Death of Today Traducción de Epic Solemnity
by Naila93
Summary: Un cínico Harry llega a Hogwarts, criado odiando a los Muggles. Con una inteligencia inusual es reclutado por los Inefables y los Mortífagos de muy joven. Mientras crece se encuentra atrapado por el misterio de su linaje...
1. Parte I Capítulo 1

Hola _soy_ Naila16 y no me pertenece esta historia, sólo la estoy traduciendo. El autor original es Epic Solemnity y actualiza bastante seguido así que voy a tratar de ir a la par. También voy a traducir los comentarios del autor de cada capítulo y cualquier pregunta que tengan. (en cursiva están las palabras del autor)

_Hay un "Lord Voldemort" en esta historia pero no es muy activo. __**Hay **__un Tom Marvolo Riddle. En este mundo es un político __muy__ influyente._

_**Advertencias:**__ SLASH LV/HP .__**Dark/**__cínico/astuto/inteligente Harry. Harry también SERÁ un Mortífago al principio._

_**Summary:**__ Un cínico Harry llega a Hogwarts, criado odiando a los Muggles. Con una inteligencia inusual es reclutado por los Inefables y los Mortífagos. De joven se convierte en Inefable, se siente intrigado por el Velo y el trabajo con la magia. Se une a los Mortífagos pensando que lo preparará para su futuro y para satisfacer su necesidad de destruir a los Muggles. Pero se encuentra cada vez más involucrado con los Mortífagos de lo que había pensado. No sólo lucha por encontrar el equilibrio entre su trabajo como Inefable, Hogwarts y los Mortífagos sino también por resolver el misterio de su linaje._

_**Notas:**__ Este es mi primer fic en este sitio. El linaje de Harry va a ser una parte importante en la historia. Su padre, especialmente, juega un rol importante._

_**A su vez, gracias a Itallia por editar este capítulo**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

La mujer sostenía al recién nacido con fuerza contra su pecho mientras esperaba que se abriera la puerta del orfanato. Lógicamente, debería haber golpeado la puerta y desaparecido tras dejar al niño en el umbral. Sin embargo, se encontraba congelada en su sitio, incapaz de reaccionar aún cuando se abrió la puerta.

Así no era ella. Normalmente era perspicaz y rápida.

"¿Puedo ayudarla?"

Preguntó una voz , Lily notó que sonaba bastante agradable . Tomó con fuerza al bebe, se aclaró la garganta pero no le salían las palabras. Abriendo su boca vaciló una vez mas mientras sus ojos esmeralda examinaban a la mujer delante suyo. La mujer mayor tenía el pelo castaño atado en la base del cuello. Una sonrisa dibujaba arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos. Exteriormente _parecía_ suficientemente amable y cuidadosa para criar a su hijo.

Lily bajó la cabeza, una capucha cubría su apariencia de la mujer Muggle. Incluso ella misma notó lo mucho que temblaba "Tome", susurró. "Por favor, recíbalo."

La mujer Muggle abrió los ojos muy grande y rápidamente tomó al recién nacido de sus manos, entonces notó lo mucho que Lily temblaba. "¿Te encuentras bien querida?"

Lily permaneció callada mirando al pequeño bebé, ahora en los brazos de la Muggle. Merlin, sabía que era lo mejor sin embargo no le pareció tan buena idea cuando vio a su propio hijo en los brazos de una extraña.

"¿Señora?"

"Izar…" Lily articuló en un susurro ronco. "Su nombre… Harrison… " sus labios temblaron debajo de su capa y sintió morir una pequeña parte de ella mientras la mujer Muggle acunaba al pequeño bebé de cabello negro—_su_ bebé, ya no suyo.

"¿Izar?" preguntó la mujer frunciendo loa labios. "¿Su nombre es Izar Harrison?"

No, Harrison era su segundo nombre e Izar el primero. Pero Lily hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras se retiraba. "Cuida bien de mi niño", gimió con desesperación antes de voltear y correr. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos cegándola de su camino.

"¡Espere!" La Muggle la llamó. Pero Lily sabía que no la seguiría, no con un niño pequeño en sus brazos. Un niño que ella llevó y dio a luz, pero que ya no era suyo.

Era lo mejor.

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"_Fenómeno" _los labios se separaron y dejaron salir un escupitajo.

Izar se apartó de las gotas de saliva intentando no dejar que el mayor lo molestara. Levantó los hombros protectoramente con sus ojos concentrados en los columpios. Un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios y sus dedos se curvaron en puños.

"Sos un fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno, ¡fenómeno!" el chico rió y empujó a Izar.

El niño de cabello negro tropezó luchando por recuperar el equilibrio. La punta de su bota golpeó contra las piedras y cayó con fuerza al piso raspándose las palmas y las rodillas.

Los chicos rieron.

Izar se quedó allí, mirando sin ver la sangre en su piel. Sus brillantes ojos verdes observaron largamente como la estela carmesí corría por su muñeca. No cayeron lágrimas cuando el chico mas grande le pateó con fuerza las costillas y volteó para irse.

Las lágrimas habían cesado hace mucho.

En su lugar, los pálidos ojos verdes se apartaron de su sangre a la espalda del chico. Sus labios se tensaron y la furia quemaba en su pecho. La respiración de Izar se tornó rasposa mientras luchaba por sentarse. A su alrededor, el mundo giró y estaba más que consiente de los niños que lo miraban de lejos. Nunca nadie se acercaba a él. O estaban muy asustados de él o de convertirse en el nuevo blanco de Louis, el matón de orfanato.

Aún así, Izar despreciaba a los otros niños. Eran débiles. Eran muy cobardes, muy estúpidos

Frunció en seño sosteniendo su estómago lastimado, se levantó y abandonó el patio. Sin embargo era su culpa, sabía mejor que ir al patio a esta hora.

Vagueó por el orfanato que había sigo su hogar por once años. Nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo viejo y desgastado. No estaba sucio, por decir, pero había arreglos por hacer y ningún padre potencial se sentía cómodo como para adoptar a un chico de un orfanato tan venido a menos.

"¿Estas bien Izar?" murmuró una de las cuidadoras, su expresión delataba cuidadosamente su falta de preocupación. Las cuidadoras habían aprendido a no confortarlo y mimarlo, no cuando las había ahuyentado furiosamente en numerosas ocasiones. Las odiaba. Aún cuando conocían la situación _nunca _ayudaban.

Izar pasó sin dirigirle una palabra, se apuró a su habitación que compartía con un chico mas pequeño.

Izar sabía que era mejor que ellos. Mientras curaba sus manos raspadas, Izar entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama. El delgado colchón gimió cuando chocó con los caños oxidados. Sin prestar atención a la sangre en sus manos, levantó un lado del colchón y sacó un pedazo de pergamino que había escondido.

Mirando la carta permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara sus labios. Hogwarts

Izar apretó la carta contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, imaginando el mundo de magia y hechicería. La sangre manchó el pergamino pero no lo notó o no le importó. Estaba imaginando un mundo donde él era igual que los demás, un mundo donde los otros no lo fastidiarían por ser diferente. Y, lo más importante, estaba famélico por todos los conocimientos que podía obtener en este mundo nuevo. Aún en su temprana edad, Izar sabía la importancia de la inteligencia.

Sobre todo, Izar estaba excitado por la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo a los demás. Quería crear un nombre para él en el mundo de la magia. No quería ser solo un huérfano, o el niño pequeño que todos podían molestar, no—él quería usar sus poderes especiales para su provecho.

Desde que era pequeño, Izar se dio cuenta que no era como los demás niños aquí. Podía manipular las cosas a su gusto. Hubo momentos en los que se concentraba muy, _muy_ fuerte; y podía mover juguetes u otros objetos a través de la habitación. También hubo situaciones en los que sucedieron _accidentes—_accidentes que Izar siempre encontró fascinantes.

Estuvo esa vez que Louis había caído de rodillas sin aire cuando Izar se encontraba especialmente enojado. Sólo recordarlo hizo sus dedos temblar de excitación.

"¿Izar?"

Izar metió el pergamino debajo de su almohada y se dio vuelta mirando hacia la puerta. Un cuidador que él conocía llamado Julian se encontraba parado al lado de una mujer mayor que nunca había visto.

"Una tal Profesora McGonagall está aquí para verte"

Izar se enderezó de su posición relajada con un asomo de curiosidad. Con ojos agudos y observadores estudió a McGonagall mientras esta asentía cortésmente a Julian antes de entrar en la habitación. Izar examinó la forma en la que la mujer mayor se movía. Tenía una postura tensa que sugería una actitud severa.

"Señor Harrison, un placer conocerlo. ¿Asumo que recibió su carta de Hogwarts?" Preguntó McGonagall una vez que Julian los hubo dejado solos.

Izar miró con calma a la mujer, con sus ojos escrutándola de arriba abajo. No se veía especial. No pudo sentir nada… anormal en ella como podía en él. Se parecía a cualquier otro ser humano.

Izar estaba un poco decepcionado. Había creído que los magos y brujas se conducirían algo diferente a cualquier hombre y mujer.

"Si Profesora" susurró respetuosamente mientras continuaba estudiándola. La Profesora pareció endurecer y entornar los ojos mientras lo miraba. Lo examinaba igual de cuidadosamente que el a ella.

No le importaba el escrutinio. Se mantuvo sin expresión, dándole a la mujer su tiempo para evaluarlo.

Algo en su postura cambió. Los ojos verdes de Izar volvieron a centrarse en su postura y su indecisa expresión. Esa inestabilidad se vio brevemente en sus rasgos antes de que ella la enmascarara.

Izar levantó las cejas en reconocimiento.

"Estoy aquí para asistirlo con sus compras, Señor Harrison" continuó con voz dura y severa. Sin embargo sus ojos trataron de iniciar una aproximación amable.

"¿compras?" preguntó Izar ingenuamente. Asumió que se refería a compras de material escolar, material escolar para _magos_. Su pulso se aceleró ante la perspectiva de eso pero se recuperó rápidamente "pero yo no tengo dinero Profesora."

"Hay un fondo en Hogwarts para estudiantes huérfanos Señor Harrison" le presentó una sonrisa que Izar no le devolvió. Odiaba ser recordado que era huérfano, abandonado de bebé. Su sonrisa vaciló y volvió a convertirse en una línea severa "¿Quisieras acompañarme hoy?"

"Por supuesto Profesora"

Por primera vez en un lago tiempo le ofreció a otro humano una sonrisa.

Por la mirada en la expresión de McGonagall, Izar asumió que necesitaba más práctica

**(Death of Today)**

Izar tiró de su ropa estirando las pequeñas arrugas. Caminó a lo largo de la Plataforma aún silenciosamente impresionado por todo a su alrededor. Por fuera, parecía desinteresado y tranquilo. Por dentro estaba teniendo problemas para mantener en su memoria todo lo que había aprendido. Había _tanto_ por saber. Odiaba no estar a la altura del resto de los chicos. Según McGonagall, la mayoría de estos chicos fueron criados en el mundo mágico.

Sabían mas que él. Izar iba a tratar de remediar eso lo antes posible.

Después de su inicial sorpresa en el callejón Diagon, Izar siguió a McGonagall por el pueblo. Juntos compraron los objetos requeridos en la lista y _solo_ los requeridos en la lista. Hubo más libros que a Izar le hubiera gustado tener y más túnicas de mago. Pero se dio cuenta que tenía que atenerse al presupuesto, especialmente siendo huérfano.

Aclarando su garganta, Izar se dirigió hacia el tren sin rumbo fijo. Había estudiantes y padres en todos lados, despidiendo a sus hijos para otro año en Hogwarts. Miró a los padres, como las madres besaban las mejillas rojas y los padres palmeaban orgullosamente la espalda de sus hijos o hijas. Izar se enorgullecía de ser independiente, pero tenía solo once años y ver esos intercambios le produjo un breve malestar.

Una apuesta pareja captó la atención de Izar. Un padre e hijo, ambos con el mismo pelo rubio, se despedían de una forma particular. Ambos parados derechos y separados por una buena distancia. Casi demasiado formales, ninguno mostraba signos de estar afectado por la separación. Su vestimenta parecía un hilado del mas fino material. Incluso los botones y las costuras se veían lujosos.

Izar encontró que sus pies lo llevaban contra su voluntad más cerca de los dos. La entrada al tren se encontraba cerca así que no parecería muy extraño que Izar caminara hacia allí.

Su padre, una figura alta que destacaba de la multitud, miró a Izar brevemente para luego desviar la vista. No fue hasta que el hombre volvió a mirarlo que Izar se quedó rígido. Se encontró siendo inspeccionado por fríos ojos grises.

Por primera vez en siglos, Izar se sintió vulnerable ante alguien.

Ni McGonagall ni ningún otro mago o bruja adulto en el callejón Diagon lo había hecho sentir indefenso. La expresión de Izar cayó un momento antes de que rápidamente volviera a construir su máscara. Mas tiempo estuba bajo la mirada del mago mayor, mas fuerte y seguro se sentía bajo ella. Esto era una buena práctica por cualquier otro mago que pudiera agarrar a Izar con la guardia baja.

Este…_este _hombre rubio tenía ese poder y ese encanto que Izar esperaba que tuviesen los magos. Cuando conoció a McGonagall, estaba decepcionado por lo mucho que se parecía a cualquier otro hombre o mujer no mágico. Creyó que cualquier otro mago o bruja sería igual. Pero Izar notó que este hombre era diferente de todos ellos: no era ordinario, era _poderoso._

"¿uno de primer año?" Susurró el niño rubio a su padre cuando notó la mirada atenta de su tutor.

Izar se acercó mas rápido, ansioso por llegar al tren, lejos de la mirada del hombre mayor. Pasó por su lado manteniendo los ojos en los grises del hombre y con la misma frialdad. Por dentro, temblaba por el poder de esa mirada.

Una vez que hubo pasado, oyó la voz del hombre – un profundo y suave barítono "Sin duda será un Slytherin, Draco; guíalo durante su primer año"

Los hombros de Izar se relajaron sólo cuando se hubo encerrado en un compartimento vacío. Golpeando la parte trasera de su cuello contra el vidrio de la puerta del compartimento tomó aire. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza.

No entendía por qué reaccionaba de esta manera. Si, se sintió indefenso y vulnerable alrededor del hombre rubio, pero había algo mas. Izar casi había _sentido _la estática alrededor del hombre mayor. Era similar a la electricidad y el aire pesado. Era casi como si Izar hubiera sentido la magia del hombre. Pero eso debería ser imposible ¿o no? Incluso para los magos no era normal ¿o si?

Aún así no pudo evitar permitir que una pequeña sonrisa estirara sus labios. _Finalmente_, había visto un mago de verdad, una _verdadera_ figura mágica que destacaba de la gente no mágica. Izar esperaba que él fuera como el hombre rubio. Esperaba que no fuera como McGonagall o los otros adultos y niños de aquí. No quería ser como la gente no mágica, como los del orfanato. Solo pensar el ser normal como ellos hizo que el pulso de Izar se mantuviera acelerado.

El tren dio una sacudida y arrancó, Izar se agarró de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio. Respiró contra el vidrio tratando de calmarse.

Se iba hacia una vida nueva, un mundo nuevo, dejando atrás su horrible orfanato. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo hasta que tuviera que regresar?

Un golpe fuerte en la puerta hizo de Izar se enderezara rápidamente, convirtiendo su expresión en una neutra vió al chico rubio del otro lado y algunos otros detrás suyo. Antes de que Izar abriera la puerta reflexionó sobre su predicamento llamado "amigos".

Nunca había tenido un amigo en el orfanato. Habían pasado ocho años antes de que se diera cuenta que no necesitaba a nadie así de cercano a él. Había visto como funcionaba, había visto a los otros niños y _sus_ amistades. Ni una vez había visto amigos que se mantuvieran en la definición de lealtad. Siempre había una situación en la que un amigo apuñalaba a otro en la espalda para subir en los rankings de popularidad o con la esperanza de ganar algo de la traición.

Estaba en la naturaleza humana pensar y actuar en tu beneficio, para ti y sólo para ti.

No existía la amistad para Izar.

Sin embardo, tenía que tomar una decisión con el chico rubio. Tal vez podría usar al chico como aliado, no un amigo. Iba a necesitar mantener al chico a distancia de un brazo, solo confiando en el rubio para información y otros. Juzgando por la cara del chico del otro lado del vidrio, Izar sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo.

De mala gana, Izar abrió la puerta del compartimento dejando al pequeño grupo entrar.

"¿Te importa si nos sentamos aquí? El tren esta lleno" preguntó el chico arrastrando las palabras mientras se sentaba sin invitación. La chica se sentó a su lado dejando a los dos mas grandes apretujarse al lado de Izar.

"No, no me importa" Izar evaluó al chico- ¿Draco era? Así lo llamó su padre

"Tus lentes, ¿Dónde los conseguiste? Son impresionantes"

Izar frunció el seño a la chica de cabello negro mientras ésta se inclinaba mirándolo con interés. "¿Mis lentes?" El no usaba anteojos.

"Si, tus ojos son únicos, deben ser lentes ¿No los ves Drake? Plateado pálido con manchas verde brillante… los colores de Slytherin. Están geniales ¿Dónde los conseguiste?" repitió como si Izar fuese lento.

"Son mis ojos" murmuró con fastidio, irritado por su aplastante presencia. Se volteó hacia Draco. El rubio estaba claramente entretenido por la irritación de Izar. "Entiendo que esperas ser sorteado en Slytherin" preguntó desinteresadamente.

Había leído _La Historia de Hogwarts _cuando la compró. Sabía de las cuatro casas y sus cualidades. Secretamente Izar esperaba ser sorteado en Slytherin. Todo sonaba espectacular en el castillo y su excitación no había hecho mas que crecer luego de leerlo. Ahora, en el expreso de Hogwarts, apenas podía contener el alivio de estar lejos de orfanato y con los de su "clase".

Draco sonrió y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Yo ya estoy _en _Slytherin. Este es mi segundo año en la escuela. Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle también son de segundo. Todas nuestras familias han sido sorteadas en Slytherin por generaciones. ¿Y la tuya?" Antes de que Izar pudiese entender claramente la pregunta del chico, Draco continuó "Oh, lo siento; no me he presentado apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy."

Una mano pálida se extendió hacia Izar. El la miró brevemente antes de extender la suya.

"Izar Harrison" se presentó.

Antes de que pusiese tocar la mano de Draco éste la bajó rápidamente. Izar parpadeó y se dejó ver la confusión a través de su fuerte máscara. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué la expresión en la cara de Draco se tornaba hostil?

"¿Harrison?" Draco repitió su apellido, su expresión cambió a una mueca de disgusto."¿Eres un Sangresucia?"

"El término "Sangresucia" no me es familiar", Izar repitió fríamente, sintiendo sus barreras erguirse ante las consternadas miradas que estaba recibiendo de los Slytherin del compartimento.

"Claro que no te es familiar" subrayó Draco apartándose de Izar."Sangresucias, también conocidos como Nacidos de Muggles – fuiste criado por padres Muggle."Al ver que Izar parecía no comprender, Draco rió, sus ojos burlándose de la ignorancia de Izar. Inmediatamente, Izar se sintió menospreciado. "Muggles son personas sin magia. La patética escoria del mundo. Yo, un mago Sangre Pura, soy _superior_ en el mundo mágico. No tenemos una sola gota de sangre Muggle en nuestra línea familiar. Y _tú_, un Sangresucia, eres la escoria debajo de mis pies."

Izar se quedó allí, aturdido, incapaz de creer que pudiera pasar algo así en este mundo. Había creído que todos los magos eran iguales…

"Crabbe, Goyle, muéstrenle a esta escoria la salida de nuestro compartimento. No puedo creer que mi padre estaba _equivocado_."

Antes de que Izar pudiera entender que pasaba, dos manos lo agarraron de los brazos levantándolo del asiento. Izar se tensó por el contacto, su mente le traía recuerdos del orfanato donde los otros niños solían meterse con él. Se cerró al mundo mientras los dos chicos lo llevaban al pasillo y lo arrojaban al suelo. Izar cayó sobre sus rodillas justo cuando la puerta del compartimento era cerrada de un portazo a sus espaldas. Volteando para ver por sobre su hombro vió la cara de Draco antes de que las cortinas fueran corridas.

Izar se quedó en sus manos y rodillas en el oscuro pasillo. Por el momento no había estudiantes dando vueltas. En su lugar podía oír sus alegres voces en los compartimentos.

Agachó la cabeza mirando sin ver la alfombra del piso. Finalmente tenía un nombre para la gente sin magia. Muggles. Esos chicos del orfanato eran Muggles, los mismos que Izar odiaba. Muggles… los odiaba a todos.

Aún así, aparentemente él era justo como ellos – según Draco. Izar era un Nacido de Muggles, alguien nacido de padres no mágicos. Los mismos padres Muggle que lo habían abandonado en ese infierno de Muggles.

Izar dejó escapar el aire entre sus dientes apretados mientras arrastraba los dedos por la alfombra. Sus hombros se sacudieron por la rabia y la tristeza contenidas. Draco podía ser mas "puro" que Izar. Y los Sangre Pura _podrían_ ser una raza superior, pero Izar estaba seguro de algo.

El sería el mejor maldito Sangresucia que el mundo mágico haya visto jamás. Superaría todo lo que Draco hiciera y sería más poderoso que cualquier Sangre Pura. Izar no iba a permitir que lo compararan con un sucio Muggle porque sabía que era mejor que esas viles criaturas, esas…_ ordinarias_ criaturas. El no sería ordinario.

Izar tenía sed y hambre de probarse a si mismo.

"Er… ¿estas bien chico? ¿Necesitas una mano?" otra mano pálida se acercó a la cara de Izar.

Sus hombros temblaron nuevamente y levantó lentamente la cabeza mirando fijamente a los ojos a un pelirrojo.

El chico se apartó instantáneamente dejando caer su mano.

"No", susurro Izar rechinando los dientes "No necesito _ayuda_. No de ti, no de nadie mas."

Se levantó y pasó al lado del aturdido pelirrojo.

En su camino para probarse a si mismo, no iba a necesitar a _nadie_. Ni amigos. Ni ayuda

**(Death of Today)**

Izar aún se sentía frío y agitado mientras esperaba que el sombrero terminara su canción. A pesar de estar malhumorado e irritable, había podido apreciar la belleza de Hogwarts. Producía una cálida sensación en los estudiantes, aún así las sombras eran atrayentes, invitando a Izar en caso de que este necesitara un escape. Probablemente había varios lugares en este castillo donde podría esconderse de todos.

No podía esperar para salir a explorarlo. No podía esperar para aprender y adelantar a los estudiantes en sus clases.

Conocimiento es poder. ¿Verdad? Por lo que Izar sabía, lo era. Cuanto más inteligente es uno más difícil es engañarlo y utilizarlo. Ahora mismo, Izar no tenía idea de la política de este mundo, de la magia, de los hechizos y de la gente. No sabía nada de las tradiciones de los magos o cómo relacionarse con los superiores. Tenía mucho que aprender en siete años.

Sus puños se cerraron mientras esperaba que McGonagall dijera su nombre. Estaba más que consiente de los ojos clavados en su espalda. Sabía que pertenecían a ningún otro que Draco Malfoy. Pero Izar no iba a dejar que el rubio lo sacara de quicio en la escuela.

"Harrison, Izar", Mcgonagall llamó en voz fuerte y clara.

Izar se movió entre las formas sólidas de los otros de primero. Llegó a las escaleras de madera y se dirigió hacia el sombrero. Lo que pasara aquí alteraría su futuro; cambiaría las cosas para mejor o para peor. Tu Casa era un factor importante en la vida en Hogwarts. Pero el Sombrero Seleccionador era hábil leyendo la mente y el carácter. Solo el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía que Casa sería la mejor para él.

Antes de sentase sus ojos encontraron los del Director. Era la primera vez que prestaba atención a la mesa principal. E Izar se detuvo en su camino, con la misma sensación que tuvo con el padre de Draco Malfoy, solo que esta vez, fue mucho mas fuerte. Izar tragó saliva, era inmensa la cantidad de estática y poder que rodeaba al hombre. Esos amables ojos azules parpadearon y siguieron a Izar, haciendo que el hombre pareciera inconsciente de su propio poder. El hombre viejo _era_ puro poder.

Izar continuó caminando cuando el Director asintió amablemente con la cabeza. Tenía que controlarse. Pero ni siquiera ese auto regaño detuvo a su cuerpo de temblar por estar cerca del hombre viejo.

Sólo cuando se sentó descubrió unos ojos negros observándolo. Otro profesor, con un poder atrayente similar al del padre de Draco Malfoy, que estaba sentado cerca del final de la mesa principal.

Un instante después el sombrero le cubrió los ojos.

"_¡Revenclaw!"_


	2. Parte I Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ojos verdes sondeaban el baile ante si, sintiendo como aumentaban su repulsión y aburrimiento. ¿Cómo podía la gente disfrutar estas cosas? Todo se trataba de status, de poder y presumir tu riqueza y popularidad.

Izar se apoyó contra la pared cerca de las bebidas mirando las bailantes parejas y a los hombres y mujeres conversando fuera de la pista de baile. Era un lago y tedioso baile de verano del Ministerio. El Ministerio, al parecer, celebraba un baile extravagante varias veces en el año, usando el dinero de los impuestos para pagar los ridículos platos extranjeros, las sedas y los diamantes que adornaban la inmensa habitación.

Izar no lo encontraba para nada halagador.

Era extraño cuantas vueltas, idas y venidas había pasado en sus cuatro años en el mundo mágico.

Su amargo y frío ánimo aún no había cambiado. Izar no socializaba con los estudiantes a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y no formaba lazos particulares con nadie en la escuela. Los primeros dos años y medio Draco Malfoy había estado pegado a él murmurando "Sangresucia" todo el tiempo en los pasillos o ridiculizándolo. Eventualmente, el rubio torpe comenzó a aburrirse cuando no obtenía reacción alguna de Izar.

Ser un Sangresucia no le molestaba. No es que estuviera orgulloso de estar tan cercanamente emparentado con sucios Muggles, pero era el mejor maldito Sangresucia en el mundo mágico. O por lo menos, _sería_ el mejor. Incluso Izar no era tan arrogante como para admitir que no necesitaba prender mas.

Porque _necesitaba _aprender mas. Nunca había un impedimento para aprender, para él no existían esos límites.

El año pasado, en su cuarto año, había tomado los mismos exámenes que los de quinto. A pedido del Director Dumbledore, Izar había tomado los exámenes para probar si estaba listo para saltear un año. Sólo una vez en Hogwarts se había permitido a un estudiante saltear un año. Sorprendentemente fue hecho por una chica de Hufflepuff unas décadas atrás.

No fue una sorpresa para Izar cuando pasó con altas calificaciones. Nunca le dijo a un alma que estaba saltando quinto año e iba a empezar su sexto. Las únicas personas aparate del Director que sabían eran algunos pocos elegidos del Ministerio, los profesores y los Inefables.

Los Inefables…

Izar exhaló, buscando con la mirada los pocos Inefables repartidos por la fiesta. No mucha gente conocía su identidad, sólo que trabajaban en el Ministerio. Izar llegó a conocerlos a todos simplemente porque le fue ofrecido un trabajo allí, al final de su cuarto año – luego de que hubo tomado sus OWL´s. Izar se había sorprendido por su petición de que fuera a practicar su inteligencia a sus laboratorios.

Había aceptado el empleo.

Siempre se había sentido intrigado por la magia y su teoría. Estático había aceptado el trabajo. Sorprendentemente, disfrutaba de su puesto de trabajo. Todo lo que hacía, todo el día, era experimentar con la magia.

El Director estuvo de acurdo en permitir a Izar trabajar con los Inefables, pero sólo durante el verano. En unas semanas empezaría su quinto – o sexto – año. Y su cumpleaños número quince sería también en pocas semanas. Su cumpleaños era dos semanas antes de que empezara Hogwarts de nuevo. Un Inefable de catorce años, el pensamiento era divertido.

Lamentablemente aún debía quedarse en el orfanato. Cada vez que regresaba, su odio por los Muggles crecía.

"Luces aburrido Izar," susurró en tono seductivo una voz a su lado.

Izar volteó para ver a la chica baja parada junto a él y le ofreció una breve pequeña sonrisa. "Daphne", la saludó fríamente antes de volverse hacia los políticos. La chica rubia de Slytherin, que atendía al mismo año que Draco, era una de las tres personas que a veces _toleraba_. La mayor parte de las veces, sólo lo ponía de los nervios, porque parecía entenderlo bien y siempre trataba de sacarlo de su frío caparazón.

No le interesaba la amistad, o vivir tan alegremente como ella quería que fuera.

"Mi Papi dice que vas a saltear tu quinto año y comenzarás sexto. El mismo año al que _deberías_ haber ido desde el principio"

"Si" fue la corta respuesta de Izar, irritado de que el asunto no se mantuviera escondido. No quería que se dispersara la noticia de que había salteado un año. El padre de Daphne, el señor Greengrass trabajaba en el Ministerio y era, junto con Lucius Malfoy, miembro del concejo de Hogwarts.

Izar estaba seguro de que Lucius ya le había contado a Draco. El crío estaría probablemente buscándolo por el baile para confrontarlo sobre el asunto.

No quería decir que Izar no estuviera cómodo con el hecho de que había salteado años. En realidad, era un alivio porque no iba a estar aburrido con la falta de un reto. Pero encontraba _cansador_ el drama de los otros estudiantes y una pérdida de tiempo.

Al menos nadie sabría que era un Inefable, salvo por Dumbledore y los mismos. Ni siquiera el Ministro se metía en ese departamento, había elegido mantenerse a gran distancia.

"¿te gustaría bailar? Preguntó Daphne mientras se apoyaba en la pared al lado de Izar.. Ella ya conocía la respuesta a su pregunta. Izar no sintió la necesidad de responder. "Mi padre me arrastró hasta aquí esta noche. Sólo quería quedarme y ponerme al día con mis lecturas" dijo alegremente.

Izar volteó a ver a Daphne, sus ojos se oscurecieron por la mirada provocativa en su cara "No te burles de mi", murmuró apartándose de la pared. "A mi no me engañas, odias leer y _amas_ estas… estas repulsivas reuniones sociales" Con su mano abarcó a los Sangre Pura en su gloria.

Ella rió levemente, sus oscuros ojos verdes brillando "sé que prefieres enterrar tu hermosa cara en un polvoriento libro" se levantó avanzando hacia Izar. Sus ojos estaba a la misma altura, probando lo bajo que era Izar. Daphne era la bruja mas baja en su año, aún así era atractiva y su cuerpo no lucía desgarbado por ser tan pequeña. "Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Por qué tu, Izar, de todas las personas estas aquí?¿En el baile del Ministerio lleno de los Sangre Pura que odias?"

No es que necesariamente odiara a los Sangre Pura. No le importaban su arrogante actitud o su supuesta superioridad. Podían ser mas puros, pero definitivamente no superiores. Los que mas odiaba eran los Muggles y los nacidos de Muggles. Detestaba su propia clase, sin embargo siempre intentaba hacer lo mejor con ello y mejorar.

Izar dio un paso atrás obsequiándole una rápida sonrisa "Que mal que tu "papi" no pueda decirte todo ¿no es así Greengrass?"

Con esa última sentencia dio media vuelta para escapar de su boca parlanchina. "Me debes un baile" le advirtió suavemente.

Por supuesto, fue el sarcástico pensamiento. No podía bailar y no iba a quedar como un ridículo siendo guiado por una chica. Porque _sabía_ que Daphne sería quien liderara.

(DEATH OF TODAY)

Lucius escuchaba la charla a su alrededor. No le sorprendía que toda la atención estuviera centrada en Tom Riddle. La mayoría de estos trabajadores del Ministerio no eran Mortífagos y no sabían del poder político del hombre. Pero era inútil tratar de evitar a Tom Riddle. Eran como polillas cerca de una llama.

Tom Riddle, conocido por algunos como Lord Voldemort, era el secretario principal del Ministerio de Magia, y a veces sustituía a Amelia Bones como jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas cuando ésta se encontraba indispuesta por su Cáncer terminal. Exteriormente, Tom parecía un hombre que rondaba los sesenta años de pelo negro con rayas plateadas y un rostro de lento envejecimiento. Sus ojos eran negros y penetrantes, pero no tanto como lo eran sus ojos reales.

Varias veces, Lucius, había visto a través del hechizo que el Señor Oscuro ponía en su apariencia. Su forma verdadera era la de un hombre no mayor de treinta – la misma edad en la que el Señor Oscuro se hizo inmortal. Abundante cabello negro reemplazaba el plateado y su piel era impecable. Uno podría decir que el Señor Oscuro era atractivo, pero los Mortífagos se encontraban más atraídos por su poder y sus ideales.

Normalmente Tom Riddle, el político, mantenía una conversación fluida y parecía nunca dejar a nadie fuera del círculo. Esta noche, sin embargo, parecía distraído. Y Lucius fue el único mago que notó donde estaba centrada su atención.

Los ojos negros seguían la ágil figura de Izar Harrison.

Lucius no podía culpar al Señor Oscuro. Izar Harrison no era sólo un joven muy atractivo e incluso hermoso, sino que también se movía de una forma que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Era casi con odio a si mismo, pero con confianza. Eran dos emociones conflictivas. ¿Cómo podía alguien odiarse así mismo y aún así sentirse seguro y confiado?

Lucius no había visto a Izar desde su primer día en la plataforma, aún así Draco le había escrito sobre él en más de una ocasión.

Ya no estaba el azoramiento y el temor de llegar a una nueva escuela, a una nueva vida, en su lugar, una nueva inteligencia y madurez se veían en el rostro de Izar. Lucius nunca había visto tanta madurez en alguien tan joven. El chico había madurado hermosamente. Caminaba con una gracia mortal, apropiada para su cuerpo ágil y pequeño. Su cabello negro se ondulaba naturalmente y algunos mechones rebeldes se formaban en rizos. Su rostro era puramente aristocrático, una característica que sólo los Sangre Pura compartían. Sus pómulos, sus pálidas mejillas y su cuello delgado, todo apuntaba a un joven aristócrata. Aún así, el chico afirmaba ser un Sangresucia.

Pero esos ojos…

Lucius dudaba del linaje del chico. No compartía la opinión de su hijo, que había oído del propio Izar que fue criado por Muggles.

No obstante Lucius estaba orgulloso de que su Señor estuviera interesado en el chico. Izar Harrison era un joven prodigio, eso evidenciaban sus calificaciones.

"Su nombre es Izar Harrison" Lucius susurró en la oreja del Señor Oscuro cuando éste volvió a mirar al chico.

Las cejas de Tom se elevaron "¿Ah si?" el hombre trató de fingir desinterés cuando notó el insignificante apellido, pero Lucius no lo iba a permitir. Sentía algo que lo _atraía _al joven. El chico sería una buena adición a su lado. Y sabía que el Señor Oscuro sentía _algo _tanto como él. No era tonto, sabía reconocer un seguidor potencial tan bien como Lucius.

Y el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro hubiera centrado su atención en Izar tan pronto como entró era decir algo.

"Si, es un Sangresucia declarado" Lucius agregó suavemente, comprendiendo la reacción del Señor Oscuro. "Pero el chico tiene un primer nombre inusual y su carisma no evidencia a un chico criado por Muggles" Lucius se detuvo brevemente, mirando con advertencia a un trabajador del Ministerio mientras el tonto trataba de aproximárseles. "Vive en un orfanato"

Eso picó el interés del Señor Oscuro. Lucius sabía muy poco de Tom Riddle, pero si sabía que había sido criado en un orfanato.

Era difícil tratar de actuar con normalidad alrededor de "Tom Riddle" en público. Porque cuando Tom Riddle se convertía en Lord Voldemort delante de sus Mortífagos no aceptaba la falta de respeto o la impertinencia. No estaba permitido hablar fuera de turno con el Señor Oscuro, algunos Mortífagos sufrían en las reuniones por su falta de respeto en el Ministerio. Uno solo tenía que recordar que el Señor Oscuro era superior y que _siempre _sería superior sin importar si se veía como un afable político de sesenta años o como un endemoniadamente bello Señor Oscuro con una disposición hostil.

"Reside en el orfanato de St. Patrick, un pequeño y destartalado edificio cerca de Londres. Su porcentaje de adopciones es el mas bajo de la región" Lucius miraba atento al Señor Oscuro para saber si había aumentado su interés. El político le hizo una seña para que continuara "Al parecer el señor Harrison no tiene padres documentados. No me parece un nacido de Muggles. Este chico… el es un genio"

Lucius vio como Izar se apartaba de la señorita Greengrass. El chico estaba aburrido, su expresión apuntaba a ello.

"Es entretenido Lucius, como expresas tanto interés en un chico que podría ser de la misma clase que matamos" Lucius se tensó, se dio cuenta que quizá se había salido de los límites por expresar interés en un Sangresucia declarado.

Tom Riddle se paró mirando fríamente a Lucius, aún así sus ojos estaban hambrientos "Preséntame al chico"

Lucius sonrió brevemente.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar sacó un reloj de bolsillo mirando la hora. Sólo unos minutos mas…

Owen Welder, uno de los jefes de los Inefables, había forzado a Izar a atender por lo menos a dos horas del baile. Por lo que Izar sabía, el suceso continuaba toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía alguien disfrutar esto por la mayor parte de su día?

"Señor Harrison" una voz interrumpió las reflexiones de Izar. Sin apartar la vista de su reloj de segunda mano que había robado de un niño del orfanato supo quien se encontraba detrás de él.

Pasaron tres años antes de que Izar se diera cuenta de que esa estática que podía sentir en los demás era su habilidad para sentir y reconocer magia. Mientras crecía, se hizo más sensible a sentir la magia a su alrededor. Un ejemplo de su falta de habilidad a los once años es que no pudo sentir nada de magia viniendo de McGonagall, pero ahora podía sentir su aura bastante bien. Era una hechicera poderosa, una bruja de la luz, pura. Pero ni de cerca tan poderosa como Dumbedore o Severus Snape. Izar incluso podía sentir la creciente magia de los estudiantes. Aún los objetos del castillo tenían una fuente mágica que podía identificar.

Excepto que no podía sentir la magia viniendo de si mismo. Esto lo intrigó tanto que comenzó a investigar. Aparentemente había otros magos sensibles a la magia. Era imposible para ellos sentir su propia aura. Aún así Izar sentía la necesidad de verla, y puso el tema como un proyecto para después.

Por suerte, estar cerca de Dumbledore había ayudado a Izar a controlar sus temblores y recaídas por estar rodeado de tanto poder. Parte de la razón por la que estaba tan interesado en la magia y la teoría mágica era por su don de sentir la magia. Disfrutaba meterse en la esencia de la magia, quitar capa por capa estudiando cada característica.

"Señor Malfoy" murmuró Izar a modo de saludo. Cerró su reloj de bolsillo antes de dejarlo caer dentro de su túnica.

Miró hacia arriba, al alto y bello hombre rubio. Izar tomó un interés especial en estudiar el rostro del hombre. Una cosa que no había disminuido en sus años en Hogwarts fue su interés por la otra gente. Disfrutaba observándolos en busca de defectos.

Aparentemente, la opinión negativa que merecía Izar para Draco no había afectado el interés de su padre. Lucius lo observaba con el mismo interés que Izar a él. Los fríos ojos grises estudiaron su cuerpo. "Vestiduras bien apropiadas señor Harrison, para una celebración apropiada. Asumo que fue invitado para felicitarlo por pasar sus O.W.L.s y continuar en un nivel superior"

Izar miró sus ropas de segunda mano, reconocía una provocación cuando la oía. No tenía dinero para túnicas decentes. Su sueldo le llegaría al final del verano. Aún entonces, Izar probablemente entregaría la mayor parte a Hogwarts para pagar por el préstamo.

Sin expresar ninguna emoción volvió a mirar al hombre "Algo así Señor Malfoy" aclarando su garganta dio un paso hacia atrás. "Ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar a mi… hogar"

Antes de que pudiera voltear sintió la familiar sensación de un escalofrío que le ponía la piel de gallina. Izar lo identificaba como cuando estaba en presencia de un aura fuerte, similar a la de Dumbledore, pero más oscura. Lentamente Izar volteó a mirar al hombre o mujer que había captado su interés. Para su sorpresa el hombre estaba parado justo detrás de él.

Tuvo que estirar el cuello para poder ver a los ojos que lo observaban. Izar volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás, esta vez no tendría que verse como un tonto por apartar la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Señor Harrison" le llegó la voz complacida de Lucius "Quisiera presentarte al señor Tom Riddle, el secretario principal de Ministro."

Izar se encontró sin palabras por primera vez en años. Estaba aturdido por el poder que veía en este hombre, este extraño. Aún así, había leído de Tom Riddle en libros. El hombre era un deslumbrante y exitoso político. Viéndolo ahora, Izar notó lo alto que era y la forma en que se movía, con pura arrogancia y poder. Era la forma en que se imaginaba que Dumbledore se pararía si no fuese tan bueno y gentil.

Y bastante extraño, se sentía atraído a este hombre. Era un tirón muy fuerte, uno que Izar podía ignorar, pero bastante doloroso como para dejarlo estar.

Tom Riddle estiró la mano, sacando a Izar de sus reflexiones. Era débil por transportarse fuera de la realidad. ¿Por qué este hombre, tan poderoso como Dumbledore, lo afectaba tanto? No se había sentido así desde primer año cuando había descubierto la magia.

Justo cuando Izar pensó que Riddle le ofrecería la mano, se desconcertó un segundo cuando éste la estiró hasta asir su mentón. Izar ya estaba mirando a Riddle a los ojos, pero la mano en su mentón se aseguraba que no desviara su atención. Lentamente, como si disfrutara la vista ante él, Riddle le movió la cara de de un lado a otro.

"Señor Harrison, un placer" murmuró Riddle. Para Izar, sonaba más como un ronroneo.

Guardó ésta información para usar luego cuando sintió un shock, como una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por su piel por el contacto con el hombre mayor. Esto no era normal. Era normal que pudiera sentir de manera vívida el poder del hombre, pero esta reacción a Riddle _no _era normal.

La mano de Riddle le soltó la barbilla y viajó por su brazo antes de que dedos fríos se curvaran en torno a su mano. Izar se quedó allí estúpidamente mientras Riddle le daba la mano.

Izar dejó de mirar a Riddle y volteó hacia Lucius Malfoy. Entornó los ojos y notó la sonrisa complacida y conspirarte del rubio. A Izar no le gustaba esto… este secreto entre los dos hombres. No le gustaba que se jugara con él sólo porque era más joven y menos puro.

Izar comenzó a cerrarse, irritado ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser sobre la sangre?

Apartó su mano de la prensa de Riddle, la irritación expandiéndose por su pecho. "No quiero formar parte de cualquier juego que esté jugando" se dirigió a Riddle, la fuente mas poderosa de su frustración. Miró al hombre a los ojos, para nada asustado "No me interesa involucrarme en la política y no planeo hacerlo nunca. Y esto incluye socializar con gente como ustedes dos"

Por el rabillo del ojo Izar captó una maraña de pelo anaranjado e inmediatamente dirigió su atención a Owen Welder, el jefe de los Inefables. "Señor Welder", Izar alzó su voz para captar la atención del hombre. El Inefable era alto y musculoso. Era un hombre grande con abundante pelo naranja que se esparcía por su cara formando una barba. A Izar le recordaba a Hagrid, el semigigante de Hogwarts. "Son las nueve y cinco. ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?"

"¡Ah, mi niño!" el hombre gruñó con una sonrisa complacida. Del bolsillo de su túnica sacó un libro pequeño. Se lo lanzó a Izar que lo atrapó con una mano. Sabía que era un traslador que lo llevaría de vuelta al orfanato. "Te veré mañana" le guiñó y continuó su camino, volviendo su atención a una enorme copa de vino.

Antes de que Izar pudiera activarlo su muñeca derecha se vio aferrada por unos dedos largos. Fue atraído con bastante dureza hacia Tom Riddle. Izar podía sentir la furia del hombre. La magia de Tom se estaba volviendo caliente e incómoda. Sin duda debido a la falta de respeto de Izar.

"Le aseguro que sus pensamientos son enfermizos. No hay ningún "juego" que estemos jugando con usted" sus ojos marrones oscuro estaban muy cerca de Izar. Nunca nadie había invadido su espacio como este hombre. Se encontró atrapado por esa mirada, incapaz de apartarse del desafío que le proponía.

"Lo encuentro difícil de creer" susurró tratando de soltarse de Tom. El hombre no lo dejó ir "¿Porqué está desperdiciando su abundante poder oscuro siendo un político? Puedo sentí algo más en usted."

"Este no es el lugar para discutir esas cuestiones" Riddle se apartó mirando a Izar con algo parecido a admiración.

Esto activó la curiosidad de Izar, el que el hombre no negara sus afirmaciones. Sabía que había más de Tom Riddle de lo evidente a simple vista e Izar quería averiguar qué era. Estaba en su naturaleza el saber todo sobre algo y no solo pequeños pedazos de información. Aún así, podía sentir la amenaza que era Tom Riddle. El hombre era un enigma y también un hechicero peligroso. Si Izar seguía a su curiosidad podía llegar a un punto en el que no habría vuelta atrás.

"Temo que debo regresar a mi hogar" respondió duramente, sin mencionar que el orfanato estaba lejos de ser considerado su "hogar".

Cuando Riddle mostraba más de su personalidad, aunque fuese letal, Izar se sentía más intrigado y más inclinado a escuchar. No le gustaba cuando la gente se ponía una máscara con él – simplemente porque él podía ver a través de ella.

"Sé dónde encontrarte"

Era tanto una advertencia como una promesa. Riddle ya sabía mucho de él y lo usaría en su ventaja. Izar asintió ásperamente, sacó el traslador y lo tocó con su varita. Se puso caliente en sus manos.

Sólo le quedaban segundos, pero era tiempo suficiente para atrapar la mirada depredadora en los ojos del hombre.

¿Por qué se sentía como si se hubiera puesto a si mismo en las garras de el depredador? Sin embargo, no iba a negar la sensación estimulante que lo recorría. Había jugado sobre seguro casi toda su vida. Un poco de emoción no podía dañarlo.

Además, siempre había encontrado las artes oscuras cautivantes.

"Te veré pronto" Riddle murmuró suavemente mientras Izar desaparecía.

Nota de la Traductora: disculpen si hay repeticiones de palabras en la traducción pero el inglés es un idioma muy rico en expresiones, adjetivos y demás y me cuesta encontrar un término en español. A su vez, no existe el "usted" propiamente dicho así que simplemente supuse que Izar y Tom Riddle se dirigirían de esta manera. Las últimas frases ya son mas informales porque ya no es un intercambio de palabrería política. Habrán notado que escribí O.W.L.s, es que aún no me decido si traducirlo o no.


	3. Parte I Capítulo 3

**Nota de Traductora: **Muchas gracias a los que enviaron comentarios de parte de Naila93 y Epic Solemnity. Significa mucho, es su primera historia y mi primera traducción : )

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Izar aseguró su capa alrededor de su rostro mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios. En el noveno piso la temperatura bajaba veinte grados. Las túnicas de las Inefables venían con una capucha de un material especial, hechizada para mantenerse a temperatura corporal. Las túnicas eran bastante cómodas y siempre parecían mimetizarse en las cámaras del Departamento – Izar lo prefería así. Siempre lo había confortado vivir en las sombras.

Bajó la mirada y estudió su reflejo en el ridículamente impecable piso de piedra negro. Esta era su quinta semana de trabajo. Le llevó dos largas semanas aprender a moverse por el Departamento sin perderse. Los visitantes no bienvenidos se perdían, y si entraban en las puertas equivocadas sin permiso sufrían el infortunio de toparse con algún peligroso experimento.

Se ingresaba al Departamento de Misterios por un simple corredor. Una vez que los visitantes ingresaban caminarían por los esmeradamente pulidos pisos negros hasta una habitación circular con doce puertas. Los visitantes luego sufrirían mareo y confusión por las puertas sin picaporte.

Por suerte, los Inefables eran bienvenidos. Las puertas no engañarían a los empleados. Aún así, se requería de un ojo entrenado para moverse por el Departamento.

Sin dejar de mirar el piso Izar pudo sentir la fuerza que lo atraía hacia la Cámara de la Muerte. Inhaló profundamente tratando de calmar su curiosidad.

La Cámara de la Muerte era una habitación grande que contenía el arco de piedra – el Velo. Izar se había sentido intrigado y obsesionado con él desde que le hicieron el tour por el Departamento. Normalmente, los Inefables podían elegir cuál era su área de experiencia. Estaba la Cámara del Amor – también conocida como la Habitación Siempre Cerrada, la Cámara del Tiempo, la Cámara del Espacio, la Cámara de Pensamiento, y la Sala de las Profecías. También había algunas habitaciones en las que los Inefables solo experimentaban con la magia para crear nuevos equipamientos médicos avanzados, nuevas armas para la guerra u otros objetos útiles.

Izar había sido asignado en ésta última. Por ahora. No le importaba experimentar, simplemente porque _disfrutaba_ con ello. Aún… se sentía atraído hacia la Cámara de la Muerte. _Quería _trabajar allí. Cuando algo captaba su interés – la magia o algún objeto – su curiosidad le torturaba hasta que apagaba su sed de conocimiento.

Suspirando suavemente, Izar apoyó una palma en una puerta a su derecha. Ésta se puso caliente mientras probaba su aura mágica antes de abrirse.

Entró, sus ojos estudiaron brevemente las mesas de los Inefables que se inclinaban sobre diferentes objetos. Algunos lo miraron durante un instante y luego volvieron a su trabajo. Sus dedos trabajaban con diligencia, ya fuera rotando el objeto, escribiendo rápidas notas con una pluma o usando su varita para analizar mejor la magia.

Lentamente Izar llegó hasta su banco de trabajo, aliviado miró a la pila de Giratiempos completados. Owen Walden, el jefe de los Inefables, le había dado la tarea de completar media docena de Giratiempos. Era lo que los nuevos tenían que lograr. Nunca hubo una escasez de Giratiempos, desafortunadamente. A pesar de que era muy difícil construir un Giratiempo la primera vez, Izar se había acostumbrado a hacerlos. La mayoría de los materiales eran provistos por la Cámara del Tiempo; los granos de arena y el vidrio especial que no se rompería al viajar en el tiempo – Izar sólo tenía que hechizar los granos de arena.

Había sido divertido – construir Giratiempos, pero hoy Izar quería empezar con algo nuevo, Izar estaba complacido de ver ocho sólidos Giratiempos completos.

"Harrison" una voz ladró.

Izar miró sobre su hombro al hombre corpulento acercándosele. "Señor Walden," respondió con suavidad a modo de saludo, sus dedos acariciando el final de su mesa de acero. "¿Tienes un nuevo proyecto para mí?"

Asumía, que por tener catorce era supervisado más que otros Inefables. Los más experimentados hacían sus propios horarios y comenzaban sus propios proyectos por su cuenta.

Pero Izar tomaría lo que pudiera por el momento. Cuando creciera sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

"No exactamente," gruñó Walden cuando se detuvo al lado de la figura ya sentada de Izar. "No te importaría hacer seis Giratiempos mas ¿verdad? Han sido requeridos. Eres uno de los mas rápidos chico" su mano le palmeó la espalda casi sacándole los pulmones del cuerpo.

Se mantuvo inclinado hacia adelante por los golpes, sus ojos se estrecharon debajo de la capa. "Por supuesto, Señor Walden" respondió con un tono sedoso. Era lo último que hubiera querido hacer. Malditos Giratiempos. "¿Cuándo los quiere terminados?"

"La semana que viene, el miércoles"

Izar le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, una que no llegó a sus ojos. "Estarán terminados, Señor Walden. Después de eso ¿puedo seguir por mi cuenta?, me gustaría probar mi mano en crear algo."

La barba naranja del hombre se asonó por debajo de su capa cuando éste se echó a reír. "¿No nos gustaría a _todos _ser los creadores de la nueva novedad?" Izar se mordió las mejillas por dentro y su expresión permaneció nula. Walden señaló a los Inefables en la habitación. "Algunos de nosotros pasamos años completando ese _único _objetivo sólo para enterarnos de que es inservible para el público en general. No serás capaz de construir nada de la noche a la mañana chico, pero puedes continuar por tu cuenta cuando completes los Giratiempos."

Owen se fue, riéndose por lo bajo de a ironía de un simple niño queriendo inventar algo.

Izar lo vio irse, clavó su mirada en la espalda del Inefable. "Eso es lo que tú crees" susurro para si mismo.

Suspiró irritado mirando los Giratiempos. Tendría que visitar la Cámara del Tiempo para conseguir los materiales necesarios.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar arrastró sus pies hacia el orfanato frente suyo. Se había cambiado en su ropa Muggle después del trabajo y usado un Traslador para llegar. Era su medio de transporte en estos días. No podía esperar a tener la edad legal para aparecerse. Lo haría todo mas fácil. Había leído sobre la aparición y su técnica, pero aún no lo había intentado. No era _legal _aparecerse a los catorce años.

¿Incluía ello a los de catorce que trabajaban como Inefables?

Se detuvo y miró sus gastados tenis. La punta de sus zapatos se estaba separando de la plantilla. Se ponía difícil caminar en ellos y se _veían _horribles. Si tan solo Lucius Malfoy pudiera verlo ahora… si el hombre creía que sus túnicas de segunda mano se veían horrorosas, no había visto a Izar en sus jeans gastados y su vieja camisa. Todo Muggle, por supuesto. El rubio tendría un paro cardíaco.

Izar se dio cuenta que no le importaba lo que la rubio pensara. De hecho, no le importaría presentarse en el próximo baile del Ministerio en ropas Muggle.

Izar ingresó el orfanato maniobrando cuidadosamente entre los niños Muggle que correteaban enfrente del edificio. Algunos jugaban con tiza y otros en el patio, disfrutando el día de verano.

Izar se detuvo en los escalones pintados con tiza del orfanato, mirando los columpios. Siempre había disfrutado los columpios de chico, sin embargo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de subirse. Luis y sus amigos siempre lo empujaban de ellos. A veces, cuando Izar había tenido la oportunidad de usarlos temprano en la mañana era atacado por detrás. Tenía siete años cuando Luis lo había empujado desde arriba del columpio.

Perdió un diente y se rompió el brazo. Esas heridas no eran las mas importantes de todas las otras que había recibido en el orfanato.

Pero Izar había aprendido algo ese día. A mantenerse alejado de los columpios.

Izar apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos brillando. ¿Porque siempre tenía que recordar así? ¿Por qué el pasado no podía quedarse _enterrado?_

Izar entró al empobrecido orfanato disgustado por su inhabilidad para olvidar. Olía a moho y encierro, un olor al que Izar se había acostumbrado con el paso de los años. Siempre había asociado el moho con los Muggles y el encierro con los orfanatos.

"Izar," lo saludó la mujer de la entrada "¿cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo?" Separó sus labios pintados revelando unos dientes amarillentos.

"Genial" murmuró Izar pasando frente a ella para nada interesado en charlar sobre trivialidades.

"Deberías saber que tienes una visita en la sala" continuó alegremente, no afectada por su comportamiento siniestro.

Izar se detuvo, sintió una ola de frío atravesarle la columna "¿un visitante?" susurró, sus ojos se apartaron de la escalera que estaba a punto de tomar y hacia la puerta mas alejada de la entrada. La sala era utilizada para los visitantes y los padres potenciales que venían a adoptar. Suponía que era lo primero.

Se había olvidado por completo de Tom Riddle.

"Si, un visitante, un hombre encantador". Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa celestial. "Llegó hace una hora aproximadamente. Le dije que estabas trabajando pero insistió en esperarte. Es un -- ,"

"hombre encantador, si, te oí la primera vez" la interrumpió bruscamente, luego se dirigió a la sala. ¿Estaba listo para esto?, ¿qué amenaza representaría Tom Riddle en un orfanato Muggle?

Abrió la puerta y vio respondidas sus preguntas.

Sí, Tom Riddle podía fácilmente causar problemas en un orfanato Muggle.

El hombre, a diferencia de cómo lo conoció ayer, estaba descansando en una silla transfigurada. Sus ojos entornados miraban intensamente a Izar. Izar inmediatamente se sintió desnudo delante de él. Antes había proclamado valientemente que no le importaría aparecer con ropa Muggle en el próximo baile del Ministerio. Descubrió que era mentira, especialmente si Tom Riddle estuviera allí, porque ahora se sentía inferior a él, casi vulnerable. No era un sentimiento que disfrutara o experimentara con frecuencia.

El hombre ya no se veía de sesenta años. En su lugar, su abundante cabello negro estaba atado en la base de su cuello revelando la estructura ósea definida de un rostro mas joven. Tom Riddle era un hombre de apariencia definida. A algunos se les haría difícil describirlo como bello, sino como poderoso, pero Izar pensó que lucía atractivo – en especial esos ojos carmesí que se burlaban de él desde la puerta.

Si Izar no pudiera sentir la familiar magia de Tom Riddle de la noche anterior, habría pensado que se encontraba frente a un extraño.

"Me alegro que hayas podido venir" Riddle comentó casualmente.

Izar inclinó la cabeza, apretando con sus dedos más fuerte el picaporte. Por un momento, se recuperó a si mismo y su orgullo. Luego de una breve meditación apartó sus sentimientos de vulnerabilidad e indefensión. No tenía que sentirse de esa forma con Tom Riddle. Izar no permitiría que se lo viera débil y tembloroso. Era igual a él… igual a él…

Alzando su barbilla cerró la puerta y entró en la habitación. Tratando de ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Tom Riddle se sentó en una silla a su lado. "No lo estaba esperando hoy", comenzó con calma. Manteniendo valientemente sus ojos en los rojos de Riddle. "Especialmente en su forma verdadera"

Sus cejas negras se elevaron "¿Cómo sabes si esta es mi forma verdadera?" El hombre reflexionó lentamente "¿Cómo afirmas que no es un disfraz?"

"_Es_ un disfraz" respondió Izar. "Anoche era un disfraz. Yo tenía razón, asumiendo que tenías algo más – además de la política – en mente. ¿No es verdad? Tienes… tienes poder, justo como Dumbledore, pero oscuro"

Riddle se removió a la mención del viejo Director. Cualquiera no lo hubiera notado pero Izar estaba especialmente atento a cada movimiento y expresión de Riddle. "Eres intrigante niño," habló Riddle. "¿Por qué crees que tengo poder? ¿Poder que podría rivalizar con el de Dumbledore?"

El hombre lo estaba probando, buscando faltas y errores.

Izar se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, reflexionando si debía compartir la información de su don. Al final decidió que no sería peligroso. "Soy sensible a la magia" las pupilas de Riddle brillaron un poco por la confesión. "Puedo sentir e identificar la magia de ambos, las personas y los objetos. Sus auras, les podría llamar, son fáciles de leer para mi. Puedo distinguir su firma mágica y su fuente. Pude sentirte anoche y supe entonces que no planeabas desperdiciar tu poder solo en la política"

Izar humedeció sus labios, consciente de los ojos carmesí que lo observaban atentamente. Se incorporó; mas cerca de la humeante magia del hombre. "Lo que nos trae, debo agregar, a la razón por la que estás aquí, a qué estas planeando"

Por un largo momento Riddle permaneció sentado, quieto, examinando y estudiando a Izar. No lo ponían nervioso. Por el contrario estaba emocionado por la atención y permaneció quieto y sin emoción, desafiando a esa mirada con una suya.

Unos minutos después, los labios de Tom se arquearon hacia arriba "Posees una madurez y sabiduría mayor que tus dieciséis años chico."

Izar ni siquiera pestañó cuando confundió su edad. Le dejaría creer que tenía dieciséis. Izar estaba seguro de que Riddle asumió que tenía dieciséis porque comenzaría sexto año. Pero eso evidenciaba que Riddle no sabía mucho sobre él. Esto lo ponía un poco ansioso. Si Riddle no sabía que Izar hacía salteado un año por su destacada inteligencia y que era un Inefable entonces, ¿Qué es lo que atrajo al hombre hacia él?

Izar estaba acostumbrado a la gente queriendo usarlo por sus conocimientos o sus decentes habilidades en el duelo, pero estaba perplejo a porqué Riddle lo requería.

"Supongo que eso es un cumplido" continuó Izar sin pausa "De otra forma no estarías aquí" Decidió mantener a labios cerrados el hecho de que tenía catorce años. Bueno… quince en unos días.

Riddle se acercó, Izar notó de pasada que sus uñas eran mas largas en esta forma.

Pudo sentir un hormigueo recorrerle la piel mientras Riddle recorría con el dedo su mandíbula. Sentía a su estómago en llamas e hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar emoción alguna. Por suerte, el hombre apartó el dedo rápidamente. Durante un instante el desconcierto atravesó los rasgos de Riddle pero lo eliminó con rapidez.

Que mal que Izar lo notó.

"¿Gustas una taza de té?" preguntó Tom casualmente, sus brillantes ojos carmesí con un destello maligno. Antes de que Izar pudiera responder la puerta de la sala de abrió y entró Louis. Traía una bandeja con un juego de té de plata.

Izar se tensó, consciente de los ojos rojos que lo observaban, pero no podía apartar la vista quien lo había atormentado de niño. Los ojos azules de Louis estaban muertos y vacíos. Babeaba levemente por un costado de la boca, se acercó y dejó la bandeja en frente de Riddle. "Su té, amo" su voz tan vacía como sus ojos.

Los labios de Izar se estiraron. "Está bajo la maldición Imperius," acusó mirando al presumido de Tom Riddle. Izar no estaba molesto porque Tom hubiera usado un Imperdonable. Estaba molesto porque Louis era _su _enemigo, su objetivo. Pero Riddle lo tomó primero.

"Es interesante que supieras eso. Hasta donde sé a los estudiantes de Hogwarts no se les han enseñado los Imperdonables". Riddle se aclaró la garganta, señalando a Luis "Sirve el té niño"

Izar veía sin emoción como la magia de Riddle cubría a Louis por la maldición Imperius. El aire estaba pesado, siniestro y amenazador. Era oscuro y opresivo, pero no incómodo. Sólo algo con lo que Izar se mantenía en guardia. Sabía que jugaba en un campo donde en que no tenía nada de experiencia. Si Riddle quisiera matarlo. Podría hacerlo y _nadie_ sabría.

"Esa agradable Muggle de la entrada me dijo que estabas en el trabajo" Riddle tomó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo, sus ojos siempre mirando a Izar. "¿Donde trabajas?" La pregunta pretendía sonar desinteresada.

Izar apartó sus ojos de los rojos y los clavó, en su lugar en la humeante taza de té. "Trabajo en un restaurante Muggle en el centro del pueblo. Me da algo para hacer durante el verano"

Riddle tamborileó con las uñas en su tasa una vez. Nada indicaba en su expresión si le creía o no "Espero que no te moleste si me tomé la libertad de conocer el orfanato en tu ausencia. Es un hogar tan pintoresco" La frase estaba teñida de cruel sarcasmo, Izar se tensó con sospecha. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía a dónde iba esto. "Bastante…,"

Izar se levantó abruptamente y golpeó las palmas contra la mesa. Su temperamento había sido alcanzado, causando que las tazas y platos se chocasen. Izar se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos fijos en al hombre frente a sí que no lucía afectado. "Si has venido a ridiculizarme pierdes tu tiempo. Podré ser un Sangresucia pero puedo moverme mejor que tus engreídos Sangrepura."

Riddle reaccionó mas rápido de lo que Izar pudo haber imaginado.

Con reflejos que rivalizarían a una serpiente mortal, Tom Riddle se levantó siendo mucho mas alto que Izar. Extendió su brazo y aferró con fuerza a Izar por el cuello. Los ojos rojos que lo miraban parecían ahora brazas al rojo vivo.

El corazón de Izar pausó por un momento.

"Tienes una lengua que voy a tener que _domesticar_ chico. Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o la dolorosa. Eso tú lo decides. Voy a exigir respeto. Hoy seré flexible, sólo porque te estoy pretendiendo."

"¿Pretendiendo?" preguntó Izar. Su voz salió como un balbuceo apagado ya que los dedos de Riddle seguían apretando su cuello.

"Vine aquí hoy para ofrecerte la opción de convertirte en mi seguidor o mi enemigo." Tom apartó su mano mirando a Izar largamente. "Soy un Señor Oscuro. Y tú, Izar, has captado mi interés. Entonces ¿Qué será?"

Izar sintió sus rodillas débiles. Se sentó en su silla estudiando la túnica negra de Riddle. Había sospechado algo así. Lo había hecho. Aún le produjo un shock cuando Tom lo anunció tan abruptamente. Demasiadas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza, algunas permanecerían sin respuesta mientras que otras requerían de una _ahora, _antes de que se comprometiera a algo sin tener idea de a qué.

Pero _sí_ se dio cuenta de que de que estaba acorralado contra la pared, una pared peligrosa e invadeable.

"Eres un Señor Oscuro" Izar susurró bajo antes de mirar a los ojos carmesí. "Necesito saber cuáles son tus ideales. Cuando planeas aparecer. _El Profeta _no ha reportado nada de ti ni de tus seguidores, suponiendo que los tienes."

"Tengo tiempo para preguntas, siempre y cuando mantengas tu lengua controlada"

Los ojos de Izar se mantuvieron serenos mientras Tom Riddle se volvía a sentar. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, el hombre mayor tomó una vez mas su taza de té, removiéndola con sus largos dedos. "Como estaba por decir antes, he dado una vuelta por el orfanato en tu ausencia. Tengo la habilidad de escrutar las mentes y ver memorias." La columna de Izar se endureció "Tuviste una juventud complicada sólo por ser diferente al resto de ellos ¿Verdad? Este chico de aquí" el hombre señaló a Louis "En especial ha convertido este lugar en un infierno para ti desde que eras un niño"

"No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso," interrumpió Izar suavemente con los ojos entornados mirando a Riddle. "Esa era mi privacidad, mis memorias, algo muy valioso para mi"

Riddle se incorporó, en sus ojos no había ni rastro de simpatía "¿Parezco alguien al que le importa tu privacidad? Eres un seguidor en potencia; merezco saber todo sobre ti. ¿No es así?" el hombre no esperó la respuesta de Izar. "Te lo preguntaré una vez, Izar, y sólo una vez. ¿Qué piensas de los Muggles?"

"Los odio," respondió Izar sin vacilación. Miró brevemente a la figura perdida de Louis "Los he aborrecido toda mi vida. Son inferiores a nosotros, aún así nos tratan como escoria. Están asustados, celosos, pero aún así no nos respetan." Parpadeó una vez antes de volver a ver impasiblemente a Tom. "Eso es lo que pienso de los Muggles."

Riddle miró a Izar por un largo rato.

"Nos parecemos mucho tu y yo, Izar. Mucho más de lo que imaginas"

El hombre se puso de pie, apoyando su taza de té antes de acercarse a Izar. Sorprendentemente, se agachó cerca de la silla de Izar, inclinándose hacia adelante apoyó su mano en la mejilla del joven. La mano estaba fría como el hielo a pesar de haber estado sosteniendo una taza de té caliente.

"Mañana por la noche hay una iniciación. Algunos magos jóvenes recibirán mi Marca. Confieso que espero que estés presente" a Izar les estaba costando respirar con Riddle tan cerca. Nunca había sentido magia tan atrayente, tan fascinante. Aunque era similar a la de Dumbledore, la magia de Riddle era mucho más carismática y oscura. "Todo lo que necesitas saber es que planeo borrar la suciedad Muggle del mundo mágico. Nuestro mundo no se arrodillará a los caprichos y necesidades de los Muggles. Somos nuestra propia entidad."

Sus ojos rojos flameaban y las uñas se hundían mas profundo en la mejilla de Izar. El hombre las movió, rasguñándolo de manera posesiva. El joven mago se negaba a expresar dolor ante la marca ardiente en su rostro.

Izar se odiaba por temblar, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto mientras Riddle se siguiera acercando. Sus narices casi se tocaban. "Espero que te des cuenta que no me aterroriza tu _apasionado _discurso," comenzó ruda y sarcásticamente "Estoy temblando por tu magia". Izar sintió como si debiera justificarse. No quería que el hombre creyera que era fácil de seducir "Todavía lucho por no recaer"

Riddle sonrió maliciosamente "Había olvidado tu don, mi pequeño sensible a la magia. Me sentiré honrado si vienes mañana en la noche" Sus ojos se oscurecieron e Izar podría haber jurado que sus pupilas serpentinas se dilataron por la proximidad. Izar volvió a temblar, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula con frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que afectarlo tanto la magia de este hombre? "No te preocupes Izar, te encuentro igual de fascinante"

El hombre se apartó rápidamente dejando algo en la mesa delante de un atontado Izar. Antes de que el joven huérfano pudiera reaccionar, el hombre ya había atravesado la puerta.

Izar exhaló temblorosamente, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la magia aún en el aire. ¿El lado bueno? Que estaba seguro que entre mas tiempo estuviera cerca de Tom Riddle, más se acostumbraría a la magia del hombre. Nunca mas pasaría algo así de embarazoso. Le tomó un año normalizarse con Dumbledore, podría tomarle menos con Riddle.

Era sólo una etapa…

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el objeto sobre la mesa, sintiendo el pulso de magia que emanaba. Era un cristal negro, un pequeño cristal negro en una cadena. Sabía que era un Traslador.

Cuando sus manos se calmaron tomó la cadena y luego el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había debajo. Lo desplegó revelando una línea de escritura elegante.

_Izar,_

_Dispongamos que a las siete y media sea cuando decidamos si te convertirás en mi enemigo o mi fiel seguidor._

El Traslador partiría a las mañana por la noche a las siete y media. Izar miró la cadena, pensando cuál sería el mejor camino a tomar. ¿Era conveniente comprometer su lealtad a un hombre que mataría – probablemente de forma sangrienta la mayor cantidad de Muggles que pudiera? El hombre era un Señor Oscuro, algo que el mundo no había experimentado desde el ascenso de Gellert Grindelward.

Miró a Louis todavía parado sin vida en la esquina. "Louis" lo llamó.

El chico de acercó lentamente. "¿Si Amo?" ojos vacíos esperaban sus órdenes. Una sonrisa sin labios se asomó por el rostro de Izar por la sumisión del chico. Podía divertirse con esto…

Sabiendo que tendría que pensar cuidadosamente largo tiempo sobre su iniciación se colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de todas formas. Ésta hizo un sonido como un ronroneo.

* * *

**(Nota del Autor): **Aún no han visto como trabaja la mente prodigiosa de Izar. El va a ser un inventor brillante en la magia, pero por el momento lo veo teniendo que hacer trabajos tediosos con los Inefables para probar su valor. Como haciendo Giratiempos por ejemplo. Y la Cámara de la Muerte – el velo en especial – va a ser importante en la historia mas adelante. Especialmente después de que Izar conoce a cierta mujer pelirroja que trabaja allí ; )

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **Quiero avisar que éstos días como vengo con el impulso probablemente actualice seguido pero después pueden convertirse en uno (tal vez dos) capítulos por semana. El autor ya lleva 25 (no saben lo que se viene haha).

**N/T 2: **sé que suena un poco raro que un Señor Oscuro sonría, lo que pasa es que en Inglés tienen smile y smirk, una es mas amistosa y la otra apenas una mueca maliciosa. Lamentablemente el único equivalente en castellano es sonrisa. Escribo Señor Oscuro tantas veces porque así lo dice en ingles, lo que pasa es que "Dark Lord" suena mas tenebroso e impactante.

**N/T 3: **recuerden que cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre la historia la pueden hacer y yo se la traduciré a Epic Solemnity.

Bueno, nada más. No se den por vencidos con la historia porque se pone buena : ) Me estoy tomando el tiempo para traducirla por una razón.


	4. Parte I Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Izar comenzó nuevamente a meditar su respuesta.

Hace tiempo que se le había pasado la adrenalina ante el prospecto de matar y controlar Muggles. Si, aún quería eso, aún soñaba con un mundo mágico donde no se tuviera que ni mencionar la palabra "Muggle". Las promesas de Riddle eran suficientes para que _cualquier_ hombre, sin importar que tan orgulloso fuera, se arrastrara al lado oscuro y besara sus pies.

Pero esa adrenalina había desaparecido, su inteligencia había vuelto. Izar era afortunado de tener un día entero para pensar su decisión de unirse al Señor Oscuro.

Tomar la Marca de un futuro Señor Oscuro estaba lejos de ser una decisión sabia. Trabajaba en el Ministerio, más específicamente con los Inefables. No sólo eso, sino que aún atendía a Hogwarts. Sin embargo no podía solo justificarlo por su asociación con los hechiceros de la luz. Izar también necesitaba más información de esta organización.

Izar no se sentía cómodo planteándole sus preocupaciones y preguntas a Tom Riddle, simplemente porque no sabría cómo abordar el tema con un Señor Oscuro. No conocía a Tom Riddle, por consiguiente no conocía su indulgencia. ¿Cuánto podría preguntarle al hombre hasta que Riddle lo maldijera o se cansara de su curiosidad? Los Señores Oscuros no eran conocidos por su piedad y comprensión, o su buena disposición. Izar si sabía una cosa, a Riddle no le _importaban _los demás. Lo único que le importaba a un Señor Oscuro era si tenía suficientes soldados para apoyar su causa.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la idea de convertirse en seguidor de Tom Riddle Izar necesitaba proceder con precaución cuando anunciara su negativa al Señor Oscuro. Podían pasar dos cosas.

Una, que Tom Riddle viera su ausencia esta noche como que se declaraba su enemigo.

Y dos, que el hombre lo dejaría en paz un tiempo y luego volvería a la carga exigiendo que tomara la Marca.

Izar sabía que la última parecía poco realista. De lo que había leído sobre Señores Oscuros podía deducir que eran criaturas posesivas y orgullosas. Si alguien se negaba a su causa lo cazarían como a una presa hasta asesinarlo.

Incluso si Izar pensara que podía soportar tener a un Señor Oscuro tras su cabeza era lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de que _no _estaba preparado para pelear contra las fuerzas oscuras solo. Es por eso que tenía un plan para esa noche. Si tan solo pudiera… captar el interés del Señor Oscuro una vez mas… tal vez el hombre lo pensaría dos veces antes de matarlo por no tomar su Marca.

Si Izar hubiera tenido que decidir si quería la Marca ayer, la hubiera tomado. Tom Riddle era bueno seduciendo a la gente, una habilidad que seguramente le había logrado aliados poderosos. Izar se avergonzaba un poco de ser tan fácil de seducir por las promesas de destrucción de Muggles. Tom Riddle encontró su punto débil y hábilmente actuó sobre él. Lamentablemente el Señor Oscuro malcreía que Izar era sólo un chico que se mantendría en esas promesas. Riddle asumió que Izar se dejaría que su sed por matar Muggles creciera y actuara inconcientemente.

Había confundido a Izar con un soñador.

Desafortunadamente para Tom, Izar era lo opuesto. Izar actuaba con lógica, buen juicio y la cabeza fría. Su hambre por ver cumplidas esas promesas había disminuido de manera significativa con el tiempo hasta que su mente comenzó a pensar con claridad.

Si Riddle hubiera conocido su carácter no le habría permitido reflexionar al respecto. Habría ido a visitarlo el mismo día de la iniciación.

Pero Izar se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho. Sabía que aliarse con un Señor Oscuro traería consecuencias, especialmente si dicho Señor Oscuro _aún_ no se había probado ante los ojos de Izar. ¿Cómo podía saber Izar si Tom Riddle sería un Señor Oscuro exitoso? Si, el hombre tenía poder, pero eso no significaba que sería un líder decente.

A pesar de que Izar se iba a negar a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa no quería al hombre como enemigo.

La gran ventaja de esta situación era que Izar se iba a deshacer de su más grande debilidad.

Su atormentador Muggle.

"Louis," susurró despacio con los ojos en el pergamino recién escrito "Ven aquí"

" Si amo" Louis, aún bajo el maleficio Imperius, se acercó arrastrando los pies. La baba que le caía por la comisura de la boca había formado una costra con puntos blancos. Izar la miró con asco.

"Tengo una misión importante para ti esta noche" sus ojos verdes miraron brevemente su reloj de bolsillo "En cuestión de minutos de hecho. Será un _gran _honor, te lo aseguro."

Ignoró la respuesta monótona y releyó su carta. Para calmar la furia del Señor Oscuro Izar se sirvió de la curiosidad y la intriga para evitar que Tom Riddle lo lastimara en cuanto se diera cuenta de que Izar lo desafiaba. Para logara eso tenía que revelar retazos de información personal. Nunca disfrutaba contándole a alguien de él, era arrogante y altanero.

_Tom Riddle_

_Escribo para disculparme por mi ausencia. Aunque ha captado mi interés con su creciente imperio debo rechazar la oferta esta vez. No soy un soñador, no dejo que mis sueños tontos e infantiles de destruir Muggles nublen mi buen juicio. El suyo Señor Riddle fue un movimiento esperado. Lo hizo muy bien, seduciendo mis deseos y sólo puedo expresar mi admiración por su habilidad. La mayoría de los hombres son soñadores pero incluso a mi corta edad yo soy racional. Deseo saber más de usted y sus seguidores. Para hacer eso debo mantenerme a cierta distancia._

_Solo tengo catorce Señor Riddle, dispongo de muchos años para servirlo. También tengo vínculos muy fuertes con el Ministerio, portar su Marca ahora sería una carga pesada._

_En otras cuestiones, le aseguro que su identidad secreta esta a salvo conmigo._

_No volveré a hablar de usted._

_Izar Harrison_

Izar hizo una mueca viendo la carta, la encontraba juvenil e infantil. La llamativa palabra "Catorce" se destacaba como un faro llameante. No se sentía de catorce y esperaba que por Merlín no _actuara_ como un niño de catorce años. ¿Su carta sonaba infantil? Esperaba que no. No quería que Tom Riddle se o tomara a la ligera porque sólo tuviera catorce. El hombre creería que podía manipular a Izar mas fácilmente.

Pasándose sus delgados dedos por el pelo dobló el pergamino y colocó la cadena encima. Faltaban sólo dos minutos para las siete treinta.

La carta no iba ni para un lado ni para el otro. No decía específicamente que Izar rechazara al hombre, sólo sonaba como si necesitase mas tiempo. Y lo necesita. Peo con suerte… con suerte el hombre lo dejaría tranquilo por ahora. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro, luego de recibir la carta, quitaría a Izar de su mente a menos que se sintiera lo suficientemente insultado para salir a cazarlo.

Izar quería permanecer neutral en la guerra que se venía. Aún asi sabía que nadie podía permanecer neutral a menos que hicieran bien su parte. Y al final igualmente tendría que ecoger un lado.

"Quiero que le entregues esto a Tom Riddle, Louis" las manos de Izar temblaron brevemente cuando le alcanzaba el traslador y la carta a Louis.

Entornó sus ojos verdes cuando el chico tomó los objetos. Entregándole a Louis al Señor Oscuro Izar le presentaba su debilidad. Tom Riddle ya no podría usar a su atormentador de la infancia para chantajearlo, como prometiéndole la oportunidad de torturar y matarlo. La idea era tan dulce – tan tentadora – que Izar sabía que era una debilidad atrayente. La misma con la que Riddle había jugado.

Tenía que deshacerse de Louis. La única forma para hacerlo, sin ser culpado, era presentar a un Muggle a un grupo de magos que despreciaban sólo el suelo por el que caminaba,

Izar se sorprendería si Louis regresaba. Eso o Riddle sería lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta que se lo había mandado para destruir su debilidad. Y el hombre lo regresaría al orfanato para aprovecharlo en el futuro.

Ésta última _sería_ la acción esperada de un Señor Oscuro inteligente y manipulador. Izar estría un poco desencantado si Riddle no sospechaba de sus razones para enviar a Louis. Si el chico regresaba Izar estaría complacido simplemente porque Riddle hubiera sido lo bastante inteligente para captar los pequeños detalles. Aunque Izar también estaría decepcionado si el Muggle era devuelto porque entonces tendría que buscar una forma de destruir al chico por su cuenta.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados y con el pulso acelerado Izar observó a Louis desaparecer.

Sin importar cuán ansioso estuviera Izar sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tenía que saber mas de Tom Riddle y su causa para saber si valía la pena comprometer su lealtad.

**(Death of Today)**

Lucius desdobló el informe sintiéndose particularmente orgulloso de si mismo por lo que había conseguido. Una ventaja de ser miembro del concejo de Hogwarts era que le daba derecho a ver los archivos de los estudiantes. Particularmente el que sostenía en las manos era el que había estado buscando. Los archivos se actualizaban automáticamente cada año con nueva información en el tema que tratasen.

Lugo de la no anticipada iniciación hacia una semana, Lucius había solicitado el informe de Izar Harrison. Seis días después había recibido la autorización. No necesitaba leer el archivo, no, él sabía la información que contenía. Éste era para Tom Riddle después de que el hombre hubiera recibido un Muggle en lugar de Izar Harrison hacía una semana en la iniciación. Los Mortífagos no tenían idea de que estaba haciendo ese Muggle allí. De hecho, tampoco sabían aparte de Lucius que esperaban a Izar.

Después de conducir a su hijo de regreso a la casa con una marca dolorosa en el brazo, Lucius había sido llamado por el Señor Oscuro. El hombre le había mostrado la carta a Lucius. Al principio Lucius estaba sorprendido de que el chico hubiera revelado su verdadera edad al Señor Oscuro, no fue hasta que dio con el objetivo de la carta que se dio cuenta de lo brillante de la jugada.

Tanto él como el Señor Oscuro decidieron que el chico trataba de ganar tiempo.

Más allá de eso el Señor Oscuro se guardó sus opiniones del tema. Le ordenó secamente que buscara el archivo del chico y luego no volvió a mencionar nunca mas el nombre de Izar Harrison.

No era sorprendente que no hablara de Izar. El hombre nunca mostraba sus intereses, sus emociones y por supuesto no sus favoritismos. Pero Lucius era lo bastante listo para ver la insana obsesión de Tom Riddle por el Revenclaw de catorce años. A pesar de la habilidad del hombre para evadir el tema Lucius sabía que si el Señor Oscuro no estuviera obsesionado con el chico – estaría ya siendo torturado hasta la muerte por haber rechazado la Marca Tenebrosa tan rudamente.

Considerando que el Señor Oscuro planeaba perseguir la causa del nacido de Muggles, probaba que Izar Harrison podía ser algo más que un aliado promedio.

¿Pero qué?

"Entra" una voz masculina lo llamó desde la oficina. Lucius miró fríamente los escritorios a su alrededor antes de entrar en la oficina privada del Secretario Principal del Ministro de Magia.

Lucius cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás suyo y observó la gran pila de informes y papeles en el escritorio del Señor Oscuro. El hombre estaba inclinado sobre un pedazo de pergamino, los inservibles anteojos se resbalaban por su nariz y su pluma se movía rápidamente sobre el papel en fluidos movimientos. Lucius se aclaró la garganta y le alcanzó el archivo con su mano enguantada. "Tengo el informe que solicitó Señor" avisó, ansioso por ver que pensaba el Señor Oscuro del archivo.

El hombre se detuvo un breve instante y luego continuó escribiendo. "El del chico?"

"Si, el del chico" respondió Lucius en voz baja.

El hombre hizo gesto desinteresado y señaló la pila de otros archivos. "Solo déjalo allí, lo veré mas tarde, supongo" Ahí estaba esa indiferencia que el hombre actuaba. Por fuera parecía como si el archivo fuese una carga, una molestia.

Lucius hizo un gesto de entendimiento y levantó las cejas burlonamente "Bueno, si no desea leerlo, simplemente lo devolveré al archivero." Asintiendo secamente a la figura sentada detrás del escritorio, Lucius dio media vuelta para marcharse. Y, si no se equivocaba, el Señor Oscuro lo detendría justo…

"Lucius" el tono del hombre era suave como la seda, como una peligrosa advertencia. "Dije que lo estudiaría luego. Déjalo aquí ahora,"

Borrando su sonrisa burlona antes de darse vuelta Lucius volvió a acercarse al escritorio. Evadió a propósito los ojos en él y dejó el archivo directamente sobre la tinta fresca recién escrita. "Sería mucho mas apropiado para mi, Señor, si lo lee ahora. Solo dispongo de él una hora" Lucius comenzó en voz baja, aún si estaban en la oficina protegida del Señor Oscuro.

"Si deseara que sostuvieras mi mano mientras leo el informe, Lucius, te lo habría pedido" Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro dejó la pluma en el tintero y abrió el archivo. La primera cosa en la que el hombre se detuvo fue en la fecha de nacimiento en la parte superior. Como había dicho el chico, su fecha de nacimiento señalaba a un niño de catorce, casi quince años. El Señor Oscuro hizo una mueca despectiva.

Lucius lo notó "Si me permite el atrevimiento, mi Señor, pensaría que estaría impresionado por el potencial que el chico muestra a pesar de su edad. Sin embargo parece… decepcionado" sabía que se estaba saliendo de la raya. Tenía que recordar que el hombre frente a si no era _solo_ un político.

"Lucius, si quisiera que supieras _porqué _no estoy satisfecho con su edad lo compartiría contigo" sus hipnotizantes ojos marrones lo miraron furiosos. "Cuida tu lengua y tu lugar Lucius, no me impresionan tus observaciones."

Lucius agachó la cabeza, sus ojos en el primer pergamino del archivo. El informe, como el de la mayoría de los estudiantes, no era largo. Sin embargo hasta Lucius podía ver una foto de color al final, sólo el borde plateado. Su mandíbula inferior cayó levemente por la sorpresa.

Riddle dio vuelta la página, recorriendo con la mirada sus O.W.L.s. "Marcas excelentes para un chico de su edad; ¿Supongo que estos fueron los exámenes que le permitieron saltear un año?"

Lucius asintió secamente con la cabeza. "Los resultados fueron superiores a los de cualquier estudiante de quinto año. Él es verdaderamente un prodigio. Aún así permanece en las sombras. Es un caso curioso considerando que los nacidos de Muggles aspiran a ser reconocidos por el mundo mágico. Draco me informa que Izar no mantiene a nadie cercano a él en la escuela."

"No me parece la clase de estudiante que se pavonea por la escuela." Tom reflexionó en voz alta mientras daba vuelta la página. La siguiente era la de la foto. Lucius se animó notando que era la foto estándar que un trabajador del Ministerio debía tener como identificación.

"¿Trabaja en el ministerio?" Lucius preguntó alzando un poco la voz con sorpresa. Este documento era nuevo en el archivo. No había estado al final de año cuando Lucius lo había examinado por sus calificaciones.

Sus ojos examinaron la fotografía, Izar Harrison estaba parado sosteniendo su número de identificación a la altura del pecho. Las fotos de identificación del Ministerio eran similares a las de los reclusos de Askaban, muy similares. Las ropas negras y el fondo oscuro resaltaban las pálidas facciones del chico. Los ojos de Lucius danzaban por el rostro de facciones marcadas aprovechando para estudiarlo sin tener que preocuparse porque alguien notara su interés.

Se mantendría en sus sospechas de que Izar Harrison _no _era un Sangresucia. El chico era demasiado hermoso – demasiado único para ser un mago que portaba sangre sucia. Sus rasgos eran exóticos, llamativos. Lucius no se sentía culpable por quedarse mirando el rostro del Revenclaw. No, Lucius siempre había admirado las cosas hermosas. No había ninguna vergüenza alguna en mirar.

Pero si no supiera mejor, diría que Izar Harrison lucía bastante similar a --,

"El Departamento de Misterios," susurró el Señor Oscuro; sus dedos tamborileando sobre la foto y sus ojos fijos en el nombre del Departamento escrito debajo de los números. "Dime Lucius, ¿Cómo te olvidaste de mencionar que el chico es un Inefable a la corta edad de _catorce años_?"

Lucius dio un paso atrás asustado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo del Señor Oscuro "No lo sabía mi Señor. ¿No es esto explotación de menores? Trabajar a los catorce años va en contra de la ley – es ilegal. Izar Harrison es un menor, sin un tutor, no puede trabajar."

Tom bajó la fotografía, su furiosa mirada se apartó de Lucius a la sonrisa torcida del chico en la imagen. El hombre no dijo nada por un largo rato, simplemente barrió con los ojos encantados las facciones de Izar. "Ese es un buen punto Lucius." Comenzó lentamente. "Si esto sale a la luz el Ministerio se encontrará en un predicamento. Sin embargo, no explotaré esta información todavía. Puedo usarla como una ventaja."

"¿Cómo?" Lucius vió como el dedo del Señor Oscuro delineaba la mejilla de Izar casi con cariño

"Hay muchas posibilidades Lucius. Ya tengo un espía con los Inefables. ¿Por qué no tener dos?" Suspiró cerrando el archivo de Izar Harrison. "Por algún motivo los Inefables enlistaron al chico y debe haber habido una razón válida" Tom Riddle volteó hacia Lucius con las cejas alzadas. "Fue un error mío, el no averiguar más de él antes de pretenderlo. Ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy tratando con un _adolescente _normal, sino con un adulto en el cuerpo de un chico. Sin embargo, debo recordar que sigue siendo _solo _un niño."

"¿Seguirá pretendiéndolo?" preguntó Lucius entendiendo la lógica del Señor Oscuro. Era extraño encontrarse con un prodigio de verdad. El Señor Oscuro sería muy tonto de no analizar todas las posibilidades. "¿O cree que Dumbledore y el Ministerio ya han puesto sus garras en el chico?"

"No creo que Izar sea un mago que se deje conducir fácilmente. Lo veo más como el líder silencioso, con un ejército de él solo. Es un solitario, una ocurrencia extraña en nuestros tiempos." Riddle le devolvió el sobre a Lucius, sus labios estirados en una fina línea. "Pero confío en que seré capaz de tomar al chico para mí"

Lucius tomó el archivo y asintió. "Tengo plena confianza en sus talentos, mi Señor."

Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron pensativos. "Recuérdame Lucius ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en el chico?"

Aclarando su garganta, Lucius alzó la barbilla. "Me siento atraído hacia él" respondió honestamente. "Igual que usted"

El Señor Oscuro rió con malicia, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. "Esperemos, mi amigo, que por tu bien _no_ sea lo mismo para ti que para mi" Lucius frunció el seño, no estaba seguro de cómo responder o tranquilizar al Señor Oscuro.

¿Pero qué tenía el Señor Oscuro en mente para Izar Harrison?

"¿Estamos preparados para el año escolar, mi Señor?" Lucius cambió el tema rápidamente. Sentía escalofríos en la columna ante la mirada observadora del Señor Oscuro. " Draco está emocionado y honrado por la tarea que le fue entregada"

Los labios de Tom se tensaron, las comisuras de su boca se elevaron levemente. "Estoy listo Lucius, pero he cambiado mis planes." Lucius mantuvo su cara impasible, pero sabía lo que éste cambio de planes acarrearía. Draco se pondría bastante molesto.

Entre los párpados entornados observó como el Señor Oscuro se incorporaba y daba unos golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre el archivo de Izar Harrison. Una sonrisa depredadora se extendió en los labios de Riddle, en sus ojos había un deje de burla mientras miraba a Lucius. "Lo quiero a _él _en nuestros planes como sustituto."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar cerró la puerta detrás suyo temblando de disgusto. Los Giratiempos le habían tomado tres días mas de lo previsto. Recién los había terminado hoy y Owen Welder no había estado muy impresionado con su trabajo.

_Te has pasado tres días de la fecha Izar. Estoy algo decepcionado._

Por suerte era el fin de semana. Izar no tenía que volver al trabajo al día siguiente, en sábado. Podía relajarse en el orfanato… que…. Irónico. Relajarse no era algo que relacionara con el orfanato, pero Izar prefería estar ahí que en el Ministerio haciendo mas Giratiempos. Owen ya no le había pedido mas y asumía que podía empezar a trabajar por su cuenta el lunes.

Esa idea era la que lo atraía a regresar. Pero no podía hacerse muchas expectativas. Seguramente Owen tendría otro proyecto para él.

Al menos no tendría que preocuparse por los asuntos políticos del mundo mágico ese fin de semana. No había visto un pelo de Tom Riddle ni oído nada sobre él. Louis no había regresado esa noche. Izar estaba bastante decepcionado. Sin embargo, se sacaba un peso de los hombros, nunca tendría que experimentar lo que se siente seguir a un hombre tan poderoso como Tom Riddle.

Despegándose de la puerta, Izar estaba por dirigirse a la salida cuando vio la Cámara de la Muerte. Realmente no debería entrar. A pesar de que tuviera permitido el acceso Izar tenía miedo de entrar simplemente porque no quería quedar atrapado en sus misterios.

Ojos verdes barrieron la sala circular antes de aproximarse a la Cámara de la Muerte. Con rapidez, con miedo a cambiar de opinión, apoyó su palma contra la puerta esperando a que se abriera.

Entró en la cámara, temblando inconscientemente pues allí la temperatura era aún menor. Si hubiese mas luz habría sido capaz de ver su respiración. Izar sonrió brevemente mientras penetraba aún mas en la habitación. Sus pies se deslizaron elegantemente por el irregular piso de piedra. El cuarto en sí era cuadrado y la poca luz que había bañaba el viejo arco con un fantasmagórico resplandor.

Izar bebió la vista ante si parado en el borde del foso. Varios niveles de piedra descendían hasta una tarima donde se alzaba el arco de piedra – el Velo. Izar decidió quedarse allí arriba, a nivel del suelo. A una buena distancia en caso de que su curiosidad creciera mas.

Se agachó allí, examinando con avidez a negra costina que colgaba del arco. En la oscuridad, sus dedos acariciaban el suelo de piedra mientras miraba como esa cortina ondeaba por si sola. Si escuchaba con atención, podía oír susurros rasposos viniendo de dentro del arco. Para Izar, se veía impresionante. Ver el Velo le daba una sensación placentera y la urgencia de entender mejor esa pieza de arquitectura antigua.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, Izar dejó de examinar el arco un instante para compararla con la sala de audiencias que había visto en el tour. En esa había largas bancas de piedra hasta el fondo.

La habitación era fría, silenciosa, tranquila.

"Es hermoso ¿verdad?"

Izar se puso de pie, sorprendido de ver a una mujer sentada en uno de los bancos. Había estado tan enfocado en el arco que no se había asegurado de estar solo.

Se volteó hacia ella, lo primero que notó es que podría ser una mujer muy hermosa si no estuviera tan delgada y descuidada. Su apariencia era frágil, con cabello rojo largo y piel como porcelana blanca. En sus manos sostenía un rollo de pergamino, notó que éstas eran muy largas e increíblemente delgadas. Las muñecas eran huesudas revelando que la mujer era muy flaca. Izar no creía que se cuidara mucho. Era limpia, si, pero parecía como si no le importara para nada su apariencia.

Sus lacios cabellos caían sobre su rostro agudo atrayendo la atención a su mirada. Su boca dibujó una línea angosta mientras lo examinaba.

"Lo es", respondió Izar suavemente, podía sentir como su voz viajaba por la habitación vacía "Asumo que trabajas aquí" Su magia no era muy poderosa o increíble. Había visto mejores, pero, aún así le parecía familiar.

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos lo seguían estudiando de arriba abajo. "Asumes bien" apartó la mirada un instante. Izar examinó su perfil, notando que su expresión cambiaba. La mujer lucía deteriorada – deprimida. Un instante después su expresión volvió a endurecerse y se volteó hacia él. "Soy Lily Potter y tu debes ser Izar Harrison."

No era una pregunta. A Izar no le sorprendía que supiera su nombre. Después de todo, la mayoría de los Inefables habían sido informados de su llegada el primer día. "Su marido, James. Es un Auror ¿verdad?" recordaba vagamente haber leído de James Potter. Aparentemente era un hechicero decente quien capturó muchos magos oscuros en su corta carrera.

"Si, así es" Izar notó que trataba de mantener sus ojos apartados de él. "Como puedes ver, prefiero los conocimientos mas oscuros como ocupación" pausó un instante y como si no quisiera saber preguntó "Imagino que tu también ¿o no?. No mucha gente, niños especialmente, encuentran el arco de piedra un lugar hermoso."

Izar asintió volviendo a mirar el arco de abajo. "Me siento intrigado por el Velo. Algún día espero poder investigarlo" Sorprendentemente, a Izar le resultaba sencillo hablar con ella. No era que _disfrutara_ su conversación, pero no lo molestaba. Le tranquilizaba. Tal vez era sólo porque estaba en la Cámara de la Muerte, un lugar que era paz en si mismo.

Lily se puso de pie y guardó algunos rollos de pergamino en un bolso. Se pasó la tira por los hombros y subió los escalones hacia la salida y hacia Izar. "Tal vez podría hablar con Owen Welder para que te trasladen aquí."Izar captó el su tono tentativo, como si ella no pudiera creer lo que le estaba ofreciendo. "Estas aquí solo durante el verano ¿correcto?"

Como si estuviera _complaciendo _a Izar. Sólo la molestaría por algunas semanas y luego dejaría de ser su problema.

Izar entrecerró los ojos un poco. No le gustaba ser tratado como un niño. "Gracias, Señora Potter, pero creo que paso. Si quiero trabajar aquí iré a hablar con el Señor Welder yo mismo." Inclinó levemente la cabeza y la miró fríamente antes de volear para salir de la Cámara de la Muerte.

_Realmente._

Izar imaginó que Lily Potter, como los otros adultos, no creía que mereciera estar aquí como Inefable, o acceder a la valiosa información. Nunca nadie lo tomaba seriamente, sin importar cuales fueran los resultados de sus exámenes. Lo creían una broma.

Un día, Izar les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban.

**(Death of Today)**

No fue hasta que estuvo devuelta en el orfanato que se dio cuenta de que su vida no podría ser relativamente normal.

Un niño, de alrededor de diez años, se acercó corriendo a Izar justo cuando éste puso un pie en la entrada. Izar hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando se le acercó el Muggle. "Izar," los ojos del niño brillaban. "¡Louis regresó!"

Izar se detuvo abruptamente, tenso.

El orfanato había estado perturbado desde que Louis desapareció hacía casi una semana. Las autoridades locales lo habían buscado, pero siempre regresaban con las manos vacías. Izar pensó que Tom Riddle había matado a Louis, pero aparentemente, estaba equivocado.

"¡Tenía sangre en _todo_ el cuerpo y apenas podía caminar!" el niño continuó hablando atolondradamente. Respiraba agitado por la excitación. "Y el hombre me dio esto. Quería que te lo entregara."

Le entregó un arrugado pedazo de papel. Con el pulso a mil por hora Izar lo abrió. Sólo había tres palabras, en un garabato elegante, sobre el pedazo de pergamino.

_Que así sea_

Izar frunció el seño pero no pudo evitar que su estómago se revolviera por la emoción. El Señor Oscuro lo bastante astuto y manipulador para darse cuenta de que Izar quería deshacerse de su debilidad en la forma fácil. El hombre se había probado, un poco mas, ante los ojos de Izar.

Incluso si el mensaje estaba plagado de miles de significados Izar pudo entender una cosa.

El Señor Oscuro _definitivamente _no se había olvidado de él.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** aquí está, me tomó como cinco horas terminar de traducirlo. Hubo tormenta y la luz iba y venía así que tuve que recurrir a la batería para terminar : )

**MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS DE PARTE MIA Y DEL AUTOR A Regina–Riddle, Nirumi, AlexaBlack19 y M-cha POR SUS FANTÁSTICOS REVIEWS :D**

- Entiendo que cuando Louis dice "si amo" suena un poco como Igor de Frankestain pero es la única traducción que se me ocurrió para "Yes Master"

- "Izar hizo un sonido de disgusto"… lo releí miles de veces pero no logro que suene mejor. En inglés es "sneer" y es ese sonido que hacemos con la nariz cuando algo nos da asco o nos queremos burlar de una pavada que dijo alguien

- "mi Señor" y "si Señor" también pueden sonar extraños pero son los "My Lord" y "Yes Lord" XD


	5. Parte I Capítulo 5

_Este capítulo es una especie de intervalo._

**Capítulo 5**

Sus dedos estaban temblando y una gota de sudor cayó de su sien a la mesa de trabajo. La concentración era clave para en lo que estaba trabajando, cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor carecía de importancia.

Izar gruñó, el vidrio simplemente no tomaría la forma que él quería. Parecía como si cada vez que tomaba las medidas de las dimensiones éstas se alteraban. Y el vidrio de aplanaba haciendo imposible que se moldeara al resto de los materiales. Tenía que admitirlo, esta invención lucía _fea._ Pero Izar no era un diseñador y éste era su primer intento. Lo que importaba era la magia dentro del… objeto. La forma en sí no estaba definida todavía, si sería una esfera o una caja. Era más bien un intermedio con algunas esquinas puntiagudas…

Sus dedos se congelaron cuando identificó los ojos que se reflejaban en pedazo de vidrio que sostenía. Le tomó un momento reconocer a la persona que lo observaba fijamente y cuando lo hizo tiró la pieza de vidrio hechizado, con horror vio como ésta se rompía contra la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

Se rompió, pero no explotó como Izar habría esperado. Sus cejas se juntaron, miró los pedazos de vidrio disgustado. _Tendría_ que haber explotado si hubiera puesto en él la suficiente cantidad de magia.

Volvió a gruñir por lo bajo con los dientes apretados, luego volteó lentamente. Miró a Tom Riddle con una mezcla de sorpresa e irritación.

El hombre lo miraba con arrogancia. "Señor Riddle" Izar comenzó tranquilamente, todavía se notaba el fastidio en su voz. "¿Qué…que está haciendo aquí abajo?" Lo primero que quería preguntar era cómo el hombre, el Señor Oscuro, sabía que él trabajaba allí abajo, como Inefable. Pero si te ponías a pensarlo era de sentido común. El hombre era sólo segundo al Ministro y tendría acceso a los archivos del Ministerio si lo deseaba.

Sin embargo, mientras su molestia se calmaba nacía la sospecha. Una sospecha vigilante. Exactamente ¿Qué planes tenía el Señor Oscuro? Cuando Louis, su enemigo del orfanato, había regresado la semana anterior con una note de Tom Riddle, Izar sabía que no sería lo último que oyera del Señor Oscuro. Y como sospechaba, aquí estaba el hombre.

Aún si Izar no hubiera esperado que su segunda reunión fuera _allí _de todos los lugares…

Por un largo rato, Riddle eligió permanecer en silencio sus ojos estudiando primero el proyecto en manos de Izar y luego tomándose su tiempo para examinar su rostro. "Tienes un período libre para almorzar en pocos minutos ¿no es así?"

Esa voz, era demasiado rica y arrogante. Pero tenía sentido, era la voz de un encantador, de un Señor Oscuro.

Izar frunció los labios apoyando sus herramientas. No lo ayudaban mucho de cualquier manera. "No planeaba tomar un descanso para el almuerzo hoy, Señor" dijo con todo respeto. Bebió la vista del hombre frente a sí, casi atemorizado. Izar odiaba mostrar abiertamente su temor o conformidad, pero mostraría respeto ante alguien tan poderosos como Tom Riddle. No mostrar respeto a quien lo merece sólo crearía problemas y dejaría como un tonto al mago irrespetuoso.

A su alrededor, los Inefables pararon de trabajar para ver al intruso. Examinaron la situación antes de volver a su trabajo cuando reconocieron al Secretario del Ministro.

Riddle alzó las cejas. "Creo que si te tomarás un descanso para el almuerzo hoy, Señor Harrison. Disfrutaría de su presencia."

Era una orden cubierta con un tono dulce. Izar suspiró por lo bajo y luego se levantó graciosamente de su banca. Tal vez un descanso le haría bien. Tenía que descubrir por qué el vidrio, cuando roto, no había explotado. Las propiedades del hechizo que le puso debieron haber reaccionado cuando éste se rompió. En su lugar, no pasó nada.

Izar siguió a Riddle fuera del Departamento de Misterios. Pasaron a Inefables aún trabajando en sus mesas. Sus invenciones se veían mucho mejores que las suyas. Izar tenia curiosidad por saber que construían y cuáles eran sus funciones. Pero había una estricta regla de privacidad sobre tus proyectos. Nadie hablaba de sus inventos y nadie quería hacerlo. Era información clasificada y comentar en ella con un compañero estaba tan prohibido como hacerlo con alguien de fuera.

Nadie sabía exactamente que hacía un Inefable, salvo por algunos pocos en el Ministerio. Aún así, sus conocimientos eran muy vagos. Y debía permanecer así.

Una vez que llegaron al elevador Riddle se acercó y subió la capucha de Izar. "Mantén tu rostro cubierto." Susurró el Señor Oscuro mientras otra persona ingresaba en el octavo piso.

El hombre que había entrado no se molestó en disimular su escrutinio en Riddle e Izar. Se detuvo en el uniforme de Izar. Los magos eran naturalmente curiosos de los Inefables. Izar podía simpatizar con ellos. La curiosidad era un sentimiento difícil de manejar, en especial si como Izar pasabas por una insoportable fatiga emocional hasta saciar tu curiosidad.

"Espero que tu día haya ido bien"

Izar miró a Riddle. La expresión del Señor Oscuro no le decía nada. ¿Estaba furioso con Izar?, ¿lo quería asesinar porque no había recibido la Marca? Era imposible de adivinar. Lo único que podía tomar era la confortante magia del hombre. Hoy estaba calma y tranquila. Atrayente como siempre, pero su magia no estaba enojada.

"Tan bien como pudo ir, supongo." Izar respondió tranquilo volteándose para ver al extraño en el ascensor. El hombre tosió educadamente en su mano y luego se dio vuelta levemente ruborizado.

Izar no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa por la extravagante intromisión. Algunas personas eran muy poco discretas.

Unos minutos después el elevador se detuvo en el piso principal. El Señor Oscuro condujo a Izar fuera de él, su alta figura eclipsando la del mago más joven. "Debes disculpar sus reacciones Izar, no ven Inefables muy seguido, en especial uno tan bajo."

¿Fue eso una burla?

Izar miró hacia arriba, a Riddle, con los ojos entrecerrados. Los labios del hombre estaban levemente curvados hacia arriba, probando que el Señor Oscuro actualmente tenía sentido del humor. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? "Si, bueno, los Inefables tienden a encoger por la falta de luz natural que recibimos en la mazmorra en que trabajamos." Izar respondió secamente, jugando con la imagen del estereotipo de Inefable que tenían los empleados del Ministerio. Francamente, la mayor parte de los Inefables eran ermitaños, encerrados en las mazmorras lejos de la sociedad.

Riddle rió fríamente; guiando a Izar a través del comedor del Ministerio. El hombre, notando la mirada curiosa de Izar explicó "Espero no te moleste que salgamos para almorzar." No había espacio para discusión, aún si Izar quisiera quedarse en el Ministerio.

La única respuesta que recibió Riddle fue una mayor tensión en los hombros de Izar.

Cuando salieron al aire frío de la tarde Tom se acercó a Izar, su aliento jugando con su piel sensible. "No te preocupes, no voy a matarte." Con esto Riddle apoyó sus manos en los delgados hombros de Izar, atrayéndolo mas cerca.

Antes de que Izar pudiera comprender Tom Riddle se apareció con él a un destino desconocido.

Le llevó a Izar un largo rato componerse a si mismo. Se tambaleó en los fuertes brazos de Riddle, luchando con las nauseas en su estómago y garganta. Quería vomitar, pero sabía que probablemente no sería una buena idea decorar las costosas botas de cuero del Señor Oscuro con su desayuno.

Una vez que hubo aclarado su mente, pudo observar sus alrededores. En vez de aparecerse en frente de las oscuras formas de los seguidores de Tom Riddle, listos para matar, Izar se sintió aliviado de ver un pequeño café frente a él. "Alguna vez has comido en el Lauren McLeen?" le preguntó Riddle mientras su mano se deslizaba del hombro a su espalda.

Izar se tensó por el contacto físico, para nada acostumbrado a los toques, caricias y nada remotamente similar. Sin embargo se mantuvo sin expresar su disgusto por la mano controladora en su espalda. "No, no puedo permitirme el lujo de comer fuera, en especial en un café que parece como si sirviera comida en platos de oro." Sus pálidos ojos estudiaron las cucharas doradas y los manteles de seda.

En verdad ¿El mundo mágico no tenía nada mejor en lo que gastar su dinero? Ah si, tenían los bailes del Ministerio para derrochar sus ingresos.

"Entonces considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños." Riddle comentó casualmente asintiendo a la recepcionista parada detrás de un estrado. Apenas afectada por la presencia de Tom Riddle inclinó la cabeza mientras el secretario se adelantaba a la larga fila de clientes esperando. Nadie se quejó cuando vieron quien era el que se colaba.

Izar se sintió extraño mientras pasaba al grupo de consumidores que esperaban para almorzar. Nunca había tenido el privilegio de avanzar fuera de turno. Y nunca había tenido el privilegio de tener su propia mesa en un elegante café como Riddle.

El hombre lo guió a la apartada mesa en la parte de atrás. Estaba oculta levemente en las sombras por una gran columna de piedra. "¿Un regalo de cumpleaños?"Preguntó Izar para nada seguro de a dónde quería llegar el hombre.

Izar se quedó rígido al lado de su silla, esperando a que la figura mas importante se sentara primero. Riddle, notando el gesto sonrió antes de sentarse. "Un regalo, por tu cumpleaños… hoy.".Tom le indicó que se sentara. Sus encantadores ojos marrones examinaron la expresión estupefacta de Izar. "Seguramente no olvidaste tu cumpleaños número quince" El tono de el hombre era divertido y un poco mordaz.

Después de tomar su asiento, Izar desplegó la servilleta de seda sobre su falda. Siempre había leído sobre las reglas de etiqueta cuando comías con una figura influyente, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía que usarlas. "A decir verdad, Señor, mi cumpleaños ha sido la última cosa en mi mente" Y lo había sido. Se había olvidado por completo de su cumpleaños. Nunca era un gran evento en su vida, en especial cuando nunca había recibido una felicitación. Nadie sabía de su cumpleaños.

Tom Riddle era el primero en desearle feliz cumpleaños.

"¿Y qué… "se incorporó para apartar la capucha de Izar. El pesado material se deslizó de su cabeza apilándose cerca de su cuello "… ocupa tu mente?" su mirada estudió a Izar casi con cariño.

Izar miró hacia abajo, lejos de la penetrante mirada de Tom Riddle mientras llegaba la camarera para interrumpir. No interrumpió exactamente; sólo dejó una taza de té caliente en frente de Riddle y una frente a Izar antes de alejarse. Izar la miró irse mientras pensaba en cómo interactuar con Tom Riddle. Él sería el primero en admitir que no tenía habilidad en el arte de socializar o danzar políticamente con un Secretario del Ministro. Señores Oscuros eran un asunto completamente diferente.

¿Qué sentía ahora que el Señor Oscuro le hablaba de nuevo? Izar admitía que se sentía levemente halagado por atraer la atención del hombre otra vez. Cualquier hombre o mujer se sentiría halagado si un poderoso Señor Oscuro les prestara atención, aún después de negarse a tomar su Marca. Izar sabía que el hombre no estaba enojado por su negativa, lo que lo sorprendía.

"He estado ocupado con mi trabajo, entre otras cosas," se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba, en los penetrantes ojos marrones.

Riddle, en su forma de sesenta años lucía inofensivo. Aún así, portaba poder e influencia, aunque no fuera tan bello y distrayente. Para Izar su verdadera forma era mucho mas amenazante.

"Si, tu trabajo," Tom sonrió brevemente. "Los Inefables… admitiré que me sorprendió descubrir cual era tu trabajo de verano. Dime," se incorporó, atento. "¿cómo te ves a ti mismo en las garras de los Inefables?"

El hombre parecía interesado. Izar no estaba acostumbrado a que un adulto de prestara toda su atención así. Pero entonces recordó que Tom Riddle era un seductor. Tenía completo control sobre sus expresiones – sus emociones. El hombre era un actor brillante.

Y a pesar de que muchos consideraban a Izar como un adolescente socialmente difícil, no se daban cuenta de que también era bueno con la gente.

Calmando su expresión Izar mostró una sonrisa torcida. "Me contactaron después de tomar mis O.W.L.s," comenzó con calma, eliminó su sonrisa cuando empezó a dolerle. No estaba acostumbrado a manipular su boca en ningún gesto positivo. Sonreír… le demandaba esfuerzo. "El Director Dumbledore sabe de mi posición en el Ministerio. Conversó conmigo sobre trabajar aquí. Sólo me deja trabajar en el verano."

La expresión de Riddle se oscureció un poco, luego parecía pensativo "Para fines prácticos…¿es tu tutor?"

Izar parpadeó una vez, dándole vueltas a la pregunta. "Supongo que de alguna forma lo es. Él es quien firma mi permiso para ir a Hogsmeade y se encarga del papeleo del Ministerio por mí. Mas allá de eso, no estamos vinculados emocionalmente." Izar tomó la taza de té y la rodeó con los dedos, vacilante. Luchó por darle forma a su siguiente pregunta y salió con brutal honestidad. "¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Señor?"

Riddle escondió una sonrisa detrás de su tasa mientras bebía. "Puedes" murmuró.

"Si adivino correctamente y sólo se enteró de mi trabajo de Inefable hace poco, sólo tengo curiosidad… sobre qué lo atrajo hacia mi. ¿Por qué creería que puedo ser un buen vasallo si soy un Sangresucia?"

Incorporándose, Tom dejó su tasa y alzó las cejas curioso. "¿y que te hace pensar que tu status de sangre importa chico?"

Izar inhaló educadamente, sus labios se torcieron en algo parecido a una sonrisa. "Discúlpeme Señor, pero Draco Malfoy no es para nada sutil. Supongo que él y su familia soportan el lado Oscuro y como consecuencia, son SangrePura. Él y otros Slytherins me miran hacia abajo a veces. Sólo puedo _asumir _que tienen gustos similares. Odia a los Muggles; por lo tanto, odiaría cualquier cosa que viniera de ellos. Yo, habiendo nacido de dos Muggles, soy considerado de clase muy baja entre los SangrePura."

Mirando alrededor del café Izar ladeó la cabeza y continuó. "También leí de Gellert Grindelwald. Era un Señor Oscuro, similar a usted. Lo era todo por la supremacía de la sangre. Odiaba a los Muggles y tampoco tenía mucha tolerancia hacia los nacidos de Muggles." Se aclaró la garganta, aún incapaz de sacarle una expresión a Tom Riddle. "Así que disculpe mi intriga a su atención. Habría pensado que me pasaría por alto."

Riddle rió. "Fuiste pasado por alto toda tu vida, Izar. Estoy seguro que aún ahora estás incómodo por la atención ¿no es verdad?" el hombre no esperó a que Izar respondiera "Sin embargo, fueron tus ojos y tu manera de caminar, entre otras cosas, los que me atrajeron hacia ti."

"¿Mi modo de caminar?" preguntó Izar confundido por la respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera seguir interrogando al hombre, una camarera se les acercó con una pluma. "Buenas tardes, Señor Riddle e invitado ¿Qué puedo servirles hoy?" el tono era reverente. Era bizarro para Izar ser tratado con tanto respeto, pero consciente de que era porque estaba sentado frente a un "amable" y famoso político.

"¿Puedo sugerir una entrada?" Tom le preguntó casualmente. "Creo tener una intuición sobre algo que te gustará" Esos ojos… Izar apartó la mirada de Riddle asintiendo, posándola en la ruta mas segura – la camarera expectante.

Izar no negaría sus sentimientos vulnerables alrededor de Tom Riddle. La mirada del hombre siempre parecía provocativa, casi hambrienta y depredadora. Izar nunca había experimentado el ser el centro de atención de alguien. _Nadie_ lo notaba como Tom Riddle.

Lo desconcertaba, porque era la tercera vez que se veían, _solo _la tercera vez. ¿Cómo podía alguien que no conocía ponerlo en guardia de esta manera?

_Obviamente, _Izar, _porque es un maldito Señor Oscuro, Maestro de la Seducción y el Encanto. _El hombre había prácticamente nacido con esa habilidad.

"Pechuga de pollo a la mozzarella," comenzó Tom con confianza, Izar escondió su sonrisa con la mano. _Odiaba _el pollo. Tampoco le gustaba ningún tipo de carne. Se sentía bien ver como el Señor Oscuro fallaba miserablemente en acertar sus preferencias. "Para mí" continuó con aires de suficiencia. "y un plato de lasaña vegetariana para mi invitado."

Izar bajó la mano como si pesara una tonelada. De repente se puso sombrío y serio. Examinó cuidadosamente esos encantadores ojos marrones opacos. Subconscientemente notó como la camarera asentía y se alejaba de su mesa. A su alrededor el rítmico sonido de platos y cubiertos y el constante murmullo de las voces era como música. Las voces de los hombres eran tenores profundos y las de las mujeres delicados sopranos.

Pero Izar no oía nada de esto. Sus ojos estaban impasiblemente clavados en el hombre frente a si.

"Sabes Legemerancia" afirmó fríamente sintiendo como se tensaba. Odiaba a los practicantes de legemerancia. No era muy hábil en esa rama y envidiaba a aquellos que la dominaban. Dumbledore y Severus Snape, ambos, manejaban la legemerancia y la oclumancia, era un misterio para Izar como habían obtenido semejante habilidad.

"Así es" reconoció Riddle, para nada asustado de admitirlo. "pero voy a admitir con honestidad que no estoy en tu mente averiguando que comidas prefieres, al contrario de lo que estás pensando. Déjame asegurarte que no soy tan _gentil_ cuando entro en la mente de alguien. Disfruto verlos retorcerse de dolor." El hombre mostró en una sonrisa rápida todos sus dientes e Izar se relajó solo un poco por el sádico comentario.

Pero siguió mirando a Riddle con intriga y desconfianza. ¿Sería descortés que le pidiera al hombre que le enseñara Legemerancia o incluso Oclumancia? Si, estría fuera de lugar. Especialmente considerando que se había negado a tomar la marca de Riddle.

"Volviendo a la conversación anterior. "Comenzó Riddle. "Tu modo de caminar es lo que captó mi atención inicialmente. Nunca había visto a nadie pasearse así. Ostentas una actitud de auto-odio y confianza, una combinación inusual, pero llamativa de ver en alguien. Debo admitir que lo llevas bien, me maravillan tus demonios personales."

Un color rojo se extendió por las orejas y el cuello de Izar. No sabía que un hombre podía demostrar emociones en su modo de caminar. Había oído de la confianza en sí mismo pero no de las dos emociones que Riddle le había resaltado. "¿Y las otras?", Izar se aclaró la garganta incómodo mientras sus dedos jugaban con los cubiertos. "Dijo que hubo otras cosas que lo atrajeron a mi".

"Ah, sí, lo hice" Tom asintió alegremente.

Izar esperó a ver si el hombre continuaba pero permaneció en silencio sorbiendo de su te.

Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron. "Yo—,"

"Voy a hacerte una oferta, Izar, y espero que seas lo bastante inteligente para aceptarla." De repente el tono alegre y seductor de Tom Riddle había desaparecido, allí estaba ahora el Señor Oscuro.

Extrañamente Izar se sentía más cómodo con el amenazante Señor Oscuro que con el encantador Tom Riddle. Sabía cómo actuar con el Señor oscuro. No sabía cómo interactuar con un provocativo y seductor político.

Pero el Señor Oscuro lo pescó con las guardia baja cuando se acercó a él y tomó con fuerza la mano de Izar, apretó con fuerza a modo de advertencia. "A pesar de que encontré divertida tu forma de negarte a tomar mi marca también la encontré insultante. Porque te considero lo bastante interesante quiero ofrecerte algo que no le he ofrecido a nadie nunca."Izar podría haber jurado que el color carmesí relampagueó en los ojos marrones de Riddle. "Tengo otra iniciación esta noche. Te voy a permitir sentarte y observar mi ejército y mi liderazgo. No tienes que tomar mi marca esta noche; te voy a dar la oportunidad de observar."

Allí había algo mas, Izar lo sabía. Mantuvo su expresión ausente, pero nunca distrajo su atención de la mirada amenazante de Tom Riddle.

La mano alrededor de su muñeca apretó mas fuerte. "Sin embargo, ya no habrá mas decisiones que tomar. O tomarás mi marca antes de comenzar tu próximo año en Hogwarts o te convertirás en mi enemigo." El hombre lo acercó a si sobre la mesa tirando de su muñeca. Riddle se aproximó mas aún, su respiración calentando el cuello de Izar mientras susurraba en su oído. "Esta es la desventaja de captar mi atención, el atención de un Señor Oscuro. No me detendré ante nada hasta que mi marca esté impresa en tu piel. Pero puedo asegurarte que una vez que la tengas seguirás siendo de interés. No vas a convertirte en uno más ante mi." El hombre pausó y continuó aún mas bajo. "No voy a permitir que te escondas en las sombras como prefieres."

Riddle liberó a Izar y volvió a sentarse.

Izar mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Tom, le era difícil apartarlos. Sentía un estremecimiento por dentro. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Se había comprado una semana antes de que el Señor Oscuro volviera por el. Tenía suerte de que el hombre viniera con otra oferta y no con una promesa de muerte.

Pero no necesitaba observar. Sabía de que trataban las reuniones. Y aunque contuvieran horrores de los que Izar estaría asustado de por vida, sabía que ya no podía volver atrás.

"No necesito observar esta noche," murmuró. "pero gracias por la oferta" respondió medio sarcásticamente, para mantenerlo a un mínimo. Izar estaba seguro de que para sus otros seguidores sería una oferta muy generosa. Tom Riddle no parecía un Seños Oscuro muy compasivo. "Prefiero simplemente ser marcado."

También sabía que Tom no argumentaría a eso. El deleite del hombre fue increíblemente fuerte, incluso Izar pudo sentir el placer vibrando a través de su magia. Había una alternativa, sin embargo, a tomar la marca. Izar podía acudir a Dumbledore en busca de refugio. Pero Izar no podría nunca hacer algo así. Tomaría la Marca, sólo porque estaba intrigado por lo que el Señor Oscuro pudiera ofrecer y también porque quería borrar a los Muggles en el mundo mágico. Al menos Riddle soportaba una causa que Izar no temía apoyar.

"Bien" Tom mostró una sonrisa sin labios, sus uñas tamborileando en el borde de la mesa. "Tengo un regalo para ti, para después de la reunión. Estoy ansioso por entregártelo."

"¿un regalo?" preguntó Izar débilmente. "¿Por qué?"

Tom rió de verdad. "Por tu cumpleaños niño tonto. ¿ya te has olvidado? Tengo el regalo justo para ti."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar regresó al Departamento de Misterios después de un interesante almuerzo. A pesar del abrumador recordatorio de que mañana ya no sería un hombre libre había disfrutado la presencia de Riddle. Seguramente no era el _verdadero _Tom Riddle, sus interacciones parecían falsas, como un juego. Al menos para Izar. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro no era amistoso con sus seguidores. Estaban debajo de él.

También llegó a la conclusión de que no se produciría ningún cambio drástico cuando tomara la Marca. Sería el mismo Izar, completamente independiente y libre, sólo tendría que responder ante un Amo de vez en cuando. Tal vez sería un inconveniente, pero no cambiaría su vida significativamente. Además seguiría en Hogwarts por los próximos dos años. Izar estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro no haría que Izar y sus otros seguidores dejaran Hogwarts para atender a una reunión.

Era imposible hacerlo.

Y esa era la red de seguridad de Izar.

Volvería a Hogwarts en pocos días y estaría varios meses _lejos_ del Señor Oscuro.

"No seas tan presumido chico." Una voz vino de las sombras.

Izar se tensó y volteó a ver al Inefable detrás de él. El pelo corte del hombre estaba cubierto por una capa grasosa atrayendo la atención hacia su rostro hundido y pálido. Su expresión era de indiferencia y aburrimiento. Izar vagamente recordó que era Augustus Rookwood, trabajaba en las Cámaras del Tiempo y del Espacio.

"¿Disculpa?" respondió fríamente, su expresión similar a la de Rookwood. El hombre rió revelando unos dientes podridos. Rookwood hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano e Izar se tensó, listo para defenderse si extraía su varita. No tenía qde que preocuparse pero miró con ojos ausentes como Rookwood se arremangaba. En el delgado y pálido antebrazo del hombre había un tatuaje negro. El Departamento de Misterios estaba en penumbra pero Izar podía identificar la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca.

"La Marca Tenebrosa." Murmuró Rookwod roncamente. Sus ojos examinaron a Izar como si quisiera ver a través de él. "No eres el único al que el Señor Oscuro busca. Muchos de nosotros fuimos favorecidos con lujosos almuerzos y bañados con su atención." Izar se cubrió el antebrazo nuevamente con la manga, cubriendo la Marca Tenebrosa que Izar había estado examinando con interés. "Una vez que la Marca esté en tu piel estate listo para ser descartado. Él seguirá co su próxima presa."

Izar apretó la mandíbula y tensó los hombros, podía ver la advertencia implícita. Recordaba haber oído a Riddle susurrando en su oreja que no sería uno mas para él cuando tomara la Marca. Sin embargo allí estaba Rookwood contradiciéndolo.

De cualquier forma, a Izar no le importaba. Disfrutaba las sombras. Rendía mejor cuando la atención no se enfocaba en él. No le importaba si era descartado por el Señor Oscuro una vez tomada la Marca. En realidad, no sonaba tan malo…

"Pareces bastante amargado." Soltó Izar. "Casi como si no tuvieras en estima al Señor Oscuro. ¿no es eso extraño?"

Rookwood rió por lo bajo. "No te equivoques chico, daría mi vida por nuestro Señor. Sólo t hacía una advertencia amistosa de no endulzarte demasiado con su poder y atención. Puede destruír a un hombre." Rookwood dio una pausa, sus ojos se entrecerraron estudiando a Izar. " Lúces increíblemente familiar entre más te veo. ¿Cómo era tu apellido?. ¿Seguro eres un nacido de Muggles?"

Izar se tensó y miró fríamente al hombre ante si. No quería _hablar_ de sus padres, o su falta de. Tenía sus propias sospechas sobre sus padres y no le gustaban. No después de que había intentado buscarlos en su tercer año. No después de la poción…No…

Hizo una mueca apartando esas memorias. El _era _un nacido de Muggles.

"Rookwood, ¿no tienes que regresar a tu Cámara?" una nueva voz interrumpió su discusión, una voz femenina.

Izar volteó hacia Lily Potter mirándola mientras se aproximaba a ellos. Su pequeña forma era acentuada por su pesada túnica negra. Izar notó que su abundante cabello reojo tenía por encima la misma película grasosa que Rookwood. Ninguno de los dos parecían muy preocupados por mantener su apariencia.

"Hablando de _nacidos de Muggles_" Rookwood murmuró por lo bajo, sus ojos estudiando a Lily con repulsión. Augusus miró por última vez a Izar antes de voltear e ingresar a la Cámara del Espacio.

Ojos esmeralda se centraron en Izar. El Revenclaw notó que Lily Potter tenía profundos círculos negros alrededor de los mismos. Estaba seguro de que esos ojos alguna vez fueron claros y vibrantes. Ahora eran orbes oscuros. Algo debió haber sucedido en su pasado para que perdiera el amor propio. ¿No era acaso James Potter un hombre tan grande como afirmaba _El Profeta_?

"No necesito su ayuda," la increpó suavemente Izar, no con rudeza pero lo suficientemente directo para dejar en claro su punto.

Sus hombros se encorvaron miserablemente pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fuertes sobre Izar. "Vine a pedir tu asistencia, mi comañero, la Cámara de la Muerte ha estado enferma esta semana. Necesito a alguien que me asista con mi trabajo. ¿Te… te importaría ayudar? Sé que estas interesado en la Cámara de la Muerte. No muchos están dispuestos a estar tan cerca del Velo."

De inmediato mejoró el humor de Izar. Cuando se trataba de aprender y experimentar nunca podía negarse. "He estado ocupado con mis propios experimentos," respondió brevemente. Vió como Lily sonreía, sus labios finos se estrecharon. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo de pasada. "Pero no creo que pudea pasar la oportunidad de trabajar en la Cámara de la Muerte."

La siguió dentro de la Cámara, su mente se apartó facilemnte de los acontecimientos del día, ansiosa por aprender más del Velo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** En el próximo capítulo, Lily e Izar interactúan un poco mas. Izar obtiene la Marca Tenebrosa. Si, todos sabían que pasaría. Les advertí. Y verdaderamente, ¿esperaban que el Seños Oscuro le permitiera a Izar mantenerse en las sombras? Él es un Señor Oscuro. Y no va a ser un maricón enamorado en este fic. Va a ser malvado y sádico. El slash HP/LV va a seguir siempre. Sin embargo hay una razón específica porque Voldemort este atraído hacia Izar. Pero van a tener que esperar un poco por ella. ; )

También Izar va a manipular la Marca Tenebrosa. Una vez que aprenda sus propiedades, le puedo asegurar que nuestro joven Revenclaw va a estar experimentando con eso. Pero algunos de sus experimentos van a terminar para peor.

Y…. próximo capítulo van a tener una pista sobre quién es el padre de Izar, si no lo adivinaron ya.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** Hola aquí está, demoré un poco más. Uno de los lectores me dio permiso para tomarme unos días… hahaha :P mentira… (Sabe quién es)

Muuuchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews, me ayuda a seguir traduciendo, la tarea se vuelve algo tediosa. Sé que el capítulo es corto y no muy informativo pero ¿y? alguno tiene alguna teoría de quién es el padre de Izar…. Vamos a ver quién gana: )


	6. Parte I Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La Cámara de la Muerte le parecía igual de fascinante que hace una semana. Izar escrutó ávidamente la habitación con ojos grandes y críticos. No importaba que hubiera alguien más allí, no cuando estaba tan fascinado y atraído por el arco de piedra.

Con pasos firmes descendió por los niveles hasta el fondo de la fosa. Una vez que tomó el ritmo de las escalinatas sus ojos no abandonaron el ondeante Velo.

Y entonces _ella_ tenía que interrumpir.

"Vuelves a Hogwarts este año ¿verdad? Quinto año ¿cierto?"

Quería responderle mordazmente que, si sabía todo, ¿Por qué estaba preguntando? Izar hizo un leve gesto afirmativo. "Sexto año en realidad, pero si, vuelvo el Lunes."

Antes de que llegaran al último nivel, ella lo miró confundida. Estaba oscuro, pero Izar pudo notar su indecisión. "¿Vas a entrar a sexto? Pero creí que recién cumplías quince." Ella sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. Hoy. Aún así trató de esconder el hecho de que sabía la fecha exacta. ¿Por qué escondería el obvio hecho de que había fisgoneado en su información personal?

La miró fríamente y pasó a su lado y hacia la tarima. De cerca, el arco de piedra se veía aún más magnífico. La piedra parecía desmoronarse, como si fuera más vieja que el mismo tiempo. "Salté un año," contestó sin mirar a la mujer de pelo rojo. "Ahora, yendo al grano ¿con qué necesitabas ayuda?," Izar pausó volteándose a Lily que se acercaba lentamente. "¿Acaso los Inefables de esta Cámara descubren algo? Para mí, creería que el Velo no ofrece un gran margen de trabajo."

"Es cierto" ella comenzó "Muchos de nosotros no trabajamos en la Cámara de la Muerte todo el tiempo. No hay necesidad. El Velo decidirá quién descubra sus secretos. Hasta ahora sólo tenemos un conocimiento general de…" se detuvo con incertidumbre mientras miraba a Izar.

Éste sólo tenía la mitad de su atención en ella, estudiaba ávido el Velo. Se sentía como hechizado. Podía oír los mismos susurros suaves y rasposos, despertando su atención y jugando con sus sentidos. Humedeció sus labios súbitamente fríos y dio otro paso hacia el ondeante Velo. " Izar…" le advirtió Lily, su tono casi desesperado. Pero había reconocimiento en su tono, casi como si hubiera esperado y temido la reacción de Izar. "Por favor, apártate."

Aunque escuchó su advertencia, su ruego Izar no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar impasible como el Velo temblaba de forma apremiante. Parecía como si unos dedos rasgaran la sábana negra desde dentro.

Casi inconscientemente Izar acercó sus dedos hacia el Velo. A pesar de que sabía que una vez que hiciera contacto físico éste lo succionaría hacia el otro lado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Saber eso no lo detuvo. Sus dedos temblorosos rozaron la raída superficie del Velo provocando que Lily gritara aterrorizada. En los segundos que estuvo en contacto con él se dio cuenta de lo suave que era. Se sentía como seda, casi como agua entre sus dedos. Y estaba frío, tan frío.

Unos brazos delgados lo apartaron bruscamente del Velo.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" Sus ojos verdes lucían angustiados, Izar sólo parpadeó estúpidamente. Era la primera vez que veía tanta vida en los ojos de Lily desde que la había conocido. "_Sabes _las consecuencias de acercarse demasiado al Velo" respiró agitada un par de veces y lenatemente soltó sus hombros. "Muchos hombres y mujeres se han vuelto locos frente al Velo. Afirman que pueden oír a sus seres queridos muertos del otro lado incitándolos a cruzar la barrera entre los vivos y los muertos. Y la mayoría de las veces la víctima cruza y ya no vuelve a ser vista."

"Ya lo sé" susurró Izar tratando de recuperar su sentido lógico después del shock que había sufrido "Pero la pregunta es" comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos como lo haría un depredador ante su presa. "¿Cómo pude escuchar los susurros si no he visto la muerte?, ¿Si no conozco a nadie que haya muerto? Aún así de algún modo, me siento atraído hacia el otro lado. ¿Cómo puede ser?"

"No lo sé" su voz se escuchaba más suave y algunos mechones carmesí cubriron su rostro. Pudo detectar el engaño fácilmente.

"Mentira" siseó Izar apretando los puños. "Me trajiste aquí por una razón ¿no es verdad? Y no era para ayudarte con tu trabajo." Se detuvo, su mente rápidamente figuró la primera respuesta lógica. "¿Fui alguna especie de objeto de prueba para ti? Debo admitir que fue un plan brillante atraerme aquí para tu diversión, para tu estudio." La acusó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

"Lárgate," la actitud de la pelirroja se tornó hostil. Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras elevaba una mano huesuda y apuntaba a la salida "Lárgate y nunca, nunca más vuelvas aquí."

Izar se acercó a ella mirándola hacia abajo. Sólo era levemente más baja que él pero se sentía alto comparado con su patética forma. "Será un placer," respondió fríamente dándole la espalda y subiendo las escaleras graciosamente.

Fue un camino largo hasta la salida y le sirvió para calmarse de algún modo. Había una buena posibilidad de que hubiera sido usado como rata de laboratorio por Lily Potter. Ella tal vez quería ver el efecto que el Velo producía en ciertos humanos. Pero también razonó que había una posibilidad de que no hubiera sido un experimento. Su actitud defensiva y molesta cuando la había acusado apuntaba a su inocencia.

Pero…

Izar miró sus manos.

No explicaba por qué sus dedos aún estaban negros y hormigueando.

**(Death of Today)**

Sus ojos verdes le ardían de tanto mirar sus dedos de cerca. Estaba sentado en el delgado y viejo colchón, angustiado. El marco de hierro de su cama se ladeaba aún bajo su escaso peso, recordando a Izar que estaba en el orfanato. Sus pies apenas rozaban el piso en la posición en la que estaba sentado. Se oía el rítmico rasgueo que producían sus piernas mientras las balanceaba.

Su atención seguía en sus dedos ennegrecidos. No estaban tan oscuros como esta tarde, sólo ligeramente sombreados. Más como si estuvieran lastimados excepto que no dolían y ya no estaban fríos y entumecidos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió e Izar suspiró irritado sin levantar la mirada. El chico con el que compartía la habitación, Brantley, ya debería haber aprendido. "Dije que me dejaras _solo_," gruñó sarcásticamente bajando sus manos y elevando la vista al niño pequeño.

Luego de que sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad los abrió con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Brantley sino una figura oscura. Por un momento contuvo la respiración, su mente nublada y confusa mientras intentaba adivinar quién era la figura encapuchada. Si no fuera por la familiar magia que sentía alrededor del hombre Izar habría pensado que era un extraño. "Señor," murmuró sentándose derecho en la cama ignorando cómo ésta chirrió en protesta. Tom Riddle debió haberse colado en el orfanato y en la habitación de Izar. "No sabría que vendría."

Era verdad. Luego del almuerzo de hoy Izar se dio cuenta de que no había recibido un Traslador para la iniciación de esa noche. No sabía _que _esperar, pero no se había imaginado que el Señor Oscuro vendría a acompañarlo a la reunión de esa noche.

El Señor Oscuro se veía diferente. Era similar al día en que Tom Riddle, específicamente Lord Voldemort, lo había esperado en el orfanato. La postura del hombre era amenazante y rezumaba poder. Casi introdujo las sombras junto consigo a la habitación. Esa noche el encañador y seductor político, Tom Riddle, era sometido por la amenazante presencia del Señor Oscuro.

"Iba a hacer que uno de mis hombres te escoltara hasta mi lado esta noche sin embargo he cambiado de planes. Vine a asistirte en tu iniciación y a entregarte tu regalo. Temo que debo dejar Gran Bretaña esta noche después de la reunión. No tendré tiempo después de eso." Aún la voz del hombre parecía cambiar con su apariencia. Su tono era como un siseo continuo mezclado con la seducción.

Izar dudó. ¿Debía ponerse de pié en la presencia del Señor Oscuro?, ¿podía permanecía sentado en la cama? Sabía que, de ya estar marcado, quizá hasta consideraría arrodillarse. Pero de momento no lo estaba así que decidió defender su colchón.

Si. Era su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué continuaba olvidándolo?

"No necesitaba traerme nada, el almuerzo fue más que… –,"

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que el Señor Oscuro extraía algo de su bolsillo y lo volvía a su tamaño. Era un gran libro. Estaba envuelto en una tela y unos dedos largo y delgados la apartaron dejando ver la cubierta de cuero negro y las páginas doradas y polvorientas.

"¿Ese es…"volvió a cortarse. Aproximó un brazo hacia el tomo.

Antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocar el viejo y lujoso cuero su muñeca fue aferrada con rudeza. Izar vaciló, apartando su vista del libro y hacia el rostro debajo de la capa. Pero no podía adivinarse ninguna expresión de la figura encapuchada de Voldemort. ¿Se había cruzado de la línea al intentar tomar el libro?

"¿Qué le pasó a tus dedos?" preguntó el Señor Oscuro volteando la muñeca de Izar para ver mejor sus dedos. Izar respiró aliviado nuevamente, apartando sus ojos de Voldemort y examinando el libro. El increíblemente raro y _generoso_ regalo.

"Me los lastimé," mintió distraídamente. "Durante un experimento…" Izar humedeció sus labios. "¿Esto es lo que creo que es?" Cambió de tema exitosamente y su muñeca fue liberada.

El Señor Oscuro rió y le entregó el libro a Izar " Si estas pensando en el _Eruditio_ entonces si, es lo que crees. Estoy seguro de que todo Revenclaw ha oído del _Eruditio._"

Izar tomó el pesado libro del hombre mas alto, mirándolo incrédulo. Le tomó su tiempo salir de su trance. "Esto es excepcional, Señor, yo… ¿está seguro de que quiere dármelo a mi?" El mago más joven abrió el libro revelando páginas amarillentas y en blanco. El _Erudito _era un libro que mostraba al poseedor toda la información sobre cualquier tema del que quisiera saber. Todo lo que el lector tenía que hacer era apuntar con su varita en la tapa y mencionar el tema del que quería saber. Y las páginas se llenarían con toda la información necesaria de la materia.

Era como tener una biblioteca completa a tu disposición.

Había pocas copias del _Eruditio _y cada una costaba más dinero del que Izar vería en toda su vida.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras acariciaba la cubierta. "Eres el primero al que le presentaría un regalo así Izar," unos dedos fríos tomaron su mandíbula haciéndolo mirar en los ojos carmesí que Izar sabía había debajo de la capa. "Y espero que a cambio me des tu devota lealtad."

Y entonces Izar se dio cuenta de que esto no era tanto un regalo de cumpleaños como un soborno. Voldemort quería su lealtad y el hombre jugaba con sus debilidades e intereses. Los labios de Izar temblaron y asintió. "Por supuesto que tiene mi lealtad… mi Señor," murmuró. "Gracias por su regalo, lo guardaré por siempre."

"Por siempre," repitió Voldemort, la palabra sonaba pensativa y sombría en boca del hombre. "Asegúrate de hacerlo." Quitó su mano del rostro de Izar produciendo que a éste de le pusiera la piel de gallina. "Ven chico, es hora de la iniciación."

Izar miró largamente el tomo, decepcionado por que tendría que esperar para usarlo. Guardó su primer y único regalo de cumpleaños seguramente debajo de su colchón, permitió al Señor Oscuro tomar su brazo y desaparecieron.

**(Death of Today)**

La fortaleza era justo como Izar sospechaba que sería. Oscura, vieja y fría. Telarañas adornaban las esquinas y los techos apenas visibles por la escasa iluminación. Eran tan tupidas que parecían moho viejo.

Izar sentía como crecía su miedo mientras caminaba por el extraño corredor al lado de un silencioso Lord Voldemort. A decir verdad, no sabía lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Su mente estaba abrumada de preguntas. ¿Cuánta gente tenía el Señor Oscuro de su lado?, ¿Cuántos estaría esta noche? "No hay necesidad de estar intranquilo Izar," murmuró suavemente el Señor Oscuro. "No pasará nada malo."

Izar lo miró brevemente pero él permanecía con la vista hacia el frente. "Es solo que no sé que debo—," vaciló atípicamente cuando vio a dos personas al final del corredor. Una de ellas, con una pesada capa negra, Izar sabía que era Lucius Malfoy. El cabello rubio casi brillaba en la oscuridad, la luz sutil flotaba alrededor de su rostro como un halo.

Pero Lucius Malfoy no había sido quien captó su atención y detuvo su lengua. Sino la mujer parada a su lado, una mujer que le parecía familiar.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes. Una sonrisa maníaca se extendió en el rostro de la mujer estropeando sus facciones bellamente esculpidas. Su cabello sin embargo no era tan hermoso, era una espesa masa de rulos rebeldes. Izar sabía que no podía importarle menos su apariencia, juzgando por el descuidado maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos y labios.

Pasó una larga uña por sus labios sonrientes mientras estudiaba a Izar de una manera igual de obsesiva.

Le tomó a Izar unos segundos darse cuenta de que había dejado de caminar.

"Oh por…," susurró la mujer por lo bajo, sus ojos oscuros brillando con placer insano. Parecía como si no pudiera saciarse de Izar. Sus ojos estudiaron ávidamente desde su pelo hasta sus pies, tomándose su tiempo para examinar cada uno de sus rasgos. "Nunca creí que vería al hijo bastardo de mi querido primo…"

Izar se tensó; su pulso acelerado. No quería oír _esto_. Para empeorar la situación pudo ver a un joven rubio entrando en el corredor detrás de Lucius. Izar sabía que era Draco y era consciente de que había oído la declaración de la mujer.

Izar nunca perdía el control de sus expresiones y menos de sus acciones. Pero estaba _tan _cerca de perderlo en frente de las personas con las que había jurado que no lo haría. "Bellatrix…," comenzó Lucius indeciso y al mismo tiempo intrigado. Sus ojos grises examinaron a Izar bajo una nueva luz. El Señor Oscuro para sorpresa permanecía en silencio a un lado.

Cuando la mujer, Bellatrix, abrió la boda de nuevo Izar apretó los puños y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Cuando Lucius me contó que un Sangresucia con el nombre "Izar" iba a iniciarse en el círculo de nuestro Señor sólo pude especular. Pero ahora, viendo el cabello negro ondulado, los ojos grises y las delicadas facciones de Regulus se confirman mis especulaciones." Su boca se torció ante la aparentemente nula expresión de Izar "Izar es un nombre bastante indicado; me sorprende que esa perra Sangresucia decidiera seguir la tradición de los Black."

No sólo conocía a su padre sino también a su madre. Izar tomó aire y dio un paso atrás.

"Es suficiente Bellatrix," Voldemort intervino finalmente colocando una mano en el hombro de Izar. Era un peso, para que no pudiera escapar como tanto quería.

Los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix no se apiadaron de él y continuaron estudiándolo. El la miró fijo, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos lo bastante rápido para responderle. "Mis disculpas, Mi Señor, no sabía que el chico no conocía su linaje." La mujer miró tímidamente a Voldemort "Creo que usted más que cualquiera debería saber, mi Señor. Después de todo Regulus lo traicionó. ¿Enserio quiere a éste hijo no reconocido y bastardo a sus servicios?" Hizo una pausa, volvió a mirara a Izar. "La historia tiene una forma de volver a repetirse con el tiempo. Aún si Regulus está muerto todavía vive en su hijo, puedo verlo."

"Debes ser bastante atrevida al sugerir que el Señor Oscuro no puede pensar por si mismo," susurró Izar fríamente, sus ojos recuperaron vida una vez recuperado del shock.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se agrandaron y luego entrecerraron maliciosamente. Antes de que pudiera refutar Voldemort se interpuso entre ambos, forzando a los adultos a apartarse de Izar y la incómoda situación. "Ustedes tres se reportarán en la cámara donde pertenecen. _Ahora_." El tono del hombre no permitía argumentos.

Los Malfoy miraron a Izar una última vez antes de desaparecer dentro de la cámara.

Izar bajó la mirada sintiéndose incómodo. Así no era como quería averiguar su linaje. Y definitivamente no quería que Lucius y Draco Malfoy se entereran junto con él. Sin mencionar que el Señor Oscuro era todo oídos, sin perderse la dinámica familiar frente suyo.

"¿No quieres conocer a tu madre mi querido primo? ¿La que te entregó a un orfanato Muggle luego de la muerte de Regulus?" Bellatrix dio un paso rodeando al Señor Oscuro, posicionándose peligrosamente cerca de Izar. Éste fue tomado por sorpresa pues no había notado su avance. Le produjp un shock sentir sus labios tan cerca de su oreja. "Lily Potter," susurró con deleite. "Lo sabía todo porque presencié sus patéticas escapadas…" su lengua se acercó a la oreja de Izar.

"_Crucio_," la maldición de Vóldemort salió con la naturalidad de la práctica y una vehemencia retorcida. Con los ojos entornados Izar vio como su prima lejana caía de rodillas, su rostro contorsionado en agonía. Soltó un grito agudo que lastimó sus oídos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, sentía que el mundo daba vueltas. Aunque en otro momento habría disfrutado su tortura, sucedió en mal momento. Siguió retirándose hacia atrás, consciente de los ojos carmesí que lo seguían.

Tomó otro grito de Bellatrix que diera media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse, casi al trote. No sabía a dónde estaba yendo y francamente no le importaba. Las oscuras sombras lo tragaron, protectora y cariñosamente. Izar se estremeció y tomó aire dándose cuenta de que no podía huír de esto.

Sus piernas se rindieron y cayó al frío suelo bastante alejado del par. Izar se arrastró desesperado a un pequeño rincón en el corredor acurrucando su cuerpo contra la pared. Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. Sus brazos, templando, abrazaron sus rodillas atrayéndolas más aún y trató de calmar sus emociones. Debía permanecer fuerte para la iniciación; no podía permitir que Bellatrix viera lo que quería, un abatido chico huérfano y bastardo del nombre Black.

Volvió a temblar y sintió que se le contraía la garganta.

En tercer año, vacilante, había experimentado con las propiedades de su sangre. Había querido saber quiénes eran sus padres Muggles y llevó a cabo una poción de herencia. Se suponía que mostraría su linaje familiar.

Le tomó casi todo el año y dos intentos fallidos antes de que la produjera correctamente. En el trozo de pergamino donde debían aparecer sus árboles familiares no vió nada mas que su propio nombre "_Izar Harrison"_ Supo entonces, en tercer año, que no era un Sangresucia. Había sido un fuerte golpe saber que uno de sus padres había sido un mago lo bastante poderosos para poner una barrera en su linaje. Era un encantamiento avanzado, uno que solo un mago experimentado podía conducir.

Luego de su tercer año y de la poción, Izar siguió pensando en si mismo como un Sangresucia. Le molestó saber que sus padres lo habían abandonado intencionalmente. Habían sabido que Izar era un mago y que lo iban a abandonar. ¿Por qué entonces colocarían una barrera en su linaje? Se había encontrado entonces con la idea de ser un bastardo y vergüenza de un hombre Sangre pura después de una noche rápida con una mujer inferior. Eso es lo que creía que era—el resultado se una aventura de una noche.

Pero esta noche… esta noche había sido el golpe más fuerte. A Izar no le importaba su padre. Por lo que había dicho Bellatrix, Regulus Black había fallecido, muerto, posiblemente asesinado por mano de Voldemort por haberlo traicionado. Izar no sabía cuál era la opinión de Regulus de su destino en el orfanato. Sin embargo, la identidad de su madre fue lo que enserio lo tomó por sorpresa.

Trabajaba con ella.

El rostro de Izar se derrumbó y trató con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus lágrimas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan _abandonado_, tan no querido. Una risa amarga se le escapó entre los labios y sus hombros temblaron por el esfuerzo de controlar un sollozo que quería salir desesperadamente. ¿Cómo podía una madre abandonar a su hijo y luego pretender que ni lo _conocía _cuando se veía quince años después? Merlín

Aún si Izar se enorgullecía de ser frío y contenido al mundo exterior, no negaría el dolor y la devastación que sentía. No podía negar que se sentía herido por las acciones de sus _padres_.

Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su espalda, cerca de la base del cuello. Izar se tensó reconociendo la magia a su alrededor, una confortante nube de poder. "Si te hace sentí mejor," comenzó el Señor Oscuro suavemente, "Yo mismo fui un bastardo para mi familia."

Izar abrió grande los ojos pero mantuvo su cabeza cerca de las rodillas.

"Nadie sabe esto, Izar, confío en que lo mantengas entre nosotros," la mano en su cuello apretó y luego acarició la espalda de Izar. "Fui criado en un orfanato justo como vos. Mi madre murió luego de darme a luz y mi padre dejó a mi madre cuando se enteró que era una bruja. Yo era una criatura repulsiva para mi padre y me dejó en el orfanato."

El Señor Oscuro, el líder y portavoz de la supremacía de la sangre era un Mestizo. Izar pensó que era irónico y divertido, pero entendió los motivos del hombre.

"¿Lo perdonaste? ¿A tu padre?" preguntó genuinamente interesado, su voz sonaba apagada.

Una risa maligna erizó los pelos de su nuca. "No, lo maté a los diecisiete."

Izar frunció los labios y levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Riddle, ya no cubiertos por la capa. El hombre sonreía levemente sin embargo sus ojos estaban pensativos, examinando a Izar. Ojos carmesí estudiaron el rostro sin lágrimas y luego sus ojos de nuevo. El respeto y reverencia de Izar por el hombre aumentaron. Era un movimiento vulnerable por parte de Riddle el confesarle su pasado. Una historia que la mayoría de los magos mirarían hacia abajo.

Aun así, aunque Izar le tuviera gran respeto, nunca dependería del Señor Oscuro ni se sometería enteramente a él. Sólo porque tendría su Marca en la piel no quería decir que se convertiría en una marioneta.

Y lo mismo iba para sus padres. Nunca lo reconocieron, nunca lo quisieron. ¿Por qué él debería hacerlo? Ya tuvo su momento de duelo y era todo lo que necesitaba. Seguiría como el Sangresucia que había sido hasta ahora. A sus padres no les importaba, y a él tampoco.

Izar tragó, sintiendo las familiares recaídas por la magia de Voldemort. Estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado consciente del superabundante poder del hombre. "Tal vez siga tus pasos" admitió Izar, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a la conversación. En realidad, la idea de ignorar a su madre sonaba mucho mejor que la de matarla. Pero quien sabía cómo se sentiría en unos días, cuando le hubiera pasado la impresión.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió astutamente, sus ojos carmesí entrecerrados con placer. "Eso es lo que me gusta oír mi niño," murmuró, sus uñas aún tocando la espada de Izar.

"Estoy listo para tomar la Marca," comentó Izar, su cuerpo aún tenso por la caricia de los dedos de Tom. Su mano había sido confortante durante su momento de aflicción, pero el persistente toque comenzaba a convertirse en algo todo menos inocente. " Gracias por su generosa paciencia, Mi Señor, pero puedo asegurarle que sólo necesitaba tiempo para asumir la información. Me gustaría tomar su Marca ahora."

La mano lenta pero segura se deslizó de la espalda de Izar. "Entonces sígueme" el Señor Oscuro volvió a su cara inexpresiva. El mago mayor se enderezó, fácilmente eclipsando la figura de Izar cuando éste se levantó graciosamente del suelo.

"Bellatrix," comenzó Izar mientras avanzaban por los pasillos a un paso relativamente lento "No le dirá a nadie ¿Verdad?"

El Señor Oscuro le sonrió brevemente antes de volver a cubrirse con la capa, ocultando su rostro. "Las acciones de Bellatrix son difíciles de entender, Izar. Pero aún si son niños bastardos, Bellatrix tiene un sentido de honor por el nombre de su familia. No hablará con otro sobre tu linaje. Disfrutó provocándote sin importar lo cruel que fuera y continuará haciéndolo."

Izar hizo una mueca mirando hacia otro lado. Mientras no le dijera a nadie fuera de la _familia,_ Izar podía manejar la situación. Aunque las familias Black y Malfoy eran unas de las que tenían mayor status entre los Sangrepura, Izar pasó la mayor parte de su vida siendo despreciado por su sangre.

"¿Y usted, mi Señor? ¿Hará lo mismo?" preguntó Izar "No hablará de este incidente de nuevo ¿verdad? Francamente yo prefiero olvidarlo." Era una especie de orden con tono de súplica. Tenía que sonar un poco condescendiente cuando trataba con el Señor Oscuro. No podía demandar al hombre su silencio.

"Ya se ha escapado de mi mente," sugirió Voldemort.

Era mentira.

Izar bajó la mirada. Sabía que el hombre no lo olvidaría. Su propio padre, Regulus, lo había tricionado. No sólo eso, la familia Black era notoria por ser una fuerza política influyente en el campo de la magia oscura. Ambos rasgos se veían perdidos en Izar.

En todo caso, Izar no se consideraba un Black. No era alguien definido por sus padres o sus ancestros.

Él era solo Izar Harrison.

**(Death of Today)**

Los otros se removieron.

Él se mantuvo quieto y tenso.

Sus ojos examinaron a los otros tres con él en la habitación. Dos de los cuales eran unos cuantos años mayores que él y el último tenía alrededor de treinta. Se preguntó vagamente si habían recibido regalos y lujosos almuerzos de Voldemort. Tal vez también fueron presentados con una breve lección de historia del pasado de Tom Riddle como a Izar.

Izar apoyó una mano en su estómago, se sentía algo mareado. Arrepentimiento y recelo daban vueltas en su estómago. Recordándole porqué había rechazado la Marca Tenebrosa la primera vez. No quería ser marcado. No quería ser poseído. La idea flaqueó su decisión, su respiración se volvió lenta y superficial.

Aun así sabía que no había manera de escapar esto. Su tiempo de retroceder había sido unas horas atrás, cuando tenía tiempo de huir a Dumbledore y esconderse como una rata patética. Pero incluso Izar no podía verse a si mismo corriendo. Nunca huía de los problemas. Sino que los enfrentaba, terco y tonto como era.

Sólo tenía que recordarse que volvería a Hogwarts el lunes. Después no tendría que atender a reuniones como éstas por un buen año. Muchas cosas podían pasar en ese lapso de tiempo.

No era tan malo…

Izar forzó su mano fuera de su estómago. Luego de que Voldemort se reuniera con él en el rincón del corredor, lo había escoltado hasta una fría y pequeña habitación. Allí lo había dejado sólo, a la merced de dos de sus seguidores. Mortífagos. Así era como eran llamados os seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Así era como llamarían a Izar cuando la Marca estuviera impresa en su piel.

Los Mortífagos forzaron a Izar quitarse todo menos la ropa interior antes de que una pesada túnica le fuera arrojada. Él, junto con los otros tres, tuvo que dejar sus zapatos y sufrir el frío piso de piedra contra sus pies desnudos.

Para este momento, su piel esta azul pálido y tenía piel de gallina. No sabía cuánto tiempo pudiera sufrir sin nada caliente cubriendo sus pies. La túnica probablemente habría ayudado a protegerlo del frío si no fuera tan grande. El material lo cubría, demasiado holgado para ser confortable.

Izar apretó la varita en su mano. Forzó una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. "Esta listo para ver a los cuatro," el Mortífago, ataviado con una máscara plateada, los guió fuera de la habitación.

A través de la máscara, los ojos del hombre los provocaba mientras salían. Izar tiritó, pero su expresión era calma y cínica. Era el penúltimo en la fila, tal vez el penúltimo en recibir la Marca. La Marca… todo lo que tenía que hacer era enfocar su atención en la Marca Tenebrosa y aprender sus propiedades. Tenía que admitir que le daba curiosidad el símbolo que unía a los Mortífagos. ¿Había inventado Tom el encantamiento? Y ¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacía la Marca Tenebrosa?

Enterró la información en el fondo de su mente mientras entraban a una habitación más grande y fría. La habitación era ridículamente grande con muchos, _muchos _más seguidores de los que Izar habría imaginado. Estaba todos de rodillas en un gran semicírculo con Voldemort en la punta. Algunos estaba tan atrás que Izar se preguntó si podían escuchar lo que pasaba adelante. Luego se dio cuenta de que era intencional cuando notó sus mascaras.

Había rangos como Izar había supuesto.

Los Mortífagos de más atrás usaban pálidas máscaras como de níquel. Eran la mayoría, tal vez los miembros mas nuevos. El segundo grupo usaban máscaras plateadas y eran muchos menos.

Y finalmente, la minoría, apenas veinte Mortífagos, portaban máscaras doradas. Estaban arrodillados en la parte interior del semicírculo, más cerca del Señor Oscuro. Mientras más cerca se aproximaba a ellos más fuerte sentía su magia. Sin embargo, Izar no asumiría que el círculo interno de Voldemort era considerado el "mas poderoso". Algunos de los Mortífagos con máscaras doradas no tenían magia muy fuerte y algunos de la parte de atrás eran mas poderosos.

Tenía que estar basado en la confianza y los años sirviendo al Señor Oscuro.

Izar mantuvo su vista al frente, no confiaba en sus ojos para estudiar a los Mortífagos. Tenía que admitir que los Black tenían apariencias físicas similares. No le sorprendería si era reconocido por algún otro mago del círculo interno.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando su grupo llegó frente al Señor Oscuro, dentro del semicírculo. Izar se vio forzado a arrodillarse cuando el mago mayor del grupo lo hizo. Inclinó su cabeza sintiendo los ojos de los Mortífagos que tenía detrás en su espalda.

"Les agradezco a todos por venir," comenzó el Señor Oscuro. Izar resistió la urgencia de bufar divertido. No había otra _opción _que venir. "han elegido unirse a la honorable causa que detendrá la discriminación contra la magia negra. Con el tiempo podremos utilizar magia negra y enseñar hechizos oscuros a nuestros niños en la escuela. No habrá vergüenza de la oscuridad, sólo orgullo." El hombre hizo una apropiada pausa, permitiendo a todos respirar. "No solo reclamaremos nuestra posición sino también limpiaremos el mundo de la corrupción Muggle. Los Muggles lenta pero efectivamente han plagado nuestro mundo. Los magos son superiores y con razón. Los hijos de magos no deberían crecer en el mundo Muggle especialmente en orfanatos Muggle."

Izar levantó la mirada. El Señor Oscuro no lo miraba pero estaba consciente de que había captado su atención.

"No debería haber influencias Muggle en nuestro mundo, corrupción."

Aquí, pudieron oírse murmullos complacidos de los Mortífagos. Estaba satisfechos al escuchar el discurso del Señor Oscuro. Izar estaba seguro de que probablemente lo habían escuchado más de una vez pero la excitación al oír esas promesas los atraía, se volvían más adictos y cautivados por el Señor Oscuro. Era un círculo sin fin. El Señor Oscuro predicaría, enviando su aura sobre sus seguidores y a cambio éstos se enamoraba cada vez más del hombre. Suplicaban por más. _Necesitaban _más.

"Pelearemos por el puesto que nos corresponde por derecho. La magia negra, a través de los siglos, ha sido repudiada, escupida. El mundo mágico no sabrá qué les golpeó," Voldemort se sentó en una silla que parecía mas un trono. "Esta noche he pedido a cuatro magos que se unan a nuestra causa. Creo que pueden ofrecernos la ventaja que necesitamos. A cambio, les ofreceré un mundo sin discriminación, la oportunidad de unirse al lado ganador."

Voldemort inclinó la cabeza a un lado con una sonrisa burlona.

"Andrew Rowley."

El hombre mayor del grupo se arrastró como un patético animal y se detuvo frente a Voldemort. "Mi Señor," murmuró. "le entrego mi lealtad y mis riquezas. Traeré orgullo a su nombre."

Izar miró de cerca como el hombre, Rowley, se inclinaba hasta besar el dobladillo de la túnica de Voldemort. Izar tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de disgusto, era incapaz de verse a si mismo haciendo algo tan degradante como besar la túnica del hombre.

Con los ojos entrecerrados vio como Voldemort se inclinaba y presionaba la punta de su varita contra el antebrazo de Rowley. "_Morsmordre,_" siseó suavemente. Ojos verdes observaron como la Marca era tatuada en el brazo del hombre. Los hombros de Rowley se tensaron y un grito desgarrador escapó de su boca.

Izar se sentó sobre sus rodillas, su curiosidad ganado. ¿Pero qué hechizo era ese? Debió haber afectado más que la piel para que el hombre gritara tan fuerte ¿Afectaba acaso el sistema nervioso? La piel seguramente estaba dañada y eso podría producir un grito. Pero Izar se preguntaba si el daño iba mas allá. Después de todo ¿Podían los Mortífagos deshacerse de la Marca Tenebrosa si ya no querían servir al Señor Oscuro? De algún modo, Izar dedujo que Voldemort no permitiría que fuera tan fácil quitarse la marca.

Tenía que afectar el cuerpo como un todo.

"Severus," siseó Riddle, señalando a un Mortífago con máscara dorada que se acercara.

Izar se tensó y se hizo más alto en su posición arrodillada. Sus ojos estudiaron ávidamente al hombre que se aproximaba rápidamente a Rowley y luego untaba un bálsamo en el brazo recién marcado. ¿Severus? ¿Severus Snape? Las manos de Izar se abrieron en el frío piso mientras se acercaba más a su Maestro de Pociones. No sabía en que estaba más interesado en porqué Severus era un Mortífago o de qué estaba hecho el bálsamo. Izar tendría que hablar con el jefe de la casa Slytherin este año cuando volviera a la escuela.

Se llevaba de manera descentre con el Profesor Snape. No sería difícil preguntarle sobre las propiedades del ungüento que usaba. Tal vez el hombre pudiera darle una visión de la Marca misma.

Sentándose nuevamente vio como los otros dos chicos se acercaban y eran marcados. Ambos gritaron, tal vez más fuerte que el primer hombre. A pesar del dolor, Izar extrañamente esperaba ansioso por la Marca y lo que sentiría después. Su impaciencia por obtenerla era meramente educación. Lo que quería era resolver el misterio de la Marca. Y haría lo posible por no gritar. No podía gritar.

"Izar Harrison."

Era su turno de aproximarse. A diferencia de los otros Izar se puso de pie, caminó hacia Voldemort antes de volver a arrodillarse. Severus volteó rápidamente cuando oyó la llamada de Voldemort, sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los verdes antes de que Izar tuviera que apartarlos.

"Mi Señor," comenzó Izar como habían hecho los otros "te entrego mi lealtad. Traeré honor a tu nombre." No podía prometerle sus "riquezas" porque no tenía. En su lugar agachó la cabeza y tomó la túnica de Voldemort como los otros. Sus dedos apretaron el material seguramente arrugándolo. Podía sentir la ácida sensación en su boca ante el precepto de tener que hacer esto frente a cientos.

Pero una mano lo detuvo.

"Mejor bendíceme chico," siseó Voldemort complacido. Izar frunció el seño sin entender la orden. A su alrededor los Mortífagos comenzaron a susurrar sorprendidos. "Mi mano Izar"

Izar se preguntó que era más mortificante, si besar la túnica o la mano del hombre. No obstante y temblando ligeramente tomó la larga y pálida mano en la suya. Ambas estaban frías y enviaron pequeños shocks por los brazos de Izar al contacto. Había pasado cuando Voldemort fue al orfanato hacía una semana. Pasaba cada vez que su piel desnuda se tocaba.

Se inclinó no besó el dorso de la mano de Riddle, luego la dio vuelta y besó la muñeca, en el punto donde se encontraba el pulso. Mientras se apartaba la uña de Riddle le rasguñó la línea de la barbilla. Sangró, de eso estaba seguro. Aturdido miró como Voldemort probaba la sangre en su dedo, sus ojos carmesí estaban increíblemente brillantes y provocativos mientras miraba a Izar.

Evitando su mirada Izar se levantó la manga rápidamente presentando su antebrazo. Tembló cuando el Señor Oscuro presionó su varita contra su piel. "_Morsmordre"_

Era doloroso, aún así Izar presionó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos mientras sentía el efecto de la magia que lo recorría. Los shock que recibía por el contacto físico con Voldemort eran leves e inocentes comparados con los que entraban en sus sistema ahora. Ondas brillantes bailaban debajo de sus párpados mientras la maldición recorría su cuerpo. Los shocks calentaron sus sangre y eventualmente se dirigieron a su cabeza.

Sus suposiciones eran correctas. Era mucho más que un simple tatuaje. Esto afectaba su sistema nervioso.

Después de un rato, había terminado. Izar abrió los ojos, jadeante. Aunque ya no sentía los shocks la Marca en su piel aún quemaba bastante.

Miró a Voldemort notando la expresión pensativa de este. "No gritaste," el Señor Oscuro levantó la mano hacia Severus, deteniendo el avance del hombre con el bálsamo. "Tal vez ni siquiera necesitas el bálsamo."

Izar quería protestar pero mantuvo los labios apretados. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para suplicar por el ungüento.

"Pero Mi Señor," sorprendentemente, el que protestó fue Severus.

Voldemort hizo un gesto negativo. "Si el chico quiere el bálsamo tendrá que pedírmelo. Eso sin duda curará su orgullo." Izar se mordió el labio manteniendo los ojos firmes en el piso. Todo estaba borroso. De algún modo la habitación fría se sentía caliente, calentando sus mejillas incluso sus pies.

Estaba seguro de que era fiebre.

Y era posiblemente por la Marca.

Pero no pediría el bálsamo. Si pudo aguantarlo sin gritar, también lo aguantaría sin el ungüento.

Luego se le entregó la máscara. Estaba muy desorientado como para notar que era el único recluta nuevo que había recibido una máscara plateada.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor: **__En el próximo capítulo Izar va a Hogwarts._

_Solo quiero decirles a todos: este año; el sexto y más corto de Izar vá a estar dedicado mayormente en él conociendo a su (s) padre(s) y su relación con Tom, Severus, Daphne, Draco y otros estudiantes. También es el año en el que Izar va a pelear en su estadía con los Mortífagos. Y, por supuesto, va a experimentar con la Marca._

_Su séptimo año, va a consistir mas en el Velo y sus experimentos como Inefable. Su habilidad, que vieron un poco en este capítulo, solo puede ser entrenada por su padre y ancestros_

_

* * *

_

.

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola… sé que dije que iba a actualizar antes pero… bueno, yo odio los autores que ponen excusas porque a los lectores no nos importa en general ¿no? En fin, creo que una actualización semanal está bien. Epic Solemnity ya escribió su capítulo 27 (muuuy bueno) ya van a ver cuando llegue a traducirlo jeje. El padre era Regulus Black… felicitaciones a **Rianne Black, **no "adivinó" pero estuvo "en la zona" . Sólo una aclaración, cuando dice que "Voldemort hizo un gesto negativo" ehm,… bueno. En inglés dice "Voldemort tsked" que es ese sonido que hacés con la lengua en el paladar que es como un "tsk tsk": INTRADUCIBLE jeje. Muchas gracias por los reviews de parte de Epic Solemnity (y mía :D)


	7. Parte I Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

El vidrio de la ventana estaba empañado por la respiración de Izar. Tenía la frente apoyada contra él mientras con los ojos entrecerrados miraba el paisaje. Su mano derecha frotaba su antebrazo izquierdo tratando de calmar el punzante dolor. Aún si sabía que no tenía sentido intentar amainar el dolor. Había tratado cada hechizo curativo que conocía pero el sufrimiento sólo paraba unos minutos antes de volver con el doble de fuerza.

Se sentía miserable. No se sentía él mismo. Y completamente enfermo.

Su brazo derecho asió un libro que contenía información sobre el encantamiento Proteico. Estaba designado para unir varios objetos a través de algo común. Izar se inclinaba a que la Marca de Voldemort estaba basada en eso. Pero sin importar cuánto quisiera aprender de la Marca, el dolor en su brazo de impedía concentrarse.

El inmenso tomo de cuero que le había dado Voldemort, el _Eruditio_, estaba guardado en el fondo de su baúl, aún envuelto en su tela protectora. No podía ver el libro todavía, no cuando estaba tan molesto con el Señor Oscuro. A pesar de su terquedad infantil de no usarlo sentía el deseo vehemente que atraía su mente a él. ¿Había en el _Eruditio_ mas información del encantamiento Proteico?, ¿Tenía información sobre la Marca misma?

Lo dudaba.

Un chirrido fuerte se oyó de la puerta del compartimento mientras se habría dejando pasar a un tímido niño de primer año. "¿Puedo—," empezó el niño con voz vacilante y tímida.

El cuello de Izar sonó con fuerza mientras estudiaba rápidamente al pequeño. "No, no puedes sentarte aquí. Encuentra otro lugar." Siseó sin compasión, vio entre las rendijas de sus ojos como el niño de once años cerraba la puerta rápidamente y huía del compartimento.

En vez de obtener la paz y tranquilidad deseadas fue _complacido _con la presencia del mimado rubio que apareció en la puerta del compartimento y entró. La sonrisa en los labios del chico anunció a Izar que no obtendría la privacidad que tanto deseaba. Sólo quería estar solo. No quería que otros, en especial Malfoy, vieran su dolor.

"¿Qué te hizo el pequeño de primero?" preguntó sonriente Malfoy mientras se invitaba al vacío compartimento.

Izar apoyó su cabeza en el banco mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. "Lo mismo que estás haciendo vos, Malfoy, invadiendo mi privacidad."

Malfoy no parecía afectado por el tono hostil, el bastardo consentido se sentó en el banco opuesto al suyo. El heredero Malfoy se veía demasiado cómodo allí, después de tres largos años de enemistad. Sin embardo Izar sabía exactamente porqué. Y no le gustaba, había temido que esto pasaría.

Suspiró y miró al chico. "No somos amigos y _no _somos familia, Malfoy. Lo que hayas oído de esa perra loca permanecerá entre nosotros ¿Me entiendes?" Izar se incorporó, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando puso su peso sobre el brazo izquierdo.

Lo último en lo que quería pensar era su linaje. Había puesto el tema en el fondo de su mente después de ser marcada y no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta que vio a Lily en el Departamento de Misterios el viernes.

Se le había aproximado con una expresión de disculpa, sin duda para pedirle perdón por lo que había pasado en la Cámara de la Muerte el día anterior. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse Izar dio media vuelta y se acercó. Sin importar lo que ella quisiera, a él no le importaba. No quería pasar por eso. Verla había traído devuelta el dolor que había sentido en la iniciación. Lo que más quería era hacerle esa pregunta _¿Por qué? _pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Era mejor olvidarse de toda la situación.

Como había sido durante quince años.

Cuando terminó la noche de sábado y amaneció, Izar se sentía aliviado de regresar a Hogwarts. No tendría que volver a ver la cara de Lily hasta el verano siguiente. De hecho, no podría pensar para nada en sus padres porque estaría muy ocupado enfocado en la escuela y en descubrir las propiedades de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Pero Malfoy tenía que meter sus narices en la vida de Izar sólo porque descubrió que estaban "emparentados" sin importar que tan distantemente. Izar no lo soportaría. Quería un año tranquilo antes de que tuviera que hacer frente a todo el verano siguiente.

Los ojos plateados de Malfoy se clavaron en el brazo de Izar, su expresión tornándose pensativa. "Oí que obtuviste una máscara plateada, eso no es algo que pasa a los reclutas nuevos." La voz del chico sonaba preocupada, envidiosa pero aún así curiosa. El heredero de los Malfoy ignoró por completo en comentario anterior de Izar. "El Señor Oscuro debe confiar en ti y mi padre parece aprobar la decisión de nuestro Señor. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no recibiste el bálsamo. No pude oír desde mi posición allá atrás."

El chico, apenas tomando aire, miró su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes y exclamó, "Tu mano está _enorme_", Draco hizo una mueca examinando la mano izquierda de Izar que parecía tener tres veces el tamaño de la derecha.

Izar gruñó, obteniendo un estremecimiento del rubio. "¿No oíste lo que dije? No tengo ningún interés es hablar contigo y especialmente no disfruto escuchar tu extraordinaria habilidad de hablar sin respirar."

Draco rió. "Aparte del hecho de que tu actitud es idéntica a la de Severus, estoy acostumbrado. No me afecta. Él no me afecta."

Lamentablemente. Había esperado que con unos cuantos comentarios el chico volvería a ser como era. Tener a un Draco _amigable _era más difícil de manejar que uno despreciable. "Obviamente, si se siente como yo, no lo culpo por tratarte de manera desagradable."

"No," Draco negó con la cabeza y luego levantó su mano examinándose la uñas elocuentemente. "No eres desagradable en realidad, sino mas bien cínico, sarcástico y antisocial. Casi divertido. Mi madre me contó que Regulus era muy parecido a Severus. Ustedes tres se llevarían bien—," el rubio se cayó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Izar y el calmo y arrogante Malfoy desapareció. En su lugar quedó un chico vacilante y pensativo. "Escucha, _Harrison_, no vine aquí para disculparme."

Izar levantó las cejas, su pulso rápido y furioso. No quería oír el nombre de su padre dicho en voz alta. No quería estar teniendo esta discusión.

"Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de mis errores pasados al tratarte injustamente. _No _me disculparé, pero me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo."

Izar rió sarcásticamente, sentándose una vez mas. " ¿Estas, por decir, haciendo esto porque el Señor Oscuro y tu padre tomaron un obvio interés en mi y quieres salvar tu trasero? ¿O lo haces porque has tenido un cambio de corazón?"

El rubio hizo una mueca. "La primera obviamente."

"Obviamente" repitió Izar con frialdad, su voz teñida de sarcasmo. En realidad no esperaba que Draco hiciera algo así desinteresadamente ¿Por qué lo haría? El chico era un mocoso mimado que prefería hacer las cosas de la forma fácil. Era un Slytherin de corazón, que sólo le importaba salvar su pellejo. No le importaba que pusiera a Izar en una tortura mental cada vez que hablara. Mientras estuviera en el lado bueno de su padre y el Señor Oscuro, valía la pena.

Draco sonrió. "Me gustaría empezar de nuevo. Incluso acuerdo a no mencionar tu linaje a nadie, ni siquiera a ti."

Izar retuvo un gruñido, el chico no iba a acabar. Y su diatriba incesante le estaba provocando una migraña. "Si acepto ¿También prometes dejarme en paz?"

"Eso un poco como que tira abajo el propósito de "empezar de nuevo" ¿no es verdad?" sus cejar rubias se elevaron y los ojos grises examinaron la irritada expresión de Izar. "Pero supongo que es un comienzo." Y luego de lo que parecieron siglos Draco se pudo de pie. Su boca seguía contraída en una sonrisa divertida como si supiera el dolor que le provocaba a Izar. "Le pediré a Severus que te vea el brazo. Realmente no luce bien."

"¿Yéndote tan pronto Malfoy?" otra voz entró en el compartimento causando que Izar apoyara su cabeza contra el asiento, irritado.

¿Era tanto pedir un poco de paz y tranquilidad?

Daphne Greengrass entró graciosamente al pequeño compartimento. Todo su encanto de Sangrepura brillaba con su andar. Sus ojos verde oscuro se iluminaron cuando vieron a Izar y una sonrisa complacida apareció en su rostro.

"Me temo que Harrison quiere estar solo hoy, Greengrass." Comentó Draco sarcásticamente. Sus ojos grises estudiaron la sonrisa de Daphne y la forma en que su atención estaba centrada en Izar. "No sabía que conocías a Harrison." Sonaba celoso y cauto. Porque había creído que tenía a Izar sólo para él.

Izar sabía que ambos no se llevaban bien. Se toleraban, si, pero no socializaban entre ellos. Malfoy creía que Daphne era muy abierta y desinhibida para ser una bruja Sangrepura y Daphne compartía la opinión de Izar sobre Draco; que era un niño mimado que aún necesitaba crecer.

Su pelo corto rubio cayó sobre su rostro cuando volteó hacia Draco evaluándolo. Izar tomó el libro que estaba en su falda, ya estaba aburrido de los dos rubios. "Algunos de nosotros tenemos el sentido común de ver a través de la fachada que Izar construye sobre si."

"Si no les molesta," Izar interrumpió atrayendo la atención de los Slytherin. "me gustaría leer algo. El ruido que hacen ciertamente no me ayuda a concentrarme."

Daphne le dio la espalda a Draco, su atención puesta en nuevamente en el premio. "En realidad vine a sentarme contigo, Izar. No te vi en todo el verano exceptuando el baile del Ministerio." Al notar la expresión molesta de Izar continuó suavemente. "Incluso traje algo para leer."

Izar alzó las cejas divertido "Algo educacional supongo."

La chica nunca leía pero pasaba en sus clases bastante bien por puro talento. Daphne prefería el glamur y los cotilleos al estudio, pero bajaba un poco los decibeles cuando estaba con Izar. Parecía haber hecho su misión el tratar de apartar a Izar de los círculos antisociales y en mundo de los magos y brujas de mayor status. Ciertamente ella no tenía aire en la cabeza, no. Si así fuera Izar sería incapaz de asociarse con ella. En su lugar, Daphne, era una hechicera poderosa que disfrutaba aprendiendo los rankings sociales. Era una Sangrepura, criada bella e inteligente para su futuro marido.

Se acordaba cómo se habían conocido en su segundo año. Ella estaba en tercero, inclinada sobre un pedazo de pergamino. Era un ensayo de pociones con el que había estado luchando desde hacia una semana. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se clavaron en Izar que la observaba atentamente. Lo reprendió irritada, diciéndole que se metiera en sus asuntos o lo maldeciría.

Algo en su expresión frustrada ablandó a Izar un poco. Ignoró sus amenazas y le ofreció ayuda. Al principio ella no aceptó, muy orgullosa para aceptar ayuda, especialmente de un niño de segundo. Pero finalmente se rindió. Luego recibió un diez es su ensayo escrito.

Desde entonces hizo lo posible por no aprovecharse del abundante conocimiento de Izar. Daphne era una hechicera orgullosa e independiente que gustaba de hacer las cosas por si sola. Desafortunadamente, en vez de dejar a Izar en paz después de que él ignorara su continua presencia había persistido. El resultado fue una extraña relación entre los dos.

Eventualmente había llegado a tolerar su presencia. _Ligeramente._

"Me conoces tan bien," ella sonrió mientras sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas abrían la nueva edición del _Semanario de la Bruja (Witch Weekly)_ Izar abrió los ojos espantado y los apartó rápidamente de esa basura literaria volviendo a su libro de texto.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, aún parado cerca de la puerta del compartimento. En vez de lucir incómodo se relajó. "Entonces creo que me quedaré aquí" el chico sonrió altivamente sentándose frente a ellos. "¿Tienes algo para leer, Harrison? Conociéndote probablemente tienes un libro metido en el trasero," comentó ligeramente. Daphne dio un suspiro consternado.

Ojos verdes se alzaron del libro. No había avanzado nada en el texto por haber sido interrumpido tantas veces.

Estudió a Draco sobre la tapa del libro. Había crecido en el verano, parecía mas un hombre que un niño. Se parecía mucho a Lucius con el pelo rubio platinado y la expresión de sutil arrogancia en su rostro. Por supuesto que Izar nunca había visto a Narcissa Malfoy, la prima de su padre Regulus. Pero podía distinguir una suavidad alrededor de la boca de Draco que Lucius no poseía. Sus labios eran más rellenos que finos, un rasgo de la familia Black.

Pero no sólo su apariencia había cambiado, su actitud se había tranquilizado. Aunque seguía siendo arrogante se lo veía mas observador y centrado.

"Creo que tus preferencias en la lectura se parecen mas a alas de Daphne," Izar sonrió detrás del libro, sin dejar que Draco viera más que su seria expresión. El heredero Malfoy miró brevemente la edición del _Semanario de la Bruja_ y luego a Izar con los ojos entornados. "Tal vez puedas pedirle algo para leer. Estoy seguro de que tiene otro número en algún lado."

Daphne ahogó una risa con su mano, el anillo de la familia Greengrass brilló al reflejar los rayos del sol. El rostro de Izar ensombreció al verlo, sabiendo que Draco también tenía uno en su dedo. Desvió la mirada cuando Daphne notó su escrutinio.

"Muy gracioso, Harrison," los labios de Draco se torcieron en una mueca.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, cada uno pensando lo mismo. Izar podía ver la mente de Malfoy volviendo a pasar la escena de Bellatrix Lastrange en el corredor de la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

Daphne interrumpió sutilmente cuando sintió la tensión en el ambiente. "Ansío ver a los estudiantes de Durmstrang," dijo haciendo ojitos. "Estaba en primer año cuando el Torneo se hizo en Francia. Los de primero no pudieron ir. Pero por lo que escuché, son un grupo de hombres hermosos."

A Izar le tomó un rato entender de qué estaba hablando. "El Torneo de los Tres Magos, me había olvidado de eso," comentó vagamente mirando sin ver su libro. El Torneo se llevaba a cabo cada cinco años, lo habían vuelto a realizar hacía ya cincuenta años. De hecho, Izar estaba seguro que este año sería el aniversario número cincuenta.

"No te olvides de Beauxbatons," Draco miró a Daphne con suficiencia. "ahora, _ese _es un grupo de mujeres hermosas."

"Difícilmente," murmuró ella mirando a Izar "¿Tú crees que lo son, Izar?"

Izar seguía mirando el texto en la página, incapaz de creer que estaba teniendo esta discusión. Preferiría estar sentado en la Cámara de la Muerte con Lily Potter que discutiendo que tan hermosos eran los hombres y las mujeres. "¿Ustedes van a poner sus nombres en el Cáliz?" les preguntó cambiando el tema fácilmente. Daphne no estaba tan impresionada por su táctica pero no dijo nada mas del tema anterior.

Pareció como si Draco hubiera sacado pecho y su barbilla se alzase casi ridículamente. "Por supuesto que voy a entrar." Había algo en su tono que sugería que seguramente él sería elegido como representante del colegio. Izar lo observó, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras examinaba la forma en la que el chico se conducía. De ninguna manera podía ver a Draco como Campeón de Hogwarts, pero la expresión del chico era de autoconfianza absoluta.

¿Qué exactamente estaba pasando aquí? Izar estudió el tono rosáceo orgulloso en las mejillas de Draco.

"No suenas muy emocionado," Daphne le acarició el hombro. "¿Vas a poner tu nombre en el Cáliz? Yo creo que harías un Campeón brillante."

Ojos verdes se oscurecieron por la irritación. "Recién cumplí los quince, Daphne, ya o sabes. Por supuesto que no voy a entrar, tienes que tener al menos dieciséis." Ella hizo una mueca. "Además, aunque tuviera la edad suficiente nunca me acercaría al Torneo." Lo último que quería era llamar la atención. Fama. Interés. Gloria. Él no era _así_, lanzándose tras la publicidad, esperando fama y gloria. Aún si era por una buena suma de dinero, no pasaría por eso sólo para poner sus manos en el oro.

Para Izar, el Torneo no era una prueba para evaluar tu habilidad mágica. Sino que era un concurso de popularidad para ver quién sería el próximo mago recordado en la historia.

Pero entre mas pensaba en el Torneo más disminuía su odio por él. Se dio cuenta de que tendría mucho más tiempo para dedicarse a sus investigaciones. Mientras el resto de la escuela estuviera celebrando el Torneo y yendo a ver las pruebas él estaría solo. Lejos de todos.

_Hmmm… todas las posibilidades. _Podría trabajar más a fondo en la Marca Tenebrosa y en su proyecto de Inefable que ansiaba completar antes de regresar a trabajar el verano siguiente.

Draco soltó una risita atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Izar. "Izar esta demasiado absorbido por las sombras. Nunca entraría." Los dos chicos se miraron. "No me importa quién sea el Campeón siempre y cuando el Gobierno Noruego no gane otra vez. Excepto por un año, cuando ganó Beauxbatons, Durmstrang ganó cada Torneo. Hogwarts—el Gobierno Británico—aún no ha ganado desde que se reabrió el Torneo hace cincuenta años."

Era verdad.

Los tres Ministerios eran bastante competitivos cundo se trataba del Torneo. El Ministerio de Noruega, o en particular, la gente de noruega estaban primeros con su escuela Durmstrang. El Ministerio de Francia era segundo con la Academia Beauxbatons. Tristemente el Ministerio Británico era el más bajo del ranking. Ni una sola vez ganando el Torneo. De las tres escuelas, Hogwarts tenía el mas bajo nivel en cuanto a resultados de exámenes y competiciones.

De lo que Izar había leído, los Ministros y los políticos de alto rango hacían grandes apuestas en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se ponían bastante agresivos cuando se llevaban a cabo y la mayoría de los políticos influyentes del país viajaban a la escuela en donde se hiciera. Aparentemente, Gran Bretaña sería la sede del Torne este año.

Los dedos de Izar temblaron y se contrajeron y el libro cayó sombre su falda cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

_Tom Riddle _era un político influyente. Sólo segundo al Ministro. Definitivamente estaría en Hogwarts por buena parte del año.

Izar respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse mientras su brazo izquierdo le provocaba un tirón doloroso.

Había pensado que tendría un año completo sin siquiera ver al Señor Oscuro otra vez.

**(Death of Today)**

Finalmente solo, Izar caminó hacia el castillo. Su túnica de Revenclaw lo cubría y alrededor del cuello llevaba la corbata azul y bronce. Tenía que admitir que estaba feliz de regresar a Hogwarts. Cualquier cosa por estar lejos del orfanato y del Departamento de Misterios, al menos desde que descubrió su linaje. No sabía cuanto tiempo habría podido soportar cerca de Lily Potter.

El prodigo de Revenclaw se deslizó tras una enorme columna, pardo en las sombras intentó componerse.

Su brazo izquierdo de dolía ferozmente. No sólo la Marca en sí sino todo el brazo. El dolor y la inflamación le llegaban hasta el hombro, revelando un color rojo anormal. Había sido toda una hazaña ponerse su túnica y eventualmente tuvo que ceder a aceptar la ayuda de Draco.

Izar ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de entender algo. Después de todo ni siquiera había sido capaz de anudarse la corbata. Gimió suavemente apoyando su cara caliente contra la columna de piedra. Había querido el bálsamo el día después de ser marcado, pero no estaba seguro de contactar al Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo podía cuando el hombre le hacía tan fácil odiarlo? Un momento, Tom Riddle tenía empatía y era _humano_, y al siguiente era un frío mago oscuro que no tenía piedad de aquellos que estaban por debajo de él.

No solo eso, Izar no quería _someterse _al Señor Oscuro. Si contactaba a Tom y le pedía por el bálsamo estaría admitiendo su sumisión.

El problema era que con un brazo que palpitaba y le quemaba no podía concentrarse. Todo lo que había tratado de hacer antes del colegio no tuvo éxito porque Izar no podía enfocarse. Era patético de su parte.

Con los ojos contraídos por el dolor observó como los estudiantes se agrupaban, susurrando y conversando entre ellos. Iban a pasos largos en dirección del Gran Salón, ansiosos por ver a sus amigos de nuevo. Y entonces vio Izar a los estudiantes de Durmstrang ingresando con la otra escuela, Beauxbatons, detrás. Estudió brevemente a las escuelas extranjeras, preguntándose por qué ya no eran anunciadas oficialmente. ¿Acaso Hogwarts estaba tan resentido por perder tantos años que no presentarían a Durmstrang y Beauxbatons apropiadamente?

Era una posibilidad. Una que Izar no meditó mucho tiempo.

Sus dientes rechinaron y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando su brazo volvió a convulsionar. ¿Alguien notaría su ausencia si no atendía al Banquete de Bienvenida?

No.

Abriendo los ojos vio como los estudiantes pasaban a su lado sin verlo. Izar se apoyó aún mas contra la columna, comprobando lo invisible que era para los niños. Algunos ojos se dirigían a él, pero se apartaban con rapidez como si ni siquiera lo hubieran notado.

Pero así era como le gustaba ¿verdad? Poder hacer lo que quisiera sin ser notado. En el tren lo había cansado la presencia de Daphne y Draco, entonces ¿por qué lo afectaba ser ignorado por los estudiantes?

Sus ojos captaron la entrada de algunos empleados del Ministerio. En el medio del grupo de Gran Bretaña destacaba la alta y encantadora figura de Tom Riddle. Sus anteojos falsos estaba sobre su nariz y sus falsos ojos marrones brillaron junto con los de sus compañeros de trabajo. Antes de que pudiera componerse de ver al Señor Oscuro otra vez tan pronto, Riddle espió sobre su hombro y clavó los ojos en la forma de Izar en las sombras.

Izar contuvo el aliento y volteó rápidamente para esconderse tras la columna mientras el grupo pasaba.

Si era tan invisible para los estudiantes, entonces ¿Cómo era que un poderoso Señor Oscuro lo notaba tan fácilmente?

"Izar" lo llamó un hombre. Con el corazón en la garganta elevó la mirada hacia Severus Snape. El hombre también lo notaba. "Ven conmigo." El profesor de pociones no esperó a que Izar respondiera antes de dar media vuelta y rápidamente dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Izar se apartó de la columna y lo siguió.

"¿Qué sucede, Señor?" le preguntó cuando se acercaban al despacho del hombre. "¿No nos perderemos el Banquete de Bienvenida?" No le importaba si se lo perdía, en realidad aceptaba cualquier oportunidad de apartarse de todo el ruido que seguiría al anuncio del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Severus no respondió mientras mantenía abierta la puerta para que entrara. Confiado, el Revenclaw ingresó al despacho mirando a su alrededor los frascos de ingredientes en los estantes. Normalmente su curiosidad haría que se pusiera a observar cada detalle pero no esa noche. Se quedó quieto, vulnerable, mientras Snape caminaba a su alrededor. Silencioso como siempre.

Ojos verdes reconocieron la expresión de Snape. El hombre no se veía feliz. La magia a su alrededor era prueba de un mal estado de ánimo.

"Debiste mandarme una lechuza, a mi o al Señor Oscuro," la voz profunda de barítono de Snape interrumpió el silencio. "Quítate la túnica," ordenó el hombre. Los hombros de Izar se tensaron.

"No quería…"comenzó mientras su mano derecha luchaba con el nudo de la corbata.

"No querías rogarle al Señor Oscuro, si, tenía mis sospechas. Sin embargo, yo no soy el Señor Oscuro y tengo en mi poder el bálsamo. He estado esperando tu lechuza los últimos días, esperando que aflorara tu sentido común y me lo pidieras." Severus tomó un tubo de plástico con el ungüento y se aproximó a Izar. "Aparentemente, no eres tan inteligente como creí que eras."

Izar miró al hombre irritado, finalmente soltando el nudo. "No quería ser una molestia." A decir verdad, quería descubrir la cura para la quemazón por si mismo. Pero e plan había fracasado cuando se dio cuenta de que la fiebre le impedía concentrarse.

"Una molestia," repitió Severus. Suspiró impacientemente mientras ayudaba a Izar a quitarse la túnica. "Tu, chico, eres increíble."

Un rubor rojo se expandió por el cuello de Izar mientras era desvestido por su profesor de pociones. Mantuvo su expresión neutra mientras Severus le arremangaba la manga izquierda. Izar siseó entre dientes cuando la tela rozó su piel.

"Niño tonto," continuó Snape en un tono más suave, de pronto parecía agotado mientras estudiaba el brazo rojo e hinchado. "Tienes una infección. Un poco más y pudiste morir."

"Quería descubrirlo por mí mismo," lo cortó Izar bruscamente, cansado de que Severus lo reprendiera como su fuera un niño pequeño. "Tendría que haber sido capaz de descubrir como detener la quemazón. Pero no me podía concentrar, no con el dolor… no con todo…" soltó con la voz quebrada.

Lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, parpadeó furioso tratando de quitarlas. Entre su linaje y la Marca Izar había estado teniendo problemas manteniéndose en control, de si mismo y de sus conocimientos. Había fallado en su experimento como Inefable este verano, decepcionando a Owen Welder y probablemente a los demás Inefables. También había fallado en tratar de zafar ingeniosamente de obtener la Marca del Señor Oscuro. Había fallado en varios aspectos este verano y francamente se sentía como un inútil miserable.

Severus permaneció en silencio y abrió el bálsamo. El olor a aloe y romero atacó la nariz de Izar. Ambas plantas eran conocidas por sus propiedades curativas, pero obviamente allí había mucho más que esas dos plantas.

"Temo que estoy perdiendo mis aptitudes," Izar comentó suavemente; estaba verdaderamente aterrado de perder el único poder en el que tenía control, la única cosa de la que podía estar orgulloso. Necesitaba su inteligencia, su cerebro. Pero, francamente, este verano sintió como si fuera cuesta abajo.

Severus chasqueó la lengua, aplicando una generosa cantidad del ungüento en la negra Marca de su brazo. "Uno no pierde su inteligencia, Izar. Tus conocimientos sólo aumentan con el tiempo, no disminuyen." El hombre no comentó en lo infantil de su miedo o se burló de él. En su lugar, sonaba como si entendiera a qué se refería Izar. "Simplemente estas pasando por un momento difícil. Tu mente esta cansada, confundida, es entendible que no puedas descansar lo suficiente para absorber nuevos conocimientos."

El Revenclaw alzó la vista hacia Severus mientras éste aplicaba el analgésico. Lo que el hombre decía tenía sentido e Izar se sentía tonto por sugerir que estaba perdiendo sus aptitudes. "¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste?" preguntó lentamente, atento a la reacción de Severus.

Sorprendentemente, Snape sabía lo que Izar le estaba preguntando.

Si alguna vez se arrepintió de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa.

El hombre terminó de aplicar el bálsamo y le dio la espalda a Izar mientras lo tapaba. "Si," dijo suavemente. Izar lo siguió con la mirada mientras rodeaba el escritorio y dejaba el bálsamo en un estante superior. "Todos los nuevos reclutas se arrepienten de haber tomado la marca, aunque sea por un momento. No estás solo."

"Gracias, Señor," Izar observó su brazo rosado y brillante y esperó a que el ungüento se secara un poco antes de bajarse la manga. Aún le quemaba, pero había un pequeño alivio. De todos modos no estaba seguro de si era por el analgésico o por lo que Severus acababa de asegurarle.

"Tomará unos días hasta que se vaya la hinchazón y el color. Deberíamos aplicarlo nuevamente mañana para asegurarnos de mantener a raya la infección." Severus se apoyó contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados examinando la expresión de Izar. Nunca nada se le escapaba al que sabía Legemerancia e Izar sintió un leve pinchazo de envidia.

"¿Es posible, Señor, discutir la Marca Tenebrosa mas a fondo mañana? Me gustaría aprender más sobre sus funciones y propiedades." No mencionó que también quería experimentar con ella, solo en caso de que el hombre estuviera en contra de cometer tal crimen contra su Señor.

Sorprendentemente, Severus sonrió mientras estudiaba ávidamente a Izar con los ojos entornados. "Recuerdo haber experimentado con la Marca cuando la obtuve. Elaboré incontables pociones tratando de detener sus efectos. Lamentablemente no llegué muy lejos en mis estudios. Si te parece, luego de que discutamos del tema, puedo prestarte mis notas en las pociones que creé tratando de detener el propósito de la Marca."

Izar estaba sorprendido de que Snape hubiera admitido haber experimentado con la Marca. "Yo—gracias, señor, eso sería muy útil."

Sus ojos oscuros lo examinaban de arriba abajo, sus ojos como obsesionados. "No tengo nada contra experimentar, Izar. Eres un niño muy inteligente. Si alguien puede entender la Marca del Señor Oscuro creo que eres tú."

Izar sonrió de verdad. Sin importar que tan pequeña y breve hubiera sido, la sonrisa era genuina. "Gracias"

El maestro de pociones asintió aproximándose a la puerta de su despacho. "Debemos ir al Gran Salon. Sin duda el Señor Oscuro ha notado nuestra ausencia." Izar palideció.

El Señor Oscuro no era estúpido. Fácilmente sumaría dos mas dos. Solo se preguntaba si se contendría en Hogwarts o actuaría de acuerdo a su temperamento. Voldemort había dicho específicamente que debía ir a _él _para obtener el bálsamo.

Sin importar lo que pasase Izar trataría de culparse a sí mismo de todo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Snape que había actuado tan generosamente.

Los dos salieron al oscuro corredor, el rostro enfebrecido de Izar chocó contra la fría atmósfera de las mazmorras. De reojo miró a Snape, preguntándose por el hombre. Snape era un muy inteligente, especialmente si se trataba de pociones e Izar podía sentir las ondas de magia viniendo de Snape. También era poderoso. Tenía que tener un pasado, una razón para haberse unido al Señor Oscuro… e Izar quería saberlo todo.

"¿Señor?" preguntó suavemente, su voz haciendo eco en el corredor. "¿Conoció a Regulus Black?" había jurado nunca mencionar el tema, pero sabía que algo unía a Severus con su linaje. El hombre sabía que Izar había hecho una poción para averiguarlo. ¿Porqué nunca había confrontado a Izar al respecto?, ¿especialmente cuando estaba prohibido sacar ingredientes de su armario personal?

Izar recordaba haber oído de unos Gryffindor robando los ingredientes de pociones de Snape. El hombre les dio detención por tres meses y quitó tantos puntos que la casa yo no tenía esperanzas de ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Pero Snape se había hecho a un lado y permanecido en silencio cuando Izar tomó los ingredientes no para una, sino dos pociones de herencia. Era un concepto difícil de entender.

O Snape tenía un punto débil en Izar y había ignorado la pérdida de los ingredientes, o había entendido su curiosidad por conocer su linaje.

Estaba seguro de que no era lo primero.

"Si," la actitud del hombre se alteró por completo. Izar observó cómo los músculos de los hombros y el cuello de Snape se tensaban. Sus dedos se contrajeron, un gesto visto comúnmente en el hombre cuando quería calmar tu temperamento.

"Conocías a mi padre ¿No es verdad?" lo acusó fríamente.

Snape se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo hacia abajo. El hombre mas alto parecía enojado, casi insultado. "Tenía mis sospechas y sólo suposiciones. No fue hasta que creciste que esas sospechas se confirmaron. Si hubiera estado seguro desde el comienzo ¿Hubieras querido que te dijera?"

"No," respondió con tanta seguridad que la mirada de Severus se suavizó. "Sólo tenía curiosidad si sabías, eso es todo." Izar lo miró con frialdad antes de voltear y continuar hacia el Gran Salón. No estaba enojado con Snape por mantener la información en secreto. Después de todo, sus padres había luchado por mantenerla así.

"Es un buen hombre." Lo siguió la voz de Snape.

Izar volteó, sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿_Es?_" la barbilla de Snape se alzó levemente, no había expresión alguna identificable en su rostro. "Fui informado que Regulus Black fue asesinado por haber traicionado al Señor Oscuro. ¿Estas tratando de convencerme de lo contrario?" no permitió al hombre afirmar o negar sus palabras, sino que continuó "Porque puedo asegurarle, que sin importar cual sea la rspuesta no me interesa. Para mi esta muerto y va a permanecer así." sus manos estaban temblando.

Respiró profundamente controlando sus emociones. No quería descargar su enojo en su profesor de pociones. "Gracias por su asistencia, Señor, aprecio su ayuda. Pero cuando se trata de _él _no quiero hablar del tema otra vez."

Volteó y se alejó apresuradamente de las mazmorras.

_Regulus Black está muerto._

Esto se repetía en su mente para detener el sentimiento de traición que lo agobiaba.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **_Antes de que pregunten o asuman nada, las pruebas del Torneo no van a ser las mismas que el Canon. Tal vez la tercera sea similar pero el resto van a ser diferentes y más peligrosas. También los Campeones vas a ser diferentes y el Torneo en si va a ser un asunto mas importante. Como menciono en el capítulo, los gobiernos y ministerios se ponen muy competitivos en el Torneo. No soy fan de repetir las líneas del Canon pero este evento era necesario para otras cosas que tengo en mente._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** perdonen si encuentran errores de tipeo, ortografía y demás. Trato de no tenerlos pero se puede escapar alguno jeje. En fin, tampoco me los mencionen porque no sé si puedo corregirlos. Un nuevo Cap. Le gané a Epic Solemnity que sigue en el 27. Muuchas gracias por sus reviews y espero poder subir otro cap. Pronto.


	8. Parte I Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Izar no se coló en el Gran Salón como planeaba. El comedor estaba lleno hasta el tope con estudiantes y empleados del Ministerio. Los empleados de los Ministerios de Francia, Bulgaria y Gran Bretaña se apretujaban cerca de la mesa principal, el director y directora de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons también estaban allí.

En ese momento, el Director Dumbledore estaba parado frente al púlpito dorado dirigiéndose a todos. Cuando Izar entró, sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando algunas cabezas voltearon por el ruido de la puerta. Mantuvo una expresión neutral mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la mesa de Revenclaw. Terry Boot, un alumno de quinto, le había guardado un asiento como cada año.

Izar se sentó elegantemente, ocultándose entre la masa de estudiantes. Por suerte, Dumbledore no se detuvo. Siguió hablando sobre los huéspedes, sobre el respeto y el espíritu deportivo.

Izar se echó levemente hacia atrás para ver cómo Snape ingresaba por una habitación lateral. Se sentó junto a McGonagall, que estaba sólo a dos sillas de Tom Riddle. El Señor Oscuro siguió con la mirada a Severus luego, sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a Izar. Su expresión era tan ilegible como la de Snape, escondiendo lo que sentía. Izar mantuvo la mirada del hombre amenazadoramente. Aún desde donde estaba podía sentir la magia del Señor Oscuro. Estaba como plagada de puntas afiladas, el hombre no estaba muy contento.

Con ambos, el Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore juntos a Izar se le hacía difícil controlar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo. Aunque los escalofríos fueran leves, Izar odiaba reaccionar así ante las auras poderosas. Si, podía ser conveniente sentir la magia y las auras, pero también era problemático. Tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a estar en la presencia de los dos magos. Después de todo le había costado dos años acostumbrarse al mismo Hogwarts. El castillo tenía magia y lo afectaba tanto como ambos hechiceros juntos.

Se preguntaba si Dumbledore conocía de la personalidad alternativa de Tom Riddle. Aún si el viejo Director era algo chiflado a veces Izar sabía que el hombre era tan inteligente como cualquiera. Debería sospechar algo, sin importar que el Señor Oscuro aún no se hubiera anunciado oficialmente.

"… por favor saluden a su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Sirius Black."

Izar apartó la mirada de Riddle y la dirigió al mencionado. Inmediatamente perdió todo el color de la cara mientras el hombre se paraba, saludaba y sonreía a los estudiantes que aplaudían.

Izar no aplaudió. En su lugar se quedó sentado, examinando al extraño. Sirius Black. Izar hizo memoria del árbol familiar de los Black. Si no se equivocaba Sirius era el hermano de Regulus. Lo que lo hacía el tío de Izar.

Ambos tenían similitudes físicas; el pelo oscuro y ondeado y los ojos grises. Sirius era un sujeto muy apuesto, tanto que Izar estaba seguro de que había recibido cumplidos muchas veces en su vida. Y allí estaban la casual elegancia de los Black y las facciones definidas y aristocráticas. Pero hasta ahí su parecido. Sirius era mas amplio, mas masculino. También tenía una sonrisa traviesa todo el tiempo. Sus ojos eran mas oscuros, no tan vivos y claros como los de Izar.

Esos ojos se pasearon por todos los estudiantes y finalmente se clavaron en Izar, congelado entre los estudiantes aplaudiendo. El hombre abrió los ojos aún mas y vaciló antes de sentarse.

_Eres un idiota. _Se reprendió a si mismo. Debió haberse visto como un tonto, mirando a Sirius Black sin parpadear.

Tratando de mantener un aire de indiferencia Izar apartó la mirada y casualmente miró el cielo encantado. El hombre seguramente no lo reconocería ¿verdad? No podía parecerse tanto a su hermano. Probablemente Sirius Black se había extrañado de que un estudiante lo estudiara de una forma tan imprudente. Tomando la copa frente a si Izar le dio la espalda a la mesa principal y dio un sorbo, ocultándose con todo éxito.

"El profesor Black se ha tomado un año de su trabajo de Auror para venir a enseñar aquí en Hogwarts. Espero que todos le den la bienvenida. Tiene mucha experiencia en este campo." Continuó Dumbledore. "Ahora el momento que todos estuvieron esperando, el banquete."

Cuando terminó de hablar la mesa de Revenclaw se llenó con toda clase de comida. Murmullos complacidos podían oírse del resto de los estudiantes.

Izar se encontraba observando la Copa de los Tres Magos y el Cáliz de Fuego. Debió haberse perdido el anuncio de ambos objetos, pero no estaba decepcionado. Ya había leído sobre el Torneo y sabía que solo los estudiantes de dieciséis años en adelante podían participar. El Torneo de Gloria. Eso era lo que Izar opinaba. El gran escándalo sobre eso era para nada.

"¿Tuviste un buen verano?" preguntó Terry Boot suavemente, su tono casi inaudible por el ruido en el Salón.

Después de servirse un poco de puré en su plato Izar lo miró brevemente. Terry y él se había llevado bastante bien desde que fueran sorteados juntos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, ambos disfrutaban el silencio del otro. Terry era un mago inteligente, como muchos en Revenclaw, aun así no había sido nominado para saltar un año como Izar. El mago mestizo lo miraba con astutos ojos azules, su pelo color arena cayendo sobre su rostro. Aparentemente Draco Malfoy no era el único que había crecido durante el verano.

Izar apartó los ojos de Boot. Sentía como si cuando se trataba de envejecer físicamente se hubiera estancado. Todos a su alrededor maduraban mientras que él aún se sentía como un niño pequeño.

"Brillante" respondió irónicamente. Dejó que su brazo izquierdo se balanceara al costado de su cuerpo mientras con la mano derecha movía el tenedor sobre sus papas. "¿Y el tuyo? ¿Terminaste la lectura de verano?"

"Si, te preguntaría lo mismo pero ya se me la respuesta." Terry sonrió antes de voltear hacia su cena, callado. Izar se quedó pensando y miró al chico de reojo. Boot parecía más letárgico que de costumbre, casi amargado.

"¿Enserio conoces la respuesta?" tanteó Izar interesado en saber porqué la actitud de Terry se había vuelto tan agria en el verano. Normalmente el chico hablaba con suavidad y no tenía un hueso malo en el cuerpo.

Los ojos azules se mantuvieron tercos en el plato. "Conozco la respuesta, Izar. Te adelantaste un año. Es obvio que terminaste la tarea de verano para comenzar bien el año nuevo. No querrías ser puesto de nuevo en el nivel al que perteneces ¿verdad?"

Ah. Eso era. Terry tenía celos de que Izar hubiera saltado un año. Nunca hubo una situación en la que alguien estuvo celoso de Izar. Era la primera vez que alguien expresaba envidia por algo que él tuviera. "¿el nivel al que pertenezco?" repitió Izar dubitativo. Su conversación estaba un poco apagada por el parloteo en el Gran Salón. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons agregaban al barullo, elevando el volumen de las voces en el comedor. "Crees que pertenezco a quinto año ¿verdad?"

Terry suspiró e hizo una mueca de frustración. "No dije eso, Izar," el chico apuñaló una lechuga en su plato. "Admito que eres un mago inteligente, pero todos los Revenclaw lo son. Es solo que nosotros no hemos visto ninguna prueba de que merezcas saltar un año."

_Nosotros._

Izar miró a su alrededor y encontró su mirada con la de algunos Revenclaw. La mesa estaba inusualmente silenciosa esa noche. Nunca hacían tanto ruido como los Hufflepuf o los Gryffindor pero el suficiente para competir con los de Slytherin. Pero esa noche, particularmente los estudiantes mayores, estaban callados, escuchando.

Sus ojos encontraron a los de Granger. La expresión de la Sangresucia no era dudosa, sino curiosa. Agachó la cabeza y rió hacia adentro. Que pensaran que no era capaz de adelantar un año. No era su costumbre levantar la mano odiosamente e interrumpir al profesor cuando se equivocaba en su lección. No era de alardear o fanfarronear.

"Tienes que probarte un poco mas a ti mismo, Izar. Eso es lo que todos pensamos. Trae reconocimiento a la casa Revenclaw si en verdad eres un "verdadero prodigio" murmuró Boot suavemente, su tono burlón al final.

"Cree lo que quieras Boot," respondió fríamente, su voz elevándose para que la oyesen los demás. "No voy a cambiar mis costumbres sólo porque mi casa quiere ser reconocida." Sus ojos verdes intentaban abarcar a todos los estudiantes de Revenclaw. "Sin quieren ser reconocidos pueden usar su propia y sobresaliente inteligencia." Izar dejó su cuchillo con cuidado y se enderezó en su asiento. "Lamentablemente, si su inteligencia es un reflejo de esta noche es una lástima que nunca van a ser notados."

Con esto se levantó de la mesa de Revenclaw, levemente avergonzado de llamarla su casa. Con la frente en alto abandonó el Gran Salón.

Escapar del sofocante y ruidoso comedor fue un alivio para Izar. Pero junto con el alivio también lo asaltó la soledad.

Se dirigió a la torre Revenclaw, su camino iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas en la pared. Entre más se alejaba mas se daba cuenta de que no lo atormentaba la soledad, sino un sentido de pérdida. ¿Era posible sentirse perdido cuando sabía exactamente donde estaba?

¿Por qué entonces se sentía como si estuviera clavado en su sitio mientras el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor? ¿Por qué era como si cayera por una ladera inclinada sin nada sólido a lo que aferrarse? No había nada que lo detuviera y tenía miedo de tocar el fondo.

O ¿Acaso ya había tocado fondo?

Su brazo se convulsionó dolorosamente y se detuvo en la escalera, su rostro contraído por el dolor. Se permitió recostarse contra la baranda, consciente de que no había nadie alrededor para presenciar su momento de debilidad. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y respiró profundamente, podía sentir las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

Izar se había jurado una vez que nunca necesitaría a nadie, ni amigos, ni ayuda. Pero ¿Hasta que punto llegaría en el que necesitaría _aceptar _la ayuda de aquellos a su alrededor?

Ahora le pertenecía a alguien. La Marca en su brazo era prueba suficiente. No le importaba la causa que estaba apoyando, no, no le importaba que se extinguieran los Muggles. Pero si le afectaba la falta de control sobre sus acciones.

Y luego estaba su casa. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con Revenclaw. Había sido su hogar, su refugio de los Slytherin que lo menospreciaban por su sangre impura. Siempre se había sentido bienvenido en la casa Revenclaw. Pero ahora que se le había ofrecido la posibilidad de triunfar sus compañeros estaban ciegos por la envidia y la discriminación. Sólo porque no era conocido – el niño prodigio de Revenclaw, era etiquetado como una farsa, una vergüenza.

No solo estaban los problemas de la Marca y con su casa, sino también la espiral decreciente en sus experimentos, en su inteligencia. Claro que la mayor parte de su trabajo durante el verano había consistido en hacer Giratiempos, pero había tenido una semana y media para sus propios experimentos. Había fallado considerablemente. _Él _había fallado.

Severus había confirmado que Izar tenía muchos problemas, de aquí la razón por la que no podía concentrarse.

Ésa era el caso, Izar tenía que liberarse de esas tontas preocupaciones. La sabiduría lo era todo para él. Si no tenía su habilidad, sentía como si no tuviera nada.

El primer obstáculo que tenía que sortear era su casa. ¿En verdad importaba lo que pensaran de él?

Izar se enderezó tratando enfocar la vista mientras pensaba en la pregunta. No, no importaba lo que pensaran de él. Había soportado traiciones mayores, mucho peores que otros estudiantes envidiosos de él.

En realidad podía tomar la situación con su casa como un buen paso. Que supiera, nunca nadie había estado celoso de él. ¿No debería estar orgulloso de tener algo que presumir? Definitivamente no se jactaría de sus calificaciones pero parado allí, en las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que finalmente podía sentirse confiado, _orgulloso._

Izar sonrió brevemente, sus ojos demasiado oscuros como para reflejar felicidad. El problema con su casa fue eliminado de su mente, liberando algo de peso de sus hombros. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que estaba meditando, vaciando su mente como lo haría un dotado en Oclumancia.

Pero siempre habría un tema que no podría examinar. Y era su linaje. Izar quería que todo el asunto quedara sepultado. Había pasado sus años más vulnerables solo, sin ningún tutor. Ahora que tenía quince ya había pasado su etapa de dependencia. Ahora era independiente y se mantendría así el resto de su vida. Un padre en su vida no haría diferencia alguna. Era sólo una nueva carga, una con la que Izar no podía lidiar – especialmente si era Lily Potter.

Rió amargamente mirando su brazo hinchado. Y luego estaba Regulus. Severus Snape tal vez había dejado escapar que Regulus podría estar vivo. ¿Pero enserio lo dejó escapar? Izar creía que el maestro de pociones era demasiado inteligente como para que se le saliera algo así. ¿Estaba tratando de atraer a Izar hacia Regulus? ¿Había algo más de lo que saltaba a la vista en todo este asunto? Obviamente, si Regulus estaba vivo y el Señor Oscuro lo creía muerto era un misterio.

Voces de estudiantes comenzaron a oírse por el castillo mientras salían del Gran Salón. Hizo una mueca, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado ahí parado.

Izar miró como salían los estudiantes. Aún desde donde estaba podía ver la emoción que los plagaba. Sus hombros temblaban por la excitación de estar devuelta en Hogwarts. Y el bonus extra del Torneo se reflejaba en el nuevo brillo de sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y mirara hacia el futuro.

Si era pobre, estaba solo y era discriminado. Pero francamente lo único que le importaba ahora era que su futuro _tenía _que guardar cosas mejores.

Con ese último pensamiento Izar echó los hombros hacia atrás y bajó las escaleras, alejándose de la sala común de Revenclaw. Sus pasos eran rápidos esperando no ir tarde. "Izar –," lo llamó Boot mientras pasaba.

Izar ignoró al Revenclaw bajando rápidamente.

Una vez que pisó el último escalón escrutó la entrada, pasando por alto a los estudiantes de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts hasta que descubrió la alta figura de Tom Riddle.

Respirando profundamente Izar atravesó el vestíbulo. Riddle estaba de camino a la salida, sin duda volviendo a su casa como los otros políticos hasta regresar mañana. Pero Izar lo requería _ahora. _Necesitaba inclinarse ante el hombre solo esta vez, sólo esta _única _vez para aliviar el ardiente dolor que aún no había amainado. También tenía sus sospechas sobre la Marca y las acciones del Señor Oscuro esa noche las probaba. Izar dedicaría sus esfuerzos a investigar la Marca Tenebrosa.

"Señor Riddle" lo llamó, con el corazón en la garganta se dio cuenta de que tal vez fuera tarde para alcanzarlo. Sería otra noche sin dormir que involucraba despertarse bañado en sudor frío por da rodar sobre su brazo izquierdo. Su concentración en las clases iba a ser horrible por la mañana. Y _necesitaba _estar bien alerta este año.

Sin embargo, su voz fue apagada por el inmenso vestíbulo. Había demasiados estudiantes entre el Señor Oscuro y él.

Pero, de algún modo, Riddle se detuvo. El hombre miró por sobre su hombro, sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en Izar a pesar de la cantidad de estudiantes entre ambos. El Revenclaw dio un paso hacia atrás asombrado de que lo hubiera oído. ¿Cómo? Hasta Izar había sentido cómo su voz se perdía por el ruido del vestíbulo.

Un estudiante alto bloqueó su visión. Izar gruñó maldiciendo su baja estatura. Se inclinó hacia el costado buscando a Riddle.

El hombre no estaba.

"Joder*," susurró consternado – enojado. Sus ojos trazaron todo el camino hacia la salida, sólo para asegurarse de que Riddle no estuviera cerca de la puerta. Pero el hombre no estaba a la vista, probablemente ya se había ido.

Volteó listo para acudir a Snape una vez más para pedirle una poción para dormir sin soñar. Al menos lo pondría inconsciente un poco esa noche. Tal vez su brazo no lo despertaría. Pero en cuanto dio media vuelta se encontró con la alta figura de Tom Riddle. El hombre había aparecido justo detrás suyo.

"La boca Señor Harrison." Riddle sonrió revelando unos brillantes dientes blancos.

Izar respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. El hombre había aparecido tan súbitamente. En lugar de expresar su sorpresa escondió sus emociones tratando de no parecer tan sumiso. "Me preguntaba, Señor, si puedo hablar con usted en privado"

El encanto de Riddle desapareció y asintió. Los ojos marrones vagaron por la habitación antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Izar, apartándolo de la muchedumbre y hacia las sombras. "Quería hablar contigo y Severus de todas formas. Pero mis planes cambiaron cuando te vi abandonar el Gran Salón temprano."

No podía anunciar nada bueno.

Izar permitió que el Señor Oscuro lo guiara con la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello devuelta las mazmorras. Era el mismo camino que había hecho hacía menos de una hora. Solo que esta vez parecía eterno. Riddle permaneció callado y su magia no era muy reconfortante. Flotaba a su alrededor en olas silenciosas haciendo vibrar a Izar por dentro. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que tuviera que enfrentarse a l Señor Oscuro enojado y estaba preparado para eso.

Pero no estaba preparado para las punzadas en la base de su cuello producto del contacto directo con el Señor Oscuro. Pero no dolía mucho, eran más bien shocks placenteros. Se acordó de que los había sentido antes, siempre que tocaba la piel del hombre.

Eventualmente Riddle apartó la mano para tocar la puerta de Severus.

Como si los estuviera esperando, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Severus estaba parado, tieso, detrás de su escritorio mirándolos con sus ojos oscuros. Izar ingresó detrás de Riddle cerrando la puerta del despacho. Casi de inmediato Riddle sacó su varita y la agitó. Magia plateada brillante salió de esta similar a miles de serpientes que se deslizaron por las paredes, sellándolas con una barrera de privacidad.

Sin hesitar Tom apuntó a Severus. Izar vio como el hombre caía de rodillas, su expresión contraída por el dolor. ¿Cómo podía un hechizo silencioso ser tan doloroso? Izar no debería haberse sorprendido de que Riddle pudiera lanzar hechizos no verbales. Y no se sorprendería si Riddle pudiera hacer magia sin varita.

Izar obtuvo una probad del hechizo no verbal de Riddle cuando éste lo dirigió a él. Como Severus, Izar cayó de rodillas incapaz de soportar el peso de su cuerpo por la oleada de dolor que lo recorrió. No era la maldición _Cruciatus, _no sólo sería detectada en Hogwarts sino que el dolor no era tan intenso como Izar había leído. Esta maldición afectaba sus nervios provocando que su cuerpo temblara y se moviera de manera incontrolable.

Antes de que pudiera realmente debatir sobre el hechizo exacto fue liberado. Respiró aliviado y permaneció en su posición relajante en el suelo para calmar sus nervios. Además, no sería conveniente permanecer de pie en la presencia del Señor Oscuro, especialmente cuando éste estaba menos que complacido con él.

"Les dije específicamente a ambos que el Señor Harrison debía venir a mí por el bálsamo. ¿Qué te da el derecho de entregárselo al niño a mis espaldas, Severus?" siseó Voldemort con frialdad, pasos lentos mientras caminaba hacia el maestro de pociones. Desde su posición en el suelo Izar vio como la túnica de Riddle se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás con cada paso que daba.

Izar estaba seguro de que si Voldemort no estuviera bajo su apariencia de político sería el doble de atemorizante. Aun así sus ojos carmesí brillaban a través del marrón contrastando con su piel extremadamente pálida. La expresión de Riddle era neutra y fría pero su magia y tono de voz delataban su disgusto.

"La culpa no es de él, mi Señor," interrumpió suavemente antes de que Severus pudiera hablar. Riddle volteó rápidamente, sus ojos estudiando a Izar. "Fui yo quien le pedí el bálsamo al profesor Snape."

Por el rabillo del ojo Izar sintió los ojos negros en él evaluándolo. Izar permaneció sin ver a su maestro de pociones. Ambos estaban sumisos, en posiciones pasivas, con su orgullo herido. Era mejor si evitaban el contacto visual y no hacían sus sumisas posiciones aún mas humillantes.

Riddle hizo un sonido de disgusto, aún desde su posición en el suelo Izar sabía que no le creía una palabra. Parecía mas bien disgustado de que Izar asumiera la culpa. "Aun así, Severus debió negarse a tu petición. Hoyó mi orden en la iniciación." Siseó con los ojos entrecerrados observando la forma arrodillada de Iza. "Quítate la túnica. _Rápido._"

La repentina orden lo tomó por sorpresa pero la ignoró y comenzó a luchar con sus ropas. La maldición del Señor Oscuro lo había dejado tembloroso y mareado. No ayudaba que su brazo izquierdo estuviera en llamas; recordándole la razón por la que se había acercado al Señor Oscuro en primer lugar. Por suerte logró sobreponerse y deshizo el nudo de su corbata antes de quitarse la túnica. Para cuando hubo terminado Riddle estaba agachado a su lado, tenía sobre la nariz sus innecesarios anteojos.

Era algo sorprendente que el Señor Oscuro se inclinara. Izar habría creído que al menos permanecería de pie, demostrando su dominio sobre Severus e Izar.

Con manos sorprendentemente gentiles Riddle tomó la manga blanca de Izar y lentamente la arremangó. Su brazo fue revelado e Izar pudo sentir la magia de Riddle volverse más oscura. El mago mas joven se estremeció tratando de controlar sus temblores por estar tan cerca de la poderosa magia y sus disposiciones cambiantes.

"_tonto,"_ soltó Voldemort, sus ojos completamente rojos mientras miraba a Izar "Eres un tonto" repitió volviendo a examinarle el brazo.

Izar se negaba a ruborizarse. Pero como la mayoría de las cosas era difícil de controlar y pudo sentir la base de su cuello y sus orejas enrojecer. Por suerte estaba seguro de que su rostro ya estaba rojo por la fiebre, así no sería evidente que estaba afectado por el comentario del Señor Oscuro. Izar _no _era un tonto.

"Eres demasiado orgulloso para tu propio bien," susurró Voldemort, sus dedos se apretaron en tono al brazo de Izar. Éste soltó un gemido y apartó la vista avergonzado. "Es raro, pero hay algunos casos en los que el cuerpo del mago rechaza la Marca y por lo tanto el bálsamo. Tengo que remover la infección personalmente pero sólo si son lo bastante listos para pedirlo. De lo contrario terminan perdiendo el brazo."

Izar abrió grandes los ojos. Volvió a mirar a Riddle mientras éste estudiaba su brazo de cerca. "Seguramente no tendré que perder mi brazo," soltó con ojos temerosos mientras Voldemort alzaba la vista.

"Seguramente lo perderás," comentó con calma, su tono no mostraba simpatía ni arrepentimiento. "Sin embargo," continuó Voldemort con un brillo extraño en los ojos. "Hay una solución, una que puede practicarse fácilmente con una condición."

Izar le lanzó una tímida mirada a Severus. El hombre miraba al suelo, casi aburrido en esa posición. Pero Izar sabía que estaba escuchando atentamente. "¿Qué condición?" preguntó lentamente, ya temiendo la respuesta.

Unos dedos fríos se deslizaron por su garganta y el Señor Oscuro alzó la cabeza de Izar. Los ojos del hombre estaban brillantes con una emoción no identificable mientras estudiaban las delicadas facciones de Izar. "Tendrás que pedírmelo, implorar." Las largas uñas rasguñaron su cuello pero cuidadosas de esta vez no atravesar su piel. "Inclina ese bello y pequeño cuello tuyo Señor Harrison."

En resumen, el Señor Oscuro quería que Izar se sometiera, que se volviera sumiso a él.

Si fuese cualquier otro dolor, hechizo o maldición Izar lo hubiera sufrido en silencio. Tenía que admitir que vivir en un orfanato la mayor parte de su vida había aumentado su tolerancia al dolor. Se había quebrado muchos huesos y cortado muchas veces su piel. Eventualmente había aprendido a manejar el dolor.

Pero _esto _era totalmente diferente. Afectaba todo su cuerpo y, en consecuencia, su mente. Su mente era algo muy precioso para él.

"Yo…" comenzó vacilante. Nunca había pedido ayuda antes. Era difícil y se sentía extraño en su boca. Por suerte la expresión del Señor Oscuro no era impaciente ni arrogante. Sino expectante y algo furioso. "Mi señor, ¿Podría curar mi brazo por favor?" Izar habló mirando al suelo cerca de la forma arrodillada de Voldemort.

El hombre gruñó y sus dedos lo tomaron por la barbilla "Mírame a los ojos." Los ojos carmesí se clavaron en los suyos sin permitirle que apartara la mirada. "No estoy haciendo esto por placer, Izar. También quiero que aprendas a aceptar ayuda. Has estado mucho tiempo sin nadie que te asista. Es tiempo de que consientas la ayuda de tus superiores."

_Mis superiores. _Izar frunció el seño. "¿estoy aceptando ayuda realmente o me esta obligando a aceptarla?" En lugar de enojarse como Izar había esperado las comisuras de los labios del Señor Oscuro se alzaron una vez antes de que su expresión se tornara de impaciencia. "No volveré a pedir asistencia después de esto," juró. Era consciente de que Sanpe, en la esquina, se había tensado pero no podía apartar los ojos de Voldemort. El hombre ahora lucía enojado. "Mi señor, _por favor_ ¿Podría curar mi brazo?"

Voldemort liberó su mandíbula bruscamente y volvió a tomarle el brazo.

Con ojos atentos, Izar estudió ávidamente el procedimiento. Esto podía confirmar sus sospechas o crear nuevas preguntas sobre cómo funcionaba la Marca.

Abrió muy grandes los ojos mientras el Señor Oscuro presionaba su varita con fuerza sobre la Marca Tenebrosa. Izar gimió con la boca cerrada e hizo una mueca de dolor. Necesitaba permanecer consiente. Sin importar el dolor _necesitaba _ver esto.

Y solo así, sin que se pronunciase una palabra, sin ningún hechizo en latín, su brazo lentamente comenzó a curarse solo. Izar vio como cómo sus dedos volvían a su tamaño normal y un sentimiento revitalizante lo recorría lenta pero continuamente. Rió complacido sintiéndose algo mareado por la cantidad de magia envolviéndolo.

Involuntariamente su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, sobre Voldemort y se encontró respirando entre la túnica del hombre. Sin importar que tanto se esforzara para apartarse del Señor Oscuro, su cuerpo estaba como paralizado. Como si sus músculos fuesen de gelatina. Entonces cerró los ojos respirando la fragancia masculina.

Su brazo… se sentía tan _bien._

Esperaba no haber babeado. Era difícil controlar su cuerpo cuando estaba tan débil.

Se oyó un arrastrar de pies desde donde estaba Severus. "Puedo manejar a un chico de quince años, Severus," se oyó la voz irritada del Señor Oscuro. Una mano lo sostuvo por la espalda acomodándolo mejor contra Riddle. Izar cerró los ojos, bastante cómodo en los brazos del hombre a pesar de su desacuerdo con el contacto físico.

Inesperadamente, un siseo cosquilleó en sus oídos e Izar se tensó tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Se había olvidado que Tom Marvolo Riddle, el heredero de Slytherin, podía hablar Parsel. No era un asunto que se comentase muy seguido, al menos no por los seguidores de Riddle. Sus críticos, por otro lado, parecían exprimir ésta información en los periódicos tanto como pudieran. Solo para recordar a los lectores que el político de mediana edad tenía una vena maligna.

Estaban en lo cierto.

Pero Izar siempre había sido curioso de cómo sería oír Parsel. Y finalmente obtuvo lo que quería.

Es siseo comenzó furioso, tal vez como un reto. Luego se suavizó en algo parecido a una nana que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Merlín ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad? Lo que más quería Izar ahora era apartarse. No estaba preparado para los placenteros escalofríos que le recorrieron la espalda.

Merlín, hoy estaba actuando como un maldito maricón.

Por suerte terminó rápido y sintió como era gentilmente dejado en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo ya no le dolía ni tembalaba pero sus músculos aún estaban inutilizables.

"Deberías poder moverte en pocos minutos," le informó el Señor Oscuro poniéndose de pié lentamente en un elegante movimiento.

"Tu…" comenzó Izar; su lengua pesada. "Varita…"

Voldemort parecía bastante divertido. "Mi varita, si, Señor Harrison, ésta es mi varita." Sus largos dedos acariciaron su varita antes de guardarla en su manga.

Era su varita la que conectaba las Marcas de todos los Mortífagos. No era una poción o algún hechizo, era el núcleo. Izar rió, pero con su boca floja como estaba fue mas como una risilla. No le importaba que tan ridículo sonara. Ya había hecho el ridículo muchas veces en el transcurso del día. Por Dios que bajo había caído.

El único lado positivo era que había confirmado sus suposiciones.

¿El único _problema_? Tenía que averiguar cuál era el núcleo de la varita de Riddle. Izar sabía que no podía preguntarle al Señor Oscuro. Era un tema privado para algunos magos y se vería irrespetuoso de su parte preguntárselo a su Amo.

Mientras recuperaba el control de su cuerpo se sentó lentamente y examinó su brazo. Estaba devuelta a la normalidad. Le quemaba levemente y cosquilleaba pero Izar sospechaba que era por la proximidad con Voldemort. "Gracias" murmuró suavemente.

"Puedes hacer algo por mi, Señor Harrison" Voldemort se inclinó y se apoderó de su mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. "Estudia duro este año. Quiero que Dumbledore se arrepienta de no haberte puesto en séptimo año donde deberías estar. ¿Entendido?"

"Si Señor" Izar asintió brevemente. Voldemort lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Nunca nadie había esperado de él que le fuera bien en el colegio. A nadie le había importado.

Pero algo en la petición del hombre lo descolocaba.

Había algo más sucediendo aquí.

**(Death of Today)**

"¿Vas a colocar mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, padre? ¿O quieres que lo haga yo?" preguntó un chico. Su tono era frío y muy arrogante. Sus penetrantes ojos azules miraban a su padre por entre su pelo negro.

El hombre en cuestión, el Ministro de Bulgaria, sonrió a su hijo. No era una sonrisa agradable y cualquiera que la hubiese visto se hubiera apartado. "Lo haré hijo mío" el Ministro se puso de pie. "Destruiremos al gobierno Británico de nuevo este año. Riddle, en particular, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desprecio al pensar en el Secretario del Ministro. El muy tonto había apostado suficiente dinero para rivalizar con los ahorros de toda la vida de una familia en el Torneo. Neciamente creyendo que los Británicos le ganarían a los Búlgaros este año. El Ministro recordó el ególatra brillo en los ojos de Riddle cuando hacía su apuesta.

El hombre tenía algo bajo la manga en este Torneo.

Y el Ministro de Bulgaria iba a responder.

Había mucho por detrás en este Torneo y no sería tomado por un tonto, especialmente por Riddle.

**Nota del Autor: **_Definitivamente el próximo capítulo va a tomar velocidad. Ya han tenido una idea del pasado de Izar. La conspiración va a continuar. Sé que ha ido algo lento pero como es un AU hace falta definir las personalidades de los personajes y sus historias._

_No se preocupen por Izar, mostró algo de vulnerabilidad de vez en cuando ¿no? Está pasando por muchas cosas por el momento. Va a ser el mismo de antes en el próximo capítulo._

**Nota de Traductora: ***Allí decía en inglés "Fuck". Que es una palabra que ellos usan como "Mierda", "Rayos", etc… Como expresen frustración en tu país. Yo fui por el significado más literál que a veces es utilizado de esa forma. La palabra en si tiene una acepción sexual… pero no es en este contexto. Solo quería aclarar eso.

Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en que mis traducciones no sean tan… ehm… robóticas. ¿Vieron que si copian y pegan todo en el traductor de Google es así? Bueno, espero la respuesta de un Beta Reader que podría ayudarme con esto. Si conocen a alguno que trabaje inglés-español háganmelo saber por favor.

Veo que hay nuevos lectores. Geniál! Y que los viejos no han abandonado Mas Geniál! Eso demuestra que les gusta la historia. A mi también y estoy contenta de que esto de la traducción esta dando resultado. Uno se preguntaría por qué lo hago ( a mi mamá le pagan por hacer esto) y la respuesta es NO SÉ. Probablemente mi amor por este sitio (es un vicio jeje)


	9. Parte I Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

El Gran Saló estaba lleno de movimiento y los estudiantes hablaban mas rápido y fuerte de lo normal.

Daphne suspiró mirando a sus compañeros en su odioso comportamiento. _Honestamente_, había límites al momento de mostrar emoción por un evento y esto estaba claramente fuera de la línea. Cuando sus compañeros notaron su mirada desaprobadora se calmaron mirándose solemnemente entre ellos.

Algunas veces se preguntaba por qué se molestaba en mantener las apariencias. Su padre, Merlín lo bendiga, siempre esperaba que se comportase apropiadamente en público, como una Sangre pura. Amaba a su padre de todo corazón, pero a veces se cansaba de representar la larga y antigua línea de los Greengrass. Como su madre y su padre no habían concebido un heredero varón, la presión de continuar el nombre de la familia recaía en Daphne.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron con indiferencia en la mesa de Slytherin y en su hermana menor, Astoria. Los celos la atacaron cuando miró a su hermana de catorce años. Astoria era una señorita muy hermosa. Su pelo rubio era más platinado que el de Daphne que era rubio oro. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante color azul mientras que los de Daphne eran de un verde oscuro, casi mohoso. Astoria tenía una belleza mas natural que la suya. Daphne tenía que trabajar en su apariencia.

Pero por sobre todo, Daphne estaba celosa de su hermana menor simplemente porque _ella_ podía divertirse. No había en ella grandes expectativas de Sangre pura. Su padre mimaba y consentía a Astoria y le permitía relajarse y ser ella misma en público mientras que no avergonzase el nombre de la familia.

Y ella no tenía que casarse con una familia de Sangre pura simplemente porque Daphne era la mayor, la que _tenía_ que casarse con una familia respetable.

A pesar de todo esto Daphne tenía que admitir que amaba a Astoria y se sentía muy protectora hacia ella.

Daphne apartó la mirada de Astoria mientras esta reía con sus amigos y la dirigió hacia la mesa de Revenclaw. A veces deseaba que Izar Harrison fuese un mago de Sangre pura. Aunque mirara hacia la mesa sabía que no vería al chico. El Revenclaw, a pesar de que sólo hubieran empezado las clases hace tres días, estaba en la biblioteca. No le debería haber extrañado. De hecho _no_ le extrañaba. En su lugar, le preocupaba. Aún Daphne podía ver el estrés sobre los hombros del Revenclaw. Nunca lo demostraba por supuesto, pero Daphne era muy observadora cuando se trataba de su pequeño Revenclaw.

Las voces en el Gran Salón se apagaron significativamente y como si fuese posible también lo hicieron las velas.

Todos los ojos estaban en el Cáliz, todos contuvieron el aliento cuando las llamas se tornaron de un azul-blanco intenso. Era casi difícil mirarlo directamente.

Daphne tomó asiento, intrigada. Malfoy declaró que sería el campeón de Hogwarts; de hecho había ido tan lejos como para jactarse frente al resto de Slytherin sobre como traería orgullo a su casa. Daphne no encontraba nada impresionante en las palabras del pequeño Malfoy. De hecho apostaría a que su padre estaría menos que contento si supiese que su heredero estaba actuando tan…pomposo y obvio.

"Ya casi es hora," Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa principal, su mano extendida hacia el Caliz.

Daphne contuvo el aliento cuando las llamas se tornaron de un color rojo vivo y un pedazo de pergamino salió del Caliz. Trazó unas cuantas espirales en el aire, cada par de ojos en su humoso camino. Dumbledore la atrapó en el aire antes de que descendiera demasiado.

Sus ojos miraron el pequeño pedazo de pergamino, probablemente disfrutando como cada estudiante sy político se incorporaba conteniendo el aliento. Daphne podría haber jurado que vio los labios del hombre contraerse.

"El Campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Lukas Steinar!"

Daphne vio como un chico alto y delgado se paraba entre el grupo de estudiantes de Durmstrang. Sus ojos lo juzgaron, intrigada. Era muy atractivo. Su pelo negro y sedoso caía sobre sus ojos brillantes, el chico radiaba frialdad. Definitivamente no era tan bello como Izar, pero había una competencia. Para hacerlo más atractivo, era el hijo del Ministro de Noruega* y un Sangre pura.

El chico tomó el pedazo de pergamino de Dumbledore y desapareció por una de las puertas laterales luego de una palmada e la espalda de ambos, su padre y el Director Karkaroff.

"El Campeón de Beauxbatons es… ¡Cyprien Beaumont!"

Sorprendentemente, era un hombre el campeón de Beauxbatons. Daphne se sentó derecha una vez mas, entre complacida e irritada. Estaba complacida porque no creía que ninguna chica de Beauxbatons fuese remotamente importante para toda la publicidad. Pero había esperado que una mujer fuera elegida por lo menos de una escuela.

Siempre estaba el campeón de Hogwarts.

Si no era Malfoy por supuesto.

Siguió con la mirada al pelirrojo, Cyprien, mientras entraba en la habitación de al lado. Viéndolo tuvo que cambiar su opinión sobre los pelirrojos. Usualmente, cuando pensaba en ellos su mente se dirigía a la imagen de los Weasley. Era desagradable.

Antes de que Daphne pudiese realmente estudiar a Cyprien la llamas se tornaron rojas nuevamente y fue expulsado el último trozo de pergamio.

"El campeón de Hogwarts es…"

Todos se adelantaron en sus asientos, Draco casi sobre su cena. Era tan presumido como los pavos reales blancos que su familia mantenía alrededor de su mansión. Daphne se miró las uñas a pesar de que hubiese poca luz. ¿Era ella o sus uñas se estaban… achaparrando?

"¿Izar Harrison?"

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, abrió la boca antes de que pudiera recordar que los Greengrass no se ven como peces en el agua. ¿El Director había dicho realmente lo que creyó oír? Pero no había manera de que hubiera mencionado el nombre que creyó oírlo mencionar. La mayoría de los estudiantes y profesores se incorporaron aún mas, sus rostros contraídos por la confusión. Tampoco habían oído. El hombre había hablado tan suavemente.

"¡Izar Harrison!" gritó el Director provocando que todos en el Salón se hiciesen hacia atrás por el volumen.

Dumbledore miró había la mesa Revenclaw y el resto de las cabezas lo siguieron sin saber a donde más mirar. No había muchos que supieran quién era Izar Harrison. Y por eso mismo no había muchos que supieran que era menor de edad.

Daphne e cubrió la boca con la mano y dejó escapar una risita. Oh, esto era demasiado bueno. Lo que lo hacía aún mejor era la mirada estupefacta de Malfoy. Daphne deseaba que ese molesto Gryffindor estuviera por allí con su cámara. O aún mejor, Rita Skeeter, la mujer que esperaba en el salón de los trofeos con los otros campeones.

La mesa de Revenclaw era un alboroto mientras buscaban a su Campeón. Daphne rodó los ojos. Izar necesitaba empezar a decir a la gente a donde iba. El chico podía ser secuestrado y nadie se enteraría, simplemente porque Izar andaba en la suya siempre.

Suspiró y se puso de pié de entre los alumnos de Slytherin. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella. Mantuvo su expresión neutra. "Izar está en la biblioteca, Director," dijo arrastrando las palabras y levantando el mentón.

El murmullo creció en el Gran Salón. ¿Qué campeón, que puso su nombre en el Cáliz, estaría en la _biblioteca_ cuando estaban anunciando a los ganadores? Era indignante. Pero tampoco sabían que Izar _no _había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. Daphne no era tan cerrada ce mente como para no verlo.

Pero entonces la pregunta era ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién era lo bastante cruel como para poner el nombre de otro? Especialmente otro que no quería tener nada que ver con el Torneo.

Dumbledore asintió, su expresión comprensiva. El hombre debió haber sabido dónde estaba Izar "¿Iría a llamarlo Señorita Greengrass y decirle que nos encuentre en la Sala de Trofeos?"

Ella asintió impasible y abandonó el Gran Salón.

A Izar no le iba a gustar esto para nada.

Y Daphne no podía esperar para contarle.

**(Death of Today)**

Encantamientos que debía entregarla semana siguiente. Era bastante sencillo e Izar estaba ago decepcionado de que no le hubiera supuesto un reto como esperaba. Con suerte Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sería un poco mas… difícil. Aún si el programa no le suponía un desafío, el profesor lo haría. Mañana sería su primera clase con Sirius Black y sabía que tendría que esforzarse por actuar con indiferencia con el profesor.

Pero por ahora había terminado su tarea y tenía tiempo extra para investigar la Marca Tenebrosa. Ya había buscado en el _Eruditio, _el regalo que le dio Riddle, para ver si había algún hechizo que le permitiera saber cuál era el núcleo de una varita. Pero la información del tema era limitada. Existían algunas pociones que podía elaborar para averiguar las propiedades de una varita, pero tomaban meses en prepararse. No sólo demoraba la cocción sino que quien la preparase necesitaba la varita de la que quería averiguar.

¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín alguien crearía una poción inservible? Obviamente, si tuviera la varita en su posesión descubrir el núcleo sería simple. No ayudaba al mago que tenía que averiguar las propiedades de la varita de un Señor Oscuro. Izar estaba seguro de que Voldemort no prestaría su varita. Sin importar que tan favorecido fuese Izar no confiaba en nadie lo bastante como para dejarles sostenerla.

Era patético.

Y algunos hechizos en el libro seguían con el mismo procedimiento. Necesitaba sostener la varita para averiguar sus propiedades.

Así que Izar estaba considerando la idea de preguntarle a Ollivander, el anciano que lo había ayudado a encontrar su varita.

Aun así habría otros problemas y cuestiones que Izar iba a tener que enfrentar.

No existían dos varitas iguales. Sin importar si compartían el mismo núcleo, no eran _iguales. _Así que Izar se dio cuenta de que aunque descubriese el núcleo de la varita de Voldemort sería difícil manipular la Marca Tenebrosa. Sería algo mas sencillo, si, pero tenía sus dudas. Tenía que determinar el tipo de madera también. El día que lo había curado vislumbró una madera mas clara que podría ser, quizá, tejo, arce, o incluso balsa.

Era frustrante.

Izar tamborileó con su varita en la mesa mirando los 28 centímetros de Palosanto de India. Su propia varita tenía un pelo de Thestral. Sería bastante irónico que Voldemort tuviese el mismo, pero Izar lo dudaba.

Y luego estaba la pregunta de si Izar necesitaría la misma _criatura _que hubiera donado su pluma, pelo o fibra de corazón. Probablemente haría las cosas mas realistas a los términos de manipular la Marca, pero… pensar en buscar al animal exacto parecía imposible. Le provocaba migraña.

Tendría que preguntarle a Ollivander. Pero Izar sospechaba que el hacedor de varitas no divulgaría información privada de la varita de otro mago, al menos, no por correo.

"_¡Izar!"_

Éste se sobresaltó y su varita golpeó estrepitosamente contra la mesa. La ceremonia de anuncio de los Campeones no pudo haber terminado ya. Había estado esperando su tiempo a solas en la biblioteca. Pero claro, las cosas nunca funcionaban bien para él ¿verdad?

"¿Si, Daphne?" respondió mirando fríamente a la rubia. Notó que tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. Probablemente comenzaría a expandir chismes sobre quienes eran los Campeones y francamente Izar no estaba de humor para oírla. "Si viniste para—,"

"Dumbledore quiere verte en la Salón de trofeos. Ahora." Dijo rápidamente tomándolo del brazo levantándolo de su asiento.

Él parpadeó. Claro, era mas baja que él. Probablemente la única chica mas baja que él, pero era tan fuerte para ser una cosa tan pequeña. "Necesito mis cosas—," luchó por zafarse de sus persistentes manos mientras juntaba sus cosas. "¿Qué era lo que el Director Dumbledore quería discutir conmigo?" miró a la petulante chica con el seño fruncido. " ¿No se supone que se encontraría con los Campeones para discutir la Primera Prueba? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi asistencia por el Torneo?"

"¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas, Izar?" enganchó un dedo en su manga arrastrándolo fuera de la biblioteca en cuanto se hubo colgado la mochila. "No todo en la vida tiene que ser estudiado tan…" frunció el seño tiernamente. "Tan provisionalmente…"

Ojos verdes se entrecerraron. "Mi querida Daphne, "Provisionalmente" es una gran palabra para vos. ¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa? Yo sugeriría "analíticamente" para completar la idea. Pero te doy crédito por tratar de impresionarme con tu excepcional vocabulario."

Ella lo miró molesta antes de soltar su manga. Lo que estuviese a punto de decir Izarestaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar. Su expresión lo decía todo. "Eres el Campeón de Hogwars"

"¿Perdón?" Izar rió, encontrando la idea divertida. "¿Qué dijiste?"

Daphne se cruzó de brazos y continuó mirándolo. "No estoy bromeando contigo, Izar. Tu nombre salió del Cáliz. Dumbledore te espera en la Salón de trofeos."

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, Izar volteó y rápidamente se dirigió a la Salón de trofeos dejando a Daphne sola en el pasillo.

Esto no podía ser. No puso su nombre en el Cáliz; no había manera de que lo hiciera. La línea de la edad no le permitiría pasar. No solo eso, sino que él no estaba remotamente interesado en el Torneo. Sólo la idea de competir le hacía rechinar los dientes.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, probablemente desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Izar abrió la puerta de la Salón de trofeos. Ya podía oír las discusiones dentro de la habitación. Discutían sobre _él._ Izar se detuvo, no muy seguro de si debía ingresar. Ellos pensaban que había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. ¿Qué tan gracioso era eso? Era lo último que él quería hacer y con suerte Dumbledore sabría de algún modo de sacarlo del Torneo.

Pero Izar sabía que era inútil intentar retirarse del mismo.

"Si alguien puede cruzar exitosamente la línea de límite de edad ése es el Señor Harrison," la voz de la profesora McGonagall flotó por las escaleras. "El chico es un genio."

"¿Pero un chico de quince años? Seguramente hay algo sospechoso sobre su estatus como Campeón." Izar notó que la voz tenía acento Noruego. El marcado acento era de gran contraste entre las voces Británicas. "Estoy seguro de que alguien confundió al Cáliz de fuego. Y no creo que debamos permitir al chico competir." El hombre, que Izar pensaba era el Ministro de Noruega*, parecía estar acusando que alguien había metido a Izar.

Al menos _alguien_ estaba de su lado.

"O," interrumpió una voz femenina de acento francés. Izar sabía que era Madame Maxime, la Directora de Beauxbatons. "Como Minerva nos explicó, el chico pudo haberlo hecho solo. Aparentemente es lo bastante inteligente para hacerlo. Seguramente quiere gloria, fama…"

"El chico no me suena como alguien que busque atención," el sombrío barítono de Severus la interrumpió.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba en la cena?" preguntó Maxime. "Estoy segura de que se sentía demasiado culpable como para enfrentar sus malas acciones."

"O…" soltó Izar mientras bajaba el último escalón de la habitación. Todas las miradas se centraron en él. "Podría haber estado en la biblioteca terminando mi ensayo de Encantamientos," se encogió de hombros. "Pero supongo que su teoría suena mucho más… impresionante." Izar notó que todo el grupo estaba allí. Los Directores y Directoras, los Ministros de cada país y algunos profesores. También había un Secretario del Ministro, Tom Riddle. El Señor Oscuro estaba parado entre los demás, luciendo extrañamente normal.

Pero Izar sabía que era todo menos normal. Cada vez que el hombre se movía demandaba atención. Aún con su disfraz el hombre exoneraba presencia. Esa noche sin embargo, parecía extrañamente pasivo, decidido a no expresar sus opiniones.

"Izar," Dumbledore se aproximó juntando las cejas con preocupación. Mantenía alzada su mano deteniendo a una mujer rubia con su camarógrafo para que no se acercaran a Izar. "Aun no Rita," le ordenó severamente.

Rita Skeeter. Izar suprimió una mueca, intentando permanecer inexpresivo por el momento. Dumbledore abrió la boca, seguramente para preguntarle si había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz pero fue interrumpido.

"¿_Este_ es el chico?" demandó Maxime mirando hacia abajo para mirar a Izar apropiadamente. "No luce de mas de trece años."

Izar dio un respingo y soltó una risita burlona. "Si estamos juzgando la edad por la estatura, Madame, usted debe estar rondando –," una mano se posó en su hombro deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera insultar a una prominente figura de Francia. Izar se negó a lucir avergonzado pero si miró a Snape, agradeciendo silenciosamente que lo hubiera callado.

"Un Slytherin," exclamó Rita excitada mientras miraba a Severus Snape e Izar. Después de todo ¿Qué otro estudiante estaría tan cómodo en presencia del profesor Snape? "No ha habido un Campeón de Slytherin en mas de treinta años."

"Si," Izar confirmó arrastrando las palabras. "Porque el negro de mi uniforme del colegio recuerda a una serpiente _excepcionalmente_ bien." Dijo fríamente mirando a la mujer como si fuera lenta. Rita se aclaró la garganta finalmente notando su uniforme de Revenclaw. Miró hacia otro lado como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Izar.

Un brazo lo apartó de Snape y Rita. Izar se encontró mirando en el rostro preocupado de Dumbledore. El viejo Director tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder ver más cómodamente en los ojos de Izar. "¿Pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz, Izar?"

Dumbledore lo había apartado, pero aún no estaban lo bastante lejos como para que los demás no los oyeran. "No, Director, nunca pondría mi nombre en el Cáliz. La mera idea del Torneo me repugna." Algunos resoplidos burlones se oyeron de los espectadores pero Izar no les hizo caso. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los azul claro de Dumbledore. El hombre no lo había acusado, en su lugar le había hecho una pregunta honesta.

El Director sonrió brevemente parándose derecho nuevamente. "¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo haber puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz? ¿Algunas sospecha?"

"Tal vez algún Revenclaw mayor de edad," murmuró Izar luego dándose cuenta de que probablemente no era lo mejor para decir. Pero si tenía que pensar en alguien que pondría su nombre en el Cáliz sería algún Revenclaw. ¿No fue hacía solo dos días que habían expresado que Izar debía traer gloria a su Casa?

Dumbledore alzó las cejas verdaderamente sorprendido. ¿Porqué querría tu propia casa ponerte en peligro?" Izar apartó la mirada, sus ojos se dirigieron a los muchos trofeos en la habitación. "Izar," insistió el hombre.

"Tuvimos algunos desacuerdos es todo," proveyó rápidamente.

"Yo digo que dejemos que el chico compita," una nueva voz con un acento que rivalizaba con el del Ministro Noruego* interrumpió.

Izar voleó, sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con un morocho alto del otro lado de la habitación. El adolescente tenía puesto el uniforme de Durmstrang y lucía demasiado arrogante para Izar. Los ojos del estudiante de Durmstrang estudiaron a Izar de arriba a bajo con los labios fruncidos. Si el chico quitara esa sonrisa altiva de su rostro habría pensado que lucía mínimamente decente. Excepto por el pelo. Aunque hubiera sido la envidia de las damas, lacio y sedoso, cubría uno de sus ojos azules en lo que podría ser interpretado un estilo de moda. Izar no creía que fuese remotamente intrigante.

Sabía que el chico era el Campeón de Durmstrangy detrás de él, un alto pelirrojo, el de Beuxbatons. Éste último parecía mucho mas bueno, un poco amistoso mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Después de todo," continuó el estudiante de Durmstrang burlándose. "Si consigue llegar a él, no creo que sea capaz de alcanzar el Trofeo."

Izar alzó las cejas entrecerrando los ojos. Cuando se trataba de su altura era un poco sensible. "¿Y eso lo dice el chico que no puede ver más allá del pelo en su cara?"

En vez de apartarse y lucir insultado el alumno de Durmstrang abrió los ojos antes de achicarlos considerablemente. Era casi como si _disfrutase _el contraataque de Izar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras lo examinaba ávidamente, memorizando y observando.

"Temo que sin importar las consecuencias, el Señor –," comenzó Riddle señalando a Izar como si se hubiera olvidado de su nombre. Izar no podía creerlo. El hombre era _brillante _actuando de político.

"Izar Harrison," proveyó McGonagall mirando a Riddle sobre sus lentes.

"Si, el Señor Harrison está obligado a competir a pesar de que tenga "trece" años. Una vez que un nombre sale del Cáliz, dicha persona debe competir hasta la Tercera Prueba." Riddle le mostró a Izar una mueca de disgusto, convirtiéndose en un firme y frío político. "Es una lástima que esto tuvo que pasar. Si encontramos evidencia de que pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz puedo asegurarte, niño, que tendrás que enfrentar serias consecuencias. Había mucha gente que confiaba en que Gran Bretaña ganaría esta vez."

Sus palabras eran tan reales y tan bien versadas que a Izar le estaba costando no creerle. Pero ¿cómo se sentía el Señor Oscuro sobre su participación en el Torneo? ¿En hombre estaba verdaderamente decepcionado de que saliera el nombre de Izar? Era difícil decirlo y entndía que no conocería los verdaderos sentimientos del hombre ahora.

Al lado de Karkaroff, el Ministro de Noruega* estaba igual de confundido que Izar, si no algo sospechoso.

"Ahora Señor Riddle," Dumbledore se paró frente a Izar bloqueando su intercambio de miradas. "El Señor Harrison es tan culpable como cualquiera de nosotros. No tenemos la certeza de quien puso su nombre en el Cáliz. Solo puedo esperar que apoye a Izar en vez de menospreciarlo."

Si Dumbledore sospechaba de la verdadera identidad de Tom Riddle entonces sabía de su odio por los nacidos de Muggles. Por lo tanto creería que el Señor Oscuro estaba disgustado con Izar porque éste era un nacido de Muggles. Era una movida brillante de Riddle. Su posición como Mortífago probablemente no se le había ocurrido a Dumbledore.

"Acérquense," Rita tomó control de la situación guiando a los campeones cerca del calor del fuego. "Vamos a necesitar una fotografía para el artículo de mañana. Por supuesto, tomaremos más el día de la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas, pero debemos tentar a nuestros lectores." Con esto comenzó a debatir sobre la pose perfecta para los tres campeones.

_Ceremonia de comprobación de varitas…_ Izar reflexionó por un momento ignorando la mirada del Campeón de Durmstrang.

"Harrison podría pararse en aquella silla. Así al menos será tan alto como nosotros. Pero es sólo un estimación." El noruego sonrió a Izar con una mirada burlona.

Izar miró la silla en cuestión antes de cruzar la habitación. Era consciente de la sorpresa de todos de que estuviese siguiendo la orden del Durmstrang pero los ignoro y tomó asiento. La silla se parecía mucho a un trono e Izar se sentó elegantemente. Con un movimiento arrogante cruzó las piernas.

"O quizá ustedes dos pueden situarse a mi alrededor." comentó con aire de suficiencia obsequiándole al chico de Durmstrang una sonrisa.

Originalmente había estado horrorizado de tener que participar en tal Torneo. Pero viendo al campeón de Durmstrang Izar se dio cuenta de que se divertiría burlando la arrogancia del chico. Sólo porque era el Campeón de Hogwarts no quería decir que tenía que comportarse como una lucecita buena todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

Pero luego recordó todos los proyectos que quería completar antes de fin de año. Inmediatamente se sintió desanimado. Tal vez molestar al chico de Durmstrang no sería tan divertido como sonaba. No cuando tenía tanto que balancear en su plato.

Este año iba a ser un _caos._

**(Death of Today)**

Unos dedos delgados desenrollaron el _Profeta _mientras su mano libre agarraba una taza de té. Unos ojos gris pálido vieron la primera plana y bufó cuando leyó el encabezado. Aparentemente el Torneo de los Tres Magos se haría ese año y esta vez en Hogwarts.

Los ojos vivos trazaron la foto de los tres campeones, desinteresado pero curioso al mismo tiempo. Siempre era divertido ver si reconocía el nombre de alguna familia de magos con la que fuera a la escuela. Parecía como si hubieran pasado siglos, pero habían sido solo dieciséis años.

Su mirada se clavó en el chico en medio. Su corazón saltó antes de acelerar hasta niveles peligrosos. Su mano izquierda temblorosa chocó contra su tasa mandando la frágil porcelana al piso. Se rompió manchando todo con té caliente.

"¡Kreacher!" llamó con voz ronca, algo que rara vez hacía. Sus pies le quemaban por el té derramado pero apenas lo notaba mientras acercaba aún más el _Profeta _a sus ojos. Estaba temblando. Un punzada de dolor lo recorrió. "Demonios, ¡_Lily!"_

Arrojó el periódico al suelo en un ataque de ira. Alzó su brazo y arrojó todos los platos de porcelana de la mesa con furia creciente.

"Amo Regulus, señor" gimió Kreacher apareciendo en la habitación y luego apartándose.

Regulus lanzo un gemido profundo cayendo sobre su silla y cubriendo su vulnerable rostro. No importaba que hubiera pensado antes de Lily, lo mucho que hubiera sufrido con su traición casi quince año atrás, no se compararía con esto… esta _traición_. No cuando un niño estaba involucrado. Su niño, su hijo.

"Nos vamos a Gran Bretaña, Kreacher," Regulus se recobró , sus ojos fríos y determinados. Sin quererlo volvió a mirar el _Profeta_ en el suelo, sus ojos casi obsesivamente bebiendo al chico. Su nombre, irónicamente, era Izar. Izar era la estrella de la constelación BoÖtes, convenientemente ubicada en la misma constelación que la estrella Aructus. Había tres generaciones de Aructus en la familia Black. No sólo eso, el segundo nombre de Regulus era Aructus también.

El apellido era lo que estaba mal, lo molestaba. Harrison. Izar Harrison. Regulus se pasó los dedos por el pelo apretando la mandíbula. "_un huérfano, un nacido de Muggles huérfano"_ decía el periódico. En el nombre de Merlín ¿A qué estaba jugando Lily?

"¿Gran Bretaña, amo Regulus?" repitió Kreacher bajando las orejas. "Pero el Señor Oscuro, Amo—,"

"No importa," lo cortó Regulus algo bruscamente. "Empaca mis cosas. Nos vamos lo antes posible."

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Es un poco antes de lo que suelo actualizar pero tuve unas horas libres estos últimos días. No se acostumbren! Jeje.

*Aquí hay un error mío… El autor siempre escribió "Noruega" como el país de origen de los de Durmstrang y yo creí que era un error y escribí "Bulgaria". No tendría que haberlo hecho y me disculpo profundamente. Al comienzo de éste capítulo el autor aclara que en ningún momento se dice exactamente dónde queda Durmstrang… algunos sitios de HP dicen Escandinavia, otros Noruega, otros Bulgaria… pero son todas especulaciones. Aclaro, en este fic. Es NORUEGA gente si?. Bueno, me disculpo nuevamente.

Es todo… gracias por los reviews y los ánimos de todos. Sigo sin Beta Reader pero trabajo en eso…. Con suerte el próximo cap venga mejor redactado :D


	10. Parte I Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Izar escondió el rostro en su libro de texto evitando las miradas curiosas. Era difícil acostumbrarse a… ser notado. La única vez que Izar recordaba ser notado fue durante sus años en el orfanato. Y la atención que recibió fue todo menos positiva. Siempre era abusado y molestado porque Louis lo había elegido como su juguete personal. El Muggle había hecho su vida un infierno y los otros chicos se habían envalentonado para seguir sus pasos sólo porque Izar siempre había sido pequeño para su edad.

Sin embargo, la atención que estaba recibiendo ahora era totalmente diferente.

Los estudiantes nunca habían oído de él. Tenían curiosidad. Aún más cuando se corrió la voz de que era menor de edad para competir. Los rumores eran escandalosos al igual que el chisme interminable y las risas.

Izar tuvo que incluso saltarse el desayuno para escapar a los cotilleos. Su estómago estaba vacío y se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior. Tampoco sabía cuando podría comer de nuevo. La idea de ir al abarrotado Gran Salón a almorzar le hacía perder el apetito.

Después de haberse encontrado con el grupo en el Salón de Trofeos se había dirigido a la Sala Común de Revenclaw. Cuando llegó había un gran grupo de estudiantes ansiosos por preguntarle cómo había sorteado la línea de restricción de edad. Sin decir una palabra Izar se dirigió directo a su dormitorio y corrió las cortinas por el resto de la noche.

No sabía quién había puesto su nombre en al Cáliz. También sabía que era imposible averiguar quién lo había hecho. Ya tenía mucho de que preocuparse este año, no tenía tiempo de averiguar quién lo había elegido como blanco.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que iba a pasar de ser un don nadie a ser alguien en unas horas?

Ahora mismo Izar estaba sentado en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras esperando al profesor Black. El resto de los estudiantes hablaban del Torneo, mirándolo de vez en cuando como si él fuera a saltar de su asiento y unirse a ellos. Aunque él preferiría arrojarles su libro que oír mas de sus extrañas hipótesis.

Izar suspiró y se concentró nuevamente en su libro justo cuando Sirius Black entraba. El hombre caminaba con los hombros hacia atrás, con el pecho inflado. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca pudo notar las arrugas de un rostro acostumbrado a lucir travieso y juguetón. Pero extrañamente las líneas de buen humor parecían haberse borrado con el tiempo. Era casi como si en una época el hombre hubiese sido muy alegre y luego sucedió algo en su vida que lo cambió.

Sirius parecía acarrear una sombra consigo, una similar a la de Lily.

Izar se despabiló, no quería pensar en su madre. Sin embargo su tío estaba parado justo frente a él; un tío que ni sabía que su único sobrino existía.

Sirius se situó detrás de su escritorio y tomó un pedazo de pergamino. "Cuando diga su nombre por favor anuncien si están presentes," mojó la punta de una pluma negra con tinta y comenzó a llamar.

Notó interesado que Sirius Black parecía tener un… desorden de múltiple personalidad. El hombre casi saltaba de la emoción cuando reconocía el nombre de un estudiante. Luego comenzaba a preguntarle sobre sus padres y parientes. Izar observó cómo Anna Beth Tully, una alumna de Hufflepuff de sexto año, se ruborizaba y respondía a las entusiastas preguntas de Sirius. Aparentemente, luego de bombardearla a preguntas, Sirius anunció que había asistido al colegio con su madre y padre.

Izar alzó una ceja mirando atentamente a Sirius. Era difícil juzgar la personalidad del hombre. Había un niño adentro, pero también un frío y calculador adulto. Un adulto que había visto mucho y experimentado dolor. Y luego estaban las personalidades conflictivas de un adulto y un niño travieso. Un pequeño bastardo con un lado cruel.

Era, _simplemente_, la percepción de Izar. Generalmente no se equivocaba al juzgar el carácter y Sirius, hasta ahora, era el más difícil de leer.

Por supuesto que ser del linaje de los Black era una buena razón. Los Black se reproducían entre ellos con gran frecuencia. El incesto podría haber afectado a Sirius Black más de lo que dejaba ver.

"Izar Harrison," la voz del profesor sonó apagada.

Ojos verdes se concentraron en el rostro vuelto del hombre. Sirius no apartó la vista del pergamino como hizo con los demás. En su lugar, Izar notó cómo sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el borde del escritorio y cómo apretaba su mandíbula. Oh, el hombre _quería_, casi _necesitaba_ ver a Izar. El Revenclaw podía notar lo mucho que Sirius luchaba por no encontrar sus miradas.

"Aquí, profesor Black," anunció Izar sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sirius respiró con fuerza, dándose por vencido y mirándolo de reojo.

Por la manera en que actuaba Izar sabía que el hombre sospechaba de su linaje. De hecho parecía como si Sirius acabase de ver un fantasma. Sus labios estaban tensos, blancos alrededor de la boca. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y entrecerrados.

Respirando profundamente Sirius volvió a concentrarse en el pergamino y siguió llamando. Izar también apartó la mirada notando que Granger lo observaba. La miró con frialdad antes de volver a su libro. Era una fastidiosa Sangresucia que metía las narices en los asuntos de otras personas. La había visto de lejos estos años. No tenía muchos amigos, si alguno. Al igual que Izar prefería los libros a socializar, pero también le gustaba ser el centro de atención mientras que Izar prefería las sombras.

"He estado leyendo lo que han visto con sus antiguos profesores," Sirius rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en él. "Aunque han cubierto adecuadamente el programa hay un área en la que todos necesitan trabajar. Es una que creo, como Auror, que es muy importante para todo mago y hechicera.

Izar cerró su libro, interesado en oír lo que el hombre tenía que decir.

"Duelo."

Izar frunció el seño algo desanimado. Duelo no era su punto fuerte. Nunca había participado en uno. Bueno, eso no era cierto. Había peleado una vez y había resultado horriblemente. Aunque Izar podía exceder en cualquier examen escrito u oral al que echase mano siempre había tenido problemas en un duelo. Era demasiado analítico como para pensar en el momento. Cuando había que lanzar un hechizo su mente le proveía con una larga lista de posibilidades e Izar las repasaba a cada una recitando el efecto de cada hechizo y maldición. Era ridículo. Y en consecuencia, Izar evitaba participar en un duelo.

"Haremos sobre todo trabajo manual y práctico en esta clase. Para prepararse quiero que lean los primeros dos capítulos de su libro de texto. Allí encontrarán los procedimientos formales en un duelo. También espero un ensayo de metro y medio* en mi escritorio la próxima clase"

Se oyó a los alumnos gemir y quejarse, al menos los de Hufflepuff. Sirius sonrió. "Solo bromeaba," cesó de reír cuando vio la desconcertada mirada de los Revenclaw. El hombre se aclaró la garganta. "No habrá tareas, pero espero que lean. Pueden hacerlo durante el resto del período de clase en la biblioteca. O pueden dejarlo para ultimo momento como y lo hacía." El Auror pasó enfrente de los estudiantes dirigiéndose a la salida "pueden retirarse."

Había desaparecido por la puerta antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de pararse.

La clase permaneció sentada, susurrando entre ellos sobre lo extraña de lección. Nunca un profesor se retiraba antes, casi una hora antes.

Izar lo veía bastante divertido. Había espantado al mago mayor. Con suerte vería más agallas en su tío a lo lardo del semestre. Aunque era satisfactorio ver a Sirius incómodo también lo era ver un carácter familiar.

"¿Estas emparentado con el Profesor Black?" era Granger. Se había incorporado en su escritorio para susurrarle.

Izar se vio primero distraído por sus grandes incisivos, luego por su odiosa mirada inquisitiva. "Ambos tenemos cabello oscuro, complexión pálida y un pene. Si crees que es lo que se requiere para estar emparentado con el profesor Black me temo que aún te falta preguntarle a la mitad de Hogwarts. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que estarán más interesados en hablar contigo." Izar guardó sus cosas ignorando cómo se ruborizó Granger. Probablemente estaba escandalizada porque se había _atrevido_ a decir la palabra "pene" frente a una dama.

Antes de que pudiera irse ella lo detuvo nuevamente.

"Izar," lo llamó sin aliento. "He notado que estas saltando comidas… no es bueno para un chico en crecimiento. Especialmente si mencionado chico es declarado el Campeón de Hogwarts." Antes de que Izar pudiese soltar un ácido comentario ella continuó. Acercándose a él y bajando la voz." Justo en el piso inferior al Gran Salón hay una pintura con un tazón de frutas. Hazle cosquillas a la pera y vas a encontrar una sorpresa."

Fue como si estuviera ensayando un enigma. Incluso le mostró una mística sonrisa antes de abandonar la clase.

Izar se quedó tenso, preguntándose si debería quitar sus gérmenes de su ropa o seguir su concejo.

Hizo ambas cosas.

**(Death of Today)**

_Izar,_

_Me __apena escribirte tan informalmente, tan súbitamente, cuando lo único que quiero es hablar contigo sin reservas…Pero necesito verte, cara a cara chico. Sé que eres lo bastante inteligente como para no confiar en una carta así que consentiré a encontrarnos a medio camino para sofocar tus sospechas._

_Podemos vernos en un lugar público, preferentemente en Cabeza de Puerco. Tienes una salida a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana ¿correcto? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar en Cabeza de Puerco. Yo me acercaré personalmente. No tienes nada que teme;, no te haría daño, nunca._

_Desesperadamente esperando que vergas,_

_R._

Izar tomó el viejo pedazo de pergamino mirando la pared de piedra. La había recibido unos días atrás; de hecho, la había recibido el día de su primera clase con Sirius Black. Ya había pasado una semana y ya era el viaje a Hogsmeade. Mañana partirían. Izar tenía sus sospechas sobre quién le había enviado la carta. Y no estaba complacido. Regulus Arcturus Black, el mago "proclamado" muerto que había traicionado a Lord Voldemort.

Entonces ¿Por qué estaba Regulus contactando a Izar ahora?

Sabía por qué.

Porque ambos, su nombre y fotografía, habían estado en los periódicos recientemente. Estaba declarado "notable" por la población de Hogwarts y sin duda por el Mundo Mágico. Regulus debió haberlo notado y sintió la necesidad de contactar a Izar, su hijo _bastardo._ ¿Acaso el hombre quería estar en buenos términos con Izar ahora que éste podía traer fama al nombre de la familia? Después de todo Izar nunca podría ser un respetado Black porque su madre era una bruja Sangresucia. ¿O tal vez creía que Izar podía ayudarlo a escapar de la furia de Voldemort por haberlo traicionado?

Tensó los labios y apretó los dientes disgustado. No había nada que quisiera mas que plantar a Regulus. Pero su curiosidad era mayor. Tenía que saciar su interés. Y sin importar lo que pasara Izar se negaba a aceptar a Regulus.

"¡Izar!"

Izar colocó la carta en su bolsillo manteniéndose quieto cuando oyó a Daphne aproximarse por el corredor. Por una buena semana Izar había logrado mantenerse en las sombras, apartándose de toda la atención. Gracias a Granger había encontrado las cocinas y no había muerto de hambre. Porque habría muerto de inanición simplemente porque se negaba a entrar al Gran Salón en los horarios de comida. Demasiados magos querían ser amigos de él y palmearlo en la espalda.

Era inquietante.

Antes, cuando había sido declarado, había creído que no sería tan malo. Se había mentido completamente a si mismo ese día. Odiaba esta atención. Y lo que más quería era volver a las sombras, el desconocido niño de Revenclaw.

"Has estado evitándome por mucho tiempo, _chico_," la baja hechicera se quejó acaloradamente. Las aletas de su nariz se abrían rítmicamente, otro indicador de su resentimiento. "No voy a soportarlo mas ¿me entiendes?"

Izar bajó la mirada encontrándola con sus ojos verde oscuro. "Si señora," respondió impasible acostumbrado a sus demandas ridículas.

Sus labios temblaron y colocó las manos en la cintura. "Estoy honestamente sorprendida con cómo desapareces tan fácilmente. Si tuvieras a alguien que cuidara de ti, como yo, ya le habrías provocado un ataque cardíaco por tus largos períodos ausentes. La única razón por la que supe que vivías es porque tenemos algunas clases juntos. Y después vos… _te vas_ justo cuando termina la lección" sonaba decaída e Izar no pudo evitar sonreír. "No apareces en las comidas y no estás en los pasillos después de clases."

"Me disculpo," comentó para nada apenado. "Es sólo que no estoy disfrutando la atención. Prefiero mantenerme _fuera _de ella."

Ella se acercó tomándolo con fuerza del brazo. Lo apartó de la pared y ambos caminaron por el corredor tomados del brazo. "Eventualmente tendrás que salir de las sombras, Izar. Pronto vas a ser un hombre, uno que va a necesitar interactuar con otros, políticamente. Tengo que trabajar contigo en eso, entrenarte."

Izar se tragó un bufido, sin embargo no hizo nada por ocultar una sonrisa burlona. "Sólo porque soy el Campeón de Hogwarts no quiere decir que de la nada tendré que danzar políticamente, Daphne."

Ella gruñó enojada. "No estoy hablando sólo del Torneo, Izar. Ya casi te gradúas. Estarás por tu cuenta entonces, tendrás un trabajo también. ¿Qué harás si trabajas en el Ministerio? Debes tener práctica en etiqueta. ¿Cómo crees que mantendrás tu puesto entre los buitres Sangre Pura?"

No planeaba trabajar en el sector principal del Ministerio. Pero Daphne no sabía que Izar ya tenía un trabajo soñado en los más bajos niveles del Ministerio, los Inefables. No planeaba hacer nada mas. La única diferencia que quería hacer con su trabajo era producir experimentos útiles para la población mágica. Pensaren eso… hizo a Izar desear que Owen, el líder de los Inefables, no lo hiciera fabricar Trasladores de nuevo durante el verano.

"No sé si pueda soportar mas círculos sociales, Daphne. Lo último que quiero es estar discutiendo la elección de prensa para el pelo de Pansy Parkinson."

Ella lo miró irritada. "Nunca discutimos cosas así, Izar."

"Ah, si," Izar asintió. "Obviamente mi falta de memoria de esas fiestas sociales es un reflejo de mi falta de interés en esas…cosas."

"Eres imposible," suspiró echando hacia atrás sus cabellos rubios con una mano. "Algún día voy a lograr que disfrutes bailar. Serás tan bueno como cualquier otro hombre Sangre Pura."

Izar sólo asintió desinteresado.

Antes de que emergieran a un concurrido pasillo Daphne se detuvo frenándolo a él también. Con su brazo derecho aún enganchado con el de Izar hurgó en su mochila. "Hice algo o diseñé algo para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Más específicamente, los diseñé contigo en mente."

Sacó una muñequera azul oscuro. En ella, una bella caligrafía formaba la frase _Apoyo a Izar Harrison_. Antes de que Izar pudiese comentar las palabras cambiaron deletreando _Apoyo a Hogwarts._

La intención es que la uses en el antebrazo. Los Slytherins, particularmente, iniciaron la moda de usarlas en el antebrazo izquierdo." Le lanzó una mirada significativa mientras le tendía un brazalete. Ahora que estaban en un pasillo mejor iluminado Izar pudo ver que ella tenía uno en su antebrazo izquierdo. "Creí que podría ser una buena idea si tienes que revelar algo de piel en alguna Prueba. Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar; siempre tienes que estar preparado."

Izar tomó el brazalete sintiéndose algo tocado. El _nunca _se ponía sentimental. "¿Tu sabes?" recorrió con el dedo el material de seda observando el grabado.

"Por supuesto que sé," susurró por lo bajo. "Estuve allí cuando fuiste marcado. La mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban en el fondo con máscaras de níquel, pero te reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. El Señor Oscuro estaba brillando mientras te marcaba." Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron excitados. "Te favorece sabes. La mayoría de los Mortífagos sienten envidia."

Izar rió guardando el brazalete en su mochila. Definitivamente lo usaría debajo de su túnica. Cubriría la Marca Tenebrosa de ojos curiosos. A pesar de que el Señor Oscuro Voldemort todavía no era conocido no era algo para ir anunciando.

"Lo digo en serio, Izar. Deberías ser cuidadoso. Muchos de los estudiantes Mortífagos han voceado su confusión a el porqué el Señor Oscuro favorecería a un…" su voz se fue apagando, su normal rostro neutro flaqueando.

"¿Quieren saber por qué favorece a un Sangresucia?" proveyó Izar.

"Está mal de su parte no investigar antes de emitir un juicio," ella hizo un mohín acomodando la túnica de Izar cariñosamente. "¿Alguna vez has pensado que ellos fueron los que pusieron tu nombre en el Cáliz?"

"¿Un Slytherin celoso que me quería fuer del camino? Tal vez," reflexionó Izar. En realidad, sonaba bastante creíble. "Pero el Señor Oscuro no me favorece. Además haber obtenido primero un máscara plateada no quiere decir que necesariamente me "favorezca"

"Lo que tu digas Izar" alisó el frente de su túnica antes de voltear. "Deberías ir a la Ceremonia de Comprobación de Varitas. Estoy segura de que el Campeón Noruego se siente algo arrogante antes tu desaparición de las sociedad humana." Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Sabes que Lukas Stenair es el hijo del Ministro de Noruega, verdad?"

"Pasaré por alto el hecho de que sepas mis horarios. Por ahora." Izar evitó el tema de Lukas simplemente porque no, no sabía que era el hijo del Ministro de Noruega. Si Daphne lo supiera nunca le dejaría olvidar su ignorancia.

"Espero que te sientes conmigo en la cena esta noche," agregó mientras él se desplazaba rápidamente por el corredor.

Izar no tenía corazón para decirle que no asistiría a la cena esa noche. Iba a evitar el público por el mayor tiempo posible.

Miró el viejo reloj de bolsillo que había robado a un Muggle en el orfanato y maldijo. Iba un poco tarde. Pero estaba cerca de la habitación donde sería la Ceremonia. Sin embargo si Tom Riddle iba a estar allí Izar estaba seguro de que iría tras suyo después. La Marca Tenebrosa había quemado recientemente, como si el hombre hubiera estado disgustado con Izar. Sin importar lo mucho que lo pensara no podía recordar haber hecho nada que molestara al Señor Oscuro.

Finalmente llegando a la habitación, Izar abrió la puerta sorprendido por lo pequeña que era.

La mayor parte de los escritorios estaban amontonados a los lados creando un espacio en el medio. Dos de ellos estaban pegados con seis sillas detrás. Seis sillas para los jueces. Todos ellos presentes y todos voltearon a verlo cuando entró.

El Revenclaw cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, mirando a los dos Campeones, a Rita Skeeter y su fotógrafo, Bozo. Pero sobre todo, la atención de Izar se centró en un hombre de pelo plateado en la esquina. Ollivander.

"Señor Harrison," Dumbledore se puso de pie con una cálida sonrisa mientras guiaba a Izar dentro. El hombre llevaba una túnica lila con pequeñas lunas en ella. Izar lo encontró divertido.

"Director," lo saludó Izar vagamente, a una de las lunas en la túnica de Dumbledore le crecieron brazos y lo saludó. "Me gusta su túnica, muy ingeniosa."

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos grillaron detrás de los antojos de media luna. "Gracias, mi niño." Se detuvo antes de inclinarse para murmurarle al oído. "Si quieres puedo darte el nombre de mi sastre."

La Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Izar quemó intensamente, pero mantuvo sus ojos en los de Dumbledore, neutral. "Tal vez luego, Director," notó al Señor Oscuro detrás de Dumbledore. Tom Riddle no miraba a Izar, su atención estaba en la pila de papeles que tenía frente a si.

"Ahora que estamos todos presentes," continuó el Director luego de enviar a Izar a su asiento frente a los jueces. Izar tomó asiento al lado de Lukas ignorando su escrutinio. "Quisiera presentarles a los jueces de este año. Por Hogwarts estamos yo y el Señor Riddle, el Secretario del Ministro de Magia. Lamentablemente Cornelius Fudge no podrá venir al Torneo. Tiene demasiados proyectos de los que ocuparse en el Ministerio."

Izar sofocó un risa irónica. Estaba seguro de que Fudge había sido manipulado por el Señor Oscuro para apartarse y permitirle al Secretario ser juez en su lugar.

Riddle inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia los Campeones, sus ojos pasaron por Izar un instante antes de apartarse con indiferencia. E l Señor Oscuro estaba _molesto _por algo. E Izar no tenía idea de por qué podía ser. Tenía sus sospechas, pero no había manera de confirmarlas.

"Por Durmstrang, están el Director Karkaroff y el Ministro Bjorn Steinar."

Bjorn Steinar era parecido a su hijo. Ambos tenía un aire de importancia y aplomo. Bjorn tenía pelo castaño a diferencia del negro de Lukas pero compartían los penetrantes ojos azules. No era tan atractivo como su hijo; en su lugar, lo que lo hacía notable era su carisma. A Izar no le gustaba. Tal vez era porque no le importaba Lukas pero sin importar lo que fuera; Izar no iba a depositar su confianza en el Ministro Noruego.

"Y finalmente por Beauxbatons están la Directora Maxime y el Ministro Serge Roux."

Era gracioso ver a ambos individuos franceses sentados juntos. Mientras Maxime era increíblemente alta y grande, el Ministro Roux era un hombre pequeño, en altura y peso. Usaba grandes anteojos y tenía cabello largo y gris atado en la base de su cuello. Parecía aburrido allí sentado, no saludó a los estudiantes como lo habían hecho los demás, en su lugar había mirado a Dumbledore silenciosamente preguntando cuándo terminaría todo esto.

A Izar le cayó bien.

"Rita Skeeter cubrirá el Torneo este año. Ella estará supervisando el control de las varitas."

"Y con suerte algunas fotos," anunció Rita entusiasmada sonriendo sugestivamente a Izar." La cámara es caprichosa con los que ama y favorece bastante a uno de los jóvenes Campeones." Las miradas se centraron en Izar pero éste se mantuvo impasible en su asiento, casi aburrido. Estaría condenado si permitía que Rita se acercara a él con una cámara.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta indicándole a Ollivander que se acercara. "Lo que sea para ti Rita." Concordó Dumbledore aireadamente colocando una mano en la espalda de Ollivander. "Y quiero presentarles a todos al experto en varitas, el Señor Ollivander. El estará viendo sus varitas hoy para asegurarse de que funcionan apropiadamente para el Torneo." Sus ojos azules se posaron en el pelirrojo Campeón de Beauxbatons. "Señor Beaumont, ¿Por qué no va primero?"

Izar miró el procedimiento con curiosidad. Ollivander parecía tener un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de varitas. Era capaz de decir la medida, la madera y el núcleo incluso si era una que él no había hecho. Era intrigante e Izar sintió algo de esperanza con su problema. Ollivander _debía _saber cuál era el núcleo de la varita de Tom Riddle. Después de todo Izar estaba seguro que Riddle la había obtenido en Ollivanders cuando era un niño.

Cyprien Beaumont tenía un pelo de Veela en su varita y Lukas Stenair, el Campeón de Durmstrang, tenía una fibra de corazón de dragón. Izar creyó que le quedaba bien.

Intercambió una mirada de odio con Lukas mientras el chico se volvía a sentar.

"Izar," Dumbledore hizo un gesto con su mano alzando las cejas con interés.

Poniéndose de pie Izar se aproximó a Ollivander, recordando vívidamente su primer encuentro con el hombre a los once años. "Ah, Señor Harrison," Ollivander parecía un poco más entusiasta mientras tomaba la varita de Izar. "Recuerdo esta en particular muy bien. 30 centímetro de palo rosa de la India, el pelo de un Thestral bastante obstinado y orgulloso." Izar se negó a reaccionar cuando sintió los ojos burlones de Riddle en él.

Los ojos plateados de Ollivander estudiaron a Izar y sonrió. "Te diré lo mismo que hace cinco años, Señor Harrison. Tu varita es notablemente inflexible y destinada a _grandes_ cosas."

El hacedor de varitas agitó la de Izar lanzando un chorro de vino.

Dumbledore aplaudió alegremente agradeciendo a Ollivander. Antes de que Izar pudiera entender todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a moverse justo cuando Ollivander salía por la puerta. Para ser un hombre mayor podía moverse rápido. Rita estaba juntando a todos para una fotografía e Izar se deslizó por detrás hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde fue ese niño?" lo siguió la voz de Rita mientras éste subía rápidamente las escaleras.

"¡Señor Ollivander!" lo llamó. El fabricante de varitas se detuvo voleando y mirándolo con curiosidad mientras el Revenclaw se aproximaba. "Por favor, esto puede sonar extraño pero ¿Recuerda cada varita que vende?"

"Por supuesto mi niño," Ollivander sonrió misteriosamente. "Cada varita está integrada en mi mente. Siempre paso bastante tiempo con cada una antes de venderla."

Izar deseó poder estar hablando con Ollivander en otras circunstancias. El hombre era facinante y probablemente sabía mucho sobre núcleos de varitas. Tal vez Izar pudiera discutir esta situación más profundamente si se atascaba con la Marca. "¿Podría, tal vez, recordar el núcleo de la varita de Tom Riddle? Tengo curiosidad si la varita es tan talentosa como su carácter."

El rostro de Ollivander se ensombreció y su sonrisa se tornó forzada. "Lo siento Señor Harrison pero me temo que el Señor Riddle me ha pedido mi palabra de que no diría nada de su varita." El hombre frunció el seño. "Es extraño, justo me lo pidió hoy, justo antes de que la ceremonia comenzara."

Izar se congeló.

Voldemort no podía saber que Izar estaba buscando el núcleo de su varita ¿verdad?

"Yo… gracias de todos modos, Señor Ollivander," Izar habló sin oírse a si mismo.

Volteó, preguntándose a donde ir ahora.

"Izar," lo llamó una voz de lo alto de las escaleras.

Sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, ojos verdes se alzaron lentamente encontrándose con los marrones brillantes. Los labios de Voldemort estaban crispados mientras le señalaba que se acercase. "Vuelve adentro, debemos sacarnos una foto juntos, tu, el Director Dumbledore y yo."

Sintiéndose vencido por el momento Izar gradualmente subió las escaleras. Mientras sus dedos acariciaban el pedazo de pergamino en su bolsillo, se desanimó aún mas.

Eventualmente las cosas _tenían _que mejorar.

¿Verdad?

* * *

_**Nota de Autor: **__El próximo capítulo va a ser uno de mis favoritos ;) Van a poder ver una confrontación Regulus/Izar y Voldemort/Izar. _

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Jeje, el próximo también es uno de mis favoritos :D Voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews y no se preocupen, me estoy cuidando. Como sano, hago ejercicio y cada tres horas o algo así dejo ventilar la compu… XD Me encanta leer sus comentarios porque todo esto es tan abstracto que es bueno saber que hay alguien del otro lado que disfruta del trabajo duro de uno

*Metro y medio, suena raro pero es "a five foot essay" la medida es aproximada pero no quedaba bien "un ensayo de cinco pies" JEJE CUÍDENSE :)


	11. Parte I Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Hogsmeade era justo como cada vez que Izar iba. Tumultuosa, movida y llena de gente _ruda._ Esto era justamente por qué Izar evitaba los paseos a Hogsmeade. Su túnica le cubría el rostro mientras se deslizaba entre la multitud hacia Cabeza de Puerco. Si alguien lo reconocía atraería atención y lo más probable era que lo siguieran algunos estudiantes. Estudiantes o incluso adultos.

Siseó furioso a una mujer que le dio un codazo en el estómago. "¡Mantén tus codos pegados al cuerpo cuando camines tu horrible mujer!" gruño Izar ganándose una fría mirada de la bruja.

Se agachó el resto del camino entre la gente y finalmente llegó a la vieja y raída puerta de Cabeza de Puerco. Estaba allí, pero ¿estaba listo?

Sintiéndose ridículo por dudar Izar abrió la puerta, ésta emitió el familiar chirrido. Había estado en Cabeza de Puerco algunas veces antes, encontraba en el viejo pub un extraño escape. Si, la clientela era algo dudosa pero eso era bueno. La mayoría de los estudiantes huían del pub lo más rápido que podían. Ningún bullicioso niño estaría por aquí.

Aberfoth Dumbledore estaba parado detrás de la barra, sus ojos hundidos observaban a Izar mientras éste se bajaba la capucha. Una vez que se hubo mostrado Aberfoth sonrió. Pero él no era el único complacido de verlo allí. Un hombre sentado al lado de la puerta tosió, sus viles ojos estudiando a Izar compulsivamente.

"_la _pequeño," susurró riéndose sólo para que Izar lo oyera. Miró hacia ambos lados y a un hombre inclinado sobre una gran jarra de alcohol, a Izar le llamó la atención la sonrisa del hombre. Sus dientes estaban podridos y sus labios agrietados, lo único que podía ver entre la capucha del extraño.

"Hola Aberfoth," lo saludó suavemente pasando delante del vago y abriéndose paso graciosamente hasta la barra vacía. Se negó a mirar al resto de los clientes allí sentados, no iba a enfrentar a su padre. Dejaría que Regulus se acercase a él, no de otra manera.

Izar trató de evitar que su única túnica decente rozara el suelo. El piso estaba tan sucio; parecía como si el pub hubiera sido construido sobre tierra. Con la parte trasera de la mano sacudió la mugre del taburete antes de sentarse.

"Izar," gruñó Aberfoth, sus manos ocupadas mientras limpiaba una jarra que había visto mejores días. Izar miró el movimiento del trapo sucio mientras éste entraba y salía. "Oí que te has conseguido algo de gloria," o algo así fue lo que oyó entre los murmullos del hombre. Era difícil escucharlo por la tupida barba.

"Si," dijo arrastrando las palabras. "Gloria eterna."

Los ojos azul brillante del hombre rivalizaron con los de su hermano mientras evaluaba a Izar. " No muy feliz con la selección supongo"

Izar le mostró una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?"

Aberfoth gruñó tomando el limpio o semilimpio vaso y llenándolo de un líquido amarillento. "¿Por qué no tomas una cerveza de manteca? Va por mi cuenta." El hombre le pasó el jarro sobre la barra, el líquido volcándose por el borde mientras Izar lo detenía con la palma de la mano. Se quedó mirando el vaso sucio algo sorprendido. Aberfoth no era conocido por dar bebidas gratis.

"No, no, puedo pagar por ella…" soltó inseguro, sus manos buscando sus bolsillos. Sabía que no tenía dinero con él. Pero rayos ¿Cuándo tenía dinero con él?

"No seas tonto," lo espetó Aberfoth sacando otro vaso sucio para secarlo. El trapo estaba lleno de agujeros y evidencias de sus pasados usos. Izar tuvo que recordar que Madame Promfrey podía curar un estómago descompuesto si alguna vez pescaba algo por tomar de algo tan sucio. "Cuando ganes podrás pagarme tres veces con el premio del Torneo."

Izar se inclinó hacia adelante sorbiendo las espuma de arriba. Calentó su garganta mientras bajaba y eventualmente su cuerpo. Sabía que el primer y segundo sorbo serían los únicos que disfrutaría. Porque sentía que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

**(Death of Today)**

Las fotografías del periódico no le hacían justicia para nada.

Regulus observaba a Izar por debajo de su capa mientras cerraba la mano sobre su jarra. Los anillos en sus dedos chocaron contra el vidrio mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, ávido de la imagen de su hijo. En vez de acercase a Izar enseguida decidió que estudiaría a su hijo de lejos.

Rápidamente notó que Izar era parecido a él cuando tenía su edad. O mejor dicho, tenía muchas de las cualidades de los Black. A pesar de sus similitudes a la edad de quince años, Regulus encontró a Izar más impecable y bello. Mientras Regulus había sido algo desgarbado y lleno de defectos, Izar era como si _brillara._

Su pelo era similar; el de ambos era negro como la tinta y suavemente ondeado. Izar tenía las delicadas facciones de los Black, sus rasgos aristodráticos con pómulos prominentes y la marcada pero delicada línea de la mandíbula. Una recta nariz impecablemente ubicada sobre sus labios. Y sus ojos… aún desde la posición de Regulus podía ver que la forma era de los de Lily. Ojos almendrados, con un poco del vivo verde entre el gris, su color.

De ningún modo Regulus pensaría la apariencia de su hijo como femenina. Sería un insulto para Izar y él mismo. En su lugar la categorizaría como una aristocracia impresionante.

A pesar de la pequeña estatura de Izar, Regulus había sido también bajo para su edad. Había pegado el tirón y había crecido después que sus compañeros a la edad de dieciocho años.

¿Era egoísta que le complaciera que Izar se pareciera más a él que a Lily? No. Tenía todo el derecho de sentirse orgulloso de ese hecho. Izar incluso tenía la gracia de la familia Black. Y desde donde estaba, Regulus podía oír el tono seco y cínico de su hijo. No era algo que hubiera esperado de alguien tan atractivo como Izar. Hubiera pensado, al menos, que tendría un tono confiado si no arrogante.

Notó divertido que el tono de su hijo se parecía bastante al de Severus Snape.

Había mucho de él que no sabía. Rayos, no sabía nada de Izar. Lily _debía _haberlo criado. Pero entonces ¿Por qué su apellido era Harrison? ¿Por qué Izar usaba túnicas que parecían de segunda mano? ¿Y zapatillas tan destrozadas?

Observó la ropa de Izar, notando los colores de Revenclaw. Al principio Regulus experimentó un pinchazo de decepción porque Izar no era un Slytherin como el resto de su familia. Pero su decepción desapareció cuando recordó lo respetada que era la casa Revenclaw, lo brillantes que eran sus miembros. Los dos, Lily y Regulus, lo hubieran hecho bien en Revenclaw. Después de todo ambos terminaron siendo Inefables aunque sea por poco tiempo para Regulus.

Se puso de pie abruptamente cuando notó que el hombre que estaba junto a la puerta se acercaba a Izar por detrás.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que Regulus interactuaba con _gente _en general. Solo esperaba parecer algo dinámico con su hijo. No quería decepcionar o verse tan rudo como se sentía.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar esperaba que Regulus se le acercase por detrás. Lo que no esperaba era una mano fría y grasosa acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello y el hedor de un cuerpo sucio acompañándola. Si éste era Regulus, Izar saldría del pub enseguida sin mirar atrás.

Sus ojos lograron ver el rostro del hombre que se había apretado contra él. Por suerte no era Regulus. Pero mala suerte, era el hombre que estaba al lado de la puerta, el mismo que lo había saludado con una sonrisa prevertida. "Aléjate Gordon, sólo es un niño," gruñó Aberfoth con repugnancia.

Gordon siseó mientras se apretaba aún mas cerca de Izar. Se inclinó hacia adelante acariciando con un dedo el rostro impasible de Izar. "Solo quería ver si quería un poco de diversión, Ab. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte." Sus grasientos ojos miraban a Izar quien lo observaba fríamente. "¿Qué dices pequeño?" Gordon se acercó humedeciendo sus labios. "¿quieres una revolcada?"

La cabeza de Gordon fue brutalmente tomada por una mano. Antes de que el hombre pudiera entender, su frente fue golpeada con fuerza contra la barra. Un poco de sangre salpicó a Izar mientras Gordon caía al suelo, inconsciente. Izar logró ver un anillo brillante en la mano de su salvador y supo que era Regulus Black.

Izar respiró profundamente tratando de cubrir su ansiedad al conocer finalmente al hombre.

Limpió un poco la sangre en su manga lamentándose por su única túnica decente. Finalmente, después de componerse, alzó la mirada hacia Regulus encontrando los encantados ojos de éste. Izar nunca había visto a nadie que compartiera sus vivos ojos, pero allí sentado estaba el hombre que le había pasado el color. Sus pálidos y vivos ojos grises se enfrentaron con los de Regulus.

"Bueno," comenzó Izar algo fríamente. "Al menos no apestas a sudor pero algo de aseo no te haría mal."

Una palabra que le quedaría bien a Regulus sería _áspero _y rebelde. El hombre probablemente era un aristócrata detrás de todo ese vello facial, pero Izar era distraído por la desconfiada manera en la que Regulus se movía y la lastimera expresión en su rostro. Su barba no se veía tan mal. Era corta, pero contrastaba con sus pómulos prominentes y sus facciones refinadas. Y una cosa que Izar _si _había aprendido de Daphne era que los aristócratas no se veían bien con vello facial.

Ella probablemente estaría persiguiendo a Regulus con un hechizo rasurador si estuviera allí, jadeante por el desperdicio de las buenas facciones debajo de esa barba.

Los labios sombríos de Regulus sonrieron brevemente mientras acariciaba su mentón. En su dedo índice, el anillo brilló. "Usualmente no dejo que me crezca la barba o mi pelo tan largo pero me camufla un poco." Izar notó que su voz estaba poco usada. Su propia voz se ponía rasposa cuando no hablaba con mucha gente por un largo período.

"Te refieres a que la gente te confundiría con tu hermano."

Era cierto. A pesar del hecho de que Regulus era más un miembro de la aristocracia y era menos ancho, sí se parecía un poco a Sirius con todo el pelo. Su cabello caía hasta sus hombros ondeado; el mismo lago que usaba Sirius.

Abruptamente, Regulus tomó el rostro de Izar en sus manos y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente. El hombre luego lo abrazó apretándolo contra su pecho. "No puedo estrecharle la mano al hijo que he perdido para siempre." Regulus le susurró ásperamente en el oído. "Perdóname mi niño."

Esto iba en contra de lo que Izar había imaginado. Hubiera pensado que Regulus aparecería saludable y presumido. Hubiera pensado que empezaría con un formal saludo o nada. No esperaba ver a un hombre que parecía como si hubiera estado huyendo, o escondiéndose, y ciertamente no esperaba que su primer abrazo fuera con su padre perdido.

Izar se quedó sentado, tenso, inseguro del extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago. "Entonces debes disculparme por no confiar en ti todavía," murmuró Izar sintiendo como lentamente Regulus se apartaba.

El rostro de Regulus estaba impasible mientras guiaba a Izar lejos de la barra y de ojos curiosos. "Debiste oír de mi," comenzó la conversación en cuanto se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina. Izar tomó asiento rígido, deseando haber traído su cerveza de manteca. "No reaccionaste como creí que lo harías cuando te llamé "hijo". Lily debe haberte contado entonces." El rostro de Regulus se ensombreció y sonrió. Esa sonrisa no era para nada confortable, revelando otro lado del hombre que Izar aún no conocía. Era un lado oscuro, cruel, muy familiar en el rostro de Bellatrix. "Solo puedo imaginarme las mentiras que te contó sobre mi. Me pregunto por qué te molestaste en venir a verme."

Lanzó una frenética mirada alrededor del pub cuando pensó en que quizá podrían estar siendo espiados; Lily, Dumbledore o tal vez Voldemort.

Izar se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla frunciendo el seño a la vieja mesa antes de volver a mirar a Regulus. El hombre realmente no sabía. Nada.

Con una sonrisa amarga Izar se incorporó. " Lily no me crió. De hecho, nunca he hablado con ella." Mintió Izar. Sólo una pequeña mentira. "Fui criado en un sucio orfanato Muggle."

La expresión de Regulus se derrumbó por el cansancio y cubrió su rostro con una mano para ocultar su vulnerabilidad. O para controlarse. Sus ojos se abrieron mirando a Izar casi colérico. "Entonces ¿Cómo supiste de ella? ¿De mi?" Regulus suspiró. "No entiendo por qué hizo esto…"

Izar ignoró la ultima parte mirando la vela en el centro de la mesa. "Tenía trece años cuando elaboré una poción para averiguar mi linaje." Rió sin ganas. "Quería saber quiénes eran mis padre Muggle, tal vez buscarlos y averiguar si seguían vivos. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que alguien había bloqueado mi linaje. Sin importar cuantas veces elaboré la poción me di cuenta de que mi padre o mi madre eran magos y no querían que supiera de ellos." Sus ojos se clavaron el Regulus.

"Me dejaron de importar quienes eran mis padres cuando creí que mi padre era sólo un mago Sangrepura que se había acostado con una Muggle. Debió haber estado avergonzado de su hijo bastardo y lo abandonó en un orfanato Muggle después de borrar su linaje. Es bastante irónico que haya resultado que ese era el caso."

Regulus golpeó la mesa con los puños fácilmente tirando la vela. Con un destello peligroso Regulus se incorporó. "Eso no es lo que pasó demonios." Respiró profundamente por la nariz antes de acercase para tomar la mano de Izar. "Debes saber que no conocía tu existencia. Ella mintió, traicionó, fue y es una perra cruel. La única razón por la que te encontré fue por _El Profeta. _Tu foto… eres parecido a mi cuando era un chico. Y tu edad encajaba exactamente…"

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Izar amargamente. "Todos creen que estás muerto. Lord Voldemort cree que estás muerto. ¿Cómo puedes engañarlos?"

Remulus miró a su alrededor antes de arremangase la manga. Los ojos de Izar se aganaron cuando vio el limpio antebrazo de Regulus.

"No soy un Mortífago," susurró suavemente. "Mi familia era muy leal al Señor Oscuro y yo le hice muchos favores para él y para su causa cuando era un chico. Nunca fui marcado enseguida. No marcaba niños que aún estaban en Hogwarts." El rostro de su padre se nubló con las memorias del pasado. "Lo traicioné, si, pero esa es otra historia, una en la que Lily participó tanto como yo. A Severus Snape le ordenaron matarme. Después de todo el Señor Oscuro es demasiado importante para matar a un mago tan inferior como yo."

Izar interrumpió su respiración cuando se dio cuenta. "¿El profesor Snape traicionó las órdenes del Señor Oscuro? ¿Hizo que todos creyeran que te había matado y te dejó huir? ¿Es en realidad desleal al Señor Oscuro?"

Regulus lo miró algo sospechoso. "Severus es leal al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, él y yo teníamos una amistad que sobrepasaba incluso su lealtad al Señor Oscuro. Me hizo prometer que me mantendría lejos de Gran Bretaña y que nunca mostraría mi cara por aquí. Me mudé a una de las propiedades de los Black en Rusia y cerré todas las otras aquí. Pero no puedo mantenerme apartado ahora que descubrí que tengo un hijo. Un hijo que fue criado por _Muggles_." Finalizó con repugnancia, sus ojos brillantes. " Aún si no soy buscado por el Ministerio no puedo mostrarme porque pondría a Severus en un gran peligro."

Regulus se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento, sus ojos enfocados intensamente en Izar mientras el Revenclaw trataba de archivar toda la nueva información. "Pero lo que quiero saber," continuó Regulus suavemente, su tono con un matiz protector. "Es ¿cómo te enteraste de mi y Lily si tu linaje estaba bloqueado?"

Izar sabía que llegarían a esto. Era mejor que Regulus se enterase ahora que después. Ya parecía que el hombre tenía sus sospechas. "Mi prima segunda tuvo la decencia de compartir esa información conmigo. Me contó que atestiguó tus patéticas escapadas con Lily…"

Los ojos de Regulus se entrecerraron y se acercó a él con la mandíbula apretada. "¿Cómo te contactaste con Bellatrix? Lo último que supe es que la buscaban para interrogarla en el Ministerio y eligió esconderse." Los ojos grises se clavaron el brazo izquierdo de Izar. "¿Cómo entraste en contacto con ella, Izar?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar cuando ya sabes?" soltó amargamente. "Fui reclamado por el Señor Oscuro. La conocí durante mi iniciación hace apenas un mes. Estuve allí cuando restregó en mi rostro que no sólo tenia… una madre que vivía sino un padre también."

Regulus rió amargamente. "El Señor Oscuro los está marcando bastante jóvenes ¿verdad? Debe sentirse algo escaso de seguidores."

Izar permaneció en silencio sintiendo una leve punzada en su Marca. Sus ojos se dirigieron a las sucias ventanas. Fue allí donde vio al Señor Oscuro acercándose a Cabeza de Puerco.

_Diablos._

Volteó hacia Regulus rápidmente. "Creo que deberías volver a Rusia. Le soy leal al Señor Oscuro, Regulus, pero voy a cometer este _único _acto de traición por mi relación con Severus Snape y a mi pesar por mi respeto por ti. Aprecio tu interés por incluirme en tu vida, pero no te necesito ni a Lily. Me he criado a mi mismo desde niño, puedo cuidarme solo."

Regulus negó con la cabeza, su rostro obstinado. En ese momento Izar se vio a si mismo en el hombre. "No puedo hacer eso Izar."

Izar se puso de pie. Estiró el brazo sobre la mesa y subió la capucha de Regulus. Cubrió el rostro del hombre sintiendo como si se estuviera despidiendo de la imagen de su padre ideal. "Entonces estarías arriesgando no sólo tu vida sino también la de Severus y la mía." Izar permitió que su dedo acariciara la mejilla de su padre sólo un momento antes de apartarse.

Una mano se cerró en su muñeca sujetándolo. "Tu eres mi niño—,"

"Hago esto por tu propia seguridad… inclina la cabeza y no me sigas." Le suplicó suavemente. Regulus frunció el seño pero dejó ir a Izar.

Izar cruzó la habitación hacia la barra justo cuando la puerta se abrió. La atmosfera en el pub se volvió, si era posible, más oscura y fría. Izar se sentó en un banco de la barra y miró por sobre su hombro, al instante notó que el Señor Oscuro no había venido disfrazado. La magia del hombre casi que gritaba alegremente mientras se expandía, fría, entre los magos en el pub. Los hombre se concentraron en sus vasos evitando el contacto visual con el extraño que había entrado.

Izar no creía que nunca se acostumbrara a la magia del Señor Oscuro. Enviaba emociones estimulantes por su espalda, recordándole que se asociaba con un Amo de engaño y poder… un hombre que no se involucraba con nadie y en su lugar usaba a la gente en su juego de ajedrez. Probablemente excitaba a muchos Mortífagos, de allí la razón por la que seguían a un hombre tan cruel y despiadado. Creían que podría darles ese mismo poder y fama que Voldemort tenía.

Izar no era tan tonto para creer eso. Seguía a Voldemort por su causa. Y porque _disfrutaba_ verlo jugar su juego.

Tenía algo de curiosidad a qué había hecho Regulus para traicionar al Señor Oscuro sin siquiera ser un Mortífago. Pero Izar sabía cuando preguntar y cuando escuchar. No le daría al Señor Oscuro ninguna señal de que estaba pensando en Regulus. De hecho Izar intentó vaciar su mente del encuentro con su padre lo mejor que pudo. Envió un silencioso ruego a Merlín, esperando que Regulus no fuera detectado.

Por el rabillo del ojo Izar vio como la túnica negra de Voldemort se acercaba a la barra, a unos pocos metros de Izar. Éste apretó sus manos contra el tibio vaso de Cerveza de manteca, tratando de evitar la mirada del Señor Oscuro. Era difícil, en especial porque podía sentir los ojos rojos clavados en su rostro.

El hombre rió fríamente mientras los labios de Izar se contraían en una mueca.

"¿Cuánto por una habitación arriba? Sólo la necesito por una hora máximo." La voz de Voldemort, un poco diferente de su voz de político, salió como un siseo educado pero amenazador.

Aberfoth miró entre Izar y el Señor Oscuro, su expresión indiferente. "Un Galleon," las cejas de Aberfoth se alzaron mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro sacar de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo una moneda dorada y ponerla sobre la barra.

El dueño del pub tomó el Galleon y lo mordió una vez antes de sacar una llave de su bolsillo y dársela al Señor Oscuro. Izar dejó su jarro cuando sintió el frío toque de Voldemort en la parte trasera de su cuello. "Tu, chico, vas a acompañarme."

Deslizándose de su asiento, Izar siguió la alta figura del Señor Oscuro fuera del pub y en el cerrado espacio de la escalera. Antes de desaparecer pudo sentir los ojos de Regulus en él.

_No pienses en eso…_

"¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?" comenzó Voldemort. Izar no comentó, sólo miró mientras el Señor Oscuro introducía la llave en la oxidada cerradura y abría la puerta. Nada bueno podía venir de esta visita, Izar no era estúpido.

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de ellos Voldemort volteó y apartó su capa. Como Izar había predicho, el disfraz del Señor Oscuro no estaba, revelando su pálida piel y los brillantes ojos rojos. Su lacio pelo negro estaba recogido en la base de su cuello resaltando sus pómulos.

"Quiero que te arrodilles," la voz de Voldemort ya no era divertida, sólo fría. Izar esperaba esto después de que su Marca había estado quemando toda la semana. El hombre estaba enojado y aparentemente Izar descubriría por qué pronto.

Se arrodilló, era difícil no pensar en la suciedad y la tierra manchando sus ropas. Pero ahora no debería ser tiempo para esas cosas, no cuando Voldemort estaba enojado.

Izar inclinó la espalda también, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro no sólo quería que se arrodillara. Quería una inclinación formal e Izar se pondría en posición antes de que el hombre le pudiera pedir. "El objetivo de esto es recordarte que eres _sumiso _a mi." Las lustradas botas del Señor Oscuro estaban frente a su rostro. Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar. "A veces no puedo evitar pensar que crees que estas sobre mi."

"Nunca creo eso, mi Señor," contestó Izar lentamente. Se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa idea el Señor Oscuro.

"Aún así, quiero que te quedes en esa posición hasta que te diga que puedes levantarte."

El hombre era sádico. Izar apretó la mandíbula mientras se imaginaba en una cabaña en las montañas. Estaba haciendo yoga temprano en la mañana, lejos de todos los que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Estaba a kilómetros de todos sus problemas.

"No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que dudaría de mí, Mi Señor. No he hecho nada—,"

"Exactamente." Respondió brevemente. "No has hecho _nada."_

Izar frunció el seño y apoyó la frente en el sucio piso frente a él. "Entonces perdóneme, Mi Señor."

Se escuchó una risa y Voldemort se inclinó hasta que estuvo a la altura de Izar. Sus largos dedos acariciaron su pelo tirando suavemente de los mechones. "¿Sabes siquiera por qué te estas disculpando, Izar?"

"No," murmuró este mirando el suelo. El Señor Oscuro siempre parecía tener un desorden de múltiple personalidad. Tal vez peor que Sirius Black.

"Mírame, Izar." Comandó Voldemort.

Izar suavizó su expresión mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al Señor Oscuro. El hombre sonrió y acercó su pulgar a la frente de Izar para limpiar la tierra que se le había pegado. "Tengo que admitir, Izar, que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para mi, hubiera sido muy parecido a ti. Sombras, saltando comidas para evitar la atención, absorbiendo conocimientos en vez de socializar… y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ti, no me hubiera importado que hicieras esas cosas."

Izar tenía un presentimiento de a dónde iría a parar esto. Y no le gustaba.

"Pero las cosas no podían ser así para mí. Tenía una meta en mente, la meta de convertirme en un político influyente y un poderoso Señor Oscuro. No podía convertirme en uno entre las sombras y permitiendo que el tiempo pasara tan…_inútilmente."_ Izar odiaba esa mano en su rostro, tomándolo tan posesivamente. "Quiero que empieces a seguir mis pasos. Por lo menos asiste a las comidas en el Gran Salón, niño tonto. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo estas representando a Gran Bretaña escondiéndote? Estas representando a Hogwarts pobremente."

"No me estoy escondiendo—,"

"Silencio," siseó Voldemort, sus dedos apretando con fuerza la mandíbula de Izar. "Como quieras llamarlo, te estás escondiendo cuando yo te quiero a la vista del público. Si fueras cualquier otro mago no me importarían tus hábitos. Sin embargo, eres uno que quiero que la gente note. Quiero que comiences a mostrar tu rostro en la escuela y quiero que comiences a socializar. No solo porque eres el Campeón de Hogwarts sino también por tu futuro. Como dije antes, quiero que sigas mis pasos. Tienes que convertirte en una figura prominente en el mundo de la política. Una fuerza temida y respetada por muchos magos y brujas."

"Pero…Mi Señor, deseo permanecer como Inefable."

Los ojos color carmesí se entrecerraron y sus dedos apretaron aún mas. "Lo último que recuerdo es que la Marca en tu brazo simboliza tu lealtad a mí, no al Ministerio ¿correcto?" no esperó la respuesta de Izar. "Tu serás lo que yo quiera que seas."

"Como Mi Señor _comande_," siseó Izar cínicamente.

Voldemort rió, sus dedos liberaron la mandíbula de Izar antes de ponerse de pie. "Siempre disfrutaré tu aguda lengua, Izar. Y aunque necesita ser observada cuidadosamente a mi alrededor, la encuentro divertida de vez en cuando." El hombre caminó hacia la roñosa ventana mirando hacia afuera. "Tu placer reside en experimentar, Izar, y no te apartaré de lo que disfrutas. Sin embargo, también espero que seas conocido en Gran Bretaña por los círculos importantes."

Izar suspiró, sintiéndose un poco mejor porque el Señor Oscuro no iba a demandar que renunciara a ser Inefable. "Entiendo lo que quieres de mi, Mi señor, pero no soy bueno conversando." Observó cómo Voldemort volteaba para mirarlo "_Odio _a la gente."

El Señor Oscuro lo miró divertido. "¿Tu crees que yo disfruto a la gente pequeño?" alzó las cejas. "Tu eres un Black; los Black son concebidos para bailar políticamente." A Izar se le escapó un gruñido. "Me disculpo," continuó Voldemort para nada apenado. "Prometí que no mencionaría eso ¿verdad?"

"Parece como si te hubieras olvidado," respondió desdeñosamente. El hombre le había prometido, en su iniciación, que no mencionaría que Izar era un Black. Aparentemente el hombre había encontrado humor en la situación para placer de Izar.

El Señor Oscuro hizo un gesto de indiferencia. "Puedes empezar despacio; inicia conversación con tus compañeros. Piensa en esto como un juego, disfrutas los juegos de mente ¿verdad, Izar? Descubre sus debilidades y explótalas, aprende todo lo que hay que saber de ellos. Juega con ellos." No sonaba para nada entretenido para Izar y Voldemort leía fácilmente las expresiones. "Te ayudaré con esto. No habrá mucho tiempo este año, te llevaré a las reuniones del Ministerio después de este año."

"¿Después de este año?" repitió Izar con sospecha. "Planeas aparecer al público ¿no es así? Vas a revelar al mundo que hay un Señor Oscuro, Voldemort."

Aún estaba inclinado y Voldemort era tan cruel como para mantenerlo en esa posición. "Lord Voldemort será anunciado, si. Pero Tom Riddle va a seguir siendo sólo un Político." El hombre no le dio mas pistas e Izar sabía mejor que presionarlo "Puedes ponerte de pié."

Izar se paró calmadamente sacudiendo la tierra de su túnica. Sus articulaciones le dolían por estar arrodillado tanto tiempo.

"Hay otra razón por la que te traje aquí," Voldemort se fue acercando. Izar entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "Tengo un proyecto para ti," El hombre comenzó a rodearlo como un cazador a una presa. "Quitará tu mente de otros…" Voldemort pausó alzando su varita. Izar miró el objeto y casi saltó cuando reconoció su presente obsesión. "_desobedientes _proyectos."

Como para empeorar la situación, Voldemort apoyó la punta de su varita en la mejilla de Izar, lentamente con ella recorrió la barbilla del Revenclaw. El hombre era un maldito _bastardo._ Izar trató de no pensar en la varita en su mejilla mirando fijamente a los burlones ojos de Voldemort. Estaba confirmado entonces, el Señor Oscuro conocía su plan para averiguar el núcleo de su varita,

Vagamente Izar se preguntó por cuanto tiempo lo torturaría si se acercara y tomara su varita. Sólo un pequeño hechizo e Izar sabría el núcleo.

"¿Qué proyecto tienes en mente para mi, Mi Señor?" preguntó suavemente rodando los ojos tratando de pretender que la varita no significaba nada para él.

"Quiero un Traslador." Voldemort apartó la varita luego de volver a tocar su mejilla. "Pero no cualquier Traslador, quiero que ésta artefacto, este invento, sea pequeño e indetectable. Quiero que sea capaz de adherirse a otro objeto, un objeto más grande donde alguien pueda sostenerse."

"¿Así que básicamente quieres un pequeño traslador para adherirlo a algo que no puede ser hecho Traslador?" preguntó Izar algo confundido.

"Exactamente," Voldemort asintió. "Será, en definitiva, como un Traslador. Sin embargo, quiero que sea pequeño y capaz de adherirse a las cosas. También quiero que sea una especie de cronómetro. Quiero que este Traslador transporte a la locación deseada con el toque de una mano. Pero, la mano no estará tocando el artefacto."

"Sabes," soltó Izar. "Esto sería mucho mas fácil si solo me dijeras en qué situación planeas usarlo."

Se calló cuando el Señor Oscuro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "Será usado en los ataques. Por ejemplo, si yo estuviera en el Ministerio tocaría tu invención. Me transportaría al lugar donde estuvieran mis Mortífagos. Quiero que este Traslador sea capaz de trasportarlos a todos devuelta al Ministerio sin que ellos tengan que tocarlo. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría todo mi ejército amontonarse para tocar un Traslador? No sería posible."

"Ya veo," Izar asintió; su mente trabajando a mil. Sería relativamente sencillo, sólo tendría que crear un Traslador y hacerlo un cronómetro mientras transportaba a un grupo de seres vivos dentro de un radio. "Hay algunas restricciones por supuesto ¿Qué tan grande quieres el radio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo quieres el cronómetro? ¿Los Mortífagos estarán en posición antes de que el Traslador se active? ¿Y la locación? ¿Dónde quieres que esté programada?"

Los labios de Voldemort se arquearon. "El radio debería ser lo bastante grande para transportar a los Mortífagos. Pero para este Traslador sólo lo necesitaré de cinco metros. Y por el cronómetro, vamos a programarlo para veinte segundos, ni más, ni menos. ¿La locación? Por favor has posible que sea yo quien la programe." Sus ojos estudiaron a Izar. "¿Crees que puedes con esto? Si no puedo pedirle a alguien mas que—,"

"No," Izar lo interrumpió rápidamente, insultado. "Puedo hacerlo."

Es Señor Oscuro asintió. "No pretendía insultarte, sólo tenía curiosidad si podrías completar este proyecto con el Torneo sobre tu cabeza."

Izar se encogió de hombros. "Si me encuentro corto de tiempo iré y le avisaré Mi Señor. Pero creo poder completarlo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad." Alzó la barbilla, confiado. Disfrutando la mirada complacida del Señor Oscuro.

"Bien," Voldemort señaló la puerta. "Dejaré que te vayas. Disfruta el resto de tu visita a Hogsmeade."

Izar se inclinó tenso antes de voltear hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera llegar afuera salvo la voz de Voldemort lo detuvo. "A propósito, Izar, ¿Quién era el hombre con el que estaban hablando en el pub?"

Izar supo que su corazón se detuvo en ese instante. "¿Q-qué hombre Mi Señor?" fácilmente recuperó su voz aún si esta se había quebrado al principio.

"El hombre… con la capucha… creo que estaba cerca de ti en el taburete cuando llegué."

Izar volteó aliviado. Su rostro se mantuvo sin emoción alguna, como el de Voldemort. Antes de que pudiera hablar el hombre continuó. "¿De quién creíste que hablaba? Ciertamente no creíste que estaría preguntando por el hombre en la esquina con el anillo de la familia Black en el dedo ¿no es así?"

Luego de un momento de controlar sus reacciones, Izar apartó sus ojos de los rojos, bufando. "Ese era Sirius Black," murmuró con algo de repugnancia. "Creí que me beneficiaría si le pedía que me ayudara con mi técnica de duelo este año. Me refiero a un poco de acción uno contra uno porque no soy muy bueno en eso. Creí que con el Torneo y todo, iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda." Claramente había tropezado pero no mostró ningún signo de haber estado luchando.

Voldemort lo miró interesado alzando las cejas. Los ojos rojos que lo estudiaban no se rendían. Izar _sabía _que el hombre no le creía. "¿Duelo hmm?" comentó Voldemort divertido. "Ese es un movimiento bastante inteligente de tu parte, especialmente por lo que tendrás que hacer en la Segunda Prueba." A pesar de que Voldemort estaba jugando con Izar, divirtiéndose con él, el Revenclaw se preguntaba cómo había sabido el hombre que había estado hablando con Regulus.

Izar asintió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Por el momento Voldemort no parecía enojado por la mentira de Izar sobre Regulus, pero el Señor oscuro disfrazaba sus emociones y su magia como un experto. Esto lo hacía preguntarse si el hombre sabía que Regulus estaba en el pub o si sólo tenía suposiciones.

El Señor Oscuro tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y miraba a Izar. "Bueno, entonces supongo que deberías ir a terminar tu discusión con el Profesor Black y arreglar tu horario con él."

Izar asintió otra vez como un estúpido mientras abría la perta para irse. Con un paso cuidadoso salió a salvo de la habitación sin un maleficio en su espalda. Pausó volteando para ver al Señor Oscuro. El hombre estaba parado impasible en la habitación sonriendo a Izar.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo más Izar le dio la espalada y se alejó rápidamente, esperando no sentir la maldición Cruciatus por detrás.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo notó agradecido que Regulus no estaba.

¿El único problema?

Izar en serio iba a tener que pedirle ayuda a Sirius Black.

Y… probablemente debería suplicarle a Severus Snape que lo ayudara con Oclumancia. Pero Voldemort había admitido que nunca entraba a la mente de nadie gentilmente. Se abría paso por la mente dolorosamente e Izar no había sentido nada, ni siquiera una punzada.

Izar tenia la sospecha de que el hombre simplemente era sí de bueno. Nadie posía esconder nada del Señor Oscuro. Bueno, Severus Snape era la excepción. Después de todo había sido capáz de fingir la muerte de Regulus si que Voldemort sospechara.

…¿O lo hacía?

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **no sé que me poseyó para sacar este capítulo tan rápido. Capas es que me encanta! O que sus cometarios me gustaron y me apiadé de ustedes, después de todo el capítulo anterior terminó algo intenso. De todas formas… amo este capítulo!! Como ya se van dando cuenta mis actualizaciones son algo irregulares, a veces dos a la semana, a veces una. Lo que les prometo es que nunca van a pasar más de 10 días sin actualización. Me pongo en esa meta y hago esta promesa para no permitirme caer en la vagancia.

A otro tema, habrán notado que los capítulos ahora se llaman Parte I Capítulo… Bueno, como en el capítulo 30 al autor (Epic Solemnity ¡GENIO!) se le ocurrió hacerlo en partes. La primera la terminó hoy (con el cap. 32) y yo decidí empezar a cambiarles el nombre desde ahora.

Gracias a los que fieles siempre me dejan un comentario (y a los nuevos también) Recuerden que si tienen alguna duda de la traducción o la historia en general no duden en preguntar ;)


	12. Parte I Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

"Señor Harrison," Sirius intentó sin mucho éxito esbozar una sonrisa. "Adelante," el hombre se apartó invitando a un tieso Izar a entrar. Recién había vuelto de Cabeza de Puerco. Sirius era su primera parada.

El profesor de Defensa cerró la puerta detrás suyo aclarándose la garganta y caminando hasta su escritorio. Izar estaba con esfuerzo allí parado, preguntándose de nuevo qué rayos hacía allí. "Profesor," comenzó, recordándose que esto era necesario. No sólo tenía que mantener las apariencias con su mentira a Voldemort, la que por cierto no había funcionado muy bien, sino que también necesitaba mejorar su habilidad en el arte del duelo. "Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con duelo."

No había ninguna expresión en el rostro de Sirius. "El plan es trabajar en ello el resto del semestre, Señor Harrison."

Izar estudió a su tío, complacido de que el hombre por fin hubiera controlado sus reacciones durante esa semana. "En realidad, Profesor, necesito ayuda extra en duelo. Tal vez una tutoría particular. Si es problema puedo pedirle asistencia a alguien más."

Ojos grises lo miraron "Eso no será necesario; estoy aquí para ayudar a los estudiantes." Sirius mostró una sonrisa genuina que fue luego reemplazada por una mueca curiosa. "¿Tu varita no tendrá, quizá, un pelo de Thestral por núcleo?"

Izar frunció el seño, tomado con la guardia baja. "Si profesor." No vio ningún problema en decirla esto al hombre. Después de todo sería eventualmente publicado en _El Profeta._ Rita había tomado notas de la Ceremonia de Control de varitas del día anterior.

Sirius asintió, como si la respuesta de Izar fuese todo lo que necesitaba para resolver un gran misterio. "El núcleo de la mía también es de Thestral, así como fue el de mi hermano y mis padres." Sus ojos estudiaron la expresión de Izar como si buscase pistas. "Corría en la familia Black. Incluso mi prima tiene una varita de Thestral."

Izar asintió tratando se parecer desinteresado. Aun así, estaba un poco interesado. ¿Todos en la familia Black habían tenido pelo de Thestral como núcleo de sus varitas? Era muy intrigante. Tal vez Izar podría averiguar si los núcleos tenían que ver con las familias y luego buscar o preguntarle a Ollivander cuál era el núcleo de los ancestros de Riddle.

"Ollivander una vez dijo en broma que tendría que reservar un Thestral completo sólo para las generaciones de Black." Sirius rió sombríamente mientras sus manos jugaban con una pluma negra mientras sus ojos miraban a Izar casi obsesivamente.

"¿Los núcleos suelen correr en las familias, señor?" preguntó Izar pretendiendo que no tenía idea de por qué Sirius Black había sacado el tema de su familia.

Sirius alzó sus cejas dándole vueltas a la pregunta en su mente. "No, pero los Black siempre han sido una excepción." Los ojos de Izar bajaron a los dedos de Sirius, buscando el anillo Black. Aunque un miembro de la familia no fuera declarado "heredero" igual recibía un anillo con el emblema familiar.

Los dedos de Sirius estaban desnudos.

Izar pensó que era una lástima. Sirius era de la Luz, pero podría ser un aliado fuerte para el lado oscuro.

"¿Cuándo te gustaría que comenzáramos nuestras lecciones?" Sirius hábilmente apartó la atención de Izar de sus dedos y hacia su rostro. "Es una lástima que no juegues al Quidditch. Aunque este año fue cancelado por el Torneo, estoy seguro que hubieras sido un excelente Buscador. Mi hermano, Regulus, fue Buscador una vez—,"

"¿Sabe señor que no es muy sutil?" soltó Izar, demasiado cansado para jugar al ignorante con Sirius Black. Tal vez el hombre no sería tan buen aliado para el lado oscuro después de todo. No si era tan sutil como un toro en un mercado Chino. "Si quiere preguntarme algo entonces hágalo, no trate de manipularme tan débilmente. No funciona muy bien en un Gryffindor como usted."

Sirius tuvo la decencia de lucir algo avergonzado "¿Estás emparentado con él?" preguntó suavemente

"¿Emparentado con quien?"

Ojos grises lo miraron cansados. "Mi hermano," susurró Sirius, su voz quebrada.

Izar se quedó mirando al hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio, notaba lo mucho que esto de estaba costando a Sirius. Con suerte Regulus estaría en su viaje de vuelta a su segura casa en Rusia. Si ese era el caso, Voldemort no tendría la oportunidad de probar sus sospechas de que estaba vivo. También significaba que Sanpe no estaría en peligro e Izar podría volver a olvidarse de su linaje. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarse del prospecto de un padre si eso mantenía a todas la partes con vida.

Porque Izar nuca se admitiría a si mismo que Regulus era un hombre muy cautivante. Era inteligente y peligroso, y ya sobreprotector. Izar se avergonzaba de admitir que sus esperanzas de tener un padre había aumentado en Cabeza de Puerco.

Pero Izar se había criado a si mismo toda su vida. No necesitaba a un hombre que venía con equipaje, que ni siquiera se había molestado en mantener contacto con las mujeres que dormía, sólo por si quedaban embarazadas. E Izar aún no había oído la historia completa de las traiciones de Regulus y Lily.

"No," mintió Izar "Ambos, mi padre y mi madre, eran Muggles. Murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía cinco. Todavía los recuerdo en realidad. Me parezco mucho a mi madre."

En vez de aliviado, como Izar creyó que estaría, Sirius parecía decepcionado. La pluma que sostenía se partió por la mitad mientras miraba el pergamino frente a sí. "Mis disculpas; fue tonto de mi parte, Regulus murió justó después de graduarse de Hogwarts. No habría tenido hijos tan joven. Pero luces tan similar a él…" _y a mí…_

Izar trató de ofrecerle una sonrisa comprensiva pero le salió horrible. Sirius se aclaró la garganta una vez más sentándose derecho.

"Será mejor que acomodemos un horario para ti. Sé que tienes el Torneo que toma la mayor parte de tu tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir una noche o dos durante la semana." Sirius tomó su agenda y comenzó a pasar las páginas. "¿los miércoles y viernes suenan bien?" los ojos grises lo miraron. "¿Alrededor de las siete?"

"Las siete suena perfecto," Izar asintió, sus dedos inconscientemente jugando con sus mangas. "Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con esto, profesor."

Sirius asintió aún apesadumbrado. "He notado, esta semana durante las clases, que tienes problemas con duelo. Creí que tu entre todas las personas sobresaldrías en eso. Sin embargo, puedo ver esa habilidad oculta. Solo piensas demasiado. Sobre analizas el próximo movimiento cuando debería salir naturalmente. Tienes reflejos decentes y los hechizos que utilizas son muy avanzados y apropiados para la situación" Sirius hizo una pausa pensativo. "¿Qué pasa por tu mente cuando estás en un duelo? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

Izar miró por sobre la cabeza de Sirius a la estantería. "Mi mente me provee con una lista de hechizos y maleficios que puedo utilizar. Tengo que pensar en cada uno y analizar sus efectos antes de arrojar uno." Era un poco vergonzoso admitirlo, especialmente cuando Sirius había notados su falta de habilidad para el duelo.

El hombre rió, agregando más insultos a la herida. "Supongo que mucha gente te envidiaría por eso." Sirius se puso de pié y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio mientras miraba a Izar. "Deberías lanzar el primer hechizo que te viene a la mente en vez de configurar una lista mental."

"¿el primer hechizo?" repitió Izar algo horrorizado. "Pero… puede haber otros hechizos más apropiados para la situación que el primero que piensas."

"No hay una respuesta acertada o equivocada en un duelo, Izar. Todo se trata de reflejos y rapidez. Puedes lanzar el encantamiento de la risa en tu oponente en el transcurso de un duelo y resultar victorioso sólo porque utilizaste la velocidad y la lógica. Pero tú, tu tienes mayor variedad de hechizos. Tienes reflejos; sólo tienes que pensar sobre la marcha."Sirius sonrió. "Trabajaré en eso contigo. No te preocupes; serás un gran duelista en poco tiempo."

Izar permitió que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara sus labios. "Gracias de nuevo, profesor." Se apartó del escritorio bajo la intensa mirada de Sirius. "Lo veré el miércoles entonces."

"El jueves, en clase," lo corrigió Sirius, una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro barbudo. En ese momento le recordó vivamente a Regulus.

"Jueves," Izar asintió y dejó el aula.

Le tomó una gran esfuerzo no voltear para encontrar los contemplativos ojos de su tío.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar respiró profundamente mientras se acercaba al Gran Salón para la cena. Los estudiantes ya debían estar de vuelta de su paseo a Hogsmeade, llenando sus estómagos llenos de azúcar con alguna nutritiva comida que Hogwarts tenía para ofrecer.

Hizo una pausa tras la puerta, sus dedos acariciaron la vieja madera. Voldemort prácticamente había amenazado a Izar para que atendiera a las comidas de la escuela, para que mostrara su cara… y socializara. Izar se estremeció revoleando los ojos. Odiaba conversar. Odiaba a la gente. Y aunque Izar había oído perfectamente a Voldemort hoy, se aseguraría de que el Señor Oscuro tuviera que llevarlo de la oreja para hacerlo moverse en el mundo de la política. Podía manejar a algunos estudiantes, pero de ninguna manera se transformaría en uno de esos hombres y mujeres que había visto en los bailes de Ministerio.

Esta sería su primera aparición en público desde que su nombre apareciera en el Cáliz, excepto por las clases. Daphne le había asegurado que había estudiantes que lo apoyaban, pero lo encontraba difícil de creer. Después de todo nadie sabía siquiera que existía.

Salió de entre las sombras y cautelosamente ingresó en el Gran Salón. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener los hombros derechos y el mentón en alto sin parecer un egocéntrico Sangrepura.

Los pocos estudiantes que notaron su presencia no fueron lo bastante amables para mantenerse callados. Se inclinaron a susurrarles a sus vecinos, esparciendo un fuego salvaje de rumores y chismes por el Salón. Izar suspiró, sus pasos lentos y calculados mientras pasaba por la mesa de Revenclaw y se dirigía a la de Slytherin. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió algunos estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons esparcidos por las mesas. Con suerte Lukas, el campeón de Durmstrang, no estaría en la mesa de Slytherin.

No era en contra de las normas que los estudiantes de Hogwarts se sentaran en otras mesas y no era mal visto—sólo poco practicado. Especialmente si ibas a la de Slytherin. Ellos en general eran muy cerrados y los de Revenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff mantenían su distancias. Pero Izar aún estaba algo resentido con su vieja Casa. Y lo único que harían sería martillearlo con preguntas. Los Slytherin serían mas reservados, aunque estuvieran curiosos. Mantendrían la mayor parte contenido detrás de una sonrisa falsa. A veces Izar sentía como si debiera haber sido sorteado en Slytherin. A pesar de que era una opción, creía que Revenclaw lo había conducido a donde estaba ahora.

"Izar," un susurro apagado cruzó el salón. Una pequeña rubia se puso de pie, una sonrisa adornando sus exóticas facciones.

Daphne lucía tan hermosa como siempre aún en su túnica escolar. Se movía con gracia y dignidad. Con una sonrisa desinteresada asomando en sus labios rodeó la mesa de Slytherin para estrechar su mano.

Izar apoyó su brazo en el de ella permitiéndole que lo guiara hasta la mesa. Las serpientes lo miraban si no fría, apreciativamente. En sus antebrazos portaban unas muñequeras azules declarando su apoyo. Que… halagador.

Izar tomó asiento, el color azul de Revenclaw resaltando entre el verde. Espió brevemente la mesa principal y recibió una mirada aprobadora del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort alzó su copa hacia Izar y bebió manteniendo sus ojos en él.

Izar apartó la vista irritado. Por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro estaría complacido de verlo allí, en la mesa de Slytherin especialmente. No importaba que Severus Snape fuese en jefe de la casa, Voldemort siempre tendría mayor influencia sobre los estudiantes que el maestro de pociones. Izar ya podía ver las miradas que le dirigían al Señor Oscuro. Sus rostros estaban llenos de admiración y desesperación, deseando ser notados por Voldemort.

A los ojos de Izar todos daban lástima. Nunca serían notados por Voldemort ¿No se daban cuenta de eso? Eran magos mediocres para la diversión del Señor Oscuro; eran números, la mera figura de un campo, ya fuera de ajedrez o un campo de batalla. No eran tenidos en cuenta por el Señor Oscuro. Especialmente si eran de tercer rango. Aunque fueran presentados con una máscara dorada, el círculo interno, aún serían considerados un simple entretenimiento.

Por supuesto que serían más notados que en el tercer nivel, y tal vez eso era todo lo que querían. Ser notados. Izar tenía que ponerse en esa posición. Aunque disfrutaba las sombras era lo bastante seguro como para admitir que lo excitaba la atención del Señor Oscuro. Si el fuera uno de esos estudiantes, en el tercer rango, también desearía la atención de Voldemort.

Era patético. Pero también era lo que lo hacía poderoso e influyente. Uno tenía que ser notable y codiciado.

Y un Señor Oscuro también tenía que ser inteligente y astuto.

Izar tragó mirando su plato vacío. Solo rogaba a Merlín que el Señor Oscuro no sospechara de la presencia de Regulus. Se volvería un infierno si Voldemort se enterase. Sin embargo, Voldemort podría solo estar sentado allí, disfrutando el juego que jugaba con Izar.

Ojos grises se volvieron a centrar en Riddle y el Señor Oscuro le miró una vez más, complacido. No era para nada confortable sino terrorífico.

"Luce extrañamente feliz esta noche," Daphne le dio unas palmadas confortantes lanzando a sus compañeros miradas envenenadas. "Solo están celosos de que él preste atención a tu talento." Anunció lo bastante alto como para que los Slytherin la oyeran. Ellos desviaron su atención de regreso a sus platos.

Izar notó que eran los que no tenían un brazalete.

Sintió una chispa de magia no muy lejos y volteó para encontrar sus ojos con unos plateados. Draco estaba sentado a un par de lugares de distancia, su brazo izquierdo desnudo. Izar no solía sentir un aura muy fuerte de Draco, pero esa noche la notaba un poco más. Estaba enojado y eso es lo que hacía que su magia se agitara en el aire. A pesar de su hostilidad su rostro no dejaba entrever nada.

Vagamente recordó que el rubio había querido ser declarado Campeón de Hogwarts.

Daphne apiló unos vegetales en su plato, él apenas lo notó pues seguía mirando a Draco. "No puse mi nombre en el Cáliz," dijo suavemente. ¿Por qué creía que le debía una explicación a Draco? ¿Su primo lejano?

Draco entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda. "Tenía que pasar." Una mirada altiva cruzó sus facciones. "Estas muy sobrevalorado. No hay nada especial sobre ti."

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." siseó en respuesta. Algunos Slytherins rieron, sus expresiones de desinterés flaquearon. Por lo menos las de aquellos que estaban a la escucha. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué necesitaba de Daphne para defenderse? Alzó la barbilla mirando a Draco con cautela.

Draco se puso de pié abruptamente tumbando su copa con el dorso de la mano. Rodó por la mesa salpicando a Izar y a sus compañeros mas cercanos. Estos se quejaron audiblemente mirando a Draco molestos. Pero no era nada en comparación con el crudo dolor y la furia en el rostro de Draco. El chico estaba absolutamente furioso. El heredero Malfoy respiraba agitado con sus pupilas dilatadas.

"_Toujours Pur,"_ siseó, sus mejillas coloradas. "_Toujours Pur," _repitió, su francés impecable. Izar se tensó, él mismo fluido en el idioma y sabía qué significaba. "Quiere decir _Siempre Puro" _la sonrisa de Draco se tornó amarga.

Izar notó los círculos negros alrededor de los ojos del chico. También que Sirius acababa de ingresar en el Gran Salón. El hombre había estado a punto de sentarse cuando oyó la familiar traducción del francés. El Revenclaw se quedó muy quieto, sus articulaciones le dolían. Seguramente Draco no…

Draco rió. " Es el lema de la familia Black. Siempre puro. ¿Y sabes qué? Eso nunca se aplicará a ti." Izar negó con la cabeza, no como respuesta sino como una advertencia a Draco para que se callara. " Eres un asqueroso Sangresucia." Murmullos de aprobación se oyeron en parte de la mesa de Slytherin, mayormente los alumnos mas grandes. A pesar de que Draco continuara en una voz más baja hubo otros que lo oyeron. "No tengo idea de por qué _él _y mi padre besan tu trasero. Pero siempre, siempre serás sucio. Nunca vas a ser puro y respetado porque eres vil. Eres escoria. No importa quien fuera tu padre—,"

Izar estaba de pié en cuestión de segundos a pesar de que Daphne lo estuviera sujetando del brazo. Probablemente la magia sería más eficiente y rápida, pero no confiaba en si mismo con su varita. Un maleficio de magia negra saldría e Izar no quería tener que cargar con las consecuencias.

Sólo dio un paso sobre la mesa antes de lanzarse. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron bien grandes cuando colisionaron y cayeron al suelo. El Salón explotó con expresiones de emoción, mayormente de la mesa de Gryffindor. Los Slytherin permanecieron sentados tranquilos, con los hombros tensos. A pesar de que algunos estudiantes estuvieran de su parte no iban a interferir a favor de Izar. Los Slytherins se mantenían unidos en público y si no podían decidirse por un lado, se mantenían neutrales.

"Cállate," siseó Izar que estaba sobre Draco. Sostenía al chico por los hombros bruscamente. Mirando a Draco observó nuevamente lo emocionalmente inestable que parecía. Los ojos del rubio lucían cansados, confundidos y coléricoa. Draco debía estar pasando por algo…. Algo grande para estarse comportando así en público. Los Malfoy nunca harían una escena. "Prometiste que no dirías nada." Murmuró Izar tratando de calmar al chico. "No me importan las bromas sobre mi status de sangre pero nunca más vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres."

Recibió un puñetazo en la cara por respuesta.

Izar gimió cuando sintió a su nariz romperse. Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor y la sorpresa otro puñetazo conectó con su mandíbula lanzándolo hacia atrás. Izar apartó el dolor furioso, demasiado acostumbrado a la tortura corporal y lanzó su propio golpe. Los intentos del rubio fueron débiles y suaves; seguramente el chico no tenía experiencia en la pelea Muggle.

Izar acertó sus nudillos en el rostro de Draco, la mayoría en la zona de los ojos y uno directamente en su nariz. El sonido de algo al romperse lo complació y liberó algo de la tensión contenida en su cuerpo.

Fueron separados antes de que pudiera pasar a mayores. Hagrid levantó la sangrante forma de Draco guiándolo fuera del Gran Salón. Izar vio la expresión en el rostro de Draco antes de voltear. Los ojos grises miraron la mesa principal antes de que el chico palideciera dramáticamente. Fue entonces cuando Izar se dio cuenta de que Draco se enteró de las consecuencias de sus actos. Siguió la línea de la mirada del rubio para ver de dónde procedía su devastación.

Tom Riddle, el político, estaba sentado en la mesa principal. Uno de sus dedos acariciaba su copa mientras los miraba por debajo de los lentes. No sonreía, ni siquiera una sonrisa cruel; la expresión del hombre era terriblemente calma.

Izar tragó; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se alejaba. "Sígame, Señor Harrison. A la enfermería los dos y luego les asignaré un castigo apropiado." Le informó la profesora McGonagall con una mano en su hombro mientras lo conducía afuera.

Izar estaba seguro de que Draco y él recibirían una visita del Señor Oscuro esa noche.

Seguramente este incidente no era lo que quería para la primera aparición pública de Izar.

**(Death of Today)**

Luego de que les fueran asignadas dos semanas de castigos y reducidos cien puntos a cada uno, Izar y Draco se encontraban sentados en dos camas en silencio. Madme Promfrey les había dado Crecehuesos para sus narices rotas y les había ordenado quedarse por la noche. Era bastante conveniente para la visita del Señor Oscuro, que era lo que los tenía a ambos despiertos, aún si ya eran cerca de las diez.

Eran sólo ellos dos en la enfermería además de un niño de primer año que había comido demasiados pasteles de calabaza en la cena. Estaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

"Mis disculpas," comenzó Draco rompiendo el silencio. "Revisando mis acciones de esta noche me doy cuenta de que fueron horriblemente Muggle y vulgares." Izar revoleó los ojos inconscientemente apretando las cobijas con los dedos. Le hubiera encantado estar en cualquier otro lado "Honestamente, me han pasado muchas cosas esta semana. Pero nunca debí haber actuado con tan poca madurez en público. Tenías todo el derecho de callarme a golpes… no importa que ten Muggle fue de tu parte." Comentó sarcásticamente.

"Era mi puño o el nuevo maleficio que leí en mi libro," le respondió en el mismo tono. "encontré un hechizo interesante que transforma tus órganos internos en parásitos que te consumen desde dentro."

Aun en la oscuridad Izar pudo _sentir_ el estremecimiento de Draco. "Sabes que nunca lo hubiera hecho," dijo rápidamente. "Nunca hubiera dicho que Regulus era—,"

"Ya basta," lo cortó Izar, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera acabar la oración. "Dijiste bastante en el Gran Salón esta noche para que Crabbe y Goyle entendieran que estoy relacionado con la familia Black." Izar esperaba que esto no fuera cierto. Sin embargo Draco había repetido el lema de la familia Black más de una vez y había proclamado que él nunca encajaría en él.

A pesar de que no le interesara su padre o su familia, las palabras del chico lo habían tocado, aunque fuera un poco. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente nunca encajaría en las expectaciones de la familia Black. Nunca sería lo bastante puro. De hecho, se preguntaba si no era el primer mestizo en la familia.

"Si me preguntan les diré que era una referencia a mi familia. Después de todo mi madre era una Black." Respondió Draco.

Izar podía adivinar por su tono que el rubio no lo sentía. Draco sólo lamentaba el haber actuado así en público. Lamentaba haber sido descubierto haciéndolo. "Te dije que no pude mi nombre en el Cáliz" Izar pronunció lentamente cada palabra, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. "No entiendo qué te hizo actuar así." No que se estuviera quejando, pero sí estaba confundido por el súbito cambio de actitud del rubio.

¿No había sido en el tren, camino a Hogwarts, que Draco había querido comenzar de nuevo y ser su _amigo?_ Incluso parecía algo posesivo de Izar cuando Daphne había entrado al compartimento, ya reclamándolo.

"Sé que no pusiste tu nombre," soltó Draco. "Me dijeron que yo sería el Campeón de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo pudieron—,"

El chico se calló cuando un rostro emergió entre las sombras. Como Izar había predicho, Voldemort prácticamente apareció de la nada, su cuerpo aún oculto en las sombras. Sólo parte de su rostro era visible y no estaba contento.

"Mi Señor," la voz de Draco sonaba ronca y sin fuerza, casi tan baja como para que Izar no oyera. "Lo siento," agregó el heredero Malfoy. "Por favor, disculpe mis errores, se lo ruego." Draco se sentó y se inclinó hasta quedar en una posición casi reverente.

"Esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos en malos momentos, Señor Harrison," Voldemort ignoró completamente a Draco avanzando un poco más hacia la luz de la vela entre ambas camas. A pesar de ser ignorado, Draco permaneció inclinado. "Confío en que te das cuenta lo patético que pareciste hoy. ¿Saltando de las mesas y lanzando puñetazos a otro Mortífago?" los labios de Izar se tensaron. "No me importa que hay algo de competencia entre mis seguidores pero, Izar, me importa la ridícula imagen que hiciste de ti mismo."

Izar se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir amenazando a Voldemort con su mirada. Así que miró su falda y asintió. "Entiendo, Mi Señor. Debí haber manejado la situación con mayor madurez."

"Si, deberías. La primera prueba es en dos semanas. Los Campeones y sus respetados Ministeros, o en tu caso, Secretario se encontrarán para almorzar y espero no sólo que te comportes, sino que me impresiones. Saltando en las mesas y comportándote como un Muggle sólo comprobará mis sospechas de que necesitas lecciones de etiqueta de Rebeus Hagrid."

Con la cabeza inclinada Izar sonrió ante el tono seco y cínico del Señor Oscuro. Era difícil imaginarse al semigigante dando lecciones de etiqueta, especialmente después de haberlo visto sonarse la nariz con el mantel y volcar su aguamiel en el frente de su camisa. Que el Señor Oscuro hiciera una broma en su discurso probaba que no estaba muy enojado con Izar. Su furia estaba mas bien dirigida a Draco.

Sin embargo, los almuerzos formales eran un castigo igual de malo. Izar sabía muy poco de cómo comportarse en un almuerzo. Tendría que esforzarse un poco más con la etiqueta. "Para cuando sea, Mi Señor. Me aseguraré de tener un palo metido en el trasero. Seguramente entonces encajaré con el resto." Era un comentario atrevido de su parte, pero Izar estaba probando las aguas.

Si lo que Daphne dijo era cierto, que el Señor Oscuro favorecía a Izar, entonces quería ver hasta dónde estaban sus límites. Sabía que esa noche era especialmente riesgoso hacerlo, especialmente porque ya caminaba sobre hielo frío con el hombre por el asunto de Regulus. Pero su intuición le decía que podía permitirse ese comentario atrevido. Sólo uno.

La cabeza de Draco se movió tan rápido que su cuello hizo ruido. Izar podía sentir los ojos horrorizados del chico en él.

"Asegúrate de hacer eso," siseó Voldemort suavemente con las comisuras de sus labios levemente alzadas. "Si necesitas ayuda espero que vengas a mi."

Los ojos de Izar se agrandaron cómicamente y tuvo que esconder su expresión. Sintió las mejillas calientes antes de poder recuperarse de la sorpresa. El hombre se la había seguido. Le había devuelto con su propio cometario, uno que Izar nunca creyó que oiría de la boca del Señor Oscuro. Pero lo había hecho. Y no había sonado vacilante e incómodo, había salido tan confiado y descarado con esa sucia insinuación que sonaba bastante inocente.

"Y en cuanto a usted, Señor Malfoy," continuó Voldemort sin pausa. La atmósfera en la habitación se oscureció notablemente, la vela pareció flaquear. "creó tan escena de mal gusto esta noche, terriblemente melodramática. Una de la que estoy seguro que tu padre estará complacido de escuchar. Pensar que el comportamiento de su hijo es aún más lamentable que el de un mestizo criado por Muggles en un orfanato."

Aquí, Izar frunció en seño.

La expresión de Voldemort era de piedra mientras miraba con desagrado a la inmóvil figura de Draco. "Después de que me vaya espero que te arrodilles en el suelo esta noche y agradezcas a cualquier dios o diosa que conozcas que estás dentro de los seguros límites de Hogwarts. "La voz del Señor Oscuro se tornó fría poniendo a Izar en el límite. Tragó saliva, su cabeza inclinada mientras trataba que el aura de Voldemort no lo afectara. "Estarías retorciéndote bajo mi varita por desobedecer mis órdenes de mantener el linaje de Izar en secreto. La próxima vez que comentes de la familia Black, tu lengua será cortada de tu boca." No había sarcasmo en esa promesa.

"S-si, Mi Señor," susurró Draco temblando.

"Tus celos son inapropiados; no fuiste elegido Campeón por una razón, chico. Tus acciones de esta noche son prueba suficiente. No puedes manejar situaciones difíciles con la cabeza fría." Los ojos marrones se deslizaron de Draco hasta encontrar la mirada de Izar "Espero ver mas compostura de usted, Señor Harrison."

Izar asintió secamente, su boca firmemente cerrada.

Voldemort miró a ambos por ultima vez antes de introducirse en las sombres, yéndose tan silencioso como había llegado.

Draco suspiró y miró a Izar una última vez antes de levantarse de la cama.

El chico rezó esa noche en el frío suelo.

**(Death of Today)**

Un estómago gruñó en las frías mazmorras, el sonido se dispersó por toda la habitación. Severus hizo una mueca y levantó la vista de su trabajo. Hizo un hechizo de tiempo y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido la cena por varias horas. Desapareciendo el tiempo Severus se levantó de su asiento asegurándose de mantener la vara girando en el sentido de las agujas del reloj en la verde poción. Era una simple poción para mejorar el ánimo. A Madame Promfrey le estaban faltando algunas pociones y Severus se tomó el día, el de la visita a Hogsemade, para hacerlas.

No acostumbraba a saltar comidas. Su cuerpo dependía de los nutrientes para mantenerlo despierto y atento. Perderse las comidas no iba a contribuir en sus habilidades para pociones o en sus defensas de Legemerancia y Oclumancia contra el Señor Oscuro y Albus Dumbledore.

Pero también tenía que admitir que disfrutaba meterse de lleno en sus pociones, feliz de estar lejos de la interacción humana y de los _niños_.

Enderezó la espalda y se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Sus ojos negros se elevaron del escritorio y discretamente miraron el reflejo en los frascos frente a él. Reflejaban la escena de la habitación revelando una figura encapuchada parada cerca de la puerta abierta.

Al principio asumió que era el Señor Oscuro. Sus dedos salpicados con la poción acariciaron suavemente su antebrazo izquierdo. El Señor Oscuro era demasiado inteligente como para estar caminando por Hogwarts con el rostro cubierto. Y la figura que reflejaban los frascos era demasiado baja y compacta como para ser del Señor Oscuro.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó Severus suavemente dándose vuelta con calma. Su varita a meros centímetros de su mano en la mesa, lista para ser usada si fuera necesario.

"¿Puedes ayudar a un viejo amigo, Severus? ¿Una vez mas?" La voz era ronca y rasposa, áspera como si no hubiera sido usada en largo tiempo. Unos dedos ágiles bajaron la capucha revelando una sonrisa siniestra.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron más grandes. "¿Regulus?" su corazón latió fuertemente una vez por ver al hombre otra vez. Habían pasado años, mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Se recuperó rápidamente y esbozó una mueca de desprecio. "¿viéndonos un poco desalineados, no?"

Regulus rió entre dientes, sus vivos ojos estudiando a Severus ávidamente. "Izar dijo exactamente lo mismo. Aún me maravilla lo mucho que se parece a ti." Su sonrisa se oscureció un poco más, casi como si el hombre estuviera disgustado de que su hijo se pareciera a otro.

Los dos se parecían mucho, Regulus y Severus. Así era como se llevaban tan bien. Severus nunca de lo diría pero le complacía que Regulus estuviera molesto porque la personalidad de Izar fuera parecida a la suya.

"¿Llegaste incluso a hablar con él?" Severus alzó las cejas. "Yo hubiese pensado que sólo mirarías de lejos."

"El es mi _hijo_," respondió con voz ronca.

Severus suspiró largamente indicando a Regulus que entrara. Al hacerlo vio sus uñas y cogió un trapo, tratando en vano de quitar suciedad acumulada allí durante años. Trató de convencerse a si mismo que no lo hacía porque Regulus estuviera allí. "Cierra la puerta. Rápido. El Señor Oscuro esta en el castillo esta noche."

La puerta se cerró de un golpe.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor: **__van a poder ver la conversación de Severus y Regulus en el próximo capítulo ;) Sé que probablemente no hace falta crecehuesos para las narices rotas, hay un hechizo para arreglar eso. Pero quería que Izar y Draco estuvieran juntos cuando viniera Voldemort. _

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:** puede que me haya retrasado un poco con este capítulo, pero es una sola notebook y cinco personas en esta casa… es un campo de batalla. Gracias a todos los que comentaron el último capítulo. En el próximo van a encontrar algunos datos interesantes : )


	13. Parte I Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Eres un tonto por venir aquí, a Hogwarts especialmente. No sólo te pones a ti en riesgo, sino a Izar y a mi mismo." Severus realizó un encantamiento silenciador en la habitación, asegurándose de que estuvieran lo más protegidos que podían estar en Hogwarts con el Señor Oscuro rondando en los corredores.

"Es extraño," recalcó Regulus, su ligera figura caminando entre las hileras de calderos. Estudió uno de oro por un largo rato. "Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo Izar," sus ojos brillantes se entrecerraron y miraron a Snape. "Seguramente no estás corrompiendo a mi hijo, Severus. Estoy comenzando a creer que mi presencia no es grata aquí."

"Entonces estás en lo correcto," soltó Snape fríamente. Le dio la espalda observando la poción verde menta que burbujeaba. Sus dedos acariciaron la vara de vidrio y observó satisfecho cómo ésta empezaba a revolver en el sentido contrario.

"Hubiera creído," comenzó Regulus nuevamente, para nada afectado por las palabras de Severus. "Que Izar al menos fingiría interés e intriga en mi presencia. Me confesó que alguna vez se pensó a si mismo como un asqueroso Sangresucia. Me hubiera gustado ver más… calidez de su parte al descubrir que tenía un padre dispuesto a serlo, un padre Sangrepura." Regulus continuó. "Pero claro, asumo que el status de sangre no significa mucho para él. En estos tiempos que vivimos las cosas no son como solían ser."

Severus soltó un largo suspiro, sus dedos sobre un libro de texto. "Izar," comenzó. " Es un mago extremadamente independiente, Regulus. También es inteligente. Sabe que traicionaste al Señor Oscuro y asumo que le informaste de mi ayuda con tu escape." Sus ojos negros notaron un asentimiento de Black como comprobación. "Entonces hizo bien en distanciarse de ti y decirte que te fueras."

Severus cerró el libro con fuerza antes de voltearse a observar a un callado Regulus. Sabía que el hombre era demasiado dominante, demasiado orgulloso como para permanecer escondido, como para tomar el concejo de su hijo y su viejo amigo. Lo más probable es que estuviese callado, pensando en maneras de evadir al Señor Oscuro.

_No _iba a ser posible. No otra vez.

"Sabes que siempre quise un hijo… un niño." Murmuró Regulus, sus labios tensos.

"Si," respondió éste secamente. "lo sé demasiado bien." Le dio la espalda para observar la poción, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

"Severus," el tono de Regulus se quebró.

Severus, despreciando lo lastimosos que sonaba el hombre, volvió a verlo algo irritado. "Te ayudaré con tu problema, Black. Pero de ninguna manera voy a discutir el pasado o la fatal relación que tuviste con Lily Evans." Fue tomado con la guardia baja cuando se dio cuenta que Regulus había crecido considerablemente durante su estadía en el extranjero. La última vez que Severus había visto a Regulus había sido quince años atrás. El hombre apenas había cumplido los dieciocho cuando se fue, era mucho más bajo de lo que era ahora.

Ahora sus ojos penetrantes estaban al mismo nivel que los suyos. Le fastidiaba que hubiera crecido. A pesar de que los largos quince años había sido difíciles para ambos, Regulus de algún modo parecía haber perdido todo rasgo de su pubertad y alcanzado su hombría. Severus también había cambiado, sólo que las largas horas que pasaba haciendo pociones lo habían tornado amarillo y grasoso, mientras que la vida de fugitivo de Regulus lo había dejado más pálido y duro.

"Te daré mi asistencia, mi ayuda," continuó Severus suavemente, su furia del pasado aún fresca en su mente. ¿Por qué era tan doloroso revivir el pasado? Ver a Regulus otra vez, sin la garantía de si lo volvería a ver, ya era agonizante. "Regresa a Rusia."

Los ojos turbios parpadearon. "Esa es tu ayuda," gruñó Regulus. No era una pregunta, sino una fría afirmación.

"Es la única ayuda que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte," remarcó Severus. "Si mi vida no significa nada para ti al menos piensa en la libertad de Izar. El Señor Oscuro utilizará _esto, _tu súbita aparición, contra él para chantajearlo. Sólo puedo imaginarme las cosas a las que lo obligará a acordar."

Regulus apartó la mirada y la clavó en los estantes llenos de ingredientes. "Tienes razón como siempre, Severus. Dejar Gran Bretaña sería la opción mas lógica. Mantendría a los que amo a salvo, a ambos Izar y…" volvió a mirarlo. "_A ti. _Sin embargo, estoy harto de esconderme. Estos largos años me han dejado trastornado y soy muy egoísta como para dejar ir a mi hijo. Tiene que haber una manera de volver sin que el Señor Oscuro vaya tras de ustedes."

"No existe ninguna." Le discutió Severus. "El Señor Oscuro lo sabe _todo._ Estaría extremadamente sorprendido si él no supiera ya de tu presencia." Severus se apartó de escritorio y caminó lentamente por la habitación. Su mente buscando posibles pasajes de salida para Regulus.

"No soy buscado por el Ministerio." Comentó Regulus con calma.

"El Señor Oscuro _es _el maldito Ministerio." Siseó Severus. "Mientras no estuviste el Señor Oscuro se abrió paso hasta e puesto de Secretario del Ministro. Estoy seguro que tiene poder suficiente para tener razones para enviarte a Askaban."

Regulus rió con ironía, su rostro contrayéndose con una expresión algo sádica. "El…" hizo una pausa, sus labios tensos y sus ojos brillando. Severus lo conocía lo bastane bien para saber que se le había ocurrido una idea. "¿Qué tan favorecido con el Señor Oscuro es Izar?"

La cejas de Severus se alzaron por la inesperada pregunta. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Izar es merecedor de la atención del Señor Oscuro?"

Regulus lo miró exasperado. "El chico tenía apenas quince cuando fue marcado." Regulus comenzó a caminar parándose los dedos por su pelo largo. Severus notó lo largo que estaba, para nada impresionado. "Me encontré con Izar en Cabeza de Puerco hoy. El Señor Oscuro ingresó poco después y se lo llevó arriba. Seguramente un Mortífago de bajo rango no sería llevado a una audiencia privada." De pronto Regulus comprendió. "El Señor Oscuro sabía que Izar era un Black ¿verdad?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "Saltas a conclusiones muy rápido, el Señor Oscuro lo sabe todo, si, pero puedo decir con confianza que no sospechaba del linaje de Izar. Sin embargo tienes razón en asumir que favorece a Izar." Severus hizo una pausa, sus labios torcidos en una media sonrisa.

"¿Es sexual?" el tono de Regulus se apagó significativamente así como sus ojos.

Severus abrió la boca, listo para responder crudamente lo que pensaba, pero la cerró e intentó otra vez. "Puede serlo," respondió suavemente. "Pero el Señor Oscuro no hace un hábito de acostarse con sus seguidores, especialmente con uno tan joven como Izar. Y aunque lo hiciera, no los favorece como lo hace con Izar. He visto… algo de evidencia de que sea sexual, pero creo que su favoritismo está basado en la inteligencia del chico. Izar es un prodigio, incluso yo estoy de acuerdo en eso."

"Si fuera sexual…" soltó Regulus, sus facciones se contrajeron en una mueca peligrosa.

"No puedes estar seguro de eso" respondió con calma. "Tenías una idea para salvar tu pellejo ¿no era así?" hábilmente cambió el tema. Como había predicho apartó la mente de Regulus del status de su hijo como la mascota del Señor Oscuro.

El hombre sonrió con malicia, la amenaza anterior olvidada. "Voy a presentarme ante el Señor Oscuro."

Severus parpadeó, mirando al hombre como si fuera uno de sus estudiantes. "Esa es, tal vez, la cosa más ilógica que he oído salir de tu boca." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Puede ser que todos esos años viviendo con tu elfo doméstico fueron calamitosos para tu inteligencia."

"Es la opción más razonable que me queda. "se defendió Regulus, sus dientes rechinando amenazadoramente. Black dio un paso largo a través de la habitación y se detuvo a centímetros de Snape. "Lily," ese nombre trajo recuerdos pasados provocándole un escalofrío a Severus. Podía ver la amarga repulsión en los ojos de Regulus cuando habló de ella.

"Me chantajeó con la amenaza de perder a mi hijo. Puede… puede funcionar si el Señor Oscuro favorece a Izar. Seguramente no mataría a aquellos cercanos a él ¿correcto? Tengo un poder político considerable no sólo en el Wizengamot de Gran Bretaña sino en otros países también. Mi silla está libre; el asiento de los Black aún esta libre. Tengo una cantidad ridícula de dinero a mi disposición y muchas propiedades alrededor del mundo."

"¡Todo eso no hará que el Señor Oscuro olvide que lo traicionaste!"

"No estaba marcado entonces. Ella, Evans, me contó de… un artefacto importante para el Señor Oscuro. Ni siquiera estaba allí cuando llegué a la bóveda de Bellatrix y fui descubierto. Hay muchos detalles de la historia que puedo retorcer. El Señor Oscuro no es conocido por ser misericordioso, pero si por ser un manipulador. Puede usar mi posición como Cabeza de la familia Black para su provecho." Regulus parecía confiado y Snape no lo cuestionaría.

Aunque Regulus hubiera sido descubierto en su traición Severus aún, hasta este día, no entendía lo que había pasado. No iba a buscar y no iba a preguntar. Lo pondría en una posición mucho peor. "Si estas dispuesto a elegir atar tu vida bajo su servicio a vivirla en Rusia, entonces por lo que más quieras, hazlo." Severus acarició la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su túnica con sonrisa amarga. "estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por un niño que no quiere tener nada que ver contigo."

Regulus alzó los hombros, su rostro desesperanzado. "Necesito mas tiempo con él," susurró el hombre. "Vi algo de esperanza en él hoy. Como comentaste antes, está tratando de distanciarse de mi porque quiere protegernos."

"Estas cometiendo un error," siseó suavemente

"Tal vez lo estoy," Regulus sonrió con gravedad. "Pero necesito proteger a mi hijo. Puede que a Izar le guste pensar que es independiente, pero no puede soportar el mundo sin alguien en quien confiar. Cuando crezca habrá gente que lo discrimine porque es un Nacido de Muggles y habrá quienes desconfíen de él por ser un Black. También está mi bisabuelo y la maldición—la maldición Cygnus. ¿Qué pasará si heredó el _don_? Tengo que estar con él."

"No mostró ningún signo de poder ver espíritus—,"

Regulus lo interrumpió. "Eso no importa. Sólo lo sabremos con seguridad cuando esté cerca de una fuente de muerte, particularmente, el Velo." El hombre hizo una pausa estudiando a Severus. "Uno de los efectos secundarios es ser capaz de sentir la magia. ¿No sabes si es sensible a la magia?"

"No lo sé," admitió Severus. "Aunque lo he estado observando durante los años, no soy particularmente cercano al chico. Debo admitir que no lo había notado hasta su tercer año." Severus miró hacia la puerta. "¿Tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche?"

Regulus alzó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa arrogante. Severus se lo quedó mirando, viendo el fantasma de un Slytherin de dieciocho años en Regulus, también podía distinguir a Izar en esa sonrisa. "¿Estas tratando de deshacerte de mi, Severus?"

"Si," murmuró fríamente. "Tengo una poción para mejorar el ánimo que necesita ser completada para mañana."

Los ojos grises estudiaron cada centímetro del rostro de Severus antes de posarse en el caldero. "Sé que estás frustrado con mi decisión de dejar de esconderme. Entiendo que estoy poniendo a todos en riesgo, pero puedo prometerte que no permitiré que ni Izar ni tu paguen por mis errores. Quiero mejorar las cosas con mi hijo, mi familia, y contigo, Severus."

Snape volteó enfurecido. El hombre tenía un deseo suicida. Pero Regulus también era listo. Si alguien podía salir de un hoyo así de grande ése era la Cabeza de la familia Black. Regulus fue criado por su familia para manipular las situaciones a su favor. Era un verdadero Slytherin y Severus no podía ver en él defecto alguno cuando estaba _enfocado. _Había momentos, sin embargo, en los que Regulus se parecía más a su hermano cuando se tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera.

Regulus tenía muchas caras. Y Severus había tenido la _suerte _de ver cada una de ellas.

En el colegio, durante esos años en los que había observado y oído sobre las familias Sangrepura, Severus había estado especialmente interesado en los Black. Había oído de su demencia y doble personalidad y su larga línea de familias emparentadas entre ellas. A pesar de que su rival escolar era un Black, Sirius no era considerado uno. Fue en su segundo año cuando vio a Regulus Black ser seleccionado. Aún podía recordar vivamente cómo Regulus prácticamente se había deslizado hacia la mesa de Slytherin con la barbilla en alto.

Desde aquel día Severus había visto con envidia como los Sangrepura se paseaban con gracia e importancia. Sin importar cuando trataran los mestizos o los nacidos de Muggle, nunca podían igualar esa gracia que tenían los Sangrepura. Durante sus últimos años, había llegado a odiar a los Sangrepura. Así de raro era que no podía apartar su interés de Regulus.

El hombre siempre estaba allí.

Siempre había algo que atraía a la gente hacia los Black. Lo mismo pasaba con el hijo de Regulus. No importaba que Izar estuviera manchado con la sangre de Evans, los genes Black eran demasiado dominantes como para permitir al Sangresucia salir a la luz.

Pero a pesar de la naturaleza buena de Regulus a veces, Severus sabía que también poseía un lado cruel. Estaba la manipulación y la oscuridad, especialmente hacia la genta que no conocía o no le agradaba. Y estaba también el lado brutal que Severus veía raramente, pero cuando lo hacía tenía que admitir que se quedaba impresionado y ansioso.

Una mano fría cubrió la suya, Severus se puso tenso mirando la mano con el anillo antes de alzar la vista a los ojos intensos de Regulus. "Mereces algo mejor, Severus. Espero traer algo más de… brillo a tu vida."

Después de dudar un momento, Severus se dejó llevar en la calidez y la pasión que había iniciado Regulus. Pero sólo lo permitió un momento antes de fruncir el seño. "¿Has estado recitando poesía con tu elfo doméstico, Black?" Apartó su mano, alzando las comisuras de sus labios al ver la sonrisa en los de Black. Volteó para quitar la vara de la poción verde menta. "¿Cuándo planeas presentarte ante el Señor Oscuro?"

No recibió respuesta alguna.

Severus alzó la mirada, sus ojos se posaron la puerta entre abierta.

"Merlín ten piedad de ese idiota imprudente," murmuró, sus dedos trazando la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. "Si no por mi entonces por su hijo."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar alzó el lente del microscopio frente a su ojo y dirigió su atención al pequeño chip que sostenía entre sus dedos. El traslador que le había pedido el Señor Oscuro estaba lejos de estar terminado. Le había tomado una semana y media de trabajo antes de poder decir que era funcional.

Al principio le había costado mucho lograr que todos los hechizos coexistieran después de reducirlo. Su primer intento había terminado en una explosión. Había construido el traslador perfectamente; sin embargo después de reducirlo – porque Voldemort lo quería minúsculo—el traslador había explotado. Izar perdió sus cejas y pestañas y tuvo que a regañadientes ir con Madame Promfrey a que se las hiciera crecer.

Mientras estaba en la enfermería y mientras Madame Promfrey le daba una lección sobre la magia explosiva y los experimentos sin supervisión, Izar se dio cuenta de su error. Al achicar el traslador, había disminuido el espacio en el que trabajaban esos hechizos, sin intención había fusionado los dos hechizos, chocándolos violentamente. Los embrujos que había colocado en el traslador habían reaccionado.

En resumen, Izar podría crear el traslador de Voldemort directamente pequeño o podía colocar un encantamiento amortiguador después de cada hechizo. Obviamente, utilizó esta última opción. No podía trabajar con algo tan pequeño. En su lugar realizaba un complejo encantamiento amortiguador después de cada hechizo. Mientras iba achicando el traslador, el encantamiento amortiguador permanecía en su lugar impidiendo que los otros se tocaran otra vez.

Izar admiró su trabajo, una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. "Hermoso trabajo," una voz murmuró apreciativamente por detrás.

Izar frunció el seño antes de alzar la mirada hacia Lukas Steinar. El Campeón de Durmstrang sonrió, sus penetrantes ojos azules buscando los de Izar. "Si recuerdo correctamente, la biblioteca es donde sueles estudiar los estudiantes." Opinó Izar mordazmente, sus ojos verdes notando os libros de Lukas. "Un nicho cerca de la sala común de Revenclaw no es una locación apropiada."

Lukas mostró una sonrisa torcida. "¿Qué si digo que no estaba buscando un lugar para estudiar?¿Qué si te estaba buscando a ti?" Sus ojos estudiaron a Izar de la cabeza a los pies lentamente. "Podría decir lo mismo de ti ¿sabes? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, en la oscuridad?"

Izar bufó.

Apartó la vista del alto chico de Durmstrang y sacó un par de pinzas. Lentamente tomó el chip de entre sus dedos y lo colocó dentro de una pequeña caja. La cerró y volteó hacia Stenair que había estado observando atento.

"Este es mi sitio," susurró fríamente.

Había encontrado esa pequeña habitación en su segundo años. Era como un desván sobre el techo de la Sala Común de Revenclaw. Unas escaleras ocultas daban a ese lugar donde estaba sentado. Era oscuro por dentro, iluminada sólo por un par de faroles que Izar colgaba alrededor de la habitación. La parte trasera de un retrato ocupaba casi todo el lugar. En vez de ver la parte trasera del lienzo, era una especie de espejo con dos caras. Izar podía ver la escalera de caracol que usaban los estudiantes para llegar a la Torre de Revenclaw pero ellos no lo podían ver a él.

Era su espacio, un lugar para escapar cuando la biblioteca estaba muy bulliciosa. Y últimamente, era el sitio donde trabajaba en el proyecto para el Señor Oscuro. Lukas no sería capaz de comprender en qué estaba trabajando. El chico sólo había visto un pequeño chip; ni se asomaría a sospechar que era para el Señor Oscuro.

"Si, eso oí," el morocho se sentó frente a él en la mesa. "Te pregunté que estabas haciendo tú aquí. ¿Qué es ese chip en el que estás trabajando?"

Izar parpadeó frunciendo el seño. "Haces demasiadas preguntas para un chico que no es bienvenido cerca de mí."

"Supongo que eso es justo," le concedió Lukas apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzando las piernas arrogantemente. "Pero he extrañado tu presencia. Recién volviste a atender a las comidas y aunque disfruté tu pequeño fiasco con el rubio Malfoy estuve extrañando nuestras charlas."

Izar negó con la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus libros. Sus textos estaban desparramados por el suelo de piedra haciendo que su área de trabajo se viese demasiado desordenada y desorganizada para su gusto.

Había pasado una semana y media desde su pelea con Draco. Desde ese día el rubio se había mantenido lo más alejado posible de Izar. No era como si a Izar le importara lo que el chico hiciera, sólo que era sospechoso. Al principio había creído que su propia casa, la casa Revenclaw, había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. Su incertidumbre aumentó cuando Daphne comentó que la mitad de la Casa Slytherin estaba celosa de su posición a los ojos de Voldemort. Tenía sentido, tal vez los Slytherin querían que se probara a si mismo o que muriera.

Pero después el lío con Malfoy…

Izar hizo una mueca mientras miraba sin ver su mochila. Draco había balbuceado algo sobre que las cosas no habían ido como planeadas y cómo se suponía que el Campeón debió ser él. Para cualquier otro hubiera sonado como si Malfoy sólo estuviera frustrado de que el Cáliz no lohabía elegido a él—que tendría que haberlo hecho. Pero había más en la ira de Draco. El chico había estado física y emocionalmente enfermo por ello.

Después de esa escena, las sospechas de Izar se habían vuelto hacia el Señor Oscuro y Lucius Malfoy. Esos dos magos debieron saber que Izar sería elegido Campeón. Originalmente se suponía que fuera Draco, pero de algún modo los dos pensaron que sería mejor elegirlo a él.

Tenía mucho sentido. Draco se había disgustado de que su padre y el Señor Oscuro favorecieran a Izar. Explicaría el ataque de confianza del chico en el tren. El rubio estaba complacido de que el Señor Oscuro lo eligiera para un trabajo tan importante. Tendría que haber sido un golpe fuerte y un insulto cuando Izar fue elegido en su lugar.

Si fuera posible, Izar le daría el puesto de Campeón a Draco. Si se pusiera en los zapatos del chico, estaría igual de dolido que su padre no le hubiera dicho que no iba a ser el Campeón.

Pero de cualquier modo, no explicaba por qué Voldemort lo había metido en el Torneo. Y por qué el hombre no le había dicho nada.

Lo ponía furioso. Nunca había estado enojado con el Señor Oscuro, no así.

Lukas se aclaró la garganta, diciéndole silenciosamente que estaba demorando en responderle. Izar cerró su mochila y miró evaluadoramente a Lukas. "Me compadezco por la pobre alma a quien batiste tus pestañas para saber dónde me encontraba."

El chico parecía divertido por su repuesta. "Una Sangesucia, Granger creo que era su nombre. Y dicen que los Revenclaw son los inteligentes en esta escuela. Ni siquiera supo que estaba siendo manipulada." Lukas chasqueó la lengua, sus ojos en la túnica azul y bronce de Izar.

"¿Debería juzgar a cada estudiante de Durmstrang como un real dolor en el culo sólo porque tu eres uno?" preguntó Izar dulcemente.

Lukas rió por lo bajo, se incorporó para mirar mejor a Izar. "Puedo decir que Granger no tiene muchas luces. Es una Sangesucia. De hecho soy bastande bueno juzgando los status de sangre" Lukas alzó una fina ceja negra. "No eres un Sangresucia como dices ser."

Izar siseó irritado y se puso de pie abruptamente."¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas venido?"

Lukas permaneció calmado, sentado. "He notado que el Secretario, Tom Riddle, no es muy cercano a ti. Te mira como yo miraría a Granger." Lukas colocó una mano en su mentón, pensativo. "No te ha contado de la Primer Prueba ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no lo ha hecho," respondió Izar. "Eso sería hacer trampa ¿no es así?"

"Hacer trampa." Repitió Lukas con una sonrisa pervertida. "Supongo que sería trampa, si, si nuestros Ministros no nos hubieran dicho a Cyprien Beaumont y a mi. Nosotros ya sabemos el desafío de mañana. ¿Qué tan justo es eso?"

Izar ocultó hábilmente su enojo mientras miraba a Lukas como aburrido. Voldemort no le había contado la Primer Prueba. Aunque el Señor Oscuro había comentado que la Segunda tendría algo que ver con duelo nunca había dicho nada de la Primera.

"¿Vas a decirme que es?" preguntó Izar.

Lukas se puso de pié; sus libros y su mochila en la mano. Dio un paso hacia adelante aproximándose para acariciar con sus dedos la mejilla de Izar. "Ahora _eso _sería hacer trampa ¿no es así?" el chico se aproximó, Izar podía sentir su tibia respiración en el rostro. Se mantuvo quieto, indiferente. "Vine a desearte buena suerte mañana. Nos veremos en el almuerzo y no tendré oportunidad de desearte suerte personalmente."

Lukas sonrió por última vez y alejó sus dedos de la mejilla de Izar antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Izar se quedó allí parado en el medio de la habitación. ¿Por qué se sentía como si nada saliera bien en su vida? ¿Por qué los adultos siempre abusaban su confianza? ¿Por qué los niños siempre eran burlones e irrespetuosos?

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan solo cuando _quería_ estar solo?

Los ojos verdes miraban a la pared, fríos, glaciales.

Los faroles se apagaron dejándolo en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**_tal vez en el próximo capítulo las cosas pasen más rápido. Lo que pasa es que hay muchas cosas que tienen que pasar, sólo trato de mostrarlas lentamente y con detalles._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **_personalmente me gusta mucho este capítulo. Los lectores mas perspicaces pueden ya irse dando cuenta de una cosa o dos. Si no, no desesperen que ya viene jeje. Saqué este cap. antes porque es algo corto y no sé si valía la pena que esperaran una semana por este. _

_Me metí en los story traffic, ya saben ahí puedo ver cuanta gente lee esto. Y desde que publiqué el primer capítulo hubo 3827 Hits y 1619 Visitors. Ahora, no entiendo muy bien que son pero suena a muchos ¿no? Solo es para agradecer a los que me comentan porque no tienen que hacerlo (igual seguiría escribiendo) pero lo hacen y me gusta mucho leer comentarios. Tanto como a ustedes esta historia._

_A otro tema… Epic Solemnity subió el primer capítulo de la parte dos… que bueno!! _


	14. Parte I Capítulo 14

**Nota: **_este capítulo se me salió un poco de las manos. Les prometí la primera prueba y el almuerzo en este capítulo. Lamento decir que no va a pasar ahora. Culpen a Voldemort, Regulus e Izar por charlar tanto. _

**Capítulo 14**

Regulus acarició su nueva barba mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo recién cortado. Severus e Izar lo aprobarían definitivamente.

Sus ropas nuevas eran rígidas pero al menos eran azules, una señal política de severidad y también de paz. El escudo de la familia Black grabado en el pecho, lo suficientemente grande como para que cualquiera lo viera. Algunos empleados del Ministerio se detuvieron y se le quedaron mirando, la familia Black no se veía mucho últimamente. Regulus estaba allí para cambiar eso. Los Black eran la línea más larga de Sangrepura y líderes políticos en el mundo mágico.

Era tiempo de tomar su lugar en la cima una vez más.

Sólo había un obstáculo que sortear antes de que Regulus pudiera reclamar su puesto en el Ministerio.

"Vengo a ver al Secretario Tom Riddle," anunció a la mujer detrás del escritorio. Lo miró detrás de unos grandes anteojos, sus ojos turbios lo miraron con una expresión divertida.

"El Señor Riddle está muy ocupado hoy, temo que tendrá que hacer una cita y volver otro día." Volvió a su escritorio y agarró una agenda con sus largas uñas. "Tendrá tiempo el mes que viene—,"

"Me temo que eso no será posible," susurró Regulus fríamente parándose derecho. La miró hace abajo para asegurarse de que sólo lo viera a él. Captó su mirada y la sostuvo con intensidad. La mujer se puso tensa, sus dedos temblando levemente en su agenda. Humedeció sus labios nerviosa cuando notó el emblema de los Black. "Debe haber un momento libre hoy…ahora…" presionó suavemente.

"Déjalo pasar, Roberta." Una voz siniestra llegó flotando por el final del corredor.

Regulus alzó la vista y se encontró con el Señor Oscuro disfrazado. El político estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, su expresión para nada complacida. Su corazón comenzó instantáneamente a latir más rápido en cuanto lo vio. Se había dicho a si mismo – encontrarlo en el Ministerio no sería tan difícil que ver al Señor Oscuro en su forma verdadera lejos del público. Pero todo eso parecía tonto cuando lo asaltó el mismo miedo que en cualquier escenario.

Había olvidado lo fácil que el Señor Oscuro podía provocar miedo en un hombre. Había olvidado el carisma puro y potente que poseía el hombre.

Regulus miró a Roberta una vez más antes de caminar hacia el corredor. Había escritorios alineados a ambos lados de la puerta cerrada del despacho de Riddle con magos y brujas ocupados. Ellos apenas lo miraron. Después de todo Regulus Black había desaparecido hacía quince años. No lo hubieran reconocido.

Riddle dio un paso atrás abriendo la puerta para Regulus. Entró en su oficina, sabiendo que en cuanto se cerrase la puerta iba a sellarse su destino.

El Señor Oscuro cerró la puerta, pasó a su lado y se paró detrás de su escritorio. El silencio no era un buen signo en la furia de Voldemort. Especialmente cuando el hombre tenía su cabeza inclinada y las manos apoyadas en al escritorio.

Regulus se arrodilló. Formó un puño con su mano izquierda y alzó la derecha hasta su rostro. "Perdóneme, Mi Señor. Lo he traicionado y decepcionado… en toda forma posible. Le entrego mi libertad, mi voluntad y mi alma por su misericordia."

Su posición en el piso era practicada en las viejas épocas; aquellos días en los que los Sangrepura eran respetados… los días en los que practicaban sus bailes. Su postura mostraba vulnerabilidad y respeto ante un mago de mayor rango. Y sabía que Voldemort reconocería la postura, a pesar de que el hombre no fuera de sangre real.

No alzó los ojos del suelo para espiar la reacción del Señor Oscuro.

"Me has decepcionado bastante," siseó Voldemort, la furia empañando su tono. "¿Y por qué? ¿Todo por tu chica Sangresucia?"

Regulus cerró los ojos, controlando su temperamento. El Señor Oscuro no parecía sorprendido de ver al hombre con vida. Eso significaba que sabía que estaba vivo. Severus estaba en lo cierto. "Perdóneme, Mi Señor. Pero mi traición fue cometida por lo que _esa _Sangresucia llevaba en ese momento. Cometí mi acto de traición por el hijo que creí que llevaba en su vientre."

El Señor Oscuro rió. No era para nada confortante y le produjo escalofríos. "O eres listo o bastante tonto por confrontarme aquí, Black. Sabes que no puedo hacer lo que estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer."

La Maldición Cruciatus. _Si _Regulus tenía suerte. El Señor Oscuro tenía maldiciones más severas y dolorosas bajo la manga. Y esa era la razón por la que Regulus se había presentado ante él en el Ministerio.

"Podría sacarte de aquí," continuó Voldemort. Regulus se mantuvo en posición, pero pudo oír al Señor Oscuro rodear el escritorio y aproximársele. "Solo allí podría disfrutar tus gritos por el crimen que cometiste. Eres bastante astuto, Regulus, por confrontarme así. Sabes que tu hijo significa mucho para mi ¿verdad?"

Regulus se arriesgó a alzar la vista un instante, tragó saliva cuando se encontró con unos ojos rojos intensos. El hombre estaba enojado si permitía que su disfraz flaqueara. "Si, Mi Señor," admitió Regulus. Severus le había dicho una vez que el Señor Oscuro lo sabía todo y podía detectar cualquier mentira. Regulus no se enterraría mas hondo de lo que ya estaba.

"Y asumiste que no te mataría para no alejar a Izar ¿correcto?"

Regulus se esforzó por respirar por su garganta bloqueada "¿He asumido mal, Mi Señor?" era algo increíblemente imprudente para decir. Era demasiado inteligente, demasiado mordaz para un momento como este.

Dedos fríos se cerraron en su garganta rompiendo su postura. "Ya veo de donde saca Izar su astuta lengua; sin embargo, no lo voy a permitir de ti como lo hago con él." Voldemort presionó con fuerza contra la garganta de Regulus. Su expresión de absoluto desprecio. "Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir aun, Black. Por suerte para ti tengo un almuerzo al que atender con tu hijo. No tengo tiempo para esto." El hombre se puso de pié soltando la cabeza de Regulus como si fuese basura. "La próxima vez que hablemos tendrás tu castigo—aún si es la muerte. Y por supuesto, Izar estará presente en ese momento. Creo que necesita una explicación por tus traiciones tanto como yo."

Era entendible y algo contra lo que no discutiría. Su hijo _si _necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido.

Se quedó el suelo, sabiendo que lo mejor era quedarse donde estaba hasta que el Señor Oscuro le dijera que podía moverse.

"A propósito," el tono del hombre se tornó fío, helando a Regulus. "¿Qué opinas de esto?"

Regulus alzó la vista, confundido cuando vio un anillo en una caja de terciopelo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el Señor Oscuro, perplejo ante el brillo posesivo en sus ojos. "No entiendo ¿Para quién es?" dirigió su atención a las manos del Señor Oscuro, notando un anillo similar en su dedo. Solo que el de Riddle era más simple—un anillo plateado con un diseño Celta.

El que estaba en la caja, sin embargo, era negro intenso. Tenía también grabado un diseño Celta en el material de titanio.

Regulus se quedó de piedra. Reconoció el anillo de haberlo visto en muchas familias Sangrepura.

"_¡No!"_siseó, cegado por la furia cuando recordó qué era ese anillo mágico y cuál era su propósito. "¡Deja a Izar fuera de esto! Esto es entre tu y yo, no él. Tiene _quince."_

Voldemort rió, cerró la pequeña caja y la colocó en su bolsillo. Parecía más que complacido por la reacción de Regulus. "Entre más abras la boca, Black, más tiempo permanecerás bajo el _Crucio_." Entrecerró los ojos carmesí contento. "Izar tiene todo que ver en esto. Quiero castigarte. Y por lo que he notado," Voldemort inclinó la cabeza, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. "Harías cualquier cosa por mantener a Izar fuera de peligro. Creo que ver a tu hijo sufrir es un castigo decente para ti. Recordarás tu traición cada vez que lo veas."

Regulus se sentó, aturdido.

Una mano palmeó su cabeza. "Me mantendré en contacto contigo para nuestro próximo encuentro," Voldemort se abotonó su túnica de salir, complacido consigo mismo. " Puedes salir cuando estés listo para irte."

Con esto el hombre abandonó su oficina, la caja con el anillo en la mano.

La expresión de Regulus se desmoronó mientras escondía el rostro en sus manos.

**(Death of Today)**

"Luces muy apuesto," repitió Daphne otra vez mientras subía al tercer piso. Sus manos seguían acomodando sus ropas, limpiando y desarrugando la tela. Pretendió ver un pelo. Deteniéndolo tomó el pelo entre los dedos quitándolo de su túnica. Izar suspiró.

"Eres una mamá gallina," exclamó cansado apartando sus manos cuando las acercó otra vez. "Todo va a salir bien, Daphne. Usé ropas neutrales, leí sobre etiqueta en almuerzos políticos y sin importar lo que nadie diga no puede importarme menos."

Ojos verde musgo lo miraron. "Me contaste lo que dijo el Señor Oscuro, Izar. Quiere que des una buena impresión." Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus labios pintados. "También quiere que seas una fuerza en el mundo de la política, si recuerdo correctamente. Eso demuestra que tiene grandes planes para ti."

Izar sofocó otro suspiro mirando el techo. Empezaba a creer que había cometido un error al contarle a Daphne lo que el Señor Oscuro le había dicho en Cabeza de Puerco. Creyó que podría ayudarlo pero había sido un tonto al creer que Daphne sólo lo ayudaría. Se comportaba como una madre en su lugar, examinando cada error que podía cometer en la cena. Incluso había llegado a restregarle en la cara que había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

"No," respondió Izar."Solo demuestra que quiere que sus Mortífagos sean influyentes en el mundo mágico, Daphne. No quiere decir que tenga grandes planes para mi," dijo suavemente volviendo la vista a su expresión presumida. "Si magos neutrales se enteran que los más influyentes siguen al Señor Oscuro, probablemente consideren unirse a su causa. Esa es la razón por la que el Señor Oscuro quiere que _nosotros _tengamos éxito."

Ella chasqueó la lengua encogiéndose se hombros. "Solo creo que él ve al político brillante que y veo en ti. Serías un estupendo bailarín."

Izar frunció el seño penetró un poco más en el corredor, dándoles más privacidad lejos de los estudiantes que pasaban. "¿estas loca?" ella gruñó, su labio inferior sobresaliendo en un puchero. "Odio socializar."

"Disfrutas permanecer en las sombras, Izar. Pero ¿Quién dijo que no podías hacer ambas cosas?" sonriendo la bruja rubia ajustó sus ropas mirando a Izar con astucia. "¿te gusta la túnica que te compré?"

Izar rió mirando su túnica negra. Era simple, pero era nueva. Nunca había tenido algo nuevo que usar. Su dinero de bolsillo nunca era suficiente para túnicas que no fueran de segunda mano. "es muy linda." Admitió Izar suavemente. Tenía el escudo de Hogwarts cerca de su hombro, declarando su lealtad a su escuela y no solo a Revenclaw. "Gracias por la túnica, te pagaré en cuanto consiga el dinero."

"Tonterías," siseó Daphne. "No fue particularmente cara." Hizo una pausa, un brillo manipulador en sus ojos. "Las túnicas de gala, por otra parte, pueden ser un poco caras…"

Ojos verdes se entrecerraron. "¿A dónde quieres llegar, Daphne?"

Ella se aproximó y trazó su cuello con una uña roja. "Se acerca el Baile de Navidad, Izar. Me preguntaba si podría acompañarte." Fingió una expresión culpable. "sé que es una tradición que el mago le pregunte a la bruja, pero ¿Cuándo he sido la doncella sumisa?"

"En serio eres única," le concedió Izar. Daphne lucía expectante. Respiró profundamente por la nariz y controló su voz para que saliera suave y dulce. "Sería un honor para mi, Señorita Greengrass, si me acompañara al Baile de Navidad."

Sus ojos verdes brillaron. "Estaría encantada, Izar," sonrió ampliamente. "Se justo que ropa conseguirte…"

Se detuvo cuando una gran figura proyectó su sobra sobre ellos. Izar alzó la vista hacia Tom Riddle. Los anteojos falsos del hombre reflejaban las antorchas de la pared ocultando su expresión. Izar frunció los labios para nada impresionado con el Señor Oscuro. Daphne, por otra parte, se puso roja e hizo una reverencia.

El Señor Oscuro rió suavemente. Ya fuera por la reacción de Daphne o la de Izar, no sabía ni le importaba.

"Señorita Greengrass," la saludó Riddle provocando que el rubor en las mejillas de Daphne se acentuase.

Izar estaba asqueado. Nunca había visto a Daphne parecer tan… ¿débil? La rubia soltó una risita tonta. No. Izar nunca había visto a Daphne actuar como una _chica _tonta. Ciertamente, la había visto leyendo el Semanario de la Bruja, obsesionada con sus uñas y su pelo y apreciando más las apariencias que el talento mágico. Pero Daphne nunca se ruborizaba ni reía como una niña sin cerebro.

"Secretario Riddle, es un honor verlo nuevamente," hizo uno de sus gestos de Sangrepura con la cabeza, saludando apropiadamente al hombre.

Izar volteó, enfurruñado. Ignoró la mirada desaprobadora de Daphne. No le importaba que su actitud fuese inmadura o infantil. No podía mirar al Señor Oscuro sabiendo que el hombre voluntariamente había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz sin que lo supiera, sin autorización. A pesar de su furia, Izar sabía que no podía odiar al hombre por eso. El Señor Oscuro no pide permiso a sus seguidores. El hombre no comparte sus planes con sus sirvientes. Especialmente con un mago de quince años.

Izar sólo había creído que él y el Señor Oscuro eran mas cercanos que eso.

"Me temo que debemos acotar nuestra visita, Señorita Greengrass. Izar y yo somos requeridos en el salón." Una mano fría tomó a Izar del hombro antes de aferrarse a su cuello con fuerza. Una chispa pasó entre ambos por el contacto antes de que Izar fuese apartado de Daphne y conducido por el corredor.

Izar fue forzado a deslizarse con Voldemort, más consciente de la mano en su cuello. "No puedo evitar pensar que estas enojado conmigo, Izar," comentó Voldemort. "Pero ese no puede ser el caso, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto que no" contestó con sequedad. "¿cómo alguien podría enojarse con su majestad?"

Voldemort no sonrió. La magia vibrante del hombre debería haber sido la primera pista de su humor para Izar. La mano en su cuello era la segunda. Estaba enojado. Y la Mara le quemaba contra la piel.

Súbitamente Voldemort lo empujó hasta un corredor vacío. La prueba de la falta de tráfico por ese pasillo estaba en que sus pies dejaban huellas en el polvo del suelo, revelando su paso por el oscuro corredor.

Voldemort liberó su cuello para empujarlo brutalmente contra la pared de piedra.

Izar jadeó con cuidado. Nunca había imaginado al Señor Oscuro dominándolo físicamente. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la piedra quedándose mareado por un momento. Parpadeando para aclarar su visión enfocó el rostro de Voldemort que se alzaba sobre él. El hombre estaba blanco por la rabia un poco por la emoción.

"Tenemos sólo unos minutos antes de que empiece el almuerzo. Y en ese tiempo, vamos concretar un arreglo bastante… delicado. Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención." Los largos dedos de Voldemort lo agarraron del cuello de la túnica sosteniéndolo contra la pared cuando el Revenclaw intentó incorporarse. "Un hombre me visito en el Ministerio hoy, en mi oficina. ¿Puedes imaginarte quien estaría dispuesto a contactarme?"

"No puedo imaginarme a nadie dispuesto a hacer eso, no," respondió mordazmente, cuidadoso por la manera en la que el Señor Oscuro lo estaba tratando. Estaban en público, en Hogwarts. Seguramente el hombre no haría algo demasiado sádico. Riddle estaba hablando suavemente, una indicación de que estaba enojado. Por temor a su vida, Izar no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo enojara tanto.

"Extraño," Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Era Regulus Black."

Izar sabía que había dejado de respirar. Su piel se sentía fría mientras intentaba mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Creía que Regulus había vuelto a Rusia. Pero los ojos brillantes de Voldemort se iban tiñendo lentamente de carmesí mientras miraba a Izar, una prueba de que no estaba mintiendo. Izar buscó por cualquier signo extraño, preguntándose si no sería una trampa para que confesara que Regulus estaba con vida.

No pudo encontrar ninguno. El hombre estaba serio.

Voldemort liberó su cuello dando un paso hacia atrás. "Me suplicó que lo perdone hoy. Deberías saber, Izar, que no perdono la traición y no soy particularmente aficionado a perdonar a quellos que me mienten."

Hablaba de Izar ahora. De algún modo comenzaron discutiendo a Regulus y Voldemort torció la culpa hacia Izar. "Sabías que estaba mintiendo entonces," gruñó Izar. "Sabías que Regulus estaba vivo. Cuando te mentí sobre encontrármelo en Cabeza de Puerco, supuse que esa mentira pequeña, simple, no valdría ni un grano de sal. No sólo porque parecía que sabías, sino porque creí que Regulus volvería a esconderse. No sabía que te confrontaría."

"Eso no importa," siseó Voldemort, su rostro una máscara de furia. "El día que tomaste mi Marca esperaba total lealtad de tu parte. Puse mi confianza en ti—,"

"Tu no confías en nadie, no me tomes por tonto," susurró Izar con frialdad. "Que confiaras en mí requeriría que me dijeras porqué pusiste mi nombre en el Cáliz en vez del de Draco. Requeriría que me dijeras en qué consiste la Primera Prueba como los otros Ministros le dijeron a sus Campeones."

Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Saliéndonos un poco del tema, Izar? Dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo te ha estado carcomiendo?" el hombre no esperó que Izar respondiera. "Tu eres mío. Yo soy tu Amo. Si deseo poner tu nombre en el Cáliz tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo. No estoy obligado a decirte mis razones." Alzó una ceja. "Y sobre la Primera Prueba, confío en que puedes encargarte sin que te sea servida en bandeja de plata. Quiero que te pruebes ante mi. Quiero ver si eres el mago que creo que eres."

Izar permaneció contra la pared aunque Voldemort ya lo hubiera soltado. Sus sospechas se habían comprobado. Voldemort había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. Y también confirmó en el hecho de que sin importar que tan favorecido fuera, Izar siempre estaría por debajo de Voldemort. El hombre tenía derecho a poner su nombre sin informarle. Era un asunto de posesión.

"Ya puedo decirte que no soy la persona que crees que soy," dijo Izar lentamente, como tratando de escoger bien sus palabras."No soy el mago que deseas que sea. Soy Izar Harrison, el chico que fue criado por Muggles. Nunca seré Izar Black, el político Sangrepura."

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y se acercó. Su nariz a centímetros de la mejilla de Izar y sus labios rozando su oreja. "Tu serás lo que yo quiera que seas."Izar apartó el rostro. "Pero eso no es de lo que te quería hablar." El Señor Oscuro se apartó levemente tomando a Izar por la barbilla. Forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. "Como dije antes, no perdono la mentira ni la traición. Tu padre estará muero antes del amanecer."

Izar frunció el seño, lágrimas furiosas picándole los ojos. Sólo veía absoluta honestidad en la expresión de Voldemort. El hombre realmente iba a matar a Regulus. "Hay algo que puedes hacer, sin embargo, para detener mi mano," continuó con calma.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Izar; un profundo sentimiento de terror en su estómago.

Voldemort se apartó completamente sacando una pequeña caja. Para Izar, parecía una caja de joyería. Sus suposiciones fueron correctas cuando le fue revelado en anillo en su interior. Parecía estar hecho de titanio negro, un anillo muy bello.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es colocarlo en tu dedo. Aún así tendré que castigar a tu padre, pero tienes mi palabra de que sobrevivirá."

Ojos verdes miraron rápido hacia el Señor Oscuro, aturdido. "¿P-perdón?" tartamudeó, algo que no hacía desde… lo que parecía siempre. No desde que era un niño siendo amenazado por su tormento Muggle, Louis. Recuperó su dignidad y miró al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. "Planeaste todo esto incluso antes de que apareciera Regulus ¿verdad?"

No tenía idea de qué era el anillo. Era mágico, de eso no tenía duda pues sentía la magia viniendo de él. Había muchos anillos mágicos, creados por los Sangrepura. Había demasiados como para recordarlos. En realidad no le había interesado mucho el tema. Después de todo nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que sería sometido a uno.

"Tal vez," le concedió Voldemort. "La decisión es tuya. O te lo pones y le permites a tu padre la oportunidad de vivir o te niegas y muere. Es una decisión simple en realidad."

"¿Qué hace?" demandó bruscamente Izar rápidamente notando el anillo en la mano de Riddle. El hombre tenía una réplica del mismo anillo en su dedo mayor, sólo que éste era plateado.

"Ahí es donde debes arriesgarte. No te diré lo que hace. Después de que te lo pongas puedes buscarlo. Encontrarás la información en un libro de texto. Pero debes decidir _ahora."_ Voldemort alzó las cejas, aún con la mano extendida hacia Izar con la caja en mano. No había ni rastro de misericordia en sus ojos.

Considerando que Voldemort poseía un anillo similar, estaba obviamente vinculado al hombre. Tenía que ver con lealtad, posiblemente con veracidad. También podía ser algo que le provocase dolor, emocional y físico. Dudaba que fuera eso último. A juzgar por la expresión de Voldemort, el anillo ya estaba planeado antes de que apareciera Regulus. Pero ahora, con la aparición de su padre, Voldemort finalmente tenía algo con qué chantajearlo.

Si se ponía el anillo en el dedo, ¿estaría destinado a decirle la verdad a su Amo de por vida? Las posibilidades del anillo eran infinitas.

No podía negar la incertidumbre que le provocaba Regulus. Era difícil identificar lo que quería sentir por el hombre ¿Odio porque el hombre había pensado que podía mostrarse ante Voldemort y esperar que Izar y Snape salieran ilesos? ¿O respeto porque el hombre había enfrentado a sus demonios para poder quedarse en Gran Bretaña?

_Por él…_

"El almuerzo va a comenzar pronto, Izar. Rápido." El hombre se estaba impacientando.

Izar cerró los ojos respirando profundamente por la nariz, calmándose. Odiaba no saber cuales eran las propiedades del anillo. Estaría cegado del destino que eligiera. No era muy justo. Pero otra vez, la vida no era justa. Se había acostumbrado a eso hacía tiempo.

"¿En que dedo?" su voz salió áspera y apenas audible.

"En el dedo del medio de tu mano izquierda." Voldemort sacó el anillo de la caja, listo para colocárselo a Izar.

"Si me pongo el anillo, perdonarás las vidas de Regulus y del Profesor Snape ¿correcto?"

Voldemort lo tomó por la muñeca acercándolo a él. Iza tropezó, se aproximó y recuperó el equilibrio en el brazo de Voldemort. "Bastante Slytherin de tu parte, Señor Harrison, estoy impresionado. Sin embargo, voy a garantizar que ambas vidas serán separadas." El hombre no esperó por más interrupciones.

El anillo estaba en el dedo de Izar, sellando su destino y el de su padre.

Izar se quedó mirando el anillo negro, viendo como se encogía para amoldarse a su dedo. Sintió la magia crecer y expandirse, visiblemente estrechándose entre él y el Señor Oscuro. Lo hubiera hecho sentir mejor saber que podría experimentar con el anillo. Pero incluso Izar sabía que los anillos mágicos eran uno de los rituales de enlace más fuertes.

"No te pongas sentimental, hay cosas peores." Murmuró Voldemort pasando a su lado alejándose por el corredor. "Cuando averigües las propiedades del anillo quiero que vengas a buscarme. Tendremos que discutir algunas cosas."

Izar permaneció en silencio siguiendo a Voldemort.

Se sentía ligado y _encadenado._

Se quedó mirando la espalda del Señor Oscuro.

Ahora mas que nunca se sentía determinado a descifrar la Marca Tenebrosa. Con el traslador terminado Izar tenía más tiempo para dedicarse al núcleo de la varita. Voldemort no necesitaba saber que Izar había terminado con el traslador. El hombre simplemente le asignaría otro proyecto para mantenerlo ocupado.

**(Death of Today)**

El almuerzo pasó sin incidentes. Izar había estado bastante apagado durante toda la reunión. Comió apropiadamente, usó su etiqueta y entabló conversación ocasionalmente. Aparte de eso, se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a su plato y tratando de pretender que estaba en cualquier lado menos allí.

Tom Riddle, por otra parte, parecía compensar su silencio. El hombre era educado, intercambiando opiniones con Bjorn Steinar, el Ministro Noruego. Sus insultos quedaba ocultos con un deje malicioso. Aún con el humor que llevaba, Izar se encontraba maravillado por la naturalidad del talento del Señor Oscuro para la conversación. El hombre se movía peligrosamente.

Una vez concluido el almuerzo Izar quería salir corriendo a la biblioteca a investigar el anillo. Pero la Primera Prueba estaba programada convenientemente justo después.

En ese momento se encontraba en la tienda con los otros Campeones. Su pequeña figura estaba vestida con los colores azul y bronce, representando a la vez a Hogwarts y a Revenclaw. Los otros campeones llevaban puestas sus propios uniformes para la prueba.

Cyprien Beaumont y Lukas Steinar se movían de un lado a otro, sus varitas en mano.

Izar holgazaneaba en su silla, sonriendo peligrosamente mientras estudiaba a Lukas. Se ajustó el guante de cuera, preguntándose por qué los jueces les habían dado un par a cada uno. "¿Ningún comentario inteligente de tu parte Lukas? Ay,ay…. Debes estar bastante preocupado." Murmuró Izar divertido.

Cyprien, el pelirrojo campeón de Beauxbatons, sonrió a Izar y luego continuó caminando. Lukas, por otra parte, se detuvo, sus ojos azules brillaron.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder los jueces entraron en la tienda. Sus ojos estudiaron a los campeones, asegurándose de que estuvieran vestidos y decentes. Dumbledore venía a la cabeza, su larga barba meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Detrás de los seis jueces se podía oír el estruendo emocionado de la multitud. Al parecer todos los fans estaban en las gradas de la cancha de Quidditch, esperando que comenzara la prueba.

Izar se puso de pié lentamente. Sus ojos captando brevemente a Riddle. El político le devolvió la mirada estoicamente, su rostro inexpresivo.

"Acérquense," Dumbledore invitó a los tres Campeones.

Izar se aproximó, ignorando a Lukas cuando el chico lo empujó con el hombro con rudeza. Dumbledore asió a Izar por el bícep acercándolo más. Los cuatro formaban un círculo apretado con los cinco jueces a su alrededor, cerca.

"Cada uno va a sacar un pergamino," Dumbledore soltó a Izar para sacar tres pequeños rollos de pergamino. Cada uno estaba atado por un listón. "En la esquina superior verán un número. Éste representa el orden en el que competirán." El hombre hizo una pausa. "Para su Primera Prueba, cada uno entrará en el Bosque Prohibido. Sólo podrán llevar con ustedes su varita y el rollo de pergamino."

Izar tomó el suyo, desenrollándolo lentamente para ver el número tres arriba. Estiró los labios mientras examinaba la lista de objetos.

"En su pergamino encontrarán también una lista de artículos. Su trabajo es abrirse paso por el bosque recolectando los objetos. Se les sumarán puntos por cada artículo encontrado y el tiempo que les tome la cacería. Entre menos tiempo permanezcan en el bosque se les concederán mas puntos." Dumbledore miró a los tres magos por sobre sus lentes. "El bosque Prohibido es extremadamente peligroso. Obtendrán puntos por cada objeto obtenido. Si no pueden continuar, aún hay una oportunidad de que ganen."

Izar examinó la lista sintiendo como se calmaban sus nervios. Conocía todos los objetos. Aunque nunca había entrado en el bosque, tenía una idea general de dónde solían crecer la mayoría de las plantas y hierbas.

"También se les permitirá llevar su mochila y frascos," el Ministro Steinar se aproximó. Le entregó a cada Capeón un saco con algunos frascos de vidrio. "esto no es solo una cacería de basura, chicos," continuó el hombre. "En el bosque se encontrarán con bestias y miles de horrores." Sus ojos se centraron en Izar, una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Izar entrecerró los ojos alzando el pergamino para estudiar los objetos una vez más.

"Entrarán en el bosque con cinco minutos de diferencia. Cada uno será cronometrado por separado." Dumbledore guió al grupo hacia la puerta de la tienda. "¿Quién va primero?"

Cyprien se enderezó revelando su pergamino con el numero uno en la parte superior.

"En ese caso, Señor Beaumount, por favor acompáñeme fuera de la tienda." Dumbledore guió al pelirrojo hacia afuera. Madame Maxime y el Ministro Roux siguieron al Campeón de Beauxbatons.

Se escucharon fuertes gritos de los estudiantes y de los fans en el campo ante la aparición de Cyprien.

Sus aclamaciones hicieron eco dentro de la tienda, dejando a Izar algo ansioso.

**Nota de la Traductora:** charan charan….!! No me culpen, el autor decidió terminar ahí… jeje… Probablemente el próximo sábado traduzca el próximo capítulo. Si tengo tiempo lo hago antes, depende de la facu.

Noté que hay nuevos lectores y nuevos reviewers. Jeje… algunos que se están enganchando con la historia. Gracias a todos los que comentan!! Y recuerden que sus comentarios me dan ganas de traducir más rápido… solo una pista : )


	15. Parte I Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Lea habían encargado buscar acónito, puffapod, un huevo de Ashwinder, un bubotubérculo, un eléboro, un estomago de sapo y finalmente la cabeza crítica de una runespoor.

Izar se quedó mirando lo último en la lista, su malestar aumentando de momento. Una runespoor era una serpiente muy llamativa y peligrosa. Tenía tres cabezas, una soñadora, la pensadora y finalmente, la crítica. Esta última tenía el veneno más peligroso y los dientes mas afilados.

"Te tratarán bien," una voz murmuró a su lado.

Izar alzó la vista mirando al Señor Oscuro. Tom Riddle estaba vestido de azul con algo de bronce. Estaba apoyando a Izar, pero era muy sutil. Uno tendría que mirar a Riddle con mucha atención para comprender los pequeños signos en sus ropas. Después de todo, Izar no podía recordar una vez que Riddle usara algo que no fuera negro, verde, planteado y ocasionalmente marrón y rojo.

s."¿Tratarme bien?" preguntó Izar frunciendo el seño. Antes había asumido que no hablaría libremente con el hombre hasta que descubriera qué hacía su anillo, en qué había sellado su destino. Sin embargo era difícil ignorar al Señor Oscuro, especialmente cuando el hombre se acercaba a él.

"Las serpientes," respondió Riddle vagamente. Esta parado cerca de Izar pero miraba hacia adelante, evitando los ojos curiosos del Revenclaw.

Lucas, Karkaroff y Bjorn estaban en un pequeño círculo susurrando sobre la lista de elementos. Sería cuestión de minutos antes de que Dumbledore volviera y buscara a Lukas para que entrara al bosque. Parecían enojados discutiendo acaloradamente. Sus ojos se clavaban de vez en cuando en la expresión satisfecha y complacida de Riddle.

"Han er en ormmunn, far," Lukas susurró en Noruego, su propia lengua, antes de mirar a Riddle con odio. "Han manipulerte ganske skkert turneringen for a sikre sine egne interesser."

El Director Karkaroff estaba extrañamente callado. Izar notó que trataba de evitar mirar a Riddle y que estaba parado algo más lejos de Lukas y Bjorn.

"Ta det med ro, Lukas, han og hans representant skal fa det de fortjener," Bjorn sonrió a Izar guiando a su hijo más cerca de la tienda con una mano en su hombro. Dejaron a Karkaroff allí parado solo, aún así Izar podía oírlos. "Gutten er bare femten. Selv om han er smart sa har han ikke en sjanse stilt opp mot ordentlig erfaring. Gutten er en lesehest, ingen ordentling trollmann."

Riddle se enderezó cuando oyó la ultima parte, una expresión maliciosa en sus facciones. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia Izar un poco más su rostro aún inexpresivo. "Saben que eres un hablante de parsel," señaló Izar sin necesidad. El Señor Oscuro entendía Noruego e Izar pudo entender más de la mitad de lo que dijeron, lo mismo con el Francés y el Alemán. "Creen que tu elegiste los objetos de la lista… creen que manipulaste el Torneo. ¿Lo hiciste?"

La tensión alrededor del Señor Oscuro fue desapareciendo mientras hablaba.

Los ojos marrones finalmente se encontraron con los suyos. "Lo hice," suplió Riddle con una sonrisa vengativa. " Y a pesar de tu enojo por no mencionarte la Prueba, si tomé la iniciativa de hablar con las serpientes del bosque. Lo más que harán será inclinarse ante ti mientras pasas."

Izar estaba asombrado y algo insultado."Que…" se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos. "Puedo cuidarme solo. Creí que querías que me probara ante ti. Seguramente el objeto más difícil de la lista es la cabeza de la runespoor."

Riddle se quedó en silencio, mirando con ojos atentos como Dumbledore ingresaba a la tienda y llamaba a Lukas. Los gritos subieron de tono una vez más, recordándole a Izar que sólo le quedaban cinco minutos. "Las serpientes son mi territorio, Izar. No pretendo que luches contra algo que puedo evitar. Enfrentarás otros peligros en el bosque. No querría que salieras envenenado, algo que podría haber prevenido."

Izar se apartó de la silla en la que se había estado apoyando y se acercó a la entrada de la tienda. Estaba enojado con el Señor Oscuro. "Quería una competencia justa," murmuró sombríamente.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Riddle divertido. "¿No fuiste tú el que me demandó saber por qué no te había dicho qué era la Primera Prueba?"

Izar sintió la punta de sus orejas enrojecer. El hombre tenía un punto. "Eso estuvo mal de mi parte," murmuró. "Hiciste bien en no decirme"

Oyó los pasos del Señor Oscuro aproximarse por detrás. A pesar de ser tan silencioso, Izar podía sentir la magia de Riddle acercarse. Una mano lo aferró por el mentón, forzándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Quiero que te olvides de todo hoy, Izar. Olvida a tu padre, el anillo, el hecho de que eres mi Mortífago. Todo eso debe ser sólo un recuerdo distante en comparación con la prueba." El hombre hizo una pausa." Haz tu mejor esfuerzo y tendrás éxito."

El hombre palmeó su mejilla con algo de rudeza, causando que le doliera. Gruñó al Señor Oscuro que sonreía.

"¿Izar?" Izar volteó encontrando los ojos azul brillante. "¿estas listo?"

Izar miró sus guantes de cuero. En su mano izquierda sostenía el saco de frascos y la lista de objetos. En su mano derecha ya tenía la varita lista. "Si, Director," Izar asintió rápidamente mirando al hombre sonriente.

Dumbledore rió suavemente haciéndole una seña para que se aproximara. "Entonces sígueme, mi pequeño." Izar lo siguió y fue lo bastante rápido para captar la mirada de advertencia que Dumbledore le lanzó a Riddle sobre su cabeza. Izar se mantuvo inexpresivo, su rostro no delataba su diversión. Había tenido razón en asumir que Dumbledore sospecharía de Riddle. Le hacía preguntarse cuanto fastidiaba al anciano saber que un Señor Oscuro estaba cortejando a sus estudiantes t caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts. El Director no tenía voz en el ese asunto, especialmente porque Riddle era tan influyente en el campo de la política.

Izar respiró profundamente y salió de la tienda saliendo en la cancha de pasto de Quidditch. Sólo había atendido a los partidos durante su primer año. El deporte nunca le había interesado, no tanto como el próximo ensayo de Pociones o Encantamientos. Pero siempre se había preguntado cómo se verían las gradas desde la perspectiva de los jugadores de Quidditch.

Su curiosidad fue satisfecha cuando una multitud de estudiantes se puso de pié, aclamando.

Izar lo encontró difícil mirar a su alrededor sin sentirse…alagado. Odiaba sentirse tan sentimental, pero era difícil cuando todo Hogwarts le estaba mostrando su apoyo. Los estudiantes alzaron su brazo izquierdo revelando las bandas azules. Y no sólo había estudiantes en las gradas, sino también padres y adultos mayores.

Izar esbozó una pequeña sonrisa manteniendo su frente en alto. Se sentía confortado por la alta figura de Dumbledore sobre él. Pero no era tan positivo cuando el hombre insistía en exhibirlo.

Era fácil reconocer a los fanáticos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. No sólo porque sus uniformes se destacaban entre los otros sino también porque al estar sentados se veían como huecos entre los estudiantes de pie. Izar miró a sus fans incapaz de reconocer ningún rostro de hombre o mujer. Estaban demasiado elevados.

Su atención fue desviada hacia tres grandes pantallas en lo alto a la vista de todos en la cancha. Pavor llenó su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que había pequeñas cámaras siguiendo a las Campeones. Debajo de cada pantalla estaban sus nombres, el tiempo y el número de objetos recolectados. Parecía que Cyprien iba primero, ya en posesión de cuatro de los diez objetos.

"No me dijiste que nos seguiría una maldita cámara mágica," le murmuró a Riddle cuando el hombre se paró a su lado.

Riddle sonrió a las gradas.

La tercera pantalla estaba aún en blanco, lista para seguir a Izar en cuando éste ingresara en el bosque. Como si presintiera su _emoción _por ser observado un pequeño objeto voló a través de la cancha hasta posicionarse justo en frente de su rostro. Izar frunció el seño dando un paso atrás mientras observaba la criatura… el dispositivo. Instintivamente recordó haber leído de eso. Era un Vigilante. Era muy parecido a la Snitch que perseguían los jugadores de Quidditch. Sólo que tenía un gran globo ocular.

Izar tragó saliva mientras su imagen aparecía en la pantalla.

"Ignóralo," susurró Riddle. "No permitas que te distraiga," e Izar fue lo bastante atento para notar el tono de advertencia.

""_Sonorus," _Dumbledore se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, su voz tornándose ensordecedora. "Damas y caballeros, quisiera presentarles al Campeón de Hogwarts, el Señor Izar Harrison." Los gritos se alzaron una vez más. Izar se sintió enfermo.

"Sonríe," susurró Riddle siseando irritado. Su orden perdida por el encantamiento sonorus. "Maldito niño, sonríe."

Izar tragó la bilis y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Una tan confortante como las miradas que estaba recibiendo de Tom Riddle y el Ministro de Noruega, Bjorn Steinar. Izar hizo un ademán con la mano, esperando que compensara la falta de encanto en su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Riddle se encontraron con los suyos un instante, el hombre suprimió una sonrisa divertida.

Dumbledore rió; palmeando a Izar en el hombro como lo haría con un niño pequeño. "El Señor Harrison recibirá la misma lista de objetos que los otros dos Campeones, con las mismas reglas. Deseémosle a Izar buena suerte." Dumbledore apartó su mano e hizo un gesto con su varita. Un fuerte estruendo resonó en el campo y el escudo de Hogwarts se materializó en el aire. "¡Ahora!"

Izar se estremeció, parpadeó y luego salió corriendo. Su cronómetro comenzó a moverse, los números brillantes burlándose de él mientras corría a través de la cancha y hacia el bosque. El pequeño ojo siguiendo sus movimientos.

Entró en el bosque en tiempo récord respirando rápidamente por la nariz. Era entendible que se detuviera antes de entrar. Después de todo, como estudiante siempre se le había aconsejado no entrar al bosque. Sólo que esta vez, se esperaba de él que lo hiciera.

"_Lumos," _la punta de su varita se prendió en la oscura atmósfera del bosque. El viento de Octubre era glacial, especialmente en un lugar que el sol no alcanzaba muy seguido. Se detuvo cerca del linde del bosque y miró el suelo.

Era más probable que los bubotubérculos crecieran cerca del bode. Generalmente preferían el calor del sol y cuando dormían se enterraban bajo suelo por la noche, allí era donde estaban activos reproduciéndose o consumiendo tierra. Izar hizo una mueca mientras caminaba esperando ver su área de nido. . Ignoró al Vigilante lo mejor posible. Intentaba no pensar en los cientos de personas atentas a sus movimientos. Sólo lo distraía. Y Voldemort definitivamente no lo querría distraído.

A delante Izar divisó un cúmulo de tierra removida. Ahí estaban. Buotubérculos. Verticales sobre el suelo, parecidos a una masa de hongos. Sus colas se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás bajo el sol. Señal de inactividad.

Izar caminó con cuidado hacia la zona del nido tomando uno de los frascos de su saco. Agradeciendo tener los guantes de cuero pinchó un bubotubérculo y lo extrajo de la tierra. Se retorció e Izar lo metió rápidamente en el frasco antes de que pudiera disparar pus de uno de sus numerosos bulbos. Frunció el seño mientras sostenía el frasco cerca de su cara, viendo cómo temblaba de frío. Criaturas asquerosas… pero útiles para combatir el acné.

"Primero objeto recuperado; bubotubérculo."

Izar volteó hacia el Vigilante mientras anunciaba monótonamente su primer objeto. A sí que también hablaba. Que…conveniente.

Lo distrajo entonces un alto matorral detrás del Vigilante. Animado se puso de pié rápidamente y se acercó al familiar arbusto. Tembló mientras Izar se acercaba y casi ronronea de emoción. Era un Arbusto Palpitante. Oh, por Merlín. Se aproximó aún más mirando con fascinación como sus hojas temblaba y revoloteaba. Eran un ingrediente importante para el Felix Felicis, suerte líquida. Izar no necesitaba la poción, pero siempre le había interesado elaborarla. Era una poción costosa…

Se puso de pié tenso mirando las hojas. No estaban en la lista de elementos requeridos, pero…

Sus ojos verdes miraron brevemente al Vigilante que los observaba atento. En verdad… ahora si entendía porqué esta Prueba sería tan difícil. Dejar a un Revenclaw en un área con tantos ingredientes raros y valiosos era simplemente tortura. Especialmente cuando no estaban en la lista.

Izar resopló incorporándose para cortar una rama del Arbusto Palpitante. Lo colocó en el saco rápidamente siguiendo su camino.

"Objeto no identificado," le informó el Vigilante.

"Oh, cállate," gruñó Izar adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar salió del turbio estanque escurriéndose el agua del rostro. Frunció el entrecejo por el olor horrible, preguntándose cómo mierda podrían los sapos moverse tan rápido.

"Noveno objeto recuperado; estómago de sapo." El Vigilante parpadeó vagamente mientras Izar se sacudía el agua sucia.

Sólo habían pasado ocho minutos desde que entrara al bosque y sólo le faltaba la cabeza de la runespoor. Hacía pocos minutos había oído un fuerte timbre en el bosque. El Vigilante que lo seguía le anunció que el Campeón de Beauxbatons, Cyprien, había vuelto al campo primero. Izar imaginó que el chico habría vuelto antes si no fuera por las serpientes y el largo camino de vuelta. Después de todo lo que había corrido, Izar suponía que se encontraba tan lejos como había estado Cyprien.

Hasta ahora no se había encontrado con ninguna criatura. El centauro que se había cruzado en su camino lo descartó por ser un simple niño que no suponía una amenaza. Éste le había advertido que no se adentrara más en el bosque porque _sucederían cosas terribles. _Izar había asentido con sinceridad e ignorado por completo la advertencia. Después de todo las runespoor y el acónito sabían encontrarse en las profundidades de los boques

Desde la advertencia Izar se sentía intranquilo. No creía en sus palabras, no, pero se sentía algo incómodo. Podía ser sólo por el Vigilante siguiéndolo. Pero sin importar lo que fuera no bajaría su varita a pesar de tener los nudillos duros y adoloridos.

Su pelo estaba parándose hacia arriba en todas las direcciones, las puntas curvándose incontrolables por la humedad. Sus ropas aún estaban desgarradas y chamuscadas por los huevos de Ashwinder. A pesar de la promesa de Riddle de que se _inclinarían _a su paso, Izar había tenido problemas con las madres guardando los nidos.

En el nido de Ashwinder también se había cruzado con Lukas. Quien no comentó nada, consciente de los fans observando. De hecho en ciertas ocasiones Lukas había estado convenientemente cerca donde quiera que estuviese Izar. Éste estaba contento de comprobar que estaba igual de desastroso que él mismo.

_Croak_

Izar volteó hacia el estanque, la luz de su varita permitiéndole ver un grupo de sapos observándolo desde sus lirios. Izar frunció el seño mientras sus gargantas se expandían en sacos antes de volver a croar. Estaban enojados con él por llevarse a uno de los suyos.

_Croak_

Izar bajó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando vio un sapo gordo en su zapato. "Muévete— criatura tonta," siseó disgustado. Levantó el pié mandándolo a volar. Se oyó un chapoteo cuando cayó en el estanque.

Entonces un ruido como de pinzas se oyó tras él. Izar se quedó helado mirando el estanque antes de voltear lentamente. Como había temido, allí había una Acromántula chasqueando sus pinzas excitada. Sus ocho ojos brillaron por la luz de la varita de Izar.

"Tu no me quieres," Izar intentó razonar con ella, sonriendo nerviosamente cuando vio otra Acromántula caer al lado de la primera. "Me refiero a que… en verdad," pinchó su brazo. "No tengo suficiente carne, claramente."

"Claramente, serás suficiente para algunas de nosotras," gruñó la criatura chasqueando las pinzas.

Otras tres se aproximaron a la luz de su varita e Izar se dio cuenta que tal vez se había adentrado demasiado en el bosque. "Tienes razón por supuesto," asintió aferrando su varita con fuerza. Conocía un hechizo para una Acromántula, pero no era suficiente para un batallón completo de ellas."No pueden tener a muchos humanos dando vueltas por el medio del bosque ¿verdad?"

Dio un paso hacia atrás, más que consciente de que había otra araña gigante allí. ¿Cómo había permitido que lo acorralaran? Era tonto de su parte no haber estado atento a sus alrededores.

La Acromántula chasqueó las pinzas una vez más antes de reír. "_¡Arania Exumai!" _Izar blandió su varita matando a la araña instantáneamente. El hechizo estaba creado para destruir arañas sobrecrecidas, especialmente Acromantulas.

Izar volteó y corrió, su cerebro trabajando rápidamente. Sirius había trabajado en duelo con él la semana pasada. Lo primero en su mente…claro…

"_Cendere,"_ susurró Izar haciendo pequeños círculos con su varita. Sobre su cabeza se fue formando un pequeño anillo de fuego. "Cendere," murmuró nuevamente, el fuego aumentando. Justo a sus espaldas podía oír las numerosas patas de las Acromántulas corriendo. El sonido provocó que se erizaran los pelos de la nuca _"Cendere,"_

El fuego creció, intensificándose. Era parecido a una cuerda larga conectada a su varita. Izar dejó de correr arrojando su saco de frascos y objetos mientras se colocaba en una posición defensiva. La arañas aparecieron de todos los ángulos, rodeándolo.

Osciló uno de sus brazos mientras hacía girar la soga de fuego a su alrededor. Creó un gran círculo a su alrededor, manteniendo fuera las arañas. El fuego quemó algunas Acromántulas bastante tontas para intentar cruzar el perímetro que estaba creando. Gritaron encogiéndose y apartándose, pero permaneciendo cerca. Incluso ellas sabían que se cansaría pronto de mantener el fuego. Y cuando eso pasara, su comida estaría indefensa y débil.

Izar respiró con esfuerzo por la boca mientras elaboraba su próximo plan de acción. Lo único a lo que las Acromántulas le temían eran los Basiliscos. Y existía el hechizo para conjurar uno, pero era considerado de magia negra en muchos libros de texto. El Basilisco duraría solo unas horas, si no minutos, dependiendo de cuanta magia usara. Luego, desaparecería. Pero era suficiente para Izar. Solo necesitaba alejar las arañas.

Sólo era cauto por los espectadores observándolo. La magia negra no estaba prohibida, sólo los imperdonables, aún así este arte era mal visto por muchos magos de la luz.

No tenía otra opción.

Izar hizo girar el fuego una vez más concentrándose en el hechizo. Seguramente sólo tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente. Estaba seguro de recordar las palabras. "_Inferorum animas…" _comenzó suavemente. "_Basilisk"_

Su varita vibró calentándose. Un viento fuerte lo atacó cuando su fuego se extinguió y otro objeto, mucho más grande, se movió a su alrededor. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sabiendo que la mirada de este Basilisco lo afectaría igual que la de uno real. Sin embargo, en lugar de matarlo lo petrificaría si lo miraba directamente. No tenía que preocuparse por el veneno; después de todo él había conjurado a la serpiente. El Basilisco no atacaría a su creador.

Izar extendió su brazo derecho apuntando hacia las Acromántulas que lo rodeaban. Un siseo dulce escapó de la boca del Basilisco mientras se abalanzaba con ganas. El suelo tembló mientras las arañas de escapaban del Basilisco.

Arriesgándose, Izar abrió un ojo para ver cómo la gran serpiente se adentraba en el bosque tras las arañas espantadas. Hizo una nota mental de no ir en esa dirección.

Respiró profundamente, calmándose. El bosque estaba quieto, incluso los sapos se habían refugiado bajo el agua al ver al Basilisco conjurado. Sus manos temblaban mientras se inclinaba para recoger los objetos desparramados. Sólo le faltaba la runespoor. No era tan difícil… no si Riddle ya había hablado con ellas. Después tendría que aventurarse de regreso a los terrenos de Hogwarts antes de poder decir que había completado la Prueba.

Izar se tensó cuando sintió su magia chispear. Sentía otra fuente mágica aproximándose por detrás. No era fuerte, la detectaba levemente. Posiblemente un animal o Lukas otra vez. Con la varita lista volteó sólo para tener su rostro cubierto por un polvo brillante.

Se apartó, el polvo entrando por su nariz, su boca y sus ojos. Intentó quitárselo pero su brazo se puso duro quedó colgando.

Y luego el dolor comenzó.

Un fuerte grito escapó de sus labios antes de que todo… _flotara y se arremolinara._

**(Death of Today)**

Severus estaba sentado, tieso, cerca del panel de los jueces mirando los procedimientos con ojo crítico. El Señor Oscuro estaba igualmente obsesionado mientras miraba la pantalla de la derecha. A regañadientes Severus admitiría que Izar lo estaba haciendo e manera brillante.

Aunque ya hubiera vuelto el Campeón de Beauxbatons, también había empezado diez minutos antes que Izar y cinco antes que el chico de Durmstrang. Ambos estaban aún en el bosque y los dos casi terminaban.

Severus se hizo para tras mientras miraba a Izar con las Acromántulas. Mientras el chico luchaba contra las arañas Severus notó la gracia que poseía, una elegancia que muchos magos envidiarían. Era una herencia de la familia Black y la corta estatura de Izar sólo acentuaba su porte.

Sorprendentemente, Izar lo estaba llevando bien para ser un chico de sólo quince años. Sus ojos negros se apartaron de la pantalla y examinaron a la audiencia. Estaban atrapados, sus rostros expectantes mientras miraban la batalla. Los ignoró esperando encontrar un… rostro familiar. Aun así era imposible buscarlo a _él. _Si el hombre era lo bastante inteligente estaría muy lejos del Torneo.

Pero ¿y si Regulus ya había hablado con el Señor Oscuro?

Severus miró casualmente de reojo al Secretario. El hombre vestido en extraños colores, azul y bronce, estaba apoyado contra el respaldo de su asiento observando la pantalla. Sus anteojos reflejaban la imagen de Izar conjurando fuego como escudo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos apartando la vista. Riddle era el único mago, con la excepción de Dumbledore, al que le temía. El hombre era demasiado brillante en juegos de mente para ser saludable. Escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos detrás de una máscara tan fuerte, Severus solo podía soñar con ver a través. Lo mismo con las intenciones del hombre.

Murmullos de extendieron por el campo. Severus alzó la vista y vio el Basilisco que Izar acababa de conjurar. Era un hechizo de magia negra y Severus sabía que habría preguntas sobre cómo el chico lo había aprendido. Era terriblemente avanzado para el currículum de Hogwarts. Severus sonrió, un poco orgulloso del chico. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como los del Señor Oscuro brillaban.

Más gritos se oyeron de las tribunas cuando se apagó la pantalla de Lukas Stenair. Era normal que el aparato fallara a veces pero nunca por tanto tiempo.

Severus se incorporó en su asiento, intranquilo. Atentamente siguió a Izar mientras el chico volteaba lentamente. La pantalla se apagó luego de que se oyera un grito. Severus se puso de pié abandonando las gradas rápidamente. El maestro de pociones se encontró con el Señor Oscuro en la mesa de los jueces justo cuando éste se ponía de pie. Como predicho el rostro de Riddle estaba libre de preocupación, o de emoción.

"No interfieran," gruñó Bjorn Steinar. "Se sabe que el Vigilante falla a veces. Seguramente, Dumbledore, no permitirá que el _Secretario _Riddle entre en el bosque e interrumpa la Prueba."

Dumbledore se puso de pié junto con el Ministro Francés Roux. "Oíste un grito, Bjorn, no finjas que no." Declaró Roux casi aburrido. "Déjanos entrar a ver por nosotros mismos. Si todo esta bien dejaremos la situación como está."

Riddle no había esperado a que hablara el Ministro Francés. El Señor Oscuro ya se encontraba del otro lado del campo y cerca de la entrada del bosque. La túnica del hombre flotaba alrededor de su alta figura, exagerando sus zancadas. Severus en sus talones, algo preocupado. "Seguramente no crees que ese fue Izar ¿verdad?" preguntó

El amo y el sirviente estaban lejos de los demás. Detrás suyo oyeron a Dumbledore ordenar a los alumnos que permanecieran en sus asientos. "No, no _creo _que fue Izar," respondió el Señor Oscuro. Severus asintió. "Sé que fue él. Rápido Severus, mantén mi paso."

Los ojos negros se abrieron aún más levemente mientras buscaba en el rostro inexpresivo del Señor Oscuro. El hombre prácticamente se deslizaba entre los árboles a un paso que forzaba a Severus a correr. El Señor Oscuro no tenía ningún signo en el rostro, ninguna evidencia de que sus piernas estaban siendo estiradas al máximo. Severus también se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su varita. Estaba, seguramente, dentro de su manga, pero no la tenía en la mano dirigiéndolo con un hechizo de rastreo.

Era como si el hombre supiera donde estaba Izar.

A sus espaldas, los jueces se esforzaban por mantener el paso. No eran ni de cerca tan silenciosos como Severus y el Señor Oscuro.

Les tomó cinco minutos de buscar por el bosque, Severus se encontraba tratando de controlar su respiración agitada cuando se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro no emitía sonido alguno. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar siguiéndolo pisó algo duro y desigual en el suelo. Se detuvo y movió la punta iluminada de su varita hacia su pié observando al Vigilante. El ojos estaba destruido y fuera de lugar.

"Severus, rápido," murmuró el Señor Oscuro mas allá en el bosque.

Severus miró a su alrededor y a primera vista no pudo ver al hombre. Inspeccionando más de cerca lo vio arrodillado en el suelo. En cuanto se aproximó pudo oír sollozos febriles en el suelo frente a las rodillas de Riddle. "¿Qué crees que sea? No puedo decir que lo reconozco, pero si supiera su nombre me sería familiar." Continuó Riddle, su rostro acercándose al polvo púrpura esparcido en la cara de Izar.

Severus se detuvo súbitamente, horrorizado. "Mi Se—," se aclaró la garganta levemente ruborizado por cometer el error de casi mencionar el título del hombre en público. "Señor Riddle, por favor, apártese rápido y no inhale."

Sorprendentemente, el Señor Oscuro se apartó aunque un poco. Severus se arrodilló, sus ojos grandes. Su subconsciente le avisó de las figuras aproximándose. "¿Qué es Severus?" preguntó Dumbledore, su rostro lleno de preocupación cuando Izar gimió con fuerza.

Los ojos del chico estaban abiertos y sus labios se movían en gritos silenciosos. Algunos gemidos escapaban de su garganta aumentaron conforme llegaban mas magos a la escena. Severus observó las pupilas del chico. Estaban completamente dilatadas, un signo de que la maldición del polvo estaba actuando.

Furioso Severus agitó su varita sobre el rostro de Izar desapareciendo el polvo púrpura creciente. "_Devil´s Venenum,"_ Severus negó con la cabeza. "Es una especie de Alihotsy, un polvo que causa histeria. Solo que el _Devil´s Venenum_ provoca alucinaciones hasta que el cerebro se apaga completamente. Se inhala por la nariz y la boca."

"¿Hay alguna manera de detenerlo?" exclamó Dumbledore, una expresión sombría en sus facciones normalmente alegres. "Seguramente Madame Promfrey—,"

"Nada de magia," respondió Severus con severidad. "La víctima solo empeora si realizan magia en ella. El polvo prospera con la magia, le da fuerza para consumir la mente más rápidamente. Sólo la magia de la víctima puede tratar de combatir la maldición. Se cura por los medios naturales, Director. Si Izar es lo bastante fuerte puede ser capaz de vencerla. De otro modo sufrirá daños cerebrales o peor, morirá."

Dumbledore palideció. Apretó los labios y una expresión sombría cruzó sus facciones. "Todos ustedes fuera." Señaló a los jueces a su alrededor. "Ha habido un ataque, un ataque injusta hacia uno de los Capeones. Dispersen a los espectadores y pospongan las preguntas para después." Los jueces se quedaron quietos, sus ojos asombrados examinando a Izar mientras el chico se retorcía en el suelo. "_¡Ahora!"_

Ante la orden severa de Dumbledore los jueces se alejaron a regañadientes, dejando a Severus sólo con Dumbledore y Riddle.

"¿Hay alguna manera en que esto haya podido suceder por una planta o animal, Severus?" Riddle habló fríamente. "¿O fue intencional?" ¿por qué el hombre tenía que pregunta lo que ya sabía?

Las manos de Severus se apoyaron sobre los hombros de Izar. El chico estaba temblando y Severus se sintió inútil. Apartó los ojos de Riddle, bastante trastornado con la situación como para soportar la cruel mirada del Señor Oscuro. "Intencional, desafortunadamente. El _Devil´s Venenum _ se origina en el Noroeste de Asia. No es nativo." Respondió Severus suavemente juntando las cejas cuando Izar susurró patéticamente.

"Hablaremos del incidente cuando llevemos a Izar al castillo," sentenció Dumbledore lentamente. "Severus ¿llevarías a Izar?"

"Alto," ordenó Riddle bruscamente causando que Severus se detuviera. Sus manos estaban debajo de Izar listo para alzarlo. El chico gimió con fuerza. "¿Qué pasa si…" Riddle miró a Dumbledore con desconfianza antes de continuar. "¿Qué pasa si el chico es sensible a la magia? Seguramente la magia de Hogwarts sería lo mismo que hechizarlo ¿correcto?"

Severus se heló, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho "¿Sensible a la magia?" repitió Severus en tono neutro. Sus dedos temblaron y los forzó a dejar a Izar. Se puso de pié y se alejó. "Si ese es el caso," miró al Señor Oscuro. "Entonces es un problema más serio del que creí."

"Su orfanato Muggle," soltó Dumbledore rápidamente. "Podemos trasportarlo a su orfanato. Solo ahí estará a salvo de la magia y los seres mágicos."

"No lo creo," siseó Riddle furioso. "Lo arrojarán a un lado como a un saco de basura. No recibirá el cuidado que necesita."

El rostro de Dumbledore se trasformó en una mueca peligrosa. Severus dio otro paso hacia atrás sintiendo la magia crecer a su alrededor. Si él la sentía entonces Izar también. Los gritos del chico aumentaron conforme lo hacía la magia en el ambiente. "No permitas que tu prejuicio hacia los Muggles nuble tu buen juicio, Tom. Estamos hablando de la vida del chico—,"

"Estoy más que consciente de eso, Dumbledore." Respondió Riddle con su varita en mano. "Permíteme llevarlo a un lugar libre de magia. La casa de mi padre." Una mueca de desprecio cruzó las facciones disfrazadas de Riddle. "Llevaré al Señor Harrison a la casa de mi difunto padre. No hay magia allí."

Dumbledore dudó. "No hay nadie allí que lo pueda cuidar apropiadamente—,"

El Señor Oscuro interrumpió de nuevo. "Yo lo haré, por supuesto. Conozco ciertos hechizos que me permitirán deshacerme de mi magia por un corto período de tiempo. Estará bien atendido." Riddle ya había levantado a Izar, sosteniéndolo con más cuidado del que Severus creía posible.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio.

"¿El cuerpo de Izar puede soportar una parición?" preguntó Riddle, su rostro libre de cualquier impaciencia o aflicción. Sin embargo, aún bajo la luz de la varita de Severus, éste notó los ojos rojos de Riddle asomando los marrones. El hombre solo estaba enojado y Dumbledore era demasiado observador como para no notar los ojos.

"Es el único medio para transportarlo, si." Severus asintió sin creer sus propias palabras. El chico se vería afectado por la aparición sin duda.

Severus se preguntaba por qué el Señor Oscuro estaba arriesgando tanto por Izar. Sin embargo habría ganancias políticas en este incidente. El público estaría a favor de un hombre que desinteresadamente había cuidado a un niño enfermo hasta que curó. ¿Pero que pensaba Dumbledore?

Con un asentimiento, Riddle desapareció de la vista.

Dumbledore se enderezó, su postura derrotada. "¿Por qué siento que envié al Señor Harrison a su propia muerte?" Preguntó el hombre desesperanzado. Dumbledore masajeó su rostro con sus largos dedos. "Es imposible de creer que a Tom le importe tanto alguien como para vivir como Muggle por horas, menos por días. Imposible de creer." Repitió.

Severus permaneció en silencio, sus propios pensamientos demasiado rápidos para comprenderlos.

**Nota de la Traductora: ** 11:40 del Viernes, jaja. Veinte minutos antes de lo prometido. Buen capítulo, la historia original ya tiene 35… nos mantenemos 20 atrás…

Hay algunas frases en noruego, no las traduje porque el autor no lo hizo pero el sentido se entiende por el contexto.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario, especiales gracias a **de dog **y a **Regina-Riddle** porque fielmente me dejan un cometario en cada capítulo. Gracias!! ( a los otros tmb. Es solo una mención especial :D)


	16. Parte I Capítulo 16

_**Nota del Autor: **__no me gusta mucho este capítulo, pero es uno de los más largos que he escrito. Disfrútenlo._

**Capítulo 16**

"Son rosa," comentó Izar. "Los supe todo el tiempo. Las arañas, son rosa." Esperó, sabiendo que su compañero estaría mas que interesado en su observación. Su compañero, el tonto sentado al lado de su cama. Izar no tenía que voltear para saber que estaba allí.

"¿En serio?"

"Verdad," Izar soltó una risita. "Están bailando… con un basilisco… En serio… ¿Qué tan extraño es eso?"

"Diría que es inaudito, muy extraño," concordó la voz con sequedad.

Una mano fría acarició sus cabellos húmedos apartándoselos del rostro. Izar parpadeó una vez a su visión de las arañas y se volteó hacia su compañero con una sonrisa. Ansioso por saber cómo se vería su compañero después. Cada vez que veía a su amigo el hombre se veía diferente. A veces tenía los labios pintados y ojos rosas brillantes. A veces colmillos y cuernos… y a veces, como ahora, aparecía como un ser humano normal.

"Dumbledore," carraspeó con dificultad mirando al hombre con barba larga a su lado. "No traes tus anteojos—," Izar extendió el brazo hacia el rostro de su compañero preguntándose cuándo Dumbledore había empezado a usar negro.

Su dedo fue interceptado por unas manos que parecían patas de rana. "No soy Dumbledore," le rectificó, irritado.

Izar rió e hizo una pausa antes de mascullar. "No…" sus ojos vieron como la cabeza de Dumbledore hacía una mueca antes de transformarse en la de un sapo. "¡Eres un sapo!"

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó su acompañante peligrosamente

Izar se quedó extrañado al ver pelo negro sobre la cabeza de sapo. "¿Cuándo le creció pelo a los sapos? Nunca leí de tal espectáculo…"

El sapo revoleó los ojos exasperado. "¿Quién hubiera creído que tenías una imaginación tan activa querido?" El sapo se acercó y tomó gentilmente el rostro de Izar y presionó sus labios contra su frente. Sólo que no era tan asqueroso como Izar hubiera pensado. Se sentían como labios verdaderos, fríos, pero reales. "Duérmete, Izar."

Izar sintió los párpados pesados y captó unos ojos carmesí antes de caer en el olvido.

"Tom…" susurró con voz ronca, apagándose. "No dejes que los sapos me maten."

"Nunca."

**(Death of Today)**

Todo lo que Izar podía recordar eran visiones coloridas, calor y frío. Nunca estaba cómodo y nunca libre de visiones de animales bailando y sapos hablando. Tuvo sueños en los que él y Voldemort tenían las mismas túnicas, túnicas que se parecían sospechosamente a las que Dumbledore había usado en la Ceremonia de comprobación de las varitas. Con lunitas saludando y todo.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos Izar abrió los ojos, feliz de haber sido devuelto a la vida real. No había basiliscos bailando con Acromántulas y, más importante, no había lunitas saludando.

Izar respiró profundamente por la nariz y dejó salir el aire por la boca lentamente. Parpadeó otra vez estudiando sus alrededores. Estaba horriblemente oscuro y sucio, todo lo contrario de la enfermería de Hogwarts. Los postes de bronce de la cama estaban oxidados y cubiertos de hollín. Unas cortinas pesadas cubrían la ventana bloqueando la luz que luchaba por entrar.

Lentamente Izar se sentó, su cabeza dando vueltas. Al lado de la cama había un tazón de agua y un trapo. Recordaba su frente siendo lavada y unas manos calmantes confortándolo. Sin intención se ruborizó hasta la punta de sus orejas mientras recordaba flashes de Voldemort allí. Así que el Señor Oscuro había estado cuidando de él. Pero ¿por qué allí?

Solo rogaba, a cualquier dios, no haber dicho o hecho nada demasiado horrible,

Sus pis desnudos tocaron el piso de madera y se puso de pié tambaleando. Llevaba una túnica negra simple y se preguntó de qué talle sería. Se amontonaba en el suelo y las mangas le cubrían hasta debajo de las manos por varios centímetros. Debían ser del Señor Oscuro.

Ojos verdes se miraron los dedos con interés, notando rápidamente que ya no estaba el anillo que le había dado el Señor Oscuro. Extraño…

Izar juntó las cejas y salió lentamente de la habitación. Usó la pared como soporte mientras arrastraba los pies por el largo corredor. El vestíbulo estaba igual de oscuro que la habitación en la que había despertado. Sería imposible ver si no fuera por las antorchas en las paredes. Miró una pintura al óleo sobre su cabeza estudiando la apariencia del sujeto. Miró con atención el pelo negro y las facciones aristocráticas. Esa sonrisa arrogante le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

"Mi padre," susurró una voz entre las sombras.

Izar se tensó súbitamente, un sudor frío le bañó la frente a causa de la sorpresa. Sus ojos buscaron la figura que sabía se encontraba cerca pero sólo pudo distinguir la silueta del Señor Oscuro en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera podía sentir la magia del hombre… eso lo ponía nervioso mientras intentaba recordar que había sucedido.

Izar se aclaró la garganta, bastante consciente de que él si era visible para el hombre pues estaba iluminado por una antorcha. "¿Tu padre?"preguntó con voz ronca. Volteó a ver el retrato, demasiado asustado para admitir que Voldemort se parecía mucho a su padre. Si lo admitía en voz alta el Señor Oscuro seguramente lo maldeciría hasta dejarlo de nuevo en la cama "¿El padre Muggle que mataste a los dieciséis?"

La figura encapuchada soltó una risa siniestra."El mismo." Le concedió. "Buena memoria."

Izar se quedó mirando el retrato de Riddle, tratando de tomar coraje suficiente para preguntar. Seguramente el hombre no le comería la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó, mi Señor?" Izar suspiró suavemente volteando para ver al hombre que sin duda tendría una sonrisa igual a la de su difunto padre."En el torneo…¿Por qué estoy aquí… en la casa de tu padre?"

_¿Y por qué te estas escondiendo?_

"Una buena pregunta Izar, una que estoy seguro que puedes responder tu mismo. _Piensa. _Severus fue el único entre el Director y yo que identificó la sustancia que te afectó, pero estoy seguro, mi pequeño prodigio, que tú puedes descubrirlo tan rápido como él."

Izar hizo una mueca ante el término "_mi pequeño prodigio"_ pero se esforzó por poner su mente a trabajar. "Recuerdo haber terminado de enfrentar a las Acromantulas…"

"Bastante brillantemente debo agregar" lo interrumpió Voldemort, elogiándolo.

Izar sintió su pecho cálido por el cumplido. "Gracias, Señor." Su Marca Tenebrosa vibró placenteramente e Izar se aclaró la garganta una vez más. "Me estaba inclinando para recuperar mi bolsa de frascos… luego recuerdo sentir una fuente mágica aproximárseme por detrás."

"Porque eres sensible a la magia," razonó Voldemort. "Dime, chico, ¿recordarías la magia si te la encontraras otra vez?"

"No," Izar negó con la cabeza, seguro. "La maga que siento varía por intensidad, no por el aura que la emita me temo. Dumbledore y tú son los mas poderosos entre muchos y eso me afecta más que otros. También puedo adivinar el estado de ánimo de alguien por su magia. Si estás enojado puedo sentir tu magia expresando esa emoción."

"Increíble," destacó el hombre. "Pero es una lástima que no identificarías al atacante." El tono de Voldemort era frío. "Por favor, continúa."

Izar se estremeció levemente mientras su mente le enviaba flashes del Torneo. "Mi rostro terminó lleno de polvo, polvo color lavanda." Frunció el seño tratando de recordar. "Estaba ardiendo, recuerdo eso. Lo respiré porque estaba por lanzarle una maldición al atacante. Y después de eso…nada." Izar se detuvo y miró a Voldemort ansioso. "El Vigilante, seguramente ustedes—,"

"Tu Vigilante fue manipulado y atacado. De forma bastante conveniente el de Lukas Steinar falló poco antes que el tuyo. No vimos nada de importancia."

"El polvo," continuó Izar; su mente trabajando rápidamente. "Leí sobre algo así una vez." Los efectos secundarios eran alucinaciones y fiebre. El polvo en sí era púrpura y brillante, una coloración extraña entre las plantas. Con la excepción de…

"_Devils Venenum," _exclamó Iza abriendo los ojos grandes. "Explicaría las alucinaciones y por qué fui traído aquí, una residencia Muggle." Dudó. "Si nunca te hubiera dicho que era sensible a la magia estaría—,"

"Muerto."

Izar sintió los pelos de su nuca erizándose ante el tono del hombre. "¿Y tu magia? La atmósfera Muggle explicaría por qué mi anillo no está. Solo tú serías capaz de removerlo…"

"Y volverá a tu dedo en cuanto de hayas recuperado." El tema no dejaba espacio para discusión. "Y sobre mi núcleo mágico, probablemente conoces los numerosos hechizos para remover la magia. La embotellé y escondí en la casa bajo múltiples hechizos de protección. Convertirme en Muggle era la única manera de poder acercarme a ti."

Izar permaneció en silencio. Sabía lo importante que era la magia para Voldemort y estaba agradecido de que el hombre lo hubiera tomado bajo su cuidado. Pero también tenía curiosidad. No entendía la manera en que el hombre razonaba. Seguramente no impresionaba a Voldemort tanto con su poder. Después de todo el Señor Oscuro lo había visto por primera vez en el baile del Ministerio en el verano. El hombre no sabía que Izar era un Inefable y un prodigio.

Entonces ¿qué, exactamente, lo había atraído hacia Izar?

El hombre insistía en que era por la manera en que Izar se comportaba. Y también que había otra razón, una que no le diría todavía.

¿Qué era?

"Espero no te importe si reabsorbo mi magia," dijo Voldemort interrumpiendo la línea de pensamientos de Izar. "Te ves mejor. El polvo está fuera de tu sistema. Si tienes alucinaciones no dudes en informarme y la removeré tan rápido como pueda. Mientras tanto quiero que vuelvas a la cama. Necesitas dormir"

Los perspicaces ojos de Izar observaron a Voldemort que seguía escondido en las sombras, cuidadoso de no exponer su rostro a Izar. Era raro. ¿Acaso el hombre había estado escondiendo algo más debajo de su disfraz? ¿ algo que Izar no había visto?. Bastante irónico, un disfraz bajo un disfraz, algo preocupante.

Izar asintió, volteando y caminando lentamente hacia su habitación. Se detuvo antes de entrar dándole la espalda al Señor Oscuro "Gracias," susurró. "Por cuidarme y no mandarme al orfanato."

"Olvídalo," murmuró Voldemort. Sólo el Señor Oscuro podía entender el miedo de Izar de volver al orfanato sin aviso. La voz del hombre se volvía distante mientras se alejaba por el corredor. "Después de todo fue bastante divertido escuchar tus balbuceos. Me mantuvieron bastante entretenido."

Los ojos de Izar se agrandaron mientras cruzaba rápidamente el umbral de la puerta y se recostaba en la cama. Seguramente no había dicho demasiadas cosas ¿verdad?

Mientras pensaba se fue adormeciendo a pesar de su resolución de no quedarse dormido.

Antes de sucumbir al sueño sintió una explosión de magia barrer la casa. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras era confortado poa la magia del Señor Oscuro.

Era extraño… entre más lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que sí podía identificar las auras mágicas. O al menos la de Voldemort.

**(Death of Today)**

"No luzcas tan lamentable," lo reprendió Voldemort esa noche en la cena. Izar estaba sentado frente al hombre mirando su palto de comida.

Izar se enderezó en su asiento tratando de liberarse de sus pensamientos amargos. Había estado pensando en miles de cosas esa tarde en la cama. Voldemort le había ordenado que permaneciera en ella todo el día. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer más que pensar? No era bueno para él sentarse a hacer nada, especialmente porque empezaba a pensar en cosas que quería evadir; como el anillo que estaba en su dedo, Regulus, la Prueba, la Mara Tenebrosa y los secretos del Señor Oscuro.

Era un maldito desastre.

Suspirando Izar miró la primera plana del Profeta que estaba en medio de la mesa. "Estoy en el último lugar ¿verdad?"sus ojos se alzaron del periódico y hacia el escrutinio de los del Señor Oscuro. "¿Cuántos puntos atrás estoy?"

Voldemort lo estudió un largo rato. El hombre sabía que la mente de Izar no estaba preocupada en su puesto del Torneo. Sin embargo respondió bruscamente "A cada capeón se le otorgaron diez puntos por cada objeto recuperado. Por cada minuto que estuvieron en el bosque los jueces les restaron un punto. Cyprien Beaumont está a la cabeza con ochenta y cinco puntos, Lukas Steinar recibió ochenta puntos y tú recibiste setenta." Voldemort los fue leyendo del periódico frente a él.

Izar frunció el seño. "¿Y cómo determinaron mi puntaje si no terminé?"

"Tenías nueve objetos en tu bolsa cuando te atacaron, lo que te habría merecido noventa puntos. Sin embargo, como a los otros Campeones debían restarte el tiempo. Estimaron que te hubiera tomado veinte minutos si no hubieras ido por las runespoors. Fueron bastante generosos. También le tomó al alumno de Durmstrang completar la Prueba."

Izar bufó. "¿Y la próxima prueba tiene que ver con duelo? Brillante," su tono sarcástico. ¿Cómo rayos ganaría el Torneo si ni siquiera podía pelear?

"Tu confianza es impresionante," comentó Voldemort. Su tono igual de seco que el de Izar. "Por lo que he averiguado te está yendo bien con el profesor Black." Los ojos carmesí lo miraron burlones. El Revenclaw estaba más consciente del anillo en su dedo que nunca.

"¿Te contó?" le preguntó sorprendido. No hubiera creído que Sirius Black hablaría voluntariamente con Tom Riddle; aunque fuera sólo un político. Su tío era un poco denso a veces, pero Izar estaba seguro de que tenía de Riddle las mismas sospechas que Dumbledore. Después de todo Sirius tenía buenas relaciones con el Director. Seguramente los dos compartían sus más profundos y oscuros secretos… Daba risa.

"No," Voldemort rió suavemente, su risa para nada confortante. "He estado presenciando tus lecciones con él" comentó, como si fuera una ocurrencia diaria.

Izar tragó saliva mirando su plato para esconder su horror. "¿en verdad?" preguntó con calma, ningún signo de consternación en su tono. Ni siquiera preguntaría cómo observaba las lecciones sin que Izar notase su presencia.

"Naturalmente." dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras.

Naturalmente.

Claro.

Izar estudió al hombre entre las pestañas. El ataque había sido ayer a la tarde. Ayer y en la noche había estado sufriendo de visiones y alucinaciones. Hoy se lo había pasado en la cama bajo la vigilancia de Voldemort. El hombre quería que Izar se acostumbrara a su magia y buscaba signos de una recaída.

No había pasado.

Hoy Voldemort se veía como el Señor Oscuro. Iza había creído que esa era su apariencia verdadera, pero después de la otra noche se preguntaba qué otra cosa estaba escondiendo. Pelo negro, piel pálida, ojos carmesí y un cuerpo delgado… ¿no era así su apariencia? El hombre era inmortal, congelado para siempre a la joven edad de… ¿treinta? ¿Qué había para esconder?

El hombre alzó la vista notando su inspección.

Izar se enderezó aclarándose la garganta. "Eres una celebridad." Comentó Izar vagamente mirando el Profeta. Estaba consciente de que Voldemort tenía una sonrisa burlona por el súbito cambio de tema. Del otro lado de la mesa Izar estudió la foto de Tom Riddle, el político, sonriendo encantador al público justo antes de la Prueba. Izar estaba parado al lado del hombre, se veía incómodo por la atención. Frunció el seño al ver su sonrisa, preguntándose cómo rayos había aprendido Riddle a sonreír tan brillantemente. "Creen que eres un santo por recogerme curarme"

Izar alzó la mirada observando al Señor Oscuro mientras éste sorbía su té. Ojos rojos lo miraron divertidos del otro lado de la mesa.

"No les interesa saber que te traje sólo para aprovecharme de ti," el Señor Oscuro sonrió maliciosamente antes de que sus ojos se posaran en el plato de Izar. "Come"

Izar sintió su pecho contraerse ante el comentario del hombre, no era tan ingenuo para perderse la verdad en sus palabras. Había algo ahí, casi como una promesa seductora. Izar se quedó mirando el plato preguntándose por qué su estómago se sentía a la vez caliente y enfermo. No podía… excitarse ante la promesa del Señor Oscuro ¿verdad? Por mas avergonzado que se sintiera no podía negar la emoción ante la idea del Señor Oscuro tocándolo íntimamente.

El sexo nunca había estado en primer lugar en la mente de Izar como en la del resto de sus compañeros. Nunca había tenido tiempo para preguntarse cómo sería _divertirse _de esa manera. Nunca le había interesado. Pero de alguna manera… sentía su estómago encogerse ante la idea de tener al Señor Oscuro tan cerca como para presionarle los labios en el cuello, o tener sus hábiles dedos en su piel. Era como una morbosa emoción.

Pero Izar también se sentía asqueado. Lo más probable era que el hombre hiciera esto con sus otros seguidores. Jugaba con sus mentes y sus sentimientos encendiendo una llama en sus Mortífagos que los hacía implorar por más. Lo que no sabían es que nunca recibirían ese toque íntimo que tanto deseaban. Así era como jugaba el Señor Oscuro. Era lo bastante vicioso para hacer que sus seguidores ansiaran su atención y a cambio tenía garantizada su lealtad absoluta.

Izar tenía que recordar que era favorecido, pero también que solo tenía quince. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro no estaría interesado en él sexualmente. Sólo era un juego para él. No sólo Voldemort sería mal visto por muchos de sus seguidores por acostarse con un 'Sangresucia' declarado que resultaba ser un estudiante, sino que Izar también rechazaría sus avances.

Si, vergonzosamente había admitido que estaría excitado. Pero era demasiado listo para aceptar una relación sexual con un Señor Oscuro no mas ni menos.

Izar era independiente. Y a era constantemente recordado de sus ataduras al Señor Oscuro a través de la Marca Tenebrosa y el maldito anillo en su dedo. Sólo pensar en cederle al hombre más terreno sobre su libertad en términos de sexo lo pondría al borde de la locura.

Nunca lo haría. De eso estaba seguro.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" lo provocó Voldemort sorbiendo su té y estudiando la expresión de Izar sobre el borde de su tasa.

"Nada," dijo impasible, su rostro inexpresivo completamente. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por caer en los juegos mentales del Señor Oscuro. "Sólo pensaba en cómo avanzas políticamente por traerme aquí. Un simple niño, el pobre huérfano desafortunado que fue elegido por error para el Torneo… y el Secretario Riddle viene al rescate y cuida al pobre niño arriesgando su propia magia, su propia vulnerabilidad." Izar apuñaló una papa. "Debes tener muchas mujeres a tus pies."

Voldemort sonrió levemente, el hombre lucía absolutamente _encantado._ "¿mujeres a mis pies, Izar? Mi pobre niño debes estar afectado estar tan cerca del Director. Pronto me temo estarás comiendo caramelos de limón y abordando Muggles en una conversación civilizada."

Izar se asqueó por lo que eso implicaba.

"Pero tienes razón, hasta cierto punto," confirmó Voldemort. "Debo lucir atractivo ante el público. Me tomó muchos años llegar hasta donde estoy hoy. Tengo que mantener las apariencias con mis espectadores."

Izar asintió. Todo era sobre las apariencias. Y todo era por las posesiones.

"Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que te traje sólo por mi imagen. Necesitabas de alguien que se tomara en serio tu seguridad. No encontrarías tal cosa con asquerosos Muggles." Voldemort hizo una mueca de asco y clavo la vista en otro lado.

"¿Quién crees que lo hizo?" preguntó Izar inocentemente. "El _Devil´s Venenum _es nativo de Asia. No es como si la planta hubiera aparecido desde Asia para caminar por detrás de mí y rociarme de polvo."

Voldemort asintió mirando el periódico. "No sabría quien te atacó"

Izar parpadeó, perdiendo su apetito. El hombre sabía algo, tal vez todo y no lo compartía con él "¿en verdad?" preguntó motivado. "¿Y cuando exactamente piensas salir al público, Mi Señor? Seguramente, con este Torneo tienes algo en mente, algo ostentoso y devastador."

Los ojos carmesí de Voldemort se clavaron en Izar. Su rostro clamo. "Cuida tu lengua," el hombre podría sonar calmado, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia. Atravesaban a Izar por el medio.

Apretó la mandíbula y continuó lentamente. "Creo que tengo derecho a conocer sus planes, Mi Señor, después de todo me involucran. Alguien quiere vengarse te usted ¿no es así? No querían atacarme ayer; querían llegar a usted. De alguna manera averiguaron que entro mi nombre el Cáliz y creen poder alcanzarte a través de mi." Voldemort siguió mirándolo impasible.

Las palabras ya estaban dichas e Izar sabía que se había pasado de los límites. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, sus labios sellados. Sabía que había presionado de más y ahora estaba sufriendo por eso. La marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo derecho era un contante ardor y los ojos rojos mirándolo eran igual de incómodos.

"Como ya te había dicho," comenzó suavemente controlando su ira hábilmente. "No tengo que decirte nada. Yo soy tu Amo y tú eres mi seguidor. Ningún plan que yo haga debe ser aprobado por ti. ¿Estas entendiendo?"

"Si, Mi señor," respondió Izar suavemente bajando la mirada, sumiso.

La silla del Señor Oscuro chirrió cuando el hombre se puso de pié. Con zancadas lentas y calculadas Voldemort se acercó lentamente a Izar. El Revenclaw estaba rígido y se estremeció cuando un dedo frío le acarició la mejilla.

Fue forzado a voltear para encontrar los ojos de Voldemort. Miró los ojos rojos y se dio cuenta que sus pupilas estaban divididas. Era gracioso, recordaba haber leído sobre casos de pupilas divididas antes. Era cierto que el empleo excesivo de Magia Negra volvía tus ojos rojos pero nunca desfiguraban las pupilas. ¿Qué había leído entonces? Lo había olvidado. Parecía tan trivial en el momento que lo leía.

"No asumas ser una simple carnada, chico. Es un insulto para mi si crees que no me tomo en serio tu seguridad." La ira del Señor Oscuro se disipaba lentamente. El ardor en su marca era poco más que un cosquilleo. "En realidad puse tu nombre en el Cáliz porque creía, y aún lo hago, que eres el único mago en Hogwarts que tiene una oportunidad contra los Franceses y los Noruegos."

Izar se puso rígido cuando Voldemort pasó una mano por su pelo. ¿No había estado recién pensando en este escenario? Era justo como había imaginado que sería. Emocionante.

Aún así no mostró emoción alguna mientras Voldemort acariciaba su cabello en un gesto casi afectivo. "Seguirás sin conocer mis planes para el Torneo. Quiero que tu cabeza esté en las Pruebas no en los sucesos detrás de escena." Remarcando sus palabras le dio unos golpecitos en las sienes. De pronto Riddle bajó sus manos y se acercó, su respiración cosquilleándole en la oreja." Serás vengado por el ataque de ayer. Eso te lo prometo."

Riddle se apartó, en su rostro portaba una sonrisa terrorífica.

"Ahora, termina tu cena. Después volveremos a Hogwarts."

El hombre abandonó la habitación dejando a Izar solo. Se quedó quieto, congelado. ¿Por qué se sentía como si acabara de ser manipulado? Frunció el seño. El hombre intentaba apartar sus pensamientos del Torneo. Probaba sus suposiciones de que Riddle sabía todo lo que estaba pasando. El hombre lo sabía_ todo. _Entonces ¿por qué Izar no podía ser informado? ¿Por qué siempre tenía estar confuso por lo que sentía por el Señor Oscuro? El hombre era muy impredecible. Izar lo respetaba, aún mas por lo que el Señor Oscuro había hecho por él estos días, pero había momentos en los que lo odiaba.

Si era tan favorecido por el Señor Oscuro ¿Por qué no podía saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Había demasiadas cosas sobre las que no sabía nada. ¿Cuándo sería tan confiable como para saber de su propia vida?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su dedo mayor, estudiando el anillo de titanio negro del cuál aun no conocía las propiedades.

Suspiró y recabó su rostro en sus manos. A veces se preguntaba por qué se metía en todo esto.

**(Death of Today)**

"Se recuperó perfectamente," anunció Riddle alegremente frente a los reporteros.

Izar parpadeó por los flashes de las cámaras. Una mano posesiva lo aferraba por los hombros acercándolo al cuerpo más alto a su lado. Creyó que iba a vomitar a los pies de Riddle por el tono dulce del hombre y esa horrible sonrisa.

"Al Señor Harrison sólo le tomó dos días recuperarse aunque yo creí que sería una semana. Demuestra lo determinado que es." Riddle apretó su agarre casi atrayéndolo más a el. Posiblemente era una advertencia para que sonriera o una muestra de afecto de Riddle frente a prensa.

Izar recordaba su sonrisa en el _Profeta _y decidió que sólo alzaría levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

Todos hablaron a la vez, Rita Skeeter entre ellos. Parecía irritada porque todos hablaban sobre ella. Izar la miró divertido mientras uno de los reporteros movía los codos en su dirección. Algunos pelos se le escaparon de las hebillas y sus lentes se le resbalaron cuando trataba de evadir el codazo.

Eran un grupo divertido. Podía entender por qué Riddle veía entretenido jugar con ellos.

Una voz de hombre se alzó sobre las de los demás mientras colocaba su varita frente al rostro de Izar. "¿Y tu Señor Harrison? ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre el ataque?"

Izar parpadeó y controló su expresión con facilidad. Voldemort le había advertido de camino a Hogwarts que no hablara del ataque. Si lo hacía, solo vagamente. Hablar sobre el ataque debía ser hecho por alguien más habilidoso en el campo de la política y Voldemort le había dicho, sin rodeos, que él no era.

Los reporteros se callaron, agitando sus plumas ansiosas en sus dedos mientras esperaban el comentario de Izar. "Intentaré olvidar los eventos del ataque para enfocarme plenamente en la Segunda Prueba. Solo estoy muy agradecido con el Secretario Riddle por cuidarme en mi estado vulnerable. No puedo expresar mi gratitud por su cuidado excelente y profesional."

Cada palabra estaba teñida de sarcasmo y sabía que Voldemort lo captaría con la misma facilidad con que él lo había expresado.

El hombre rió hundiendo sus dedos en el hombro de Izar.

"¿Y en tu opinión, Señor Harrison, quién crees que está detrás del ataque?"

"Creo que el Señor Harrison ya ha tenido bastante emoción para un día, damas y caballeros," una voz anunció entre la muchedumbre. Izar logró ver la túnica amarillo brillante de Dumbledore. A su lado oyó a Voldemort emitir un siseo inaudible. Izar no pudo evitar compararlo con el de la Ashwinder protegiendo su nido.

Estaban parados frente a las puertas de Hogwarts. La prensa no tenía permiso para ingresar a los terrenos inmediatos del colegio sin permiso. Así que hicieron lo segundo mejor y esperaron afuera a que Riddle e Izar aparecieran.

Dumbledore acababa de salir, sus ojos se dirigieron a Izar. Éste trató de esconder un estremecimiento de horror. Ver la túnica del Director le recordaba sus alucinaciones. Para peor había algunas avispas rondando el borde de sus ropas. Izar seguramente tendría pesadillas.

Dumbledore siempre lucía alegre sin importar su estado de ánimo. Izar suponía que era parecido a la máscara de Riddle. Sólo que la de Riddle era una de misteriosa calma y fingida educación y Dumbledore estaba siempre animoso. "Estoy seguro que el Señor Riddle estará feliz de permanecer y responder sus preguntas."

El Director se acercó y gentilmente comenzó a guiar a Izar con una mano en su hombro. No llegó lejos. Riddle lo mantenía agarrado sin permitir que Dumbledore alejara a Izar de él. Izar captó una sonrisa siniestra en los labios de Riddle antes de que finalmente lo dejara ir.

Ser un juguete entre dos magos poderosos nunca era algo bueno. Izar caminó con Dumbledore hacia las puertas de Hogwarts con un pensamiento divertido. Miró hacia atrás donde Riddle estaba siendo acorralado por la prensa. Dumbledore debió haberlo hecho a propósito. Sugirió que Riddle se quedara…¿por qué?

"¿Se siente mejor, Señor Harrison?" preguntó Dumbledore mientras llegaban a las escaleras de la puerta principal. Estaba oscuro afuera, casi después de la cena. Muchas de las ventanas estaban iluminadas creando un ambiente de tranquilidad.

"En serio, me siento bien. El…el hizo un trabajo decente," respondió Izar, algo irritado por el brazo aún en su hombro. Nunca se había encontrado con un Dumbledore manipulativo antes. Siempre había escuchado que al hombre le gustaba tejer hilos, pero Izar nunca lo había experimentado personalmente. Viendo su rostro relajado y sus ojos brillantes Izar podía adivinar fácilmente que Dumbledore era un manipulador increíblemente habilidoso. El hombre se presentaba como inocente y bueno, un hombre en quien alguien depositaría su confianza.

"Habría pensado que tardaría mas en recuperarte," continuó el Director mientras entraban en el castillo. Su magia y calor envolvieron a Izar relajándolo. "¿Estas seguro de que estas mejor?"

Izar respiró profundamente oliendo la carne y el pan recién horneado. El sonido de platos en el Salón anunciaba que la cena seguía servida. "Si estas tratando de insinuar que el Secretario Riddle sólo estaba ansioso por absorber su magia otra vez, no, no fue el caso. Esperó para recuperar su magia a que estuviera lo bastante bien para recibirla otra vez."

Dumbledore parpadeó, frunció los labios antes de sonreír otra vez. "Eso no era a lo que me refería, mi niño. Sólo quería asegurarme que te encontrabas al cien por ciento." El hombre le palmeó el hombro antes de guiarlo por el corredor opuesto.

"¿A dónde vamos, Director'" le preguntó Izar con sospechas. Estaban ingresando en el corredor cerca del Salón de los Trofeos, no lejos del Gran Salón.

"Me temo que debemos hacer una pequeña parada con los otros jueces, Señor Harrison. Están preocupados por tu salud y también quieren abordar el tema del Torneo, es necesario." Los hilos de Dumbledore se hacían mas fuertes e Izar intentó mantenerse a la par sin parecer torpe.

"Seguramente querrá que estén los otros jueces" demandó suavemente. "El Señor Riddle está afuera con la prensa—,"

"Aquí estamos," Dumbledore abrió la puerta del pequeño salón de clase sin usar. Izar miró la pequeña sonrisa del hombre antes de entrar a regañadientes. Era pequeña definitivamente. Madame Maxime y el Director Karkaroff estaban sentados en el fondo, sus expresiones revelaban claramente que no querían estar allí. El Ministro del Francia, Serge Roux, lucía igual de aburrido, pero también algo intrigado sentado en una de las sillas vacía del frente.

Y también estaba el Ministro Steinar. Bjorn dejó de pasearse por la habitación en cuanto entró Izar, una expresión asesina en su rostro.

Izar no estaba impresionado. Miró a los jueces con frialdad antes de caminar hacia la última silla vacía. Estaba orientaba hacia la habitación, hacia los jueces, así que asumió que era para este… interrogatorio. Se sentó con arrogancia y alzó las cejas mirando a los adultos como si tuviera otros lugares a donde ir.

Dumbledore cerró la puerta con una expresión solemne. "¿Puedo simplemente expresar que estamos felices de tenerlo aquí, Señor Harrison? Es bueno verlo saludable," comentó Dumbledore, siempre complaciendo a la audiencia.

Izar apenas se inmutó y asintió levemente.

"Vamos al grano, Dumbledore, no tenemos toda la noche," gruñó Karkaroff haciendo una mueca. "Interroguen al chico y acabemos de una vez"

El Ministro Steinar miró irritado al Director de Durmstrang "Hemos arreglado esta reunión para cuestionar tus motivos, chico." Continuó. "Esa fue magia muy avanzada que usaste en la Primera Prueba, Maga negra, pero también muy avanzada."

Izar asintió. "Si, señor," respondió como un autómata. "¿Eso es todo'"

Izar alzó el labio superior molesto. "Por supuesto que no, tu insolente…"

"Ministro Steinar," lo interrumpió Dumbledore con calma. Alzó las cejas hacia el Ministro de Noruega antes de voltearse hacia Izar. Tomó dos libros de texto de la mesa cercana a la mesa caminando hacia Izar. Ojos verdes examinaron los libros pero no pudieron identificar qué eran. "No queremos intimidarte ni acusarte terminantemente, Izar." Aquí el Ministro Francés bufó.

"_¡Mi libro!"_ exclamó Izar enfurecido en cuanto identificó el viejo tomo de cuero. "¿Qué hace con mis posesiones? O más importante ¿Por qué hurgó entre mis cosas?" en las manos de Dumbledore estaba su libro, _el Eruditio, _el mismo que Voldemort le había regalado Voldemort cuando cumplió quince años.

"¿Ya lo ves, Albus? Incluso lo admite," la mano de Bjorn hizo un gesto de disgusto. "El boicoteó a mi hijo."

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Izar con frialdad.

"Un estudiante de Durmstrang encontró este libro en el camarote de Lukas Steinar." Dumbledore le dio el otro libro a Izar.

Izar lo miró sin comprender. "Nunca había visto este libro antes," declaró Izar. Pasó las páginas rápidamente notando que era de maga negra. "Y por mucho que les gustaría acusarme, tampoco lo he leído nunca." Hizo una pausa, considerando. "Sin embargo, no me importaría leerlo… raramente me encuentro con un verdadero libro de Magia negra—,"

"Mentiroso." Siseó el Ministro Steinar

"Tal estudiante de Durmstrang tenía miedo de encarar al ministro Steinar con el libro así que se aproximó a mi. Lo estuve mirando e hice una observación muy peculiar." Dumbledore pasó las páginas hasta que llegó a una sección donde una esquina de la página estaba marcada. Izar hizo una mueca. Odiaba cuando los estudiantes maltrataban a los libros así.

Dumbledore abrió la página revelándosela a Izar. Tuvo que enfocarse para poder leer el artículo sobre el _Devil´s Venenum_ . Alguien había usado mucha tinta para circular el artículo, un signo claro que había estado interesado en él.

Izar sintió una ola de magia. La temperatura descendió unos cuantos grados provocándole piel de gallina. Pudo notar cómo se abría la puerta suavemente e ingresaba el Señor Oscuro. Nadie notó su entrada e Iza no iba a delatarlo.

"Un estudiante encontró esto en la habitación de Steinar," razonó Izar. "Alguien había circulado la sección del _Devil´s Venenum,"_ Izar rió suavemente. "¿Y me están acusando de qué exactamente? ¿ no es obvio que Lukas tenía este libro en su posesión y había circulado la sección él mismo?"

"No necesariamente," dijo Dumbledore antes de que Bjorn pudiera interrumpir. El Director pasó algunas páginas más antes de llegar a otra marcada. Se la reveló a Izar. El corazón del Revenclaw se saltó un latido. "El mismo hechizo que usaste en la Prueba también está circulado, suavemente esta vez, pero igual marcado. El _Inferorum Animas, _Izar. El mismo que conjuraste."

"Y en efecto la página que estaba viendo era la de _Inferorum Animas. _La tinta circulaba el pasaje, estaba levemente arrugada como si la hubieran estado estudiando.

Izar sintió al Señor Oscuro acercarse desde la parte trasera de la habitación. A juzgar por la expresión sombría en el rostro de Dumbledore, el Director estaba consciente de la presencia de Tom. Izar estaba aliviado de que el hombre estuviera allí.

"Y eso no es todo," murmuró Steinar agitadamente. "Dumbledore revisó tus cosas—,"

"Ministro, yo continuaré desde aquí, gracias." La voz de Dumbledore era fría, como reprendiéndolo. Los ojos azules volvieron a concentrarse en Izar. "Después de ver el libro y haber oído el juramento de Lukas de que no era suyo, creí que era lo mejor para todas las partes si buscaba entre tus posesiones. Como Director tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo. No invadí tu privacidad; sólo busqué entre tus libros. Me encontré con este en particular," aquí Dumbledore alzó el _Eruditio._

Izar no entendía por qué Dumbledore creía que el libro era importante. El libro que le había dado Voldemort era muy funcional. Las páginas estarían en blanco hasta que el lector quisiera estudiar algún tema. Él o ella tendría que señalar las páginas con la varita. Y solo entonces—las páginas se llenarían con tinta y el tema en cuestión.

Entonces las páginas del _Eruditio _debían de estar en blanco.

Izar estudió al Director un momento antes de abrir el tomo. Las páginas estaban en blanco, como era de esperar, sólo que el libro se abrió súbitamente por el medio. Iza frunció el seño cuando reconoció un rastro claro de polvo púrpura. Tomó un poco con la punta de los dedos y los acercó a su rostro. En efecto era el mismo polvo púrpura que había inhalado en la Primera Prueba. _Devil´s Venenum._

"Yo…" comenzó Izar. "Yo no entiendo. Llevo este libro conmigo a todos lados, seguramente alguien podría haberlo colocado—,"

"Mentiras," siseó Steinar. Detrás suyo los otros jueces lucían sorprendidos y algo molestos.

"¿Y qué rayos creen que hice? ¿Qué yo mismo me arrojé el polvo a la cara?" cuestionó Izar enojado.

"Eso es exactamente lo que hiciste," Bjorn sonrió excitado. "Quieres culpar a mi hijo, hacer que lo expulsen del Torneo. Tu destruiste su Vigilante antes que el tuyo para crear la sospecha de que fue Lukas quien cometió el crimen. Y por consiguiente sus propios compañeros desconfiaran de él y tomaran la iniciativa de revisar su camarote. Convenientemente encontraron el libro que tú colocaste en su mochila, el mismo que tenía el artículo del _Devil´s Venenum _circulado. De todas maneras pareciera cómo si Lukas hubiera cometido el crimen. Pero no contaste con la posibilidad de que Dumbledore encontrara evidencia en tus posesiones de que tú habías sido quien se arrojó el polvo a la cara para culpar a otro Campeón. Un Campeón de una escuela que ha ganado cada Torneo desde que fue reabierto."

Fuertes aplausos se oyeron en la habitación antes de que nadie pudiera responder.

"Cielos. Ministro, esa es una buena teoría," siseó Riddle dulcemente. "Ilústreme, por favor, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomó elaborarla? Seguramente su mente estrecha no podría haberla elaborado por si sola."

El rostro de Bjorn se tornó rojo de la ira. "¿Qué hace usted aquí? No fue invitado."

Riddle abrió la boca para fingir sorpresa mirando a ambos lados de la habitación. "Veo a mi Campeón aquí, que resulta ser un menor sin su tutor. ¿Por qué no sería invitado'"

"El Señor Harrison es el Campeón de Hogwarts, Señor Riddle," sentenció Dumbledore. "Mi presencia es la única necesaria."

A pesar de lo serio de la situación, Izar no pudo evitar sonreír. Dumbledore, el viejo tonto, en realidad poseía gónadas. Era una sentencia bastante brillante para hacer frente a la arrogante figura de Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo lo tomaría Riddle?

Por el rabillo del ojo Izar vio cómo Riddle alzaba las cejas burlón. "Pero también es el Campeón de Gran Bretaña. Discúlpeme pero usted sólo manda en una sección de Hogwarts, no Gran Bretaña en si. Yo estoy a cargo de ella."

Izar resistió la urgencia de reír. Hacerlo mostraría su favoritismo en la conversación. Era mejor permanecer neutral.

"Corríjame si me equivoco, pero esa descripción es la del cargo del Ministerio, Señor Riddle, no del Secretario."Acertó Dumbledore. Del otro lado de la habitación el Ministro Roux tosió educadamente en su mano, sus gruesos anteojos ocultando su expresión divertida.

Voldemort miró a Roux con frialdad antes de volver su atención a Dumbledore. Una sonrisa cruel adornando sus labios. "Por ahora," prometió suavemente. "Pero no estamos aquí para discutir asuntos personales; estamos aquí para escuchar con suma atención el proyecto del Ministro Steinar. Por favor, continúa Bjorn. Lamento haber interrumpido tu momento de gloria, estabas justo en el medio del gran clímax también. Es una lástima," el hombre chasqueó la lengua.

Izar soltó una risita.

Con el rostro rojo Bjorn volteó hacia Izar y lo apuntó con un dedo. "Apuesto a que estás conspirando con el Secretario ¿no es así chico? El puso tu nombre en el Cáliz. Lo sé." Bjorn miró a los jueces.

"Oh, por el amor de Merlín," exclamó el Ministro Roux por el cambio de tema. "Estamos discutiendo el uso del _Devil´s Venenum, _no señalando quién entró a quién al Torneo. Estoy seguro Señor Steinar que podremos encontrar una conspiración sobre quién puso el nombre de tu hijo en el Cáliz."

Steinar exhaló por la nariz ignorando a Roux . "Riddle colocó el nombre del chico en el Cáliz porque todo ya estaba planeado. Riddle no podía soportar que Gran Bretaña llegara último otro año, la nación con el puntaje más bajo. Entonces ideó un plan para culpar a los Noruegos. Porque somos, claramente, la mejor escuela, la mayor amenaza para ellos." Steinar sacó pecho casi brillando de orgullo.

"¿Claramente?" el Ministro Francés se puso de pié. Era lo más activo que Izar había visto al hombre. "¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

Bjorn gruñó al Ministro. "Francés," escupió como si fuera una vil palabra. "Agradece a Dios que este incidente ocurrió cuando lo hizo. De otro modo no estarías en primer lugar en este momento."

Roux se ruborizó; su acento Francés se marcó aún más. "¿Cómo te atreves? Nosotros los franceses no creamos una conspiración sólo para cubrir que hemos perdido. No, ese truco le pertenece a los Noruegos."

Izar se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, observando la pelea. Tanto Madame Maxime, el Director Karkaroff como Dumbledore estaban en el fondo de la habitación, lejos del argumento. Izar entonces se dio cuenta que el Torneo era sólo político. Ya no era sobre conocer otros estudiantes y otras naciones; ; era para que fanfarronearan los políticos. También era personal, muy personal.

Miró a Riddle notando que el hombre también lo miraba. A juzgar por la altivez en la expresión de Riddle, Izar asumió que el hombre lo había planeado. Le guiñó un ojo a Izar y extendió su mano. Confundido Izar miró su regazo donde estaba el _Eruditio_. Agarró el tomo de cuero y se lo pasó al Señor Oscuro.

El Secretario tomó el libro y lo abrió donde estaba el _Devil´s Venenum_. Miró pensativo la sustancia antes de guardarla en su bolsillo. Luego le devolvió el libro a Izar.

El hombre sonrió acariciando tiernamente con los dedos el cuello de Izar. Él se estremeció por el contacto, un sentimiento extraño en su estómago.

"Si puedo interrumpir," Riddle alzó levemente la voz, silenciando a los hombres que discutían. Todos los ojos se concentraron en el hombre más alto de la habitación. Los dedos se alejaron del cuello de Izar cuando Riddle dio un paso hacia adelante. "Considerando que no estamos llegando a ninguna parte creo que deberíamos suspender la junta. No hay evidencia circunstancial. Un estudiante o un adulto podría haber colocado el _Devil´s Venenum _en el libro del Señor Harrison. Como dijo antes, lo lleva a todas partes."

El Ministro Bjorn Steinar bullía.

"Y en cuanto a los Campeones, Señor Steinar, podría haber sido el mismo escenario. No tenemos idea de quién pudo crear tal enredo. Esta situación, sin embargo, nos incita a que cuidemos más de cerca la seguridad de nuestros estudiantes."

"Tiene razón, Señor Riddle." Dumbledore se adelantó, las avispas en su túnica zumbando alegremente. Izar las miró desconfiado "Pondremos el tema a un lado hasta colectar más evidencia."

Fue casi como una carrera para salir de la habitación. Madame Maxime se escabulló primero agachando la cabeza para salir. Destrás suyo salió el Ministro Roux seguido por el Director Karkaroff y Dumbledore en sus talones. El Ministro Steinar dudó, sus bellas facciones contrayéndose fieramente. "Los estoy observando a los dos," susurró amenazadoramente. Riddle sólo sonrió. "No se meterán con mi hijo."

El hombre se fue, sus ropas ondeando tras él.

"Una noche… bastante divertida," observó Izar en cuando hubieron escapado los jueces. Riddle rió suavemente en acuerdo.

La mano del hombre se extendió hacia él una vez más sólo que esta vez Izar sabía que no le estaba pidiendo el libro. Dudó solo un momento y colocó su mano sobre la de Riddle. El hombre curvó los dedos sobre la mano de Izar para ayudarlo a levantarse. Mientras se ponía de pié estaba más que consciente de la gran mano aún sosteniendo la suya.

"Necesitas una buena noche de descanso," ordenó Riddle. " Y espero que te aproximes a mí si comienzas a decaer. Aún así," comenzó el hombre, una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios. "no me sorprendería que tuvieras pesadillas con la nueva túnica de Dumbledore. Los vestidos del hombre parecían haber favorecido tus alucinaciones en la cada de mi padre Muggle. Eso y los sapos.

Izar sonrió, contento de no ser el único perturbado por las túnicas del viejo.

Riddle le soltó la mano para tomarlo del cabello. Tiró de un mechón extraviado. "Disfruté de nuestro tiempo juntos," la voz del hombre era casi un ronroneo. "Sólo deseo que hubiera sido bajo términos menos serios."

"Intentaré no envenenarme a mi mismo antes, supongo." Dijo Izar burlón, un poco afectado por la proximidad del hombre. "No podemos permitir que descubran nuestro plan ¿o si?"

Riddle bajó su mano, una sonrisa letal en su rostro. A Izar lo tomó por sorpresa la verdadera crueldad escondida tras ellas. Los ojos marrones brillaron excitadamente detrás de los anteojos de Riddle mientras el hombre palmeaba la mejilla de Izar. "No, no lo podemos permitir."

Con una última caricia Riddle salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Izar se quedó mirando el sitio donde Riddle había estado parado.

Merlín.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Otro sábado, otro capítulo. En realidad son como las tres de la mañana acá. Los que sean de otra línea horaria van a tener que sumar o restar… nunca entendí bien ese tema. No importa, notarán que flasheo un poco porque tengo muuucho sueño y me duelen los dedos (¿pueden creer que solo escribo con dos?) Capítulo largo e interesante, a pesar de lo que dice el autor al principio. A mi me gustan tooodos! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Jeeje

Sigo recibiendo sus reviews…. Muchas gracias a todos los que aprecian mi trabajo, en realidad hacen que valga la pena .

Me gustaría saber si alguien tiene alguna teoría sobre qué hace el anillo que Voldemort le dio a Izar. El premio es… nada… jeje… sólo quiero saber si alguien anda cerca… lo del papá de Izar fue divertido. Rompe un poco la monotonía de todo esto.

Bueno, me fui un poco por las ramas, nadie quiere escucharme escribir tonterías a las tres de la mañana. Gracias de nuevo… ¡Gran capítulo en próximo!


	17. Parte I Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Finalmente había silencio en los corredores mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el despacho del profesor Black. Después de la cena era tiempo de estudio para la mayoría y por suerte el salón de Black estaba lejos de los bulliciosos alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le dolía la cabeza por el constante parloteo. Izar había esperado que hoy, un día después de haber vuelto a Hogwarts, volvería también a su rutina. Tenía clases, algo que lo alejaría de sus problemas.

Que tonto había sido al esperar eso…

Los estudiantes no habían dejado de hablar del ataque. Con los ojos brillantes se quedaban mirando a Izar en los pasillos, enamorados con su sola presencia. Pero no se detuvieron allí. Se le acercaron y le preguntaron qué se sentía estar bajo el cuidado del Secretario Riddle, cómo era el bosque, quién creía que lo había atacado. Era una lista de preguntas interminable y por suerte Daphne había estado a su lado casi todo el día. Lo había clamado cada vez que quería salir corriendo y había espantado a los estudiantes que no _merecían_ estar con él.

También identificó a dos estudiantes que no lo habían dejado estar en todo el día.

Draco y Granger. Izar siempre descubría al chico rubio mirándolo atentamente del otro lado del pasillo o salón de clases, algo ansioso. Siempre que Draco notaba que Izar lo miraba apartaba la vista, una mueca obstinada en su rostro. Izar notó también las miradas de envidia que Daphne recibía de su primo.

Y también estaba Granger. Era igual de molesta que Draco. La Sangresucia lo miraba silenciosamente, observándolo con su nariz respingona. Si había alguien que no tenía por qué meterse en su vida personal, era ella. Izar conocía esa mirada. Ella creía conocer todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si fuera obvio. Izar había tenido una expresión así en sus primeros años. Pero eso fue antes de que se diera cuenta que la vida no consistía sólo en blanco y negro.

Izar estaba feliz de tener una clase particular con su querido tío. Sirius no era tan malo como Izar habría imaginado. Su tío casi siempre actuaba con calma y control y le enseñaba muy bien. Otras veces el hombre trataba de soltar una broma disimulada que Izar ignoraba, para nada divertido. El hombre había olvidado el asunto de Regulus desde el día en que Izar había negado tono contacto con la familia Black. Sin embargo su tío continuaba viéndolo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Era irritante.

Se detuvo delante del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se detuvo. Se preguntaba si Voldemort estaría aquí hoy. El hombre había admitido haber presenciado sus lecciones privadas con Sirius. Seguramente el hombre tendía mejores cosas que hacer que mirara a Izar darse de cara contra el suelo mientras luchaba. O por lo menos Izar esperaba que fuera así.

Estirando los nudillos miró su mano izquierda. Como las clases habían recomenzado tan rápido no había tenido tiempo de leer sobre el anillo todavía. Planeaba hacerlo justo después de sus lecciones con Sirius. Pero hasta que lo hiciera decidió usar in guante sin dedos de cuero en su mano izquierda. El guante era sólo lo bastante grande para ocultar el anillo de ojos curiosos. No podía permitir que hubiera niños molestos preguntándole por él.

Exhaló con fuerza por la boca y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

"Adelante," lo llamó la voz distraída de Sirius desde el otro lado.

Izar entró en el salón notando que había alguien más sentado con Sirius, frente a su escritorio. Por un momento le costó diferenciar a Sirius del invitado. Éste era más bajo y tenía el pelo más corto. Tal vez por eso fue que a Izar le costó darse cuenta que era Regulus. El hombre lucía mas limpio – mucho más merecedor de ser la cabeza de la aristocrática familia Black de cómo se veía la última vez. Allí sentado al lado de Sirius, Izar notó aún más diferencias y menos similitudes.

Izar siseó entre dientes, sintió que algo se le enroscaba en el pecho al ver a su padre. Habían pasado muchas cosas como para realmente ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de aceptar el soborno de Voldemort para salvar la vida de un hombre que ni conocía. Una parte de Izar sabía que había evitado pensar en Regulus por un tiempo sólo porque no quería pensar en la audaz decisión de salvar su vida. La vida de un hombre que nunca se había molestado en entrar en su vida antes.

_El no sabía que tu existías…_

Izar negó con la cabeza y les dio la espalda a Sirius y Regulus. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando ésta se cerró frente a sus narices.

"Izar," lo llamó Regulus, su voz con una pizca de desesperación.

Izar se mantuvo rígido donde estaba. Por detrás oyó que alguien se le aproximaba. Por lo sereno y refinado de los pasos, Izar asumió que era Regulus. Sirius era más de la zancada arrogante y el paso brusco. Unas manos tibias lo tomaron por los hombros y lo voltearon.

Izar fue envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. Su cabeza fue mantenida en su sitio mientras Regulus le besaba la sien y luego presionaba la frente de Izar contra su hombro. Era débil por aceptar tal saludo, pero de alguna forma el toque de Regulus era su ruina. Odiándose a si mismo dejó que su cuerpo de apoyara inconscientemente contra Regulus. A cambio el hombre sólo lo abrazó mas fuerte.

"Me alegra que estés bien," el hombre murmuró en su oído, sus brazos aún alrededor de Izar. Con un último apretón, Regulus dio un paso atrás, sus manos aún en los hombros de Izar. Sus ojos brillantes estudiaron a Izar, buscando por alguna herida. "Tengo que expresar mi placer por tu actuación el otro día. Estuviste espléndido."Regulus sonrió con suficiencia. "Solo desearía que no hubiera terminado tan desagradablemente."

Izar intentó sonreír pero le salió como una mueca. Miró a Sirius por sobre el hombro de Regulus, el hombre estaba sorprendentemente controlado después de haber descubierto que su hermano menor estaba con vida. El hombre le guiñó un ojo.

Izar apartó la mirada hacia los pupitres vacíos de los alumnos. "¿Sabe el profesor Snape que fuiste a hablar con Voldemort?" le preguntó en voz baja, lo bastante para que Sirius no oyera.

Las manos de Regulus se deslizaron de sus hombros. El momento de alegría bruscamente eliminado de su rostro. "Lo sabe," dirigió su atención a la mano de Izar. Regulus palideció; tenso. "Yo… él descubrió mi debilidad y la explotó con tanta habilidad como cualquier Señor Oscuro lo haría. Izar, mi hijo, no era tu obligación aceptar el anillo. Con gusto hubiera sufrido—,"

"No quiero hablar de eso," lo cortó Izar con frialdad. Curvó su mano izquierda aún mas dentro de su manga. "¿Sabes del anillo? ¿El te lo dijo?" acusó.

Regulus lucía avergonzado totalmente. "Lo hizo. Sólo me siento peor de que hayas aceptado su soborno."

"Separé tu vida," siseó Izar fríamente. "Iba a matarte de otra forma."

Manos tibias le tocaron las mejillas gentilmente. "Y estoy en deuda contigo para siempre por eso, Izar. Nunca pretendí que mis acciones de hace quince años te involucraran a ti, el más inocente de todos nosotros. Era…casi como si hubiera estado esperando por una oportunidad para chantajearte. Creía que yendo hacia él directamente los perdonaría a los dos, a ti y a Severus. Ya sabía de mi supervivencia hace ya tantos años. Sólo estaba esperando pacientemente a que me aproximara a él. "explicó Regulus suavemente. Sirius se puso de pie, avanzando hacia ellos. Regulus debió haberlo notado porque le preguntó rápidamente. "¿Sabes lo que hace el anillo? ¿Te lo dijo?"

"No," Izar apartó su rostro de las manos de Regulus bruscamente. Estaba siendo duro con Regulus, lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado agobiado por todo como para que le importara.

Regulus, a regañadientes, mantuvo sus manos lejos de Izar. Su expresión era la misma que cuando lo vio en Cabeza de Puerco. Sabía que el hombre cargaba con la culpa de sus acciones. Y también sabía que Regulus creía que era su culpa que tuviera el anillo.

Y ahora mismo, Izar no estaba como para cambiar su opinión.

"Vine a hablarte sobre Lily," comenzó Regulus cuando Sirius ya estaba donde los podía oír. "Estoy lentamente recuperando mis influencias en el Ministerio. Y las propiedades de los Black están siendo reabiertas para nuestro uso una vez que hayas decidido declararme públicamente como tu padre." Le informó.

_Para nuestro uso. _Izar miró hacia otro lado, sintió su corazón contraerse. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Se sentía mareado.

Pero Regulus continuó sin notar la falta de control de Izar.

"Vine a hablar con Sirius. Le conté sobre cuando descubrí que eras mi hijo y la intervención de Lily."

"Ni siquiera se todo sobre eso," le informó Izar, sintiéndose algo insultado. "Creí que Sirius era amigo de Lily y James Potter. ¿Por qué irías con él?" Izar creyó, obviamente equivocado, que Sirius y Regulus nunca se llevarían bien. Aparentemente algo en el pasado había cambiado su relación.

"Lo era," respondió Sirius por Regulus mientras su padre lo miraba preocupado. Las cejas del hombre juntas. ¿Acaso Izar no estaba escondiendo bien sus emociones? ¿O Regulus solo era muy bueno leyendo a la gente? "Hubo algunos problemas—,"

"Hablaremos de eso mas tarde," lo interrumpió Regulus con suavidad. "Tengo que contarte de Lily, Izar. Se ha estado movilizando. Fui informado que ha estado en las sombras por casi quince años, no muy dinámica en la vida social. Cuando han aparecido rumores de mi regreso se ha vuelto más activa. Temo que quiera hacer algo para separarnos."

Izar rio entre dientes, su cabeza dándole vueltas. "Lo siento," se echó hacia atrás. Se le hacía difícil respirar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta manera?". "No puedo hacer esto ahora. En verdad, no puedo."

Sirius hizo un ademán de detener a Izar, pero la mano de Regulus lo detuvo. Los ojos de su padre estaban llenos de angustia mientras veía a su hijo darse la vuelta. Sin dudarlo Izar abrió la puerta y escapó del salón de clase de Sirius. Enseguida se enfrió el rubor de sus mejillas y disminuyó su ritmo cardíaco.

Se dio cuenta que estaba presionando su cuerpo al máximo. No era necesariamente su cuerpo, era más como si su mente estuviera tomando la paliza—sus emociones.

La Marca Tenebrosa, el Traslador que le había encargado Voldemort, el núcleo de la varita, el Torneo político, el trabajo extra en duelo, las alucinaciones, el anillo, Regulus, y ahora Lily y los otros miembros de la familia Black… era demasiado ahora.

Izar se recabó contra la pared exterior de la biblioteca, mirando la pared como en trance. Tal vez se enfermaba tan fácilmente porque nunca tuvo que concentrarse en nada más que el trabajo escolar por la mayor parte de su vida. Nunca había tenido compromisos sociales, nada se esperaba de él. Y este año se le había venido encima tan rápido y pesado, estaba luchando para sortear todo de una vez.

Sus ojos se posaron sin intención en su mano izquierda. No podía ver el anillo debajo del guante, pero su imagen estaba grabada en su mente. También le recordó vivamente el rostro lleno de culpa de Regulus. Izar siempre fue hábil leyendo a la gente y sabía que Regulus estaba extremadamente abatido porque Izar había aceptado el anillo. Por mucho que Izar quisiera culpar a su padre por su destino, no podía encontrar culpa alguna en las acciones de Regulus.

Voldemort ya había sabido que Regulus estaba con vida. Si Regulus hubiera escogido hacer algo astuto a escondidas, antes de acercarse al Señor Oscuro, solo hubiera enojado a Voldemort aún mas. El hombre sabía que Izar le había mentido ese día en Cabeza de Puerco. Y justo como Regulus había dicho, era casi como si Voldemort hubiera estado buscando algo para chantajear a Izar. Era como si el hombre ya hubiera pensado lo del anillo antes de que Regulus volviese a Gran Bretaña.

Aún si Izar se hubiera negado a tomar el anillo para salvar las vidas de Regulus y Severus, estaba mas que seguro que eventualmente terminaría en su dedo. Voldemort simplemente usaría otra técnica para chantajearlo. Por alguna razón inexplicable, Voldemort necesitaba que ese anillo en el dedo de Izar.

Pero ¿Por qué?

Una parte de Izar quería regresar a la oficina de Sirius para oír a Regulus. El hombre en verdad estaba tratando de entender y ayudar a Izar. Eso lo sabía. Pero aún se le hacía difícil hacerse a la idea de tener a alguien a cargo de él. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo. No sabía si podría soportar oír sobre Lily o su pasado ahora. No hasta que hubiera aprendido a controlar todo a su alrededor.

"¿Izar?" preguntó una voz cautelosa. A través de sus mechones de pelo negro Izar miró a Daphne. La pequeña niña estaba en puntas de pié, inclinada para poder verlo a la cara. "¿Está todo bien?"

"No," murmuró Izar en voz baja. Se apartó de la pared, tratando de reconstruir su expresión indiferente. "Pero lo estará."

Ella sonrió brevemente acercándose para acariciarle el brazo con sus perfectas uñas. "Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo." Izar asintió. Ella rió. "Algo me dice que no vendrías a mi de cualquier manera. Eres mas bien de permanecer en la oscuridad."

"Obviamente," fue la corta respuesta de Izar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, notó a un pequeño grupo detrás de Daphne. Eran de Slytherin, algunos de séptimo año y otros de sexto. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. Daphne se dio vuelta para ver qué había captado su atención.

La heredera Greengrass suspiró. "Necesito pedirte algo, Izar. Pero te entenderé si no quieres. Si estuviera en tu lugar yo me negaría—,"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Izar, demasiado cansado para escuchar los rodeos de Daphne.

Los labios de la rubia se tensaron y se acercó a Izar. Puso sus manos en sus hombros para estabilizarse. "Voy a adivinar que no has leído el periódico últimamente. Sorprendentemente cuando pasas las primeras cinco páginas hay otras noticias además de las del Torneo."

"¿En verdad?"

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "Aparentemente," miró al grupo por sobre su hombro. Algunos de Slytherin se veían molestos de que estuviera hablando con Izar. Pero otros estaban animados, esperando su reacción. "El padre de Theodore Nott fue sentenciado a dos años en Askaban. Está enfermo, Izar, su padre. No sobrevivirá una semana en Askaban, mucho menos dos años." Los ojos verdes de Daphne se empañaron por las lágrimas. "Theodore está bastante molesto ahora. Perdió a su madre cuando tenía cuatro años. Es muy cercano a su padre."

Izar volvió a mirar al grupo de estudiantes, notando al chico más alto y delgado entre ellos. Sus ojos estaban en Izar, desesperados y furiosos.

"Me pidió que te preguntara…"

"¿Quiere que lo ayude a sacar a su padre de Askaban?"Adivinó Izar, burlándose un poco. Era imposible entrar en Askaban, mucho menos con un grupo de estudiantes.

"No," lo regañó Daphne. "Quiere que lo ayudes a vengarse. Al parecer un Sangresucia, Cory Appleton, fue quien delató al padre de Theodore. Le informó al Ministerio que el Señor Nott tenía algunos elementos ilegales en su casa, artefactos oscuros que no estaban registrados. El Secretario Riddle hizo todo lo que pudo para liberarlo, pero la evidencia estaba toda allí. Lo mejor que nuestro Señor pudo hacer fue reducir su sentencia de cinco a dos años."

Izar rodó los ojos"¿Qué planea hacer Nott?"

"Matar," murmuró Daphne. "Y no lo culpo," defendió al chico con vigor. "Appleton es un viejo Sangresucia que siente placer en delatar a hombres inocentes. El Señor Nott tuvo esos artefactos en su casa por décadas. La mayoría le pertenecían o a sus ancestros o al Señor Oscuro. Nunca los tocó. Y ahora, con su enfermedad terminal, es enviado a una prisión que lo matará en menos de una semana."

La chica se estaba poniendo demasiado emocional para su gusto.

"Es peligroso," comentó finalmente. "El Señor Oscuro, si él se entera…" Izar hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta. "Esa es la razón por la que Nott quiere que lo acompañe ¿verdad? El cree que porque el Señor Oscuro aparentemente me favorece él se librará sin dolor."

Daphne gruñó suavemente. "No es así para nada. Sorprendentemente, los Slytherin que no están celosos de ti y no te odian por tu estatus de sangre, te respetan porque el Señor Oscuro tiene una buena opinión sobre ti. Ellos creen que eres algo así como su sucesor. Te quieren cerca suyo. Nott especialmente."

Theodore se acercó, el resto de los Slytherin se mantuvieron a distancia. Izar estudió al Slytherin mientras de aproximaba. El chico era alto y larguirucho y rasgos que uno diría similares a los de un conejo. Sus ojos eran grandes y con forma almendrada como los de Izar y tenía un a nariz pequeña y puntuda sobre una boca igual de chica. Izar también notó dos largos dientes en su boca. No eran tan grandes como los incisivos de Granger, pero eran más largos que el promedio.

Sus ojos azules eran fríos y la parte blanca de los mismos estaba roja por lo que Izar podía asumir que eran lágrimas. El chico se movía derecho, como cualquier típico Sangre Pura. "Nunca me presenté formalmente," la voz de Theodore era fuerte, sin rastro del tormento emocional que lo agobiaba. "Soy Theodore Nott; es un placer conocerte apropiadamente, Izar."

El chico le ofreció su mano, revelando un gran anillo familiar en su dedo. Izar evitó suspirar antes de aceptar la mano del chico.

"¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?" le preguntó Izar con voz suave. No convenía que los otros Slytherin lo oyeran. Nott se sentiría insultado. "¿Pensaste en esto con la cabeza fría?"

La frente de Nott se arrugó y su rostro se vio invadido por sus emociones. "Quiero vengar a mi padre," jadeó, su voz forzada. No escaparon lágrimas de sus ojos, pero éstas sólo harían cubierto la quemante necesidad que expresaba su mirada. "Lo haré, con o sin tu ayuda. Sólo deseo que vengas conmigo."

"Necesita a alguien que lo acompañe con mente rápida. Necesitamos hacer esto lo más limpio y rápido posible y tú eres quien nos puedes ayudar con eso." Señaló Daphne. "Eres el mago más maduro entre toda la población de estudiantes, Izar. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, aunque fuera solo para controlar a los más ruidosos." Terminó, mirando sobre su hombreo a los Slytherin mayores.

Izar sabía que si Voldemort se enteraba estaría furioso. Izar sólo había captado atisbos de la furia del hombre, pero sabía que lo mejor no era provocarla. "Busquen sus ropas de Mortífago." Susurró Izar. "Tráiganlas en sus mochilas y espérenme véanme en la biblioteca. De ahí iremos al bosque prohibido para aparecernos." Hizo una pausa. "¿Dónde, exactamente, está la casa de Applegate?"

"Cerca del Callejón Diagon en realidad," respondió Daphne por Nott.

Izar asintió, su mente trabajando rápidamente mientras veía a los Slytherin desaparecer hacia las mazmorras.

_Cerca del Callejón Diag_on.

Izar miró su anillo y corrió a la biblioteca. Sólo necesitaba unos minutos para averiguar sobre el anillo. Corroía su mente, una molestia constante sobre sus hombros.

Encontró una mesa apartada y sacó el _Eruditio. _Sus dedos temblaron mientras abría el libro, apuntó con su varita a las páginas en blanco. "Anillos mágicos o rituales," pidió. De la punta de su varita comenzó a extenderse la tinta sobre las páginas.

Se quedó sentado, esperando impacientemente a que el libro escribiera sus secretos. Cuando pareció haberse detenido Izar comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente, mirando cada anillo, buscando el que se emparejase con el de su dedo.

Finalmente, casi en el medio del libro, se topó con una imagen de su anillo y su pareja, el de Voldemort. Izar abrió los ojos un poco más por la cantidad de información. El texto explicaba con todo detalle la historia del anillo, explicando que era usado frecuentemente desde los tiempos medievales y continuaba hasta hoy.

_El anillo Celta tiene muchos usos entre los Sangre Pura y sus familias. En la mayoría de los casos, la banda céltica se usa para el mentor y el heredero. No debe confundirse con una familia de verdad. Si el dueño desea declarar a un chico, fuera de su familia, como su heredero el anillo Celta servirá de conector. El dueño se pone el plateado y le presenta el de titanio negro a su heredero. Hay muchos encantamientos que el dueño puede colocar en las bandas Célticas; algunos de los mencionados encantamientos pueden causar una relación de dependencia de parte del heredero. El Ministerio de Magia ha expresado su opinión de que los anillos celta deberían ser prohibidos en el mundo mágico por causa de su naturaleza controladora. Desafortunadamente, éstos han permanecido en las familias Sangre Pura por siglos, sería imposible confiscar un objeto tan aceptado._

_El anillo Celta, aunque de naturaleza oscura en muchos aspectos, también puede ser una ocurrencia positiva. Las familias que no pueden procrear un heredero usan estas bandas para adoptar niños. Con el tiempo, el anillo Celta puede ser ajustado para transferir algo de la esencia física y mágica de su mentor al heredero. Al pasar los años, el heredero podría ser confundido con su hijo._

_Aunque estos anillos son usados principalmente para mentor y heredero, también puede ser implementado para parejas comprometidas de magos Sangre Pura. Las mujeres practican la virtud en el mundo mágico. Se espera de ellas que permanezcan puras hasta la noche de bodas con su marido. El anillo Celta prohíbe el encuentro sexual hasta la noche de—_

Izar cerró el libro e hizo una mueca. ¿Voldemort deseaba convertirlo en su heredero? ¿Acaso no era el hombre inmortal?

No tenía mucho sentido, pero Izar ahora entendía por qué Voldemort quería que fuera con él cuando descubriera la función del anillo. De acuerdo al texto, el dueño, que aparentemente era Voldemort, podía manipular el anillo para hacer lo que él quisiera. Transferir ADN y rasgos de personalidad eran algunas de las cosas que Voldemort podía hacer a través de él. También había una conexión que el hombre podía utilizar, una conexión que haría a Izar dependiente de él.

Izar suspiró frotándose la cara con las manos cansado. Si lo de esa noche funcionaba, se acercaría a Riddle mañana. El hombre normalmente daba vueltas por Hogwarts unas horas durante el día antes de irse en la noche.

Esta noche, no se dejaría preocupar por los usos de los anillos. Había demasiadas posibilidades. Por lo que sabía, Voldemort podría estar usándolos como un símbolo político.

_Cerca del Callejón Diagon._

La voz de Daphne hacía eco en su cabeza. Los ojos verdes miraron cansados a su varita. Ollivander estaba en el Callejón Diagon. Y el inmenso libro donde Ollivander tenía sus archivos estaba en el Callejón Diagon.

Izar se enderezó sintiéndose un poco mejor. Voldemort podía ver sus mentiras. Si. Tal vez aún mas por los anillos conectores. Pero el Señor Oscuro no podría descubrir verdades a medias ¿verdad? Si eran descubiertos fuera del castillo, Voldemort demandaría saber a dónde habían ido. Izar podía verazmente afirmar que había ayudado a Nott con su venganza. Pero ¿Quién decía que tenía que decirle a Voldemort que también había ido a Ollivanders?

Era la solución perfecta. Izar podía descubrir el núcleo de la varita de Voldemort sin que éste se enterara. Y entonces podría trabajar en la Marca Tenebrosa en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Tendría toda la información que necesitaba.

Los otros chicos no tenían que saber a dónde iba. Y no tenían que saber que estaba usando su propia escapada para ganarle una a Voldemort.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras se ponía de pié y guardaba sus libros en su mochila. Necesitaba ir a la Sala Común de Revenclaw a buscar sus ropas de Mortífago. Antes de irse, sin embargo, alguien le detuvo el paso.

"Quiero ir contigo," le informó Draco; alzando la barbilla obstinadamente.

Izar parpadeó. No lo sorprendía que Draco supiera del plan de venganza de Nott. Los Slytherin eran un grupo bastante unido. Estaban juntos y mantenían sus secretos dentro de su propia casa, en ningún otro lugar. Izar estaba algo sorprendido de que Draco quisiera acompañar al grupo. Después de todo, Nott era de estar por su cuenta en la Casa de Slytherin. No sentía la necesidad de ir detrás de Draco como los otros.

"Y también me gustaría disculparme por mi actuación esa noche en la cena hace unas semanas. Estuvo fuera de sitio y falta de tacto."

Izar rió. "Ya te disculpaste en la enfermería, Malfoy."

"No," Draco negó con la cabeza con expresión seria. "Lo que dije en la enfermería no fue en serio. Verte en peligro en la primera prueba me hizo darme cuenta de que tu no tenías opinión sobre el tema. Te forzaron a competir en el Torneo." El rubio sonrió. "También me di cuenta de que no hubiera disfrutado las alucinaciones del _Devil´s Venenum. _Así que… estoy feliz de que hayas sido tu."

Izar rodó los ojos irritado. Confía en Draco Malfoy para venir con una disculpa que chorreaba arrogancia.

"Aceptada," le concedió con frialdad. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Malfoy podía perseguirlo por los corredores de Hogwarts, molestándolo si no aceptaba su disculpa. Había otra parte de Izar, aunque fuera pequeña, que sentía piedad por Draco. Se dio cuenta de que el chico siempre trataba de enorgullecer a su padre. Que su padre cruelmente descartara el deseo de su hijo en el Torneo era un poco… lastimoso.

"Ve a buscar tu túnica entonces." Continuó Izar.

Draco abrió su mochila, una máscara de níquel ya segura en ella. Los ojos del chico brillaron extraños, excitados.

A Izar le recordó vivamente a Lucius Malfoy.

**(Death of Today)**

La fría máscara se sentía pesada contra su rostro. Izar nunca se había puesto su máscara de Mortífago antes y probaba que era difícil acostumbrarse. Podía ver fácilmente a través de los agujeros para los ojos, sólo era complicado sentir algo haciéndole peso hacia adelante.

Se deslizó entre los negocios del Callejón Diagón. Ya era tarde y estaban cerrando, los dueños se iban a sus casas. Izar tuvo que recordarse transfigurar todas sus ropas de Mortífago en algo menos sospechoso, sólo por si los descubría un profesor que regresaba a la escuela. Libros era una buena idea. De ese modo, si un profesor revisaba sus mochilas, no vería una máscara de Mortífago mirándolo.

Izar había prohibido a todos los Slytherin acompañarlos. En su lugar, le había permitido a Nott elegir a otros dos junto con Draco y Daphne. El chico había escogido a dos chicos de séptimo, Peregrine Derrick y Lucian Bole. Una sabía y madura decisión. Nott no era particularmente cercano a ninguno de los dos, pero eran magos decentes y no tan ruidosos como los otros. O eso suponía.

Porque Derrick y Bole eran los únicos dos que podían aparecerse, por ahora, tenían que llevar a Draco, Daphne e Izar. Draco se había resistido con arrogancia, exclamando que ya sabía aparecerse. Izar había mirado a su primo y Draco a regañadientes se agarró del brazo de Bole. Había llevado dos viajes porque Bole y Derrick no podían aparecerse con dos personas a la vez.

Los cinco Slytherin estaban en las afueras del Callejón Diagon, con suerte esperándolo _pacientemente. _Desde donde estaban no podían ver lo que hacía. E Izar quería que se mantuviera así.

Estaba agachado al lado de la tienda de Ollivander mirando en silencio cómo el fabricante de varitas salía. Con un tono alegre hizo una floritura con la varita, cerrando la tienda. Era un simple encantamiento; uno que Izar podía pasar fácilmente. Se preguntaba por qué, pero consideró que Ollivander no tenía nada que alguien estuviera interesado en robar, con la excepción de de una varita—ilegal y sin registrar.

Ollivander hizo una pausa cuando se alejaba por la calle, sus hombros tensos. Lentamente, el hombre canoso volteó hacia Izar.

El Revenclaw se escondió detrás de la esquina, apoyando su cabeza contra la piedra fría. No se permitió respirar hasta que escuchó los pasos alejándose.

Con cautela Izar espió por la esquina, mirando las calles. El anochecer las había teñido de negro. Sólo había algunas lámparas encendidas, no las suficientes para iluminar bien el frente de los negocios.

Izar se movió a rastras hasta Ollivander´s. Su varita ya en mano mientras identificaba las barreras cerca de la base de la puerta. Su varita acarició la barrera casi cariñosamente. Reconoció la impecable barrera, para nada sorprendido de encontrarla debajo de un simple encantamiento. Era de esperar que Ollivander fuera bueno en encantamientos; después de todo, dependía de las varitas para vivir.

Izar la destejió lentamente, hebra por hebra. Con la punta de su varita removió la capa superior de la barrera. Una vez destruida se alejó flotando, su apariencia similar a la de una lámpara quemada. Las volutas de humo desaparecieron en segundos, seguidas de la otra capa.

Los labios de Izar acariciaban las palabras latinas para revertir las barreras. Era relativamente fácil para él, pero para otros podría ser difícil. Él solo amaba toda la magia, cada forma de ella y sus propiedades. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que sobresalía en la escuela. Trataba cada aura mágica como si fuera única y preciosa, ambas magia negra y blanca.

Por supuesto, también podía ser porque era sensible a la magia.

Finalmente la barrera flaqueó antes de disolverse completamente. Con un simple movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta. Ésta chirrió e Izar se deslizó adentro. El interior era justo como lo recordaba desde su primer año.

La gentil vibración de las varitas era reconfortante para Izar. Por ser sensible a la magia podía sentirlas y su intensidad. Las que tenían una aura mágica más brillante estaban en el fondo de la tienda, probablemente donde Voldemort había recibido la suya. Y exactamente donde Izar consiguió la suya.

Se sentó en un viejo taburete frente al gran libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas. La información de todas las varitas vendidas estaba organizada por apellido.

Izar se detuvo en los 'Black'. Cómo ya le había contado Sirius, los verdaderos Black tenían todos pelo de Thestral como núcleo de sus varitas. Se quedó mirando el nombre de Regulus, imaginando el suyo debajo del de su padre. Pero estaba como 'Harrison', un apellido que Izar se preguntaba cómo había recibido. ¿Había sido en el orfanato?

Pasó rápidamente las 'B' y llegó a la 'R'. Sus ojos trazaron la página hasta que encontró el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Una gran sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios mientras leía.

_Longitud; 33cm, madera; tejo, núcleo; pluma de fénix._

"Pluma de Fénix," murmuró Izar; aún sonriendo. "¿Quién hubiera creído que el Señor Oscuro tendría a una criatura de la luz como núcleo de su varita?" Miró a su alrededor a vieja y polvorienta tienda de varitas. La cinta métrica mágica gemía y se retorcía en la mesa a su lado.

Entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que la pluma de fénix era la que mejor le quedaba al hombre. El Señor Oscuro era inmortal y poderoso. Como un Fénix, si el Señor Oscuro 'moría', sólo renacería por su inmortalidad.

Volvió a mirar el viejo libro, frunció el seño cuando leyó un paréntesis al lado del núcleo de Riddle.

_(Fawkes—ave de Albus)_

Izar se enderezó, sorprendido. ¿Podía en verdad ser tan fácil? Ojos verdes volvieron a mirar el libro. Notó en la tinta que la fecha de la varita de Riddle era más vieja, como si hubiera sido escrita hace cincuenta años. Sin embargo, 'Fawkes' parecía haber sido escrito recientemente. Casi como el hombre hubiera sabido que Izar se metería en su tienda.

Izar se quedó mirando la página, perdido en sus pensamiento. Ollivander no le sonaba como un mago oscuro. Pero entonces, no era exactamente de la luz. Izar asumía que el hombre sólo estaba muy absorbido por su trabajo—todo se trataba de conocimiento y varitas. El hombre estaba fascinado con lo que sus varitas podían hacer dadas al mago indicado, sin importar si éste era Oscuro o de la Luz. Creía que el hombre solo estaba contento de que Izar hubiera mostrado tal interés por la creación de las varitas, tan contento que lo ayudaba.

Agitando su varita vagamente se sorprendió cuando una caja en el escritorio tembló. Girando su varita otra vez la caja se acercó aún más. Entrecerrando los ojos la tocó con cautela. Nada pasó.

Tensando los labios quitó la tapa, sólo para revelar una varita de acebo. En la tapa decía que era de pluma de fénix, 28 centímetros. Más específicamente, Ollivande había clasificado al fénix como _Ave de Albus, _también en tinta reciente.

"Oh anciano," Izar rió, complacido. "tu sabías…" estaba mirando a la hermana de la varita de Voldemort. Y por primera vez en años, Izar se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Al fin algo salía bien y sin dolor.

Tomó la varita y la sacó de la caja. Instantáneamente sintió calor. Un calor que se extendió por su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir más consiente, más vivo que nunca. Era el mismo sentimiento que había sentido con su varita hacía ya cuatro años.

¿Podía un mago estar destinado a dos varitas? Esta se sentía tan bien en él, tan _precisa. _Era casi tan confortable como la de Thestral, sólo un poco más extranjera. Izar estaba seguro de que podía acomodarse a esta tan bien como a la suya.

Se preguntaba…

Mirando el guante que cubría el anillo se preguntó si siempre estuvo destinado a esa varita, o si era solo recientemente. ¿Era el anillo que Voldemort le había dado la causa de que esta varita lo aceptara? Después de todo, el anillo tenía la posibilidad de pasar rasgos de personalidad…

Izar suspiró mirando la varita. Luego miró el libro y el tintero. Rápidamente guardó la hermana de la varita de Voldemort en su bolsillo, se incorporó y tomó la pluma de Ollivander. Al lado de las notas de Riddle escribió, _te lo debo._

Saltando del taburete atravesó la tienda antes de cerrar la puerta. Volviendo a colocar las barrera Izar corrió por la calle, había hecho a los otros esperar suficiente.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Y el ganador es…. Bueno, ejem… en realidad hay más en esta historia del anillo, lamentablemente viene en el cap 20 ( no voy a contar más) pero tanto **de dog **como **Regina- Ryddle **acertaron.

Bueno, la pregunta sigue abierta hasta el cap. 20. En este tienen unas cuantas pistas. Bueno, ya está… sin comentarios. No hay nada que decir porque Epic aún no ha actualizado así que…. Espero que lo disfruten y GRACIAS a los que comentaron!!


	18. Parte I Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

"¿esta es la casa?" preguntó Bole detrás de su máscara de níquel. "¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que ésta es la casa de Appleton?"

Los seis Mortífagos estaban agazapados afuera de la iluminada casa de Appleton. Cada estudiante tenía una máscara de níquel, excepto por la figura más pequeña del medio. Los ojos de Izar brillaban detrás de su máscara plateada mientras le lanzaba a Bole una mirada de advertencia. "Theodore ya ha expresado con seguridad que esta es la casa del Sangresucia," dijo por lo bajo.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa mugre tendría una casa así?" comentó Peregrine Derrick.

"Es porque se pone gordo de todo el dinero que le da el Ministerio por delatar a magos oscuros," respondió Nott, sus ojos detrás de la máscara llenos de emoción. "Entremos." Justo cuando Nott estaba a punto de guiar al grupo adentro Izar sintió una quemazón en su Marca.

Siseó agarrando a Theodore por su túnica para detenerlo. Cinco pares de ojos lo miraron expectantes. "¿No sintieron eso?"

"¿Sentir qué?" susurró Daphne mirando rápidamente la casa de Appleton.

"La Marca Tenebrosa," soltó Izar irritado. _Niños. _¿Estaban en verdad tan inconscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor? Estaban enfocados en su excitación, su emoción por la muerte—y posible tortura de alguien. Esta era, tal vez, su primera vez. Y por eso estaban nublados. Por suerte no habían traído a los otros Slytherin, los más ruidosos. "la sentí arder."

Parecieron enfocar su atención ante la súbita mención de su Amos. Se quedaron tiesos y sombríos. "Yo no sentí nada," dijo Nott en voz baja.

"Yo tampoco," sonó la voz profunda de Daphne. Los otros Slytherin asintieron de acuerdo con ella. Draco parecía disminuido mientras se acercaba a Izar. Cada vez que Draco estaba entre sus iguales parecía controlar su boca. Tal vez se debía a las dolorosas lecciones enseñadas por su padre de niño "Tal vez solo estás paranoico de que él nos descubra."

"Oh," comenzó Izar siniestramente con una sonrisa cruel. "No estoy paranoico de que nos descubra. Sé que lo hará. ¿Honestamente crees que el Señor Oscuro puede ser superado por niños? ¿y niñas?" añadió mirando a Daphne.

Sus ojos verdes oscuro se nublaron con incertidumbre. "Tal vez sería mejor si esperamos para hacer esto Nott. Izar tiene razón. El Señor Oscuro estará mas que furioso si se entera. No sé si estoy lista para sentir una de sus maldiciones _Cruciatus. _Mi padre dice que son horribles. Toma días recuperarse." Draco asintió de acuerdo, sus fríos ojos grises mirando a Izar.

"Bien," soltó Nott. "Ustedes cinco espérenme aquí. Déjenme entrar solo. Es un viejo Sangresucia. El Señor Oscuro debería estar complacido."

"No seas idiota," gruñó Izar deteniéndolo otra vez mientras intentaba avanzar. "¿Crees que puedes irrumpir ahí y anunciar tu arrogante presencia? No." Continuó. "Hay barreras todo alrededor de la casa. No podrías avanzar un mas de un par de pasos sin ser detenido. Y hay una gran cantidad de magia manado de su casa. Aún mas que de las de los vecinos."

El mayor de los Slytherin, Bole, lo miró socarronamente con sus pálidos ojos azules. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" miró a las casas de los alrededores. Estaban sólo a unas cuantas calles del Callejón Diagon. "No puedo sentir nada de magia viniendo de las casas."

Izar reprimió un suspiro. "No, pero yo sí," interrumpió antes de que los otros pudieran comentar. "Necesitamos un plan antes de entrar. ¿Y qué si Appleton tiene familia? ¿Y si tiene visitas? Necesitamos rodear el perímetro antes. Bueno, olviden eso," contempló. "Tenemos que quitar las barreras de la casa antes de entrar."

"Ah ¿Y quién mierda va hacer eso? Conjurar barreras es algo que apenas se ve en séptimo año, mucho menos quitarlas." Gruñó Derrick.

"Cuidado," susurró Izar cruelmente "no te pongas de los nervios o comenzarán a salirte por el trasero."

"Izar," exclamó Daphne nerviosa. A su lado Draco soltó una risita. "No llegaremos a ningún lado si seguimos discutiendo. Izar tiene razón naturalmente. El puede quitar las barreras de la propiedad y nosotros tenemos que rodear el perímetro antes de entrar. Si recuerdo correctamente, Nott and Derrick expresaron su respeto por la inteligencia de Izar. ¿Por qué no prueban que son buenos hechiceros y se mantienen en sus palabras? Él es nuestro líder."

Derrick tuvo el atrevimiento de lucir avergonzado.

"Appleton no tiene familia," gruñó Nott. "Vive solo."

"Bien," Izar asintió. "Derrick, Bole y Daphne entrarán por la parte de atrás. Draco y Nott, ustedes vendrán conmigo por el frente." Justo cuando los tres estaban por irse, Izar suspiró una vez mas. "_Esperen _hasta que haya bajado las barreras."

Se volvieron a sentar, sus ojos expresando vergüenza.

Izas volteó hacia la casa, no muy impresionado por la estructura de las protecciones. Estaban puestas descuidadamente, como si al mago no le hubiera importado la magia. Siempre le producía lastima cuando la magia no era utilizada en su máximo potencial.

Con su varita en mano se aproximó a la barrera y comenzó a destejerla como lo había hecho con la de Ollivander. Alguien se arrastró hasta su lado. "¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Puedes verla?" Era Draco. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver los increíbles colores que tomaba cada capa al ser removida.

"Si," respondió Izar distraídamente. "Supongo que podrías decir que… soy sensible a la magia."

"¿cómo es? La magia me refiero."

Izar se detuvo. "No se percibe fácilmente," respondió antes de continuar con su trabajo. Estaba consciente de que Draco seguía a su lado, decepcionado. El chico debía creer que las cosas tenían que ser brillantes y ostentosas para ser hermosas. "Es tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo." Recordaba la magia de Voldemort cuando estaba furiosa. Cuando lo estaba, era todo menos tranquila. "Vaga, supongo es la mejor palabra para describirla. Se ve un poco como humo o bruma. A veces tiene un color determinado; otras es como partículas y parece polvo. Esas partículas a veces brillan como el rocío de la mañana. Viajan increíblemente lento por la magia." Respondió afectuosamente.

Deseaba ser capaz de ver las auras de todos, pero su vista se limitaba solo a la de magos poderosos u objetos mágicos importantes.

Draco estaba increíblemente tranquilo.

Después de apartar otra capa de la barrera Izar miró a su primo de reojo. El chico rubio lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

"¿Qué?"Exigió Izar.

El heredero Malfoy se encogió de hombros volteando hacia la casa iluminada. "Nunca te había visto sonreír así antes, eso es todo."

Izar resopló. "Tengo una maldita máscara en mi cara, Malfoy. Ni siquiera puedes ver mi boca."

"No," susurró Draco. "Pero puedo ver tus ojos."

Izar descartó la última capa dejando el comentario de Draco en el aire. "Ya no está," volteó hacia los otros Mortífagos y les hizo una seña. "No sé si tenga un sensor que le diga si bajan las barreras así que mejor nos apuramos."

Los tres Slytherin corrieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa mientras Nott tomaba posición con Draco e Izar. Theodore respiraba pesadamente a través de su máscara e Izar se preocupó por el bienestar emocional del chico. Su propio corazón latía rápidamente por la adrenalina pero su respiración era estable y tranquila. Sólo probaba que Theodore estaba demasiado emocional para pensar con lucidez. Lo que había pasado con su padre había sido desdichado, muy funesto. Y aunque Izar no lo culpaba por querer vengarse se inclinada a discrepar en el tiempo.

Ahora no era el mejor momento para cobrar venganza.

Pero ¿Izar que sabía? No era su padre, no era su vida. El chico mataría a Appleton acompañado por sus compañeros o no.

Izar sólo decidió venir para hacerlo lo más seguro posible.

Aún así…

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras estudiaba la casa a la que se aproximaban. De algún modo ésta emitía más magia que las otras de la cuadra. Cierto, era una comunidad mágica, pero esta casa… por alguna razón… lo hacía dudar.

La Marca Tenebrosa quemó con intensidad e Izar siseó, colocando su mano sobre la Marca. A su lado Draco hizo lo mismo, sus ojos abriéndose casi cómicamente. El rubio gimió. "Está enojado. No, está furioso.

Nott miró a Draco por encima de su hombro. "Tengo que hacer esto. Necesito vengar a mi padre."

Dicho esto Nott avanzó por las escaleras hasta la puerta. Izar estaba más que contento de permanecer atrás, su varita lista. A través de las rendijas de su máscara Izar vio cómo Nott blandía su varita destruyendo la puerta frente a sí. Con esa sutileza.

Entraron en la casa iluminada. El vestíbulo frente a ellos tenía una chimenea encendida y un carrito de alcohol al lado de un bar. Los rápidos ojos de Izar notaron la media botella de brandy cerca del sillón. Había un par de pantuflas al pie de la silla de cuero y un periódico abierto en la mesita de al lado. Desde donde estaba Izar podía ver las páginas de un artículo sobre un nuevo recluso en Askaban.

El Señor Nott.

"¿Crees que esté arriba?" preguntó Derrick mientras su grupo terminaba de entrar por atrás. Los cinco Slytherin miraron hacia las escaleras conversando en voz baja entre ellos. Izar solo esperaba que no usaran sus nombres verdaderos al hablar entre ellos.

Mientras susurraban ideando un nuevo plan Izar medio sonrió mientras examinaba más de cerca la habitación vacía. En la esquina había una biblioteca. Los libros exhibidos le llamaron la atención. Todos eran de magia blanca, muy blanca. Esos libros ni siquiera mencionarían las Artes Oscuras en ellos, casi como si fueran para niños pequeños, niños inocentes. Izar divisó un libro de Animagos.

"Es un Animago," razonó Izar suavemente. Los Slytherin voltearon hacia él. "Así es como descubre los artefactos oscuros en las casas. Debe ser un escarabajo o un insecto pequeño de algún tipo para arrastrarse en las propiedades."

"El sucio Sangresucia," gruñó Nott, sus ojos inyectados en sangre detrás de su mascara. "Vamos arriba."

Izar, con su varita aún en alto y lista, caminó hacia la chimenea. Sus ojos agudos buscando algún tipo de insecto. Al llegar al sillón captó un movimiento en una pantufla. Un pequeño escarabajo se arrastró rápidamente dentro del calzado de algodón, esperando no ser visto.

"No," Izar detuvo al grupo que se disponía a subir las escaleras.

"Izar—,"

Izar volteó, sus ojos grandes y furiosos. "No uses nuestros nombres, tú imbécil imprudente." Appleton tenía que morir _ahora. _Si no estaba garantizado antes, lo estaba ahora. Izar suspiró, preguntándose por qué había tantos idiotas en el mundo mágico. Honestamente, ¿usar su nombre en la casa del enemigo cuando estaban en encubierto? _"¡Homorpus!"_

Apuntó su varita a la pantufla, viendo cómo una luz dorada la envolvía. Ésta se deformó en segundos hasta que la cabeza del hombre ya no cabía dentro. Unos instantes después había un hombre bajo y gordo sentado en el sillón, sus ojos pequeños y brillantes se entrecerraron enojados. Izar mantuvo su varita extendida, apuntada justo entre los ojos del hombre.

Si tuviera que comparar a ese hombre con algo, ciertamente sería un escarabajo. La parte superior e inferior de su cuerpo estaba uniformada en un gran bulto. El hombre era gordo, sin curvas o definiciones. Era una especia de pelota redonda con una pequeña cabeza.

Tenía una barba espesa que ocultaba sus labios. Unas igualmente tupidas cejas sobresalían bajo unos gruesos anteojos.

"Ustedes pequeños canallas," gruñó el hombre, sus dientes amarillos juntos en una mueca fiera. "¿En serio creen que se saldrán con la suya?"

Nott bajó rápidamente las escaleras, empujando a los demás mientras sus ojos brillantes permanecían fijos en su presa. Su varita vibraba mientras apuntaba a Appleton. Izar gustoso se apartó, con su otra mano tomó la varita de la que Appleton intentaba apoderarse. No querían que el hombre la alcanzara y desapareciera. El anciano miró a Izar a los ojos y frunció el seño. "Tu niño listo, pequeño bastardo. Apuesto a que crees que eres muy especial. No eres más que un inútil pedazo de mierda."

Izar ignoró el insulto, por extraño que pareciera le divertía el vocabulario que poseía el anciano.

"Cállate," gruñó Nott acercando su varita al rostro de Appleton. "Tu eres igual de inútil."

Izar alzó las cejas. El chico estaba teniendo problemas para controlarse y sus emociones. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Theodore cuando finalmente enfrentaba cara a cara a la razón por la cual su padre estaba en Askaban.

Los Slytherin en las escaleras bajaron lentamente, sus posturas ansiosas. Especialmente los dos de séptimo, con sus varitas listas apuntando a Appleton. Esto era patético. No tenían suficiente tiempo para tomar rondas cada uno torturando a Appleton. Tenían que actuar rápido e irse.

"Mátalo," le ordenó a Nott con frialdad. "No juegues con tu comida."

"Y quien lo dice," soltó Derrick. "Apuesto a que te compadeces de él porque es como tú, un Sangresucia."

Izar suspiró cansado. "Mátalo," repitió. "No sabemos si pidió ayuda antes de que entráramos." Los ojos verdes evaluaron el brandy y el artículo del periódico sobre el padre de Nott. "Aunque estaba celebrando…" reflexionó para si mismo.

Draco se acercó mas a Izar, sus ojos en la escena frente a sí. Su varita estaba levemente inclinada hacia el suelo aunque lo bastante elevada para defenderse. Izar se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no iba a participar en la tortura y asesinato de Appleton. Bien. Daphne, de pié frente a él, era una bella estatua. Su expresión ilegible mientras miraba atentamente a Tehodore y Appleton. Su postura era una clara señal de que no quería participar.

Eso sólo dejaba a Derrick y Bole. Los dos alumnos de séptimo prácticamente saltaban, expectantes. Estaban ciegos al mundo a su alrededor.

"Tu eres el chico de Nott ¿verdad?" se mofó Appleton adivinando. Se rió con fuerza. "Aquí con tus pequeños amigos en lindos uniformes. No lo harás."El hombre estaba llamando fanfarrón a Nott e Izar tenía que concordar. A pesar de el impulso de Theodore por vengar el encarcelamiento de su padre estaba demasiado emocional y confundido para acertar el tiro de gracia.

"_Crucio,"_ gritó Nott.

El maleficio apenas le hizo cosquillas a Appleton. Izar observó al anciano mientras perdía el aliento, con expresión adolorida. Pero no hubo gritos, ni súplicas por muerte como pasaba con la maldición de Voldemort.

"_Crucio," _Derrick se hizo cargo. Esta vez el hombre gritó.

"¡Es mío!" Gritó Nott empujando a Derrick rompiendo la maldición en Appleton.

"Prometiste que podríamos tener nuestra parte," discutió Derrick. "A Bole y a mi." Bole asintió a su lado acariciando su varita. Ambos eran tontos. Otra vez usando sus nombres. Aunque Appleton fuera a morir esa noche, algo podría pasar que le permitiera escapar. Y el hombre huiría con la mayoría de sus nombres. Poniéndolos en problemas con la ley y con Voldemort.

"Ustedes dos tendrán tiempo más que suficiente para elegir una presa cuando el Señor Oscuro llegue al poder." Izar razonó con ellos en voz baja. "Dejen a nuestro amigo tener su venganza."

Derrick y Bole gruñeron a Izar, pero aún así se dieron cuenta de la verdad de sus palabras. Cuando el Señor Oscuro saliera a la luz tendrían más que suficientes Sangresucias y Muggles para jugar.

"Va a matarnos," susurró Draco a su lado. "Si no el Señor Oscuro entonces mi padre." El rubio se estaba frotando la quemante marca tenebrosa a través de su manga.

"¿Entonces por qué nos acompañaste?" le demandó Izar. Nott lanzó otra maldición _Cruciatus_, finalmente mostrando algo de coraje. Appleton gruñó respirando fuerte y con dificultad.

"Para mantenerte a salvo," declaró antes de voltear. "¿Sientes eso?" Preguntó el chico tensando los músculos de la espalda. "Siento ojos en mi."

Izar se quedó callado. Si concordaba con Draco el chico se pondría histérico. No solo sentía ojos en él, sentía un cambio en la atmósfera. Sentía una intensidad de magia. El hombre había alertado al Ministerio en cuando sintió que desaparecían las barreras…

"Mátalo," ordenó Izar de nuevo bruscamente, su varita apuntando a Appleton y a Nott para motivarlo. "Rápido, el Ministerio está aquí." Trató de que su tono de voz no sonara desesperado pero a juzgar por cómo temblaba Daphne supuso que había fallado.

Nott abrió los ojos grandes y se quedó helado. Todos lo hicieron.

"_Viscerare," _Izar apuntó a Appleton con su varita. La maldición del ataque cardíaco golpeó al hombre gordo antes de que pudiera registrar el ataque. El hombre se ahogó y se llevó las manos al pecho antes de caer al suelo convulsionándose. Sus labios se tornaron púrpuras e Izar se quedó mirando a su primer asesinato. "Tenemos que apurarnos. La puerta trasera."

Era el modo de supervivencia de los Slytherin. Izar había oído rumores de que eran cobardes ante el peligro. Salvaban su propio pellejo y corrían. Pero era la primera vez que lo veía personalmente. Los dos mayores empujaron al resto fuera del camino mientras se lanzaban hacia la puerta trasera. En cuanto todos estuvieron afuera oyeron el ruido característico de gente apareciéndose en el vestíbulo en el que habían estado.

Un Auror vestido de azul se lanzó hacia ellos, un hechizo ya saliendo de su varita. Izar lo esquivó y le pasó cerca de la oreja, calentándole la piel.

El corazón de Izar comenzó a latir con rapidez mientras veía la nueva escena. Los dos Slytherin mayores se aferraron de la primera persona que tuvieron cerca. Bole atrapó a Daphne por la cintura y Derrick aferró la túnica de Theodore.

Y entonces ambos desaparecieron dejando a Izar y Draco por su cuenta.

Draco lanzó un grito de desesperación. Izar lo aferró del brazo para que se apurara. "Corre," lo instó. Había elegido la puerta de atrás para el escape porque era la mas cubierta cuando llegaron. Pero ahora, podía sentirlos acercándose por detrás. "El Callejón Diagon," jadeó Izar llevando a sus piernas al límite. "Podemos entrar en algún negocio y usar la red Flu… a menos que sepas cómo desaparecer." Después de todo el chico de había jactado de saber aparecerse antes de que llegaran allí.

Aunque Izar había leído sobre la aparición nunca la había hecho. Y sabía, en su estado de ánimo angustiado, que lo más probable era que los flagelara a ambos en su primer intento.

Su primo negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, probando que había mentido. Izar resistió un bufido. Típico de Draco fanfarronear de algo que no sabía como hacer.

El rubio casi se tropieza esquivando un hechizo dirigido a su espalda. Izar se arriesgó a mirar por sobre su hombro e hizo una mueca ante lo que vio. Había un gran numero de Aurores persiguiéndolos. "Vamos a morir," jadeó Draco histérico.

Izar rió, encantado. Se sentía algo… ligero. Nunca había estado en una situación de vida o muerte antes, a menos que contara a las Acromántulas de la primera prueba. Pero tener esta excitación, esta emoción ante la situación, se sentía bien.

Culpaba a los insanos genes de los Black. Había oído rumores de que Bellatrix era igual en batallas, sólo algo mas extrema.

Izar rodeó a Draco con un brazo haciéndolo girar. Un hechizo explotó justo donde sus cabezas habían estado. Estaban cerca del Callejón Diagon y los Aurores se aproximaban rápidamente. Sus hechizos se tornaban más desesperados.

Y entonces… los hechizos se detuvieron súbitamente, volvieron a oírse apariciones.

Izar se detuvo, forzando a Draco a detenerse con él. Estaban entre dos casas, justo en el límite del Callejón Diagon. "Saben hacia donde nos dirigimos." Algunos Aurores que no se habían aparecido corrían hacia ellos aún. Izar luchó por pensar en qué hacer ahora. "Ayúdame." Demandó mientras alzaba su varita, bañado en determinación.

Uno de los Aurores avanzaba rápidamente, su postura perfecta mientras apuntaba su varita hacia ellos. Un hechis rojo se dirigió hacia Izar quien lo miró con calma. Sirius le había enseñado a permanecer frío y controlado. Las cosas siempre parecían ir mas despacio si sus emociones estaban en control. "_Protego," _susurró con un vago movimiento de su varita.

El escudo reflejó la maldición pero tenía que preocuparse por las otras dos que venían hacia él. Esquivó una y alzó otro escudo para la siguiente. Detrás suyo podía oír a Draco gritar hechizos frenéticamente. Al chico le gustaba jactarse ante sus compañeros de su habilidad para luchar, pero incluso Izar sabía que era mejor que su primo. El chico podría haber sido decente en una situación no amenazante, pero era inútil cuando se trataba de la realidad.

"Invoca un escudo y refuérzalo constantemente," le informó con calma mientras de agachaba a sus pies.

Era tiempo para experimentar con los hechizos que había creado. Una sonrisa cruel curvó sus labios mientras apuntaba al suelo con la punta de su varita. "¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!" exclamó Draco.

"_Abrumpo,"_ Izar susurró el hechizo que había practicado tantas veces en la privacidad de su habitación. Salió como una larga línea brillante. Agitó la varita en el aire observando cómo la línea tomaba la forma de lo que parecía ser un gusano brillante. Luego señaló hacia el grupo de Aurores.

La maldición rojo brillante se deslizó hacia el grupo de magos, su camino señalado por Izar. Este miró, intrigado, cómo su hechizo esquivaba con facilidad las maldiciones de los Aurores. El _Abrumpo _era demasiado rápido para los reflejos humanos.

El hechizo hizo contacto con su víctima. El Auror aulló cayendo al suelo cuando su pié fue separado de su cuerpo. Lamentablemente el hechizo desapareció, pero la sangre permaneció chorreando en el suelo.

"Vienen por detrás," gimió Draco. "Nos están rodeando."

"Sigue reforzando el escudo," le informó Izar, sabiendo que él y Draco habían perdido. No había manera de salir de esto. Simplemente eran demasiados. Oyó a Draco luchar para silenciar sus sollozos. La determinación del chico de mantener los escudos ayudaba a mantener las lágrimas secas. "No dejes que tomen tu honor, Draco," Izar habló suavemente, con firmeza.

"_Protego," _Draco intentó de nuevo, reforzando el escudo mientras los encantamientos de desarme volaban hacia ellos más rápido.

"_Reducto," _conjuró Izar en voz baja. Una de las ventanas del negocio de rompió. Antes de que el vidrio pudiera llover sobre los Aurores, Izar agitó su varita una vez más prendiéndole fuego. Aumentó su velocidad y lo lanzó.

Algunos de ellos se escudaron hábilmente, pero otros demasiado lentos fueron alcanzados por los fragmentos que se enterraron profundos en su carne.

El escudo comenzaba a flaquear por los hechizos que recibía de atrás. Izar captó un movimiento en el callejón a su lado. Volteó rápidamente y descubrió una máscara de Mortífago escapando de las sombras. Al principio creyó que era Derrick o Bole volviendo para aparecerse con ellos. Pero sus máscaras eran de níquel. El Mortífago en el corredor tenía una másraca dorada cubriendo su rostro.

Era un Mortífago del círculo interno de Voldemort.

Izar casi soltó una risa delirante cuando vio múltiples Mortífagos emerger de las sombras. Tomaron a los Aurores por sorpresa mientras atacaban ferozmente. Los Aurores no sabían que les había golpeado mientras eran enfrentados con enemigos eficientes en las Artes Oscuras.

El Mortífago de primer rango llegó corriendo a su lado bloqueando algunas maldiciones. Juzgando por la magia del hombre y sus ojos negros, Izar supo que era Snape. Y juzgando por la ardiente expresión en sus ojos…

"Ahora puedes decir que vamos a morir." Izar le susurró a Draco.

Abruptamente, Snape tomó a Izar del cuello de su túnica de forma nada gentil. Los ojos del hombre eran armas en si mismos mientras atravesaba a Izar con una mirada letal. "Estás en grandes problemas, Señor Harrison." Los ojos ónix voltearon hacia Draco, aferrando al rubio también por el cuello "Usted también, Señor Malfoy."

Lo último que Izar vio antes de ser arrastrado por aparición fue a una Auror recibir un maleficio particularmente feo en su rostro.

Izar podría haber jurado que Snape continuaba con su reprimenda en el medio de la aparición. Su voz salía ahogada y lenta mientras eran apretujados a través del espacio y el tiempo.

Lamentablemente, cuando fueron arrojados violentamente al suelo no estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts sino en el frío y duro piso de…¿mármol? Izar luchó por ponerse de pié sin vomitar en el piso limpio y lustrado. El mundo se movió a su alrededor por la aparición. No tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse antes de que Snape lo agarrara devuelta, arrastrándolo por el cuello de su túnica rápidamente mientras salían de la habitación. Izar se esforzó por mantenerse al paso de las zancadas de su profesor y al mismo tiempo mantener el vómito en su estómago.

Draco, por otra parte, no lo llevó tan bien. Con sus sentidos turbados, Izar lo oyó hacer arcadas y vomitar.

"Me compadezco de ti, Señor Malfoy, si ya estás débil. La ira del Señor Oscuro te dejará valorando estos viajes diez veces más."

Izar se sorprendió por la fuerza de Snape al prácticamente arrastrar dos adolescentes varones. El hombre debía tener práctica en los pobres tímpanos de los estudiantes que encontraba fuera de la cama a deshoras.

Luchó por soltarse y estudiar sus alrededores, pero Snape mantenía su agarre firme. Sus ojos no podían entender nada de lo que veían; estaban forzados a permanecer borrosos y fuera de foco. Todo el tiempo, Izar sentía cómo se aproximaban a la latente magia más allá del corredor. Sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba esa magia… "Mi Señor," el tono de Snape cambió radicalmente. "Hemos recuperado a los dos insolentes simplones con éxito."

"_Oh Mierda,"_ susurró Draco, expresando los pensamientos de Izar.

"Bien."

Los pelos de su nuca se erizaron antes de ser viciosamente arrojado al suelo. Se quedó allí, congelado, antes de abrir los ojos. Vio su reflejo en el piso y tomó un largo rato para mirarse a si mismo. Todo lo que vio fue la máscara plateada y sus exhaustos ojos.

"Déjanos, Severus."

El hombre debió inclinarse y salir porque Izar pudo oír sus ropas flotar detrás de él. Izar permaneció tercamente quieto, tratando de calmarse.

"Alguien, por favor, presénteme una explicación razonable para sus irresponsables y ridículas acciones." Siseó el Señor Oscuro. Su voz era clama, pero Izar no era tonto. Podía sentir la magia del hombre dando latigazos sobre él, escociendo su rostro. Nadie habló. "Ahora." Gritó el hombre.

"Nosotros…nosotros fuimos a la casa de Appleton."

Izar alzó una ceja cuando oyó la inconfundible voz de Peregrine Derrick. Giró su cuello levemente observando la habitación por primera vez. Vio a todos en sus antebrazos y rodillas ante el Señor Oscuro, toda cabeza inclinada. Bole estaba allí, junto con Derrick, Nott, Daphne, y por supuesto, Draco. Todos estaban temblando ante Voldemort. Izar estaba seguro de que el también lo estaría si no estuviera forzándose a permanecer en calma.

Izar no podía avenirse a mirar al Señor Oscuro. Así que volvió su rostro hacia el piso.

"Eso es bastante obvio Derrick. ¿Por qué fueron a la casa del hombre? ¿En qué estaban pensando en ese momento?"

"Mi padre" susurró Nott con la voz quebrada. "Quería venganza por el encarcelamiento de mi padre."

"Ah," convino Voldemort. "¿Y por casualidad, Nott, te diste cuenta del alcance de tus acciones? ¿En algún momento siquiera pensaste en cómo tu plan me afectaba a mí? Hoy haz forzado mi mano. He planeado cuidadosamente mi aparición en público sólo para ser frustrada por mis propios seguidores."

Silencio.

_Crucio._

Izar se puso tenso, pero se relajó cuando oyó a Nott gritar. El grito fue horrible. Agudo y horrendo. Realmente no había otra manera de describirlo. Era terrible solo el oírlo . Izar casi podía percibir la desesperación de Nott, una que claramente apuntaba que el chico prefería la muerte que experimentar ese dolor.

Tenía que haber pasado al menos un minuto o dos antes de terminar. Los oídos de Izar retumbaban por la intensidad de los gritos. Se preguntó si éstos afectaban a Voldemort o si se había acostumbrado a ellos con el tiempo. Estaba la opción de que al hombre le gustara el sonido. Izar no descartaría que el Señor Oscuro disfrutaba los gritos ensordecedores.

Cuando hubo terminado, Izar pudo oír los suaves susurros y gemidos que escapaban por sus labios.

"Me gustaría saber si tuviste éxito en tu empresa, Nott," continuó Voldemort en tono casual, como si no acabara de torturar al chico. "¿Conseguiste tu deseada venganza del hombre que mandó a tu padre a prisión? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"N-no…Izar…"

Izar maldijo en su mente. Había esperado no tener que hablar. "No pudo terminar de hacerlo, Mi Señor," comenzó suavemente. "Pero el hombre, Appleton, ya sabía algunos de nuestros nombre. Así que me vi forzado a matarlo en su lugar." Izar pausó un momento. Suponía que debía continuar con el resto. Voldemort nunca tendría la historia completa de estos torpes idiotas. "Justo cuando murió, el Ministerio llegó. Aparentemente, Cory Appleton había informado de nuestra llegada en cuando sintió caer las barreras. Salimos de la casa justo antes de que Derrick y Bole desaparecieran con Daphne y Nott."

"¿Y?"

"Draco y yo nos defendimos hasta que llegaron los otros, Mi Señor, eso es todo."

Voldemort emitió un sonido fascinado desde el fondo de su garganta. Burlón por supuesto. "Estoy de lo más _complacido _con ustedes, Bole, Derrick," su voz suave como a seda. "Me sorprende su sentido de lealtad. Ambos están en su séptimo año y aún así corren, con la cola entre las patas, dejando atrás a un chico de quince y uno de dieciséis para defenderse solos contra una armada de Aurores."

"Mi Señor," exclamó Bole. "Creí que Malfoy sabía aparecerse. Se jactó de saber cómo antes, así que creí que podría escapar. Y Harrison—el sabelotodo Sangresu—,"

Izar rodó los ojos. ¿Cuándo iban a aprender que eso no lo molestaba?

"_Crucio." _Voldemort rió sobre los gritos de Bole. "Disfruto cuando cavas más profundo en tu propia tumba. También encuentro esta situación cansadora." Mantuvo la maldición en Bole mientras hablaba. Los gritos no lo distraían. "Todos ustedes han cometido un acto de deslealtad. Todos los actos de terror, ataques o planes que incluyan la máscara y túnica de Mortífago deben ser autorizados por mi y sólo por mí."

Levantó la maldición y Bole lanzó un grito delirante.

"Ninguno de ustedes tenía la autorización para planear su propio ataque. Hacerlo de nuevo conllevará un castigo más duro, la muerte probablemente. Deberían saber que están todos entre mis desfavorecidos. Aprenderán, con el tiempo, que estar allí es… bastante desafortunado para ustedes. Cuando estoy intranquilo o de mal humor siento la necesidad de liberar mis frustraciones con Muggles o Sangresucias. Por suerte, cuando no tengo de esos a mano, uso de mi lista de desfavorecidos."

Desfavorecidos… ni siquiera era una maldita palabra.

Draco gimió al lado de Izar, un signo bastante obvio de su terror.

"Por ejemplo, me estoy sintiendo… bastante aburrido de momento. A ver ¿quién está en mi lista de desfavorecidos?" el hombre estaba murmurando para si mismo alegremente, bastante consciente de que estaba torturando mentalmente a los estudiantes a sus pies. "Ah, si, Derrick es uno de mis desfavorecidos." El hombre chasqueó la lengua. _"Crucio." _

Hasta ahora Draco, Daphne y Izar eran los únicos que no habían sido _bendecidos_ con el castigo de Voldemort. ¿Les daría el Señor Oscuro sus castigos ahora? ¿O los haría esperar agonizantemente por él?

Una vez que se detuvo la maldición sobre Derrick, Voldemort continuó "Tu padre estaba en mi círculo interno, Nott." Siseó Voldemort. "¿No crees que querría vengarme yo mismo? La venganza es más dulce cuando esperas y la planeas hasta la última gota de sangre. Ahora no nunca podré cobrarme esa venganza que tanto me merezco. Incluso había planeado que me acompañaras." Nott sollozó. Incluso Izar podía sentir su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los efectos de la maldición de Voldemort.

"Todos ustedes, salgan de mi vista." Voldemort se puso de pié despidiéndolos a todos con un siseo disgustado. "Su jefe de casa debe estar esperándolos. Puedo asegurarles que tiene todos sus castigos planeados, incluso el tuyo Señor Harrison."

"Si, Mi Señor." Corearon los estudiantes.

Izar se puso de pié, recuperando el equilibrio antes de caminar hacia las puertas. Miró a los estudiantes mayores mientras tropezaban. Hacían lo posible por caminar derecho, sin caer, pero sus rodillas y piernas temblaban incontrolablemente. Nott no tuvo tanta suerte. Se paró, sólo para caer, temblando. Sorprendentemente Draco fue quien lo asistió.

"Izar," llamó el Señor Oscuro. "Quédate un momento."

Los agotados ojos de Daphne encontraron los suyos mientras se daba vuelta lentamente. Durante toda la reunión, Izar aún no había mirado a Voldemort. Parecía que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar. No entendía por qué tenía tanto miedo de mirar a Voldemort. Tal vez era porque… no… _era _porque no quería ver la profunda decepción en sus ojos carmesí.

¿Cuándo había empezado a preocuparle los sentimientos del Señor Oscuro sobre sus acciones? ¿era por el anillo? ¿O le había empezado a interesar el Señor Oscuro más de lo que quería expresar?

Subconscientemente palmeó sus ropas con los dedos, sintiendo la hermana de la varita de Voldemort adentro. Aún estaba en ahí y era el rayo de luz de la noche. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que escuchar a Bole y Derrick gritar histéricamente estaba en el mismo nivel.

"Ven, acércate."

Izar finalmente alzó la vista hacia el Señor Oscuro.

La habitación en la que estaban era grande y blanca. Los costados estaban decorados con columnas alineadas hasta un pedestal como plataforma donde estaba el Señor Oscuro. La habitación parecía un salón de baile, con una plataforma para ofrecer a las visitas algo de comer. Solo que en lugar de haber comida había una sola silla. La de Voldemort.

Izar mantuvo sus ojos en cualquier lugar menos en él, pero se acercó. Se detuvo al pie de la plataforma y estaba a punto de arrodillarse pero Voldemort lo detuvo. "No, más cerca. Ven aquí arriba, al lado de mi silla. Arrodíllate."

El hombre se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, expectante. Izar contuvo la respiración mientras ascendía a la plataforma y se arrodillaba junto a las piernas de Voldemort. "¿Mi señor?" preguntó con suavidad. No quería sonar demasiado sumiso, pero sabía que ya estaba sobre hielo delgado con el hombre.

Voldemort se incorporó, sus manos se acercaron al cuello de Izar. El Revenclaw se puso tenso cuando sintió los dedos acariciar su piel antes de curvarse en el borde de su máscara. Voldemort se la quitó, revelando sus facciones. "Tenía que ver si en verdad eras tú debajo de la máscara," el hombre sonaba divertido. "Tan tranquilo y sumiso esta noche, mi niño."

Los ojos verdes finalmente se encontraron con los carmesí. Permitió que su orgullo y terquedad brillara a través de ellos, enseguida notó la creciente sonrisa del Señor Oscuro. "Estoy en tu lista de desfavorecidos, Mi Señor. No quería correr riesgos. Estabas repartiendo tus _Crucios _con mucha soltura esta noche. Mejor si me guardaba mis comentarios."

Voldemort rió entre dientes.

Largas uñas rasguñaron su mentón antes de aferrar su barbilla manteniéndolo allí. "Me encuentro… confundido por tu participación en el imprudente plan de Nott." La sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort desapareció. "Por un lado estoy encantado de que estés tomando un rol más activo en la vida social, los Mortífagos incluidos. Fuiste, sin dudas, el líder del ataque de esta noche. Tu iniciativa de liderazgo me complace."

Izar apretó la mandíbula, aún consciente de Voldemort aferrando su mentón.

"Pero por otra parte, estoy decepcionado. Hubiera creído que tomarías acción en contra de sus ingenuos planes de venganza, que te darías cuenta de mi disgusto por tal…" el hombre hizo una pausa, hizo una mueca poco elegante."No me agradó enterarme de tu desaparición con el resto."

"Sin embargo," el hombre continuó perdiendo su expresión decepcionada y transformándola en una que Izar conocía bien; burlona y divertida. "Hay otra parte de lo que siento sobre tu participación." El Señor Oscuro se inclinó hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. "Tengo mis sospechas sobre ti y tus razones para hacer esto." Los ojos carmesí ardían clavados en la inocente mirada de Izar."Puedo abrirme paso dentro de tu cabeza y descubrir exactamente por qué fuiste con ellos. Pero ¿cómo puedo arruinar la diversión? Disfruto de este juego que jugamos juntos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que descubra tus intenciones, para entonces; ya habrás hecho tu siguiente movimiento."

Los labios de Izar se torcieron en una sonrisa y rió entre dientes. Su corazón latía a mil por el ritmo con el que jugaba con el Señor Oscuro, por su mirada y el toque que estaba recibiendo del hombre. "Mi Señor, no tiene razón alguna para sospechar." Audazmente estiró su mano izquierda y tomó la muñeca del hombre. Era la primera vez que Izar iniciaba el contacto. "Yo, por otra parte, tengo toda razón para sospechar de _sus_ intenciones."

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron pensativos antes de posarse en la mano izquierda de Izar. Más específicamente en el dedo donde estaba el anillo. Voldemort siseó emocionado volviendo a mirar a Izar. "El anillo, por supuesto," una sonrisa cruel elevó su labio superior. "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

No lo había olvidado. Todo estaba en su sonrisa, en sus ojos. El hombre era demasiado arrogante.

Voldemort frunció el seño y con la otra mano acarició el material de cuero en la mano de Izar. "Es una lástima que lo cubras. Te permitiré ocultarlo del ojo público _por ahora, _pero pronto no permitiré que mi marca legítima permanezca oculta." El corazón de Izar se saltó un latido. "Dime, Izar ¿Qué crees que involucra el anillo'"

Izar estaba confundido por la mirada predadora que estaba recibiendo. Esta intimidad…no estaba bien… ¿verdad?

"Mi Señor," una voz anunció desde el umbral.

Izar soltó rápidamente la muñeca del Señor Oscuro, rehuyendo del hombre. Voldemort suspiró, exasperado, antes de voltear hacia Lucius Malfoy. "¿Si?" preguntó vagamente. "¿Han tenido éxito?"

No solo Lucius Malfoy estaba en la puerta, sino también algunos de primer rango entre los Mortífagos entraron. Sus máscaras de oro reflejaban las brillantes baldosas del mármol sobre las que se encontraban. Izar miró al grupo de Mortífagos y volvió a colocarse la máscara. Había algunas máscaras plateadas entre los del círculo interno, probando que Voldemort quería más que sólo los de su primer rango en el ataque de los Aurores.

Todos los Mortífagos se mantenían a cierta distancia del Señor Oscuro, cuidadosos de mostrar sumisión en sus posturas. Bellatrix, sin embargo, sonreía como maniática en la esquina, sus ojos negros en Izar.

"Unos cuantos Aurores muertos y heridos, los otros escaparon." Informó Lucius en voz baja. Sus ojos grises miraron a Izar antes de volverse hacia el Señor Oscuro. "Y de nuestro lado, me complace anunciar que sólo hubo algunos heridos, ninguno capturado o muerto."

"Excelente," comentó Voldemort complacido. "¿No es así, Izar?"

Izar inclinó su cabeza. "Definitivamente, Mi Señor."

Risas disimuladas hicieron eco por la habitación e Izar se preguntó que mierda era tan gracioso. Voldemort le palmeó la cabeza, sus dedos adentrándose entre su pelo para acariciar su cuero cabelludo. "Ve a buscar a Severus, Izar, deberías volver a Hogwarts. O ese viejo estúpido puede notar tu desaparición."

Izar se apartó del Señor Oscuro lo más rápido que pudo pero con gracia. Con la frente en alto se dirigió a la salida. Bellatrix encontró su mirada, riendo mientras se pasaba la varita por los labios. "¿Cómo está tu papi querido?" para nada asustado de ella la miró a los ojos mientras pasaba.

"Cuidado ahora, Bellatrix," le advirtió el Señor Oscuro con suavidad. "Estoy seguro de que Izar podría ponértelo difícil."

Bellatrix continuó riendo a espaldas de Izar.

Él se apresuró a salir de la habitación, podía ver a Snape y a los otros estudiantes al fondo del pasillo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **hola hola! Sigo aquí como prometí, uno semanal… me costó un poco terminar este. Normalmente al terminarlo lo releo cuidadosamente pero me van a tener que disculpar esta vez porque no tengo muchas ganas…

No sé ustedes pero cada vez que hay una escena de Izar/Voldemort la leo con los ojos pegados a la pantalla… huuuuy! Que bueno. Increíbles estos capítulos. Muy buenos los reviews! Que divertido, sepan que chequeo todos los días y me encanta leerlos…hace falta que se los deletree? QUIERO R-E-V-I-E-W-S jejej. Gracias a todos los que me agradecen y muestran interés por mi trabajo.

_Atención: cada palabra de esta historia pertenece a Epic Solemnity_


	19. Parte I Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

"Esto es horrible," gimió una voz, hizo eco en la pequeña habitación, casi repitiéndose en los oídos de Izar. "Oh por la barba de Merlín, esto es horrible."

"¿Puedes por favor cerrar la boca?" gruñó Izar. "Has estado repitiendo eso por una hora." Miró a Draco al otro lado del baño, preguntándose por qué lo habían emparejado con el Slytherin. Snape les había ordenado limpiar el baño del primer piso. Durante dos semanas había estado cerrado por reparaciones, sólo esperando a que Izar y Draco lo limpiaran en detención.

"Lo juro Izar," jadeó Draco patéticamente mientras frotaba una parte particularmente difícil debajo del inodoro. Sin magia. Solo con una pequeña esponja enjabonada. " Mis dedos comienzan a parecer pasas." El chico tembló frunciendo el seño.

Izar rió burlonamente frotando cerca de la tabla. Estaba seguro que Snape había puesto un hechizo para que el baño estuviera aún mas horrendo. Había moho por todas partes, suciedad, pelos y… fluidos que Izar en serio no quería ni imaginar lo que eran

"Acostúmbrate," le dijo Izar. Sentía una fuente de magia aproximándose por detrás y estaba seguro de que era Tom Riddle. "Además, así es como se verán en un par de años." Draco se quejó, haciendo otra pausa para secarse los dedos otra vez.

Los zapatos caros crujieron en el suelo mientras el hombre ingresaba. Izar tenía la espalda vuelta a la puerta, escondido detrás de los fregaderos. Casi que podía sentir la diversión de Riddle a través de la habitación. "Ah pero ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ustedes niños eran tan buenos limpiando?" comentó Riddle.

Izar vio como Draco palidecía, luchando por recuperar algo de su orgullo de Sangrepura mientras ajustaba su postura.

"Me hace preguntarme si debería ponerlos a limpiar mis cámaras de tortura. Necesitan una buena fregada."

Izar se enderezó de atrás de los fregaderos esquivando las cañerías y le sonrió al hombre. En cuando estuvo a la vista, los ojos de Riddle se encontraron con los suyos capturando su atención. Izar sabía que su pelo estaba desarreglado y que sus ropas Muggle estaban destruidas y sucias. No le importaba. "¿Fregar? ¿fregar qué? ¿el polvo porque no son usadas desde…nunca?"

Riddle parecía satisfecho por el comentario de Izar mientras que Draco se ruborizó, demasiado desconcertado por la audacia de Izar para reaccionar apropiadamente. "Si, supongo que tienes razón. Pero sería bueno limpiarlas después que mis… invitados residan en ellas."

"¿Vas a decir quienes son?" preguntó Izar animado notando que Riddle en serio planeaba capturar algunos _invitados _para torturarlos. Sin embargo, Izar sabía que el hombre probablemente no tendría cámaras de tortura. Riddle era demasiado sádico y cruel para extender la tortura. Algo le decía que prefería una tortura insoportable por un par de minutos antes de aburrirse y terminarlos.

"No," respondió Riddle apoyándose contra una pared ya limpia mientras observaba a Izar. "Pero puedo informarte cuando estén bajo mi cuidado." Sus ojos luego se dirigieron a la figura silenciosa y observadora de Draco. "Dime ¿Qué están haciendo los otros como castigo?"

Draco se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que Riddle le preguntaba a él. Izar suprimió una risa. El chico estaba absolutamente aterrorizado del Señor Oscuro. El heredero Malfoy trató de esconder su miedo mientras hablaba mirando el inodoro. "Bole y Derrick tienen que limpiar la lechucería sin guantes y con un cepillo de dientes," Draco hizo una mueca. "Por un mes."

Izar frunció el seño, preguntándose cómo los dos de séptimo se habían escapado tan fácilmente. Si, la lechucería era grande y probablemente terminarían con ampollas y las rodillas lastimadas, pero parecía fácil. "Creo que preferiría limpiar excremento animal que humano," observó en voz baja mientras quitaba unas manchas color marrón de abajo del fregadero.

Draco lo miró haciéndole saber que él preferiría no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. "Greengrass tiene que limpiar los baños de las chicas del primer y segundo piso por tres semanas y Nott…" terminó Draco sonriendo. "Nott puede pasar el día con Hagrid buscando bubotubérculos en el Bosque Prohibido. Y mañana debe pasarlo con le Profesora Sprout extrayéndoles en pus."

Izar rió burlonamente cuando recordó la primera prueba y el bubotubérculo que tuvo que buscar. Eran criaturas viles. Se detuvo cerca de una terca mancha en el piso. Con cautela movió la esponja sobre ella. La mancha siseó y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Izar suspiró.

El día después de su excursión, los periódicos no se habían detenido. Izar recordaba haber espiado las primeras planas del _Profeta _de los alumnos suscriptos, donde había una foto de los Mortífagos y los Aurors. Los periodistas lo habían catalogado como un grupo terrorista. Aún no habían adivinado. Voldemort no había acompañado a los Mortífagos porque aún quería mantenerse en las sombras hasta que quisiera aparecer en los diarios.

Hasta entonces, los Mortífagos volverían detrás de la escena. Eventualmente, el miedo público se aplacaría y volverían a sentirse cómodos. Después de todo, Gran Bretaña no había visto magos oscuros desde que Gellert Grindelwald había estado en el poder hacía ya muchos años.

La muerte de Cory Appleton también estaba en el _Profeta. _Muerto por un ataque cardíaco causado por uno de los 'terroristas'. Izar se preguntaba si los Mortífagos no estaban insultados por ser denominados así.

"Encantador," le concedió Riddle. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo con que se merecen su castigo, también creo que lo han hecho bastante bien hasta ahora." La varita del hombre se asomó por su manga. Con una rápida floritura el baño quedó inmaculado. Izar parpadeó y Draco casi se desmaya del alivio. "Requiero tu presencia, Señor Harrison. Acompáñame."

El hombre no lo esperó mientras salía del baño. Izar arrojó su esponja a la basura y se detuvo. Estaba cansado. No creía poder jugar con el hombre hoy. Espió en el espejo mirando las manchas de jabón seco en su barbilla y su rebelde cabello. Las puntas estaban mas curvadas que de costumbre por la humedad del ambiente.

Tenía unos jeans rotos y sus zapatillas Muggle destrozadas. Su camisa de mangas largas estaba desgarrada en los dobladillos, completando su apariencia.

Si, se veía muy bien…

Volteó y salió de la habitación, ignorando al aturdido Draco aún sentado al lado del inodoro. "Cuidado Malfoy, o la gente empezará a pensar que allí es donde perteneces." El heredero Malfoy se puso de pié tropezando con su larga túnica.

Izar llegó al vestíbulo, buscando a su alrededor al Señor Oscuro. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, dejando los corredores en un extraño silencio. Un movimiento repentino le llamó la atención y volteó rápidamente para ver una túnica negra desaparecer por la esquina. Izar la siguió, las gastadas suelas de sus zapatillas resonando en el corredor. No necesitaba la túnica para saber a dónde había ido Riddle. Lo único que tenía que hacer esa seguir su rastro mágico.

Caminaban hacia las mazmorras. Izar se mantuvo a distancia de Riddle, viendo la perfecta postura del hombre. El hombre había comentado por la postura de Izar, como de odio a si mismo y confianza… como si eso fuera posible. Pero Izar admiraba el modo de caminar de Riddle. No se pavoneaba sino que se movía con confianza y arrogancia. Y aún así se veía peligroso. Como si caminara con la túnica suspendida sobre él.

Aunque Riddle tuviera su disfraz de político, Izar aún veía al Señor Oscuro escondido debajo de la superficie.

Riddle entró en las habitaciones personales de Severus. Vacilando, solo un momento, se acercó. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía ver a Snape sentado rígido sobre un sillón de cuero. El rostro del maestro de pociones estaba surcado de arrugas, resaltando su envejecimiento.

"Pasa, Izar, cierra la puerta detrás." Ordenó suavemente la voz de Riddle desde adentro.

Izar ingresó, y se tensó visiblemente cuando notó que Regulus también estaba en a habitación. Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón opuesto al de Snape, su postura igual de rígida que la de este último. Los ojos del hombre brillaron mientras escudriñaban cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hijo. Cada vez que Izar lo veía, Regulus lo examinaba ávidamente casi como si no pudiera creer que Izar existía.

Riddle apareció entre las sombras y le hizo una seña hacia el asiento al lado de su padre. "Siéntate."

Sabiendo que de nada valía discutir, las piernas de Izar se rindieron al lado de Regulus. Tenía un presentimiento de que sabía de qué se trataba esto. Pero ¿estaba listo? Si, creía que lo estaba.

"Lamentablemente, no estoy aquí hoy para castigarlos Regulus, Severus. Estoy aquí para prestarles toda mi atención. Su castigo vendrá mas tarde cuando no haya barreras que interfieran." La túnica de Riddle rozó en el piso mientras el hombre se acercaba a la chimenea. "Izar, especialmente, tiene todo el derecho de escuchar esta… _hipnotizante _historia de ti la Sangresucia."

Izar tragó saliva, controlando su expresión antes de voltearse hacia Regulus. El hombre había pasado mucho tiempo en el castillo últimamente. Era por Sirius o… los ojos de Izar se dirigieron hacia Snape, pensativo. ¿era por el profesor Snape? El hombre estaba demasiado tenso mirando hacia cualquier lado menos Regulus

Aunque Regulus no fuera perseguido por el Ministerio aún lo creían muerto. ¿Acaso Regulus ya había ido al Ministerio a declarar su existencia? El día de la muerte de Appleton, en la oficina de Sirius, su padre había mencionado algo sobre aclarar algunas cosas con el Ministerio. Pero Izar no había estado listo para escuchar al hombre y no se le había ocurrido preguntar.

Y ahora Voldemort sabía que Regulus estaba con vida, el hombre era libre de moverse en el mundo mágico. Entonces ¿por qué estaba perdiendo su tiempo en Hogwarts?

"¿Me permite hablar libremente con mi hijo, Mi Señor?" preguntó Regulus. Riddle asintió por toda respuesta.

A través de la habitación el profesor Snape estaba gris, como si no quisiera oír el pasado otra vez.

"Es una historia bastante simple y concisa." Comenzó Regulus. Sus ojos estaban en Izar y había orientado su cuerpo hacia él también. Parecía que Regulus prefería hablar con Izar que con el Señor Oscuro. "Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Lily era una chica encantadora, hermosa y muy inteligente."

Snape asintió de acuerdo. Izar alzó una ceja y volvió a mirar a Regulus.

"Cuando llegué a Hogwarts, estaba un año detrás de Severus y Lily. Ella estaba en Gryffindor y Severus y yo en Slytherin. Sirius y James Potter, junto con algunos amigos, estaban en el mismo año que Lily—todos de Gryffindor por supuesto. El grupo de James Potter atormentaba a Severus constantemente. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts mis padres me habían criado bien. Tenía que odiar la lúz, los Muggles, Sangresucias y Gryffindors por igual. Quería hacerlos orgullosos especialmente porque me favorecían después de la decepción de Sirius, que terminó en Gryffindor."

Regulus hizo una pausa, sonriendo brevemente a Izar. "Y finalmente llegué a Hogwarts, los odiaba a todos aún mas por atormentar a Severus. El era, después de todo, una de mis propias serpientes… me cayó bien enseguida y me encargué de protegerlo cuanto pude. Me recuerdas a él a veces, Izar. Severus sólo quería que lo dejaran solo. Los chicos pueden ser muy crueles. Y odiaba a mi hermano por ser tan idiota."

Regulus se detuvo con una expresión solemne. Izar espió el rostro impasible de Snape. Lo que Regulus decía era entendible. Izar podía ver a Snape siendo molestado por otros niños en sus días en Hogwarts. Para él, Snape era fuerte, apartado y misterioso—probablemente fuera así de pequeño. Y a los otros niños no les agradan los solitarios.

"Por mi relación con Severus conocí a Lily Evans—la Sangresucia a quien James Potter no dejaba de tratar de conquistar y proclamaba para si mismo. Aparentemente Severus y Lily se habían conocido de pequeños, antes de Hogwarts. Fueron criados en el mismo barrio Muggle y eran amigos. Durante sus años en Hogwarts aún se veían en privado para estudiar y conversar. Tuve que ganarme su confianza antes de que Severus me presentara a Lily. Después de todo la familia Black era muy conocida por despreciar todo lo Muggle. A regañadientes accedí a conocer a Lily…" Regulus parecía disgustado consigo mismo. "Me flechó enseguida."

Izar se estremeció incómodo. No podía imaginar sentirse a traído por una Sangresucia. Estaban demasiado cerca de los Muggles.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, hijo," Regulus le mostró una sonrisa torcida. "Yo me sentí igual. Sólo que, ella era brillante. Su mente al menos. Tenía una mente en la que podía confiar. Pasamos horas debatiendo sobre las razones y las faltas de las artes oscuras y las diferentes propiedades de los hechizos de Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones. Éramos los mejores en nuestra clase… no es ninguna sorpresa que hayas resultado con una mente prodigiosa, Izar. Fuiste engendrado por dos personas inteligentes. Aunque Lily y yo no éramos prodigios, en la magia excedíamos."

"Te estás yendo del tema, Black," soltó Snape mirando el fuego en la chimenea.

Regulus, con los ojos aún fijos en Izar, sonrió por el tono de Snape. "Lily también tenía algo de la astucia de un Slytherin. Estaba atontado, totalmente absorto con ella. Pero por supuesto, temía lo que dirían mis padres. Esto pasó poco después de que Sirius fuera desheredado."

"¿Desheredado?" Izar alzó las cejas. "¿Por qué?"

Regulus miró brevemente al Señor Oscuro. "Estaba demasiado involucrado con los Potter y renunció a seguir al Señor Oscuro. Entonces huyó a vivir con los Potter el día en que lo echaron. Con esto en mente, estaba determinado a mantener mi fascinación con Lily en secreto. No fue hasta su séptimo año y mi sexto que respondió a mis sentimientos, aunque de manera distante. Había rumores de que estaba involucrada con James Potter." Regulus lucía avergonzado consigo mismo. "Aquí es donde me convertí el tonto que me trajo a este problema, Izar. Por favor… era joven y cegado por un amor que no era saludable. Era estúpido."

Izar miró la mano que le aferraba la rodilla. Sabía que el hombre buscaba su comprensión. Izar casi podía sentir la vergüenza del hombre por lo que estaba por contarle. "Estoy seguro de que no eres el hombre de hace quince años." Respondió Izar con sinceridad. El hombre había aprendido de sus errores de la manera difícil. "Estoy seguro de que quince años de esconderte han sido más que suficientes para que reconocieras tus errores."

Regulus sonrió, sus dedos apretando la rodilla de Izar. "Gracias."

Snape los miró a los dos desde su sillón, la luz del fuego exageraba sus rasgos. "Creo que puedes resumir la historia de tu séptimo año," comentó Snape. "La parte de tus escapadas."

"¿Debes hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es, Severus?" se quejó Regulus en voz baja. "Reconozco mis errores. Ya me he disculpado contigo."

Izar alzó una ceja. Algo más pasaba entre Severus y Regulus. Se peleaban entre ellos como si Izar y Voldemort no estuvieran en la habitación. El Revenclaw miró por sobre su hombro a Riddle, el hombre estaba de pié en las sombras. Mitad de su cara estaba a oscuras y la otra atestiguaba la situación.

Regulus siseó por lo bajo volviendo su atención a Izar. "Durante mi séptimo año extrañé a Severus y a Lily considerablemente. Se habían graduado un año antes que yo. Mientras estuvo en la escuela Severus se unió a los Mortífagos y a la Orden del Fénix."

Izar rió por lo bajo. "¿La Orden del Fénix?"

"La Orden del Fénix es el grupo de Dumbledore, una organización secreta de defensa contra las fuerzas oscuras." Respondió Snape lentamente. "Me convertí en un espía doble para el Señor Oscuro."

Izar lo encontró bastante entretenido. Giró la cabeza hacia el Señor Oscuro. El hombre parecía luchar por ocultar una sonrisa. "Entonces básicamente, ¿la Orden es la versión de Dumbledore de los Mortífagos?"

"Naturalmente." Respondió la voz de Regulus desde las sombras.

Izar miró a Regulus, notando que el hombre había estado atento a su interacción con el Señor Oscuro. Regulus continuó con calma. "En mi séptimo año también recibí una invitación personal para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Misterios."

"¿Te volviste un Inefable?" susurró Izar. ¿No era extraño? Que sus dos padres fueran Inefables y que él no hubiera sabido al aceptar su propia invitación al Departamento.

"Así es," Regulus asintió. "Acepté el trabajo en cuanto averigüé que era en el mismo departamento que Lily. Trabajé –,"

"La cámara de la muerte," adivinó Izar con ironía.

"Izar," comentó Riddle vagamente. "También es un Inefable." Izar frunció el seño al Señor Oscuro. No había querido contarle a Regulus. O Snape. Quería que esa información se quedara estrictamente entre Voldemort, Dumbledore y los otros que trabajaban allí. Pero seguramente Regulus se hubiera enterado eventualmente.

Regulus se heló, sus ojos fríos. "¿Ya? Cielos, nuestros tiempos han cambiado, condenando a niños a esclavitud." La cabeza de los Black le lanzó a Voldemort una mirada significativa. "¿en qué cámara trabajas?" le preguntó a Izar.

"No lo hago," comenzó Izar a regañadientes. "Comencé el año pasado y me asignaron a los Giratiempos durante el verano." Su mente le recordó esos proyectos interminables. Esperaba no tener que hacer eso este verano también. "Pero, igual que tu, estoy interesado en la Cámara de la Muerte."

"No la has visto aún ¿verdad?" le preguntó Regulus con frialdad. Leyendo la expresión de Izar el hombre lo tomó por los hombros. "La viste ¿no es así? Tu propia madre traba allí; debes habértela encontrado. Pero me dijiste en Cabeza de Puerco que nunca la habías visto."

"Mentí," respondió Izar con la misma frialdad. "¿Qué se suponía que dijera? ¿Qué mi propia madre me ignoró al verme? ¿Qué pretendió no conocerme?" preguntó amargamente. "No que me importara, por supuesto, ella me abandonó en un orfanato Muggle. Sin embargo arecía bastante emocionada al conducirme hasta el velo," recordaba cómo le había insistido que la ayudara. Había accedido sólo por el Velo. Hasta hoy, el arco de piedra le provocaba gran admiración. Su belleza… su misterio…

La lámpara de vidrio al lado de Regulus explotó y las manos en los hombros de Izar lo aferraron con fuerza. "No lo hizo," escupió cruelmente.

Izar mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, pero sintió su pecho estrujarse con algo de miedo. Nunca había visto ese lado de Regulus antes. Y con franqueza, Izar nunca habría creído que Regulus tenía un hueso cruel en su cuerpo. Había creído que su padre sólo había sido criado para adorar al Señor Oscuro y odiar a los Muggles, pero ver así al hombre era como una bofetada en el rostro. Su padre era un Mago Oscuro. Izar estaba excitado por ver ese lado de Regulus. Ansiaba ver de qué era capaz en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de Regulus eran intensos, pero cuando estaba enojado prácticamente llameaban.

"Esa perra Sangresucia," gruñó Regulus acercándose a Izar aún mas. "¿Qué pasó allí? Ese día, cuando estuviste cerca del Velo. ¿Qué pasó? Oíste voces por supuesto, aunque no hayas visto la muerte seguro oíste voces. Los Black somos bastante sensibles a la muerte. Pero ¿pasó algo más? Es muy importante que me digas la verdad, Izar." El hombre hablaba rápidamente, histéricamente.

Como si supiera que había pasado.

"No," mintió Izar con suavidad, su cuerpo tenso en los brazos de Regulus. "Tal como dijiste, todo lo que oí fueron voces." Regulus pareció aliviarse.

"Está mintiendo, niño travieso," Voldemort chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, sus ojos mirándolo desde las sombras.

Los ojos de Regulus se agrandaron. Tan rápido como llegó su furia ésta se esfumó, remplazada por una expresión de shock. Izar se apartó de los brazos de su padre, volteando para atravesar al Señor Oscuro con una mirada. Ignoró la expresión alarmada de Regulus. Lo hacía sentirse intimidado.

"¿De qué lado estás de todos modos?" le demandó al Señor Oscuro. Estaba desconcertado por cómo Severus y Regulus lo inspeccionaban de cerca.

"Los dos están en mi lista de 'desfavorecidos'," se burló el Señor Oscuro con deleite. Izar bufó, esa maldita palabra de nuevo. " Sólo tengo curiosidad de a dónde va esta conversación."

"A ningún lado," lo interrumpió Regulus, su rostro de piedra. "Esta conversación está terminada. Oíste voces detrás del Velo, ¿eso es todo lo que dices?" Regulus asintió hacia Izar antes de que el Revenclaw pudiera responder. "Bien. Creo en tu palabra, Izar."

Los ojos de Izar y Voldemort se entrecerraron por el súbito cambio en Regulus. Mientras que Severus negaba con la cabeza. El maestro de pociones lo había notado también.

Izar estaba curioso, pero no quería que todos en la habitación supieran por qué el Velo era tan especial. Y no quería decirle a nadie lo que había pasado allí con Lily. Algo le decía que Regulus no quería que el Señor Oscuro lo oyera. Pero habían captado su interés y no había manera de desviar su atención. Sin embargo, Voldemort permaneció en silencio. Se sumergió de nuevo en las sombras, sorprendiendo a Izar con su sumisión.

¿Por qué?

Estaba la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro no quería sonar como si le estuviera suplicando a Regulus para que lo presionara. El Señor Oscuro no suplicaba, demandaba. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente obligar a Regulus a contarle? ¿Amenazarlo?

Algo le decía que Riddle disfrutaba el juego de averiguarlo por si mismo.

"Con Severus que tenía su propia vida y Lily comenzando la suya, terminé mi último año en Hogwarts," continuó Regulus con calma volviendo a sentarse. Izar pudo notar la tensión en su postura. El hombre aún no había superado el incidente del Velo. "Por mi obsesión con Lily, comencé a distanciarme de las cosas que en realidad importaban."

Aquí, Regulus miró a Snape. El maestro de pociones evitó su mirada hábilmente sin que pareciera practicado.

"Cuando me gradué, corrí hacia Lily a pesar de las advertencias de Severus." Izar continuó mirando a su maestro de pociones. "Severus me dijo que debía ser cauto a su alrededor. Me dijo que ella había cambiado en el trascurso del año. Se había unido a la Orden y se juntaba con Dumbledore con regularidad. Severus insistía en que Lily estaba siendo manipulada de algún modo. No pude creerle." Regulus negó con la cabeza. "Creí que quería Lily para él… que equivocado estaba." El hombre sonaba miserable, Izar podía notar la tensión.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Podía percibir… ¿romance? Entre…no…

"Unos días después de trabajar con Lily había notada lo diferencia. Había una parte de mí que quería dejarla y mi obsesión comenzó a desvanecerse. Pero, ella intentó convencerme de lo contrario. Me contó lo contenta y aliviada que estaba de finalmente verme esa año. También estaba en camino a una separación con Potter y antes de darme cuenta, una cosa llevó a la otra y… haciendo corta la historia, fuiste concebido en la Cámara de la Muerte."

Izar siseó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. "Puede que te perdone por haber sido tan idiota, pero no escucharé eso."

Regulus rió. "Tu, mi niño, eres una bendición. Nunca creas que no eras bienvenido por mí. No puedo hablar por Lily por supuesto." La expresión de Regulus perdió la alegría. "Sus manipulaciones comenzaron el día en el que comencé a trabajar. Me tuvo en su red en cuanto entré por esas puertas. No puedo creer que ella… se usara a sí misma y a mi tan a la ligera."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Izar, confundido por los rodeos de Regulus.

"Te usó a ti para acercarse a mi, o más específicamente al Señor Oscuro," aquí Regulus parecía incómodo. "Ella sabía que siempre quise una familia. Quería un hijo por sobre todo, y ella usó eso." Regulus parpadeó con amargura. "También sabía que mi familia adoraba al Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Aunque aún no había tomado la marca, sabía que estaba interesado en unirme."

Hubo una pausa e Izar se preguntó si Regulus no estaba cómodo contando esto frente al Señor Oscuro.

"Vino a mi un día, triste y deprimida. Fue entonces que me dijo que estaba embarazada con nuestro hijo. Yo estaba estático por supuesto. Solo que ella no lo estaba. Expresó sus miedos por mis ataduras al Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo podíamos criar a un bebé con un hombre tan cruel y vicioso listo para manipular al chico? Así que, a regañadientes, accedí a no tomar la Marca Tenebrosa."

"¿Cómo te sentiste por eso?" preguntó Izar.

Regulus le mostró una sonrisa amarga. "Soy un mago oscuro Izar, siempre lo seré. Pero en cualquier momento dejaría todo eso para mantenerte a salvo. Y así fue cómo me convenció de buscar…" se detuvo, sus ojos buscando al Señor Oscuro en las sombras.

"Puedes continuar. Confío en Izar," comentó Voldemort. "Y estoy seguro de que Regulus ya sabe."

Confianza. Qué palabra tan divertida viniendo del Señor Oscuro.

"Me convenció de ir a buscar el Horrocrux del Señor Oscuro en la bóveda de Bellatrix en Gringotts. En ese tiempo, no conocía su importancia."

Izar se incorporó, inmediatamente intrigado. "Horrocrux," susurró Izar con admiración. Snape frunció el seño, sin entender. Aparentemente el hombre no sabía lo que había pasado en la traición de Regulus. "Un horrocrux," repitió Izar para su profesor. "Es un objeto usado para guardar una parte de tu alma. El mago rasga una parte de su alma y la coloca en el ítem elegido, como una pieza de joyería, por ejemplo. Si su cuerpo físico 'muere', el mago no lo hace definitivamente si tiene un Horrocrux en la tierra. Es magia muy oscura…"

Se detuvo cuando notó tres ojos desaprobadores mirándolo. "¿Qué?" preguntó—algo nervioso.

"¿Cómo pusiste tus manos en un libro así?"le preguntó Regulus con suavidad con tono de amenaza. "Sólo tienes quince."

Izar rodó los ojos frustrado. ¿Cuándo iban a entender que no era un chico común de quince años? ¿Cuándo iban a entender que se había criado a sí mismo a través de los años?

" A mi también me gustaría saber." Pidió el profesor Snape.

"Un libro en la Sección Prohibida," respondió Izar impasible. "Era solo una pequeña sección, apenas los mencionaba." Se defendió. "¿Decías?" volvió su atención a Regulus. "Lily te hizo buscar el Horrocrux del Señor Oscuro en la bóveda de Bellatrix. Asumo que tú, como heredero de la familia Black, tenías acceso al resto de las bóvedas familiares. Y, de manera bastante conveniente, Bellatrix te descubrió y le dijo al Señor Oscuro quien se dio cuenta que buscabas su posesión más valiosa."

Regulus asintió, sus ojos advirtiéndole que no se había olvidado del libro. Izar supo entonces que Regulus iba a ser un padre difícil de engañar. El hombre no olvidaba las cosas fácilmente. "Si, en resumen. No fue hasta que Bellatrix me atrapó que me di cuenta de lo que significaba el objeto que estaba buscando. Lily admitió que era uno de los siete Horrocruxes del Señor Oscuro."

Izar parpadeó y luego soltó una risita.

¿Siete Horrocruxes? Era imposible. Bueno, para Voldemort lo era. Si el Señor Oscuro en serio había dividido su alma en siete partes, el hombre estaba demente. ¿Por qué creía Dumbledore que Voldemort tenía siete Horrocruxes? ¿No sabía el director que Voldemort sería un completo idiota si dividía su alma tantas veces?

Bueno… entre más pensaba en ello más creía que Dumbledore no sabía nada de los Horrocruxes. El hombre debía creer que Voldemort era oscuro por ellos. Tal vez pensaba que el Señor Oscuro tomaba su cruel naturaleza, asesina y torturadora por sus Horrocruxes. Dumbledore tal vez sabía un montón de artefactos Oscuros pero probablemente no entendía la magia negra como Izar.

O tal vez era porque Voldemort quería que Dumbledore creyera que tenía siete Horrocruxes?

Izar miró a través de la habitación al Señor Oscuro. El hombre se llevó un dedo a los labios, sus ojos brillantes. Estaba confirmado entonces, Voldemort quería que sus enemigos creyeran que tenía siete Horrocruxes. Tal vez incluso quería que algunos seguidores elegidos expandieran el rumor. Izar no se sorprendería si Voldemort no tenía ninguno.

Pero entonces ¿Qué mantenía al hombre inmortal? A menos que no lo fuera…

"M enfurecí con Lily cuando me contó qué era," comenzó Regulus otra vez lanzándole a Izar una mirada sospechosa. "Le dije que ya no podía ayudarla, que no podía traicionar al Señor Oscuro otra vez. Fue entonces cuando se largó a llorar." Regulus sonrió por el recuerdo. "Entre lágrimas confesó que Dumbledore la había persuadido para que me manipulara. Me dijo que no estaba embarazada y que todo había sido mentira."

Izar hizo una mueca.

"Mintió, por supuesto, en la parte en la que no estaba embarazada. Pero no lo supe entonces. Me sentía tan traicionado por alguien en quien confiaba que corrí. Mi vida estaba en ruinas. El hombre a quien siempre quise seguir me perseguía y no tenía sitio a donde ir. Severus se me aproximó, mi última esperanza, sólo para decirme que había sido enviado para matarme. Al principio creí que lo haría… pero me dijo que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera mientras fingía mi muerte…"

Regulus negó con la cabeza, sus ojos en el piso. "Perdí quince años por culpa de ella. Perdí quince importantes años de la vida de mi hijo por su culpa. Te pudo en un orfanato Mugglr." Regulus negó otra vez con la cabeza mirando a Izar por entre mechones de su pelo. "No entiendo sus razones. Izar. No entiendo por qué no te conservó y te hizo pasar por el hijo de Potter."

"Es casi como si se sintiera culpable," comentó Izar pensativo. Regulus tenía un punto. ¿Por qué Lily no se quedó con él? ¿Tal vez usarlo para la luz y disfrazarlo del hijo de James?

"Culpa," coincidió Voldemort.

"Lily Potter nunca se sintió culpable por lo que hizo." Snape se puso de pie con calma. "Tal vez ó hubo un breve momento de duda, de la vieja Lily Evans, cuando oyó que Regulus estaba muerto por su culpa. Esa es, quizá, la razón por la que dejó a Izar en un orfanato. No podía tolerar ver el recordatorio de lo que le hizo a Regulus todos los días, toda la vida."

El profesor hizo una pausa y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "Lily Potter nunca fue vista embarazada en público. Creo que lo escondió de su esposo y por supuesto de Dumbledore. El director nunca supo cómo Lily chantajeó a Regulus para que buscara el Horrocrux. Ahora que lo pienso, ella desapareció el mes en que Izar nació y luego volvió, miserable y abatida. Las reuniones de la Orden se hicieron menos frecuentes y Lily simplemente desapareció. La vieja pandilla de Potter comenzó a deshacerse y su matrimonio con Lily, claramente, era menos que satisfactorio."

"¿Tu no crees que se sintiera culpable'" preguntó Izar de nuevo. Sonaba como si la mujer se sintiera destrozada por lo que había hecho. Pero aún así… no importaba—

"No importa," escupió Regulus. "Lo que hizo es imperdonable. Si en verdad se sintiera culpable, Izar, te habría mirado a los ojos y te hubiera dicho que es tu madre. Habría vuelto al orfanato para criarte apropiadamente. Pero es demasiado cobarde enfrentar sus errores y prefiere permanecer escondida." Regulus alzó un dedo, sonriendo con amargura. "Pero no olvidemos que se está volviendo mas activa. Oyó que estoy con vida. Veamos cómo juega ahora."

Izar permaneció en silencio. Tenía que ser sincero y admitir que era un alivio saber qué había sucedido. También era algo decepcionante saber que había sido usado para chantajear a su padre. Pero lo ayudaba a entender mejor a Regulus.

Por mucho que odiara sentirse así, sentía compasión y simpatía por su padre.

Regulus siempre lo había querido. Al menos eso decía el hombre. Y Regulus había sacrificado sus creencias e ideales por él. Regulus tenía una vida en Gran Bretaña y la había dejado atrás porque había puesto su confianza en la persona equivocada, porque tenía la esperanza de tener una familia. Quince años en una casa en Rusia, aislado, harían que Izar buscara venganza. Se preguntó, de pasada, si Regulus estaría pensando en extraer venganza de Lily.

Extraño, Izar no lograba sentirse preocupado por la vida de su madre.

"Mi Señor," susurró Regulus rompiendo el silencio. "Quiero expresar mi gratitud por su piedad. Sé que no la merezco después de lo que hice." No la merecía e Izar estaba sorprendido de que Voldemort lo dejara con vida.

_Con la excepción del anillo._ Su vos siseó con malicia. Regulus estaba con vida por el anillo en su dedo.

Finalmente Voldemort se apartó de las sombras, una sonrisa cruel en su rostro. "Tienes que agradecer a tu hijo por eso, Black." La cabeza de Regulus estaba inclinada. "Aún te debo un _Crucio_, sin embargo, uno que espero seas capaz de soportar. Pero eso no será aquí. Tendrás tu propia iniciación como Mortífago cuando sea tiempo. Algo me dice que tu antebrazo debe estar limpio por unos meses."

Izar alzó una ceja mirando al Señor Oscuro. "¿crees que el Ministerio va a interrogar a Regulus'"

Ojos marrones se desviaron de Regulus a Izar. " Lo sé."

Izar se puso tenso. Si se expandía el rumor de que Regulus estaba con vida, Lily estaría ansiosa de delatarlo como Mortífago—un seguidor del lado oscuro. "Pero ni siquiera saben que están buscando. El Ministerio—o los Aurores, si ven la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo van a creer que es sólo un tatuaje. No hay ningún Lord Voldemort en público aún, tampoco Mortífagos."

"Oh, mi niño," siseó Voldemort. "Dumbledore encontrará la manera de de acusar a tu padre si hay una Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, confía en mi."

Izar se tranquilizó, confiando en la palabra del hombre.

Voldemort estaba de pié frente a él. Sus largas uñas acariciaban su rostro casi con cariño. "Búscame en la Biblioteca después que hayas terminado aquí. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir. En privado." El hombre le lanzó a Regulus una mirada significativa. El hombre estaba rígido por la proximidad del Señor Oscuro.

"Si, Mi Señor," contestó Izar con voz tranquila.

Vio como Riddle dejaba la habitación graciosamente. El Profesor Snape se puso de pié e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Lo dejaré en privado a los dos." Los ojos negros se clavaron el Regulus mientras se metía en una habitación lindera. Izar miró al hombre divertido. Sin embargo ese instante de regodeo terminó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, con su padre. No había pasado antes. Siempre estaban presionados por el tiempo o con gente a su alrededor.

"Me alegra ver que lo estas tomando bien," comenzó Regulus con tono casual. "Tenía miedo de decirte, miedo de presionarte. Pero El Señor Oscuro insistió en que habláramos hoy."

Izar negó con la cabeza. "Quería oír sobre mi pasado. Es horrible, lo que ella te hizo."

Regulus sonrió, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad de la habitación. "Pude haber evitado la situación si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis emociones. Si hubiera escuchado a Severus no estaríamos en esta posición… pero eso es todo. Si no hubiera sido el idiota que fui no estarías aquí, Izar. Si me dieran la opción de arreglar mis errores, los hubiera cometido de nuevo."

Izar miró hacia otro lado, incómodo por esa declaración sentimental. Se odiaba a si mismo por sentir calor en su pecho ante las palabras de Regulus. "Creo que si estaría aquí, tal vez no yo, pero otra versión de mi. Después de todo, dijiste que siempre quisiste una familia."

Regulus rió complacido. "Me temo que Lily fue la única mujer a la que miré de manera sexual, Izar." Dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida. "No hubiera habido mas hijos."

Esto sorprendió a Izar. Había creído que había visto algo entre Regulus y Severus, pero oír a su padre confesar así sus… preferencias lo tomó con la guardia baja. Los hombres gay, las relaciones gay, no estaban muy bien vistas en el mundo mágico. No eran poco frecuentes. Había parejas del mismo sexo. Pero entre Sangrepuras, era extraño. A menos que se hiciera a escondidas. Izar estaba seguro de que había muchas parejas gay Sangrepura que se encontraba tras puertas cerradas.

"¿El profesor Snape?" Izar ni siquiera sabía por qué mierda preguntaba. O por qué le importaba.

Regulus suspiró, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Snape. "Te dejaré saber cuando lo averigüe," los ojos del hombre se volvieron hacia Izar. "Lo he lastimado demasiado. No sé si alguna vez volverá a ser como antes. No puedo decir que lo culpo."

Izar asintió antes de volver su atención al piso. Los colores de la alfombra Persa resaltaban por la luz de las flamas. A su lado, sintió a Regulus acercarse, el ambiente de la habitación tornándose serio.

"Izar," murmuró Regulus en voz baja. "Necesito saber qué pasó en el Departamento de Misterios, con el Velo. ¿Vio Lily lo que pasó? No te presioné sobre el tema con los otros porque es un asunto entre los Black. Un secreto familiar si lo quieres."

Izar experimentaba una lucha interior. ¿Debería confiar en su padre? ¿Podía… confiar en Regulus?

"Entiendo si no quieres decirme," continuó Regulus. "Respeto la distancia que quieres poner entre nosotros. Forzarte a algo que no quieres en la última cosa que quiero—,"

"Lo toqué," susurró Izar antes de que el hombre pudiera continuar. "Toqué el Velo. Debería haberme succionado, pero no lo hizo. Pude apartarme. Pero me tornó la piel negra donde lo había tocado. Desapareció en unos días. Y sí, Lily lo vió." Izar se quedó mirando sus dedos, recordando la excitación que sintió al tocar el Velo de seda.

Regulus exhaló y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. "Y eres sensible a la magia, ¿correcto?" su voz era sombría, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

"No suenes tan complacido," dijo Izar arrastrando las palabras.

Su padre se pasó las uñas por el pelo antes de volver a mirar a Izar. "Es bastante irónico que el primer heredero Black mestizo posea la maldición de Cygnus. No sé si Cygnus lo encontraría divertido o si le repugnaría…" comentó Regulus con sinceridad. "Conociéndolo, seguramente se sentiría de las dos maneras."

Izar se quedó quieto, mirando sin ver al hombre. Regulus se enderezó. "Sé que quieres saber de qué estoy hablando, Izar. Y aunque quiero decírtelo desesperadamente sé que tienes muchas cosas en este momento. Si te dijera te distraerías y te abrumarías. No puedo hacerte pasar por eso ahora. Tal vez pronto."

Izar asintió. Entendía el razonamiento de Regulus. Por otra parte, aunque estaba curioso, Izar ya se estaba sintiendo abrumado por todo. La maldición de Cygnus esa sólo otro misterio que tendría que agregar a la larga lista.

"Hay otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarte," Regulus giró su cuerpo en el sillón. Su ligero cuerpo se flexionaba con facilidad y colocó una pierna debajo de él. A pesar de la desgarbada posición, el hombre la hacía parecer elegante. "Sirius y yo hablamos sobre ti el otro día. Me hizo ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista. Fuiste criado en un orfanato; debe haber sido una mala experiencia para que terminaras odiando a los Muggles en vez de amándolos." Regulus hizo una pausa. "Tener una niñez complicada sin tener a nadie en quien confiar debe haber sido difícil para ti, Izar."

Izar no podía creer que se estaba sintiendo tan expresivo por el tema. Creía haber dejado el pasado atrás. Intentó esconder lo mucho que el tema lo afectaba, pero tal vez Regulus vio el temblor en sus manos.

"Probablemente creciste acostumbrado a cuidar de ti mismo. Y probablemente no confíes para nada en los adultos." Regulus se acercó para cubrir con su mano los dedos temblantes de Izar. Izar se aseguró de apartar su rostro. No necesitaba que el hombre viera la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo. "Pero igual quiero pedirte que confíes en mi. Me gustaría ser parte de tu vida, alguien a quien puedas ir con tu problema por ayuda, cualquier cosa."

Regulus rió por lo bajo, liberando un poco de tensión en la habitación. "Tal vez estoy siendo demasiado sentimental pidiendo esto, pero me gustaría ser tu padre, Izar. Quiero llegar a conocerte como a un hijo.

Izar no conseguía pensar en ninguna negativa para Regulus. Quería encontrar una excusa para declinar el pedido del hombre. Pero no encontró nada. ¿Por qué era esto tan difícil para Izar? Desde pequeño había aceptado el infierno de su infancia y había renunciado a los amigos y cosas por el estilo. Se había prometido a si mismo que no aceptaría ayuda de nadie. Quería ser frío y cínico con todos en su vida.

Pero Regulus…

Sus ojos verdes miraron al hombre de reojo. ¿Era aceptable si le hacía lugar a solo una persona? ¿La misma persona que había arriesgado su vida por un niño que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Qué ni siquiera había nacido? El hombre era todo lo que Izar quería en un padre ideal. El hombre también tenía faltas, no era perfecto.

"Me gustaría eso," se descubrió diciendo. Merlín, era un maldito sentimental. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de recobrar el control perdido. "Sin embargo," comenzó Izar rápidamente. "Preferiría no llevar esto al público. No todavía."

"El tiempo es algo que tengo de mi lado, Izar." Le informó Regulus, su mano apretando la de Izar una última vez antes de soltarlo. "Tengo tu aceptación, eso es todo lo que necesito.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **_Espero no haber variado mucho el personaje de Izar en este capítulo. Traté de hacerlo lo más frío posible. En el próximo capítulo van a descubrir lo que tanto han esperado. El anillo. Y por qué está Voldemort tan intrigado por un simple niño de quince años._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Bueno, el autor lo dice todo. Chan...chan…. Amo el próximo Cap. Voy a tratar de sacarlo lo antes posible. Lo que más me gusta de Epic Solemnity es que no hay una batalla o algo super emocionante en capa capítulo. Pero estas conversaciones nos entretienen muuucho más.

Muchas gracias a los que comentan… hay una nueva lectora que no quería quedarse atrás y me dejó uno en cada capítulo. Así que gracias especiales a **LisLa**. Y también a mis fieles lectores **Reyina- Riddle **Y **de dog **. También a** Himeno Sakura Hamasaki **(Por favor recuerda que la historia pertenece a Epic Solemnity)


	20. Parte I Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

"¿Disfrutaste la conversación sentimental con tu padre?" le preguntó Riddle con una sonrisa burlona.

Izar miró al político mientras avanzaba con el corredor. Estaba parado casualmente afuera de la biblioteca, esperando a que Izar se le aproximara. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en Hogsmeade y el castillo estaba silencioso. "Creo que una conversación sentimental le serviría, Señor Riddle. No serías tan irritable."

"Dependo de ser irritable," Riddle sonrió, extendiendo su brazo hacia Izar cuando estuvo cerca. Una mano fría tomó al Revenclaw por el hombro en un gesto casi posesivo. "Entiendo que acabas de recibir mucha información sobre el pasado de tus padres. Pero espero que estés lúcido para conversar conmigo. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. Algunos temas pueden ser algo fuertes y necesito tu completa atención."

Izar escuchó con cautela las advertencias. Con la mano de Riddle en su espalda fue guiado de la biblioteca hasta la entrada de la escuela.

"¿Tengo tu completa atención, Izar? ¿O debemos dejar esta discusión para otro día?" Riddle alzó las cejas.

Izar rió en su mente. De ninguna manera pospondría esta conversación. Tenía sospechas sobre lo que iban a discutir y le ayudaría a obtener respuestas a algunas preguntas en su cabeza.

"Estoy listo," respondió Izar en voz baja. Sus pasos se sincronizaron mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Bien," Riddle retiró su mano de la espalda de Izar e hizo una pausa antes de sacar su varita. Izar se controló a si mismo para no ponerse rígido. Después de todo, sabía que Voldemort no haría nada muy drástico en Hogwarts. Riddle agitó su varita rápidamente y la sucia y andrajosa remera de Izar fue transfigurada en una túnica gruesa. "Saldremos para nuestra discusión. Ven."

Otra vez el hombre exigía su obediencia mientras salían por la puerta, al fresco de la tarde. Izar frunció el entrecejo ante la súbita brillantez del sol de Octubre. Le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrar sus ojos después de su larga estadía en las mazmorras. Justo cuando fue capaz de mirar hacia arriba sin parpadear su visión le fue quitada por la mano dominante del político, Riddle.

Izar se puso rígido.

Se estaba volviendo particularmente bueno en no encogerse ante el contacto. Su niñez no consistió en caricias y toques pero Izar se jactaba de resistir el contacto físico recientemente. Con Regulus, el hombre parecía preferir abrazarlo y besar su frente a modo de saludo. Con Daphne, la chica a veces tocaba su brazo lo hacía escoltarla por el castillo a veces. Incluso Draco lo tocaba ocasionalmente.

Pero todos esos toques eran… normales. Con Riddle, Izar sentía a su corazón saltarse un latido con cada pequeño contacto. Y siempre estaba tan consciente de los toques de Riddle, era absolutamente ridículo. ¿Estaba en serio tan hambriento por la atención del Señor Oscuro? ¿Era acaso como un perro esperando el toque aprobador de su amo?

A Izar le gustaba pensar que no lo era, pero por alguna razón, era hipersensible al hombre. ¿Tal vez era su magia?

"¿Cómo va el traslador?" comenzó Riddle de manera casual.

"Decente," respondió Izar inquieto. "Ya casi lo tengo terminado. Solo necesito probarlo yo mismo para ver si funciona correctamente."

"¿Ya?" Riddle alzó las cejas sorprendido. "Muy bien hecho, mi niño."

Izar apartó la mirada, escondiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. "No fue muy difícil, Mi Señor. Yo—,"

"Puedes aceptar un elogio, Izar, ¿no es así?" comentó el Señor Oscuro mientras guiaba a Izar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era una parte del castillo que no muchos estudiantes visitaban. Tuvieron que sortear algunas torres para evitar la ruta por la que volvían de Hogsmeade.

"Gracias," respondió Izar con confianza, no tan dócilmente como antes.

Siguieron en silencio hasta una pequeña charca. Era más bien una especie de pantano y las viejas zapatillas Muggle de Izar se mojaron mientras se acercaban a la orilla. Podía sentir la succión del pantano a cada paso que daba, le chupaba la zapatilla. El pasto estaba aplanado en el suelo de barro, parecían fideos en un caldo. Olía a lirios de agua y barro, no muy placentero pero tampoco nauseabundo.

Por otro lado, el pantano poseía en términos simples cierta belleza. El pasto que no había sido aplastado por el peso del agua sobresalía de anormalmente alto alrededor del perímetro, rodeando a los dos magos mientras se acercaban. Había yuyos de diferentes colores, desde rojo carmesí hasta marrón claro. Había algunos lirios amontonados. Y aunque la mayoría eran verde musgo, algunos habían sido bendecidos con una flor violeta hasta arriba.

Y algunas habían ido maldecidas con un sapo. Izar los miró con asco mientras sus ojos negros volteaban hacia él, croando de manera desagradable.

La mano de Riddle lo guió más cerca del pantano, a través de una alta cortina de pasto. Izar creyó que el hombre lo llevaría hasta el centro de la ciénaga juzgando por el agua que ya le llegaba a los tobillos, pero mientras Riddle apartaba los yuyos Izar logró ver una línea de cantos rodados. Era una cama de grandes piedras apostadas cerca del medio del pantano. Estaba fuera de la vista para ojos curiosos e Izar se sintió inseguro y excitado por estar en privado con un hombre tan poderoso como peligroso.

La mano se apartó de su lado, dejándolo allí parado.

"Solía venir aquí cuando era un estudiante," reveló Riddle mientras sorteaba un lirio flotante y se sentaba graciosamente en un canto. Arruinó su figura de elegancia al dar unos golpecitos a la piedra junto a sí, invitando a Izar a sentarse. "Por la noche, cuando los otros estudiantes se iban a la cama, me escapaba cuando estaba muy agitado. Al igual que ti, despreciaba a los otros niños. Era un alma madura, tal vez no tanto como la tuya. Pero a veces apenas podía soportar su presencia."

Izar dudó, sus pies aún hundidos en medio de la ciénaga cerca de los cantos. Nunca había visto a Riddle… relajado. Era extraño para él y lo observó lo más que pudo sin parecer demasiado obvio. Pero incluso si el hombre parecía relajado y sereno, pero aún estaba ese aire a su alrededor que advertía a la gente que ese hombre no era seguro.

Los labios de Riddle se curvaron hacia arriba mientras miraba a Izar. "¿No te sientes lo bastante cómodo para sentarte a mi lado? ¿O te gusta sentir el agua dentro de tus zapatos?"

Izar parpadeó y con lentitud se sentó junto al hombre. Miró entonces al daño hecho a sus zapatillas. Antes no eran la imagen de la perfección pero ahora, el barro estaba instalado en ellas y sus medias estaban empapadas.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua señalando las zapatillas de Izar. "¿Acaso no eres un mago, Señor Harrison?"

Instantáneamente sus zapatillas se secaron, luciendo mejor que nunca. "En realidad no me especializo en encantamientos de limpieza," respondió Izar algo tímidamente. "Nunca me interesó leer sobre eso."

Volvió a hacerse silencio. Izar se quedó mirando el pantano. Era bastante tranquilo una vez que pasabas los sapos.

"Seguro te estás preguntando por qué te traje aquí." Izar permaneció callado, no quería interrumpir innecesariamente. "Te has topado con varios misterios, acertijos, y rompecabezas sobre nosotros." Los ojos marrones miraron a Izar. "Tienes todas las pistas en tus manos, Izar. Estoy seguro de que si las conectas puedes deducir algunas de las respuestas."

Izar miró el anillo y luego al Señor Oscuro con incertidumbre. "¿No crees que—si no hubiera querido que descubrieras mis secretos no te habría dado tantas pistas?"

Izar negó levemente con la cabeza antes de apartar la vista. ¿Por qué tenía tenemos de descubrir los secretos del Señor Oscuro? Había expresado tanta curiosidad…

"Creo," comenzó Riddle de nuevo. "Que sólo estás evitando darte cuenta subconscientemente porque tu mente ya lo sabe. Sólo tienes miedo de admitirlo."

"No entiendo por qué me permites descubrir tus secretos. Tú eres el Señor Oscuro. ¿Es apropiado que meta las narices en tus asuntos? ¿No debería alegrarte que no esté fisgoneando?"

Riddle rió. "Mis asuntos son tus asuntos. Especialmente cuando se trata de esto."

Izar frunció el seño. Su estómago se le revolvió. "¿De qué exactamente?"

El Señor Oscuro suspiró, irritado. "Quiero que pienses en todas tus dudas. Tienes todo, Izar, conéctalo." Siseó el hombre. "Te traje aquí porque te quiero en mi presencia cuando lo descubras. Si estuvieras solo llegarías a una conclusión equivocada sobre mis motivos."

Izar volvió a juntar las cejas, apartando su cuerpo del hombre y mirando sin ver el pequeño pantano.

"No," lo corrigió Voldemort riendo. "Piensa en voz alta. Disfruto ver cómo funciona tu mente."

Desorientado y rodando los ojos, Izar comenzó. "Yo…" miró el agua, forzando a su mente congelada a trabajar. "Em…"

"Elocuente," o regañó Riddle.

"Me pones inquieto, no puedo pensar contigo aquí," remarcó Izar con sequedad.

"Bien," las manos de Riddle tocaron la parte de atrás de su cuello, iniciando la misma chispa de siempre. Izar apretó la mandíbula. El hombre se incorporó y le susurró en el oído. "Te estás acercando."

"Tus manos," comenzó Izar súbitamente mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar. Se volvía mas fácil pensar cuando hubo superado le inquietud de tener a Riddle tan cerca. El hombre sólo estaba excitado, como siempre que jugaba con Izar. "Cada vez que nos tocamos siento una especie de chispa, como magia pasando entre nosotros. Creo." Hizo una pausa. "Esa es una pregunta que tengo, o que he tenido por mucho tiempo. Como por qué eres inmortal. ¿Cómo eres inmortal?"

Esperó a que el hombre respondiera. Sus dedos se habían apartado de su cuello hacía un rato ya.

Izar volteó para mirara a Riddle sobre su hombro. El hombre sólo sonrió, un brillo obstinado en sus ojos. Claro. El hombre no le respondería. Quería que Izar pensara por si solo. "No puedo y nunca me voy a creer que tienes siete Horrocruxes," comenzó en voz baja, como si hubiera otros espiando. "Pero… está la posibilidad de que tengas uno y que Regulus estuvo cerca de destruirlo. Pero eso no puede ser. Lo hubieras cazado y matado de haber sido así."

Los ojos de Izar estaban fijos en el agua, vagando. Cada vez que se ponía a pensar, su mente se perdía en su propio mundo y nada lo podía distraer hasta que encontrara la respuesta.

"El anillo, Izar." La voz de Riddle flotó en su mente. "¿Cuál es el propósito de mi anillo?"

"Mentor y heredero," susurró Izar. "Quieres declararme como tu heredero."

Silencio.

Hasta que una risa complacida se oyó de Riddle. "Tú me diviertes, chico. Tan listo y viejo para tu edad, pero eres inocente e ingenuo. Es una lástima que mi toque te ensuciaría y marcaría horriblemente. Eso será extrañamente satisfactoria para mí." Izar comenzó a sentirse inquieto y miró a Riddle. El hombre sonreía alegremente. "Aunque pretendo usar el anillo como un símbolo político de que eres mi heredero, ése no es mi único propósito."

Las orejas de Izar se calentaron y sabía que Voldemort lo había notado. Se apartó del Señor Oscuro, su pulso se aceleró.

"Chico," fue la horrible palabra que salió de los labios de Voldemort.

"No me llames así." Escupió Izar. "Si crees que no soy más que un chico, ¿Por qué querrías mi virginidad?"

"Es de cariño," respondió Voldemort como si fuera de sentido común. "¿A menos que prefieras 'mascota'?" Izar alzó su labio superior literalmente gruñendo al hombre. "Tomaré eso como un 'no'," continuó el hombre. "Estoy de acuerdo. Es bastante falto de tacto e inquietante."

"¿Por qué?" demandó Izar nuevamente. "¿Por qué querrías asegurar mi…" Izar suspiró, su estómago estrujándose. No entendía la extraña sensación agradable que estaba mal con el asco que estaba sintiendo.

"Por qué en efecto," canturreó Riddle suavemente. "Continúa con tus divagaciones sin sentido, pueden responder tus preguntas."

"¿Por qué? Porque quieres atormentarme. Porque encuentras un enfermo placer en obligarme a someterme ante ti."

El rostro de Riddle se ensombreció fríamente e Izar pudo sentir su garganta contraerse de miedo.

"Encuentro esa observación bastante enferma, Señor Harrison. Aunque deseo tu virginidad, no es mi meta en la vida violar a un niño que sólo tiene quince años." Riddle mostró los dientes. "Ése es el íntegro propósito de los anillos. Quiero mantener tu virginidad, pura, sin tocar para hasta después. Hasta que los dos estemos listos para dar ese paso en nuestra _relación." _El hombre se burló de la palabra como si fuera ridícula. "No tengo planes de dormir contigo cuando no tienes más que quince."

Izar se sentía bastante tonto por acusar al hombre de ser un pedófilo. Aunque era un shock que el hombre lo quisiera con propósitos sexuales, tenía que haber una razón. El Señor Oscuro era la definición de gracia e inteligencia. No se rebajaría a disputarse la virginidad de un chico de quince años. Tenía que ser por una buena razón.

Y entonces todo cobró sentido…

Los ojos de Izar se abrieron levemente, antes de mirar al Señor Oscuro.

"¿Por qué alguien querría asegurar la virginidad?" Izar no esperó a que el hombre respondiera, sus palabras saliendo junas y rápidas. "Porque ese alguien es una criatura mágica, asegurando… la pureza de su _compañero_." Izar estaba débil, pero continuó "Tiene sentido. Tus pupilas… los Señores Oscuros no manipulan sus pupilas hasta que parecen rendijas. Algunas criaturas del mundo mágico tienen pupilas divididas. Y cuando nos tocamos físicamente, la chispa es un signo de almas iguales. Tiene sentido. Eres inmortal porque eres una criatura, no por los Horrocruxes. No quieres que nadie se entere porque revelaría tu debilidad a tus enemigos. Prefieres que crean que tienes Horrocruxes."

Izar se quedó allí sentado devanándose la mente. "Esa es la razón por la que estuvieras tan interesado en mí en el baile del Ministerio el verano pasado, porque supiste entonces que yo era tu compañero. Y esa es la razón por la que te escondías en la casa de tu padre. No podías usar magia para ocultarte de mí, o tu rostro real, así que permanecías en las sombras."

Recordó su iniciación con los Mortífagos, cuando la uña de Voldemort había atravesado su piel. El hombre entonces había chupado su sangre.

"Eres un vampiro, una de las únicas criaturas inmortales que existen…"

Riddle lo tomó del mentón buscando su mirada. "Estás en lo correcto, en parte," le concedió Riddle. "Soy una 'criatura mágica', si, pero no soy un vampiro. Soy algo un poco superior a un vampiro espero."

Izar tuvo que concordar con el hombre a regañadientes.

Los vampiros eran conocidos por su inmortalidad pero también por su falta de control alrededor de los humanos. Voldemort tenía demasiado control sobre si mismo. El hombre era la definición de paciencia. Y cuando estaba enojado, estaba en control incluso entonces. Esencialmente, Voldemort ni se acercaba a parecer una criatura. El hombre era demasiado habilidoso con su humanidad que la idea de que fuera una criatura daba risa.

Cualquier cosa que el hombre fuera, Izar temía enterarse.

"Entonces ¿Qué eres?" la pregunta salió con voz débil. Intentó no pensar en qué significaba esto para él. Él, siendo el compañero del Señor Oscuro. Era…

"Ese es un acertijo que no resolverás hoy, Izar. O en tus libros. Me temo que mi _clase _no aparece en ningún libro de texto." El hombre hizo una pausa, sus ojos atravesando a Izar. "Estás enojado conmigo, lo sé."

Izar intentó apartarse, pero la mano en su barbilla lo detenía. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso y perdido… inseguro y también un poco alegre. Era un lío y no sabía qué, exactamente, pensar por estas circunstancias. El anillo en su dedo se sentía caliente y posesivo. Se sentía como una mera posesión para el Señor Oscuro. Había sido agradable ser favorecido por el Señor Oscuro, pero ahora, ¿Cuánto de eso era porque era el compañero del hombre?

"Tú eres un ser muy independiente, Izar," la voz de Riddle sonaba extrañamente consoladora. "De ningún modo pretendo quitarte eso."

"Estoy _atado _a ti." Susurró Izar. "¿Cómo no puedes pensar en quitarme mi independencia cuando ya está perdida y reclamada por ti'"

El hombre lucía complacido consigo mismo por ese comentario, pero se compuso rápidamente. "Solo porque puedo tener tu virginidad no quiere decir que tenga tu espíritu. ¿Puedes entender por qué te quería en mi presencia cuando lo descubrieras? Mírate, hundiéndote completamente." Chasqueó la lengua. "Esto no cambiará nada." Le aseguró el hombre, sus manos aún controlando el rostro de Izar. "No creas que me intrigas menos por ser mi compañero. Eres un mago muy talentoso y puedo admitir sinceramente que me alegra que el destino me haya puesto con un mago tan superior. Sobrepasas mis expectativas."

Izar miró fijamente al hombre frente a sí. Odiaba que el Seños Oscuro fuera tan comprensivo en este momento. ¿Por qué el hombre no podía ser tan irritable como siempre para hacer crecer su odio?

"El anillo en tu dedo es para asegurar tu virginidad, si, pero también es para protegernos a los dos. Es muy importante mantener esta revelación en secreto, Izar. Tú eres el único que sabe de mi estatus como una criatura mágica y se quedará así; por tu seguridad y la mía. Nuestra relación romántica también debe permanecer en las sombras. SI alguien preguntase por el tiempo que pasamos juntos usaremos las bandas célticas como respuesta."

Los dedos arácnidos de Voldemort acariciaron el dedo de Izar donde estaba el anillo. "Para el público, eres mi heredero. En privado, eres mi compañero." El hombre hizo una pausa y su voz se tornó fría. "Dudé en usar las bandas Célticas. Aún si eres mi heredero, podías estar en peligro. Pero es necesario como una explicación si hay muchas preguntas de nuestro tiempo juntos. Prefiero que se divulgue que eres mi heredero que mi compañero. Hasta que el momento sea oportuno, mantén el anillo oculto."

Los dedos del hombre apretaron la mano de Izar, sus ojos marrones brillaban intensos. "También estaba la opción de no decirte nada. Podría haberte dejado como un Mortífago de bajo rango y no haberte prestado nada de atención. Sólo así, nadie se enteraría." El hombre exhibió una sonrisa predadora. "Pero soy demasiado egoísta y posesivo para pasarte por alto."

Izar rió con amargura bajando la cabeza. "Te odio…"susurró abatido. Había oído las advertencias y explicaciones del hombre. Ahora entendía el significado de las bandas célticas. Era para guardar las apariencias en público. Como Voldemort ya había dicho, el público los vería como mentor y heredero.

Las criaturas mágicas eran bastante posesivas de sus compañeros. Y la muerte del mismo era devastadora. Sería para mejor, por el bien de los dos, que mantuvieran su estatus de compañeros en secreto. Incluso de Regulus.

El Señor Oscuro rió volviendo a tomar a Izar por las mejillas. "No te creo," canturreó el hombre con aires de suficiencia. "Es la idea de tener que responder ante alguien, de estar atado, lo que odias. ¿No crees que siento lo mismo?"

Nunca había pensado en eso. Izar estaba seguro de que Voldemort lo veía como una vulnerabilidad. El hombre era tan independiente como él, si no más. Seguramente no le gustaría responder antes un chico de quince años. Izar sonrió.

Esta conexión funcionaba para ambos lados.

Los ojos de Riddle trazaron su sonrisa, respondiendo con una propia. "Como he dicho antes, esto no cambia nada, al menos por ahora. Necesitas tiempo para pensar en todo esto antes de que te busque sexualmente." Izar palideció y el Señor Oscuro rió sin aliento. El Revenclaw sabía que Voldemort se complacía en torturar a Izar así. "Eres capaz de actuar indiferente sobre esto cuando nos vayamos ¿Verdad? ¿O debería lanzarte un _Obliviate?_"

Izar entrecerró los ojos, insultado. "Sabes tan bien como yo que no me convertiré en una doncella ruborizada, batiendo mis pestañas y todo en público." Izar pausó, complacido de ser capaz de actuar indiferente. Por dentro, por otra parte, estaba temblando. "No puedo decir que haré eso en privado tampoco."

Riddle se acercó, sus ojos brillando. Izar dejó de respirar. ¿Seguramente el hombre no lo besaría? Sin embargo, no se vio capaz de evitar que su cuerpo se acercara más al hombre, sólo que el Señor Oscuro se apartó presumido "Eso creí," murmuró el hombre más para si mismo, como confirmando una teoría.

Voldemort se puso de pié, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Izar una última vez.

Izar se quedó helado.

"El anillo tiene también otras ventajas," ronroneó Riddle alzándose sobre Izar. "Dumbledore, por ejemplo, no podrá ingresar en tu mente para ver esta información. Tampoco serás capaz de contárselo a nadie, con la excepción de mi. Atará tu lengua dolorosamente si lo intentas."

Los ojos verdes miraron la expresión indiferente del rostro del hombre mientras comenzaba a salir del pantano. "¿Te vas?" preguntó Izar antes de poder detenerse.

El hombre volteó para mirarlo por sobre su hombro. "¿Había algo más que te gustaría decir, chico?"

Izar masculló, insultado. Pero luego entendió lo que Riddle intentaba hacer. Esta…esta información… no cambiaba nada entre ellos. No en público al menos. Volviendo sus ojos al Señor Oscuro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Se desconcertó cuando los ojos del hombre lo barrieron lentamente de arriba abajo y luego se volvían a apartar.

Aún sentado en el canto Izar alzó sus piernas hasta su pecho y las abrazó para confortarse. Colocando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas oyó cómo el Señor Oscuro se alejaba de la ciénaga.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en esto antes de volver a la escuela.

Lo primero fue el resentimiento por todo el asunto. Era justo como Riddle había dicho, él era independiente. Hoy con Regulus había llegado a la conclusión de que podía dejar a alguien entrar en su vida y seguir siendo independiente, seguiría siendo la misma persona si aceptaba a Regulus como padre. ¿Quién decía que no podía hacer lo mismo con Lord Voldemort?

Toda la situación tuvo sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que a Voldemort lo afectaba tanto como a él. Obviamente, el Señor Oscuro encontraría difícil estar con alguien de manera romántica. Izar sabía que el hombre consideraba esa emoción inservible. Pero también estaba agradecido de que el hombre hubiera sido indulgente. Riddle podría haber sido frío y dominante mientras le explicaba su estatus como una propiedad. Sin embargo el Secretario había hecho lo opuesto. Había mostrado que tenía humanidad bajo su superficie manipuladora. El hombre había entendido como se sentía y había tratado de explicar los errores en su razonamiento.

Era casi difícil creer que el hombre fuera tan perceptivo y comprensivo.

A Izar le hubiera gustado creer que todo era un engaño. Que era una especie de manipulación ideada por el hombre. Pero Izar era lo bastante listo para notar los signos. Todo se conectaba. Todo tenía sentido.

Y entonces consideró otra fuerte emoción que acompañaba la situación.

Lujuria.

Su rostro se calentó como su estómago cuando reconoció la sensación. No admitiría ante nadie que encontraba excitante la idea del Señor Oscuro tocándolo. Aún los toques más simples despertaban profundas sensaciones en Izar. La tensión entre ellos esa muy fuerte. Pero también era lo bastante listo para darse cuenta de que no estaba listo para los avances físicos del hombre. No aún. Pero tal vez pronto, cuando estuviera cómodo consigo mismo y su sexualidad. Y cuando no estuviera tan condenadamente asustado con solo pensarlo.

Aunque, la parte más confortante de todo este lío era la seguridad de que todo seguiría igual.

Voldemort era un maldito Señor Oscuro. No era un amante ni un caballero sensiblero que susurraba líneas poéticas en su oído. Izar tembló con aversión de solo imaginarlo. Tanto Izar como Voldemort eran hombres. Eran los dos magos oscuros, algo cínicos, astutos y sarcásticos. A decir verdad eran también unos bastardos entre ellos y hacia los otros. El destino no podría haber unido dos almas más parecidas.

Aún habría una manipulación oculta entre ambos. Voldemort disfrutaba bailando con Izar y peste también.

Todo sería exactamente igual; sólo que compartirían una conexión más profunda a la que nadie podría cercarse.

¿Estaba más que Izar presumiera de ser tan cercano al Señor Oscuro? ¿Un tipo de cercanía que ningún otro Mortífago podía imaginar? Obviamente, Izar sabía que tendría que probarse a si mismo frente al Señor Oscuro para que lo tomara en serio. Pero había algo agradable en ser el único del Señor Oscuro.

Las criaturas mágicas tenían compañeros para toda la vida. No existían casos de infidelidad, especialmente no por parte de la criatura.

"Tu mente está yendo en la dirección opuesta a la que debería, Izar," se reprimió a si mismo haciendo una mueca. Esta situación debería afectarlo más de lo que lo hacía. Pero sólo estaba viendo ventajas de ella. No debería importar lo que Izar fuera para el Señor Oscuro. No debería importar que era más importante que los otros Mortífagos. Lo que importaba era que era el compañero del Señor Oscuro. Y a cambio, podía salirse con la suya con mayor facilidad.

Como manipulando la Marca Tenebrosa.

Izar frotó su mentón contra sus rodillas, subconscientemente sonriendo al sapo frente a sí.

Mientras fue pasando el tiempo en silencio, volvió a sentirse intranquilo.

Su sonrisa tembló y frunció el seño. Los efectos de la proximidad de Riddle se desvanecían gradualmente. La excitación de Izar estaba siempre en su punto más alto cuando Riddle estaba cerca. Ahora, las ventajas de la situación se fueron empañando y fue golpeado por la emoción más fuerte que había sentido desde que recibió la noticia.

Incertidumbre.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**_ Estaba tan… tenso sobre este capítulo. Aún lo estoy. Dudé sobre revelar esta información ahora. Pero, es el capítulo veinte ya. Creo que todos ustedes merecían una pequeña revelación. Tampoco soy un gran fan de hacer a Voldemort una criatura, pero espero poder hacerlo lo más creíble posible. No podía ver a este Voldemort, a mí Voldemort detrás de un chico de quince años sin una buena razón._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **A que nadie se creía que iba a actualizar tan rápido… soy SUPERFLASH! Jeje.. la verdad es que tuve una ridícula cantidad de tiempo libre este finde semana así que NO SE ACOSTUMBREN. Lo subo antes porque ME ENCANTA ESTE CAPÍTULO y también porque es posible que en las próximas dos semanas las actualizaciones sean algo irregulares (tengo exámenes chicos

**De dog **acertó bastante bien En que el anillo tenia que ver con la declaración de un heredero, pero creo que **Reginna-Ryddle **estuvo un poquititito más cerca. Así que FELICITACIONES.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron Comentarios (dejen uno si este es uno de sus cap. Favoritos)

*un comentario: 'compañero' es por 'mate' (meit) en inglés. Busqué toda la semana la mejor traducción para esa palabra y fué la que mejor se me ocurrió. Tiene muchas asepciones. Es como 'destinado' pero no quedaba bien, son el uno para el otro, casi obligados, no necesariamente de una manera amorosa pero si existe la atracción. Recibo todas las críticas y sugerencias al respecto.:)


	21. Parte I Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Era bastante tonto de su parte pero lo hacía de todas formas.

Había evitado a Riddle y pensar en su status como compañeros como la plaga. Considerando que Izar había evitado a Riddle con éxito por un mes al parecer era muy bueno evitando a la gente. A menos que Riddle lo encontrara gracioso y hubiera decidido complacerlo.

En el Gran Salón, si los políticos estaban presentes durante las comidas, Izar mantenía la vista en el plato o en la persona que estuviera hablando en ese momento. Usualmente Daphne. Ella estaba emocionada por su súbito interés en sus conversaciones y Draco se burlaba con frecuencia de su exuberancia. Izar raramente se sentaba en la mesa de Revenclaw. Cuando lo hacía ignoraba a sus compañeros que se habían burlado de él por saltar un año. Especialmente a Boot.

Estaba acumulando rencores… en realidad no le importaba.

Las clases eran ligeras, más que ligeras. Estaba mas aburrido de lo que era saludable. Pasó sus exámenes con las mejores calificaciones, lo mismo con sus tareas y ensayos. En su tiempo libre estudiaba magia. Ya había inventado algunos hechizos, pero quería extender la lista. El proceso de crear un encantamiento no era tan fácil como lanzar a azar una frase en Latín. No, tenía que _nutrir _la magia y hacerla nacer. Era un proceso largo, uno que Izar era capaz de realizar en sus días de clase.

Había un hechizo en particular que estaba trabajando. Le había tomado tres semanas enteras, cada noche dos horas, antes de realizarlo con éxito. Aún tenía que probarlo en sus enemigos pero estaba algo receloso. Era el más poderoso que había hechos hasta ahora.

Pero tenía confianza.

Cada noche, seguro detrás de las cortinas de su cama, sacaba la hermana de la varita de Voldemort y la miraba. No se atrevía a experimentar con la Marca Tenebrosa aquí, en la escuela. Hacía unas semanas había probado la Marca con la varita nueva. Supo entonces que había barreras alrededor, barreras construidas con la más oscura de las magias. Necesitaba experimentar con la Marca Tenebrosa en las vacaciones de Navidad en un lugar aceptara las Artes Oscuras.

Aparentemente pasaría las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy. Según Regulus.

Su padre le había escrito explicándole que Narcissa y Lucius los habían invitado. Supuestamente varios Mortífagos pasarían allí unas noches. Al parecer era una especie de tradición.

Izar se preguntaba si Regulus debería atender. El hombre ni siquiera era un Mortífago oficial aún, mucho menos uno del círculo interno. Por suerte Narcissa y Lucius sabían del linaje de Izar. No tendrían que actuar cuando sólo estuviera la familia Malfoy.

A pesar de tener que tratar con Mortífagos, Izar estaba ansioso por manipular la Marca Tenebrosa. Se tenía confianza. También tenía la emoción que había ido acumulando con el tiempo. Y tenía que admitir que también esperaba pasar tiempo con Regulus.

"No voy a usar esto," siseó Izar, mirándose rápidamente en el espejo y escapando a su reflejo. "parezco un maldito maricón."

Draco soltó una risita. El heredero Malfoy estaba echado sobre la cama de Izar en la torre Revenclaw. Su postura era relajada mientras se llevaba la almohada a la cara para esconder su risa.

Ambos magos estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala. El baile de navidad comenzaría en minutos e Izar aún no había dejado la Torre. Sabía qué le esperaba en cuanto dejara la seguridad de la Sala Común de Revenclaw. Una furiosa Daphne y un grupo de adolescentes hormonales que no podían comenzar a bailar porque el Campeón de Hogwarts aún no se había presentado. Aparentemente los tres Campeones tenían que abrir el baile a alas ocho en punto.

Draco se sentó, finalmente mirando bien la túnica. Su expresión cambió y tragó saliva, Izar adivinó que le era difícil hablar. "Te ves… bien."

Izar entrecerró los ojos, su enojo aumentando. "No se supone que concuerdes con todo lo que Daphne diga." La heredera Greengrass había elegido su túnica. Por ser tonto no las había visto antes de que ella las ordenara. De hecho, incluso ella había intentado mostrársela pero él la había espantado. No le importaba la estúpida túnica.

Y por culpa de ese error ahora tenía que usar _ésta _en el baile.

"Tienes razón," Draco se puso de pié, su pelo rozando sus hombros. "pareces un maldito maricón."

Los labios de Izar se tensaron y se preguntó en cuantos problemas podría meterse si transfiguraba su túnica en negra.

El heredero Malfoy parpadeó antes de volver a reír. Esta vez, era tranquila y controlada, una especia de risa Malfoy. "Honestamente nunca creí que _tu _entre todas las personas te quejarías por tu atuendo. En verdad, Izar, se ve igual que la mía." Señaló su túnica. Era verde y plateada, algo que no sorprendía a Izar para nada. "Sólo estás incómodo porque nunca has usado algo que no tuviera jirones y agujeros."

El chico tenía razón, debía admitirlo. No era necesario exaltarse por la ropa, sólo las brujas y los sangrepura como Malfoy se volvían locos por sus vestiduras. Sus ojos examinaron a lo largo la costosa tela. Suponía que estaba incómodo porque eran tan caras y… notorias. Eso era algo que no le gustaba ser. Notable. La túnica le sentaba bien a su figura, algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse también.

Y era blanca y dorada. Dos colores que nunca se había imaginado usando. También eran los colores de la familia Greengrass.

Antes de que Izar pudiera replicar la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Los dos estudiantes voltearon hacia el hombre que los miraba de forma sospechosa. Sirius. Su tío entrecerró los ojos por la proximidad de Draco a Izar.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" preguntó el hombre desconfiado como si esperara encontrarlos revolcándose en el suelo, desnudos.

Izar soltó una risita burlona. Ocasionalmente el hombre mostraba rasgos de lunático. Incluso en sus lecciones juntos Sirius sonreía de manera misteriosa y comentaba algo totalmente fuera de tema. Pero Izar no podía quejarse. Todas las lecciones extra con su tío Auror estaban valiendo la pena. Estaba mejorando su habilidad en el arte, incluso venciendo a Sirius a veces.

"Haciendo el amor, profesor, caliente y sudoroso," comentó Izar mientras caminaba casualmente hacia la puerta.

Sirius hizo una mueca e Izar se perdió la tonalidad rojiza del cuello de Draco. El Black mayor se aclaró la garganta adelantándose para guiar a Izar fuera de la habitación con una mano en su hombro. "Bueno, al menos lo haces rápido," respondió el hombre causando que Izar frunciera el seño. "Minerva está frenética porque no tiene a su Campeón para empezar el baile. Linda túnica por cierto." Comentó el hombre serio.

Draco rió. Izar lo ignoró y se quedó mirando a Daphne en cuanto salió de la torre de Revenclaw.

Ella estaba esperándolo afuera de la sala común, se la veía exasperada pero también…

"Te ves hermosa," dijo Izar con sinceridad. El no era como esos magos que tartamudeaban sus cumplidos a su cita. Tal vez porque era, supuestamente, gay. Pero viendo a Daphne, Izar se preguntó quién era Tom Riddle.

Daphne era una bruja increíblemente petiza, aún mas que Izar. Pero su cuerpo no se veía torpemente proporcionado con un vestido. Si no que le favorecía. Era negro con algunos toques dorados en su cintura y los breteles estaban decorados con pequeñas perlas de oro. Su pelo corto rubio estaba recogido en un arreglo desordenado sostenido con una banda de oro acentuando su color.

Ella sonrió, su irritación despareció al verlo. Daphne no era conocida por usar mucho maquillaje y esta noche sólo había acentuado sus facciones. Se veía clásica y… estupenda.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," lo provocó y luego suspiró. "Tu cabello. ¿No podrías haber hecho algo con él, Izar?"

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué se pusiera una maldita banda con ella? "Me lo lavé," respondió de mal humor.

Mirándolo brevemente, Daphne lo tomó del brazo. Notó que sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rojo intenso. Se veían filosas y se sentían filosas mientras se las pasaba por el cuero cabelludo. "Cambié de opinión. Siempre se ve adorable naturalmente ondeado."

Izar se obligó a no ruborizarse cuando Sirius pasó a su lado, riéndose de su mala fortuna. "Daphne," la regañó apartando sus manos y tomándola del brazo. Hizo una pausa cuando notó antebrazo desnudo. "¿Cómo…"

"Maquillaje, tonto, todas las chicas usan base para cubrirla."

Hacia adelante Izar vio a Draco tomar a regañadientes el brazo de Pansy Parkinson, su expresión de miseria. Pansy también tenía el brazo desnudo. Izar lo miró con interés. Los encantamientos correctores no funcionaban muy bien en la Marca Tenebrosa. El Señor Oscuro la hizo para que el encantamiento fuera absorbido en la marca. Tal vez debería pedirle a Daphne que le diera una botella de corrector. Al menos hasta que manipulara la Marca Tenebrosa.

Rápidamente descartó la idea cuando pensó en qué dirían sus compañeros de habitación cuando vieran que tenía maquillaje,

"Espero que hayas ido a las clases de baile estas ultimas dos semanas," le advirtió Daphne sombríamente. Su expresión prometía dolor. "Si me haces hacer el ridículo tendrás este taco en tu trasero para el final de la noche."

Llevaba zapatos de taco, noto Izar con desagrado. Con ellos estaba casi a su misma altura.

"Me temo que no tuve tiempo de tomar las lecciones," mintió Izar hábilmente.

Los Revenclaw habían ofrecido lecciones para el que estuviera interesado. E Izar se había inscrito a regañadientes para algunas. Nunca había bailado antes pero mientras practicaba se dio cuenta que se adaptaba al arte con facilidad. Culpaba a los genes Black por eso, después de siglos de bailes en la familia; Izar habría heredado algo de sus habilidades. Además descubrió que bailar era un arte fluido y con gracia, algo en lo que él siempre había sobresalido.

Lo miró, molesta "No hablas en serio."

Antes de que Izar pudiera responder McGonagall llegó corriendo hasta él y lo tomó del hombro. Era sorprendentemente fuerte para una mujer mayor. "Señor Harrison, llega tarde," lo reprendió con aspereza como si él no hubiera sabido.

El vestíbulo estaba vacio excepto por los otros dos capeones y sus parejas. Lukas lo miró con indiferencia antes de volver su vista al frente, su brazo enroscado con el de su cita de Durmstrang. Cyprien le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa divertida antes de susurrarle algo en francés a su pareja. El Gran Salón estaba lleno de alumnos de cuarto para arriba, sólo esperándolos a ellos para comenzar el Baile de Navidad.

A Izar esto le resultaba divertido. Tal vez debería haber esperado un poco más…

"Ya vayan," McGonagall dirigió a Lukas adentro y el resto los siguió.

El Salón estaba decorado con motivos invernales. Nieve encantada caía del techo y desaparecía antes de llegar a las cabezas de los estudiantes. Izar estaba acostumbrado a ver el alto árbol de Navidad en el Gran Salón. Pero cada año le impresionaba el mero tamaño de éste. Parecía como si cada centímetro estuviera cubierto con algún ornamento brillante o vela llameante. En las horas de estudio siempre miraba al grupo de estudiantes que se reunían para ayudar al Profesor Flitwick a organizar las decoraciones.

Izar ignoró a los estudiantes a su alrededor mientras escoltaba a Daphne por el pasillo. Un aplauso educado resonó en el Salón, una pequeña manera de celebrar a los Campeones. Izar intentó evitar la mirada de los profesores y políticos en la mesa principal. Esta noche Izar sabía que probablemente no sería capaz de evitar al Secretario Tom Riddle, pero haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Daphne e Izar finalmente llegaron a la pista de baile. Notó que ella estaba nerviosa. Trataba de esconderlo tras una sonrisa, pero Izar podía verlo en sus ojos.

Izar colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra sobre la de ella. "Estas nerviosa de que te vaya a pisar ¿verdad'" susurró traviesamente. "Probablemente lo haga, me disculpo por anticipado." Se preguntó si ella se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión de acompañarlo al baile. Disfrutaba torturándola, especialmente con un tema tan tonto.

Por sobre la cabeza de su acompañante vio a Severus Snape. El hombre estaba parado junto con el resto de los profesores, haciendo una mueca incómoda. Izar rió. El hombre parecía querer estar en cualquier lado menos ahí.

Los ojos ónix encontraron los suyos y la mueca se suavizó bastante. Izar no podía evitar admirar a su profesor de pociones. Veía muchas similitudes entre él y el hombre, especialmente su niñez y sus días en Hogwarts. Izar sabía que el hombre era bueno con las Artes Oscuras y que creaba hechizos. Crear hechizos no era fácil. Los resultados eran con frecuencia serias heridas y muertes. Sólo los magos con un profundo conocimiento de la magia y del latín tenían éxito.

Izar hizo una nota mental de regresar a su profesor sus notas de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando la música comenzó. Daphne prácticamente temblaba en sus brazos mientras él la conducía con gracia por la pista de baile, en perfecta sincronía con la música. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su sorprendida mirada.

"Bastardo," frunció el seño, "Si puedes bailar. ¿Quién hubiera creído que el aislado social Izar Harrison podría bailar como cualquier otro mago'"

"Por supuesto," comentó Izar arrastrando las palabras. "No creíste que en serio nos humillaría a ambos ¿verdad?" rió de manera burlona. "Solo pensar en humillar a la heredera de la familia Greengrass… sería escandaloso."

Ella estuvo silenciosa por un momento, su rostro reflejando su emoción por su comportamiento. "Estas sonriendo." Sus labios pintados se curvaron en su propia sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" contempló Izar antes de girarlos a ambos lejos de Lukas y su pareja. El chico de Durmstrang lo fulminó con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de su pareja. Debería haberle molestado ser el centro de las miradas, pero se sentía extrañamente relajado esa noche. Incluso su túnica ya no le importaba.

"La gente comenzará a preguntarse si tomaste algo antes de venir al baile. Nunca sonríes. Por lo que sé podrías ser el hijo perdido del Profesor Snape. Al menos ese es un rumor que nada por ahí." Ella rió suavemente, sin darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. "¿Tomaste algo Izar? Conociéndote metiste algún hongo silvestre en tu habitación para calmar tus nervios por ser el centro de atención."

"¿De donde sacas todas estas cosas?"

Los estudiantes y los profesores se les fueron uniendo lentamente en la pista de baile. Pronto comenzó a amontonarse demasiada gente para bailar formalmente, así que Izar fue obligado a bailar lentamente con pasos pequeños. A su lado vio pasar a Dumbledore y McGonagall. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando horrorizado la túnica del Director. Pequeños muñequitos de jengibre bailaban en los bordes y brillante nieve cambiaba el color de la túnica de azul a blanco.

El hombre lo descubrió observando y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Quieres que te dé el nombre de mi sastre, mi niño?" McGonagall rodó los ojos, guiando al hombre lejos antes de que Izar pudiera responder.

Gracias Merlín.

Daphne colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Izar forzando a éste a colocar sus manos en su cintura. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su hermana. Izar sabía que Daphne estaba levemente celosa de su hermana menor, pero también sabía que amaba profundamente a Astoria. Era una extraña relación, pero una de la que Izar sabía todo gracias a los constantes informes de Daphne.

"No tienes ninguna razón para estar celosa," la consoló Izar.

Ojos verde musgo se dirigieron a Izar, un leve rubor en sus mejillas por haber sido descubierta observando. "No estoy celosa, Izar. Es mi hermana." Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse a Astoria. "¿Crees que es bonita?"

Izar suspiró en su mente, preguntándose por qué estaban teniendo esta conversación sin sentido. Sin embargo suponía que inflar el ego de Daphne era una conversación muy importante para la heredera Greengrass. A regañadientes miró a la hermana menor. Astoria era muy parecida a su hermana. No entendía por qué la chica en sus brazos era tan insegura. "¿Sinceramente?" preguntó Izar volviéndose hacia Daphne. La chica asintió secamente. "Tú eres mas hermosa."

Ella lo miró con sospecha antes de sonreír. "Gracias."

Izar los hizo girar así estaban de frente a la multitud. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Filch, el celador Squib. El hombre sostenía a su gata contra su pecho, extendiendo una de las patas del pobre animal en una pose de Vals. El hombre tarareaba la música moviendo sus caderas al ritmo. Izar notó al hombre detrás de Filch, maldiciendo por su descuido. Riddle estaba parado entre Filch y Snape, sus ojos clavados en Izar.

Izar no podía reconocer ninguna emoción en el rostro del hombre, ninguna.

"Esa el Airi Roux, la última esposa del Ministro Roux. Aparentemente se comprometieron hace solo unos meses. Trabaja en el boticario de Francia cerca del Ministerio de Magia. Por lo que cuenta mi pa, puede rivalizar con Snape." Izar apartó sus ojos de Riddle y hacia la mujer de la que hablaba Daphne.

El Ministro de Francia, Serge Roux, estaba bailando con una alta mujer Asiática. Ella parecía varios años menor con una cortina de espeso cabello negro que le caía por la espalda. Con tacos era al menos treinta centímetros mas alta que Serge. El Ministro sonrió a su esposa, sus ojos escondidos detrás de unos grandes anteojos..

"¿Casados por dinero?" preguntó Izar.

"No," Daphne negó con la cabeza. "Sorprendentemente no. La primera esposa del Ministro Roux, la madre de su hijo, se divorció de él sólo unas semanas antes de que Roux le propusiera matrimonio a Airi. Se rumores que el Ministro tenía una aventura con Airi cuando aún estaba casado con su esposa. También es la hija de un hombre muy influyente en Francia. Su madre era Asiática y su padre Francés. Una pareja muy hermosa, y Airi es el producto de ellos dos."

Izar rió. "¿De oyes todo esto?"

Daphne sonrió misteriosamente. "Si bailases en el mundo de la política, como yo lo hago, te enterarías de todos estos secretos."

"O rumores," murmuró Izar.

"Y esa en la hermosa Kristine Steinar, la esposa del Ministro Steinar." Daphne lo volteó para que viera a la madre de Lukas.

Daphne estaba en lo cierto, la Señora Steinar era hermosa. Era alta, rubia y de facciones muy distintivas. A pesar de que Lukas hubiera heredado el pelo negro de su padre, su apariencia era la de madre. Ambos Kristine y Bjorn eran una elegante pareja, vestidos con la más fina de las telas y las mejores joyas.

"¿Algún chisme sobre ella?" inquirió Izar, divertido.

Daphne parecía estimara Kristine porque fulminó a Izar con la mirada. "No, sólo que ella es hábil en la política como su esposo. Es muy competitiva y disfruta averiguando todo lo que puede de sus enemigos y explotándolos. Engañó a la prometida de Bjorn por su mano. Su prometida original murió envenenada con la comida." Daphne hizo una mueca alegre. "Es mi ídolo. Cada mujer debería ser así de peligrosa."

A pesar de todo Izar se sintió sonreír. Daphne no tenía razón para aspirar a ser como Kristine Steinar porque él estaba seguro que resultaría sindo igual de intrigante.

"Si debes saberlo," continuó Daphne. "Mi padre fue quien me contó sobre los extranjeros. A expresado su interés por conocerte, Izar." A través de sus pestañas ella lo miró con esperanza. "Malfoy me dijo que su padre te invitó a su mansión esta navidad. Dime que aceptaste."

"Lo hice," Izar asintió. "Supongo que quieres que conozca a tu padre allí."

No sabía mucho sobre el Señor Greengrass, sólo que era del círculo interno de Voldemort. Y que Daphne era cercana él. Ella era, en todo sentido, una 'pequeña niña de papi'. "Naturalmente." Daphne sonrió.

La música lenta se detuvo y comenzó más movida. Izar palideció, horrorizado. Daphne, captando la inmovilidad de Izar, suspiró antes de guiarlo fuera de la pista de baile. "Estoy sedienta," ella batió sus pestañas. Izar notó que Daphne le había dado la espalda a un chico que se le aproximaba. Sonrió, preguntándose de ésta estaba sedienta en verdad o sólo quería deshacerse del valeroso Hufflepuff que se acercaba a pedirle un baile.

Un joven estudiante de Gryffindor, asignado para servir las bebidas, les proveyó con una copa de ponche. Daphne tomó la suya y la vació ávidamente. Izar miró al Gryffindor con desagrado. El chico parecía algo… apagado.

Llevó la copa a su nariz y olfateó con cautela. Justo como había imaginado, estaba mezclado con alcohol. Antes de que pudiera confrontar al estudiante de Gryffindor Daphne tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia una mesa apartada. Izar miró al chico sobre su hombro entrecerrando los hombros. ¿Acaso los profesores no ponían una barrera o un hechizo sobre las bebidas para evitar que los adolescentes hormonales las mezclaran?

El Gryffindor no mostró emoción alguna mientras le devolvía la mirada.

"No bebas el ponche—," comenzó Izar volteando. Daphne lo miró inocentemente, una copa vacía en su mano. "Olvídalo," Izar suspiró. Tendría que asegurarse que alguien acompañara a Daphne a su habitación para que no la molestaran. Una copa no haría daño.

En cuanto se hubieron sentado, Draco se acercó, sus ojos como locos.

"Merlín," comenzó el chico, sentándose sin invitación entre Daphne e Izar. "Este es el peor tipo de baile."

"Creo que fue la pareja que trajiste contigo," murmuró Izar. Pudo notar como Daphne se apartada del heredero Malfoy. Su rostro hablaba por sus palabras. Izar se preguntaba por qué los dos estaban tan en contra de socializar por el otro pero creía que era algo entretenido. Ayudaba a Izar si quería escapar de la presencia de alguno. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mencionar a Draco o Daphne al otro y se apartarían.

"Parkinson," escupió Draco espinado sobre su hombro por las dudas. "Es casi tan mala como Greengrass…"

El chico continuó quejándose sobre la chica Parkinson. Izar lo ignoró, como hacía con frecuencia. Sus ojos barrieron el oscuro Salón, encontrando a Cyprien, el campeón de Beauxbatons, discutiendo en voz baja con Lukas Steinar.

"Voy a bailar Izar. ¿Me acompañas?" preguntó Daphne mientras se ponía abruptamente de pié. Su tono sugería que estaba a minutos de insultar a Malfoy mientras el chico continuaba despotricando contra Pansy.

Izar negó con la cabeza, distraído mientras observaba a Lukas tomar a Cyrpien del cuello de su túnica para susurrarle algo al pelirrojo. Para cualquiera no se vería muy amenazador, sólo casual. Pero Izar se incorporó en su asiento, interesado.

Cyprien suspiró apartando a Lukas y escapando de la presencia del chico mientras se acercaba a Izar.

"Izar," lo saludó Cyrpien mientras se acercaba. El Campeón de Beauxbatons se sentó a su lado inclinándose para susurrarle en la oreja. "No bebas el ponche." Su voz temblaba un poco, como si dudara de decirle eso.

Izar miró la mesa, buscando su copa. No estaba allí. Frunció el seño rápidamente tomando la copa vacía de Daphne y olfateándola. No apestaba a alcohol. No olía como su copa lo había hecho.

"¿Dónde esta mi copa?" le demandó a Draco.

Los ojos fríos de Malfoy se dirigieron sospechosos hacia Cyrpien antes de voltearse hacia Izar. "Greengrass se la llevó con ella," no dijo nada más, lo bastante listo para darse cuenta que algo se desplegaba frente a sus ojos.

Izar volteó hacia Cyprien. "¿Por qué?" Volvió a mirar a donde estaba Lukas, descubriendo que el chico de Durmstran estaba convenientemente ausente de su previa posición. Los ojos verdes se voltearon hacia Cyrpien estudiando la impasible expresión del chico. "¿Alguien la mezcló con alcohol?"

Cyprien hizo una mueca, su acento Francés se acentuó. "Hay rumores de que había _Vesania _en tu copa…"

Izar se heló.

La _Vasania _era una hierba muy potente que se desintegraba en los líquidos. Se esparcía rápidamente por el cuerpo después de haberse multiplicado en el estómago. Sus esporas negras y tóxicas se dirigían al cerebro y lo destruían. Y, de una forma bastante conveniente, su aroma se asimilaba al del alcohol.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Daphne," gritó Izar poniéndose de pié abruptamente volteando su silla. El ruido alertó a varios estudiantes e Izar se apuró hacia la pista de baile. Por detrás, podía escuchar a Draco llamando a los profesores que estaban a punto de retirarse del Salón.

"¡Profesor Snape! Izar—,"

Tenía el corazón en la garganta mientras empujaba a una pareja fuera de su camino. Le gritaron al caer al suelo pero Izar apenas lo notó mientras luchaba por abrirse paso entre la masa de estudiantes bailando. Todos se movían y bailaban haciéndolo sentir como si se estuviera moviendo lentamente en una pesadilla terrible. Su cuerpo fue empujado y sacudido y luchó para no soltar un grito de rabia.

En su lugar sacó su varita convocando un ruido ensordecedor. Como un _Bang._

Todos los estudiantes gritaron y se llevaron las manos a las orejas. Dejó de sonar la música y los cuerpos dejaron de moverse.

Izar continuó empujando para llegar al frente, finalmente localizando a Daphne. Ella lo miró con la vista desenfocada desde un grupo de chicas de Slytherin antes de que la copa se le resbalase entre los dedos. Se estiró ciegamente buscando a su hermana y luego cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Era demasiado tarde.

Era jodidamente tarde.

Izar voló hacia adelante, agitó su varita hacia la bebida derramada y le prendió fuego con un hechizo no verbal. Comenzaron a oírse gritos de la multitud, por el fuego y la forma caía de Daphne en el suelo. Astoria Greengrass se llevó las manos a la boca en shock mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su hermana.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Ignorando su pregunta desesperada Izar apuntó a Daphne con su varita. "_Eructo."_

Llegó al suelo junto a ella en el instante que el hechizo se activaba. Sus manos temblaron mientras inclinaba el rostro de Daphne a un lado cuando comenzó a vomitar. Un líquido negro comenzó a ser expulsado de su estómago en un chorro constante. Izar estaba consciente de los profesores cerca suyo, viendo la escena, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en Daphne para prestarles atención.

Izar volvió a lanzar el hechizo _Eructo _esta vez no verbalmente. Forzando las arcadas nuevamente. Menos líquido negro esta vez, pero aún presente.

Snape se arrodilló al lado de Izar, con la varita afuera y trazando círculos sobre la cabeza de Daphne. Mientras seguía en eso miró con sus ojos oscuros a Izar. "Muy buena forma de reaccionar rápido Señor Izar, bien hecho." Izar estaba demasiado aturdido por el súbito ataque a Daphne como para responder de forma coherente. Optó por asentir con la cabeza. "Necesita ir a la Enfermería, rápido. Puede haber más en su sistema." Le dijo Snape a Dumbledore.

El hombre levitó el cuerpo de Daphne cuando hubo terminado el escáner en su cabeza.

Lukas se coló por las puertas del Gran Salón, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Izar antes de desaparecer por la esquina

Unas manos fuertes lo agarraron y lo levantaron del suelo. "¿Estas bien, Izar? Era Sirius, sosteniéndolo con firmeza.

Izar ignoró a su tío y sus ojos verdes observaron a Snape y a Dumbledore mientras salían corriendo hacia la Enfermería llevándose a Daphne. Luego comenzó a escrutar el Salón, por _él._

Lukas se coló por las puertas del Gran Salón, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Izar antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

El shock de Izar fue reemplazado por rabia mientras se libraba del agarre de Sirius y corría tras el chico de Durmstrang. Era más fácil y rápido correr tras Steinar que cuando corría para ayudar a Daphne. Tal vez porque la rabia hacía que todo fuera más rápido, demasiado rápido para comprender. Y miedo y desesperación hacía que todo fuera dolorosamente lento.

Los estudiantes a su paso cotilleaban en voz alta entre ellos. No le importaba lo que pensaran. Mientras obtuviera su venganza.

Más lejos por el corredor los ojos helados y azules de Lukas de agrandaron cuando entendió que Izar lo perseguía. "¡Du er gal!" gritó el chico en Noruego antes de voltear en una esquina. Tenía la varita en la mano y determinación en sus bellas facciones. Y aún así no se detenía para defenderse. Corría. Era culpable.

"No me has visto _demente_ aún, Steinar," siseó Izar, corriendo por el laberinto de pasillos. Esperaba a tener a Lukas cerca antes de lanzar un hechizo.

Pero nunca llegó a eso.

Mientras corría por los corredores de Hogwarts, lejos de Gran Salón, un par de brazos aparecieron de la nada y se cerraron en torno a su cintura elevándolo del suelo. Izar luchó por soltarse dejándose llevar por su sed de venganza. No podía detenerse ahora. Pero a pesar de lo delgados que eran los brazos, eran demasiado fuertes para soltarse. "Harás algo de lo que te arrepentirás, detén esta estupidez."

Era Riddle.

Nublado por la furia Izar apuntó la punta de su varita al cuello de Riddle mientras volteaba.

La amenaza que había aparecido en los ojos de Riddle por el contacto de la varita de Izar lo hizo volver a la realidad. "Chico…" Riddle ronroneó peligrosamente. "Inténtalo si lo deseas. Puedes ser favorecido, pero no _tan _favorecido."

Izar se aligeró, su cuerpo colgando sin vida en los brazos de Riddle. Lentamente alejó su varita apuntándola al suelo, lejos del Señor Oscuro "Me disculpo," dijo. Vagamente se preguntó si algún otro Mortífago vivía para contar la historia de que había apuntado con su varita directamente al cuello del Señor Oscuro. Probablemente no.

El mago más joven fue dejado en el suelo, pero la mano en su hombro le aseguró que no se iría por ahora. Mientras volvía a la realidad su mente racional volvió a funcionar. Fue bastante estúpido de su parte correr por los pasillos de esa forma, con la venganza en mente. Era demasiado temerario y público. Y también estaba esa suave voz en su cabeza que le informaba que Lukas podría ser inocente en toda la situación. No conocía los hechos aún.

Paciencia. Era una virtud.

"No eres conocido por tu temperamento," contempló Riddle a su lado. Sus dedos se clavaron en el hombro de Izar mientras caminaban con lentitud hacia las partes más concurridas del castillo. Lukas había desaparecido, o profundamente en el castillo y haciendo un rodeo para regresar. "De hecho, he notado que mantienes la cabeza fría en situaciones que quebrarían a muchos magos. Por favor explícame ¿por qué esta situación es tan diferente?"

Izar se detuvo, a su lado en Señor Oscuro también. "Esa copa estaba destinada a mi. Daphne… ella pudo haber muerto. Eso es lo que la hizo diferente." No entendía a donde quería llegar Riddle. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta lo que era tan importante sobre esta situación?

"Dime," Riddle se acercó más, sus ojos burlones. "¿La amas?"

Izar se apartó, enojado consigo mismo y con Riddle. La situación le recordó cruelmente que al Señor Oscuro no le importaban sus seguidores y Daphne. Los seguidores de Voldemort eran sólo peones y marionetas. Simples instrumentos para su diversión. Izar sabía eso. ¿Por qué había asumido que de la nada Voldemort se había suavizado por Daphne en esta situación? Sólo porque Izar apreciara en cierta forma a Daphne no quería decir que el Señor Oscuro también lo hiciera.

Era tonto.

Inclinó la cabeza e intentó controlarse. No recibiría compasión de Riddle esa noche. No que la quisiera o necesitara, pero un entendimiento por su espasmo de venganza hubiera sido agradable.

"No," Izar alzó la barbilla mirando al Señor Oscuro a los ojos. "No la amo." Dijo con frialdad y total sinceridad.

Pero los eventos de esa noche le hicieron darse cuenta que le importaba Daphne, aunque fuera solo un poco. Era cierto que a veces hablaba hasta por las orejas. Lo molestaba con su falta de interés en aprender y leer. Sus prácticas femeninas le provocaban repulsión. Sin embargo, también era divertida y no era egocéntrica como la mayoría de los chicos. Entendía de las obligaciones y la familia. Y también era inocente en este ataque.

Riddle ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se enderezó. El hombre tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos e Izar recordó que Riddle sabía de los eventos del Torneo.

"¿Sabes quién hizo esto?" demandó Izar suavemente, su voz haciendo eco en el corredor vacío.

El hombre alto inclinó la cabeza. "Tengo mis sospechas," dijo sombríamente mientras caminaban.

"¿Quién?" preguntó con calma. En su mente maldecía al Señor Oscuro. Sólo por la manera que se pavoneaba Izar tenía l presentimiento de que Voldemort sabía exactamente quién estaba detrás de todo. Sólo se lo estaba guardando, mirando desde afuera antes de actuar.

"El mismo que te envenenó en la Primera Prueba."

"Si no me equivoco," dijo Izar entrecerrando los ojos. "Tu respuesta no es a mi 'quien', si no otro enigma."

Cuando llegaron a la entrada principal Izar se mezcló con rapidez en el mar de estudiantes. Dejó a Riddle atrás, sin importarle qué tan irrespetuoso fuera. Estaba enojado con el hombre. Voldemort sabía que algo se estaba cocinando detrás de escenas y no le informaría. Si necesitaba alguna otra señal de que las cosas entre Voldemort y él serían iguales a pesar de su estatus como compañeros, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ver esta situación.

Voldemort no lo trataba diferente.

Era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Izar se abrió paso hasta el corredor que lo llevaría a la Enfermería. ¿Cómo podía Voldemort saber quién estaba detrás de los ataques y no decirle? A menos que…

Se tropezó mientras caminaba pero continuó. ¿Y si Dumbledore y Steinar hubieran estado en lo cierto? ¿Y si Voldemort estuviera tras los ataques para asegurarse que los Noruegos y los Franceses no ganaran el Torneo? Sonaba bien, y extremadamente irreal, pero Voldemort era bastante vicioso para hacerlo. Pero ¿Por qué poner a Izar en riesgo si era su compañero? No tenía sentido.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando descubrió una explicación. ¿Y si todo hubiera sido una mentira? Estaba la posibilidad de que Voldemort hubiera sabido esa noche en el baile del Ministerio que Izar era el hijo bastardo de Regulus. Y allí comenzó el plan. Voldemort le había vendido la mentira de que eran compañeros, sólo para ganar a cierta medida su confianza. Mientras tanto, Riddle estaba planeando destruir a Regulus matando a Izar en el Torneo. Siempre culpando a los Noruegos y posiblemente a Francia para asegurar la victoria de Gran Bretaña.

Izar sabía que era escandaloso. Pero podía ver a Riddle creando un plan así. Jugaba con las emociones y la confianza de todos y estaba muy bien pensado, hasta el último detalle.

Izar no podía y no iba a creerlo. Sabía que no era el Señor Oscuro quien estaba detrás de los ataques.

Pero igual le dejaba un sabor feo en la boca. Y en el estómago.

"Señor Harrison," lo llamó Dumbledore. Tenía algunos estudiantes a su alrededor; Lukas Steinar, Cyprien Beaumont y ese chico de Gryffindor que repartía las copas de ponche.

"Este es el Señor Colin Creevey, un estudiante de quinto de Gryffindor," le informó Dumbledore apoyando su mano tambaleante chico.

El grupo estaba frente a las puertas cerradas de la Enfermería. Izar se apartó de Riddle cuando éste se apostó a su lado. Ignoró la mirada curiosa que le mandó el hombre y se quedó mirando a Creevey. Recordaba a Colin de sus lecciones cuando estaba en su grado. El chico era un Sangresucia, igual de molesto que Granger.

Sus ojos agudos estudiaron el rostro pálido del chico. La emoción en sus ojos era un contraste fuerte con la que vio en el baile. "El Maleficio Imperius," susurró Izar. "¿Estaba bajo el Imperius verdad Director?" se detuvo cerca del grupo mirando la puerta cerrada de la Enfermería.

"Si," respondió Dumbledore solemnemente. Miró a Riddle sobre sus lentes y procedió a observar al Ministro Steinar. "Aparentemente alguien colocó al Señor Creevey bajo el Imperius. El Señor Steinar, aquí presente," Dumbledore señaló al chico de Durmstrang. Lukas mantuvo sus ojos en Izar. "Dice haber visto al Señor Creevey colocar las hierbas de _Vesania _en tu copa antes de dártela."

Izar suspiró, mirando el corredor antes de mirar a Lukas con frialdad. "¿ Por qué no me dijiste tu mismo entonces?" demandó secamente.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera responder, Lukas intervino. "No me importabas tu. Supongo que mi moral ganó al final. Le dije a Beaumont que te dijera. Después de todo, a él le creerías más que a mi. Discutió exclamando que no quería verse involucrado en una broma. Pero eventualmente te lo dijo. Unos segundos demasiado tarde." Aquí sus ojos fríos se clavaron en el rostro culpable de Cyprien.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca volviéndose hacia Izar. "No tenía razones para confiar en Steinar. Si hubiera sabido que en verdad había _Vesania _en tu bebida te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato."

Izar asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose si estarían diciendo la verdad. "¿Tienen alguna idea de quién está detrás?" preguntó con una expresión indiferente. "O…"comenzó mirando al Ministro Steinar. "¿De alguna manera creen que yo maldije a Creevey y me envenené a mi mismo otra vez? Supongo que encontrarán otro libro en las cosas de Lukas con un texto sobre la _Vesania _circulado. Luego procederán a encontrar hierbas de _Vesania _en mi mochila."

Steinar lo miró. "Es plausible."

Dumbledore alzó una mano, su magia brillando. "Es suficiente." Los ojos azules ya no brillaban y los hombres de jengibre de su túnica corrían a su casa a esconderse. "No tengo ninguna intención de culparlo, Señor Harrison. No creo que usted sea quien está detrás de los ataques." Dumbledore dio un paso hacia Izar con los ojos entornados. "Estos ataques se están poniendo cada vez más atrevidos. Han puesto a otros estudiantes en peligro, en mi propio colegio. No voy a permitir que lastimen a mis estudiantes." Dumbledore miró al Ministro Steinar y a Riddle. "Es una promesa."

Izar tomó asiento en una de las sillas afuera de la Enfermería.

"Todos pueden retirarse, vayan," Dumbledore los echó con un movimiento de su mano. "Señor Creevey, debería ir a que Madame Promfrey lo examine. Tal vez le haría bien pasar la noche en la Enfermería."

Pronto se fueron todos los campeones y los políticos los siguieron a regañadientes. Riddle fue el último en irse. Izar lo ignoró completamente y mantuvo su vista fija en las puertas de la Enfermería. Aunque no mirara al Señor Oscuro, contantemente estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía el hombre. Riddle rió por lo bajo antes de irse haciéndolo estremecer con la promesa de que aún no habían terminado.

Sorprendentemente, Dumbledore se sentó a su lado y le palmeó la rodilla.

Izar volteó estudiando al hombre. "Creo que la Señorita Greengrass se recuperará bien, Señor Harrison."

Vio como algunos hombres de jengibre salían de sus casas y comenzaban a bailar una vez más. "Lo sé," Izar hizo un intento de sonrisa. "Puede ser muy obstinada a veces."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Dumbledore seguía mirando el corredor como si supiera que alguien rondaba por allí. Izar no estaría sorprendido si Riddle estuviera cerca. El hombre era bastante sobreprotector cada vez que estaba cerca de Dumbledore. "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Señor Harrison?" preguntó Dumbledore con suavidad. El tono era como de un abuelo triste.

Los ojos verdes estudiaron la expresión invitante en el rostro del anciano. ¿Así fue su madre manipulada? ¿Había querido confiarle sus secretos a Dumbledore con la esperanza de que la ayudara y la guiase? Vagamente se pregunto quién sería el manipulador más cruel.

Sería Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro era bastante siniestro y hábil. Cuando manipulaba a alguien la víctima se daba cuenta antes de que se hubiera terminado el procedimiento. Y cuando llegara a la conclusión de que había sido engañada se sentiría totalmente devastada.

O sería Dumbledore. Un anciano cuyas manipulaciones eran silenciosas e indetectables. Su voz llenaba de su sentimiento confortable y de seguridad pero estaba llena de mentiras. Atrapaba a sus víctimas siendo amable. Y si ésta fuera a creer que estaba siendo engañada, Dumbledore luciría dolido e insultado y daría todas las excusas. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría alguien tan bueno ser tan cruel? Todo era por el bien común. El bien común de la luz.

"No, nada," Izar negó con la cabeza. "Si lo hubiera se lo diría, Director."

Los anteojos del hombre titilaron por la luz de una antorcha y sonrió. Antes de que pudiera responder las puertas de la Enfermería se abrieron.

Izar se pudo de pié, mirando a Snape mientras salía. El hombre vio primero al Director y luego a Izar. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó Izar por Daphne.

"Estable," respondió Snape con voz neutra. "Está en un coma de autocuración. Su cerebro está tratando de recuperarse por el shock y el contacto con la _Vesania. _Su padre y su hermana están adentro con ella." Snape hizo una pausa, sus ojos mirando a Izar de arriba abajo. "Como les dije, fuiste bastante rápido e inteligente al extraer el veneno de su estómago antes de que pudiera llegar al torrente sanguíneo. Buen trabajo, Señor Harrison."

Izar bajó la cabeza, aliviado. "Gracias profesor."

"Gracias, Severus," Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza agradecido. "Prestas un gran servicio al colegio."

Snape no respondió. Sólo asintió brevemente antes de desaparecer rumbo a las mazmorras. "Disfrute el resto de la noche, Señor Harrison." Palmeó su hombro antes de meterse en la Enfermería, sin duda para asegurar al Señor Greengrass que todo 'estaría en orden'.

Mirando por última veza las puertas, Izar comenzó a caminar lentamente rumbo a la sala común de Revenclaw. Se sentía mejor. Había una chance de que Daphne no se despertara normal, si, pero Snape le había asegurado que habían eliminado la mayoría del veneno antes de que pudiera propagarse.

Justo antes de las escaleras, las antorchas se apagaron dejándolo en la oscuridad. Izar volteó rápidamente cuando creyó ver una figura cera. El aire se sentía como la magia de Riddle y sus hombros se tensaron cuando sintió los poderosos ojos en él.

"Lo veré en las vacaciones, Señor Black." Susurró el hombre en su oreja y unos labios fríos rozaron la piel sensible de su cuello.

Izar volteó hacia el hombre para exigirle sus motivos.

Pero allí no había nadie.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:** así es como hay que terminar los capítulos ¿no creen? No sé qué haría sin una escena así en cada uno.

CHAN! El correo se me llenó de alertas de Reviews, hubo algunos lectores nuevos, o viejos que nunca habían comentado. Gracias por sus buenos deseos para mis exámenes. En realidad no se si pueda agradecer en particular porque no quiero ensuciar todos los capítulos con largas notas mías. Así que MUUUCHAS gracias, me encanta todo lo que me escriben y me alegro que les guste la historia. Epic Solemnity se dio cuenta de que nos tenía abandonados y en una semana subió como tres capítulos nuevos. Yo no puedo tan rápido… : (


	22. Parte I Capítulo 22

_**Nota del Autor: **__No es un capítulo muy largo y no pasa mucho, pero prepara el terreno para el próximo—en el que veremos la primera interacción 'real' entre Voldemort e Izar con los Mortífagos._

**Capítulo 22**

Izar tenía su baúl listo para las vacaciones.

Como le quedaba una hora antes de que los estudiantes subieran al tren, decidió ir a visitar a Daphne en la Enfermería. Luego iría a las mazmorras a hablar con Snape y devolverle su material. Izar salió de la Sala Común y de inmediato sintió un cambio en la atmósfera.

No pasaba nada peligroso; al contrario, el cambio era sutil, casi demasiado sutil.

Ajustando la carpeta de cuero llena de las notas de Snape Izar bajó rápidamente las escaleras móviles. Un Revenclaw las estaba subiendo en la dirección contraria y se lo quedó mirando descaradamente.

Izar miró al chico con una mueca de disgusto, las orejas del Revenclaw enrojecieron y en seguida apartó la mirada. "Idiota," murmuró Izar mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras, al tercer piso.

Pero el chico de segundo de Revenclaw no fue el único en observarlo abiertamente. Izar se preguntó si tendría que ver con el incidente en el baile de navidad. Daphne había recuperado la consciencia el día después del baile, algo mareada pero saludable. Su mente estaba bien, rápida… o tan rápida como podía ser la mente de Daphne. Eso había pasado ayer. ¿Seguramente ya se habían expandido los rumores de que la heredera Greengass estaba despierta y bien?

Un grupo de tres alumnos de Slytherin lo miraron por sobre el periódico que estaban leyendo, susurrando. "Mestizo bastardo," escupió el más atrevido de los dos y luego desapareció en la dirección opuesta.

Los ojos de Izar sondearon el periódico que uno de ellos sostenía. Tragó saliva al reconocer una foto suya en la primera plana. Estaba demasiado lejos para leer que mentiras e historias se habían estado contando sobre él. Pero las palabras que habían susurrado…

_Mestizo bastardo._

Izar miró a su alrededor, un poco frenético cuando los otros estudiantes evitaron su mirada, como si guardaran un secreto. No podría ser… ¿verdad? Izar creía que Regulus había jurado mantener su linaje en secreto. ¿Había sido Snape entonces? ¿Riddle? ¿Sirius?

Entró en la Enfermería y rápidamente cerró las puertas detrás suyo. Podía ver a Daphne más lejos en una de las camas sorbiendo de un cáliz. Mientras se acercaba ella lo notó y apartó el rostro con frialdad. "¿Qué hice ahora?" demandó Izar cuando se detuvo al lado de su cama.

Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero ella se negaba a dejarlas caer mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. "¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"No podía decirte si ni siquiera yo lo sabía," dijo Izar arrastrando las palabras. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Ella sorbió por la nariz apuntando a su mesa de luz. Él volteó a mirar, sus primeras sospechas se confirmaron cuando leyó el título sobre su fotografía.

_¿Izar Harrison-Black? _

"Rita Skeeter," leyó en voz alta. "Ella escribió el artículo, por supuesto que exagera las cosas solo un poco." Añadió sarcásticamente. Una mirada de Daphne probaba que la chica no le creía. "Regulus es mi padre," murmuró Izar. "Recién me entero, Daphne. No podría haberte contado."

"Ella dice que tu madre es Lily Potter."

"'_Madre' _es decir demasiado, pero sí, ella me dio a luz." Admitió Izar a regañadientes. "¿Y quién es la fuente de Skeeter?"

Unos ojos verde oscuro traicionados lo miraron fijo. "Lily."

Izar suspiró enojado, su visión tornándose roja. Las palabras de Regulus flotaron en su cabeza. _Se está movilizando. Con los rumores de mi regreso se está volviendo más cativa. Temo que pueda intentar hacer algo para separarnos. _"¿Y?" preguntó Izar en voz baja. "¿Cuál es el tema principal detrás del artículo?" no quería tocarlo. Era vil y lo más probable era que solo contuviera mentiras.

Daphne suspiró también, como si no quisiera hablar con Izar pero dispuesta a cotillear. "Es un artículo horrible en realidad," comenzó sombríamente. "Lily dice que te puso en adopción después de 'incidente nada conveniente'. También dice que se sintió manipulada y violada. No decía _violación _en el artículo, pero Skeeter se inclinaba hacia eso cortejando a sus lectores. Lily después continúa diciendo que Regulus estaba incursionando profundamente en las Artes Oscuras como muchos Black antes que él."

Izar apretó la mandíbula. Podría haber jurado que sus dientes se partieron. No sólo Lily estaba esparciendo mentiras, sino también deshonrando a la familia Black de paso.

"¿Qué mas?"la pregunta salió corta y fría causando que Daphne diera un respingo.

Lo miró dubitativa, bajando la mirada para evitar el contacto visual. Estaba apretando los puños y sus nudillos estaban blancos. "Bueno, Lily dijo que temía por tu vida. Aún con las noticias del asesinato de Regulus ella no creía que se hubiera ido para siempre. Por eso te dejó en el orfanato para proteger tu identidad. Declaró que tenía miedo de conservarte porque estarías en peligro, atrayendo a los asesinos de Regulus y a los miembros más _trastornados _de la familia Black. Pero que ahora, con el Torneo y tu publicidad, sabe que Regulus te ha encontrado."

Daphne hizo una larga pausa frunciendo el entrecejo. "Aparentemente, según _El Profeta _Regulus fue declarado 'con vida' por el Ministerio unas semanas antes de este artículo."

Izar no podía creerlo. Se rió.

Daphne se hundió más en las sábanas, su rostro pálido.

"Está mintiendo," dijo Izar con fiereza. "Y quiere que el Mundo Mágico se compadezca de ella. Pero no podrá contra Regulus," Izar negó con la cabeza, confiado. "él es mucho más influyente que ella en el mundo de la política."

El artículo era para salvar su trasero cuando el mundo supiera que Izar era el hijo de Regulus. Ella había dado el primer paso; había hecho circular su historia primero para verse bien en público. ¿De qué otra forma podría explicar sus razones para dejar a Izar en el orfanato? Aseguraba que fue para mantenerlo seguro de los supuestos asesinos de Regulus y los más trastornados miembros de la familia Black. Que ingenioso. Suponía que también había escondido su embarazo para protegerlo a _él._

"Te encontraste con él entonces," susurró Daphne, como si quisiera caminar con cuidado alrededor de Izar. "¿Regulus? Mi padre dice que traicionó al Señor Oscuro hace muchos años. Y que se suponía estaba muerto."

"Tu padre no sabe _nada, _"siseó Izar quizá algo bruscamente. Se sintió culpable cuando Daphne se estremeció ante su tono. Suavizando su expresión con una máscara de indiferencia, continuó. "Lo que pasó entre el Señor Oscuro y Regulus es entre ellos dos." Agregó con suavidad, en voz demasiado baja para que nadie más oyera.

¿Por qué estaba defendiendo a Regulus con tanta pasión? Izar sabía que Regulus podía defenderse solo. Pero, de algún modo, Izar se sentía insultado cuando insultaban a su padre.

"Eres un Black," continuó Daphne, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de gran importancia. Sus ojos algo desenfocados cuando miró a Izar. "Y no cualquier Black. Eres el heredero Black, el heredero directo de la familia."

Izar le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación. No podía soportar sus desvaríos locos. No ahora. "Me alegro que te sientas bien," le dijo por sobre su hombro. "Necesito ver al profesor Snape."

La ignoró cuando lo llamó.

Mientras dejaba la Enfermería volvió a enfrentar las miradas. Caminó con confianza con los hombros derechos y la barbilla en alto. Déjalos hablar. Los niños no entendían lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Si tomaban en serio el articulo de una columnista cotilla, entonces tenía todo el derecho de ignorarlos y sus opiniones. No podían pensar por si mismos. Y con franqueza, Izar confiaba en que su padre podría enderezar las cosas y apuntar el dedo en dirección a Lily en cuestión de días.

Y si Rita Skeeter lo buscaba, él diría lo que pensaba, pero con calma y serenidad. No serviría que el público lo viera afectado por este artículo. Si lo veían enojado, pensarían que lo podían provocar fácilmente.

Algunos Slytherin rieron por lo bajo a su paso e Izar sonrió.

Déjalos reír.

Izar golpeó con los nudillos la puerta del maestro de pociones.

"Adelante," llamó la voz fría y suave desde adentro.

Izar entró en la oscura y húmeda habitación. Sus ojos se tomaron un momento para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad antes de que cerrara la puerta, dejando la habitación en la penumbra. Por un momento vio a su profesor de pociones y cómo bailaba de un caldero a otro, su nariz casi tocando el contenido cuando se acercaba a olfatear el líquido. Sus dedos expertos revolvían las soluciones en círculos precisos mientras sus labios contaban la cantidad de vueltas a favor del reloj que debía completar.

En la habitación oscurecida, Snape parecía un elegante murciélago. Sólo sus marcadas facciones delataban su naturaleza humana.

Los nervios de Izar se calmaron en esa maloliente y turbia habitación. Inhaló cerrando los ojos un segundo. "El antídoto para a Solución Inflamatoria y…" Izar pausó inhalando. "una Poción para Reponer la Sangre."

Snape ni se inmutó ante la súbita presencia de Izar, el hombre se inclinó para bajar la llama. "Buenos días, Señor… me atrevo a decir, ¿Black?"al final el hombre volteó abruptamente, Sus ojos negros reducidos a agujeros fantasmagóricos en la oscuridad.

Izar rió burlonamente. Claro que Snape ya había leído el artículo. "Lo que lo mantenga cuerdo, Profesor," murmuró Izar.

Snape ofreció una sonrisa torcida. "¿A qué debo el placer? Mientras preguntaba, sus ojos se detuvieron en la carpeta de cuero que sostenía Izar. Snape alzó las cejas. "¿Ya has examinado mis notas?"

Izar abrió el libro, mirando la perfecta caligrafía de Snape. El hombre había escrito una buena lista de pociones de prueba y error para tratar de eliminar la Marca Tenebrosa. "Tiene unas teorías interesantes profesor. No puedo expresar mi asombro ante algunas de sus invenciones." Comenzó Izar. Sus ojos llenos de estrellas apara la mente brillante del hombre. "Pero creo haber encontrado una solución para la Marca Tenebrosa. No en pociones." Izar cerró la carpeta y se la tendió a Snape.

El hombre se quedó quieto un momento antes de tomar sus notas. "¿_Crees _haber encontrado la solución? ¿Pero no estás seguro?"

"No," comenzó Izar en voz baja. "Estoy mas que seguro."

Unas cejas idénticas se alzaron. "Ilumíname."

Izar dudó. ¿Debería contarle a Snape? El hombre había intentado por años manipular la Marca Tenebrosa sólo para ser distraído de sus enseñanzas por terminar sus experimentos. Seguramente el hombre no iría al Señor Oscuro con la información.

"¿puedo confiar en usted?" preguntó Izar en voz baja. "No es tan leal al Señor Oscuro como para irle con esto." No era tanto una pregunta como una afirmación. El hombre, después de todo, había traicionado al Señor Oscuro a través de los años.

Snape sonrió. "No veo daño alguno en experimentar, Señor Black. Tu mente siempre es curiosa. Puedo ayudar, pero no saciarla."

Izar asintió. Snape sabía Oclumancia; la mente del hombre estaba protegida. "He estado leyendo," comenzó. Snape alzó una ceja, nada sorprendido con esa observación. Izar sonrió antes de continuar. "Encontré el Encantamiento Proteico. Como sabes, este encantamiento conecta varios objetos entre sí para un propósito común."

El rostro de Snape estaba impasible.

"Teoricé que el Señor Oscuro utiliza el Encantamiento Proteico para conectar a todos los Mortífagos entre sí a través de la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero…"Izar se detuvo, sonriendo. "¿cuál es, exactamente, el factor común en _cada _Marca?

"El Señor Oscuro," respondió Snape.

"Si y no," continuó Izar. "El Señor Oscuro invoca la Marca, pero ¿Qué _usa_, específicamente, para invocar esas Marcas?"

Los ojos negros brillaron. "Su varita."

Izar sonrió. "Si. El usa el Encantamiento Proteico fusionado con un hechizo de su propia invención, 'Morsmordre'. El Señor Oscuro es el único mago que marca a sus Mortífagos, o más específicamente, _su varita _es la única que crea la Marca Tenebrosa en sus brazos. Su varita, por lo tanto los vincula a todos para un propósito común. Usa su varita pata causar dolor a través de la Marca."

"Es ingenioso," murmuró Snape, sus ojos enfocados en otro lado. " Es su propio hechizo, pero su varita es el ítem, o el objeto que usa para afectar las Marcas." Snape entonces volvió a mirar a Izar. "¿Y cuál es tu intención? ¿Alguna clase de contra hechizo?"

Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Esa opción sería mas lógica que mis… temerarias acciones," concluyó. "En vez de eso, tomé el camino fácil y decidí averiguar cuál era el núcleo de la varita del Señor Oscuro. Y el tipo de madera."

Snape frunció los labios. "¿Y cómo te fue con eso?"

El Revenclaw se estremeció. "Me metí en Ollivanders." Los ojos negros lo miraron con desaprobación. "Pero," continuó Izar. "Obtuve algo mucho más valioso que simple información. Fui capaz de adquirir la hermana de su varita. Comparte exactamente el mismo núcleo."

Snape pasó a su lado, paseándose lentamente por la habitación. Su expresión absorta. "¿Ya intentaste manipular la Marca Tenebrosa?"

"No," Subconscientemente frotó la marca a través de su túnica. "Cada vez que sostengo su varita, sin embargo, puedo _sentir_ la barrera alrededor de la Marca. No es muy sorprendente. Inventó el hechizo él mismo. Fue lo bastante listo para colocar una barrera. Es magia muy Oscura. Pero creo que, con la hermana de su varita, puedo desmantelarla. Pero decidí esperar hasta las vacaciones, a estar en la Mansión Malfoy, sólo por si algo sucediera…"

Se detuvo cuando vio la sombría expresión en el rostro de su profesor. El hombre aún se paseaba, pensando.

"¿Qué?"Demandó Izar. Tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que pensaba el hombre.

"Aunque aplaudo que hayas descubierto las propiedades de la Marca Tenebrosa, te has salteado algunos amplios límites. Si el Señor Oscuro se enterase no solo de que has robado tal información—información personal, sino también la hermana de su varita, no estará para nada entretenido. También debo expresar mi preocupación sobre esa barrera alrededor de la Marca Tenebrosa. No sería extraño que el hombre hiciera que la barrera inaccesible para desactivar—,"

"Suenas como Regulus," señaló Izar, desanimado por las palabras del hombre.

Snape volteó hacia él. "Tal vez necesitas mi supervisión adicional cuando tu padre no está aquí. A Regulus no le complacerá saber de esto."

"Los que necesito es su asistencia, _si _la necesito Señor, no su supervisión. Regulus, aunque es mi padre, no puede controlar lo que hago."

Se detuvo cuando Snape lo tomó de los hombros. Su expresión igual que la de Izar, determinación. "Muchos magos luchan contra el hecho de que están marcados y son posesión del Señor Oscuro. Es un precio a pagar por seguirle. Es especialmente difícil para aquellos que son independientes. Creo que destruir la barrera sobre la Marca Tenebrosa no saldrá bien."

Izar frunció el seño. "Si no fuera el hijo de Regulus," comenzó en voz baja. "¿Aún tratarías de disuadirme de esto?"

Snape, con sus manos aún en los hombros de Izar, dudó. Sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. "Sólo puedo expresar mi preocupación, Señor Black. Y seguiré haciéndolo. Sin embargo, entiendo tu necesidad de tener éxito en esto. No puedo detenerte. Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi apoyo si lo necesitas."

Izar asintió, complacido. "¿Estará en la Mansión Malfoy estas vacaciones, Señor?"

"No, no lo creo," Snape removió sus manos volvió a sus calderos.

"Me gustaría que fueras," dijo Izar con la voz quebrada. Caminó detrás de Snape. Sus dedos jugaron con el cuero que cubría las notas. A través de sus pestañas estudió la reacción de Snape mientras continuaba en tono sedoso. "Y creo que a Regulus también."

Los hombros de Snape se tensaron mientras miraba a Izar por sobre su hombro, espiando la traviesa expresión en el rostro del Revenclaw. El hombre hizo una mueca. "Sal de aquí, niño insolente." Izar sonrió mientras salía de la clase de pociones. "Pequeños mocosos," continuó el hombre con despecho mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

"Podría decir lo mismo sobre los adultos en negación," comentó Izar en voz baja, cerrando la puerta antes de que el hombre pudiera lanzarle un maleficio.

**(Death of Today)**

"Puedo _sentir _tu emoción desde aquí, Izar," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. "Luces como si te dirigieras a un funeral."

Izar miró a Draco, nada divertido. "Tal vez si voy a uno," murmuró mientras la limusina se detenía frente a la extensa mansión. En serio era espectacular, Izar lo admitiría de buena gana. Era inmensa, con arcos y pequeñas torres en cada esquina. Los jardines, aún desde el auto, eran exóticos y bien cuidados. Aún su orfanato no era la mitad de grande que la Mansión Malfoy. Varias docenas de niños vivían ahí, pero, sólo tres Malfoy vivían en su _castillo._

"Vamos," Draco salió de la limusina.

Izar bajó a regañadientes del lujoso auto. Lucius y Narcissa no habían estado en la plataforma al arribar a King´s Cross. Draco le había contado que estaban ocupados con sus invitados. Cuando Izar había preguntado cuántos invitados había Draco había sonreído y exclamado…

"Sólo unos pocos," comentó Izar con sequedad mirando a un grupo de niños corriendo por el frente dela Mansión antes de desaparecer por la parte de atrás.

"Sólo unos pocos," repitió Draco con aire de suficiencia.

Súbitamente Draco lo aferró por la muñeca y corrió a través de las puertas de hierro. Izar se tensó mientras continuaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la reja. Entonces se dio cuenta que debía haber una hechizo en ellas para permitirle el paso a algunas personas. Como predicho, cruzaron las puertas como si estuvieran hechas de humo.

Draco volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sólo para fruncir el seño cuando notó la expresión para nada asustada de Izar. "Sabes, no es divertido que sepas tanto de magia. Quién hubiera creído que un huérfano nacido de Muggles sabría tanto…" Draco mantuvo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Izar mientras lo conducía al chico más joven adelante.

Izar observó el edificio dominante mientras se acercaban. Era una Mansión hermosa con detalles góticos en su arquitectura.

Izar sólo pudo parpadear mientras subían por los escalones perfectamente pulidos. Izar estaba sobrecogido por la cantidad de riqueza y diseño esparcidos por el lugar. La entrada principal estaba llena de tapices de seda e imponentes retratos. A donde mirara había algo para ver. Su mente curiosa tenía problemas para captar todos los objetos y texturas.

Los pisos eran de madera oscura, lustroso y sin marcas. Alfombras Persas decoraban los pisos y había pilares de piedra por todas partes en la Mansión. Del techo colgaban candelabros de oro de los que chorreaba cera. Los marcos de los cuadros eran de oro brillante. Había lámparas de aceite en el lugar, pero su estructura simple no lo parecía.

Aún las paredes de madera estaban talladas y decoradas. Era impresionante.

Mientras se internaban más en la Mansión Izar notó varias chimeneas de mármol encendidas. Los manteles que las decoraban ambos lados eran caros e inmensos, su mero tamaño intimidaba al pequeño Izar "Ahora estás asombrado," comentó Draco con aire de suficiencia. " Es toda una vista para admirar, ¿no crees?"

La habitación estaba revestida de espejos dorados y muebles ornamentados. "Es hermosa," concordó Izar.

"Gracias, Señor Black," una voz masculina se acercaba a ellos por detrás. Izar volteó, Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a ellos graciosamente desde las profundidades de la mansión. Izar ni siquiera había visto más que las primeras habitaciones y ya estaba impresionado. Más allá en los corredores le llegaban las voces de magos y brujas.

La túnica de Lucius rivalizada con la casa. Parecía como si el hombre hubiera salido caminando de las paredes de la mansión. Su pelo rubio platinado le caía debajo de los hombros, sus ojos fríos estudiaban a Izar de arriba a abajo.

"Sin embargo," continuó el hombre complacido. "Estoy seguro de que las Mansiones de los Black se defienden contra las de los Malfoy." Draco soltó la cintura de Izar mientras su padre se acercaba. Lucius notó el gesto y alzó una ceja delgada.

Izar realizó una breve inclinación. "Señor Malfoy, gracias por invitarme a su casa estas vacaciones."

"No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, mi niño," ronroneó Lucius. Cambió su bastón de mano para extender su brazo derecho hacia Izar. "Es sólo un placer que pudieras venir. Tu padre también…" añadió el hombre a último momento, sólo por cortesía.

Izar miró la mano, notando el anillo de la familia en su dedo. Creyó que era divertido, cuán ricos eran los Malfoy. Casi que chorreaban dinero y oro. Y no eran tímidos de exhibir su riqueza.

Estrechó la mano, maravillándose por el fuerte agarre de Lucius. Izar se enorgullecía de tener un apretón firme, pero no tanto. El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa depredadora antes de volver su atención a su hijo. "Draco," lo saludó el hombre con indiferencia. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, una manera de saludar a su hijo. Izar notó lo mucho que se parecían. Ambos eran pálidos, rubios y de facciones puntiagudas. "¿Confío en que estás bien'"

Izar observó su saludo formal. Se preguntó que pensaría Lucius si supiera que Regulus prefería abrazar.

"¿Y tuviste problemas identificando al chico como un Black, Lucius? Debiste haber estado dormido."

Izar volteó y vio a una mujer alta y elegante ingresar en la habitación. Se movía como Daphne; serena, elegante y muy femenina. También notó algunas rasgos de los Black y adivinó que era Narissa Malfoy-Black.

Lucius hizo una mueca ante el comentario, viendo cómo ella examinaba a Izar. "Discúlpame por decir lo que seguramente ya te habrán comentado, Izar, pero eres extremadamente como los Black." Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas de manera tranquilizadora. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucius. "Aunque, tal vez es un don entre los Black destacarse entre la multitud. Parece que otras _líneas _carecen de observación." Provocó a su marido.

"Ahora, Narcissa, los chicos acaban de llegar." La regañó Lucius en voz baja. "¿Seguramente no quieres darle a Izar una impresión errónea sobre nuestro matrimonio?"

Draco e Izar se miraron, el chico rubio rodó los ojos. Narcissa eligió no responder. Se volteó hacia Draco y le dio un abrazo rápido a pesar de su renuencia al gesto.

Abrazos.

Debía der una herencia Black también.

"El Señor Oscuro está atrás," comenzó Lucius, sus ojos fijos especialmente en Izar. "Seguramente deseas saludarlo." Izar sintió un nudo en el estómago ante la idea de socializar con el Señor Oscuro. ¿Acaso no podía evita al hombre toda la eternidad? La idea de hablar con Riddle cuando Izar desconfiaba tanto del hombre no era confortante. Aunque suponía que si había otra gente alrededor, Izar podía actuar como un Mortífago leal. No habría intimidad, ni discusiones personales con tantos observadores.

Narcissa chasqueó la lengua. "Tienen que comer primero, Lucius."

"Hay comida atrás," contrarrestó Lucius, su mano en el hombro de Izar. "El Señor Oscuro me pidió que le llevara a Izar una vez que hubiera llegado."

_Genial. _Izar apenas podía contener la emoción de hablar con el hombre en público, con todos los Mortífagos a su alrededor. Izar recordaba muy bien cómo se habían reído de él después de verlo con el Señor Oscuro. Ellos creían que él era una bruma, una simple diversión para el Señor Oscuro. Y aunque Izar podía arreglárselas muy bien sólo en esa situación, si pasaba otra vez, se ponía irritable con el ruido de las risas burlonas.

"Déjame mostrarle primero su habitación, Padre," lo interceptó Draco. "Lo mandaré afuera en cuanto hayamos terminado."

Izar vio con interés como se suavizaba la resuelta expresión de Lucius. "Bien," concedió el hombre. Su mano soltó a Izar mientras les señalaba las escaleras. "Háganlo rápido. Hoy está impaciente."

Antes de que Izar pudiera superar su shock al ver el punto débil que Lucius tenía por Draco, estaba siendo empujado por la escalera. "Señor y Señora Malfoy," llamó Izar apartándose de Draco y mirando a la pareja rubia por sobre la baranda. Una vez que hubo captado su atención, continuó. "¿Regulus está aquí?"

Lucius hizo una mueca ante la mención de Regulus pero Narcissa ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "No, Izar. Pero aquí estará con toda seguridad. Dio su palabra."

Izar asintió, dejando que Draco volviera a tirar de él. Se dijo a si mismo que no estaba decepcionado. Había pasado un mes completo desde que había visto a Regulus. Pero el hombre ya le había dicho que tenía que ajustar algunas cosas antes de poder vivir cómodamente en el mundo mágico de nuevo. Aparentemente estaba volviendo a colocar las barreras en las mansiones, limpiándolas y habiéndolas habitables.

"Vamos, estás increíblemente lento hoy," murmuró Draco. "Tu habitación esta cerca de la mía. La de tu padre está adjunta a la tuya. No estarás rodeado por ninguno de los invitados. El ala Oeste es reservada para la 'familia'"

"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan los invitados? ¿Todas las vacaciones?"

Draco hizo una mueca. "No," dijo alzando la nariz como si la pregunta de Izar lo hubiera insultado. "La Mansión estará limpia para navidad. Para entonces seremos sólo nosotros."

Navidad era en dos días.

Aún desde el piso superior Izar podía oír la interminable charla de los invitados y los falsos cumplidos.

Seguramente… _seguramente _Izar podría controlarse para no matar a ningún invitado para entonces.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Sin clases mañana ( o hoy?) así que me quedé con esto… creo que ya es la segunda vez que, bueno, como no es un cap. de mucha relevancia lo adelanto un poco.

Sigo recibiendo tooodos los comentarios… me encanta escuchar sus opiniones, como la historia no es mía es como hablar con alguien de un libro que te gustó mucho (emh…¿harry potter?) jeje… Lindo…


	23. Parte I Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Izar trabajo en su mejor máscara inexpresiva mientras seguía a Draco por las escaleras. Draco parecía sentir el cambio porque su ánimo se tranquilizó bastante. El chico rubio había estado que daba saltos mientras le mostraba a Izar su habitación. Algunas veces Izar se preguntaba cuántos años tendría Draco en realidad. Pero quizá el chico nunca había tenido nadie cerca. ¿Había sido su infancia fría y solitaria? Podía imaginar a un pequeño Draco rodeado por cada juguete que un chico podría querer, pero sintiéndose miserable porque no había nadie alrededor.

No importaba.

Al menos no ahora.

Bajó los escalones. Su pose mostraba seguridad, sin denotar ninguna debilidad. La debilidad no sería tolerada ahora, especialmente cuando iba hacia el Círculo interno del Señor Oscuro. "Estas completamente cerrado," murmuró Draco. "Es aterrador cuando te pones así… siento como si estuviera viendo a un joven Señor Oscuro."

Ojos verdes voltearon hacia Draco. El chico frunció el seño y apartó la mirada. "¿Te das cuenta de que así es como debo estar para presentarme ante el Señor Oscuro verdad?"

"No es sólo cuando estás con él. Es casi todo el tiempo. Sos tan frío. Y a decir verdad, es bastante aterrados a veces." Draco miró a Izar con recelo. "¿Estás ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara? ¿O sos… realmente así?"

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esta discusión con el chico? Izar se preguntó si debería decirle a Draco que nunca había sido un niño. No había un niño escondido detrás de Izar. Tal vez esto sorprendiera a Draco o confirmaría sus sospechas. Incluso el rubio, que había sido criado para ser fría, era un niño. Y cada niño tenía una inocencia, una que era vivaz y activa.

Izar no sentía como si tuviera eso.

Draco se paró frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. Izar alzó las cejas. "Fue una pregunta tonta," murmuró Draco. "Olvida que pregunté." Los ojos grises estudiaron su rostro y sonrió con pesadumbre ante la falta de respuesta de Izar. "Supongo que debería escoltarte afuera."

"Siéntete libre de tomarte tu tiempo," dijo Izar arrastrando las palabras mientras llegaban al final de las escaleras. Draco sonrió mientras guiaba a Izar hacia el volumen de irritantes voces riendo y conversando.

"Ignóralos," le dijo Draco mientras entraban en un inmenso salón de estar. Los ocupantes se fueron callando mientras Izar y Draco pasaban. Algunas de sus miradas eran curiosas, otras llenas de disgusto.

Izar se las devolvió con indiferencia. Sus ojos… le recordaban vívidamente a sus días en el orfanato. ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo en cuanto puso un pié en la Mansión Malfoy? Aquí se sentía como si tuviera ocho años, parado frente a ojos burlones y crueles. Frente a ellos, se sentía menospreciado.

Y aún así, no mostraba emoción alguna. Justo como había hecho en aquellos años.

Avanzaron por las lujosas habitaciones, pasando las miradas. Algunos de los lugares eran pequeñas zonas de servicio con platos de comida, otras eran habitaciones de entretenimiento, y la mayoría eran salones ricamente decorados y con bebidas alcohólicas. Izar notó la cantidad de copas con vino y brandy en las manos de los invitados. Pronto todos estarían mareados y más detestables que nunca. Podía usar eso en su ventaja si era necesario.

Mientras cruzaba las barreras entre las habitaciones también observó que había otra gente además de Mortífagos. Tal vez amigos y socios de las Malfoy y las familias de los Mortífagos

Draco miró brevemente a algunos invitados con superioridad, luego volteó a susurrar a Izar. "Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro normalmente están atrás. El Señor Riddle no disfruta socializando con los invitados en sus 'vacaciones'. Es estrictamente _Mi Señor o Lord Voldemort _ahora. La mayoría de esta gente en la mansión no puede saber que el Señor Oscuro es, en realidad, Tom Riddle. El secreto es sólo para los Mortífagos en cuanto la Marca está grabada en su piel."

Era inteligente. La mayoría de los visitantes no eran capaces de mantener el secreto de que Voldemort era el Secretario Riddle. Irían a la siguiente fiesta, beberían algunas copas de alcohol y luego estarían anunciando el secreto. Izar se preguntó si Voldemort pondría un encantamiento de privacidad en la Marca Tenebrosa en cuanto marcaba a sus Mortífagos. Haría imposible que hablasen de su identidad.

Mientras continuaban, el ruido de los invitados fue apagándose de a poco e Izar se encontró en una habitación oscura. Por delante tenían una sola puerta. A juzgar por la luz natural que se asomaba por debajo de la puerta Izar asumió que daba afuera.

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de si, encerrándolos en la oscura habitación. "Déjanos pasar," la voz del rubio hizo eco.

Izar se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, sin saber lo que pasaba. De pronto se encendió una varita y de la oscuridad se materializó un hombre con túnica de Mortífago. "Puede pasar, Señor Malfoy," la varita prendida apuntó a Draco y luego a Izar. "Pero _tú… _déjame ver tu Marca," su tono bajó con desdén.

Draco se aproximó. "Sabes quién es Izar, Mulciber. Después de todo, su rango es mayor que el tuyo."

Mulciber. El hombre tenía puesta una máscara de níquel, uno de los rangos menores de los Mortífagos. Izar recordaba haber pasado el nombre de Mulciber en un libro de texto. Especialmente recordaba haber leído sobre el padre de Mulciber, el que había atendido al colegio con Tom. Sin embargo no podía acordarse qué había leído. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué estaba aún en el tercer rango.

"No pasarás a menos que vea la Marca," continuó el hombre con crueldad, su varita apuntando a Izar.

Antes de que Draco pudiera quejarse Izar suspiró, irritado, y se arremangó. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba negra con la tinta, un signo de la proximidad del Señor Oscuro. La serpiente en la boca de la calavera se deslizó, excitada. Mulciber se puso ansioso al ver la Marca Tenebrosa y luego se apartó, extinguiendo su luz. "Pueden pasar…" el hombre hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

"Como si no hubiera sabido que de no tener la Marca no podríamos," lo cortó Draco. "Vamos, Izar, el Señor Oscuro te está esperando," añadió el chico mirando a Mulciber.

Izar soltó una risita burlona mientras salían. Se quedó helado, preguntándose por qué había creído que en serio el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores estarían _afuera. _'atrás' era una especie de adición de la mansión. Afuera, el aire de Diciembre parecía de mediados de Septiembre. Había pequeñas llamas en el medio de cada mesa. Sobre las sillas había cojines de seda negra y había tapices negros colgando por encima. Era un lugar inmenso, uno que acomodaría a todos los Mortífagos.

Algunos estaban paseándose fuera del área decorada, caminando por los senderos de graba por entre los jardines. Había pequeñas luces en los pinos de más lejos y una pileta abandonada mas allá.

Había comida en abundancia en las mesas y los bancos.

Izar contó los pasos hacia la pequeña plataforma del círculo interno. Y conveniente mente, allí estaba sentado Voldemort, en toda su gloria. La plataforma no era muy elevada, sólo lo suficiente para demostrar el rango.

"¿Vas a ir allí arriba?" Draco tragó saliva, como si lo pusiera enfermo la mera idea de ir hasta allí.

Antes de que Izar pudiera asegurarle que no quería tener nada que ver con el círculo interno y el Señor Oscuro, el hombre en cuestión lo miró a los ojos. Las pupilas divididas carmesí brillaron maliciosamente al ver a Izar. Con un dedo blanco y pálido, le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

"Parece que mi Amo me está llamando," respondió Izar con sequedad, irritado por la arrogancia del hombre.

El círculo interno volteó para ver qué había captado la atención de su Señor. A Izar le divirtió ver la variedad de emociones en el rostro de los Mortífagos. "Buena suerte," susurró Malfoy tomando otro camino. El heredero Malfoy caminó un par de pasos hacia las mesas de tercer rango con el resto de los estudiantes. Izar sentía envidia. Pero supuso, que si su máscara era plateada, no se sentaría con Draco de cualquier manera.

Decidió no hacer esperar mas tiempo al Señor Oscuro y lentamente se encaminó a la plataforma. Tenía un terno nudo en el estómago que se negaba a desaparecer. Si Voldemort en verdad estaba manipulando a Izar… si en verdad no eran compañeros y el hombre sólo estaba jugando con él, hacía que Izar se sintiera vulnerable. Por supuesto que por fuera nunca parecería débil o afectado, no. Pero si se lo admitiría a si mismo. Si esto era toda una escena para castigar a Regulus por su traición y de paso culpar a los franceses y a los noruegos, Izar quería caer con gracia.

Y eso significaba dejar que el Señor Oscuro tejiera sus hilos mientras él preparaba su propio show.

"Miren quien es…" dijo una mujer cuando Izar llegó al primer escalón de la plataforma.

Ahí había dos mesas. Una con platos de comida y la otra ocupada por once personas sentadas con el Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro tenía once Mortífagos en su círculo interno. No, se corrigió Izar. Severus Snape no estaba presente. Eso hacía doce. Y si Izar contaba al padre de Theodore Nott, que había muerto en Askaban, eso había trece.

Trece era un número bastante supersticioso en el mundo mágico. Muchos magos evitaban tener trece de cualquier cosa. No sorprendía a Izar que el Señor Oscuro creyera lo contrario.

Entonces ¿Quién ocuparía el lugar de Nott?

Descubrió a August Rookwood entre los Mortífagos, su compañero de trabajo en el Ministerio. Los ojos del Inefable lo miraron brevemente antes de volver a su plato. Lucius Malfoy asintió imperturbable. Luego estaban Rodolphus y Rabastan Lastrange, los dos hermanos de pelo negro. Había cuatro hombre mayores que parecían tener la misma edad que el Secretario Tom Riddle, algo mas de sesenta. Izar asumió que debían haber asistido al mismo curso que Voldemort en el colegio.

No se le ocurría quién era el joven fornido sentado cerca de la silla vacía.

Pero si conocía a la mujer que se apoyaba contra el respaldo de su silla con una sonrisa maníaca. "Es Izar _Black…"_

Se rieron burlonamente.

"Vamos Bellatrix," comenzó Voldemort. Su mano blanca señaló la silla vacía a su lado y del hombre sin identificar. "Deja que Izar se siente y se ajuste antes de empezar a jugar." Que absolutamente _generoso _de parte del Señor Oscuro.

Izar mostró una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba al grupo. Podía sentir los ojos de los Mortífagos de abajo en él pero los ignoró y se sentó rígido. La magia del Señor Oscuro lo envolvió, una sensación reconfortante que odiaba sentir. Especialmente de un hombre tan peligroso y manipulador como Tom Riddle.

"Come, " le invitó Voldemort, su voz suave como la seda, señalando el plato frente a Izar. "Debes tener hambre después de tu viaje." Lo último que Izar tenía era hambre.

Bellatrix se incorporó en su asiento, riendo. Estaba ávida por la presencia de Izar. Sus ojos negros vagaron por su rostro. "Veo que tu querido papi aún no te ha ofrecido nada de la fortuna Black. Aún usas túnicas de segunda mano, y en la presencia de nuestro Señor… que esquivo."

Izar tomó su cuchillo mirando a Bellatrix. No estaba ni un poco afectado, aún con el hombre a su lado riendo como un cerdo herido. "Si, "comentó Izar. "Y los vestidos negros rasgados y andrajosos son definitivamente un _furor _entre las brujas…" terminó mirando a Bellatrix y estudiando su poco elegante vestido.

La mesa calló, sólo se oýo la suave risa de Rookwood.

Izar desvió su atención de Bellatrix y centró sus ojos en la flama verde en el medio de la mesa. El fuego emitía un calor reconfortante, nada demasiado brillante o caliente. "Estoy seguro de que conoces a Lucius, Bellatrix y Augustus." Intervino Voldemort con suavidad con una sonrisa. "Y has oído de Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange…"

Rodolphus, el esposo de Bellatrix, era un mago alto. Tenía cejas espesas y una mueca constante en el rostro. Su hermano, Rabastan, era mucho más bajo y delgado. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

"Y luego está el Señor Walden Macnair," una larga uña señaló al hombre de pelo negro y piel grisácea. Macnair frunció el entrecejo mirando a Izar fijamente. "Y el Señor Cene Lestrange," continuó Voldemort.

Cene Lestrange era uno de los cuatro magos mayores presentes. También se parecía a Rabastan y Rodolphus, daba la impresión de que era su padre.

"Aquí está el Señor Ayers Rosier, padre de Evan Rosier, que está en mi segundo rango." Ayers también era uno de los más grandes. Era pelado y de ojos oscuros, parecía listo y frío. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Izar, sorprendiendo al Revenclaw. Hubiera pensado que el circulo interno no querría tener nada que ver con él. No obstante Izar inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

"El Señor Read Avery. Su hijo también es de un rango mas bajo…" el anciano frunció el seño y lo ignoró completamente mientras sorbía de su copa de aguamiel.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua y continuó con el último hombre mayor. "Luego, el Señor Evelyn Mulciber. Estoy seguro de que ya has conocido a su hijo." La voz de Voldemort se volvió áspera al mencionar al pequeño Mulciber.

Era el Mortífag de tercer rango que Izar había encontrado en la entrada. Se mordió la lengua para refrenarse de preguntarle por qué su hijo estaba en un estrato tan bajo.

"Y, finalmente, el Señor Antonin Dolohov." Voldemort señaló con su mano vagamente al gran hombre al lado de Izar. El que se había reído como un cerdo y que se parecía a un varraco. El hombre alzó su barbilla partida y miró hacia abajo a Izar con desaprobación. Sus ojos pequeños eran azules y tenían una chispa extraña.

"Un Black…" masculló Avery. Sus ojos marrones estudiaron a Izar desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Mi Señor, ¿Considera que se mente está limpia? Los Black decentes se han perdido hace décadas. Al juntarse entre ellos tendieron a volverse algo…" dijo mirando a Izar con disgusto. "dementes."

Tanto Izar como Bellatrix fruncieron el seño.

"No pretendas que tu linaje está tan inalterado como pretendes, Avery," comenzó Voldemort, con tono siniestro. Izar miró al hombre por el rabillo del ojo. Riddle no estaba disfrazado, tenía el largo cabello negro atado en la base del cuello y sus marcadas facciones aristocráticas. El Señor Oscuro no era impresionante o hermoso, pero no quería decir que no fuera atractivo. Era su aura y su carisma lo que atraía a la gente hacia él. Era su poder su atractivo.

Los ojos carmesí se volvieron hacia él, notando su observación.

Izar apartó la mirada hacia Avery que se había ruborizado. "Mi Señor," susurró Avery inclinando la cabeza en una muestra de sumisión. "Simplemente estoy estableciendo un punto. Los abuelos del chico, Orion y Walbuga, eran primos. Su padre nació corrompido y su tío del otro lado de la moneda. Andromeda Black se casó con un maldito _Muggle. _Entre mas se casan entre ellos, más dementes salen." Miró a Bellatrix.

El hombre al lado de Izar, Dolohov, volvió a reír como un cerdo agonizante. Izar apretó la mandíbula, irritado.

"Espero que te des cuenta de que estas insultando a mi mujer, Avery," respondió Lucius sorbiendo de su vino. Su tono habrá sido dulce pero sus ojos grises estaban fríos y clavados en Avery.

Izar sonrió.

Avery negó con la cabeza, alzando sus brazos en gesto de rendición.

"Tal vez Avery está expresando mal sus sospechas," comenzó Mulciber con calma. "Sólo desea expresar su preocupación por la lealtad del chico, Mi Señor. Se padre, después de todo, te traicionó—,"

"Lo que pasó entre Regulus Black y yo permanecerá en privado." Comenzó el Señor Oscuro acallando por completo a Mulciber. "Izar," ronroneó el hombre. "No debe ser prejuzgado por los errores de su padre."

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Su disgusto por Izar se mostraba en su rostro, con la excepción de Rookwood y Lucius. Los otros no entendían por qué el Señor Oscuro era tan misericordioso con Regulus. A pesar de no saber exactamente que había hecho, conocían de su traición al Señor Oscuro. No entendían por qué Regulus estaba aún con vida. Y no entendían el favoritismo del Señor Oscuro para con Izar.

E Izar no apreciaba que discutieran sobre él como si no estuviera presente.

De repente, la mano del Señor Oscuro sujetó la pierna de Izar por debajo de la mesa. El Revenclaw se tensó, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo. Voldemort era la imagen de la inocencia mientras acariciaba el borde de su copa con su mano libre.

Merlín. Izar era un maldito maricón. Era solo una mano…

"¿Dónde esta tu querido papi?" Bellatrix batió sus pestañas burlonamente curvando su labio inferior. Justo cuando el cuchillo de Izar descendió sobre la mano de Dolohov, el vaso de Bellatrix se quebró. Ella aulló, poniéndose de pié rápidamente para evitar los pedazos de vidrio que volaban hacia su rostro y su cuello. Alzó sus brazos y el vidrio trazó en ellos cortes alargados. Sus ojos maniáticos se dirigieron a Izar.

Demostrando sus rápidos reflejos, la varita de Izar y la de Bellatrix se encontraron.

Él también estaría de pie, pelo la mano en su pierna apretó con fuerza restringiéndolo. Izar fue forzado a permanecer sentado, con su varita lista sus ojos tan fríos como los de ella. A su lado Dolohov tenía problemas para respirar, se había atragantado con la comida. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a su cuello, el cuchillo aún clavado en una de ellas. La sangre manchó su túnica y el mantel. Nadie le prestó atención al hombre. Lo dejaron atragantarse hasta que Mulciber a regañadientes lo ayudó cuando sus labios comenzaron a ponerse azules.

"Bajen las varitas," siseó Voldemort. "Los dos."

Izar mantuvo sus ojos enfocados. Sólo podía ver a Bellatrix y ella sólo a él.

"Mi Señor," jadeó Bellatrix; sus ojos aún en Izar. "Con todo respeto, este es un asunto atrasado. Necesita probarse merecedor del nombre Black. Y si quiere defender a su querido papi… lo apropiado es arreglar un duelo." Bellatrix se lamió el labio inferior lentamente con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos. "Usted mismo, mi Señor, dijo que el chico puede arreglárselas solo. Creo que es tiempo que nos lo demuestre."

"Si yo digo que el chico es digno, mi palabra es lo único que necesitas. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Bellatrix?" la voz del Señor Oscuro era tan fría como la mirada de Izar. Le dio escalofríos a todos los presentes. Bellatrix fue forzada a apartar la mirada de Izar y mirar al Señor Oscuro en sumisión.

"No, "dijo Izar antes de que se pudiera sentar. "Creo que tiene razón."

Probablemente no estaba razonando muy bien en ese momento. Pero si hubiera pasado unos meses antes, seguramente estaría escondiéndose debajo del Señor Oscuro. Ahora, sin embargo, había entrenado en duelo. Y Bellatrix era una espina en su costado. Iba a dejarlos ver que era capaz de defenderse solo.

La mano se deslizó lentamente de Izar. "Entonces que así sea," susurró el Señor Oscuro.

Bellatrix no perdió nada de tiempo. Agitó su varita en el aire y mandó a Izar volando de la plataforma. Cayó rodando en la nieve y se detuvo frente al jardín congelado.

Saltó y se puso de pié rápidamente y adoptó una posición defensiva. Sus ojos verdes observaron a Bellatrix mientras saltaba de la plataforma y caía de cuclillas en una posición letal. Los Mortífagos en el patio de piedra se pusieron de pié. Los de menor rango corrieron hasta donde estaban, y mirando con excitación mal disimulada. Los otros eran más casuales y controlados en su observación.

"Todo vale en este juego," Bellatrix estableció las reglas. "No se puede usar la maldición asesina. La pérdida de extremidades u órganos está dentro de los límites." Bellatrix mostró los dientes en una amplia sonrisa. "Mírate… ¿Ha estado mi querido primo enseñándote las maniobras de los Aurors?"

Izar lanzó un hechizo no verbal, cansado de oírla. Ella lo esquivó con rapidez, siseando antes de lanzar su propio maleficio.

Bailaron así, uno alrededor del otro, por unos cuantos minutos; probando los puntos fuertes y las debilidades. Se fueron alejando cada vez mas del patio y mas cerca de la pileta. Los espectadores aún podían ver con claridad, pero no estarían en medio del camino de alguna maldición reflectada.

Izar notó que Bellatrix luchaba de un modo arrogante. Sin embargo, tenía todo el derecho de estar confiada de sus habilidades. Había rumores de que el Señor Oscuro le había enseñado cuando era menor. Era como la segunda del Señor Oscuro, famosa por su liderazgo y sus habilidades para la lucha. Pero era arrogante y bastante chiflada.

Izar se aplastó contra la nieve cuando gritó otra maldición. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ésta le erró por poco a su entrepierna. Los espectadores lanzaron aullidos, imaginando el hechizo en sus partes privadas. Era un hechizo que muchas mujeres furiosas les lanzaban a sus maridos si los descubrían durmiendo con otra. Destruía su hombría, efectivamente dejándola inútil para siempre.

Con los ojos grandes miró a su pariente lejana en shock. No debería haberle sorprendido que pudiera sin remordimientos destruir su masculinidad, pero igual lo sacudía. Sus piernas delgadas estaban flexionadas revelando sus largas botas. Ella apartó un rulo negro que cayó entre sus ojos y fijó otra vez en Izar sus ojos animales.

Por sobre su hombro, Izar pudo ver el patio de observadores. Allí tirado, en la nieve, sabía que todos animaban a Bellatrix. Sus miradas eran crueles y estaban hambrientas. Todos querían una razón para probar sus sospechas de que Izar era indigno. Querían que lo lastimaran, lo hirieran y lo humillaran. Y lo más importantes, querían una razón válida para que el Señor Oscuro desviara su favoritismo de Izar. Después de todo, tenían razón al decir que era débil… que no era nada más que un bastardo mestizo, el resultado de una 'violación'. ¿Cómo podía él ser tan bien visto por el Señor Oscuro si era tan débil?

Entonces Izar se vio bañado por una fría determinación. Esto ya no era para defender el honor de Regulus; era para defender su posición entre los Mortífagos. Era para probarse a si mismo.

Rodando sobre si mismo para esquivar un hechizo, Izar se puso de pié y comenzó a lanzar maldición tras maldición a Bellatrix. Sus lecciones de duelo parecían inocentes y fáciles comparadas con este ritmo. Los hechizos no verbales eran los favoritos y los escudos eran ignorados, se esquivaba. Izar enfocó su concentración en el duelo, demasiado determinado para perder. No podía. No lo _haría_.

Bellatrix respiraba agitadamente, agazapándose cuando Izar le lanzó un hechizo cortante. Golpeó un árbol más allá cortando la madera profundamente. Ella cruzó su varita en una 'X' imaginaria y luego se la lanzó, su muñeca sonó por el movimiento súbito.

El hechizo azul se le vino encima demasiado rápido; no pudo esquivarlo o alzar un escudo a tiempo. Gruñó mientras era arrojado al suelo. El hechizo le quemó mientras le travesaba la túnica y, eventualmente, la piel de su pecho_. _Siseó de dolor mientras la sangre tibia cubría su piel fría. Izar nunca había imaginado ser reconfortado por su propia sangre. Era tan _cálida._

Los gritos de los Mortífagos aumentaron con emoción por la ventaja de Bellatrix. Podía oír las risas y eso lo ponía de los nervios.

"_¡Expelliarmus!" _Bellatrix murmuró el encantamiento de desarme.

Lo habría golpeado y su varita se hubiera ido volando si no hubiera creado una barrera de hielo y nieve. Se mantuvo como una pared de protección mientras torpemente cerraba la herida en su pecho. No se destacaba por sus hechizos de curación, pero sabía lo suficiente para detener la hemorragia.

"¿Escondiéndote mi dulce primo'" se burló Bellatrix y los Mortífagos rieron.

Izar apretó la mandíbula y su cabello traspirado le cayó sobre los ojos mientras apuntaba a la pileta con su varita. La superficie de agua se cristalizó y se transformó en una base de hielo sólida. Bellatrix no lo notó. Su atención estaba en la pared de hielo frente a ella mientras se burlaba de Izar.

Rápidamente rodó fuera de la pared y corrió hacia la pileta de agua congelada. Se subió al hielo, patinando por la superficie. Izar apuntó su varita a su distraído oponente. "_Abrumpo," _murmuró su maldición inventada, la misma que había usado contra los Aurors el día del asesinato de Appleton.

Bellatrix volteó abruptamente cuando vio a Izar en la pileta. Antes de que pudiera derretir la superficie de agua, él le lanzó el hechizo _Abrumpo. _Un gusano de fuego se deslizó por la nieve, derritiéndola a su paso.

Ella se rió de él, sin reconocer el hechizo. Izar le dio crédito por tratar de detener el gusano. Pero su hechizo atravesó sus escudos tratando de destruir su pie.

Izar se tambaleó hasta el otro lado de la pileta. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme oyó el grito de Bellatrix. Volteó y se decepcionó al notar que sólo sus dedos habían sido cortados, no su pie, no toda la extremidad. La punta de su bota quedó cortada sobre la nieve teñida de rojo. Ella jadeó de dolor, saltando para recuperar el equilibrio. Volteó rápidamente en su dirección. Izar nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan oscuros… tan crueles.

Lo atacó con venganza; escupiendo a través de sus esculpidos labios.

Izar rió mientras esquivaba, deteniendo un hechizo antes de que pudiera explotar su brazo derecho. El árbol tras el no tuvo tanta suerte. Hizo un ruido cuando cayó sobre los otros. Una pila de nieve cayó del pino mas cercano sobre Izar, pero se la quitó mientras observaba a Bellatrix convocar la maldición Cruciatus. Ésta golpeó en la nieve, cerca de su pié. Izar lanzó otro hechizo.

Ella contorsionó su cuerpo esquivándolo y volvió a atracar con la maldición Cruciatus. No tuvo tanta suerte esta vez, le alcanzó en el estómago.

Nunca antes había sentido la maldición Cruciatus. Después de oír los gritos de sus compañeros el día de la muerte de Appleton, había deducido que no quería sentirla. Pero era en vano mientras caía al suelo respirando con dificultad entre gritos. No conseguía bastante aire para sus pulmones; sus gritos no se lo permitían. Retorciéndose en la nieve, rogó ara que terminara. Su mente estaba en shock mientras intentaba apartar el dolor.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

Sus nervios y sus músculos le quemaban mientras se retorcía sin control. Oh Merlín… cualquier cosa menos esto.

La único que lo mantenía cuerdo era la risa.

Siempre la risa.

Ahogaban sus gritos… haciéndolo aún mas insoportable.

No podía imaginar estar bajo el _Crucio _del Señor Oscuro. Izar sabía que era diez veces pero que el de Bellatrix. Pero el de ella estaba allá arriba con el del Señor Oscuro. Era insoportable.

Entre lágrimas masculló su siguiente hechizo. "_Reducto." _Su mano temblorosa hizo que fallara, pero funcionó para romper su concentración. La maldición Cruciatus paró y su cuerpo tembló sin control. Esto le costaría sus reflejos y su puntería. Su mano no se quedaba quieta mientras se ponía de pie tambaleante.

Todo giraba e Izar entendió por qué Theodore Nott había estado tan inestable por una semana después del castigo del Señor Oscuro. Bellatrix se regodeó de verlo inestable en sus pies. Se rió complacida con los demás Mortífagos.

Las risas…

Ella lanzó su siguiente hechizo. Sus oídos zumbaban por las risas y no oyó de qué hechizo se trataba, pero alzó un escudo. Aunque este lo detuvo un poco y le quitó la mayor parte de su poder, no se deshizo de él por completo. Un corte profundo apareció en su frente. Lo bastante profundo para que sangrara en abundancia.

Izar cayó de rodillas, respirando pesadamente por el shock. Su mente lo trasladó a sus días en el orfanato. Los días en los que no era nada más que un _fenómeno. _Louis, su tormento Muggle, lo había lastimado bastante ese día. Y todos los niños, demasiado asustados para enfrentarse a Louis, se habían parado a su alrededor, riéndose de Izar.

Era justo como ahora. Los Mortífagos mostraban las mismas emociones que sus torturadores Muggle mientras se reían.

La sangre nubló su visión mientras miraba el patio. La sonrisas tipo Slytherin y las risas jactanciosas… Izar logró ver el rostro pálido de Draco. El chico estaba parado en silencio al lado de Lucius, también en silencio. Y también estaba Regulus. El hombre no había estado antes, pero había llegado Su padre no lucía decepcionado, si no preocupado. Izar _odiaba _eso.

Voldemort se puso de pie, su rostro impasible, aún así sus ojos carmesí se veían peligrosos. Iba a detener el duelo.

Izar no podía ser vencido. No podía dejarles ganar.

El duelo estaba lejos de haber terminado.

Con un rugido Izar se puso de pie e hizo unos círculos son su varita por sobre su cabeza. Apenas podía ver, la sangre chorreando de su cabeza se estaba volviendo una molestia. "_Cassesium," _aulló Izar, su voz ronca pero llena de pasión.

Era el momento para lanar su hechizo inventado, el mismo que le había tomado semanas y semanas construir. Lo más probable era que fallase en su estado débil y delirante, pero lo intentaría todo. No dependería de sus reflejos o su puntería, sino en su talento para la magia. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento. No podía confiar en sus nervios dañados para ganar, a pesar de que la misma Bellatrix sufría de heridas también.

El _Cassesium _se deslizó sobre él solidificándose en una especie de escudo en forma de red. La hebras eran frágiles y parecía como si pudieran ser cortadas en segundos. Bellatrix hizo una pausa, estudió la red y luego rió. No perdió ni un momento antes de lanzar su hechizo.

"_Reducto,"_

Izar sonrió, había caído en su trampa.

El hechizo se quedó trabado en la tela de araña de su escudo, éste se tornó de color rojo mientras lo absorbía. Bellatrix dio un paso atrás tambaleándose, tratando de balancearse en su único pie. "_Reducto," _dijo una vez más, esta vez colapsaron algunas de las hebras de la red. Ella sonrió.

Y él sonrió.

Bellatrix dudó al ver su expresión. Las risas murieron en el patio mientras todos observaban

Con el pulso acelerado Izar acercó sus dedos al escudo. En cuanto sus dedos tocaron su querido red, la magia roja del _Reducto _de Bellatrix se transformó en una pequeña pelota. La alzó hasta su rostro, apartando la sangre de sus ojos. Bellatrix dio un paso atrás, su varita alzada y lista.

Izar se llevó la magia a su boca y tragó.

Sabía horrible y nauseabunda, pero la forzó a bajar por su garganta. Bellatrix debía tener el pero tipo de magia… era oscura y babosa.

Izar miró hacia abajo, ignorando los murmullos de los Mortífagos. Si funcionaba bien, su piel se tornaría roja.

Alzando sus dedos, rió con deleite mientras miraba su pálida piel tornarse de un rojo brillante. Miró a Bellatrix después de quitarse la sangre de la cara lo mejor que pudo. Aún chorreaba de la herida abierta en su frente,

"Bellatrix…" canturreó, sonriendo. "Vamos, querida prima. Otro _Crucio _¿Hmm?" dio un paso adelante, su cuerpo rompiendo la red a su alrededor. Se quebró contra el suelo, el ruido era similar al de huesos frágiles. La cáscara de la tela de araña ya no servía. Había cumplido su propósito.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se convirtieron en rendijas mientras veía la magia carmesí bailando bajo la piel de Izar.

"¿por qué dudas?" Izar continuó caminando hacia Bellatrix. Su varita estaba floja en su mano; no la necesitaba. Mientras la magia de Bellatrix estuviera bajo su piel, estaba perfectamente protegido. Sólo que ella no lo sabía. "Estoy justo aquí. Mejor te apuras o tus dedos no se podrán recolocar tan fácil." Estiró sus brazos, ofreciéndole un blanco fácil.

Ella gruñó y agitando su varita le lanzó una maldición no verbal. Ésta voló hasta Izar. En vez de hacerle daño, sólo rebotó en él y se dirigió a los árboles.

"Imposible," ella dio un paso atrás y cayó de cola en la nieve porque la pérdida de sus dedos le hacía imposible permanecer balanceada.

"No imposible," susurró Izar. "Lo estas viendo ¿verdad?"

Bellatrix parpadeó, lanzando otro hechizo. Volvió a rebotar. Sus ojos negros volvieron a parpadear y luego inclinó la cabeza. Sus hombros temblaron y antes de que Izar pudiera comprender, ella estaba riendo con deleite. Izar hizo una mueca.

A través de la cortina de rulos negros ella lo miró excitada. "Los rumores son ciertos supongo," Bajó su varita en señal de rendición. Los murmullos de los Mortífagos casi taparon lo siguiente que dijo Bellatrix. "Tienes la mente de Cygnus." Izar entrecerró los ojos y apoyó su varita en su cuello.

Podría haberla lastimado seriamente. Debería haberle causado mas dolor. Quería hacerlo. Pero estaba por debajo de él atacar a un mago o bruja que ya se había rendido.

"Supongo que pasaste mi prueba," dijo Bellatrix mirando con nuevo interés. "Eres un verdadero Black, sin importar qué Sangresucia te dio a luz."

La mueca de Izar se hizo más pronunciada. "Es todo un _honor _haber pasado tu veredicto. Es un gran peso fuera de mis hombreo." No le importaba lo que ella pensara de él. Regulus era el único Black al que Izar querría impresionar. Aunque, Izar tendría que admitir que las cosas serían más fáciles sin Bellatrix saltándole a la garganta constantemente.

Bellatrix sonrió brevemente, sus ojos brillantes. Su mirada hablaba de promesas oscuras, no necesariamente horrores para Izar, pero una especie de protección y admiración.

Izar bajó su varita y le dio la espalda. Lentamente caminó hacia la Mansión Malfoy, sus emociones escondidas tras una pared de piedra. Su estómago gruñó en protesta mientras presionaba a sus músculos hasta el límite. Tenía que llegar a su habitación antes de mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

Los Mortífagos se apartaron a su paso, sus ojos evaluándolo. La mayoría estaban en silencio, aunque algunos estudiantes de Slytherin lo felicitaron. Los ignoró mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta trasera. Por su visión limitada, no pudo ver a Voldemort en ningún sitio. Pero sí veía a Regulus. El hombre lo seguía pisándole los talones.

"Ahora no, Regulus," susurró Izar en cuanto hubo entrado a la Mansión.

Podía oír a los otros invitados más adentro.

"Voy a ayudarte—," Regulus lo aferró del brazo, deteniéndolo. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vó lo exhausto que estaba Izar.

"No puedo," Izar se soltó dando un paso atrás. Sin importar cuánto quisiera conocer a Regulus, confiar en él, no estaba listo para mostrarle a su padre tal debilidad. "Bajaré en unos minutos. Sólo dame un poco de espacio, por favor." Agregó suavemente. No quería herir a su padre. Pero algo le decía a Izar que tomaría mucho esfuerzo hacerlo.

Regulus asintió y a regañadientes se quedó donde estaba mientras Izar continuaba.

El Revenclaw pasó rápidamente los salones. Su cuerpo gritaba con dolor y agonía. Le dolía el pecho y la frente donde Bellatrix lo había atacado y sus nervios y músculos estaban fritos por el _Crucio. _Necesitaba un baño. No… primero tenía que vomitar y luego tomar una ducha rápida. No iba a quedarse encerrado en su habitación, tenía que bajar con los Mortífagos. Si notaban su ausencia prolongada lo más probable es que la vieran como una debilidad.

Izar llegó a la parte desolada de la mansión y se dirigió hacia el ala Oeste. Su expresión se desmoronó y se permitió hacer una pausa. No había nadie alrededor. Finalmente podía mostrar sy debilidad.

Trató de continuar por las escaleras, pero resbaló en su propia sangre y transpiración. Izar cayó torpemente en los escalones de piedra, respirando mientras trataba de componerse. Rió amargamente, el horripilante sonido haciendo eco por la mansión.

De repente, unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron y levantaron su cuerpo sin esfuerzo. Izar tomó aire mientras era recogido como un niño. Sus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando vio a su captor.

E Izar pensó que las cosas no podían haberse puesto peores…

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **alguna gente dirá… esta chica no trabaja… no estudia… no tiene una vida…mmm…

Trabajo, estudio, y aunque suene raro tengo una vida fuera de … jejeje.

He estado tratando de contestar algunos Reviews, no he podido con todos así que lo siento y agradezco a todos los que me han escrito. Sé que todos saben quién carga a Izar, así que se imaginarán a qué viene el capítulo que sigue. (algunos hacen trampa y ya lo leyeron en Inglés).

Bueno, estoy divagando tonterías… Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios


	24. Parte I Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

"No _necesito _ayuda," se quejó Izar.

"Tal vez no la necesitas, pero si requieres asistencia para llagar más rápido. Seguramente no querrás arrastrarte de panza por el suelo." Respondió Voldemort.

"Estaba caminando bien," discutió Izar, odiaba cuán fácil lo cargaba al hombre. Era como si no pesara nada en sus brazos. Izar culpaba a la criatura que era Voldemort. Era absolutamente humillante. Prefería que Regulus lo ayudara a llegar a su habitación que el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Así lo llamas?" El Señor Oscuro alzó las cejas. "Desde donde yo lo veía parecía que hubieras colapsado. Pero si quieres llamarlo 'caminar', como quieras." La expresión de Riddle era impasible. A pesar de su sarcasmo, estaba muy tranquilo. Izar se quedó pensando en eso.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido mientras Riddle lo cargaba por los corredores de los Malfoy hasta su habitación asignada.

En cuanto entraron, Voldemort se dirigió para apoyarlo en la inmensa y lujosa cama. "No," susurró Izar débilmente. Pudo sentir el sudor frío en su frente entre más se alejaban del baño. "El lavabo… rápido…."

Los ojos rojos lo observaron pero igual lo dejó en la cama. Izar siseó, enojado con el hombre por ignorarlo. Antes de que pudiera saltar de la cama y correr al baño un par de manos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo sentaron nuevamente. Pudo sentir que le alcanzaron una cubeta e Izar no perdió tiempo y vomitó.

Solo que no fue vomito lo que salió. La maga de Bellatrix ascendió desde su estómago y por su boca, expulsando la cubeta de sus manos. Era casi como una bola de pelos destructiva. Hizo una mueca observando los pedazos de la cubeta en el suelo. Ondas de fuego los tiñeron de rojo, un signo del _Reducto _que Bellatrix le había lanzado en el suelo.

"¿No te sientes mejor ahora, chico?" se burló Voldemort tomándolo por los hombros hasta que estuvo en el borde de la cama.

Izar suspiró. "En realidad, me siento mucho mejor sin su magia adentro mío," admitió. "era horrible."

Su piel volvió a su color normal, tal vez algo más pálida aún por la pérdida de color. El _Cassesium _que había inventado era temporal. En cuanto su piel volvió a su tono el hechizo se terminó y la magia de Bellatrix volvería a ser efectiva en él.

Los dedos fríos del Señor Oscuro alzaron su barbilla. Voldemort pasó su varita por su rostro murmurando un viejo hechizo en latín. La herida en su frente le quemó, esterilizándose, y luego se cerró. Izar ahogó un gemido de dolor. Si podía soportar la Maldición Cruciatus podía soportar cualquier cosa. Siempre había tenido una alta tolerancia al dolor, pero el _Crucio _estaba más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aún temblaba por los efectos.

"Fue increíblemente irresponsable que aceptaras el duelo," comenzó el Señor Oscuro mientras curaba la herida de su frente. "Ahí está de nuevo ese temperamento tuyo. Es extraño…" el hombre se calló, su tono levemente burlón.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron. "¿Extraño? ¿Qué es extraño?"

Voldemort hizo una pausa, mirando a Izar hacia abajo. "Normalmente estas tranquilo y controlado cuando alguien es demasiado duro en su ataque verbal hacia ti. Pero, cuando se trata de alguien que te _importa, _pareces hacer de tu deber proteger su honor."

Izar rió. "Regulus puede cuidarse solo," declaró Izar con frialdad

"Primero fue la heredera Greengrass al ser envenenada, y ahora es el honor de tu padre," continuó el Señor Oscuro como si no lo hubiera oído. "Me pregunto si entro en esa lista de tus 'seres queridos'"

Izar soltó una risita.

Voldemort sonrió también.

Izar dejó que los dedos fríos echasen su cabeza hacia atrás. Se quedó mirando el oscuro dosel de su cama. "Te dejaré saber cuando llegue el momento de defenderte, Mi Señor. Pero me es difícil creer que los Mortífagos te deshonrarían. Para ser honesto, estarían cagados."

"Elocuente," Voldemort chasqueó la lengua por su uso del lenguaje.

El hombre continuó esterilizando y tratando de prever las cicatrices en su cabeza. La sonrisa de Izar desapareció al darse cuenta que había olvidado por completo sus sospechas de Voldemort. Cuando estaba en la presencia del hombre, atrayente y provocadora, siempre era fácil olvidar que toda esta relación podía ser un invento del Señor Oscuro.

"Quítate la túnica." Voldemort se apartó dándole espacio.

Izar dudó pero se puso de pié y desabrochó sus ropas. Se amontonaron a sus pies, dejándolo sólo con una vieja remera y unos pantalones sucios. Sin esperar que se lo pidiera Izar se quitó la remera y la arrojó al suelo.

Voldemort alzó una ceja y sonrió. "Y aquí yo creí que iba a tener que desvestirte a la fuerza."

Izar se sentó y encogió levemente los hombros. "Del modo que yo lo veo, compartimos la misma anatomía. De todos modos no creo que te atraiga un chico de quince años," respondió con aspereza. Como si en verdad fuera su maldito _compañero… _era solo un juego.

Voldemort, aún sonriendo, dio un paso adelante acercándose a Izar. "Al contrario, chico. Me siento muy _atraído_ hacia ti." El hombre se aproximó aún mas, su nariz rozando la mejilla de Izar. Su lengua se aventuró para lamer un poco de sangre de su rostro y pudo sentirse un profundo siseo en la habitación. Izar perdió el aliento cuando el hombre habló en Parsel a su oído; era seductor y divertido. Entre siseos, sus labios acariciaban y lamían la sangre carmesí en su rostro.

Izar se ruborizó, apartando a Riddle con fuerza con las palmas de sus manos.

El hombre dio un paso hacia tras para recuperar el equilibrio y entrecerró los ojos enojado. "¿En que estás pensando? Pareces inestable hoy."

Izar negó con la cabeza. "No pasa nada. No estoy pensando en nada espectacular."

El hombre lo miró con curiosidad y luego rió. "¿Ya has pasado la etapa de negación?" Izar lo miró severamente. "Primero el shock de la noticia, luego analizas la situación; el próximo paso es la negación. Pasaste un mes evitándome. Aunque lo encuentro divertido, no veo por qué debes quedarte en la negación de nuestra situación." Voldemort hizo una mueca.

"Lo encuentro difícil de creer," respondió Izar. "Creo que todo esto es un juego para ti," confesó, e inmediatamente se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan abierto.

"Elegía contarte de nuestra conexión porque igual tendrías que enterarte pronto; mi atracción por ti estás creciendo y hay una guerra empezando." Voldemort hizo una pausa y tomó el mentón de Izar. "Si no fueras tan notable te hubiera mantenido en mi tercer rango, bien escondido. Nunca te hubiera dicho que eres mi compañero. Si te hubiera mantenido en la ignorancia la situación hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Te hubiera reclamado después de la guerra. Todo hubiera estado atado con un bello y simple moño," añadió sarcásticamente.

Izar miró a regañadientes a los ojos carmesí. "Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo contaste?"

Voldemort no dijo nada por un momento, estudiando a Izar. "Debo admitir que aunque te reconozco como mi compañero, Izar, no experimento ningún frenesí por poseerte como le pasa a muchas otras criaturas mágicas. Podría pasar siglos sin tenerte en mi cama y no me sentiría afectado por tu ausencia." Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Entonces ¿Por qué te lo conté? Simplemente porque eres notable y no puedo evitar sentirme posesivo de tu atención."

Izar hizo una mueca. "No soy tan notable. Si no me hubieras ingresado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y si no me hubieras prestado atención en primer lugar, aún no existiría."

"No estoy de acuerdo," Voldemort chasqueó la lengua empujando a Izar hasta acostarlo en la cama. "No te das nada de crédito, chico."

Izar decidió dejar de discutir. "Ya curé la herida en mi pecho," dijo con frialdad.

"E hiciste un trabajo terrible con ella," reflexionó el Señor Oscuro.

"Estas lamiendo mis heridas," lo acusó Izar, inseguro de cómo se sentía de las atenciones del Señor Oscuro después del duelo. Las odiaba, con toda seguridad, pero aún así se preguntaba por los motivos del hombre. Si Voldemort en verdad estuviera usando a Izar para vengarse de Regulus, ¿Por qué se tomaría el trabajo de limpiar a Izar después de una batalla? A menos que… Izar suspiró. Tenía que dejar de analizar cada movimiento que Voldemort hiciera. "¿Qué dirían los Mortífagos si supieran que estoy siendo consentido por el Señor Oscuro?"

"¿Cuándo mencionaste lamiendo tus heridas, te referías a literal o figurativamente?" sus ojos carmesí brillaron mientras veía la sangre en el pecho de Izar. "En todo caso estoy seguro de que no se vería muy bien con mis seguidores."

El Revenclaw negó con la cabeza, incapaz de formular una respuesta. El hombre tenía que ser algo similar a un vampiro. Esta era el segundo incidente que demostraba que tenía una debilidad por la sangre, o al menos la de Izar.

Se quedó ahí, mordiéndose la lengua, mientras Voldemort esterilizaba su herida. ¿Le creía al Señor Oscuro ahora? Era demasiado difícil para entender. E Izar no estaba seguro si podía confiar completamente en Tom Riddle, no si siempre bailaban alrededor del otro así.

"Hay un tema que necesito conversar contigo," murmuró Voldemort. "Quiero que te gradúes antes." No era una petición, era una orden cubierta de dulce.

Los ojos verdes dejaron de mirar el dosel y se clavaron en el Señor Oscuro. "¿Graduarme antes? Ya salté un grado este año. Seguramente a eso te refieres con graduarme antes."

Voldemort selló la herida de su pecho y se apartó. Examinó su trabajo antes de volver a centrar su atención en Izar. "Me he tomado la libertad de observar tus resultados de este año. Aún con el Torneo y todos tus problemas personales te ha ido bien, los resultados de tus exámenes y tu tarea son impecables." Izar se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo recibía el Señor Oscuro tal autoridad para ver las calificaciones de alguien? "Quiero que tomes tus EXTASIS este año y te gradúes a fines de Junio."

Izar parpadeó, respirando pesadamente. "Eso es como pedir demasiado, ¿No lo cree, Mi Señor?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja. "No trabajas en tus clases tiempo extra fuera del salón y aún así las pasas sin esfuerzo. Nunca se había oído de tal ocurrencia. No solo pasas tus clases, sino también _inventas _hechizos de un nivel superior al de cualquier adulto. Tomarás tus EXTASIS." Voldemort torció los labios."

"Nadie ha hecho eso antes. Tienes que solicitarlo en la corte—,"

"Por supuesto que si se ha hecho antes, niño tonto. Solo no por un chico de quince años. Como Secretario tengo el derecho de apelar tal orden. Habrá críticas, si, pero creo que puedes pasar los exámenes con facilidad. Lo hiciste con tus MHB cuando solo tenías catorce."

Izar se sentó lentamente, mirando las sabanas. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías que me gradúe este año?" su estómago se revolvió mientras comenzaba a pensar. "Esta…esta criatura que eres…" sus ojos vivos se desplazaron hasta Voldemort. "Vas a transformarme ¿Verdad?"

Los labios del Señor Oscuro se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra.

Izar se puso de pié abruptamente. "¿Y yo no puedo opinar nada al respecto? ¡No quiero tener quince por toda la eternidad!"

Voldemort lo miró hacia abajo con desaprobación. El Revenclaw inmediatamente se sintió nervioso por haberle gritado al Señor Oscuro. "¿Debes ser tan dramático?" El Señor Oscuro le dio la espalda a Izar estudiando la gran ventana. "La guerra está arreciando. No voy a tener un compañero mortal en el campo de batalla. ¿Pero quién dijo que quería que te graduaras antes para poder transformarte? ¿Hmm? Aunque tienes una inteligencia poco común, no conoces mis motivos."

Izar se calmó pero permaneció sospechoso. "Puedes decir eso de nuevo," siseó Izar. "Escondes todo detrás de esa maldita sonrisa tuya." Estudió la espalda del hombre. "¿Qué deseas de mi entonces?" Los ojos carmesí lo miraron por sobre su hombro, como una demanda para que expandiera su pregunta. "¿Por qué quieres que me gradué antes?"

"Varias razones," continuó con calma, "una de ellas es que tienes mucho poder como heredero de la familia Black. Estarás en la política el próximo año, Izar, como mi heredero político y el de tu padre. Pero esto no lo discutiremos todavía. Lo veremos cuando se presente la situación. Por ahora, ya he presentado la petición para tu graduación."

Respirando lentamente por la nariz, Izar apretó su mandíbula para evitar lanzarle una respuesta mordaz. No era saludable no rápido que podía caer y volver a alzarse su respeto por el hombre. Pero suponía que cualquier tipo de relación con Tom Riddle nunca podía ser muy sana.

"Mírate," ronroneó Riddle. "esa obstinada vibración en tu mandíbula es extrañamente atractiva." Voldemort finalmente se apartó de la ventana y se aproximó a Izar. Sus ojos estudiaron cada centímetro del pequeño cuerpo de Izar. "Pero si me pregunto por qué estas tan callado. Tu silencio es muy extraño con esa lengua tan rápida que tienes."

Izar gruñó. "Estaría del otro lado de la punta de tu varita si me atreviera a decir lo que en verdad estoy pensando. No estarías impresionado," le prometió Izar con confianza.

El hombre siguió acercándose, parecía un depredador de caza. Izar se tensó, para nada entretenido por sus acciones.

"Debo admitir que estuviste extraordinario en el duelo," dijo Voldemort suavemente, apenas más fuerte que un suspiro. "Aún más ingenioso fue ese último hechizo. Espero que me lo muestres."

"¿Es una petición o una orden?" bromeó Izar, pero había perdido su oportunidad cuando el hombre se detuvo a centímetros de él.

Intentó mantener sus ojos en el pecho frente a él, pero le ganó su curiosidad. Se le erizaron los pelos por la proximidad de Voldemort y se le retorció el estómago, era a la vez agradable y desagradable. ¿Cómo podía sentirse asustado y a la vez excitado de tenerlo tan cerca? Estaba tan confundido y se odiaba a si mismo porque le afectaba tanto.

Apretando la mandíbula otra vez, miró al Señor Oscuro en los ojos entrecerrados.

El hombre encontró su mirada, una sonrisa divertida asomándose en sus labios. "Lo que quieras creer que es." Los dedos pálidos de Voldemort se deslizaron de su manga y cubrieron la barbilla de Izar. Inclinó su cuello hacia su rostro impasible. "¿Lo encontrarías insultante si te dijera que estuviste más excitante que impresionante en el duelo?"

"Muy insultante," murmuró Izar. Su voz demasiado suave para su gusto.

Riddle dejó ver una línea de dientes blancos. Mantuvo su contacto con Izar, para nada avergonzado por la intimidad. . El hombre se acercó aún mas, tocó su nariz con la de Izar y luego rozó su mejilla.

Izar parpadeó varias veces, luchando por mantener su respiración estable aunque su pulso no lo estuviera. Debería haberse apartado e ignorado la abrumadora y arrogante presencia del hombre. Pero estaba tercamente quieto en su lugar. Sus ojos estaban tan cerca de los de Riddle, era intoxicante. "¿Vas a besarme o qué?" susurró con voz ronca. "¿O te encanta tener mi aliento en tu cara?"

Voldemort rió satisfecho. "Oh no, chico, voy a permitirte dar el primer paso." Las pupilas divididas lo miraron burlonas. Ambos sabían que Izar nunca haría el primer movimiento. Era demasiado nuevo para él, demasiado atrevido y fuera de su carácter.

Y es exactamente por eso que lo hizo.

Se alzó para poner sus palmas en las mejillas de Voldemort y bajar la cabeza del hombre. Izar cerró la distancia, chocando sus labios con torpeza. Su cuerpo se apoyó contra el de Voldemort mientras se ponía en puntas de pie para lograr mejor acceso. No era una escena muy linda, pero también era su primer beso. Quería saber si besar al Señor Oscuro era tan intrigante como creía que era.

Lamentablemente, era mejor.

Izar se presionó contra Voldemort, queriendo tomarlo todo. Sintió la magia del hombre tocarlo y se estremeció ante tal poder. Nunca había imaginado estar tan cerca de otro hombre así, especialmente uno tan poderoso y peligroso como el Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort hizo un ruido con su garganta. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar con su dominación, Izar dio un paso atrás, rápidamente soltando al hombre. Le dio la espalda al Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa en el rostro, luchando por controlar su expresión. Por parar el temblor en sus manos mientras iba hacia su baúl a buscar otra remera.

"No esperes que vuelva a hacer eso," susurró con frialdad. "Solo tenía curiosidad…"

Abotonándose la camisa cerró su baúl y miró a Voldemort. El hombre tenía una expresión impasible pero sus ojos carmesí brillaban de manera extraña. "Cuidado, Izar," susurró con malicia. "Te dije que serías quien dé el primer paso. Acabas de iniciar el juego. Es mi turno de moverme con libertad."

Izar sintió un chorro de agua fría bajar por su espalda ante esa promesa. Izar era un tonto. Nunca debió haberse rendido a sus deseos hormonales, su curiosidad, su debilidad. Había querido probarle al Señor Oscuro que se equivocaba, que Izar era dominante y seguro como para besarlo. Lo que no sabía era que el hombre quería y esperaba que Izar hiciera justo eso. Riddle quería que Izar hiciera el primer movimiento, para romper las barreras.

"Eres un maldito bastardo," susurró

"¿Perdón?" Riddle alzó las cejas sardónicamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza. "No escuché bien eso último."

Si lo había hecho.

Izar lo miró.

Antes de que pudiera responder golpearon a la puerta. "¿Izar?" llegó la voz de Regulus del otro lado. "¿Esta todo bien?"

Voldemort alzó una ceja. El hombre se deslizó vanidosamente hacia la otra puerta, sabiendo que había ganado el pequeño partido entre él y Izar.

Izar, aún arrodillado cerca de su baúl, golpeó el suelo con la palma captando la atención de Voldemort antes de que éste saliera. "No creas por un momento que esta esta…esta… _cosa,"_ se señaló a si mismo y luego al Señor Oscuro con disgusto, "me distrajo de nuestro tema original. Aún no estoy de acuerdo con graduarme antes. Y voy a seguir hasta hacerte ver que necesito otro año de estudio."

No quería estudiar para los EXTASIS sobre todo lo demás. Izar tampoco quería tratar con la inmortalidad todavía. Aún si Voldemort decía que no lo hacía graduarse antes para 'matarlo' para siempre, Izar aún sospechaba. Haría todo lo posible por retrasar ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía qué criatura era Riddle, pero se inclinaba hacia algún pariente de los vampiros.

"Espero que bajes pronto," dijo Riddle, ignorando completamente el comentario de Izar. "Tu presencia es lo que me mantiene cuerdo, me temo. Me entretienes en esta fiesta monótona." El hombre salió de la habitación en el preciso instante en que se abría la puerta principal.

Izar volteó, mirando a Regulus inocentemente.

Su padre lo miró con sospecha y luego hacia la puerta por la que Voldemort acababa de escapar. "¿No me oíste?" preguntó Regulus. Con una mortal elegancia ingresó sin ser invitado. "¿O estabas…ocupado?" sus ojos aún clavados en la otra puerta.

"Ambos," murmuró Izar señalando el baño. "Me estaba lavando."

Regulus asintió, pero no parecía creerle para nada. Sus botas de cuero gimieron mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Izar, aún sentado en el suelo. Los ojos del hombre estaban brillantes mientras estudiaba a Izar con los ojos entrecerrados. A Izar le gustaba la apariencia arreglada de Regulus, mucho más que la ruda y desalineada. El hombre aún tenía una barba, pero era mucho más corta que la última vez.

"Discúlpame," comenzó mientras se sentaba graciosamente sobre el baúl de Izar. "He estado descuidando mis deberes como padre últimamente."

Izar permaneció sentado, no se sentía obligado a estar de pie frente a su padre. Estaba lo bastante cómodo a sus pies. "¿A que te refieres?" preguntó en voz baja. "Has estado limpiando las mansiones Black y abriéndolas de nuevo. Has estado ocupado."

Los ojos de Regulus brillaron con calidez. No era algo que Izar hubiera visto antes en su padre. Era extraño. "Eres demasiado indulgente conmigo." Regulus se inclinó tocando la camisa de Izar con sus dedos. "Necesitas ropa nueva, y otras cosas…"

"Me ha ido bien sin ellas," se defendió Izar.

"Es verdad," le concedió Regulus alejando su mano. Se mantuvo así, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. "A veces creo que es mejor que hayas crecido sin la influencia de las riquezas de los Black. Entiende que nunca quise que tu infancia sea como fue, Izar, pero has crecido para ser un mago independiente. Si yo te hubiera criado, me temo que te hubiera consentido. Definitivamente no serías la mitad del joven que eres hoy."

Izar mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "En resumen, ¿estas contento de que no haya terminado como Draco?"

Regulus rió. "Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Aunque Draco esté madurando, aún le queda un gran camino para llegar a ser digno del título de la cabeza de la familia Malfoy."

Izar miró su camisa, sin ver en realidad los raídos bordes y el color desteñido. Estaba pensando en las palabras de Bellatrix contra su padre. Tal vez había exagerado al dejar que su temperamento lo manejara, pero no se arrepentí a de haber peleado con ella. "Supongo que has leído el artículo que salió hoy en el _Profeta."_ Preguntó Izar evitando la mirada de Regulus.

"Si, y no quiero que te preocupes." La voz de Regulus se tornó glacial. "Era de esperar que Lily hiciera algo así."

"Te deshonró," siseó Izar apretando la mandíbula. "Infamó contra ti y contra la familia Black."

Regulus chasqueó la lengua, incorporándose para tomar la barbilla de Izar. "Esa era su intención, hijo mío. Quería que el público se compadeciera de ella para armar el escenario." Regulus continuó rápido antes de que Izar pudiera preguntar para qué lo estaba preparando. "Lucius me contó lo que pasó cuando no estaba. Contigo y Bellatrix." Regulus se acercó más a Izar. "Soy privilegiado por tener un hijo que protege mi honor. Y estuviste absolutamente brillante en el duelo. Eres un mago extraordinario. Pero no quiero volver a escuchar que te pones en peligro sólo por mi. ¿Me entiendes?"

Izar bufó apartando su rostro de las manos de Regulus. "Es una perra," siseó con disgusto.

"Si, lo es," concordó Regulus con odio. "Pero debes entender que Bellatrix sabe qué puntos presionar. Y aunque sea difícil de creer es muy protectora y leal de su familia. Quería probarte hoy. Quería que te probaras ante ella, para demostrar que debes estar bajo su protección. Y, con toda seguridad, te has probado digno."

A Izar se le hacía difícil creer que Bellatrix en verdad pudiera _sentir _bondad o lealtad hacia alguien que no fuera el Señor Oscuro. Si alguien conocía a Bellatrix, ese era Regulus, pues había crecido con ella.

Sin embargo, Izar sabía que Bellatrix nunca iba a dejar de provocarlo y ridiculizarlo.

"Volviendo a la situación con Lily," comenzó Izar notando que su padre se puso tenso. "¿Para qué esta preparando el escenario? Hay una razón detrás de este ataque público hacia ti. ¿Cuál?"

Regulus se frotó la cara con las manos. Los ojos de Izar vagaron por los anillos en las manos del hombre. No entendía por qué siempre tenía tanto interés en los anillos familiares. Tal vez por la ironía. Izar tenía su propio anillo, pero representaba propiedad, un sentido de posesión. Mientras que los anillos familiares siempre representaban orgullo, honor y status.

"Está tratando de recuperar tu custodia," admitió Regulus en voz baja.

Izar hizo una mueca. "¿Y cómo mierda piensa hacer eso? No puede hacer eso. Nunca se aproximó a mi con familiaridad…"

Regulus alzó una mano, silenciando a Izar. "El Señor Oscuro es consciente de sus movimientos. Y como Secretario del Ministerio tiene mucha influencia en el Wizengamot y en las cortes. En consecuencia, tiene influencia sobre Frudge. Frudge es poco más que su marioneta. Lily no vá a encontrar un camino fácil para conseguir tu custodia."

"Pero Dumbledore sabe de Voldemort. ¿No crees que encontrará un modo de mantenerlo fuera del tema? Después de todo, ¿No esta acaso el Departamento de Servicios Mágicos Familiares a caro de las peleas por custodia? ¿Qué poder tiene ahí?"

"Por supuesto que tiene poder ahí. Tiene poder en todas partes." Regulus suspiró. "Ahora no es el momento de pensar en esto, Izar. Lily aún tiene que presentar la petición oficial. Hasta entonces mantén un ojo en ella y en Dumbledore. No te quiero solo con ellos."

¿Por qué siempre parecía como si Regulus quisiera esconder cosas de Izar? Era como si el hombre quisiera quitarle los problemas y cargarlos sobre sus hombros. Era frustrante y extrañamente conmovedor.

"¿James Potter sabe todo esto? ¿Y adivino que Dumbledore también? Me dijiste que él no sabía del embarazo de Lily."

"Los dos lo saben ahora. James sospechaba de Lily hace quince años." Regulus rió. "Es una de la razones por las que Sirius se distanció de él. Esta historia no me incumbe. James conoce de tu existencia. Y estoy seguro de que no esta muy feliz. Pero siempre quiso un heredero." La voz de Regulus se tornó áspera. "Lily nunca le dio un hijo o una hija. Probablemente Potter te tomaría como una alternativa. Eres el sobrino de Sirius, uno de sus mas viejos y mejores amigos."

"Puede tomar la herencia de los Potter y metérsela por el culo," respondió Izar mordazmente.

Regulus frunció los labios. "No te imagino viviendo con Lily, Izar. Puede ser muy manipuladora y bastante inteligente, pero por ahora estas bajo la tutela del Ministerio. El Señor Oscuro ve eso en particular como su derecho a tu custodia. Va a pelear muy sucio para que no caigas en las manos de Dumbledore y Lily."

Izar hizo una mueca al pensar en vivir con los Potter. Con seguridad, eso nunca pasaría. Como Regulus había dicho, Voldemort se haría cargo personalmente. Y el Señor Oscuro no iba a pelear limpio para obtener lo que quería.

"Supongo que debemos bajar," Regulus se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia su hijo. "A pesar de que preferiría estar en cualquier lado que en la fiesta de Lucius, debemos mantener las apariencias."

Izar sentía lo mismo. Aceptó la mano de Lucius y fue jalado a sus pies. El hombre miró la ropa de Izar y frunció el seño. "Tengo un juego de túnicas en mi habitación. Deberían sentarte mejor que tus ropas _Muggle. _Un simple encantamiento encogedor servirá hasta que te consigamos unas hechas a medida." Regulus miró la sonrisa divertida en los labios de Izar. "Eres mi hijo. Te _ve_rás como el respetable sangrepura que eres."

"Mestizo," le corrigió Izar.

Regulus frunció los labios. "Mas puro que nada. Vamos."

Izar sentía curiosidad por ver cómo actuaba su padre entre las sospechas y el obvio desagrado de los Mortífagos. Seguramente Regulus podía moverse con habilidad. Y a pesar de la vena cruel y oscura que podía ver en él, también había paciencia. Algo le decía que Regulus podía arreglárselas bien entre los Mortífagos.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **Hay muchas preguntas –_Cuántos capítulos más? _No tengo idea; es difícil de decir :( Originalmente iba a escribir todo el séptimo año, pero tenía que terminar esta historia *en algún momento*. Cuando me acerque al final, les voy a dejar saber. Sobre el Slash, comienza en este capítulo. Sin embargo, no va a haber *sexo* hasta que Izar tenga dieciséis.

Otra preocupación que me plantean es la apariencia de Voldemort. Nunca dije que fuera feo o no atractivo. Sólo destaqué que no era 'hermoso'. No puedo pensar en el Señor Oscuro hermosos como Izar. La Mayoría de los Mortífagos creen que Voldemort es 'apuesto' por su poder y carisma. Izar, aunque nota la apariencia general del hombre, igual ve algunas cosas únicas que lo atraen. Pueden decir que Voldemort es 'refinado' y de apariencia letal, un individuo que te da escalofríos y te retuerce el estómago (Pero no de una manera desagradable) ¿Tiene sentido? Perdón por la descripción tan larga, pero me tenía que hacer entender.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Antes de que se asusten! La historia original tiene hasta ahora 40 capítulos y no nos ha dado ningún ultimátum todavía.

No es que ustedes hayan preguntado, fue algo que le preguntaron sus lectores cuando andaba por ahí. Traduzco las notas de autor porque quiero que ustedes sepan lo mismo que supieron ellos en ese momento de la historia.

Bueno, nuevo cap. Me está yendo bien en los exámenes, gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos. Y nada… ¡déjenme un Review si les dio escalofríos la escena Izar/Voldemort!


	25. Parte I Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Por suerte los Mortífagos ya no estaba sentados en sus mesas de acuerdo al rango. Estaban dispersos por el patio, en los jardines, cerca de la mesa del bufet, mezclándose. Izar prefirió acercarse a la mesa del bufet y llenar su plato. No había comido en todo el día. Y aunque era normal para él ir un día o dos sin comida, el duelo con Bellatrix lo había dejado con un déficit de proteína y nutrientes.

Cuando hubo escapado la fila del bufet Izar encontró, agradecido, una mesa para él solo. El patio abierto permitió que el aire le refrescara el rostro. A pesar de tener el cuerpo caliente, tenía piel de gallina en los brazos y sentía escalofríos en el cuello. Frunció el seño. Tal vez se estaba enfermando.

Regulus se sentó a su lado con su plato de comida ordenada perfectamente. "Patas de cerdo en vinagre," dijo Regulus señalando la extraña sustancia en su plato. "También quise probar el pavo y el armadillo asado. Los Malfoy siempre parecen cocinar el pavo a la perfección." El hombre miró los jardines. "Tal vez lo hacen tan bien por la cantidad de pavos albinos que favorecen mantener a su alrededor…"

Izar tuvo problemas tragando. "Puedo aguantar las patas de cerdo al vinagre e incluso el pavo, pero ¿para qué estas comiendo el armadillo?" los ojos verdes miraron la substancia gris que parecía algo áspera. "¿estamos hablando sobre las pequeñas criaturas grises que se hacen una pelota cuando están asustadas?"

Regulus pinchó la pequeña pelota gris con su tenedor, giñándole un ojo a Izar antes de llevársela a la boca. Se oyó un fuerte 'crack' cuando se rompió la superficie de la cascara y luego el sonido de la masticación.

Izar mantuvo sus ojos lejos de Regulus, ocultando bastante bien su disgusto dadas las circunstancias. Vio como su padre sacaba de su boca la cáscara vacía y la depositaba en el plato.

"La misma, Izar," comentó Regulus mirando el próximo armadillo en su plato. "Muchas familias sangrepura disfrutan las caras comidas extranjeras. Las cáscaras de los Armadillos se pueden comer por los encantamientos suavizantes en ellas, pero eso no me importa." Los impecables dedos de su padre tomaron uno y se lo ofrecieron. "¿Quieres probar un poco de la cocina tradicional de tu familia'"

"Hmm," Izar gruñó por lo bajo. "Se ve absolutamente _delicioso." _Hizo una pausa mirando la costra gris. "Sin embargo, creo que paso. No me gusta la carne de ningún tipo."

"¿Vegetariano?" preguntó Regulus, intrigado.

"Difícilmente," dijo en voz baja. No era vegetariano porque había comido carne en alguna ocasión, pero no le gustaba para nada.

Regulus rió rompiendo la cáscara. El sonido ponía a Izar de los nervios.

Miró hacia otro lado, nada inclinado en ver a Regulus extraer la carne rosa de adentro. Sus ojos sondearon el patio y se encontraron con los de Voldemort. Antes, el hombre prácticamente le había ordenado que lo buscara en cuanto bajara de su habitación con Regulus. Sin embargo Izar no estaba muy propenso a complacer al hombre justo ahora. Culpa de su irritación por la sobreabundante arrogancia del hombre. Era sumamente irritante jugar con alguien tan habilidoso en el arte. Se sentía como si estuviera vadeando aguas peligrosas todo el tiempo. Si esperanza de tener éxito.

Izar frunció el seño cuando Voldemort inclinó su cabeza. El hombre quería que fuera.

Y entonces notó los ojos carmesí de Voldemort. Había creído que el beso saciaría al hombre, pero juzgando por la mirada que estaba recibiendo, Izar se dio cuanta que sólo había aumentado la excitación y la intriga del hombre.

Se llevó un panecillo a la boca y dio una mordida ignorando la evidente orden. De todas formas, Riddle estaba rodeado por su 'grupo'. Izar estaba demasiado hambriento para jugar.

A su lado Regulus suspiró. "A veces me pregunto por qué el Señor Oscuro te tolera," dijo secamente. "Contigo, encuentra tus acciones divertidas, pero si fuera cualquier otro, estaría bajo su varita en segundos."

Izar miró a Voldemort de reojo. "Tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo," respondió mientras removía un fideo en su plato.

Estaba confundido con cómo se sentía por Voldemort ahora. No quería sucumbir ante el hombre, pero estaba empezando a ver la verdad detrás de sus palabras, de que eran compañeros. Pero ahora mismo, su mayor preocupación era la inmortalidad. No sabía que criatura era Voldemort. Tal vez era una de la que nunca había oído, pero al menos había confirmado sus sospechas. El hombre podía pasar su 'don' de la inmortalidad a Izar.

Nunca había pensado en la inmortalidad. Nunca le había atraído. La muerte le intrigaba de cierta manera. Era un misterio que todo ser humano temía y que tendría que enfrentar. Suponía que aprovecharse de ese poder sería un abuso. Sería fascinante burlar a la muerte, la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. Voldemort la había superado. Y _manaba _puro poder por ello.

Izar no tenía ninguna objeción contra ser inmortal. Sin embargo, eran las intenciones del hombre que lo ponían en guardia. No quería tener quince para siempre si la intención de Voldemort era transformarlo pronto.

Cuando Izar se había encontrado con Regulus por primera vez, el hombre le había infirmado que él también había sido bajo y pequeño a su edad. Su padre pegó el estirón a los dieciocho. Izar _necesitaba _crecer, necesitaba ganar centímetros antes de convertirse en inmortal.

¿Podía evitar los avances de Voldemort? ¿Podía tratar de escudarse de las intenciones del hombre? ¿Podía convencerlo de lo contrario?

Era posible.

Sólo tenía que actuar con mucho cuidado. Sólo pensar en el esfuerzo que requeriría aumentaba su dolor de cabeza.

"Esos armadillos," comenzó Izar vacilante. "¿Ayudan a crecer?"

Regulus parpadeó confundido y luego rió. "Me temo que no," respondió encantado por los intentos de Izar de ganar altura. "Sólo tienes un crecimiento más lento, Izar." Incluso el hombre sonaba inseguro.

"Tengo _sus _genes," respondió Izar con disgusto. Lily era horriblemente baja. Incluso Izar era mas alto que ella.

"Eso no es necesariamente cierto," respondió Regulus con calma, casi sin interés mientras rompía otra cáscara. "Te dije que yo mismo no pegué el estirón hasta el fin de mi adolescencia, casi a los veinte. Ya vendrá." El hombre sonrió. "¿Por qué estás de pronto tan interesado en tu altura? ¿Alguna dama afortunada de la que tenga que saber?"

Aunque lo estaba diciendo en broma, Izar pudo ver una sombra en sus ojos. Izar notó que su atención se desviaba a su mano izquierda, donde debajo de su guante de cuero estaba el anillo de Voldemort. "No, ninguna chica," respondió Izar, algo de su disgusto revelándose en su tono.

"Lo cubres," dijo Regulus mirando el guante sin dedos de Izar. " Aún así el Señor Oscuro lo porta a la vista de todo el mundo."

Izar volteó casualmente hacia donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de los Mortífagos. Voldemort estaba hablando con el mayor de los Avery, su expresión de puro aburrimiento. Y justo como había dicho Regulus, tenía la banda Céltica en su mano izquierda. Volviendo a darle la espalda, Izar respiró apara recuperarse. Sin dudas el Señor Oscuro lo hacía para provocarlo. No existía el Mortífago con el atrevimiento suficiente para preguntarle quién portaba el otro anillo.

"No es lo que crees que es," murmuró Izar mientras juntaba algo de pasta.

Regulus siseó por lo bajo y se incorporó, colocando sus labios cerca de la oreja de Izar. "¿Tu virginidad? Parecía extrañamente complacido cuando me lo mostró el día en que fui a pedir su perdón." Sonaba como si el tema de la banda Céltica hubiera estándole pesando.

Izar sintió erizarse los pelos de su nuca por el tono sombrío de su padre. El Revenclaw estaba algo emocionado por oír un tenor tan oscuro en su padre. "Queremos mantenerlo oculto por ahora, pero es un anillo para mentor y heredero." Sus ojos verdes imitaron la mirada de su padre. "De ninguna manera es para asegurar mi virginidad. Sabe lo mucho que desprecio la política, de ahí que me forzara a esta unión para negociar por tu vida."

Regulus se apartó, parecía agradecido, pero aún había signos de sospecha en sus ojos. "Aunque no me emociona mucho que te conviertas en su heredero político, estaba preocupado… de que estuviera jugando sin piedad con tu cabeza, Izar, de que estuviera quitando tu inocencia de una forma tan cruel."

Izar sintió un atisbo de culpa por mentirle a su padre, pero lo apartó con facilidad. Siguió comiendo en silencio. Regulus permaneció en silencio a su lado, entendiendo la quietud de Izar como que no quería hablar del tema y que no debía entrometerse más. No ahora por lo menos. El hombre no se olvidaba de las cosas con facilidad. Izar estaba seguro de que Regulus todavía se acordaba del libro que había leído sobre Horrocruxes.

"¿Te molesta?" Izar volteó para mirara a Regulus, cambiando el tema por completo. "¿Cómo te miran y hablan de ti a tus espaldas?"

Regulus alzó la vista hacia los Mortífagos que no eran nada disimulados en sus conversaciones sobre él. Cuando los dos Black habían vuelto a bajar, los cotilleos habían aumentado y también las miradas descaradas. Izar las había ignorado con facilidad, pero quería saber si su padre sentía lo mismo.

"¿A ti te molesta?" devolvió Regulus.

"No, "respondió Izar con sinceridad. "Estoy por sobre ellos. No estoy afectado. Pero quiero saber que sientes tu."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Regulus. "A decir verdad, solo me honra haber recibido una segunda oportunidad contigo y con el Señor Oscuro. No me podría importar menos lo que puedan creer estos magos y brujas. Diría que sólo están envidiosos y se sienten amenazados por nuestra presencia."

Izar sonrió también. Tal vez si le molestaba, pero el hombre estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esconderlo. Regulus estaba allí sentado, con orgullo, confianza y casi con vanidad. Sus ropas eran frescas y bien arregladas y su apariencia era igual de impecable. Era un cisne en medio de una manada de hienas, se movía con gracia e inteligencia. Nada podía tocarlo.

"Damas y caballeros, el alma de la fiesta está _aquí_," chilló Bellatrix riendo mientras mirada la puerta del patio. Antes de voltear, Izar miró su pie, había conseguido atraer sus dedos con éxito al resto de su pie.

Una lástima.

Izar volteó hacia lo que había captado la atención de Bellatrix. Pudo ver a un irritado Severus Snape. El hombre, vestido en su misma túnica pesada se adentró en la fiesta. Lucía como si prefiriera estar en el despacho de Dumbledore que en la fiesta donde se encontraba. Los Mortífagos vieron al hombre mientras pasaba, sus ojos en el seño de Snape.

Izar no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía algo parecido a un punto débil por su profesor.

Los ojos ónix de Snape se encontraron con los suyos. Frunció el seño aún mas como si culpara a Izar de su actual predicamento. Después de todo, Izar prácticamente lo había _forzado _a venir a la fiesta al sugerir que Regulus lo querría allí.

"Parece bastante irritado," comentó Regulus, su sonrisa igual a la de su hijo. "¿Qué le hiciste, Izar?"

Izar parpadeó inocentemente. "Sólo sugerí que se presencia sería bienvenida." No podía creer que Snape estuviera allí. ¿El profesor de pociones en una fiesta por su cuenta? La idea era mera imaginación, era absurda. Pero estaba viendo la prueba sólida. Incluso los estudiantes de Slytherin lucían confundidos por la presencia de su profesor. Seguramente no había creído que el Jefe de su Casa aparecería en la reunión de vacaciones de los Malfoy.

Todo porque Izar había mencionado que a Regulus le gustaría que viniera.

Cuan… repulsivamente romántico. Era bastante aterrador.

"Tu pequeño niño insolente," gruñó Snape al ver la sonrisa de Izar.

El hombre puso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de Izar, aproximándose para acercar sus labios a la oreja de Izar. Éste se preguntó qué pensaría el hombre si le mencionaba que Regulus había puesto sus labios en la misma oreja… decidió no tentar a la suerte, pero lo mantuvo en su mente para divertirse solo.

"Por razones que no termino de entender, hice de mi obligación proteger tu desagradecido pellejo mientras manipulas la Marca Tenebrosa. Antes termines con tus planes ridículos, antes puedo largarme de aquí. Así que quita esa ridícula sonrisa de tu rostro." Snape se enderezó, mirando a Regulus antes de voltear y perderse en la multitud.

Regulus sonrió mientras miraba a Severus tomar una copa de lo que parecía ser brandy e irse sólo a un rincón. Luego volteó hacia Izar con las cejas alzadas, una pregunta clara en su mente.

Izar imperturbable miró su plato. "Es un poco como una reina del drama…"

Regulus rió, pero la mente de Izar estaba en otra parte. Por unas horas, se había olvidado de la Marca Tenebrosa. La presencia de Voldemort solía provocarle eso. Se distraía, demasiado para su gusto. Pero su determinación estaba allí, fuerte. Completaría la Marca esa noche, al menos _intentaría _completarla.

Se oyó una garganta aclararse al lado de Izar y Regulus. Padre e hijo voltearon hacia un alto y levemente rechoncho hombre. Tenía pelo corto y rubio dorado y su cuerpo era puro músculo. Sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro e Izar tenía la sospecha de que sabía quien era,

"Regulus," el hombre inclinó la cabeza y luego miró a Izar. "Izar, es un placer conocerte. Mi hija no ha parado de hablar de ti."

"Señor Greengrass," adivinó Izar mientras se incorporaba para estrechar su mano. Era tibia, mucho más caliente que la suya que era pequeña y fría.

"Por favor llámame Charles," lo corrigió mientras soltaba su mano.

A su lado, Regulus alzó las cejas con una sonrisa vaga en el rostro. "Por favor, tome asiento," lo invitó con aires de suficiencia, como si supiera algo que Izar no.

De cualquier manera, Izar se mantuvo indiferente mientras el hombre gigante se sentaba. Daphne era igual a su padre, pero debía haber heredado la estatura de su madre y sus facciones delicadas. El resto era de Charles.

"¿Cómo está Daphne?" continuó Regulus. "Oí sobre el terrible incidente en el Baile de Navidad."

Izar alzó una ceja. Regulus no había mencionado que supiera de los ataques. Pero igual, padre e hijo no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar. Hoy era la primera vez que podían hablar sin la presión de un límite de tiempo. Sólo que seguían siendo interrumpidos. Izar quería saber qué opinaba Regulus de los ataques y su opinión sobre quién había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz.

No podía ser Voldemort. O al menos Izar no creía que estuviera detrás de los ataques, simplemente porque estaba preocupándose por su inmortalidad. Eso obviamente significaba que le creía cuando decía ser su compañero.

Era muy frustrante pensar en esas cosas. Apenas se abstenía de tirarse de los pelos.

"Está muy bien," Charles Greengrass asintió mirando a Izar. "Si Izar no hubiera llegado con ella a tiempo, su cerebro se hubiera apagado de forma permanente."

Regulus asintió solemnemente. Encontró su mirada con la de su hijo antes de volver hacia Charles.

"No podrá venir a la mansión para las festividades. Esperaba poder pasar tiempo contigo fuera de la escuela." Continuó Greengrass sombríamente.

Izar aclaró su garganta, ya no tenía hambre. Sabía que Daphne hubiera disfrutado estar allí. No podía sentirse culpable. Y no se sentía culpable. Sólo estaba imaginando su decepción al no poder estar presente. Sus pequeños hombros probablemente estarían hacia atrás y se pavonearía con la nariz en alto entre los grupos. Siempre era divertido verla tan sociable y viváz.

"Izar," comenzó Regulus, "parece como si Draco pudiera apreciar tu compañía."

Los ojos verdes sondearon el patio hasta que encontró al Slytherin de cabello claro. Draco estaba de pie entre los otros estudiantes, sus expresiones de fría indiferencia mientras conversaban entre ellos. Eran la típica imagen de magos brujas sangrepura. Aunque eran chicos, trataban de pasar por jóvenes adultos capaces de estar a la misma altura de aquellos a su alrededor. Lamentablemente, nunca funcionaba porque sus máscaras tendían a deslizarse en los momentos más críticos.

Draco estaba de pié en el centro de la conversación, pero su atención se desviaba hacia Izar de vez en cuando. Cuando el heredero Malfoy notó el escrutinio de Izar se enderezó, moviendo su mandíbula hacia él en señal de invitación.

Izar hizo una mueca breve y volteó a mirara de manera sospechosa a Regulus. El hombre prácticamente lo estaba forzando a irse.

"Bien," Izar arqueó una ceja hacia Regulus y saludó a Charles con una inclinación de la cabeza. "Fue un placer conocerlo, Señor. Transmítale a Daphne mis buenos deseos." Ignoró que le había dado permiso para utilizar su primer nombre. No era lo bastante familiar con él como para nombrarlo como a un camarada de muchos años.

Antes de que Charles pudiera responder, Izar volteó y se dirigió hacia los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aunque a regañadientes. La mesa vacía de Snape se veía invitante, pero Izar no quería hacer el tonto. No quería que los estudiantes creyeran que les temía. Porque no lo hacía. Sólo le cansaba su arrogante actitud.

Draco alzó el mentón mientras remplazaba su ansiedad con una sólida máscara de hospitalidad. En ese momento se parecía a su padre. Draco no había heredado casi nada de las características Black de su madre y tenía de su padre sus rasgos marcados, casi puntiagudos. Pero había perdido muchas de sus características infantiles y se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un hombre.

"Izar," lo saludó con frialdad.

Izar inclinó la cabeza mientras se aproximaba al grupo. Parpadeó confundido al notar que podía sentir la mayoría de su magia y ver sus auras. Izar nunca había podido ver auras de magos que no fueran increíblemente fuertes y no podía sentir la magia de aquellos que no tenían una cantidad significativa de poder. Las auras de Voldemort y Dumbledore eran visibles para Izar y podía sentir las de Regulus, Snape, Sirius y varios otros. Pero la magia de los estudiantes nunca había sido remotamente notable.

¿Qué había cambiado'

Hizo una pausa y miró casualmente sobre su hombro. Tal vez por eso tenía dolores de cabeza. Antes no le había prestado atención, pero ahora _podía _ver las auras de todos. La magia era una colorida nube de partículas, algunas auras eran más bellas que otras, en todo caso podía verlas todas.

Se lamió el labio inferior y continuó hacia la mesa. Tal vez su sensibilidad a la magia se hacía más fuerte conforme él iba creciendo. No se quejaba de su nuevo talento. Siempre era un placer ver la magia, la magia era hermosa. Y ahora había identificado la causa de su dolor de cabeza y su fiebre, Izar sabía que su enfermedad se iría yendo conforme se fuera acostumbrando a la súbita sensibilidad en los objetos y los magos a su alrededor.

"Linda túnica," comentó un Slytherin. Los ojos del chico observaron las ropas negras que Regulus había encogido para él. Y en particular, el chico estaba examinando el escudo familiar de los Black en su pecho como creyendo que era una farsa.

Izar ni siquiera lo miró mientras se apoyaba casualmente contra la mesa al lado de Draco. Escudriñó el grupo de callados estudiantes con una curiosidad bien disimulada. Le tomó mucho trabajo no ponerse bizco al ver su magia.

_Tan hermosa… _Estos niños no merecían un regalo tan precioso.

"Excelente duelo el de hoy, Izar," Nott dio el primer paso hacia adelante. Extendió su mano con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. "Hablo por todos cuando digo que estuviste brillante."

Izar estrechó la mano de Nott mirando los ojos azules. A pesar de las circunstancias desafortunadas del torpe asesinado de Appleton, Nott le había tomado gusto a Izar. Con la muerte de su padre en Askaban, había madurado mucho. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía que representar a su difunto padre con sus acciones. Su crecimiento rivalizaba con el de Draco.

"Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado," respondió Izar vagamente mientras soltaba su mano.

"Cuando podemos ver a Lastrange sumisa y sangrando, es más que sólo disfrutar, Nott," dijo una estudiante al lado de Nott. Izar no sabía su nombre. Parecía ser de séptimo año e Izar recordaba que su apellido era mestizo. Ella le sonrió, con labios agrietados y extrañamente dulces. No tenía ni un atisbo de la elegancia natural de Daphne.

Algunas cabezas asintieron de acuerdo. No todas. E Izar se hubiera sentido decepcionado si súbitamente cambiaban de parecer tan rápido simplemente por un duelo. Y aunque la mayoría parecían asombrados por él, Izar sabía que los celos aún nublaban su juicio.

"Yo lo llamo suerte," comenzó un chico, llamado Wellington. "Fue ese último hechizo que le quitó a Bellatrix su merecida victoria." El chico alto se puso de pié en toda su altura frente a Izar y lo miró al Revenclaw de arriba abajo. Al lado de Izar, Draco se puso rígido. "¿qué hechizo era ese que usaste?"

Izar se controló para no soltar un risa burlona, miró al chico con una sonrisa siniestra. "Podría decirte qué hechizo era… pero prefiero no hacerlo," comentó.

Antes de que Wellington pudiera responder, Draco tomó a Izar del brazo y lo apartó. "No tienes que complacerlos," siseó Draco. El Malfoy rubio guió a Izar lejos de los entrometidos estudiantes y hacia los jardines. La mano en el brazo de Izar era extremadamente posesiva.

"Tengo que interactuar con ellos alguna vez, Draco," dijo Izar cortante. Se soltó del rubio y se detuvo para mirarlos con sospecha.

Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo para permanecer estoico y no afectado, pero Izar podía ver la magia a su alrededor. Estaba afligido. El flujo de magia no era clamo y tranquilo para nada. Apretando la mandíbula, Draco se acercó mas a Izar. Éste se mantuvo donde estaba, bien consciente de los ojos sobre ellos. Era mejor no hacer una escena. "¿Cómo puedes sólo pararte ahí y actuar como si no fuera nada?" demandó saber Draco en voz baja.

Alzando una ceja, Izar frunció los labios divertido. "Te aseguro, que estoy bastante acostumbrado a sus miradas y comentarios –"

"No eso," Draco suspiró, irritado. "Estoy hablando de Greengrass y tu padre."

A la mención de su padre, Izar volteó para ver a Regulus. El hombre seguía sentado al lado de Charles Greengrass. Lo que le estuviera diciendo al hombre alto no era agradable, juzgando por la manera en la que Charles se incorporaba.

"No sé de qué hablan, Draco; tendrás que ser más específico."

Os ojos grises brillaron. "Para ser tan inteligente, a veces eres bastante _lento. _Greengrass está tratando de acordar un matrimonio arreglado entre tú y su hija," escupió Draco. "Extraño. Solo esta mañana sale el _Profeta _con la revelación de que eres un Black. No le tomó mucho tiempo aproximarse a tu padre por eso. Por ser el hijo de una poderosa familia sangrepura, supongo que eres lo bastante digno de la mano de su preciosa hija."

Celos. El chico escupía ácido similar a los celos.

Izar se balanceó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca. No sabía si Draco tenía razón con respecto a Charles y el matrimonio arreglado. Lo dudaba, pero si fuera cierto, Izar tenía fe en que Regulus se negaría. Daphne estaría devastada, pero era sólo por su propia seguridad. Voldemort, con toda seguridad, no estaría feliz. E Izar no estaría feliz. Entre más pensaba en ello, más se preguntaba si Daphne en verdad quería un matrimonio arreglado.

A pesar de ser bastante obvia con su afecto, Izar no creía que Daphne tuviera sentimientos románticos por él. Era más bien una relación entrañable. Amistad, quizá.

"Si recuerdo correctamente," dijo Izar con calma. "No era lo bastante bueno para ti hasta que descubriste que era un Black. ¿Qué hace sus acciones tan diferentes?" lo provocó con la frente en alto.

Las mejillas de Draco se pusieron coloradas y luego miró a Izar. Dio otro paso hacia adelante, haciendo desaparecer casi por completo el espacio entre ellos. "Eso es diferente. Esto es sobre matrimonio. Para toda la vida. Su padre apenas se presenta en tu vida y está a punto de firmar tu fidelidad a Greengrass. ¿Cómo es eso justo?"

Izar frunció el seño ante el insulto hacia su padre, pero permaneció tranquilo. No sería conveniente que dejara libre su temperamento, especialmente cuando Draco estaba ya al borde de su paciencia. Lo último que Izar quería era hacer una escena frente a los Mortífagos.

Con una mano se acarició la frente. Su migraña se hacía más fuerte y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquí afuera. Era difícil ver con claridad con el dolor de cabeza palpitando dentro de su frente. "Regulus no me parece el tipo de hombre que aprobaría tal arreglo," respondió Izar, un poco aburrido.

Regulus era homosexual. O al menos eso le había admitido a Izar. El hombre no aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado ¿verdad?

Draco creía que si. Y no se estaba calmando para nada. Su dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando por la furia de Draco.

"Debí haberlo sabido," volvió a empezar Izar. "Tú y Daphne tiene una… _'cosa' _por el otro. Tiene sentido." Había creído, antes, que Draco estaba siempre celoso de Daphne por ser cercana a Izar. Pero entre más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que ese odio instantáneo que se tenían era algo extraño. Era demasiado extremo. Y ahora Draco estaba molesto por la mención del arreglo matrimonial de Daphne, e Izar tenía la sensación de que se deseaban en secreto.

Draco lo tomó por el frente de su túnica. El rubio los hizo girar hasta esconderse detrás de una gran estatua gris para evitar cualquier testigo. Izar apenas se compuso mientras era empujado contra la estatua antes de que Draco buscara sus labios. Era su segundo beso ese día.

¿Acaso este día terminaría en algún momento? Especialmente con todos los contactos físicos y extraños motivos, era fastidioso.

Los dedos de Draco acariciaron suavemente el rostro de Izar, como si estuviera inseguro de tocarlo durante el beso. Al final, se decidió por tomarlo de la túnica, acercando sus cuerpos aún más. No era un beso horrible y Draco era mucho más elegante en el arte de lo que Izar había sido cuando había besado a Voldemort.

El anillo en su dedo le quemó. No muy fuerte, pero era una advertencia. Izar tuvo la loca urgencia de ver qué tan lejos podría ir con otro amante. Cuáles serían las consecuencias? ¿Quién saldría herido? Pero no estaba de humor para arriesgar la oportunidad de irritar al Señor Oscuro de momento. Especialmente cuando Izar estaba seguro de que el hombre había sentido la misma quemazón en su dedo, alertándole que su 'destinado' le estaba siendo infiel.

Izar suspiró y rompió el beso girando el rostro. Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Draco y lo apartó. Antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario cruel y mordaz notó la vulnerabilidad en los ojos grises. Draco tenía la máscara Malfoy perfectamente colocada, pero Izar era lo bastante observador para ver al chico debajo. Draco temía la reacción de Izar, pero a la vez estaba esperanzado.

¿Por qué las situaciones siempre tenían que ir en su contra?

"Estamos emparentados, Draco," murmuró Izar en voz baja. "De ninguna manera voy a iniciar una relación con alguien de mi sangre." Se preguntó cuando había empezado a ser tan suave y agradable con la gente que lo irritaba.

"Somos primos lejanos," insistió Draco. "Tus abuelos eran primos. Y hay rumores de que tu padre y tu tío no eran muy inocentes tampoco. Regulus no te mirará mal si te involucras conmigo."

Izar se mordió el labio para evitar reír. ¿Sirius y _Regulus? _No podía ni imaginárselo porque ni siquiera tenía sentido. Por la mayor parte de su infancia, Regulus había estado alrededor de Lily Evans. Y cuando no con ella, pensaba en Severus Snape.

"Yo no…" comenzó Izar apoyando su cabeza contra la columna de piedra mientras trataba de elegir las palabras. " La opinión de Regulus es importante, si, pero él no controla mi vida o mis acciones. Digo que no puedo hacer esto porque no estoy atraído hacia ti." Ahora estaba al límite de la cuerda floja, especialmente cuando notó una sombra negra en los ojos de Draco.

"No, solo te atrae Greengrass," lo acusó Draco.

Izar chasqueó la lengua.

Agarró a Draco del cuello e intercambió sus posiciones para que el chico más alto estuviera contra la piedra. Izar aferró con fuerza la piel vulnerable de Draco. El chico tuvo que flexionar las rodillas por la fuerza con la que estaba siendo empujado. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura e Izar sonrió maliciosamente.

"No me atraes tú, y no me trae Daphne." Izar continuó sonriendo con crueldad y los ojos de Draco se abrieron aún mas al verlo. Izar se acercó aún más respirando cerca de su rostro, provocándolo. Las pupilas de Draco se contrajeron un poco con placer. "No saldrías ileso de una relación conmigo, Draco. Verás, disfruto los juegos mentales, el poder, la excitación y la tensión sexual. _Tú _eres demasiado inocente. Sólo te marcaría más allá de tus constricciones mentales."

Trazando la mandíbula de Draco con una uña, Izar chasqueó la lengua. "Considera esta advertencia, mi querido _primo."_

Izar liberó a Draco y volteó para abandonar el jardín al que lo había guiado el rubio. Ignoró todas las miradas intrigantes y se encontró con los ojos ónix de Snape. Discretamente Izar se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo y luego se dirigió a la mansión.

Regulus estaba muy metido en una discusión con Bellatrix. Los ojos de los dos brillaban con un placer oscuro mientras se lanzaban insultos.

Regulus estaba perfectamente bien solo. Necesitaba hacer la paz con los Mortífagos sin la presencia de Izar.

Voldemort, por otro lado y sorprendentemente, estaba parado sólo. Sostenía un cáliz de licor mientras veía la retirada de Izar con ojos pensativos. Izar sabía que Snape no podría seguirlo sin ser notado. No importaba. Podía llevar a cabo sus planes con la Marca Tenebrosa solo.

Mañana en la noche, en Nochebuena, habría una celebración de navidad. Su presencia sería requerida, simplemente porque los Mortífagos y los invitados se irían el día siguiente.

Hasta la celebración, se volvería invisible.

**(Death of Today)**

Estaba siendo movido por pura determinación.

De otra forma, hubiera suspendido la manipulación de la Marca Tenebrosa por su persistente enfermedad.

Su frente sudaba casi tanto como el resto de su cuerpo. Aún tenía la piel de gallina, la fiebre y la traspiración humedeciendo sus ropas. Había creído que la distancia que había puesto con los otros seres mágicos disminuiría el stress de su cuerpo. Pero incluso en su habitación no podía suavizar la sensibilidad que sentía por la magia.

Izar respiró profundamente por la nariz mientras se miraba al espejo. Su pelo estaba enmarañado de una manera casi repugnante, mañoso por la humedad y sin sus ondas naturales. Su piel tenía una palidez enfermiza y los fragmentos de vivo color verde de sus ojos estaban bastante turbios, rindiéndose ante la palidez general.

Una vez que se hubo encerrado en el baño se quitó los pantalones. Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, exagerando su delgadez. Pero su atención estaba en la Marca Tenebrosa negra. Era una mancha horrible en su cuerpo, una marca obvia de dependencia. Aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión de unirse a Voldemort, sí despreciaba la evidente marca. Aborrecía el collar invisible en torno a su cuello y los hilos que lo conducían durante sus actividades diarias.

Quería hacer algo para liberarse del agarre de todos. Dumbledore, Voldemort, Regulus, y todos en general estaban comenzando a pesarle bastante. A veces creía que se había perdido a sí mismo en las demandas de los demás; en sus expectaciones; en sus órdenes y sentencias.

Siempre recaía sobre él. Era independiente y quería hacer algo para probar su soberanía. Manipular la Marca Tenebrosa podría ser vista como una pequeña manera de probar que controlaba sus propias acciones, pero era para su propia sanidad mental. Miraba su cuerpo todos los días, antes o después de bañarse o cuando se cambiaba de ropa. Siempre veía la Marca Tenebrosa y por lo tanto, siempre era recordado de su esclavitud. Si la podía manipular a su gusto, sería un constante recordatorio de que era poderoso y controlaba su propia vida.

Izar se llevó la hermana de la varita de Voldemort cerca de la nariz e inhaló. Una punzada de deseo y excitación le hizo temblar el estomago mientras sostenía la poderosa varita.

Giró la varita de acebo entre sus dedos y luego acarició con ella la Marca Tenebrosa. La serpiente en la calavera siseó con deseo ante la sensación familiar de la pluma de fénix. "Si, eso es," Izar respiró. "¿Reconoces esto verdad?" volvió a acariciarla, el tatuaje se tornó mas negro aún por el contacto.

La serpiente abrió la boca, mostrando sus dientes. Izar sonrió mirando a barrera sobre la Marca Tenebrosa. Era increíblemente fuerte y contaminada con la más oscura de las magas. Izar frunció el seño, sopesando sus opciones.

Era posible que si removía la barrera, Voldemort fuera alertado de inmediato. Pero si era lo bastante cuidadoso y sutil, no se enteraría. Pero el encantamiento Proteico conectaba todas las Marcas a la varita de Voldemort, y por lo tanto al mismo hombre. Las varitas eran parte del núcleo mágico de un mago. Los magos creaban vínculos con ellas y Voldemort podía detectar el traspaso de una barrera si era hecho con fuerza y poder.

Izar se apoyó lentamente contra la pared y se sentó en la mesada del baño. Subconscientemente se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando a la serpiente. El reptil prácticamente ronroneaba por el toque de la varita hermana de Voldemort. Izar no le prestó atención mientras miraba sin ver la Marca Tenebrosa.

¿Sería posible constrír su propia barrera debajo de la de Voldemort?

Apoyando su cabeza contra el espejo, Izar lo consideró. Si clocaba su barrera debajo de la del Señor Oscuro, la Marca seguiría estando protegida y por lo tanto Voldemort no sería alertado si Izar quitaba la suya.

Se incorporó, olvidando su enfermedad por la emoción.

Las propiedades de su barrera tendrían que ser similares a la magia de Voldemort. Pero Izar decidió que no pondría una barrera muy fuerte alrededor de la Marca Tenebrosa. Si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez de enteraba, lo que sin dudas pasaría, no quería ser lastimado cuando Voldemort la atravesara con furia.

Frunció los labios mientras murmuraba un simple encantamiento en Latín. Sería una barrera simple, una que removería muchas de las propiedades que Voldemort había colocado. Izar no sentiría dolor cuando Voldemort llamara a sus Mortífagos, también le quitó la capacidad de llamarlo mediante aparición a través de la Marca. Hizo una pausa al reconocer el hechizo silenciador. Prevenía a los Mortífagos de hablar sobre Tom Riddle y Voldemort como una misma persona a alguien que no estaba Marcado.

Pero al final, le agregó eso a su propia barrera. No quería traicionar el secreto de Voldemort. Y con suerte el Señor Oscuro reconocería esto como una muestra de lealtad.

La barrera púrpura salió zumbando de la varita de Izar en una perezosa nube de magia. Cubrió la Marca Tenebrosa por debajo de la barrera gris de Voldemort. Si Izar tenía éxito removiéndola, nada evitaría que cambiara la forma, color o posición de la Marca.

Pero eso _si _lograba remover la barrera del Señor Oscuro.

Izar no era estúpido. El Señor Oscuro había estudiado las Artes Oscuras por muchos años, yendo tan lejos como para buscar la inmortalidad. La inmortalidad era una rama aguda y si había creído que la magia de Bellatrix sabía horrible, sólo podía imaginarse cómo sabría la del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, el hombre tenía la habilidad de conjurar magia limpia. La mayoría de la de Riddle era gris, ni muy de la luz, ni muy oscura. Era la barrera en el brazo de Izar que era increíblemente oscura.

Sólo un mago poderoso podía cambiar las propiedades de su magia a voluntad como lo hacía el Señor Oscuro. La mayoría de los magos y brujas del lado oscuro podían utilizar hechizos de la luz. Pero la magia en sí tendría rasgos oscuros, y si Izar la probaba, sería Oscura a pesar de su intención inocente. Y del mismo modo, los magos de la luz podían utilizar Artes Oscuras, pero la maldición tendría rasgos de la luz.

Voldemort podía manipular su magia como un maestro en el arte.

Izar suspiró jugando con la barrera. Su varita rebotó contra ella apartando su mano. Si Izar escuchaba con atención podía oír los siseos. Y no venían de la serpiente.

Con cautela intentó removerla lentamente como había hecho con la de Appleton y la de Ollivander. Mientras quitaba la primera capa de la barrera, un doloroso espasmo le recorrió el brazo de la varita. Lanzando un aullido, Izar soltó la varita y se encogió sobre sí mismo. Controló su respiración y obligó a su mente a trabajara en las posibilidades y las soluciones.

Se sentó abruptamente, los ojos bien abiertos.

¿Podía comer la magia de Voldemort y así resistir la barrera?

Sería un gran riesgo. Si la magia de Bellatrix lo había afectado tanto, sólo podía imaginarse lo que pasaría si comía la del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, cuando estaba terco y curioso, _necesitaba_ saciar su pulsante urgencia con respuestas.

Convocando su varita no verbalmente frunció el seño concentrándose. "_Cassesium," _entonó. El débil escudo en red se construyó frente a Izar.

Lentamente acercó su antebrazo al escudo. La barrera del Señor Oscuro siseó al tocarlo, pero fue capaz de absorber algo de la magia. Izar vaciló mientras estudiaba la magia gris en su escudo. Parecía como si estuviera lentamente tiñendo la blanca red.

Sin dudar más Izar se incorporó y tocó la red. La magia de Voldemort tomó forma esférica entre sus dedos mientras acariciaba la barrera mágica. Era increíblemente fría, casi quemándole la piel. Inhalando profundamente Izar hizo una mueca antes de tragarla.

La red a su alrededor se destrozó e Izar lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en un grito desgarrador.

El espejo tras él se desquebrajó bañándolo en filosos fragmentos de vidrio. Le salió sangre de la nariz mientras luchaba por mantener la magia en su estómago. Su piel se tornó de un gris intenso y gimió mientras presionaba con rapidez su varita contra la barrera en su brazo. No tenía tiempo que perder, no cuando no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podía mantener la magia de Voldemort adentro.

La barrera no siseó esta vez. Parecía dócil mientras complaciente con la varita de Izar comenzaba a desintegrarse capa por capa. Mientras ésta se desvanecía, sintió una extraña sensación creciendo en su pecho.

Autosatisfacción.

Un peso se liberó de sus hombros, la barrera desapareció y él rió.

Oh Merlín, esto se sentía genial.

Se sentía libre.

Su alegría no duró mucho cuando su cuerpo se vio forzado a recordar la dolorosa magia dentro de él. Su estómago se sintió frío y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Se inclinó en la mesada sobre el fregadero, con la esperanza de vomitar. Nada salió. Sus dedos húmedos por la transpiración se curvaron alrededor del borde del lavabo mientras temblaba sobre el espejo roto. El vidrio atravesó varias áreas de su cuerpo, pero su mente estaba demasiado enfocada en sus pulmones congelados para que le importara.

Era similar a un calambre, uno que sería su fin mientras estrujaba las pareces de su estómago y su pecho. Estaba tan frío. Y el sudor en su cuerpo contrastaba horriblemente.

La sangre de su nariz pintó la mesada de porcelana mientras yacía allí, hipnotizado por el choque entre el blanco perlado y el carmesí. Por un momento, le recordó a los ojos de Voldemort y su piel de marfil.

Izar tanteó buscando su varita. Necesitaba lanzar el hechizo que lo haría vomitar la magia de Voldemort antes de que lo consumiera y detuviera su corazón. Su dedos sólo encontraron vidrios punzantes. Izar gruñó, sus labios sin duda tornándose azules por la falta de oxígeno. Su piel aún estaba gris, evidencia de que la magia del Señor Oscuro aún estaba dentro suyo.

De repente, se abrió la puerta del baño.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron grandes, pero se desplomó aliviado cuando vio que era Snape.

Snape, por otra parte, no parecía aliviado. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente al ver a Izar y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás. "¿Me atrevo a preguntar?" Snape, habiendo pasado su sorpresa inicial, sonaba divertido.

"Vomito," susurró Izar señalando su estómago que estaba sobre una pila de vidrios.

Snape entrecerró los ojos antes de sacar su varita y lanzar un hechizo no verbal hacia Izar.

Por suerte, el hombre había entendido a qué se refería. En segundos, su estómago se contrajo y expulsó la magia de Voldemort. Recordando lo que había pasado con la de Bellatrix, Izar forzó a su cuerpo a moverse con rapidez cuando la magia hizo contacto con la mesada de porcelana. Corriendo sobre los vidrios, empujó a Snape justo cuando el fregadero explotó. Cubrieron sus cabezas con sus brazos, con suerte estaban lo bastante lejos para no salir heridos.

Izar bajó su brazo y se quedó mirando el baño destrozado.

Por un segundo se preguntó si estaba demasiado destruido para ser reparado y si los Malfoy estarían furiosos.

"Siéntate," le ordenó Snape agarrándolo por los hombros. El Revenclaw fue forzado a sentarse en el borde de la ducha mientras el hombre curaba las heridas provocadas por el vidrio. Izar miró al hombre trabajar. Los labios de Snape siempre eran delgados, pero casi desaparecían mientras se concentraba.

"¿No quieres saber si tuve éxito?" dijo Izar. Su nariz aún sangraba y podía sentir el sabor cobrizo en su labio superior. Se preguntó si Voldemort lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como Izar lo odiaba.

Los ojos ónix lo miraron con severidad y luego continuó sanándolo,

Izar suspiró.

"No creo que estuviéramos teniendo esta discusión si no hubieras tenido éxito," comenzó Snape antes de que Izar pudiera continuar. "Podría preguntar por tu métodos, pero ya puedo adivinar lo que has hecho."

Izar rió, sonriendo de una manera bastante estúpida. "¿En verdad?" murmuró. "¿Y que crees que hice?"

"Usaste la hermana de la varita de Lord Voldemort para construir tu propia barrera. Luego, a juzgar por los cotilleos sobre tu duelo con Bellatrix, usaste tu nuevo hechizo inventado para comerte la suya." Snape terminó su trabajo y se levantó de su posición reclinada. "Bastante brillante, Señor Black."

El deleite de Izar no duró mucho cuando Snape frunció el seño.

"Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que puedes esconderlo del Señor Oscuro?"

Izar se puso de pié y se sostuvo de la pared. Miró el baño destrozado. "No se trataba de saber si podía salirme con la mía con un crimen, sino que quería ver si podía tener éxito." Izar rió. "Y lo hice. Esto era para probarlos equivocados a todos, especialmente al Señor Oscuro. Disfruto descifrando acertijos que son considerados imposibles. Y lo haría otra vez si tuviera la oportunidad."

Respiró profundamente por la nariz y volteó para mirara a Snape.

El Maestro de Pociones inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo. "Puedo entender tus intenciones, Señor Black. Hiciste un trabajo remarcable. Sólo puedo expresar mi preocupación por cuando se entere el Señor Oscuro."

"No va a ser pronto, eso se lo puedo garantizar," prometió Izar con voz ronca. "Déjeme bañarme en mi triunfo, Profesor."

Snape lo estudió por más tiempo del necesario antes de asentir rápidamente. "Entonces te dejaré para que celebres." El hombre volteó para salir del baño, antes de salir agitó su varita arreglando el espejo y el fregadero destruido.

"Profesor," lo llamó Izar, deteniéndolo. "Se va a quedar para la celebración de Navidad mañana a la noche, ¿Verdad?" Aunque aún faltara para Año Nuevo, la mayoría de los magos lo celebraban junto con la Navidad. Solían ser celebraciones tradicionales entre magos y brujas. Era una noche en que la magia estaba viva y donde los sangrepuras aflojaban los hombros para disfrutar las festividades.

Izar no estaba ansioso por ir. Pero Regulus quería que lo acompañara.

Las cejas negras se alzaron hasta formar dos arcos agudos. "¿Y qué, exactamente, te dio la impresión de que disfrutaría una gala tan sin sentido?"

Izar frunció los labios. "Por la misma razón por la que voy yo. Por Regulus." Se suponía que fuera un toque se calor, pero Izar se puso rígido cuando vio ese brillo peligroso en los ojos de Snape. "Y también para ver a los otros hacer el ridículo," añadió rápidamente. Tal vez tenía que dejar de provocar a Snape con Regulus.

Los labios de Snape se tensaron y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Izar parpadeó, volviendo a sentarse para descansar su cuerpo tambaleante. Casi vuelca un frasco de poción al hacerlo. Confundido, Izar lo tomó para examinarlo. No había visto a Snape dejarlo allí, pero el Maestro de Pociones era habilidoso cuando se trataba de sutilezas. Y juzgando por su color y su consistencia, Izar dedujo que se trataba de un Suplemento de Sangre.

Era lo bastante tarde para retirarse. Y tomaría ventaja de eso. De ninguna manera volvería a la fiesta esa noche. El día ya había sido lo bastante largo con el incidente del _Profeta, _el duelo con Bellatrix, y…

Sus ojos afiebrados se dirigieron hacia la Marca Tenebrosa.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, se preguntaba en qué debía transformarla. Tenía que ser algo que el Señor Oscuro desaprobara.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **probablemente haya otro capítulo con las vacaciones de invierno de Izar y después volvemos a Hogwarts para la Segunda Prueba y confrontaciones con Lily.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Hey! Más reviews que de costumbre… debo estarlo haciendo bien jeje. Gracias a todos… me encantaron sus comentarios. Me alegra ver que los viejos lectores aún siguen allí y que hay nuevos sumándose. Lindo oír de todos ustedes.


	26. Parte I Capítulo 26

**Nota de Autor: **Más adelante en la historia se va a explicar mejor la Marca Tenebrosa. Sólo sepan que Izar la manipuló hasta el punto de que puede saber cuándo lo llama Voldemort y cuándo éste quiere causarle dolor a través de ella (aunque no siente dolor)

…Van a ver cuando Izar revela la forma de su Marca. Pero no lo van a saber hasta que la vea Voldemort.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Izar entregó el Traslador a Voldemort, éste sostuvo el objeto increíblemente pequeño

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron mientras examinaban el pequeño chip entre sus dedos. "Muy pequeño," dijo el hombre.

_Con suerte tan chico como tu maldito miembro, bastardo. _Pensó Izar gruñón, sus hombros tensos mientras el Señor Oscuro seguía mirando el Traslador que había inventado. Había algo que lo ponía como tenso cuando su trabajo estaba siendo evaluado. Odiaba el rechazo y odiaba las críticas y opiniones, especialmente cuando estaban dirigidas a sus invenciones.

"¿Hay algo malo?" preguntó Izar. "Lo has estado observando por un largo rato. ¿Quieres que lo haga mas chico?" Los encantamientos amortiguadores tendrían que ser reducidos junto con el chip para que funcionara. De otro modo los hechizos colisionarían, destruyendo el Traslador por completo.

Estaban cerca de los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, no muy lejos de donde lo había llevado Draco ayer. Después de más de nueve horas de sueño y el Suplemento para su sangre, Izar se sentía mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en meses. Había comido un desayuno abundante con Regulus en la privacidad de su habitación antes de ser interrumpido por un rápido golpe en la puerta. Draco, con una postura rígida, le había informado que el Señor Oscuro requería su presencia en los jardines. Y le había dicho que tenía que traer el pequeño 'proyecto' en el que había estado trabajando.

Izar había concluido que Voldemort quería probar su Traslador. Al salir, le complació ver que el patio estaba limpio en su mayoría. Los invitados, junto con los Mortífagos, se irían mañana. Hoy era noche buena y tendrían la celebración. Izar solo podía imaginar lo que habían planeado los Mortífagos para ella.

Izar se dio cuenta, disgustado, de que la mayoría de los Mortífagos no dormían como había creído. Estaba esperando en una locación secreta a que Izar y el Señor Oscuro llegaran por el Traslador.

Si funcionaba correctamente, Izar y Voldemort llegarían a la misma locación donde los esperaban los Mortífagos. Veinte segundos después, el Traslador debería reactivarse y trasportarlos a ambos devuelta a la Mansión, junto con los Mortífagos. Éstos no tendrían que tocarlo.

Funcionaría. No tenía dudas.

"Es impecable," murmuró Voldemort divertido mientras se inclinaba cerca del pilar de piedra. Su tono sugería que sólo había querido poner a Izar nervioso con su larga observación del Traslador.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

Voldemort lo ignoró y apoyó con delicadeza el Traslador en un gran plato de oro. Con sus largos dedos acarició los bordes del plato, probando la estabilidad. Y justo como el hombre lo había pedido, Izar construyó el Traslador para que pudiera adherirse a un objeto y convertirlo también en uno.

Izar odiaba cómo el hombre podía hacer que agacharse pareciera elegante y digno. Incluso cuando Riddle estaba varios centímetros por debajo, aún hacía que se sintiera pequeño. "Y va a transportar a cualquier Mortífago en un radio de cinco metros, ¿correcto?" preguntó Voldemort.

Izar frunció el seño. "Cinco metros," confirmó sombríamente. "Como me lo pidió."

Voldemort alzó la vista del plato de oro para estudiar a Izar con sus ojos carmesí. El Señor Oscuro frunció los labios. "Lo siento; no debería cuestionar a un Maestro por su trabajo. Severus es igual con sus pociones."

Izar ignoró el comentario y se quedó mirando a Riddle mientras se ponía de pie. Intentó no notar lo fácil que Voldemort proyectaba una sobra sobre él. En cuanto sus ojos recorrieron al hombre, Voldemort notó su observación. Izar se aclaró la garganta volviendo sus ojos al plato. "Nunca me dijiste para qué planeabas usar el Traslador," remarcó. Cuando Voldemort se lo había encargado en Cabeza de Puerco, había mencionado que lo usaría en el Ministerio. Pero el Señor Oscuro no había negad ni confirmado esa afirmación.

"Debo disculparme otra vez," dijo Voldemort en tono sedoso. "No tenía intención de hacerte pensar que te compartiría esa información."

Izar sintió su cuerpo arder con irritación. Mantuvo su mentón en alto y su expresión de fría indiferencia. "Es mi invención," dijo Izar innecesariamente. "¿no merezco una explicación de para qué será usada? Puedo simplemente modificar sus propiedades y dejarlo inútil justo cuando estés a punto de usarlo."

La amenaza era demasiado suave y Voldemort pudo fácilmente leer la verdad en su rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en los labios del Señor Oscuro y sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras miraba hacia abajo a Izar. "No tienes ninguna intención de corromper el Traslador simplemente porque estás ansioso por ver tu invento en acción. De hecho, puedo imaginar que incluso inventarías algo para Dumbledore si eso significara tener la oportunidad de verlo puesto a prueba."

Izar tragó saliva. Vagamente, notó los ojos carmesí fijos en la manzana de Adam en su cuello. "No pasaría." La punta de sus orejas se puso roja cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba muy cerca de la verdad. "Cuando Lord Voldemort sea anunciado al público, ¿Vas a usar el Traslador en el Ministerio?" Izar se detuvo, notando que Voldemort aún miraba su cuello.

"Lo siento," comenzó el hombre restándole importancia, luego parpadeó y apartó sus ojos de su cuello. "Me temo que no oí una palabra de lo que dijiste."

Hasta Izar podía notar que era mentira. El Señor Oscuro había escuchado lo que había dicho. Voldemort sólo quería una excusa para ignorar las demandas de Izar y cambiar el tema. Divertido, Izar negó con la cabeza, a regañadientes permitiéndole cambiar la conversación. "Es la tercera vez que se disculpa hoy, Mi Señor." Parpadeó dulcemente. "¿Acaso se está suavizando?"

Los ojos rojos brillaron y Voldemort avanzó un paso hacia él. Izar se mordió la lengua. Debería haberse quedado callado.

La recién manipulada Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo le pesaba. Recordó que el Señor Oscuro se enteraría tarde o temprano y los resultados no serían sin dolor. A pesar de todo, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por haber solucionado el misterio de la Marca Tenebrosa. Sin importar lo que Voldemort quisiera hacerle como castigo, Izar lo tomaría con una sonrisa en los labios.

Voldemort puso una mano en su mejilla con una sonrisa siniestra. "Me diviertes, chico," murmuró Voldemort. "No puedo evitar notar que intentas apartarte cada vez que me acerco a ti. Había pensado que con los sucesos de ayer te sentirías más cómodo con el contacto físico." El tono del hombre eran todo menos confortable. Era burlón, divertido y puramente sádico.

"Tuviste suerte entonces," murmuró Izar mordazmente. "Me dejé llevar por mis cualidades Revenclaw ayer. Simplemente tenía curiosidad." Nunca sería capaz de olvidar el beso con el Señor Oscuro. A pesar de su torpeza, había sido una excitación aterradora—tan placentera. ¿Querría besar a Voldemort de nuevo? Sí, no le molestarían los avances del Señor Oscuro. Pero Izar desconfiaba demasiado esta nueva relación con Voldemort como para sucumbir.

Tenía miedo de perderse en él. Temía que ese lado posesivo de la criatura de Voldemort lo suavizaría hasta que sólo fuera una sombra de quien había sido en el pasado.

Izar tenía que dictar sus términos para esta…esta _relación _antes de entregarse. Sólo entonces se sentiría lo bastante cómodo.

Voldemort se acercó aún más, parecía como si fuera a besar a Izar. Sin embargo, pasó su boca por alto y se dirigió hasta la zona de pulso en su cuello. Una risa ahogada le hizo cosquillas antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su oreja.

Jadeando, Izar se echó hacia atrás llevándose una mano a la oreja. Para cuando sus dedos descubrieron el sangrante daño provocado a su lóbulo, Voldemort ya estaba dirigiéndose al Traslador. "Eres un bastardo," Izar bullía de rabia. Los dientes del hombre le habían atravesado la piel. "¿Debería desinfectar mi oreja contra la rabia?"

Voldemort rodeó el Traslador, analizando el objeto y actuando como si no lo hubiera oído. "No perdamos nuestro tiempo en disputas, chico. No querrías dejar al joven Draco esperando en la Mansión todo el día."

Izar hizo una mueca. "No suenas muy enojado por eso," dijo con escepticismo. A juzgar por los ojos brillantes y divertidos del hombre, la situación no valía la pena. Izar había tenido sospechas de que Voldemort sabía del beso con Draco. Después de todo, el anillo se había calentado, debió haber alertado a Voldemort también.

El Señor Oscuro volteó, su túnica se amontonó alrededor de sus tobillos al hacerlo. Alzó una de sus cejas negras. "No hay razón para estarlo." La voz del hombre era como un susurro sombrío, prometiéndole que si hubiera razones para estar enojado, Draco no estaría intacto en ese momento. "¿verdad?"

Izar frunció sus labios por toda respuesta sacando su viejo reloj de bolsillo. Siempre que sacaba el desteñido reloj recordaba el orfanato, el mismo lugar donde había robado la pieza de joyería.

"No digo que haya ninguna razón para que esté enojado," comenzó Izar suavemente. "Sólo creo que lo está tomando extremadamente bien," añadió con sospecha. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Voldemort se estuviera haciendo cargo de Draco detrás de escena fingiera desinterés en el exterior.

Voldemort rió divertido. "No me siento amenazado por jóvenes adolescentes hormonales. Y las mujeres, sin importar su edad, no son competencia."

Izar se dio cuenta que Voldemort era sexista. Le dio vueltas a eso antes de cambiar de idea. Voldemort tenía a Bellatrix cómo una aliada cercana y muchos otros Mortífagos eran mujeres. Tal vez simplemente no consideraba a ninguno una amenaza. No era sexista; sólo encontraba difícil sentirse amenazado por las mujeres.

Izar rió por lo bajo. "Es bueno saber para referencias futuras," respondió Izar con descaro.

"Es una vergüenza que mi atención se haya visto desviada hacia esta conversación tan _significante y vital," _dijo Voldemort mientras agitaba su varita hacia el Traslador, activándolo. "Pero tenemos algunos detalles más urgentes que tratar."

Volviendo a abrir su reloj de bolsillo Izar asintió. Él también se estaba aburriendo con la dirección de la conversación. Sólo estaba ansioso por ver cómo funcionaba su Traslador.

Aferró el reloj en una mano y estiró la otra para tocar el plato. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los carmesí antes de que ambos magos se sostuvieran. Pudo sentir una sensación placentera en su estómago mientras eran transportados a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Segundos mas tarde Izar aterrizó de pié y volvió a sacar su reloj para comenzar a contar. Sólo cuando la aguja más pequeña llegó a la marce de los cinco segundos alzó la vista.

Descubrió que estaba rodeado de Mortífagos por todos lados. Estaban en un campo cubierto de nieve. Probablemente era cerca de la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius era quien tenía mas cerca, su expresión era fría excepto por la sombra e una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Izar ignoró a los otros mientras dejaba el plato en el suelo. Era fácil olvidar que estaban allí. Se habían quedado callados con la llegada de su Señor. "El Traslador debería llevarnos sin contacto físico," explicó en voz baja. Para ver si funcionaba adecuadamente, no quería que nadie lo tocara. Así podría estudiar el Traslador con mas profundidad si no llevaba a los magos que estuvieran a cinco metros sin tocarlo.

Diez segundos.

"Apuesto a que no va a funcionar," declaró con odio una voz entre el público.

Sin necesidad de voltear Izar supo quine había hablado. "Bueno," dijo. "Ahora entiendo por qué la fortuna de la familia Crabbe es tan escasa." Se oyeron murmullos entre los Mortífagos; algunos rieron y otros parecían escandalizados por su descaro. Voldemort permaneció en silencio, su alta figura sobresalía entre la multitud.

Quince segundos

Izar miró el plato con un pequeño, casi indistinguible chip sobre él. No estaba brillando ni temblando. No que estuviera esperando que mostrara signos tan obvios de funcionamiento. De hecho, Izar prefería que el Traslador no hiciera nada de eso cuando estaba a punto de volverse a activar.

Frunció el seño y sintió una pesada sensación de decepción cuando los veinte segundos llegaron y pasaron.

Crabbe rió, sintiendo el fracaso de Izar. "El chico ni siquiera es lo bastante inteligente para hacer un Traslador correctamente."

Los ojos de Lucius brillaron. "Ten algo de consideración, Crabbe." A su lado, Bellatrix acariciaba su varita curva como alguien haría con una joya preciosa. Aunque ellos eran obvios en su apoyo a Izar, el Señor Oscuro permanecía en silencio, prefiriendo no intervenir a su favor en un tema tan insignificante.

La furia se apoderó de Izar y dejó que lo controlara, el Revenclaw volteó hacia el rostro rechoncho de Crabbe siseando. "Y tu ni siquiera eres lo bastante inteligente para idear un insulto decente. No tendrías suficiente creatividad para construir este Traslador, mucho menos—,"

Antes de que Izar pudiera terminar su respuesta, su cuerpo fue tironeado bruscamente por el Traslador.

Todos estaban siendo succionados. Como no estaban tocando el Traslador, no estaban estabilizados, sus cuerpos giraban descuidadamente por el tiempo y el espacio. El cuello de Izar giró hacia atrás y su cuerpo fue contorsionado en ángulos extraños. Intentó en vano dejar de girar tan rápido, pero se relajó lo mejor que pudo para prevenir heridas.

El resto de los Mortífagos tenían el mismo problema. Eran manchas borrosas ante sus ojos, los mantuvo cerrados con la esperanza de evita marearse.

Cuanto más tiempo estaban viajando Izar se hacía más consciente del miedo alojado en su estómago. ¿Era posible que accidentalmente hubiera inventado un objeto que los haría girar en el tiempo para siempre? Izar no podía creerlo, no con algo que él mismo había creado. Pero sintió la magia de Voldemort expandirse como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que Izar.

Se había preocupado sin necesidad.

El suelo comenzó a acercarse rápidamente e Izar rotó su cuerpo hábilmente para aterrizan con gracia de pié. Sus piernas se inclinaron por el impacto. Los otros Mortífagos no tuvieron tanta suerte. La mayoría cayeron de espaldas o sobre sus estómagos, gimiendo por el impacto. Algunos de los más listos cayeron de pie. Y como para probarle a Izar que era capaz, Crabbe también logró quedarse parado. El hombre ofreció una sonrisa presumida que inmediatamente se transformó en una mueca cuando el Traslador finalmente arribó.

El plato de oro lo golpeó justo en la cabeza.

Divertido, Izar vio al Señor Crabbe caer al suelo. Riendo volteó para fijarse en los Mortífagos que habían caído todos torpemente al suelo. "Mejor practiquen su aterrizaje," les informó. Se encaminó hacia la Mansión pisando cruelmente los dedos de Crabbe en su camino. "No querrán hacer un espectáculo tan patético en frente de sus enemigos."

Aún le dolía la cabeza de la noche anterior. Y las auras de todos eran igual de notorias que ayer. Había creído que después de una buena noche de descanso todo volvería a la normalidad.

No había sucedido.

Izar sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a su poder intensificado y ser agradecido por poder ver más magia.

Sólo no quería tratar con los Mortífagos tan temprano a la mañana.

**(Death of Today)**

"¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Charles?" inquirió Izar en voz baja mientras tamborileaba su pluma contra el trozo de pergamino. Estaba en las habitaciones asignadas de Regulus completando su ensayo de Encantamientos que tenía que entregar después de las vacaciones. A pesar de lo simple del tema Izar estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse.

Regulus alzó la vista de una pila de documentos legales y alzó una ceja. Los dos había decidido pasar un tiempo juntos hoy antes de la celebración de Navidad. Izar dudó al principio sintiéndose algo presionado por la proximidad de su padre. No quería que su relación se manchara con conversaciones forzadas. Hasta ahora no había habido tendencias incómodas o momentos cursis e Izar no quería arruinar eso con esta "situación cercana". Pero entre más tiempo estaba allí, mas se daba cuenta que no debió haberse preocupado.

Regulus disfrutaba del silencio tanto como Izar. Su padre no lo presionaba para conversar. De hecho, el hombre estaba muy metido en sus propios negocios con contratos legales por las propiedades Black y artefactos que habían sido destruidos o saqueados en su ausencia. También había algunos documentos para donaciones para ciertas causas que había que completar. Izar estaba seguro que las donaciones eran una forma de volver a la escena política. Izar se preguntaba si Regulus pediría un empleo en el Ministerio pronto. Desde donde estaba podía ver algunas cartas de recomendación y algunas solicitudes de trabajo.

Hasta donde sabía, cada sangre pura tenía una silla en la corte del Wizengamot. Como Regulus era legítimamente la cabeza de la familia Black, apuntaría hacia ese lado.

"¿Su propuesta?" repitió Regulus apoyando su filosa pluma.

Izar entrecerró los ojos. "Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero."

Regulus suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz. "Creo que es una muy buena idea, Izar. Honestamente." Alzó una mano antes de que Izar pudiera refutar. "Creo que Daphne es una joven señorita muy inteligente y encantadora."

"Nunca la has visto, Regulus," lo acusó Izar mordazmente. Sus dedos se curvaron al borde del escritorio de de padre. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. "¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste?"

"No acepté," Regulus gruñó suavemente. "No voy a someterte a un matrimonio arreglado. Mi madre intentó hacernos lo mismo a Sirius y a mí y ambos nos revelamos. Aunque me gustaría que continuaras el apellido Black, no voy a forzar tu mano. O tu…" sus ojos bajaron hasta la falta de Izar, "simiente."

Izar permaneció callado por un momento. Nunca había pensado en continuar la línea Black. Si Sirius nunca tenía hijos, Izar sería el último hombre de descendencia directa. Draco era parte Black, pero continuaría el apellido Malfoy, no Black. E Izar sabía que la continuación de los apellidos era extremadamente importante para los sangre limpia.

"Siempre está la adopción." Izar se enderezo, con los ojos fijos en su padre. "Adopción por sangre. Hay rituales y hechizos que puede usar una familia para adoptar a un hijo o hija. Esos rituales permitirían que ese niño se adapte a las características físicas y mentales del padre. No siempre tienes que embarazar a una mujer para continuar una línea de sangre puras."

Regulus alzó las manos y apoyó el mentón sobre sus dedos. Sus misteriosos ojos estudiaron a Izar. Era la mayor intensidad que había visto en su padre. "Eso es verdad," admitió Regulus al final, su voz excepcionalmente baja. El hombre continuó buscando en el rostro de Izar como si pudiera ver todos sus secretos. "¿Estas tratando de decirme que prefieres lo hombre, Izar?"

Izar logró controlarse y no ruborizarse, sus ojos encontraron los de Regulus. "No importa que género prefiera."

Regulus frunció los labios divertido. "No," concedió, su postura aún rígida. "No importa qué género prefieras. Sólo tenía curiosidad." Regulus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos aún intensos. "Deberías saber que yo no te juzgaría. ¿Acaso no he confesado mi propia sexualidad?"

Izar suspiró por la nariz mirando su ensayo a medio escribir. "Te estás desviando del tema original. Crees que arreglar un matrimonio con Daphne Greengrass sería productivo. No sólo por el posible heredero sino también por otra razón. ¿Cuál?" Alzó las pestañas mirando impasiblemente a su padre.

Regulus juntó las manos haciendo un sonido casi inaudible, luego volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla. "Desprecio la relación que tienes con el Señor Oscuro." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No voy a soportar sus avances sexuales en mi hijo de quince años."

Izar se incorporó colocando sus palmas contra el escritorio. "Ya te dije que no está interesado en mí de _esa _manera," Izar hizo una mueca de asco. Era un buen mentiroso, aún sin saber Oclumancia o Legemerancia. Sin embargo, Regulus era obstinado. E Izar sabía que tendría que trabajar mucho para disipar las sospechas de su padre. "Me quiere como su heredero político. Y en cualquier caso, si estuviera interesado en mi sexualmente, ¿En verdad crees que un matrimonio arreglado evitará que me persiga? Sólo lo enfadaría."

Regulus alzó una ceja. "Suenas como si ya hubieras pensado en esto, Izar." El hombre volvió a alzar los hombros. "Pero tienes razón," continuó. "Ciertamente un matrimonio arreglado no detendría sus avances."

"Necesitas confiar en mí," murmuró Izar. Bajó sus manos de la mesa y dirigió su atención hacia el guante sin dedos. "No hay nada así entre el Señor Oscuro y yo."

Regulus asintió. "Aún así,," dijo con la voz quebrada. "No me gusta que seas su heredero político. Pondrá una mira en tu espalda para sus enemigos. El frente de la política es igual de peligroso que la primera línea de una batalla. Sólo que en la escena política los ataques son mas sutiles. Siempre tendrás que mirar sobre tu hombro, especialmente siendo el heredero del Secretario Riddle."

"Siempre voy a estar en la mira," se defendió Izar.

Regulus gruñó, sus ojos brillaron por su sombría disposición. "Aún más con su evidente favoritismo," terminó el hombre, sus ojos brillaban como locos.

La conversación se iba hacia abajo. Padre e hijo nunca habían estado tan metidos en un tema. Siempre sondeaban alrededor de temas importantes y expresaban diplomacia cuando se trataba de meterse en sus asuntos. Parecía que Regulus se estaba poniendo más cómodo con el hecho de que Izar era _su _hijo. Regulus podía ser un buen padre, atento e interesado, pero el hombre tenía un lado más oscuro, uno que Izar sabía no debía presionar… por lo menos no ahora. Era un lado que tenía Bellatrix, uno por el que eran conocidos la mayoría de los Black: esa oscura demencia.

Izar alzó la vista hacia Regulus. Su padre ya no era un joven adulto, corriendo tras un amor de ensueños. Ya no era ese hombre que seguiría a una Sangresucia y se volvería ciego a todo lo demás.

Viéndolo ahora, Izar examinó los ojos fríos y las líneas de tensión. Regulus era ahora un hombre curtido por la traición y casi quince años de aislamiento. Había vivido cada día con la memoria de sus errores pasados y sus debilidades. Algo decía a Izar que Regulus no volvería a permitir que lo guiaran sus debilidades.

Regulus le había confesado una vez que si le fuera entregado el pasado, no cambiaría nada. Hubiera elegido enamorarse de Lily otra vez y concebir a Izar con ella.

Pero Izar lo veía distinto. Si a este hombre frente a si se le permitiera hacer todo de nuevo, no tenía dudas de que Regulus mataría a Lily.

"El Señor Oscuro quiere que me gradúe antes." Izar se sentó relajado. Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema. "Cree que debería tomar mi EXTASIS este año. No son requeridas, pero cree que debo tomarlas para probar que no necesito volver el año que viene."

Regulus rió y volteó sonriente a mirar por la ventana. "Ya expresó sus creencias," dijo Regulus. "No creía que te lo contaría tan pronto."

"¿Sabías?" Izar alzó una ceja.

"Si," admitió Regulus volviendo a mirar a Izar. " Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con él. Te _aburres _en la escuela Izar. Y hay muchas cosas importantes que podrías hacer fuera de Hogwarts."

Izar se alisó el borde de las mangas, le costaba no expresar su completo desacuerdo con el tema. "Hay algo, una razón por la que quieres que me gradúe antes. Puedo leerte con facilidad," confesó Izar. "Hay una razón por la que me quieres afuera de Hogwarts aparte de que creas que me aburro."

Regulus rió. "Espero que puedas leer a otros igual de bien que a mí." Su padre se incorporó, tratando de acercarse más a Izar. "Eres lo bastante mayor para saber las razones por las que creo que deberías graduarte. No hay ninguna razón para creer que no puedes con la verdad."

"Me alegro que lo pienses así," Izar sonrió. No se veía a si mismo como un niño que necesitara protección. Aún luchaba para acostumbrarse a tener un padre. Izar no podía aceptar algunas cosas que venían incluidas, como los mimos.

"Creo que si te gradúas de Hogwarts, tendrás un punto fuerte de independencia. Con la batalla de custodia que se acerca con Lily, creo que tienes una base fuerte con los Inefables y el hecho de haberte graduado antes. Podría inclinar la balanza a su favor, no sería nada malo."

Parecía lógico y probable. No sabía mucho sobre las peleas de custodia, pero si el chico tenía algo de independencia, ¿No sería de su mejor interés elegir con quién quería vivir? Si Izar se graduaba este año, aún tendría quince, dos años para los diecisiete. Estaría la posibilidad de que Lily ni siquiera solicitara la custodia, ¿Pero entonces por qué se esforzó tanto para publicar ese artículo en _El Profeta_?

A pesar de que no le atraía graduarse antes, Izar sabía que sería lo mejor para él. Aunque… todavía le era difícil creer que Voldemort quería que se graduase antes solo por esa razón. Tenía que haber otro motivo detrás de su insistencia. E Izar no sabía si sería capas de descubrirlo a tiempo.

Izar, dándose cuenta de que había estado callado un largo rato, miró a Regulus y asintió. "Suena razonable. Sólo hazme un favor." Hizo una pausa para asegurarse de tener la atención de Regulus. "No pretendas ocultarme algo de nuevo."

Los ojos de Regulus se abrieron más y mostró una sonrisa complacida. "Nunca."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar se quedó mirando el paquete sobre su cama. Podría haber jurado que no estaba allí hacía unas horas.

Alzando la mirada examinó la penumbra fuera de la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse por el horizonte. La celebración de Navidad de esta noche comenzaría en sólo unos minutos e Izar había subido para cambiar sus cómodos jeans por una túnica.

No estaba envuelto como un regalo; parecía un paquete envuelto en papel marrón con un hilo.

No podía sentir nada de magia viniendo de él. Significaba que no tenía ningún hechizo o maldición para herirlo. Sin embargo, Izar mantuvo su varita en alto mientras se acercaba para desatar el hilo. El papel se deslizó y se quedó mirando una tela branca y un reloj de bolsillo de oro.

Izar bajó la varita, observando el reloj. Lo levantó y quedó maravillado ante el peso del oro puro. No era barato, para nada. Todo sobre él era pesado y de mucha clase. Frunció los labios y lo apartó para examinarlo mejor más tarde mientras tomaba la nota sobre la tela blanca.

_Chico,_

_Aunque no me agrade mucho entregar regalos, no pude resistir la tentación de consentirte. El reloj de bolsillo es un reemplazo para el que usas ahora. La túnica, por otra parte, fue obtenida para mis propios propósitos egoístas._

_Creo que el blanco es un color horrible y espantoso. Lamentablemente, el color de la luz no luce nada mal en ti, mi niño._

_Úsala esta noche. Y deja respirar tu mano izquierda._

No estaba firmada, pero no le hacía falta. La bella caligrafía y el descaro del apodo "chico" eran pruebas suficientes.

Apoyó la nota en su cama y tomó la túnica. Eran similares a las que Daphne le había conseguido para el Baile de Navidad, sólo que en vez de tener dorado, tenía negro. Por suerte, con éste detalle la túnica no era _toda _blanca. Obviamente Riddle había disfrutado viéndolo en el Baile de Navidad lo bastante para comprarle esta. Le complacía y le preocupaba. Por supuesto que le complacía solo porque él no había creído que lucía como un maldito maricón esa noche. _No _porque Voldemort lo encontrara atractivo.

Suspiró, asqueado de si mismo mientras dejaba que el delicado material se deslizara entre sus dedos y cayera sobre la cama.

Volvió a tomar el reloj de bolsillo e inclinó la cabeza para observar los grabados. Eran bellísimos. Había pequeños destalles que diseñaban la tapa superior del reloj, pero la imagen principal era la de un reloj de arena roto. Había una poderosa serpiente rodeándolo con sus colmillos clavados en el vidrio roto. Los ojos de la serpiente eran dos rubíes, que contrastaban con el oro. Debajo del reloj había una frase en Latín hábilmente grabada.

"_Alea iacta est."_ Izar cerró los ojos mientras susurraba las palabras en latín, su mente trabajó con rapidez al traducirla al español. "La suerte está echada," Izar entendió. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el reloj. Podía significar muchas cosas, pero Izar sabía que quería decir 'un punto sin retorno'. Que los eventos habían pasado un punto sin retorno, que pasaría algo inevitable.

Izar se sentó en la cama, sabía que sostenía algo con mucho significado más que un mero reloj de bolsillo.

Voldemort le ofrecía una salida.

Era una oportunidad—una de enterrarlo todo. Izar podía convertirse en un desfavorecido. Podía convertirse en un Mortífago de bajo rango y volver a las sombras. Nadie se apartaría de su camino para atacarlo o insultarlo. Y Voldemort mantendría sus manos para él mismo. Nunca haría otro avance sexual.

Considerando que Voldemort había admitido que era muy egoísta para permitirle ocultarse en las sombras, el regalo era increíblemente raro. Voldemort le estaba dando algo que no volvería a ofrecer.

Una elección.

E Izar sabía que esta sería la última vez que Voldemort le permitiría escaparse de su retorcido juego. Si Izar decidía quedarse donde estaba, era probable que Voldemort se volviera muy rudo al reclamar a Izar. El juego se volvería mas fiero, mucho más caliente y activo de cómo era ahora. Voldemort nunca permitiría que Izar se fuera. Era el punto sin retorno.

Y…

Izar se descubrió a sí mismo esperándolo.

Cerró sus dedos sobre el reloj de bolsillo, un ronroneo complacido quería escapar de sus labios.

Aunque agradecía que Voldemort le estuviera dando una opción, Izar favorecía esta relación que tenía con el Señor Oscuro. Podía encontrar los aspectos sexuales desconcertantes, y podía no estar listo para los aspectos físicos de su relación, pero si disfrutaba tener a alguien tan inteligente como él para hablar; para bromear; para _jugar._

Tener un Señor Oscuro tan poderoso cerca de él era excitante. Izar sería un tonto si dejaba ir la oportunidad.

Acarició el reloj de bolsillo mirando la última oración en la nota.

_Y deja respirar tu mano izquierda._

Izar rió. De ninguna manera.

Aunque complacería al hombre y se pondría la túnica blanca, no iba a someterse enteramente ante el hombre y se quitaría el guante. Izar no iba a arriesgarse a revelar la banda Céltica a los ojos curiosos. Y aunque la noche ocultaría su anillo de los demás, no quería que Voldemort creyera que se sometería de buena gana y se quitaría el guante. Sabía que Voldemort quería ver a Izar esa noche como completamente _atado _y perteneciente a él. E Izar no iba a satisfacer las peculiares urgencias del hombre.

Izar a usar su guante para cubrir el anillo. _Y…_

Izar se arremangó para ver su nueva y manipulada Marca. Rió, complacido por su decisión.

No estaba tan subordinado como Voldemort creía.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Bueno, bueno, abro una nueva pregunta…¿Qué forma tiene la nueva Marca de Izar? (los que ya lo leyeron saben que no tienen permitido participar :P) Faltan algunos capítulos todavía para que se sepa pero quiero ver que adivinan…

Espero que el próximo capítulo salga pronto, está muuuuuy bueno jeje.

Saludos a los Reviewers y a los que no también. Pero sepan que para los que dejan un comentario el saludo es MÁS GRANDE… GRACIAS


	27. Parte I Capítulo 27

**Nota de autor: **No, Izar no va a mostrar todavía la Marca Tenebrosa. Perdón si le hice creer eso el capítulo anterior. Va a esconderla todo lo que sea posible.

**Advertencias**: Temas algo sádicos y algo de tortura y muerte. También va a haber SLASH. Para aquellos que no lean la historia por el Slash sugiero que salteen la escena de Voldemort/Izar.

Por lo demás disfruten el Slash. Va a ser el último por un tiempo. Al menos a este nivel.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

El cielo nocturno estaba despejado y las estrellas y constelaciones estaban tan brillantes como la luna. Pero para Izar, lo más hermoso no era el cielo, sino las pequeñas bola de luz. Todos los magos y brujas ignoraban la presencia de las esferas pero Izar podía verlas con claridad. Había magia en la atmósfera esa noche. Calmaba las ansias y bañaba con su luz salvaje a magos y brujas.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios de Izar mientras observaba la magia como un niño maravillado. Las pequeñas esferas eran doradas y brillantes, del tamaño de una luciérnaga. Parecían emerger de la tierra y flotar hacia el cielo. Era similar a un rocío al revés. La mayoría de la gente afuera era tocada por la magia. Aunque no podían verla, eran capaces de sentirla en la atmósfera. Cuando ésta rozaba su piel, sonreían complacidos y algunos reían.

Estaban probando un poco de lo que Izar sentía todo el tiempo por su sensibilidad a la magia, aunque él era mas controlado y ya no dejaba que le afectara.

Suponía que podía ver la magia de Navidad por el reciente incremento en su sensibilidad a la magia. Nunca antes había podido verla la víspera de navidad porque no había estado consciente de su aún no desarrollada habilidad.

El frío aire de diciembre le golpeó en el rostro, pero lo hacía todo mas excitante. Se negaba a colocar un encantamiento calentador en su cuerpo. La fiebre que se extendía por su cuello y rostro le agradeció por el alivio.

Regulus tocó su brazo, conduciéndolo hacia adelante.

Izar permitió el contacto físico y siguió a su padre. Muchos de los Mortífagos desaparecían en el bosque de la Mansión Malfoy. Algunos tenían una postura relajada, pero la mayoría estaban emocionados y tensos.

"¿Aún no me dirás de que se trata esta celebración?" insistió Izar a Regulus.

"Sólo debes esperar y ver." Regulus frunció los labios y mantuvo su mano en el hombro de Izar. "Tengo curiosidad, sin embargo, por saber de dónde sacaste esa túnica." Regulus continuó mientras miraba sobre su hombro la túnica blanca de Izar. "Es hermosa."

"Fue un regalo," fue la corta respuesta de Izar.

La mano en su hombro apretó con fuerza pero Regulus no dijo una palabra.. Izar sabía que su padre no era ciego o tonto. Regulus sospechaba que había una relación entre Izar y el Seños Oscuro sin importar cuantas veces el Revenclaw tratara de convencerlo de lo contrario. Haría Verdaderamente, no había una relación entre los dos, al menos no todavía. Pero Regulus creería lo que quería creer. A Izar sólo le preocupaba qué para mantener su relación de secreto.

Padre e hijo se abrieron paso a través de la nieve, se hizo fuerte el olor a madera quemándose. Más adelante, Izar pudo ver una inmensa hoguera llameante. Había muchos Mortífagos en torno a ella, hablaban en voz alta, borrachos de magia. Sus auras se convulsionaban y vibraban con excitación, causando que el color de su magia se tornase vibrante.

Izar tuvo problemas para apartar la mirada.

Mientras se aproximaba al grupo, notó los cuerpos extra. "Muggles," susurró Izar, su pecho se contrajo. "¿Vamos a torturar Muggles?" No sabía que sentía en ese momento. Había una ardiente emoción, pero también repugnancia. Aunque despreciaba a los Muggles, no sabía si disfrutaba la tortura. Le era indiferente que otros torturasen Muggles, pero no sabía si tenía el estómago para hacerlo él mismo.

Matar era otra historia. No le importaría alzar su varita contra un Muggles. Sabría tan precioso…

"En cierto modo, sí." Regulus sonrió, una promesa de dolor.

Había alrededor de veinte Muggles, seguramente no suficientes para que cada uno tomase para jugar. Izar reflexionó sobre la presencia de estos cuando se detuvo en el grupo de Mortífagos. La hoguera de navidad flameaba con fuerza, las llamas de un naranja y púrpura brillante. Izar anhelaba acercarse y tocarla. A juzgar por la proximidad de los Mortífagos al fuego, Izar supo que él no era el único que quería acariciar las provocativas llamas. Voldemort estaba de pié tranquilo frente a sus Mortífagos. Lucía medianamente decente esta noche. Normalmente, cuando el hombre se presentaba como el Señor Oscuro, estaba algo tosco y no muy bien cuidado. Su pelo siempre estaba en una desordenada cola de caballo en la base de su cuello, revelando sus marcadas facciones. Y su túnica siempre era de un negro simple. A pesar de esa imagen, Izar siempre se sentía atraído por esa apariencia salvaje. No mucha gente podía ver la belleza específica en el hombre, sino una elegancia ruda y letal. Ver al Señor Oscuro siempre le provocaba dolorosos nudos en el estómago.

Esa noche, sin embargos, el Señor Oscuro dejó que su pelo cayese hasta sus hombros. Izar notó divertido que tenía el cabello ondeado. Las curvas no eran muy notorias, pero allí estaban. Y las túnicas del hombre eran de un material negro más costoso. El cuello alto exageraba su altura. Izar se odiaba a si mismo porque le gustaba como se veía el hombre con cuello alto. No muchos magos podían lucir tan dramáticos con él, pero Voldemort lo hacía parecer un simple accesorio.

Junto con su arreglada apariencia, su magia estaba igual de notable esta noche. Los otros Mortífagos parecían inclinarse hacia adelante, sintiéndola. Normalmente, las auras de magos y brujas poderosos podían ser sentidas por otros. Era lo que atraía a las personas hacia ellos. Y esa noche, con su magia libre, el poder estaba como embellecido.

Izar se recabó en sus talones y alzó las cejas cuando los ojos carmesí se encontraron con los suyos. Una sonrisa presumida asomó en sus labios pero limpió su expresión mientras continuaba mirando al resto de los Mortífagos frente a sí.

"No voy a retenerlos aquí por mucho tiempo," comenzó el Señor Oscuro. Su voz se alzó por el ruido con facilidad a pesar de no haber gritado. "La mayoría de ustedes conocen la rutina de esta celebración. Cazamos nuestra presa."

La atención de Izar se dirigió a los Muggles que estaban de rodillas. La mayoría eran hombre y mujeres fuertes. Todos estaban sanos y lúcidos. Era casi como si los Mortífagos los quisieran fuertes y capaces de resistir.

"Para aquellos que no conocen la tradición de Navidad, déjenme explicárselos." Volvió a hablar Voldemort. "Esta noche es la Cacería Salvaje."

Los Mortífagos susurraron excitados, tenían sus varitas listas y temblaban con emoción. Esa noche sus máscaras de Sangre pura no escondían sus verdaderas emociones.

"Recibimos el nuevo año cazando nuestra presa y celebrando nuestros éxitos pasados. Sólo los magos más dignos serán capaces de reclamar su premio." Aquí, la mano de marfil de Voldemort señaló a los Muggles que se retorcían. Pero sus ojos estaban en Izar, un brillo perverso danzaba en los hoyos carmesí cuando dijo la palabra 'premio'. Nadie lo notó. Su atención estaba en los Muggles.

Izar gruñó.

"Este año debe ser celebrado con espíritus vivos, pues la próxima celebración de Navidad no tendremos que hacerla detrás de los árboles. Y cada seguidor leal recibirá su propio premio."

Los Mortífagos rugieron por excitación. El fuego aumentó peligrosamente, aumentando el éxtasis. Izar sintió su sonrisa ampliarse. El año próximo, Voldemort planeaba aparecer en la sociedad mágica. No habría límites en los bosques de los Malfoy para detener sus ansias de celebración.

El año próximo, el país entero sería su patio de juegos.

Voldemort agitó su varita, contando las ataduras de los Muggles, Los hombres y mujeres vacilaron, como animales acorralados. Pero luego salieron corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque. Izar vio a un hombre apartarse del grupo. Era un Muggle listo. No correría con los otros porque no quería atraer la atención. Los ojos de Izar estaban hambrientos. Nadie más pareció notar al Muggle que tomó una dirección casi opuesta a la del resto.

Los Mortífagos estaban quietos, sus ojos rogando desesperadamente a Voldemort que comenzara la cacería. Los Muggles desaparecieron, ganando cierto terreno de ventaja.

Voldemort parecía demasiado presumido por su restricción sobre sus seguidores.

Bellatrix estaba al frente. Su cuerpo posicionado como un corredor, listo para saltar. Izar podía entenderlo. Él mismo sentía la excitación. Culpaba a la exuberante abundancia de magia en el aire y a las auras excitadas a su alrededor.

El Señor Oscuro dio un paso atrás y agitó su varita una vez más. La hoguera explotó en chispas rojas y ceniza. Los Mortífagos gritaron con dolor y deleite a la vez.

"Feliz cacería," Voldemort liberó a sus seguidores.

El caos se sobrevino. Izar fue apartado brutalmente mientras los Mortífagos volaban hacia el bosque. El pequeño Revenclaw se separó de Regulus y tomó una ruta opuesta a la del resto de los Mortífagos. Mientras se alejaba, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron al oír las últimas palabras del Señor Oscuro.

"Sé que yo voy a disfrutarla."

Era una promesa susurrada e Izar sintió los ojos carmesí en su espalda.

Corrió.

Un subconsciente en su mente le dijo que correr era la cosa más peligrosa que podía haber hecho. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Voldemort quería. Pero no lograba que le importase mientras corría tras el hombre Muggle. Con la imagen de un Señor Oscuro acechándolo en la oscuridad, Izar fue capaz de apurar a sus piernas.

Sus ojos tenían problemas para concentrarse en el bosque frente a él, eran distraídos por las esferas de magia. No sabía si estaba corriendo en la dirección correcta. El Muggle había desaparecido de la vista, pero Izar se apuró entre los árboles y la nieve. Su larga túnica se enredaba en sus piernas, pero hábilmente evitó las plantas debajo de la nieve.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas se sintió como segundos hasta que logró divisar al Muggle de hombros anchos. Pero a juzgar por su respiración acelerada, había pasado ya unos cuantos minutos corriendo.

Los árboles eran cada vez más espesos, mas maduros. Le costaba más zigzaguear entre los troncos, en especial porque tenía que vadear por la nieve. La fría temperatura del ambiente contrastaba con la que salía de su jadeante boca. Su aliento salía en nubes visibles. El aire frío le quemaba en su rostro afiebrado, bajándole la temperatura para después calentarlo de nuevo.

Sentía la cabeza ligera y se sentía mareado por el esfuerzo que le exigía a su cuerpo enfermo. Pero no se sentía capaz de parar. La magia a su alrededor le daba fuerza para continuar, a pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía caliente y afiebrado.

A la distancia, pudo oír un grito. No era aterrador, no; era un grito le que le avisaba a Izar que los Mortífagos habían capturado alguna presa. Nunca había oído a un hombre gritar tan desesperado. Cuando venía de un Muggle, encontró cierta belleza en el tono.

"_Izar…"_

Aminoró el paso. El Muggle se encontraba aún a unos cuantos metros cuando oyó la voz.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de Voldemort, susurrando desde las profundidades del bosque. Pero la voz no sonaba en nada como la del Señor Oscuro. Izar frunció el seño, escrutando el bosque. Con la ayuda de las esferas de magia, Izar pudo distinguir bien la sombra de un hombre. En menos de un segundo, ya no estaba, e Izar se dio cuenta de que era sólo la silueta de un tronco. Siseó, enojado consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan paranoico?

Respiró profundamente y continuó corriendo.

No llegó muy lejos.

Un par de brazos se cerraron en torno a él y sus pies abandonaron el suelo cubierto de nieve. "En donde el depredador se convierte en presa," susurró misteriosamente una voz en su oído.

Ambos, el tono y las palabras, se dirigieron directamente a su ingle. Izar siseó, odiándose por eso. Luchó contra los brazos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. "Estás interrumpiéndome—"

Fue cortado con rudeza al ser empujado fieramente contra el tronco de un árbol. Parpadeó tratando de recuperar el equilibrio mientras puntos negros danzaban frente a sus ojos. Cuando se hubo recuperado, Voldemort había desaparecido. Pudo oír una risa maliciosa por detrás mientras el Señor Oscuro lo rodeaba.

Voldemort pasó por delante de Izar, lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de volver a desaparecer atrás del árbol. "Veo que has aceptado."

¿Aceptado? Izar asumió que se refería a la elección que le había ofrecido esa noche; la posibilidad de dar un paso atrás de esta… relación con Voldemort y apartarse de todo. Izar sonrió girando la cabeza para mirar las ramas desnudas del árbol. "Y sabías, antes incluso de haberme dado la elección, cuál elegiría," lo acusó.

"Te decepcionarías de mí si no te hubiera conocido lo suficiente para anticipar tu decisión."

La voz sonaba como si viniera de su oreja izquierda. Volteó, para nada sorprendido al no encontrar a Voldemort allí.

"A pesar de eso, sigue siendo una elección lo que te ofrecí ¿No es así?" ronroneó el hombre.

En segundos sintió que alguien tomaba su mano izquierda y quitaba el guante. Izar siseó, su visión roja. Curvó sus dedos desnudos dentro de su manga, no iba a darle al Señor Oscuro el placer de ver la banda Céltica en su dedo. El hombre aún jugaba en las sombras cuando Izar volteó. Gracias a la pesada magia de Navidad, no podía ver la ubicación exacta del Señor Oscuro.

"Las elecciones que das no pareces tan genuinas cuando me mantienes con la soga tan corta." Odiaba esto. Al usar el guante esa noche, se daba algo de igualdad con Voldemort. Y ahora ya no estaba.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Al menos tenía el conocimiento de haber manipulado la Marca Tenebrosa. Y eso le daba la paciencia para continuar allí parado como un adulto controlado. De otro modo hubiera siseado insultos al hombre antes de desaparecer corriendo.

"Y aún así," murmuró Voldemort mientras salía de entre las sombras, "Sabías las consecuencias de venir esta noche, vestido con la túnica que te di. Sabías que la 'soga' alrededor de su cuello se acortaría en cuanto aceptaras el _alea iacta est."_ El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y una expresión preocupada burlona apareció en su rostro cruel y bello. " A menos, por supuesto, que no hayas sumado dos y dos—"

"Por supuesto que lo hice," Izar bullía. "¿Crees que soy un idiota?"

Voldemort perdió su expresión burlona y ofreció una sonrisa fría. Los distantes gritos de los Muggles hacían que se viera aun mas aterrador de lo que debía. "¿un idiota?" susurró Voldemort. "Por supuesto que no. Pero si creo que eres inocente e inconsciente de lo que crees que te estas metiendo conmigo." El hombre hizo una pausa para estudiar a Izar con los ojos entrecerrados. "Pero no puedes echarte atrás, no ahora. Me temo que es demasiado tarde."

Izar permaneció en silencio. Tal vez si era ingenuo al creer que sería beneficioso continuar su relación con el Señor Oscuro. Tal vez ni siquiera conocía el extensión de la crueldad de Voldemort, pero era lo que quería. Al parecer había heredado algo de la insanidad Black, porque quería esa crueldad que el Señor Oscuro tenía para ofrecer; quería explotarla y usarla para si mismo. Suponía que debía acostumbrarse al dominio abrumador del hombre. Pero eso no quería decir que Izar iba a tomarlo tirado de panza en el suelo.

Voldemort dio un agonizantemente lento paso hacia adelante. Sus dedos como arañas se acercaron para acariciar la barbilla de Izar. "Te ves delicioso," dijo suavemente, en un tono casi inaudible. Antes de que Izar pudiera responder al toque y a las palabras, los dedos fríos dejaron su mentón y el hombre volteó. "Quédate aquí."

Izar parpadeó, la forma negra desapareció de la vista. Jugó con la idea de irse, pero decidió que mejor no. Así que se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol a esperar que volviera el Señor Oscuro.

Debieron haber sido sólo segundos antes de que Voldemort regresara. Izar se enderezó confundido cuando vio al Muggle en sus brazos. Ni siquiera iba a considerar cómo Voldemort lo había capturado tan rápido. En su lugar, miró mientras el Señor Oscuro arrojaba al hombre de los hombros anchos a los pies de Izar, lucía extrañamente complacido consigo mismo.

Sin ser capas de detenerse, Izar rió. Voldemort parecía un perro dejando un premio a los pies de un amo. No se atrevió a comentarlo en voz alta, especialmente cuando vio la emoción tras los ojos de Voldemort. El hombre irradiaba… lujuria, y había una sombra siniestra bailando en los ojos carmesí.

"Quiero ver cómo te diviertes," dijo Voldemort lujuriosamente. El Señor Oscuro alzó su labio superior revelando sus dientes blancos que prácticamente brillaron en la oscuridad.

"Yo no torturo," respondió tercamente Izar. Era mejor admitir ahora que no prefería torturar. El Muggle a sus pies estaba atado mágicamente, pero sus ojos revelaron su alivio al oír las palabras de Izar.

Era una lástima que Izar no estuviera en contra de matar.

Los ojos carmesí brillaron mientras el Señor Oscuro se acercaba más a Izar. "¿Es porque te niegas a torturar o porque no sabes cómo?" el hombre se acercó para rozar con sus dedos la barbilla de Izar. Éste frunció el seño y Voldemort sonrió. "Entonces lo harás por mi."

"Un hechizo," aceptó Izar. "Voy a usar un hechizo que lo matará, pero puede contar como uno de tortura."

Voldemort miró al Muggle en el suelo. Izar podía ver que Voldemort anhelaba torturar al hombre él mismo. Solo podía _imaginar _como lo haría. Izar consideró permitirle al Señor Oscuro quedarse con el Muggle, pero él había sido quien había buscado su premio. _Él _quería matar al Muggle.

"Que desperdicio," murmuró Voldemort. "Sin embargo, si haces que valga la pena, me apartaré y lo permitiré." Voldemort se deslizó silenciosamente tras Izar, colocó su boca cerca de la oreja del Revenclaw. "Hazlo doloroso. Hazle _gritar."_ Lugo sacó la lengua para lamer su cuello.

Izar no puedo evitar estremecerse de placer ante el tono del hombre. Había algo intoxicante en el Señor Oscuro, algo que lo hacía anhelar todo lo que pudiera obtener del hombre. Y sentir el aura despierta y excitada del hombre era abrumador.

Izar se agachó cerca del Muggle e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Eres solo un niño…" susurró el hombre.

Izar apretó su mandíbula para permanecer clamado. No debió haber dicho eso… era una suposición equivocada. Izar chasqueó la lengua acercándose para tocar la cara del Muggle. Le sostuvo el mentón mientras pasaba su varita por su cara. "La desesperación es a veces tan poderosa e inspiradora, tan lista." Recitó mientras miraba los ojos desesperados del Muggle. Apretó su varita contra su mejilla y luego se puso de pie.

A su espalda, Voldemort cerró sus dedos en torno al cuello de Izar, casi ahogándolo. "Hazlo," susurró roncamente en su oído.

"Aún no," respondió Izar ignorando la prensa en su cuello. Mientras bajaba su varita pudo ver la esperanza brillar en los ojos del hombre Muggle. Izar rió, deleitándose en la emoción de esperanza. Eso era lo que había estado esperando. Quería que el espíritu del hombre estuviera vivo cuando lanzara su maldición. Siempre había algo satisfactorio en romper las esperanzas de alguien.

Agitando su varita, Izar rasgó la camisa del hombre. La piel desnuda del Muggle se estremeció al encontrarse con el aire frío. El hombre gruñó, asustado. Izar sonrió fríamente antes de trazar un semicírculo con su varita. "_Interstringo statumen."_

Al haber cortado la camisa del hombre, Izar podía ver su hechizo en acción. El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras sus costillas se retorcían y se separaban de su esternón. Izar se quedó mirándolas, cómo asomaban bajo la piel, listas para saltar afuera mientras se separaban. Después de un rato, atravesaron la piel. Con facilidad se abrieron paso entre el tejido y el músculo, la sangre comenzó a manchar el cuerpo del hombre y la nieve.

Voldemort siseó encantado al reconocer el hechizo. Un brazo se curvó en torno a la cintura de Izar, agarrándose de su cadera posesivamente.

Izar volvió a agitar su varita, haciendo desaparecer las restricciones mágicas. Quería ver al hombre retorcerse. Si estaba atado no sería tan divertido.

El Muggle se arqueó, su rostro comenzó a ensuciarse con sudor y lágrimas. Sus gritos se habían convertido en gemidos patéticos ahora que sus costillas estaban completamente afuera. La escena se parecía un gran pavo cocido en la mesa de un festín sin la mayoría de su carne. Si Izar se miraba atentamente, podía ver los pulmones y algo del corazón. Pero retuvo sus ojos, no estaba particularmente interesado en ver eso. Hacía esto por el Señor Oscuro, no por él mismo. Izar sólo disfrutaba ver sufrir al Muggle.

Justo cuando el hombre creyó que el hechizo había terminado, sus costillas se arquearon otra vez y volvieron a introducirse en su cuerpo. Atravesaron sus pulmones y corazón, como filosas garras clavándose en su presa. El hombre gritó, pero se atragantó con su propia sangre que había comenzado a salir pos su boca.

Izar volteó, sentía el estómago algo débil.

La sangre y el espectáculo fueron inmediatamente olvidados cuando unos labios fríos se presionaron contra los suyos. El cuello de Izar aun estaba siendo aferrado con fuerza por la mano de Voldemort. Si quisiera apartarse del Señor Oscuro, no sería capaz.

¿Pero quien decía que _quería_ apartarse?

Mientras se detenían los jadeos de dolor del Muggle, Izar fue empujado contra un árbol y elevado del suelo y sobre Voldemort por una sola mano. Sus piernas se enroscaron automáticamente alrededor de la cintura de Voldemort para ganar algo de control y balance en su posición. La mano alrededor de su cuello se aflojó y fue reemplazada por una palma fría contra su mejilla. El beso… era mucho más elegante que el que había iniciado Izar ayer. No… elegante era la palabra equivocada. Era caliente, posesivo y dominante, pero también sereno.

Izar se apartó, respirando agitadamente. Tratando de estabilizar su visión, apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol, mirando la nublada expresión de Voldemort. Al Señor Oscuro no le faltaba el aliento como a Izar. De hecho, no tenía un pelo fuera de lugar mientras lo miraba depredadoramente.

Izar entrecerró los ojos y se acercó para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Voldemort, acercándolo. Los ojos carmesí se nublaron con placer mientras se acercaba aún más a Izar, presionando sus cuerpos aún mas. Su aliento caliente cosquilleó en el rostro de Izar e éste intentó evitar temblar. Estaba tan mareado enfermo. Su fiebre era tan caliente como su estómago excitado. Ignoró su enfermedad, quería sentir todo lo que Voldemort tuviera para ofrecer.

Tirando del pelo de Riddle, Izar juntó sus labios. En algún lugar, en el fondo de su mente, sabía que estaba yendo muy rápido con Voldemort. Estaba iniciando algo peligroso. Pero estaba demasiado mareado para pensar con claridad. _Y _estaba disfrutando esto demasiado.

La lengua de Voldemort trazó el labio inferior de Izar antes de entrar a la fuerza en su boca. El hombre reclamó cada centímetro de la boca de Izar brutalmente. Y entonces éste sintió la evidencia de la excitación de Voldemort presionando contra su entrepierna. Izar apartó sus labios de Voldemort, incapaz de escapar cuando éste continuó lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello. La erección empujando contra sus ropas era tan gruesa y caliente. Izar soltó un gemido ahogado, asustado y ansioso.

"No hagas ruidos así, chico," lo reprimió Voldemort. Sus caderas embistieron contra Izar, empeorando el mareo del mago más joven. "Me es difícil controlarme cuando eres dócil."

"No soy dócil," siseó Izar, sus dedos tronándose en garras en la espalada de Voldemort. Inhaló el aire frío y descubrió que su mente se aclaraba.

Volteó su rostro cuando Voldemort se dirigía a sus labios de nuevo. El Señor Oscuro siseó amenazadoramente y aferró con rudeza la mandíbula de Izar, volteándolo hacia él y reclamando sus labios. Sus dientes atravesaron su labio inferior e Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el dolor. Sus dedos se desclavaron de la espalda de Voldemort, viajaron por su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Valientemente, clavó las uñas en las mejillas del hombre. Atravesó la piel y el líquido se acumuló debajo de sus uñas. Mordió la lengua dentro de su boca, extrayendo tanta sangre de Voldemort como el hombre había tomado de él.

Voldemort gruñó.

"Basta," susurró Izar sintiendo el sabor a hierro de la sangre. Colocó sus palmas contra el pecho de Voldemort, sabía que si el hombre continuaba, el Señor Oscuro no pararía a pesar de haber dicho que no tomaría a Izar aún. "_Detente,"_ repitió Izar mientras apartaba su cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. "No estoy listo para esto."

Sorprendentemente, Voldemort aflojó su prensa sobre Izar y lo dejó en el suelo sin decir una palabra. Antes de caer al suelo Izar se balanceó contra el árbol. Respiró profundamente unas veces para calmarse y luego se enderezó para encontrar los ojos carmesí. Esos ojos ardieron fieramente al encontrarse con los suyos. Mostraban un poco de la criatura que residía tras ellos, la misma que había apresado a Izar contra el árbol.

Izar frunció los labios con superioridad al ver los cortes verticales en las mejillas del Señor Oscuro. _Él _había marcado al Señor Oscuro.

"No estés tan complació hasta que veas tu propia apariencia," dijo Voldemort con aire de suficiencia, su pelo era un desastre por el insistente tironeo de Izar. El hombre se apartó, colocando distancia entre ellos para recuperar su fría confianza de nuevo.

Las rodillas de Izar temblaban, pero su túnica escondía la evidencia del hombre. Inhaló, cerrando los ojos.

"Feliz año nuevo, mi niño."

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. No fue ninguna sorpresa ver que estaba sólo con el cuerpo del Muggle y el guante abandonado en la nieve.

**(Death of Today)**

Se apoyó contra la fría ventana del tren. El tren se movió e Izar casi se sumergió en un sueño profundo. Lo único que lo mantenía despierto eran los ojos plateados en él.

Las vacaciones de navidad habían pasado con rapidez y el semestre de primavera estaba comenzando en Hogwarts. Izar regresaba con un nuevo baúl y un nuevo guardarropa. Regulus lo había consentido esta navidad en regalos. El hombre lo hizo como si no fuera nada mientras ordenaba nuevas túnicas, camisas y pantalones para Izar. Incluso sus sucias zapatillas Muggle fueron reemplazadas por unas de cuero.

El único regalo que Izar no podía evitar admirar era el anillo en su dedo. Por suerte, el anillo familiar de los Black se colocaba en su mano derecha y no requería la izquierda dónde usaba el guante ara cubrir la banda Céltica. Regulus había dudado antes de darle el anillo a Izar esas vacaciones. No quería asumir que Izar aceptaría otra atadura, pero él le aseguro que lo usaría con orgullo.

Izar miró el anillo, disfrutando la vista. Finalmente pertenecía a algún lado. Ya no era parte del mundo Muggle. E Izar no podía evitar comparar el increíble sentimiento de libertad y orgullo que provocaba el anillo Black con agobiante opresión de la banda Céltica.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" preguntó Izar sin mirar a Draco.

El chico rubio se mantenía tercamente callado. No habían cruzado una palabra desde el primer día de vacaciones. Izar estaba seguro de que su rechazo había silenciado al heredero usualmente conversador de los Malfoy. No se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho o hecho. Era mejor desalentar a Draco ahora a que Voldemort lo hiciera luego.

"Sólo me preguntaba si habías notado cómo te ignora Greengrass," murmuró Draco con frialdad. "¿O estabas demasiado ocupado admirando ese anillo en tu dedo?"

Izar suspiró, finalmente volteando a mirar al chico. "Malfoy, si te aburre mi presencia, ve a buscar a tus amigos y conversa sobre Ranas de Chocolate y Varitas de Regaliz. No me interesa analizar la actitud de Greengrass y tampoco me importa." Volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo del asiento, irritado.

Había notado la actitud poco amable de Daphne mientras ingresaba al Expreso de Hogwarts. Lo había mirado con frialdad y le había dado la espalda para ingresar a un compartimento con los otros Slytherin. Como de igual manera Izar quería estar sólo, encontró su propio compartimento al que se sumó mas tarde Draco.

Draco se puso de pie, representando su papel de frío sangre pura. Se acercó a Izar sonriendo. "Te negaste a la propuesta de su padre. Obviamente está furiosa."

Izar apretó la mandíbula e hizo un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos exasperado. ¿Por qué cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Regulus y Voldemort más difícil se le hacía tolerar la presencia de la gente de su edad? Tener que soportar a otros estudiantes otra vez lo hacía darse cuenta de que graduarse antes tal vez fuera una buena idea.

"Draco, no me importa," repitió Izar volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

"Y no hay razón para que te importe," dijo el chico con confianza mientras se sentaba al lado de Izar. "Ya se le pasará, estoy seguro."

"¿Justo como a ti se te pasará mi rechazo en vez de fingir que nunca pasó?" respondió Izar con tono dulce mirando al chico. "Te conozco. Estas actuando como si nunca hubiera sucedido."

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció mientras se acercaba aún mas a Izar. "¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué ande deprimido miserablemente?" el rubio alzó una ceja. "Tengo tu atención, Y eso es todo lo que importa. Por ahora." Draco volvió a apoyarse contra su asiento riendo con superioridad.

Izar continuó mirando al heredero Malfoy, quien prefería ignorar su escrutinio. Con suerte Draco no haría algo inconsciente y estúpido. En el pasado, Draco parecía hacer cosas tontas sólo para llamar la atención, sólo para obtener algo que quisiera. Era algo totalmente infantil para hacer especialmente cuando Draco no sabía que estaba jugando contra el Señor Oscuro Voldemort. E Izar estaba seguro de que Riddle no se quedaría sin hacer nada la segunda vez que Draco avanzara.

Llevándose un dedo a los labios, recordó haberse mirado al espejo después de la celebración de Navidad. Su pelo estaba enredado y sus labios estaban inflamados y sangrantes. Lo había excitado un poco verse a sí mismo así. Pero también le había disgustado saber que había ido tan lejos con el Señor Oscuro.

"¿Listo para la segunda Prueba?" preguntó Draco.

Izar apartó la mano de su boca y salió de sus cavilaciones. "Por supuesto," comentó secamente antes de voltear hacia la ventana. "La Segunda Prueba es sólo duelo."

"¿Pero no te preocupa que reconozcan tu estilo de duelo? Quiero decir ¿Y si un Auror o miembro del Ministerio te ve mañana y luego reconoce a un Mortífago en el campo de batalla con el mismo estilo de duelo? _Tienes_ una manera particular de luchar." Draco sonrió maliciosamente mientras se ponía de pie. "Y los hechizos que inventaste. Fueron la razón por la que le ganaras a mi tía Bellatrix. Sé que no querrías mostrar tus hechizos a una multitud de espectadores. ¿No?"

Izar entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al heredero Malfoy. "¿A qué juegas, Malfoy?"

Draco se estremeció levemente. "Sólo estoy preocupado," susurró. Su tono sugería que no estaba para nada preocupado. De hecho su tono era como presumido mientras jugaba con las emociones de Izar. "Buena suerte, Izar." Con eso, el chico abandonó el compartimento, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Izar continuó mirando el vidrio esmerilado de la puerta antes de darse cuenta de lo que Draco estaba tratando de hacer. Se apoyó contra el asiento, riendo. El chico intentaba jugar _juegos de mente _con él. Era divertido en cierto modo. Draco estaba tratando de probarse digno de la atención de Izar. Lamentablemente, el chico no era nada comparado con el Señor Oscuro. E Izar tenía el presentimiento de que si jugaba con Draco, el chico no saldría del todo ileso,

Jugó con la idea de enseñarle a Draco una lección. Era una posibilidad, pero por ahora Izar tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Aún si Draco intentaba provocar a Izar, el chico tenía un punto. Su estilo de duelo sí era particular. Izar estaría frente a muchos espectadores mañana en la Segunda Prueba. ¿Reconocerían su duelo si estaba entre los Mortífagos, velado con una máscara? Sabía que quería permanecer como Inefable en el Ministerio por un largo tiempo, pero si era descubierto apoyando a un Señor Oscuro su carrera estaría en la ruina.

Frunció los labios.

"_Izar…"_

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia la puerta, hacia la sombra parada detrás. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta. Rápidamente, corrió la puerta. Su cuerpo se tensó al no ver a nadie del otro lado. Pero sí sintió un aire helado en su rostro provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Las manos de Izar apretaron con fuerza el marco de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Cerrando la puerta cayó de rodillas, temblando por la fiebre expandiéndose por su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse. Todo el tiempo su mente pensaba las posibilidades. La noche de la celebración de Navidad había oído y visto lo mismo. Esa noche creyó haberlo imaginado todo. Pero lo de recién le hizo darse cuenta de lo real que fue.

Cuando la quemazón en su rostro se tornó casi insoportable, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para ver su reflejo. Se acercó aún mas al espejo y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando vio las marcar rojas en sus mejillas.

Tenían la forma de manos.

**(Death of Today)**

El incidente del tren fue almacenado en el fondo de su mente en cuando llegó a Hogwarts, especialmente cuando estaba con su túnica de Campeón en el día de la Segunda Prueba.

Los Campeones fueron guiados hacia el campo de Quidditch, excepto que la cancha había sido transfigurada en algo completamente diferente. Parecía un tanque para peces gigantesco lleno con agua turbia, hasta una profundidad que si caías desde muy alto no te harías daño. En el centro del campo, flotando sobre el agua, había una plataforma gigante de piedra. Se alzaba a varios metros en el aire, al nivel de los espectadores en las gradas.

La tarima de piedra era obviamente la plataforma de duelo. A juzgar por el aura visible de la misma, Izar supo que era más que una simple plataforma. Aunque no podía adivinar exactamente qué tipo de magia había en ella.

Izar dirigió su atención hacia el muelle flotante donde estaban los otros campeones y los jueces. El muelle flotaba justo por encima del agua y era empequeñecido por la inmensa plataforma de piedra. Izar sabía que se usaría para transportar a los duelistas hasta la plataforma.

El público en las gradas era más numeroso en cualquier juego de Quidditch que Izar tuviera el _placer _de ver en sus primeros años. Sus rostros no se distinguían desde donde estaba, pero supo que en cuanto estuviera en la plataforma de duelo podría ver a algunos de ellos con claridad.

A un costado, había una especia de pantalla sobre un lienzo. Era el mismo sistema que los jueces habían usado para la Primera Prueba. En la pantalla, podía verse un cronómetro y las fotos de los tres campeones. Estaban ordenados por puntaje. Izar miró su imagen debajo de todo. Por el momento tenía setenta puntos. Cyprien iba primero con ochenta y cinco y Lukas iba segundo con ochenta puntos.

Dumbledore lanzó el _Sonorus _a su garganta. "Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, a la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Explicaremos a continuación las reglas y objetivos antes de comenzar."

La multitud de calmó mientras observaban a los Campeones y a los jueces.

Izar giró el rostro hacia el político a su lado. Riddle estaba de pié, indiferente, casi como si no notara que suelo bajo sus pies se movía.

"La Segunda Prueba es un simple duelo, con algunos obstáculos por supuesto." Dumbledore señaló la plataforma circular sobre ellos. Izar alzó la cabeza también. "Con cada minuto que el duelo continúe, cada Campeón recibirá un punto. Si un Campeón es tirado de la plataforma y cae al agua, dejará de ganar puntos y el duelo finalizará."

Izar hizo una mueca. No temía a las alturas de un modo especial, sólo no apreciaba ser arrojado de una plataforma al agua. Pero alguien tendría que salir mojado para que el duelo terminara,

"Si el ganador aún conserva su varita cuando el duelo termina, recibirá cuatro puntos más. Sin embargo, si el ganador pierde su varita o es desarmado, sólo recibirá dos." Dumbledore hizo una pausa para que todos pudieran procesar la información.

Lo ideal, justo como Dumbledore acababa de decir, sería desarmar a tu oponente y ganar con tu varita en la mano. Izar imaginaba que si un Campeón perdía su varita o era desarmado, pero permanecía en pie antes de que su oponente tocara el agua, recibiría dos puntos.

"También hay manera de compensar los puntos perdidos," Dumbledore continuó hablando, principalmente a los tres Campeones en el muelle con él. "Sin embargo, sólo pueden ganarlos si siguen de pie en la plataforma sin su varita al final del duelo. Cada treinta segundos dicho Campeón recibirá cinco puntos por permanecer en la plataforma con éxito."

Izar frunció el sueño. Tenía que haber un truco, de otro modo los Campeones intentarían perder su varita en medio del duelo para ganar mas puntos. ¿Cinco puntos por cada treinta segundos en la plataforma?

"¿Suena sencillo?" Dumbledore rió mientras apuntaba con su varita a la plataforma circular.

Con un gemido, la piedra comenzó a moverse. Comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás a una buena velocidad. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a inclinarse hacia todos lados, descender y luego volver a flotar. El sólo imaginarse a sí mismo intentando balancearse sin su varita le revolvía el estómago.

Dumbledore continuó. "La plataforma también comenzará a moverse y ambos Campeones siguen luchando al pasar cinco minutos. En este caso, no sólo pelearán contra su oponente, sino también contra su medio."

Al lado de Izar, Cyprien Beaumont asintió con confianza apretando su varita. Lukas Steinar, pos otra parte, susurró con su padre mirando la plataforma con un miedo escondido. El chico le temía a las alturas. Izar podía usar eso como una ventaja.

"Espero de ti que ganes esta Prueba," la orden fue susurrada en su oído. "_Estarás _en primer lugar para cuando terminen los duelo."

Izar entrecerró los ojos ante a orden. Volteó para mirara los ojos marrones detrás de los falsos anteojos. Riddle lucía serio y sin piedad. No había nada de ánimo en la expresión del hombre, nada más que una orden fría.

"¿No podías haberme dicho antes?" murmuró Izar.

Riddle arqueó una ceja. "Deberías esperar ganar cada Prueba, Izar. Esta es simplemente _necesaria, _especialmente por el resultado de la Primera Prueba."

Izar le dio la espalda al hombre, sintió que su pecho se contraía. El hombre escondía algo aún. Cuando se trataba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Voldemort mantenía boca cerrada mientras bailaba alrededor de Izar. Había una razón por la que era presionado a ganar esta Prueba y no los otros. El envenenamiento de la Primera Prueba, el ataque a Daphne y todo lo del medio había sido anticipado por el Señor Oscuro. El hombre _sabía _lo que estaba pasando, aún así permanecía callado.

Viendo sus acciones pasadas, Izar estaba contento de haber pedido la ayuda de Sirius con el duelo. De otro modo esta Prueba se le antojaría imposible.

"Los Campeones en Primer y Tercer lugar comenzarás," continuó Dumbledore alegremente antes de cancelar el _Sonorus. "_Buena suerte a todos." Los ojos Azules brillaron mientras palmeaba a cada Campeón en los hombros antes de elevar el muelle a la altura de las gradas.

Izar se quedó mirando cómo los jueces y Lukas salían del muelle. Evitó los ojos de Riddle, preguntándose por qué encontraba al hombre atractivo. Era en momentos como éstos en los que Izar quería arrancarle los ojos.

De repente, el muelle se tambaleó y comenzó a elevarse hasta la plataforma de piedra en el medio del campo. Izar mantuvo el equilibrio mientras eran acercados a las gradas y a las plataforma de duelo. Tanto Cyprien como Izar eran elevados cada vez más y el Revenclaw se esforzó por no mirar hacia abajo.

Pareció demasiado rápido cuando finalmente llegaron a la inmensa piedra circular. La plataforma bajo sus pies era firme, casi como si estuviera sobre tierra firme. Si no hubiera visto la demostración de la Prueba, nunca hubiera pensado que estaba suspendida sobre aguas turbias con hilos mágicos sosteniéndola en su lugar. Temblando hacia adentro miró hacia abajo, por el borde del anillo de duelo, hacia el agua. Era una larga caída. Su estómago se le revolvió del sólo pensar en caer.

Si ganaba los duelos como Riddle esperaba que hiciera, Izar no tendría que caer.

Cyrpien siguió a Izar caminando hasta el borde opuesto de la plataforma. El muelle que los había transportado volvió a su sitio original sobre el agua. Izar se negó a mirar su descenso.

Luego se descubrió a si mismo mirando a la bulliciosa multitud. Podía ver a Regulus con claridad porque las gradas de los profesores estaban claramente situadas a su derecha. Su padre estaba sentado cerca de Severus Snape y Sirius Black con el resto de los adultos. Regulus inclinó la cabeza hacia Izar con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro. Los ojos de su padre se dirigieron impasiblemente hacia su derecha antes de volver rápidamente a Izar.

Frunciendo el seño, Izar volteó para ver qué había capturado la atención de su padre.

"Inclínense hacia su adversario," le llegó la voz de Dumbledore desde abajo.

Lily y James Potter estaban sentados en las gradas.

* * *

**Puntaje: **

**Desarmando: **Con varita en mano= 4 puntos

*sin varita en mano= 2 puntos

**Duelo: **por cada minuto= 1 punto

**Después de desarmar: **cada treinta segundos en la plataforma= 5 puntos.

**Nota de Autor: **sé que es algo difícil imaginar la Segunda Prueba. Tuve muchos problemas describiéndola con palabras. No es en realidad tan importante. Sólo sepan que es una plataforma gigante con agua por debajo. Y que está suspendida sólo por magia… como una alfombra voladora- pero más grande y hecha de piedra. ¿Ayuda? No voy a hacerme mucho drama por los detalles. Los duelos son los importantes.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Esta semana voy a trata de normalizar, como actualicé el miércoles ( o jueves?) cuando en realidad espero hasta el viernes (o sábado) creí que esperar hasta el otro viernes sería mucho. Así que subo este ahora y esperen el otro este viernes :)

Ahora a la verdadera razón, estaba haciendo un poco de frío por acá y esa escena de Voldemort/Izar….brrrr…. jeje

Me encantaron sus comentarios, los quiero un montón.

Para responderle a **de dog: **Con los Reviews está bien :P, pero si te haces un viajecito hasta la Argentina y me cortás el césped también estaría bueno… jeje.


	28. Parte I Capítulo 28

**Nota de Autor: **Sobre éste capítulo, si no te gustan los duelos no te va a gustar. Porque es todo lo que hay aquí. Duelos. Y mas Duelos.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

La última vez que había visto a Lily Potter había sido en el Departamento de Misterios, cerca del Velo.

Estaba parecido a como Izar la recordaba de ese día. Sólo que parecía haberse lavado el pelo hoy y tenía algo mas de color en las mejillas. Tenían una sana tonalidad rosa y su pelo rojo brillante estaba atado. Aún parecía frágil; sus ojos, especialmente, evidenciaban los demonios internos con los que cargaba. No vestía su acostumbrada túnica negra. Sus ropas eran de color marfil con algo de rojo acentuándolas.

Izar hubiera pensado que estaría sostenida de James Potter como soporte y comodidad. Sin embargo, la mujer estaba sentada derecha en su banca, parecía segura de sí con las manos prolijamente sobre su regazo. Al verla así a la luz del día, Izar creyó atisbar a la mujer de la que su padre se había enamorado. A pesar de sus ataduras a Dumbledore, Izar sabía que no había de subestimar a Lily Potter. Tenía su propio Slytherin debajo del disfraz de Gryffindor.

Dirigiendo rápidamente su mirada a James Potter, Izar notó un puñado de pelo negro desordenado y anteojos. Por suerte, el hombre no llevaba sus ropas de Auror, sino una camisa simple y un par de pantalones que acentuaban su figura alta y extremadamente delgada.

Izar evitó encontrar sus miradas, intentaba enfocarse en el duelo a pesar de su furia.

Aún tenso, se inclinó hacia Cyprien y luego caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma. Rodando su varita entre los dedos húmedos, Izar volteó con elegancia y la colocó sobre su cabeza en posición de duelo.

No entendía las emociones que lo atormentaban. Era mejor no identificarlas y entenderlas, especialmente en este momento, pero era imposible. Su mente era un desorden, por la furia y la duda. La furia porque no podía creer que Lily y James tuvieran la audacia de aparecer en la Segunda Prueba. Y la duda le retorcía el estómago porque no creía estar lo bastante preparado para esta Prueba.

"Tres," rugió la voz de Dumbledore desde la segunda fila de las gradas.

La multitud gritó.

"Dos," continuó Dumbledore.

Los dedos de Izar estaban mojados por su transpiración. Se humedeció los labios, odiándose por estar tan lleno de ansiedad. Un año atrás, emociones tontas como la ansiedad no estaban siquiera contemplados, y mucho menos contribuían a distraerlo en situaciones importantes.

"Uno,"

Cyprien era un luchador de ofensa. El pelirrojo Campeón de Beauxbatons no perdió ni un segundo en lanzar un hechizo de desarme. Izar se quedó clavado en su sitio, mirado la magia volar hacia él con la intención de voltearlo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Izar giró, esquivando el hechizo justo para hacerlo pasar cera de su hombro. Por sobre la cabeza de Cyprien Izar vio el cronómetro gigante comenzar a contar.

_Mantén la cabeza en el duelo…idiota, _se reprendió a si mismo. Se sentía como si no estuviera allí. Había muchas cosas dando vueltas en su mente. ¿Qué había dicho Sirius? ¿Qué le había dicho su tío durante sus lecciones para ayudarlo a dejar de _pens_ar y comenzar a pelear? Izar se quedó helado antes de hacer lo que cualquier estudiante de Primero con una varita en mano.

Izar la agitó y lanzó un hechizo de desarme no verbal. Voló hacia Cyprien y erró por treinta centímetros. El hechizo llegó hasta las gradas de espectadores pero chocó contra un escudo sólido antes de que pudiera acertar a ningún adulto o estudiante.

Pudo sentir la desesperación congelando su estomago cuando fue alcanzado en el brazo por hechizo que no había visto venir. Su varita salió volando de su mano y hacia las aguas profundas de abajo. Izar tragó la bilis mientras encontraba sus ojos con los perplejos de Cyprien. El pelirrojo dudó por un momento, pero luego apuntó a Izar con su varita. Una corriente de viento lo tomó por la cintura y lo arrojó hacia atrás. Pero en vez de aterrizar en la plataforma de piedra, continuó cayendo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Izar gritó con frustración mientras caía hacia el agua. Los espectadores gritaban tan fuerte como Izar al ver la conclusión del duelo.

La caía fue mas rápida de lo que había supuesto y se sumergió en las aguas frías. Justo antes de llegar logró ver el cronómetro en la pantalla. Treinta y cinco segundos. Los jueces probablemente lo redondearían a un minuto.

Su cuerpo se sumergió por completo, se pregunto si le darían aunque sea un mísero punto. Lamentablemente, Cyprien recibiría cuatro mas por haberlo desarmado.

Al ser Enero, era de esperar que el agua estuviera helada. Lo congeló hasta los huesos pero dejó que su cuerpo siguiera bajando. Ni siquiera intentó salir a la superficie y mantuvo la respiración. Había algo increíblemente calmante al estar ciego y sordo ante el mundo de afuera. Izar sospechaba que la muerte sería algo similar a esta sensación; un tranquilo olvido, una eternidad de paz y sueño.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios mientras se iba quedando sin oxígeno. El suicidio nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza y se consideraba demasiado orgulloso para considerarlo. Sin embargo, incluso Izar tenía que admitir que se sentía tentado a dejar todo atrás y sumergirse en ese sueño ilimitado.

Arriba, sobre la superficie del agua, Izar podía ver el muelle flotante. Dos figuras se sumergieron en el agua y nadaron hacia él con sus túnicas rojas flotando a su alrededor. A juzgar por sus ropas, Izar dedujo que eran los Sanadores del Torneo.

Supuso que ya se había sumergido en la autocompasión el tiempo suficiente. Dejó a un lado los sombríos pensamientos suicidas y pateó con las piernas. Su cuerpo atravesó el agua mientras se acercaba a la superficie. Izar sacudió su brazo cuando uno de los Sanadores intentó tomarlo y nadó sólo hasta arriba.

Al salir a la superficie, sus oídos fueron asaltados por las fuertes voces de la multitud. No podía identificar a quién o por qué gritaban. Se tomó de la mano que le ofrecía un tercer Sanador desde el muelle flotante. El hombre de la túnica roja lo subió y lanzó un encantamiento secador a sus ropas empapadas. En cuanto estuvo seco le alcanzaron una túnica pesada. Izar se la puso y notó que tenía un encantamiento calentador en ella.

Se sentó en el muelle y se ajustó la capucha sobre la cabeza. "Su varita, Señor Harrison," murmuró una voz cerca de su oreja.

Los ojos verdes miraron al Sanador más cercano que sostenía su varita. "Es Señor Black," lo corrigió Izar con frialdad aceptando su varita. "Gracias," murmuró. En realidad no sabía como se sentía al usar el nombre de la familia Black después de un duelo tan patético.

Estaba seguro de que Regulus estaba horrorizado. Sirius también. Su tío había pasado todo el semestre enseñándole estrategias de duelo. E Izar no podía ni imaginar lo que estaba pensando el Señor Oscuro.

Una vez que el muelle volvió a flotar hasta las gradas, Izar fue conducido hasta la carpa de Hogwarts. Allí no había nadie mas que Dumbledore y Riddle. Había cinco minutos entre cada duelo e Izar sólo estaba contento de que Dumbledore estuviera allí para hacer de amortiguador entre el Señor Oscuro y él.

Los Sanadores lo abandonaron e Izar camino con calma hasta el extremo de la carpa. Riddle estaba de pié rígido en la esquina opuesta a la de Dumbledore, evitando el contacto visual con Izar. El Señor Oscuro mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, prueba de su frígida opinión del duelo de Izar. En el otro extremo, Dumbledore le ofreció una sonrisa amable. Pero Izar lo ignoró y se sentó en una de las bancas.

Miró con amargura el puntaje. Cyprien tenía noventa puntos, Lukas aún tenía ochenta e Izar tenía unos lastimeros setenta y uno. Era imposible ganar la Segunda Prueba.

Miró al Señor Oscuro. El político estaba parado en el borde de las gradas de su tienda, su vista en la plataforma de duelo. La carpa de Hogwarts estaba situada justo detrás. Había estado a sus espaldas durante el duelo e Izar estaba agradecido por el pequeño favor. No tuvo que ver la expresión del Señor Oscuro al caer. La expresión del hombre hubiera sido tan helada como el agua.

En la plataforma Cyprien estaba siendo conducido a la carpa de Beauxbatons.

"Ahora habrá un intermedio de cinco minutos," dijo súbitamente Dumbledore apuntándose a la garganta con su varita. Su voz se alzó por la cancha. "Lukas Steinar de Durmstrang y Cyprien Beaumont de Beauxbatons serán los próximos Campeones en luchar."

Izar se ajustó la capa más fuerte cuando sintió un aura familiar aproximándose por detrás. Era similar a la de Regulus, pero Izar podía sentir una leve diferencia.

"Mala suerte, chico." Sirius palmeó su espalda antes de sentarse a su lado.

Tanto Dumbledore como Riddle voltearon al oír la voz de alguien más allí. Riddle hizo una mueca antes de volver a voltear. Dumbledore, por otra parte, alzó las cejas sobre sus anteojos. " Sirius, me temo que esta tienda es sólo para los Campeones y los jueces de Hogwarts."

Antes de que Izar pudiera defender a Sirius, por razones desconocidas para él su tío le caía bien, Sirius rió pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. "No hay nada que pueda interponerse entre un Maestro y su estudiante, Albus. Creo que necesita aliento. Quieres que Hogwarts gane ¿no es así?" Sirius miró a Dumbledore de la misma escéptica manera que él lo hacía.

El Director frunció los labios pero ignoró a los dos Black.

Izar gruñó a Sirius. "No hay nada que decir," murmuró Izar. "Fue una patética demostración de duelo."

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Oh, si lo fue" concordó el hombre. "No voy a negar eso. Una 'patética demostración' es decir de manera muy suave lo que en realidad fue, o… lo que me forcé a mi mismo a ver entre mis dedos."Sirius exhibió una implacable sonrisa, su barba se amontonó en las arrugas alrededor de su boca.

Izar se apartó de Sirius, furioso. "Entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí?" preguntó irritado. "Tu _consuelo_ me llega al corazón, puedo sentir los ánimos radiando de ti," dijo con frialdad. ¿Acaso el hombre creía que esto lo animaba? Izar ya estaba bastante furioso consigo mismo. Las palabras de Sirius eran verdad, admitió Izar, pero no necesitaba que se lo restregara más de lo que él ya se hacía.

Sirius suspiró con una media sonrisa. "Hice que Regulus se quedara para poder hablar contigo a solas." Aquí, los ojos gris oscuro de Sirius miraron a Dumbledore y a Riddle con desagrado. Los dos magos poderosos parecían desinteresados, pero hasta Sirius sabía que estaban escuchando. Sirius volteó hacia Izar y le tocó la sien con sus dedos. "Estabas pensando demasiado ¿no es así?"

Izar se encogió de hombros. "Regresé a mis viejos hábitos supongo. No pude mantener mi mente enfocada."

Sirius asintió como si ya hubiera sabido eso desde antes que el duelo comenzara. "Estabas distraído," continuó el hombre con suavidad. "Regulus fue un idiota por señalas que James y Lily estaban ahí. No lo hizo intencionalmente, pero captaste su observación de los Potter y no pudiste olvidarte de eso. Estas cosas pasan, Izar. Sólo agradece que no pasó en una pelea de verdad."

Izar permaneció callado, apretó la mandíbula y mantuvo la vista fija en la plataforma de duelo.

"Encuentro fácil concentrarme en pequeñas cosas de mi oponente durante un campeonato de duelo para poder mantener mi mente enfocada y mantener los pensamientos y emociones a un lado. La presencia de los Potter no debería afectar tu duelo. No estaban parados en la plataforma contigo ¿verdad?" Sirius no esperó a que Izar respondiera. "Te preocuparás por ellos cuando la Prueba termine. Mientras tanto observa con atención al Campeón de Durmstrang y busca defectos y debilidades. Y siempre mantente atento a lo que te rodea."

El Revenclaw asintió. Sirius tenía razón. Había un momento y un lugar para todo y James y Lily Potter no debían meterse durante un duelo.

Sirius apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Izar y apretó. "Tienes toda la habilidad y creatividad que necesitad, Izar. Solo tienes que vaciar tu mente y aplicar tu don."

"Tienes razón," admitió Izar en voz baja. "Debería ser capaz de concentrarme. Fui tomado con la guardia baja y dejé que fuerzas externas afectaran mi actuación." Volteó para mirara Sirius. "Igual no importa. No voy a ganar la Prueba."

Sirius bufó. "Eres una princesa negativa."

Izar parpadeó ante la respuesta del hombre. _Nunca_ quería volver a oír eso de la boca de Sirius. Su tío siguió riendo e Izar volvió su atención a la plataforma de duelo. Cyprien y Lukas estaban siendo transportados hacia ella.

Dumbledore se llevó la varita a la garganta y repitió las mismas instrucciones que en el primer duelo. Tres segundos después y los dos comenzaron a luchar. Ambos magos eran rápidos y parecían profesionales. Izar suponía que el Cáliz los había elegido por ser buenos en varias cosas. Sólo estaba sorprendido de verlos mover tan rápido.

Notó que Lukas prefería estar lejos del borde de la plataforma. El chico de Durmstrang se la pasaba mirando sobre su hombro para estar seguro de no estar cerca del final. Siempre se mantenía a dos metros y encaraba hacia adelante.

Cyprien no pareció notar la incomodidad de Lukas con las alturas. Al contrario, estaba teniendo problemas para defenderse de éste. El chico de Durmstrang era arrogante en su postura, y tenía toda la razón para serlo. Era parecido a Bellatrix pero sin su demencia sádica. El chico era _bueno _y estaba forzando a Cyrpien a cambiar su táctica ofensiva por una defensiva.

Ya habían pasado dos minutos. Los dos estaban transpirando pero ninguno mostraba signos de detenerse. Izar sintió a su estómago retorcerse con anticipación. Estaba listo para pelear otra vez. Con suerte esta vez duraría mas de treinta y cinco segundos. Podría preocuparse mas delante de los Aurores y otros magos reconociendo su estilo de duelo. ¿Quién sabía? Era más probable que ni siquiera comparasen el estilo de un Mortífago con el del Campeón Izar Harrison.

Cyprien fue alcanzado por un hechizo zancadilla. El pelirrojo gritó cuando su brazo derecho fue forzado hacia tras. La multitud rugió pues sabían que se acercaba el final.

Lukas no sintió nada de compasión por el Campeón de Beauxbatons. Con una mueca cruel, Lukas empujó al pelirrojo fuera de la plataforma.

Los gritos casi lo dejan sordo. Izar no estaba mirando a Lukas celebrar en la plataforma; tenía los ojos en Riddle mientras el político asentía. Era un asentimiento complacido, casi como si estuviera impresionado. Algo frío se retorció en el estomago de Izar cuando el hombre sonrió. "Es un muy buen duelista," Riddle voceó su opinión en voz alta.

La visión de Izar enrojeció y se odió a si mismo por sentir envidia.

Sabía, en algún lugar de su mente, que Riddle estaba actuando para Izar. El Señor Oscuro quería provocarlo para presionarlo aún mas.

Que _cruel _bastardo…

Por segunda vez en esa hora, Izar volteó para mirar la pantalla. Cyprien aún estaba en primer lugar con noventa y tres puntos, pero el Campeón de Beauxbatons ya había terminado la Segunda Prueba. Lukas terminó el duelo con una base sólida de ochenta y siete puntos.

Izar se hizo hacia atrás, su mente haciendo el cálculo con rapidez. Necesitaría al menos veintidós puntos para alcanzar a Cyprien.

"Tendremos otra pausa de cinco minutos antes de nuestro ultimo duelo que será entre Izar Harrison de Hogwarts y Lukas Steinar de Durmstrang," resonó la voz de Dumbledore, El Director bajó su varita, cortando el _Sonorus._

Vagamente, Izar pensó en que requeriría que la gente comenzara a llamarlo Izar Black. Suponía que tendría que aceptar públicamente el apellido. No sabía si estaba listo para dar un salto tan grande, pero como su _querida _madre había decidido llevarlo al público, seguramente tendría que ajustarse a la relación acelerada que compartía con su padre.

Sirius tocó la mano derecha de Izar, admirando el anillo de la familia Black. "Recuerdo cuando tenia este anillo," comentó el hombre en voz baja. "Se lo arrojé a mi madre por la cabeza el día en que huí." Los ojos oscuros miraron a Izar. "Tuvo un corte en la frente por toda una semana. Ni siquiera con magia pudo quitárselo. Regulus me dijo que ella hizo un agujero en mi nombre en el tapiz de la familia Black justo después de que comenzara a hinchársele."

Izar frunció los labios. "Sólo puedo imaginar…" arrastró las palabras. No sabía mucho sobre su historia familiar, pero Regulus le había asegurado que tendrían un verano lleno de la historia de los Black. Lo esperaba con ansia.

"Izar," una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

Sin tener que alzar la vista, sabía que Riddle estaba haciendo sombra sobre él. "Déjame escoltarte hasta el muelle."

El tono amable y placentero era una orden a los oídos de Izar. Miró hacia el transfigurado Señor Oscuro y negó lentamente con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Secretario Riddle, pero creo que voy a escoltarme a mi mismo." Dejó que el Señor Oscuro captara que acababa de sufrir un desaire. Con una dulce sonrisa, agregó. "Pero gracias por su generoso ofrecimiento."

Siempre había algo excitante en menospreciar al Señor Oscuro cuando éste no podía hacer nada al respecto. Izar estaba seguro de que cometía un error, uno que muchos Mortífagos cometían , pero era tan _divertido._

La sonrisa falsa de Riddle se acentuó.

Izar se puso de pié y abandonó la carpa rápidamente antes de que Riddle pudiera pensar un insulto. Sirius lo siguió pisándole los talones, riendo por lo bajo. Al oír a su tío, Izar se preguntó cuánto sabía Sirius. ¿Acaso el hombre sabía que Riddle era secretamente un Señor Oscuro?. Izar sabía que Dumbledore y Lily sabían. Después de todo, los dos Gryffindor sospechaban de los 'horrocruxes' y tal vez del pasado de Riddle. ¿Y cuánto sabía la Orden de Dumbledore? Severus Snape lo sabía, el hombre era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y jugaba de espía doble.

Respiró hondo y enterró sus cavilaciones para después. Sus reflexiones iban a tener que esperar hasta después del duelo.

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo al borde del muelle flotante. Lukas también se acercaba después de su rápido descanso en el tienda de Durmstrang, Bjorn Steinar lo seguía de cerca.

"Buena suerte, chico." Sirius le palmeó el hombro otra vez.

Izar se sintió fortalecido por las palabras de Sirius. De algún modo, a pesar de que su tío fuera algo ligero de mente a veces, Izar se sentía cómodo con el hombre. No sentía la necesidad de probarse a si mismo frente a Sirius. Las expectaciones del hombre eran siempre ligeras.

"Linda túnica," Lukas anunció su presencia alzando los hombros de modo arrogante. "Los sanadores te la dieron después de que caíste de la plataforma ¿Correcto?" su acento Noruego estaba muy marcado hoy, o tal vez Izar había estado lejos de su competencia por mucho tiempo. "Es una lástima que yo no obtendré una."

Izar le ofreció una media sonrisa. "No te preocupes, Steinar, tienen una reservada para ti."

Los fríos ojos azules estudiaron a Izar cuidadosamente. "No tienes oportunidad contra mi."

Izar le dio la espalda a su competidor y miró a su tío. "Gracias, Sirius," palmeó con suavidad su bíceps antes de subirse al muelle flotante. Se quitó la cálida túnica y se la tendió a su tío. El hombre la miró y luego a Izar con una mueca divertida.

"¿Así es como me agradeces? Esperaba algo un poco mas…"

Izar sonrió al hombre mientras el muelle los alejaba a él y a Lukas. Las palabras de Sirius fueron ahogadas por los gritos de la multitud. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang eran los más animados porque creían que se acercaba una victoria fácil. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban mas calmados, horrorizados por la primera actuación de Izar contra Cyprien. El Revenclaw no podía culparlos. Su primer duelo había sido ridículo.

El Campeón mas joven fue el primero en pisar la plataforma circular. Pretendió no notar las piernas tambaleantes de Lukas mientras el chico salía del muelle y hacia tierra firme. Parecía que, a pesar de la reciente victoria del noruego, aún no había resuelto su problema con las alturas.

Los labios de Izar se torcieron en una mueca cruel. No había nada como jugar con la debilidad de un enemigo.

Se deslizó hasta el medio de la plataforma, esperando a que terminara el receso de cinco minutos. Sacudió con los dedos su túnica azul y bronce, sólo para hacer algo. No ayudaría en nada dirigir sus ojos hacia donde estaban sentados James y Lily Potter.

Lamentablemente, se atrapó mirando de cualquier manera. Los dos Potter discutían algo tranquilamente. Lily hablaba a su marido mientras Potter asentía solemnemente. Izar notó que Potter tenía facciones redondeadas, no rectas y marcadas como la mayoría de las familias sangre pura. El hombre tenía sombras negras debajo de los ojos, pero por debajo de ellas había una determinación y una tenacidad que tensaban sus labios en una fina línea. James Potter alzó su vista hacia Izar, mirándolo a los ojos antes de que el mago más joven los apartase.

Buscó a Regulus y lo encontró sentado junto a un silencioso y serio Snape. Unas cuantas bancas más delante Izar notó sorprendido una mata de pelo rubio. Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sus pálidos ojos observaban a Izar con indiferencia.

"¿Observando a la gente que verá tu segundo fracaso?" se burló Lukas al lado suyo. "¿Memorizando los rostros que tendrás que adular para volver a complacer después de que vean tu humillante duelo?"

Los ojos verdes se apartaron de la multitud para observar al chico a su lado. "Mi querido Lukas, estás algo ocurrente hoy." Izar volteó su cuerpo hacia el alto chico Noruego. Divertido notó que se había peinado hacia atrás para el duelo. Normalmente había abundantes mechones de cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. Izar no se atrevió a comentar el cambio, temiendo que Lukas lo tomase como un elogio.

"Dime," continuó. "¿es acaso el miedo por el duelo lo que te tiene tan parlanchín? ¿O me has extrañado?"

Estaban parados muy cerca uno frente al otro. Lukas tenía su varita en mano y rozó la punta contra el pecho de Izar. Sintió una corriente de magia recorrerle el cuerpo, pero no mostró dolor para no darle la satisfacción. Cualquier espectador podía sentir la tensión entre los dos magos. Tal vez fue por eso que los espectadores gritaron con mas fuerza, expectantes. Podían verse las banderas de Durmstrang entre la multitud, también unas pocas de Hogwarts entre los rugidos de las voces.

Lukas respiró por la nariz, su bello rostro se contrajo en una mueca divertida. "No llegaría a decir que te extrañé. Sin embargo, si anhelaba ver esa pequeña y linda cara tuya." Lukas apoyó con fuerza la punta de su varita contra la mejilla de Izar. "Dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu novia? ¿Su mente se recuperó del ataque en el Baile de Navidad? Su mente no podía estar peor de lo que estaba antes del ataque. Después de todo, era lo bastante densa para ver _algo_ en ti."

Izar movió el brazo para apartar la varita de su rostro. "Tu obviamente ves algo en mí para usar mi cara para masturbarte."

Los ojos de Izar se abrieron aún más y luego se entrecerraron. "No me rebajaría a eso."

"Ha finalizado el descanso de cinco minutos," la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió a los dos Campeones. "Por favor, inclínense ante su oponente."

Lukas e Izar se miraron, ambos disgustados con la idea de _inclinarse. _Sin embargo, Izar decidió ser el mejor mago e hizo una breve inclinación. Lukas, por otra parte, apenas movió su cintura hacia adelante antes de voltear para dirigirse al extremo de la plataforma. Se oyeron gritos de desaprobación entre los admiradores de Hogwarts. Izar permaneció inclinado, mirando a Lukas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apartando su irritación, Izar volteó y caminó con gracia hasta su lado de la plataforma. Pivoteando elegantemente, se inclinó en una posición de duelo. Su mente estaba tranquila mientras miraba a Lukas. Notó divertido que éste estaba parado a una buena distancia del borde.

"Tres," Dumbledore comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

A diferencia del duelo anterior, los dedos de Izar estaban secos. Sus piernas estables y preparadas.

"Dos."

Sus pensamientos enfocados y listos, ya tenía listo su primer plan de acción.

"Uno."

Como había predicho, Lukas dio un paso hacia delante y lanzó su primer hechizo no verbal. Izar se enderezó y miró con calma la maldición. Gritos de frustración de oyeron desde la audiencia, sus fans creían que iba a volver a congelarse.

Sostuvo su varita con la mano relajada, sus ojos fijos al frente. "_Bulla," _murmuró. Era un pequeño hechizo que había inventado. No era de Magia Negra, pero involucraba su especialidad; la manipulación de la magia.

Lukas parecía presumido mientras su hechizo se dirigía a un inmóvil Izar. En cuanto Izar murmuró su encantamiento apareció una burbuja en forma de una esfera en la punta de su varita. Conrápidos reflejos, Izar dirigió su varita hacia el hechizo. La burbuja lo absorbió y lo retuvo.

Izar agitó la varita hacia delante como si fuera a lanzársela a Lukas. Pero la mantuvo firmemente agarrada y mandó la esfera volando hacia Lukas. El chico abrió grandes los ojos y alzó un escudo rápidamente. Sólo que la esfera de Izar lo atravesó y continuó.

Lukas gruñó mientras se apartaba del camino del hechizo. El Campeón de Durmstrang apenas logró balancearse para evitar caer por el borde. La esfera hizo contacto con la plataforma y explotó. Los brazos de Lukas lucharon para mantenerlo en pié mientras observaba cómo la mitad de la plataforma se deshacía en pedazos y caía al agua. Lamentablemente, la magia la hizo volver a crecer y le devolvió su forma.

Así que Izar no podía destruir la plataforma en la que estaban. Pero había hecho lo suficiente para espantar a Lukas y no quería decir que Izar no pudiera _transfigurar _la piedra.

Bloqueó la siguiente maldición con su varita.

Por unos cuantos minutos, se lanzaron hechizos el uno al otro. Izar se mantuvo fiel a las enseñanzas de Sirius y permaneció sobre una de sus rodillas. Era un reflejo de Auror que se le había pegado. Bellatrix se había burlado de él por eso en las vacaciones de invierno, pero Izar no podía encontrar desventaja alguna en cómo aumentaba sus reflejos.

Pasaron tres minutos e Izar comenzó a sentir el sudor en su frente. No estaban llegando a ningún lado. La ventaja con la que había comenzado se había desvanecido por los pocos aciertos que había obtenido. Ambos campeones eran rápidos y los dos tenían reflejos impresionantes. Sus hechizos no alcanzaban a ninguno.

Aparentemente era el momento de subir el nivel del juego. Izar sonrió mientras apuntaba a la plataforma de piedra. "_Perlucidulus."_

El anillo de piedra lentamente se volvió transparente por el hechizo de Izar. Los ojos de Izar se abrieron cómicamente al ver el agua tan lejos. Las piernas del chico cedieron y se agachó para tocar la plataforma con las manos. Izar rió mientras lanzaba un encantamiento de desarme en su dirección. Sorprendentemente, Lukas la bloqueó aun agachado en la plataforma. Sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos, casi trastornados.

Izar miró el agua debajo de la plataforma transparente y volvió a sonreír. En realidad no era imposible controlar el agua o el fuego—los elementos. Pero el mago que los manipulara tenía que poner en juego una cantidad de poder considerable para conseguirlo.

Alzando ambos brazos agitó la varita entre sus dedos mientras inhalaba con fuerza por la nariz. Sabía que su magia no verbal había funcionado simplemente porque sus brazos se sentían atraídos hacia abajo por el peso del agua. Con rapidez exagerada bajó los brazos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía el poder corriendo por su cuerpo.

Pudo oír el agua agitándose violentamente. Abrió los ojos y rió al ver el agua ascendiendo hacia la plataforma. Siendo ésta transparente y con el agua ascendiendo a toda velocidad Izar esperaba arrojar a Lukas de la plataforma de duelo.

Gruñó mientras apuntaba a Lukas con su varita. Tan rápido como el agua se lanzó sobre al campeón de Durmstrang Izar conjuró un escudo sobre sí para no ser lavado junto con Lukas.

Luego no pudo ver nada más que las olas rompiendo sobre la plataforma, esperaba que con esto el chico de Durmstrang cayera. Algunas gotas atravesaron su escudo y mojaron su rostro y su pelo. Con su mano izquierda se quitó el agua de los ojos. Al abrirlos notó sorprendido que Lukas estaba de pie.

"_¡Locomotor!"_

Las piernas de Izar se unieron y se le cayó su varita por el ataque sorpresa. Izar no pareció notar la varita tirada entre ellos; no, el chico iba en plan de venganza. Sus ropas estaban chorreando y su rostro estaba anormalmente pálido por el susto.

Lanzó una maldición de magia negra hacia Izar. Con sus piernas aún atadas éste tuvo que echar el torso hacia atrás. Se maravilló por su flexibilidad al convulsionarse abruptamente para evitar otra maldición. Con la frente perlada por el sudor llamó desesperado a su varita. La maga sin varita nunca había sido su punto fuerte; de hecho casi ni la usaba.

Sin embargo su varita saltó a sus manos y canceló rápidamente el hechizo que mantenía sus piernas unidas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de voltear al chico un movimiento súbito de la plataforma causó que se tropezara y perdiera su varita.

Rápidamente miró el cronómetro y notó que habían pasado los cinco minutos. La plataforma comenzaría a moverse intentando tirar algún duelista.

Izar miró con horror como su varita rodaba hasta el borde de la plataforma. A Lukas tampoco le estaba yendo muy bien con el súbito movimiento. Tuvo que ver cómo su varita acompañaba a la de Izar cerca del borde transparente. Los ojos azules y los verdes se encontraron y los dos chicos se pusieron de pié para evitar que sus varitas cayeran.

Lukas e Izar lucharon entre sí, ambos estirándose hacia sus varitas. Los dos pedazos de madera giraron y cayeron al agua. El heredero Black parpadeó con incredulidad. Aunque había usado magia sin varita para convocarla hacía un par de segundos sabía que a una distancia tan grande le sería imposible.

Izar gruñó cuando Lukas lo empujó con fuerza. El mago menor rodó y cayó por el borde. Siseó cuando sus dedos mojados aferraron la plataforma de duelo. Izar no tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos y como sus dedos estaban tan resbaladizos, sostenerse del borde se hacía extremadamente difícil.

Todo su cuerpo quedó colgado y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar por la tensión que estaba poniendo en una parte normalmente inútil de su cuerpo. A través de su pelo empapado Izar pudo ver cómo Lukas sonreía antes de estampar la suela de su zapato sobre su mano izquierda. Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás aullando de dolor. Con sólo su mano derecha sosteniéndolo vio como Lukas alzaba su pié una vez más con la intención de lanzarlo completamente al vacío.

Por suerte la plataforma gruñó otra vez y se movió hacia el lado contrario. Izar sonrió mientras su lado de la plataforma se alzaba causando que Lukas rodara hacia tras. Antes de que la superficie volviera a enderezarse Izar se elevó y logró ponerse a salvo.

La plataforma no estaba haciendo nada demasiado espantoso. Por ahora lo único que hacía era bambolearse como un barco. En marea tranquila.

Izar y Lukas se miraron, sus cuerpos si finalmente balanceados.

El resto del duelo e iba a definir por la fuerza física. Lamentablemente, Izar tenía menos músculos que Lukas pero _sabía _de defensa, probablemente mas que Lukas. Después de todo el orfanato había endurecido a Izar y lo había preparado para defenderse.

Lukas sonrió, probablemente pensaba lo mismo que Izar. El chico de Durmstrang se puso de pié e inclinó las rodillas para balancearse mejor en la plataforma móvil. Lucía triunfante mientras alzaba los brazos para recibir las ovaciones.

Izar se hizo hacia atrás, sonriendo mientras observaba a Lukas asumir que ya había ganado el duelo. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang rugían.

"Vamos, Harrison. ¿No puedes ponerte de pie?" lo desafió Lukas humedeciéndose los labios. "¿O debería llamarte Black?"

No quería complacer al chico, pero sí terminar con el duelo lo antes posible. Izar se puso de pie y estiró los brazos para equilibrarse cuando la plataforma volvió a moverse. Habían llegado a la marca de los siete minutos cuando Lukas avanzó.

El Revenclaw rió y se apartó de su camino. Lukas tropezó y apenas logró detenerse a escasos centímetros del borde de la plataforma. Izar no le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del chico. Lamentablemente Steinar lo detuvo con la palma de la mano y sonrió mientras lanzaba su propio ataque contra la nariz de Izar.

El Revenclaw gruñó, sosteniendo su nariz mientras caía pesadamente. La sangre escapó de entre sus dedos. Alzó la vista y notó la expresión presumida del Durmstrang. Sus ojos verdes calcularon la distancia del borde. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se le ocurrió una idea y apoyó las palmas y el pecho contra la plataforma.

Poniendo la mayoría del peso sobre su torso Izar rotó sus caderas y piernas para golpear las de Lukas. El chico cayó e Izar se alzó rápidamente sobre sus rodillas. Golpeó con fuerza a Lukas en el rostro como venganza.

Mientras Lukas gritaba de dolor Izar lo empujó por el borde. Aún desde donde estaba pudo escuchar sus gritos mientras caía.

Izar soltó una risa maniática y se tiró sobre su espalda en el medio de la superficie de piedra.

Desde su posición miró los puntajes. Lukas estaba ahora en primer lugar con noventa y cuatro puntos; un punto por delante de Cyprien que tenía noventa y tres. Aún con los siete puntos que se le contaban por el duelo con Lukas y los dos por _ganarlo, _Izar estaba aúnen último lugar con ochenta.

Sin embargo…

"El Señor Harrison ha recibido nueve puntos por su duelo contra el Señor Steinar de Durmstrang. Pero como no tiene su varita todavía tiene la oportunidad de obtener más puntos. Con cada treinta segundos que permanezca en la plataforma recibirá cinco puntos." La voz de Dumbledore flotó por la cancha, recordándole a Izar que aún tenía una oportunidad de ganar el Duelo.

Izar no obtuvo mucho tiempo para hacer las matemáticas, pero sí llegó a la conclusión de que debería permanecer en la plataforma de duelo por un minuto y medio.

Entonces aumentó la intensidad de los movimientos de ésta. Izar cerró los ojos con fuerza y se le revolvió el estomago cuando el mundo comenzó a girar demasiado rápido para darse cuenta. No sólo se mecía, sino también giraba. Lo único que evitaba que vomitara era que de seguro todo caería sobre él.

"Treinta y dos segundos, Señor Harrison," anunció Dumbledore. El anciano era bastante generoso como para decirle el tiempo que pasaba. Izar no podía ver la pantalla con el cronómetro ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Sin embargo, su celebración por los treinta y dos segundos desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer echado en medio de la plataforma todo el tiempo. Ésta comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás y hacia adelante haciendo que su cuerpo rodara hacia todos lados como una muñeca de trapo.

Clavó desesperadamente los dedos en la piedra transparente mientras giraba casi noventa grados. Su sangre manchó la plataforma cuando la piel de sus dedos se raspó. Intentó permanecer en el medio pero era imposible con el grado de inclinación de la superficie.

Gritó mientras caía. Sus dedos heridos volvieron a tomarse del borde antes de que la plataforma girara hacia el lado opuesto.

"Ha pasado un minuto," anunció la voz de Dumbledore.

Izar colocó un pie sobre la superficie, había descubierto su patrón. La piedra circular se balanceaba de un lado a otro en un ángulo más pronunciado cada pocos segundos. Si podía correr hacia el lado opuesto y sostenerse de la parte de arriba podía permanecer más tiempo.

Corrió a través de la plataforma en cuando ésta comenzó a enderezarse una vez más. Lamentablemente, antes de que pudiera agarrarse resbaló en la húmeda superficie.

Su cabeza golpeó contra la piedra dura y vio todo negro, su cuerpo cayó flácido. El destino fue cruel por mantenerlo en una semiinconsciencia mientras caía. No podía oír nada, ver nada ni mover nada.

Continuó cayendo.

Mientras su cuerpo se sumergía en el agua lo primero que pensó fue en si había conseguido permanecer en la plataforma por minuto y medio.

Lo segundo fue preguntarse cuál era la extensión del daño a su cabeza.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar volvió en sí lentamente. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba sobre un colchón duro y que tenía encima una sábana dura sosteniéndolo. Oía gente—mucha gente y olía a aire libre. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó al ver la tienda sobre sí. Concluyó que estaba afuera, en la tienda de los Sanadores. A juzgar por el ruido de los espectadores, asumió que no había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

Luchó por sentarse, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. Su cabeza palpitaba y tenía problemas para ver. Frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó para enfocarse. Todo estaba borroso…

Oyó una garganta aclarase a su lado. Sorprendido y avergonzado por no haber sentido la magia antes de que el individuo anunciara su respuesta, Izar volteó hacia la persona a su lado.

Furioso sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello al ver a Lily Potter.

¿Por qué no podría haber permanecido inconsciente?

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **sé que dije viernes, sólo me retrasé treinta minutos jeje. Comenzó el mundial y para mí (una argentina) es prioridad. Lo siento, me reconozco fan del fútbol (o soccer)

Gracias por todos sus reviews, estuvieron muy lindos. Espero que hayan entendido la traducción de los duelos, ya en inglés era algo confuso. (Yo también me frustré cuando Izar perdió tan patéticamente el primero)


	29. Parte I Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Izar cortante pero manteniendo su expresión controlada. Siempre detestaba cuando alguien hacía una mueca desagradable. Era mejor ser atractivo y desdeñoso a la vez.

Lily se quedó sentada donde estaba, sus vivos ojos verdes estudiando las facciones de Izar casi de una manera obsesiva. Sus pequeñas y pálidas manos estaban juntas sobre su falda, no mostraba signos de debilidad.

"Vine a hablar contigo."

"Bueno, eso es algo obvio ¿no?" siseó Izar. "¿Quién te dejó entrar?" se humedeció los labios y entrecerró los ojos para evitar que la habitación girase a su alrededor. Su cabeza lo estaba matando. "No, no me digas," alzó una mano, mirando a su madre con una mueca burlona. "Puedo ver desde aquí la mitad de tu nariz sobresaliendo del culo de Dumbledore. Por supuesto que él arregló esto para ti."

"Si y no," confirmó Lily para nada escandalizada por el lenguaje vulgar de Izar. Al contrario y para su sorpresa mostró una breve sonrisa. "Me llevo bien con el jefe de los sanadores del Torneo." Señaló con la barbilla hasta el otro lado de la habitación, como un gesto casual.

Izar volteó y frunció el seño adivinando las ropas carmesí de un Sanador. El hombre estaba bastante lejos trabajando con rapidez en una poción, no les estaba prestando atención. Apartó los ojos del sanador y volvió a dirigirlos a Lily, sonriendo. "¿También tuviste un bebé suyo?"

Ella frunció el seño. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Izar la cortó.

"¿En verdad esperas que escuche lo que tengas que decirme? Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar conmigo durante más de quince años. ¿Por qué crees que te escucharía después de que arruinaste la reputación de Regulus y me ignoraste durante mi niñez?"

Lily se incorporó, e pelo rojo oscuro de su cola de caballo cayó sobre sus hombros. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su camilla, mirándolo a los ojos. No había desesperación ni vulnerabilidad, sólo una mujer que era confiada e inteligente. Sus ojos brillaban por la astucia y algo de interés. "Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento," su expresión reveló remordimiento un instante. "Nunca me perdonaré a mi misma por dejarte en el orfanato Muggle. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que."

"¿Por qué?" gruñó Izar. Culpaba de su curiosidad a su lesión en la cabeza. Sin embargo, hasta él tenía que admitir que merecía saber la razón por la que la mujer que lo concibió lo dejó con tanta facilidad en un orfanato. "¿Por qué me dejaste _ahí? _De todos los lugares, en el orfanato."

Los ojos de Lily no se apartaron de los suyos. Era inquebrantable. Admitió con amargura que estaba impresionado con el dominio que tenía sombre sus emociones. Aparentemente había subestimado a esta mujer. No era esa rata ahogada que había visto en el Departamento de Misterios ese verano. No, una vez despierta de su depresión, Lily podía ser considerada una digna oponente.

"Era joven, increíblemente insegura y tan…perdida," admitió. "Mi estado emocional era un desastre y de ninguna manera podía hacerme cargo de un niño como debía hacerlo una madre. Creí que un orfanato sería un buen sustituto. También estaba la opción de permitir que James te criara. Pero yo era egoísta. Cada vez que te mirara recordaría lo que le había hechos a Regulus."

Izar rió amargamente y le dio la espalda mirando la pared de la carpa. "No te _importó_ lo que le hiciste a Regulus. Le enterraste una filosa daga por la espalda cuando confió en ti. No hubo remordimiento alguno cuando lo traicionaste."

Lily se enderezó, sus ojos brillantes. "Tal vez no. Pero lo sentí cada hora, cada segundo que estaba con él, sabiendo el tormento emocional que le causaría con mis acciones."

"Me concebiste sólo para convencerlo," soltó Izar. "Fuiste una _perra _despiadada."

Los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron. "Lo fui," admitió. "Por mucho que me haya odiado a mi misma lo hubiera hecho de nuevo y hubiera tenido éxito otra vez. Un Señor Oscuro en potencia no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, Izar. Destruir al Señor Oscuro era mi objetivo principal. El amor de Regulus, lamentablemente, venía de cerca."

Izar negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo se sentía caliente por la furia. "Regulus me contó lo que hiciste. Hiciste que le diera la espalda a su vida para seguirte como un perro enamorado. Después hiciste que buscara un objeto de inestimable valor de la bóveda de Bellatrix. _Sabías _y no te importaron las consecuencias que sufriría de ser descubierto."

Lily alzó las cejas. "¿Te contó todo?"

Por un momento Izar debatió consigo mismo. Si pensaba en lo obvio, ella se refería al Señor Oscuro y a sus Horrocruxes. Sería más difícil hablar en el futuro y recordar lo que supuestamente no sabía ahora. Si confirmaba que lo sabía todo, sería más sencillo conseguir las verdaderas razones de por qué Lily había hecho lo que había hecho. Tampoco dañaría a Voldemort. El hombre no tenía Horrocruxes. Y todos contentos.

"Regulus me contó lo que necesitaba saber," Izar evadió la pregunta. "Creías que había un Señor Oscuro por alzarse," murmuró. "Eso fue casi dieciséis años atrás. ¿Dónde esta el Señor Oscuro ahora? Lo que hiciste para traicionarnos a Regulus y a mi fue para nada. No hay ningún Señor Oscuro."

Lily permaneció callada un momento, estudiando su rostro. Izar supo que ella también intentaba adivinar cuánto sabía y cuánto decir. Y luego se dio cuenta que esta relación, o lo que fuera, estaba basada en mentiras. También bailaba con ella, un baile cansador que se jugaba en el campo de la mente. Aunque a Izar aún se le hiciera difícil bajar sus barreras frente a Regulus, su padre era alguien en quien podía confiar.

"Tu sabes que el Secretario Riddle es un Señor Oscuro disfrazado." Dijo con sus ojos clavados en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Izar también se miró el brazo. Llevaba puesta una camisa que lo dejaba expuesto. Sin embargo el brazalete que Daphne había creado cubría su 'Marca Tenebrosa'. Lily no podía ver las manipulaciones de Izar con la Marca, pero asumía que allí estaba la del Señor Oscuro.

Él volvió a mirarla, desvergonzado. "El Secretario Riddle—"

"Nuestro espía ya nos contó de tu iniciación," respondió ella con frialdad. "Por lo que nos dijo ya te abriste paso hasta el segundo rango del Señor Oscuro." No había ninguna emoción en su rostro. Fue recordado otra vez que esta mujer era diferente a la que había conocido en el Departamento de Misterios.

Un espía—Severus Snape. Izar tensó los labios y miró a Lily inexpresivo. ¿Exactamente cuánto le había contado el Profesor Snape a Dumbledore y a su Orden? ¿Sabía Voldemort que Snape le daba información a Dumbledore? ¿Información _verdadera?_

"Es algo bastante difícil de probar," respondió Izar en voz baja. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que Tom Riddle era el Señor Oscuro Voldemort y nunca reconocería der un Mortífago.

Ella sonrió, pero sus ojos permanecieron pensativos mientras estudiaba a Izar. "Eres un chico muy inteligente Izar," dijo en voz baja. Cruzó las piernas y entrecruzó los dedos. Su postura se parecía en todo a la de una sangre pura. Sólo que se veía algo enferma y torturada. "A pesar de no haber sido criado ni por Regulus ni por mi terminaste aprendiendo a arreglártelas con las palabras."

"Tus cumplidos en verdad tocan mi corazón," dijo Izar secamente.

Sus pestañas oscuras tocaron sus mejillas cuando bajó la mirada. "No estoy aquí para buscar evidencia de que seas un Mortífago, Izar. Vine a explicarme y contar mi lado de la historia. Sin embargo sé que probablemente sea en vano que intente que entiendas mis razones. Ya has sido influenciado con las opiniones del lado Oscuro en varios temas."

Izar bufó mirando el techo de la tienda. "Personalmente no veo qué tiene que ver el lado Oscuro y de la Luz con el amor y la traición de una madre."

"Es verdad," comentó Lily. "Nos distrajimos de nuestro tema original. Te decía que si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo—"

"Si tuvieras que volver a hacerlo, harías lo mismo," terminó Izar por ella disgustado.

"Si, "concordó la mujer. " Aunque haría una cosa diferente." Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban brillantes mientras miraban a Izar apasionadamente. "No usaría a un niño como objeto de negociación. Estaba desesperada por apartar a Regulus de su familia y su relación con el Señor Oscuro, así que le di la única cosa que quería, un hijo. En ese momento me pareció una manera brillante para destruir los Horrocruxes. Ahora me doy cuenta del error en mis medios. Te destruí a ti y a tu infancia. Un niño inocente en esta situación."

Lily alzó la barbilla. Parecía como si le estuviera costando controlar sus lágrimas y sus emociones, pero lo logró. Era casi como si creyera que Izar se disgustaría si lloraba así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerlas. Tenía razón. Izar vería sus lágrimas como un medio sin significado para expresar su arrepentimiento.

"Me odiaré a mi misma por siempre por lo que te hice. Nunca pediré tu perdón porque no lo merezco y no lo quiero."

Antes de que Izar pudiera decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por su perdón, ella continuó.

"Había muchas alternativas a dejarte en un orfanato. Pude haberte dejado con mi hermana y su familia Muggle," ignoró la risa burlona de Izar. "Pude haberte dejado en un orfanato mágico o podía haberte camuflado para que te vieras como James y hacerte pasar por su hijo. Pero estaría engañando más a James. Amé a Regulus en Hogwarts, o creí que lo hice. Al graduarme llegué a amar a James cuando maduró."

"En realidad no me importa a quién amaste y a quién no," murmuró Izar aburrido. "Tengo que admitir que prefiero vivir en un orfanato que ser _su _hijo."

"Habías vivido en una mentira," Lily asintió. "Por mucho que causara la muerte prematura de Regulus por su traición al Señor Oscuro no podía manipular a su hijo. Siempre te quiso, Izar. Cuando le dije que no estaba embarazada con su hijo pude ver la angustia en sus ojos. No podía permitir que otro hombre criara a su hijo, especialmente James."

"Me maravilla cómo intentas hacer parecer lo que hiciste como nada." Izar miró al Sanador. El hombre de la túnica carmesí aún mezclaba una poción de olor fuerte. Lily volvió a hablar antes de que Izar pudiera identificarla.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas. No me arrepiento por lo que le hice a Regulus. Me odio por lo que lo hice pasar emocionalmente, pero lo hice con la esperanza de apartarlo del lado Oscuro y que nos ayudara a vencer al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo sí me arrepiento por lo que te hice a _ti."_

Izar volteó rápidamente y mostró los dientes. "Tuviste muchas oportunidades de volver a buscarme al orfanato. Nunca lo hiciste. Incluso me miraste a los ojos el año pasado en el Ministerio y nunca me dijiste que eras mi madre. Fingiste no conocer mi nombre y mis orígenes."

"No quería entrometerme en tu vida, no tenía derecho a conocerte," respondió acaloradamente alzando el tono de voz. "Me di cuenta de que tenía que vivir con mis errores y tenía que hacerme a la idea de que te había dejado crecer sin mí. La culpa que sentía por lo que te había hecho era demasiado fuerte. Nunca me hubieras aceptado después de tantos años, o al menos eso asumí."

Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la pasión y la ira.

"¿Entonces por qué ahora?" preguntó Izar con frialdad. "¿Por qué el _Profeta?_ ¿Por qué te metes a la fuerza en mi vida cuando no quiero que lo hagas?"

No se tomó tiempo para pensar una respuesta. Se enderezó aún mas y asintió lentamente. "Me desperté de mi vida pasada, de mi interminable espiral depresiva. Tal vez sea egoísta, pero quiero llegar a conocerte. Quiero protegerte, Izar. Originalmente creí que Regulus había muerto. Ahora que sé que está con vida no me detendré hasta apartarte de él y de la influencia del Señor Oscuro."

Izar entrecerró los ojos. Era demasiado tarde. _Ella _estaba muy tarde. Vagamente se preguntó qué habría pasado si Lily hubiera sido la primera en acercarse a él, antes que Regulus, antes que el Señor Oscuro. ¿Habría caído en la tentación de tener una madre y unirse al lado de la Luz?

La respuesta le llegó con rapidez. No, él nunca serviría a la Luz.

Izar sabía que aún odiaría a los Muggle y que el Señor Oscuro eventualmente lo hubiera reconocido como su compañero. No había error alguno, las Artes Oscuras lo llamaban y sus hechizos inventados eran de naturaleza Oscura. No hubiera importado que Lily se le acercase primero. Pero de cualquier manera, no tenía modo de saber si era cierto.

Los ojos grises moteados volvieron a mirar a Lily. "Antes dijiste que no querías que James me criara porque sabías cuanto quería Regulus un hijo. Me dejaste en un orfanato porque no podías soportar manipular al hijo de Regulus. Ahora que él vive, no respetas su deseo de querer un hijo, lo destruyes. Otra vez."

Lily suspiró, sus ojos se ponían mas brillantes con cada segundo el la presencia de Izar. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos también parecían ir desapareciendo. "Estaba respetando su memoria al dejarte en el orfanato. De haber sabido que seguía con vida, hubiera encontrado la manera de quedarme contigo."

Lo hacía sonar como si él fuera un maldito cachorro. Izar gruño mordiéndose la lengua cuando Lily continuó hablando. "No creo que Regulus esté…bien," dijo Lily. "También te dejé allí para esconderte de los otros miembros de la familia Black. Bellatrix fue única testigo de mi relación con Regulus. No quería que te encontrara y te criara. Son una familia muy inestable, Izar. Regulus puede parecer competente ahora, pero no lo es."

Izar sintió la magia antes de ver al hombre. Por sobre la cabeza de Lily vió a Riddle materializarse en la entrada. El Señor Oscuro caminó con una gracia letal mirando a Lily sentada frente a él. Sombras se envolvieron a su alrededor mientras avanzaba lentamente con un brillo fiero en los ojos. Lily estaba inconsciente del depredador a sus espaldas.

Izar volvió a mirarla, podía sentir una emoción cruel y placentera en su estómago al ver a Riddle.

"No podrás ganar," Izar continuó la conversación con calma. "Quiero quedarme con Regulus. Es un buen padre, uno que no se aprovecha de los que le importan."

"También es inestable," contraatacó Lily. "Te dejó en las garras del Señor Oscuro y no voy a tolerar que inicie tu maldición Cygnus."

Izar entrecerró los ojos furioso. " No sabes _nada_ de la Maldición de Cygnus, no pretendas saber de lo que hablas." ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿La Maldición Cygnus era un secreto de la familia Black. Seguramente Regulus le había contado en sus años de vulnerabilidad, pero no tenía derecho a echarle en cara la información a Izar. No tenía derecho a divulgar los secretos de la familia Black cuando ella no tenía nada que ver.

Los ojos de Lily permanecieron inexpresivos. "Sé que estás influenciado por la Maldición de Cygnus. Tú eres quien Cygnus intenta que posea los poderes que él mismo desea obtener. He estado estudiando el Velo por dieciséis años, Izar. Sé mas de la Maldición de Cygnus que Regulus." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una media sonrisa. "Regulus no tiene idea de que se trata, mucho menos de lo que puede hacerte."

Sus tripas se retorcieron por la inseguridad. Podía sentir que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero ¿cómo podía Regulus no saber lo que era la maldición de Cygnus? El hombre parecía saber el día que le informó de su pasado con Lily.

"Lily," llamó un hombre en tono de advertencia.

Lily volteó hacia James Potter. El hombre se los anteojos gesticuló hacia Voldemort que estaba parado a un par de metros de Lily. Ella se puso de pié abruptamente y se llevó una mano a la garganta. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" demandó a Riddle.

Él no le prestó atención mientras continuaba avanzando. Después de todo, Lord Voldemort no respondía ante nadie.

"¿Tomándote tu tiempo?" preguntó el Secretario Riddle al Sanador. El hombre de la túnica roja volteó, su aura vibrando con algo de temor. "El chico tiene una lesión en la cabeza, seguramente podrías hacer las cosas algo más rápido" Riddle se sentó con elegancia en la camilla de Izar y tomó al Revenclaw por el mentón.

El estomago de Izar se contrajo por el toque pero su rostro no reveló nada de su excitación. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que reaccionar tan positivamente ante el bastardo?

Los ojos verdes atisbaron a Lily, notando que su mano se había deslizado desde su cuello hasta su bolsillo. Para cuando sacara su varita, Riddle la tendría tumbada de espaldas, gritando. Tal vez Lily se dio cuenta de esto porque la mantuvo segura en el bolsillo.

Antes de que el Sanador pudiera responder a Riddle, la tela de la carpa volvió a abrirse y entró Regulus. Sus ojos salvajes avaluaron la situación. "Juegas bastante sucio." Le susurró a Lily. Pasó por al lado de James y se aproximó a ella, ignorando cómo su marido se mantenía dos pasos atrás. "¿Izar tiene una lesión en la cabeza y viniste aquí a manipularlo a tu lado? Tengo que admitirlo que fue una idea brillante jugar a 'adivina la tienda en la que está mi hijo' antes de que fuéramos detenidos por Dumbledore."

Los ojos de Regulus eran aterradores, similares al mercurio líquido. La rodeó para pararse en el lado opuesto de la cama de Izar. Éste miró a Regulus mientras observaba a Lily a James con la mandíbula apretada.

Riddle chasqueó la lengua volviendo a atraer su atención al tirar de su mentón. "Mírame, chico," el hombre alzó la varita con una pequeña luz en el extremo.

Izar gruñó, sabía lo que el hombre estaba haciendo. En frente de esta gente ni mas ni menos. A pesar de ser un cruel y sádico Señor Oscuro, Voldemort parecía encontrar placer en sanar a Izar. Casi como si le satisficiera ser quien hiciera que Izar se sintiera mejor y nadie mas. El Revenclaw encogió las piernas más cerca de su pecho y entrecerró los ojos para evitar la lúz de la varita de Riddle.

"No hasta que me digas cómo terminó la Prueba."

Los ojos marrones de Riddle brillaron, como si estuviera complacido con los términos de Izar. El Secretario bajó la varita y soltó su mentón.

"¿Manipularlo?" preguntó Lily sombríamente. "No tenía intención de mentirle sobre lo que ya le habías dicho," respondió.

De algún modo, Izar se abstrajo de los demás en la tienda y sólo pudo ver a Riddle. Le hubiera gustado escuchar a los demás, pero Riddle tenía una manera que hacía que fuera difícil apartar la mirada. Era cortés y carismático, completamente abrumador.

"Suena como si pelearan por ti cuando tú ya me perteneces," dijo Riddle divertido. Su tono era lo bastante bajo para que Izar apenas lo pudiera escuchar y sería imposible que los demás lo oyeran, especialmente cuando estaban discutiendo entre ellos.

Izar estaba seguro de que Regulus tenía unas cuantas respuestas cortantes y sarcásticas, pero ni aunque se le fuera la vida en ello podía desviar su atención de Riddle.

"A pesar de mis intentos," murmuró Izar. "Tu cabeza sigue creciendo cada día. No sé qué te hizo creer que te pertenezco." Era un intento patético de negarse al hombre cuando él sabía muy bien que Voldemort tenía un gran derecho sobre él. Pero lo ayudaba a permanecer cuerdo. Siempre sería él mismo, sin importar quien lo marcase.

"Cree lo que quieras creer," respondió Riddle. "Mientras mantengas esa chispa, no me importa lo que salga de esa bella y pequeña boca tuya." El Secretario se apartó un poco, estudiando a Izar con ojos críticos. "Tu segundo duelo," comenzó. "Fue aceptable. Aunque nada particularmente asombroso."

El hombre hizo una pausa, sus ojos marrones escrutando con avidez los rasgos de Izar. "Pude ver tu primera lección con el Profesor Black este año y debo admitir que has mejorado mucho desde entonces. ¿Has estado practicando sólo por unas pocas semanas verdad? Black es un duelista decente, pero su entrenamiento es para principiantes. Eventualmente necesitarás a alguien que te enseñe los aspectos mas finos del arte."

Las orejas de Izar se pusieron rojas. "Me sentí confiado hoy, "admitió a la defensiva.

"Eso es entendible," murmuró Riddle. Las voces a su alrededor se iban alzando. "Tu estilo de duelo se apoya sobre todo en tus hechizos inventados y algunas maldiciones que no son muy bien vistas por los espectadores. Lo hiciste bien, Izar, a pesar de las circunstancias."

Izar tomó las palabras del hombre, asintiendo. Sabía que su primer duelo fue una vergüenza, sin embargo el Señor Oscuro parecía evitar mencionarlo. "Pareces bastante permisivo conmigo, no sé si sentirme contento o decepcionado por eso." Izar pausó entrecerrando los ojos pensativo. "¿Permanecí en la plataforma un minuto y medio?"

Los labios de Riddle se tensaron mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No,"

Izar se sintió embargado por la decepción mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, enfurruñado.

Riddle volvió a encender su varita y buscó su barbilla. "Vamos; déjame ver tus ojos."

A regañadientes Izar se acercó, mirando directamente a Riddle a los ojos. Su dolor de cabeza empeoraba por la discusión constante alrededor de su cama. No era muy fuerte ni molesta, no, Regulus tenía demasiada clase como para gritar y golpear el pié con furia. Estaban controlados, pero sus auras hostiles comenzaban a afectarle. Su sensibilidad a ellas seguía fuerte y continuaba aumentando cada día.

"¿Cuáles son tus síntomas?" preguntó Riddle, con voz profesional.

"Un maldito martillo me está abriendo el cráneo," dijo Izar. Luego dudó, preguntándose cuánto debería confiarle al hombre. Pero por la manera en que Riddle lo miraba, se rindió. "También encuentro difícil ver con claridad."

Riddle apretó la mandíbula mientras se ponía de pie, furioso. Su expresión estaba relativamente clamada, pero sus ojos y su magia hablaban por él. Miró al Sanador, evaluándolo en silencio. Antes de que Riddle pudiera decir nada la tienda volvió a abrirse y entraron Dumbledore y Sirius.

La habitación se silenció, por suerte. Sin embargo, las auras se volvieron mas hostiles y la atmósfera se volvió más densa por la tensión.

Sirius se humedeció los labios, incómodo, antes de dirigirse hacia Izar. El hombre parecía aliviado de verlo consciente. "Primer lugar, Izar, felicitaciones," Sirius interrumpió la presión del lugar alzando ambos pulgares hacia el chico enfermo.

Izar entrecerró los ojos antes de volverse hacia Riddle, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Como respuesta, el Señor Oscuro se encogió de hombros despreocupado. "Me preguntaste si permaneciste en la plataforma por un minuto y medio, y dije que no. Nunca preguntaste si recibiste el primer lugar."Obviamente era una venganza por el desaire que Izar le había hecho antes. "Llegaste al agua exactamente en el minuto con veintiocho segundos. Los jueces decidieron otorgarte los cinco puntos extras."

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, tenía las cejas alzadas mientras miraba a todos en la habitación. "Creo que deberíamos permitir que el Señor Harrison—"

"Señor Black," lo corrigió Izar en voz baja sin mirar al Director.

Podía sentir el aura complacida de Regulus ante sus palabras. Su padre le colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó para tranquilizarlo. El contacto con Regulus era muy diferente al de Riddle. Cuando el Señor Oscuro lo tocaba se sentía cansado y caliente, el toque de Regulus siempre lo reconfortaba.

"Que descanse," continuó Dumbledore como si Izar no lo hubiera interrumpido.

James y Sirius estaban de pié detrás del Director y Lily estaba a su lado. Su atención estaban en Izar y Regulus, pero no mostró ningún indicio de qué estaba pensando. Atrás, la postura de Sirius era rígida y se negaba a encontrar sus ojos con los implorantes de James. Su tío miraba lo que pasaba en silencio. Parecía como si no quisiera tener nada que ver con James Potter o con la incómoda situación frente a si. El supuesto orgullo de Izar era la única razón por la que Sirius no se iba enseguida.

"¿Qué descanse?" repitió Regulus burlonamente. "El mismo descanso que arreglaste para él cuando la enviste a _ella_ a hablarle? Mi hijo tiene una lesión en la cabeza y en lo único que puedes pensar es en cómo puede beneficiarte."

Izar se desplomó, exhausto. En cualquier otro momento, estaría sentado estudiando las acciones y expresiones de los rostros de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Pero se le estaba haciendo difícil permanecer despierto. La creciente furia del Señor Oscuro era razón suficiente para mantenerse consciente.

"Así es como trabaja el Director, Señor Black," comenzó Riddle con voz controlada, miró a Regulus y luego hacia adelante otra vez."Luego de terminar con sus planes sobre la reunión de una familia disfuncional puede enfocarse en la salud del chico. Ésta es después de todo, secundaria para sus intenciones."

_El chico._

Izar gruñó a Riddle enojado. El hombre lo ignoró y continuó atravesando con sus ojos a Lily y a Dumbledore con una promesa oscura. Izar notó que Sirius se removía incómodo. El rostro del hombre era completamente inexpresivo pero su aura hablaba de confusión y duda. Izar pensó en él un momento, preguntándose de qué lado estaría su tío. ¿Podía acaso ser atraído hacia el lado Oscuro?

Podía haber una posibilidad. Sin embargo, el Revenclaw sabía que Sirius era un Gryffindor; testarudo, obstinado y con deseos de hacer al bien. A pesar de llevarse bien con Regulus, Sirius parecía ser un hombre de la Luz. Una verdadera oveja negra de la familia Black. Izar no sabía si debía respetar al hombre por haberse apartado de lo que se esperaba de él o decepcionado porque un mago tan poderoso apoyara a la Luz. Por supuesto, su decepción no tenía nada que ver con su atracción…

O al menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo.

Dumbledore no parecía ofendido por el comentario del hombre. Por el contrario, rió. "No veo ninguna razón para evitar que Lily vea a su hijo."

James Potter dejó de mirar Sirius y se paró al lado de su mujer. Sus ojos marrones miraron a Izar, estudiándolo. El Revenclaw no le tenía miedo y le devolvió la mirada. El heredero Black tenía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba el hombre de toda la situación. Regulus había sugerido que James sabía de su relación con Lily cuando había pasado, o después de que Izar hubiera nacido. Aun así el hombre no parecía especialmente disgustado con él.

Su aura brillaba por la lástima.

Izar entrecerró los ojos, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, en especial la de Potter.

El Revenclaw se estremeció, consciente de las auras a su alrededor. A pesar de tener una migraña terrible, Izar estaba bastante interesado en contemplarlas. Aunque el Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore tenían de lejos las auras mas poderosas, Izar se sorprendió al notar que los otros en la habitación parecían poseer el mismo nivel de magia. Aunque Regulus y James estaban un escalón sobre Lily y Sirius en cuanto a su magia. Pero Izar no se dejaba engañar. El poder no era el único factor que determinaba qué tan peligroso era el mago.

Regulus apretó su hombro con más fuerza, casi de una manera posesiva, cuando notó la observación de Potter.

"¿Justo como no viste ninguna razón para tratar sus heridas?" continuó Riddle secamente. Hizo una mueca mientras miraba sobre su hombro al Sanador. "Ahora me doy cuenta que debí haber revisado a los solicitantes para Sanador. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, _chico?" _el Secretario ladró la orden, sorprendiendo a Izar.

A través de sus ojos cansados el Revenclaw notó cómo los hilos de magia Oscura se extendían desde el aura de Riddle y rodeaban al Sanador. Justo como había predicho, éste se puso blanco de terror. El estómago de Izar se contrajo por la excitación. Parecía tan fácil y sin esfuerzo cómo Riddle intimidaba a un hombre.

"C-carter McTrolley, Señor Secretario," balbuceó el Sanador,

Riddle alzó las cejas burlonamente. "No necesitaremos mas de su servicio, Sanador McTrolley. Considérese despedido de se posición como Sanador de este Torneo."

Lily hizo un sonido en su garganta. Izar sonrió. Podía despreciar al Señor Oscuro a veces, pero el hombre era absolutamente brillante cuando se trataba de ordenar a la gente con facilidad. Y lo hacía maravillosamente.

"Señor Riddle, usted no está en posición de despedir a este joven," dijo Dumbledore enojado. "No ha hecho nada mas que su trabajo—,"

Riddle volteó hacia Dumbledore, su túnica se amontonó a sus pies. "En realidad, Director, sí tengo el pode para remover a este hombre de su posición. Ha hecho un trabajo pobre al estabilizar al paciente y no voy a permitir que nuestro Campeón de Hogwarts sea interrogado cuando tiene una contusión." Izar podía notar la furia de Riddle escapándose bajo su máscara.

Dumbledore se enderezó y se quedó mirando a Riddle fijamente a través de sus anteojos. "¿Entonces quién sugieres que trate al Señor Harrison? ¿Usted mismo?" Dumbledore parecía divertido, posiblemente porque la sanación interior era considerada Magia blanca. Pero Izar sabía que Riddle era un Maestro de la magia, controlaba la de la luz tan bien como las artes oscuras. Sólo que prefería las Artes Oscuras.

"Por supuesto que no," Riddle se paró mas cerca de la cama de Izar, colocándose frente a él protectoramente. Los parpados de Izar comenzaron a pesarle y comenzó a apagarse lentamente. Su dolor de cabeza era más que insoportable. "El profesor Snape servirá."

"El Profesor Snape no esta aquí, Secretario Riddle."

Justo cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Lily, la tienda volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a un ceñudo Severus Snape. El Señor Oscuro debió haberlo llamado a través de su Marca Tenebrosa. Izar sonrió apenas cuando Snape frunció el seño aún mas al ver a los ocupantes en la tienda. Izar luchó por sentarse para ver sus expresiones, pero su visión comenzó a borronearse y sus parpados se cerraron.

A su lado, Regulus se inclinó. Su mano reconfortante aún sobre su hombro. "Tienes que permanecer despierto, Izar," murmuró. "Espera hasta que Severus te vea."

Izar gimió con desaprobación.

Parpadeó y miró a Riddle mientras el hombre volteaba para examinar la situación. Luego presionó sus dedos fríos contra la frente de Izar y la magia pareció ablandar su cabeza y calmar su dolor. "Duerme chico," murmuró Riddle mientras rozaba sus parpados, cerrándolos en el proceso.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar se echo sobre las almohadas haciendo una mueca hacia la pared opuesta de la enfermería. Había sido trasladado de la tienda unas pocas horas después de que el profesor Snape hubiera tratado sus heridas internas. Después de despertar del sueño inducido de Riddle, Izar había notado _emocionado _a sus dos rubios favoritos al lado de su cama.

"¿Cómo te sientes Izar?" comenzó Daphne.

A su otro lado Izar pudo sentir la furia de Draco por no haber sido el primero en preguntar.

Esto era justo lo que necesitaba después de los eventos del día. Su cabeza aún le latía y su sensibilidad a las auras aún no había disminuido. Y ahora tenía otra confortación con Draco y Daphne, no quería pasar por esto ahora.

Pensando en confrontaciones, se preguntaba qué había pasad con Lily Potter.

Izar no negaría que se sentía aliviado al ver la personalidad fuerte de Lily. Si sólo hubiera visto a la débil mujer que trabajaba con él en el Departamento de Misterios habría estado decepcionado de que su padre hubiera visto algo en esa Sangresucia. Hubiera cuestionado seriamente la sanidad de Regulus por perseguir a la pelirroja si Lily hubiera sido una bruja patética y llorona.

Pero ella era todo lo opuesto. Su arrepentimiento por lo que le había hecho a Izar era verdadero, podía saberlo por su aura. Había admitido sus errores pasados cuando se trataba de él y su infancia.

Izar había quedado impresionado por su compostura y su habilidad para mantener una máscara. Aún así, su impresión llegaba hasta allí. Sabía que Lily estaba controlada ciegamente por Dumbledore. Tal vez había sido controlada en la escuela. Tal vez hubiera sido una bruja que veía sombras grises y entendía el lado más oscuro de la magia. Pero en cuanto puso un pié en la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore, su independencia había desaparecido por completo.

Era una simple sirvienta de de las gentiles y suaves manipulaciones del Director. Izar siempre había visto a Dumbledore como un hombre peligroso por su comportamiento gentil. El hombre tenía un aire a su alrededor que hacía que el resto de acercara a él con sus problemas. Querían que los protegiera. Pero su protección venía con un precio.

_Si Lily no es más que una sierva de Dumbledore, entonces ¿Qué eres tú para Voldemort? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y ella?_

Izar tensó los labios. Podía ser un seguidor de Voldemort, pero mantenía su independencia por sobre su esclavitud. No permitió que la Marca en su brazo le impidiera tomar sus propias elecciones, sus decisiones y opiniones. Lily había permitido que Dumbledore manejara sus hilos. Le había permitido manipularla.

Izar había cortado sus hilos con Voldemort el mismo día en que se encontraron. Había establecido su relación en una de igualdad—o—tan igual como podía ser entre ellos. Nunca había un estatus sólido de igualdad entre los dos, pero al menos Izar tenía la habilidad de idear sus propias respuestas.

Él no se parecía en nada a Lily.

Pero ¿Y si hubiera sido por decisión propia que fue tras Regulus? ¿Y si Dumbledore no la hubiera manipulado?"

No importaba. Izar aún la despreciaría por lo que había hecho con Regulus. No importaba si se disculpaba con él por haberlo abandonado, había admitido no sentir culpa alguna por lo que le había hecho a Regulus. Ningún hombre merecía eso, el _padre _de Izar no merecía eso.

En las vacaciones de invierno Voldemort se había burlado de él por su complejo de proteger a la gente que le importaba. Izar no había negado entonces, pero volviendo a pensar en ello, se daba cuenta que el hombre tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí le importaba su padre. Tener una atadura emocional así era algo aterrador, especialmente cuando había jurado no tener una persona tan influyente en su vida.

No había vuelta atrás ahora. Regulus necesitaba a Izar y él a Regulus.

"¿Izar?" lo llamó Daphne, su tono preocupado ante el continuado silencio de Izar.

Éste frunció aun mas el entrecejo. ¿Le importaba Daphne? Cuando había sido atacada en el Baile de Navidad , Izar había admitido que se preocupaba por ella. Ahora que ella estaba sana y estable, Izar podía pensar con la mente fría si en verdad la tenía en tan alta estima. Pensando en eso un poco se dio cuenta que había un pequeño lazo, pero no tan fuerte como el que compartía con Regulus.

_¿Y Voldemort?_

Izar se quedó en blanco ante el pensamiento colgado, pero desvió el curso de sus divagaciones antes de responder a eso.

"Lo siento," dio Izar cortante. "No me di cuenta de que me hablabas otra vez." A su lado Draco bufó.

Daphne se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. "Supongo que debería disculparme por evitarte en el tren y en las clases." Unos ojos verdes turbios parecidos a los de Lily Potter vieron a Draco al otro lado de la cama. Lo miró desagradablemente antes de alzar su barbilla para encontrar los ojos de Izar. "Sólo estaba enojada porque no me habías dicho que eras un Black y…" siguió diciendo y volvió a mirar a Draco rápidamente.

"Estabas molesta porque mi padre declinó la propuesta del tuyo." Adivinó Izar y pudo sentir un pequeño dolor detrás de los ojos. Su visión se había aclarado considerablemente desde que el Profesor Snape lo había atendido, pero aún tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y su fiebre aún no había desaparecido. Pero tenía esos síntomas antes de la contusión, ¿por qué tendrían que haberse ido?

Ella parecía incómoda por la conversación, pero sentía la reticencia de Izar por comprometerse. "Yo…"

Daphne nunca se quedaba sin palabras.

Izar suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. "¿Podrías dejarnos por favor, Draco?" no se oyó respuesta alguna del chico. Izar removió los dedos de su cara y volteó para ver a los ojos grises como de tormenta. "Malfoy—,"

"¿Por qué debería?" Draco se puso de pié y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con terquedad.

Izar se incorporó con los ojos brillantes. "No tengo tiempo para _niños."_ Sabía que era un golpe bajo, especialmente cuando sabía que Draco constantemente intentaba probar a su padre que ya no era un niño. Izar suponía que también era echar sal en las heridas que había infligido en las vacaciones de invierno cuando le había dicho que no podría soportar una relación con él. El chico había tratado de probarse a sí mismo al jugar juegos de mente con Izar en el tren a Hogwarts.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció mientras daba un paso adelante. "Me complace ver que estás bien," susurró el chico antes de darle la espalda.

Lanzando un suave suspiro Izar miró al chico mientras dejaba la enfermería. "No quiero un matrimonio arreglado contigo, Daphne." La miró a los ojos, descubrió que su tensión había desaparecido en gran parte ahora que Draco ya no estaba allí. "No tengo sentimientos románticos hacia ti."

Suponía que podía haber suavizado su rechazo. Pero no tenía ganas de tener esta conversación. ¿Acaso no había tenido exactamente la misma charla con Draco no hace mucho? No sólo los rechazaba porque no sentía nada por ellos, sino que también los protegía de Voldemort. El hombre insistía que no se ponía celoso por 'hombre y mujeres hormonales', pero Izar sabía que el Señor Oscuro podía ser sádico y posesivo.

Por mucho que lo pusieran de los nervios, no quería ver que el Señor Oscuro los lastimara.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su complejo protector…

"Yo tampoco Izar," respondió Daphne en voz baja, sorprendiéndolo. "No me malinterpretes, eres bello, _increíblemente _guapo, y también eres inteligente y poderoso. Admiro tu belleza y me descubro a mi misma queriendo estar tan cerca de ti como me sea posible."

Izar alzó una ceja.

"Sé que suena como si sintiera algo por ti, pero no. No algo sexual," aclaró. "Has sido un buen amigo. Puedes ser un bastardo sarcástico a veces, la mayoría de las veces, pero eres sincero. Y me entiendes mejor que cualquiera." Sorbió por la nariz alzando sus hombros. "Sabes que me esfuerzo por ser independiente y exitosa."

"Lo sé," coincidió Izar. "Eres una bruja maravillosa, Daphne. Sé que llegarás lejos." Podría llegar aún mas lejos si tomara un libro también…

"Esa es la razón por la que quiero un matrimonio arreglado contigo."

Izar parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo ante su línea de pensamiento. "Explícame," dijo suavemente.

Ella se removió en su silla tratando de ganar tanta altura como pudiera. "Mi padre quiere asignarme una pareja para cuando me gradúe. Eso es en un año, Izar. No puedo imaginarme casada con Goyle o Crabbe o cualquier otro hombre. Contigo, sé que podríamos estar casados legalmente pero sería más una amistad que otra cosa."

Su migraña aumentó. "Daphne…" comenzó con calma.

"Ni siquiera tenemos que tocarnos, Izar," continuó ella como si supiera que él se estaba preparando para rechazarla. "Entiendo que disfrutas tu privacidad y comprendes mi necesidad de independencia. Con cualquier otro hombre me sentiría atada y atrapada en mi propia casa. No me dejaría ir sola a ninguna fiesta política o dejar la mansión por un largo tiempo. Querría que yo fuera una _perra _dócil que le dé hijos."

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y sollozó.

Izar se quedó helado.

Nunca había sido bueno con esto de… _reconfortar _a alguien. Chicas llorando especialmente. No tenía nada de experiencia con ello. Se sentía incómodo al acercarse y palmearle la mano. "Eso no es siempre así, Daphne."

"Por supuesto que si lo es," gruñó con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. No había lágrimas en ellos.

Izar removió su mano abruptamente, algo sorprendido por su súbito cambio de humor. Había oído a chicos quejarse de cuán fácil las chicas cambiaban de humor. Nunca creyó que tendría que experimentarlo, pero ahora lo tenía frente a él. Pero entonces, Voldemort también era bastante propenso a eso.

"Los hombres Sangrepura siempre son así. No creen que una mujer tenga el derecho de llevar una casa, de tener sus propias mentes y opiniones. No me malinterpretes, Izar, quiero tener hijos , pero bajo mis términos y a mi tiempo."

"Yo no quiero hijos," soltó Izar acaloradamente. Luego parpadeó, preguntándose ahora quién estaba siendo la chica emocional. Se aclaró la garganta. "Quiero decir, no estoy listo para pensar en tener hijos ahora." _Tenía quince años. "_Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa no son así," comentó al recordar a la hermosa Narcissa Malfoy. "Narcissa es una bruja muy lista e independiente…"

"Y Lucius la controla," respondió Daphne con brusquedad. "Intenta que no se note, pero es tan controlada como cualquier otra mujer. Sólo que puede soportarlo con elegancia. Quiero ser como la madre de Blaise Zabini y Kristine Steinar. Ambas mujeres son independientes."

Izar se apoyó contra las almohadas pensando en las palabras de Daphne. Tenía que rebuscar en su mente para recordar quién era Kristine Steinar, pero le llegó con rapidez. Era la madre de Lukas, la misma mujer que había visto en el Baile de Navidad. Recordaba que Daphne le había dicho que Kristen había envenenado a la primera prometida de Bjorn Steinar para obtener su mano. Y la madre de Blaise…bueno… ya había pasado por su séptimo marido unos años atrás.

Los ojos verdes miraron a Daphne con seriedad. "Si me caso contigo, Daphne ¿Planeas envenenarme? Porque las señales que me estás dando no son muy sutiles."

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo con las mejillas coloradas. En sus labios tenía una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes a que me refiero, Izar. Esas mujeres son peligrosas y absolutamente hermosas en su soberanía."

Izar pensó en el asunto de Daphne. Aunque no hubiera sido educado en matrimonios Sangrepura no creía que los hombres fueran tan dominantes como Daphne los describía. Se preguntó si su miedo al matrimonio se debía a la forma en que su padre trataba a su madre o si era algo suyo no mas. En su voz había verdadero miedo cuando hablaba de tener que casarse con un hombre desconocido.

Izar entendió sus razones, el porqué quería casarse con él pero… no podía pasar.

Ella debió haber adivinado sus pensamientos porque se aproximó y tomó su mano. Desesperación en sus ojos. "Tal vez tendremos que vivir en la misma casa, pero puedes tener todas las amantes que quieras, Izar. Ni siquiera tienes que mirarme, ni siquiera tienes que _tocarme_."

Sintió lástima por ella, un profundo sentimiento de pena lo embargó mientras se acercaba para tocar su mejilla. "¿En verdad estas dispuesta a hacerte pasar por toda esa soledad sólo para no casarte, Daphne?"

Sus ojos nadaban en lágrimas otra vez, pero tenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada. "Haría cualquier cosa."

Izar pensó entonces en Daphne y en sus relaciones románticas. Aunque Daphne siempre había apreciado a los hombres apuestos y descaradamente hablaba de ello, nunca había tenido novio ni había hecho ningún intento de iniciar una relación. Daphne era una bruja bellísima; seguramente algún chico se le habría aproximado. Pero ahora entendía que la intención de ella era permanecer soltera. Viéndola en su fase emocional, se preguntó que tan profundas eran sus cicatrices. ¿No se creía merecedora de un compromiso decente? ¿Acaso su padre abusaba de su madre? ¿Su padre abusaba de _ella_?

"¿Tu padre te hace daño, Daphne?" preguntó en voz baja aún con la mano sobre su mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su aura se disparó por el shock. "No," negó con la cabeza apartándose de Izar. "Por supuesto que no," tragó saliva trabajosamente y se acercó para tomar a Izar de la camisa. "Eres mi mejor amigo, Izar. Confío en ti…"

Ella había evitado el tema.

Izar inclinó la cabeza. Estaba confundido. Sabía que si le sugería no casarse con nadie y permanecer soltera ella respondería con alguna tonta tradición Sangrepura.

También comprendió sus intenciones. Ella no lo amaba, pero confiaba en él. Quería que se casara legalmente con ella pero que permanecieran como amigos dentro de su casa y libres para estar con otros.

Pero Voldemort nunca lo vería así…

"No puedo Daphne," la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era igual de sombría que su aura. "No entenderías mis razones si te dijera. Yo—,"

Ella se adelantó y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Se puso de pié con tanta gracia como siempre. "Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás, Izar. Por favor."

Aunque removiera su dedo no podía responder. Sólo asintió. Ella inclinó la cabeza también y le ofreció una media sonrisa antes de abandonar la enfermería.

Izar volvió a apoyarse contra las almohadas, exhausto.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **las cosas van a ir mas rápido desde ahora. Me refiero a hasta que lleguemos al final del año escolar. La Tercera Prueba viene en pocos capítulos mas…

Muchas gracias por leer ;)

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Nueva semana, nuevo capítulo, y Epic sigue haciendo su trabajo tan bien como nos encanta. En fin, algunos habrán notado que Argentina va primera con 6 puntos :D

Estoy chocha jeje… bueno, muuuchisimas gracias a los que comentan, me gusta mucho leer sus mensajes alentadores :P

Nos vemos en una semana, bYE


	30. Parte I Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Unos puños temblorosos golpearon la pared de piedra con una furiosa desesperación. Podía oírse la trabajosa respiración en el silencioso corredor mientras un chico luchaba por recuperarse.

_Sólo busca a Snape o a Riddle…_

No, no podía. Había algo que lo torturaba cuando tenía que inclinar la cabeza y pedir ayuda.

Además, Snape no estaba en su lista de hombres de confianza. Desde que Lily le había informado del espía de la ORDEN, Izar había permanecido cauto alrededor del hombre. Regulus le contó que Snape era un agente doble, uno que le daba algo de información a Dumbledore sobre Voldemort, pero no la suficiente para perjudicar al lado oscuro. El Señor Oscuro conocía bien el papel de Snape y le decía al Maestro de pociones lo que podía y no compartir.

Aún así, Izar todavía se sentía inseguro sobre Snape. Especialmente cuando los síntomas de su contusión habían regresado pocas semanas después de tratamiento de Snape. Eso había sido hacía ya cuatro meses. Al comienzo lo había dejado pasar como el mismo dolor que venía sintiendo desde Navidad; pero esos síntomas consistían en fiebre, escalofríos y un dolor de cabeza ocasional. No era nada comparado con _esto. _Sentía el estómago débil, su cabeza estaba llena de distintos dolores y transpiraba todo el tiempo.

Se humedeció los labios e intentó estabilizarse.

Cuando Izar notó que volvían los dolores de la contusión comenzó a realizar las pociones que estabilizarían la cicatrización interna y la sangre en su cerebro. Llevaba semanas preparar estos calmantes así que sólo había ingerido dos dosis hasta ahora.

La pociones no había hecho nada para calmar el dolor o el nivel de los síntomas.

Siempre estaba la opción de aproximarse a Regulus si no quería inclinarse ante Riddle. Pero su padre no estaba en Hogwarts. El hombre no tenía la autoridad para permanecer en el castillo, especialmente porque no era un político influyente o un profesor. Dumbledore tampoco consideró permitirle quedarse. Estaban las ocasiones en las que Regulus visitaba a Sirius en los fines de semana e Izar podía pasar tiempo con él, pero esas visitas comenzaron a hacerse menos frecuentes—casi como si Dumbledore las hubiera prohibido.

Izar respiró con calma y apoyó la palma contra la pared de piedra. Algunas rocas rasparon la piel suave de su mano, pero no le prestó atención. Se sentía tan distante de todos, especialmente Riddle, Sirius y Regulus. No había tiempo para conversar con ninguno. Siempre parecía haber algo que lo detenía. Y el factor común apuntaba hacia Dumbledore

Cada día, después de terminar la tarea, se dirigía al pantano en los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts; la misma ciénaga a la que Voldemort lo había llevado. Lo calmaba un tiempo antes de que tuviera que regresar al castillo.

Daphne permanecía cerca de él y constantemente le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Parecía como si la conversación que habían tenido en la enfermería no hubiera evitado que actuara normal a su alrededor. Nunca tocaron el tema del matrimonio arreglado e Izar no estaba muy apurado por hacerlo. No había llegado a una decisión aún.

Draco, por otra parte, mantenía su distancia.

Presionó la frente contra la pared del corredor, insistiéndose a si mismo que tenía que recomponerse. Tenía una reunión con el Concejo de Hogwarts en un par de minutos. Aparentemente, su pedido para tomar sus EXTASIS había sido considerado. Izar tendría que reunirse con ellos hoy para solicitar formalmente permiso para rendir los exámenes y graduarse este año. Tomarían una decisión hoy.

"_Izar…"_

Izar se enderezó, negándose a voltear a ver. La voz que había estado oyendo aparecía en raras ocasiones, pero las suficientes para recordarle que algo no andaba bien. Tenía sus sospechas de que tenía algo que ver con el Velo y la Maldición de Cygnus. O tal vez era un enemigo con la habilidad de manejar a magia tan fácil como Izar.

Sintió el aura acercarse y se le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguna clase de espíritu o algo por el estilo. Tampoco podía estar muy seguro del género de la aparición. Al principio, cuando lo oyó en las vacaciones de invierno, creyó que era un hombre. Pero entre mas lo oía más se daba cuenta de que era un susurro ronco, algo que podía ser tanto de un hombre como de una mujer.

O tal vez la aparición no tenía género. Tal vez sólo era magia que había tomado una forma como encapuchada.

"Déjame," dijo Izar en un susurro tan ronco como el de la aparición misma.

"_Encantador…"_

Izar volteó. El mundo giró a su alrededor pero pudo adivinar la silueta de una figura encapuchada. Era gris humo, casi tranparente en el oscuro corredor. La figura se movió hacia Izar. Sabiendo lo que pasaría si la aparición hacía contacto físico con él, Izar alzó los brazos con la esperanza de evitar marcas rojas en su rostro.

Pero lo que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la mano antes de que la figura desapareciese.

Izar trató de controlar su respiración mientras bajaba los brazos. Aún en la penumbra podía ver una marca roja en su mano. Mas específicamente, una huella posada inocentemente donde estaba su anillo de los Black.

"¿Izar?"

Incapaz de controlar sus temblores, Izar volteó con lentitud para ver a Cyprien Beaumont caminando hacia él. "¿Cyprien?" preguntó con calma. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

El pelirrojo dio un paso adelante con cautela, examinando a Izar "Tenía que hablar con el Ministro Serge Roux y la Directora Maxime y te escuché en el corredor." Los ojos del chico recorrieron la frente perlada de sudor de Izar y su rostro agotado. "¿Estas bien?" Aún si Cyprien había disfrazado su preocupación con una pregunta, el pelirrojo sabía que Izar estaba lejos de estar bien.

A pesar de eso Izar se enderezó y se pasó la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Le ofreció al chico una media sonrisa. "Claro que si, solo algo cansado."

"Si estas seguro," murmuró Cyprien.

Izar puso un pie delante del otro y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Los dos caminaron por el corredor y el Revenclaw notó que Cyprien se iba levemente hacia atrás. Su postura sugería que estaba listo para atrapar a Izar si este se desmayaba.

¿En verdad se veía tan mal?

Se llevó los dedos a la cara y pellizcó suavemente sus mejillas para darles algo de color. Con su varita lanzó un hechizo no verbal para secarse la cara y el cuello. Después de acomodarse su túnica de Revenclaw y pasarse los dedos por el pelo sonrió al pelirrojo. Cyprien lo miraba de manera sospechosa. Dejaría que el chico que preguntara lo que le estaba pasando, Izar nunca admitiría que estaba enfermo a su rival, sin importar que tan obvio resultara.

Solo tendría que hacer otra poción para su contusión. Seguramente Madame Pomfrey tenía ya hechas algunas dosis de calmante, pero Izar no confiaba en nadie mas que en si mismo. Prefería pasar por el largo proceso de hacerlo él mismo.

"¿Estas listo para la tercera prueba?" preguntó Izar mientras se metían por otro pasillo para ir a la oficina del Director. No sabía si Cyprien lo seguía porque no estaba seguro de que Izar pudiera llegar o porque el pelirrojo realmente tenía que ir en esa dirección.

"No puedo creer que es en un par de días," comenzó Cyprien. Izar notó que su acento francés no era tan fuerte como el de los otros estudiantes de Beauxbatons. "Me siento bastante confiado. ¿Y tu?"

Izar pensó en eso un rato. Si se sentía _así, _no tenía oportunidad. Especialmente si era una competición tanto física como mágica. "También," respondió Izar mas para si mismo. "¿Esperas con ansias volver a tu hogar?"

Cyprien se pasó los dedos por el pelo. "Será lindo ver a mis padres otra vez," dijo. "Pero disfruté mi estadía en Gran Bretaña. Hogwarts es un castillo muy hermosos." Cyrpein pareció dudar. "¿Descubriste a quién te ha estado atacando?"

La expresión del pelirrojo mostraba su curiosidad. Izar no podía ver engaño alguno, pero el chico podía ser un buen actor. Sin embargo no creía que Cyprien estuviera detrás de los ataques. Si el Revenclaw quería saber mas sobre el culpable tendría que ir a preguntarle a Riddle. Conseguir una respuesta del Señor Oscuro era imposible considerando que ya le había preguntado muchas veces. Aún lo enervaba que Voldemort supiera quien era o que estuviera cerca de descubrirlo.

Había otra persona que podría saber quién era el culpable.

Lukas Steinar.

El chico de Durmstrang había visto a Colin Creevey poner _Vesania _en la copa de Izar en el baile de navidad. Claro que el chico de Gryffindor había estado bajo la influencia del _Imperius _en ese momento, pero Steinar quizá había visto más de contaba.

Era un misterio imposible de resolver, especialmente porque había muchos aspectos que considerar. E Izar prefería pudrirse en el infierno que preguntarle nada a Lukas del incidente. No podía confiar en el chico Noruego. No podía confiar en nadie mas que en si mismo. Por eso mantenía los síntomas de su contusión en secreto. Claro que _podía _ir con Madame Pomfrey, pero otra vez, se le hacía difícil exponer sus debilidades a alguien que no conocía.

"Tengo mis sospechas," inventó Izar para responder a la pregunta de Cyprien.

"No es Steinar," declaró Cyprien descaradamente con una sonrisa divertida. "Puede parecer huraño y sospechoso, pero no dejes que ese niño lindo te engañe. Podrías decir que le gustas un poco. Estoy seguro que mantiene su distancia porque se siente intimidado por ti o porque su padre nunca lo permitiría."

Izar alzó las cejas e hizo una pausa en su camino hacia la oficina del Director. "¿En serio?" Cyrpien asintió e Izar sonrió. No debería sorprenderlo. Se provocaban el uno al otro sin parar y se sentía subconscientemente atraído hacia el Noruego. Nada serio, pero lo suficiente para informarle a Izar que _él _tenía una pequeña atracción.

No estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas. Después de quince años de no pensar en las relaciones estaba ciego ante los afectos de los demás. Draco le había llegado de sorpresa a Izar, simplemente porque creía que su primo lejano quería acercarse hacia él platónica no sexualmente. Izar no sentía ninguna atracción hacia el rubio en ese sentido. Si el chico fuera un poco mas como Lucius Malfoy, tal vez, pero creía que Draco nunca se parecería a su padre. El chico era mas como un alma de débil corazón debajo de una inquebrantable mascara de malicia.

Lukas, por otra parte, era inteligente e hermoso. El chico tenía cierta profundidad, y era ésta la que atraía a Izar.

Lukas era como una suave llama. Tan leve que Izar apenas sentiría dolor al tocarla.

Voldemort era una flama furiosa que lo quemaba y excitaba. No había competencia. E Izar odiaba que Voldemort tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

"¿Y que te hace pensar eso?" Izar continuó caminando rumbo a la oficina del Director. Se movía con lentitud, tratando de mantener un ritmo cuando el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar. Podía sentir el sudor en su cuello otra vez.

"Es obvio ¿no crees?" respondió Cyrpien deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la oficina de Dumbledore.

La puerta estaba abierta, sugiriendo que el Director la mantenía así para los invitados. Izar sacó el reloj de bolsillo que le había dado Voldemort y miró la hora. La reunión comenzaría en un par de minutos.

Cyrpein, notando que Izar tenía otros compromisos inclinó la cabeza. "Te veré en el almuerzo antes de la Tercera Prueba."

Izar no respondió. El pelirrojo se alejó demasiado deprisa como para que pudiera armar una respuesta apropiada. Entrecerró los ojos verdes mientras miraba al Campeón de Beauxbatons alejarse. El chico lo había acompañado a la oficina de Dumbledore como si se estuviera asegurando de que Izar no cayera.

No necesitaba ayuda.

Su mascara se quebró y su rostro se contorsionó en un fuerte sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Se frotó la el rostro con las manos y tragó el bilis en su garganta. Su estómago rugió incómodamente recordándole que no había comido en mucho tiempo. Aún si comía, no sería capaz de mantenerlo adentro. Tenía nauseas todo el tiempo.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, tiró los hombros hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras. Los escalones de piedra se mecían frente a él y tuvo que clocar una mano en la pared para mantener el balance. Desde donde estaba ya podía sentir las auras de la habitación sin siquiera saber quien estaba adentro. Esto hizo que su dolor de cabeza empeorara peligrosamente. Vaciló, preguntándose si podría irse y reprogramar la reunión.

Pero cuando reconoció a quienes estaban adentro, decidió que mejor no.

Riddle, Dumbledore y Lucius Malfoy estaban allí con algunos otros. Izar recordaba que había doce miembros en el Concejo de Hogwarts. ¿Estarían todos allí? Le rogó a Merlin que no fuera así. Si Cyprien pudo ver lo mal que se sentía en realidad, los otros políticos tendrían una vista mas aguda. Siempre estaba la opción de disfrazarse con un hechizo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que supiera de los distintos tipos de disfraces y sus propiedades, sabía que no había practicado ninguno en si mismo.

Si se colocaba uno mal, llamaría mas la atención que no teniendo ninguno.

"Señor Harrison," lo saludó Dumbledore en cuanto hubo entrado a la oficina. "Que bueno que pudo venir."

La oficina estaba arreglada con una gran mesa al lado del escritorio del Director. Como había predicho, el Concejo en pleno estaba sentado detrás de la sólida mesa de roble. Había papeles esparcidos en ella y largas plumas en tinteros. La mayoría de los miembros eran hombres; sin embargo había dos mujeres mayores sentadas entre los diez hombres.

Riddle estaba sentado al final de la mesa, separado de los miembros del Concejo. A su lado estaba la Profesora McGonagall. Del otro lado estaba el profesor Flitwick quien luchaba por ver sobre la mesa.

Izar se aclaró la garganta captando la mirada depredadora de Riddle antes de asentir hacia Dumbledore a modo de saludo. "Director."

El anciano estudió a Izar detrás de sus anteojos preocupado. Por suerte, el Director no comentó nada y le señaló el pequeño escritorio en frente del Concejo. "Por favor siéntese, Señor Harrison," lo invitó el hombre.

Izar se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento tambaleante, su rostro era una mascara de indiferencia. Al apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla hizo contacto visual con Lucius Malfoy. Como siempre, el hombre era un retrato pintado de calma y frío esplendor. Una cinta de terciopelo sostenía su largo cabello rubio platinado en la base de de su cuello. Sólo Lucius Malfoy podía hacer que una maldita cinta se viera masculina.

"Señor Black," lo saludó Lucius con una media sonrisa como si pudiera imaginar los pensamientos de Izar. Sus fríos ojos grises estudiaron el rostro de Izar, notando mayormente su tensión y su expresión enferma. "Vayamos directo a lo nuestro."

Con un asentimiento agradecido de Izar, Lucius miró los papeles frente a si. "Los miembros del Concejo de Hogwarts y yo hemos recibido tu pedido formal para tomar tus EXTASIS antes." Lucius alzó la mirada y compartió con Izar una llena de significado. Ambos sabían que el Señor Oscuro había entregado la petición, no Izar.

"¿Cuántos años tiene Señor…" una de las mujeres empezó, insegura de cómo llamarlo. ¿Harrison? ¿O Black?

A su lado, Lucius la miró entrecerrado los ojos. Parecía casi disgustado de que ella se estuviera haciendo cargo de _su _Concejo.

Izar parpadeó con pesadumbre, podía sentir una gota de transpiración bajar por el costado de su cuello. "Izar Black, Señora. Y tengo quince años." Le había tomado unos días corregir a los profesores con su apellido. Eventualmente todos los llamaban Black, excepto por el Director Dumbledore.

"Quince," repitió ella. Se enderezó e inclinó hacia adelante. "La mayoría de los estudiantes que deciden tomar sus EXTASIS tienen diecisiete, lo normal es dieciocho." El rostro de la mujer le pareció borroso e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no bizquear. "¿Qué te hizo querer tomar tus exámenes antes?"

Le tomó un momento registrar sus palabras en su cabeza confundida. "He decidido que quiero graduarme antes, Señora. Este año."

Los miembros del Concejo murmuraron entre ellos.

"Y con todo derecho," Lucius se hizo cargo con toda naturalidad. "El Señor Black es un prodigio. Ya ha saltado un año y pasó sus MHB con calificaciones sobresalientes a los catorce."Lucius tomó otro pedazo de pergamino de su pila de papeles y lo examinó con interés exagerado. "Recibió un 'Extraordinario' en todas sus materias." Alzó las cejas. "Excepto en una."

Las orejas de Izar enrojecieron ante la mención del curso que había pasado con solo un 'Aceptable'.

"Historia de la Magia," respondió Izar mientras los miembros del Concejo buscaban sus calificaciones entre los papeles. "Sólo pasé con un 'Aceptable' en Historia de la Magia."

Se oyeron algunas risitas disimuladas. Hasta Lucius alzó las comisuras divertido. "Si, el profesor Binns dicta ese curso." Los ojos grises se dirigieron a Dumbledore. El resto de los miembros miraron al Director interesados. "Ya varias veces hemos sugerido reemplazar al Profesor Binns. Tal vez es hora de que seamos más insistentes en el reemplazo de ese… _profesor."_

Izar miró a su derecha donde estaba Dumbledore. El Director estaba de pié paciente, para nada afectado por las furtivas palabras de Lucius. Volviendo su mirada al frente, Izar hizo una pausa en Riddle. Mientras el resto del Concejo tenía su atención en Dumbledore, Riddle tenía los ojos clavados en Izar. El Revenclaw sintió su pulso acelerarse por la intensidad de esa mirada. Debería estar acostumbrado a ella, pero justo ahora sentía esos ojos carmesí atravesándolo.

Le hizo preguntarse por qué creyó que podía esconder algo del hombre. Pero entonces, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había manipulado la Marca Tenebrosa y el Señor Oscuro seguía ignorando _eso._

Un hombre de pelo gris se aclaró la garganta. "La Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Flitwick estás aquí para brindarnos su opinión en el tema. Estaríamos interesados en oír lo que tengan que decir de esta situación"

Izar se apoyó pesadamente contra la silla. Frunció los labios mientras se concentraba en McGonagall y en Flitwick. Apretó los puños sobre su falda luchando por no parecer afectado por la mirada de Riddle aún en él.

McGonagall asintió con la cabeza. "Fui enviada personalmente al orfanato donde creció el Señor Black cuando él tenía diez años. Le informé de Hogwarts y del Mundo Mágico."

Los labios de Izar se torcieron en una mueca burlona, se acordaba de ese día. Había estado obsesionado con ella, incapaz de creer que algo bueno le pasaba después de diez años en el infierno. Ella había llegado al orfanato a informarle de Hogwarts y explicar su carta. No había sido capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. Le había decepcionado que no tuviera ninguna notable diferencia con el resto de los Muggles. De hecho, Lucius Malfoy había sido la primera aura que había sentido.

Pero ahora era capaz de sentir cada mago y bruja y su magia.

Ella sonrió. "A pesar de no haber sido criado en el mundo mágico, el Señor Black mostró una muy buena actitud hacia la magia. Sobrepasó a muchos de sus compañeros a los largo de los años y sinceramente creo que está listo para graduarse antes y para tomar sus EXTASIS. Logrará ser una figura importante para el Mundo mágico."

Izar le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza en su dirección en agradecimiento.

El mismo hombre de pelo gris hizo un gesto hacia Flitwick. "¿Y usted Profesor Flitwick? Usted es el jefe de la Casa del chico."

Flitwick se puso de pie demasiado deprisa de su silla, sus brazos regordetes se agitaron en el aire cuando casi se tropieza hacia adelante. Riddle, sin muchas ganas, atrapó la silla antes de que pudiera caer. Flitwick se aclaró la garganta y miró con agradecimiento a un impasible Riddle.

"Si, si, el Señor Black sería un buen candidato para tomar los EXTASIS. Nunca he visto que hiciera un examen o una tarea de una forma menos que satisfactoria. Es un muy buen estudiante."

Dumbledore frunció el seño mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. No había nada que el anciano pudiera hacer—esto estaba fuera de control. A juzgar por la expresión del hombre, Dumbledore lo sabía.

"Señor Black," la mujer de aspecto severo reclamó su atención. "¿Qué le hizo querer graduarse antes? ¿Qué hará después?" tomó su pluma y miró implorante a la vacía expresión de Izar. "¿Señor Black?" repitió.

Izar despertó de su sueño y asintió. "Me aburro en Hogwarts. Es una escuela maravillosa y siempre me he sentido en mi casa aquí, pero hay muchos días en los que no tengo nada que hacer. Ya he agotado el currículum de aquí y necesito encontrar algo con lo que ocupar mi tiempo." Hizo una pausa y se pasó la manga despreocupadamente por el cuello. La tela negra absorbió el sudor y volvió a poner el brazo sobre su falda. "Y sobre lo que planeo hacer después de Hogwarts, ya tengo una posición reservada con los Inefables."

Notó que la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres se tensaban y concentraban su atención en sus papeles. Era una reacción común al oír la palabra 'Inefable'. Muchos magos no querían oír nada relacionado con el Departamento de Misterios. No estaba prohibido informar a otros de tu ocupación, sólo no se recomendaba. Mientras no contara sobre lo que trabajaba, estaba dentro de sus derechos informar al Concejo de su profesión.

"¿Y qué tan seguido estudia para sus exámenes, Señor Black?" preguntó la mujer. Parecía ser la púnica, aparte de Lucius, que hablaba. Izar podía imaginar que los otros miembros eran sólo marionetas con las que se divertía Lucius.

Izar miró su escritorio. "No estudio," confesó. "Considero que las clases y la tarea de los profesores me ofrecen material suficiente para prepararme para los exámenes." No se molestó en decirle que se había sumergido en libros y notas en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Una vez que se dio cuanta que el conocimiento era poder, absorbió tanta información como le fue posible hasta que estuvo hambriento de mas.

"No veo razón alguna para retener al Señor Black—,"

"Tiene quince," la mujer de pelo gris interrumpió a Lucius.

Izar no pudo reunir la energía para sonreír ante la cara de Lucius al ser interrumpido.

"El Señor Black podría tener trece e igual graduarse antes," siseó Lucius. "Seguramente, sólo porque tu nieta lucha por pasar su MHB en Transfiguración, no quiere decir que debas retener a un chico capaz." Lucius volteó para mirar a Izar con un brillo obsesivo en los ojos. "Este chico está destinado a grandes cosas."

Izar mantuvo su mirada en el escritorio, incapaz de levantar el mentón si que se le cayera la cabeza hacia atrás. Aún sin mirar, pudo sentir que la mujer se ponía nerviosa. Soltó una risita burlona mientras rebuscaba en sus papeles.

"Usted confunde mis motivos personales con los profesionales, Señor Malfoy. El Señor Black ya tiene que cargar con el Torneo de los Tres magos. Salteó su quinto año para iniciar el sexto. Sin mencionar sus problemas personales, con su linaje. Demasiado estrés en un chico joven no le hará bien. ¿Cuánto mas puede soportar hasta que quede exhausto?"

_Ya parece como si lo estuviera…_

No necesitaba decirlo, simplemente porque Izar casi pudo sentir las palabras reprimidas.

Su cabeza permaneció inclinada mientras sentía una abrumadora sensación de nausea. Con dedos pálidos acarició el guante en su mano izquierda, rozando cuidadosamente el punto donde sabía estaba la banda Céltica. En verdad ¿Cuánto más podría soportar? Y al pensar en eso, se dio cuenta de que la mujer no había mencionado ni la mitad de sus problemas.

Por mucho que siempre quisiera permanecer fuerte, compuesto, podía sentirse a si mismo al borde de derrumbarse.

La miró por detrás de los mechones húmedos de su cabello. "Yo creo…" comenzó con voz quebrada.

Detrás del Concejo pudo ver la figura encapuchada. La aparición soltó una risa aguda y corrió por la oficina del Director desapareciendo al llegar a centímetros del rostro de Izar.

Parpadeó, con el pulso acelerado.

Los ojos verdes se congelaron en una furia fría y alzó el mentón. "Puedo soportar mucho mas, Señora. Con todo respeto, creo que es _mi _decisión si quiero graduarme antes y tomar mis EXTASIS. Sé que estoy listo para dar ese paso." Mantuvo su mirada, desafiándola a que dijera algo más en contra de su palabra.

Sus ojos marrones se suavizaron y volvió a mirar a la mesa. "Sólo estoy preocupada por su bienestar, Señor Black. Pero si eso es lo que desea, entonces creo que nuestro trabajo aquí esta hecho." Volteó hacia el resto del Concejo. "¿Todos a favor de permitir que el Señor Black tome sus EXTASIS?"

Todas las manos menos dos se alzaron. La mujer de pelo gris y un hombre joven dejaron las manos sobre sus regazos. Dumbledore frunció los labios ante el veredicto, pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio.

"Entonces esta decidido," murmuró Lucius complacido. "El Señor Black rendirá sus EXTASIS junto con los estudiantes de séptimo año. Esperamos verlo graduarse con buenas calificaciones. Buena Suerte."

Izar se puso de pie rápidamente y tendió una mano para sostenerse del escritorio. Luego hizo una breve reverencia ignorando la habitación que había comenzado a girar. "Gracias."

Sin otra palabra Izar salió. Oyó que llamaban su nombre pero se apresuró en las escaleras hasta llegar a los fríos corredores de Hogwarts.

"Señor Black," lo volvió a llamar la voz.

Izar alzó los hombros, sabía que era Lucius Malfoy quien lo seguía. No lejos de Malfoy venía Riddle. Ignorando a los dos hombres Izar giró en la esquina rápidamente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por escapar del rubio. No quería ocuparse de todo esto de momento. Y especialmente no quería que _esos _hombres lo viesen en un estado tan vulnerable. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era apoyar su cabeza contra algo frío y enterrarse en la cama.

Y también tenia que elaborar otro calmante.

Su Marca alterada vibró. Izar colocó una mano sobre ella e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esconder una sonrisa ante el cosquilleo. Sólo era eso. Claro que la había hecho para que sólo hiciera eso, pero su pie estaba extremadamente sensible hoy.

"Izar detén esto," lo reprendió Lucius como si estuviera regañando a un niño. "Sólo estoy tratando de asistirte."

Izar se detuvo y esperó rígido a que el hombre se le acercara por detrás. El corredor en el que estaban no era usado con frecuencia por los estudiantes y estaba mal iluminado. "No necesito _ayuda, _Señor Malfoy," murmuró Izar al sentir como el hombre se detenía a su espalda. "Ya ha hecho bastante por mi hoy."

La mano enguantada del hombre descendió en su delgado hombro, presionando posesivamente. Lucius danzó a su alrededor, su mano aún en su hombro. El rostro de Malfoy parecía brillar en la oscuridad mientras examinaba a Izar. Con la otra mano alzó su bastón y corrió el pelo de su rostro. "Estas enfermo. ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda?"

"Porque el chico tiene una terquedad que se transforma en _estupidez," _ronroneó Riddle entre las sombras.

Izar tensó los labios y encontró sus ojos con los de plata líquida de Lucius. "Es sólo un resfriado común," se defendió.

Sabía que no había lugar para las mentiras con Voldemort cerca, pero lo intentó de todas formas. Tal vez sabía que Voldemort no le creería porque no le sorprendió para nada cuando su cuerpo fue empujado con brusquedad contra la pared. La mano de Riddle lo tomó de la cabeza, previniendo que ésta golpeara contra la piedra… casi como si supiera que le dolía y no quisiera hacer mas daño.

"_Sabías," _siseó en tono acusador mirando al Secretario.

"¿Sabía que la cabeza te estaba molestando? No, pero tenía mis sospechas. Puedo ver los síntomas de una contusión, chico. Tus pupilas no se dilatan y mantienes la cabeza muy quieta como si te doliera." Los ojos oscuros de Riddle se entrecerraron. "Cuéntamelo. Todo."

**(Death of Today)**

E Izar le contó todo al Señor Oscuro. Le contó que estaba volviendo a experimentar los síntomas de la contusión otra vez y que creía que Snape estaba involucrado en cierta forma con su condición.

Eso era por lo que lo irritaba estar echado boca abajo en el sillón de Severus Snape. Gruñía y hacía muecas en la almohada en la que estaba su cabeza. Sobre él, Snape, Riddle y Malfoy estaban reunidos mirando una imagen de su cerebro. Snape había lanzado un hechizo en su cabeza y había aparecido una imagen mágica de su cerebro para que todos la pudieran ver.

"¿Qué es eso?" murmuró Lucius intrigado.

"Pensaba lo mismo," se oyó la voz de Snape. Antes de que el Revenclaw pudiera voltearse para ver qué había captado su atención en su scanner unos dedos fríos presionaron su cabeza contra la almohada. Unos instrumentos fueron presionados en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Izar siseó al sentir un dolor punzante viajar por su cuello hasta su cerebro.

"Justo aquí, cerca del cerebelo y la médula, hay una bolsa líquida llena de _Acontium Folliculus_."

"_¿Acontium Folliculus?"_ murmuró Izar acercando sus dedos para tocar en donde lo había hecho Snape. Antes de que llegara a rozar la superficie una mano apartó sus dedos. Izar volvió a gruñir, quitó la cabeza de la almohada y se centró en los tres adultos sobre él. "¿Qué es eso? Nunca oí de algo así." Admitió algo avergonzado. Pero a juzgar por las expresiones confusas de Lucius y Riddle no se sintió tan mal.

"_Acontium Folliculus_ es una droga, o más particularmente, un veneno. Sus propiedades lo hacen dirigirse al cerebro humano y atraerse a una herida en el tejido. Por tu contusión, fue atraída hacia la parte de tu cerebro que te dañaste al caer." Le informó Snape con voz neutra mientras lo miraba. "El saco en tu cerebro crece cuando está en contacto con una cantidad excesiva de un ingrediente, Asphodel."

Izar se quedó frío, volteó y se sentó. "¿Asphodel? Es el ingrediente principal de la poción que he estado elaborando para calmar mi dolor." Notó como Riddle se distanciaba cada vez mas. El Secretario parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, casi daba miedo mirarlo. "Eso quiere decir," continuó Izar sintiendo un vacío en su estómago. "Que alguien me inyectó con _Acontium Folliculus."_

Lucius frunció el seño. "Me temo que no te sigo."

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se dirigieron a Lucius. "Alguien debió haber inyectado al Señor Black con _Acontium Folliculus _justo después de su contusión en la Segunda Prueba, En cuanto estuvo en su sistema, el _Acontium _viajó por su torrente sanguíneo hasta su cerebro donde estaba la herida. Luego se adhirió allí y ha ido aumentando en tamaño con el contacto del Asphodel—que es justamente el ingrediente principal de la poción para calmar los dolores de una contusión."

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron más mientras miraba a Izar. "¿Y con cada dosis del calmante el _Acontium _crece?"

"Es lo que acabo de decir, Lucius, si." Dijo Snape mordazmente.

"Eso quiere decir que alguien sabía que Izar elaboraría los calmantes para liberarse de los síntomas de la contusión. El _Acontium _sólo crecería con cada dosis por culpa de ese ingrediente, Asphodel. Si Izar no hubiera elaborado sus propias pociones y hubiera tomado las de la escuela, probablemente el daño sería pero." Continuó Lucius como si no hubiera notado el comentario de Severus. "¿Y qué…" Lucius miró a Izar con algo de temor. "pasará cuando el _Acontium _alcance su máximo tamaño?"

Severus abrió la boca pero el Señor Oscuro lo interrumpió.

"Explotará," comentó duramente Riddle, sus ojos marrones manchados por el carmesí. "A juzgar por el tamaño que tiene ahora debería comenzar a esparcir el veneno por el cerebro del chico. Si Izar volviera a golpearse la cabeza, el saco se rompería. Entre más líquido contenga, más fácil le será dañar completamente la mente de Izar."

Riddle cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo sus ojos en Izar. El mago más joven bajó la mirada. "¿Quién me lo inyectó entonces?" miró a Riddle acusadoramente. "Tu sabes quién está detrás de los ataques, aún así no haces nada al respecto. Al menos _dímelo. _Merezco aunque sea eso."

Snape y Lucius se tensaron ante el tono de voz que Izar había usado con el Señor Oscuro. Sorprendentemente, Riddle mantuvo la calma. "Lo sabrás pronto, puedo prometerte aunque sea eso."

"Todos estos ataques," comenzó Snape," Han estado enfocados no necesariamente en matar al Señor Black, sino en destruir su mente, Quien esté detrás de esto, quiere destruir tu aporte mas importante al lado Oscuro."

El aura de Riddle era devastadora. Izar luchó por no reaccionar ante tanta magia Oscura contaminando el aire. "¿Es Lily?" probó Izar. "Ella estaba justo al lado de mi cama cuando desperté después de la Segunda Prueba. O…" alzó la barbilla, se había dado cuenta. "Fue el Sanador."

"Si," le concedió Riddle. "Pero él trabajaba para _ellos. _Tu madre Sangresucia no tiene nada que ver con estos ataques." Le dio la espalda a Izar y se dirigió a Snape. "Confío en que hay una cura para esto."

Izar se recostó contra el sillón y cerró los ojos. Intentó calmarse cuando el Señor Oscuro volvió a evadir sus preguntas. Casi no oyó la respuesta de Snape en su estado de furia.

"Una solución simple, pero dolorosa," murmuró Snape. "Hay otro veneno que neutraliza el _Acontium. _La _Cicuta _es una ponzoña común que matará el saco en su cerebro. Sin embargo, será…" dijo mirando seguramente a los ojos cerrados de Izar. "Muy doloroso. Las toxinas tiene que escapar por sus poros, asimilándose mucho a la sensación de ácido atravesando la piel. También está el riesgo de que la _Cicuta _no neutralice todo el _Acontium _y resulte igual en daño cerebral."

Izar frunció los labios con amargura. "¿Qué otra opción tengo?" lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a los tres hombres. Se descubrió a si mismo deseando que Regulus estuviera allí, pero el hombre estaba lejos de Hogwarts. "Según recuerdo, _Cicuta _no es difícil de preparar y no lleva mucho tiempo…"

"No," coincidió Snape. "Ya tengo la base preparada de una poción diferente con las mismas propiedades. Debería estar lista en un par de minutos y mejor bajo una flama continua." La flama continua no era recomendada a los principiantes, menos a los de nivel intermedio. Con una llama directa, el que hiciera la poción tenía que trabajar con el doble de rapidez.

"Y cuatro manos seguramente harán que vaya mas rápido," dijo Riddle. "Lucius, ¿Por qué no ayudas a Snape con la poción?" no era tanto una pregunta como una orden.

Ambos Mortífagos de elite permanecieron rígidos donde estaban, sus expresiones delatando lo que en verdad sentían acerca de trabajar juntos. Lucius no quería ensuciarse las manos y Snape no quería que Lucius se metiera en su camino. Si Izar no hubiera estado medio desmayado hubiera reído.

"_Rápido," _siseó Riddle, para nada divertido por su vacilación.

Snape y Malfoy dieron media vuelta y escaparon hacia la habitación adjunta donde estaba el laboratorio de pociones. Izar lo miró irse, no estaba para nada emocionado por el proceso que se avecinaba. ¿Ácido saliendo de sus poros? Sonaba extremadamente horrible y doloroso. Y para hacerlo peor, la _Cicuta _quizá no neutralizara todo el _Acontium _resultando en daños cerebrales de todas formas.

A pesar de todo, se sintió invadido por la calma.

Eso fue hasta que Riddle se acercó mas a él.

Izar gruñó en voz baja y movió la cabeza hacia un lado. El aura del hombre era demasiado abrumadora. Sin embargo, parecía como si Voldemort hubiera querido que se apartara porque trazó con la nariz la curva de la oreja de Izar.

"He sido increíblemente paciente todo el año, Izar," la voz del hombre era casi inaudible por su furia. "Me he quedado parado y he mirado cómo mis enemigos te atacaban no una, sino tres veces. Ahora que es el momento puedo responder. Esto no volverá a suceder. No van a salirse con la suya con esto…"

Riddle mantuvo sus labios cerca de la oreja de Izar pero sus manos también se unieron a la diversión. Una aferró posesivamente el cuello de Izar y la otra acarició su cabello húmedo por la transpiración, peinándolo gentilmente. Izar cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, aplastado por la asfixiante presencia oscura del hombre. Sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo y se esforzó por no temblar. No sabía si había logrado permanecer quieto, estaba ya desaparecido del mundo.

Y aún así… las siguiente palabras del hombre lo alcanzaron en la profundidad de su mente.

Unos labios quemaron la piel sensible bajo su oreja mientras Riddle aspiraba. "Los haré _gritar _para ti, chico." Había tanta promesa en su voz, una promesa no llena de esperanza y determinación, sino oscuridad y amenaza.

Izar tiró el cuello hacia atrás. ¿Era esto sumisión? ¿Pasión? ¿O extenuación? Tal vez una combinación de las tres. Aún mareado, Izar se acercó para tomar el pelo de Riddle, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Era un beso corto, pero uno lleno de pasión y excitación.

Se apartaron, ambos con las mejillas coloradas. Riddle, con una mano aún en su cuello, miró a Izar evaluándolo. "Estas enojado conmigo." Murmuró sombríamente.

"Eres un bastardo," admitió Izar débilmente apoyándose aún más contra el sillón de Snape. "Odio que no me estés diciendo _nada, _como si no fuera nada más que un Mortífago de bajo rango."

Riddle pareció considerarlo. Entre más tiempo permanecía en silencio, Izar se enojaba más. ¿Acaso eso era? Claro, 'supuestamente' era el compañero del Señor Oscuro, pero Riddle había admitido no _necesitar_ a Izar como el resto de las criaturas mágicas necesitaban a sus compañeros. Izar tan solo era un miembro del segundo rango de Mortífagos, era muchos, _muchos _años más joven que Riddle, y había sido un Mortífago por menos de un año.

¿Por qué no sería solo un Mortífago de bajo rango? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Izar se odió a si mismo y a Riddle en ese momento.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada mas, Snape entró en la habitación con una copa llena de poción maloliente. Lucius lo seguía, distanciándose de la copa, con algo de sudor en la frente. El rubio se secó con un pañuelo, volviendo a lucir tan decoroso como siempre.

Riddle se apartó para ver los procedimientos por detrás de sus anteojos falsos. Su postura era tensa, como si estuviera punto de saltar.

Snape lanzó un hechizo a Izar. Izar se llevó una mano a la garganta al sentirla contraerse. "Mantendrá la poción donde pertenece." Respondió el hombre mordazmente. "Sugiero que la bebas rápidamente."

Izar miró el líquido rosa turbio y apartó el rostro cuando lo embargaron las nauseas. Olía _horrible. _Tragó mirando la pared opuesta mientras vaciaba con rapidez el contenido de la copa en su boca. No pasó mucho tiempo que apartó la cara de la poción a medio beber e hizo arcadas.

"_Orina_ de Hipogrifo," Gimió. A pesar de las arcadas, gracias al hechizo del Snape, todo permaneció adentro. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control mientras apretaba la copa caliente con la mano.

"Considerando que nunca probaste orina de Hipogrifo, encuentro tu comparación bastante imparcial," dijo Snape acercándose al Revenclaw encorvado. El hombre colocó una mano en su cabeza inclinada, casi como una caricia. "Necesitas beber el resto, Señor Black, o el riesgo de daño cerebral será mayor. Lo último que necesitamos es tener a tu padre echando espuma por la boca por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Me atrevo a decir que se parecería a su hermano si pasase eso."

Izar gruñó con la cabeza entre las piernas. Ahora apenas sí sostenía la copa pero sabía que necesitaba beber el resto. Su estómago se sentía débil ante sólo pensar en consumir cualquier cosa, mucho menos una poción horrible. Lo hacía estremecerse de asco.

Alzó la cabeza con una expresión determinada y tragó el resto. En cuanto la poción ya no estuvo, la copa se resbaló entre sus dedos húmedos. Snape la atrapó antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo.

Izar exhaló y cerró los ojos. "Me gustaría hacer esto en el baño, sólo." Dijo con toda la confianza que pudo expresar. De ninguna manera sudaría toxinas y gritaría como un poseso con Riddle y Malfoy allí. Si _tenía_ que ser supervisado, prefería que fuera Snape quien se quedara con él. A pesar la falta de confianza que le inspiraba el hombre, entendía que su vida no corría peligro con Snape.

Sólo no sabía de qué lado estaba su profesor.

"Yo creo que no," murmuró Riddle, no dejaba espacio para réplicas.

"Yo creo," respondió Izar. Su temperamento estaba al borde—un temperamento que sabía no le nacía con facilidad. "Puedes concederme algo de privacidad siendo que no puedes decirme quién está detrás de loa ataques."

Mantuvo la mirada del Señor Oscuro, para nada asustado cuando vio su aura oscurecerse. Ya fuera por la lengua atrevida de Izar o por la situación en general, no sabía, Lucius y Snape parecieron apartarse del Señor Oscuro. Pero Izar permaneció donde estaba aún cuando el aura de Riddle se le acercó amenazadoramente.

Izar se quedó allí de pié, con la barbilla en alto, desafiando al hombre a hacer algo. Pero Riddle permaneció inexpresivo y callado mientras veía a Izar remover su túnica superior. Con dedos ligeros, Izar se aflojó la corbata azul y bronce y se desabrochó la camisa blanca. Mirando al Señor Oscuro con frialdad, Izar se dirigió al baño. Antes de cruzar el umbral se quitó los zapatos.

Snape le hizo una seña para que se metiera en la bañero y luego procedió a darse la vuelta para concederle a su estudiante algo de privacidad mientras Izar se quitaba el chaleco. Mientras la tela caía al suelo, Izar oyó a Riddle afuera.

"Mi viejo amigo," murmuró Riddle a Lucius. "Después de veinte años, creo que ya es tiempo."

Aún con su camisa puesta, Izar pudo ver cómo Lucius comenzaba a inclinarse, En cuanto el rubio estuvo de rodillas, la piel de Izar comenzó a sudar un líquido púrpura. Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente por el dolor, pero permaneció de pie mientras Lucius sonreía.

"Mi Señor… informaré a los otros. Hemos planeado esto durante tanto tiempo…" Lucius miró a Riddle a traves de sus mechones rubios. "Haremos que el mundo mágico tiemble bajo nosotros, bajo usted."

Izar inhaló, luchando por controlarse. ¿Acaso Lucius sabía todo? Por supuesto que el rubio lo sabía. Malfoy estaba en el círculo interno de Voldemort. Era difícil para Izar llegar a la conclusión de que a pesar de ser el 'compañero' del Señor Oscuro, siempre tendría un rango menor que el de aquellos Mortífagos con máscaras de oro. Obviamente Voldemort no le confiaba con información tan vital. Si hubiera confiado sus planes a Izar, tal vez el Revenclaw no estaría en esta situación.

Sus dedos parecían arañas bailando mientras se acercaba hasta la ducha y encendía el chorro de agua fría. Era un alivio para su piel caliente. Mientras el pelo se le pegaba a la cara, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Riddle por la puerta abierta.

Los dos se miraron, ninguno dispuesto a ser el primero a apartar los ojos. El dolor y la enfermedad de Izar sacaban lo mejor de su temperamento.

_No soy nada mas que tu maldita marioneta, _pensó Izar con disgusto mientras jadeaba de dolor. A través del chorro de agua, volteó para mirar a Snape. El hombre le daba la espalda. Con ambas manos apoyadas y balanceándose contra el lavabo, Snape respiró profundamente. Los ojos ónix encontraron los suyos a través de su reflejo en el espejo e Izar se sorprendió con su expresión.

No podía leerla bien en su estado mental, pero era mas suave de lo que Izar la había visto jamás.

Apartó sus ojos del hombre y se recostó contra el piso de la ducha. Tembló y se convulsionó mientras el ácido doloroso salía de sus poros y se iba por el drenaje. No iba a gritar, No _podí._

Así que gimió de manera inaudible y se encogió bajo el chorro de agua fría.

**(Death of Today) TORTUTA LEVE**

"Buen trabajo," dijo Voldemort complacido al llegar a su guarida. Detrás suyo, los Mortífagos se inclinaron con gratitud, estremeciéndose por las palabras del Señor Oscuro.

_Tontos llorones, pero tontos útiles._

Voldemort exhibió una sonrisa torcida mientras bajaba dramáticamente los escalones que llevaban al sótano. Uno podría llamarlas mazmorras por la falta de ventanas y de luz, por el ambiente pesado que se cernía alrededor de las celdas, pero tenía muchas salidas que los prisioneros no conocían. Voldemort se detuvo a mirar el largo corredor antes de dirigirse a la única celda ocupada.

A pesar de que los prisioneros serían el primer paso antes de iniciar su régimen sobre el mundo, le estaba costando mantenerse enfocado. Tenía a un chico en Hogwarts, luchando por mantenerse cuerdo por el veneno corriendo por sus venas. Voldemort tenía la seguridad suficiente para asumir que era culpa suya lo que Izar estaba pasando ahora; justo como había sido su culpa los últimos dos ataques. Sin importar cuantos ojos tuviera en el chico, _ella _siempre lo alcanzaba. _Ella _podía amenazar al único mago que Voldemort quería que sobreviviera esta guerra.

Podía sentir su temperamento empeorando y lo controló, hundiéndose en la oscuridad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado sumido en ella, demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había actuado en ella.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada y enfocó su mente en la tarea presente. Confiaba en que Severus le mandara una lechuza con el estado mental de Izar una vez que el proceso hubiera terminado. Ahora no era el momento para que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en el medio.

No, ahora era el momento de cobrar su venganza.

Agitó la varita y la puerta de la celda se abrió concediéndole la entraba a la habitación en penumbras. Una sonrisa cruel se expandió por su rostro al ver a los dos tontos encadenados a la pared.

"Es un placer verlos a los dos," murmuró mientras se acercaba aún mas. Su pie aplastó un objeto en el suelo e hizo una pausa, mirando el par de anteojos. Chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación se inclinó y levantó los gruesos anteojos. "No podemos permitir que permanezcas ciego a lo que está por pasar, Serge. ¿No es así?"

"¿Quién es usted?" demandó Serge Roux con la cara colorada. Humedeció sus labios cuando Voldemort se acercó a él. "Le informo que el Ministerio de Francia lo encontrará. ¿Me oye? No se saldrá con la suya."

"Para ser el Ministro de Francia," comenzó Voldemort. "No suena muy seguro, es vergonzoso." Sus ojos carmesí miraron a la mujer que tenía las muñecas encadenadas a la pares. "Y tu, querida, estás inusualmente callada."

"¿Quién es usted?" susurró letalmente. "¿Por qué motivo nos secuestras?"

"Secuestro…" murmuró Voldemort arrastrando las palabras complacido. Se inclinó hacia adelante y colocó los anteojos en el rostro del hombre. Palmeó el pelo gris del hombre casi con cariño. Con sus dedos delgados y blancos se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro. "Soy Lord Voldemort," se presentó. "Pero deben conocerme como el Secretario Tom Riddle."

Los dos se estremecieron y entrecerraron los ojos. Airi Roux, la nueva mujer de Serge Roux, hizo una mueca desagradable cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

"Serge no tuvo nada que ver con los ataques a tu Campeón de Hogwarts," se defendió la mujer Asiática inútilmente. Movió su cuerpo de la pared para acercarse lo más que pudo a su confundido esposo. "Fue mi padre quien ordenó los ataques. El pobre chico y yo sólo fuimos peones en tu juego de poder con mi padre."

Voldemort hizo una pausa para considerar esto. Se preguntó que pensaría Izar si oyera que no era nada más que un peón. Cualquiera fuera su reacción estaba seguro que luciría hermosa en su rostro. De cualquier manera, Izar _era_ un desafortunado peón en este juego de política. Pero esta era solo una batalla, vendrían muchas mas en las que Voldemort necesitaría que Izar fuera algo más que un peón común.

"Si, tu querido padre," murmuró Voldemort. " ¿Cómo se encuentra Acelin Morel por cierto? ¿Ya se ha declarado con el Señor Oscuro de Francia?"

El tonto político, Acelin, había sido una espina en el costado de Gran Bretaña en los últimos años. En Francia tenía a muchos políticos besándole el trasero por el supuesto poder y el dinero del que se jactaba. A pesar de que los franceses lo consideraban un gran mago, Voldemort veía al tonto por lo que era en realidad. Un fraude; un hombre con tantas inseguridades que Voldemort se preguntaba cómo Morel se veía al espejo todas las mañanas.

Sólo tuvo que ver a Morel una vez para mirarlo hacia abajo. Morel, sin embargo, le había pedido al Secretario Riddle que se uniera a él. El día en que Riddle se rió ante la propuesta fue el día e que Morel comenzó a ver al Secretario de Gran Bretaña como una amenaza.

Y el sólo pensar que Morel había puesto a Izar Black en peligro…

Los ojos de Airi Rouz brillaron. No se parecía a su padre. Riddle se preguntó si era una bastarda. "Es _Lord _Morel para ti, Riddle."

Él la ignoró, ya se había cansado de ella. Y el Ministro de Francia Serge no era más que una pérdida de espacio. Había creído que se divertiría más con estos dos. No importaba, sus gritos comenzarían pronto. "Morel es un tonto arrogante al atacar lo que me pertenece… en _mi _territorio ni mas ni menos."

Voldemort se llevó una mano al bolsillo y extrajo una bolsa de plástico. La alzó para que pudieran verla. Con sus ojos carmesí miró el polvo púrpura y sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Reconoces esto mujer?"

Airi y Serge miraron el polvo, la primera palideció. "Deberías," continuó Voldemort. "Es el mismo _Devils Venenum _que arrojaste al rostro a Izar Black en la primera prueba. Mantuve lo que quedó del polvo en esta bolsa. Espero que no te importe. Es bastante caro ¿no es así? Originario de Asia, la tierra de tu madre."

Bajó la bolsa y sonrió.

"Antes de que comencemos con las alucinaciones, vamos a _divertirnos_ un poco. Tenemos que prepararlos para la Tercera Prueba."

Serge Roux reaccionó al fin. "¿Prepararnos? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Voldemort colocó la bolsa con calma en su bolsillo y acarició su varita. "No pueden hacer su debut en el mundo mágico viéndose así ¿verdad?" Alzó la varita y miró divertido cómo la chica colocaba sus piernas delante del Ministro de Francia como si fuera a protegerlo.

"Por favor," suplicó.

_Ah si, las súplicas… _No entendía por qué a Izar le desagradaba la tortura.

"Serge no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ni siquiera sabe," repitió con desesperación con los ojos abiertos y enloquecidos. "¿Vas a matar a alguien tan inocente? ¿No tienes piedad? Puedes sólo lanzarle un _Obliviate _y dejarlo ir… por favor."

Voldemort lo consideró burlonamente mirando a los dos tontos aterrorizados que ceñían esperanzas de que estuviera reconsiderando matarlo. "¿Tengo piedad? No. No soy un Lord piadoso, chica." Una vez dicho esto agitó su varita en el aire y una gran herida apareció en el torso de Serge. El corte iba desde su estómago hasta su ingle y un río de sangre manaba por sus costados y hasta el piso.

La chica gritó cuando la sangre le manchó el rostro. Serge estaba atragantado por la sangre y no lograba vocalizar su dolor. "No podemos permitir que mueras tan pronto, Serge," comentó Voldemort mientras le lanzaba un encantamiento preservador al Ministro de Francia. "Tienes que ser preparado correctamente."

Voldemort alzó su varita, removiendo los intestinos del cuerpo de Serge. Salieron con movimientos elegantes como los de una serpiente. Chorrearon sangre en el suelo mientras bailaban hacia arriba hasta enrollarse alrededor del cuello delgado del hombre. Los ojos desesperados de Serge se posaron en Voldemort mientras este se acercaba más.

Sacando el polvo, Voldemort lo arrojó sobre el rostro de Serge. Casi de inmediato, el alucinógeno hizo efecto. La pupilas del hombre se dilataron y comenzó a gemir a través de la sangre en su boca. La manos del Ministro aferraron los intestinos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaron a tironear de ellos con fuerza; seguramente pensando que era una gran serpiente.

Voldemort rió antes de voltear hacia la chica horrorizada. "Tu padre fue un idiota al poner a su propia chica en mis manos," murmuró Voldemort mientras se deslizaba hacia ella. Ella se había ido hasta la esquina y tenía los ojos cerrados. "Tal vez…" consideró. "Tal vez no eres verdaderamente su hija ¿hmm?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo miró con odio. Voldemort hizo una mueca cruel. "Parece que he tocado un tema delicado."

"No sabes nada," susurró fieramente, pero el miedo era obvio en su voz.

"No, no sé," admitió Voldemort y se detuvo a centímetros de ella. "Pero en realidad no me importa." Se inclinó frente a su mirada de odio, complacido. "Le prometí a Izar que te haría gritar. Tal vez tu final no sea tan doloroso y grotesco como el de tu pedófilo marido, pero será largo, puedo prometerte eso."

Se aproximó más para susurrar en su oído. "Nadie toca lo que me pertenece."

Se apartó y tomó el resto del polvo. Ella comenzó a mover la cabeza, para evitar que le diera en la nariz. Él sonrió, ya tenía su varita apuntada a su cráneo. Voldemort agitó su varita. Se oyó un fuerte ruido cuando su cráneo se quebró y arqueó. Deformaba su apariencia, pedazos de hueso intentaban atravesar ciertas zonas de su piel, o hundirse hasta su cerebro.

No la mataría, al menos no de inmediato.

Ignorando sus gritos Voldemort volcó el polvo en su mano antes de soplarlo con gentileza. Éste se esparció por su cara e ingresó en su sistema.

Voldemort se enderezó miró al Ministro de Francia mientras éste peleaba con sus intestinos. Ambos estaban bajo la influencia del alucinógeno, sus mentes siendo destruidas con lentitud por la cantidad de magia en el aire. Tendrían visiones y se verían entre sí como figuras extrañas hasta que su cerebro se apagara.

"Cuando el polvo estaba en su etapa mas peligrosa, tuvo que detener a Izar para que no me atacara a mí o a si mismo…" comentó mientras liberaba a marido y mujer de sus ataduras. "¿Por qué no disfrutan la compañía del otro?"

Se apartó mientras Stage miraba a la tiesa figura de su esposa. El polvo aún no había llegado a las profundidades de su cerebro.

Voldemort volteó y salió de la habitación.

"Los veré el día de la Tercera Prueba."

Mientras los gritos se intensificaban, Voldemort cerró la puerta dejándolos en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Airi Roux apareció por primera vez en el capítulo 21. Si quieren refrescar sus memorias pueden volver a la parte en la que Daphne le cuenta de ella a Izar. También quiero comentarles que voy a dividir "Death of Today" en dos partes. La primera la terminaré en los próximos cuatro capítulos.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Esa división se acuerdan la había explicado antes : )

Aviso que estoy actualizando antes porque es poco probable que llegue a e próximo viernes, así que en vez de dejarlos sin capítulo preferí hacer un esfuerzo extra y el próximo sale o el domingo, o el miércoles por ahí (de la otra semana)

Bueno, capítulo largo, me duelen los dedos. Me voy yendo :D Gracias a los fieles Reviewers y recuerden nuevos que no me enojo si me dejan un comentario lindo

cAPÍTULO 30: TENEMOS QUE HACER UNA FIESTA! Mi casa no falten... jejeje


	31. Parte I Capítulo 31

**Nota de Autor: **Como recordatorio, Cyprien Beaumont no es el hijo del Ministro Serge Roux y Airi Roux. Lukas Steinar, sin embargo, sí es el hijo del Ministro Noruego, Bjorn Steinar.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

El silencio en la habitación era sólo corrompido por el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos de porcelana. Izar se quedó mirando su comida bloqueando la conversación casual entre Dumbledore y Madame Maxime. Ellos dos eran lo únicos que charlaban amistosamente en estos almuerzos. Algunas veces incluso Dumbledore lograba enganchar a Karkaroff en una tensa conversación civilizada. Mas allá de eso, las charlas eran normalmente comentarios crueles en un tono dulce e inocente.

Riddle era bastante bueno en esconder el verdadero significado de sus palabras cuando discutía con el Ministro Bjorn Steinar. Los dos normalmente conversaban, pero hoy no parecían tener interés. Tal vez porque era el almuerzo antes de la Prueba y no serían forzados a volver a verse.

"¿A dónde dijo que estaba el Ministro Roux, Maxime?" preguntó Dumbledore a la Directora de Beauxbatons.

La semigigante tragó la fruta y se dio unos toquecitos con la servilleta de seda en los labios pintados. "Me envió una lechuza avisándome que tenía algunos asuntos importantes que atender, Director Dumbledore. Me temo que no podrá volver antes de que finalice el Torneo." Su acento francés era tan marcado que era difícil de entender, pero lo bastante claro para que se comprendiera el mensaje en general.

Izar alzó la mirada de su plato y miró a la Directora. "¿Un asunto urgente?" comentó en voz baja. "No sabía que Francia tuviera algún tema político que atender con urgencia." Francia era uno de los pocos países que se jactaban de ser increíblemente diplomáticos y sin políticos corruptos. Un asunto urgente sonaba como si esa imagen no fuera tan prístina como la describían.

Maxime bajó la mirada hacia Izar, para nada impresionada por sus conocimientos de política. "No tiene," la defendió con vehemencia. "Es un hombre muy ocupado. Seguramente el Ministro de Francia esta en todo su derecho de apartarse de la diversión y los juegos para dirigir su país."

Izar alzó las cejas, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. "Seguramente."

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. "Señor Harrison—,"

Maxime se enderezó en su asiento con una expresión casi insultada en el rostro. "No veo como el Ministro Roux se diferencia en algo de su Ministro Frudge. Aún no lo he visto en el transcurso del Torneo."

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, calmados y algo divertidos. "Eso es cierto, Madame. Sin embargo, nunca dije que Gran Bretaña tuviera una política limpia, eso es lo que predica Francia." Hizo una pausa mirando a Riddle brevemente. "Aunque, dudo que algún político pueda ser tan prístino."

"Allí tienes razón, Izar," dijo Cyrpien riendo.

Izar apartó sus ojos de Riddle y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Cyrpein, El chico se calmó rápidamente cuando su Directora lo miró con desaprobación.

"Señor Harrison, creo que deberíamos dejar la política para los miembros del Ministerio." Dumbledore, siempre el caballero diplomático, interrumpió a Madama Maxime antes de que esta pudiera continuar.

Izar apretó la mandíbula. "Consideraría sus palabras si al menos hubiera acertado en mi nombre." Volvió su atención hacia el Director sentado a su lado. Se estaba dejando llevar por su temperamento otra vez. Pero, de cualquier manera, éste había estado debutando mucho estos últimos días. "Es Izar _Black. _Con la cantidad de veces que lo he corregido uno pensaría que ya le habría entrado… a pesar de su avanzada edad."

La mesa quedó en silencio, ni siquiera se oía el ruido de los cubiertos.

Bjorn Steinar soltó una risita burlona, el primer sonido que había emitido en todo el almuerzo. "Ah sí, los periódicos comentaron sobre tu linaje." El hombre estudió a Izar desde el otro lado de la mesa. A su lado, Lukas tenía una expresión idéntica a la de su padre. "No sé que es peor, ser un huérfano nacido de Muggles o tener que llegar el apellido Black."

El Secretario de Gran Bretaña rió, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla y con los ojos fijos en Bjorn. "Seguramente hasta tu mente densa puede encontrar esa respuesta, Ministro Steinar," murmuró Riddle, su tono con un matiz amenazador.

Bjorn ignoró la mirada y el tono de Riddle. El Ministro de Noruega continuó mirando a Izar. "Supongo que crees que es un honor llevar el apellido Black en Gran Bretaña. Sien embargo, el resto del mundo no tiene tan buena opinión en una línea tan llena de incestos. Recuerdo a Orion y Walbuga Black. Los dos eran inseparables y también primos… tus abuelos, ¿Correcto?"

Izar respiró hondo para clamarse cuando observó que algunos de los presentes hacían muecas de disgusto. A su lado, Dumbledore se removió incómodo. Obviamente no le gustaba el giro que había dado la conversación. Antes de que éste pudiera interrumpir el constante flujo de insultos, Izar alzó la barbilla, preparado para defender su sangre.

"Lo que mis ancestros hicieran para divertirse en sus cama son tiene relación directa con su poder y dominación en el mundo mágico." Izar pausó tratando de controlar una sonrisa. Recordaba un pedazo de una conversación que había tenido con Regulus sobre el Ministro de Noruega. "Tal vez la razón por la que te acuerdas tan bien de mis abuelos es porque aún te molesta que Orion Black hubiera conseguido la posición de Asistente Personal del Ministro de la Magia y usted no."

Orion había estado en la oficina por sólo unos meses, pero aún así valía la pena mencionarlo; especialmente cuando el rostro de Bjorn se tonó de un intenso carmesí.

El político Noruego le ofreció una sonrisa siniestra a través de su furia. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, niño. Ahora mira donde estoy—Ministro de Noruega. ¿Y dónde está tu abuelo? En la tumba. El morir joven es también muy común en la familia Black. Es un linaje maldito—esperemos que encuentres tu fin pronto. Tal vez entonces, tu linaje morirá contigo."

Madame Maxime jadeó horrorizada tocándose el pecho en un gesto de espanto. Izar exhibió una sonrisa torcida, para nada afectado por las palabras del hombre. Para que un político importante perdiera el control de sus emociones así, sólo significaba que Izar había logrado provocarlo.

"Ministro Steinar," lo reprendió Dumbledore, horrorizado. "Recordemos que a pesar de que nuestros Campeones posean un amplio vocabulario, siguen siendo sólo _niños. _Convendría que cuidases tus palabras."

Steinar se hizo hacia atrás, parecía casi avergonzado. No por lo que le había dicho a Izar, ciertamente no, sino por perder el control tan fácilmente. El Noruego miró a Riddle e hizo una mueca cuando el Secretario negó la cabeza con burlona decepción. Los ojos marrones de Riddle se encontraron con los de Izar del otro lado de la mesa y el hombre le guiñó un ojo.

Izar bajó la cabeza, aún furioso con el Secretario para notar su aprobación. De hecho, la mañana en la que Snape había despertado a Izar en la ducha, fue el mismo día en que este se enterró en sus libros y se escondió en su dormitorios. No buscó contacto humano y se distanció de la mayoría de los estudiantes y adultos. Aún ahora, sentía como si luchara por mantenerse. Estaba con una mecha corta y sentía como si el mundo diera vueltas muy rápido como para unírsele o comprenderlo.

Era casi como demencia, incertidumbre, inseguridad. Quería rasguñarse la cara, tirarse del pelo y gritar.

Estaba al borde de un colapso mental, aún él entendía esto. Izar creía que distanciándose de todo y de todos podía curarse y componerse. Porque no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar antes de romperse por completo.

Por suerte, su salud física estaba mucho mejor. El veneno en su cuerpo fue evacuado completamente esa noche en las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Le murmurado un gracias apresurado a Snape antes de voltear y escapar de las mazmorras.

"Volvamos nuestra atención a la Tercera Prueba del Torneo." Murmuró Dumbledore. Su aura se había calmado y ahora bailaba alrededor del Director en ondas doradas. "Los jueces y yo hemos decidido informarles de la prueba ahora."

Izar se enderezó en su asiento, ansioso por terminar con este maldito Torneo.

"El Señor Black se encuentra en primer lugar por un punto del Señor Steinar y por dos del Señor Beaumont. Con los puntos tan poco separados entre sí, los jueces llegaron a una nueva conclusión en cuanto al sistema para la próxima Prueba." Dumbledore miró a cada Campeó a los ojos. "La última prueba será construida en forma de un laberinto. Estará situado debajo del campo de Quidditch y tendrá varios obstáculos que tendrán que sortear para llegar al centro del laberinto."

Izar asintió, curioso. Un laberinto podía sonar bastante fácil, pero sabía no subestimar un desafío.

"Una vez que lleguen al centro del laberinto van a encontrar un ascensor que los elevará hasta el campo de Quidditch. Una vez en tierra firme, correrán hasta la copa en el otro extremo de la cancha," terminó Dumbledore.

"Suena relativamente sencillo," comentó Lukas desde su posición al lado de su padre. "¿Cuál es el nuevo sistema de puntos que decidieron? ¿Tendrán un Vigilante siguiéndonos como en la Primera Prueba?"

Izar hizo una mueca al recordar los ojos flotantes de la Primera Prueba. Los Vigilantes habían seguido a los tres campeones mientras enviaban una imagen a los espectadores en el Campo de Quidditch. La última vez que había visto a su Vigilante, había estado tirado inútil en el suelo después de que su atacante lo hubiera encontrado.

"No, "respondió Dumbledore para sorpresa de los Campeones. "Estarán por su cuenta bajo la cancha. Quien toque la copa primero será declarado Campeón del Torneo." Dumbledore alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición. "Si los puntos hubieran estado más disparejos, los jueces hubieran ideado un sistema de puntos alternativo." Sus ojos azules de posaron en Izar. "Como usted está en primer lugar, Señor Black, voy a preguntarle si cree que este sistema en aceptable para declarar al ganador."

Izar pensó en ello en su mente, debatiendo. Sonaba lo bastante justo. Los jueces le habían dado los cinco puntos en la Segunda Prueba, aún cuando había caído dos segundos antes. Y porque Izar prefería no tener sus acciones grabadas para los espectadores en el campo, el sistema alternativo que había decidido Dumbledore le era favorable.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y asintió. "Suena aceptable, Director."

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza, su expresión solemne. "Debajo del Campo de Quidditch no habrá monitores ni seguridad que garantice que sus oponentes jueguen limpio. No hay nada que detenga el uso de magia restringida." Dumbledore le lanzó a Izar una mirada significativa sobre sus anteojos de media luna. Izar parpadeó inocentemente. "Con esto, no sólo van a estar buscando el ascensor que los lleve a la superficie, sino también van a luchar por algo más en el laberinto. Pueden perderse a si mismos en el proceso."

Era una advertencia siniestra, pero verdadera. Izar miró furtivamente a Lukas Steinar y notó que el chico ya lo estaba mirando.

¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba _bien _con la última Prueba?

**(Death of Today)**

Izar jadeó mientras corría por las paredes negras y como de hielo del laberinto. Sobre su cabeza, podía oír los gritos ahogados de los fans. Hacía frío allí abajo y se preguntó si los demás Campeones tenían sus mismos escalofríos.

Gruñó mientras golpeaba con su puño la pared de un callejón sin salida. Ya se había encontrado con algunos obstáculos en su camino como una pequeña Acromántula, algunas Billywings, Escregutos de Cola Explosiva y un Demiguise. Éste último había sido el más difícil de vecer, pero al final había muerto bajo su varita.

Izar volteó y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta. El hechizo de orientación no funcionaba para encontrar el ascensor y era imposible lanzar un encantamiento traslúcido a las paredes del laberinto. Izar gruñó mientras pasaba por una gran cantidad de corredores sin chocarse con sin ningún callejón sin salida. ¿Había encontrado el camino?

Hacía diez minutos que Izar había sido el primer Campeón en descender al laberinto. Lukas había bajado un minuto después seguido por Cyrpien. Y hasta ahora, Izar no se había encontrado con ninguno de los otros. Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Al voltear en una esquina se detuvo y casi se cae cuando se vio cara a cara con…

¿Sí mismo?

Izar alzó su varita estudiando al chico delicado frente a sí. Era como un espejo; el pelo negro ondeado, un cuerpo compacto que se negaba a crecer, piel pálida y perfecta que reflejaba la lúz de su varita… pero, entre más de cerca lo miraba, más se daba cuenta de que había mas diferencias que similitudes.

Este Izar tenía mangas cortas. En el antebrazo de la imagen estaba la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort, más negra que nunca. No tenía ningún guante en la mano izquierda y exhibía la Banda Céltica. El otro Izar estaba encogido, pareciendo más chico que nunca… pero los ojos eran la diferencia más notable. Aunque aún eran de color verde, no brillaban. Estaban rendidos… sumisos.

Izar dio un paso hacia atrás, apuntando con su varita a su doble. Sabía lo que estaba viendo. Un Boggart. Izar nunca había visto uno antes. Siempre se había preguntado qué forma tomaría el suyo. Pero ahora miraba directamente a su miedo más profundo.

Su miedo era el fracaso, el fracaso a permanecer independiente y fuerte, el fracaso a permanecer sincero consigo mismo.

El Boggart dio un paso hacia adelante, sus ojos aún mas derrotados. La furia envolvió a Izar. Este miedo _nunca _llegaría a suceder.

"_Riddikulus," _siseó.

El hechizo le dio al Boggart haciendo desaparecer la imagen y una forma oscura se encogió en el rincón del laberinto. Era un niño pequeño. El chico de pelo negro sollozó entre sus rodillas antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar a Izar con unos ojos verde brillante. Izar se hizo hacia atrás, su pulso se aceleró al ver al niño. Estaba mirando a su pasado—un pasado sin afecto, sólo tormento.

Izar dio media vuelta y continuó por el laberinto. Intentó apartar la imagen del Boggart, pero parecía seguirlo a cada paso. Culpaba al hecho de que estaba exhausto emocionalmente y se aseguró a si mismo de que sólo sería un recuerdo después del Torneo.

Al pasar por otra esquina, Izar jadeó sorprendido cuando un garfio de magia lo aferró por el tobillo y lo mandó al suelo. Rugió al sentir cómo su talón se retorció dolorosamente. Rodó sobre su estómago con rapidez para evitar otro hechizo. Lanzó un escudo y volteó para ver a Lukas Steinar acercándose a él, apuntándolo con su varita.

"Steinar," gruñó Izar. Sólo que, aún si parecía Steinar, el aura del chico estaba alterada. Por un momento se preguntó si no sería otro Boggart, pero descartó la idea furioso al darse cuenta de que los Boggarts no podían hacer magia con una varita.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué el aura del Noruego era tan diferente? ¿Más poderosa? ¿Mas oscura?

Izar no tuvo tiempo para especular porque Lukas lanzó un hechizo en su dirección que atravesó su escudo. El Revenclaw perdió el equilibrio al esquivar, con cuidado de no quebrar su varita al caer sobre ella. El hechizo hizo un hueco en la pared del laberinto, ésta se reconstruyó mágicamente. Izar miró la pared antes de voltear para estudiar a Lukas. No había nada más que una fría determinación en los ojos del chico.

Se puso de pié y apoyando su peso en la pierna derecho lanzó su propio hechizo al chico. Predictiblemente, Lukas lo esquivó con facilidad y le lanzó una maldición de color amarillo en su dirección. El heredero Black frunció el seño mientras se agachaba para evitarla, el sudor perlaba su frente. Cuando había luchado contra Lukas en la Segunda Prueba, el Noruego no tenía mucha habilidad en los hechizos no verbales. De momento a momento podía lanzarlos, pero no a este extremo. Y había un poder bruto detrás de cada uno.

Súbitamente, Izar fue elevado y su espalda golpeó contra el techo del laberinto, luego su estómago golpeó con fuerza contra el piso. Gritó cuando su atacante repitió el proceso otra vez, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Se golpeó la mandíbula contra el suelo y comenzó a ver estrellas. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente pero Lukas no le dio un momento de recuperarse antes de lanzarle un encantamiento de desarme. A pesar de su mareo, Izar logró evadir el hechizo con rápidos reflejos.

La magia pareció tomarlo y estamparlo contra la pared del laberinto. Cuerdas invisibles lo envolvieron, dejándolo indefenso. Apretando los puños, Izar luchó, sentía su furia empeorar al darse cuenta que había sido atrapado si ofrecer mucha resistencia.

Los ojos verdes miraron a Lukas Steinar avanzar a hacia él. Si le quedaba alguna duda de que éste no era Steinar, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo a los ojos. Eran fríos. Le recordaban a otro par, uno al que no podía ponerle rostro y nombre.

"No sé qué ve en ti," murmuró Lukas con una mueca burlona. "Eres patético."

Izar tembló de rabia. Su varita estaba en el suelo a un par de centímetros. No sabía de qué hablaba su atacante, pero no importaba. Las palabras eran armas en sí mismas. Izar bullía por la angustia y desesperación que invadieron su mente.

Izar negó con la cabeza mirando a Izar de manera burlona. "Demasiado sencillo, justo como lo pensé." El Campeón de Durmstrang entonces descubrió la varita de Izar. Pareció considerarlo un momento antes de moverse hacia ella deteniéndose a centímetros. Levantó el pié con el talón sobre la varita. "Patético," escupió de nuevo antes de bajar su pié.

Izar tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió furioso. Sus restricciones se rompieron y cayó hacia adelante, sin su varita apartó a Lukas y éste cayó al suelo. Agachándose aún con su aura rugiendo, Izar llamó a su varita.

Su amada fue hacia él en una pieza. Izar no perdió tiempo regocijándose en su suerte y estiró el brazo. "_Pugno," _lanzó Izar al tambaleante Lukas. El hechizo llegó al chico y con un grito de dolor, el Campeón de Durmstrang dejó caer su varita cuando su mano creció el doble de su tamaño y se puso roja y púrpura.

Una oscura sensación lo embargó en el estómago mientras observaba a Lukas hacer una mueca de dolor. Había algo excitante en causar sufrimiento a tu enemigo. Especialmente cuando Izar sabía que este no era Lukas Steinar, sino alguien que quería en verdad causarle dolor.

"¿quién eres?" gruñó Izar.

Lukas se hizo hacia adelante, con la varita ya en la mano para gritar su próxima maldición. hacia. "_Caedo."_

Izar fue alcanzado en el brazo derecho. El poder detrás del ataque le hizo lanzar los hombros hacia atrás. Aparecieron cortes en su piel. Gimió pero permaneció enfocado. Vio la sonrisa cruel en los labios de Lukas mientras el chico volvía a apuntarlo con su varita. Cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de salir de su varita, Izar no quería estar en su camino.

Él también alzó su varita. Había un hechizo querido que había inventado hacía poco. Le serviría bien en esta situación.

"_Confringio," _susurró Lukas

"_Retroago," _gritó Izar al mismo tiempo.

El hechizo índigo de Izar rodeó la varita del enemigo antes de que el hechizo del chico de Durmstrang pudiera salir de su núcleo. Su hechizo inventado comenzó a manipular la varita de Lukas, provocando que ésta fallase. Cualquier cosa que Lukas hubiera intentado de lanzar a Izar le explotó en la cara. Con ojos grandes y ansiosos Izar vio como su atacante aullaba de dolor cuando la mitad de su cara explotó. Pedazos de carne se esparcieron por el suelo del laberinto e Izar se hizo hacia atrás cuando un globo ocular rodó hasta sus pies.

Aún con su varita en alto se acercó con lentitud hasta su atacante. El chico aún estaba vivo, quien quiera que fuera, pero inconsciente. Izar asumió que estaba bajo la Poción Multijugos. Cualquier dado infringido en el cuerpo sería transferido a la persona cuando los efectos hubieran pasado. Izar sabría exactamente quién lo había atacado si volvía a verlo.

La mejilla ya no estaba, revelando algunos dientes faltantes. También faltaba el ojo derecho y la piel y el músculo de este lado estaba destruida y calcinada. Un flujo constante de sangre corría pr la barbilla del hombre y hacia su cuello.

Izar sonrió con frialdad mientras lentamente volvía hacia el laberinto. Su tobillo le recordaba que se lo había torcido—o tal vez roto y su brazo no estaba mejor. Con suerte no estaría muy lejos del ascensor.

Habló demasiado pronto.

Con los ojos cansados pudo entrever a la Esfinge que cuidaba el elevador. Sobre éste podía ver el cielo azul y oír con mayor claridad el ruido de la multitud. Izar se preguntó si era el primer Campeón cerca de la copa. O más importante, si Cyprien estaba cerca. Lukas… como 'Lukas' no se vería de momento.

Le hacía preguntarse quién estaría bajo el rostro de Lukas. ¿A qué propósito serviría disfrazarse como el Campeón Noruego? ¿Podía alguien estar tan desesperado porque Noruega ganara el Torneo que creyó que tendría mayores oportunidades de triunfar?

"Bienvenido, pequeño," lo saludó la Esfinge, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Su cola se balanceaba enérgicamente mientras lo miraba hambrientamente. "Te has encontrado con uno de los dos ascensores. Desafortunadamente para ti, esta es la única salida custodiada."

Izar se apoyó en sus talones, quitando su peso de la pierna izquierda. ¿Había dos ascensores? No había sabido eso y Dumbledore lo había hecho sonar como si hubiese una sola salida. De cualquier manera, estaba confiado y algo impaciente. Podía intentar atacar a la Esfinge, pero tenía una idea de qué se trataba todo esto. La Esfinges eran conocidas por sus acertijos y adivinanzas e Izar podía resolverlas.

"Te dejaré avanzar si respondes a dos de mis acertijos," le sonrió. Su rostro humano reveló sus colmillos blancos. "¿O preferirías volver y buscar el otro elevador?" Sacó sus garras y comenzó a removerlas sugestivamente. Izar sumió que no tendría oportunidad de darle la espalda.

"Me arriesgaré con los acertijos," dijo secamente.

Por un momento, la Esfinge pareció decepcionada pero inmediatamente se recuperó. "Cuando joven, soy dulce bajo el sol," comenzó con voz mística. "Cuando adulto, te hago gay. Cuando viejo, soy más estimado que nunca." Inclinó la cabeza leonina hacia un lado. "¿Qué soy?" Sus ojos ámbar brillaron, rivalizando con los de Dumbledore.

Izar razonó un momento, su mente le susurró la respuesta casi inmediatamente.

"Vino," dijo con confianza.

Ronroneó, más enojada que complacida. "¿Cuál es el comienzo de la eternidad," comenzó otra vez. "El fin de la mente y el linaje. Comienza aunque ya finalice, y esta al final de cada parte?"*

Por sobre su cabeza, cerca de la abertura al aire libre, el rugido del público se volvió ensordecedor. Izar sintió su pulso acelerarse e intentó enfocarse en las palabras y no en el hecho de que Cyprien probablemente estuviera cerca de la Copa. "Fin de la mente y el linaje…" su mente estaba en blanco. "Comienza aunque ya finalice…el final de cada parte…" gruñó con frustración, cerró sus ojos y oídos a las distracciones del mundo exterior.

El comienzo también se decía al empezar, la fundación. ¿Cómo podía comenzar aunque finalice? ¿Comenzar en el final? El comienzo sería el arranque del final… pero… ¿Cuál era el final de cada parte? ¿De cada lugar? El final debería ser el final de cada lugar—sin salida.

A menos que lo estuviera viendo de otra manera. Tal vez…

Izar sonrió. El _fin _de mente y linaje… _fin _de cada parte.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y se hizo hacia adelante. "La letra 'e'."

Corrió antes de que ella le diera el afirmativo. Manteniéndose consciente de su posición a su espalda, Izar saltó al elevador y casi cae cuando éste disparó hacia arriba. Voló por los aires y aterrizó con fuerza en el Campo de Quidditch.

Rodó en un salto mortal y se puso de pié con rapidez aún cuando su tobillo gritó de dolor. Los fans gritaron más fuerte e Izar apuntó con su varita a la espalda de Cyprien. ¿Era en contra de las reglas aturdir a tu oponente cuando estaban en tierra firme? ¿Se consideraría bajo atacar a su competidor por la espalda? Izar notó con sospecha que Cyrpien no estaba herido ni exhausto. ¿Acaso el chico había tomado un camino que Izar no había visto? Cyprien había sido el último en entrar y también el primero en salir sin ninguna herida.

"_Stuperfy," _susurró Izar.

Cyprien, a centímetros de la copa, volteó para ver qué había captado la atención de la multitud. El pobre chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el encantamiento aturdidor lo golpeó directo en el pecho. El Campeón de Beauxbatons cayó rígido.

Izar corrió por el Campo de Quidditch, atraído por el brillo azulado de la Copa. Inclinándose sonrió al curvar sus dedos alrededor del frío metal. Su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca cuando sintió algo extrañamente _familiar _sobre la Copa. Le tomó sólo segundos mirar hacia las gradas de los jueces para mirar directamente a los ojos grandes del Señor Oscuro. Riddle parecía completamente asombrado mientras estiraba un brazo hacia Izar como si pudiera atraparlo desde donde estaba.

Y entonces Izar fue atraía a través del tiempo y el espacio.

Era _su _Traslador. **EL SUYO.**

Izar gritó con rabia mientras era apartado del Campo de Quidditch y hacia un destino desconocido.

Lo primero que notó al aterrizar era la fría atmósfera, casi trastornada. La segunda cosa que notó fueron las dos figuras inmóviles a sus pies. Izar gritó mientras de hacía hacia atrás y vomitó a los pies de los cuerpos del Ministro Francia y de su esposa. Le tomó un segundo recordar que su nombre era Airi, la mujer que Daphne había mencionado durante el Baile de Navidad. Sus expresiones eran de horror y sus ojos sin vida lo miraban, fríos.

La cabeza de la mujer estaba desfigurada, casi rectangular. El blanco de sus ojos era rojo sangre y había heridas en todo su cuerpo como si alguien la hubiera atacado con fuerza bruta. El Ministro de Francia lucía aún mas grotesco. Sus interiores habían sido extraídos de su cuerpo, esparciendo un aroma nauseabundo.

Entender la escena le tomó solo cinco segundos. Era impresionante que no hubiera notado lo más importante.

Temblando incontrolablemente, alzó la cabeza justo cuando el Dementor flotaba cerca de ella. El heredero Black gritó cuando su cuerpo y su alma comenzaron a resquebrajarse ante la proximidad del Dementor. No era sólo uno, sino un gran grupo de ellos nadando cerca de los cuerpos de los dos políticos franceses.

Su varita…su varita…

Izar gimió, buscando en vano su varita. Aún si la tuviera en la mano, no podría hacer nada para defenderse. En encantamiento Patronus era uno que nunca había practicado, simplemente porque sabía que no tenía memorias lo bastante felices para conjurar una defensa efectiva.

Los Dementores parecían exhitados con tenerlo. Flotaron mas cerca, acercándose hasta tocarlo. Sus caricias quemaban y gritó, lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y lo vió todo negro. Nada detenía esta tortura y se encontró cayendo en viejas memorias de cosas que habían pasado en el orfanato, cosas que prefería no recordar.

"_Por favor déjenme entrar…por favor…" un joven y desnudo Izar ritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta negra del orfanato. "Por favor," las lágrimas prácticamente se le congelaban en las mejillas por el frío. Sabía que tendría que caminar alrededor del edificio hasta la entrada del frente para poder volver a entrar. Había sido sacado brutalmente de su habitación, desvestido y arrojado afuero por Louis y los otros. No tenía medias, zapatillas, nada de ropa. Con jos tristes miró la nieve y llorando con dolor comenzó a caminar con sus pies desnudos por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve del orfanato._

Izar respiró y cayó al suelo, su cabeza chocó contra el pecho de Airi Rpux. A través de las ropas rajadas de los Dementores pudo entrever borrosamente un grupo de Mortífagos. Estaban detrás de una barrera blancuzca que los separaba de los Dementores.ésta barrera estaba creada con una magia que Izar no sabía que existía. Había creído que sólo un Patronus servía contra los Dementores.

Debilmente, Izar alzó la mano hacia los Mortífagos, en su mente les rogaba que lo vieran. Pero no podían; probablemente ni siquiera lo ayudarían de poder verlo.

"_Fenómeno," siseó el chico escupiendo saliva en la cara de Izar. "Eres un inútil, aún mas que el resto de los huérfa_nos."

¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuanto tiempo los Dementores seguirían torturándolo antes de Besarlo? ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho todavía? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que el Traslador se volviese a activar? No sabía. Sentía como si hubiera estado allí por horas—retorciéndose tan vulnerable que temía no recuperar nunca su sanidad.

¿No sería irónico si el Trslador de Izar fallara y no se activara?

_Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo mientras unos dedos largos lo aferraban por el atebrazo izquierdo. Miró a los ojos carmesí, sentía como si este fuera su últmio segundo como un hombre libre. "Morsmorde," murmuró Voldemort, presionando su varita contra el antebrazo de Izar. Dolor, fuerte e intenso, lo envargó. Pero no gritó. Nunca le daría al hombre la satisfacción._

Su voz se estaba poniendo ronca por los gritos cuando otro Dementor se acercó. Su cuerpo quemaba por el frío extremo de los toques de las criaturas. Su mente estaba borrosa y permanecía sumida en sus memorias pasadas. Se había sentido orgulloso al enterrarlas… y ahora volvían a él con tanta facilidad… con tanta rapidez y todas de una vez…

Gritó, sus aullidos sonaban extraños en sus oídos. Su cuerpo quemaba… estaba frío.

Tan frío. Su mente se estremeció mientras se abstraía de la situación y se quebraba.

_Izar se masageó el chicón en la cabeza mirando la pequeña y oscura puerta. No recordaba la última vez que había visto la luz. Los trabajadores del orfanato no parecían notar su ausencia. Louis se había encargado de ello al arrojar a Izar dentro del armario, golpeando la cabeza del chico contra la pared antes de cerrar la puerta._

_El niño miró sus dedos, igual no viendo nada por la oscuridad pero sintiendo el ardor de sus uñas rotas por haber estado rasguñando la puerta. Odiaba la oscuridad. Odiaba este lugar. Los odiaba a todos._

**(Death of Today)**

Severus se tensó al ver a chico desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Podía sentir la quemazón en su Marca cuando la furia del Señor Oscuro le llegó a través de la conección. No se suponía que pasara así. Avery, disfrazado como Lukas por la poción multijugos, iba a amarrar a Izar y lo detendría de completar la Prueba. Supuestamente le diría que no tenía que tocar la copa. A pesar de que el dolor fuera insoportable, Snape estaba agradecido de no ser Avery en ese momento.

O Izar.

Rechinaró los dientes y pudo oír a Regulus ponerse de pie sorprendido. Snape intentó abrir sus ojos a pesar del dolor, pero era demasiado. No creía que Izar pudiera escapar intacto. Claro que el chico estaría vivo, pero su aura fogosa estaría en el estómago de un afortunado Dementor.

A su lado escuchaba a Regulus respirar agitadamente mientras miraba el sitio donde había desaparecido su hijo. "¿Albus?" susurró Regulus vacilante al Director situado unas gradas mas abajo.

A pesar del publico confundido y aturdidor, el tono doloroso de Regulus fue el más fuerte a oídos de Snape. "_¡¿Albus? ¿Dónde_ esta mi _hijo?"_ gritó el hombre histérico.

Snape abrió un ojo y sintió una emoción sombría en la garganta al ver la expresión de Regulus. El dolor desnudo del hombre era horrible de contemplar, incluso para Severus. En el asiento contiguo a Snape estaba sentado el Señor Oscuro, muy tenso. Sus hombros parecían estar temblando, posiblemente por la ira. La cara del Secretario estaba blanca, parecía casi como si estuviera enfermo. Snape entecerró los ojos, pensativo. El Señor Oscuro parecía haber desarollado una atracción hacia Izar Black nunca antes vista entre los Mortífagos.

Izar era increíblemente intligente y poderoso, pero el chico aún era un niño y tenía muchas faltas. El chico tenía una lengua rápida y constantemente chocaba de cabeza con el Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué podía ver el hombre en un chico tan joven?

Snape consideró sus propios sentimientos por el chico.

Frunciendo los labios, entrecerró los ojos y apartó esos pensamientos. Ahora no era el momento de afligirse. Había una chance de que el chico sobreviviera con la mente intact.

A su lado, Dumbledore se puso de pie, enviando un aura temible sobre el grupo de adultos. El Director no tuvo oportunidad de calmar a los estudiantes y espectadores porque el regalo de Lord Voldemort para el mundo másgico se materializó frente a ellos. Contesía de la invensión de Izar Black por supuesto.

Bastante irónico que su propio invento fuese usado para su propia destrucción.

La escena allí abajo era justo como el Señor Oscuro la había planeado. A los ojos del mismo y de muchos Mortífagos frenéticos, era una obra hermosa. Para Severus, parecía el fín y el comienzo de una nueva era. Dudaba al momento de calificarla como devastación, porque estaba tan a favor de esa escena como esos Mortífagos corriendo en el Campo de Quidditch, haciendo estragos.

Como estaba planeado, el cuerpo del Ministro de Francia fue levitado en el aire para que todos pudieran verlo. A su lado el de su esposa e hija de un famoso político Francés flotaba sin vida. Sus identidades se adivinaban a simple vista y en cuanto la escena fue captada, se sobrevino el caos. Los gritos de los espectadores inundaron la tarde y con una luz verde la Marca Tenebrosa fue lanzada al cielo.

Mortífagos comenzaron a correr hacia los espectadores en las gradas y en el campo de Quidditch. Las llamas rodearon a algunas víctimas desafortunadas mientras corrían hacia Hogwarts. Las órdenes de los Mortífagos no eran matar, sino aterrorizar tanto como fuera posible. El Señor Oscuro había prometido a sus seguidores que tendrían Muggles y empleados del Ministerio en el futuro, pero que no tenían que matar estudiantes y espectadores hoy.

Severus tenía sus sospechas sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro. El hombre era demasiado brillante para permitir que se hablara sólo de 'Lord Voldemort' en la resistencia contra los Muggles. El Secretario Riddle tenía algo más bajo la manga en esta guerra que estaba por comenzar.

Por un momento, Snape tuvo que felicitar al Señor Oscuro por ejecutar tal escena en el colegio de Dumbledore.

Poniéndose de pie, Snape notó que los Dementores no estaban sembrando el caos entre los espectadores como los Mortífagos. Sino que rodeaban una figura en el campo de césped, girando a su alrededor vigorosamente. Severus se sintió enfermo en cuanto reconoció la figura como Izar Black. ¿Por qué estaban los Dementores enfocados sólo en Izar? ¿Un premio usado comparado con todas las almas disponibles en las gradas?

Regulus parpadeó sorprendido antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras.

"_Black," _ladró Snape, no muy seguro de por qué estaba deteniendo al hombre. Regulus hizo una pausa y volteó hacia Snape con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. "No sabes cómo lanzar un Patronus."

Regulus hizo una mueca horrible con su boca mientras buscaba en las gradas y miraba a Riddle a los ojos. "Es mi hijo. Tengo que hacer algo…cualquier cosa."

Con una última mirada hacia el Secretario Riddle, Regulus corrió a ciegas por las gradas hacia su hijo. Snape suprimió un siseo de desaprobación. ¿Tenía que ser él el único que pensara? ¿Con su mente y no con sus impulsos sentimentales?

Respiró profundamente y siguió a su viejo amigo. Era un tonto. Ambos eran tontos.

Enfocando su mente, Snape apuntó su varita hacia los Dementores con calma. Odiaba conjurar su Patronus. No sólo porque le recordaría al día en que perdió todo, sino también porque se le presentaría lo que nunca podía ser. La memoria que había elegido no tendría que haber sido capaz de producir un Patronus, pero lo hizo.

"_Expecto Patronum," _murmuró con calma.

El humo plateado tomó la forma de una elegante pantera que corrió hacia los Dementores. Snape la miró y recordó, con dolor, el pasado. Sin embargo, el felino espantó a los Dementores dejando a Izar Black expuesto.

Snape dudó al ver un Mortífago acercarse a Regulus mientras el hombre cse arrojaba al suelo y tomaba a su hijo. Lo embargó la irritación al expulsar al Mortífag con su varita.

Él era el único con la cabeza fría.

"Vete," le ordenó a la mujer.

Los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix miraron a Snape a travez de las rendijas de su mascara de oro. Desvió su atención hacia su sobrino lejano, parecía luchar con el impulso de acercarse a Regulus e Izar. ¿No era esta la misma mujer que había tratado de cortar la hombría de su sobrino había solo unos mese? Snape entendía que la mente de Bellatrix no funcionaba normalmente y que ahora veía a su sobrino bajo una nueva luz, ahora que la había vencido en un duelo.

"No recibo ordenes de ti, Severus Snape," siseó detrás de su mascara. Con una última mirada hacia su sobrino, volteó para aunirse a la diversión.

El Patronus de Severus desapareció. Deteniéndose cerca de padre e hijo se preguntó si debía sentirse aliviado de que Regulus no hubiera notado la forma de su Patronus o sólo con algo de amargura. Apartó esos pensamientos cuando vió a Regulus lamentarse sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

El hombre tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubriendo a Izar mientras lo mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, susurrando súplicas en su oído y pasando sus dedos por el cabello sudoroso del chico. Los ojos turbios llenos de dolor miraron a Snape, parecían perdidos.

Snape dio un paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo ante las emociones que manaban de Regulus. Era como si el hombre estuviera pidiéndole ayuda… ayuda con una tarea imposible e inalcanzable. "Puede que aún este…" comenzó Snape cuando la expresión de Regulus se tornó en una de furia.

"No te acerques," soltó Regulus, su tono casi inhumano.

Fruciiendo el seño, Snape miró por sobre su hombro al Secretario Riddle que se venía acercando. Severus estaba seguro que el hombre hubiera sido el primero junto a Izar si Riddle no poseyera dignidad o fuera capaz de producir un Patronus.

Riddle se agachó al lado de Regulus, ignorando la amenaza. "Vas a terminar con estas actitudes tontas," lo reprendió cuando Regulus apartó el cuerpo de Izar.

"No tienes ningúnderecho sobre él," Regulus, el muy tonto, respondió. Sus actos descontrolados recordaban a Snape de la torpeza de Sirius Black. "Tu lo pusiste en este estado—,"

Riddle se acercó y tomó a Izar, luego conjuró una barrera mágica sobre los cuatro. Para el resto, aería indetectable, un simple borrón en el horizonte. "No era mi intención que esto sucediera," siseó Riddle, sus ojos marrones manchados de carmesí. "No se suponía que él tocara la copa."

Snape tensó los labios mientras miraba a Riddle mover su varita sobre la frente de Izar. Era el mismo procediemiento qu él había estado a punto de realizar antes de que el hombre se acercara. El hechizo indicaría si Izar Black tenía actividad cerebral. Si aparecía una luz azul, significaba que había actividad en su cerebro. Si la luz era roja, el chico habría sucumbido ante el Beso del Dementor.

Extrañamente, Snape se descubriótenso.

Afortunadamente para Regulus, una luz azul flotó alrededor de la cabeza de Black como una corona. Snape estaba sorprendido por la suerte del chico. ¿Cómo había salído Izar intacto?

"Esta estable," murmuró Riddle, su voz sonaba tan sorpendida como se sentía Snape. "Su cerebro muestra signos de actividad." El Secretario pasó el cuerpo de Izar a Regulus, aunque a regañadientes. "Llévalo a la enfermería. Hay que tratar sus heridas."

Regulus aceptó el peso con un aura más liviana a su alrededor.

Snape se apartó cuando Riddle dio media vuelta. El hmbre apoyó su varita en la sien, cerró sus ojos carmesí y al abrirlos eran marrones otra vez. Por un largo rato, Riddle estudió a Snape inexpresivo.

"Ayúdalos en la enfermería, Severus," siseó Riddle antes de apartarse hacia la batalla.

Los ojos ónix se encontraron con los grises.

"Gracias, Severus," susurró Regulus con voz ronca. "Gracias."

**(Death of Today)**

Severus no entendía por qué estaba parado como un tonto al lado de Regulus en la enfermería. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Pomfrey había terminado de lavar y atender las heridas de Black. El chico yacía pálido e inconsciente en una camilla del hospital, tan tranquilo como la muerte misma. Según Pomfrey, el chico estaba en un coma temporál. Aparentemente, Izar se retrajo mentalmente durante el ataque de los Dementores.

Snape consideró esto, entendiendo que Izar había sufrido un trastorno tanto mental como emocional. Existían casos de personas que se escondían en si mismos en una situación trágica. Era difícil, sin embargo, determinar si Izar sería él mismo al despertar.

No se atrevía a decirle eso a Regulus.

Los ojos ónix miraron por la ventana de la enfermería. Debería haber estado atendiendo a sus Slytherin. Había varias otras coasas que debería haber estado haciendo para ayudar a la recuperación de Hogwarts del exitoso ataque de los Mortífagos; tal como hacer pociones y atender a los que estuvieran heridos. Sin embargo, se encontraba allí parado al lado de Regulus. El hombre no se había movido de al lado de la cama de su hijo desde que Madame Pomfrey había movido las cortinas.

Y Severus se encontraba igual de inmóvil.

Quería creer que estaba cerca de los dos Blacks por curiosidad, so porque quisiera apoyar al hombre tonto sentado a su lado.

Después de que el ataque fuera disuelto y los heridos antendidos, el Ministro Frudge, el Director Dumbledore y el Secretario Riddle habían aparecido al lado de la cama de Izar Black. Severus podía ver con facilidad la furia detrás de la máscara perfectamente contruída de Dumbledore. El hombre estaba incómodo y furioso con la constante presencia de Riddle en Hogwarts después del atrevido ataque. Pero Dumbledore nada podía hacer para evitar que Riddle hiciera lo que quisisera. No había evidencia en su contra y el Ministro tenía todo el derecho de permanecer adentro de Hogwarts.

Riddle, por su parte, parecía sereno y algo preocupado. Ninguno de sus Mortífagos había sido muerto o capturado, así que Severus asumió que la preocupación era sólo una máscara para el público. Sólo que podía ver la manera en la que se paraba al lado de Izar de una manera protectora y extremadamente posesiva.

"¿Mortífagos?" Exclamó Frudge, confundido. La palabra sonaba extraña y divertina en su lengua. El Ministro soltó una risita, incapaz de creer lo que Dumbledore le informaba. "¿cree que los terroristas que atacaron hoy son '_Mortífagos' _Director?"

Severus miró la escena con escondido interés. A su lado, Regulus parecía estar enfocado en su hijo y sólo en su hijo, pero Snape lo conocía mejor.

"No lo queró, Ministro," respondió Dumbledore con voz grave. "Lo sé. El ataque de Mortífagos fue ordenado por un Señor Oscuro en ascenso. Los Mortífagos son su banda de seguidores." Aquí, los ojos de Dumbledore atravesaron a Riddle.

En respuesta, el Secretario inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, fingiendo interés y curiosidad.

Frudge parecía horrorizado por las afirmaciones de Dumbledore. "¿Un Señor Oscuro?" repitió el hombre dubitativo. Por un largo rato, Frudge intentó acomodar sus ideas antes de que su expresión se volviera de furia. "No hay ningún Señor Oscuro en ascenso, Dumbledore. El último fue Grindelwald y no ha habido otro desde entonces. Aceptaré que hay un grupo terrorista, dispuesto a destruír a los franceses, pero no voy a considerar que haya unSeñor Oscuro activo en suelo Británico."

Snape miró a Riddle. El Secreaterio negó con la cabeza con burlona preocupación. "No comprendo por qué cree que hay un Señor Oscuro en ascenso, Director. Las únicas víctimas en el ataque fueron el Ministro Francés y su esposa."

Riddle no se anunciaba de ninguna parte. No negaba que había un Señor Oscuro ni aceptaba que era sólo un grupo terrorista. El Secretario sólo tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Dumbledore creía que había un Señor Oscuro en el medio.

Era un movimiento inteligente de su parte. Le daba a Riddle más especio para moverse.

Severus se preguntó por un instante qué rol jugaría el Secreatrio Riddle en esta guerra.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Izar Black. Regulus lo miró desconfiado, se parecía un poco a una mamá gallina sobreprotectora. "Creo que el Señor Black es víctima de las manipulaciones de un Señor Oscuro. Si se fija, Ministro Frudge, podrá ver un tatuaje de Mortífago en el antebrazo del chico. Creo que tiene la misma forma de la Marca que había en el cielo durante el ataque.

Frudge suspiró, sin notar los hombros tensos de Riddle y Regulus. Snape, por otra parte, trató de contener una sonrisa divertida. Temía no haber tenido éxito.

EL Ministro se puso los lentes e hizo una seña a Dumbledore y a Izar. "Le concederé el beneficio de la duda, Director Dumbledore. Veamos este… tatuaje rebelde que afirma que el chico tiene."

Dumbledore asintió y se acercó a Izar. Sorprendentemente, una mano lo aferró por la muñeca y no era la de Regulus, sino la del Señor Oscuro. Riddle exhibió una sonrisa cruel, sus dedos parecían apretar con fuerza la muñeca de Dumbledore. "Déle al chico algo de dignidad, Director," canturré Riddle. "Está inconsciente ¿No mostrará algo de respeto?"

Frudge soltó una risita tonta negando con la cabeza. "Vamos Tom, sólo estamos siguiéndole en juego al Director. Veamos el brazo del chico.

El Señor Oscuro no motró signo alguno de soltar al Director. Snape miró el techo, dándose cuenta que tendría que intervenir otra vez. "Discúlpeme, Secretario Riddle, pero creo que el Ministro Frudge tiene razón," soltó. Pudo sentir a Regulus ponerse rígido a su lado, pero su atención estaba enfocada en los ojos fríos de Riddle. "No puede hacer daño."

Severus no tenía idea de en qué había alterado la Marca el chico. No le había interesado saber en el momento e Izar nunca se le había acercado con la información. Todo lo que sabía era que Izar había quitado la barrera del Señor Oscuro—una proeza imposible.

Por todo lo que sabía, Izar tal vez ni había tenido tiempo de alterarla.

Riddle soltó a Dumbledore. Sus ojos estudiaban a Snape con sospecha. Tal vez sería castigado por saber la intenciones de Izar con la Marca Tenebrosa, pero Snape creía que era mejor ser castigado que permitir que Frudge sospechara.

Dumbledore alzó la manga de Izar y los cinco magos se inclinaron para inspeccionar la marca.

"Por Dios…" exclamó Frudge ajustando sus anteojos para ver mas de cerca.

Hasta Snape entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba la Marca. Sonrió al ver a la apenas vestida mujer de curvas voluptuosas. Su cabello espezo y negro le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda mientras intentaba ocultarse de sus miradas curiosas. Sus labios se fruncieron dulcemente mientras usaba una pequeña bandera para cubrir sus pechos sin mucho éxito. Sobre la bandera estaba estampado orgullosamente el escudo familiar de los Black. El tatuaje se movió, usando una delicada mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

Regulus fue el primero en romper el silencio. Echó la cabeza para atrás y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

Snape miró a Riddle, el hombre seguía mirando la Marca sin comprender. Era inapropiado sonreír en un momento como este, pero Snape no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa. Desapareció con rapidez cuando Riddle alzó la cabeza. El hombre miró a Snape sobre sus lentes, para nada impresionado. Tal vez Snape era muy rápido, pero creyó ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios. Sólo que desapareció tan rápido como la manga de Izar cubrió la Marca.

El rostro de Frudge enrojeció mientras se quitaba los lentes. "Creo, Director, que ha descubierto un tatuaje no de un terrorista, sino de un adolescente hormonál." El Ministro se aclaró la garganta. Era una lástima que el hombre no se diera cuenta que el chico en la cama era cualquier cosa menos una adolescente hormonál. Izar era demasiado maduro para considerar el tatuaje como una manera de expresar sus atracciones. No, Severus concluyó que Izar quería que la Marca tuviera la forma de algo molestara al Señor Oscuro.

"Vamos, Secretario Riddle, creo que tenemos asuntos importantes que atender." Frudge le tiró a Izar Black una última mirada escandalizada antes de escapar de la enfermería.

Dumbledore se quedó donde estaba mientras los dos políticos salían. Cuando la mirada implorante de Albus cayó sobre Snape, el maestro de pociones sólo negó con la cabeza. Dejaría que el tonto creyera que no sabía de la Marca alterada de Izar.

Con un último gruñido de un sobreprotector Regulus, Dumbledore abandonó la enfermería con calma.

Snape decidió que era tiempo de irse. Después de todo, ya había saciado la curiosidad que lo había hecho quedarse con Regulus en primer lugar…

Volteó para irse, su túnica enredándose a sus pies.

"Severus,"

Hizo una pausa y miró a Regulus Black por sobre su hombro. El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa astuta. Inmediatamente, Snape sospechó.

"No creas que no noté la forma de tu Patronus…" Regulus hizo una pausa, sus ojos brillando. " Es la misma que mi forma de Animago." El hombre tonto era demasiado presumido.

Sanpe le mostro una mueca burlona por toda respuesta antes de abandonar la enfermería.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **el próximo capítulo va a ser el último de la primera parte.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Lo siento, espero que no vuelva a pasar, pero aquí está el otro cap. Es largo eh? Es interesante eh? Responde a muchas dudas. Desafortunadamente nadie acertó con la forma de la marca de Izar ( no es que lo intentaran con mucho ímpetu :P) Así que yo me quedo con el Honda rojo decapotable…

En fin, me gustaron mucho sus comentarios, Argentina pasó a cuartos de final (lo siento por aquellos lectores de Mexico, su país hizo un partido excepcional). He de admitir que el primer gol no debió haber contado pero igual ganábamos : )

¿por qué me puse a hablar de eso? No importa. Gracias por su paciencia y sus ánimos. Besos


	32. Parte I Capítulo 32

**Nota de Autor: **El comienzo de este capítulo es… un lío. Lo hice intencionalmente para reflejar los pensamientos y sentimientos de Izar.

**Capítulo 32**

"¿Va…va a estar bien?" susurró Daphne. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras se inclinaba cerca de Izar, mirando su rostro inconsciente.

Regulus suspiró con suavidad, aún sostenía la mano de su hijo. Dirigió sus ojos a los verdes de Izar. El chico estaba despierto, pero se había encerrado en su mente, no veía nada, no sentía nada, sólo miraba. Estaba roto por completo.

"Madame Pomfrey confirmó que hay actividad en su cerebro," comenzó Regulus dudoso. "No fue Besado, pero se retrajo a si mismo mentalmente." _Lo cual era de esperar. _Izar había pasado por tanto este año. Regulus estaba sorprendido de que hubiera durado tanto. Era una sensación extraña… quería quitar el dolor de su hijo, su tormento y contenerlo. Pero sabía que sofocar a Izar era la última cosa que debería estar haciendo.

El heredero Malfoy se acercó con una mueca de desconcierto. Estiró una mano y la agitó frente al rostro de Izar. Como esperaba, Izar no parpadeó y continuó mirando hacia el frente, ni siquiera movió un músculo.

"Malfoy," siseó Daphne, sus mejillas tornándose coloradas. "Eres un maldito bastardo."

Justo como haría su padre, Draco volteó y miró a la joven bruja hacia abajo. Lucius solía mirar hacia abajo a aquellos que lo insultaban. "No se suponía que fuera un gesto molesto, _Greengrass. _Solo tenía curiosidad por saber que tanto estaba ido." Draco alzó la barbilla.

Regulus volvió a suspirar negando con la cabeza. No podía soportarlas riñas de niños y tampoco la cruda verdad de que Izar estaba, en realidad, _ido. _"Por favor, ¿Por qué no vuelven en un par de días? Se acaba de despertar esta mañana, les avisaré si cambia su condición." Tal vez mentía, no tenía intención de compartir a Izar con nadie más de lo que fuera necesario.

Se había levantado esa mañana, entumecido por su posición en la silla, sólo para ver los bellísimos ojos de Izar abiertos. Sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido cuando trató de hablar con su hijo. Izar sólo le había lanzado una mirada perdida e infantil, parpadeando sólo cuando sus ojos lo necesitaban. Parpadear y tragar eran los únicos signos de que Izar estaba vivo y no era sólo un bello cadáver. Incluso sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Madame Pomfrey le había informado que el estado de Izar era normal para los pacientes encerrados en sus mentes.

Lo peor aún no terminaba.

Inclinándose hacia adelante Regulus apretó la mano de Izar con mas fuerza ignorando a los dos Slytherin que se iban.

Su hermano le puso la mano en el hombro. Regulus, mostrando los signos de su estado emocional, logró sonreír amargamente a Sirius. "Necesitas una afeitada hermanito." Comentó afectuosamente acercándose para pasar los dedos por la creciente barba de Regulus.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Izar había despertado sin evidencias de haber recibido el Beso del Dementor.

Regulus había permanecido inquebrantable al lado de su hijo. Comía lo que necesitaba, dormía apenas en la cama de al lado y se bañaba rápidamente – siempre corriendo para volver al lado de Izar. Pero no había ningún cambio. Izar era un chico terco. Saldría de su mente cuando estuviera listo.

Sirius se agachó al lado de Izar con una sonrisa traviesa. "Hey chico," logró decir mientras Izar lo miraba con indiferencia.

Regulus contuvo el aliento mientras Izar parpadeaba hacia Sirius y luego giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Era una respuesta? ¿Había Izar logrado atravesar la barrera que había erigido sobre sí para protegerse?

Alzando la cabeza, Regulus frunció el seño cuando identificó a quien estaba parado a unos metros de la cama de Izar. La postura de Riddle era tan tranquila como su expresión. Su atención estaba sólo en la figura en la cama. El Secretario tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y sus ojos escrutaban el rostro de Izar casi obsesivamente.

"¿Izar?" Regulus se puso de pié mirando a su hijo. El chico había reaccionado a _Riddle, _que irónico que Izar pudiera sentirlo incluso en su estado actual. "Izar," volvió a llamarlo en voz baja.

Su hijo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, su atención fija en Riddle. Gemidos apagados escaparon de sus labios mientras continuaba temblando. De algún modo, bien adentro suyo, Izar sabía que Riddle estaba cerca—el mismo mago que lo había puesto en esta posición.

Ignorando las consecuencias, Regulus colocó un brazo frente al rostro de Izar. Bloqueando el intercambio de los dos. "Vete," susurró furioso. "¡Sal de aquí maldita sea!"

Riddle finalmente desvió su atención de la pequeña figura en la cama y estudió a Regulus con calma, con malicia. Regulus decidió que era la presencia de Sirius que refrenaba a Riddle porque el Señor Oscuro disfrazado le ofreció una última mirada fría antes de voltear y salir de la enfermería.

Regulus se encontró temblando tan incontrolablemente como su hijo.

**(Death of Today)**

Con un estremecimiento abrió los ojos, pero solo vio oscuridad. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación, perdido, mareado, inseguro de dónde estaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras gimoteaba aterrorizado.

"Por favor…" susurró vencido. Movió sus manos en la oscuridad, inseguro de qué le esperaba del otro lado.

En los profundos recovecos de su mente pudo sentir un leve empuje hacia su derecha. ¿Cómo sabía que había alguien cerca de su cama? Era casi… casi como si pudiera sentirlo, su magia. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible?

Se estremeció, el suelo blando de abajo se humedeció por la cantidad de sudor que emitía.

"¿Izar?"

El chico tembló violentamente cuando una mano lo tocó. Desesperado notó que no podía escapar de la mano… las manos. Estaban en todos lados; frías, insensibles, ásperas… estaban tan frías. Casi que le quemaban. Izar se quejó cuando la mano lo volvió a tocar. Sintió los dedos aferrar su brazo, gritó histéricamente.

"¡Izar!" gritó la voz nuevamente, esta vez casi igual de histérica que su propio grito.

Ese nombre le resultaba familiar, como si debiera conocerlo. ¿Era el suyo? Si… si era el suyo. Izar Harrison. O Izar Black. O Fenómeno. Así es como _ellos _lo llamaban. Ellos—los chicos del orfanato. ¿Pero por qué el Dementor le hablaría como u humano? ¿Con voz preocupada? Los Dementores no _hablaban. _

Izar gritó mientras la oscuridad lo consumía, retorciéndose mientras las manos lo sujetaban contra el piso suave.

Unas velas se encendieron, trayendo luz a su rostro. Pero Izar seguía sumido en las sombras, incapaz de escapar a los Dementores, la oscuridad… las memorias. Oh, las memorias. Memorias… gritó, luchando contra el fuerte agarre. Aún si asomaba la luz por los costados, lo que tenía frente a él estaba oscuro, vacío. Las manos que lo sostenían eran grises y frías, le quemaban.

Siempre frío.

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a Izar. Le entró pánico y comenzó a luchas contra el Dementor sobre él. No permitiría que lo volvieran a sumergir en esas memorias atormentadoras. No. No esta vez. Sus dedos lograron a aferrar y rasguñar la piel. ¿Pero por qué este Dementor tendría piel? ¿No debería estar pudriéndose? ¿Por qué habría rastros de bello en su piel?

"Izar por favor," pidió el Dementor, sus manos permanecieron firmes. Fuertes, pero no dolorosas. El toque en sus manos lentamente comenzó a parecer cálido—no quemaba como el frío de antes. "Por favor hijo mío." El cálido aliento le cosquilleó en la oreja. "Estas a salvo conmigo, nunca te lastimaría."

El pulso de Izar lentamente se estabilizo y su visión se aclaró. Un hombre estaba inclinado sobre él, parecía más asustado que cansado. Una barba corta, el pelo negro… los ojos turbios….

"P-padre," susurró Izar vulnerablemente.

El hombre se detuvo sorprendido, luego su expresión se tornó en una de cálida preocupación. Si, Izar lo recordaba ahora. Regulus, era Regulus. Izar nunca antes lo había llamado 'padre', debió haber sorprendido al hombre. Sin embargo, Regulus asintió con la cabeza, aliviado.

"Si, hijo. Estás bien, todo esta bien," dijo el hombre en voz baja, acercó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Izar.

El chico se apartó respirando con dificultad mientras trataba de que todo cobrara sentido. No estaba sobre un suelo blando. Era una camilla en la Enfermería. Parpadeó mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de las velas, vio las otras camas en la habitación y a una mujer cerca. También le resultaba familiar…

Izar cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose. Madam Pomfrey. Ese era su nombre, jadeó ante el esfuerzo.

"Regulus," comenzó la mujer vacilante. "¿Debería traer una droga calmante?"

"No Poppy, estará bien."

Izar frunció los labios. Eso era una poción. Una de la que aprendió en la clase de Pociones—la clase con el Profesor Snape de nariz ganchuda. Una clase de Hogwarts… la misma escuela sede del Torneo de los Tres magos. Lo sabía. Lentamente le estaba volviendo. Todo intentaba romper el escudo de niebla en su mente, uno que sabía había construido él mismo para olvidar. Para olvidarlo todo. Pero la mayoría de las cosas detrás del escudo no podían pasar.

No quería recordar, no lo haría.

Inhaló profundamente cuando Regulus se le acercó otra vez. Todo estaba demasiado borroso y confuso, pero se dejó abrazar, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su padre.

En algún lugar, detrás del escudo que había construido, sabía que no debía haber mostrado tal vulnerabilidad. Él era mas fuerte que esto, o asumía que lo era. Pero era una memoria distante. Justo ahora, había alguien que quería confortarlo, compartir su dolor.

Cuando las cortinas se cerraron a su alrededor, concediéndoles algo de privacidad, Regulus se recostó junto a Izar apretándolo contra él.

"No vuelvas a encerrarte en tu mente, Izar," susurró Regulus al notar la rigidez de su hijo. "No sé si podré soportar volver a verte en ese estado." Acarició con suavidad el pelo de Izar. "Sin importar lo doloroso que sea recordar, debes aceptar lo que pasó. Estoy aquí contigo, no habrá mas Dementores."

Izar se aferró a la túnica de Regulus y miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. "Esta todo… borroso…" admitió, sonando algo infantil. En algún lugar de su mente, otra parte de él se estremeció ante cuan pequeño sonaba.

Regulus su acercó para besar la esquina de su boca. "Eso es de esperar," coincidió el hombre. "Sólo necesitas romper esa barrera. Madam Pomfrey y Severus dijeron que necesitas romperla para recordarlo todo."

Izar miró al hombre. Eso no sonaba bien. ¿Por qué Regulus consideraría algo tan doloroso como eso? "Si la rompo, voy a tener que recordarlo todo… todo." Miró los brazos que lo aferraban. El sólo pensar en recordar todo el dolor lo asustaba, lo aterraba. "¿Por qué no puedo sólo quedarme así?" preguntó inocentemente.

El rostro de Regulus se derrumbó y presionó la cabeza de Izar contra su hombro. El hombre parecía luchar internamente consigo mismo, casi como si debatiera en decirle a Izar que tenía que romper la barrera o no. "Si quieres quedarte así, Izar, no puedo culparte. Sin importar lo que decidas, siempre voy a estar contigo," confesó el hombre en un susurro.

Su padre no sonaba ni remotamente convencido. Pero Izar quería quedarse así. No quería recordar su yo pasado. ¿Por qué querría volver a atravesar por todo ese dolor? Si permanecía como estaba, en su estado como de niño, sería protegido. No tendría que pasar por algo así de difícil. Estaría inconsciente de lo que pasara alrededor.

Le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba esa seguridad y confort.

Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía como si nunca antes hubiera tenido esa seguridad? ¿Por qué lo ponía inquieto la idea de depender de la protección de su padre?

Izar suspiró en el hombro de su padre, inhalando el aroma del hombre. Al bajar la cabeza pudo ver su mano izquierda. Frunciendo el seño, Izar se preguntó por qué lo trastornaba tanto ver su mano izquierda desnuda, expuesta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan sorprendido y horrorizado de verla? No entendía la oscura sensación que lo invadía al ver su piel desnuda. Sin embargo sí, notó una banda Céltica en su dedo.

¿Para qué era?

Izar frunció el seño cuando una imagen se deslizó a través de la barrera.

Recordaba haberse visto a si mismo en un laberinto de paredes negras como de hielo. Pero había algunas diferencias en este Izar…

_Este Izar tenía mangas cortas. En el antebrazo de la imagen estaba la Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort, más negra que nunca. No tenía ningún guante en la mano izquierda y exhibía la Banda Céltica. El otro Izar estaba encogido, pareciendo más chico que nunca… pero los ojos eran la diferencia más notable. Aunque aún eran de color verde, no brillaban. Estaban rendidos… sumisos._

Izar se estremeció; luchando contra sí mismo al recordar que la memoria era de un boggart… recordaba jurarse a si mismo que no pasaría nunca. Nunca estaría tan vencido—un fracaso.

Con un peso horrible en el estómago, Izar miró a Regulus a los ojos. Se vio a si mismo reflejado en las pupilas del hombre. Se vio a si mismo como un niño pequeño, un pequeño y vencido niño perdido que dependía demasiado de los otros.

Era su miedo manifestándose. El boggart había ganado.

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito mientras derrumbaba la barrera alrededor de su mente.

Siempre mantendría las promesas hechas a si mismo.

Las memorias irrumpieron en su mente, ahogándolo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante en los brazos de Regulus, comenzó a llorar.

**(Death of Today)**

La lluvia era como un bálsamo para su mente.

El joven mago estaba sentado tranquilo en el borde de piedra de lo alto de la torre, su rostro vuelto hacia el cielo. Aún a través de sus parpados podía ver la dorada luz del sol. El agua era hermosa hoy, imitando su estado de ánimo sereno y pacífico. La lluvia era como una llovizna, aún así las nubes no eran oscuras y acaparadoras. Eran resaltadas por el sol brillante tras ellas, bañando el cielo con un halo luminoso.

Izar inhaló profundamente tratando de bloquear los gritos de alegría de abajo cuando los carruajes de Beauxbatons se iban y el barco de Durmstrang se hundía en el lago. Una parte de él quería desearle buen viaje a Cyprien y, sorprendentemente, a Steinar. Los dos campeones habían sobrevivido al ataque de los Mortífagos sin nada mas que unos cuantos moretones y cicatrices. En el caso de Steinar, había sido encontrado inconsciente en el piso de su camarote en el barco con unos mechones de pelo faltantes.

Izar tenía el presentimiento de que volvería a verlos en el futuro.

Suspirando con suavidad, se estremeció al sentir una gota de agua resbalar por su rostro.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas aislado. Las únicas personas con las que tuvo contacto fueron los examinadores de sus MHB, Regulus y Sirius. Unos días antes de que las MHB comenzaran Dumbledore se le había acercado a informarle que los Miembros del Concejo iban a hacer una excepción especial y permitirle tomarlas cuando lo deseara. Izar se había negado, alegando que estaba listo para ellas a pesar de lo que había pasado.

No había estudiado, ni siquiera se había preparado. Pero creía que había pasado con calificaciones suficientes para que valiera algo. Tal vez no con las que quería, pero al menos ya había _terminado_, terminado con Hogwarts…

Después de cada examen, Izar se apresuraba a través de los bulliciosos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta las habitaciones de Sirius. Regulus estaba ahora allí e intentaba hacerle compañía. La mayoría del tiempo Izar se sentaba en silencio sobre su cama, tratando de recomponer su mente. Otras veces, cuando se sentía particularmente estable, se animaba fuera de su habitación y se sentaba con Regulus y Sirius.

Su mente aun estaba frágil. Tomaría un tiempo sanar mental, física y emocionalmente.

Regulus pareció ver la fragilidad de Izar, así que se le ocurrió una solución.

Izar, Regulus y Sirius iban a desaparecer por tres meses. Originalmente iban a ser sólo Regulus e Izar, pero Sirius se había sumado de último minuto. Los tres iban a viajar a algunas fincas de los Black alrededor del mundo, nunca en ninguna por mucho tiempo. Nadie sabía de sus planes, exceptuando a Owen Welder, el líder de los Inefables. Izar le había mandado una lechuza informándole que no iría a trabajar en el verano. También aprovechó para contarle que se había graduado antes y planeaba trabajar en el Ministerio todo el año.

A pesar de que Welder supiera que no iría a trabajar, no sabía nada mas.

Los tres Black querían mantenerlo en secreto. No serían interrumpidos mientras Izar sanaba. El joven heredero Black sabía que probablemente era el peor momento para dejar atrás al mundo mágico, pero sabía que tenía que recobrarse de esta… esta situación.

Lo que había quedado en el pasado, lo haría mas fuerte. Eso lo sabía. Probablemente lo convertiría en un mago diferente… pero justo ahora, se sentía como un gatito recién nacido; inútil, vulnerable y dependiente.

Las memorias de su orfanato habían sido las más difíciles de enfrentar. Desde que había empezado en Hogwarts cinco años atrás, había enterrado los eventos traumáticos en las profundidades de su mente, sólo había mantenido su odio por los Muggles. Cada vez que recordaba lo pasado en el orfanato, era recordado de cuán indefenso había estado ante sus ataques. Cuando pensaba en los horribles eventos, se sentía pequeño y débil.

No quería volver a sentirse indefenso Y débil otra vez. Regulus había estado cerca cuando Izar recibía algunas de sus memorias. Su padre había sido un cuerpo sólido en su mundo en ese momento. Izar no estaba seguro si estaba asustado de tener un vínculo tan fuerte o aliviado de tener a su padre allí con él.

Izar volvió a alzar la cabeza, las gotas de lluvia resbalando por el puente de su nariz. Acariciaba con los dedos las plumas de una lechuza. Con los ojos entrecerrados notó que las nubes comenzaban a aclararse.

La memoria más difícil de enfrentar, con la excepción de las del orfanato, había sido la de la traición. Aun si le costaba admitirlo, Izar había confiado en Lord Voldemort. Su relación siempre había sido desequilibrada, pero se había fortalecido a lo largo del año. Confiar en un mago tan poderoso siempre fue difícil para Izar. Nunca le gustó la autoridad en su infancia y nunca confiaba en los adultos. Forjar eso con Voldemort había sido extraño e inestable.

Ahora… ahora ese vínculo se había roto por completo. Justo ahora, en el estado mental de Izar, no creía que volviera a ser capaz de confiar en el hombre.

Se preguntaba si se sentiría igual en unos meses, después de una estancia prolongada lejos de Voldemort.

Regulus le había informado que su Marca Tenebrosa había sido descubierta frente a Dumbledore, Frudge, Snape y Voldemort. Izar sabía que Voldemort la descubriría eventualmente, de ahí la razón por la cual había alterado la Marca en una imagen tan provocativa. Era arrogante y atrevida de su parte. Al alterar la Marca sabía que posiblemente fuera castigado y por eso la había transformado en una mujer escasamente vestida. Le serviría para tener algo de qué reír en su dolor.

Justo ahora, no le parecía tan gracioso.

Izar suspiró al sentir un aura acercarse. No esperaba que Voldemort se mantuviera apartado, especialmente cuando Regulus le había informado que Riddle había ido a visitarlo algunas veces cuando estaba en la enfermería.

Pero no estaba _listo _para enfrentar al hombre. Cualquier manipulación que el Señor Oscuro le lanzara hoy podía afectarlo y controlarlo en su estado de debilidad.

Tomando un saco con moneda Izar releyó rápidamente el pequeño pedazo de pergamino que iría con ellas.

_Por la deuda que le debo._

Dumbledore le había dado a Izar su premio del Torneo con discreción. El Director no creía que fuese apropiado celebrar por Izar cuando Francia sufría por la pérdida de su Ministro. Izar había estado de acuerdo y aceptó el dinero sin otra palabra. No quería quedarse con el dinero del Torneo, el mismo que le había causado tanto dolor. En su lugar, decidió dárselo al único hombre al que le debía algo.

"Lleva esto a Ollivander pequeña," murmuró Izar con suavidad a la lechuza.

El aura de Riddle se acercaba a Izar ató la bolsa a la pata de la lechuza. El animal ululó y se fue volando.

Izar se encogió en si mismo, abrazando su estómago con sus brazos cuando oyó que el hombre se detenía a su lado. Intentó esconder sus manos del hombre. Estaban temblando, lo mismo que sus interiores. No podía hacer esto; no podía enfrentar al hombre ahora.

Pero lo haría porque tenía que.

"Felicitaciones," dijo Izar en voz baja, aún mirando cómo se alejaba la lechuza. Continuó con la vista fija al frente, incapaz mirar al hombre a los ojos. "Por lo que escuché, el debut del Señor Oscuro fue un espectáculo sensacional." Intentó teñir su voz de sarcasmo, pero era demasiado débil, demasiado vacilante para afectar.

"Muchas gracias a ti," respondió el hombre. "Después de todo, fue tu invento el que nos condujo al éxito."

Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia sus rodillas, luchando por recomponerse. Pudo sentir la sangre drenarse de su rostro y su cuerpo comenzar a temblar al pensar en su Traslador. Respirando agitadamente, Izar sonrió con amargura. Sí, fue su propio invento el que destruyó su mente. Que… irónico.

Se hizo silencio. Si Riddle esperaba que Izar respondiera, el hombre debía estar bastante _lerdo. _Izar no quería hablar con él, para nada.

"Hay muchas cosas que pude haber hecho diferente, Izar."

Los ojos de Izar brillaron al voltear para apuntar al hombre con su dedo. "La _jodiste _¿me oyes? Me destruiste. O tal vez ese fue tu plan desde el principio. No tendría manera de saberlo, nunca me dices nada."

Riddle se quedó parado tranquilo cerca de la baranda donde estaba sentado Izar, no parecía afectado por las palabras del Revenclaw. ¿Pero por qué lo estaría? Él era superior a Izar; Izar no era más que una maldita broma para él. "Puedo ver que estas… algo dañado. Sin embargo, no es algo que no pueda ser curado. Puedo ayudarte con tu mente—,"

Izar rió negando con la cabeza y dándole la espalda al hombre. "Si crees que confío en ti lo bastante para dejarte entrar en mi _mente, _tienes algo grave." Izar respiró profundamente intentando calmar los estremecimientos de su cuerpo.

"Mandé a Avery para que imitase a Steinar porque era uno de mis mejores duelistas. Ha estado en mi círculo interno desde que era un chico en Hogwarts. Confié en él para que te informara de los peligros de tocar la Copa. Pretendía que él te retuviera, pero veo que subestimé y sobrestimé a los dos. Lo superaste en el duelo y yo puse demasiada confianza en uno de mis seguidores. Un error que no se repetirá."

Izar volvió a negar con la cabeza, quizá demasiado rápido pues sintió un dolor en el cuello. "Me odiaba durante Navidad. ¿No pudiste ver que era una decisión imprudente?" se descubrió meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante. No podía evitarlo. Entre más trataba de calmar sus temblores, más fuertes se volvían.

"Creí que su lealtad estaría sobre su odio por ti." Había un tinte oscuro en la voz del hombre e Izar se movió con más rapidez. "Claramente estaba equivocado."

"¿Y?" susurró Izar, lentamente sentía cómo volvía a encerrarse. "¿por qué no me dijiste _tú?_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que todo el Torneo era una burla? ¿ Por qué me incitaste a ganarlo si me hubiera terminado matando?"

Continuó moviéndose.

Riddle se acercó como para tocar a Izar. El heredero Black jadeó sin aliento mientras se apartaba como un animal asustado. "No me toques," siseó peligrosamente. Miró a los ojos inexpresivos de Riddle. "Te diré cuando este listo para ese paso."

El Señor Oscuro se agachó al lado de Izar y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición. Lo miraba de cerca, demasiado cerca.

"Tu mente y tus ojos son como un libro abierto, chico. Cuando uso la Legemerancia daño a mis víctimas. Disfruto violar sus mentes brutalmente. Por otro lado, está Dumbledore. No comparte mi opinión de disfrutar cruelmente de la Legemerancia. Cuando él la usa, las víctimas que no saben Oclumancia no lo notan. Su alcance dentro de la mente es como humo y pasa desapercibido."

Riddle hizo una pausa, volviendo a acercarse a Izar. Esta vez, su mano se cerró sobre la rodilla de Izar y la apretó. Izar se quedó allí, sin sentir nada. Estaba escuchando la explicación del hombre pero por fuera, estaba ido. Riddle no le había contado de sus planes para el Torneo porque Izar no sabía Oclumancia.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía aprender Oclumancia? ¿Por qué no podía ser más fuerte?

Oclumancia era uno de los talentos que más deseaba aprender. Intentó por varios años construir barreras alrededor de su mente, pero había fallado cada vez. Era similar al duelo; sólo que en eso había mejorado. ¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo con Oclumancia?

"Si te hubiera contado de la Copa y del Torneo, él lo habría visto en tu mente. La ve constantemente, Izar," Riddle hizo una pausa, permitiendo que Izar asimilase la nueva información. "Quería que hicieras tu mejor esfuerzo en la primera y segunda prueba. Si hubieras sabido que era una farsa, no hubieses puesto tu mejor esfuerzo. Quería que tu debut frente al mundo mágico causase una buena impresión."

Izar se miró el guante en la mano. La banda Céltica en su dedo ataba su virginidad al hombre a su lado, pero también protegía el secreto del status de Voldemort como una criatura. Si Dumbledore veía en la mente de Izar, sólo vería información mezclada y sin sentido. ¿Por qué Voldemort no podía haber usado una protección similar y decirle a Izar antes de la Tercera Prueba que no tocase la Copa?

La furia le quemó el estómago cuando Voldemort lo tomó por los brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Sus frentes estaban pegadas y Riddle acarició los brazos de Izar. "Tengo una casa privada en una playa. Nadie conoce su locación y sé que la amarás. Déjame llevarte conmigo por unos días y los dos podemos relajarnos. Puedo ayudarte a sanar tu mente. Puedo asistirte con cualquier cosa que desees…" comentó el hombre con voz tonca.

"No confío en ti," susurró Izar con frialdad, sin dudar.

Riddle se detuvo de repente, su rostro contorsionándose por la rabia. "No voy a disculparme contigo, simplemente porque fue una desafortunada concreción de planes, no una falla mía. Avery será castigado severamente por sus errores y ya te he vengado por lo que la Francesa se atrevió a hacerte. Lo he dicho una vez y lo volveré a decir, tu protección es importante para mi." Los ojos marrones atravesaron a Izar, viéndolo todo.

Izar cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. "Algún día, disfrutaré esa casa en la playa, Tom. Pero justo ahora necesito sanar por mi cuenta y reconstruir mi mente lejos de tu influencia." Era la primera vez que llamaba al Señor Oscuro _Tom. _Era pesado en su lengua y no sonaba bien.

Antes de que Riddle pudiera responder Sirius irrumpió ruidosamente en la torre, mirándolos a los dos con sospecha.

Izar se puso de pié, sintiendo la furia, el deseo intenso y el desafío viniendo del aura del Señor Oscuro. Mantuvo su espalda vuelta al hombre, esperando que cuando volviera a Gran Bretaña sería más fuerte. Negarse a la oferta del Señor Oscuro había sido difícil, pero Izar fue capaz de hacerlo—aún débil como estaba.

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Sirius. ¿Por qué se sentía mejor después de la conversación con el bastardo arrogante? De momento Izar odiaba al hombre, pero no podía negar sentirse más liviano. Suponía que era porque estaba bailando en otro juego, otro juego de poder con el Señor Oscuro. Si el hombre estaba enojado ahora—Izar se preguntaba qué tan furioso estaría cuando se enterase de que se iría por tres meses.

Izar siempre disfrutaba irritando al hombre y ganando tanto espacio para moverse como le fuera posible. Y se dio cuenta de algo.

Había evitado la conversación de la Marca Tenebrosa manipulada.

Al encontrarse con Sirius, pudo notar Regulus estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras.

"¿estas bien chico?" murmuró Sirius con gentileza, confundido por la sonrisa de Izar. El hombre volvió a mirar a Riddle.

Izar alzó su barbilla y le ofreció a su tío una sonrisa torcida.

"Voy a estarlo."

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **después viene la parte 2. También va a haber un paso de tiempo, tres mese por lo menos.

¿Qué sucederá en esta parte?

Izar va a madurar y a confiar mas en si mismo y en sus habilidades, tal vez sea más oscuro también. Aun si es excepcionalmente maduro no esta necesariamente… listo para jugar con los adultos. En la próxima parte, va a estarlo. Va a poder responder con mayor facilidad y luchar mejor. Después de todo, aun si Regulus quiere que Izar se cure en esos tres meses, ¿no esperan que Izar no haga nada verdad? Va a estar inventando, luchando, entre otras cosas.

También sabrán mas sobre la maldición de Cygnus. La luchas por la custodia con Lily, la criatura de Voldemort, y lo que todos han estado esperando… algo de acción Voldemort/Izar y… esperen… ¿Son esos acaso unos centímetros más de altura Izar?

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **La primer vez que leí sobre esa propuesta de ir a la casita en la playa fue como awwww! Que tierno voldy. Después entendí que los Señores Oscuros no son tiernos, sin embargo descubrí que me gusta esa rara faceta de Voldemort.

Parte dos se nos viene. Parece que hubiera empezado hace sólo tres meses… esperen… mas o menos ¿no? Jeje Argentina a cuartos de final, contra Alemania el sábado… chan… chan. Si no pasamos lloro, si lloro se arruina la compu, si se arruina la compu ya saben que pasa…. Ojalá pasemos ¿no?

Ya se hizo larga la nota, gracias especiales a los comentaristas (vieron que les tengo otro nombre?) los quiero muy mucho chicos y recuerden que pueden hacerme tooodas las preguntas que quieran sobre la historia ; ) O sólo un comentario extraño

Recordarán que había un acertijo en el capítulo anterior. Sepan que la traducción no es literal porque sino no concordaba. Aquí tienen el acertijo original para el que quiera:

_"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. The beginning of every end, and the end of every place?"_


	33. Parte II Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Voldemort acarició la mejilla suave, disfrutando la sensación en su estómago ante el contacto físico. Había pasado demasiado tiempo… "Mi niño," siseó en el oído de su amante. Incorporándose, Voldemort presionó sus labios contra la piel sensible debajo de la oreja, sabía que esto siempre le provocaba placer a Izar._

"_T-Tom," susurró el chico._

_El Señor Oscuro entrecerró los ojos, el placer que sentía se fue tornando en enojo. Ese nombre… ensuciaba los labios del chico. "No me llames así," murmuró Voldemort, tratando de esconder su furia detrás de un siseo ronco. "Eres demasiado puro para mencionar un nombre tan sucio."_

_Sus dedos acariciaron los suaves mechones del chico. Con un tirón posesivo, Voldemort continuó acariciando las ondas del pelo de su amante._

"_No…" susurró Izar patéticamente._

_Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron aún mas al oír el tono de sufrimiento. No podía recordar otra vez en la que Izar hubiera sonado tan débil, tan patético. A regañadientes, sus dedos soltaron el pelo de Izar y dio una paso hacia atrás, mirando al joven mago._

_Los dedos de Izar aferraron su camisa, presionándose el pecho como si le doliera. El chico se inclinó hacia adelante, su rostro normalmente perfecto estaba ahora rojo por el sufrimiento. "Es…esta…adentro…" jadeó Izar tirando de su camisa, miraba a Voldemort con desesperación._

_Voldemort dio otro paso hacia atrás, mirando al chico mientras sus bellísimos ojos verdes se tornaban negros._

"_Esta en mi, por favor… por favor ayúdame. Auxilio, por favor."_

"_¿Qué está en ti?" preguntó Voldemort buscando su varita, sus dedos solo encontraron un bolsillo vacío._

_Izar gimió mientras sus dedos se movían desde su pecho hasta su cabello. Comenzó a tironear de él y Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. Se acercó para aferrar las delgadas muñecas del chico. "Deja de hacer eso," lo reprendió. El chico se detuvo súbitamente, sus manos aún aferrándose el pelo. "¿Izar?" lo llamó Voldemort._

_Izar alzó la barbilla, sus ojos ya no negros sino blancos por completo. El chico abrió bien grande la boca y soltó un grito que apartó Voldemort y le puso la pie de gallina._

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron lentamente y luego se entrecerraron. Con una mueca de disgusto se dio cuenta de que sus brazo aún tenían piel de gallina y de que sus oídos aún le dolían por el grito de Izar.

Ya era tiempo de que su chico volviera a casa.

**(Death of Today)**

_¡Intento de asesinato del Secretario Riddle!_

Dobló el _Profeta, _permitiendo que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con los de su padre. "No crees que sea verdad ¿no?" le preguntó a Regulus. Luego Izar miró al otro lado de la mesa de desayuno hacia Sirius. El hombre tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su plato, parecía no estar prestando atención. Movía las cejas con rapidez mientras introducía comida en su boca.

Izar alzo el labio superior al ver cómo pedazos de huevos revueltos escapaban por las comisuras de su boca. Desafortunadamente, esto no lo sorprendía demasiado. Sirius probablemente había huido de su casa y hacia la de los Potter en la época en la que estaba aprendiendo sobre los modales en la mesa con los Black. Durante el transcurso del verano, Izar había tenido que soportar el horrible desempeño de Sirius en la mesa.

Regulus sorbió su te. El hombre había leído el _Profeta _mucho antes de que Izar despertara. Desde que se acordaba, Izar siempre había sido de levantarse temprano. Aun en el orfanato despertaba antes que los otros chicos. Ahora parecía que su cuerpo adolescente prefería permanecer hasta tarde en la cama y quedarse mas tiempo despierto durante la noche.

"Creo que puede ser en parte verdad," respondió Regulus con la voz quebrada y ojos fríos. No quería nada al Señor Oscuro. "Sin embargo, Tom Riddle seguramente tiene muchos intentos fallidos de asesinato durante el transcurso del día en su oficina. Creo que manipuló el _Profeta _para llamar tu atención. Quiere que vuelvas con él a Gran Bretaña. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños?"

Izar se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, su desayuno quedó olvidado. Descubrió que su atención estaba en la fotografía de la primera plana, Riddle. El joven Black soltó una risita burlona. Miró la fotografía de Riddle de arriba abajo, odiando lo obsesionado que estaba con la imagen del hombre que no había visto en tres, casi cuatro, meses.

"Si, lo recuerdo muy bien…"

Izar apartó sus ojos de Riddle mientras el hombre hablaba sombríamente con la prensa.

"Tu orfanato reducido a cenizas. Las autoridades Muggle no entendían cómo los ocupantes no pudieron escapar. El mundo mágico, sin embargo, supo que las entradas fueron selladas antes de que se prendiera el fuego." Comenzó Regulus como si Izar no hubiera sabido lo que había pasado.

El joven mago miró a su padre. "El segundo acto público de los Mortífagos resultó ser matar huérfanos," comentó Izar algo divertido. La Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido sobre el orfanato luego del ataque. El mundo mágico obviamente había reconocido la Marca del Torneo de los Tres Manos y el miedo en Gran Bretaña comenzaba a aumentar.

"Quería atraerte fuera de tu escondite entonces, esto no es diferente."

Izar tensó los labios. No sabía como se sentía sobre la muerte de todos esos niños en el orfanato. Había sido su hogar por quince años; debía haberlo afectado de alguna manera. Pero se sentía algo indiferente en el tema. No se compadecía por las vidas perdidas, ni por el edificio, pero tampoco sentía el triunfo de la destrucción de ese infierno. Izar no estaba seguro de cuáles habían sido los motivos de Voldemort al quemar el orfanato. ¿Lo había hecho para herir a Izar? ¿ O para vengarlo y tratar de atraerlo fuera de su escondite?

"No te olvides que nuestra querida Bellatrix ha ido persiguiendo nuestras colas desde que pusimos un pie fuera de Gran Bretaña," agregó Sirius en su salchicha a medio comer. Los ojos divertidos del hombre notaron la creciente sonrisa de Izar y le guiñó un ojo.

Izar nunca olvidaría lo que había pasado el primer mes de su verano. Se habían instalado en la mansión Black al norte de Gran Bretaña.

"_No," se negó Izar. El hombre no tomaría un 'no' por respuesta._

_Sirius nadó hacia él con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Izar y Sirius acababan de escapar de los terrenos de la mansión en contra de las ordenes de Regulus de permanecer adentro de las barreras. Sirius había sido quien ignoró las órdenes y arrastró a Izar fuera de la mansión y hacia el lago frío. Al principio, Izar se había plantado tercamente a la orilla del lago, odiando la situación. Pero después de ser empujado al agua por Sirius, Izar se relajó lo bastante para quitarse la ropa menos sus bóxers y disfrutar del fresco escape al abrasante sol._

_Eso era hasta que Sirius había comenzado a insistir que se zambullera desde las palmas de sus manos. Era infantil, inmaduro e Izar no formaría parte. Ya había tenido que soportar el escrutinio de Sirius de su Marca Tenebrosa manipulada. Sirius había reído alegremente felicitando a Izar por apreciar el 'mejor sexo' y burlándose diciendo que tal vez se tatuaría uno igual. Era una lástima que el hombre ya tuviera varios tatuajes en el cuerpo…_

_Izar se apartó de Sirius y se quedó helado cuando notó a otra figura que avanzaba a hurtadillas en dirección al lago. Los rulos negros cubrían su rostro pero Izar sabía exactamente quién era._

"_Miren quien es," rió ella jubilosa jugueteando con su varita. "Mi travieso sobrino. El Señor Oscuro está bastante enojado contigo; yo no haría nada más para enfurecerlo…"_

_Sirius volteó sonriente. Segundos después su mueca se volvió determinada y divertida. El hombre se acercó hacia sus ropas en la orilla y llamó a su varita. "Ve, Izar," Sirius le dio un empujón en el hombro. "La distraeré mientras corres hacia las barreras."_

_Izar no tenía argumentos contra eso. No tenía su varita y Sirius era un Auror. El hombre podía cuidarse solo._

_Llegó a tierra firme e intentó volver a acostumbrarse a su propio peso. Tomó sus ropas. Bellatrix se le apareció delante, apuntándolo con su varita al rostro. Antes de que pudiera dañarlo Sirius finalmente apareció. Desafortunadamente, cuando Izar creyó que Sirius podía cuidarse solo por ser un Auror, creyó que el hombre patearía traseros. Nunca debió sobrestimar a Sirius…_

_El hechizo del hombre le dio a Bellatrix en la cara. Sus rulos negros se tornaron de un flameante carmesí y dorado y sus cejas desaparecieron._

_Izar parpadeó antes de esquivar a la sorprendida Bellatrix. Mientras se acercaba a las barreras que impedirían el paso de la mujer oyó el alarido de rabia y la risa como un ladrido de Sirius._

_Sólo cuando estuvo a salvo volteó y se quedó mirado pasmado._

_Sirius corría de Bellatrix sosteniendo sus bóxers mojados para evitar que cayeran. Pero lo estaban retrasando y pareció darse cuenta porque los soltó. El hombre huía rápidamente de los hechizos de Bellatrix, desnudo. Sus risas volvieron chillidos agudos, intencionalmente imitando a los de la bruja detrás de él._

_Izar sólo miró, sintiendo un bulto en su pecho y estómago al mirar la forma desnuda de Sirius guiando a Bellatrix en círculos cerrados, imitando sus gritos._

_Tosió roncamente antes de comenzar a reír. Su cuerpo delgado se movía por la fuerza de la risa y su visión se empañó por las lágrimas. De repente Izar se sintió más ligero de lo que se había sentido…jamás. Aun tras haber notado que su padre se acercaba no dejó de reír. Regulus parecía furioso, pero cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en Izar su expresión se suavizó y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios._

"_No ha cambiado nada," murmuró Regulus afectuosamente mientras miraba a Bellatrix y a Sirius bailar alrededor del otro._

Recordar ese incidente lo hizo sonreír. Había sido increíblemente divertido ver a Sirius cuando finalmente cayó al suelo cuando uno de los hechizos de Bellatrix lo alcanzó en el talón. Eventualmente Regulus tuvo que a su hermano mayor y rápidamente tuvieron que reubicarse en Rusia. Izar esperaba que Bellatrix hubiera regresado al Señor Oscuro con el pelo color Gryffindor y sin cejas.

Al otro lado de la mesa Regulus negó con la cabeza ante el recuerdo y le dirigió a Sirius una mirada severa. El hombre ya había tenido 'la charla' con Sirius sobre el accidente. Esa conversación seria con su hermano mejor no lo parecía haber asustado. El hombre se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus desagradables pero bastante divertidas tácticas.

Como Bellatrix era la única al servicio de Voldemort que sabía dónde estaban la mayoría de los terrenos Black, ella había sido la única Mortífago persiguiéndolos. Las barreras que Regulus había colocado alrededor de las fincas evitaban siquiera que pudiera ver adentro, mucho menos entrar. Eran seguras a menos que los viera fuera de ellas.

Izar bajó la vista hacia su desayuno sin comer. Habían sido unos meses relajantes. Originalmente iban a alejarse de Gran Bretaña por tres meses máximo, pero Regulus insistió en que Izar necesitaba más tiempo. El heredero Black no se sentía de la misma manera, pero escuchó a su padre y continuó disfrutando sus vacaciones mientras durasen. Su mente había sanado hacía ya varias semanas y desde entonces había tratado de reforzarla.

Mientras trabajaba en su mente, también lo hacía en sus habilidades para la lucha y sus inventos. Desafortunadamente Sirius e Izar habían agotado su acuerdo. Se le estaba poniendo difícil a Sirius mantenerse contra Izar. Esto complacía e irritaba al hombre mientras burlonamente clamaba que el discípulo nunca superaba al maestro.

Al pensar que tal vez necesitaría continuar por su cuenta, Regulus se presentó como un digno oponente. Durante los primeros meses, Regulus se había negado a permitir que Izar hiciese nada agotador. Obviamente, había llegado a aceptar que Izar era incansable e eligió ayudar a su hijo en duelo.

La personalidad del hombre era directamente opuesta al aura divertida de Sirius. Regulus era serio cuando luchaba contra Izar, casi como si sus ojos fuesen un hechizo de artes oscuras. Aunque casi siempre Izar obtenía la ventaja sobre Regulus, aún luchaba por sobrepasar a su padre cada vez. Regulus tenía algunos hechizos propios inventados bajo la manga y su creatividad igualaba la de Izar. Y a diferencia de Sirius, su magia era más oscura. Algunos hechizos más fuertes lograban atravesar , los escudos de Izar y éste se veía obligado a buscar alternativas como esquivar y saltar.

Cuando estaba de humor para ello Izar le pedía a los dos hermanos Black que luchasen contra él.

Aunque el verano era para que Izar sanara, se dio cuenta que las vacaciones también beneficiarían a los otros dos. Pudo ver las sombras debajo de sus ojos aclararse hasta desaparecer. Ambos hombre habían estado bajo mucho estrés y unos meses lejos de sus problemas habían aliviado el peso sobre sus hombros.

Pero Izar no era un tonto. Todos sus problemas no se habían ido, sólo habían sido contenidos. Se preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que la realidad destruyera sus imágenes una vez mas.

Izar tenía sus propios problemas.

Los tres no había hablado de temas complicados, excepto por sus días en el orfanato. Aparte de eso no habían hablado de cosas del pasado, bandos de la guerra, o futuros.

Pero hoy Izar iba a corregir eso. Regulus lo estaba protegiendo. Y aunque le estuviera a gradecido a su padre –y a Sirius, no era un niño pequeño.

Necesitaba volver a Gran Bretaña. Aunque Izar estuviera disfrutando el descanso, sentía un ansia por volver. No se sentía como regodearse en la seguridad de las barreras cuando había una guerra afuera. "Supongo que tenemos que volver de todo modos," sentenció Izar. Tomó el _Profeta _y lo apartó un poco. "Aún si Riddle no hubiera sido atacado, creo que deberíamos regresar a Gran Bretaña."

En la mesa de hizo silencio, pero Izar asintió. Sí, ya era tiempo.

Regulus fue el primero en romper el silencio de la mañana. "¿Estas seguro de qué estas listo Izar? ¿Estás listo para enfrentarlo a _él?" _Señaló con la cabeza el _Profeta _pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en Izar, atentos esperando una reacción.

Pero Izar alzó la barbilla con una expresión indiferente. "Estoy más que listo para enfrentar a Tom Riddle, Regulus." Y era verdad.

Por dos meses Izar había alimentado su odio y furia por el Señor Oscuro. Pero después de que hubiera pasado su berrinche infantil había llegado a aceptar lo que había sucedido. Había muchos errores en ambas partes. Izar debió haberse enfrentado a Voldemort un poco más en lo que concierne al torneo y no debió haber estado tan ciego a las manipulaciones debajo del radar. Voldemort, por otra parte se había equivocado al poner a Avery a cargo de avisarle a Izar. Había muchas maneras de ver la conclusión del Torneo, pero había sido un simple y honesto error.

Incluso los Señores Oscuros cometían errores.

Aunque Izar lo hubiera aceptado como un error humano, también estaba seguro de que Voldemort tendría que besarle los pies antes de que volviera a confiar en él. Lo haría trabajar. No le sería fácil al hombre llegar a donde habían estado.

También estaba el dolor que sabia le esperaba. Aunque Izar quería algo de igualdad por parte de Voldemort, sabía que el hombre era un Señor Oscuro y estaba en su derecho de impartir castigos. Voldemort no estaría complacido por su ausencia ni por su manipulación de la Marca Tenebrosa.

Tal vez los dos estarían enojados con el otro. Y cuando ambos estuvieran enojados, chocarían.

Regulus asintió al reconocer la férrea voluntad de Izar detrás de su máscara.

"¿Y vos estás listo?" contraatacó Izar en voz baja. Respiró profundamente. "Vas a ser marcado cuando vuelvas sin ninguna duda ¿estas listo para eso?" Hasta Regulus sabía que tendría que soportar su castigo aparte de la iniciación. Había traicionado al Señor Oscuro hacía casi dieciséis años; no recibiría una cálida bienvenida en las filas de Voldemort. Izar haría todo lo posible por alivianar el castigo de su padre, pero sabía que en esta situación no podía hacer nada.

El silencio fue aún peor. Sirius apartó su plato con una mueca apesadumbrada. Regulus miró a Izar con advertencia.

"Ya lo sabe," murmuró Izar mirando a Sirius. Con sus ojos verdes estudió a su silencioso tío. "Estas en la Orden de Dumbledore ¿no es así Sirius? Sabes muy bien que soy un Mortífago, saber quién es el Señor Oscuro Voldemort y lo que le pasó a Regulus hace ya tantos años. Y sabes todo sobre la traición de Lily ¿no es así?"

Sirius juntó las manos delante de su boca y miró a Izar y después a Regulus. "Lo sé," admitió. "Regulus me buscó antes de… antes de tener que huír. Me contó todo cuanto había sucedido."

Esas eran noticias nuevas para Izar. No sabía que Sirius estaba informado sobre las acciones de Lily.

Sirius se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla tocando la taza de té caliente con las yemas de los dedos. "En ese momento, no podía creerle a Regulus. No podía creer que la dulce Lily Evans podría atar a Regulus por el cuello diciéndole que estaba embarazada con su hijo. Cuando me contó que lo había inventado, que ella no estaba embarazada, lo ignoré. No creería que Lily había traicionado la lealtad de James y jugado con mi hermano menor tan…" Sirius negó con la cabeza.

Izar notó que Regulus apretaba la mandíbula. El hombre odiaba recordar los eventos del pasado pero tenía que hacerse. Izar necesitaba oírlo. Los dos necesitaban escuchar esto.

Sirius miró a Izar con una sonrisa amarga. "Regulus y yo siempre tuvimos una relación tensa de chicos. Yo no aprobaba su amor por la Artes Oscuras y él mi tratamiento de _Quiejicus." _el hombre hizo una cara de asco.

"Severus," lo interrumpió Regulus abruptamente. "Su nombre, Sirius, es Severus Snape. Creería que después de todo lo que pasó a menos tendrías la cortesía que llamarlo por su apellido."

Izar se incorporó, intrigado. Recordaba que Regulus le había contado de cómo trataban James y Sirius a Snape en Hogwarts. Sólo no sabía que el odio que Sirius sentía hacia el hombre aún era fuerte después de tantos años. ¿Era simple desprecio? Eso creía Izar. Era un odio infantil que Sirius había generado por Snape y no lo había dejado desde sus días en Hogwarts.

"Snape entones," gruñó Sirius mirando a Regulus. "Odiaba que ustedes dos fueran tan cercanos. A pesar de todo siempre te quise. Tu eras mi hermano pequeño. Aún así cuando viniste a mi por lo de Lily hace dieciséis años aún estaba algo distante de ti. Elegí a mis amigos sobre ti, Regulus, y lo lamento."

Regulus enmascaró su expresión mientras estudiaba a Sirius. Izar quedó olvidado, pero no se iría. Quería oír esto, ver su interacción. Creía que ya habían hablado sobre esto, pero obviamente no lo habían hecho. Era una conversación que tenían que resolver.

Regulus asintió brevemente y le ofreció a Sirius una pequeña sonrisa. "Al final te diste cuenta."

"Al final," repitió Sirius burlándose. "Fue demasiado tarde. Cuando oí de tu 'muerte' fui con James—devastado. No podía creer que habías sido asesinado. Tu historia comenzó a tener sentido entonces, él lo confirmó todo." Sirius inclinó la cabeza. "No sabía que Lily estaba embarazada, ella lo ocultó de él, pero sí sabía que tenía una aventura contigo. Lo sabía todo."

Sirius se inclinó y ocultó su rostro en las manos. "Intenté decirles que no estaba bien, que fue mi _hermano _a quien ella había corrompido. Le dije que no debería quedarse con una mujer que traicionó su confianza y que podía arruinar la vida de un hombre, pero él me dijo que tenía que quedarse con ella en su momento de necesidad. Y sin Remus…"

"¿Remus?" Izar interrumpió el desesperado monólogo. Podía ver el aura del hombre, se oscurecía por las emociones.

Los ojos ennegrecidos de Sirius se enfocaron en él. "Remus Lupin," susurró el hombre. "Era uno de nuestros buenos amigos en Hogwarts, el único que nos mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Se mudó a Suiza para ayudar a un niño que había sido mordido por un hombre lobo." El hombre hizo una pausa, mirándose las manos. "Cuando llegó, fue atacado y asesinado por su propio creador, Fenrir Greyback. Él fue llevado a Askaban. Pero sin Remus, no tenía a nadie que me ayudara a convencer a James de que dejara a Lily. Así que… lo dejé cuando no entendía razones. Estaba siempre tan fascinado con Lily. Nunca imaginé que su amor por ella fuera tan lejos como para que se volviera ciego a sus faltas."

Izar alzó una ceja, complacido por la elección de su tío. Debía haber sido difícil para el hombre abandonar a un buen amigo, pero demostraba que Sirius valoraba mucho a su familia. "¿Y lo evitaste desde entonces? ¿No son los dos Aurors?"

"Oh traté de evitarlo," comenzó Sirius. "Estamos en departamentos separados en nuestra división de Aurors, pero lo veo de vez en cuando. Él trataría de explicarme que amaba a Lily y entendía sus imperfecciones. Y yo le dije que no podía entender cómo podía estar con alguien que causó la muerte de mi hermano. Nunca vimos el lado del otro en esta situación."

Izar asintió. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Sirius sobre sus lealtades, el hombre lo interrumpió.

"Si hubiera sabido, Izar, que estaba embarazada contigo, te hubiera buscado. Pero cuando Regulus me dijo que ella había mentido sobre eso, no lo pensé dos veces. Cuando te vi en Hogwarts el año pasado supe que ella había mentido. Supe que eras el hijo de Regulus. No había equivocación alguna." Sirius separó las manos en señal de rendición.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Izar lo miró cálidamente. "No tenías manera de saber, Sirius. No te culpo."

Al otro lado de la mesa Regulus asintió complacido y ofreció una breve sonrisa ante la elección de palabras de su hijo.

Sirius pareció perder un peso de la espalda, casi como si se culpase a si mismo por los problemas en el orfanato de Izar y se sintiera aliviado por la aceptación de este.

Izar se removió en su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar su mano cerca del codo de Sirius. Sólo tenía ojos para su tío a pesar de que la mirada de su padre no dejaba de atravesarlo. "Sirius, debo preguntarte por tus lealtades. ¿En verdad vas a luchar contra Regulus y contra mí cuando llegue la ocasión?"

Sirius se apartó justo cuando Regulus lo reprendía con severidad. "_Izar," _los ojos del hombre brillaban, furiosos.

Izar se enderezó, para nada amedrentado por las acciones de su padre. Había visto atisbos del lado más oscuro de Regulus en el transcurso del verano. Izar casi ansiaba la oportunidad de ver a su padre en la batalla. Sería… delicioso.

"Oh padre," siguió Izar. "Hemos evadido el tema por casi cuatro meses. Y francamente me estoy cansando de esquivar esta conversación." El heredero Black volteó hacia Sirius. "¿Estas en el lado de la luz, Sirius? ¿O permitirías que el Señor Oscuro y yo te atrajéramos al lado oscuro?"

El pelo ondeado de Sirius se meció cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza, incómodo. "No soy un mago oscuro, Izar." Dijo el hombre con voz rasposa.

"Eres un _Black."_ Pronunció Izar con lentitud, una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por su rostro. "Todo Black ha atendido el seductivo llamado de la Magia Oscura."

Regulus se puso de pie mirando a Izar amenazadoramente. "Creo que esta conversación terminó. Ya ha dejado en claro su lado. No hablaremos mas de esto."

Izar volvió a acomodarse en su silla con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos fijos en los de su padre. Se preguntaba si Regulus simplemente no quería oír que su hermano mayor estaba en el lado opuesto del campo de batalla. Izar había observado las interacciones de los hermanos durante el verano. Aunque se habían vuelto mas cercanos, aún se notaba cierta tensión. Él creía que la conversación de hoy aliviaría la tensión, pero aún estaba el hecho de que estaban en bandos opuestos.

Izar entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su padre. "Comenzaré a empacar," declaró.

Se puso de pié y abandonó el comedor.

**(Death of Today)**

"…Fui criado para amar el lado oscuro," la voz sonaba apagada detrás de la puerta.

Regulus se aproximó lentamente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Izar. Miró la escena y sonrió al ver cómo Sirius acomodaba la ropa de Izar en su bolso. Su hijo estaba sentado en la cama mirándolo atentamente.

"¿Y por eso quisiste rebelarte? ¿Querías demostrarles a tus padres que eras tu propia persona?" inquirió Izar.

El tono de su hijo hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Regulus se erizasen. Era difícil acostumbrarse a que el joven frente a él era el mismo chico que había conocido un año atrás. El año pasado, Izar era un chico que luchaba por mantener su identidad a pesar de su juventud y su inseguridad. A lo largo del verano ese chico inseguro se había transformado en un joven confiado. Izar sólo tenía dieciséis años pero tenía la postura y los ojos de alguien mucho mayor.

Desde el incidente con los Dementores Izar también se había vuelto… algo más oscuro. Regulus odiaba admitirlo pero su hijo comenzaba a adoptar algunas características del Señor Oscuro. Había a su alrededor un aire arrogante, confiado, manipulador y siniestro. Muchos hombres trataban de imitar figuras poderosas como los Señores Oscuros. Pasaban muchos años enmascarando sus emociones y memorizando sus acciones para parecer similares a ellos. Nunca tenían éxito. Sólo Izar parecía haberlo logrado sin siquiera tratar.

Su hijo estaba mucho mas calmado que antes. Y aunque su humor fuese más oscuro Izar también era capaz de reír y sonreír mas que antes. Pero Regulus sabía que tenía algo que ver con la aceptación de su familia.

Era un cambio positivo, pero también le preocupaba a Regulus lo mucho que se parecía Izar al Señor Oscuro. Aun si no se sentía amenazado alrededor de Izar a veces le provocaba escalofríos . También descubrió que a veces notaba su aura. Era fría u lo helaba de una manera placentera. Aunque Regulus no fuera sensible a la maga como Izar él, como muchos otros magos, podía sentir el cosquilleo del aura de algún poderoso Lord.

Izar había pasado por muchos cambios durante el verano. No sólo como persona, sino también creció físicamente.

Regulus elevó las comisuras de sus labios. Izar tenía casi su misma altura. Había sido sorprendente presenciar el estirón, sólo porque Regulus no lo había vivido hasta su adolescencia tardía y Lily era muy baja. A pesar de todo, el chico había estado encantado por el cambio. Tal vez ese era uno de los factores de su renovada confianza.

Regulus tenía que admitir que su hijo era… bellísimo. En vez de moverse torpemente o descoordinado como la mayoría de los adolescentes Izar casi flotaba, se movía con mucha mas gracia. La altura le sentaba mejor que su viejo cuerpo.

Su hijo era un joven ahora. Era extraño para Regulus acostumbrarse a eso. Recién había encontrado a su hijo; no quería dejarlo ir ya. Estaba feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de acercarse mas a el este verano. Izar se había abierto a él con su experiencia en el orfanato; había _confiado _en Regulus lo suficiente para que lo ayudara a afrontar sus memorias.

¿Era egoísta de Regulus querer mantener a su hijo cerca de él para siempre?

En la habitación, Sirius inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Adivinaste," admitió.

Izar miró astutamente a Regulus. Éste se quedó quieto, no iba a voltear e irse como un idiota. Era de esperar que su hijo sintiera su presencia.

Izar asintió con la cabeza y volteó para mirar cómo Sirius revolvía su ropa. Regulus tensó los labios. El chico era demasiado listo para su propio bien. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Izar era consciente de que Regulus quería oír las razones por las que Sirius se fue al lado de la luz.

"Hubiera pensado que esas ansias por ser uno mismo recaerían en el menor, no en el primogénito." Izar alisó los puños de su camisa. "En mi mente, Regulus habría sido un mejor candidato para pasar al lado de la luz." Al decir esto el chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Regulus tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Sirius asintió. "Regulus y yo sólo nos llevábamos un año, Izar. No creo que tuviera nada que ver con la rivalidad o la sed por probarnos a nosotros mismos. Creo que solo nací distinto a los otros Black. Soy un alma de la luz, me siento puro y reconfortado cuando uso magia blanca. Cuando mis padres intentaron forzarme en las Artes oscuras no pude soportarlo. Escapé a Hogwarts e inmediatamente me hice amigo de James Potter."

Izar bufó suavemente. "Los Potter son el modelo de los magos de la luz."

"Lo son," concordó Sirius. "Por eso busqué a James. No esperaba que me cayera bien de entrada, pero estaba equivocado. Forjamos una fuerte conexión, una que creí era más fuerte que la que compartía con Regulus."

"¿Una que _creíste _mas fuerte?" preguntó Izar. "Tu y Regulus eran dos personas diferentes creciendo, opuestas de hecho. ¿No crees que puedes admitir que la relación que compartías con James era más fuerte que la que tenías con tu hermano menor?"

Regulus colocó una mano en la pared y se acercó mas a la puerta. No le dolía oír eso, sólo porque él había sentido lo mismo. Aun lo hacía. Severus… Severus el hombre por quien Regulus haría casi cualquier cosa. Había creído lo mismo con respecto a su relación con él, como lo que Sirius sentía con James, tal vez con algo mas de intensidad.

Sirius se estremeció. "Odié a mis padres casi siempre, pero Regulus era mi hermano. Era familia. Tenía algo con él que nunca iba a poder tener con James."

Izar miró el edredón en su cama y acarició la tela pensativo. "¿Entonces tu amistad con James Potter te impulsó aún mas hacia el lado de la luz?"

Sirius rió. "No tienes idea," murmuró contento. "Viví con su familia por la mayor parte de mis años de adolescencia. Tuve muchas influencias. James es una buena persona, Izar. Mucho mas madura de lo que yo podría esperar ser, pero no pudo con Lily."

Regulus resopló al mismo tiempo que Izar reía con suavidad. "Si, ella parece ser un factor común en la caía de muchos magos decentes," comento mirando a Regulus significativamente.

Su hijo lo decía mas para él que para Sirius. Regulus apretó con fuerza la mano derecha, sabía que lo que había hecho dieciséis años atrás había sido uno de sus mas grandes errores. No sólo se perdió a si mismo, sino también destruyó la infancia de Izar y también traicionó y devastó a Severus.

Una ola de magia fría y seductora golpeó a Regulus en el rostro sin aviso. Alzó la mirada y vio como Izar se ponía de pie. El chico avanzaba hacia su tío con una expresión serena. Regulus se tensó, pudo sentir su pulso acelerarse ante los movimientos casi de depredador de su hijo.

"¿Alguna vez trataste de aceptar la Oscuridad, Sirius? ¿No luchar contra ella?" Murmuró Izar. El chico exhibía una pequeña sonrisa al pararse al lado de su rígido tío. Se inclinó más cerca, sus ojos se veían incluso del otro lado de la habitación. . "La magia oscura no es sólo muerte y sufrimiento sabes. Es una rama de la magia muy erótica. Puede protegerte justo como la de la Luz, sólo que te hace sentir…invencible."

Un golpe fuerte en su entrepierna hizo que Regulus se apartase de inmediato, ruborizado. Sentía un gran odio por si mismo por sentirse excitado. Apretando la mandíbula Regulus respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. El nunca pondría una mano sobre Izar, _nunca. _Su hijo estaba tratando de seducir a Sirius hacia el lado oscuro. Era comprensible y no muchos magos con la excepción de Lucius Malfoy y el Señor Oscuro podrían tener tanto éxito como Izar. A Regulus le atraía la Oscuridad, el poder, la belleza, y su hijo era las tres cosas combinadas.

Pero lo único que sentía por Izar era el amor platónico de un padre.

No podía decir lo mismo sobre su hermano mayor. Sirius tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras miraba a Izar de cerca. "Quieres que tu amigo vuelva, quieres que James vuelva, es lo que se espera. Y en completamente comprensible," continuó Izar con calma. Se acercó aún mas a Sirius y éste orientó su cuerpo lo más cerca del de Izar que pudo—con una expresión como hipnotizada.

Regulus se clavó las uñas en las palmas hasta que sangraron mientras luchaba por no irrumpir en la habitación. Mas le valía a Sirius no poner una _mano _en Izar. Esto era demasiado. Izar era solo un _chico._

Pero aunque pensase eso, la escena frente a sí probaba otra cosa. El interés del Señor Oscuro por su hijo también era una evidente evidencia de su madurez. ¿Acaso Voldemort conocía este lado de Izar? ¿O lo había generado en él durante el transcurso del año pasado? ¿O tal vez era una consecuencia del ataque de los Dementores y su colapso mental?

"Lily esta tan perdida en la manipulaciones de Dumbledore que sólo ve el bien de la mayoría en vez de pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones," Izar mostró una tímida sonrisa. "Si te volvieses hacia el lado oscuro, serías capaz de convencer a James de ver la verdad. Podrías quitar a Lily de en medio."

El rostro de Sirius comenzó a aclararse con lentitud. "Y-yo no puedo…"

Izar se acercó mas y tocó el brazo de Sirius para luego apartarlo con rapidez. "Pero si puedes. James nunca tendría que saber que fuiste tú. De hecho, ni siquiera tendrías que alzar tu varita. Hay muchos otros que con gusto se desharían de ella."

_Como yo, _pensó Regulus con malicia.

"Volverías con James, como se supone que debe ser."

Por un largo rato, Sirius luchó consigo mismo. De repente, se acercó y tomó a Izar por los bíceps acercándolo. Sus narices casi se tocaban, Sirius miró a Izar a los ojos.

Antes de que Regulus pudiera entrar, Sirius empujó a Izar sobre la cama y se apartó. "No," murmuró. "No me hagas esto, Izar. "Sirius escondió su rostro entre sus manos estrujando sus ojos. "Me haces sentir sucio, la oscuridad…siempre me hace sentir mal."

Izar se recuperó y sentó con calma. "Tal vez no sea la oscuridad la que te hace sentir así. Tal vez en realidad ése eres tú pero intentas cubrirlo siendo un mago de la luz, siendo alguien que no eres."

Estaba presionando demasiado, Regulus lo notó. Si él fuera Izar se hubiera detenido en cuanto Sirius lo apartó.

"No hay nada malo en querer poder, Sirius. No hay nada malo en sentirse como te sientes."

"Si lo hay," lo contradijo Sirius volteado para quedar de frente a él. "Le temo al lado oscuro, nunca podré aceptarlo. Por favor Izar, entiende cuando digo que me siento cómodo en el lado de la luz. No puedo sucumbir ante la oscuridad porque sé que me perdería a mi mismo."

A Regulus le sorprendió ver un brillo de respeto en los ojos de Izar. El chico sonrió tranquilo e inclinó su cabeza rendido. Sin importar que tan hábil fuera o no Izar, Regulus sabía que Sirius nunca se volvería al lado oscuro. La luz estaba integrada en su magia y espíritu.

"No puedo pelear contra ti, Izar." Continuó Sirius dando un paso hacia su sobrino. "No quiero pelar por Dumbledore pero tampoco quiero hacerlo por el Señor Oscuro. No creo en sus ideales como tampoco en el control de Dumbledore. Permíteme permanecer neutral en esta guerra." Sirius se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Izar.

Izar tomó la muñeca de su tío sosteniéndola casi con cariño antes de exhibir una sonrisa amarga. "Nada me gustaría mas que permanecieses neutral, Sirius. Pero en la batalla, todos deben elegir un lado. Con suerte encontrarás la manera de esquivar esa decisión."

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa y Regulus se alejó son lentitud por el corredor.

Recordó el momento en que vio el respeto en los ojos de Izar ante la persistencia de Sirius de permanecer en el lado de la Luz. Pensó en eso por un rato antes de comprender los sentimientos de su hijo.

Aunque Sirius había admitido temerle al lado oscuro, era lo bastante fuerte para permanecer en sus ideales y negarse a ser sometido. A pesar de que las artes oscuras fueran una de las ramas de la magia más poderosas, también eran las más controladoras y posesivas. Aquellos que practicaban las Artes Oscuras eran prácticamente esclavos de sus deseos. Por mas que la oscuridad le hubiese susurrado promesas seductoras al oído, su hermano había sido lo bastante fuerte para ignorarlas.

A veces Regulus se preguntaba si el lado de la luz no era el más fuerte. Se preguntaba si Izar pensaba lo mismo.

Con rapidez erradicó ese pensamiento. La luz, aunque no era tan controladora como la oscuridad, era fácil de manejar. Muchos magos podían comprenderla con facilidad. Las Artes Oscuras, por otra parte, requerían que un mago increíblemente fuerte para controlarlas. Aunque la mayoría se convertían en sus siervos, unos pocos selectos lograban controlarlas.

La oscuridad era de lejos más sofisticada e irresistible que la Luz.

Regulus caminó por los pasillos, su mente perseguida por la carga de tener que regresar a Gran Bretaña.

Izar decía que era hora de volver.

Y Regulus descubrió que acordaba con él.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Aún estoy debatiendo si escribir otra vez desde el punto de vista de Voldemort. Algunas personas creyeron que arruinaba el 'misterio' del Señor Oscuro. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Es imposible describir la mente de Voldemort con palabras. Es…retorcido, oscuro y complejo. Un personaje muy complicado. Me gustaría que permaneciese como un misterio.

Y no, no va a haber incesto en el futuro, lo prometo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Traductora: **Peeeeerdon por la tardanza, la verdad he estado algo vaga esta semana. FELICITACIONES A LOS ESPAÑOLES LEYENDO ESTO.(**Valcalle**, **LisLa, ****Orhen Shiy, Alexander Malfoy Black: los españoles que me han dejado un comentario :D)** El partido fue increíble me gustó mucho, muy reñido jeje.

Bué…espero que les haya gustado este Izar… de dieciséis y alto YUPI!

Bueno, nada mas, sigo recibiendo todo lo que me escriben y cualquier preguntilla se la transmitiré a nuestro autor querido…Saludos y nos vemos en una semana.


	34. Parte II Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Vamos, _Black," _escupió uno de los Mortífagos. "Vienes con nosotros. Nuestro señor te está esperando."

Izar se detuvo mientras salía de la tienda, mirando al grupo de Mortífagos que los rodeaban a Regulus y a él. "Ya sé," respondió.

Estudió los siete Mortífagos que los apuntaban con sus varitas. Estaban ahora en un oscuro y sucio callejón del Callejón Knockturn. Por la mañana Regulus había arrastrado a Izar al Callejón Diagon unas horas después de llegar a Gran Bretaña para conseguir ropa nueva. Sirius optó por quedarse en Grimmauld Place, el último fin de semana antes de volver a trabajar el lunes.

Regulus e Izar acababan de ver al sastre cuando se toparon con…_esto._

"¿Sabes?" dijo un segundo Mortífago. "¿Y aún así te atreves a hacer que el Señor Oscuro se arrastre tras tu pellejo? Niño tonto y arrogante. Tal vez el Señor Oscuro nos deje jugar contigo antes de que tenga su parte."

Izar tomó el brazo de Regulus para evitar que éste sacara su varita. Con calma ofreció una sonrisa al grupo de Mortífagos. "Mis disculpas," murmuró. "Debía haberme explicado mejor. Verán, acabo de reunirme con el Señor Oscuro. Ya hemos discutido las razones de mi ausencia."

Izar se sentía algo insultado porque el Señor Oscuro había enviado Mortífagos de tercer rango tras el. Sus mascaras de níquel se fundían con sus capuchas velando sus rostros. Aun viendo sus auras Izar no podía adivinar quienes eran, sólo que no eran novatos.

Si Voldemort quería hablar con Izar el hombre tendría que buscarlo personalmente.

Cinco de los Mortífagos dudaron y bajaron sus varitas, los otros dos las mantuvieron en alto.

"Si ese fuera el caso," comenzó uno de los mayores con sospecha. "No serías capas de caminar en línea recta."

Izar alzó las cejas. "¿En verdad?" tensó los labios mientras estudiaba al hombre frente a él. "No es que te incumba lo que pasó entre el Señor Oscuro y yo, pero ya he ingerido un relajante muscular para eliminar los efectos de la Maldición Cruciatus."

Soltando una risita miró su bolsa de ropa. Los Mortífagos se tensaron y alzaron más las varitas. Los ojos verdes apenas les prestaron atención mientras inspeccionaba algunas camisas que había comprado. Las túnicas y capas le serían enviadas por correo.

Suspirando irritado Izar alzó el mentón antes de levantar las manos en un burlón gesto de rendición. "Pero claro, pueden llevarme ante el Señor Oscuro no sólo haciéndome perder mi tiempo sino también perdiendo el valioso tiempo de nuestro señor. Yo no querría ser quien lo interrumpiera de su trabajo para atender a una reunión que ya tuvo el placer de atender."

Los últimos dos Mortífagos de pusieron blancos y bajaron las varitas. Aparentemente la idea de interrumpir a Voldemort era lo bastante mala para eliminar sus sospechas. "Bien," el mago más grande señaló el final del callejón con su mano. "Entonces vete."

Izar alzó una ceja. "¿Irme? Hasta donde sé el Callejón Knockturn es un sitio público." El heredero Black dio un paso hacia el 'líder' del grupo y lo miró hacia abajo. "Y tu," susurró Izar. "No tienes derecho a ordenarme qué debo hacer."

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se entrecerraron.

"Vamos, no vale la pena," insistió otro tomando al líder por el brazo.

Con una última mirada amenazante el hombre le dio la espalda al heredero Black. Izar miró al grupo desaparecer. ¿En realidad creían que podían darle órdenes a _él?_ Estaba en el segundo rango, más alto en la jerarquía que cualquiera de ellos.

Respirando por la nariz para calmarse Izar volteó hacia Regulus. El hombre parecía menos que impresionado. "¿Qué?" demandó Izar. "¿No apruebas mis métodos?"

Regulus extendió su mano y aferró a Izar por el brazo acercándolo más a él. Su padre lo estudió con ojos melancólicos. "Dijiste que estabas listo para enfrentarlo," murmuró Regulus. Con un gruñido lo tomó con más fuerza cuando Izar intentó apartarse. "No es prudente enfurecer al Señor Oscuro más de lo que ya lo está, Izar. Cuando se entere que has manipulado a sus seguidores para que crean que ya te encontraste con él vendrá a buscarte él mismo."

"Y eso es lo que quiero." Respondió Izar con indiferencia. Miró por el callejón y notó que todos los ocupantes de Knockturn estaban muy lejos tanto mental como físicamente como para oír. "Soy su heredero político," señaló Izar volviéndose hacia Regulus. Alzó su guante sin dedos que ocultaba la banda Céltica. "Lo menos que pude hacer es mostrarme algo de igualdad…" hijo una pausa, sabiendo que 'igualdad' no era la mejor palabra para usar frente a su padre.

Regulus abrió los ojos y luego los entrecerró. Se acercó aún más a Izar, su aliento caliente cerca de su rostro. "Eso es algo bastante tonto. Cada Mortífago desea eso, sueña con convertirse en un igual con el Señor Oscuro. Creen que merecer su atención. No asumas que el Señor Oscuro alguna vez consideraría algo así. Cuando comienzas a creer eso hacer cosas estúpidas para llamer su atención."

"_Yo no hago eso," _siseó Izar. "No soy como los otros Mortífagos padre." A pesar de su enojo le complacía que Regulus viera al Señor Oscuro por lo que era en realidad. Voldemort era un maestro de marionetas que disfrutaba de jugar con sus seguidores. Disfrutaba verlos mientras luchaban por ganar su atención.

Su padre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga. "Eres el heredero político de Tom Riddle, Izar. Tom Riddle no es la misma persona que Lord Voldemort. Debes pretender que no tienes vínculos con el Señor Oscuro."

Izar cerró los ojos para calmarse. El anillo en su dedo lo ataba a Lord Voldemort sexualmente y a Tom Riddle políticamente. Su padre no conocía la primera función del anillo y tendría que quedar así.

Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Tienes razón. Fue imprudente de mi padre enfurecer al Señor Oscuro más de lo necesario."

_Pero tan placentero._

Regulus estudió el rostro de Izar. El hombre debió ver algo allí porque asintió y lo guió por las sucias callejuelas de Knockturn. "Vamos ahora, Sirius me pidió que retirara algunas cosas por él…"

Mientras ingresaban en el Callejón Diagon la marca alterada de Izar se agitó furiosamente.

Alzando su capucha Izar sonrió alegremente.

Parecía que el Señor Oscuro acababa de enterarse de que Izar se había escapado otra vez.

**(Death of Today)**

Parado como estaba frente a la ventana Izar juntó las manos detrás de la espalda mientras miraba las tres figuras fuera de las barreras del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Vestido con pantalones y camisa negros Izar era la imagen de sofisticación y siniestra elegancia. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al sentir las barreras vibrar peligrosamente antes de volverse a su lugar.

El Señor Oscuro había llegado. Esta vez, estaba allí en _persona_ con dos miembros de su círculo interno; Bellatrix y Lucius. Era mucho más aceptable que ser capturado y arrastrado hasta el Señor Oscuro por sirvientes de tercer rango. ¿Estaba siendo injusto? Si. ¿Se estaba saliendo de sus límites al deliberadamente hacer que el Señor Oscuro se arrastrara hasta él? Oh sí. ¿Disfrutaba cada momento a pesar del dolor que le provocaría pronto?

"Si," murmuró Izar complacido mientras miraba a Regulus salir por la puerta principal de su casa y avanzar hasta el límite de las barreras. Si había algo que Regulus no quería era que el Señor Oscuro hiciera trizas las barreras de los Black que había permanecido por siglos. Y Voldemort podía hacerlo cuando estaba furioso. Izar tuvo que luchar por no dar vuelta los ojos de placer por el aura del hombre. Había pasado mucho tiempo—casi demasiado.

Miró como Regulus intercambiaba algunas palabras con el Señor Oscuro antes de agitar su varita ajustando las barreras para permitirles la entrada a las tres figuras. En cuanto lo hubo hecho Regulus se puso de rodillas, sumiso.

Izar tensó los labios y se recordó a si mismo que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Desafortunadamente.

Se apartó lentamente de la ventana y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los oscuros pasillos de la casa Black. Izar había estado en Grimmauld cinco horas, no era tiempo suficiente para estudiar el interior. Por lo que Regulus le había dicho, el sótano era una parte importante de la historia de los Black. Los dos planeaban descender y discutir los ancestros de la familia Black, Cygnus en particular.

Durante el transcurso del verano Regulus no había dicho nada de Cygnus Black o de la maldición. Izar no había insistido sobre el tema en ese momento; tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como mejorar en duelo e inventar cosas. E Izar nunca le mencionó a Regulus lo que Lily Potter había dicho sobre la maldición de Cygnus. Asumió que el tema surgiría pero el momento conveniente aún no se había presentado.

La aparición encapuchada que perseguía a Izar había aparecido unas pocas veces en los pasados cuatro meses. Siempre se mantenía a distancia, nunca se acercaba para tocarlo como había hecho durante el año escolar. Izar la ignoró por completo y enterró la situación en el fondo de su mente. Tal vez no fuera su idea más brillante, pero lo mantuvo en una pieza durante el verano.

Se apuró por las escaleras hasta uno de los salones que le permitiría aproximarse a los visitantes por detrás. Justo cuando se mimetizaba con las sombras la puerta se abrió. Asiéndose de la puerta del salón miró al grupo mientras ingresaba en Grimmauld Place. Quería prepararse y ver a Voldemort antes que el hombre lo viera a él. Era una pequeña victoria, pero calmaba sus nervios considerablemente.

Izar estaba complacido con su crecimiento durante el verano, pero cuando vio a Voldemort, el hombre parecía mas alto de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Sin importar cuanto creciera Izar aparentemente Voldemort siempre haría sombra sobre el. El esbelto cuerpo del hombre estaba cubierto con una pesada capa negra. Riddle era más de una cabeza más alto que Lucius Malfoy quien le llevaba un par de centímetros a Izar.

Voldemort volteó súbitamente y miró al corredor oscuro donde Izar se escondía. El heredero Black se ocultó tras la puerta mi miró la pared opuesta. Creyó que estaba listo para esto. Se dijo a si mismo una y otra vez que estaba perfectamente listo para enfrentar a Voldemort de nuevo. Comparada con la última confrontación que había tenido con Riddle en lo alto de la torre de Hogwarts, Izar estaba mucho mas estable.

¿Entonces por qué se le aceleraba el pulso? ¿Por qué sentía las manos húmedas y frías?

Cerró los ojos para recuperar algo de serenidad antes de apartarse de la pared. Alzando la barbilla salió lentamente del salón e ingresó en el corredor igualmente oscuro. Voldemort había volteado pero su postura le decía al heredero Black de que estaba consciente de su presencia.

"_Black," _escupió Bellatrix con furia.

Al principio Izar se preguntó si le hablaba él, pero podía verle la espalda mientras se aproximaba. Su varita torcida apuntaba a Sirius mientras el hombre descendía por las viejas escaleras. La expresión de Sirius era grave y cautelosa mientras miraba al trío de magos oscuros. Regulus le hizo una seña para que volviera a subir las escaleras pero Sirius parecía estar congelado por su obstinación y sus instintos de Auror que lo urgían a atacar.

Bellatrix, posiblemente con el fresco recuerdo de l trasero y miembro expuestos de su primo echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás. Iba a atacar a Sirius y nadie la detendría. Regulus permaneció quieto a su lado, resignado a que por ser de un rango menor no podía hacer nada. A Voldemort no le importaría y el desprecio de Lucius por Regulus al parecer se trasmitía a su hermano. Izar, por otra parte, no iba a permitir que se tomara ventaja de su tío desarmado.

"_Crucio," _susurró Bellatrix con júbilo.

Antes de que la maldición pudiera terminar de salir de su varita, Izar la aferró por el cuello de su túnica y la empujó contra la pared. Jadeó sorprendida, su Imperdonable dio en el suelo a los pies de Izar. Éste flexionó los brazos mientras la alzaba aún mas en la pared. Sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos muy grandes pero los entrecerró con placer en cuanto reconoció a Izar.

"Esta bajo _mi _protección. No vas a hacerle daño en _mi _casa," siseó suavemente en su rostro.

Respirando profundamente la liberó y ella se enderezó para recuperar su dignidad no sin antes hacerle un puchero burlón. Los ojos verdes observaron la expresión sorprendentemente calma de Sirius. El hombre estaba allí parado en la escalera con la mano apoyada en la baranda. Miraba fijamente a Izar.

"Todo esta bien Sirius," se descubrió diciendo Izar.

Sirius frunció el seño antes de apartar la mirada y observar rápidamente a los demás, al Señor Oscuro en particular. El hombre asintió tenso con la cabeza y volvió a subir las escaleras sin decir una palabra.

Ahora que se había ido la distracción Izar ya no pudo ignorar su curiosidad. Lentamente volteó hacia el Señor Oscuro sólo para sentir cómo una mano fría lo aferraba por la garganta. Izar farfulló antes de ser elevado del suelo. Sus pies colgaban pero no luchó ni pateó. Lo que hizo fue aferrar la fría muñeca con los dedos y mirar fijamente los ojos carmesí. El rostro de Voldemort estaba tan impasible como lo había estado el de Sirius. Con un atisbo de interés el hombre lo estudió de arriba a bajo, pero ese atisbo pronto se congeló.

"Mi niño travieso," canturreó el hombre provocando que a Izar se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Izar parpadeó tratando de no demostrar su dolor. Apenas si podía respirar y su garganta le dolía por la fuerza que Voldemort aplicaba en ella. Al lado del Señor Oscuro, Bellatrix carcajeó emocionada. Izar se negó mirarla y mantuvo sus ojos fríos en los del Señor Oscuro. Súbitamente la mano se abrió e Izar cayó al suelo en un montón. El polvo del suelo se levantó en nubes visibles y resistió el impulso de estornudar.

"Sígueme," ordenó Voldemort deteniendo a los otros cuando hicieron un movimiento para acompañarlo. "Solo el chico."

Mirando rápidamente a Regulus, Izar se puso de pié y caminó grácil detrás de Voldemort. Cuando hubieron cruzado la puerta del salón ésta se cerró para darles privacidad. Era la primera vez en meses que Izar estaba solo con Riddle. Y con franqueza, no se sentía tan confiado como creyó que estaría. Con otros Izar se sentía superior y los dominaba con facilidad, pero con Voldemort sabía que siempre habría un forcejeo de poder.

Por el momento la magia de Riddle era fría, casi que congelaba. Daba terror y oscurecía la habitación.

A pesar de todo Izar se mantuvo de pié inafectado. Miró al Señor Oscuro mientras el hombre volteaba y finalmente lo miraba. "De rodillas," ordenó bruscamente. Tenía la capa cubriéndole gran parte del rostro mientras miraba a Izar.

Presionando la mandíbula Izar se arrodilló. Lo positivo de esta situación era que el hombre no lo estaba haciendo enfrente de los otros. Claro que Riddle ya lo había ahorcado y tirado al suelo para mostrar su dominación frente a los demás, pero al menos Izar no había sido forzado a someterse.

Se inclinó en el suelo y estaba a punto de colocar su frente en el piso cuando la voz de Voldemort lo detuvo.

"No," comenzó el hombre. "Quédate de rodillas."

Había un placer enfermo en el tono del hombre e Izar comenzó a sospechar al instante. Lentamente se enderezó sobre sus rodillas y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos quedaban en la misma línea que la entrepierna de Voldemort. Izar entrecerró los ojos y trató de mantener su postura lo mas dignamente que pudo. _Bastardo enfermo. "_No veo por qué estas tan enojado," comenzó lentamente.

"_Silencio," _siseó Voldemort.

Izar echó los hombros hacia atrás y miró a la figura encapuchada frente a sí. La furia lo embargó y se sorprendió por la intensidad de esta. Creyó que podía enfrentar al Señor Oscuro con calma y sin resultar afectado, pero parecía que no estaba tan listo como había pensado. No tenía que enojarse. Era entendible que sería castigado por alterar la Marca Tenebrosa y esconderse por cuatro meses. Sabía que iba a pasar, sólo era difícil aceptarla—la sumisión.

Por un rato largo Izar estuvo de rodillas. Sus piernas comenzaba a entumecerse y su orgullo se estaba quebrando. Sin ninguna duda Voldemort quería herir el orgullo de Izar, así que el heredero Black intentó pretender que estaba en cualquier otro lado menos arrodillado a los pies de su _Amo._

"Has crecido," comentó el hombre después de varios minutos de silencio.

Izar cerró los ojos, irritado.

Voldemort rió suavemente y se acercó para tocar la mejilla de Izar. El heredero Black se hizo hacia atrás para evitar el contacto pero se mantuvo de rodillas. "Puede que tenga que arrodillarme a tus pies, pero no tengo que dejar que me toques."

"Te mereces un buen _Crucio." _Dijo el Señor Oscuro dando un paso hacia atrás. "Pero me siento particularmente misericordioso hoy."

Izar inclinó la cabeza y algunos mechones negros lo cegaron. "Que afortunado," se burló.

No vio ni oyó el hechizo hasta que fue muy tarde. Gimió al caer al suelo estremeciéndose mientras el dolor le escocía los músculos y tendones. Era similar a la maldición _Cruciatus_ , pero mucho mas diluida. Izar gimió pero se abstuvo de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras se temblaba en el suelo se dio cuenta de que Voldemort nunca le había lanzado un _Crucio _a pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho para merecerlo en el pasado.

La respuesta le vino casi de inmediato. La maldición _Cruciatus_ estaba ligada emocionalmente con quien la lanzara. Sólo funcionaría si tal persona quisiera provocar dolor a la víctima, tenía que en verdad quererlo y disfrutarlo. Voldemort podía proclamarse piadoso por no usarla con Izar, pero Izar conocía la verdad detrás de su imposibilidad.

Era porque Izar era el compañero de Voldemort. Aún si este nunca mostraba su criatura tenía que haber algo dentro del Señor Oscuro que se rebelaba al dañar intencionalmente a su compañero. Y aunque el lado humano de Riddle creía que Izar merecía el dolor, el _Crucio _no funcionaría. Así que el hombre tuvo que conformarse con otra maldición. Por eso Voldemort lo llevó allí para castigarlo. No quería que sus seguidores vieran su indulgente castigo contra alguien que o había desafiado.

Izar no dudaba que Voldemort pudiese lanzarle la Maldición _Cruciatus_, pero el hombre tendría que estar verdaderamente furioso para hacerlo.

A través del dolor Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una risa forzada. Voldemort se acercó a él y agitando su varita terminó el hechizo. El cuerpo de Izar se estremeció con los efectos pero continuó riendo hacia esos ojos carmesí.

"Me castigaste por alterar una Marca que, por cierto, salvó tu pellejo frente al Director. También me castigaste por mi ausencia – un período de curación de cuatro meses…" Izar sentía la lengua pesada, pero recuperó el control sobre ella mientras sonreía. "¿Cuándo podré yo castigarte por traicionar completamente mi confianza?"

Voldemort se inclinó con el seño fruncido. "Si quieres puedo castigarte peor. Escapaste prácticamente ileso."

Izar entrecerró los ojos mirando al Señor Oscuro. "Quiero verte hacer mas," lo desafió.

Una uña filosa trazó su mentón. El hombre rió divertido negando con la cabeza. "No me tientes," luego volteó, su aura aún mas fría que antes.

Izar se sentó gruñendo. "Eres un bastardo," siseó. "¿Por qué castigarme por sanar?"

Voldemort estaba de pié frente al tapiz de los Black estudiándolo con aburrida fascinación. Le daba la espalda a Izar y como estaba comenzó a hablar. "Ofrecí ayudarte con su recuperación. Aunque puedo ser posesivo con tu bienestar podría haber aceptado el hecho de que querías sanar por tu cuenta. No puedo, sin embargo, aceptar tu decisión de abandonar Gran Bretaña por completo por cuatro meses." Aquí el tono de Voldemort se tonó helado. "No tenía ninguna pista de tu ubicación o tu salud. Abandonaste el país por tu enojo hacia mi. Por _eso_ estas siendo castigado."

Izar no iba a negarlo. Había dejado Gran Bretaña, en realidad, porque estaba enojado con el Señor Oscuro. Pero también para sanar sin interrupciones, lejos de su alcance.

Izar miró el piso, dándose cuenta una vez mas que su furia era injusta. Mantener su ira contra el Señor Oscuro estaba afectando sus acciones, haciéndolo parecer inmaduro, infantil. Cuatro meses lejos del hombre habían enfriado su enojo considerablemente, pero se dio cuenta de que no había desaparecido su furia por el Torneo de los Tres Magos por completo. Y estaba dirigida a Voldemort.

Entre mas pronto actuara como un adulto, antes Voldemort lo trataría como tal. Y cuando lo hiciera, situaciones como esa no se volverían a presentar.

O eso asumía.

Izar sonrió brevemente. Su ira parecía aplacada y asintió complacido. _Había_ madurado; sólo tenía algunos obstáculos en el camino de convertirse en un adulto.

"Tienes razón…" le concedió. "Me frustraba tu decisión de no informarme de los propósitos de mi invención. Después de que mis memorias suprimidas regresaran a mi mente, tú eras el centro de mi enojo." Aunque Izar ya no lo dirigía hacia Voldemort su confianza estaba algo dañada. Tomaría un tiempo antes de que volviera a confiar en el Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort volteó para mirara izar. Izar lo miró con la barbilla en alto en su terquedad usual. "Puedes pararte," el Señor Oscuro sonaba complacido, casi como si Izar acabara de pasar una prueba.

Apoyando las manos en el suelo Izar se puso de pie. Recuperó la confianza y se paró cerca de Voldemort. El hombre continuó estudiando el tapiz de la familia Black, su atención particularmente en la rama donde estaban Regulus e Izar.

"¿Qué tomará que confíes en mi?" murmuró Voldemort.

Izar parpadeó sorprendido antes de limpiar su expresión. No podía dejar que Voldemort viese una emoción tan vulnerable en su rostro. "Puede que nunca lo haga," adormitó en voz baja. "Porque sé, sin importar lo cercanos que lleguemos o no a ser, que tú nunca vas a confiar en mi. No es recíproco, no creo poder colocar tal confianza en ti."

Voldemort inclino la cabeza levemente hacia un lado. "Te he confiado varias cosas ya."

"Con ataduras," respondió Izar con calma. "Puede que me hayas contado algunos temas sensibles, pero forzaste mi silencio a través de la banda Céltica." El hombre estaba hablando probablemente de su falta de Horrocruxes y el hecho de que era inmortal por ser una criatura. Ambos importantes secretos bien protegidos por el anillo que Izar tenía en su mano izquierda. Aseguraba su silencio.

El aura de Voldemort palpitó con algo de humor negro. "Sin embargo no tenía que compartir esas cosas contigo. Eres el único que las sabe."

Izar asintió aunque Voldemort no lo vería. Miró el tapiz de los Black que parecía tener la atención de Voldemort antes de volverse hacia la alta figura del Señor Oscuro. "Enséñame Oclumancia."

Voldemort volteó finalmente, su expresión oculta tras su capa. Izar se mantuvo donde estaba con las manos detrás de su espalda. "Tomaste estudiantes antes," continuó Izar. "Bellatrix aprendió de ti a luchar; tal vez incluso aprendió algo de Artes Oscuras. Preguntaste qué requeriría que confiara en ti. Enseñarme Oclumancia sería un gran paso en esa dirección."

El Señor Oscuro soltó una risa como un siseo. "Luchar es muy distinto de lo que pides de mí, chico. La Oclumancia forja una conexión mental entre el estudiante y el mentor. Para que tengas éxito debes depositar en mi toda tu confianza, permitiéndome ingresar en las profundidades de tu mente la requieren. Ya has dicho que no confías en mi."

Izar estaba listo para eso. Lo había aceptado en el verano cuando intentó aprender Oclumancia pero falló considerablemente. "Intenté aprender sólo. Obviamente no funcionó. El único otro maestro del arte que conozco es Severus Snape, pero está enseñando en Hogwarts."

Para sorpresa de izar, Voldemort negó con la cabeza. "No, no puedo enseñarte."

Ocultando su shock y su decepción Izar parpadeó. "¿Puedo preguntar por que?"

Voldemort dio un paso hacia él, casi flotando. "Muchas razones, Izar. Te dije varias veces que disfruto violar la mente. No sé como ingresar con gentileza. Si te instruyo será tortura para ti. También sé que nunca confiaras en mi lo suficiente para absorber mis enseñanzas. De todos modos, planeo enseñante más de Artes Oscuras ese año. Considera eso mis ensañanzas."

Izar cerró su mano izquierda y el guante de cuero hizo un ruido como un gemido. "Necesito aprender Oclumancia mi Señor."

"Terco," Voldemort chasqueó la lengua antes de extender una mano hacia Izar.

De repente Izar sintió un dolor punzante detrás de los ojos y comenzó a expandirse anormalmente. Soltó un grito ahogado y cerró los ojos cuando apareció una memoria.

_Un joven Izar estaba de pie bajo la lluvia acunando a un pájaro muerto en su manos. Sus uñas se clavaron entre las plumas atravesando su piel. La sangre carmesí chorreó por su pálido brazo para ser luego lavada por la lluvia._

El dolor terminó. Se enderezó enseguida, sentía la mente pesada con la oscuridad dejada atrás por la presencia de Voldemort. "No fue tan malo," mintió Izar. Un momento después su mentira fue descubierta cuando su nariz comenzó a sangrar. Limpió el líquido espeso furioso.

Voldemort estaba a centímetros de él y se acercó para acariciar posesivamente la mejilla de Izar. "¿Por qué deseas aprender Oclumancia? ¿Hay algo que quieras esconder de mi?" era un tono burlón, pero Izar lo tomó en serio.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron. "¿Crees que pediría que me instruyeras si ese fuera el caso mi Señor?" se apartó de la mano y volvió a limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz. "Hay un…un invento que estuve maquinando durante el verano. Creo que es una manera de destruir a algunos miembros puntuales del lado de la Luz. No quiero que Dumbledore lo vea en mi mente."

Voldemort alzó los brazos y se quitó la capucha, finalmente revelando su pelo negro y sus facciones demoníacas. De momento había alzado las cejas. "¿Y qué invento sería ese?"

Por un momento Izar dudó. Se preguntaba si Voldemort creería que se había salido de los límites con lo que tenia pensado. El hombre podía pensar que era un asunto de su privacidad, pero Izar no había podido resistirse cuando se le ocurrió. "Un…Horrocrux."

Los ojos carmesí se oscurecieron y el hombre dio otro paso hacia Izar. La túnica del Señor Oscuro rozó contra Izar y el mago más joven se estremeció ante el mero contacto.

Voldemort frunció los labios al sentir lo consciente que estaba Izar de él. "¿A que te refieres, chico?"

Estaban tan cerca, pero no se tocaban. Izar se preguntaba por qué se sentía atraído hacia el hombre mayor, por qué sentía que necesitaba acercarse y tocar a Voldemort.

A través de las tentaciones eróticas en su mente, Izar se enfocó en el tema. "Quieres que Dumbledore crea que tienes Horrocruxes para apartarlo del hecho de que eres una criatura. ¿Qué mejor manera de guiarlo que creando un artefacto que crea que es un Horrocrux? ¿O varios? Esconderlos en sitios que se conecten con tu pasado y hacer que los busque.

Voldemort pareció apretar la mano al lado de su cuerpo, como si el hombre estuviera controlándose para no tocar a Izar.

"He estado trabajando en el proceso de creación de un Horrocrux," continuó Izar con calma. "Tiene algunas cosas que necesito reforzar, pero el resultado será el mismo."

La expresión en el rostro de Riddle era ilegible, casi amenazante. Si Izar no hubiera podido sentir la excitación del aura de Voldemort hubiera creído que estaba en contra del proyecto. "¿Y el resultado es?" preguntó Voldemort. "Dime."

Izar no había planeado decirle nada de su invento. Parecía que las expectaciones de su confrontación con Voldemort habían cambiado. Completamente. Todo lo que había planeado se le había escurrido entre los dedos. Había subestimado el poder del hombre. "No es que merezcas ninguna de mis invenciones después de lo que pasó la ultima vez, pero espero descubrir la manera de manipular la invención para que cause la muerte. Quien la busque para destruirla morirá. Será difícil de construir. Y la Magia negra que tendré que poner en el él será abrumadora, pero—"

Se detuvo cuando Voldemort le dio la espalda cortando la conversación.

"Te he extrañado, chico," admitió Voldemort con voz ronca. "Debo confesar que has estado constantemente en mi mente durante tu ausencia."

Izar alzó las cejas y exhibió una sonrisa presumida. "Eso es porque insistes en rodearte con incompetentes mi Señor. Yo también extrañaría a cualquiera con una pizca de inteligencia si estuviera rodeado con el mismo grupo que parecer preferir."

El Señor Oscuro volteó como un depredador ante su presa con una pequeña sonrisa. La mano blanca aferró a Izar por su camisa y lo atrajo hacia si. Las orejas de Izar enrojecieron por la cercanía. Un dedo largo acarició su mejilla igual de dominante que la mano que sostenía su camisa. Izar podía sentir el calor que manaba de la hombría de Voldemort contra su estómago—era casi como si se deshiciera.

"Espero poder ver esa invención," murmuró Voldemort complacido. Se inclinó a la caza de su premio pero Izar lo apartó.

"Oh no mi Señor," ronroneó Izar fríamente. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Voldemort empujándolo poco a poco. Podía haber evitado el avance del hombre como si no fuera nada, pero la verdad era que su pulso se aceleraba al pensar en volver a besar a hombre. No lo haría. No _podía _someterse así de fácil. "Debes enseñarme Oclumancia antes siquiera de que comience a construirlo. Creo que es un trato justo ¿no?"

No solo quería aprender Oclumancia para proteger la información de sus inventos, sino también como logro personal. Oclumancia era algo con lo que Izar había luchado por muchos años. Era un talento que siempre deseó poseer.

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron antes de entrecerrarse con sombría satisfacción. Trazó con las uñas rasguñando la mejilla de Izar en un doloroso reclamo. Izar evitó su reacción inmediata a la dolorosa sensación de su piel abriéndose. "¿Te atreves a negarme un beso después de cuatro meses de ausencia chico?"

Izar sintió que Voldemort tomaba sus muñecas que habían estado contra su pecho y se encontró empujado contra el tapiz de la familia Black. El Señor Oscuro le separó las piernas con la rodilla y posicionó su ágil cuerpo entre ellas. "Encuentro la reconstrucción de tu mente tanto agradable como exasperante."

El mas joven logró sonreír a pesar de la manera controladora con que Voldemort lo empujaba contra la pared. "Mientras lo encuentras exasperante sé que hice algo bien."

"Impertinente." Voldemort no sonrió pero su aura se tiñó de humor antes de volver a oscurecerse. "Deseas aprender Oclumancia de mi, que así sea." El dedo en la mejilla de Izar presionó levemente en una de las heridas que acababa de infligir. Ignorando la inhalación de Izar Voldemort canturreó. "Sólo debes saber que van a cambiar muchas cosas en cuanto te conviertas en mi estudiante."

Era una promesa susurrada e Izar sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder sintió que la atmósfera se helaba justo antes de que el elfo doméstico entrara en la habitación.

Algo no estaba bien…

"Amo Izar," dijo Kreacher con voz ronca tras una leve inclinación. "El Amo Regulus está siendo atacado. Me pidió que le informara si alguna vez pasaba que…"

"Bellatrix," siseó Izar. De algún modo logró zafar del agarre de Voldemort y correr hacia la puerta. Si Bellatrix había si quiera herido a Regulus…

Justo cuando tomó la perilla Voldemort lo aferró con fuerza por el brazo. Izar volteó con un comentario listo en su lengua cuando vio la expresión siniestra en los ojos del hombre. "No terminamos esta discusión todavía. La continuaremos en otra ocasión."

Izar se dio cuenta de que la mano del hombre estaba justo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa alterada. Voldemort estaba aplicando una presión significativa en ella antes de soltarlo a regañadientes.

Izar asintió, abrió la puerta y salió con Voldemort en sus talones. Antes de salir del salón donde podía sentir el aura adolorida de Regulus se detuvo. Lentamente se volvió para mirar a Riddle con una sonrisa juguetona. "Creí que te gustaría," comentó inocentemente señalando la Marca Tenebrosa a través de su manga. "Después de todo pensaba en ti cuando la alteré. Los dos tienen muchos rasgos en común."

Al salir oyó un siseo peligroso.

"_Mocoso insolente."_

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos partes. Se estaba haciendo muy largo y con demasiada información para mi sanidad. En el próximo capítulo veremos algunas interacciones entre Lucius/Bellatrix/Izar y por supuesto mas de Tom/Izar. Verás más sobre lo que Voldemort tiene planeado para la guerra.

Gracias por leer ;)

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **No mucho que contar, es algo tarde pero en serio quería terminar con este cap. ¿Los sorprendí eh? Que rápido! Jeje. Muchas gracias por los reviews…


	35. Parte II Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bellatrix era una mujer compleja. Era inteligente, observadora, poderosa y aun así trastornada. A veces Izar creía que alguien la había tirado de cabeza de niña, pero se dio cuenta que muchos Black eran similares a ella. Estaban locos y demasiado metidos en las Artes Oscuras como para darse cuenta de que sus acciones no eran _normales._

Pero igual que Sirius, Bellatrix era leal a su familia. Tal vez consideraba la lealtad de manera distinta que el resto, pero protegía a sus parientes y se complacía de castigarlos cuando lo creía necesario. También era ciegamente leal al Señor Oscuro. El mismo hombre que la tomó como su protegida y le enseñó a luchar y a manipular las Artes Oscuras a gusto. Hasta donde sabía Izar, Bellatrix fue la única estudiante de Voldemort.

Se preguntaba si su relación había ido más allá que la de Maestro y siervo, pero inmediatamente lo olvidó. Por lo que Izar había oído de pasada, Voldemort no llevaba a sus seguidores a la cama. Crearía un vínculo entre ellos que no quería establecer. Les haría creer que eran algo más que sirvientes para él. Voldemort disfrutaba hacer que sus seguidores hicieran cosas locas por su atención. Nunca querría que creyeran que _merecían _su atención. Sólo los tentaba.

Izar creía que Bellatrix era la mano derecha no declarada de Riddle. A pesar del hecho de que había varios miembros del círculo interno que fueron con Riddle a Hogwarts, Bellatrix de algún modo había conseguido convertirse en su segunda.

Izar no sabía si sentirse celoso o determinado a pasarla. De momento era un Mortífago de segundo rango, bastante lejos del Señor Oscuro. Sabía que era tonto siquiera pensar que solo porque era el compañero de Voldemort estaría en un rango superior al de los otros Mortífagos. Éstos ya tenían muchos años de servicio. Izar tenía que probarse a si mismo frente a los Mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro para convertirse en un miembro del circulo interno, por su habilidad no por favoritismo.

Pasaría. Sólo necesitaba ser paciente.

Sus pies fueron levantando nubes de polvo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el salón. No se oían gritos dentro de la habitación, pero a Izar no lo engañaba el encantamiento silenciador. Podía sentir el aura agonizante de Regulus vibrar. Casi lo ahogaba por su intensidad.

Voldemort iba atrás de él caminando tranquilamente. El hombre probablemente disfrutaba las luchas de poder se sus Mortífagos y no sentía la necesidad de intervenir en el divertido espectáculo. Izar apretó la mandíbula, sabía que al hombre no le importaba Regulus. Si Voldemort no tuviera tanto interés en que Izar lo viera bajo una luz tolerable, estaba seguro que Regulus ya habría sido asesinado.

Izar alzó una mano y sin su varita abrió las puertas del salón. Lucius estaba de pie cerca de la puerta con un brillo extraño en los ojos que sólo aumentó al verlo. Bellatrix estaba parada frente a la figura sufriente Regulus con los labios fruncidos por el placer Izar recordaba estar bajo el _Crucio _de Bellatrix. Había sido la cosa mas dolorosa que había sentido jamás.

Los gritos de su padre resonaron en su mente e Izar alzó el brazo, varita en mano, y lanzó a Bellatrix por los aires. Ésta gruñó al caer de cola en el suelo pero se puso de pié en seguida. Con un rugido apuntó su varita a Izar que se había parado frente a su padre para protegerlo.

"Merece ser castigado," Bellatrix exhaló, su pecho se expandió al inhalar con fuerza. "Ni siquiera _tu _puedes intervenir."

Le lanzó un hechizo, seguramente para apartarlo, pero Izar agitó con rapidez su varita sobre su cabeza. Las barreras de la casa vibraron al atrapar el hechizo de Bellatrix y devolverlo en forma de rayo. Se oyó el sonido como de una explosión cuando el rayo de estática rosado erró a la cabeza de Bellatrix por sólo centímetros. Izar rechinó los lentes y mantuvo su varita en alto por si ella era lo bastante tonta para volver a atacar.

"No en nuestra casa," susurró Izar con voz siniestra.

Ella abrió los ojos negros al ver la marca de quemadura en la pared cerca de su cabeza. Un par de rizos negros cayeron sobre su rostro al voltear para mirara al Señor Oscuro que estaba detrás de Izar. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de discutir pero Izar se le adelantó.

"Su destino esta en las manos del Señor Oscuro, no en las tuyas. Y a menos que nuestro Señor te dé permiso para torturarlo como creas conveniente no voy a moverme." Izar se quedó donde estaba mientras ella volvía a alzar su varita.

Una vez más ella miró por sobre el hombro de Izar al Señor Oscuro. El heredero Black no volteó para mirar lo que había hecho el Señor Oscuro pero Bellatrix siseó furiosa y bajó su varita y su cabeza. Entonces Izar bajó la suya y las barreras volvieron a su sitio en paredes y techos.

Luego volteó para mirar a Regulus y frunció el seño cuando éste se estremeció por los efectos de la maldición _Cruciatus. _¿Por qué su padre simplemente había permitido que Bellatrix lo torturara? Podía manipular las barreras para que lo protegieran justo como había hecho Izar aun así no había movido un dedo. ¿Lo había tomado por sorpresa? ¿O era algún tipo de placer enfermizo el sucumbir ante un Mortífago de mayor rango? ¿O acaso Regulus creía que se merecía el castigo?

Otra vez se enfrentaba con el hecho de que Regulus era similar a Bellatrix en varios aspectos. Tal vez Regulus había creído que merecía el castigo y lo había aceptado sumiso. Porque si Regulus no otra hubiera creído eso abría sido capaz de defenderse. Viendo la tozuda expresión en los ojos del hombre Izar se alivió al notar que su padre podía cuidarse solo si tenía la mente fría.

"Intenté decirle a Bellatrix que sería injusto torturar a tu padre," dijo una voz. "No tenía que sufrir bajo su mano sino la de nuestro Señor."

Izar volteó abruptamente observando a Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados. El hombre, como siempre, era una estatua de fría elegancia a pesar del oscuro brillo de Bellatrix. Sus ojos fríos encontraron los de Izar con interés renovado. El hombre nunca escondía su fascinación por Izar; de hecho su aura siempre parecía emanar excitación y lujuria. Lucius era un hombre que no se avergonzaba de admirar las cosas _bellas, _o al menos eso le habían dicho a Izar.

"Estoy seguro de que hizo justamente eso Señor Malfoy," comentó Izar secamente.

Lucius se acercó y Voldemort finalmente terminó de entrar al salón y cerró las puertas. "Llámame Lucius," lo corrigió el rubio con voz suave como la seda. "Casi no te reconocí, Izar, pero por supuesto, te delataron tus ojos. No creía que pudieras volverte mas llamativo pero demostraste lo contrario." El hombre extendió su brazo a pesar del gruñido de advertencia de Regulus.

Izar exhibió una sonrisa torcida y tomó la mano de Lucius. "Tan encantador como siempre, Lucius," ronroneó Izar. Rozó con el dedo índice la zona de su muñeca donde estaba el pulso, sorprendiendo al hombre. La expresión de este se transformó en una pensativa y de interés.

_Si Lucius, conmigo no se juega. Yo juego contigo._

Regulus finalmente luchó por ponerse de pie y se posicionó torpemente entre su hijo Lucius con sus extremidades adoloridas. "Bastardo enfermo," dio Regulus en voz baja, casi demasiado como para que Izar oyera.

Era algo conmovedor que Regulus quisiera defender a Izar, pero en serio, el heredero Black se estaba divirtiendo tanto con Lucius como éste con él. Por sobre la cabeza de Regulus, Izar notó que Lucius notaba con rapidez las heridas en su mejilla.

Casi había olvidado los rasguños en su rostro y del hombre que se los había provocado. Al volver a estar consciente de ellas las heridas parecieron arder, recordándole que el hombre en cuestión estaba en la habitación. Izar volteó para captar los ojos carmesí de Voldemort, rápidamente notó que al hombre no le parecían divertidas sus interacciones con Lucius. Izar suponía que curar los rasguños en su cara sólo enfurecería mas al hombre.

"Ruego me perdones, Black," murmuró Lucius sonando ofendido. "Simplemente lo estaba elogiando. Cómo fue capaz de consumarse a pesar de su linaje es una hazaña en si…"

Izar suspiró y aplaudió una vez. Casi como si Kreacher hubiera leído su mente el elfo doméstico apareció en el salón. Se inclinó mientras balanceaba un plato de pequeños sándwiches y una tetera y los apoyó en la mesa en medio del sofá y los sillones.

"Por favor siéntese mi Señor," lo invitó Izar, su tono colmado de sarcasmo.

A pesar de su tono, Voldemort tomó asiento con elegancia en el sillón mas lejano. Sólo después de que él lo hizo, el resto también tomó asiento a regañadientes. Lucius hizo una escena como se inspeccionar el sofá antes de sentarse al lado de Bellatrix. Se mantuvo rígido en su asiento mientras miraba los misteriosos sándwiches y las sucias tazas. Izar tenía que admitir que la higiene en Grimmauld era menos que satisfactoria. De hecho, faltaba mucho antes de que la casa Black pudiera considerarse pasable.

Izar sólo podía imaginar cuál sería la expresión de Draco si veía Grimmauld Place.

Sangre puras snob.

"Hice su favorito Amo Izar," dijo Kreacher feliz consigo mismo.

Izar abrió los ojos un poco al ver al pan mohoso y el queso que no olía muy apetecible. "Gracias Kreacher," Izar asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo un movimiento para tomar uno de los…sándwiches ofrecidos.

Kreacher desapareció con un chasquido dejando al grupo en un pesado silencio.

"Patético," comentó Lucius mirando a Regulus significativamente. "¿Todo ese oro en tu bóveda y ni siquiera puedes proveer a nuestro Señor con una comida satisfactoria?"

Los labios de Izar temblaron mientras intentaba contener la risa. Estaba seguro que a Voldemort no podía importarle menos. Con sus ojos verdes miró a un impasible y aburrido Señor Oscuro. El hombre miró los sándwiches verdes y luego el rostro travieso de Izar.

"Grimmauld ha estado abandonado por casi veinte años, Lucius," dijo Regulus. "Considerando que acabamos de llegar, me temo que no tenemos armadillos recién horneados ni pavos albinos listos para ser servidos en bandeja de plata," respondió Regulus defendiendo su patrimonio. Izar hizo una mueca ante la mención de los armadillos.

Voldemort hizo un gesto con la mano. "Por mucho que disfrute el ritmo de la conversación no vine aquí para discutir los beneficios de las artes culinarias."

Izar sonrió tratando de esconder su diversión mirando a Bellatrix mientras esta se acercaba y se servía. Su rostro no revelaba nada mientras comía e Izar se preguntó si tenía comida suficiente en la residencia Lestrange. No podía ser saludable.

"Mi Señor," respondió Lucius con reverencia. "Por favor perdóneme; sólo estaba preocupado por su bienestar. Seguramente no quiere tener una decaída y—"el rubio se fue apagando al recibir una mirada severa del Señor Oscuro.

"La guerra," lo ayudó Izar y la habitación se sumió en otro tenso silencio. "Regulus y yo nos hemos mantenido al tanto con el _Profeta, _pero no menciona el movimiento de los Mortífagos. Salvo por algunas ocasiones." Aquí Izar le lanzó a Voldemort una mirada significativa diciéndole al hombre que sí, sabía sobre el orfanato y el falso intento de asesinato. Voldemort le sostuvo la mirada, divertido detrás de su máscara inexpresiva.

Lucius se enderezó y comenzó a hablar después de recibir un asentimiento de Voldemort. "No hay mucho que discutir Señor Black. Nos hemos mantenido inactivos desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mientras tanto, el _Profeta_ ha ido degradando la imagen de Dumbledore. Por otra parte, Fudge todavía cree que los Mortífagos son un grupo terrorista. No aceptará que hay un Señor Oscuro."

"Típico," comentó Izar. "¿Y el Secretario Riddle?" Izar miró a Voldemort. "¿Qué dice sobre este _grupo terrorista?"_

"Se mantiene en silencio, siguiendo a Fudge con cautela, pero no tan vocal sobre sus dudas de que no hay ningún Señor Oscuro," Voldemort estudió a Izar con los ojos entrecerrados. "Aparecerá aún mas una vez que Fudge deje de ser Ministro y Rufus Scrimgeour tome su lugar." Voldemort parecía complacido consigo mismo e Izar se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y juntó las palmas en contemplación.

"¿Rufus Scrimgeour?" Izar frunció el seño mientras su mente trabajaba a mil tratando de ponerle una historia a ese nombre. "¿El líder del departamento de Aurors? ¿Crees que él se convertirá en el próximo Ministro?"

El mandato del nuevo Ministro comenzaría al comienzo de Noviembre, sólo faltaban unos días. El mundo mágico iba a votar por un nuevo Ministro e Izar se preguntaba si Fudge volvería a postularse. ¿Y Tom Riddle?

"Ex Auror," lo corrigió Riddle gentilmente. "Se retiró el año pasado del departamento y ha estado volviéndose más influyente en la política. Tiene a Dumbledore susurrándole al oído sobre el ascenso al poder del Señor Oscuro. Y aunque Rufus diga que no apoya a Dumbledore, el hombre no ha dicho nada sobre el grupo terrorista. Mucha gente cree, pos sus habilidades como Auror, que sería un Ministro de confianza—creen que el pude protegerlos."

"También es pro-Muggle," consideró Izar. Miró al suelo pensando en cuál sería el plan de Voldemort. Izar dudaba que el hombre le dijera a las claras lo que estaba planeando. Riddle siempre disfrutaba hacer que Izar descubriera las cosas por si solo.

De repente su mente se aclaró al darse cuenta. Miró a la oscura figura de Voldemort y exhibió una sonrisa siniestra. "Vas a hacer de su vida un infierno ¿no es así?"

Voldemort alzó una mano para silenciar a Lucius cuando el hombre estaba a punto de responder. Levantó su mano izquierda, donde se veía con claridad la banda Céltica plateada—muy para disgusto de Izar. "¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Izar?"

Izar miró a Bellatrix y notó que la mujer no estaba prestando mucha atención. Parecía que no disfrutaba la política, que era más una mujer de acción. "Si Tom Riddle no aspira a la posición de Ministro de Magia y _quiere _que Scrimgeour tenga éxito entonces sólo puedo imaginar que tiene planes para él." Voldemort inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, instando a Izar a expandirse. "Quieres que sumerja al mundo mágico en un sentimiento de calma…"

"Por su posición como Ex Auror, sí, , los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña lo verán cómo alguien que destruya a este 'grupo terrorista' antes de que éste sea más fuerte," concedió Voldemort.

La sonrisa de Izar se expandió por su rostro al darse cuenta a donde iba todo esto. "¿Asumo que Lord Voldemort se convertirá en un problema mayor para Gran Bretaña una vez que Rufus Scrimgeour sea Ministro? Harás que el mundo mágico entre en caos y los ciudadanos de Gran Bretaña no se sentirán tan seguros cuando Scrimgeour no sepa responder. Habrá dudas sobre su liderazgo. Y mientras tanto, como dijiste antes, Tom Riddle hará mas de una aparición. Me pregunto si…" siguió Izar pensando. "Nunca vas a revelar que Tom Riddle es Lord Voldemort ¿verdad?"

Voldemort finalmente se incorporó riendo de forma siniestra. "No, nunca serán la misma persona en público. Como Secretario, gradualmente comentaré en público que, tal vez, necesitamos someternos un poco a los deseos del Señor Oscuros y separarnos del mundo Muggle. Habrá grupos de magos y brujas que estarán en mi contra, pero entre más falle Scrimgeour más los ciudadanos empezarán a escuchar a Riddle."

Izar sacudió la cabeza, maravillado. "Y cuando el mundo mágico comience a escuchar al Secretario Riddle, Lord Voldemort gradualmente dejará de atacar. Y cuando la gente se dé cuenta de que ya no tienen que vivir con miedo al Señor Oscuro, se adaptarán a los nuevos cambios." Terminó Izar, complacido por el proyecto del hombre.

"Muy bien chico," ronroneó Voldemort. "Veo que no voy a tener que prepararte demasiado para la política."

Regulus se estremeció al lado de Izar, claramente aún en contra de que éste fuera el heredero político del hombre.

Bellatrix finalmente alzó la vista de su sándwich a medio comer, mas no fue ella quien expresó la pregunta. "¿Izar lo acompañará en su carrera política, Mi Señor?" murmuró Lucius alzando las cejas sorprendido.

Voldemort mantuvo sus ojos en Izar y sonrió. "Él es mi heredero político, Lucius."

Lucius miró la banda Céltica plateada en el dedo de Voldemort y luego al guante que usaba Izar.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cuándo o cómo Izar habló. "¿Crees que sea prudente que sigas diciéndole a tus seguidores que también eres Tom Riddle? Entiendo que tienes las barreras de privacidad en la Marca Tenebrosa para prevenir que algún Mortífago revele tu doble identidad, pero tal vez tú y los Mortífagos deberían empezar a reclutar magos sin decirles que eres Tom Riddle."

Izar hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer inocente al hablar de la Marca Tenebrosa. Cuando manipuló la Marca creyó que había logrado transferir la barrera de privacidad a la suya. No había funcionado. De algún modo Izar no fue capas de convertirla y podía hablar de Riddle y Voldemort como el mismo hombre.

Voldemort le lanzó una mirada significativa al mencionar la Marca Tenebrosa pero aún así asintió. "Puede que tengas razón. Revelar mis dos personas a mis seguidores tiene tanto sus beneficios como sus contras. Sin embargo, confío en que mi barrera de privacidad se mantendrá. No hay muchos prodigios allí afuera dispuestos a enfurecer a cualquier costo a sus Amos al quitarle a la Marca sus propiedades…"

El hombre se calló e Izar bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su risa.

"Si puedo preguntar, Mi Señor," murmuró Lucius ajeno al comentario de Voldemort. "¿Cuándo anunciará que ha tomado a un aprendiz político? Me encuentro ansioso por ver a Izar en la escena política."

Una mano tambaleante se posó en la rodilla de Izar de una manera casi posesiva. Volteando, Izar notó que Regulus estaba sentado contra el respaldo de su silla mirando a Lucius para nada impresionado. A presar de que su cuerpo aún se estremecía por los efectos de la Maldición _Cruciatus_ un así lograba exhibir una mirada intimidante. En momentos como estos, Izar sabía que Regulus pensaba que él no era más que un chico que necesitaba que su padre lo defendiera.

Izar lo dejaría pasar. Esta vez. Era mejor dejarlo estar y permitirle a su padre la oportunidad de defenderlo. Iba a llegar el momento en que Izar le iba a negar esa oportunidad. Sabía que Regulus estaba emocionalmente molesto por haberse perdido tanto de su infancia y, teniendo en cuenta cómo lo había ayudado este verano, Izar dejaría que por esta vez fuera la figura parental protectora.

"Lo más probable es que se lo informe a los medios después de que sea anunciado el nuevo Ministro," Voldemort estudió a Izar. "Y mientras la batalla por la custodia con Potter está recién comenzando."

Bellatrix hizo una cara de asco. Izar asumió que era por la mera mención de la Sangresucia y no por el sándwich mohoso que acababa de consumir.

El cambio de tema lo tomó con la guardia baja, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de Lily Potter durante el verano. Sin embargo, incluso si no había pensado mucho en ella, sí tenía una nueva solución para la lucha por su custodia. "Tal vez Regulus y yo estamos encarando lo de la custodia de la manera equivocada," comenzó a decir Izar. "Estamos usando mi independencia como medio para permitirme a mí elegir con quien quiero vivir. ¿Por qué no solicito la emancipación? Regulus abandona su pedido de custodia y me deja ir contra ella."

Lucius acarició su bastón, pensativo. "Lily Potter y Albus Dumbledore tienen muchos contactos en el Ministerio—casi tantos como nuestro Señor. Sé por ejemplo que el juez asignado a tu caso le simpatizan las madres y sus hijos. Sólo porque te hayas graduado de Hogwarts no quiere decir que tengas oportunidad de ser elegible para ser emancipado."

Izar se incorporó en su asiento tensando los labios irritado. "Tengo _diecisiete_, sólo un año y seré considerado un adulto."

Lucius negó con lentitud con la cabeza, informándole en silencio que su edad no era suficiente para pedir la emancipación. Izar entonces miró al Señor Oscuro y notó que el hombre parecía desinteresado. Bueno… el hombre pronto se _fascinaría _con el tema en cuanto Izar sugiriera su próximo plan.

Trató de reprimir una sonrisa, pero falló miserablemente. Su sonrisa atrajo la atención de Lucius e Izar pudo sentir la mirada curiosa de su padre.

"Si solicito la emancipación a último momento, Lily va a tener que cambiar sus tácticas rápidamente – sin previo aviso. Tendrá que pasar de atacar a Regulus a atacar mi falta de independencia. La mayoría de los menores que reciben la emancipación lo logran porque pueden mantenerse solos económicamente o obteniendo una calificación de una escuela mágica. Me gradué de Hogwarts con honores y tengo un trabajo con los Inefables…"

Izar pausó, tratando de controlarse para no reír. En vez de sucumbir a la risa alzó un tercer dedo. "También hay otra manera de que una corte le otorgue la emancipación a un menor. Matrimonio."

Un silencio incómodo y frío se extendió por el salón. Era más por el oscurecimiento del aura de Voldemort que por otra cosa.

Lucius alzó las cejas mientras Regulus a su lado asentía. "Y…" comenzó Lucius suavemente. "¿Con quién planeas casarte?"

Bellatrix parecía igual de interesada en su respuesta que el resto. Lo más probable era que quisiese asegurarse de que fuera una Sangre pura respetable y no una mestiza o Sangresucia. Era la única razón por la que le interesaba.

"Daphne Greengrass por supuesto."

Lucius inclinó su cabeza a un lado, parecía estar de acuerdo. "Es una digan candidata. Y creo que tu pedido de emancipación será aprobado. Pero debes moverte con cuidado con el juez. La emancipación de un Muggle es menos estricta que en el caso de un mago. Creemos que nuestros jóvenes deben ser bien protegidos hasta que tengas diecisiete. Aún después de años de debatir hay muchos que todavía creen que diecisiete años es muy temprano para que sean considerados adultos legales.

Izar hizo una mueca ante esto. Diecisiete años era más que suficiente para independizarse. Aunque claro, él era diferente a la mayoría de los de su edad. Él se había cuidado sólo desde niño.

Los ojos verdes se movieron con lentitud hacia el Señor Oscuro. El aura del hombre era fría y su mirada aún mas helada. A Izar se le hizo un nudo en el estómago del miedo ante la expresión del hombre. Estaba enmascarada, pero los ojos carmesí parecían quemar mientras lo miraban.

"Creo que hemos terminado aquí por hoy," siseó Voldemort. Se levantó de la silla cuan alto era.

Bellatrix no se quedó atrás, parecía aliviada de deshacerse de la compañía. Era como si despreciara sentarse tranquila y pacientemente. Caminó hasta la puerta rápidamente, ansiosa. Su aura acompañando su delgada forma.

Izar inclinó la cabeza a Lucius mientras el hombre se despedía de él y de Regulus.

No se sentía culpable por considerar el matrimonio con Daphne. Era una buena forma de lograr su independencia y cubrir su verdadera _relación _con el Señor Oscuro. Ella se beneficiaría, Izar se beneficiaría, y Voldemort también.

Pero cuando Izar captó esa última mirada de Voldemort, súbitamente temía por la vida de Daphne.

No importaba, Izar haría que Voldemort lo viera a su manera.

**(Death of Today)**

"Él era mi Bisabuelo y siempre me aterrorizaban las historias que oí de él…"

Dijo Regulus mientras apartaba una gran telaraña que colgaba del bajo techo. Izar frunció el seño al ver el oscuro y sucio sótano de Grimmauld Place, tratando de no respirar muy profundo. Cubría su nariz y boca con la manga de su camisa con la esperanza de que sus pulmones permanecieran intactos con todo el polvo flotando.

"Cygnus era brillante," continuó Regulus. Sus ojos pálidos parecían brillar en la luz de su varita. "Justo como tú. Sólo que él estaba loco. Siempre alentaba a sus hijos y nietos a que siguieran su ejemplo en términos de experimentar e inventar. No estaba a favor de los Inefables, pero era el único mago en aproximarse al Velo hasta entonces. Mantenía sus descubrimientos en secreto y los Inefables lo despreciaban por ello."

Izar miró las cajas de madera frente a sí. Estaban apiladas una sobre la otra contra la pared de piedra gris. Volvió a enfocar su atención en Regulus. Él y su padre habían desaparecido en el sótano unos minutos después de que se fuera Voldemort. El hombre parecía mentalmente estable por el _Crucio _de Bellatrix, pero sus extremidades aún temblaban. El _Lumos _en la punta de su varita temblaba—sumiendo el sótano en una penumbra palpitante.

"Después de la segunda Prueba," comenzó Izar. "Lily dijo que no sabías nada de la Maldición de Cygnus."

Regulus tensó los hombros y miró a Izar casi tímidamente antes de voltear. "Yo…"

Izar entrecerró los ojos y exhibió una media sonrisa detrás de su manga. "Tenía razón ¿no es así?"

Su padre negó con la cabeza provocando que algunos mechones de pelo cayeran sobre su rostro. "No sé exactamente lo que es, no." Antes de que Izar pudiera responder, Regulus continuó bruscamente. "Sí se que Cygnus estaba obsesionado con la muerte. Estaba obsesionado con la línea entre los vivos y los muertos. Quería una manera de controlarla…"

A Izar no le gustaba adónde iba esto. Disfrutaba las Artes Oscuras, pero no le gustaba particularmente lo que por ahora asumía que era la Maldición de Cygnus. "¿Necromancia?"

Regulus abrió una de las cajas y espió su contenido. "Si," respondió distraído. "Cygnus estaba bastante celoso. La Necromancia es un talento con el que se nace y con el que puedes resucitar a los muertos. No hay manera de obtener los poderes después si no naces con eso. Pero a pesar de todo, Cygnus estaba determinado. Él…" Regulus gruñó mientras sacaba un objeto de la caja.

"Experimentó con su esperma, con su ADN, cualquier cosa que pudiera extraer de su cuerpo. Eventualmente, por lo que oí, se le empezó a acabar el tiempo. Decidió por una ruta en la que sabía que tendría éxito—la genética. Cygnus comenzó a manipular su esperma con la esperanza de poder pasar el gen de la Necromancia. Cuando sus hijos no lo heredaron, esperó por sus nietos con la esperanza de que heredaran la sensibilidad a la magia, un signo de que el gen estaba presente."

Aquí, Regulus volteó hacia Izar. "Mi padre me explicó que Cygnus se trastornó aún mas conforme fue envejeciendo. Solía escoltar a sus nietos ante el Velo, con la esperanza de ver algún indicio de su gen. Nunca lo hizo…Murió antes de que yo naciera y obviamente antes de que tú lo hicieras."

Izar se balanceó sobre sus talones, sentía un nudo frío en el estómago. Algo no encajaba.

Regulus sacudió el polvo de un objeto en sus manos. Izar se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era el retrato de un hombre de mediana edad. Tenía pelo negro oscuro con raíces grises. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca mientras Regulus quitaba el resto de la mugre. Inmediatamente, Izar notó los ojos oscuros. Eran inquietantemente similares a los de Bellatrix.

"¿Asumo que me necesitan?" El retrato habló en un susurro ronco.

La voz le provocó escalofríos. ¿Dónde había oído esa voz antes? A pesar de eso Izar se mantuvo controlado y miró con indiferencia al retrato.

"Hola abuelo," Regulus le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy aquí para presentarte a Izar, tu segundo bisnieto."

Los ojos del hombre escrutaron a Izar antes de que una pequeña y casi cruel sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. "Nadie me hubiera despertado a menos que mi experimento hubiera funcionado."

Izar hizo una mueca al ser referido como un 'experimento'. No tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Cygnus lo miraba admirado.

"Déjame con el chico," le demandó Cygnus a Regulus. El retrato debió haber notado la indecisión de Regulus porque volvió a mirarlo. "Esta es una discusión confidencial entre el chico y yo. Si él desea que sepas, él te dirá después."

Izar se sintió un poco mal por Regulus mientras el hombre asentía, tenso. Cygnus ni siquiera le había preguntado a Regulus quién era o su nombre. Era casi como si el retrato estuviera programado sólo para hablar con Izar en privado y sobre su _don. _Con suerte no notaría la renuencia de Izar a usar la Necromancia.

Regulus le pasó el retrato y le apretó el hombro antes de subir las escaleras.

Encendiendo su varita, Izar lo apoyó con cuidado sobre las cajas y miró a su ancestro. El hombre continuó evaluándolo. "Le tomó a mi trabajo tres generaciones para tener éxito…" comenzó Cygnus finalmente. "Debo haberme perdido de mucho en el mundo."

Izar frunció ante el comentario arbitrario antes de agacharse para ponerse al mismo nivel con los ojos negros. "Regulus, mi padre, asegura que heredé un…don de ti," dijo secamente. "él cree que es necromancia. Yo, por otra parte, no creo que tenga razón."

Cygnus soltó una carcajada. No era como la risa de Sirius, no, era algo más cruel. "Me divierte como la historia viaja por el tiempo. Aunque tienes el potencial para algunos dones, la necromancia no era mi objetivo."

Juntando las cejas, Izar se acercó aún mas. "Regulus dice que estabas obsesionado con ella—"

"No," lo cortó Cygnus enojado. "No estaba interesado en resucitar a los muertos."

Izar se puso de pié lentamente, sentía la piel de gallina en los brazos. Con cautela miró a su alrededor en el oscuro sótano alzando su varita en alto con la luz para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera mirando. Algunas arañas negras escaparon del halo de luz, no interesadas en ser molestadas en su vida de eterna oscuridad. El polvo en el aire brilló dándole cierta belleza a la turbia atmósfera.

"Estaba interesado en mi propia muerte," continuó Cygnus apartando a Izar de sus pensamientos. "Inmortalidad."

Apuntando con su varita a su ancestro Izar entrecerró los ojos con severidad. "Tu lógica no tiene sentido, _retrato. _¿A que te refieres con inmortalidad cuando claramente estas muerto?"

Cygnus alzó las cejas al ver la varita apuntando a su rostro y luego miró a Izar. "Eres demasiado débil para hacerlo, no me arruines esto."

Izar frunció el entrecejo, lo que Regulus le había dicho era verdad, el hombre estaba demente. No era de extrañar que la gente creyera que la familia Black estaba…trastornada. Cygnus era el ejemplo perfecto con sus susurros roncos y sus ojos negros brillantes.

Antes de que Izar pudiera informarle al retrato que sería utilizado como leña para la chimenea, una voz habló tras él.

"Me he vuelto mas fuerte desde que escapé del Velo. No tenemos mucho tiempo. El chico hizo una acuerdo con el Señor Oscuro para aprender Oclumancia. Si su mente se hacer mas fuerte ya no podremos usarlo como receptor." Era el mismo susurro ronco del retrato de Cygnus.

Mientras Izar volteaba pudo ver la familiar aparición encapuchada. Apuntó automáticamente su varita hacia la figura que lo había atormentado desde Navidad. Sólo que esta vez, la aparición parecía considerablemente más densa, menos borrosa.

La figura se quitó la capucha revelando las mismas facciones del hombre en el retrato detrás de Izar.

Izar mantuvo su brazo firme mientras la estudiaba. "¿A qué te refieres con escapar del Velo?"

El espíritu de Cygnus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió cruelmente. "Ese día en el Ministerio, Izar." Este Cygnus parecía mucho mas oscuro, más cuerdo que el del retrato. "Cuando tocaste el Velo, me liberaste. Estuve casi cincuenta años en ese arco de piedra, esperando a que mi experimento viniera a mí. Verás, tú eres mi receptor viviente. Llevas el gen que permitirá que mi espíritu se una completamente contigo. Solo tú podrías liberarme del Velo…"

"Estas demente," susurró Izar dando un paso hacia atrás.

Cygnus enderezó la cabeza, estudiando a Izar con lástima. "Y creíste que heredarías los talentos de necromancia. Oh, no e malinterpretes," Cygnus alzó una mano pálida y gris. "Tienes algunos talentos únicos por mi experimentación, pero es una lástima que nunca vas a usarlos a conciencia. Verás, una vez que me una contigo vas a desaparecer. Tu mente no es lo bastante fuerte para expulsarme. Tu cuerpo estaba destinado a ser mío… mi forma de alcanzar la inmortalidad."

Izar soltó su varita, gruñendo. Sabía que cualquier hechizo que lanzara a la aparición la atravesaría. No correría, no gritaría, iba a enfrentarlo de frente. "Subestimas mi mente."

Cygnus rió. "Es una desgracia que seas tan listo. Podrías haberme servido." El espíritu dio un paso hacia adelante, casi ronroneando ante la proximidad con Izar.

El heredero Black alzó la barbilla, sus ojos brillaban con determinación y tenacidad.

Cygnus se detuvo, su expresión transformándose en una de fingido arrepentimiento. "En lo que a mi respecta, me apena que tuvieras que ser tu. Como inventor que eres, Izar, debes entender que nada puede interponerse en mi camino para completar mi experimento."

El toque caliente de Cygnus casi lo hizo desmayar. Pero aclaró su mente e intentó protegerse como mejor pudo. Mas nada se podía comparar con el intenso dolor que se esparció por su mente y cuerpo mientras Cygnus se lanzaba dentro de él.

Izar lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un grito silencioso.

"¿Izar?" lo llamó una voz con cautela

_Regulus…_

"_¿Izar?"_

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **To be continued…hahaha

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Quiero darles muchas gracias a todos los que continúan compartiendo sus opiniones y comentando las traducciones. Me encantan sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos en una semana.


	36. Parte II Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Debes irritarme en mis sueños también, chico? Dormir es el único modo de escapar de ti y ahora has arruinado hasta eso…" siseó Voldemort exasperado.

Izar luchó por enfocar su mente lo suficiente para entender dónde estaba. Esto no podía ser verdad. No podía.

Con ojos adormilados notó que estaba de pié sobre blancura total. No había nada más hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con la excepción de la oscura figura de Voldemort. El hombre estaba de pié frente a él con su capa negra. Los ojos carmesí de pupilas divididas se entrecerraron mirando a Izar, culpándolo silenciosamente por la situación en la que estaba. En la que estaban.

¿Cómo llegó Izar allí? ¿Acaso su espíritu flotó inconscientemente hacia el único que podía ayudarlo? Fue todo en su subconsciente, sin ninguna duda. Voldemort estaba meditando o profundamente dormido, de haber estado despierto Izar nunca hubiera podido encontrarlo.

La única razón por la que había podido encontrar a Voldemort era porque el hombre ya tenía un vínculo con su mente. Era eso o que el anillo en su dedo forjaba una conexión mental entre los dos.

Izar frunció el seño al darse cuenta que Voldemort podía ser su última esperanza de sobrevivir. Sintió su estómago contraerse al sentirse vencido. "Necesito ayuda," admitió Izar a regañadientes.

Los ojos carmesí se agrandaron ante su confesión antes de entrecerrarse con disgusto. Era casi como si el hombre hubiera esperado que dijera eso, que lo admitiera. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿El Señor Oscuro sabía sobre Cygnus? ¿Había el hombre planeado esto?

Claro que no.

A través de la densa niebla que poblaba su mente, Izar recordó que Cygnus había ingresado en Izar antes de lo planeado, simplemente porque Voldemort iba a enseñarle Oclumancia. Si Voldemort le hubiera enseñado antes, probablemente sus barreras mentales hubieran sido lo bastante fuertes para evitar ser poseído por Cygnus.

Voldemort no tenía idea de que el espíritu de Cygnus estaba en Izar, lentamente devorando el suyo. Izar había luchado con dientes y uñas pero había perdido es batalla. No dejaría de luchar, pero aparentemente estaba inconsciente de momento y su espíritu había sido atraído hacia el hombre que podía ayudarlo.

Abrió la boca dándose cuenta de que sonaba horriblemente patético, pero Voldemort alzó una mano para detenerlo. "Siempre pareces meterte en problemas. ¿Por qué no aprendes a salir de ellos tu solo?"

Izar parpadeó, frunciendo el seño antes de mirar al hombre furioso. Era obvio que Voldemort no creía que esta… esta conexión fuese real. ¿O acaso era solo un sueño? Fuera la que fuese, Izar no iba a dejar pasar la acusación.

Bajó los brazos hasta poner las manos en su cabeza. "¿Siempre me meto en problemas? Yo no lo creo," gruñó. "Tú eres el que siempre me pone en peligro tu imprudente, perezoso y egoísta bastardo."

Los ojos carmesí lo estudiaron cuidadosamente y una pequeña sonrisa de expandió por su rostro. "Mejor," dijo con arrogancia. "Mucho mejor que el lastimoso niño rogando por ayuda."

Izar lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración y respiró profundamente. Tuvo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar gruñir irritado. Después de controlar su reacción Izar lentamente bajó la cabeza y miró al hombre. "¿Qué hará que te des cuenta de que esto no es un sueño y de que necesito…asistencia?" preguntó con calma apaciguando su ira para después. Ahora no era el momento de pelearse con el Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort permaneció callado, obviamente no tenía intenciones de responder.

"Bien," dijo Izar con calma. "Intentaré hacer esto por mi cuenta." Hizo una pausa para considerar. "Y cuando tenga éxito espero que te arrastres de rodillas y me supliques perdón. Pero no esperes piedad."

E hombre alzó las cejas. "¿Piedad? Chico, no te he dado más que piedad por tu insolencia desde que nos conocimos." Voldemort alzó una mano blanca y se acarició los dedos pensativo. Su expresión no revelaba nada mientras miraba a Izar. "¿En qué te has metido esta vez?"

El dolor regresó súbitamente. Izar se inclinó hacia adelante aferrándose el pecho cuando su corazón se salteó un latido antes de comenzar a palpitar con rapidez. Era casi como si hubiera perdido la consciencia cuando Cygnus lo había poseído y ahora estaba volviendo a despertar – volviendo al dolor. Debería agradecer que estaba despertando en lugar de flotar hacia la nada.

"Esta…esta en mi…el—"

E Izar fue lanzado nuevamente a una batalla sin fin llena de nada más que sufrimiento.

**(Death of Today )**

"¿Seguro que estas bien, Izar?" volvió a preguntar Regulus, su voz sonaba apagada y distante para Izar.

_No, estoy bien Regulus, pero claro; no puedes oírme…. _Pensó Izar con frustración mientras luchaba otra vez por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Cygnus descubrió sus intentos y lo arrojó a los rincones mas profundos de su mente.

Le tomó a Izar un largo rato recomponerse después del ataque de Cygnus. Sólo quería sucumbir, descansar y olvidarse del dolor otra vez. Pero si descansaba, Cygnus tomaría la oportunidad para destruir su espíritu. No sabía qué pasaría si era consumido, pero suponía que moriría y que él tomaría el control- justo lo que el hombre intentaba hacer.

A pesar de eso, Izar sabía que Cygnus también luchaba. Cuando su mente y la de él chocaban, Izar veía por momentos flashes de sus memorias y pensamientos. Este forcejeo había sido inesperado. El plan de Cygnus había sido destruir a Izar en cuanto se fundiera con su cuerpo.

Pero no había considerado que había ingresado en el cuerpo de Izar antes. Cygnus no había estado lo bastante fuerte y eso había causado su momento de debilidad. El hombre tampoco tomó en cuenta la cruda determinación de Izar. Podía que fuera inútil en Oclumancia, pero creía que su terquedad y determinación eran suficientes para ir en contra de su tatarabuelo. Sin embargo, Izar sabía que entre más tiempo Cygnus tuviera el poder, más fuerza obtendría.

De hecho, Cygnus tenía planes para visitar el Velo y extraer el resto de su alma. Izar había descubierto que el día que había tocado el Velo sólo un fragmento de la misma había escapado. Y desde ese día, el alma salía lentamente de y buscaba al resto de Cygnus. Aún no estaba completo y hasta que lo estuviera Izar tendría una oportunidad de recuperar la posesión de su cuerpo.

Sólo esperaba poder evitar que Cygnus fuera al Departamento de Misterios.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, Regulus," respondió Cygnus con la boca de Izar.

Izar entrecerró los ojos ante la respuesta de Cygnus antes de observar sus alrededores dentro de su mente. Era…definitivamente una escena para una imaginación hiperactiva.

Cuando había estudiado Oclumancia durante el verano, nunca había sido capaz de ver dentro de su mente. Por lo que había leído, la mente de cada uno tomaba la forma que fuera familiar con la persona.. Ahora Izar estaba literalmente _en _su mente, finalmente podía ver cómo se había construido.

La pate principal, o la que usaba siempre, parecía el Departamento de Misterios con sus pisos negros pulidos, paredes y techos con grandes puertas. Pero las similitudes terminaban allí. . En vez de paredes negras, la mente de Izar consistía en grandes puertas de vidrio abiertas de par en par, invitando a cualquiera sin restricciones.

Su mente estaba abierta, vulnerable. Y también estaba violada con la presencia de Cygnus. Su ancestro parecía estar en cada rincón.

De momento Izar estaba en una de las habitaciones. No tanto una habitación como un campo. Hizo una mueca mientras caminaba por el pasto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, miró el cielo púrpura cubierto de nubes blanquísimas que se movían con rapidez. Volvió a mirar al suelo a las flores de papel que lucían como si las hubiera dibujado un niño. Estaban como caídas, se veían tan patéticas como Izar en ese momento.

El cielo no estaba sólo cubierto de nubes sino también de varios objetos que Izar reconocía.

Estaba el viejo reloj de bolsillo flotando en el horizonte, justo como el que Izar había robado una vez en el orfanato. Era grande, probablemente tres veces más que él mismo. Súbitamente un gran sapo siguió al reloj, croando estruendosamente. Izar se agachó y cubrió su cabeza como si pudiera protegerse del anfibio de anormal tamaño. Pero no había rezón para asustarse porque pasó flotando sobre él igual de rápido que las nubes.

Se levantó sintiéndose un tonto.

"Tu solo…" dijo Regulus e Izar miró al cielo.

Si se enfocaba podía ver y oír que sucedía afuera con la misma facilidad con la que veía el cielo púrpura. Las voces y las imágenes eran turbias y distantes, pero podía ver el rostro preocupado de Regulus.

"Ayer, en el sótano, parecía como si estuvieras sufriendo," terminó su padre algo tenso.

A su lado estaba sentado Sirius. Su tío no había tocado su desayuno y si Izar hubiera estado en control de su cuerpo hubiera iniciado conversación con él. Sin dudas el hombre aún estaba inseguro sobre sus lealtades y qué camino debía seguir. Ahora era el momento para encararlo, para seducirlo.

Pero no podía. Porque Cygnus era él ahora.

Cygnus miró a su desayuno y luego a su bisnieto. "Recuerdas lo que dijo el retrato de Cygnus, Regulus. Estaba recibiendo mi herencia. Fue doloroso pero necesario."

_Herencia._

Izar rió con amargura. ¿Era esa la más _brillante_ idea que podía inventar su ancestro?

Regulus no parecía convencido mientras dejaba su tenedor y se incorporaba. "Y tus ojos, son negros," persistió mirando a Cygnus directamente.

Cygnus se encogió de hombros pero Izar podía sentir su fastidio. "Sólo un efecto secundario, estoy seguro." Cygnus se puso de pie y miró a su plato sin tocar. "Necesito ir al Ministerio hoy. Le prometí a Owen Walden que nos veríamos para discutir lo que he creado para los Inefables durante el verano."

Era mentira, _todo _mentira.

Izar vio como Cygnus ignoraba por completo la mirada preocupada de Regulus. ¿Acaso su padre sabía que algo andaba mal? Claro que si, sólo que no continuó interrogándolo. Era una característica que siempre le había gustado de él. Regulus nunca lo presionaba a responder. Respetaba su privacidad. Irónicamente, ahora mismo, Izar quería que su padre invadiera su privacidad.

"Recuerda que tenemos una reunión con el juez esta tarde." Regulus respiró profundamente estudiando a Cygnus.

Cygnus se detuvo en las escaleras capturando su atención. ¿Reunión con el juez? Izar había olvidado eso. Regulus y él tenían que verse con el juez de custodia en el Ministerio con Lily Potter.

Entonces sintió un dolor lacerante mientras Cygnus rebuscaba entre sus memorias, _sus _memorias. Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando cuando su espíritu se convulsiono por la fuerte sensación invasiva. Cygnus tomó las memorias que estaba buscando, ignorando el dolor de Izar.

El heredero Black cayó de rodillas tratando con desesperación de permaneces consciente. Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos se enfocó en el mundo exterior.

Cygnus exhibió una fría sonrisa. "No me olvidaría, padre."

E Izar sabía que Cygnus no tenía intención, para nada, de asistir a esa reunión. Dejaría a Regulus sólo y como un tonto ante el juez. Izar gimió de frustración, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse.

Como tratar de recuperar la posesión de su cuerpo otra vez. Era suyo y maldito fuera si dejaba que su inhabilidad para la Oclumancia fuera la causa de su muerte. Lo más probable era que Voldemort lo encontrara divertido, e Izar no iba a permitir que éste se regodeara.

Justo cuando Izar estaba a punto de romper su conexión con el mundo exterior notó algo al costado de Cygnus. Su ancestro no notó a Kreacher mirándolo desde la esquina de la habitación con una expresión desconfiada y las orejas caídas.

En cuanto Cygnus dejó Grimmauld Place Izar volvió a su mente.

Cygnus tenía una debilidad. Estaba ciego a todo menos su meta de inmortalidad. No creería que Voldemort era una amenaza, ni que Regulus sospecharía, y no creería que Kreacher podría haber visto lo de la otra noche. Cygnus permanecería enfocado hasta que recuperase su alma del Velo. Hasta entonces nada más le parecería importante.

E Izar contaba con esta debilidad.

¿Pero actuarían Kreacher y Regulus antes de que llegaran al Ministerio?

Súbitamente Izar se sintió abrumado. Cygnus estaba de camino ahora. No había manera de que alguien lo detuviera.

Entrecerró los ojos y miró al cielo, Izar sintió una sensación de furia enfriar su pecho. Abrazó la oscuridad a su alrededor y la usó para reconfortarse. Se dio cuenta de que la única persona que podía detener a Cygnus era él mismo. No tenía sentido confiar en los otros.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volver al consciente de su mente a pelear con Cygnus, una sombra lo cubrió. Miró hacia arriba al intruso y frunció el seño. Con la magia oscura flotando a su alrededor, sus palabras salieron con un siseo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

**(Death of Today)**

Regulus se puso de pie cuando el visitante apareció en la cocina.

"No lo esperaba Secretario Riddle," lo saludó con sequedad mirando a Sirius con rapidez y luego al político. No era prudente desviar su atención del hombre por mucho tiempo, Merlín sabía lo que el Señor Oscuro tenía planeado.

Los ojos marrones se enfocaron en Regulus antes de apartarse desinteresados. "Vengo por el chico," dijo el hombre. A su lado, Kreacher se frotaba las manos, sus labios contorsionados en una mueca horrible.

El chico.

Regulus hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse. "Me temo que _el chico _ya ha salido para el Ministerio."

Sirius se paró rápidamente y abandonó la habitación. Regulus miró cómo su hermano mayor salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Tensó los labios y volvió a mirara al Señor Oscuro disfrazado. El hombre estaba vestido con una túnica costosa, un claro signo de que se dirigía al Ministerio a engañar a todo el mundo con su sonrisa.

El Señor Oscuro le lanzó a Regulus una mirada de advertencia, finalmente centrando su atención en él. Regulus no sabía qué era mejor; tener toda la atención del Señor Oscuro o sólo su dispersa consideración. Comenzaron a erizársele los pelos del cuello. Esos ojos estaban encantados para parecer marrones e inocentes, no como los carmesí. Aun así parecían igual de crueles y peligrosos. Se preguntó cómo hacía Izar para soportar estar bajo esa mirada.

Regulus inclinó su cabeza en reverencia.

"¿Ha estado bien de salud?"

La cuestión lo atrapó con la guardia baja. Seguiría al Señor Oscuro en la guerra, pelearía por él y lo defendería. Sin embargo la lealtad de Regulus estaba con Izar y sólo con él. No _confiaba_ en el Señor Oscuro con su hijo. Haría su mejor esfuerzo por protegerlo del toque vicioso del hombre. Nunca se le había ocurrido a Regulus que Izar no era el chico puro que le gustaba creer que era. Parecía olvidar los cambios que había sufrido durante el verano.

"Se encuentras perfectamente bien, justo cómo la última vez que lo viste. Ayer, si ya se olvidó…Mi Señor," respondió con calma.

Regulus se tensó cuando el Señor Oscuro bajó el mentón, mirándolo todo el tiempo. Una sonrisa fría y cruel apareció en sus labios mientras se acercaba. "¿Tengo que recordarte, Black, que estas vivo _sólo_ porque tu hijo así lo desea?¿Hmm?"

El hombre caminó hacia él acariciando con sus largos dedos la mesa del comedor. Regulus sintió escalofríos bajándole por la espalada a medid que el Señor Oscuro se aproximaba.

"Amo Régulus señor—"

Regulus alzó una mano para acallar al inquieto elfo doméstico, manteniendo su atención en el Señor Oscuro. "¿Sólo porque Izar lo desea?" Regulus repitió las palabras del hombre con voz ronca. "Me cuesta creer que un implacable Señor Oscuro deje a un hombre con vida sólo para contentar a un chico de dieciséis años. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en _realidad_ con mi hijo, Mi Señor? ¿Es _sexo_ acaso?"

Tenía el pulso acelerado por las palabras irrespetuosas que le dirigía al Señor Oscuro. De hecho, debería estar en el piso retorciéndose de dolor y gritando súplicas y disculpas a su Señor. Sin embargo, los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron de manera extraña mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Regulus.

"Si ese fuera el caso, estaría encadenado a los postes de mi cama." El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa siniestra y burlona. "Pero es un niño delicioso ¿no es así? Los Black son conocidos por su incesto; dime, ¿ves a tu hijo con frecuencia debajo—"

"Bastardo enfermo," Regulus respiró agitadamente, su vena yugular sobresalí por la furia. Su visión estaba roja, nublada por la ira mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro reír, pero se obligó a calmarse.

El Señor Oscuro era el maestro de los engaños, con juegos de mente. Regulus no sabía qué creer y qué escuchar. Lo hacía preguntarse por la sanidad de su hijo. Claramente, Izar tenía que tener algún signo de locura para poder enfrentar al Señor Oscuro tan seguido. ¿Cómo era su hijo en su presencia? ¿Era igual de enfermo que el Señor Oscuro? ¿Igual de cruel?

"_¡Regulus!"_

Regulus se puso de pie abruptamente al oír la llamada desesperada de su hermano. Con una última mirada al sonriente Señor Oscuro, abandonó rápidamente la habitación guiado por la voz de Sirius.

Le sorprendió encontrarlo en salón mirando el tapiz de los Black. "¿Sirius?" dijo Regulus, inseguro por la reacción de éste. El hombre estaba de pié tieso y con el rostro pálido por el horror.

Antes de que Regulus pudiera llamarlo de nuevo, el Señor Oscuro entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué es esto?" susurró Sirius roncamente.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Regulus se adelantó para ver el tapiz. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente al sitio de Izar en el árbol familiar de los Black. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta cuando notó que la cara de Izar se transformaba en una calavera y luego lentamente volvía a ser humana. La fecha de nacimiento y muerte de su hijo se removía todo el tiempo, casi como si no estuviera segura en dónde quedarse.

"¿Y esto?" exclamó Sirius señalando a una rama más baja del árbol.

La sangre de Regulus se congeló en sus venas cuando vio a Cygnus Black. En vez de una calavera y una fecha de defunción de 1943 aparecía un rostro sin piel y una fecha de nacimiento en 1889.

"Imposible," susurró Regulus. "Cygnus… tiene que estar _muerto." _Volteó para ver la reacción del Señor Oscuro. No sabía por qué había creído que el hombre expresaría sus emociones; fue tonto de su parte creer eso. El Señor Oscuro estudió el tapiz, su rostro inexpresivo. Luego miró a Regulus con frialdad.

"Se encuentra perfectamente ¿verdad?" se burló el hombre. "¿Qué significa esto, Black? ¿Quién porta la Maldición de Cygnus se convierte en su posesión?"

Regulus negó con la cabeza, se sentía mareado. No se dio cuenta de que respiraba irregularmente hasta que Sirius apoyó una mano en su hombro. "No sabía," susurró Regulus. Se sentó temblando, su mente maquinando posibles maneras de salvar a Izar ¿Acaso había esperanza?

"Intenté decirle Amo Regulus," una voz interrumpió el tenso silencio.

Regulus alzó la mirada y logró ver a Kreacher en el rincón. "Kreacher," se puso de pie. "¿Qué intentabas decirme?"

Kreacher miró a Señor Oscuro antes de volverse hacia Regulus. "En el sótano, Amo. El Amo Izar sufrió mucho dolor. Kreacher no vio a Cygnus pero oyó al amo Izar hablar con él. Y después Kreacher ve algo introducirse en el amo Izar."

Regulus salió corriendo y pasó por al lado de Kreacher en su camino al sótano. No era consciente de los demás siguiéndolo, en lo único que pensaba era en el bienestar de su hijo. Agitando desesperadamente su varita realizó un _Lumos _no verbal y buscó el retrato. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, el mismo lugar donde había estado ayer cuando Izar había colapsado.

¿Qué tan _tonto _podía ser Regulus? Su hijo había estado experimentando un gran dolor, aún así él le creyó cuando dijo que era su herencia. Desde que Izar había despertado ayer, después de su conversación con Cygnus, su hijo no había sido el mismo. Ahora se aclaraba todo, era Cygnus controlando el cuerpo de Izar.

La idea lo desesperó, casi hasta la insanidad. Podía sentir la oscuridad crecer a su alrededor y bebió éste poder con avidez.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" demandó Regulus. Presionó su varita contra el retrato, listo para destrozar el marco y la pintura con sus propias manos. "Mi hijo ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?"

Los ojos oscuros miraron a Regulus como aburridos. "Era su derecho de nacimiento como Black que es," comentó. "Agradece que no fuiste tú."

Regulus escupió al retrato sin quererlo mientras siseaba con furia. Presionaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolía el cuello y las mejillas. "Eso no es lo que pregunté," susurró Regulus fríamente. "¿Qué hiciste con él?"

La fina línea que era los labios e Cygnus se curvó mientras reía con malicia. "¿Y tú qué crees que pasó?" Cygnus echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo. "El chico debió morir en cuanto Cygnus se fundió con él. Un pequeño bastardo terco ¿no crees? Me temo, joven, que en cuanto lleguen al Velo, se habrá ido. Aunque tu admiración es conmovedora, es injustificada."

Hubo un roce detrás suyo y Regulus volteó justo para ver al Señor Oscuro subiendo las escaleras. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó desesperado. Izar debió haberse ido al menos hacía cinco minutos, no tenían oportunidad.

Los ojos carmesí brillantes aparecieron a través de los marrones. "Tengo el poder para cerrar el Ministerio por supuesto."

Regulus dudó sólo un segundo antes de correr tras la alta figura del Secretario. Sirius ya le pisaba los talones.

"No lo subestimen," susurró con júbilo el retrato de Cygnus tras ellos. "Puede que el chico no sepa cómo usar sus poderes suprimidos, pero Cygnus los creó. No tienen oportunidad."

Estas palabras aterrorizaron a Regulus, pero la determinación por llegar con su hijo lo llenaba de adrenalina.

**(Death of Today)**

"Ayudarte por supuesto," susurró ella con voz suave como la seda.

Su larga melena de pelo rojo formó una cascada hasta su cintura cuando se sentó elegantemente al lado de Izar. Éste no pudo evitar notar su vestido. Era de un hermoso degradé de azul y verde, resaltando sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. Su piel de porcelana parecía resplandecer bajo la luz púrpura del cielo. Sus largas pestañas enmarcaban su rostro en forma de corazón y sus labios carnosos. No podía ser mayor de veintidós años.

Esta visión de Lily Potter era muy diferente a la de la realidad. Era una imagen de gracia y elegancia y su aura flotaba a su alrededor como la más brillante de las magias. Por un segundo Izar se sintió avergonzado de estar tan cerca de ella, ensuciándola con su aura oscura. Pero apartó ese pensamiento, disgustado.

Izar se echó sobre el césped y cerró los ojos horrorizado. ¿Qué era él? ¿Algún maldito pervertido? ¿Admirando cada curva delicada de su _madre?_

A pesar de todo, le alegraba haber podido ver finalmente a la mujer con la que se enamoró su padre. _Esta _Lily fue la que atrajo a Regulus. Y no culpaba a su padre por haberse quedado encandilado.

"Puedo hacer esto solo," respondió con un gruñido. "Y definitivamente no necesito _tu _ayuda," abrió un ojo y la miró. "¿Cómo te metiste en mi mente? ¿Estoy sólo conjurando tu imagen como los sapos del cielo?" con una mano pálida señaló a los croantes anfibios en el cielo.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa brillante mientras miraba hacia arriba. "No," respondió con gentileza. "Soy un fragmento del alma de Lily Evans."

Los ojos de Izar se abrieron por completo y se volvió consciente de todo. Lily sonrió y se echó con lentitud para colocar su cuerpo junto al suyo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre una mano delicada y estudió a Izar con sus ojos cálidos. Parecía estar escudriñando cada rasgo para guardarlo en su memoria.

"¿Eres un Horrocrux?" dijo Izar sin creerlo. "Pero eso es _imposible." _El shock hizo que se mantuviera quieto mientras ella acercaba su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. La punta de su pulgar rozó con suavidad la piel bajo su ojo.

Sus labios se extendieron en otra sonrisa. "¿Cómo es imposible?" preguntó.

La miró con escepticismo. "Los Horrocruxes son la peor rama de las Artes Oscuras. Tú luchas contra el Señor Oscuro que los tiene," mintió con facilidad en la última parte. Tenía que recordar que Dumbledore y Lily creían que Voldemort tenía Horrocruxes. Y que éste quería que ellos lo creyeran para ocultar su status de criatura. "Te pronuncias contra matar y aún así pareces haber matado a alguien en sangre fría para crear un Horrocrux."

Sus ojos verdes palidecieron y miró el césped. "Yo tengo un solo Horrocrux y el Señor Oscuro tiene varios. Y continúa usando las Artes Oscuras por placer. El día en que lo construí fue el día en que juré nunca volver a tocar las Artes Oscuras."

Había estado viviendo media vida desde el día en que creó el Horrocrux. Cuando Izar la vio por primera vez en el Departamento de Misterios, le había parecido casi _muerta._ No era sólo por su pasado, sino también porque su alma había sido desgarrada. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

"¿Por qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué construir algo tan _Oscuro?" _preguntó, permitiendo que la mano siguiera sobre su rostro. Ya tenía sus sospechas a por qué Lily lo había hecho, pero todas parecían…

Ella suspiró suavemente mirando el cielo y los sapos otra vez. "Cuando te tuve en brazos después de que nacieras, me consumió la pena y un abrumador sentimiento de amor. Supe que no volvería a sentir tanto amor después de que te dejé en el orfanato Muggle. Sentí como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto el día en que te abandoné. Me entregué por completo a mi trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios, la Cámara de la Muerte en particular."

Lily hizo una pausa, su rostro inexpresivo mientras miraba un Traslador flotar en el cielo. "Con mi trabajo, comencé a notar un espíritu alojado justo en el borde del Velo. Cada día lo oía hasta que me volví loca por las horas que pasé frente al Velo. Hubo veces en que mis colegas tuvieron que apartarme de él, pero eventualmente me di cuenta de quién era el hombre que estaba del otro lado. Regulus me había contado una vez que la Maldición de Cygnus era la Necromancia. Entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Era posesión."

Izar soltó una risita amarga y burlona girando los ojos.

Lily movió su mano por su mejilla y luego hasta su pecho. "Me…aterroricé al darme cuenta lo que planeaba Cygnus. Y aunque no estaba segura de si tú eras su receptor, sabía que era una posibilidad. Desesperada como estaba, hice lo único que sabía que iba a funcionar. Creé un Horrocrux. Guardé esa parte de mi alma dentro del Velo, en el espíritu de Cygnus en particular Me adherí a él. Con mi presencia, tengo el poder de proteger tu espíritu—de mantenerte unido a tu cuerpo."

Su expresión se tornó sombría. "Hice algo terrible al construir ese Horrocrux. Asesiné a un hombre inocente. Pero estaba cegada por mi desesperación, por mantenerte a salvo. Tódo lo que podía recordar era el sostenerte en mis brazos y sentir esa poderosa emoción. Eras tan inocente, un inocente en este juego que jugué con Regulus. No me lo perdonaría si dejara que la posesión te matara sólo porque naciste."

Izar se sentó haciendo que su mano resbalara de su pecho. Miró a las flores de papel con el seño fruncido, tenía la mente confundida. No estaba en su naturaleza el sentir lástima o gran compasión, por lo menos no por alguien que no le importara. Era Oscuro por naturaleza. Miraba por sobre su hombro a hombre y mujeres que sufrían; odiaba a los Muggles y le desagradaban los nacidos de Muggles.

Pero no podía evitar el sentir _algo _por el acto de desesperación de Lily. No sólo arriesgó su vida al vivir con sólo una parte de sus emociones, sin una parte de su alma, sino que también sacrificó su pureza en la Luz al hacer algo que nunca podría deshacer.

"Puedo decir sin problemas que lo haría otra vez, hijo mío." Lily se sentó a su lado sin apartar nunca sus ojos de él. "Los hice por mi amor de madre, pero también para mis propios propósitos egoístas. Me sentía culpable por lo que le hice a Regulus y a ti. Quería que esas emociones desparecieran y creí que el Horrocrux las haría irse," se acercó aún mas a él. "¿Funcionó? ¿Sigo con esa culpa devastadora? Me lo merezco, pero…"

Él se la quedó mirando, viendo nada más que una mujer perdida en los errores de su pasado. "No, "dijo Izar. "No te sientes culpable por lo que le hiciste a Regulus. Pero… dices sentir remordimiento por lo que me hiciste a mí."

No comentó que ella probablemente había visto su interacción con Lily Potter. Si había estado con el espíritu de Cygnus desde que este había escapado del Velo, tendría que haber estado allí en la Segunda Prueba. O tal vez ella se volvía consciente en el mundo exterior sólo cuando Cygnus estaba más fuerte.

Esta Lily no sabía para nada lo que había hecho después de construir el Horrocrux. Esta versión mas joven de Lily Potter era ella de antes, antes de perder la mayoría de sus emociones y humanidad. No había nada en su mente mas que la desesperación por salvar a su hijo con la esperanza de amortiguar la culpa que sentía por lo que había hecho a Regulus y a Izar.

"¿Te arrepientes de lo que le hiciste a Regulus?" insistió Izar. "Tu otro ser insiste en que no, en que lo haría otra vez por el bien de la Luz."

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa vacilante. "En ese momento creí que lo hacía por el bien mayor, para destruir al futuro Señor Oscuro. Pero después de eso me sentí consumida por la angustia. Lo que le hice a él no era mejor que lo que el lado Oscuro haría a su propia gente. Manipulé sus sentimientos, su confianza, y los volví en su contra. Y lo que hice contigo—te usé como a una carnada."

Izar podía ver su lucha interna. Quería odiarla, decirle una y otra vez que no necesitaba su ayuda. Lo que le hizo a Regulus era imperdonable e Izar no podía entender por qué lo hizo en primer lugar. Pero se descubrió incapaz de abrir la boca. Esta Lily se arrepentía en verdad de lo que había hecho. Y si ella lo hacía, entonces Lily Potter lo había hecho antes de hacer el Horrocrux.

Regulus y Severus Snape dijeron que Lily Evans nunca iba a sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho.

Pero Izar estaba viendo la evidencia a primera mano. Se habían equivocado. Esta Lily no ganaba nada mintiéndole. No podía volver a unirse con su cuerpo y no tenía nada más en mente que ayudar a Izar a recuperar el control del suyo.

No sabía cómo iba a cambiar esto la manera en a que veía a Lily Potter, pero justo ahora era libre para disfrutar algo que siempre había deseado en secreto.

Una madre.

Nadie nunca iba a saber lo _suave _que estaba siendo, simplemente porque estaba en su propia mente. Una vez que Cygnus fuera destruido, Lily se iría con él. No iba a poder volver a verla y decirle todo. Izar podía disfrutar este instante. Y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ella parecía confundida por su acción. Y si había estado viéndolo desde el día en que escapó del Velo con Cygnus, Izar no podía culparla. Había visto todo lo que Cygnus. Lo habría visto torturando Muggles durante las festividades de Navidad. Lo habría visto intercambiando saliva con el Señor Oscuro contra el árbol.

A pesar de todo esto, lo miraba como el niño mas angelical que jamás hubiera visto.

"Te perdono," las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Pero otra vez, tuvo que hacerse acordar que esta no era la Lily Potter real. No había nada de malo con asegurarle a este fragmento de su alma que la perdonaba, que quería tocarla y mirarla. Una parte de él deseaba tener mas tiempo para conocer a esta mujer, pero sabía que era imposible.

Ella perdió el control de sus emociones y se acercó para abrazarlo. "No merezco eso. Pero significa mucho oírlo."

Lo abrazó con fuerza e Izar se descubrió relajándose lentamente.

Duró casi cinco minutos, hasta que Izar comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Se apartó tratando de tragarse el asco que sentía por cómo se estaba comportando. El abrazo no fue tan cálido y especial como creyó que sería estar en los brazos de una madre.

Decidió que la ausencia de ella en su vida había enfriado sus deseos de tener una madre. De chico, siempre había deseado la calidez de una madre y las caricias en su rostro. Claramente, la esperanza y deseo de un niño había desaparecido conforme fue creciendo y volviéndose más frío.

Era extraño, no se sentía así con Regulus.

Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué tienes planeado?"

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **He de confezar que querpia seguir odiando a Lily, la verdad nunca me cayó muy bien… la tengo como en un 'indiferente' ahora :)

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Agos Malfoy, Lorna Dane Polaris y shisenia **por sus Reviews. Y muchas gracias **Dvaita** y bienvenido/a.

Nos vemos en una semana!


	37. Parte II Capítulo 5

**Nota de Autor: **No me gustó demasiado el capítulo anterior *risa nerviosa*. Aquí hay mucho de los pensamientos de Cygnus

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

El Ministro rió palmeándose la barriga mientras miraba a la alta y delgada figura frente a él. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo hacían hombre como Riddle para perder esos kilos extra que se ganaban después de tantas comidas en el escritorio, cenas políticas y todos esos restaurantes…

Para Cornelius, todo se trataba de la presentación. Aunque le faltaba la apariencia limpia y elegante de Tom, Cornelius tenía un mejor sentido de la moda. Tal vez, cuando dejara de ser Ministro, podía ofrecer a Tom concejos sobre agregar más _color _a su guardarropa. Un par de botas púrpura con punta mejorarían mucho la apariencia de su Secretario.

Uno nunca podía ser demasiado viejo para disfrutar los aspectos mas finos de la vida.

"Un cierre total," Fudge volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza y jugando con su pelo. "Qué… no hemos hecho algo así en _décadas, _Tom." Se acomodó lo lentes en la nariz y miró los reportes frente a sí.

Una cosa que no extrañaría al terminar su mandato sería el _papeleo. _Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras acariciaba los rollos de pergamino. Se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea utilizar tinta azul para su correspondencia con Francia por el tratado de paz. Aparentemente había habido rumores de un Señor Oscuro en Francia, En _Francia. _Algo de no creer.

Tomó su vaso de agua y bebió para perder el tiempo. Esta semana no podía ir mas lento. Gran Bretaña votaría para un nuevo Ministro el viernes y él guardaría sus cosas el lunes en cuanto estuvieran los resultados.

Desafortunadamente, no sólo tendría que preocuparse de algunas cajas. Tenía que prepararse para un montón de bailes en los que tenía que presentar al nuevo Ministro.

"En serio, Tom," se humedeció los labios. "¿A qué está llegando el mundo? ¿Señores Oscuros? Por que , en mis días, cuando había un tumulto de separatistas políticos, eran llamados 'terroristas'. Terroristas," bramó. "Señores Oscuros, Señores de la Luz… no existen. Son sólo un grupo de salvajes queriendo hacerse notar. El Ministerio es quien manada y mantiene a la gente unida. No algún… _culto_ que causa terror. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sacar algunas leyes más estrictas y estos grupos terroristas se disolverán. Los único que debe hacer Francia es imitarnos. No ha habido nuevos ataques desde que Rufus Scrimgeour se postuló para ser el nuevo Ministro. Cuando él se haga cargo—"

Una mano golpeó contra su escritorio sobre el rollo de pergamino, sorprendiéndolo y derramando la tinta. Cornelius parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo mirando la mano de dedos largos y luego al Secretario.

"Por mucho que me intrigue su tediosamente larga opinión sobre la situación en Gran Bretaña, Ministro, estábamos hablando de un cierre total. Seguramente, presionar un botón le ahorrará la energía que necesita para terminar ese discurso que preparó para mi." Dijo Tom de manera cortante antes de que sus labios volvieran a formar una sonrisa, como si lo hubiese pensado a último momento.

Cornelius parpadeó confundido mirando los dientes blancos antes de repetir. "¡Un cierre total!" negó con la cabeza algo agitado. "No ha habido uno en—"

"Décadas," lo interrumpió Tom, su tono seco y cortante. Sus ojo se ensombrecieron. "Sí, eso ya lo oí, Ministro."

Cornelius bajó la mirada con consternación mientras Tom quitaba la mano de su carta. Casi había terminado su correspondencia para el Ministro de Francia y ahora su esmerada caligrafía estaba estropeada—sin remedio. Alzó la vista para ver a Tom pasar una mano sobre la tapicería de su silla de oficina.

"No veo el _punto_ de cerrar, Tom. No hay necesidad de suspender toda la actividad en el Ministerio. ¿Sabes cuantos asuntos van a quedar—" se detuvo al notar un cambio en la atmósfera.

Sus ojos pálidos se dirigieron a su vaso de agua, a las ondas que bailaban en la superficie. Frunció el seño al sentirse mareado e incómodo. "Hace algo de…calor aquí, ¿no crees Tom?"

"Tal vez," dijo una voz. "Sólo se te acaba el oxígeno por tu parloteo incontrolable."

Cornelius alzó la cabeza abruptamente, gotas de sudor formándose en su frente. "¿Disculpa?" Miró a su Secretario, preguntándose por qué el hombre ahora parecía tan _alto. _Sombras parecieron envolverlo, destacando sus ojos penetrantes.

Fudge tragó saliva con dificultad, dándose cuenta que el aire parecía más frío y más caliente a la vez. Era una sensación conflictiva, y aun mas por la estática en el ambiente. Casi se sentía como…_magia. _Pero era imposible, Tom Riddle no poseía ningún poder increíble ¿verdad?

El Secretario colocó las palmas sobre el escritorio una vez más y se acercó aún mas. Una sonrisa que Cornelius consideraría siniestra apareció en el rostro de Riddle. "Creo que un cierre total sería la mejor idea ¿no lo crees?"

Cornelius abrió la boca, listo para recordar a Tom que no era posible, hasta que un dolor lacerante explotó detrás de sus ojos y eliminó su línea de pensamiento.

Por un momento fue solo silencio. Su mente en blanco mientras una invasión atacaba su mente. Con su mandíbula temblando, Cornelius gritó con fuerza por el dolor insoportable que se abría paso por su cráneo.

"_Nadie oirá tus gritos, Cornelius," _susurró una voz en su mente casi con cariño. "_Esto no tomará mucho. Me atrevo a decir que estarás en casa con la Señora Fudge en poco tiempo. Estoy seguro de que curará tu migraña con sus pasteles daneses caseros."_

Cayó sobre su escritorio, el dolor era demasiado y pronto dejó de gritar. Sentía como si las cosas estuvieran… _moviéndose _y reacomodándose dentro de su mente. Regurgitó, provocando que un trozo de frambuesa escapara de su boca y resbalara por su barbilla. Sonrió cuando el hombre frente a él rió y le palmeó la mejilla. Si era gracioso, ¿por qué no hacerlo otra vez?

Esta vez, salió una mas grande. Algo de saliva escapó de sus labios y mojó su túnica. Cornelius soltó una risita cuando algunas gotas mancharon su carta. Le hubiera gustado lanzar esa correspondencia por el inodoro.

"_Vamos, vamos, no querrás manchar tu túnica ¿no es así, Ministro?" C_ornelius negó con la cabeza gimiendo. "_Debemos realizar un simulacro de cerramiento. El Ministerio y sus trabajadores se beneficiarán considerablemente con él. No sólo reconocerán nuestras órdenes cuando se produzca una emergencia verdadera, sino también le recordará a nuestros empleados que el Ministerio tiene el poder de controlar las operaciones. No querrás verte débil ¿verdad? El Ministerio está en todo su derecho de ordenar que se cierre por completo y se suspenda toda actividad. Es hora de que lo practiquemos."_

Parpadeó, lo que decía el Secretario Riddle comenzaba a tener sentido. Sería bueno practicar esas cosas. Sólo en caso de que sucediera algo en verdad.

"Ssi," dijo Cornelius con dificultad. "Si, Señor Riddle, en realidad…tiene razón…"

"_No recordarás esta invasión ¿verdad? Tuvimos una discusión diplomática en tu oficina. Has tenido migrañas toda la semana producto del estrés de dejar tu cargo de Ministro. Es entendible."_

Humedeciendo sus labios, Fudge asintió. "Comprensible…"

Súbitamente, la presión en su mente cedió y frunció el seño. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Tom que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. El Secretario lo estudiaba preocupado. "¿Se encuentra bien Ministro?" Tom se incorporó mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo interno. "¡Su nariz! Está sangrando."

Cornelius se ruborizó mientras la sangre caía de su nariz y en sus ropas. "Oh, cielos," rió, agitado. "Me temo que me estado sintiendo como sin aire, Tom. Tu comprendes el estrés ¿verdad?" tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía Tom y se limpió la nariz. "He estado con estas horribles migrañas. De estrés mayormente, Yo—"

"¿Ministro?" lo interrumpió Tom con suavidad. "¿El cierre?"

Cornelius parpadeó, Tom también parecía algo mas, a juzgar por la sonrisa forzada en su rostro. "Por supuesto, por supuesto." Tomó su varita del escritorio y la agitó hacia el retrato de su csa en el lago.

El marco de oro se abrió, revelando un botón de emergencia y un micrófono. Sonrió a Tom antes de presionar la llave.

Fue bastante extraño que el Secretario ya hubiera estado saliendo por la puerta antes de que sonasen las alarmas. Cornelius quería discutir el tratado de paz con Francia en mayor profundidad antes de volver con la Señora Fudge. Tal vez ella tendría algunos de sus pasteles daneses. Seguramente algunos de sus deliciosos pasteles y un vaso de whiskey de fuego aliviarían su migraña.

Era simplemente _inaguantable._

**(Death of Today)**

En alguna parte del Ministerio, una figura encapuchada pausó en su camino al escuchar una alarma y sentir la atmósfera oscureciéndose. Una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro pálido mientras continuaba caminando.

"Les habla su Ministro de Magia," la voz resonó en el Ministerio tan fuerte como las alarmas. "Justo ahora habrá un simulacro de cierre para todos los Departamentos del Ministerio. Pasillos y corredores serán desocupados y se pedirá a los empleados que permanezcan en sus oficinas hasta que termine. Los ascensores de entrada y salida del Ministerio van a ser desactivados, junto con la red Flu.

"Habrá Aurors caminando por los corredores para guiar y acompañar a todos los visitantes a las zonas seguras asignadas. Cualquiera que desobedezca será suspendido. Gracias por su cooperación para hacer de nuestro Ministerio uno más fuerte y seguro."

Cygnus rió y sus ojos brillaron. Estaban cerrando el Ministerio por él, por _él._

Por _un _chico. Un miserable _chico._

Eran tontos, todos lo eran.

_Debes ser muy querido, mi nieto…_murmuró en su mente.

Mentalmente, buscó a su joven nieto, y lo encontró en las profundidades. Por un momento, Cygnus sondeó cerca de la presencia de Izar, tentado de torturarlo y absorber la energía el que chico había reunido desde la última confrontación. Había mas energía alrededor de él, mucho más blanca que la anterior. La última probada de magia que había recibido de su descendiente había sido fuerte y seductoramente oscura, como a suya.

¿Tal vez el chico intentaba enfrentar la oscuridad con la luz? Era una idea tonta que Cygnus encontraba divertida. Dejaría que el chico alzara su última línea de defensa. Cygnus se lo permitiría. De hecho, le había llegado a tomar cariño al chico y extendería sus interacciones todo el tiempo posible.

De no haber sabido, hubiera asumido que Izar Black era una reencarnación de él mismo. Eran increíblemente similares; ambos prodigios, los dos oscuros y poderosos e igual de determinados. A pesar de todo, había una gran diferencia.

Izar era _débil _y casi lamentable por sus lazos. Cygnus sabía que el chico se consideraba a sí mismo frío e indiferente hacia otra gente, pero él ahora lo sabía. Su descendiente estimaba mucho a su padre e incluso a su tío traidor de la sangre. Los dos Black eran más débiles que el chico—aún así Izar se rodeaba de ellos constantemente.

También había otros que el chico trataba con justicia cuando debió haber actuado de acuerdo al lugar que merecía por su herencia.

Izar era poderoso, pero el chico aún no se había dado cuenta de su potencial.

_Te mostraré el verdadero poder antes de que dejes de existir, chico. Te mostraré el poder que no pudiste ver en la punta de tus dedos. _Le dijo mentalmente a Izar mientras se deslizaba por los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios.

Sintió una chispa de interés venir de su nieto. Pero mas allá de eso, el chico permaneció en silencio. Cygnus le gruñó antes de abandonar las profundidades de su mente.

Izar habría llegado lejos, pero sus lazos lo habían alcanzado y consumido hasta que quedó atrás—en las sombras. Cuando Cygnus había establecido su vida, su esposa e hijos fueron sólo maneras de continuar a línea de los Black. Sus hijos, especialmente, fueron ratas bastardas, concebidas para sus experimentos. Los necesitaba para la inmoralidad y cuando no mostraron signos de poseer su gen artificial y su ADN, se había desentendido del resto de sus vidas. Sólo tuvieron una memoria de él, sus órdenes de que continuaran la línea de los Black.

No significaban _nada _para él. Y al no tener esos lastres podía enfocarse en sus invenciones y experimentos. El no tenerlos lo llevó a donde estaba el día de hoy.

Inmortalidad.

Había conseguido la inmortalidad donde otras habían fallado. Y planeaba hacer mucho más esta vez que sólo ser un simple inventor.

Tenía que admitir que había una cosa que se interponía entre él y el resto de su espíritu en el Velo. Era ese…mestizo. Ese sucio mago que se jactaba del título de Señor Oscuro. El mismo hombre que consideraba a un chico de dieciséis años un digno amante.

Aceptaba que sería difícil luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. Pero Cygnus no tenía dudas de que podría pasar por el hombre con facilidad. La magia de Izar era poderosa y su don imparable sería el que causaría la caía del Señor Oscuro. Era simple. Daba risa en realidad.

Podría haber necesitado mas tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a cambiar su personalidad para parecer un adolescente con estrellitas en sus ojos para su padre. Regulus había sospechado, y de alguna manera, había sabido. ¿Habría hablado su retrato en Grimmauld Place?

A juzgar por el cerramiento del Ministerio, Cygnus creía que el Señor Oscuro tenía algo que ver son su falta de tiempo.

No importaba. Llegaría al Velo y sería él mismo otra vez. Sería sencillo, tan fácil como había sido poseer el cuerpo del chico y controlarlo. Se había introducido en el cuerpo de su descendiente como si fuese manteca. Había habido una leve lucha por parte de Izar, pero Cygnus lo había superado con naturalidad. Lo único que no había planeado era que sobreviviera. Cygnus creía que, aunque no estuviese completo, cuando se uniera con el chico éste moriría.

¿Era determinación pura lo que le daba al chico estas horas extra de pelea? ¿O era algo mas?

Hizo una pausa y apartó esas sospechas. No importaba. Después de fundirse con el resto de su espíritu, abandonaría Gran Bretaña y comenzaría un nuevo camino. Su primer objetivo era quitarles a sus descendientes sus inmerecidas propiedades de lo Black. Su segunda prioridad era asegurarse una perra para que continuara su línea. Después de que el cuerpo de Izar envejeciera, necesitaría otro descendiente que llevara su gen artificial. Con suerte esta vez, su receptor aparecería dentro de la primera o segunda generación.

Se había ido tanto tiempo. Y no le importaban los cambios en el mundo mágico. Era sólo otra lista de prioridades de la que ocuparse.

Cygnus pivoteó entre los corredores en las sombras. Era bastante sencillo. Las luces del Ministerio estaban muy bajas por el cierre.

No necesitaba usar las memorias de Izar para recordar dónde estaba el Velo. De joven había pasado días y días frente al arco de piedra. Le tomó años convencerse de que no podía implantar la inmoralidad en su cuerpo creciente, pero que era posible hacerlo con su ADN—en su esperma—y pasarlo a alguno de sus descendientes.

La inmortalidad debía comenzar en un feto. Su objetivo era mantenerse en la tierra hasta poder morir y permitir que su creador lo posea con facilidad. Su intención no era hacer que su descendiente fuese inmortal. Izar no era inmortal y aun así llevaba el gen de Cygnus que permitía que fuera poseído con facilidad y magia Oscura o bastante exclusiva para que pudiera tocar el Velo son morir.

Cuando Cygnus estaba en su lecho de muerte, lo había devastado el hecho de que ninguno de sus hijos o nietos poseían la 'maldición'. Había temido a la muerte, a permanecer en el Velo por toda la eternidad. Pero eventualmente sus esfuerzos habían valido.

Era una lástima que su receptor tenía que ser su único aliado digno. Podría haber usado la mente prodigiosa de Izar, sus invenciones.

Mientras Cygnus ingresaba en la cámara de la muerte, inmediatamente sintió el Velo sin tener que verlo. Podía sentir el resto de su espíritu detrás de la cortina raída y dentro del arco de piedra.

_Allá voy…_

Su júbilo lo cegó de sus alrededores. De haber prestado atención hubiera visto al Señor Oscuro oculto en las sombras, sus ojos fijos y enfocados en él.

Pero Cygnus tenía una sola cosa e mente.

La temperatura bajó de manera placentera de una manera que le resultaba familiar. Se le puso la piel de gallina. La atmósfera en la cámara de la muerte era aun mas asombrosa a través de los ojos de alguien tan joven y saludable. Cygnus se aproximó lentamente a la entrada mirando por sobre las gradas hasta el arco de piedra orgulloso en el centro de la tarima. Su velo raído ondeaba con belleza, su apariencia rivalizando la de la seda más fina.

La única cosa que los distraía de su belleza, eran las tres figuras paradas frente a él y discutiendo en voz alta.

Cygnus gruñó con desagrado al identificarlas. Los dos idiotas Black y la Sangresucia. Claro que había sido tonto de su parte tomarse su tiempo para llegar al Ministerio. Había estado tan abrumado por la sensación de vivir otra vez que no había considerado un obstáculo en el camino.

A pesar de que estuvieran en su paso, un sensación de placer se alojó en su estómago.

Esto sería… divertido.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar saltó de la rana y rápidamente cerró la puerta al prado tras él. Miró a ambos lados en la ilusión del Departamento de Misterios, sabía que Cygnus se encontraba en el verdadero en estos momentos.

Frunció el seño, sentía que se les acababa el tiempo pero no tenía el poder para adelantar las cosas. "¿Qué pasa si se une con el resto de su espíritu? Insistes que no—"

"No morirás," respondió con vehemencia. "He estado pensando en esta situación por años, Izar." Lo miró con sus ojos verdes cansados. "De no haber estado segura de que el Horrocrux funcionaría, nunca lo hubiera creado. Tiene su propia magia, sin importar lo pequeña que sea la cantidad. Tengo el poder de proteger tu escencia y mantenerte dentro de tu mente."

Izar volteó hacia la parte consciente de su mente. A Cygnus no parecía importarle dónde estuviera, no hacía nada para apartarlo. Por un largo rato estudió los pisos y paredes negras.

"Estoy seguro de que la Legemerancia podría ayudarme a expulsar a Cygnus de mi mente," comentó volviéndose hacia Lily. Su vestido se había tonado de un rojo rubí provocando que se perdiera su cabello. "Atravesar el proceso de crear un Horrocrux puede haber sido inútil. Un sacrificio sin sentido de tu parte."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "La Legemerancia no ayudará, hijo. Cygnus creó esta maldición para que tu cuerpo estuviera abierto para su ataque. Tus genes están manipulados por él para que puedas llevar su espíritu. La magia de la mete no podrá contrarrestar su ataque."

Izar juntó las cejas, recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Cygnus antes de ser poseído por él. "Pero dijo que si hubiera aprendido Oclumancia hubiera sido imposible para él fusionarse conmigo," señaló Izar.

"Es verdad. Sin embargo, ése era el proceso de fusión. Esta es la posesión. Ahora que ya ha tomado control dentro de tu cuerpo, dentro de tu mente, algo tan simple como la Legemerancia no ayudará. Si hubieses aprendido Oclumancia antes, si la hubieses dominado, tal vez hubieras podido evitar todo esto," le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Seguramente habrás notado que careces de la habilidad para aprender Oclumancia. Eso es simplemente porque Cygnus así lo quiso cuando creó la maldición. Quería que fueses vulnerable. Que el Señor Oscuro te enseñara Oclumancia suponía una amenaza. Tenía que poseerte antes de que dominaras el arte."

Izar no sabía si sentirse impresionado por la creatividad de su ancestro o aliviado de que no fuese _su _culpa el no poder proteger su mente.

Todo tenía sentido, encajaba a la perfección. Lo único que no entendía era por qué Lily Potter no empujó hacia el Velo la primera vez. Si no hubiera tocado el Velo en primer lugar, tal vez no tendría este problema.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Acababan de limpiar todo rastro de la presencia de Cygnus en el campo. Según Lily, podían trabajar de adentro hacia afuera. Recordaba habérsela quedado mirando cuando le propuso la idea de expulsar a Cygnus de cada habitación de su mente.

"_¿Y cómo vamos a lograr eso?"_ preguntó Izar. "_¿Crees que simplemente podemos limpiar las habitaciones de mi mente y cerrar la puerta detrás?"_

Ella había sonreído. "_Tienes el poder de hacer lo que sea. Es tu mente después de todo, Izar."_

Él había suspirados. Le ocultaba algo. No sería tan sencillo. No podían sólo destruir la presencia de Cygnus en cada cuarto y cerrar la puerta. ¿Qué impedía que Cygnus se diera cuenta de que las puertas de su mente se cerraban? ¿Qué impedía que las volviese a abrir?. Para Izar, éste proceso de limpieza se parecía mucho a la Oclumancia. Y Lily recién le había dicho que tanto la Oclumancia como la Legemerancia no podían ayudarlo a expulsar a Cygus.

"Esto es una pérdida de nuestro tiempo," dijo Izar con crueldad. Volteó hacia ella, esperando ver un plan siniestro en esos ojos esmeralda. No había ninguno. La apuntó con el dedo, sintiendo la furia crecer en su estómago y pecho. "¿Cómo puede esto protegernos de Cygnus? Simplemente volverá a abrir todas las puertas y adentrarse aún mas en la mente, en _mí _mente."

La rana que había estado montando croó molesta por el tono de voz de Izar y se fue saltando por una de las puertas abiertas. Izar no le prestó atención y se enfocó en Lily. Ella jugó con un mechón de su pelo mientras miraba por el corredor del Departamento de Misterios.

"No estoy totalmente segura de que esto vaya a funcionar," le confesó después de un momento de silencio. Antes de que él la pudiese interrumpir, ella continuó. "Pero sé, sin ninguna duda, que vas a sobrevivir a esto. Sé que eventualmente podrás luchar contra él con una fuerza mayor. Cerrar tu mente, o estas puertas, nos dará más tiempo."

Izar colocó sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de controlar su ira. Respiró profundamente. "¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a sobrevivir a esto intacto? No tienes credibilidad, rayos, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo."

Ella volteó hacia él y apoyó su palma contra la puerta que acababan de cerrar. "Tengo el poder para protegerte—"

Él se paró abruptamente y dio un paso hacia adelante. "Eso ya lo dijiste. ¿Qué poder puedes tener en _mi_ mente?"

Lily ya era una bruja pequeña, pero pareció aún mas baja cuando bajó la cabeza y los hombros. "Tengo el poder…tengo el amor de una madre, el sacrificio de una madre."

Izar sintió cómo se le contraía la garganta y luchó para poder respirar. "¿El amor de una madre?" susurró sin poder creerlo y luego alzó la voz considerablemente. "¿Cómo puede eso ser posible cuando n siquiera eres una?" Abrió los brazos y rechinó los dientes cuando la emoción creció hasta el punto que ya no podía permanecer impasible-

Ella volteó con rapidez, su pelo se enredó alrededor de su cuello como una cobra carmesí. "Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, Izar" dijo en un jadeo. "Paseó dos días acunándote contra mi pecho después de darte a luz, pensando en qué debía hacer. Esos dos días fueron los más felices que he tenido. Nunca sentí un amor tan casto y puro, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca sentí tanto dolor al saber por qué te había concebido. Supe después de dejarte en el orfanato que había sido un error. ¡Lo sé! Lo sé."

No quería ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Izar volteó, obstinado, para nada impresionado por ellas. No tenían sentido para él. Las palabras, por otra parte, hacían eco en sus oídos.

"Era joven y estaba perdida," continuó desesperada. "Y consumida por la culpa de haberte abandonado. Después de crear el Horrocrux, supe que no podría traerte y criarte con media alma, con la mitad de mi humanidad. Permíteme esta última oportunidad de redención, este sacrificio. No subestimes mi amor por mi niño. Puede que no lo haya criado, pero siempre estará esa admiración incontrolable, siempre estarán esos dos días en que te tuve en brazos. El amor de una madre es el combustible que permite que un ser humano normal haga lo imposible."

Era una mujer derrumbada y trastornada, dura y rearmada después de su caída. Fue una vez una bruja joven y brillante, pero permitió que Dumbledore manipulara su mente. Él hizo que viera a la oscuridad como la última enemiga y que tenía que sacrificar todo para evitar que creciera.

Se había escurrido del control de Dumbledore después de tener a Izar. Al recuperar la consciencia debió haberse sentido consumida por la pena y el tormento por lo que había hecho. Había estado perdida hasta que encontró un nuevo propósito.

Protegerlo a él.

Tal vez había creado un Horrocrux por la pura desesperación de redimirse y proteger al niño que nunca podría tener, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Y una vez que desgarró su alma volvió a ser ignorante de sus sentimientos y emociones. Tal vez estaba tan avergonzada de ese acto tan oscuro que había vuelto a Dumbledore y estaba de nuevo bajo su control.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente, su furia tornándose en lástima por la mujer que lo trajo al mundo. "¿Por qué entonces me pusiste frente al Velo? El año pasado, permitiste que e acercara."

Ella alzó la mano en la puerta transparente y se miró a si misma con ojos apasionados. "No fui yo quien te puso frente al Velo. Fue ella. Ya no somos la misma persona, Izar, sin importar lo mucho que quiera que sea cierto. Nunca volverá a estar completa. Tendrás que preguntarle a ella por sus intenciones."

Antes de que Izar pudiera decir nada sintió un abrumador sentimiento de placer viniendo de Cygnus. Frunciendo el entrecejo se concentró para mirar en el mundo real. Su estómago se convirtió en plomo cuando se dio cuenta de que Cygnus tenía los ojos puestos en Regulus y Sirius. A juzgar por la maliciosa felicidad de su ancestro, Izar especulaba que las cosas no se vían bien para su padre y tío.

Volvió hacia Lily, su rostro frío e inexpresivo. "Tengo que quedarme allí arriba."

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, adentrándose en el Departamento de Misterios. Su vestido se manchó de negro mientras miraba a Izar. "Pero las puertas. Necesitamos cerrar los pasos para—"

Los ojos verdes brillaron. "Necesito tratar de controlar mi cuerpo si él los hiere…" dijo, recordando sus palabras desesperadas. "Entiendes mi necesidad de protegerlos, Lily ¿Verdad?"

Ella abrió la boca, lista para intentar convencerlo, pero lo pensó mejor. "Si, Izar, entiendo." Le ofreció una sonrisa extraña. Pero al igual que las otras, había un deje dulce en las líneas de su boca. "Me alegra que se hayan encontrado. Ambos merecen algo de felicidad, a pesar de la oscuridad de su pasado."

Era algo muy distinto a lo que la Lily Potter de verdad le había dicho una vez. Quería apartar a Izar de Regulus, declarando que no era apropiado para ser su guardián. Alzó una mano y tomó la de Lily. Una parte de él sentía ´lástima por si mismo por nunca haber conocido a su madre, a su madre _completa_. Por un segundo se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si lo hubiera conservado, si lo hubiera criado.

Apartó esas ideas de su mente. Disfrutaba demasiado de su vida para desear que fuera diferente.

Ella asintió y apretó su mano. "Intentaré seguir cerrando las puertas, Izar. Ten cuidado."

Volteó y se fue, dejando a Izar sólo parado sobre la ilusión del Departamento de Misterios. Controlando sus emociones, Izar se dejó llevar por el abrazo de la oscuridad. Estaría observando y esperando por su oportunidad para atacar.

**(Death of Today)**

"Eso no es lo que estoy preguntando, "siseó Regulus. "Quiero saber si Izar ya ha estado aquí."

Frente a él y envuelta en la pesada túnica de los Inefables, Lily cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se lo quedó mirando. Parecía una rata ahogada en esas ropas, su baja estatura recordaba aun cadáver viviente, "Y yo te dije que no ha estado aquí, Regulus. Si hubieses estado escuchando me habría oído decirlo."

Sus oscuros ojos verdes se dirigieron a Sirius que permanecía en segundo plano. Regulus se puso tenso ante su súbito interés.

"A James le gustaría volver a verte, Sirius," comenzó ella con suavidad. "Te necesita."

Regulus se puso frente a ella para redirigir su atención a él. "No pareces muy preocupada por mi interés por el paradero de Izar. Uno creería que una madre, sin importar que tan fría, tendría curiosidad por el bienestar de su hijo." Era la primera vez que usaba esa carta contra ella. Aunque Regulus dudaba que hubiera mucho amor por Izar en el cuerpo de Lily.

La cortina carmesí del pelo de Lily resbaló de su hombro cuando ésta se enderezó. Sus ojos estaban pálidos. "Eso es porque ya sé por que esta pasando."

Regulus entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante. Su altura hacía sombra sobre ella, pero no parecía afectada. "¿A qué te refieres con que sabes por lo que esta pasando?"

Ella rió con amargura negando con la cabeza. "Si no hubieses estado tan cegado y ansioso por poder, hubieses visto que la Maldición de Cygnus no era lo que los rumores relataban. La Necromancia no estaba en lo planes de Cygnus cuando creó la maldición. Sé que debió ser una decepción para ti darte cuenta de que era posesión."

Regulus se hizo hacia atrás, su pecho ensanchado por la furia. "¿Cómo puedes estar…tan indiferente sobre esto? ¿No ves que Cygnus podría tomar a Izar por completo? Puede que mi hijo nunca vuelva."

Lily bajó las manos, sus ojos brillando furiosos. "Y, a diferencia de ti, he hecho algo al respecto."

Apartando un mechón de su frente, Regulus rió con crueldad. "Oh querida, no tienes idea de proteger a alguien. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Pediste ayuda a Dumbledore? ¿Le explicaste que los Black son sólo—"

Fue interrumpido por un flash de luz resplandeciente. Todo lo que vio fue el rostro familiar de Izar antes de ser expulsado hacia atrás. Regulus luchó por control, pero sabía que era en vano mientras continuaba descendiendo por el aire. A juzgar por el rostro horrorizado de Sirius y el descenso de la temperatura, Regulus sabía que se dirigía al Velo.

No podía morir así. No _así._

Aunque era bastante irónico.

"¡Regulus!"

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Traductora: **creo que en inglés a un final así le llaman un 'cliff hanger'. Bueno, sé que me he retrasado. No puedo esperar a traducir ciertos capítulos. Ayer Epic publicó el número 50, después me puse con éste y decía…. Ya quiero llegar allá! jeje

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, lectores. No preveo que esto pase pronto, pero quiero saber si desean que les diga cuándo Epic Solemnity pone fin a su maravillosa historia. Digo, sólo porque puede que no quieran saber cuando se acerca el final (aclaro, en inglés todavía no está ni cerca)

Era una inquietud mía : ) Gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos, espero, en una semana.


	38. Parte II Capítulo 6

**Nota de Autor: **A aquellos que odien todo esto de Voldemort siendo una criatura no les van a gustar los próximos capítulos. Solo un aviso. En los próximos capítulos su 'otro yo' será importante, después volverá a ser un segundo plano. Tengo la intención de que próximamente la historia se enfoque en la escena política y en la relación de Izar con el Señor Oscuro (y en la guerra)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El grito que salió de su boca fue tan inesperado que no pudo silenciarlo cuando el mocoso atravesó sus escudos mentales. Cygnus se llevó una mano a la boca mientras Regulus volaba hacia el Velo.

El horror de Izar no duró mucho.

Cygnus respiró con dificultad cuando el cuerpo del hombre cambió de dirección a último momento, volando hacia una de las escalinatas de piedra. Quien haya salvado al idiota no pareció importarle su aterrizaje pues Regulus cayó con brusquedad. Atento, Cygnus estudió sus alrededores. El traidor de la sangre no había detenido a su hermano, tampoco la Sangresucia. Entonces ¿quién lo había salvado?

Alzó la vista y escrutó en la oscuridad. Usó la habilidad de su descendiente como sensible a la magia y finalmente puso sentir la magia tentadora que provenía de las sombras. Parecía estar en todos y ningún lado, casi como el hombre estuviera caminando por el borde de la sala.

Cygnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

Esto era impagable. ¿El Señor Oscuro salvando a un inútil sirviente? ¿Un Señor Oscuro defendiendo a un hombre que ni siquiera podía contra un simple empujón mágico?

Era simplemente… "Clásico," dijo divertido. "Esto es simplemente _clásico," _abrió los brazos. Los ojos sobre él eran una deliciosa fuente de entretenimiento. Continuó bajando por las bancas de piedra y hacia el centro de la habitación.

Ansioso vio a Regulus ponerse de pié y apuntarlo con su varita. De hecho, tanto Sirius como la Sangre sucia lo amenazaban con sus varitas, pero como tontos no lo atacaban. Se detuvo mientras esperaba a que el Señor Oscuro se mostrase y lo detuviera en su camino al Velo. Pero el sucio mestizo no aparecía. ¡Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro lo atacaría con su varita!

Rió mirando a Regulus. El hombre tenía la mandíbula tensa y mantenía su varita apuntada firme.

"No puedes detenerme," susurró Cygnus jubiloso. "Sabes que no puedes detenerme."

Dio un paso hacia adelante y, para su sorpresa, Regulus también. El hombre parecía desquiciado mientras se acercaba, sus ojos dilatados por la furia. "No cuentes con eso, Cygnus. No dudaré en dañar a Izar para detenerte."

"Cuan noble," comentó Cygnus. "Me impresiona que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta de que tu hijo esta siendo poseído. Dime ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta? ¿fue el Señor Oscuro? ¿El hombre que siempre estuvo allí cuando heredó su…linaje? ¿O fue el tapiz de la familia Black? De cualquier manera, es bastante insultante ¿no lo crees?" Cygnus se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar el rostro enrojecido de Regulus. "Tengo curiosidad por saber qué planeas hacer para extraerme del cuerpo de tu hijo. Me temo que la Legemerancia no funcionará."

Regulus parecía querer mantener su rostro inexpresivo ante la confesión, pero su preocupación ganó al final. Tensó los labios y alzó la mirada por sobre la cabeza de Cygnus y hacia la entrada a la Cámara. Cygnus volteó con rapidez tratando de ver al Señor Oscuro, pero sólo pudo ver sombras. Se volvió hacia Regulus riendo. "No, me temo que ni siquiera un maestro de la Legemerancia puede ayudarte."

Luego miró a la Sangresucia. Sus ojos verdes lo estudiaban con frialdad de una manera que no asociaba con una bruja del lado de la Luz. Tenía una expresión casi presumida, como si no estuviera preocupada por su valioso hijo. Pero tal vez esperaba con ansia la destrucción de Izar. Por lo que las memorias de su descendiente le habían dicho, esta mujer no era parte de su vida. Sólo alguien que lo abandonó en un orfanato Muggle.

Ningún Black debería ser criado por sucios Muggles.

Apartando sus ojos, Cygnus casi ronroneó al ver el Velo. Se estaba cansando—signos de que ahora era mortal y tenía limitaciones. Tendría que comer, dormir y guardar sus energías. Ya podía sentir la fatiga en su cuerpo. Lo atraía el luchar con estos…parientes, pero sabía que lo dejaría considerablemente cansado antes de su verdadera batalla contra el Señor Oscuro.

Tal vez los dejaría con vida para después. Necesitaba algo de entretenimiento en su vida ¿no? Siempre que se encargara del Señor Oscuro hoy, podía encargarse de los dos Blacks y la sangre sucia después. Y ¿quién sabía? Tal vez podrían serle útiles en el futuro.

Cygnus estudió a los tres antes de avanzar. La Sangresucia se movió de su camino, bajando su varita pero no la guardia. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso porque se movió para esquivar un maleficio desagradable de su _padre. _Casi salta de emoción cuando notó la pose y expresión de Regulus. El hombre era serio y completamente capaz de arreglárselas en la batalla. Parecía casi demasiado dispuesto a atacar el cuerpo de su hijo.

Tal vez Cygnus había subestimado al hombre.

"Bien, bien," lo animó Cygnus mientras bloqueaba de manera no verbal un hechizo cortante antes de que le diera en el rostro. "Muy bien."

Sus cumplidos parecían reforzar la reacción de Regulus. El hombre gruñó y cargó. De haber habido espuma en la boca del hombre habría recordado a una bestia salvaje. Los hechizos volando en su dirección salían a impresionante velocidad. Se maravilló por su habilidad pero consiguió esquivar y bloquear el ataque con uno propio. No tenía que verbalizar sus hechizos. Era elemental para él.

Sin embargo había algo que sí necesitaba. Tenía que enfocarse y canalizar el poder que sabía Izar poseía.

Después de todo, sí había una razón para su sensibilidad a la magia. Cygnus lo había preparado para que la magia de Izar fuese lo bastante única para que pudiera tocar el Velo y llevar su espíritu. Como consecuencia, decidió retorcer algo más la magia de su portador para su provecho. Izar era sensible a la magia y por eso, también tenía la habilidad de destruir el núcleo mágico de alguien.

Cygnus había creado esa habilidad con fines egoístas. Quería un cuerpo que tuviera poder, poder inusual. Por suerte Izar no había entendido que su sensibilidad a la magia era la llave a un poder mayor. El chico no sabía nada.

Pero no viviría mucho más.

Se enfocó en la latente magia de Regulus y alzó una mano hacia su descendiente. Con fría determinación, Cygnus se concentró en _apretar _el núcleo del hombre. Las ondas del aura de Regulus parecían pulsar como un corazón palpitante y Cygnus tenía los ojos para ver dónde podía cortarlo, sofocarlo. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno al núcleo invisible, Cygnus encontró el desencadenador del aura de Regulus y _cerró _la magia.

El atractivo rostro del hombre se contorsionó por el horror y cayó de rodillas. Su varita cayó al suelo, inútil. Ya no más era un instrumento para su venganza. Cygnus miró la escena absorto y fascinado. Debía ser doloroso, tanto física como emocionalmente, para un mago el perder su magia. Lo dejaba inútil y completamente vulnerable.

Por sólo un momento, Cygnus se apartó para admirar el fruto de su don. En verdad era una vista hermosa. Regulus temblaba de manera incontrolable y el brillo alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a difundirse, envolviéndolo en la oscuridad. El hombre parecía mayor de lo que era y aparecieron nuevas líneas en su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos también se apagó.

Aunque era una escena conmovedora, también lo divertía. Los magos no podían sentir su propia magia hasta que esta se iba. Estaban tan sincronizados con su núcleo que era una segunda naturaleza para ellos. Su magia era el ritmo de su pulso, la consistencia de su respiración, la gracia de sus movimientos… la magia estaba en todas partes. Cuando les era arrebatada tan súbitamente, se daban cuenta que una gran parte de ellos estaba perdida. Ya no tenían la magia que los hacía sentir vivos e invencibles. Necesitarían luchar para respirar solos y ya no tendrían esa sensación de seguridad en sus latidos.

El sentimiento de perder la magia de esa manera era comparable al de morir. Estaban desnudos, vulnerables, y tendrían que ajustar su cuerpo a funcionar si la ayuda de su magia.

Esta habilidad lo hacía sentir como un dios, sin embargo había dos desventajas en este poder.

Por un lado, sus víctimas no morirían por la pérdida de su magia. Aunque sí les sería difícil atravesar su etapa indefensa y aprender a vivir sin su magia, no los mataría. Pero si Cygnus en verdad quería matarlos, podía hacerlo con facilidad. Mientras la víctima se encogía sobre sí misma, Cygnus podía apuntarla con su varita sin ser detenido.

Luego, y la más trágica de las desventajas, era que no era permanente. Regulus recuperaría el control de su magia cuando Cygnus ya no pudiera controlar su núcleo.

Cygnus gruñó al pensar en eso, parándose sobre la varita de Regulus y partiéndola por la mitad en su frenesí lujurioso. El hombre en el suelo alzó la cabeza rápidamente y miró su varita por detrás de los mechones de su pelo negro.. Sus ojos opacos se abrieron bien grande y gimió por el dolor y el horro. La patética criatura se meció hacia adelante y hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

Dentro de su mente, Cygnus se mantuvo bien atento a la reacción de Izar. El chico mantenía sus emociones extrañamente aplacadas.

Y aún así…

Sí, allí estaba.

Un atisbo de fascinación, de shock y admiración.

_Una vez fuiste el Maestro de la Magia…ahora, en todo mi derecho, te lo he quitado. _Para probar que dominaba sobre Izar, Cygnus agitó su varita y dejó a Regulus inconsciente con un golpe invisible en la cabeza. El hombre cayó y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo de piedra. Un charco brillante de sangre carmesí se formó bajo el cráneo de Regulus, confiriéndole un halo de perfección. Finalmente Izar reaccionó al ataque de su padre enviando una explosión de Magia Oscura por su mente.

Cygnus estudió la táctica y absorbió la explosión de magia, usándola para fortalecerse.

"Corre Sirius," susurró una voz femenina a su espalda.

Cygnus volteó justo a tiempo para ver un hechizo rozarle la nariz. Miró al último Black con las cejas alzadas. "Si," dijo Cygnus, "Corre cuando aún puedes."

El tonto tenía un escudo de cuerpo completo a su alrededor, probablemente lo bastante fuerte para reflejar cualquier maldición. Como el idiota que era, Sirius probablemente creía que podía protegerlo contra lo que sea que Cygnus había hecho a su hermano.

Inclinado en su practicada posición de Auror, Sirius se detuvo frente a la tiesa figura de su hermano menor. Su expresión fría y resuelta, pero Cygnus podía ver la duda y la reticencia detrás de esos ojos grises. Parecía que el padre estaba más dispuesto a atacar a su hijo que el tío a su sobrino.

"¿Vas a atacarme tío Sirius?" preguntó Cygnus con vos inocente. Podía sentir cómo Izar se removía inquieto detrás de su escudo mental.

"No dejes que juegue contigo, Sirius. Ya no es Izar," volvió a hablar la mujer.

Cygnus giró la cabeza. "Silencio Sangresucia." Siseó.

Y esa orden cortante pareció ser todo lo que Sirius necesitaba para atacar. Pero Cygnus estaba listo. En cuanto la maldición salió de la varita de Sirius, Cygnus estiró su brazo y bloqueó el núcleo del hombre. Justo como su hermano, Sirius cayó al piso, su rostro pálido tornándose de un alarmante azul y verde. Cygnus no dejaba de admirarse. Lo empujó a través de la habitación y contra las escalinatas de piedra. Sin su magia, le sería muy difícil sobrevivir el impacto. Y como para probar su suposición se oyó el repugnante pero agradable sonido de huesos al romperse.

De repente, Cygnus boqueó hacia adelante con un grito al sentir un golpe en su mente. Su visión se oscureció mientras era abrumado por la magia de Izar. La abrumadora presencia del chico se sentía como uñas rasguñando desesperadamente por control. Aún a pesar del dolor, Cygnus no podía evitar admirar la cantidad de magia que el chico poseía.

Por sólo unos segundos logró Izar recuperar el control. Sus dedos rasgaron la superficie tirando su varita al suelo con éxito. El chico intentaba pararse sobre ella como Cygnus había hecho con la de Regulus, pero Cygnus volvió a dominar una vez más.

En cuanto volvió a tomar al control de su nuevo cuerpo, Cygnus se dirigió hacia el Velo tambaleándose. No era capaz de volver a apartar al chico y por eso ahora luchaba constantemente. Su batalla mental sólo cesaría cuando se uniera con el resto de su alma. Con los ojos entrecerrados miró a la Sangresucia, provocándola a que lo detuviera. Por increíble que pareciera, ella estaba lejos de allí, inclinada al lado de Sirius controlando su pulso. Era como si descartase la amenaza que era su hijo y eligiera proteger a un jugador insignificante en este juego.

El Señor Oscuro estaba ausente también. Era como si los dos tuvieran su propia agenda…

Pero era imposible. Era _su _juego. Se sabía todas las reglas, no ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a creer que podían pasarle por encima?

Se acercó y rosó el rasgado Velo con los dedos. La cortina era de seda pura. Abrió la boca y gimió al sentir el espíritu dentro del Velo responder ante su proximidad. Una sensación de frio intenso subió por su brazo y hasta su pecho. Cygnus rió mientras su espíritu esa absorbido por su piel, en _su cuerpo. _Estaba vivo. Finalmente.

Izar pareció apartarse y Cygnus no le prestó atención. No pasaría mucho hasta que el chico se hubiera ido, hasta que dejara de existir. Aunque le sorprendía que Izar aún sobreviviera. Tendría que meditar en un lugar seguro y destruir el resto del espíritu de Izar.

Hasta entonces, tenía que encargarse de otras cosas.

Apartando su mano ahora ennegrecida del Velo miró a la Sangresucia. Estaba inclinada cerca de la figura de Sirius, mirando a Cygnus. Sus ojos sólo confirmaban lo que Cygnus había sospechado que tenía un truco bajo la manga. Parecía… expectante, esperanzada.

Llamó a su varita no verbalmente y la apuntó son ella. Disfrutaría jugando con ella después, pero justo ahora no era el momento. La ausencia y silencio del Señor Oscuro lo estaban afectando más de lo que habían imaginado.

Ella se levantó súbitamente. Su rostro empalideció aún mas, si eso era posible. "Eso no es posible…" susurró. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero Cygnus la dejó inconsciente con un _Stupefy _no verbal. Cygnus volteó ignorando su cuerpo tirado. Esto había sido demasiado sencillo. Claro que lo había ayudado que sus enemigos fueran seres queridos del cuerpo que ahora poseía. Pero también ayudó la habilidad de controlar núcleos mágicos.

"Sé que estás ahí," llamó Cygnus con valentía, buscando su siguiente fuente de entretenimiento.

Subió los escalones con lentitud, sentía al Señor Oscuro cerca. Podía encender el extremo de su varita y escrutar la oscuridad como un tonto, pero disfrutaba el juego del gato y el ratón. T el Señor Oscuro encontraría sin duda alguna sombras para ocultarse aún si Cygnus utilizaba el _Lumos._

Sería patético de su parte negra que se le aceleraba el pulso. Era lo bastante astuto para reconocer un digno oponente. Pero vencer al Señor Oscuro sería igual de sencillo que con Regulus y los otros dos. Si podía identificar la zona vulnerable del aura del Señor Oscuro, podía sujetar su núcleo y dejarlo sin magia.

"No me das miedo," Cygnus finalmente llegó a la parte superior y miró a su alrededor en la Cámara de la Muerte. El cierre total aún estaba en curso y seguramente aún faltaban unos minutos para que terminen.

"Y _tú," _le respondió una voz. "No eres digno de mi tiempo."

Cygnus volteó, sentía la magia en todos lados y la voz por cada rincón de la Cámara. Aunque era capáz de sentir la magia no podía detectar el punto débil en el núcleo del Señor Oscuro. La magia tenía que estar a su máxima potencia, tenía que estar siendo utilizada para que Cygnus pudiera encontrar su debilidad. De momento, mantenía un perfil bajo, aguardando.

"Aunque debo aplaudirte por tu intento de ganar la inmortalidad, me temo que entraste en el cuerpo y década equivocados. Este es _mi _territorio. _Él _es mí territorio," las palabras salieron siseadas y crueles, erizando los pequeños pelos de los brazos de Cygnus.

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y mantuvo su cuerpo posicionado y listo para atacar cuando el Señor Oscuro cargara. Estaba seguro de que cuando el Mestizo atacara, vendría rápido y sin aviso.

Se lamió el labio superior y sonrió sombríamente. "¿Posesivo hmm?"

La risa maliciosa pareció acariciar los pelos de su oreja. Cygnus volteó con su varita lista, pero no había nadie cerca. Rugió furioso. Nunca habían jugado con él ni ignorado de esta manera. "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Cygnus?" inquirió el hombre, su voz venia justo de su hombro.

Cygnus no se molestó en voltear. Simplemente mantuvo sus instintos alerta, sintiendo la fuerte aura. Se enfocó en el pulso de la magia negra del Señor Oscuro, tratando de concentrarse en las ondas de poder. En cuanto liberó sus sentidos, fue consciente del aura a pocos metros de él. Cygnus obviamente no poseía la experiencia de Izar en su habilidad, pero lentamente la iba comprendiendo.

Y ahora que podía utilizar bien su sensibilidad a la magia, podía ver el aura del Señor Oscuro. Era un fino polvillo, como diamantes pulverizados bajo la luz del sol. En resumen, era hermosa.

"No…" murmuró Cygnus. Apartó la mirada tratando de que nos se notase lo que había descubierto. "Ilústrame." Apretó con fuerza su varita mientras apuntaba al aura buscando el punto vulnerable.

"La razón por la que no tendrás éxito es porque eres arrogante. Estas tan ciego por tu propio poder que no puedes ver lo que esta justo en _frente _de ti. Verás… ya sé tu próximo paso. Y he planeado el mío en función de este."

Súbitamente Cygnus estiró su brazo ignorando las palabras provocadoras. Aferró el núcleo del Señor Oscuro y apagó la magia por completo. Con una carcajada delirante, Cygnus arrojó al Señor Oscuro al otro lado de la Cámara con un movimiento de su varita. El ruido de un cuerpo golpeando contra el suelo le avisó a Cygnus que había ganado la primera abatida.

"Tus palabras son insignificantes," siseó Cygnus, sentía como si estuviera flotando en su victoria. Ya podía saborear la muerte del Señor Oscuro en su lengua.

Prendió su varita y avanzó. Alzó el punto de luz y finalmente pudo ver al Señor Oscuro. Al verlo dio un paso atrás en shock, al ver en qué se había convertido. No en un patético montón en el suelo como los otros sino en…en una….

¡Una criatura!

Lo había olvidado. Había…

Entonces se dio cuenta. ¡No había _sabido_! No se había detenido a pensar… y súbitamente, las palabras del hombre tuvieron sentido.

Cygnus estaba consciente de la complejidad del núcleo del Señor Oscuro ahora que sabía la verdad. Cuando aferró la mayor parte de la magia de Voldemort, había otra sección, una pieza más pequeña del núcleo mágico que estaba dedicada a la criatura del Mestizo. Si tan sólo pudiera cerrar _esa _parte del núcleo del hombre, Cygnus probablemente podría matar al Señor Oscuro.

Pero el núcleo era demasiado complejo para poder sujetarlo sin dejar ir la otra parte.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó respirando agitadamente mientras miraba los colmillos y los ojos carmesí con pupilas divididas.

El pelo negro se apartó de su rostro cuando el hombre lo miró. Cygnus lo habría declarado vampiro si no fuera por la suave línea de escamas negras en el cuello del Señor Oscuro. Los vampiros también tenían colmillos rectos y una complexión cerosa, mientras que el mestizo tenía piel como de porcelana y colmillos curvados. Cygnus frunció el seño al ver las orejas levemente puntiagudas que emergían de la cabeza de pelo oscuro.

"¿Eres un…un _híbrido?"_

Voldemort tamborileó con sus largas uñas en el suelo, sonriendo sádicamente. "Algo así, pero no exactamente."

No tenía sentido. ¿Un par de orejas puntiagudas? A menos que el hombre no fuera un híbrido sino un—

Cygnus no tuvo oportunidad de seguir especulando en la criatura del Señor Oscuro porque el hombre súbitamente cargó a una velocidad que ningún ser humano podría seguir. El Señor Oscuro era similar a una serpiente, con la gracia y la brutalidad de su acometida. Cygnus no tuvo tiempo siquiera de alzar su varita, mucho menos pensar racionalmente al ser tacleado por la alta criatura.

Unos brazos fuertes y posesivos lo aferraron por la cintura causando que intentara zafarse del contacto físico. Gritó desesperado cuando los colmillos tocaron su cuello antes de enterrarse en su piel. Mientras sufría del lacerante e insoportable dolor, Cygnus se dio cuenta de que el Señor Oscuro lo había planeado todo el tiempo. Su plan era _matar _a Izar y devolverlo en su forma de muerto vivo. Sería imposible para Cygnus habitar un cuerpo sin el ADN correcto.

Sólo había pasado un día desde que se había vuelto mortal después de décadas de esperar en el otro lado del Velo.

Todo a manos de una patética criatura. ¡Una criatura! Una pobre excusa de un Señor Oscuro.

El hombre lo soltó y Cygnus cayó al suelo gritando, podía sentir el veneno viajando por su cuerpo.

Si iban a derrumbar sus planes de inmortalidad, entonces se llevaría al chico con él.

Miró sin ver al Señor Oscuro y retrajo su mente.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar se quedó rígido, increíblemente horrorizado.

El Señor Oscuro lo había _transformado. _Rechinó los dientes, incapaz de conjurar una opinión racional. La única cosa que le cruzaba en la mente era que sería inmortal y atorado como un chico de dieciséis por toda la eternidad. Claro que había crecido en el verano, pero aún no había madurado por completo.

Parecía un castigo apropiado del Señor Oscuro por el lapso de debilidad de Izar.

De pronto, su mente pareció oscurecer. Izar se puso alerta, sentía como si se estuviera contrayendo y sofocando. Sombras negras aparecieron en cada rincón de su mente y se juntaron en una gran nube frente a él. La nube se disolvió revelando a un hombre.

"Cygnus," dijo Izar con frialdad.

Cygnus, vestido completamente de negro, lo miró con un brillo vicioso en sus ojos oscuros. El hombre parecía en la década de sus treinta con pelo largo atado en la base de su cuello. Izar notó que tenía una mandíbula definida y prominente, especialmente cuando la estaba apretando con fuerza.

"Eres débil," susurró el hombre. "Siempre serás débil. Con tus atracciones, con tus _sentimientos _y tus preciosas emociones… no puedes esperar convertirte en alguien de importancia. Nunca."

Izar alzó la barbilla y le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa. "Y aún así todos esos lazos que formé fueron los que me salvaron el pellejo. ¿No es así?" Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su rostro. "¿Y tu Cygnus? ¿Qué aprendiste de tu debilidad?"

Cygnus rió burlonamente. "No tengo debilidades."

Izar alzó una ceja, para nada impresionado. "Exactamente."

El hombre abrió los ojos de una manera casi cómica antes de gritar de rabia y embestir. Su cuerpo ya no tenía una forma definida; era sólo una nube negra.

El pulso de Izar se aceleró mientras luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio y la fuerza. Enfrentaría a esta fuerza de frente justo domo había hecho en el sótano de Grimmauld Place. Al diablo con las consecuencias, saldría de esta victorioso. Ya se había avergonzado a sí mismo lo suficiente. No oiría el final de esto de Riddle.

Sólo que no tuvo oportunidad de enfrentar a la nube. Lily apareció por detrás de él en un vestido blanco corto. Su rostro frío y determinado mientras se colocaba frente a él. No dijo una palabra, sólo mantuvo la frente en alto hacia Cygnus con su cabello rojo flotando tras ella como una bandera. Carmesí.

Cygnus pareció dudar sólo por la sorpresa antes de colisionar con ella. Izar dio un paso hacia atrás y observó perplejo cómo ella se sacrificaba y luego… se disolvía. Su presencia brillante que había iluminado su oscura mente no estaba en ningún lado.

Izar enderezó los hombros y tragó saliva al ver que Cygnus continuaba en su dirección. Cualquier cosa que Lily intentó hacer no había funcionado. Estaba solo.

Se concentró, vaciando su mente y juntando la magia a su alrededor. Izar no tenía un plan de acción; ni siquiera sabía si podía defenderse.

En cuanto la nube fría lo tocó, el espíritu gritó como un poseso y se dispersó. Izar abrió los ojos bien grandes mirando con intriga cómo Cygnus parecía estar siendo expulsado de su cuerpo. La nube negra fue diseminándose por su mente, golpeando las puertas cerradas que Lily había sellado tras ella. Había una, sin embargo, que no había cerrado a tiempo. Izar se lanzó hacia adelante y la cerró de un portazo.

Y entonces… Cygnus desapareció.

Izar se quedó allí en su mente y luego cayo de rodillas.

Ella lo había planeado todo.

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras miraba alrededor de su mente. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada en las puertas transparentes del Departamento de Misterios. Lily había sabido que su sacrificio dejaría a Izar inmune al ataque de Cygnus. Si éste hubiese atacado antes, tal vez hubiera evitado que Voldemort tuviese que intervenir. Lamentablemente, no había sucedido así.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho, su confesión resonaba en sus oídos.

"_El amor de una madre es el combustible que impulsa a un ser humano normal a hacer lo imposible."_

Su voz parecía hacer eco en el vacío de su mente. Y súbitamente sintió como si hubiese perdido algo. Qué era, no sabía.

Izar estaba echado contra una de las puertas, sabía que tenía que pensar en el impacto de las acciones de su madre. Pero se dio cuenta de que este no era el mejor momento. Su cuerpo ya se estaba volviendo invisible y sus alrededores, borrosos.

Finalmente tenía el control de su cuerpo.

Izar cerró sus ojos, sólo para abrirlos y encontrarse echado en el frío y duro suelo de la Cámara de la Muerte. Se estremeció, se sentía enfermo por el veneno abriéndose paso por su cuerpo. Estaba cansado del dolor, del sufrimiento. Vería hacia atrás a los días en los que se sentía invencible.

Rechinó los dientes y descubrió a los ojos carmesí mirándolo.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Señor Black," dijo Voldemort burlón.

"Te odio," dijo en un jadeo cerrando los ojos por el dolor. "_Sabes_ que no quería ser un adolescente para siempre."

"Eso y todo y tu plan de acción parecía ir funcionando muy bien," señaló el hombre secamente. "Estabas de prisionero en tu propio cuerpo. Perdóname por salvar tu pellejo. Otra vez."

Izar abrió los ojos y le gruñó. Decidió no comentar nada sobre el Horrocrux de Lily hasta que no fuese el momento. Así que sólo miró en su estado como drogado cómo el Señor Oscuro negaba fluidamente con la cabeza. La magia lo cubrió como una segunda piel mientras su disfraz volvía a su sitio. El Secretario Riddle volvía a la acción.

Una mano se acercó a su rostro y tocó su mejilla, acariciando la piel expuesta de su cuello. Izar no tenía la fuerza para apartarse.

"¿Mi Señor?" susurró una voz.

Riddle apartó su mano rápidamente y se puso de pie. El heredero Black volteó débilmente y logró ver a Lucius Malfoy parado en el marco de la puerta. El rubio tenía una mano sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, directamente sobre su Marca Tenebrosa. Voldemort debió haberlo llamado a través de ella.

Los ojos pálidos del hombre miraron a la figura de Izar en el piso. Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron sorprendidos justo antes de que Riddle se parase frente a él y le bloqueara la vista.

"Debo irme por unos días, Lucius." dijo Riddle. "¿Confío en que serás mis ojos y oídos?"

Izar se encogió en sí mismo, sentía cómo sus venas comenzaban a quemarle. No iba a gritar, había soportado cosas mucho más dolorosas en su vida. Así que se sentó para escuchar la respuesta de Lucius. Lo último que Izar quería era irse con el Señor Oscuro por una indefinida cantidad de tiempo, pero era de esperarse si querían mantenerlo en secreto. Izar había leído sobre la transformación de las criaturas. Eran dolorosas y un proceso muy largo del que recuperarse. Nadie podía ver su transformación.

"Pera la elección para el Ministro es—"balbuceó Lucius. El ruido de una túnica moviéndose indicaba que el rubio se había inclinado ante su amo. "Entiendo." Lucius cambió de dirección.

Izar se sentía tonto. Riddle tendría que quedarse aquí, listo para cuando Rufus Scrimgeour fuera elegido Ministro. En lugar de eso, estaría cuidando de Izar.

"Bien," dijo Riddle. "Debajo de nosotros hay tres figuras inconscientes. Asegúrate que vean a un Sanador y que no _hablen_. Lo más probable es que el padre del chico quiera buscarlo, vas a desalentar cualquier intento. Mi nombre y el de Izar no será mencionado en los eventos de hoy. Deben mantener esto para ellos mismos, pero si no lo hacen, haz lo que sea necesario para silenciarlos. Puedes asegurarles que el chico está bien de salud y sólo eso. ¿Esta claro, Lucius?"

Izar mostró los dientes y se arrojó al suelo otra vez. Quería arrastrarse hasta el borde para ver el movimiento en el pecho de Sirius y Regulus. Tenía que asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Pero su cuerpo simplemente no le dejaría hacer algo tan agotador.

Con los ojos húmedos y empañados pudo ver cómo Riddle volteaba para mirarlo sobre su hombro. Las luces volvieron a encenderse y el sonido distante de la voz del Ministro Fudge resonó por los parlantes. El cierre había terminado y Riddle desaparecería del Ministerio.

"Si, Amo. Entiendo."

"No me decepciones."

"Si, Mi Señor."

Izar se estaba alejando, forzando a su cuerpo a dejar de funcionar para poder soportar el dolor. De cierta forma fue consciente de su cuerpo ser levantado con facilidad y apoyado contra un pecho delgado. La tela suave de su capucha cubrió su rostro sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autora: **¿No que está bueno? Jiji. Perdón, es tarde y estoy algo drogada de tomar tanta Pepsi. Para aquellos que extrañan el Slash, sepan que con este final… los próximos capítulos están interesantes. A los que no les guste…tápense los ojos jeje.

Bueno, en cuanto a mi pregunta del capítulo anterior y para no moletar a nadie. Simplemente voy a decirles por un mensaje personal sólo a aquellos que les interese saber. Así que ya saben, díganme.

Gracias a los que siguen dejando Reviews. ¡Dejen dejen!


	39. Parte II Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Parecía como si hicieran semanas—meses—que estaba recostado sobre las cómodas sábanas de seda. Izar sabía que el Señor Oscuro probablemente no prefería la seda, pero había decidido que era el material más reconfortante y frío para la afiebrada piel de Izar. Por los rápidos flashes que había alcanzado a ver notó que no sólo eran de seda, sino también blancas.

En una memoria distante recordaba que el Señor Oscuro había admitido que disfrutaba ver a Izar de blanco. Ahora el hombre tenía el placer de ver su cuerpo vulnerable echado sobre e color.

Bastardo enfermo.

Y el hombre siempre estaba cerca. La presencia de Voldemort era como una flama en su mundo turbio y oscuro. Entre más cerca estaba el Señor Oscuro, menos dolor sentía. Aunque Izar nunca se lo admitiría al hombre. El Señor Oscuro ya era demasiado presumido.

Durante los breves períodos en los que Voldemort estaba ausente, el dolor llegaba a su punto más alto. Su sangre hervía, su piel escocía y su garganta se secaba. Cuando Cygnus lo había poseído, había sido doloroso, pero _esto _era real—no mental. Mientras su cuerpo luchaba con cada temblor, recordó que esto era por toda la eternidad, éste dolor era lo que lo estaba volviendo de dieciséis para siempre. Y había que fuera mucho más difícil atravesar la transformación.

Deseaba que el dolor fuese lo único en su consciencia. Excepto que había más en esta transformación que sólo dolor y sufrimiento. En su estado enfebrecido, Izar se sentía extrañamente vacío. Esas horas de tormento lo llevaron a la terrible conclusión.

Ya no era sensible a la magia. Ésta ya no le cosquilleaba en la piel y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Se había ido, vacío, y demasiado callado.

Cuando Izar se dio cuenta de esto, gritó por la pérdida. Su pecho se hizo hacia adentro mientras luchaba por despertarse de esta pesadilla. Voldemort se había acercado y había apoyado una mano en su frente. Izar se había movido, había gemido y había maldecido mentalmente al Señor Oscuro por horas mientras luchaba por apartarse de su toque.

La magia lo era todo para él. _Todo. _Nunca la vio como si la mereciera y siempre admiró su belleza, incluso cuando era pura y no oscura. La abrumadora realidad de que ya no podría sentir la magia a su alrededor le llegó como un golpe fuertísimo. ¿Cómo iba a juzgar las emociones del Señor Oscuro sin ver su aura? ¿Cómo iba a poder ver a un digno oponente que en realidad era un diamante en bruto?

Este descubrimiento sin dudas retrasó su recuperación varios días. Se había encerrado en las profundidades de la inconsciencia e intentó resistirse al veneno en su sistema. Había estado al borde del suicidio entonces, el prospecto de vivir sin poder sentir y tocar la magia lo volvía lastimeramente débil.

Lamentablemente, el veneno no sólo mataba su cuerpo y detenía su pulso, sino también lo hacía mas fuerte—mas resistente. Su fiebre había bajado y ya no sentía esa película transparente alrededor de su mente. Una parte de él sabía que tendría que enfrentar al mundo, enfrentar a _Voldemort, _pero mantuvo cerrado sus ojos.

Hasta que sintió _la _mano.

"Sé que estás despierto," comentó una voz sobre él. "Tu transformación se completó ayer. Ahora sólo estas descansando."

¿Descansando? ¿Descansando?

Izar fingió estar dormido, tratando de ignorar la mano ubicada directamente en el centro de su pecho desnudo. Unas uñas largas rozaron su piel y luego viajaron hasta su brazo izquierdo. Los dedos cálidos se cerraron en torno a su antebrazo sorprendiendo a Izar con la temperatura. El toque del Señor Oscuro siempre había sido frío, pero ahora Izar y él eran de la misma especie. La piel de Voldemort ahora era igual que la suya.

"Tenemos _mucho _de que hablar," Voldemort continuó su monólogo como si nada. Su tono estaba en la fina línea entre molesto y burlón. "Cómo lograste transformar mi Marca…" la mano presionó con fuerza su antebrazo e Izar se enorgulleció de si mismo por no estremecerse. "Las consecuencias de tu pequeño viaje de cuatro meses. Esa… _maravillosa _idea de casarte… la cual, por cierto, encuentro bastante divertida."

Las uñas que acariciaban su brazo le hacían cosquillas, pero Izar mantuvo una expresión indiferente en su 'sueño'.

"Claro que puedo nombrar muchos otros temas, pero me temo que no tengo la energía ni la paciencia para enumerarlos todos."

Izar sintió que su pecho le quemaba por la ira. El hombre actuaba como si todo estuviera perfectamente preparado en su horario. Claro que, de acuerdo a él, probablemente lo estaba. El Señor Oscuro había planeado hacía mucho la inmortalidad de Izar. El incidente con Cygnus sólo le dio el derecho de hacerlo antes. Sólo que el hombre no sabía que Izar no estaba nada contento con el asunto. Perdió su sensibilidad a la magia y estaba maldecido como un chico de dieciséis años para siempre.

¿Tendría que disfrazar su apariencia como Riddle? El sólo pensar en tener que hacerlo por el resto de su vida lo dejaba exhausto.

"Sé cuanto odias que se tome ventaja de ti," persistió el hombre. "Sólo me pregunto si en secreto lo disfrutas. De otro modo no estarías acostado aquí tan…deliciosamente vulnerable." La mano cambió de dirección súbitamente rozando la cintura de Izar y yendo más abajo... hacia la unión de los huesos de su cadera.

Los ojos de Izar se abrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Reaccionó con rapidez aferrando la muñeca del hombre con firmeza antes de que pudiera descender más.

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron ante el exabrupto de la acción. Rápido, como para desafiar a Izar en velocidad, Voldemort se acercó y aferró al chico por el cuello. De un tirón, el Señor Oscuro lo sentó. Sofocado contra el delgado pecho del hombre, Izar no pudo hacer otra cosa que encontrarse con los labios demandantes. El beso fue tan posesivo y dominante como la mano en su cuello. Izar vio estrellas al cerrar los ojos, odiándose enteramente a sí mismo por disfrutar del acto brusco.

Súbitamente, Voldemort soltó el cuello de Izar y lo empujó de vuelta en la cama.

El hombre se puso de pié y le dio la espalda. E Izar no necesitó de su sensibilidad con la magia para saber que el hombre estaba dolorosamente excitado.

El heredero Black gruñó mientras acomodaba las sábanas bancas mejor sobre su cuerpo. Volvió a sentarse mirando la espalda del hombre. "¿Qué eres?" demandó en voz baja. Voldemort no escondía su verdadera apariencia para beneficio de Izar, lo sabía. De otro modo, Voldemort era la clase de mago que estaría asqueado con su status como criatura.

"Te refieres a… ¿Qué somos?" dijo Voldemort alegremente mientras miraba a Izar por sobre su hombro.

Izar apretó las sábanas con mas fuerza, dándose cuenta por primera vez cuan… normal se sentía. Aún respiraba, como si fuese su naturaleza hacerlo, aunque sabía que no necesitaba el oxígeno. Su visión había mejorado así como su oído. El pulso en su pecho no se sentía, ya no golpeaba contra sus costillas. Más allá de esos pequeños cambios, Izar se sentía relativamente normal. Había una sutil sensación de sentirse más poderoso, más invencible, pero si no se sentía tan normal como antes.

Si algo creyó que al menos estaría hambriento, deseoso de sangre.

Pero no tenía sed. Su garganta estaba seca, pero era soportable.

¿Qué había hecho Voldemort? ¿Acaso el hombre había… _creado _esta criatura? Izar no dudaría que Voldemort era capaz. El hombre siempre aspiraría a ser el mejor en todo.

"¿Qué _somos?" _intentó Izar otra vez, su tono descendiendo hasta convertirse en uno de resentimiento. "No es haya sido mi elección."

Voldemort no le hizo caso a su comentario al voltear por completo. E Izar pudo ver a la criatura pro primera vez con sus propios ojos. La camisa negra del hombre tenía los primeros botones desabrochados revelando su cuello y sus muñecas. Ambas áreas vulnerables tenían un pequeño grupo de escamas negras brillantes. Izar estaba seguro de que estas descendían debajo de la camisa, pero intentó no pensar mucho en dónde estaba el resto.

El hombre tenía la boca cerrada pero Izar había visto los colmillos que curvaban sus incisos. Entonces, como para provocar a Izar, Voldemort se lamió los labios dirigiendo su atención inmediatamente a su lengua bífida.

Izar se quedó en blanco y con lentitud tocó su lengua con sus uñas anormalmente largas. Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando la sintió redondeada, no dividida como la del Señor Oscuro.

"Somos diferentes," dijo Izar dubitativo. Sintió sus colmillos, notando que eran mas cortos y rectos que los del Señor Oscuro. Después siguió por su cuello buscando las escamas pero no encontró ninguna.

"Tus muñecas," lo ayudó el hombre.

Izar bajó la mirada y observó unas pocas escamas en la parte interior de sus muñecas. No eran negras como las de Voldemort sino gris claro. Las tocó, intrigado y asqueado al mismo tiempo. El hombre, el bastardo enfermo que era, probablemente observó su cuerpo inconsciente para ver los cambios.

Entrecerró sus ojos mirando la alta figura y tamborileó con sus uñas mientras pensaba. Decidió esperar para asaltar verbalmente al Señor Oscuro sobre su decisión de convertirlo para averiguar primero qué era. Mientras Izar estudiaba al hombre, su atención se dirigió a sus orejas. Algunos las considerarían puntudas, pero las puntas eran muy pequeñas.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras buscaba sus orejas con dedos temblorosos. Y para su horror, eran mucho mas puntudas que las del Señor Oscuro.

Lanzando un siseo anormal se estiró para tomar el espejo de mano convenientemente situado en la mesita de luz. Alzándolo con rapidez finalmente miró su reflejo. Su iris verde y plateado se había ido. En su lugar había un par de pupilas divididas. El iris de color verde era excepcionalmente pálido, no era natural.

"No tengo control sobre qué especies dominaron tu apariencia exterior," siseó Voldemort con suavidad. "Lo que sí tuve, sin embargo, fue el control sobre el balance químico. Debería ser el mismo que el mío. Yo llevo el mismo veneno que inyecté en mi cuerpo hace años. Tú, por otra parte, puede que no tengas el mismo veneno. Tendré que probar tu mordida."

Completamente ignorando las pistas que le estaba dando, Izar sólo podía mirarse en el espejo. "Soy una maldita _hada," _dijo furioso, bajó el espejo y miró al hombre con ira. " Considerando cómo tu pareces una serpiente y yo una maldita _hada_. Creo que sí tuviste control sobre mi apariencia. Lo hiciste para mortificarme ¿no es así?"

Voldemort no parecía impresionado y alzó una ceja por toda respuesta.

Izar se forzó a calmar su temperamento, dándose cuenta de que sonaba como un niño lanzando una rabieta. Si pensaba en esto de manera racional, se daría cuenta de que no había sufrido cambios drásticos. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sí, sus ojos podían parecer los de un reptil, pero aparte de eso, no se había transformado en alguien irreconocible.

Seguía siendo el mismo. Sólo… sólo inmortal y con algunas características únicas en su persona.

"Te queda bien," continuó Voldemort casual. "El tamaño de tus colmillos y orejas se asemejan directamente a las del elfo o, como prefieren ser llamados, de una Fae*. Estarían bastante insultados si te oyeran calificarlos como _Hadas."_

Izar ya lo sabía por supuesto. Volvió a echarse en la cama ajustando las sábanas a su alrededor. Fue su shock el que lo hizo reaccionar así. Sabía que su nueva apariencia lo favorecía y, si se permitía ser vanidoso, lo hacía algo mas apuesto. Parecía sobrenatural, tranquilo y poderoso. Las ondas en su cabello parecían acentuarse y las finas líneas de su rostro más aristocráticas. Parecía mayor que dieciséis, aún así tenía un aire de inocencia a su alrededor.

Izar pensó que _eso _era bastante irónico. Estaba lejos de ser inocente; sin embargo este engaño era una característica de una Fae. Eran bellas criaturas por fuera y sus enemigos las subestimaban por eso. Parecían calmas y serenas, pero por dentro eran tan crueles y sádicas como cualquier mago oscuro.

Voldemort tenía razón. Sí le quedaba bien. Pero no cambiaba el hecho de que era inmortal a los dieciséis y que había perdido su sensibilidad a la magia.

"Eres un híbrido como dijo Cygnus," susurró Izar. Tranquilo, por ahora. "¿Serpiente y Fae?"

Miró al Señor Oscuro y notó que el hombre lo estudiaba con cuidado. "Son tres," lo corrigió el hombre sin elaborar. No dijo qué tipo de criaturas había fusionado pero Izar era lo bastante listo para adivinar.

¿Vampiro, Fae y serpiente? ¿Basilisco? Los tres venenos eran extremadamente letales y tóxicos como para experimentar. Izar sabia de algunos académicos habían estudiado uno o más venenos con fines médicos. Su objetivo había sido ayudar a los enfermos terminales reconstruyendo sus células con el veneno. Los experimentos no habían salido muy bien y el proyecto se había abandonado.

"¿Me dirás por qué elegiste una criatura para obtener la inmortalidad?" Izar disfrazó su petición con intriga educacional. No estaba acostumbrado a pedirle nada al Señor Oscuro. "Presumo que creaste esta criatura. Dijiste que te inyectaste el veneno, no que fuiste convertido por otro."

Voldemort volvió a darle la espalda y pareció deslizarse hasta un sillón de cuero. Con la gracia que sólo una criatura podía poseer tomó asiento y cruzó sus piernas. Con sólo silencio entre ellos, Voldemort estudió a Izar. La expresión del Señor Oscuro era impasible pero sus ojos ardientes mientras miraban a Izar del otro lado de la habitación.

El joven alzó la barbilla, tratando de ocultar lo mucho que lo afectaba su mirada. Era brillante en la habitación que estaban sin embargo, de alguna forma, las sombras parecían rodear al Señor Oscuro de manera casi posesiva. La mirada era inquietante y profunda y a Izar le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Izar no dijo una palabra. Dejaría que el Señor Oscuro hablase primero. Sabia que Voldemort lo estaba juzgando, considerando si debía contarle a Izar algo tan personal. E Izar no quería presionarlo. Sabía que no había hecho nada para merecer esa confianza, pero quería oír del pasado de Voldemort sólo porque también o afectaba a él.

"Me acercaba al final de mi juventud cuando me di cuenta de que se me acababa el tiempo," comenzó Voldemort. Se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, sus ojos fijos en Izar. "La idea de un Horrocrux era, definitivamente, la manera más simple de conseguir la inmortalidad. No tengo prejuicios sobre matar a sangre fría y perder mis emociones parecía ser una consecuencia positiva. Las emociones eran para los débiles."

Izar finalmente rompió el contacto y miró las sábanas. Le hacía acordar de Lily.

"Luego de llegar a esta conclusión, decidí crear un Horrocrux para comenzar," continuó Voldemort. Izar volvió a mirar al Señor Oscuro. Los ojos carmesí demandaban su atención absoluta. "Abandoné el Ministerio temporalmente y viajé a Sud América. Fue allí donde decidí no seguir con el proceso de creación de un Horrocrux y comenzar mi investigación con el veneno de diferentes criaturas."

Izar alzó una ceja. "¿Y?" presionó un poco. "¿Qué te hizo decidir que no crearías un Horrocrux?"

Voldemort tensó los labios y tamborileó con sus uñas en el apoyabrazos del sillón. El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Simplemente cambié de parecer."

Era mentira. Izar tuvo que aferrar con fuerza las sábanas de seda blanca para mantener su expresión nula. No debería sorprenderle que Voldemort no se abriera para él. In duda no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de hablar con alguien como a un igual. Requeriría tiempo y confianza.

Pero la confianza no se lograba con facilidad. Voldemort era un hombre que disfrutaba de tentar a los ojos curiosos enseñando sus cartas, pero nunca mostrando su mano completa. ¿Alguna vez pensaría en Izar como alguien de valía?

"Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que podía ser inmortal convirtiéndome en una criatura, estudié con mayor atención la amplia gama de venenos." Voldemort juntó los dedos sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Mirando a Izar aún curvó el labio superior en una expresión de desprecio. "Encuentro a la mayoría de las criaturas débiles, patéticas y dominadas por ansias primitivas. Si iba a someterme y convertirme en una criatura para lograr la inmortalidad, iba a convertirme en la criatura más _superior _de todas. No me conformaría con menos."

Izar sonrió al oír eso, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Mi objetivo era crear una criatura cuya mente fuese muy similar a la humana. Aunque una Fae tiene una vida increíblemente larga, no son inmortales, como tampoco lo son los Basiliscos. Quería la inmortalidad de los Vampiros sin su sed de sangre. Quería la inteligencia de una Fae sin su dependencia a su clan. Quería el ataque rápido del Basilisco sin su restringida mente. El desafío mas grande era conseguir que estos tres venenos coexistieran sin destruir el inhibidor."

Izar asintió, intrigado. Todo lo demás parecía haber sido dejado en la parte de atrás de su mente para aprender esta nueva información. "He leído que la mayoría de los venenos son demasiado dominantes para coexistir con otros. ¿Cómo lograste que funcionara?"

La expresión de Voldemort se relajó y ofreció una sonrisa verdadera. "Ensayo y error."

Izar también sonrió. "¿Y cuántas ratas de laboratorio murieron hasta que te salió?" Ratas de laboratorio, también conocidas como conejillos de indias. El veneno debió haber requerido muchos humanos para experimentar. Voldemort tenía que acertar al porcentaje correcto de cada veneno hasta que lograse que coexistieran. Después tenía que ajustar los niveles dependiendo cómo quería controlar la manera en que la toxina trabajaba dentro del humano, cuál quería que fuese la criatura dominante y qué características quería eliminar.

Tal vez algún día el Señor Oscuro permitiera que Izar viese las notas del experimento. Ahora que Izar tenía… una eternidad para vivir, podía hacer muchos experimentos que siempre había querido realizar. Y eso incluía reproducir algunos ya inventados. Sólo para ver si estaban hechos correctamente y ver qué podía hacer para mejorarlos.

El Señor Oscuro se puso de pié. Sus pantalones y camisa hechos a medida exageraban su abrumadora altura. "¿Quién dice que no lo logré al primer intento, chico?"

La ansiedad de Izar se extinguió por completo y una penumbra fría tomó su lugar. "No me llames así. _Nunca."_

Voldemort alzó las cejas con interés, seguramente tratando de identificar el problema de Izar con el _apodo cariñoso _que había utilizado desde que se conocieron. No le tomó mucho tiempo a su mente prodigiosa el identificar la causa y su origen. "Ah," comentó. "Tu intriga sobre mi experimento fue eclipsada por la ira que sientes por estar congelado en el tiempo."

"¿Ira?" susurró Izar, su tono dolorosamente frígido. Ofreció una sonrisa amarga mientras acariciaba las sábanas con sus uñas. "Subestimas lo que siendo sobres esta situación."

"Tu ira es injusta," respondió Voldemort con la misma frialdad.

"¿Injusta?" Izar rió con sarcasmo y volteó para mirar al Señor Oscuro. Sabía que se acercaba a terreno peligroso. "¡Me convertiste a los _dieciséis _años! ¿Cómo puedo alguna vez sentirme confiado si estoy atrapado en este… este cuerpo adolescente? Ni siquiera puedes comenzar a imaginar mi ira. Y ciertamente no es _injusta."_

Unos dedos largos lo tomaron por el mentón para asegurarse que su atención no se desviase de los ojos furiosos. "El único que encuentra algo malo con su cuerpo eres tu mismo. Yo no veo nada malo con él."

"Tú eres orgulloso," respondió Izar con rapidez. "Si yo fuera tú ciertamente me avergonzaría de ser visto como un chico adolescente por toda la eternidad."

Voldemort no dijo nada por un largo rato, sus ojos carmesí fueron tiñéndose lentamente de un marrón oscuro. Las escamas en su cuello fueron absorbidas por su piel así como sus colmillos. El pelo negro y largo desapareció dentro de su cráneo y abrió paso al cabello gris. La última evidencia en irse de que Riddle era una criatura fueron sus uñas.

El hombre lo estudió en profundidad antes de apartarse. "Entonces eres tú quien a subestimado mi estima por ti," respondió Voldemort mientras volteaba y se convertía en Riddle. El Secretario estiró una mano hacia un armario abierto. Una capa negra llegó volando hasta ella. "¿Dices que nunca puedes sentirte seguro de ti mismo por tu cuerpo? Encuentro eso bastante lamentable. Tal vez debería disminuir mi estima por ti hasta que llegue al nivel de la imagen de ti mismo que tienes. Entonces, estoy seguro, que me dará vergüenza que me van contigo."

Izar se ruborizó. Fuera por vergüenza, por furia o por ambos. No sabía.

Miró a Riddle mientras éste se ponía la capa y la ajustaba bajo su mentón. El hombre apenas lo miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Me voy al Ministerio. Gran Bretaña votará esta tarde por su nuevo Ministro. Debes quedarte en la casa. Normalmente no necesitamos sangre, pero como eres un recién nacido sugiero que bebas de la copa que está en el refrigerador."

Izar volvió a sentarse, sentía algo retorcerse en su pecho al ver al Señor Oscuro irse dejándolo atrás. Descartado.

Casi como si sintiera su debate interior, Riddle se detuvo en la puerta. El hombre miró a Izar sobre su hombro. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme como el heredero político de Tom Riddle?"

Izar parpadeó y miró su mano izquierda. Lo primero que notó era que su guante sin dedos ya no estaba, revelando la banda Cética que lo ataba al hombre frente a él. Pero no fue esto o que lo dejó helado.

Con ojos grandes se quedó mirando su brazo izquierdo, su antebrazo en particular.

Ya no estaba allí la mujer escasamente vestida sino la Marca Tenebriosa.

Rabia, tan intensa y caliente le nubló la visión mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro. Su cuerpo temblaba por la energía suprimida sorprendiéndolo incluso a sí mismo con su intensidad. Sintió que se le acababa el aire antes de tomar el espejo y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación en dirección a la alta figura. Gritó con furia, ahora mismo odiaba al hombre más que nunca.

"¡Vete al infierno!"

El espejo se rompió justo sobre el hombro del Señor Oscuro. Izar esperaba que el hombre negase con la cabeza y cerrase con calma la puerta tras él. Sin embargo, una luz antinatural apareció en la expresión de Riddle mientras se acerca a él a paso desigual pero, de alguna manera, con una gracia letal.

Izar encorvó sus hombros y sus uñas de manera defensiva. A juzgar por la expresión del hombre, Izar había ido demasiado lejos. En cuanto el hombre se acercó lo suficiente, Izar se echó hacia adelante causando que las sábana de seda cayeran alrededor de su cintura.

Riddle aferró su muñeca con intensidad sorprendente y luego de echó hacia adelante aplastando a Izar contra la cama. El hombre cubrió a Izar con su cuerpo. Riddle respiraba agitadamente, como si tuviera pulso otra vez, pero ambos sabían que no era así.

Apretando con fuerza su muñeca, Riddle oprimió a Izar aún mas contra el colchón, la furia se desprendía de él en ondas visibles. Acercó su rostro más al de Izar. "¡Un simple guante y un tatuaje no te definen!"

Izar se quedó congelado por las agitadas palabras del hombre. Nunca antes el Señor Oscuro había hablado movido por la pasión y la furia.

"¿Cuándo dejarás ir esos mezquinos objetos y comenzarás a definirte por tus acciones? Eres mejor que esto, Izar. Comienza a actuar como si lo fueras." Riddle lo empujó con más fuerza contra el colchón antes de levantarse. El hombre se movió con rapidez hacia la puerta, su ira aún visible. "Quiero a un mago a mi lado que no se apoya en objetos para que le den fuerza."

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Izar sólo en la cama.

**(Death of Today)**

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su pudo mover.

Pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que pudo _pensar._

Izar presionó su antebrazo contra la gran ventana del living mientras miraba el patio trasero. Era más bien un jardín cercado. Izar se había sorprendido cuando vio la casa de Voldemort. El interior era luminoso, la mayoría de las paredes tenían grandes ventanales que permitían que entrara el sol. La casa tenía un solo nivel y forma cuadrangular. En el medio de ese cuadrado había una pileta exterior, rodeada por pasto muy verde. No había flores, pero Izar no esperaba que Voldemort las tuviera.

Esta debía ser la casa a la que Voldemort quería llevarlo después del Torneo de los Tres magos el año pasado. Al lado de la playa, había dicho. Estaba aislada y, según Voldemort, nadie conocía su existencia.

Izar tomó un sorbo de la copa que tenía en la mano derecha y luego apoyó su frente contra su brazo en la ventana. Con los ojos entrecerrados miró las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el agua de la pileta de mármol. La luz del sol ingresó en la habitación, bañando su dura piel con un calor placentero. Después de tomar una ducha, Izar había encogido mágicamente un par de pantalones negros de Voldemort y había dejado su torso desnudo. Recibir los rayos del sol en su piel le hacía tanto bien.

Se preguntaba si era un efecto secundario de la criatura que ahora residía en sus venas. Las serpientes disfrutaban del calor. Los vampiros lo despreciaban.

Izar tensó los labios mientras miraba su copa. Con lentitud meció el líquido rojo observando cómo una gota saltaba del borde y manchaba el piso de madera a sus pies. ¿Le repugnaba el hecho de que estaba bebiendo la fuente de vida de alguien mas?

Por extraño que pareciera, no sentía ni asco ni culpa. Clamaba la picazón en su garganta y en su pecho, reconfortándolo. La sangre tampoco lo controlaba, él la controlaba a ella. Estaba más que bien al beberla tranquilamente y sin apuro. No sentía la necesidad de terminársela de un trago e ir a buscar su siguiente víctima.

Había cosas peores en las que podía haberse convertido. Voldemort… había hecho un trabajo increíble balanceando las criaturas para su beneficio.

Riendo con amargura, Izar presionó sus ojos contra su antebrazo. En verdad se sentía en paz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió tan relajado. Aun durante el verano, cuando había estado huyendo con Regulus y Sirius, siempre se había sentido… apurado, incómodo y culpable.

Allí parado en la casa privada de Voldemort, Izar se dio cuenta de que este era como un intervalo en su vida. Su lucha por alcanzar la madurez, su descubrimiento de la Maldición de Cygnus, el misterio con Voldemort, el Torneo de los Tres Magos… todos estaban en el pasado ahora. Había madurado mucho durante el verano solo que, las cosas se habían sucedido demasiado rápido desde que regresó a Gran Bretaña como para probarle a Voldemort que _había _crecido—madurado.

La posesión de Cygnus había hecho que Izar pareciera débil y vulnerable a los ojos de Voldemort.

El haber sido transformado en una criatura, en inmortal, le había llegado como un shock. Y por eso, había perdido la compostura haciéndolo ver desesperado y lamentable. Pero Izar no podía encontrar ningún error en la manera en que había actuado. Era entendible que estuviera molesto por tener que tener dieciséis para siempre. Y era entendible que estuviera furioso y confundido. Había sido desafortunado que Voldemort hubiera tenido que ser quien presenciara su primera reacción a este desastre.

Sí, aún le guardaba cierto rencor a Voldemort por convertirlo tan abruptamente. Pero otra vez, el Señor Oscuro estaba haciendo lo que creyó salvaría a Izar de Cygnus. No tenía idea de que una parte del alma de su madre estaba adentro de él, dispuesta a sacrificarse por él…

_No._

No pensaría en Lily todavía.

Izar apartó su antebrazo de la ventana y rozó la copa contra su mentón pensativo. Lo que Voldemort había dicho sobre su guante y su Marca había… afectado más a Izar de lo que había supuesto. Nunca había visto esos objetos como su fuerza. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, los había estado usando para definirse a si mismo. Creía que, por usar un guante de cuero, el era su propia persona. Creía que si transformaba la Marca Tenebrosa sería libre.

Podía ser ambas cosas sin tener los objetos materiales. Y Voldemort también lo sabía.

A Izar le daba miedo lo mucho que Voldemort lo conocía. Pero ese profundo conocimiento funcionaba hacia ambos lados. En varias ocasiones Izar había admitido que no entendía al Señor Oscuro, pero sabía mas de Voldemort que muchos de sus seguidores. Los dos se parecían mucho.

Tal vez Izar sólo se sentía algo abrumado por tener a un mago tan poderoso involucrado románticamente con él. Su… relación nunca iba a ser dulce, mucho menos sencilla. Ambos disfrutaban desafiándose mutuamente y siempre estarían ansiosos en señalar la debilidad del otro.

A veces se sentía inseguro, temiendo que nunca sería lo bastante bueno para mantener el interés de Voldemort. Pero la declaración que el hombre había hecho hoy en el dormitorio hizo que Izar se diera cuenta de que Voldemort estaba interesado mucho más que en su apariencia.

Y también estaba…

Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol.

Los basiliscos no tenían compañeros. Las Fae tampoco. Los vampiros sí, pero eran los únicos.

Lo que quería decir que Voldemort _eligió_ conservar esta característica en particular para su criatura. Era completamente absurdo creer que Voldemort quería un compañero. Que se permitiría tal debilidad. Pero Izar estaba seguro de que tanto las serpientes como las Fae no tenían compañeros para toda la vida como los vampiros. Nunca mencionaría que sabía esto, pero le intrigaba por qué el Señor Oscuro querría a alguien tan cerca de él.

La mejor conclusión que se le había ocurrido era que tal vez Voldemort quería alguien en quien pudiera confiar por sobre los demás. Tal vez no confiar, alguien con quien contar para que tuviera éxito en las órdenes que diera. O tal vez era más que eso, e Izar no quería siquiera creer que Voldemort quería un acompañante. No era absurdo, pero era irrealista. Voldemort quería alguien cercano a él para que lo desafiara, para que le recordara cuando se estaba desequilibrando.

Por eso quería un compañero. Cualquier otro seguidor sería asesinado o torturado si sólo se les escapaba una palabra irrespetuosa.

Pero la conexión que compartían era leve. Izar podía sentirlo ahora que era una criatura. Se sentía mas cómodo en la presencia de Voldemort que antes, casi como si el hombre le resultase familiar. Siempre había estado esa atracción sexual, pero había aumentado levemente desde la transformación. Pero era lo bastante suave para resistir. Fácil de resistir. Izar no estaba listo para permitir que Voldemort lo dominara así todavía.

Llegó a la conclusión de que esa sensación era débil porque Voldemort la hizo así. Si su compañero resultaba ser alguien no lo bastante digno, el Señor Oscuro podía simplemente darle la espalda e ignorarlo.

Hizo que Izar se diese cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad. Voldemort creía que valía lo suficiente para recordarle cuando se estaba pasando. E Izar quería ser el mago que mantuviera a Voldemort en la línea, el mago que le recordaría sus obligaciones y limitaciones. Y especialmente quería ser el mago que desafiara al Señor Oscuro.

Una sonrisa astuta se extendió por sus labios. Sí, podía hacer eso.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al oír el inconfundible sonido de alguien apareciendo afuera de la puerta. Voldemort regresaba temprano. Tal vez el hombre dudaba al dejar a Izar solo. ¿Acaso subestimaba a Izar y creía que había escapado de la casa en una rabieta infantil? ¿Qué había destruido su casa?

Los dos tenían mucho de que hablar, pero Izar estaba conforme por ahora.

Parado y en una pose relajada, Izar miró al hombre entrara en la casa por el reflejo de la ventana. Pudo ver al hombre vacilar al verlo parado al lado de esta.

"Veo que aún esta en una pieza," comentó Voldemort antes de cerrar la puerta.

Izar ocultó su sonrisa tras la copa mientras terminaba el resto de la sangre. Lamiendo sus labios para limpiar el exceso volteó. "No tiene que preocuparse tanto por mi, Mi Señor," dijo Izar con astucia. Después de todo, finalmente poseía un secreto sobre Voldemort que el hombre no sabía que conocía. Se sentía estimulante.

Riddle entrecerró los ojos y miró a Izar con sospecha. "¿Qué estás ocultando detrás de esos _lindos _ojos tuyos, chico?"

Izar apartó su mirada y apoyó la copa en una mesa. Lentamente caminó hacia adelante, demasiado consciente de que la atención de Voldemort estaba en los pantalones apenas sostenidos por su cadera. Izar se detuvo a centímetros de Riddle, su pose relajada. Los ojos del hombre se deslizaron desde la cadera de Izar, por su torso desnudo y finalmente por la Marca Tenebrosa que resaltaba en la piel de porcelana. Un brillo posesivo apareció en sus ojos mientras estudiaba su Marca en Izar, luego finalmente los alzó hasta encontrarlos con los de éste.

Déjalo ver, déjalo _desear._

Izar apenas pudo controlar su sonrisa mientras se acercaba para apoyar su mano sobre la túnica negra de Riddle. "Estoy pensando…" comenzó Izar acercándose aún mas y pasando una uña por la línea de la mandíbula del hombre. Ésta se tensó bajo su toque sorprendiendo a Izar. "Más bien me estaba preguntando…" se acercó aún más, sus labios casi se rozaban. "¿Cuándo vas a darme esas lecciones de Oclumancia que acordamos?"

Con esto, Izar bajó sus manos y le dio la espalda al Señor Oscuro, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Un siseo amenazante le siguió los pasos mientras escapaba de la habitación.

Jugar con el Señor Oscuro siempre sería su favorito y más peligroso pasatiempo.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Autor: **Mucha mas interacción entre Voldemort/Izar. ;) Van a hablar sobre política, los Mortífagos, la pérdida de la sensibilidad a la magia de Izar, cómo Voldemort salvó a Regulus, el "matrimonio" de Izar con Daphne… aunque, esa parte no va a ser una conversación muy civilizada.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Traductora: **Ya pueden soltar el aire que estuvieron conteniendo. Que final hmm? Creo que merezco un Kids choice award no creen?

Gracias por los reviews, después de que los leo me quedo sonriendo un rato como un estúpida frente a la pantalla jeje.

Hey Sud Americanos, aparecemos en este cap. jeje.

*En inglés tanto Fairy como Fae significa hada en español. Única solución Sorry.

Atención: en el capítulo anterior me equivoqué y comenté bajo el título de "Nota de Autora" fue mi error y me disculpo. Recuerden que toda la historia pertenece a Epic Solemnity y yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.


	40. Parte II Capítulo 8

**Nota de Autor: **_Mucha, mucha charla, conversaciones civilizadas en realidad. *suspiro* que ocurrencia peculiar. No llegué a la conversación sobre Daphne Greengrass que prometí. Pero para reivindicarme, agregué una… *toz* escena lemon. Definitivamente no es sexo, pero sólo les advierto a los que no les guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La siesta que tomó hizo _maravillas_. Después de escapar de la cólera del Señor Oscuro, Izar se había encerrado en la habitación en que había despertado en la mañana. No sabía si había sólo una habitación o más, pero no le había importado mientras cerraba y trababa la puerta. No como si un simple cerrojo fuese suficiente para evitar que ingrese un poderoso mago…

Después de su siesta de una hora, Izar se aventuró afuera de la casa por el caminito de azulejos de la pileta. Descalzo como estaba, disfrutó un rato de la rugosa piedra en la plata de sus pies mientras caminaba. Había tomado una de las camisas de botones de Voldemort, la había arremangado hasta sus hombros y había dejado abiertos algunos botones en el frente. A pesar de ser Noviembre, había una brisa cálida, y el sol era increíblemente cálido. Probablemente no debía ser tan tibio, pero culpaba a su… nuevo status.

Por sobre su cabeza, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte, indicando que el primer día de su vida inmortal estaba por terminar. Había algo más formándose en el horizonte, algo intangible pero cargado de advertencia.

"¿Lo sientes, chico?"

Oír la voz tan pronto contrajo algo en el pecho de Izar con anticipación. En sus días en Hogwarts, sus interacciones con Voldemort estaban más esparcidas. Pero en ese entonces, esos momentos con Voldemort eran considerados una obligación, algo con lo que siempre luchaba. Ahora, podía decir con sinceridad que disfrutaba de sus conversaciones, aun si la mayoría terminaba con alguno de los dos furiosos.

Volteó justo para ver cómo Voldemort apoyaba un plato en la pequeña mesa junto a la pileta. Claro que Izar ya lo había olido antes, pero le sorprendía que Voldemort le hubiera guardado—aún más que se lo trajera aquí para él.

Izar volvió a mirar el cielo. "Lo siento. ¿Qué es?"

Voldemort parecía complacido por la respuesta. "Es la calma antes de la tormenta." Lo dijo en un tono tan obvio que le hizo creer a Izar que debería haber conocido la respuesta. "Ven y come," ordenó el hombre con suavidad.

Izar desvió su atención del horizonte y caminó hacia allí lentamente. Exhibió una pequeña sonrisa al ver los vegetales cocidos al vapor y el pedazo de carne tierna al lado de una silla frente a Voldemort. "¿Enseñan artes culinarias en el instituto para Señores Oscuros?"

El Señor Oscuro entrecerró los ojos y estudió a Izar con atención mientras éste se acercaba a la mesa. "Me destaco en todo lo que hago," respondió el hombre vanidosamente. "Si hubiese una rebelión de elfos domésticos, no moriría de hambre como la mayoría de los magos—aquellos que dependen de otros."

A pesar de su tono arrogante, Izar tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el hombre. Voldemort aprendería a hacer cosas por si mismo sólo para no depender de nadie. Y tenía que recordar, que había sido criado en un orfanato, un ambiente Muggle. No tenía el lujo de los elfos domésticos como la mayoría de los jóvenes sangre pura.

"Sé que no te agrada la carne en particular," dijo Voldemort mientras le señalaba a Izar la silla frente a la suya. "Pero es una buena fuente de nutrientes. Tu veneno la va a digerir apropiadamente." Como si leyese la mente de Izar, el hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "No _necesitamos _comer, del mismo modo que no necesitamos dormir o beber sangre. Pero le da a nuestro cuerpo la energía que requiere. Quiero que mantengas una dieta regular y la costumbre de dormir. Lo último que quiero es un compañero débil y torpe."

Izar sonrió al oír el tono de desagrado mientras se sentaba frente a él. "Tu interés es conmovedor."

Voldemort gruñó en desacuerdo y miró atento cómo Izar tomaba su primer bocado.

"Hay un baile de recepción en el Ministerio mañana," comenzó Voldemort. Sus largos dedos acariciaron su vaso de cristal que contenía un líquido color ámbar; probablemente brandy o whiskey de fuego. "Será en honor a los dos competidores por la posición de Ministro. Necesito saber si estás estable tanto mental como físicamente para atender como mi heredero político. Habrá ojos en todas partes buscando cualquier debilidad tuya."

Izar se detuvo y miró a los atentos ojos carmesí.

"¿Estás listo para eso?" preguntó con suavidad. "Tendrás que recordar tu etiqueta de Sangre pura y mantener una máscara firme en tu rostro. No habrá nada de _discusiones _conmigo. Un aprendiz de la política no discute con su Maestro, en especial en público." El Señor Oscuro hablaba en serio y sus palabras acarreaban una advertencia de que habría repercusiones si Izar se pasaba de la línea. "Me temo que ya hemos cruzado la línea de 'no impertinencias' en privado."

Izar mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, no parecía nada afectado por las palabras del Señor Oscuro. "Estoy más que listo," declaró sintiéndose algo ansioso. ¿No había sido hace pocos meses que había expresado su desagrado por la política? Odiaba la política. Pero siempre era algo seductor en bailar entre los ladinos con el Señor Oscuro a su lado. "Después de todo, son sólo hombres viejos con sus varitas metidas por el trasero."

Voldemort lo miró con desaprobación pero Izar simplemente parpadeó inocentemente.

"¿Los dos aspirantes?" Izar cambió el tema con facilidad. "Sé que Refus Scrimgeour es el contendiente principal y… ¿Pius Thicknesse?" buscó en su mente el nombre del segundo candidato que había leído en _El Profeta. _"Sé que quieres que Rufus gane las elecciones y con su popularidad es muy probable que lo haga, pero ¿Tiene acaso Thicknesse alguna posibilidad?"

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en los labios de Voldemort. "No. Thiknesse es un tonto de mente débil. Mientras los métodos de Scrimgeour tienden a la fuerza bruta, Thiknesse es muy parecido a Fudge con sus tácticas pacíficas y de negociación. La población quiere a una fuerza consistente en la oficina en estos tiempos oscuros. Quedaron aterrados con el envolvimiento de los Mortífagos en la Tercera prueba y aún mas inquietos por los pequeños ataques durante el verano."

Voldemort le dio un sorbo a su brandy mirando a Izar por sobre el borde del vaso. Izar estaba maravillado. Habían pasado… ¿cuánto? Cinco minutos conversando y no habían llegado a ningún desacuerdo. No duraría, de eso estaba seguro, pero era lindo… por ahora. Una cosa que ambos tenían en común era la política y la guerra.

"En cuanto hubo rumores de que Rufus Scrimgeour aplicaría para Ministro, los Mortífagos dejaron de atacar y fingieron miedo," continuó Voldemort. "El mundo mágico notó el silencio de os Mortífagos en cuanto Scrimgeour se anunció competidor. La oveja de mente débil votará por Rufus sólo porque cree que puede detener la amenaza."

"Todo de acuerdo al plan," terminó Izar. "¿Y cuándo aparecerás tú?"

Voldemort alzó las cejas. "¿Yo? ¿O los Mortífagos?"

Izar pinchó una papa mientras pensaba en la pregunta. "El Señor Oscuro," especificó. "De momento el público cree que se trata sólo de un grupo de terroristas causando estragos por Gran Bretaña. ¿Cuándo comenzarán a ver que hay un Señor Oscuro?"

Voldemort se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla de exterior, algo oscuro bailaba detrás de sus pupilas divididas. "Planeo organizar un alboroto la noche en que Rufus Scrimgeour sea anunciado nuestro próximo Ministro."

Izar apoyó su tenedor, finalmente dándose cuenta de qué significaba la calma antes de la tormenta. Ésta era. Después de muchos años de planeamiento por parte de Voldemort, el mundo finalmente iba a cambiar. Lord Voldemort aparecería en breve y Tom Riddle avanzaría para manipular lentamente a los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. El plan del hombre era la evidencia dela mente de un genio, y algo que solo un hombre sin un alma dividida podía idear.

"¿Un ataque?" Izar intentó ocultar su ansiedad. "¿la armada completa?"

Aparentemente no pudo ocultar su emoción lo bastante bien porque Voldemort exhibió una sonrisa divertida. "Sí, chico. La armada completa. Te convendrá no usar tu recién descubierta habilidad con tu sensibilidad a la magia. Es un poder muy útil, pero fácil de distinguir, a menos que estés seguro de poder matar a la víctima."

La sonrisa de Izar se ensombreció y miró su plato a medio terminar. No tenía hambre antes, pero ahora el sólo ver la comida le provocaba nauseas. "Eso no será un problemas." Izar se adelantó lentamente y tomó el vaso de cristal de Voldemort.

Desafiando al hombre a que lo detuviese, Izar lo arrastró por la mesa y se la llevó a los labios. Todo el tiempo, Voldemort lo observaba de cerca. Inclinó el vaso y sintió una quemazón mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta. Egh, era horrible.

Lo apoyó en la mente ocultando su asco y lo devolvió al otro lado de la mesa hacia el Señor Oscuro. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Voldemort curvó sus largos dedos alrededor del vaso y, por lo tanto, alrededor de los de Izar—impidiendo que los apartara.

"Ya no tienes tu sensibilidad a la magia ¿no es así?" comentó Voldemort, _siempre _el hombre inteligente.

Izar tensó los labios. "No."

Voldemort se puso de pié impasible. Luego se dirigió de regreso a la casa, dejando a Izar confundido tras él. El mago más joven se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla. No creía haber revelado mucho de sus emociones sobre la pérdida de su habilidad. Pero ya sabía que los ojos astutos de Voldemort podían ver a través de él como los de nadie. Era difícil esconder su amargura. La magia había sido y siempre sería todo para él.

Entonces el Señor Oscuro regresó con otro vaso. Esta vez el líquido era de un oscuro carmesí, casi borgoña.

"Aquí," Voldemort le pasó el vaso a Izar. "Seguramente lo disfrutarás mas que el Brandy."

Izar miró el vaso y luego al Señor Oscuro. "Me gustó el Brandy," mintió hábilmente.

Voldemort ni se inmutó. "Mentiroso." El Señor Oscuro se acomodó en su silla y miró a Izar divertido. "El Coñac es increíblemente potente y es, en general, para un bebedor más maduro. Deberías empezar con el vino. Creo que lo encontrarás mas de tu gusto." Un brillo complacido apareció en los ojos de Voldemort mientras observaba cómo Izar miraba el vaso con el seño fruncido. "Es mejor saber qué licor prefieres al atender a una reunión social. No querrás que te vean estremeciéndote por el asco."

Los pálidos ojos verdes miraron al Señor oscuro. "Me aseguré de no revelar mi disgusto."

Voldemort agitó una mano vagamente, ignoró el tono insultado de Izar. "Solo pruébalo, chico. Compláceme."

"Creo que he cumplido demasiados de tus caprichos," murmuró Izar antes de tomar un sorbo de vino. Era seco, pero descendió por su garganta con mayor facilidad que el Brandy. Le dejó una sensación cálida en la boca, tentando sus papilas gustativas. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar al Señor Oscuro para saber que la expresión del hombre era presumida. "Eres demasiado presumido para tu propio bien," gruñó Izar.

Una risa fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Se quedaron allí en un cómodo silencio. Izar podía oír las pequeñas ondas que chocaban contra el borde de la pileta, incluso podía oír el lago distante. Aún no lo había visto, pero el aire era pesado por la humedad y su olfato avanzado podía detectar la evidencia de que el lago había cubierto esas tierras.

"No creo que se haya ido tu sensibilidad a la magia," anunció Voldemort abruptamente.

Tratando de ocultar su escepticismo, Izar volvió a centrar su atención en el Señor Oscuro. "Cygnus," empezó mientras las memorias pasadas regresaban a su mente. "Manipuló mis genes. Mi sensibilidad a la magia fue su invento para que yo pudiera tocar el Velo y sobrevivir. Incluso lo hizo para que no pudiera aprender Oclumancia." Dijo esto último sólo para defenderse por su falta de habilidad en este arte. "Fui creado para su conveniencia. Cuando mi cuerpo murió, todo murió con él incluyendo mi sensibilidad a la magia."

Voldemort no apartó sus ojos de Izar. Había muchas cosas en el patio que podían atraer su atención, pero el Señor Oscuro no parecía ver otra cosa que a Izar. "Tu sensibilidad a la magia es parte de tu núcleo mágico. El veneno mató tu cuerpo y por lo tanto destruyó la oportunidad de Cygnus de usarte como su receptor. No destruí tu núcleo mágico."

Izar vaciló. Recordaba que cuando era prisionero en su propia mente había podido ver el núcleo de Voldemort a través de los ojos de Cygnus. Había estado dividido en dos, dos núcleos muy complejos. Uno contenía la mayor parte de su magia mientras que el otro funcionaba como un estabilizador para su criatura.

"Tu sensibilidad esta contenida en un nuevo espacio de tu núcleo," el Señor Oscuro tomó un sorbo de Brandy. "Sólo tienes que volver a descubrirla."

Sonaba lógico, algo que Izar debió haber pensado. Una habilidad mágica no estaría en la sangre o en el ADN, estaría en el mismo núcleo mágico. Izar se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano mientras hacía girar el vaso con su índice y pulgar. "Yo no…" se aclaró la garganta. "La habilidad que usó Cygnus para apagar el núcleo mágico de alguien, no creo poder usarla aún si recuperase mi sensibilidad."

Se sentía mucho más cómodo con sólo _sentir _y ver la magia. Muchos magos abusaban de ella. La tomaban como dada, como si fuese su derecho poseer tal don. Los magos eran bendecidos al nacer al llevar una parte de natura, una parte del poder del universo. La habilidad que había creado Cygnus era abusar de tal poder. Era cobarde y deshonrosa.

Voldemort alzó una ceja, ordenando a Izar a que continuara.

"Esa habilidad es como lanzar la maldición asesina a la espalda de alguien. Es cobardía y traición," siseó Izar. Aún recordaba la expresión de Regulus cuando éste cayó de rodillas al suelo, parecía perdido y vulnerable. El poder de Cygnus lo había sorprendido, lo había asombrado hasta cierto punto pero, entre más lo pensaba, más le repugnaba.

Una mano se acercó para tocar su mejilla. "Eres demasiado ético, chico," dijo Voldemort.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron para volver a entrecerrarse. "Lo dices como si fuese algo malo."

El Señor Oscuro admiró el rostro de Izar, acariciando su mentón con la punta de sus dedos. "Lo es," comentó. "Tú y yo tenemos muchas diferencias. La ética y la moral es algo que no quiero discutir contigo. Nunca."

Las palabras del hombre fueron dichas de tal manera que Izar pudo reconocer el profundo significado de estas. Voldemort no tenía ética y no permitiría que Izar lo sermoneara sobre el honor y la moral. Era algo con lo que no podía ser persuadido. Izar estaba perfectamente bien con esto. Estaba a favor de muchas de las acciones y filosofías de Voldemort; incluso ignoraba la tortura. Tratar de hacer que el Señor Oscuro palmease con calma el hombre de su enemigo para después proponer un duelo, era algo que Izar no planeaba intentar nunca.

Sin embargo soltó una risita burlona al recordar lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio. "Hiciste algo bastante honorable ese día en el Ministerio," sonrió. Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron al ver su sonrisa lo que provocó que ésta de agrandara. "Salvaste a mi padre de atravesar el Velo. Es bastante… _admirable _de tu parte."

Voldemort siseó removiendo su mano del rostro de Izar. "Lo hice sólo por seguridad, nunca lo dudes chico."

E Izar no lo hacía. Regulus no significaba nada para Voldemort. La única razón por la que lo salvó de caer tras el Velo fue porque Izar apreciaba a su padre. También estaba el hecho de que Voldemort podía necesitar a Regulus para sus propios planes.

Era sólo que disfrutaba molestar al Señor Oscuro con eso, sólo para poder ver esa _encantadora _expresión en su rostro.

Como si leyera su mente, Voldemort limpió su rostro de toda expresión y se enderezó. Miró a Izar con sombrío humor mientras estudiaba la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. "Cuéntame sobre tu Marca Tenebrosa," ordenó bruscamente. "Que hayas logrado manipularla fue una hazaña impresionante. Puedo expresar mi apreciación ahora que el evento ha pasado. Pero me gustaría saber _cómo _lo hiciste."

Izar terminó el resto del vino y apoyó el vaso sobre la mesa. Evadió los ojos del hombre y miró su antebrazo, por debajo de su manga arremangada. La Marca Tenebrosa era del negro más intenso que Izar la había visto nunca. La serpiente siseó, ansiosa ante la presencia del Señor Oscuro.

"Tuve algo de ayuda," confesó sonriendo.

Recordaba el regocijo que había sentido cuando manipuló la Marca. No importaba que hubiese vuelto a su forma original. Lo que importaba era que Izar lo había _hecho, _había logrado algo que ningún otro podría siquiera imaginar hacer. ¿Y qué había endulzado su éxito? Que lo había hecho sin que el Señor Oscuro lo supiese.

"Ollivender," adivinó el Señor Oscuro. "Le hice pronunciar un juramento de privacidad."

"Lo hiciste," admitió Izar. "Pero eso no me detuvo de entrar en su tienda y mirar su registro. Cuando descubrí que la Marca funcionaba de manera similar al Encantamiento Proteico adiviné que el núcleo de tu varita era el objeto que las unía a todas. Después de ver el registro de Ollivander, yo…" se detuvo y apartó sus ojos de la Marca para mirara al Señor Oscuro. "Obtuve la hermana de tu varita."

"¿La robaste?"

"Ella…" Izar tensó los labios. ¿Debía decirle a Voldemort? Había llegado hasta aquí. Si de echaba hacia atrás ahora, Voldemort sospecharía de él por nada. "Ella me eligió."

El rostro de Voldemort era ilegible mientras escrutaba el de Izar. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos, los labios del hombre se curvaron sarcásticamente. "Interesante." Acarició su mentón con sus largos dedos mientras pensaba. "¿Y te imaginas por qué esta varita de eligió entonces y no cuanto tenías once años?"

Era una pregunta para probar la respuesta de Izar. El Señor Oscuro probablemente ya conocía la razón. E Izar la sabía también. Después de todo, había tenido meses para pensar en eso. "Mi primera hipótesis fue que no te había conocido sino hasta el verano de mi cuarto año. Y cuando nos encontramos mi magia de alteró en cierta forma al estar en contacto con la tuya. De alguna manera te reconoció como mi compañero." Izar pausó y alzó su mano izquierda. "Mi última teoría fue que la banda Céltica tenía algo que ver."

"Los mas probable es que sea la primera," Voldemort asintió. "La banda Céltica puede ser designada para manipular tu magia; pero yo la usé para otro propósito."

Y ambos sabían cuál era ese 'otro propósito'

Izar se tensó, pero Voldemort siguió hablando.

"Por favor continúa," lo invitó el hombre. "Tengo ansias por saber cómo atravesase mi barrera. Tu sensibilidad a la magia debió haberte ayudado bastante, al igual que la varita."

Izar se encogió de hombros. "Me comí la barrera. El hechizo que inventé me permitió—"

"El hechizo que usaste con Bellatrix si, lo recuerdo bastante bien. Y te _comiste _la barrera…" Voldemort se calló, sus ojos estudiando cada centímetro de Izar con un brillo posesivo. Había algo más oscuro, mucho más oscuro que sólo ese brillo posesivo en la mirada de Voldemort. Ponía a Izar en guardia y aún así sabía lo que era al mismo tiempo. Se daba cuenta ahora de que Voldemort era cuatro depredadores fusionados en uno; un Señor Oscuro, una serpiente, una Fae y un vampiro.

Pero entonces, Izar era igual, menos uno.

Pensar en eso le dio la confianza necesaria para alzar la mirada y encontrar los hambrientos ojos de Voldemort. Podía no ser tan habilidoso y tener menos experiencia en este juego que Voldemort, pero estaba más que dispuesto a intentar.

Voldemort se apoyó contra la silla. El cielo estaba oscureciendo, cubriendo con sombras cada parte del Señor Oscuro que Izar hubiera deseado poder ver con claridad. Al tener sangre de criatura, podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad, pero el rostro del hombre aún estaba oculto y difícil de ver.

Izar tenía dos opciones.

Podía quedarse allí sentado y dudar a cada segundo con la mirada de Voldemort en él y sus pensamientos silencioso, tal vez de paso dar una imagen de vulnerabilidad; o podía tentar al hombre y seducirlo fuera de las sombras.

Este último era un movimiento peligroso, especialmente porque el Señor Oscuro tenía su propio tablero mental cuando jugaban. Izar se sentía como un ratón corriendo directamente hacia las garras expuestas de un cato. ¿Pero quién decía que no podía sobrevivir esa colisión? Tenía tanto terreno sobre Voldemort como el Señor Oscuro sobre él.

Izar se puso de pie y caminó hacia la pileta. Estaba demasiado consciente de los ojos siguiéndolos mientras tocaba el agua con su pié.

"Me temo que no se permiten ropas en la pileta," susurró a voz de Voldemort a su espalda.

Izar sonrió aún dándole la espalda al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort lo subestimaba. La mayoría de la gente se sentía avergonzada y expuesta en su propia piel. Izar, sin embargo, nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo. Estaba seguro de su piel y no tenía ningún problema con quitarse la ropa. Especialmente no le importaría desnudarse si Voldemort creía que _nunca _lo haría.

Desabotonó su camisa y la dejó caer en el patio al lado de la pileta. Manteniendo su expresión nula, Izar caminó alrededor de la pileta hacia los escalones que llevaban al agua azul. Mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones miró al Señor Oscuro inocentemente. Con una tímida sonrisa, dejó caer sus pantalones revelándolo todo.

Sí, estaba jugando con fuego. Eso lo sabía. Pero había algo extrañamente _excitante _en tentar al Señor Oscuro. Le provocaba una adrenalina que no había sentido nunca antes.

Mientras Izar se sumergía lentamente en el agua, pudo ver cómo la alta figura se elevaba de la silla del patio. Como una sombra oscura y peligrosa, el Señor Oscuro de deslizó alrededor de la pileta y soltó su camisa al lado de la de Izar.

El movimiento no era inesperado, pero igual sorprendió a Izar. Sintió algo pesado en el estómago mientras el Señor Oscuro se desabrochaba los pantalones. Los ojos carmesí encontraron los verdes, desafiándolo. Y entonces los pantalones cayeron e Izar mucho temió haber tomado una mala decisión al provocar al Señor Oscuro. El hombre ya estaba duro y excitado, ansioso por poner sus manos sobre Izar.

El mago más joven sumergió la cabeza en el agua fría, entendía que no podía alejarse de Voldemort ahora que el hombre había hecho su movimiento para contraatacar a Izar. Se vería como cobardía si éste ahora saltaba fuera del agua y corría a la casa antes de que Voldemort llegase a él. Pero podía jugar y tentar al Señor Oscuro. Luego de algunas lentas caricias, Izar podría retirarse de la pileta, satisfecho de haber podido obtener una _subida _del Señor Oscuro.

¿Pero podría apartarse del Señor Oscuro cuando el hombre estaba tan decidido en tomar lo que quería?

Izar rompió la superficie del agua y lo miró mientras se acercaba aún más hasta detenerse a centímetros de él. Lo primero que Izar tendría que haber notado eran sus alrededores. Era estúpido dejarse acorralar por Voldemort, aún mas cuando no había manera de rodear al hombre sin parecer un niño asustado.

Los ojos de Voldemort no lo tranquilizaron nada cuando éste lo miró hacia abajo.

El heredero Black reunió su coraje y se acercó aun mas para hacer lo que planeaba. Tentar y jugar. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el pecho del Señor Oscuro, una mano saltó y aferró su muñeca. Con impresionante rapidez, el brazo de Izar fue forzado hacia atrás. El Señor Oscuro se acercó mas a él con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras inhalaba el aroma de Izar. El hombre sabía que le había ganado el movimiento a Izar.

"Espero que no hayas estado planeando en jugar mi propio juego contra mí," susurró Voldemort con voz ronca. "Porque no tendrás éxito."

Su rostro se elevó e Izar alzó la otro mano y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza en el denso pelo del hombre. Tiró causando que la cabeza de éste se hiciese hacia atrás. "Ahogado*," susurró Izar. Tiró del cuero cabelludo del hombre disfrutando del siseo del dolor que escapó de los labios de Voldemort.

Los ojos carmesí parecían encantados. Se le ocurrió a Izar que el Señor Oscuro se excitaba cuando él ganaba, o…al menos mantenía su nivel.

"Olvidaste que tengo otra mano, chico tonto," siseó Voldemort.

Y súbitamente, el miembro de Izar fue tomado por una mano brusca. El chico gritó de dolor y placer, ahogando la risa divertida de Voldemort. Vio estrellas mientras el Señor Oscuro lo acariciaba con habilidad y movía su cuerpo de manera que el brazo libre de Izar quedó atrapado contra la pared de la pileta. Era una posición incómoda para ambas partes, pero ellos sólo lo veían como una lucha por dominar.

Esta era la primera vez que Izar era estimulado por otro. Era patético, pero claro, esto fue lo que Voldemort demandó cuando le dio el anillo Celta. El Señor Oscuro quería su virginidad, su inexperiencia. Quería todo de Izar.

Izar mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados en el pelo de Voldemort mientras el hombre continuaba acariciándolo. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y borrosos, también tuvo que morder su labio inferior para mantenerse controlado. Había partes positivas en esta situación. Quería algo de experiencia antes de entregarse completamente al Señor Oscuro. Quería acostumbrarse al sentimiento de tenerlo tan cerca y de manera tan íntima. Pero aún en su mente confusa, Izar sabía que probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a esto.

"Piensas demasiado Izar. Relájate para mí y luego te dejaré hacer lo que quieras."

Izar cerró los ojos cuando el Señor oscuro rozó sus testículos.

Y entonces perdió el control.

Con un grito eyaculó, su visión borrosa. Se quedó apoyado y quieto contra la pared de la pileta y su mano soltó el pelo de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro también lo soltó y se alejó flotando de Izar con un halo de satisfacción a su alrededor.

El joven rechinó los dientes y finalmente reunió la fuerza para mirar a Voldemort. El hombre sacó la cabeza fuera del agua peinándose el pelo negro con los dedos. Éste ahora acentuaba sus pómulos prominentes y sus rústicas facciones. El hombre no se parecía en nada a un Señor Oscuro entonces.

Izar nadó hacia el hombre con intenciones de venganza. Voldemort notó su avance, todo su ser radiando de satisfacción.

Con un gruñido, Izar se lanzó hacia Voldemort tomó su cabeza y lo besó. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron debajo del agua, ambos conscientes del miembro pesado de Voldemort que demandaba su liberación.

Voldemort tomó las piernas de Izar con sus manos y las alzó hasta que estuvieron alrededor de su cintura. Y súbitamente, el miembro del hombre rozó el trasero de Izar, una promesa silenciosa de que pertenecía allí—de que _estaría_ allí.

Izar rompió el beso y lo miró. "Dijiste que podría hacer lo que quiera."

Voldemort apartó su rostro pero mantuvo sus manos firmemente en torno al cuerpo de Izar con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro. Parecía despreocupado entonces, no como el hombre que entraba en un frenesí por torturar y matar Muggles. Pero seguía ese brillo con una oscura promesa en sus ojos, una que le recordaba a Izar que no debía ser subestimado.

El joven se acercó más y acarició su mandíbula. "Quiero tomarte en mi boca," susurró Izar.

Los ojos de Voldemort se dilataron con salvaje placer. Entonces soltó a Izar y nadó hasta el borde de la pileta. Usando sus antebrazos salió del agua con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. "Entonces hazlo." Algo en la expresión del hombre alertó a Izar que Voldemort tenía algo bajo la manga. Era como si le excitara la sugerencia de Izar porque servía a sus propósitos.

Ignorando la advertencia, Izar colocó una mano en la rodilla de Voldemort y estiró la otra para alcanzar su miembro. Estaba duro, pesado e increíblemente caliente. Como no estaban vivos no tenían pulso, pero aún tenían sangre. Los órganos de reproducción debían haberse salvado de las manipulaciones de Voldemort, permitiéndoles ambos excitarse. Se preguntó si su esperma aun sería fértil, pero se olvidó de eso al darse cuenta que ahora no era el mejor momento para permitir que aflorase su curiosidad de Revenclaw.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, pero como tenía su propio miembro; sabía qué se sentiría bien y qué imaginaba en su propia mente.

"Para cuando me tomes en tu linda boca, me temo que ya habré—"

Izar silenció al hombre al lamer el exterior. Voldemort ya estaba tan duro que sabía que no duraría mucho. Había ya fuerte evidencia de ello, Voldemort se excitaba sólo con sus interacciones, sólo por el desafío que le ofrecía Izar. No sólo el sexo seducía al Señor Oscuro.

Acariciando el muslo del hombre, Izar tocó suavemente con los dientes el miembro de éste. Era largo y sabía que no sería capaz de tomarlo todo en su boca. Seguro que Voldemort disfrutaría verlo tratando de hacerlo.

Se hizo hacia adelante y probó el semen blanco que chorreaba de la punta. Era amargo y salado, para nada delicioso pero no insoportable. Izar abrió grande su boca y tomó a Voldemort hasta su garganta. Como no necesitaba oxígeno, esto debía ser mas sencillo que si fuera humano. Aunque sus cortos colmillos eran difíciles de maniobrar, trataba de no dejar al Señor Oscuro en carne viva. El pensar en lastimarlo lo divertía, pero sabía que luego habría consecuencias.

Volvió a descender y esta vez miró al hombre. Habría esperado que Voldemort tuviera su cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados por el placer. Sin embargo, los ojos que se encontraron con los suyos irradiaron una ola de placer sobre él.

Voldemort lo miraba de manera dominante, y aun así como si estuviese fascinado con Izar. Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa inquebrantable, esa que decía con claridad que el hombre creía haber ganado un gran premio.

Izar entrecerró los ojos enroscando su lengua alrededor del apéndice y deslizando un colmillo a lo largo de la piel sensible. En cuanto hizo esto, los testículos de Voldemort se contrajeron e Izar supo que el hombre estaba a punto de eyacular.

Sin previo avisa, el Señor Oscuro se incorporó, aferró a Izar del pelo y lo apartó. Confundido, Izar dejó que lo hiciera. Habría pensado que Voldemort querría terminar en su boca—para establecer su _superioridad. _Pero Izar pronto aprendería que eyacular en su boca era el más pequeño acto e dominación.

Una mano fuerte mantuvo su rostro en su lugar mientras el semen espeso caía sobre sus mejillas, su frente y, eventualmente, sus ojos. Izar gruñó furioso e intentó zafarse, pero la mano lo mantuvo en el lugar con firmeza. Chorro tras chorro de ese fluido pegajoso cayó en su rostro, reclamándolo como suyo.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que Voldemort finalizó su orgasmo, pero en realidad fueron sólo segundos. El hombre siseó sobre él y soltó su mandíbula. "No tienes idea por cuánto tiempo quise hacer eso, amor."

Izar gruñó y se sumergió en el agua para frotarse el rostro con furia. Era humillante. Había _caído. _El hombre había planeado hasta el último detalle.

Saliendo del agua, Izar de exhibió sus colmillos al hombre. "Eres un merecido bastardo ¿me oyes?"

Recibió por toda respuesta una gran sonrisa mientras Voldemort se recostaba en el borde de la pileta. Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras salía de la pileta. "Te veías delicioso," susurró a su espalda mientras daba la vuelta por el borde y se dirigía a la casa. "Total y completamente _mío."_

Izar hizo una mueca al escuchar estas palabras. Entonces volteó y miró la espalda del Señor Oscuro. "Espero que sepas que acabas de arruinar cualquier chance de que te la vuelva a chupar."

Antes de que el hombre pudiese contestar, Izar cerró la puerta de la casa. A pesar de las acciones de Voldemort, Izar no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvasen en una sonrisa. Era típico. Siempre sería _típico. _Sólo tenía que evitar que sucediese otra vez. Y ahora que tenía mas experiencia con el contacto sexual estaba seguro de sentirse mas confiado la próxima vez.

Después de todo, tendría que vengarse por la libertad que se había tomado el hombre esta noche.

* * *

_**Nota de Autor: **Sé que muchos disfrutan el Slash entre Voldemort e Izar. Sin embargo no va a haber muchas de estas escenas en la historia. Hay todavía muchos puntos importantes antes de que la historia concluya e Izar no está listo para entregarse a Voldemort._

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Es mi primer a vez con un Slash… no me odien. No saben lo mucho que me costó traducir esto jeje. Pero Izar tiene eso de estar pensando en cualquier cosa en el momento menos indicado.

Ahora, necesito tener en claro algo. Aquellos que les interese saber cuándo Epic Solemnity concluya su historia (en inglés) me mandan un mensaje o dejan un review : ) El resto será sorpresa!

*En inglés es Stalemate. Aquellos que entiendan algo de Ajedrez sabrán que "Ahogado" es cuando el rey, sin estar en posición de jaque, no tiene movimientos (el juego termina en empate). Después de que el rey está en 'Stalemate' es que el juego termina en 'draw'(empate) Así creo que entenderán mejor esa 'colgada' proclama de Izar.

Gracias muchas a los reviewers… hubo algunos nuevos esta semana. Algunos me dan risa, tal vez porque soy una persona que se ríe de cualquier pavada. Nos vemos pronto! (figurativamente)


	41. Parte II Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

"¿De qué color será?"

"Negra."

"Blanca."

Izar presionó su mandíbula mientras miraba a Riddle a través de su reflejo. A su lado, el sastre dejó de tomar medidas y miró dubitativo a Izar y al secretario. Ambos magos recién había vuelto de la casa privada de Voldemort y habían viajado a Gran Bretaña, de allí se habían dirigido al discreto negocio.

Antes de irse, Izar recibió una estricta lección del Señor Oscuro. Las _actividades _de la otra noche parecían haberse olvidado temporalmente, Riddle le había enseñado cómo erguir un firme disfraz a su alrededor. Por suerte, Izar no requería de tantos hechizos como el Señor Oscuro. Fue sencillo cubrir sus orejas, dientes, escamas y uñas. Sus ojos, por otra parte, fueron los más difíciles de adaptar.

El Señor Oscuro le advirtió que los hechizos ópticos eran los más difíciles de mantener. Por eso Voldemort había elegido mantener sus ojos rojos cuando era el Señor Oscuro. Los hechizos ópticos tenían el potencial de cegar a la persona si los utilizaba demasiado tiempo. También tendía a flaquear si el mago no tenía el control suficiente sobre su magia o sus emociones eran muy fuertes. Riddle le había sugerido que dejase sus ojos verdes, pero que convirtiera la pupila dividida en su esfera original. Izar había ignorado al hombre y le había devuelto a sus ojos su color original mezcla de verde y gris. Regulus notaría la diferencia si fuera a mirar sus ojos e Izar no estaba de humor para tratar de explicar el por qué del cambio de color.

Que Regulus se enterase de que ahora era una criatura son significaría otra cosa que dolor y sufrimiento para ambos.

Izar podía correr más rápido, dejar de respirar, saltar más alto, entre otros talentos. Riddle había expresado continuamente su opinión sobre Izar demostrando estas nuevas habilidades. El Señor Oscuro se aseguró que le entrase en la cabeza que debía permaneces y actuar lo mas humanamente posible. Si alguien fuera a atisbar cualquier cosa, si alguien fuese a ver su criatura, Izar tenía que matarlo. Sin importar quien fuese, el testigo tenía que dejar de existir.

Izar había discutido diciendo que podía lanzarles un _Obliviate, _pero el Señor Oscuro dijo que los encantamientos de memoria podían ser rotos.

Esto hizo que se determinara con más fuerza a mantener estable su disfraz. Si Regulus llegaba sospechar… Izar no sabía si elegiría traicionar los deseos del Señor Oscuro o mantener a su padre con vida, alzar su varita contra el hombre que no había hecho más que tratar de protegerlo.

Regulus. Izar respiró profundamente, quería ver a su padre otra vez. Y Sirius. Por lo que había dicho el Señor Oscuro, ambos de encontraban bien. Lucius Malfoy se aseguró de que fueran pacientes hasta que pudieran ver a Izar otra vez. Aunque esto no asentaba los nervios de Izar. No cuando podía recordar con todo detalle lo que había sufrido Regulus a manos de Cygnus. Y luego estaba Sirius. Su tío había estado algo vulnerable antes de que apareciera Cygnus. Era probable que ese estado hubiera empeorado durante los cuatro días de ausencia de Izar—negándole al heredero Black de la oportunidad de atraerlo al lado oscuro.

No iba a poder verlos hasta el baile del Ministerio. Tenía que conseguir una túnica de gala nueva para el evento y después tenía que acompañar al Señor Oscuro a su base. Éste había _ordenado _que Izar debía seguir viviendo con él. Comenzarían con su entrenamiento en Oclumancia y el Señor Oscuro quería refinar su habilidad en el duelo así como expandir su conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras. Esto le hacía recordar la conversación que había tenido con el Señor Oscuro después de sus cuatro meses de ausencia.

El hombre había dicho que las cosas cambiarían una vez que Izar se convirtiera en su estudiante.

E Izar esperaba esos cambios.

Una parte de él, ese lado suyo terco e independiente, quería negar la orden del hombre de vivir con él en su base. Pero su parte más lógica sabía que en la base del Señor Oscuro en Gran Bretaña podría comenzar a inventar esos Horrocruxes falsos que había estado planeando.

Horrocruxes…

_Lily._

Izar echó el cuello hacia atrás enseñando sus dientes al techo, irritado. No iba a pensar en ella. No podía pensar en el tema con la cabeza fría sin sentir una extraña emoción en el pecho. El tema de su Horrocrux no había sido mencionado en voz alta. Ni siquiera al Señor Oscuro.

"Será blanca," ordenó Riddle detrás de Izar. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla de cuero y madera, detrás del podio del sastre. No había levantado la viste de el ejemplar de _El Profeta _que estaba leyendo, sus anteojos plateados brillaban por el sol que ingresaba por la vidriera.

Su arrogancia y total control irritaron a Izar, sin embargo controló su furia detrás de una máscara de hielo.

"Negra," discutió Izar. Perforó al sastre con su mirada. "La quiero negra."

Pobre hombre. Riddle había llevado a Izar a un sastre privado en el Callejón Knockturn en cuanto llegaron a Gran Bretaña. El dueño del local cobraba una buena suma por su ropa a medida, pero a cambio el cliente recibía una túnica de fina calidad y la garantía del silencio. El dueño y sus empleados no comentarían sobre sus clientes. Era parte del contrato.

El hombre, Took Rosenthal, era bajo y con una calva. Desde donde lo veía Izar tenía una frente prominente y podía notar el sudor comenzar a caer por su sien. Sus ojos pequeños miraban a Tom Riddle y a Izar, confundidos. El hombre tenía una mente increíblemente débil y ansiosa por dinero. Izar se sintió tentado de acercarse y tratar de seducirlo, de jugar con él, pero sabía que Riddle estaría un paso delante de él—seguramente ya tenía el control de la obediencia de Rosenthal.

Finalmente, Riddle alzó la mirada de su periódico y miró fijamente a Rosenthal. "¿Quién le pagará Señor Rosenthal?" era un suave susurro; un tono que sugería al sastre que Riddle era muy importante y podía llevarse su oro a otra parte.

"Usted Señor Secretario, Señor."

Los ojos azules miraron a Izar y éste le correspondió la mirada. El sastre le ofreció una sonrisa forzada mientras acomodaba el material alrededor de la delgada figura de Izar. "¿Puedo sugerir, tal vez, un color entre blanco y negro? Un gris oscuro le sentaría muy bien a este joven."

Izar lo pensó, lo prefería al blanco. ¿Quién consideraría que el heredero político de Riddle usaría blanco? El hombre mismo nunca usaba otra cosa que negro y gris y ocasionalmente verde oscuro. Blanco. No era poco común pero sí un color que Izar despreciaba únicamente porque el Señor Oscuro disfrutaba verlo en él.

Riddle le dirigió a Rosenthal una mirada ardiente, una que hizo que el sastre emitiera una risita nerviosa. "Aunque," comenzó Took a la ligera. "El blanco le favorecería mucho mejor que cualquier otro color…"

Izar miró a Riddle por el espejo, mostrándole al hombre en su expresión que no estaba para nada impresionado. "Tengo ropa en Grimmauld Place," comenzó con suavidad. "No veo por qué necesitaría túnicas nuevas si ya tengo algunos pares decentes."

Riddle volvió a mirar su periódico, un signo obvio de que no consideraba importante la conversación. "Creciste desde tu último… estirón. Y quiero que mi heredero se vea presentable con capas y túnicas de su talle."

Izar volvió a mirar su reflejo. _Realmente _mirándose. Podía ver frente a sí la evidencia de lo que Riddle decía. Al transformarse en criatura parecía haber ganado unos centímetros mas, lo que lo llevaba a casi al metro ochenta. Una altura que contrastaba con la que tenía el año pasado. Le quedaba mucho mejor. Su nuevo tamaño le daba un aire de poder y cierta confianza que no podía esperar poseer en su antiguo cuerpo.

Su rostro también había madurado. Mientras que sus facciones aun parecían demasiado puras e inocentes para su gusto, sus líneas marcadas y aristocráticas y su mandíbula le hacían parecer mayor que dieciséis años. Pero su rasgo mas atractivo eran sus ojos. A pesar del hechizo, Izar podía ver cierta oscuridad detrás de ellos. Sombras que le recordaban que había pasado por más que cualquier otro mago de su edad.

La idea de tener esta edad para siempre no sonaba tan miserable. Sí, le hubiera gustado llegar a los veinte al menos, pero este era el cuerpo al que estaba destinado por toda la eternidad. Y lo llevaría con gracia y confianza.

Antes de que Izar pudiera tratar de persuadir a Riddle con negro o verde, la campanita sobre la puerta sonó.

Izar volteó todo cuanto pudo para ver a los dos rubios ingresar en la tienda. Evitó mirar hacia arriba exasperado. Al ver el reflejo de Riddle notó que el hombre trataba de no hacer lo mismo. Era demasiada coincidencia que estuviesen los dos magos _aquí _el mismo día. Lucius seguramente quería fisgonear y saciar su curiosidad.

"Señor Malfoy," saludó Riddle. "Es un placer verlos a los dos otra vez." A pesar de lo obvio que resultaba que no era un placer, su tono fue un murmullo placentero.

Izar no estaba seguro de poder utilizar el mismo tono. Miró a Lucius a los ojos y luego a Draco. Parecía que hacía siglos que no veía al heredero Malfoy. Estaba prácticamente igual que el año pasado. La suavidad de su rostro venía de su madre al igual que su altura. El chico parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto porque intentaba moverse con más fuerza de la que aparentaba – una posición que hablaba de la influencia de su padre por todos lados.

Izar notó que le estaba creciendo mas el pelo. Le rozaba los hombros en suaves ondas, similar a la seda. Izar siempre había admirado el cabello rubio. Parecía que quienes lo poseían eran una especie propia.

"El placer es mío Secretario Riddle, Señor Black," Lucius realizó una breve inclinación, sus ojos estudiaron a Izar de arriba abajo como si buscase signos del niño vulnerable que vio en el suelo del Ministerio pocos días antes. "Draco está aquí para comprar una túnica nueva para el baile de esta noche."

Izar se quedó mirando a Draco, esperando su atención. Pero, con la mirada estupefacta del rubio clavada en él, no tenía que preocuparse por captar su atención. Un golpecito rápido del bastón de Lucius lo despertó de su estado de asombro.

"¿Irás?" preguntó Izar manteniendo su tono casual y libre de presunción. "¿Acaso Dumbledore te entregó un pase especial para salir de Hogwarts?"

Draco parpadeó y aclaró su garganta ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de su padre. "Si," respondió con la voz quebradiza. "Les ha dado a los estudiantes un indulto por el fin de semana. En sus palabras, una elección política es una buena oportunidad para aprender. La mayoría de los Slytherin asistirán." Los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en algo sobre el hombro de Izar. "Y creo que algunos de tus viejos compañeros de Revenclaw también."

Izar estaba seguro de que _cualquier _estudiante con conexiones en el Ministerio trataría de ir. Los Gryffindors estarían igual de emocionados por ir, ellos mirarían a Rufus Scrimgeour como un modelo. Izar nunca había visto al hombre en persona, pero los rumores afirmaban que Rufus no era una fuerza para subestimar. Hasta Voldemort lo consideraba un digno oponente.

Después de que el sastre le asegurara a Lucius que atendería a Draco después de Izar la habitación se sumió en el silencio.

Izar se mantuvo de pié y erguido mientras era envuelto en una hermosa tela blanca. El sastre bailaba su alrededor ajustando los bordes, acortando las mangas y el cuello. La túnica parecía mas una capa con mangas. Debajo de ésta Izar usaría unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color que estaría mayormente cubierta con la capa blanca. Tanto él como el Señor Oscuro preferían las capas a las túnicas.

"¿capucha?" peguntó el sastre sin aliento mientras removía el cuello.

Riddle no apartó los ojos del _Profeta. "_cuello alto." Respondió el Secretario con sequedad, como si estuviese molesto por la interrupción innecesaria.

"¿Cómo se encuentra el Profesor Snape?" preguntó Izar rompiendo el silencio mientras miraba a Draco a través del espejo.

El rubio intentó apartar la vista rápidamente, algo ansioso por haber sido descubierto mirándolo. Con ese aire de Sangre pura, Draco se enderezó para responder "Está tan bien como puede estar… considerando sus circunstancias, "murmuró.

Izar permitió que una sonrisa afectuosa cruzase sus labios mientras pensaba en su viejo profesor. Siempre tendría un punto débil por el bastardo. El hombre tenía un ingenio sorprendente y una mente ágil. Snape no permitía que sus emociones controlasen sus acciones, él sólo se ocupaba de si mismo. Aunque Izar sospechaba que Snape estaba tan enamorado de Regulus como éste de él. Los dos eran demasiado tercos para tomar el siguiente paso de perdón y redención por sus acciones pasadas.

"Veo que se ha recuperado, Señor Black," la astuta voz de Lucius se deslizó por la atmósfera en un siseo.

"Así es," respondió Izar cortante, no inclinado a expandir a menos que el hombre preguntara.

En el espejo vio que Draco se removía. Izar no era empático, pero tenía razones para creer que Draco se sentía incómodo con su nueva apariencia y actitud. Debía ser una sorpresa para él verlo tan súbitamente, no consciente de los cambios. El rubio recordaba a Izar como un mago bajo que se sentía incómodo con la atención y el escrutinio. Por eso fue que Draco subestimó a Izar y creyó que él sería el mago dominante en su 'relación'.

Ahora que el cuerpo y actitud de Izar habían alcanzado a su personalidad, ambos estaban conscientes de quién tenía la ventaja.

Izar le había advertido a Draco en navidad el año pasado que él no era seguro para tener una relación.

Y ahora Draco luchaba con un orgullo herido mientras planeaba maneras de recuperar algo de control otra vez. Izar tendría que hablar con el rubio pronto. No iba a soportar este patético comportamiento; hacía que ambos parecieran culpables por algo que nunca había sucedido.

"Puedo preguntar—"

"Puedes preguntar qué pasó, Señor Malfoy, sin embargo éste no es el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo," interrumpió Izar a Lucius. "Me gustaría discutir esto con Narcissa, Draco y mi familia."

Seguramente con Bellatrix también, pero Izar no estaba seguro si ella tendría hijos. Rezaba a Merlín que no considerara tener uno. Pero tendrían que saber de los peligros de concebir un niño del linaje Black y ser alentados a adoptar, pero Izar no se extendería mas que a una estricta advertencia. Los Sangre pura eran bastante reluctantes a adoptar niños en vez de concebirlos.

Lucius alzó las cejas. "Tiene que ver con los Black ¿verdad? Oí rumores de que Cygnus—"

"Aquí no, Lucius," dijo Riddle con firmeza.

Lucius se retiró, pero su expresión delataba su emoción por los eventos por venir.

Izar tenía que reconocer la ansiedad de Lucius, porque él también la sentía. Sólo que él esperaba la guerra y la batalla policía con Rufus Scrimgeour.

**(Death of Today)**

Era ridículo.

Izar creía que los bailes del Ministerio eran ridículos cuando tenía catorce años y su opinión no había cambiado. Habían exagerado con el brillo y la decoración, parecía como si estuviesen en la compañía de la nobleza. No estaban. Estaban con hombres como sanguijuelas y mujeres que se apiñaban en torno al mago mas influyente como si pudieran absorber su poder.

Tom Riddle era encantador, un seductor, y _constantemente _rodeado de hombres y mujeres. Y como Riddle estaba rodeado, quería decir que Izar también.

La compañía contante comenzaba a molestar a Izar. Había estrechado la mano de más de cuarenta hombre y mujeres, cada uno de ellos había tratado de pulverizar los dedos de su mano como si eso estableciera que eran mas importante que él. Izar le había ofrecido una de sus sonrisas que quitaban el aliento a cada uno de esos viejos bastardos y había permanecido de pie y con orgullo al lado de Riddle. Se preguntaba si se veía tan aburrido como se sentía. Riddle no parecía aburrido, de hecho, parecía encantarle estar rodeado.

Izar sabía que iba a mejorar en este… baile político. Esta noche, sólo estaba allí para ser presentado como el heredero de Riddle. Su opinión no era esperada y nadie se la preguntó. Cuando generara cierta reputación sería libre para conversar dulcemente con los otros. Hasta entonces, se divertiría estudiando a los políticos, evaluando sus debilidades y vulnerabilidades. La mayoría de sus nombres se le mezclaban en la cabeza, no significaban nada para él excepto por los que parecían medianamente decentes.

Cada vez que Izar se movía como para ir a la mesa de los refrigerios, la mano de Riddle descendía sobre su hombro posesivamente, manteniéndolo a su lado. Sentía como si tuviera una maldita _correa. _

Otra vez, Izar recordó que no era un político. Él era parecido a Bellatrix. Ambos disfrutaban más la acción que las palabras bañadas en azúcar. Izar daría todo por estar en un laboratorio, experimentando con magia y hechizos. Pero sabía que tendría que adaptarse a esta escena. Pronto Tom Riddle se convertiría en una gran fuerza en el mundo mágico y se esperaba de Izar que estuviera igual de afilado.

A pesar de que no le agradase la política, sí estaba ansioso por ver a Riddle con Rufus Scrimgeour. El público simplemente adoraba a Rufus y habían depositado en él su confianza. Cuando los Mortífagos atacaran, lo harían con fuerza y dejarían a Rufus luchando por ir a la par y mantener a salvo a la población. Y detrás de escena Riddle estaría manipulando al mundo mágico a su gesto.

Era verdaderamente ingenioso. E Izar no podía esperar cuando atacaran el día en que Rufus Scrimgeour fuera anunciado como Ministro. Sólo pensar en eso sentía un cosquilleo agradable…lo ponía inquieto el estar _aquí._

"…no podemos dejar que se haga ese pacto con Francia. Han querido controlar a Gran Bretaña por décadas. Si se concreta ese acuerdo podemos encontrarnos entre sus dedos."

Riddle asintió mirando al hombre, su expresión expresaba su intriga e interés por su opinión, pero tanto Voldemort como Izar sabían que no era cierto. Izar se preguntó si ésta era la razón por la que el Señor Oscuro Voldemort era tan impaciente y nada compasivo. Simplemente liberaba sus frustraciones cuando era el Señor Oscuro, aquellas que no podía al ser Tom Riddle.

"Discúlpenme," dijo Izar antes de que Riddle pudiera responder

Varios pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, entre intrigados y frustrados por su interrupción. Riddle también lo miró con calma y alzó las cejas. Izar lo miró a los ojos con aire de suficiencia. "Voy a buscar algo de beber. Disculpen mi interrupción."

Riddle sonrió amablemente, pero Izar conocía al hombre lo bastante como para ver el brillo peligroso detrás. "Estoy seguro de que uno de los camareros estará _encantado_ de alcanzarte una bebida, Izar."

Y, como para probar su punto, uno de los magos en el grupo de Riddle le hizo señas a un camarero. Éste apareció balanceando una copa de Champagne en su bandeja. No pasó mucho hasta que el vaso pasó de mano en mano y finalmente legó a Izar. El heredero Black se quedó mirando el vaso y luego ofreció una gran sonrisa. "Gracias."

Por dentro bullía mientras Riddle volvía a voltear y continuaba la conversación.

Por sobre la cabeza de los políticos, Izar sondeó el salón. Era grande y con una pista de baile en medio y mucho espacio a su alrededor para reunirse y conversar. La orquesta era un sonido distante, una suave melodía que parecía más un ritmo de fondo para charlar que para los bailarines que daban vueltas en la pista.

En una de las esquinas estaban reunidos los mas jóvenes. Todo el salón estaba dividido de acuerdo a un rango. Los mas viejos y los políticos estaban al fondo del salón mientras que los inexpertos y más jóvenes estaban cerca de las puertas dobles. Izar conocía a la mayoría de los que estaban cerca de la salida, Theodore Nott entre ellos. Aun más allá, cerca de la mesa del buffet, estaba de pié un hombre con pelo naranja desordenado y hombros anchos.

Owen Welder.

Los labios de Izar se curvaron en una sonrisa al reconocer a su jefe de los Inefables. La última vez que había visto a Owen había sido el verano pasado antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Izar tenía que hablar con él en persona. Tenía que asegurarse que aún tenía su puesto en el Departamento de Misterios. No importaba si Voldemort no quería que siguiera trabajando ahí, porque el heredero Black ignoraría esa orden. Inventar, experimentar… era lo que disfrutaba y era algo que el Señor Oscuro nunca sería capaz de quitarle.

El Señor Oscuro e Izar aun no habían hablado de ese tema, pero el joven sabía que saldría en cualquier momento.

Izar giró sobre sus talones mirando a Owen y luego examinando al grupo de Riddle. Estaban conversando hasta su última palabra. Si no fuesen tan orgullosos les caería baba de la boca.

Alzando la copa de Champagne a sus labios, Izar pivoteó hábilmente alrededor de Riddle y desapareció entre un grupo de brujas que pasaban por allí. Ellas rieron antes su súbita aparición y batieron sus pestañas con la esperanza que se fijara en ellas. "Hola señoritas," ronroneó juguetonamente. Sonrió cuando algunas de ellas lucharon para posicionarse a su lado. Si recordaba correctamente podía identificar a algunas de ellas como antiguas estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"Izar ¿no es así?" preguntó una de las morochas. "Estabas en Revenclaw ¿verdad?"

Demasiadas preguntas cuando no estaba de humor… "Estoy, estaba." Respondió cortante. Todas rieron a pesar de que su intención no fue ser ocurrente. Disfrazó su disgusto detrás de otra sonrisa encantadora. "Disfruten el resto de la velada."

Y, tal como había hecho con Riddle, le dio la espalda al grupo de mujeres y depositó su copa de champagne sobre una de las mesas. A Riddle no le agradaría que hubiera escapado de él, lo sabía. Pero tenía su propia agenda esta noche, y era prioridad asegurar su posición con los Inefables. Oír mas opiniones inútiles de los políticos del círculo de Riddle lo habría vuelto loco.

Sonriendo se abrió camino por el salón hacia Owen Welder. Ahora que estaba libre de los grupos, notó que había mucha mas gente de la que había creído. Particularmente, podía ver a Regulus a escasos metros de él. Izar vaciló, su padre estaba conversando con una mujer mayor. Regulus parecía saludable y estaba vestido en una costosa túnica azul.

Los ojos del hombre eligieron ese momento para posarse en Izar. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Regulus por detrás de su barba mientras colocaba una mano en el brazo de la mujer, seguramente excusándose. Izar se quedó de pié allí, ansioso por volver a hablar con su padre. Ahora por supuesto no era el momento para hablar de lo que había ocurrido, pero Izar no podía resistirse.

Mientras Regulus se acercaba, una mano lo asió por el antebrazo apartando su atención de su padre. Los ojos que vio no eran lo que Izar esperaba ver esa noche.

"Izar," dijo Lily. "¿Te gustaría bailar?"

Su cuerpo delicado y pálido estaba cubierto con un hermoso vestido rojo. Le recordaba vivamente al que había visto dentro de su mente, el que usaba _ella. _Su espesa melena de carmesí estaba sujeta en la base de su cuello. Por sobre su cabeza, Izar pudo ver a James Potter rondando, estudiando su interacción detrás de sus anteojos redondos.

No quería tomar su mano. No quería bailar con ella. No quería _verla _u _oírla. _

Aun así tomó su brazo.

Miró a su padre de manera significativa, una que le decía que permaneciera tranquilo y paciente. Izar la guió hacia la pista de baile. Mantuvo su expresión controlada mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y la otra alrededor de su mano pequeña. Estar tan cerca de ella cuando aun tenía problemas para aceptar lo que había pasado no era algo bueno. Izar no se había acostumbrado al hecho de saber lo que ella había sacrificado y cómo se sentía sobre eso.

Pero ella quería hablar con él. Esa era la única razón por la que se había acercado a él y le había pedido bailar.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó simplemente mientras bailaban.

Izar la miró, casi obsesivamente. Quería ver un atisbo de la mujer que había acariciado su mejilla, la que se había interpuesto entre él y Cygnus sacrificándose por él. Pero todo lo que vio fueron ojos muertos, ojos que eran evidencia del alma desgarrada dentro de su cuerpo. Era un cuerpo vacío y casi sin emociones, si es que tenía alguna.

Casi como si sintiera su esperanza, Lily sonrió con amargura. "No somos la misma persona, Izar." Esquivó su primera pregunta.

"Eso ya lo sé," respondió Izar con despecho. Era un tonto por sólo buscar una madre que tenía e la mente. "¿Dumbledore lo sabe? ¿James Potter?"

Lily giró su cabeza hacia su marido. "No. Ninguno lo sabe, aunque estoy segura que Dumbledore sospecha algo. Es un Señor de la Luz después de todo. Tal oscuridad mancha mi alma." Volvió a mirarlo sonrió otra vez. "Sé que no me debes nada, Izar."

Izar tensó su mandíbula. "Me alegra que hayas llegado a esa conclusión," comentó. "De cualquier modo, nos consideraría a mano." Eso era lo mejor a lo que llegarían. Algo oscuro y extraño se expandió por su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que esta mujer nunca sería una madre, nunca poseería las emociones necesarias para vivir apropiadamente. Su mente sólo veía su deber de destruir al lado oscuro, de redimir el acto que había cometido al crear el Horrocrux.

Izar se preguntaba cómo podía estar James Potter con ella. ¿Acaso ella fingía amor? ¿Preocupación? ¿Culpa? ¿Había sido todo un acto después de la Segunda Prueba? Había dicho sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho a Izar ¿en verdad se sentía así? ¿O era sólo un medio para conseguir ventaja sobre el lado oscuro?

¿O había alguna emoción real detrás de esos ojos? Izar no sabía la extensión del daño en su alma, pero sabía que había destruido a la mujer que una vez fue Lily Evans.

Ella inclinó la cabeza levemente y su cabello brilló por la luz del salón. "A pesar de todo me gustaría pedirte algo," susurró alzando la mirada. "Me gustaría pedirte que mantuvieras… en secreto lo de mi Horrocrux."

Izar alzó las cejas ante el pedido. ¿Sería su orgullo y honor el dañado si se enteraban Dumbledore o James? Era posible. No se le ocurría otra razón por la que Lily querría mantener su alma desgarrada en secreto. "¿Y cómo quieres que explique mi victoria sobre Cygnus?"

Lily inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado estudiándolo con cuidado. "A juzgar por tu pregunta aun no se lo has dicho a Regulus. ¿Qué historia inventaste?"

Izar mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, sin embargo su mente trabajaba a mil. Era un tonto. Claro que no debió haber preguntado eso. Lily no sabía que había estado ausente cuatro días. Era bastante irónico que ahora tuviera que cubrir la ayuda del Señor Oscuro y la de Lily. Ninguno de los dos sabían de el intento del otro por salvar la vida de Izar. El 'intento' de los dos lo había salvado y había revelado un secreto que no querían publicar.

"Oclumancia," respondió Izar cortante. "Sólo quería saber qué habrías sugerido."

Los ojos verdes siguieron estudiándolo. "Hubiera sugerido lo mismo." No dio ninguna pista de que aun sospechaba. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Izar. "¿Lo mantendrías en secreto entre tu y yo?"

Parecía como si fuera importante para ella. Demostrar tal debilidad podía costarle e Izar la utilizó rápidamente.

"Lo mantendré entre nosotros si dejas la lucha por mi custodia," la amenazó en voz baja mientras los había girar a ambos en la pista de baile con una gracia que solo una criatura podía poseer. La expresión de sorpresa en su rostro le encantó. "¿Por qué tan sorprendida? Ambos queremos algo; mejor lo tomamos."

Lily lo pensó un rato, su expresión tan muerta como sus ojos. "No," respondió, confundiéndolo. "No puedo hacer eso Izar, no puedo."

Respirando agitadamente por la nariz podría haber destruido su mano al presionar. "¿Por qué no?" demandó, inconsciente de sus alrededores. "Casi tengo diecisiete, completamente independiente. No _necesito_ una madre, ni un padre llegado al caso. Solo decidí quedarme con Regulus porque disfruto su compañía. Todo este lío sólo será una pérdida de tiempo. Entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo?"

"Estoy tratando de protegerte. Es obvio que el Señor Oscuro está en movimiento y te está usando. Te ha manipulado desde que eras un niño."

Izar entrecerró los ojos con gesto burlón. "Suena como si me estuvieras usando para tu lado de la luz."

Algo cambió detrás de sus ojos mientras le lanzaba una mirada fría. "Quiero tu custodia para poder protegerte. Ni me importaría que no participases en la guerra. Estas siendo manipulado por el Señor Oscuro ¿Qué no lo ves? Él puede ver todas tus inseguridades, todos tus deseos, y te esta usando para conseguir lo que quiere."

Izar tensó los labios. Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que Voldemort lo estuviese usando que toda esta _relación _era una mentira para su beneficio. ¿Pero qué ganaría el Señor Oscuro con eso? Nada. Él no lo estaba manipulando más de lo que Izar a él. A veces disfrutaban los juegos de poder, tal vez algunas mentiras, pero el Señor Oscuro no controlaba los hilos de Izar.

"¿Supongo que eso es un _n_o a nuestro pequeño arreglo?" Izar cambió el curso de la conversación, justo como hizo girar a Lily.

"Izar, no puedo acceder a eso."

"Si en verdad quieres redención, perdón; abandonarás la lucha por la custodia," susurró Izar. Antes de que pudiera persistir lo interrumpió un pequeño golpecito. Volteó aun sosteniendo las manos de su madre sólo para ver otro par de ojos verdes.

"¿Te molesta si interrumpo?" Daphne sonrió a Lily con dulzura.

Lily miró a Izar una última vez antes de asentir y retirarse de la pista de baile. Izar la vio alejarse y luego volteó hacia Daphne. No quería volver a bailar, aún estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza su intención original de ir a hablar con Owen Welder. Sin embargo, Daphne lucía expectante y él no había hablado con ella en lo que parecían siglos.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Su orgullo y nobleza la hacía brillar tanto como su vestido dorado. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa torcida. "Veo que finalmente creciste esos pequeños centímetros que siempre dijiste que tendrías," se burló.

"Y yo veo que tú has perdido unos cuantos centímetros," respondió él señalando su cabello.

De mas joven, Daphne siempre llevó el pelo largo cayendo por su espalda. Al comenzar su cuarto año, el largo de su cabello pareció acortarse después de cada verano. Ahora estaba corto y los mechones se curvaban desordenadamente en las puntas, algunos de ellos sostenidos con pequeñas prensitas de diamantes. Ella exhibió una sonrisa orgullosa mientras se tocaba el cabello con una mano enguantada. "¿Te gusta? Estoy segura de que las brujas usarán el mismo corte en pocos días."

"Estoy seguro de que estarán preparando sus tijeras," concordó Izar mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba sus manos en una posición formal.

Ella parecía moverse mucho mejor de lo que Lily podría esperar jamás. Daphne siempre había tenido una pequeña estatura, pero su gracia la hacía parecer mas alta. "En vedad te ves muy bien, Izar," ella sonrió. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi."

Izar le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa. "En un año terminarás con el colegio." No sabía por qué lo había dicho, por qué había sacado el tema. Ambos sabían que Daphne tenía que comprometerse al salir de Hogwarts.

"No puede ir mas rápido," dijo ella con cautela. Con pasos largos se mantuvo a la par con Izar, nunca vacilando a pesar de sus piernas cortas. Sorprendentemente, no comentó sobre su matrimonio arreglado como Izar creyó que haría. "Estaba por irme hasta que ví que tu madre te tenía cautivo. No parecías muy contento así de decidí que te salvaría."

Y su imagen.

Izar recordó el comentario de Riddle de la otra noche. El hombre había dicho que habría políticos aquí que estarían buscando sus debilidades. Bailar con Lily no había sido la decisión mas inteligente; no estaba listo para enfrentarla todavía. Pero había querido una conformación. Dé qué aún no estaba seguro.

"Estaré por siempre en deuda," respondió secamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, seguramente ambos pensando en lo mismo. Izar sonrió, se preguntaba por qué evitaba sacar el tema del matrimonio arreglado. No pensaba en Daphne de manera romántica. Su relación era platónica, como siempre sería. Voldemort no tenía nada de qué inquietarse. El arreglo sería ideal para cubrir la _conexión _entre Izar y el Señor Oscuro, con el Secretario Riddle, pero el hombre no lo vería así.

La melodía de la orquesta finalizó e Izar se inclinó y besó los nudillos de Daphne. Ella sonrió mientras él la escoltaba fuera de la pista de baile. "Me escribirás," no era una pregunta. Izar no esperaba nada menos de Daphne.

"Lo haré," le aseguró. "Mantén tu mente en la tierra por el resto del año escolar," le advirtió.

Ya no estaba en Hogwarts para apartar a Daphne de sus _Semanarios de la Bruja _y enfocarla en sus estudios. Se volvería demasiado orgullosa y terca para pedir ayuda con su tarea, algo que siempre le costaba pedirle a Izar. Él solo esperaba que ella aprobara con calificaciones decentes. A pesar de la riqueza de su familia, Izar podía ver a Daphne aburriéndose por la falta de un desafío. Eventualmente buscaría un empleo.

Ella asintió y se puse en puntas de pié para besar su mejilla antes de voltear para irse. Izar no permaneció mucho tiempo allí mientras la veía alejarse. Una idea lo atormentaba—ella estaba madurando. No había preguntado por el matrimonio, siquiera lo había mencionado. La niña con la que había crecido en Hogwarts siempre lo había disgustado con su inmadurez.

Pero ahora él era el que se quedaba quieto mientras el resto de los estudiantes florecían y crecían. Por toda la eternidad tendría que ver a sus compañeros como Daphne y Draco envejecer—y a sus hijos—y todo el tiempo el estaría atorado como un chico de dieciséis años. Sería un espectador solitario mientras el resto del mundo giraba a su alrededor. El tiempo se había congelado para él. Y así se quedaría.

Izar apartó esos pensamientos de autocompasión mientras buscaba a Owen. No le haría bien torturarse con su inmortalidad. Voldemort lo despreciaría si descubría sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre ese tema. En cualquier caso, las experiencias y lecciones aprendidas por la fuerza eran lo que maduraban a un individuo—no las arrugas y el cabello gris. Podía tener dieciséis para siempre, pero sus éxitos y experiencias serían los que definirían su edad.

Izar se deslizó a través del salón hasta la mesa del buffet. Owen no se había movido de su sitio cerca de los sándwiches. Después de todo, el jefe de los Inefables no había conseguido su gran panza haciendo nada.

"Señor Welder," lo saludó Izar.

Una ancha espalda volteó e Izar se dio cuenta de que el hombre no había estado solo. Su compañía giró sobre sí y lo miró a los ojos.

Lo primero que Izar sintió fue una chispa de su sensibilidad a la magia que había vuelto. Era una pequeña flama que desapareció rápidamente, pero la sintió con tanta claridad como antes del accidente. Lo segundo que pensó al ver al hombre fue que era todo lo que un Gryffindor _debía _ser. Bruto, inteligente, impulsivo y un depredador. Izar se encontró atrapado por esos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

"Ah, Izar," masculló Owen a modo de saludo. "Me gustaría presentarte a Rufus Scrimgeour, nuestro candidato líder para Ministro de Magia."

Izar no necesitaba que se lo presentara. Rufus se movía con un orgullo y confianza que no muchos poseían. Estaba marcado por la batalla con cicatrices en su rostro que dirigían la atención a sus astutos ojos.

Este era un hombre que Izar vería como un digno oponente, uno del que ansiaba probar los límites.

Rufus escudriñó a Izar igual de cuidadosamente. "Izar Black," murmuró, su voz similar a la de un orgulloso león. "He oído mucho sobre ti."

El ex-Auror extendió una mano callosa. Una sonrisa que Izar esperaba no pareciera demasiado sádica se extendió pos sus labios mientras la tomaba.

Ahora _esto_ era algo que Izar iba a disfrutar.


	42. Parte II Capítulo 10

**Nota de Autor: **por alguna razón me gustó mucho este capítulo. Tal vez porque me inspiró una persona maravillosa bajo el nombre de rh34. Dibujó un fantástico retrato de Izar. Si lo quieren ver, el link está en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Hacía siglos que Izar no se interesaba tanto por un individuo. Su primer interés había sido Minerva McGonagall al sentarse en el borde de su cama explicándole del mundo mágico. Después de eso, no sabía si había venido primero Snape o Dumbledore, pero ambos fueros especímenes fascinantes a sus ojos. Y por supuesto, Voldemort había sido el último y mas reciente interés de Izar.

Tenía la sensación que Rufus Scrimgeour tomaría un sitio especial bajo su radar.

La mano que rodeaba la suya era fuerte, segura y el Ministerio le dio unas palmadas en el brazo con su otra mano. Con una intensa mirada casi se podía sentir el interés mutuo, Izar por su sádica diversión y Rufus por verdadera intriga y sospecha.

"Es un placer conocerlo Señor Scrimgeour."

Rufus sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes desparejos. "El placer es todo mío," insistió el hombre soltando su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás para estudiar a Izar apropiadamente. "Creciste desde la última vez que te vi," A su lado, un muy olvidado Owen asintió con la cabeza.

Izar alzó las cejas como si estuviera pensando. "¿La última vez Señor?" No recordaba haber conocido al hombre personalmente. Izar _recordaría _haberlo conocido.

Odiaba que los rumores sobre el ex-Auror fueran ciertos. A Izar nunca le gustaba compartir la opinión del resto del público, pero cuando un mago impresionante tenía _esta presencia_, lo más probable era que destacara.

Rufus rió sin desviar su atención de Izar.

Oh sí, Izar disfrutaba esto. ¿Pero cuanto sabía Rufus? ¿Se llevaba bien con Dumbledore? ¿Sabía de la Orden del Fénix? ¿De las intenciones de los Mortífagos? ¿Del Señor Oscuro? ¿Podía el ex-Auror notar que Tom Riddle tenía sus propios planes detrás de esos ojos marrones falsos e inútiles lentes?

Rufus Scrimgeour era un lienzo en blanco para Izar. Y no podía esperar para pintarlo.

"Atendí al Torneo de los Tres Magos, a cada una de las Pruebas."

Izar casi pudo sentir su pequeña sonrisa desaparecer ante estas palabras. El Torneo de los Tres Magos y las Pruebas no habían sido sus mejores actuaciones. Pero también siempre era buena idea que tus enemigos te subestimaran. Como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando, Rufus rió otra vez y juntó los dientes de una forma que recordaba a un león divertido. La conducta del hombre se asimilaba a la mascota de Gryffindor a la perfección. Por fuera se movía con gracia, cauto y vigilante. Pero Izar sabía que por dentro, Rufus ansiaba abalanzarse en una carga brutal.

El león, era similar a la serpiente en muchos aspectos. Ambos miraban a su presa, la probaban antes de atacar. Y ese ataque sería rápido y preciso, un golpe letal. Pero también había diferencias entre las dos especies. El león era arrogante, temperamental. Éste subestimaba a la presa porque era el rey. La serpiente, por otra parte, se ponía a la defensiva y asustaba al estar en la presencia de una mayor amenaza. Lo más probable era que atacara en desesperación para defenderse.

Era bastante interesante que Voldemort se pareciera más a este león que a la serpiente. Aunque poseía ambas cualidades. Estaba a favor de atacar, pero la confianza del león era algo que lo cegaba. La arrogancia no era una característica que poseyera ninguna de las especies de la criaturas que había creado. No, sólo fue algo que Tom Riddle forjó de niño, y una de las imperfecciones de Voldemort.

Izar se preguntó a qué especies se parecería Rufus por dentro. Por fuera era un león sí, ¿pero había una serpiente adentro lista para lanzarse?

"Hiciste un buen trabajo," continuó Rufus como para tranquilizar a Izar. "¿Tenías quince correcto?" Sus ojos amarillos se dirigieron a Owen. Cuando éste asintió Rufus se volvió hacia Izar nuevamente. "Fuiste presionado dentro del Torneo. Para estar tan mal preparado, lo hiciste formidablemente." Rufus hizo una breve pausa. "Owen me dice que te gusta inventar, un verdadero prodigio, no es de extrañar que el Secretario Riddle te haya recogido tan rápidamente para seas su heredero político."

Mientras el hombre decía eso sus ojos vagaron unos centímetros sobre su cabeza.

Izar estaba algo decepcionado de que Riddle lo hubiera encontrado tan rápido. Quería analizar a Rufus un poco más, pero no le sorprendió que el hombre lo siguiera. Probablemente también lo había estado mirando de cerca mientras bailaba con Lily y Daphne.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y presionó con fuerza mientras Riddle se posicionaba a su lado. "Señor Scrimgeour," lo saludó. "Veo que ya ha conocido a mi heredero."

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, Riddle sin mover su izquierda del hombro de Izar. El heredero Black los miró a los dos y no pudo evitar otra las sonrisas forzadas y la tensión en sus ojos. Se odiaban. Sólo que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en voz alta.

Riddle parecía mas divertido que irritado mientras que Rufus parecía rechinar sus dientes con impaciencia y un deseo de atacar.

Entonces ¿Cuánto sabía el hombre? ¿Era simplemente que no se caían bien? ¿O sabía Rufus que Tom Riddle era, en realidad, un Señor Oscuro? Izar creía que era la primera. El hombre _sentía_ que algo no estaba bien. Estaba usando su intuición para saber si tenía o no que confiar en Tom Riddle. Si Scrimgeour supiera que Riddle era el hombre detrás de los Mortífagos seguramente no dejaría que se quedara en la oficina. Después de todo, el Ministro de Magia tenía algo de poder sobre el Secretario.

Rufus sonrió mientras Riddle y Welder se saludaban. El Jefe de los Inefables parecía herido al apartarse del saludo de Riddle.

"Lo hice," respondió Scrimgeour a la inquisición. "De hecho, Owen y yo justo estábamos discutiendo sobre el Señor Black y el resto de los Inefables." Izar alzó las cejas curioso, pero Rufus continuo como si nada. "Sé que Cornelius prefería ignorar el trabajo de los Inefables. Les permitió bastante libertad sobre sus experimentos. Si soy elegido me gustaría mantener una mano firme en las operaciones y ser informado de los descubrimientos.

Izar miró discretamente a Owen Welder para observar su expresión. Justo como había pensado, Owen trataba de esconder su disgusto por tal espectáculo. Los Inefables eran empleados confidenciales y les gustaba mantener su trabajo en privado. Trabajaban con objetos y artefactos que la mayoría de los magos comunes les contaba comprender. Límites en el trabajo significaría desastre.

Miró hacia abajo para ocultar su aversión y luego volvió a alzar la mirada con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. "¿Crees que se están haciendo investigaciones antiéticas, Señor Scrimgeour?" Lo dijo para provocarlo, como para ridiculizar al hombre y a sus miedos. "Porque puedo asegurarle que no somos exactamente como el público nos pinta. En resumen somos esos chicos en la escuela que nunca encajaron. Somos…nerds inofensivos."

A su lado Owen soltó una risotada aferrando su plato de albóndigas . "Bien dicho, Izar, bien dicho."

Riddle permaneció quieto y silencioso a su lado, sólo observando. Sabía que el hombre estaba allí para examinar qué tan bien Izar podía con Rufus. Y éste estaba ansioso por mostrarle al hombre que podía arreglárselas bien.

Rufus rió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para estudiar a Izar bajo una nueva luz. "Y aun así estás aquí acompañando a un influyente político como su heredero."

Izar sonrió. "No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de almuerzos gratis." Owen volvió a reír pero Izar mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mientras observaba a Rufus lanzar su cuello hacia atrás en un gesto que recordaba a un caballo.

El candidato a Ministro lo estaba evaluando tanto como Izar a él. Rufus quería saber qué pensar del nuevo heredero de Riddle, si era una amenaza o alguien al que podía ignorar. Aunque Izar esperaba que fuera esto último, secretamente quería que Rufus viera algo en él que atrajera su atención después.

Los ojos amarillos lo estudiaron con cuidado. "A veces las mentes mas inteligentes son también las mas peligrosas. Dime Izar, ¿Qué eres? ¿Experimentas o inventas? Owen me contó que hacer ambos, pero no debes sobresalir en los dos."

Izar no se perdía ni un latido. "Creo que uno debe sobresalir en ambos, Señor, para ser bueno en lo que hacer. Alguien no puede inventar si no ha experimentado. No se puede experimentar sin inventar algo en el camino."

"Impresionante," coincidió Rufus. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza desviando su atención a la espesa melena. La parte superior de su cabeza parecía húmeda con gel o grasa, pero su pelo caía en rulos definidos hasta sus hombros. "Es un punto de vista impresionante. Pero el problema sigue allí, Señor Black. Las mentes curiosas necesitan saciarse y por lo tanto tales mentes necesitan restricciones. ¿Quién dice que tus colegas no experimentarán con seres humanos? ¿Y si planean maneras de destruir comunidades con un solo golpe?"

La mano de Riddle se deslizó por la espalda de Izar y rozó la parte baja de su columna. Izar sabía que el Señor Oscuro estaba complacido con él. Y aunque Izar no estaba jugando con Rufus para favor de Riddle, ayudaba bastante.

"Hay muchas maneras de construir una fuerza destructiva de tal magnitud, Señor Scrimgeour. Pero la mayoría de los inventores e investigadores, como yo mismo, disfrutamos el arte de crear algo nuevo, algo que manipule las mismas leyes de la física y la magia. No estamos interesados en la destrucción total. En cualquier caso, ya ha sido lograda antes por los Muggles." Odiaba hacer referencia a los _Muggles, _pero era imprescindible para lo que estaba tratando de explicar.

La destrucción era sencilla, hasta los Muggles podían hacerlo. Rufus no debía temer que los Inefables hicieran lo mismo.

Una luz extraña apareció en los ojos de Rufus al oír el comentario de Izar. "Muggles, un grupo extraordinario ¿no lo crees, Izar?"

Era un abrupto cambio de tema, pero Rufus parecía particularmente interesado en la respuesta de Izar. El hombre trataba de discernir los verdaderos sentimientos de Izar hacia los Muggles y los nacidos de Muggles. O tal vez era algo más. De cualquier manera, Izar le diría la verdad, o… por lo menos la media verdad. Después de todo, Riddle lo encontraría patético si Izar coincidía completamente con el comentario de Rufus.

"Extraordinarios a pesar de sus circunstancias, Señor, pero sobre todo simplemente temerosos del poder y de aquellos que lo poseen." Rufus alzó las cejas, pero Izar no dejó que el hombre lo interrumpiera. "Crearon la bomba atómica por miedo y venganza. Seguirán temiendo a aquellos que tienen mas poder que ellos. Su respuesta será siempre predecible si descubren la magia y a aquellos que la poseen. La destrucción."

Rufus exhibió una sonrisa cautelosa. "¿Y quién dijo que descubrirían nuestro mundo?"

Nacidos de Muggles. La respuesta era así de simple. La cantidad de nacidos de Muggles que se les permitía vivir en ambos mundos pronto sería demasiado grande para controlar. Hablarían y tendrían demasiadas ataduras con el mundo Muggle.

En lugar de transmitirle esto a Rufus, Izar sólo sonrió. "Me temo que podríamos debatir sobre el tema por horas, Señor Scrimgeour. Sin embargo creo que he tomado demasiado de su tiempo. Parece que es requerido en otro sitio." Hizo un gesto hacia el salón, ya había estado sintiendo las miradas penetrantes por un largo rato.

Scrimgeour volteó, notando a los invitados que lo miraban educada pero inquisitivamente. Soltando una risa, Rufus se volvió hacia Izar y se acercó mas a él. "Veo que me he extendido demasiado, aunque ha sido una placentera conversación Señor Black. Espero que continuemos esta discusión en un futuro cercano si el Secretario Riddle esta dispuesto a compartirte."

Lord Voldemort _no _comparte. Izar creyó que la sugerencia de Rufus era graciosa, pero asintió. "Esperaré la ocasión con ansia."

Rufus estrechó las manos de Owen y Riddle antes de volver a estrechar la de Izar. "¿Espero contar con tu voto?" preguntó el hombre de manera casual pero con tono serio.

Izar exhibió una sonrisa siniestra mostrando los dientes. "Si tuviera la edad, Señor Scrimgeour, tendría mi voto, sí."

Su aclaración pareció tomar al hombre con la guardia baja, como si hubiera olvidado que Izar sólo tenía dieciséis. Con una breve inclinación Rufus volteó y se perdió en el salón. Izar lo miró retirarse con ojos hambrientos; sabía que tenía asegurado el interés de Rufus y que ahora tenía un digno oponente.

"Muy bien chico," ronroneó Riddle en su vaso de vino. Era un susurro lo bastante bajo para que nadie lo oyera. Pero Izar con su oído mejorado pudo distinguirlo con claridad.

Una mano pesada le palmeó la espalda. "Espero que esto signifique que volverás a trabajar el Lunes ¿Jornada completa?" farfulló Owen balanceando su plato de albóndigas. "Lo hemos extrañado en el Departamento Señor Black."

"Con suerte no sólo porque necesitan que construya más Giratiempos…" murmuró Izar con suavidad.

Owen rió. "Tenemos un nuevo recluta para eso Señor Black."

"Me temo que no volverá con usted jornada completa Señor Welder," interceptó Riddle.

Izar le lanzó una mirada, luchando por no vocalizar su opinión.

"Con su status como mi heredero político voy a necesitarlo cerca," continuó el hombre con fluidez. Bajó su vaso de vino y lo apoyó en la mesa del buffet mientras miraba a Owen con atención. "Sugiero que lo intercambiemos todos los días a la hora del almuerzo. Durante las mañanas permanecerá con los Inefables después de lo cual me acompañará a mi."

Izar se apoyó contra la mesa mirando a los invitados del salón. Como ya era tarde había menos gente, pero un grupo permanecía con la esperanza de conversar con Rufus Scrimgeour o Pius Thicknesse. Observó las parejas que bailaban sin real interés mientras esperaba la respuesta de Welder.

No le molestaba el acuerdo de Riddle. Sería muy fácil para él simplemente removerlo por completo de los Inefables, pero el hombre le ofrecía una opción intermedia—una extraña ocurrencia. Pero ¿Era un acto de generosidad por parte de Riddle? ¿O era un acto que coincidía con los planes de Voldemort? Hasta donde Izar sabía, el Señor Oscuro tenía un solo espía con los Inefables, Rookwood.

"Media jornada," murmuró Owen y luego gruñó. "Siempre que venga a horario por la mañana no encuentro ningún problema con el arreglo."

Izar miró a Riddle de reojo y notó su sonrisa dulce y suave.

"Me alegro que esté arreglado," susurró el hombre. "Ahora nos retiraremos, Owen. Un placer volver a verlo. Me aseguraré que Izar vaya a trabajar el Lunes a las ocho en punto."

Izar apenas llegó a asentir antes de que Riddle lo guiara a través del salón hacia la salida. "Mi padre—"

"Puede esperar," respondió Riddle.

Izar gruñó consciente de que el hombre lo oía. Fue conducido fuera del salón a un largo corredor donde los invitados depositaban sus capas, abrigos y carteras.

"¡Tom!, ¡Tom!" llamó una voz distante con algo de desesperación.

Estaba a punto de voltear para ver quien estaba llamado a Riddle pero fue detenido por un par de manos que lo sostuvieron por los hombros, urgiéndolo a continuar. "Sigue caminando, rápido," exhaló Riddle en su oído.

Izar sonrió al darse cuenta que el Señor Oscuro quería evitar encontrarse con quien fuera que lo estaba llamando. Pero justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el dintel hacia la zona segura, una figura cubierta con una túnica rosa brillante se posicionó justo delante de Izar, bloqueando su camino.

El heredero Black parpadeó al ver a la aparición frente a él y luego soltó un jadeo horrorizado y se apartó abruptamente hacia el Señor Oscuro a su espalda. El hombre dejó salir un gruñido de molestia, sus manos presionando con fuerza los hombros de Izar.

La mujer… _tenía _que ser parte sapo.

Sonrió, su boca ancha parecida a una rana jubilosa. Izar siseó entre dientes, temiendo los ojos marrones mohosos y la sonrisa que se extendía por kilómetros en su rostro rechoncho. Era su pesadilla personificada.

"Hem-hem," lo miró con dulzura. "¿Te encuentras bien querido?"

No, no estaba bien. Izar miró a Riddle. Los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los suyos y el hombre tensó los labios en una mueca de exasperación. Era una debilidad infantil temerle a las ranas y los sapos como él lo hacía. Pero Izar no les temía, sólo lo ponían nervioso. Podía con ellas; es solo que… las encontraba…

Inquietantes.

Antes de que Izar pudiera recobrarse, la voz de hombre que había llamado a Riddle finalmente los alcanzó. Le sorprendió ver a Cornelius Fudge agitado, falto de aire y con la cara colorada. "Tom," jadeó Fudge. "Esperaba alcanzarte antes que te fueras."

El Ministro llevaba una caja en las manos que Izar estudió con intriga, usándola para ignorar a la mujer de rosa que se había posicionado al lado de Fudge.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué no podía esperar hasta el lunes Ministro Fudge?" inquirió Riddle.

Fudge sonrió amablemente a Izar y asintió mientras le pasaba la caja al Secretario Riddle. "Quería darte estas como regalo Tom. Hemos trabajado juntos por varios años ya y creo que te servirán mucho."

Todos parecieron incorporarse mientras Riddle lentamente abría la tapa de la caja y revelaba… un par de botas de punta color púrpura. Los labios de Izar se curvaron hacia arriba para evitar reír, especialmente al ver la expresión que Riddle fue muy lento para ocultar. Total repugnancia. Desapareció rápido, probablemente lo bastante para que Fudge y la señora sapo no la vieran.

"No puedo aceptarlas Ministro," Riddle intentó escaparse.

Ah…pero Izar no se lo iba a permitir. Consideraba esto como parte de la venganza por su…facial de la otra noche.

"Tonterías Señor Riddle," interrumpió Izar con un aire de presunción y sacó una bota de la caja. La sostuvo en alto examinando el cuero púrpura y acercándose a Riddle. "Están suntuosamente elaboradas y son de la mas alta calidad. Es un regalo muy generoso Ministro. Creo que agregará algo de color al guardarropa del Señor Riddle."

Izar ignoró por completo la mirada que le dirigía Riddle y se enfocó en la sonrisa de Fudge. "Exactamente mi niño. Justo en eso estaba pensando cuando compré estas botas para Tom."

El heredero Black asintió sonriendo mientras devolvía la bota a la caja y la aseguraba mejor en las manos de Riddle. "Me aseguraré que el Señor Riddle use estas botas el lunes," añadió aun sonriendo.

**(Death of Today)**

Unos minutos después Izar y Voldemort estaban sentados uno frente al otro, la caja de botas abandonada en la esquina. Estaban en la base del Señor Oscuro a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de Londres. Muchos de sus seguidores de mas confianza, específicamente los del círculo interno, conocían su locación. Como Bellatrix y algunos otros Mortífagos eran perseguidos, esta base también era su hogar.

El Señor Oscuro tenía su propia ala reservada con múltiples habitaciones que estaban cerradas para el resto. La privacidad había sido la instrucción más importante que había dado el hombre al construirse la base, y eso fue lo que obtuvo.

Claro que no era para nada tan lujosa y refrescante como su casa privada en la playa. La atmósfera era fría, oscura y densa, todo lo que se esperaba de un Señor Oscuro. Pero como la base estaba construida mayormente bajo tierra, era de esperar que no ingresase la luz del sol.

Izar estaba sentado rígido frente al Señor Oscuro, mirándolo con ojos sombríos mientras éste bebía de un vaso de Brandy bastante grande. Los ojos carmesí lo estudiaban con la misma intensidad por sobre el borde del vaso. A pesar del cumplido que le había otorgado en el baile del Ministerio, Izar podía _sentir _el desagrado manando de Voldemort.

"¿Puedo retirarme?" preguntó Izar con suavidad mientras se pasaba una mano para estirar su túnica blanca. Antes de ir a la tienda y al baile del Ministerio, Voldemort le había mostrado la base. Así como una habitación en el ala del Señor Oscuro así que sabía donde ir.

"No," fue la corta respuesta de Voldemort.

Acomodándose contra el respaldo de cuero del sillón, Izar permitió que sus ojos vagaran por el collar de la túnica del Señor Oscuro. En cuanto pusieron un pie en la privacidad de sus aposentos, el disfraz de Riddle se había disuelto y había vuelto a ser el infame Señor Oscuro.

Izar notó rápidamente que no reveló sus colmillos, orejas o escamas, sólo los ojos rojos. Era obvio que al hombre no le gustaba su parte de criatura a pesar de haberla inventado el mismo. Para llevarle la contra, Izar eliminó cada uno de sus hechizos. Podía sentir sus orejas puntudas rozar con su pelo y sus ojos se sentían refrescados, casi como si hubiera removido un film seco.

Quería que Voldemort viera su criatura, para recordarle lo que era aun si el Señor Oscuro no estaba dispuesto a exponerse.

"Si esto es por las botas púrpuras…" comenzó Izar ansioso por acabar con esta discusión. Estaba exhausto, lo último que quería hacer era pelear con el Señor Oscuro.

"Hiciste un muy buen trabajo con Scrimgeour," contradijo Voldemort, olvidando por completo las botas púrpuras. Ambos sabían que no era por eso que el hombre estaba molesto. Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron. "Casi demasiado bueno,"

Izar exhibió una sonrisa siniestra. ¿Acaso estaba el hombre celoso de que hubiera encontrado un nuevo interés? Debería saber que nadie podía remplazarlo, pero Izar se negaba a decirle esto. Sólo iba a inflar su ego. "Lo encuentro interesante," confesó. "Es un personaje fascinante, un digno oponente—como dirías tu."

Voldemort no respondió enseguida sino que lo escudriñó un rato. Tamborileó con las uñas en el vaso mientas pesaba. "Me recuerdas a un gatito," murmuró. "Jugando con una bola de estambre. No es prudente jugar demasiado o terminarás enredado."

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello mientras sonreía al techo. "Tú lo haces todo el tiempo," respondió Izar.

"No permito que mis emociones me manejen," siseó Voldemort. "Harás bien en notar que Scrimgeour es un digno oponente y abandonar todo sentimiento de respeto e intriga. Sólo te guiarán aun mas entre sus garras. ¿Cómo sabes que Scrimgeour no esta jugando con tu interés? ¿Quién dice que no esta usándote para llegar a mi?"

"No me parece la clase de hombre que usa métodos subyacentes para engañar. Rufus Scrimgeour es franco y obvio con sus ataques después de estudiar a la presa pacientemente." Respondió Izar con astucia al recordar el comportamiento del hombre en el baile del Ministerio.

Voldemort sostuvo su vaso con la yema de los dedos y lo hizo girar sucesivamente. El fuego del hogar hizo que la banda Céltica del hombre brillara. "No estés tan seguro chico," le advirtió Voldemort.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo se oía el sonido de la madera quemando en el hogar. Izar se quedó mirando las llamas, furioso de que el Señor Oscuro tuviera tan mala opinión de sus observaciones. Era relativamente bueno leyendo a las personas y Voldemort mismo había dicho que la estrategia de Rufus residía en el ataque directo. Scrimgeour era un Gryffindor y un Auror. Ambos nacían para atacar rápido y sin pensar.

"¿De qué hablaste con tu madre después de tu… asombroso escape de mi lado?"

Izar miró a Voldemort ocultando su sorpresa. El Señor Oscuro no era conocido por hacer preguntas muy personales e Izar no tenía experiencia en ese territorio. Regulus y Sirius eran los únicos que en verdad lo conocían y sus experiencias, e incluso ellos no sabían la mayor parte.

"Quería saber del ataque de Cygnus," murmuró al fin con calma. "Quería saber cómo logré vencerlo y recordarme que aún luchaba por mi custodia." Humedeció sus labios y le ofreció al hombre una sonrisa cautelosa. "Le dije que con tu habilidad para la Legemerancia fui capaz de expulsar a Cygnus."

Una mentira.

Y Voldemort la captó con rapidez.

Abruptamente, el Señor Oscuro se levantó del sillón y se alejó algunos pasos examinando el bar. "Interesante," murmuró saboreando lentamente la palabra. "Verás, he tenido algunas dudas sobre tu madre dese la noche del ataque de Cygnus. En gracioso… en el Ministerio parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. También parecía querer que Cygnus llegara al Velo, como si tuviera su propio plan de ataque en cuanto se fusionara con el resto de su espíritu."

Izar se puso de pié, demasiado ansioso para permanecer sentado. Comenzó a caminar frente al hogar y a sentir cómo el fuego calentaba sus piernas. ¿Por qué estaba—

"¿Por qué estás defendiendo a tu madre, chico tonto?" Voldemort expresó sus propios pensamientos. "La mujer que te concibió para chantajear a tu padre. La mujer que depositó su error en un orfanato Muggle—el mismo orfanato que convirtió tu vida en un infierno." Voldemort siguió sin mirarlo pero se notaba la curvatura de sus labios.

"Muchas madres dan a sus hijos cuando sienten que no pueden hacer nada mas," murmuró Izar. "Era joven y tan confundida por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore. Además de por la culpa, creo que me dejó en adopción para ocultarme del Director."

Voldemort volteó, su expresión contorsionada por la repugnancia. "Eres patético."

Izar vio todo rojo. Alzó el labio superior para dejar ver su colmillo derecho mientras enfrentaba al hombre en furia. "Creo que atarme a mi enojo es patético. La perdoné por darme en adopción, pero nunca voy a olvidar. Exactamente como nunca voy a olvidar lo que le hizo a Regulus." Izar respiró profundamente, sus costumbres humanas demasiado arraigadas como para que se diera cuenta que no necesitaba oxígeno.

No quería pensar en Lily justo ahora. Su madre estaba muerta y todo lo que quedaba era un frío cascarón de la mujer. ¿Pero cómo había quedado así? Simplemente porque creó un Horrocrux para protegerlo a él.

No sentía culpa. No podía ni lo haría. Pero guardaba algo parecido a respeto por la mujer. Sus emociones estaban demasiado confundidas, muy poco claras para identificar lo que en realidad sentía sobre su madre y la situación en la que los había metido a los dos. No la amaba, nunca lo haría, pero lo que sentía por ella permanecería como un misterio hasta que se sentara a pensarlo.

Hasta entonces, no quería hablar sobre ella ni su Horrocrux.

"No quiero hablar sobre esto," dijo Izar antes de que Voldemort pudiera responder. "Ella es un tema del que no hablaremos por ahora."

Voldemort sonrió agresivamente. "Bien," asintió. "Entonces hablaremos de esa… cosa rubia… esa bruja." Una mano pálida hizo un gesto en el aire como si Voldemort tomase el asunto de Daphne como un tema menor.

Izar le gruñó desde el otro lado de la habitación. Suponía que ahora era el momento de discutir el matrimonio arreglado. El Señor Oscuro ya estaba agitado, enojado e Izar estaba demasiado exhausto para ser sutil sobre el tema. "Daphne Greengrass, como si no lo supieras," murmuró divertido. "Creo que un matrimonio arreglado nos beneficiaría a los tres."

Entonces el ambiente en la habitación se enfrió e Izar dio un paso hacia atrás al ver y _sentir _la magia del Señor Oscuro por primera vez desde el accidente. Era aterradora y exhilarante a la vez, sólo porque la furia del Señor Oscuro era lo que la hacía visible. El polvo brillante que parecía brillar en color naranja, normalmente flotando lentamente, nadaba furiosamente alrededor de Voldemort.

"¿Beneficiarnos a los tres?" repitió el Señor Oscuro. Una sobra cubrió su rostro, evidencia de que la sugerencia no le gustaba nada. "A la única que veo beneficiándose con esto es a esa bruja ¿no? Asciende en la escalera social como la esposa del heredero de la familia Black."

Izar se acercó mas, tercamente provocando a la serpiente furiosa. "Ella no me ve de manera romántica y yo sólo la veo platónicamente. Respeta mi privacidad y hasta sugirió que no tendríamos que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Ella—"

"Veo que ya han planeado su escapada romántica entre ustedes. Es precioso, en verdad, pero nunca pasará." Murmuró Voldemort con tono cortante.

Balanceándose en sus talones Izar notó la espalda rígida y la fría expresión en el rostro del Señor Oscuro. ¿Cuánto podía presionar? El hombre ya estaba bastante furioso, pero el Señor Oscuro era conocido por ser temperamental. ¿Cuánto faltaba hasta que ese temperamento explotara? El hombre ni siquiera le dejaba terminar se explicar su posición de manera racional. Lo irritaba que el hombre fuera tan terco.

"Ya te dije que no hay nada _romántico_," continuo Izar con tono controlado. "Creo que sería otra manera de proteger nuestra verdadera… relación. Si alguien sospecha de mi cercanía a ti, una… prometida además de mi status como tu heredero político podría—"

Voldemort alzó su mano izquierda enseñándole la banda Céltica. "Esta es razón suficiente. Si hubiese mas sospechas sobre nuestra verdadera relación además de la política, el sospechoso morirá. No volverás a hablar de ella o de este tema otra vez ¿esta claro?"

Lo dijo casi en calma. Izar lo consideró por un segundo, preguntándose si sería un signo de que se estaba tranquilizando o sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Izar se puso rígido, preparado para esquivar lo que fura que le arrojaran. "Como heredero de la familia Black y sangre pura se espera de mí que me case y continúe el linaje…"

Tal vez mencionar un heredero no fue su mejor solución, especialmente cuando lo más probable era que el Señor Oscuro no pensara en adopción sino en un encuentro sexual con Daphne. Voldemort gruñó y arrojó su vaso de brandy a Izar. Fue a una velocidad sorprendente, pero los reflejos de Izar eran igual de buenos. El mago se agazapó mientras el vaso se estrellaba en la pared sobre su cabeza y esparcía su contenido por el piso.

Izar siseó y se mantuvo agachado mirando al Señor Oscuro con cautela.

"Si intentas contradecir mi orden," comenzó Voldemort, su todo helado. "Verás lo que se siente ser el objeto de mi ira."

No había juegos esta vez. La conversación había terminado y la decisión estaba impresa en blanco y negro. Voldemort quedaba en pie, llevaba la ventaja en el campo esta vez. Izar lo aceptaba, aceptaba que no había ningún matrimonio arreglado con Daphne, pero le enfurecía que el Señor Oscuro estuviera tan en contra, que no le hubiera dejado explicar su posición apropiadamente.

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" susurró Izar.

"Lo es, sí."

Izar inclinó la cabeza y raspó sus uñas contra el suelo. Luchó por controlarse, sabía que si contrarrestaba con su propia furia el Señor Oscuro continuaría ignorándolo e intentaría de ponerse a la par con su ira.

"Sabes que nunca sería infiel, mi Señor. La idea nunca me pasó por la cabeza."

Voldemort permaneció en silencio, una tiesa figura en la habitación.

"Supongo que nuestra… relación nuca va a estar basada en la confianza. Nunca vas a confiar en mi. Y yo nunca voy a confiar en ti. Pero esto es lo que quieres ¿no es así mi Señor?" Izar lo miró por entre los mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su frente. "Quieres a alguien que te desafíe, pero nunca lo aceptarías como tu igual—un igual en quien podrías confiar." Sus ojos se encontraron con los carmesí. "No soy más que una simple posesión para ti, algo que te divierte de vez en cuando, pero algo que puedes descartar con facilidad."

Izar se puso de pié aun tenso y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Con el tiempo espero que te des cuenta que soy una persona leal," continuó, su voz suave como a seda. "Puedo ser un desafío y a la vez merecer tu confianza."

Voldemort hizo una mueca. "Puedes creer que me tienes resuelto, chico, pero tu percepción está fuera de su base."

El heredero Black no le creyó, pero no comentó nada. "¿Eso es todo mi Señor?"

Los ojos carmesí de Voldemort lo estudiaron de cerca y luego el hombre agitó una mano y abrió la puerta por toda respuesta. Izar atravesó la habitación y pasó al Señor Oscuro. Pero antes de que pudiera salir una mano disparó y lo tomó por el codo. Súbitamente fue volteado y una mano giró su rostro hasta que estuvo en el ángulo correcto para que los labios pudieras capturar su boca. Voldemort no tuvo que inclinarse tanto para llegar a la boca Izar como en el pasado.

Izar permaneció muy quieto, no deseaba responder el beso esa noche.

Voldemort se apartó manteniendo su mano en torno a su codo y su mejilla. "No, no es todo," murmuró Voldemort. "Quiero que compartas la cama conmigo esta noche. Todas las noches."

El pedido lo tomó por sorpresa. Era también una muestra de vulnerabilidad de parte del Señor Oscuro. Era un movimiento que probaba a Izar que Voldemort no quería que se fuera enojado y con suposiciones erróneas. "Estoy cansado," respondió débilmente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de Voldemort. "Normalmente cuando duermes, éstas cansado. No pido que tengas sexo conmigo. Te quiero _en_ mi cama."

Izar permaneció en guardia mientras estudiaba al hombre con cuidado. Sintió como su estómago se contraía sin su permiso ante la idea de dormir en la misma cama con el Señor Oscuro. Nada de sexo, solo dormir.

Finalmente Izar asintió.

Voldemort inclinó su cabeza. "Sabes donde esta mi cama. Iré en un par de minutos."

Izar salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cámara del Señor Oscuro. Mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado.

Voldemort estaría durmiendo, expuesto y vulnerable. Tal exposición significaba que estaba cómodo con Izar a su lado, que había un atisbo de confianza entre ellos.

A pesar de que el hombre era un bastarde, Izar estaba listo para admitir que su percepción de Voldemort podía haber estado equivocada.

**(Death of Today)**

_Estaba soñando. Izar no soñaba con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, no soñaba con nada en particular._

_A su lado había un hombre estudiando un retrato. Era un cuadro artístico, algo hecho en el mundo mágico. No había muchos magos o brujas que eligieran dedicarse al arte, pero cuando lo hacían sobresalían en ello. Izar desvió su atención del retrato y se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado._

_El hombre tenía marcas en el rostro, parecía estar por llegar a los setenta. Su pelo negro se mezclaba con el gris y algunos de los mechones eran ondeados. Una barba prolija pintaba sus rasgos aristocráticos mientras unos ojos brillantes estudiaban el retrato frente a sí._

"_Regulus," murmuró Izar contento. Su padre había envejecido bien. Increíblemente apuesto y digno._

_Regulus volteó hacia él con una sonrisa divertida. "¿Regulus? No he oído ese nombre en años, Izar." Esos ojos tan similares a los de su padres estudiaron sus facciones._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Izar. "Eres Regulus Black ¿no es así?"_

_El hombre frunció el seño, su rostro perdió el humor y se tornó serio. "Regulus fue mi cuarto bisabuelo, Izar."_

_Éste sintió un frío insoportable en el estómago. Este hombre debía ser un nieto distante de Regulus, lo que quería decir que el hombre también era… nieto de Izar. El heredero Black sintió la boca seca mientras estudiaba al anciano frente a sí obsesivamente. Esto no podía ser… era demasiado bizarro._

"_Mira," el mago señaló el retrato. "Mira la belleza, la belleza sin tiempo. Congelada para siempre, así la llaman."_

_Izar volteó lentamente y miró el cuadro. Sólo que no era un cuadro sino un espejo. Izar se miró a si mismo, de dieciséis para siempre._

_Su descendiente estudió el espejo, sus arrugas contrastando con la piel perfecta de Izar. "Es extraño, te pareces mucho a un Black," murmuró. "Me sorprende que no seamos parientes. Aunque, por lo que sé, podías ser un sobrino distante."_

_Izar dejó de ver su reflejo y sé quedó mirando a su joven—pero viejo descendiente. El comentario del hombre era respuesta suficiente a sus preguntas. Después de 'morir' permanecería por siempre como un espectador de las generaciones de los Black. Nunca podía acercarse demasiado con miedo a ser descubierto, con miedo a volverse muy cercano a alguien. Sería forzado a mirar de lejos, una ausencia constante._

_La inmortalidad nunca le había parecido tan solitaria._

Izar despertó, su cabeza aún confundida por el sueño. Subconscientemente podía sentir los brazos a su alrededor, tomándolo desde atrás. Izar giro sobre si mismo hasta quedar de frente al cuerpo que estaba a su lado, buscando al único que poseía su misma maldición.

Presionó su pecho contra el del único que tenía su misma temperatura, el único que tampoco tenía pulso, pero aún rebosaba vida…

Por toda respuesta, los brazos lo tomaron con mas fuerza.

Y entonces, la inmortalidad ya no parecía tan solitaria.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **No, el sueño no quiere decir que Izar vaya a tener un hijo :)

En el próximo capítulo va a haber una reunión de Mortífagos e interacciones Izar/Regulus y Draco/Izar (esperemos) Y tal vez una lección de Oclumancia entre Voldemort e Izar.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Este cap. es en compensación de lo que demoré con el otro. También me olvidé de agradecer a los que dejaron un Review por el cap. 8. En el 9 los más vagos han sido ustedes. Así que unas gracias especiales a **selene1981… **

También habrán notado que corregí un HORROR ortográfico del Summary. Me avergüenzo. Pero quisiera agradecer a **selene** también por señalármelo.

Bueno, ya está. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. y que estén listos para dejarme cualquier duda o inquietud. Nos vemos en una semana (más o menos… ahora tengo que poner así)


	43. Parte II Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era domingo—el día de descanso, el día que muchos Muggles considerarían sagrado. Fue también el día en que se anunció el nuevo Ministro. Y para la gente ignorante de Gran Bretaña, este domingo también era el día en que el Señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort se alzaría e iniciaría el caos en el país.

Izar casi podía sentir la ansiedad de Voldemort, un cruel sabor de sádica lujuria. El mago oscuro lo ocultaba bien, pero Izar lo conocía demasiado bien para no percatarse. Era gracioso ver a Voldemort tan excitado por algo. Aunque, tal vez, excitación no era la mejor palabra. Anticipación, placer, eran mejores para reflejar lo que sentía el hombre.

E Izar podía entender las emociones del hombre porque el también las sentía.

La base des Señor Oscuro estaba más ocupada que se costumbre, excepto por las noches en las que se realizaban las iniciaciones. Izar recordaba su propia iniciación como Mortífago a los quince años. En ese entonces se preguntaba, exactamente, en qué se estaba metiendo. Extraño y casi cruel cómo las cosas podías cambiar en un período tan corto.

"Tengo que hablar contigo," lo llamó una voz haciéndolo detenerse.

Izar volteó tranquilamente, ya tenía erguida su apariencia humana puesto que había abandonado el ala privada del Señor Oscuro. Había ahora una reunión de Mortífagos—todos vendrían. Voldemort informaría a sus seguidores del ataque del día siguiente, pero mantendría la locación en secreto hasta el lunes por la noche. El hombre era escéptico con sus seguidores y con razón. Le decepcionaría a Izar si Voldemort confiara tanto en sus seguidores.

Los labios de Izar se curvaron en una media sonrisa al divisar a Draco apoyado contra una columna en el corredor, bañado en algún caro perfume. Ambos llevaban sus túnicas negras de Mortífago y sostenían sus respectivas máscaras. Izar sostenía una de plata y Draco una de níquel.

"Draco," lo saludó Izar. Se acercó aún mas al chico rubio usando la oscuridad para ocultarlos de ojos curiosos. "¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?" Innecesariamente se acercó aún más, haciendo sombra sobre el mago más bajo.

El heredero Malfoy hizo una mueca para luego cubrirla con su máscara de Sangre pura. "Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas entre tu y yo." Draco alzó la barbilla ignorando la sonrisa burlona de Izar. "El año pasado, en Navidad, ese beso entre nosotros no significó nada para mi."

Izar rió por lo bajo y se acercó aún mas, provocando a Draco con su frío aliento. "Bien," dijo. "Porque para mi tampoco significó nada. ¿Eso es todo?"

Justo cuando estaba a punto de voltear, una mano lo aferró por el hombro, deteniéndolo. "Quiero asegurarme que entiendes mis razones para buscarte de manera romántica." Los ojos pálidos de Draco estudiaron el rostro inexpresivo de Izar. "Mi padre tomó un fuerte interés por ti y creí que si yo…estaba contigo me miraría con algo de respeto."

Izar sonrió. Tenía sus sospechas de que Draco con era gay, de allí su sorpresa cuando lo besó en Navidad. "Tu padre no es Homosexual, Draco," murmuró Izar apartando la mano del rubio de su hombro. "Y yo tampoco," comentó casualmente.

Era claro por la expresión del chico que no le creía. "No estoy ciego. Noto la manera en que mi padre te mira y veo como juegas con eso," gruñó Draco.

"Tu madre, Narcissa, es una mujer impresionante," continuó como si no hubiera oído la interrupción de Draco. "Lucius sería un tonto de destruir la relación con ella y lo sabe muy bien. Admira la belleza física, ya sea hombre o mujer. Pero eso no quiere decir que su interés lo llevará a buscar una relación sexual, y nunca traicionaría a Narcissa de esa manera. Déjame asegurarte Draco que tu padre y yo _nunca _nos veremos de manera romántica. Es solo un cruel juego que nos gusta jugar."

Y era cierto. Izar sabía que Lucius no era gay y probablemente nunca tocaría a nadie mas que a Narcissa. El hombre admiraba la belleza y se excitaba sexualmente cuando encontraba un espécimen interesante. Era similar a Izar; sólo que sus reacciones no eran como las de Lucius. Este emanaba seducción y energía sexual.

Pero la confesión de Draco finalmente explicaba su actitud posesiva hacia Izar en Hogwarts. El chico quería estar cerca suyo, tal vez por curiosidad y mayormente por las ansias de probar a su padre que tenía _amigos _aceptables.

"En cualquier caso," continuó Izar. "Creo que tu padre estaría decepcionado si se enterara de lo que pasó entre tu y yo. Es por eso que tendrás que detener comportamiento sospechoso. ¿Entiendes?" Aferró a Draco por el frente de su túnica y lo empujó contra la pared. "No quiero que tu patético despliegue de emociones me afecte a mi."

Draco siseó, sus mejillas coloradas mientras Izar lo amenazaba. "Puede que hayas ganado unos centímetros este verano, Izar, pero sigo siendo el que manda."

Era una fanfarronada, y una débil, e Izar alzó las cejas divertido. "¿En verdad?" Soltó a Draco y le permitió unos momentos para recuperarse. "¿Alguna vez consideraste a Daphne Greengrass como esposa?" preguntó abruptamente.

Como predicho, el chico se estremeció con una mueca dramática en su rostro." ¿Greengrass? Cuanto mucho se podría considerar a su hermana menor como _pasable. _Greengrass es demasiado franca para una mujer."

El rubio estaba acercándose directo a su trampa. Izar le dio la espalda al rubio en contemplación. "Eso creí," dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres con, _eso creí?_" preguntó Draco con sospecha. No pudo ver la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de Izar.

Con un aire de superioridad, Izar miró con frialdad a Draco por sobre su hombro. "Bueno, simplemente que no estas a la altura del desafío." Se encogió de hombros al ver la expresión de sorpresa del rubio.

El chico en verdad era consentido, mimado. ¿Acaso Narcissa complacía demasiado a su hijo? ¿Lucius? ¿Eran los Malfoy una familia más afectuosa de lo que dejaban ver al mundo? Izar hubiese pensado que el hijo de Lucius se parecería a su padre, pero el chico parecía casi demasiado protegido. Por eso era que Daphne se beneficiaría de un matrimonio con él. Podía pasarle por encima con facilidad de ser necesario.

"Daphne es una mujer de mucha influencia, muy… parecida a tu madre. Sería una digna esposa. Lucius tuvo que esforzarse para conseguirla y sólo sería lógico que tu también tuvieras que hacerlo para conseguir a alguien que valiese la pena."

Draco entrecerró los ojos como si considerase sus palabras, justo como Izar había planeado. El chico no dejaría pasar el desafío y, mientras pretendiera a Daphne, se daría cuenta de su verdadero carácter. Y pronto habría un montón de pequeños Malfoy rubios corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy.

Izar sintió un leve sentimiento de pena pero lo apartó furioso. Daphne era la única chica en la que podía confiar, una que lo entendía y sus costumbres. Se burlaba de él por siempre estar enfocado en libros y proyectos pero entendía su necesidad por saciar su curiosidad, su necesidad de privacidad. Era difícil cruzarse con alguien así, pero Izar sabía que esto era necesario.

A veces los sacrificios eran dolorosos, pero al final eran indispensables.

"Pero," continuó Izar con desinterés. Volvió a alejarse mientras se colocaba su máscara plateada y se acomodaba la capucha. Sus ojos verdes y gris estudiaron a Draco entre las rendijas. "Entiendo que sería demasiado difícil para ti. Después de todo, ¿Quién querría trabajar tanto por la futura madre de sus hijos? ¿O por la mujer que controlará la mitad de las bóvedas de los Malfoy?"

Giró en la esquina del pasillo perdiéndose en el mar de únicas negras de Mortífagos. Su Maraca Tenebrosa le quemaba insistentemente, señal de que Voldemort llamaba a sus sirvientes. Aquellos que no conocieran la locación de la base podían aparecerse directamente si su marca se activaba. Era útil e Izar tuvo que maravillarse por la inteligencia del Señor Oscuro cuando creó la Marca Tenebrosa.

Izar entró en la fría cámara de techo alto y atmósfera oscura. Había dos antorchas a cada lado de Voldemort pero su era apenas lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar la habitación.

Justo como en su iniciación, los Mortífagos estaban ordenados de acuerdo a su rango. Los doce del círculo interno estaban en torno al Señor Oscuro, ordenados en un apretado semicírculo. Estaban quietos, inexpresivos, mientras tenían la frente y las rodillas presionadas contra el suelo.

Para el observador, la imagen de poder e imponencia era gloriosa.

Inclinados directamente detrás del círculo interno estaban los Mortífagos de máscaras plateadas ordenados igual de prolijamente. Izar se encaminó hacia allí a través de los cuerpos inclinados, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Voldemort por un instante pero apartó su mirada con indiferencia. El hombre lucía exactamente como el gran dolor de trasero que era, sentado majestuosamente en su silla, mirando a Izar como un depredador lo haría con su presa.

Se arrodilló en el piso duro y frío y a regañadientes se inclinó hacia adelante apoyado las palmas en el piso y su frente entre ellas. Podía sentir los incontables cuerpos detrás de él mientras los de tercer rango se alineaban en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Parecieron horas. Pero fueron sólo minutos mientras todos se acomodaban. Después de todo, los Mortífagos no harían esperar a Voldemort. Izar de preguntó cómo era posible que el Señor Oscuro supiera si todos sus seguidores estaban presentes. Después de todo, debía haber algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts que no habían abandonado el colegio en el fin de semana. La mayoría de ellos tampoco estarían presentes en el ataque del lunes tampoco.

Era lo mejor.

"Bienvenidos," la voz de Voldemort flotó sobre sus espaldas de manera similar a un cubo de hielo. "pueden levantarse."

Nadie se atrevió a suspirar, pero la habitación se sintió mas relajada una vez que todos los Mortífagos se sentaron sobre sus rodillas.

Izar miró a Voldemort entre los cuerpos frente a él notando que el hombre ahora estaba de pie frente a su círculo interno. Izar sabía que la posición era intencional. La mayoría de los Mortífagos querían estar cerca del Señor Oscuro, ser lo bastante imprescindibles para estar constantemente próximos a él. Y Voldemort usaba sus deseos para provocarlos. Se araba cerca de sus seguidores favorecidos para mostrar a sus otros siervos que ellos podían estar allí algún día su probaban ser útiles y leales.

"Antes de comenzar, tenemos un nuevo miembro que introducir a nuestro _equipo."_

Equipo.

Izar soltó una risita ignorando las miradas que recibió de los Mortífagos arrodillados a su lado.

"Regulus Black."

El peso de su máscara no fue obstáculo para que Izar volteara la cabeza con rapidez, para ver cómo su padre era escoltado dentro de la habitación por dos Mortífagos con máscaras plateadas. A pesar de la túnica negra y pesada y de estar descalzo, Regulus se movía con orgullo. Izar sólo esperaba que Voldemort no quebrara ese orgullo más de lo necesario. Su padre sabía que tendría que sufrir por su traición, sí. Pero con suerte seria un rápido _Crucio _y nada mas.

Si su padre era torturado hasta ser irreconocible, Izar no dudaría un segundo en apartarse del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort también era consciente de esto. El hombre estaba en su derecho de matar a Regulus—el Señor Oscuro _debería_ matarlo por lo que hizo. Pero por Izar, el hombre tenía que recordar que Regulus era alguien que tenía una fuerte posición sin tener que hacer nada.

Izar se incorporó y acarició con sus dedos el suelo de cemento mientras Regulus se inclinaba frente al Señor Oscuro. Detrás de su padre, una mujer soltó una carcajada y todo el mundo supo que era Bellatrix. Sólo ella encontraría divertida una situación tan solemne.

"Unos cuantos años demasiado tarde pero aún así eres lo bastante valiente… o estúpido para regresar a mi." Voldemort hablaba a Regulus y al círculo interno a su alrededor. Las palabras no debían haber llegado a oídos de Izar pero lo hicieron gracias a sus mejorados sentidos. "Como soy un Lord misericordioso te otorgaré otra oportunidad de redención. Hasta entonces serás castigado por tu traición. Al igual que tú Severus por ayudarlo."

Era un movimiento inesperado de su parte, pero comprensible. Izar se apoyó sobre sus talones, encogiéndose un poco mientras Severus Snape avanzaba desde su posición en el círculo interno.

El aura del Señor Oscuro brilló e Izar perdió el aliento por su extraña belleza. Se sumergió en la sensación de volver a sentir la magia, y no solo el aura del Señor Oscuro, la de todos en la habitación. Izar inclinó la cabeza y jadeó en regocijo al mismo tiempo que su padre y Snape gritaban. Los gritos eran horribles y perforaban sus oídos, pero la magia a su alrededor lo reconfortaba y le daba fuerzas.

Le tomó un par de minutos ignorar las distracciones y cerrar sus ojos. Su núcleo se había dividido desde el accidente, si tan solo pudiera encontrar su sensibilidad a la magia…

Y entonces desapareció. Al igual que los gritos.

Molesto por la interrupción, Izar volvió a mirar al frente, donde su padre se convulsionaba incontrolablemente en el suelo. Snape no estaba mejor mientras volvía a su sitio con lentitud. Aún con un relajante muscular, ambos hombres no serían los mismos por algunos días. Se decía que el _Crucio_ de Voldemort era pero que el de Bellatrix.

Voldemort se agachó al lado de Regulus, aferró su brazo y colocó allí su Marca. Regulus ahogó su grito de dolor e Izar recordó su propia iniciación. Él no había gritado y a cambio Voldemort se había negado a proporcionarle el bálsamo.

Por entre las rendijas de su máscara pudo ver cómo Snape se lo aplicaba con dedos temblorosos. "Bienvenido a mis filas, Señor Black," ronroneo Voldemort ofreciéndole una máscara de níquel con una sonrisa presumida.

Su padre estaba en el tercer rango. Un obvio insulto.

Izar frunció los labios y apartó sus ojos mientras su padre agradecía al Señor Oscuro entre dientes y luchaba por ponerse de pié. Era difícil ver a Regulus tan vulnerable, y por eso Izar era demasiado cobarde para mirar. Aun con su atención fija en el piso pudo oír los jadeos de Regulus mientras éste pasaba a su lado hacia el fondo de la habitación.

"Los he llamado a todos para informarles que nuestro tiempo esta aquí. Mañana."

La multitud rompió en murmullos, la emoción casi tan tangible como el júbilo sádico de Voldemort. Izar mantuvo la cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo, aburrido. Ahora que era tan cercano al Señor Oscuro, el hombre encantado a una multitud no era nada comparado con sus interacciones diarias. Pero podía simpatizar con los Mortífagos. Ansiaban cualquier tipo de atención por parte de Voldemort. La voz del hombre llagaba a ellos saciando su necesidad antes de que fuera reemplazada con algún nuevo deseo.

"Mañana será el día en que Gran Bretaña temerá a los Mortífagos, continuó el Señor Oscuro. "Estaremos armados con nada mas que nuestras varitas y nuestro objetivo… de destrucción, de devastación. Para sembrar el terror sobre aquellos que se nos oponen." La palabras eran fuertes, silenciando a los Mortífagos. "Desde ahora, no nos detendremos ante nada hasta obtener lo que deseamos, un mundo donde la magia Oscura sea tan aceptada como la blanca, un mundo donde los Muggles están completamente separados de nosotros—los seres superiores."

El hombre cambiaría el mundo, Izar no tenía dudas sobre eso. No importaba si Voldemort no tenía éxito; aún alteraría el funcionamiento del Mundo Mágico. Pero había planeado, maquinado y manipulado demasiado para fallar.

E Izar estaba ansioso por ver el retorcido mundo cautelosamente planeado que el hombre instauraría.

"Y todos ustedes, aquí de rodillas ante mi, tendrán el honor de ser parte de la construcción de este nuevo mundo. Serán recordados por ser los magos y brujas que lucharon por la sociedad en que sus hijos y nietos crecerán. Pero para construir este mundo deben hacerse sacrificios y prescindirse de algunas vidas. Es un camino difícil, pero al final tendremos lo que nos corresponde por derecho."

Los Mortífagos permanecieron inmóviles mientras la voz de Voldemort hacía eco en las paredes del salón. Estaban arrodillados en la oscuridad, sumergidos en la emoción y el miedo. Aún los magos mas ignorantes entendían que esta era la calma antes de la tormenta, la atmósfera sucia y turbia por la guerra que se avecinaba. Sería una difícil, con muchos sacrificios y muertes.

Izar sabía que los más jóvenes debían estar aterrorizados por la atmósfera pesada y la anticipación que se vivía. Comenzarían a dudar su decisión de unirse a las filas du un Señor Oscuro. Pero esa vacilación se transformaría en un sentimiento de responsabilidad y deseo de cambiar la perspectiva del mundo mágico.

Los Mortífagos más viejos, aquellos que habían estado más tiempo con Voldemort, sólo sentirían alivio y júbilo incontenible. Después de todo habían estado presentes en la mayoría de las iniciaciones y habían visto la armada de Voldemort crecer de un pequeño grupo a una fuerza significativa.

Pero nadie había esperado tanto como Tom Riddle. Luego de años y años de paciencia y preciso planeamiento—su tiempo había llegado.

"El lunes por la noche atacaremos," continuó el Señor Oscuro, disminuyendo el poder que usaba en su voz. "El lugar será develado esa misma noche. Estén preparados. Y esta noche, piensen en porqué están luchando."

Izar finalmente alzó la cabeza, mientras el hombre se dirigía a su silla y tomaba asiento. Al agitar una de sus manos, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par. "Pueden retirarse."

En cuanto se puso de pié sintió su Marca quemar con fuerza y dudó. Varios magos con túnicas negras pasaron a su lado, al parecer no afectados por la Marca Tenebrosa. Mas allá en la habitación, los doce miembros del Círculo interno estaban nuevamente en posición, inclinados en el suelo. Otros dos Mortífagos con máscaras también seguían allí, seguramente también habían sido llamados a quedarse.

Ignorando su orgullo, Izar volvió a arrodillarse y a inclinarse para adelante para volver a otorgarle al piso de cemento su completa atención. Pudo oír murmullos curiosos mientras los Mortífagos notaban a los quedados. Drama. A los humanos les ataría el drama como hormigas a la miel. Bastante divertido en realidad, y tan predecible.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse sumiendo a los presentes en un profundo silencio. Izar estaba a unos cuantos metros del trono, oculto en las sombras, ero podía oír el chisporroteo de las antorchas a ambos lados de Voldemort y del círculo interno.

"Les pedí que se quedaran para remediar una…_situación." _Ronroneó Voldemort. "Me he dado cuenta que ahora tengo doce miembros en mi círculo interno. Me gustaría que fuesen trece. Ahora que Nott murió en Askaban el año pasado, necesito nombrar un sucesor."

Izar sabía que no iba a ser elegido para convertirse en un miembro del círculo interno. Era demasiado joven, con poca experiencia, y los Mortífagos sospecharían si tan sólo subía de rango. Aun tenía que probarse a si mismo frente a Voldemort y los demás. Pero aún no sabía qué hacía allí.

"Crouch, por favor acércate."

Los ojos de Izar se abrieron al oír el nombre, posicionó su cabeza de tal manera que pudo ver cómo la figura se ponía de pie y se acercaba al Señor Oscuro. ¿Barty Crouch? ¿Cómo el influyente oficial del Ministerio?

No, no podía ser. La figura era demasiado delgada, demasiado joven. Por su andar seguro y firme, Izar dedujo que se traba del hijo de Barty Crouch. No se sabía mucho sobre Barty Crouch Jr., sólo que no estaba tan inmiscuido en la política como su padre.

"Mi Señor," susurró el hombre con devoción. "Yo… este es el mayor honor. Es una gran bendición; le entrego mi absoluta lealtad y devoción a cambio."

Izar soltó una risita contra el suelo y apartó su rostro mientras el hombre besaba los pies de Voldemort y obtenía su máscara dorada. Era claro por la voz del hombre que tenía algunos cabos sueltos. La demencia parecía correr en el linaje Black, sin importar que tan distante. Por lo que Izar sabía, Charis Black había sido la abuela del joven.

"Y ahora tengo trece miembros en mi círculo interno y aún así, todavía quedan dos de segundo rango con nosotros," dijo Voldemort. "Uno recibirá un regalo mientras que el otro tendrá que enfrentar un decisión vital." Voldemort hizo una pausa innecesaria tamborileando con sus dedos en el apoyabrazos. "Izar Black, acércate."

Izar se puso de pié y avanzó a regañadientes. Sus ojos desafiaron a Voldemort al notar la sonrisa complacida en el rostro del hombre. Ambos sabían que Izar era demasiado obediente en este rol como para ser muy obvio en su actitud. Era demasiado público, demasiado fuera de lugar.

Bellatrix soltó una risa acercándose hacia el Señor Oscuro pero sólo acariciando el suelo. "¡Bendígalo, Mi Señor, Por favor!"

Voldemort exhibió, por un instante, una sonrisa llena de dientes y su atención no se desvió por un instante de la figura de Izar aproximándose. "Me temo que el Señor Black aun no está listo para avanzar en mis rangos, Bella." El Señor Oscuro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado estudiando a Izar. "Pero si va a ayudarme con una decisión importante."

"Cualquier cosa por usted, mi Amo," dijo Izar secamente, con sarcasmo. Se detuvo al lado del círculo interno y permanecería de pie hasta que el hombre le ordenara que se arrodillase.

Voldemort alzó una ceja, su sonrisa transformándose en una cruel antes de voltearse hacia los otros magos en su habitación. "Puede que ustedes sean favorecidos por sobre los otros, pero déjenme recordarles que su rango superior no es da derecho a contradecir mis órdenes o interpretarlas a su favor." Toda diversión desapareció de los ojos del hombre mientras sus ojos se dirigían a un Mortífago en particular. "Tal traición es imperdonable para os miembros de mi Círculo interno."

Izar se tensó, tenía la sensación de que sabía a dónde se dirigía esto y de quién hablaba el Señor Oscuro.

"Avery, de pié."

Se oyó una inhalación antes de que la alta figura de Read Avery se pusiera de pie. Izar se quedó absorto y dirigió su atención hacia el hombre. Pudo sentir el odio calentando su pecho al recordar lo sucedido durante la Tercera Prueba el año pasado. En ese entonces iba disfrazado como Lukas Steinar.

"No seas modesto, Avery, remueve tu máscara. Muéstrale a Izar lo que hizo a tu cara."

Avery bajó los hombros, sabía que estaba en la mira de la ira del Señor Oscuro. Con obvia reluctancia, Avery se quitó la máscara dorada y reveló su…

Bueno…

Izar no podía realmente llamarla 'cara' pues allí no había una. ¿Verdad?

Algunos miembros del círculo interno soltaron una risita al ver la desgracia de Read Avery. El lado derecho de su rostro había desaparecido, revelando sólo una delgada capa de músculo destruido y hueso. El globo ocular que había rodado hasta los pies de Izar durante la Tercera Prueba obviamente no se había recuperado, en su lugar había un hueco vacío que revelaba más de Avery de lo que le hubiera gustado ver. Como no tenía mejilla, Izar podía notar el músculo de su mandíbula y varios dientes faltantes. Era una escena nauseabunda, pero a Izar también le complacía verla.

"Te sienta bien," murmuró Izar mirando al ojo izquierdo de Avery que estaba fijo en él. Sí, el hombre estaba mas que furioso.

"Bastardo," escupió el hombre, sonaba tan desfigurado como parecía.

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en su silla. Su postura podía parecer calmada e indiferente, pero Izar sabía que el hombre bullía con enfermizo placer. El Señor Oscuro tenía algo bajo la manga, e Izar sólo podía imaginar qué era. "Vamos Avery, el chico no fue quien ignoró mis órdenes." Los ojos rojos se dirigieron a Izar. "Te daré la oportunidad de elegir si echar a Avery al tercer rango o… matarlo. Elige bien."

"_¡Mi Señor!" _gritó Avery cayendo de rodillas. "Sólo jugué un poco con el chico. ¡Eso fue todo! Nunca ignoraría tus órdenes por nada importante."

Izar bufó detrás de su máscara. Era un intento patético por salvar su pellejo, y uno que Voldemort despreciaría…

"¿Nada importante?"dijo Voldemort en voz baja. "Casi logras matar al heredero político de Tom Riddle, Avery. Eso es lo bastante importante." El Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia Izar, su buen humor desaparecido. "Elige."

Había una razón por la que Voldemort le estaba ofreciendo esta decisión. Tal vez era por devoción, un sentimiento de querer ofrecerle algo como regalo, un obsequio que sólo un Señor Oscuro era capas de ofrecerle a su amante. También podía ser una prueba para las morales de Izar. El hombre había declarado que Izar tenía demasiadas morales cuando se trataba de la guerra, de la vida en general. Voldemort creía que esta decisión estiraría la ética de Izar.

Pero no lo haría. La elección era sencilla. Izar se sentía lo bastante furioso por las consecuencias del ataque de Avery y también creía que el hombre sólo continuaría siendo desleal en el tercer rango.

Izar lazó la barbilla y encontró sus ojos verdes con los carmesí. "Mátelo, mi Señor."

"Tom," jadeó Avery. "He sido un seguidor leal desde nuestros días en Hogwarts. ¿Qué tiene el chico que yo no?"

"Un rostro obviamente," murmuró Izar por lo bajo. Lo sorprendía que Avery tuviese la audacia de llamar al Señor Oscuro por su nombre Muggle aquí, en la habitación del trono.

Voldemort parecía igual de disgustado, pero se ocultó detrás de una máscara indiferente. "Como has estado a mi lado por bastante tiempo voy a otorgarte un último acto de misericordia." El Mortífago a sus pies bajó los hombros con alivio. "Un duelo hasta la muerte entre tu e Izar Black. I Les daré tres minutos. Si tú, Read, tienes éxito, te permitiré vivir en el tercer rango como mi Mortífago. Si los dos están de pie luego de esos tres minutos, voy a degradar a Izar al rango de su padre y te mataré yo mismo. ¿Esta claro?" murmuró Voldemort apoyándose una mano en la mejilla en un gesto de aburrimiento.

Izar tensó los labios y sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante el _acuerdo. _El hombre hacía esto para divertirse y tal vez para mostrarle a su Circulo Interno que existían consecuencias para los que no seguían sus órdenes.

Read Avery se puso de pié abruptamente, sus movimientos no evidenciaban la falta de un ojo. "Si, Señor, muy claro."

Perezosamente, Izar se arrastró los pies mas lejos del trono y enfrentó al hombre desesperado. ¿Acaso no era obvio para Avery que Voldemort sólo estaba jugando con él un rato? Era como balancear una pieza de pollo frente a un hombre muerto de hambre y luego apartarla. A Izar no le hacía ninguna gracia ser un títere en la hora de juegos de Voldemort, especialmente cuando ambos sabían que sería demasiado sencillo.

Viéndolo del lado positivo, tendría su venganza. Su experiencia con los Dementores había destruido su mente. Culpa de este hombre Izar había tenido que volver a vivir sus días en el orfanato cuando estos habían estado enterrados con mucho cuidado en las profundidades de su mente.

Un reloj de arena transparente pareció sobre Voldemort, la arena ya estaba cayendo.

Avery gruñó salvajemente y adelantó su pierna derecha lanzando la Maldición asesina a Izar.

Era su primera vez en un duelo como una criatura inmortal, y jugaba a su favor. Izar pudo ver la maldición verde volar en su dirección con claridad y una lentitud que antes no había notado. Izar pivoteó para evitar que impactara contra él, asegurándose que sus movimientos fuesen lo bastante lentos para pasar por humanos. Agazapándose con rapidez, evitó otro hechizo dirigido directo entre sus ojos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el piso al sentir el aura de Avery. Podía verla con precisión otra vez, saborearla. Su sensibilidad volvía cada vez mas seguido, o tal vez era sólo cuando experimentaba un alto nivel de adrenalina.

"¡Saca tu varita maldita sea!" jadeó Avery. La magia a su alrededor indicaba que se sentía humillado.

Izar sonrió detrás de la máscara, provocando al hombre con sus ojos mientras se apartaba del camino de otra maldición. Recordaba a Avery del año pasado, durante la Tercera Prueba, cómo le decía lo patético que era, cómo el favoritismo del Señor Oscuro no le era merecido. ¿Pero qué tan patético era ahora? Avery no podía siquiera conseguir un tiro directo e Izar ni había sacado su varita.

"Hazme sacarla," lo desafió Izar. De cualquier manera, si pasaban los tres minutos y los dos aún vivían, Voldemort mataría a Avery.

El hombre soltó un grito de frustración mientras Izar giraba sobre sus rodillas para esquivar otra maldición que explotó en el piso. Finalmente, el hombre pareció darse cuenta que los hechizos directos no funcionarían y decidió utilizar el _Fuego demoníaco—_un hechizo que cubría una gran distancia y forzaría a Izar a reaccionar.

Enarbolando su varita con rapidez, Izar lo consideró; sabía que el _Fuego Demoníaco _era magia oscura que no podía ser contrarrestada con un simple _Aguamenti. _El _Aqua Eructo _sería mejor, pero Izar quería tratar algo un poco mas arriesgado y difícil ahora que tenía su sensibilidad a la magia.

Se enfocó en las rugientes llamas, enfocó su magia y aferró el aura insignificante de Avery. Entonces _tiró. _El hombre perdió el control de del _Fuego demoníaco _y éste fue pasado a Izar.

Las flamas eran difíciles de manejar pero con gracia las maniobró lejos de su cuerpo y las hizo girar sobre su cabeza, acrecentándolas. Avery dio un paso hacia atrás, su único ojo bien abierto por la sorpresa.

Izar lanzó el fuero devuelta a su dueño y Avery luchó por recuperar el control de su varita y conjurar un _Aqua Eructo _para extinguirlas. El aire se llenó de humo negro e Izar miró el reloj de arena, les quedaba menos de un minuto.

Saltó hacia el lado izquierdo del hombre, el mas vulnerable, y acarició su varita con cariño mientras se concentraba en el hechizo que había inventado en el verano. Era de la magia mas oscura, pero era _oh _tan placentero.

"_Animus," _murmuró, su varita se calentó y una luz dorada se encendió en la punta. "_¡Lapis!" _Lanzó el hechizo a Avery al mismo tiempo que éste lanzaba otra Maldición asesina. Izar la esquivó a último momento, entonces pudo oír el reloj de arena acabarse y a Voldemort ponerse de pie.

Izar se agazapó y miró ansioso como su hechizo atravesaba el débil escudo de Avery. La luz dorada brillante parecía una bala al impactar contra el cuerpo. El hombre frunció el seño por la sorpresa, esperaba que lo matase, pero luego sonrió a Izar.

"Tu bastardo estúpido, ¿crees que puedes tener suerte con tus pequeños hechizos dos veces?" escupió Avery, su único ojo parecía demente. "No eres nada mas que un—"pausó, sus palabras se cortaron con un jadeo de dolor.

Izar se puso de pie, orgulloso por su éxito mientras estudiaba cómo su hechizo se encargaba de todo el cuerpo de Avery. Comenzó en sus piernas, endureciéndolas y manteniéndolas en su sitio. Avery alzó su varita, pero cuando la maldición intangible alcanzó su brazo este también se congeló. No pasó mucho hasta que el hombre quedara, duro en su sitio. Lo que quedaba de su rostro revelaría por siempre su shock.

"¿Qué…?" murmuró alguien confundido.

Izar caminó hacia la estatua y la empujó con las yemas de sus dedos. Avery, congelado como estaba cayó al suelo. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el piso, se quebró. Sus miembros pesados se separaron de su cuerpo como una vieja piedra.

El hombre era una piedra viviente. Su sangre, sus tejidos y órganos se habían solidificado, deteniendo su corazón y su cerebro. Era uno de sus hechizos mas destructivos, pero también uno de los mas útiles. Tenía contra hechizo pero sólo si se alcanzaba a la víctima a tiempo. Pero si ésta se rompía… no había manera de recuperarla.

Izar miró al Señor Oscuro. "¿Es eso todo lo que quieres de mi, mi Señor?"

Podía sentir la sorpresa del Círculo interno mientras miraban el cuerpo roto de Avery. Izar se negó a mostrarse presumido y dirigió sus ojos a los hambrientos de Voldemort. "Puedes retirarte, Izar." A juzgar por la obvia excitación del Señor Oscuro, el hombre estaba pensando en _muchas _cosas con las que Izar lo podía asistir.

Antes que saliera del salón, oyó el nombre del siguiente miembro del Círculo interno. "Evan Rosier, por favor acércate."

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y notó una figura solitaria de pie en el pasillo. "¿Regulus?" murmuró Izar. Todo lo que acababa de pasar en el salón se convirtió en una memoria distante al ver a su padre.

El hombre tenía la cabeza inclinada y el rostro cubierto por mechones de cabello. Al oír a Izar, Regulus alzó la mirada y sus ojos cansados volvieron a la vida. "Izar, hijo," jadeó el hombre avanzando hacia él. Con torpes movimientos se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó.

Izar sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo con fervor. Volver a ver a su padre le recordaba al sueño de la noche anterior, un sueño que provocó que Izar se acercase a Voldemort en busca de confort. El hombre no había dicho nada sobre eso en la mañana, pero claro, el Señor Oscuro probablemente había estado ocupado con el ataque próximo.

El sueño en sí era inusual, y lo había dejado inquieto y vacío. Sabía que era en medio para personificar sus… miedos y vulnerabilidades en relación a su inmortalidad. Ser uno de dos almas inmortales, por siempre dieciséis, ver a su familia y compañeros envejecer y morir… tenía un impacto en él. Izar nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, por miedo a la reacción de Voldemort. Pero la otra noche, sospechaba que éste sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Izar apartó esos pensamientos de su mente en cuanto Regulus lo soltó, luchando por mantenerse controlado. Aferró a su padre por la cintura y cargó la mayoría de su peso mientras caminaban por el corredor. "Tengo un relajante muscular que podría ayudarte," murmuró Izar aliviado de tener puesta su máscara de Mortífago.

"No tienes que cuidarme," se quejó Regulus. "Soy tu padre, Izar." Aun así, mientras decía esto, su cuerpo se recargó mas sobre Izar; permitiendo que el joven Black lo guiara.

"Y también eres incapaz de aparecerte en casa, padre. Déjame hacerte un té y darte algo para tus nervios y músculos tensos." Izar miró a las paredes grises, sin molestarse en mencionar que se 'recuperarían' en el ala personal de Voldemort. Al Señor oscuro no le importaría.

"Izar," Regulus luchó por respirar. "¿Qué acordaste? ¿Con Lily?"

Izar se detuvo y miró a Regulus perplejo. "No entiendo, no acordé nada."

El rostro de Regulus se contorsionó de dolor cuando un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. "Izar," susurró el hombre otra vez. "Lily abandonó el caso. Abandonó la lucha por tu custodia esta mañana. "Los ojos grises se alzaron para mirar a Izar, casi negros por la intensidad. "¿Qué acordaste?"

Izar se tensó y apartó su rostro.

Esto era imposible.

* * *

**Nota de autor: ***suspiro* Hay varias cosas que me gustaría hacer distintas en esta historia… una de ellas es la lucha por la custodia. Como publico los capítulos uno por vez no puedo regresar y alterar la historia como quiera. Entonces me di cuenta que si hago lo de la custodia ahora, sería una completa pérdida de tiempo y algo innecesario. Si hubiese querido hacerla, debió ser durante el último año de Izar en Hogwarts. Sé que tal vez decepcione a mis lectores, pero no puedo forzar la historia.

Sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que Lily va a desaparecer; ni James yendo al caso. Aun tienen partes en esta historia al igual que Sirius.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Sé que demoré mas de lo que acostumbro. Lo siento.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers, he estado leyendo sus comentarios y los aprecio muchísimo… algunos he podido contestarlos : )


	44. Parte II Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los delgados dedos de Izar aferraron con fuerza a Regulus por la cintura mientras lo miraba por las rendijas de su máscara. Sentía la lengua pesada, incapaz de decir nada mientras su mente divagaba en posibles razones por las que Lily abandonaría el caso.

En el baile del Ministerio, ella se había negado a abandonar cuando la había amenazado con revelar el secreto de su Horrocrux. Ella se había mantenido en su lugar, negándose rotundamente a dejar la batalla por la custodia—que era imposible que lo hiciera. Pero… cuando Izar había persistido con que si quería perdón –redención—tenía que abandonar, su expresión se había endurecido por completo. Ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba si no sería ésa la razón.

Que sólo buscaba la paz con su hijo. Que era un acto de desesperación.

No.

No, no podía ser eso. Ella era una cáscara vacía. La misma Lily había admitido que no era la misma mujer, no era la misma madre que Izar había conocido en su mente. ¿Pero cuál era la extensión del daño emocional por su alma dividida? ¿Estaba en realidad tan vacía como aparentaba? ¿O era acaso que ella trataba de velar sus emociones, de ignorarlas a favor de sus necesidades?

Tenía que estar pasando algo mas. Izar no podía simplemente aceptar que Lily hubiera abandonado el caso sólo para verse mejor frente a él.

Sabía que no era para mantener su Horrocrux en secreto. De eso estaba seguro. Había un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos en el que Izar no diría nada de su sacrificio. Lo ponía incómodo el pensar en decírselo a Voldemort o a Regulus, o incluso admitirlo en voz alta. Tal vez era porque ni él mismo podía aceptarlo y pensar en ello. O porque sabía que Voldemort y Regulus ensuciarían el sacrificio de su madre tomándolo como algo que había hecho movida por la culpa.

Que Lily se hubiera sacrificado para salvarlo era algo que Izar quería guardar para si mismo. Quería enterrar ese recuerdo lejos de manos ambiciosas. Necesitaba que su acto continuase y puro y suyo.

"No es nada," murmuró Izar aflojando sus dedos. Continuó guiando a Regulus por el frío corredor mientas espiaba en las sombras con sospecha. Su sensibilidad a la magia se había vuelto a esfumar, pero aún sentía la carga en la atmosfera. Le era familiar, fría y atrayente… y completamente siniestra.

Voldemort estaba cerca y no se sentía tan generoso como para permitirle tiempo _a solas _con su padre. Después de todo, estas eran las habitaciones del Señor Oscuro; haría lo que quisiera. Y eso incluía espiar.

"Izar," continuó Regulus. "Tiene que haber sido _algo"_

Izar atravesó las barreras de Voldemort, pudo sentir el cosquilleo en su piel cuando éstas lo reconocieron e inspeccionaban a su acompañante. "Bailamos anoche en el Ministerio, Regulus. Ella parecía… diferente de la última vez que hablé con ella e intenté aproximarme de otra manera. Le dije que si quería redención y perdón iba a tener que abandonar el caso." Izar volteó hacia el hombre. "Y lo hizo."

Era la verdad. Izar se sentía mejor al no tener que mentir. El Horrocrux era sólo información innecesaria. Dejarla de lado no era mentirle a Regulus, simplemente no contaba toda la verdad.

Regulus siseó enfurecido. Sus ojos grises empalidecieron al liberarse del agarre de Izar. "No merece redención, menos perdón."

Sin el apoyo de Izar, el hombre colapsó en el suelo. Regulus respiró profundamente, con esfuerzo, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la pared. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, resaltando sus rasgos pálidos. Para el oído humano, su respiración sonaba pesada y apresurada, pero para Izar era obvio que cada inhalación y exhalación le demandaba un enorme esfuerzo. Como si le doliera hacerlo.

"Lo siento," murmuro Regulus limpiándose la frente con su mano enguantada. "No fue mi intención gritarte."

Izar se paró a su lado y lo miró con severidad. "No soy tan sensible como crees, Regulus," respondió sin humor. "Estoy de acuerdo en que Lily no merece ser perdonada por lo que te hizo, pero—"

"Y lo que te hizo a ti. Te ha hecho tanto como a mí."

Izar se calló, sabía que hablar con Regulus sobre Lily siempre sería así. Era igual con el Señor Oscuro. Nunca querían oír otra opinión; les gustaba la suya e ignorarían cualquier otra posibilidad. Regulus nunca creería que tal vez, sólo quizá, Lily ya hubiera sufrido lo suficiente y había hecho todo lo posible por remendar sus errores. Podía hacer más, como acercarse personalmente a su padre y disculparse, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.

"Estas equivocado," murmuró Izar. "Te hizo mucho mas a ti. Te vio como un medio para destruir a un Señor Oscuro. Te apartó de tu familia y de Severus Snape. Jugó con tus deseos de tener un hijo y cuando estas esperanzas crecieron ella las destruyó al decirte que nunca estuvo embarazada." Izar pudo notar la enfurecida expresión en el rostro de Regulus. "Todo lo que hizo fue echar a perder mi oportunidad de tener un padre y ponerme en un orfanato. No tenía manera de saber que ese lugar resultaría ser una experiencia tan horrible para mi."

"No…" susurró Regulus. "Le estás dando excusas."

Izar se enderezó y miró el oscuro corredor. "Vamos a conseguirte un relajante muscular. No te ves muy bien." El hombre estaba demasiado terco para hablar.

Regulus se quejó. "Vamos a continuar esta discusión. No voy a permitir que Lily te llene la cabeza en mi contra."

Izar suspiró irritado. "Continuaremos con esta discusión, sí, pero no creo que nunca lleguemos a entendernos."

Su padre se enderezó, rechinando los dientes por la frustración. "¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué mentiras te ha contado?" acusó.

Súbitamente, Izar se agachó sorprendiendo a su padre por lo exabrupto de la acción. Se estiró y tomó a su padre por detrás del cuello y debajo de las rodillas para levantarlo del suelo. El hombre jadeó y su cuerpo se tornó rígido.

"No la perdoné por lo que te hizo a ti," continuó Izar con suavidad, su tono frío para compensar la furia de su padre. "Y probablemente nunca lo haga. Pero creo que ella quiere ser exonerada. Se da cuenta de que lo que hizo estuvo mal, Regulus. Abandonar la lucha por mi custodia es su manera de demostrar que intentar separarme de ti no es una sabia decisión."

Se estaba cansando de hablar de Lily. No sólo porque le era insoportable discutir con Regulus sino porque era pelear sobre algo que ni él mismo tenía muy claro.

Cruzó el umbral que llevaba al living y a la cocina y depositó a Regulus en el sofá antes de que el hombre pudiera comprender que era cargado por su propio hijo. Rápidamente, antes de que Regulus pudiese hablar, Izar encendió el fuego del hogar con su varita y luego escapó hacia la cocina.

Con la misma rapidez preparó el té antes de dirigirse hacia el gabinete de pociones. Voldemort no se _atrevería _a protestar porque Izar usara su ala personal para recomponer a Regulus. El Señor Oscuro quería que Izar se quedara en la base, regresar a Grimmauld Place no era una opción. E Izar tomaría ventaja y usaría las mejores pociones con su padre.

Vació la poción azul y la agitó un poco hasta que se tornó marrón y luego regresó junto al sofá donde había depositado a su padre. Sólo que Regulus no estaba allí. Izar se enderezó y miró a todos lados antes de apoyar el frasco e internarse en la cámara de Voldemort.

"¿Regulus?" lo llamó espiando detrás de una columna al notar a su padre vagando por el pasillo.

El hombre estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta con una mueca inexpresiva en su rostro. "Buscaba el baño," comentó, una obvia mentira. "¿Es esta la habitación en la que te hace dormir?"

Izar se detuvo, no avanzó mas en el corredor. Sabía de qué habitación le hablaba. Se suponía que fuera la suya, pero anoche Voldemort le había pedido que durmiera en su cama. "Si," respondió Izar. "Aunque si el Señor Oscuro te descubre merodeando podría considerar lanzarte otro _Crucio. _Regresemos al salón de estar."

"No has dormido en ella," comentó con indiferencia mientras seguía a Izar de regreso. "Tu cama nunca fue hecha durante el verano."

"El Señor Oscuro es muy estricto en cuanto al orden," dijo Izar mientras inclinaba el frasco y vertía algunas gotas de relajante muscular en la taza de té. La porcelana caliente calentó sus dedos en forma placentera. "Bebe esto," ordenó Izar mientras Regulus luchaba por sentarse sin desplomarse. "Es un poco más de lo recomendado, pero los Sanadores no consideraron los _Crucio _del Señor Oscuro cuando fabricaron la poción," dijo con sequedad mientras arrastraba la taza por la mesa hacia su padre.

Regulus no dijo nada, ni siquiera se percató del intento de broma de Izar. Sus manos permanecieron sobre su regazo y sus ojos fijos en la mesa. "Estás sexualmente involucrado con él," dijo con frialdad. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

"Eso es ridículo," siseó Izar. "Sabes muy bien que el Señor Oscuro no lleva a sus seguidores a la cama. Va en contra de las reglas del juego que le gusta jugar con sus seguidores." Se puso de pie mirando al fuego mientras intentaba calmar su temperamento.

Regulus actuaba diferente. Nunca presionaba tanto, nunca era tan… terco e inquisitivo. Tenía que ser por la posesión de Cygnus. El hombre cría haber estado tan cerca de perderlo. Y ahora intentaba compensarlo por no detener a Cygnus enseguida.

"Estoy actuando como un padre sobreprotector ¿verdad?" dijo Regulus con una media sonrisa. "Sé que eres más que capaz de cuidarte solo, Izar. Me perdí esos años de tu vida en los que dependerías de mi. Sólo no quiero verte sufrir… ni por Lily ni por el Señor Oscuro."

Los ojos de Izar se desenfocaron mientras miraba las llamas naranjas. "Supongo que es sólo natural que estés preocupado," dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a Regulus.

Volvió a mirar a su padre. El hombre estaba incorporado, toda su atención dirigida a Izar. La luz de la chimenea hacía sobras sobre su rostro dándole una apariencia mayor a sus treinta y cinco años. En espíritu el hombre había pasado una vida de traiciones. Por el bien de Regulus, Izar nunca podría perdonar a su madre por trastornar a su padre así. Él era solo un hombre enamorado, uno parecido a Izar que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a quienes le importaban.

Cuando Regulus estuvo lo suficientemente calmado, Izar se relajó en el sofá y se quitó la capucha y máscara. El calor del fuego lo calentó y sus poros agradecieron el aire fresco. Apoyó su máscara plateada junto a la taza de Regulus y alzó el rostro para descubrir a su padre observándolo.

La sonrisa de Regulus creció. "Pareces embellecer más cada vez que te veo."

"Sólo pasó una semana desde la última vez, no puedo haber cambiado tanto," discutió Izar ocultando su escepticismo detrás de una sonrisa. Tanto él como Voldemort creían que sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco desde su transformación, pero no lo suficiente para preocuparse. No había colocado hechizos en su rostro y se preguntaba si Regulus podía identificar los cambios.

Regulus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, aún ignorando el té como si beberlo fuera una muestra de debilidad. "En el verano me acostumbré a tu presencia. Me temo que tu ausencia, por mas de un día, me pone inquieto."

Izar tensó los labios ante el casual comentario. Era inquietante escuchar que Regulus dependía tanto de su presencia. El hombre se había ocultado catorce años, alejado de todos menos de Kreacher. Izar fue a quien se dirigió en primer lugar, y se preguntaba cuánto dependía su padre de tenerlo con él.

El hombre juntó las manos y se puso serio. "Lucius dijo que el Señor Oscuro se hizo cargo de todo en lo que concierne a Cygnus. El tapiz de la familia Black fue destruido el día que fuiste poseído… no pude saber si estabas vivo o no. Estaba histérico, pero sabía que tendría que calmarme."

Izar se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, pensando. "¿El tapiz de los Black fue destruido? ¿Cómo?"

Regulus negó con la cabeza. "Magia oscura. Fue quemado. No estoy seguro de cómo o quien, pero tengo razones para creer que fue Cygnus que lo destruyó de algún modo."

No, fue Voldemort. Izar sabía que el Señor Oscuro tenía algo que ver. Si alguien veía el árbol familiar, Izar estaría muerto desde el día en que Voldemort lo convirtió. Estaba bien planeado, sospechosamente bien planeado.

"¿Qué pasó exactamente, Izar?" susurró Regulus. "Sé que el espíritu de Cygnus te poseyó. Pero él mismo dijo que la Legemerancia no funcionaría para expulsarlo. ¿Cómo lo consiguió el Señor Oscuro?" Su padre lo estudió con cuidado, como buscando alguna señal de que Cygnus estuviese dentro de él.

Izar cruzó las piernas y le ofreció una sonrisa sínica. "Te lo diré en cuanto comiences a tomar el té."

Regulus se enderezó y asintió mientras tomaba su taza para detener sus mayores espasmos. Sólo cuando Izar estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de tragos se cruzó de brazos y comenzó. "Viste lo que pasó con Cygnus," comenzó solemnemente recordando el Ministerio. "Yo era su receptor, un cuerpo que podía usar para ser inmortal. No pude detenerlo por mas fuerte que luché. Pero fue arrogante y ésa fue la causa de su fracaso. Lord Voldemort pudo utilizar la Legemerancia para expulsarlo. Pero en el proceso, dañó mi mente."

Era una explicación que Izar había creado. No revelaba la criatura de Voldemort ni el sacrificio de Lily. Todos contentos.

"Por eso te llevó con él una semana," murmuró Regulus, ahora lo entendía. "No sabía que habías salido herido…caí inconsciente…"

Izar y Regulus se miraron, ambos recordaban lo que había pasado en el Ministerio. "Me alegro que estés bien, Regulus. ¿Y Sirius? El Señor Oscuro dijo que salió con vida, pero la caída… recuerdo que oí sus huesos al romperse."

Regulus pareció cerrarse al oír hablar de su hermano mayor. "Sirius acaba de salir de San Mungo. Les tomó bastante a los sanadores arreglar sus huesos rotos, su columna, especialmente, fue difícil de rearmar."

Izar tragó saliva, se sentía enfermo. "¿Emocionalmente? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Su padre apoyó su taza , sus músculos se veían mas relajados. "Conversé un poco con él cuando salió del hospital. Parecía aturdido, pero seguía igual. Regresó a su casa en Londres, Izar. Me temo que pronto dejaremos de estar en contacto." Nuevamente Regulus pareció más viejo al agregar esto último.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Izar en voz baja enderezándose en el asiento.

Regulus le ofreció una sonrisa lastimera. "No vendrá al lado oscuro. Ahora esta del otro lado del campo de batalla. Comienza la guerra, hijo. Debes prepararte para luchar en contra de algunos de tus viejos compañeros y familiares. Lo que compartiste con él durante el verano fue muy bueno y es algo que estoy feliz que hayas experimentado. Es un buen hombre pero eligió otra cosa." Regulus frunció el seño y miró a Izar como si éste fuese un gatito pateado. "No puede unírsenos esta vez, Izar. Por favor trata de entenderlo. No dejes que te guíen tus emociones."

Izar se puso de pié, caminó lentamente hasta la chimenea y apoyó la frente contra la madera de roble. "Es tu hermano," comentó vagamente con voz siniestra. "¿No sientes nada al saber que puede que tengas que luchar contra él?"

Un bufido fue su respuesta. "Tu carácter me sorprende Izar. Siempre eras impasible y para nada te importan aquellos más vulnerables o que se encuentran por debajo de ti. Y sin embargo te acercas a ciertas personas. Estas relaciones… son tu debilidad. Parecer querer, proteger y compadecerte de aquellos que consideras bajo tu protección. Es una característica tanto increíble como peligrosa, Izar."

Izar entrecerró los ojos por estar tan cerca de las llamas, podía sentir el calor en su piel. Detrás suyo oyó como Regulus se acercaba. Un brazo lo aferró por la cintura y pudo sentir el cosquilleo del aliento de su padre en su mejilla. "Debes entender que puede que tengas que matar a Sirius para lograr tu objetivo. Tal vez no seas tu personalmente, pero su muerte podría ser ésa vida en tu camino. Debes mantenerte atento a qué estas apoyando, por qué estas peleando. ¿Elegirías la vida de Sirius sobre la oportunidad de que el lado oscuro prevalezca?"

La barba de Regulus rozó la mejilla de Izar.

"Encontraría la manera de que fueran ambas," dijo en voz baja.

Su padre rió. "Justo la respuesta que estaba esperando."

El calor de Regulus lo abandonó cuando el hombre le dio espacio. Por un momento Izar se quedó mirando las llamas hasta que los ojos le dolieron. "No me daré por vencido con él," declaró volteando hacia su padre. "Pude ver cómo dudaba. Puede que no sucumba frente a las Artes Oscuras, pero hay magos que están a favor de Lord Voldemort y que no las utilizan…"

Su padre lo estudió con una sonrisa. Se quedó allí, en silencio, como si buscara algo en Izar o tratara de ponerse de acuerdo con algo en su propia mente. Asintiendo, Regulus buscó algo en su bolsillo interno. "Toma," murmuro pasándole un sobre.

El joven heredero Black lo tomó y descubrió su nombre sobre él escrito en perfecta caligrafía.

"Tu madre," dijo Regulus. "Me mandó una lechuza esta mañana explicándome que abandonó la lucha por tu custodia. Esto venía también."

Izar sostuvo el sobre con la punta de los dedos. Como si de patas de arañas se tratasen, sus dedos acariciaron el papel, incapaces de sostenerlo bien. "¿Y no la leíste?" preguntó Izar mirando al hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

Regulus dio un paso en su dirección con una sonrisa severa en su rostro. "No. Respeto tu privacidad." Sus largos brazos lo tomaron por los hombros. "Supongo que como _su _heredero político quiere que te quedes aquí." El tono de Regulus oscureció bastante. "¿Hay algún modo en que pueda convencerte de que regreses a casa conmigo?"

Izar apartó sus primeros pensamientos al oír el tono de su padre. "Claro que sí. Estaré en casa bastante seguido esta semana. Esta noche, considerando que el lunes en mi primer día de _trabajo _con él, tendré que quedarme. Espérame la semana que viene."

Era algo que iba a pelearle a Voldemort. Regulus estaba solo. No únicamente solo, Regulus se sentía abandonado. Era peligroso para su padre sentir esas emociones durante la guerra.

Exhibiendo una de sus sonrisas torcidas, Regulus se acercó y besó a Izar en la frente. "Te veré en el ataque de mañana entonces."

Izar asintió mientras Regulus tomaba su máscara del sillón antes de salir de la habitación. El joven mago apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar el sobre en su bolsillo cuando el Señor Oscuro descendió sobre él como una sombra.

Los ojos carmesí se dirigieron desde la taza de té hasta el sobre que Izar acababa de guardar en su bolsillo.

"Encantador," el hombre habló con un tono que sugería que lo encontraba mas repulsivo que encantador.

La pequeña sonrisa de Izar se transformó con rapidez en una sarcástica al estar en compañía del Señor Oscuro.

"El espectáculo me dio náuseas," continuó Voldemort, sus ojos estudiando a Izar de arriba abajo.

"Nadie te pidió que pegaras la oreja a la puerta," contraatacó Izar. "Me siento cómodo en presencia de mi padre. Podemos hablar de lo que sea y eso incluye nuestros miedos y debilidades."

Voldemort soltó una risita antes de darle la espalda a Izar. "Tierno, en verdad chico. Pero es tiempo de que tengas tu primera lección de Oclumancia conmigo. Y ambos sabemos cuanto la necesitas."

Izar hizo una mueca mientras el hombre salía de la habitación, su túnica ondeando tras él. Su postura era orgullosa, fuera de lugar en el oscuro corredor. Izar lo siguió a regañadientes, preguntándose por qué no había aceptado el ofrecimiento de Regulus de quedarse con él.

**(Death of Today)**

Con un toque gentil en su mejilla, Izar jadeó y abrió los ojos. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar. El líquido llegó hasta su boca, un sabor delicioso para sus nuevas papilas gustativas.

"¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?…" comenzó Izar mientras se sentaba en el suelo. "Yo intento aprender Oclumancia y _tú _aprendes a ingresar en las mentes sutil y gentilmente. ¿Eh?" miró al Señor Oscuro. La alta figura tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos carmesí miraban a Izar.

El joven se puso de pié con toda la gracia que pudo sacudiendo su túnica irritado.

"A pesar de el intento de tu ancestro de que permanecieras incapaz de aprender Oclumancia, deberías ser capaz de atravesar esa barrera y proteger tu mente. Tienes el poder de conjurar tata fuerza como puedas imaginar." Voldemort se acercó mas, inclinándose y acercando su rostro al de Izar. "¡Entonces hazme salir!" exclamó e Izar sintió que un dolor insoportable explotar detrás de sus ojos.

Luchó por permanecer consciente y cuerdo mientras la mente de Voldemort ingresaba en la suya y se expandía por los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios. Las puertas espejadas de su mente temblaron y vibraron al entrar Voldemort antes de abrirse para que éste pudiera acceder.

Hasta ahora, ninguna memoria había aparecido. La primera vez que el hombre había entrado, Izar había caído inconsciente por el dolor. Pero ahora… ahora las memorias fluían por la agresiva invasión del Señor Oscuro.

Izar cerró los ojos, sabía que tenía que esconder cualquier referencia a Lily y su Horrocrux todo lo que pudiera.

_Había sapos y serpientes rosa y púrpura. Izar fue forzado a ver cómo bailaban. Eran sus alucinaciones de la Primera Prueba. Recordaba que Voldemort se había sentado a su lado, escuchando cada uno de sus delirios._

Izar pudo sentir que Voldemort se exasperaba y presionaba más.

_Un Izar pequeño y joven estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, hamacaba sus piernas con lentitud mientras miraba la pared. Su labio inferior sobresalía un poco y tenía los hombros caídos acentuando su pequeña figura. "¡Niño!" gritó un hombre del otro lado de la habitación._

_Izar volteó con lentitud—con furia—hacia el cuidador. El hombre barrigón gruñó mientras luchaba por instalar un vidrio nuevo en la ventana que Izar acababa de destruir. Había sido un accidente. Izar se había enojado porque Louis había colocado unos gusanos en su cama y entonces el vidrio estalló. ¡Ni siquiera había tocado la ventana! Fue un accidente. Pero nadie le creyó._

"_¿Qué?"dijo bruscamente. Como castigo tenía que ayudar al Señor Walker._

_El Señor Walker hizo una mueca mientras señalaba a Izar amenazadoramente con su herramienta. "¿Quieres romper ventanas, he? Entonces tienes que recoger los pedazos." Señaló al montón de vidrios desparramados alrededor de la silla sobre la que estaba._

_Izar los miró y se puso de pié caminando con lentitud hasta donde estaban. Miró al hombre por entre mechones de cabello negro. "¿Dónde están los guantes?"_

_El Señor Walker rió. "¿Guantes? Rompiste la ventana sin guantes y puedes limpiar sin ellos. Eso te enseñará una lección ¿no crees?" Le dio la espalda a Izar mascullando la palabra 'fenómeno' lo bastante fuerte para que el chico la oyera._

_Poniéndose de rodillas, Izar miró los pedazos de vidrio y tomó el mas grande. Y justo como cualquiera hubiera predicho, su dedo rozó el borde. El niño siseó de dolor y alzó la mano para inspeccionar el hilo de sangre que corría ahora hasta su codo. Frunciendo el seño movió su dedo observando fascinado cómo las gotas de sangre caían sobre el vidrio en el piso._

Izar luchó debajo de la fuerza del recuerdo. Dentro de su mente, la presencia de Voldemort tomó la forma de una nube negra mientras miraba la memoria de su infancia. Izar apartó la nube con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. No quería que el Señor Oscuro viera esos recuerdos, esos momentos que lo moldearon en quien era ahora.

Pero tal vez su voluntad no era lo bastante fuerte pues la nube negra pareció solidificarse presionó también y pasó a su lado, adentrándose mas profundo en su mente.

Izar pudo distinguir flashes de rostros familiares, fantasmas de su pasado e imágenes del presente. El Señor Oscuro siguió adentrándose sin piedad. Izar se dio cuenta que busca algo. Una memoria lo bastante fuerte que haría que Izar lo expulsara de su mente.

_Ella estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto de su cama mientras le sonreía de manera angelical. Su rostro de piel de porcelana estaba enmarcado por prolijos bucles negros como un halo. A ojos de Izar, parecía un ángel. Pero no era tan inocente como para creerlo. Apreciaba la belleza con esos labios carmesí perfectamente maquillados y sus pálidos ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido verde rematado por una cinta amarilla._

"_Eres adorable," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿No es adorable, Frederick?"_

_Izar apartó sus ojos de ella y hacia el hombre parado detrás. Éste le ofreció una sonrisa y asintió. "Un niño hermoso, modales perfectos. Se adaptará bien."_

_La mujer se volvió hacia él y se incorporó para apoyar una delicada mano en su rodilla. Izar sintió como el toque lo entibiaba, esa sonrisa. Nunca nadie le había prestado esta atención… atención maternal. "¿Te gustaría venir a casa con nosotros, Izar? ¿Te gustaría tener una hermana?" _

Izar gritó mentalmente, empujando a Voldemort fuera de la memoria con fiera desesperación. El Señor Oscuro se apartó, el dolor en su mente disminuyó en cuanto éste estuvo al borde de ser expulsado por la fuerza. Pero en cuanto Izar hizo contacto con la mente del Señor Oscuro, una memoria que no era suya comenzó a reproducirse frente a sus ojos.

_Era muchos años en el pasado. Izar estaba de pie al lado de un chico que parecía extrañamente proporcionado. Su rostro era perfecto y bello pero su cuerpo era increíblemente delgado – como si hubiera crecido demasiado rápido para un niño de su edad. Usaba medias hasta las rodillas y un viejo uniforme y su peo oscuro estaba perfectamente arreglado. Su rostro era apuesto pero aún así había sobras o algo… cruel y maniático en las facciones del pequeño niño inocente. Por esa expresión Izar sólo podía adivinar que se trataba de Tom Riddle._

_Y honestamente, era un pequeño niño adorable. La ironía._

_Tom Riddle jugueteaba con una piedra mientras miraba la espalda de dos chicos. Estaban riendo mientras lo miraban de vez en cuando. Izar sabía bien qué estaban diciendo sin tener que oírlo. Era la misma expresión que recibía en sus años en el orfanato._

_Pero no parecía afectar a Tom. Sólo parecía avivar la oscuridad de su interior. Con una sonrisa cruel Tom estiró el brazo y lanzó la piedra hacia una de las cabezas. "¡Hey! ¡Royce!" lo llamó Tom jubiloso._

'_Royce' volteó al oír su nombre sólo para recibir la piedra en el rostro. El chico pegó un alarido y se llevó la mano al ojo que pronto comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Todo el tiempo, a través de los gritos, Tom reía, pero no era un sonido que uno oiría normalmente de un niño._

_Izar dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Tom volteó hacia él, mirándolo fijamente. Dejó de reír y sus ojos se tiñeron de color carmesí. "Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso, chico. Después de todo, soy un maestro en Legemerancia. Y quiero terminar con ese precioso recuerdo tuyo."_

Con esto Voldemort volvió a abalanzarse sobre Izar, forzándolo a regresar a su mente. El dolor regresó al ser tomado con la guardia baja.

"_Aquí mira, una foto," ella sonrió tendiéndole a Izar una fotografía de una chica de unos trece años, sólo cuatro mas que Izar._

_Éste la tomó y escudriñó con avidez la imagen de la niña que podría ser su hermana. Se parecía mucho a su madre. Izar alzó la cabeza aferrando la foto. "Siempre quise una madre," susurró. Súbitamente, el frío que había sentido todos estos años en el orfanato pareció desvanecerse con una sonrisa de ella. Ya no tenía que ser distante y frío. Ya no tenía que cuidarse solo y planear venganzas. "Y un padre…" volteó hacia el hombre que asintió, complacido. "Una familia en realidad."_

_La mano de ella apretó con fuerza su rodilla. "Volveremos en seguida, Izar. Sólo tenemos que arreglar algún papeleo y después vendrás a casa con nosotros."_

_El asintió, apenas consciente de que dejaron su habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la fotografía pero sus pensamientos y deseos vagaban hacia el futuro._

_Tendría una familia ahora. Finalmente._

_Izar dejó de mirar la foto, finalmente se dio cuenta de la larga ausencia de la pareja. Con un salto exagerado abandonó la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Miró a ambos lados con la esperanza de ver a sus futuros padres venir a recogerlo de la habitación que había sido su infierno por casi nueve años._

_Estaban en la esquina. Pero no se acercaban como para recogerlo. La pareja estaba charlando con una de las cuidadoras. Ella hablaba en voz baja, con cautela y mientras lo había la mujer angelical se aferraba el cuello horrorizada. Su esposo tenía su brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola hacia él mientras miraba a la cuidadora con el seño fruncido._

_Izar sintió su corazón congelarse y luego caer hasta su estómago. Sabía lo que les estaba contando la cuidadora. Lo sabía muy bien. Les decía lo… lo anormal que era. Lo diferente. Seguramente le estaba contando de los 'accidentes' que había tenido en el orfanato._

_Y súbitamente, la pareja volteó hacia él, notando su presencia por primera vez._

_La expresión en los ojos de ella permanecería grabada en su mente. Lo miraba con tanto miedo y confusión, tanto horror. Se sintió pequeño. Se sintió anormal y tan… herido._

_Entonces la fotografía en sus manos pesó una tonelada. Cayó al suelo mientras él regresaba con lentitud a su habitación._

Había mas en ese recuerdo. Mas humillación, mas dolor, pero Izar se aferró a lo que quedaba de su furia y mortificación y expulsó a Voldemort de las profundidades de su mente. Las puertas del Departamento de Misterios vibraron y se cerraron detrás de la nube oscura de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro flotó en las inmediaciones de su mente, parecía estar meditando si volver a entrar por esas puertas.

Al ver esto, Izar fortaleció sus defensas. El Departamento oscureció y las puertas espejadas se volvieron sólidas y comenzaron a girar justo como las originales del Ministerio.

Voldemort fue echado completamente de su mente e Izar colapsó en el suelo de la oficina del Señor Oscuro.

Con la mejilla apoyada sobre el frío azulejo del piso, Izar se recuperó antes de dar cualquier indicación de estar consciente. Lo había hecho. Finalmente había forzado al Señor Oscuro fuera de su mente. Claro que había necesitado un recuerdo increíblemente vulnerable, pero Izar finalmente entendió como defenderse. No se trataba tanto de la fuerza física como de la resistencia de las barreras que ya existían. Sabía que la próxima vez no sería tan fácil, pero Izar lo había hecho.

Una tela de seda acarició su mejilla expuesta. Izar abrió los ojos y se arrepintió enseguida al ver puntos negros y blancos solamente. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y sus ojos se desenfocaban con frecuencia.

Con cautela, Izar estiró el brazo y tomó el pañuelo de seda que le ofrecía Voldemort. Se la llevó a su sangrante nariz y mantuvo los ojos en el suelo, lejos del silencioso Señor Oscuro.

Por lo que parecieron horas Izar permaneció sentado en el suelo, recuperando tanto su dignidad como sus emociones, aceptando su pasado. Estaba agradecido de que el Señor oscuro no dijera nada durante su recuperación. El hombre lo conocía lo bastante bien y respetaba el silencio, entendía el recuerdo por lo que era. No hacía falta que se dijera nada. Ambos sabían que Izar lo había hecho bien en su último intento por fortalecer su mente y los dos sabían que tendría que practicar para perfeccionarlo.

Y como sus pasados se parecían tanto, reconocían el dolor del otro, su degradación, su soledad. Era la razón por la guerra. Los magos no pertenecían al mundo de los Muggles.

"¿Me enseñas el hechizo?" la voz de Voldemort rompió la tensión.

Izar se enderezó antes de levantarse con calma del suelo. Ahora que se había recobrado mentalmente ya podía mirar al Señor Oscuro. El hombre estaba de pie al lado de su escritorio de roble, apoyándose sobre él para ver mejor a Izar.

"Obviamente he hecho algo bien contigo," comenzó Izar limpiando el exceso de sangre y mirando al poderoso mago frente a él. "Te enseñé como pedir apropiadamente y no demandar. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es lograr que digas _por favor."_

Voldemort alzó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. "Enséñame," demandó.

Izar sonrió al mago oscuro. "Supongo que hablas del que le lancé a Avery hoy." Sabía que pasaría eventualmente. Izar no podía mantener sus queridos hechizos personales, especialmente cuando los utilizaba en frente de un Señor Oscuro hambriento de poder y curioso.

El Señor Oscuro lo pensó, estudiando a Izar mientras éste se le acercaba con lentitud. "El _Cassesium _que lanzaste a Bellatrix es otro que quisiera aprender, pero quiero ver los movimientos precisos del _Animus Lapis. _El _Cassesium _es un hechizo excelente contra un solo oponente. Sería útil contra Dumbledore pero no durante un ataque.

Por suerte el hombre pronunciaba las maldiciones bien, lo que sorprendió a Izar puesto que sólo las había pronunciado en las batallas. Nunca había notado lo fluido que hablaba Voldemort en Latín.

Con dedos cariñosos, Izar acarició su varita acercándola a su pecho bajo la mirada atenta del Señor Oscuro. "Comienzas con la varita alzada y segura contra el pecho," comenzó contento de no tener que hablar de Oclumancia. "La maldición debe distinguir entre tú y la víctima. Cuando dices _Animus _debes visualizar el torrente sanguíneo del enemigo, su corazón, sus pulmones, cualquier órgano vital. Una luz dorada deberá aparecer en la punta de la varita. La segunda invocación es _Lapis _y…" dejó de hablar al ver al Señor Oscuro de reojo.

Los ojos carmesí del hombre parecía mas brillantes al estar completamente absortos en Izar. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó los labios de Voldemort mientras este ignoraba sus enseñanzas.

Izar bajó su varita y miró al Señor Oscuro. "¿Qué?" demandó con frialdad. "Ni siquiera estas prestando atención. ¿Me pediste que te enseñara a maldición para poder burlarte de mí?"

Los dedos fríos se extendieron para tocar su mejilla. Voldemort se acercó más inclinando su cuello. "_Fortuna has beatus mihi," _susurró antes de reclamar los labios de Izar.

El mago joven cerró los ojos al oír el Latín y su mente tradujo rápidamente las palabras al españól. Para su sorpresa, las palabras significaban 'el destino me ha bendecido'. Izar frunció el seño aún sumido en el beso extrañamente suave, pero en cuanto comprendió las palabras del hombre, Voldemort se apartó.

"Eso es bastante…tierno de tu parte…" comentó Izar con sequedad, recuperándose de las inusuales pero bienvenidas movidas del hombre. A menos, claro… "¿Qué hiciste?" demandó con sospecha.

Entonces desapareció el Voldemort sarcástico a favor del Señor oscuro dominante con esa sonrisa siniestra. El alto hechicero dio otro paso hacia adelante y aferró a Izar de manera posesiva. "Déjame complacerte," ordenó con intensidad mientras sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla. Las uñas filosas trazaron su piel o bastante fuerte como una advertencia pero no lo suficiente para atravesarla.

Cuando la espalda de Izar golpeó contra el escritorio entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado. Con sus niveles de adrenalina al máximo se inclinó contra la figura de Voldemort en un abrumador sentimiento de lujuria. Sabía que jugaba con un depredador letal, pero aún así Izar se adelantó y rozó el cuello del hombre con la punta de sus dedos.

"Nada de juegos sin terminar," siseó Voldemort aferrándolo por la cintura y apartando su mano. "Lo quiero todo."

Un fuego ardiente creció en su estómago al escuchar estas palabras pero también ese atisbo de duda que ayudó a aclarar su mente. Izar liberó su muñeca y se soltó del agarre del Señor Oscuro. La distancia le permitió a Izar recuperar el control. Ese lapso de consciencia era la prueba de que no estaba listo para permitir que el Señor Oscuro lo poseyera por completo. Se perdería a si mismo en el proceso, se volvería sumiso. Era demasiado novato para dar ese paso.

Se arriesgó a mirar al hombre y fue acosado por el hambre excesiva que cargaban los ojos de Voldemort.

Debía ser la emoción por el ataque que tenía al Señor Oscuro tan… excitado.

"Tengo que investigar algunas cosas," declaró con calma apartando los ojos mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Con un tono profesional volvió a mirar al Señor Oscuro. El hombre alzó las cejas. Esa expresión sabionda hizo que Izar pausara por un segundo antes de recuperarse. "Hay muchas cosas que tengo que completar antes de que la guerra llegue a su apogeo."

Voldemort tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y se tocó los labios con los dedos. "¿Esa será tu excusa todo el tiempo, Izar? ¿Cuándo las cosas se pongan muy incómodas para ti? ¿Cuándo no quieras enfrentarte a algo te alejarás para _investigar_? ¿ Lo evitarás justo como evitas el tema de tu madre?"

Izar respiró profundamente y gruñó al hombre desde el otro lado de la habitación. Una de las desventajas de estar tan cerca del Señor Oscuro y conocer sus hábitos y costumbres era que éste estaba dentro de tu cabeza y sabía tanto de ti como tú de él. Si no más.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" preguntó Izar. "Aun no quiero tener sexo contigo y no quiero pensar en mi madre." Exhaló por a boca. "Tú y Regulus parecen haberse adjudicado el derecho a reprocharme mis debilidades. Ya que estamos en eso ¿Te gustaría que dijera las tuyas?"no esperó a que el hombre hablase. "Eres demasiado arrogante y crees que todo es una posesión tuya."

Voldemort se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla mirando a Izar divertido. "¿Eso es todo?"

Izar siseó. "No", susurró. "Eres predecible."

El hombre alzó las cejas con fingida sorpresa. "¿En verdad?" comentó. "¿Eso es todo?" El hombre tamborileó con sus uñas en el escritorio atrayendo su atención al anillo negro en su mano derecha. Lo había visto con anterioridad, pero Voldemort no lo usaba con frecuencia."

"Eres un bastardo," siseó entre dientes.

"Me temo que ser un bastardo no tiene nada que ver conmigo sino con el estatus marital de mis padres cuando me concibieron." Voldemort continuó relajado en su sillón como si se divirtiera inmensamente. Con una uña filosa apuntó a Izar. "Lo que te convierte a ti en un bastardo también." El Señor Oscuro sonrió.

Izar frunció el seño, para nada divertido. "¿Terminamos aquí, Mi Señor?" dijo. "Me temo que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que entretenerlo como a un niño hasta el ataque de mañana."

Voldemort rió mientras Izar volteaba hacia la puerta. "Le temes a la sumisión." Comentó. "¿Pero porqué le temerías si ambos participamos? Tu falta de experiencia es lo que disfruto y aun así, cuando soy brusco y dominante intentas contraatacar mi experiencia con tu propia fuerza. Te sientes abrumado porque no sabes lo que pasa… temes perder el control y volverte pasivo." Voldemort agitó una mano con indiferencia. "Necesitas mas experiencia."

"¿Enserio?" Izar se alejó de la puerta. En su interior, estaba impresionado por la manera en que el hombre lo veía. Por una vez no estaba siendo sarcástico. "¿Estas diciendo que vas a quitarme este anillo y permitirme experimentar con otros?"

Se suponía que fuera un comentario irónico, pero la expresión de Voldemort se tornó sombría. "Solo bromeaba," se defendió. "¿Qué estas sugiriendo exactamente?"

Voldemort tocó con los dedos su escritorio una vez más y luego apartó la silla un poco. "Ven aquí."

Izar se sintió tentado a ignorar al Señor Oscuro y abandonar la habitación. Sin embargo rodeó el gran escritorio y se acercó. Se detuvo justo en frente de las rodillas del hombre y lo miró con sospecha. Con suerte, sea lo que fuere que el hombre tuviera planeado, no incluía otro facial. Izar no sería tan indulgente como la última vez.

"Toma control sobre mi," dijo Voldemort con voz ronca. "No haré nada."

Izar parpadeó. "No puedes hablar en serio." Un júbilo sádico explotó en su estómago mientas apoyaba ambas manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla de Voldemort. "¿No usarás tus manos o dientes…nada?"

El Señor Oscuro lucía relajado. "No."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Un minuto, nada más."

Izar se apartó con el seño fruncido. "¿Un minuto? No puedo hacer nada en un minuto. Cinco." La fría mirada que recibió lo echó para atrás. "Dos minutos entonces, y tienes que quitar tu disfraz."

Voldemort no parecía contento con el arreglo, pero sin decir una palabra o sacar su varita permitió que aparecieran las escamas en su cuello y sus colmillos. "Estas desperdiciando tus dos minutos, chico. Disfrútalos porque es la primer y última vez que acordaré a esto."

"Eso se verá," susurró Izar, excitado al ver al Señor Oscuro tan pasivo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Podía explorar un cuerpo que no conseguía sin esfuerzo y familiarizarse con él.

Desabotonó la camisa negra y admiró las escamas blancas que llegaban hasta el hueso de la pelvis. Izar las rozó con los dedos disfrutando de la manera en que Voldemort se tensaba al hacerlo. El hombre no era musculoso o definido, pero el hecho de que poseyera tal poder e inteligencia lo había hermoso. Era intocable para cualquiera menos Izar.

Juntando coraje, Izar se inclinó y besó la piel justo encima del botón de los pantalones de Voldemort. Se aseguró de rozar con su antebrazo y dedos su creciente erección solo para provocarlo. Se oyó un sonido profundo proveniente del pecho de Voldemort, Izar lo miró. Los ojos rojos lo miraban con un brillo extraño en ellos. Parecía una bestia peligrosa enjaulada, lista para abalanzarse y atacar en cuanto fuera liberada de su prisión.

Izar pausó, dándose cuenta que este acuerdo podía no haber sido su mejor idea. Algo peor que un Señor Oscuro excitado era uno que planeaba y maquinaba en ese estado. Habría consecuencias cuando terminasen los dos minutos.

Así que Izar iba a disfrutarlos mientras duraran.

Acarició con sus dedos el torso expuesto del hombre, dedicando especial atención al área alrededor de sus escamas y pezones. Le ofreció una sonrisa tímida al acercarse aun más para lamer su cuello. Voldemort permaneció impasible, sólo aumentando el brillo en sus ojos.

Izar se echó hacia atrás y clavando sus uñas en las piernas del hombre se enderezó y subió a su falda. Se aseguró de sentarse un poco mas arriba de su miembro para no complacerlo con la fricción.

Se incorporó y soltó la liga que sujetaba el cabello de Voldemort para dejarlo caer sobre su rostro. Izar tocó y tiró de los suaves mechones con placer mientras se acercaba más y besaba la línea tensa de su mandíbula.

Esto le gustaba, mucho, sin embargo Izar se dio cuenta que esto era mucho mas excitante cuando Voldemort respondía a sus ataques. Cuando colisionaban en una lucha por dominar, nada podía compararse a tal pasión y lujuria. Era mas placentero cuando existía el peligro de someterse a Voldemort.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que Voldemort había planeado que Izar comprendiera esto.

Los ojos carmesí trazaron su cuello y su rostro y el hombre sonrió como si supiera lo que Izar estaba pensando. Con un gruñido, Izar tomó a Voldemort por el pelo, acercó su cabeza y lo besó con fuerza.

Ni cerca habían estado los dos minutos de pasar, pero unos brazos fuertes lo capturaron con rapidez apretándolo con fuerza al cuerpo delgado del Señor Oscuro. Izar rompió el beso mientras Voldemort se ponía de pie y lo soltaba dolorosamente sobre el escritorio. Algunos objetos frágiles rodaron hasta romperse en el suelo, Voldemort no les hizo caso, cubrió el cuerpo de Izar con el suyo y devoró su cuello.

Jadeando de placer Izar sintió como sus ojos se desenfocaban mientras aferraba los hombros del hombre.

Y entonces alguien golpeó la puerta.

Voldemort siseó disgustado y miró a Izar. "Arréglate en silencio."

Izar asintió y esperó a que Voldemort se apartara para saltar del escritorio con cuidado. Estiró su túnica y arregló los objetos caídos con una floritura de su varita. Cuando volteó pudo ver a Voldemort que ya estaba sentado con calma en su silla, relajado.

"Adelante," dijo con naturalidad, su máscara cubriendo su criatura otra vez.

Enderezándose, Izar volteó hacia el umbral para ver a quienes entraban. "¿Eso es todo, Mi Señor?" pidió permiso para retirarse mientras la mayor parte del Círculo Interno entraba sin sus máscaras. Según su reloj de bolsillo, eran exactamente las siete en punto. Era obviamente una reunión acordada e Izar odió al hombre por saber que tendrían compañía mientras… se dejaban llevar por deseos primitivos.

"No," Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. "Requiero de su presencia."

Voldemort se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla mirando al grupo que acababa de ingresar. Los miembros del Círculo Interno se inclinaron y luego se posicionaron detrás de Izar. El heredero Black vio entrar a Severus Snape detrás de Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix estaba presente con una gran sonrisa siniestra que sólo se acentuó al ver a Izar. Su esposo y hermano estaban a su lado en silencio, como si de guardaespaldas se tratasen. Barty Crouch Junior lo miró, su lengua moviéndose de manera similar a la de una serpiente.

Izar alzó una ceja, no lo intimidaba ninguno. Dolohov y el mayor de los Rosier también estaban, su desprecio por Izar claro en sus expresiones.

"Los he llamado a todos para informarles de una misión," comenzó Voldemort. Sus ojos principalmente en Izar mientras jugueteaba con una carpeta frente a él. "Llega un momento en el que deseo probar la lealtad y valía de un seguidor. Es momento de que muestres tu capacidad, Señor Black."

Izar ocultó su sorpresa ente el cambio abrupto. No hubo ninguna pista de que Voldemort planeara una misión para él.

"Tu misión es asesinar una importante figura política en Francia. No lo conoces. Pero él si te conoce muy bien." Voldemort abrió la carpeta y la empujó por el escritorio hacia Izar. "Él era la fuerza detrás de los ataques durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mandó a su hija, Airi Roux, para hacerse cargo. Recuerdas a Airi Roux ¿verdad, Señor Black?"

Izar no miró el archivo, toda su atención estaba en el Señor Oscuro. "Era la esposa del Ministro de Francia, Serge Roux. Si, la recuerdo. _"y su cuerpo mutilado. _Izar también recordaba haber caído sobre ella mientras los Dementores lo atacaban en la Tercera Prueba. Era una Asiática hermosa y joven, casada con el viejo Serge Roux.

Voldemort asintió. "Su padre era el hombre detrás de los ataques."

Eventualmente, Izar miró la carpeta y la fotografía en ella. Era un hombre con cabello increíblemente rubio atado en la base de su cuello y de ojos oscuros. Tenía que tener unos cuarenta años, pero parecía tan joven como Regulus. Este era el hombre detrás de los ataques a Izar. El heredero Black sabía que Francia estaba involucrada en ellos de alguna manera, pero no sabía el nombre del individuo. El hombre no parecía mucho, solo un tonto ególatra.

"Su nombre es Acelin Morel, pero sus seguidores lo llaman _Lord _Morel." Voldemort sonrió. "Tiene un prejuicio contra Gran Bretaña y el Secretario Riddle."

"¿Lord Morel?" repitió Izar buscando en su mente. "_El Profeta _dijo que podía haber un Señor Oscuro en Francia. ¿Es él?"

Voldemort rió. "Podría decirse que sí. Sin embargo, Acelin no se presenta como un Señor Oscuro. Recluta públicamente y esparce sus opiniones para cualquiera que desee escuchar su parloteo incesante. Aun no ha atacado a aquellos que considera por debajo de él, pero el Ministerio duda en hacer algo. Morel tiene poder en el gobierno y en la sociedad. Lo quiero muerto. No sólo me ha desafiado tan audazmente con tus ataques sino que tampoco puede haber dos Señores Oscuros al mismo tiempo. No quiero que nadie crea que somos…compinches," dijo Voldemort con repugnancia."

Izar miró la fotografía mientras Acelin Morel sonreía y saludaba.

"Entiendo que hay un ataque mañana y deseas mantener las apariencias con los Inefables y tu imagen como heredero político de Riddle. Sin embargo, creo que puedes encargarte de Morel. Su poder no es tan grande como su riqueza. Es _débil_ y un insulto hacia mi al reclamar el título de Señor Oscuro." Voldemort se incorporó y clavó una uña en la frente de Morel. "Yo no te acompañaré y tampoco el Secretario Riddle. Pero voy a permitir que un pequeño grupo de mi Círculo interno te escolte hasta Francia sólo en caso de que te encuentres con sus…_seguidores. _El asesinato debe cometerse pocos días después del ataque del lunes."

Izar volteó para mirar al grupo detrás suyo antes de volverse hacia Voldemort. "Y mi _escolta, _¿qué quiere decir el título exactamente? ¿Me ordenarán que hacer solo por ser de un rango mayor?"

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, complacido por la pregunta. "Por escolta me refiero a que te acompañarán, Tú serás el cerebro y la fuerza detrás del ataque, Izar. Esta es tu prueba. En esta misión te respetarán a ti y a lo que ordenes." Los ojos rojos miraron a sus seguidores por sobre el hombro de Izar. En esa mirada estaba explícita la advertencia. "Aparte de los obvios candidatos, los estaré observando a todos." El hombre sonrió. "¿Aceptas la misión?" preguntó a Izar.

Aun mirando la fotografía Izar sintió con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en sus labios. "Estaré mas que complacido de aceptar la misión, mi Señor."

La venganza siempre era dulce.

**(Death of Today)**

Varias explosiones de luz aparecieron mientras los fotógrafos tomaban al hombre parado en el podio. Los reporteros empujaban con la esperanza de conseguir un lugar al frente. Este era, después de todo, un evento importante en el mundo mágico.

La atmósfera estaba viciada con revolución y transformación. Muchos magos y brujas se pusieron ansiosos e inquietos al oír el reloj anunciar la media noche. La campana contó hasta doce, recordando a todos que era un nuevo día y un nuevo período de la historia.

Algo grande iba a suceder. Incluso el clima de afuera estaba encapotado—una amenaza de la tormenta por venir. Aparecían rayos en el cielo pero el relámpago estaba silencioso, la lluvia era aún prisionera en las nubes. Ni una gota cayó, por temor a iniciar muy pronto. Pero el aire estaba pesado, demasiado cálido para una noche de noviembre.

"Damas y caballeros," Fudge pidió atención.

Nadie le prestó atención y continuaron hablando entre ellos. Hasta los niños estaban fuera de la cama a esa hora, sacados de sus casas por sus padres impacientes. A sus ojos inocentes, sabían que algo preocupaba a sus padres. No sabían que era, pero esta elección era importante. Temían por su vida y creían que, de alguna manera, la persona que resultase elegida podría salvarlos.

Pero si estaban tan entusiasmados por la elección, ¿Por qué los niños sentían esa ansiedad en sus padres?

Fudge soltó una risita nerviosa. "Déjenme presentarles a su nuevo Ministro de Magia, ¡Rufus Scrimgeour!"

Un hombre alto y musculoso apareció de entre las sombras, su rostro lleno de cicatrices inexpresivo. Aun tras la reacción y los flashes de las cámaras mantuvo la compostura. Estrechó la mano de un inquieto Fudge y luego volteó hacia la multitud con el mentón en alto.

El Ministro Scrimgeour se quedó allí parado, frente a los gritos y ovaciones, maravillándose por el terror y la esperanza que le dirigían.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Lo sé, ha pasado un tiempo. Epic Solemnity se ha retrasado y leer otro de sus cap. me ayuda a seguir traduciendo (esa debe ser la peor excusa inventada de la historia) Bueno, espero que les guste y como siempre recuerden que aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios. Nos vemos!


	45. Parte II Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

En la mañana del lunes el Ministerio parecía encontrarse en caos total. Los empleados corrían por los corredores y arriba y abajo por las escaleras, apenas deteniéndose cuando tropezaban con alguien o perdían un tacón. Pequeños aviones de papel color violeta, transportando mensajes interdepartamentales, zumbaban a toda velocidad por el Departamento. La mayoría de los aviones encantados zumbaban por sobre las cabezas de los empleados. Mientras que algunas víctimas desafortunadas tenían que apartarse para evitar ser golpeados en la cara.

Izar se cubrió con la capucha mirando la conmoción desinteresado. Esta gente era insignificante para él y su ansiedad lo estaba incomodando. Anoche, a las doce, había sido elegido un nuevo Ministro y ahora todo el Ministerio estaba revuelto, cambiando cosas, transformando Departamentos, haciendo mandados y tratando de cumplir las órdenes de Rufus Scrimgeour.

De acurdo con el _Profeta, _Rufus había expresado su deseo de cambiar el gobierno por uno mas seguro. Izar escudriñó el discurso del hombre con ojo crítico, leyendo entre líneas se dio cuenta que lo que Rufus quería era desintoxicar el Ministerio, eliminar el fraude. Izar tenía que admirar el entusiasta deseo del hombre de limpiar el Ministerio, pero tenía que ser realista.

El Ministerio era la sede de la política. Y ésta siempre usaría el fraude y el poder para su provecho. Detener eso sería mas o menos imposible. Los políticos usaban marionetas para conseguir lo que querían. Nunca cometerían los engaños ellos mismos porque serían inculpados con facilidad.

Pero a juzgar por el caos que reinaba en el Ministerio, Izar se dio cuenta que Rufus Scrimgeour estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por limpiar el Ministerio.

Izar bajó las últimas escaleras que lo llevarían al Departamento de Misterios. Al menos su Departamento conservaría la calma y la serenidad. Eran casi las ocho, lo que quería decir que Izar había llegado al Ministerio con tiempo de sobra gracias a Riddle y a su insistencia. El hombre se había ido increíblemente temprano, pero fue lo bastante _amable _para dejarle un odioso Elf Doméstico que no dejaría de picarlo hasta que se despertara a tiempo.

En cuanto puso un pie en el piso de mármol negro, sus esperanzas de una mañana tranquila fueron destruidas.

Mas adelante, los Inefables ataviados en túnicas negras estaban amontonados en el corredor. No eran muchos los que trabajaba aquí, tal vez entre cinco y diez magos por división. La Cámara de la Muerte en sí sólo tenía a Lily y alguien más. La Sala de las Profecías y del Espacio eran las otras dos que no tenían tantos Inefables como el resto, en total era unos cincuenta en todo el Departamento.

Y parecía que todos ellos se habían reunido esta mañana.

Izar se acercó al grupo y entrecerró los ojos al ver la cantidad de cuerpos en su camino.

"Ocupación del Ministerio," gruñó un hombre en su oído.

Izar volteó y notó los dientes amarillentos y el pelo graso debajo de la capucha antes de identificar la alta figura a su lado. "Augustus," saludó.

Rookwood sonrió exponiendo aún más sus dientes antes de asentir. El Mortífago del Círculo interno siempre había sido el más huraño de los seguidores de Voldemort. "El Ministro va a hablar con nosotros en la Cámara de la Muerte. Si me preguntas a mi, va a destruir el Departamento por completo y luego a construirlo otra vez. No temen, todo ellos."

Mientras decía esto, el grupo de Inefables comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta más lejana a la derecha. Izar hizo una mueca, para nada nervioso al tener que volver a ver la Cámara de la Muerte, pero increíblemente ansioso por el hecho de que el Ministerio estuviera metiendo las narices en su trabajo.

No creía que Rufus fuera a movilizarse con esta rapidez.

Izar y Rookwood ingresaron juntos en la fría Cámara ambos con la intención de unirse al resto cerca del fondo y de la figura que estaba de pie al lado del Velo. Entre más descendían y más se acercaban al arco de piedra Izar sentía un cubo de hielo en su mente. Susurros inteligibles siseaban en su cabeza en un tenor furioso, una advertencia de lo que había del otro lado del Velo.

Justamente porque su mente estaba siendo afectada, Izar guardaba sospechas de que aún había partes del espíritu de Cygnus dentro de ella. Hubo una puerta en su mente que Lily no había cerrado al recibir el ataque. Una parte de Cygnus podía seguir resguardada dentro.

No sabía cuales serían las consecuencias de eso o si alguna vez lo notaría. Era algo a lo que tenía que permanecer atento.

Una risita le llamó la atención en cuanto se sentó en la segunda hilera. Volteó y se encontró con unos ojos marrones burlones. "Parece que tu cuerpo finalmente se puso a la para con tu ego, Black."

Izar alzó las cejas mientras buscaba en su mente la identidad del hombre detrás suyo. Había pasado bastante desde que había sido contratado y aun así vagamente recordaba a los otros empleados. Yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo, finalmente recordó su identidad. Su nombre era Conner Oran, un Sangresucia y el Inefable más joven después de Izar. En sus veintes, tenía la madurez de un adolescente.

Los celos eran la razón detrás de la actitud de Conner, pero Izar podía ver algo mas detrás de esos ojos marrones que lo estudiaban de arriba abajo—una emoción en la que Izar prefería no pensar. "Y y veo que finalmente conseguiste que te creciera algo de pelusa. ¿Cuánto te llevó? ¿Un año de trabajo?" preguntó Izar con expresión seria señalando la sobra de una barba en el rostro del joven.

Era mas que una simple mancha de pelusa, pero Izar notaba que Conner era la clase de hombre que luchaba para que le creciera vello en el rostro y se avergonzaba por ello. Había parches de piel suave que dirigían la atención a su tosca barba.

Conner se ruborizó y miró al heredero Black. Antes de que pudiera responder Izar volteó y se sentó, pero no sin antes de divisar el pelo carmesí. _Ella _estaba sentada no lejos de allí mirando a Rufus con una expresión ininteligible.

Antes de que ella lo viera, Izar miró hacia adelante, sabía que aún no había leído la carta que le había mandado por medio de Regulus.

"La mayoría ya están presentes y ubicados," comenzó Rufus de pie al lado del Velo pero ciertamente no demasiado cerca. Se mantenía en su lugar y su postura anunciaba poder y control. Sus ojos amarillos sondearon la audiencia de Inefables. "Comencemos entonces."

Los Inefables murmuraron entre ellos, el ánimo se tornó tan frío como el ambiente en la Cámara de la Muerte. Mas arriba estaba Owen Welder, su barba naranja destacaba en el mar de negros, blancos y grises. Tenía las manos sobre su barriga y su expresión delataba lo sombrío que se encontraba por esta invasión del Ministerio.

"Por muchos años se han dedicado a mejorar el mundo mágico con sus investigaciones y experimentos," comenzó Rufus, su voz llegando incluso hasta aquellos que habían decidido sentarse lejos del centro. "El Ministro Fudge les dejó hacer lo que quisieran y les colocó límites mínimos a su campo de investigación. Yo quiero ofrecerle al Departamento de Misterios mayor financiamiento."

Oh, Rufus era _bueno. _Izar asintió con una sonrisa. ¿Qué mejor que ofrecer malas noticias cuando están endulzadas con un premio? El presupuesto era ajustado en el Departamento de Misterios y la mayoría de los Inefables tenían que renunciar a muchas de sus investigaciones. Aquellos más débiles oirían 'más financiamiento' y quedarían embelesados con Scrimgeour sin importarles la avalancha de malas noticias que de seguro vendría después…

"Como aumentaré los fondos será necesario implementar ciertos cambios con respecto a las operaciones diarias del Departamento." Rufus señaló a un grupo de magos sentados en fila sobre una banca. Estaban ataviados con túnicas rojas con un gran logo del Ministerio en el pecho. Todos ellos tenían rollos de pergamino y una pluma lista para comenzar a tomar nota furiosamente de ser necesario. "He reunido un grupo de magos y brujas experimentados que recorrerán el Departamento de Misterios y examinarán sus proyectos. Verán si necesitan mas financiamiento o los cambios que se requieran."

Y a lo que el Ministro en realidad se refería era que había contratado un grupo de magos confiables para que espiaran a los Inefables. Si había un proyecto considerado demasiado peligroso, Rufus tendría el poder para cancelarlo.

Izar se sentó derecho bullendo de rabia. Disfrutaba de su privacidad y ahora estaba siendo invadida. Por causa de esta invasión, podía sentir su fascinación por Scrimgeour disminuir. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era un movimiento inteligente. Izar simplemente no quería ser el objetivo de dicho movimiento.

Rufus se rascó la barbilla, sus cicatrices de estiraron en el proceso. No parecía afectado por los susurros que se esparcían por la audiencia. "Cada proyecto de investigación también deberá ser aprobado por mi o por algún miembro de mi grupo antes de iniciarse. Y todas las invenciones deberán ser registradas antes de ser completadas. Si algún proyecto o invención es devuelto sin la aprobación o registro, será descartado y destruido."

Los susurros se transformaron en furiosos murmullos pero Rufus se mantuvo firme. Tenía esa expresión de pocker que ocultaba una sombra peligrosa detrás de los ojos amarillos. Éste era un ex Auror. Un hombre al que no podían importarle menos las imágenes afables si de delegación y orden se trataba.

Entre la atmósfera furiosa, Izar se mantuvo sentado en calma, estaba furioso, pero también algo divertido. Scrimgeour se acababa de ganar a varios Inefables de enemigos. Y aunque era probable que no se revelaran, sí escucharían a alguien que les devolviera su privacidad.

Y ese alguien sería Tom Riddle.

Tal vez esa _organización _en el Departamento de Misterios fuera algo bueno. Porque cuando Tom Riddle saliera de las sombras haría que le gente se le acercara a comer de su mano. El hombre era así de brillante. Rufus Scrimgeour sería reemplazado por un Señor Oscuro disfrazado que alteraría el mundo y la sociedad como quisiera.

"Gracias por su cooperación en este plan para convertir al Departamento de Misterios en un ambiente de trabajo próspero y avanzado," prácticamente rugió Rufus con una breve inclinación. Mientras se enderezaba hizo una seña hacia los magos con túnicas rojas. "Si tienen alguna pregunta pueden transmitírsela al Concejo."

Con esto, el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras saludando con la mano a los Inefables que se ponían de pié y gritaban sus preguntas y preocupaciones.

Izar permaneció sentado con una sonrisa amarga. Necesitaba el ataque de esta noche. Su furia contenida necesitaba liberarse.

**(Death of Today)**

"Te ves abandonado," comentó Severus.

Regulus se agachó frente al Tapiz de los Black tocando con su varita la pared con la esperanza de reconstruirlo. Había pasado toda la mañana y tarde en eso y no había tenido suerte. Hace una hora recién había logrado que desaparecieran las manchas de whisky, pero el daño seguía presente. Kreacher había tratado de arreglar la pared con su magia, pero algún maleficio Oscuro seguía tercamente en pie cubriendo los rostros de los Black del pasado y el presente.

"¿En serio?" murmuró Regulus aún con su atención en la pared e ignorando a Severus. Pero era lo opuesto. El hombre era imposible de ignorar.

El maestro de pociones acababa de llegar a Grimmauld, para sorpresa de Regulus. El ataque comenzaría pronto y por eso Severus había dejado Hogwarts. Detenerse allí era una parada extra, una que Severus debió haber planeado. Era bastante…amable de su parte. Habían intercambiado algunas cartas durante el verano pero siempre permaneciendo e temas seguros como la guerra e Izar. Pero nunca habían tocado el tema de su relación.

"¿Supongo que Izar esta viviendo con el Señor Oscuro?"

Regulus suspiró, golpeó con su puño la pared y se volteó hacia Severus. "Así es, en contra de su voluntad, pero sí."Se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica. Regulus nunca comentaba nada sobre su sospecha de una relación sexual ente Voldemort e Izar. Le había preguntado a Severus sobre su hijo y su relación con el Señor Oscuro la primera vez que se habían visto después de quince años, pero eso era todo.

Severus se acomodó su ropa de Mortífago y estudió a Regulus con ojos insondables. "Te das cuenta," comenzó en un tono suave. "Que ya no tienes que esconderte ¿verdad?"

Regulus se apoyó contra la mesa y frunció el seño. "Claro que si," murmuró. "¿A dónde quieres llegar Severus?"

El hombre volteó para mirar el tapiz de los Black. "Sigues actuando como si todavía te ocultases de el Señor Oscuro. Te quedas en esta… triste casa y ocupas tu tiempo con proyectos mundanos. Estoy seguro que tu mente esta ocupada sólo con tu hijo."

Regulus se puso en blanco. "Mi hijo es importante para mí," susurró.

"Y estás en todo tu derecho de pensar así," respondió Severus con calma. "Pero te estás consumiendo por él y aferrándolo con mucha fuerza. Se está convirtiendo en un adulto y en el primer sucesor del Señor Oscuro. No puedes sentarte aquí y esperar a que él te entretenga." Severus lo miró por sobre su hombro. "Tienes que volver a _vivir_. Ya no necesitas ocultarte."

Regulus se quedó mirando a Severus, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta rápida. Era cierto que él no era muy activo o social, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera solo.

"¿Y si disfruto de mi soledad, Severus?" respondió. "La guerra no ha siquiera comenzado y ya me ha quitado tanto. ¿Qué pasa si me gusta permanecer en las sombras? No quiero trabajar en el Ministerio y no me gusta ninguna otra profesión. Izar es quien está representando el nombre de la familia Black y eso es lo única que me importa."

Respiró profundamente y miró los ojos negros. "¿Y que hay contigo, Severus?" continuó Regulus, su ira calmándose. Se acercó mas a Severus y lo tomó por el brazo. Sorprendentemente, el hombre no intentó apartarse. "Siempre odiaste a los niños y aun así enseñas. Las pociones siempre fueron tu pasión pero más aun las Artes Oscuras. Y se te niega el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cada año. Sin mencionar que eres un _espía, _jugando en ambos lados del campo y sirviendo a dos amos. ¿No crees que ya has sacrificado suficiente? ¿No entiendes mi necesidad de estar solo?"

Severus apartó su brazo, solo para colocar amas manos sobre los hombros de Regulus. Sea acercó hasta que su aliento rozó su rostro. "Tu eres demasiado joven y vivaz para ocultarte. No te compares conmigo."

"Tu eres demasiado terco," dijo Regulus. "Somos parecidos, mucho mas de lo que quieres admitir."

"Si no sobrevivo esta guerra, voy a asegurarme de demostrar tus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Regulus frunció el seño. "¿Qué te hace decir eso, Severus? ¿Por qué crees que no sobrevivirás esta guerra?" La expresión de Severus se tornó sombría y Regulus sintió algo pesado en el estómago al darse cuenta. "¿Exactamente… de qué lado estas?" susurró presintiendo la respuesta.

Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, su Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a quemar con fuerza.

Era momento del ataque.

Era tiempo que Voldemort se presentara al mundo mágico.

**(Death of Today)**

El valle de Godric.

Un lugar bastante simbólico para atacar, pensó Izar mientras miraba las puertas frente a si. No solo había sido el hogar de Godric Gryffindor, enemigo de Salazar Slytherin, sino también lo era ahora de un gran grupo de Muggles _y _magos. Muchos nacidos de Muggles y sus padres se trasladaron allí después de descubrir que tenían la habilidad de hacer magia. Pero también había Muggles que no conocían la magia ni la amenaza que suponía.

Voldemort había elegido un lugar brillante para anunciar su llegada a Gran Bretaña.

Izar estaba rodeado por la mayoría de los Mortífagos de segundo rango cuando Voldemort y su Círculo interno entraron por la puerta del Valle de Godric. No tomó mucho hasta que comenzó el caos y maldiciones eran lanzadas sin cuidado a las casas, incendiándolas y sacando a sus ocupantes. La Marca Tenebrosa verde fue lanzada, dominando el cielo oscuro entre los gritos de dolor de los habitantes del Valle.

Esta era la etapa de tortura y muerte. Izar no estaba tan dispuesto como el resto de los Mortífagos. Odiaba a los Muggles, pero también despreciaba la tortura. Si necesitaba matar no lo iba a dudar un instante. Y si necesitaba ser creativo ante los ojos del Señor Oscuro utilizaría un solo hechizo que dañaría pero esencialmente mataría a la víctima.

Pero cuando estaba en una multitud como esta, sedienta de sangre, podía quedarse atrás y esperar por la siguiente fase del ataque—que seguramente pronto comenzaría. El Ministerio sería alertado e Izar estaba ansioso por cobrar su venganza en hombres que pudieran defenderse apropiadamente. Atacar a gente vulnerable que no podía defenderse era una pequeña, si no lamentable victoria.

Algunos Mortífagos lo empujaron mientras luchaban por adentrarse aún más en el barrio. Detrás de su máscara pesada, Izar los vio alejarse y se preguntó por qué no podía ser como ellos. Tenía mas razones para odiar a los Muggles que ellos. Su oscuro pasado en el orfanato era suficiente y aun así no podía torturar y matar sin piedad.

Culpaba a los genes de su madre. Hasta Regulus estaba sediento de sangre.

Mientras se quedaba atrás en la multitud de Mortífagos notó a una mujer corriendo hacia las puertas del vecindario. Nadie mas la había visto y hubiera escapado si Izar no la hubiese avistado. Seguramente era Muggle porque no tenía varita. Izar alzó la suya y entrecerró los ojos para apuntar mejor.

"_Avada Kedavra," _susurró.

La maldición asesina salió como un laser de luz verde brillante y le dio justo en la espalda. Miró impasible como su cuerpo colapsaba en el suelo. Poco después, una madre y su hija corrían lado a lado hacia las puertas del Valle de Godric. La niña pequeña no podía tener mas de cuatro años y sus piernas pequeñas luchaban por mantenerse a la par con su desesperada madre.

Izar frunció el seño y mató a la madre con la misma sangre fría con la que se había desecho de la otra mujer. Cayó con fuerza llevando a la niña con ella por el peso de su cuerpo.

Izar miró, compenetrado, cómo la niña pequeña gritaba con desesperación sacudiendo a su madre para despertarla. Sus gritos suplicantes retumbaron en la mente de Izar mientras alzaba su varita una vez mas y mataba a la chica con la misma maldición. El cuerpo pequeño cayó sobre el de su madre, lágrimas aun fluyendo de sus ojos y mojando el cuerpo inmóvil debajo.

Quedarse cerca de las puertas probaba ser el mejor sitio para matar a aquellos Muggles y magos que huían. Y aun así, por alguna razón, volteó y comenzó a caminar con lentitud en dirección al Valle de Godric. Alaridos y gritos de piedad quemaban su oído sensible. Izar se forzó a si mismo a olvidar su sentimentalismo y a disfrutar el sonido.

Todo el tiempo, esperaba con ansia el arribo del Ministerio. Lo que en verdad disfrutaba eran los desafíos y las batallas que le subían la adrenalina. Sus genes crueles y agresivos de los Black emergían cuando luchaba contra oponentes que podían defenderse. Siempre sintió placer al herir a sus enemigos y hacerlos sangrar y sufrir. Y saber que pudieron haberse salvado era otro bonus excitante.

Mas adelante logró ver al Señor Oscuro de pie en el jardín de una casa. No era de sorprender que hubiera un grupo de Mortífagos a su alrededor, mirándolo con ojos admirados. Pero lo que en verdad le llamó la atención a Izar fue la expresión de Voldemort. En su rostro no había otra cosa que total demencia mientras torturaba al Muggle a sus pies. Los ojos carmesí brillaban con sádica fascinación y la sonrisa en sus labios era totalmente distinta a cualquiera que Izar hubiera visto antes.

El Muggle a los pies de Voldemort gritaba con desesperación, un sonido que Izar sabía nunca saldría de la boca de un hombre a menos que este experimentara extremo dolor.

Izar no tenía ningún problema con la obsesión del Señor Oscuro por la tortura de los Muggles y no sentía lástima por el hombre. Pero sí lo ponía inquieto cómo Voldemort podía perderse en la excitación de la tortura. El mago inteligente y controlado que conocía estaba perdido en el delirante Señor Oscuro. Si alguna vez un enemigo necesitaba matar a Voldemort, el mejor momento para hacerlo sería cuando el hombre estuviese absorto con su premio.

Una vez que el Muggle fue silenciado por un último grito ahogado, Voldemort alzó la mirada sobre las cabezas de los Mortífagos y miró a Izar. Antes de que éste pudiera hacerle entender nada a través de su mirada, el heredero Black le dio la espalda, no quería estar cerca del hombre durante el ataque. Izar no estaba de humor para torturar esta noche.

Entonces un hombre apareció jadeando hacia él, corriendo en dirección a las puertas como si fueran su paraíso seguro. Izar estudió al voluminoso sujeto antes de estirar la pierna y hacerlo tropezar para que no pudiese escapar. El Muggle gritó al rasparse las rodillas en el pavimento y volteó para mirar a Izar.

"Por favor," jadeó el hombre. "Por favor…"

Izar alzó las cejas en burlona simpatía. "¿Por favor qué?"

El hombre resopló con esfuerzo mientas sus pulmones se esforzaban por soportar la cantidad de oxígeno que estaban recibiendo. "No me mates, por favor. No quiero herir a nadie. Nunca hice nada… Por favor, por favor."

Izar podía sentir los ojos del Señor Oscuro en su espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y tocaba con su mano enguantada la frente del hombre. "Te diré que haré," murmuró Izar, su voz sonaba ahogada por la máscara. "Si puedes alcanzar las puertas con vida, no te perseguiré. Quedarás libre…"

El hombre abrió la boca varias veces como un pez fuera del agua.

"Mi paciencia se esta acabando," siseó Izar. "Corre gordo bastardo o voy a abrirte por la mitad. Terminarás lo más flaco que has estado jamás."

Sus últimas palabras ni siquiera alcanzaron al Muggle que ya se había puesto de pie de un salto y corría a toda velocidad hacia la reja. Izar estaba seguro que era lo mas rápido que el hombre se había movido en su vida. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y miro con morbosa fascinación como el Muggle esquivaba varios Mortífagos y salía por las puertas de la comunidad. No lo esperaba, estaba casi seguro que alguien más iba a detenerlo.

Bueno. Seguramente iba a molestar a Voldemort. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Izar se internó por otra calle, alejándose de Voldemort y la mayoría de las flamas. La mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban sacando a los dueños de sus casas para torturarlos y matarlos en el jardín. Era puramente por el show, para probar al resto que podían causar dolor tan bien como los del círculo interno.

La mayor parte del pasto en el Valle de Godric estaba manchado de rojo y marrón, un gran contraste con su original color verde. Parecía que la mayoría de los Mortífagos en la calle eran del tercer rango. Tenía que ser una zona de solo Muggles. Nadie se defendía a excepción de los gritos y las súplicas.

Pasó en frente de una casa y se detuvo para ver la escena. Era una mujer y un hombre apenas con vida, ambos siendo arrastrados fuera de su hogar. Luego, un niño que seguramente era su hijo fue arrojado con rudeza en el jardín. Sin saber por qué, Izar se encontró concentrando su atención en el niño. No podía ser mayor de seis años con pelo rubio oscuro y ojos grandes y negros. Los niños siempre lucían patéticos, pero éste aun mas. Era muy delgado y parecía totalmente vulnerable.

Aun así, el chico permanecía sentado con calma y solemnidad mientras los magos a su alrededor golpeaban a su madre y reían. Cualquier otro niño estaría llorando y sorbiéndose la nariz.

Entonces el niño alzó la cabeza y miró a Izar. Un segundo después le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y lo saludó con timidez con la mano. Sus dedos apenas se movieron, pero Izar lo notó igualmente. Había algo sobre este niño que o ponía inquieto y alertaba.

Caminó hacia delante sin darse cuenta hasta que estuvo al lado de los Mortífagos que jugaban con la madre. El padre ya estaba muerto, sofocado por su propio vómito. Y el chico aun no lloraba.

"Sabía que vendrías," le susurró el chico. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras miraba con mas atención al heredero Black, como si buscara algo para identificar a Izar. "El adolescente con ojos bonitos."

Izar hizo una mueca detrás de su máscara, dudando entre si matar o maldecir al chico por llamar a sus ojos _bonitos. _Fue forzado a decidir con rapidez cuando el Mortífago que sostenía al chico por el hombro lo empujó mas contra el suelo y lanzó un _Crucio. _Las delicadas facciones del niño se contrajeron horriblemente y un grito desgarrador escapó entre sus labios húmedos. Los ojos negros miraron a Izar con desesperación, luchando por conseguir oxígeno entre cada grito.

Izar sintió algo extraño en el estómago. Había algo único sobre este chico y se sentía responsable por proteger a este… extraño. "Detente," siseó Izar adelantándose y tomando al Mortífag por la muñeca. "Conozco al chico."

Al interferir, el _Crucio _se detuvo liberando al niño. El Mortífago miró a Izar, sus ojos casi invisibles por lo achinados que los tenía. "Consíguete el tuyo," escupió.

Evitó suspirar ante la reacción melodramática del hombre, Izar lo aferró por el frente de la túnica y lo acercó mas a si. "Ve a buscar otro Muggle vulnerable. Este es mío ¿comprendes?" dijo con frialdad. Miró al hombre dirigiendo la mitad de su irritación por esta noche a través de su mirada.

El Mortífago se tensó pero se apartó y abandonó el jardín. Izar lo miró alejarse y volteó hacia el reto de los Mortífagos, desafiándolos a que se atrevieran a meterse en su camino. Como si éstos pudieran sentir su inmensa impaciencia e irritación, simplemente voltearon para disfrutar la ejecución de la madre.

Izar no sintió lástima por ella. Tampoco la sentía por el niño.

O al menos eso era lo que se decía a si mismo mientras lo miraba, el chico temblaba. Era un Muggle, posiblemente un nacido de Muggles, pero una desgracia para el mundo mágico de todas formas. Debería matarlo. Era un desperdicio menos del que preocuparse y Voldemort estaría furioso de enterarse de esto.

De cualquier manera, el Destino siempre intervenía en la vida de las personas. Algunas veces, haría que su víctima actuase de manera inusual para cumplir sus planes.

Izar respiró con irritación detrás de su máscara y se agachó, colocó una mano en el hombro del niño. Intentó confortarlo a través del dolor, pero sabía que había fallado miserablemente. En vez de hacer el tonto una vez mas, apartó la mano y se acercó mas a la gimiente figura en el suelo. "¿Cómo supiste que vendría?"

El chico se estremeció ante la frialdad en su voz pero continuó mirando a Izar como si fuese la única cosa que lo mantenía consciente. "S-sueños," susurró inaudiblemente mientas lágrimas resbalaban de sus pestañas. Su pequeña cabeza estaba presionada contra la tierra como para aliviar el dolor.

Izar se enderezó pensativo mirando al niño frente a si. Era posible que fuera un Vidente y, por lo tanto, un Sangresucia, pero también podía ser un Muggle con un don. Su sensibilidad a la magia sería muy útil en esta situación.

¿Qué mierda iba a hacer con el niño?

Ni siquiera se había inmutado al oír los alaridos de su madre y ante la peculiar imagen de hombre con túnica y varita. Solo continuaba mirando a Izar. Éste sintió escalofríos. Su expresión era parecida a la de Tom Riddle en el orfanato. Una que Izar lucía a a veces. Seguramente la había tenido de chico también solo que no lo recordaba.

"¿Por qué no gritas por piedad por tu madre?" se preguntó Izar en voz alta.

Sin dudarlo, el labio inferior del chico tembló. "Ella lo merecía."

Izar se puse de pie. "¿Te lastimó?" preguntó finalmente comprendiendo la falta de empatía del chico por su familia.

"No, pero papá si lo hizo," fue su respuesta mientras otro estremecimiento sacudía su cuerpo.

Dejar al niño aquí estaba fuera de discusión. Y llevarlo de vuelta a la base de Voldemort _definitivamente _no era una opción. Solo quedaba Grimmauld Place. Izar podía aparecer allí y en segundos estar de vuelta. Ciertamente no iba a abandonar el ataque ahora. No había obtenido lo que había venido a buscar. Los otros Mortífagos habían liberado sus frustraciones torturando Muggles, Izar necesitaba la misma cura terapéutica. Y eso solo pasaría cuando llegase el Ministerio.

Si lo hacía.

"Ven aquí," ordenó Izar tratando de suavizar su tono. Aparentemente, por la manera en que el chico frunció el seño, no lo había logrado.

El niño intentó moverse pero cayó al suelo, su pequeño cuerpo aun luchaba con los efectos del _Crucio. _Izar presionó los labios, se arrodilló a su lado y a regañadientes alzó a la pequeña criatura en brazos antes de desaparecer del Valle de Godric.

Al caer en el vestíbulo de la casa Black se puso de pie y notó que el chico lo tenía aferrado con fuerza por el cuello. Izar hizo una mueca pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Se agarraba de él frenéticamente como si fuera su última línea de vida.

"¡Kreacher!" gritó mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación que había sido suya durante el verano.

Casi inmediatamente, como si Voldemort estuviese pendiente de su locación, su Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a arder. Izar intentó ignorarla a pesar de que dolía casi tanto como la vez que fue marcado. El hombre estaba furioso, mas que furioso.

"Amo Izar," Kreacher hizo una inclinación. "Es bueno volver—"

Izar continuó caminando, ignorando el saludo de la criatura. "Necesito pedirte un favor, Kreacher." El Elfo doméstico siempre prefería que Izar 'pidiera' a que 'ordenara'. "Cuida a este niño; asegúrate que se queda en _ésta _habitación y no sale. Hazte cargo de que nadie entre en esta habitación excepto por mi o con mi permiso. Asegúrate que no se mete en ningún lío."

Entró en su habitación a zancadas, ansioso por regresar al ataque lo antes posible. Su Marca, de ser posible, se calentó mas y el dolor de intensificó.

"Pero…¡_un Sangresucia!" _chilló el elfo. "Ensucia la honorable casa de los Black…"

Izar intentó colocar al niño en la cama pero sus delgados brazos apretaban su cuello con fuerza sorprendente. Tuvo que quedarse inclinado torpemente sobre la cama aferrando la cintura del chico. "_Suéltame," _gruñó. Podía aventajarlo con facilidad, pero prefería no dislocar sus brazos. Aunque, _ahorraría _tiempo…

"¿Prometes que volverás?" susurró el niño inocentemente en su oreja.

Tragándose su impaciencia, Izar asintió. "Lo prometo," dijo con solemnidad. Cuando regresara del ataque no tenía idea de qué haría con el chico. Primero, tenía que ocultarlo del Señor Oscuro. Luego, no se le ocurría ningún plan lógico.

Pero ahora no era el momento para pensar en un Muggle.

El chico soltó su cuello y cayó sobre las sábanas mirando a Izar con seriedad. "No puedes romper una promesa."

"Claro que si puedo romper una promesa," respondió con dureza para luego sisear de dolor y aferrarse el antebrazo. "Pero volveré," susurró. Mientras volteaba hacia Kreacher jadeó de dolor y exasperación al notar la terca mirada de la criatura. "Esta es una orden, Kreacher. No me importa de qué sangre sea."

Kreacher bajó las orejas. "Si Amo Izar."

Por toda respuesta Izar cerró la puerta. Apartando la culpa y dudas por traer al chico a casa, Izar corrió hacia las escaleras, su mente regodeándose en la batalla tan necesaria. En cuanto llegó al pie de los escalones, desapareció con un _crack._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de Autor: **Para aquellos que ya se están poniendo frenéticos, no, este chico no va a ser un personaje significativo. No soy un gran fan de meter a un niño en la mezcla, pero me sirve para completar algunas ideas. ¿Cuáles son? Ya verán.

Y solo una nota aparte. Voldemort no soporta a los niños. (Izar tampoco, no sabe como actuar frente a ellos) Niños Muggles o nacidos de especialmente. Así que puedo asegurarles que el acto de Izar no va a ser muy bien visto. ;)

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Lamento mucho que mis últimos capítulos hayan demorado tanto. Epic no actualiza desde el 10 de Septiembre y me estoy poniendo algo frenética. El lo llama un _hiatus, _que es como un bloqueo de inspiración. Yo lo entiendo; de una forma siempre se las arreglaba para subir un cap de entre 6000 y 7000 palabras cada semana y todos con algo interesante y única para leer. Así que, sólo esperemos que se le pase pronto.

Mil gracias a todos los reviewers, algunos tuve oportunidad de responder.


	46. Parte II Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Como si el karma lo hubiese organizado, Izar apareció justo al lado de Voldemort en las calles del Valle de Godric. Sabía que esta era la cruel manera en que el Destino lo castigaba por llevarse a ese niño Muggle a su casa. Estaba empezando a creer que Voldemort era el Destino. El hombre lo sabía todo y también era cruel.

Su llegada fue notada rápidamente por los Mortífagos a su alrededor. Se agazaparon y lo apuntaron con sus varitas. Izar alzó la suya con calma y una media sonrisa invisible detrás de su máscara. "Olvidé mi varita en la base," ofreció una pobre excusa. Agitó su varita en pequeños círculos. "No crean que soy Rufus Scrimgeour en ropas de Mortífago. El negro no es su color."

Hubo suspiros y gruñidos y prono los Mortífagos se relajaron y bajaron sus varitas. Voldemort lo miró con desprecio y le dio la espalda. Izar sabía que el hombre no creía su excusa, de hecho, esperaba que nadie le creyera que había olvidado su varita en la base. De haberlo hecho, a Izar le preocuparía que Voldemort hubiese reclutado algunos magos y brujas mediocres.

Sabía que eventualmente tendría que inventar una excusa razonable por ausentarse un ratito durante el ataque. Eso si Voldemort no sabía ya la razón. A juzgar por la mirada furiosa del mismo, Izar creía que Voldemort podía haber oído rumores de su escapada con el Muggle.

Suspiró y miró sus pies. Se había aparecido justo sobre un cuerpo, sus órganos intestinales cubrían sus zapatos.

Si. Karma era una perra.

Con un gruñido de repulsión, Izar alzó sus pies y los limpió en el pasto. En el Valle de Godric no parecía haber disminuido el caos desde los minutos en que no había estado. Los gritos parecían haberse aplacado un poco, pero las llamas seguían tan altas y ardientes como antes, si no más. El fuego iluminaba el cielo y las calles con un brillo naranja permitiendo que los Mortífagos pudiesen ver cualquier víctima escondida entre las casas.

Y el Ministerio aún no aparecía. Claro que solo habían pasado diez o veinte minutos desde que los Mortífagos invadieran el Valle de Godric, seguramente no el tiempo suficiente para reunir a los Aurors. Pero sabía que llegarían pronto. Este era el primer ataque completo de los Mortífagos, pero no era la primera batalla de Rufus Scrimgeour contra magos oscuros.

De pie en uno de los jardines se quedó allí mirando a nada en particular. Su respiración innecesaria se redujo mientras oía los alaridos de las víctimas torturadas. Izar hizo una mueca y rodó su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de relajar algo de su ansiedad. Sus dedos y manos comenzaron a temblar por su inquietud. Su energía y adrenalina comprimidas aumentaban a niveles peligrosos. Pronto ya no le importaría su vacilación por torturar víctimas indefensas e iría a buscar su propia familia de Muggles.

En cuanto sus pensamientos indicaban un camino sin retorno, se oyeron _cracks _de apariciones afuera de las puertas del Valle de Godric.

Los Mortífagos gritaron encantados y salieron corriendo de las casas de sus víctimas en dirección a las puertas. Izar dio un paso en esa dirección molesto por ser quien se encontraba más lejos pero se detuvo al sentir un aviso de su sensibilidad a la magia. Su don oculto era activado por su adrenalina y en este momento su cuerpo abundaba en esa sustancia.

Mientras los Mortífagos lo pasaban, Izar sintió como sus piernas se congelaban en su sitio. Echó el cuello hacia atrás e inhaló profundamente cerrando sus ojos con placer al sentir las ondas de magia procedentes del fondo del Valle, a sólo metros de donde se encontraba actualmente.

Rufus era bueno.

_Muy bueno._

El ex – Auror había lanzado el ruido de su aparición hacia el otro lado del barrio para distraer a sus enemigos de su verdadera locación. Luego tomaría a los Mortífagos por sorpresa.

Para su desgracia, Izar no fue engañado.

Con un giro exagerado, Izar caminó hacia el centro de la calle enfrentando a las figuras encapuchadas que allí se encontraban. Ansioso observó cómo sus rostros borrosos comenzaron a tomar forma. Una risita disimulada escapó de sus labios al quedarse allí parado, alto y firme. Un solo Mortífago contra el Departamento de Aurors.

Ahora, _esto _era para lo que vivía. Esta sensación era exhilarante. Esto era tortura. Este era el lugar al que pertenecía. Cualquier problema o detalle de su vida personal se apartó de su mete como cenizas bajo un viento voraz. Y así es como lo quería.

Los Aurors, ataviados profesionalmente en sus túnicas azul y gis, alzaron sus varitas simultáneamente y una columna de fuego se formó hacia adelante, parecida a una super nova. Izar abrió sus ojos bien grande y luego rió. Se agazapó preparado mientras el fuego se dirigía hacia él. No iban a capturar. Iban a matar—a tantos Mortífagos como pudieran alcanzar con el fuego. Y _eso _sólo lo hacía todo más estimulante.

Un grito grave de _"¡No!" _sonó a sus espaldas mientras el fuego caía sobre y alrededor de Izar. Pero no antes que este alzase un Escudo de Agua, un hechizo que se formó a su alrededor como una burbuja. Se agachó, su piel gritaba por la proximidad de las llamas. Su visión se torno borrosa y parpadeó varias veces tratando de humedecer sus ojos. Un mar de fuego era lo único a su alrededor. Por un segundo se sintió mareado, como si estuviese en otro sitio.

Pero aclaró su mente a la fuerza, planeando su siguiente paso. A juzgar por el grito que había oído, los Mortífagos ya habían sido alertados que los Aurors estaban a sus espaldas y no de dónde les habían llegado los sonidos de Apariciones. Pero habían sido tan distraídos por las llamas como Izar. Sabía que algunos de ellos probablemente no había lanzado un hechizo o esquivado a tiempo.

Finalmente, las llamas se aplacaron. Izar se enderezó y bailó sobre sus pies. "_Altisonus," _murmuró. Agitó su varita en el aire y utilizó la gracia de su cuerpo para lanzar el hechizo en un rango mayor.

El hechizo vibró a través del aire como grandes ondas. El _Altisonus _permitía atacar a un gran grupo a la vez. Dentro de cada vibración había sonidos tan fuertes y dañinos que volarían los tímpanos de las víctimas. Y en algunos casos, dependiendo de cuan cerca estuviera la víctima y de la fuerza de quien lanzase el hechizo algunas cabezas podían explotar por la simple fuerza de los sonidos.

Era el hechizo ideal; especialmente porque no dañaba a quien lo lanzaba ni a nadie que estuviera detrás de él. Solo un leve eco los alcanzaba.

Los Aurors lucharon para protegerse de las vibraciones. Algunos tuvieron suerte mientras que otros gritaron presionando las palmas de sus manos contra sus orejas sangrantes. Izar miró estático cómo los dos Aurors más cercanos fallaban en evadir su ataque y sus cabezas explotaban abruptamente, sus cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Miró complacido el gran charco de sangre que se formó en el suelo.

Fue forzado a terminar el hechizo y defenderse cuando un Hechizo Cortante pasó a centímetros de su cuelo. Su escudo aplacó la mayoría de su fuerza pero un filo atravesó sus defensas y lo hirió en la garganta. Izar gruñó y flexionó sus rodillas. Con rapidez transformó los guijarros a sus pies en espejos para el Encantamiento de Reflexión. Éstos se alzaron justo a tiempo cuando los Aurors comenzaban a rodearlo. La mayoría de sus hechizos dieron en los espejos rebotando de regreso y causando estragos.

Muchos Aurors cayeron al suelo cerca de Izar, atrapados con la guardia baja por el Encantamiento de Reflexión y alcanzados por sus propias maldiciones.

Izar se limpió la sangre que chorreaba de su cuello ya sanado y agitó su varita con violencia. Los espejos temblaron y se rompieron en mil pedazos. Lanzando cualquier vacilación por la ventana, Izar lanzó los trozos cortantes de vidrio hacia afuera con un poderoso golpe alcanzando a unas cuantas víctimas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron detrás de su máscara cuando vio a un hombre en particular caer al suelo con un pedazo de vidrio enterrado entre sus ojos.

Entonces, una risa aguda resonó en el Valle de Godric. Izar sonrió divertido al sentir la fuente de esa risa cada vez más cerca.

Bellatrix se apareció justo detrás de él, presionando sus hombros contra su espalda. "Vamos querido sobrino," dijo detrás de su máscara dorada. "Veamos quien puede recolectar la mayor cantidad de cuerpos esta noche."

Izar sonrió con despecho, agitando su varita y decapitando a un Auror cuyas defensas habían fallado. "Tienes mucho que recorrer para alcanzarme," la provocó. Bellatrix había comenzado antes con los Muggles, pero Izar tenía la ventaja de haber matado grandes grupos de Aurors antes que llegaran los Mortífagos.

Y podía decir que ya estaban aquí. Izar ya no era atacado por todo el grupo de Aurors a la vez. Ahora podía enfocarse en un oponente a la vez antes que otro tomara su lugar.

Bellatrix e Izar bailaron juntos en el calor de la batalla, usando al otro como advertencia y ventaja. Cuando Bellatrix esquivaba, Izar esquivaba y viceversa. Era un buen par. Sus estilos de lucha se asemejaban bastante bien. Los dos eran rápidos de pies y viciosos. Jugar con su víctima no era tan placentero como pasar a la siguiente. En cuanto so oponente caía, se movían hacia el otro antes de que el primero hubiera siquiera tocado el suelo.

Estaban creando un perímetro considerable. Era claro que eran la mayor amenaza del grupo de Mortífagos a parte de Voldemort. Entre los dos juntaron una decente cantidad de cuerpos de Aurors, enfureciendo al Ministerio y alentando a los Mortífagos.

Bellatrix esquivó, atrayendo a Izar con ella. El hechizo de su oponente pasó sobre su cabeza y colisionó con otro Auror. El hombre salió volando con una profunda herida en su pecho.

Ella rió, su locura metiéndose debajo de la piel e Izar se descubrió a si mismo riendo con ella. Su visión se tornó roja al enderezarse, hambriento por más. A la distancia pudo distinguir algunos magos con túnicas ordinarias luchando junto con los Aurors. Asumió que se trataba de la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore. Izar no había visto a Albus Dumbledore en varios meses, pero el anciano estaba allí, luchando furiosamente contra Voldemort.

Ambos parecían preferir los encantamientos no verbales que se enfocaban más en la fuerza que en la creatividad. Iban iguales, los dos cegados por sus propias debilidades y su necesidad de vencer al otro. Dumbledore subestimaba el estado mental de Voldemort y éste era demasiado arrogante—ciego—para ver el poder de Dumbledore. Que _podía _haber alguien tan poderoso como él.

Por sólo un instante de locura, Izar consideró meterse en su duelo y agitar un poco las cosas. Saciar el hambre que no podía con estos Aurors. Claro que a Voldemort no le haría mucha gracia la idea. El hombre ya estaba bastante furioso por su desaparición de antes.

Estirándose hacia atrás, aferró el brazo de Bellatrix y la hizo girar. Necesitaba cambiar posiciones, una nueva escena. Con esperanzas de que estos oponentes fueran mejores que la otra mitad. Bellatrix recibió el cambio sin quejas y se lanzó con ansia hacia adelante.

Izar arrojó una maldición roja que amputó los pies de uno y lo asesinó en cuanto tocó el suelo. Sin detenerse prendió fuego al cuerpo sin vida alcanzando a otro Auror en el proceso. En cuanto la rubia se distrajo para pagar su túnica, Izar apuntó a sus bellos ojos azules y con un hechizo no verbal los hizo saltar de sus cuencas.

Ella gritó con horror y dolor, pero sorprendentemente se mantuvo en pie e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por defenderse de Izar. Su compañero Auror ya estaba muerto a sus pies, el olor a carne quemada impregnaba el aire.

El heredero Black no tuvo piedad de ella cuando apuntó con su varita cerca de sus pies donde su escudo era más débil. Alzándola por sus tobillos, la alzó en el aire y la hizo girar. Sin poder ver nada ella entró en pánico y se mareó con facilidad. De sus labios escapó el vómito goteando hasta su nariz y ahogándola.

Antes de que pudiese _ayudarla _con sus problemas, una maldición voló en su dirección. Izar nunca lo hubiese notado a no ser por su sensibilidad a la magia. Estaba dirigido a su perfil izquierdo, ni siquiera donde Bellatrix lo hubiese visto.

Había sido un ataque bien planeado, si no algo inusual en un Auror de la _luz_.

Izar se giró a si mismo y a Bellatrix para evitar un hechizo verde que sabía era la maldición asesina. Gruñendo, volteó hacia el Auror que lo había distraído de su presa y, borracho de sangre, apenas sí pudo reconocerlo.

Sirius Black.

Y justo atrás, puedo reconocer a James y Lily Potter. El Señor Potter tenía su uniforme de Auror mientras que su mujer llevaba su acostumbrada túnica negra, un signo de que seguía en la Orden del Fénix. Su expresión era impasible mientras luchaba contra los Mortífagos, su pelo carmesí como una violenta cortina de fuego.

Izar siseó entre dientes y, sosteniendo su varita entre el dedo índice y pulgar, lanzó un hechizo inofensivo a su tío. Claro que Sirius lo bloqueó y respondió con una maldición aún más poderosa y oscura, Izar la evadió con rápidos reflejos apartando a Bellatrix también. Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de sospecha al ver que Izar dudaba en lanzarle una maldición.

"¿Izar?" susurró el hombre, su expresión ensombreciéndose en una de dolor.

Izar lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con frustración. En cualquier otro momento trataría de luchar contra Sirius y mantener las apariencias. Pero justo ahora estaba en medio de un frenesí de sangre. Necesitaba una lucha desafiante y verdadera. Contra Sirius sólo haría que bajaran sus niveles de adrenalina porque no quería herirlo, o era posible que lo hiciera.

"En momento de que vaya a cazar una presa mas grande, Bellatrix…" susurró a la mujer a su espalda.

"¿Y dejarme aquí a mi sola?" se quejó con un puchero exagerado.

Izar miró por sobre su hombro a la docena o mas de Aurors muertos bajo la varita de Bellatrix. "Creo que puedes arreglártelas bien sola."

Sus ojos oscuros se lo miraron un instante detrás de su máscara de oro. Con un gesto casi cariñoso se aproximó para acariciar su máscara. "Ve a divertirte," con una fuerte risa lo empujó en el pecho con violencia. Izar se tambaleó pero antes de caer sentado desapareció con un fuerte _crack._

Izar gruñó al caer agazapado como un felino sobre su techo. Usó su fuerza y sus piernas para balancearse en el tejado resbaladizo. Con ojos sínicos y ansiosos estudió la batalla debajo. Ignoró muchos Aurors importantes, como Kingsley, Moody, y Potter… todos por _él._

"Si," siseó Izar acariciando las tejas al encontrar su objetivo.

Alzó su varita y lanzó un simple encantamiento aturdidor en dirección al hombre alto y musculoso. Éste, casi como su hubiera nacido con sensores, lo esquivó a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a él. El hombre rugió y volteó para encontrar sus ojos con los de Izar.

Había enfurecido al león.

La pregunta era, ¿Tenía la completa atención del depredador?

Con un vuelo de su túnica azul, su objetivo desapareció.

Sin siquiera voltear, Izar sonrió al oír un _crack _justo a sus espaldas.

**(Death of Today)**

Había algo extrañamente familiar en la figura alta y delgada frente a él. Esto pensaba Rufus mientras se balanceaba con esfuerzo en el tejado destruido. No era solo la estatura sino también la manera en que el mago se _movía. _En cada fibra de su cuerpo podía sentirse la gracia que convertía sus movimientos en fluidos y elegantes. Claro que Scrimgeour tenía sus sospechas y seguramente estaban acertadas, pero no era el momento para meditar en la identidad del Mortifago.

Rufus siseo y lanzo una maldición explosiva con la esperanza de empujar la figura del techo. En lugar de alzar un escudo como creyó que lo haría, el Mortifago se agacho como un gato balanceándose con facilidad en el arco del techo.

"Ostentoso," gruño Rufus exponiendo sus dientes. Odiaba a los luchadores ostentosos. Muchos Aurors tomaban el hábito de generar un estilo de pelea, pero ninguno tenía éxito sin años de práctica. Por otra parte, el Mortifago frente a si parecía haber nacido con elegancia—haciendo que el estilo ostentoso pareciera natural y no forzado.

El Mortifago se agazapo aun mas, estudiándolo. La máscara plateada reflejaba las llamas de las casas vecinas, velando sus facciones. Rufus lo miro fijamente, era muy sospechosa lo familiar que le resultaba la atmósfera alrededor del Mortifago. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el color de sus ojos y tenía la estatura promedio de la mayoría de los hombres, si no algo más alto.

Y conocía a muchos hombres que encajaban con esa descripción.

"Y tú eres torpe y bastante aburrido."

El susurro no le aclaro nada excepto la confirmación de lo que Rufus ya sabía, era hombre.

Encogiéndose de hombros Rufus volvió a alzar su varita mientras la figura permanecía agachada y observante. Una sonrisa determinada apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que el Mortifago lo había llevado ahí arriba solo para jugar con él.

"_¡Elidere!" _rugió Rufus, la maldición naranja fue volviéndose amarilla mientras se lanzaba contra el Mortifago. ¿Creía que era aburrido? Esta maldición haría que viera estrellas.

El Mortifago se balanceo en un pie, apartándose del camino del hechizo con facilidad. Pero el oponente de Rufus no esperaba que la maldición amarilla diera vuelta y regresara. Rufus observo, complacido, como el Mortifago conjuraba un torpe escudo y expresaba su sorpresa. Y justo como esperaba, en cuanto el _Elidere _toco el escudo hizo explosión.

Rufus protegió sus ojos del haz de luz brillante y se agacho para balancearse. Su pelo voló hacia atrás por la detonación y las manos frente a su rostro se calentaron por las llamas.

Finalmente, cuando el aire caliente se disipo, Rufus bajo los brazos y se quedo mirando el humeante y vacío sitio donde hubiera estado el Mortífago. Era imposible que hubiese tenido oportunidad de defenderse contra ese segundo ataque. El hombre había sido atrapado con la guardia baja, seria increíble si el Mortífago hubiera escapado con vida.

"_¡Incubitum!"_

Rufus fue tomado desprevenido cuando el Mortífago apareció de un salto y lanzo la maldición. El hechizo púrpura lo alcanzo con la guardia baja ante un ataque tan rápido. Su pierna mala comenzó a pesarle y su pulso se acelero peligrosamente. Rechinó los dientes mientras alzaba un escudo con rapidez para evitar otro hechizo que se dirigía a el.

Rebotó en el escudo y Rufus ignoró el dolor en su pierna para acercarse más al Mortífago.

Antes que ninguno pudiera seguir atacando apareció otro cráneo y serpiente verdes en el cielo turbio. Se oyeron los _cracks _de las desapariciones en el vecindario, señal de que los Mortífagos se retiraban.

No.

Este Mortífago no se iría a ninguna parte. Rufus estaba determinado a matar o capturar al hombre. Cualquiera serviría. Permitir que otro mago oscuro caminara libremente en la sociedad no era una opción. Demasiados hombres suyos habían muerto esa noche, luchando contra estos magos.

Rufus arremetió, haciendo estallar la chimenea del techo. Los ladrillos gritaron rápidamente alrededor del Mortífago en un pequeño remolino, golpeándolo en el hombro primero y luego unas cuantas veces en el pecho y la cabeza. Su oponente cayó, golpeando contra el techo y deslizándose hasta caer a un lado de la casa. Rufus, respirando con dificultad, caminó lentamente hasta el borde del tejado para mirar hacia abajo.

Esperaba ver un cuerpo sangrante y destruido. Sin embargo solo encontró inocentes cercas y prolijas flores.

Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Volteo rápidamente con su varita en alto, pero el Mortífago a su espalda fue más rápido. Mucho más rápido. Rufus salió volando del techo, disparado entre las casas hasta colisionar en un tejado algo más lejano. Rodó sobre si mismo, mareado y sin aire por el impacto. Debía haberse roto algunas costillas, tal vez un brazo y una pierna. A pesar de todo, clavó su varita entre las tejas para evitar caer.

Pudo sentir la furia crecer en su pecho. Volteó la cabeza, listo para vengarse, pero el Mortífago ya se había ido.

Algo le decía a Rufus que esta no sería la última vez que se encontraría con este rápido oponente.

**(Death of Today)**

No había sido su mejor duelo. Con Scrimgeour claro. Izar creía que se debía a que ya estaba cansado por los otros duelos con los Aurors. Por eso su duelo con Scrimegeour no había sido tan emocionante como esperaba. También para el hombre mismo. Izar estaba algo decepcionado que el ex – Auror no hubiese presentado un desafía mayor. Pero en cuanto Rufus había llegado al techo Izar recordaba que casi había podido saborear su inquietud.

La próxima vez sería mejor. Y más larga

Ahora subía las escaleras de Grimmauld hacia su habitación. Voldemort querría que volviese a su base esta noche, así que Izar tenía que actuar rápido. Lo que le recordaba. Tenía que inventar una excusa razonable para darle al Señor Oscuro de su ausencia inesperada durante el ataque de esta noche.

Voldemort no había pedido a sus Mortífagos que se reunieran en su base después del ataque. La mayoría regresaba a sus hogares después de la retirada mientras otros decidían pavonearse por la base para intercambiar historias de su éxito o prestar sus condolencias a alguna familia de un camarada caído.

E Izar decidió… ir a su casa a ver a un Muggle. Que _original._

"Amo Izar," chilló Kreacher con una inclinación en cuanto lo vio aparecer por la escalera. "El Sangresucia permaneció en su habitación, justo como ordenó."

"Bien," Izar apoyó su mano enguantada en la cabeza de Kreacher. "Regulus regresará pronto. Puedes irte a ver si necesita algo." Permitió que el Elfo se retirase y entró en su habitación con una mueca en el rostro.

En la otra punta del cuarto estaba el chico de pelo rubio oscuro, temblando. Los estremecimientos se debían, seguramente, al _Crucio _que había sufrido durante el ataque de los Mortífagos. Seguramente debería haberle dado un Relajante Muscular al chico, pero apartó ese pensamiento sensiblero con severidad.

El chico miró a Izar cuando éste apoyó su máscara plateada en el escritorio. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" inquirió Izar. Observó al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose por qué sentía esta extraña atracción por el Muggle. Era patética y prohibida.

"Aiden."

Izar gruñó, nada impresionado con la orgullosa valentía del chico. "Ven conmigo, Aiden. Voy a llevarte al orfanato. A menos que tengas familia…"

"Tengo una familia," dijo Aiden enderezándose a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo. En la claridad de la habitación, Izar notó que los ojos del chico eran de un marrón barroso. "Tú eres mi familia. No puedes llevarme al orfanato porque ya te tengo a ti."

Apoyado contra la pared, a una distancia segura del chico, Izar se cruzó de brazos. "Ni siquiera me conoces," susurró sobriamente. El modo en que el chico lo miraba lo estaba poniendo incómodo. Era una mirada de adoración, como si él fuera su único salvador—su ídolo.

"Si te conozco," lo contradijo Aiden. "Te veo en mis sueños."

Otra vez con os sueños. El chico tenía que ser un Vidente, aún si su habilidad era muy leve. "¿Con qué frecuencia tienes estos sueños?" preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía que lo que _debería_ estar haciendo es llevando al chico al orfanato, no acercándose más a él… _sí_ podía llamarlo 'acercarse'.

"Solo a veces," el chico frunció el seño con frustración. "No los recuerdo muy bien. Pero si me acuerdo haber soñado contigo. Y Regulus. Tú y él se parecen mucho. Haces que cosas pasen. Cosas mágicas."

Izar notó que el chico tenía problemas para pronunciar correctamente el nombre de Regulus. "¿Cosas mágicas?" repitió Izar, mas para si mismo que para el chico. Elocuente. Pero claro, el chico tenía seis, tal vez siete años.

Se apoyó aun mas contra la pared, examinando al chico que también lo miraba con ojos inquisidores. Si lo que decía era cierto entonces sí era un Sangresucia. O, probablemente, sus padres fueran un mago y una bruja también. El saber que el chico tenía cualidades mágicas y no era sólo un patético Muggle hacía que Izar se sintiera algo mejor. Aunque aún un Sangresucia no era mucho mejor que un Muggle.

"Tus padres. ¿Podían hacer magia?"

¿Por qué estaba preguntando exactamente? Debería darse la vuelta, sacar al chico de Grimmauld antes que Regulus o Voldemort se enteraran. Y aun así, se descubrió a si mismo tenso, esperando la respuesta del chico.

"No," respondió Aiden, su expresión ensombreciéndose con horrores del pasado.

"¿Te hirieron por ser diferentes?" persistió Izar.

Aiden bajó la mirada y frunció el seño observando fijamente el cubrecama negro y gris de la cama de Izar. "Mi padre me golpeaba a veces, no seguido," susurró. "Pero notaba que no me querían. Ni amaban. Nunca hablaban conmigo no me tocaban como otros padres con sus hijos. Siempre gritaban. Siempre estoy solo."

Tal vez era el tono infantil e inocente lo que le produjo escalofríos. O podía ser la historia paralela a la de la infancia de Izar. Se dio cuenta súbitamente que no se había sentido atraído al chico por ser un Vidente o un niño patético, sino porque había visto fantasmas de su propio pasado en sus ojos. Los magos no pertenecen al mundo Muggle. Ellos temen el poder que no pueden controlar. Y descargan su miedo en quien porta tal poder.

Izar suspiró llevándose los dedos a la frente. ¿Se cruzaría con otro niño Sangresucia abusado y lo traería a la casa también? No podía andar por ahí buscando huérfanos y compadeciéndose de ellos sólo porque habían experimentado lo mismo que él.

Pero entonces, Aiden era una excepción. El chico había visto a Izar antes en sus sueños y lo había visto rescatándolo de su hogar abusivo. Parecía haber llegado a querer a Izar antes incluso de conocerlo. Era algo peligroso, especialmente porque Izar podía matarlo con facilidad o mandarlo al orfanato. Pero era algo que un _niño _haría—confiar y amar a un extraño… confiar en un mago oscuro que acababa de masacrar cientos de hombre y mujeres esa noche.

Confiaba en Izar solo porque este lo había sacado de su casa.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" murmuró Izar mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Aiden alzó la vista orgullosamente tratando de ocultar los temblores de su cuerpo. "Aunque no debería preguntarte. Probablemente ya sabes la respuesta, estoy seguro."

_Él _no podía quedarse con el chico. Él no _quería _quedarse con el chico. Los niños le rompían la paciencia y no se sentía cómodo dándoles afecto y atención. Izar se enfocaba en sus invenciones y en pelear con el Señor Oscuro. Un niño interferiría con su soledad. Especialmente uno que había sufrido de abuso. Izar no tenía la devoción y paciencia requerida para darle a un chico maltratado.

Pero había una persona que parecía solitaria, una persona que siempre había querido una familia y se quejaba de lo rápido que había crecido Izar.

Regulus.

De repente, Izar recordó su sueño de la otra noche. Tenía un descendiente, uno que insistía estar emparentado con él y Regulus. ¿Pero cómo podía eso ser posible si Izar era infértil y Regulus gay? La respuesta era simple y bastante obvia. Adopción.

Regulus esperaba que Izar continuara el nombre de la familia Black. Sin embargo, él sabía que aunque su esperma fuese fértil, Voldemort no le dejaría concebir con otra mujer, ni siquiera adoptar. El Señor Oscuro era demasiado posesivo de la atención de Izar. ¿Y quién sabía? Tal vez Voldemort creía que se volvería demasiado suave de tener su propio hijo.

E Izar no quería volverse más suave de lo que ya era.

Así que eso le dejaba una opción. Regulus podía adoptar al chico y Aiden podía continuar con el nombre Black. La adopción por sangre era poco común pero extremadamente efectiva. Aquellos que la utilizaban eran, con frecuencia, los sangre pura. Pero como éstos eran bastante estrictos en cuanto a concebir sus propios hijos, la adopción por sangre no era muy común. Ésta provocaba que las facciones del chico junto con otras partes se alteraran en un patrón coherente con el de la familia adoptiva.

Ahora el destino de Aiden ya no parecía tan a la deriva. Izar había especulado acerca de qué iba a hacer para continuar el linaje de los Black. Y ahora que tenía un niño frente a sí, ¿Por qué no pasárselo a Regulus?

Ciertamente mantendría al chico lejos de _él. _Al chico y esos ojos adoradores y confiados. Y un Vidente sería una buena adición para el lado oscuro y la familia Black. Regulus tendría a alguien que mimar e Izar no iba a tener que soportar el dolor de cabeza que venía con el problema de tener que continuar el nombre de los Black.

¿El único problema con su ingenioso plan? Convencer a Regulus que un sangresucia podía pasar por un sangre pura decente y convencer a Voldemort que en _verdad _no había dejado el ataque por un niño. El primer problema era bastante simple en realidad. Izar seguiría siendo el heredero Black. Aiden sólo tendría que producir el esperma para continuar el linaje. Además el chico no tenía ni la sangre ni los genes que pudieran pasar la Maldición de Cygnus.

Algo de insistencia y Regulus cedería.

Lo que dejaba a Voldemort…

Izar miró al chico del otro lado de la habitación. El chico tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, como si supiera los planes de Izar para él. Pero en cuanto apareció la sonrisa se esfumó y Aiden se encogió sobre si mismo con terror. Al principio creyó que se trataba de otro efecto secundario del _Crucio _pero ignoró esta hipótesis de inmediato al ver su cara de horror.

"El hombre de ojos rojos," susurró Aiden.

Izar estaba a punto de decirle que el hombre de ojos rojos asustaba a _todos _y que tenía que recomponerse. Eso hasta que sintió la tensión en la atmósfera. Poniéndose rígido Izar se acercó a la puerta con la intención de irse antes de que Voldemort subiera las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos rojos entrecerrados. Abruptamente, Izar cerró la puerta en la cara del Señor Oscuro, no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo pero sabía que era inevitable. Volteando hizo una seña a Aiden para que se escondiera debajo de la cama. Pero con todo el ruido que el chico hizo al tirarse al piso, Izar estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro podía oírlo del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ni te molestes," siseó Voldemort entrando en la habitación, su atención se desvió desde la cama a un 'inocente' Izar. Regulus espiaba detrás del hombro de Voldemort, sus ojos seguían brillantes por el ataque de esa noche.

"Yo—"

Izar fue interrumpido cuando Voldemort le aferró el cuello delgado y lo empujó contra la pared. El heredero Black frunció el seño al darse cuenta que el Señor Oscuro estaba muy enojado. El hombre olía a carne desgarrada y sangre fría, no era repulsivo para su nariz de criatura pero ciertamente tampoco le agradaba.

Voldemort se acercó más, su pelo negro escapando de la liga que lo tenía sujeto. "He oído varias cosas en cuanto a tu imprevista ausencia del ataque," susurró el hombre con malicia. "Sin embargo, me gustaría mucho oír tu lado de la historia."Cuan generoso. El Señor Oscuro le estaba dando a Izar en beneficio de la duda. ¿Dónde estaba esta compasión en las situaciones en que Izar _necesitaba _el beneficio de la duda?

Los ojos gises y verdes se entrecerraron. La mano en su garganta era increíblemente dolorosa. Izar sabía que, de haber sido humano, la fuerza que lo sostenía hubiera quebrado su cuello y acabado con su vida. "Protegiendo las joyas de la familia Black," siseó desafiante.

Súbitamente fue dejado en el piso y empujado lejos de Voldemort. Izar se tambaleó y golpeó contra la pared. No tuvo oportunidad de recuperar su dignidad porque el Señor Oscuro se sumió sobre él como una sombra negra, sus ojos carmesí brillantes y calculadores.

"Es un Vidente," se quejó Izar. "¡podría servirnos!" alzó su mentón ante el rostro furioso de Voldemort, odiaba esa posición dominante del Señor Oscuro. En frente de su _padre _ni más ni menos. Por suerte Regulus permanecía afuera de la habitación, seguramente Voldemort así se lo había ordenado. Pero eso no hacía que su orgullo se sintiera menos herido.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante sorprendente que Voldemort permitiera la audiencia de no solo un niño Muggle debajo de la cama sino también de Regulus. Izar _podía _responder con igual fuerza, pero si lo hacía utilizaría la fuerza superior que le otorgaba su criatura. No podía arriesgarse a que Regulus descubriera su relación con el Señor Oscuro ni su estatus. Y ese era el plan de Voldemort. Quería que Regulus estuviese presente para que Izar permaneciese sumiso.

El hombre siempre parecía estar un paso adelante de Izar. Lo enfadaba tanto como lo atraía.

Odiaba esta… esta relación entre ellos. La odiaba porque no era saludable ni razonable, pero aún así la ansiaba y lo excitaba. Aún ahora, cuando ambos estaban cara a cara en el calor de la ira, era tangible la tensión física. De hecho, la furia sólo parecía aumentar la deliciosa tensión. No era normal, pero era lo que los hacía compatibles. Los dos buscaban controlar al otro, manipularlo y dominar.

Obviamente ambos estaban algo inestables.

"Aunque fuese Merlín resucitado no cambia el hecho de que es un sangresucia, el mismo parásito que destruimos," susurró Voldemort. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, como si supiera lo que Izar estaba pensando. "_Nunca _volverás a irte en el medio de un ataque otra vez. Mucho menos por un _Muggle. _¿Está claro?"

Izar presionó la mandíbula. "Si, entiendo."

"¿Qué era esto?" La ira estaba prácticamente danzando debajo de la piel del Señor Oscuro y dirigiéndose hacia Izar, y aun así el hombre hacía un gran trabajo conteniéndola. Esto le hacía creer que faltaba más.

Una mano pálida, manchada de rojo por las víctimas caídas, se acercó y acarició la línea de su mandíbula. "Entonces puedes redimirte y matar al chico."

Debajo de la cama, el niño dejó de respirar. Hasta Izar podía oír los temblores del pequeño cuerpo. Desesperadamente quería acordar con el Señor Oscuro, alzar su varita y borrar el error que había hecho. Era tentador, especialmente cuando sabía que dejarlo con vida solo iniciaría una pelea entre él y Voldemort.

"Planeo adoptarlo en la familia," murmuró tenso. El peso de la mano de Voldemort en su rostro se volvió casi insoportable.

"No lo creo," el Señor Oscuro alzó el labio superior, la sonrisa demente seguía ahí de algún modo. "No solo adoptar un sangresucia se reflejaría pobremente en tu familia, sino también en tu estatus como Mortífago. Nunca vas a subir de rango por cómo vas."

Izar alzó las cejas y apartó la mano de Voldemort de su mejilla. La furia ardía en su pecho. El hombre siempre parecía controlar su vida; sus decisiones; su futuro. Ahora iba a quedarse con el chico sólo para molestar al Señor Oscuro. "Me prohibiste casarme con Daphne," comenzó, su voz demasiado baja para que la oyeran Regulus o el niño. "Me hiciste graduarme de Hogwarts antes. Me convertiste en tu heredero político sin mi consentimiento. Y me convertiste en una criatura inmortal sin darme un tutorial de advertencia de qué abarcaría. No puedes y no cambiarás mi decisión en esto," siseó Izar.

Voldemort dio un paso atrás, sus facciones impasibles. "No tienes permitido regresar a la base hasta que te hagas cargo del chico," los ojos carmesí perforaron los de Izar. El hombre, en toda su arrogancia, dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta.

Izar se apartó de la pared. "Eso," dijo a la espalda de Voldemort. "No es algo tan terrible." No supo por qué lo dijo. Tal vez por la furia. El pensar en no ser forzado a vivir y dormir con Voldemort lo asustaba e intrigaba. Se había vuelto demasiado confiado de la presencia del Señor Oscuro. Tal vez su ausencia sería algo bueno hasta que Voldemort se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado.

El Señor Oscuro volteó súbitamente, su expresión sin piedad. "Si insistes en actuar como un niño, entonces debería tratarte como uno y castigarte. No serás bienvenido en mi base y no acompañarás a los Mortífagos en ningún otro ataque hasta que el chico haya muerto."

"No puedes hacer eso," volvió a discutir Izar.

Voldemort lo ignoró y salió de la habitación. Regulus salió de entre las sombras mirando a Izar con confusión e inseguridad.

Izar exhaló entre dientes. Sabía que Voldemort lo _necesitaba. _Las cosas se arreglarían eventualmente. El Señor Oscuro sólo tenía que curar su orgullo herido.

**(Death of Today)**

El niño estaba dormido en una de las habitaciones, sedado por un relajante muscular y la ayuda del sueño. A regañadientes, Regulus había ayudado a Aiden a salir de debajo de la cama y cuidó de su salud física y mental. Mientras tanto Izar se había encerrado en su cuarto. No quería nada con el chico o con su padre por el momento.

Ahora que éste estaba dormido Izar salió y bajó las viejas escaleras. Vio una luz en el salón y fue hacia allí. Podía oler a Regulus adentro con una bebida alcohólica de algún tipo. Su padre no era bebedor, lo que quería decir que el hombre creía que necesitaba una bebida fuerte para pasar la noche.

"Deberías estar durmiendo," dijo Izar con sequedad desde el umbral.

Regulus lo miró y dobló una carta con rapidez antes de esconderla en su bolsillo interno. Los ojos rápidos de Izar lograron divisar la letra de su madre. El pergamino estaba maltratado, casi como si Regulus lo hubiera estado desdoblando y volviendo a doblar varias veces durante el día. Aun así, seguía pareciendo nuevo. Izar se preguntaba si era la carta que Lily le había mandado a su padre para informarle que abandonaba la lucha por su custodia.

Pero Regulus le había dicho que le había escrito por eso, nada más. Obviamente, ese no era el caso. Izar recordó que aun no había leído la carta que le había mandado a él. De momento estaba en la base de Voldemort en una de las túnicas de Izar.

"Izar," lo saludó Regulus con frialdad. Tomó su bebida y dio un gran sorbo. "¿Cómo podría dormir cuando has metido este gran problema en nuestra casa?"

Frunciendo los labios, Izar se apartó del umbral y se aventuró en el salón. En cuanto entró su atención su atención se había dirigido a su padre. Ahora que se sentaba notó por primera vez el tapiz de la familia Black. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más cuando notó que se estaba reparando. No sería imposible que Regulus pudiera revivirlo, peor requeriría mucho magia y paciencia, algo de lo que Izar esperaba que careciera ahora que Aiden estaba aquí.

"Ni siquiera me consultaste," volvió a comenzar su padre. "En algo tan grande como esto…es…"

"Soy infértil," declaró Izar. "No puedo tener hijos." No lo sabía con seguridad pero asumía que no podía ahora que no estaba vivo. "Sé que podría haber adoptado uno pero con franqueza, ni siquiera me gustan los niños. A ti sí. Creí que serías un mejor candidato para cuidar a Aiden."

Regulus rió negando con la cabeza."No importa que seas infértil, Izar. Por Merlín, ni siquiera me importa si tengo que adoptar otro niño para que continúe el nombre de la familia Black. Pero Aiden en un sangresucia. Un niño nacido con padres Muggle. No puedo aceptarlo como un Black."

"Yo soy un Mestizo," señaló Izar. "Uno de los primeros y únicos Black en tener sangre tan sucia. ¿Estas de acuerdo con que mi sangre mugrienta me hizo un mago mediocre? ¿Que no soy capaz de mantenerme a la par con los otros Black de la historia?" persistió, sabía que podía ganar esta discusión. Su padre, a pesar de su prejuicio por la sangre, era una presa fácil cuando se trataba de niños, especialmente niños abusados.

Persuadir a la gente se estaba volviendo más fácil. Al igual que con Voldemort, todos eran fáciles y abiertos a los avances de Izar. Debía ser algo positivo de estar tan cerca del Señor Oscuro.

Regulus se pasó una mano por el pelo y tiró de él con frustración. "Sabes que no creo eso…"

"Yo sería siendo el heredero Black hasta que los hijos de Aiden fueran lo bastante mayores para llevar el título. Entonces me convertiré en la cabeza de la familia a menos que sigas con vida." Izar hizo una pausa, sabiendo que no podía hacia promesas sobre el futuro cuando aun no era demasiado claro. "Regulus, puedes realizar una adopción por sangre. Si no funciona, siempre puedes echarlo."

Sabía que lo tenía en el instante en que esos ojos grises se suavizaron resignados. "Está bien. Intentaré criarlo. Sin embargo, si no funciona…"

"Siempre está el orfanato," coincidió Izar. "Y nadie tiene que saber que es un sangresucia. Podemos manipular la historia y decir que tiene al menos un padre mágico. Los mestizos no son tan mal vistos en el mundo de los sangre puras como lo son los sangresucia.

Regulus se incorporó mirando a Izar con fijeza. "¿Y qué con el Señor Oscuro? Oí lo que dijo esta noche."

Izar tensó los labios. "Yo me encargaré de él. Ya se calmará."

Su padre lo miró un rato antes de volverse a su alcohol. Izar se quedó sentado en la silla, observando el destruido tapiz. Había muchos problemas en los que tenía que pensar, mucho que tenía que resolver. Pero por el momento disfrutó del silencio con su padre y cerró sus ojos.

"¿Andarás por aquí por Aiden de cuando en cuando, verdad? Parece que ya te has ganado su afecto."

Izar mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y murmuró. "Claro que sí."

Mintió.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **no estoy seguro de qué va en el próximo capítulo porque todavía tengo que escribirlo. Pero espero llegar a la misión en Francia. Voldemort, por supuesto, no va a tener ideas de los planes de Izar de ir a Francia.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **el último mes ha sido una tortura. Pónganme a mí menos mi laptop y muero literalmente. El disco estaba hecho puré. No recuperé nada, NADA. Debo miles de trabajos para la facu que he estado RE (sí, RE) ESCRIBIENDO. Pero bueno, no voy a descargarme con Uds.

Lamento en verdad la larga ausencia. Nunca esperé que esto sucediera mi intención era en serio otorgarles un cap. Por semana. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Gracias especiales a los que me han estado dejando reviews y a aquellos que me acompañaron en este tiempo tan difícil. Los quiero un montón y nos vemos EN UNA SEMANA :)


	47. Parte II Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

En la mañana del lunes, un día después del ayaque, hubo otra reunión con los Inefables. Solo que esta vez fue en los niveles superiores del Ministerio. A Izar no le gustaba este cambio de manera particular. No solo mostraba al resto de los empleados del Ministerio que Rufus tenía a los Inefables en una soga corta, sino también exponía su privcidad e identidad al ojo público.

Sin embargo, había algo positivo en ir a los niveles superiores del Ministerio.

Era obvio y tangible el cambio en la atmósfera. E Izar pudo sentirlo en carne propia.

Ayer había sido el primer día de Rufus como Ministro. El lugar se había llenado de empleados esperanzados y caos por la emoción de la nueva elección. Hoy, el aire de solemnidad y oscuridad era substancial. Todo el trabajo y las dudas en el Ministerio nada mas aumentaban con las cartas volando por todas partes que reportaban el ataque en el Valle de Godric. La mayoría de los periodistas habían cambiado de idea y ahora advertían al público del nuevo Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña—el primero desde Gellert Grindelwald. Otros reporteros iban por la segura y aseguraban a sus lectores que eran solo los terroristas de nuevo y que el Ministro Scrimegour tenía todo bajo control.

Era justo lo contrario en realidad. Las pérdidas de anoche habían sido casi el doble para los Aurors que para los Mortífagos.

Izar se detuvo entre los Inefables cuando llegaron entrente del Ministro y su Secretario. Detrás de los dos políticos estaban los miembos del grupo de Inefables de Scrimgeour, nuevamente tenían rollos de pergamino en sus manos, plumas rojas y túnicas iguales. Aun no habían hecho cambios en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero Izar estaba seguo de que habían tomado suficientes notas y se las habían pasado a Rufus.

Al otro lado del salón había un grupo de Aurors de pie y en uniforme, sus expresiones enmascaradas con seriedad. Si Izar prestaba atención, podía identificar a Sirius a solo unos metros de él. El heredero Black no intentó hacer contacto con su tío. Aun no estaba seguro a cómo proceder con Sirius.

Y lo mismo iba para Riddle. No el Señor Oscuro, _Riddle._ ¿Se iría con el hombre después del almuerzo como si todo fuese normal? ¿O ya no era bienvenido en la oficina del Secretario tampoco? Al contrario, Izar no quería estar ni cerca de la presencia del hombre.

"Gracias por venir con tan poco aviso," comenzó Scrimgeour como si no supiera que no habían tenido opción mas que venir.

_Oh cielos. _El Ministro definitivamente lucía mal, eso pensaba Izar con una sonrisa presumida. Su pelo normalmente grasiento estaba peor que nunca y peinado descuidadamente hacia atrás. Izar casi que podía ver el aceite en las puntas. Y el rostro normalmente ilumindo de Rufus ahora estaba pálido, las cicatrices resaltando. Sobre todo eso, el Ministro se apoyaba mayormente sobre su pierna izquierda.

Todas las heridas que Izar le había infligido debían habérselas curado la noche anterior, antes que el público pudiera ver al Ministro derrotado. Pero la salud mental del hombre era igual de obvia que la física. Y aun así, esos ojos amarillos estaban más brillantes que nunca. Una presa determinada era igual de deliciosa que una derrotada.

Riddle estaba de pie al lado de Rufus, impasible e irritado por tener que estar allí. Mas allá había una gran caja cuyo contenido no podía verse.

"No hay tiempo para formalidades," gruñó Rufus mientras se recargaba sobre su pierna izquierda. "Estamos en guerra y e de reclutar ayuda. Todos ustedes son hombres y mujeres habilidosos e inteligentes. Aunque tenemos un destacado y fuerte grupo de Aurors, siento que necesitamos _más. _Es por eso que creo que los Inefables aprovecharían mejor su tiempo si de enfocasen en la guerra."

Izar frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía a dónde iba esto. La pregunta era ¿Qué opinaba al respecto?

"Mientras dure la guerra, quiero que el Departamento de Misterios luche junto a los Aurors contra los Mortífagos," dijo Rufus con voz quebrada, hablando cada vez mas fuerte por sobre los Inefables que comenzaban a quejarse.

Meciéndose hacia atrás sobre sus pies, Izar colocó las manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió. Era un movimiento decente de parte de Rufus, pero también uno predecible y riesgoso. Desde su punto de vista, reclutar a los Inefables para la guerra mostraba que estaba desesperado…que bajaba las expectativas de su público. Seguramente el Ministro también lo notaba pero claro, Rufus era un líder franco y simple. Alguien a quien no podía importarle menos la política y prefería hacer las cosas bien y con eficiencia. Con fuerza bruta.

"¿Y que pasa con nuestras invenciones? No puede querer decir que va a alterar nuestros trabajos. ¡Luchar no estaba en nuestro contrato!" se quejó una mujer desde el frente del grupo, su voz fuerte y chillona. Sus palabras resonaron claras y fuertes en la audiencia.

Rufus parecía molesto pero respondió de todos modos "Son todo respeto, Señora, como Ministro tengo el poder para cambiar sus contratos de trabajo." Eso cayó a la mujer inmediatamente. "Honestamente, creí que todos ustedes se darían cuenta del honor que es luchar por su país, por las víctimas de los Mortífagos. Ayudarían a los hombres y mujeres de Gran Bretaña al detener a un hombre demente de tomar control del futuro. Del futuro de nuestros hijos."

La audiencia se sumió en el silencio e Izar inclinó la cabeza para esconder su risa. Tontos. Eran todos tontos. Siempre dudarían y harían todo a regañadientes. Sin embargo, si eran culpados por no interesarse en los ciudadanos lo suficiente, irían a pelear sólo para verse mejor.

Pero había algunos asuntos que Rufus no había tomado en cuenta.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente notó que Scrimegeour había tomado un rollo que tenía Riddle. Con un aire de dignidad, Izar alzó una mano. Los Inefables voltearon a mirarlo pero Izar siguió mirando hacia adelante como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"Si… ¿Señor Black?" dijo Rufus despreocupado mirando la lista.

"Aunque la Señora Webber elaboró una pregunta bastante… _interesante _que la mayoría de nosotros tuvimos problemas en entender, me temo que usted no respondió a su verdadera inquietud, a nuestra verdadera preocupación." Comentó Izar con superioridad observando como a Rufus se le hinchaba una vena en la garganta por la irritación.

Los ojos amarillos lo miraron con rudeza. "¿Y cuál es, Señor Black?

Izar no se sintió afectado por la furia leonina. En cualquier caso, le divertía que Rufus fuese tan fácil de provocar. "¿Qué pasará exactamente con nuestro trabajo de inventar y experimentar? ¿Esperas que entrenemos todo el día con los Aurors?" hizo una pausa y notó complacido que Rufus estaba a punto de responderle pero éste continuó, interrumpiendo al Ministro. "Y también hay una preocupación en cuanto a la batalla. Aunque la mayoría de nosotros somos brillantes cuando se trata de teoría mágica y científica, no tenemos habilidad para el duelo. Creo que seríamos más bien un estorbo que una ayuda."

Algunos Inefables rieron por lo bajo pero a Rufus no pareció afectarle. "Todas son venas preguntas, Señor Black, pero creo que eso no supone un problema para usted personalmente."

Ah, un intento por alagarlo. El hombre no tenía idea que estaba ofreciendo un cumplido al mismo Mortífago que lo había arrojado del techo la otra noche.

"No pretendo quitarles su amor por experimentar e inventar." Rufus volvió a enrollar el pergamino ofreciéndoles a los Inefables toda su atención. "Solo creo que Gran Bretaña se beneficiaría mas de que ustedes se enfocaran en inventar… cosas útiles para la guerra. Todos ustedes se dedicarán a ayudar a la resistencia y mejorar el Ministerio." Scrimegeour hizo una pausa asegurándose de que hubiera quedado claro.

"Y sobre las batallas contra los Mortífagos, Estoy al tanto que algunos de ustedes no soy muy adeptos al duelo. Entiendo y les firmaré una excepción a esta orden si no son capaces de luchar. Aquellos que aun deseen participar en batalla pero no están confiados con sus habilidades, tendrán permitido entrenar con los Aurors durante la noche."

Izar creyó que el plan era decentemente bueno, en especial cuando vio a los Inefables susurrar y murmurar entre ellos. Era un peso sobre sus hombros saber que podían zafarse pero que tenían abierta la opción de quedar bien y luchar por Gran Bretaña. Sin lugar a dudas tomarían el entrenamiento, sólo porque los haría lucir mejor frente a los otros.

"Aquellos que sí sean buenos luchadores serán llamados al Ministerio si hay un ataque. Recibirán un simple brazalete que se entibiará cuando sean requeridos. Desde ahí nos acompañarán al sitio de la lucha," dijo Rufus serio." Necesito que todos tomen consciencia de que hay inocentes siendo matados y masacrados. Tomarse su tiempo para llegar al Ministerio no es una opción."

Los Inefables se callaron entonces, finalmente les llegaba la seriedad de la situación

"Ya conversaré y trabajaré con ustedes sobre esto otro día," el Ministro alzó el pergamino enrollado en sus manos. "De momento he creado una solución para crear invenciones para la guerra más poderosas y con mayor rapidez. Se asignarán grupos y las Cámaras van a unirse en una sola hasta que finalice. Cuando pase la guerra los Inefables podrán regresar a sus tareas y continuar con su trabajo."

Izar sintió sus labios torcerse con disgusto "¿Grupos?" murmuró, horrorizado solo con pensar en trabajar junto con _otra _gente. Por una causa que ni siquiera apoyaba además.

"Si. Grupos, Señor Black." Rufus oyó su susurro. El Ministro abrió el pergamino y miró a Izar por sobre él mientras algunos Inefables reían. "De hecho, ¿Por qué no comenzamos con usted, hmm? Parece el mas ansioso de todos."

Izar permaneció impasible y alzó una ceja ante el sádico sentido del humor del hombre. Ignoró a los Inefables que lo miraban divertidos y exasperados. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a las miradas que estaba recibiendo del grupo de Aurors. Sabía que era Sirius, tal vez Potter. Mantuvo su atención dirigida al otro extremo del salón. Identificó algunos políticos que estudiaban los procedimientos con interés.

Un político, en particular, llamó su atención. Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie entre sus subordinados, alto y poderoso. Parecía meditar algo con la serpiente de su bastón acariciando seductoramente sus labios y su barbilla. Éste alzó una ceja curiosa al notar la observación de Izar.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Izar mientras volteaba. Lucius Malfoy nunca iba a ser un espécimen aburrido. Si había un hombre o mujer que le subiera el ánimo, ése era Lucius.

"Izar Black," comenzó a leer Rufus. "Augustus Rookwood…"

Mirando de reojo a Augustus, Izar estudió su impasible perfil. Era un compañero bastante decente. Y estaba más que dispuesto a trabajar con otro Mortífago. Especialmente uno inteligente y cuerdo.

"… también trabajarán con Conner Oran y Lily Potter."

Sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, aun así no mostró reacción alguno al mirar el techo para tranquilizarse. ¿Quién hizo la maldita lista? Si fue Riddle, Izar se juró que el hombre tendría mucho que hacer par compensarlo. Pero claro, Riddle nunca vería error alguno en sus acciones. No importaba si el hombre estaba equivocado, el Señor Oscuro nunca lo confesaba—nunca admitiría sus errores.

Justo como la otra noche. Siempre parecía controlar la vida de Izar. No tenía voz ni derecho sobre quién adoptara Regulus. Era absurdo, justo como el Señor Oscuro. Con franqueza, por mucho que Izar disfrutara sus luchas por poder y dominancia. Estaba cansado de siempre perder. Esta vez, no iba a inclinar su cuello.

Acérquense a buscar su nuevo uniforme y su brazalete," ordenó Rufus cuando los cuatro Inefables permanecieron en sus lugares, era obvio que no apreciaban sus nuevos compañeros más que Izar.

Mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras avanzaba. No sólo tendría que soportar a su madre, sino también a Conner Oran. El mismo hombre que lo miraba con una mezcla de celos, odio y lujuria. Nada que no pudiese soportar, pero Izar preferiría no ir a la oficina de Riddle todos los días con un dolor de cabeza.

Los otros tres intercambiaron unas palabras con Rufus mientras el hombre les preguntaba por sus habilidades. No le sorprendió comprobar que todos admitieron poder luchar sin lecciones extra.

"¿Y usted, Señor Black?" murmuró Rufus, pluma en mano. Scrimgeour se acercó más invadiendo su espacio personal. Los ojos amarillos lo estudiaron de arriba abajo con una mueca. "Sólo tienes dieciséis," continuó en voz mas baja. A aquellos a su alrededor les costaría escuchar. "Tienes la opción de quedarte al margen del combate."

Izar solo se acercó más, incitado por la proximidad. El hombre olía a café negro y loción. Casi como si Rufus no hubiese tomado una ducha esa mañana y hubiera decidido cubrir el olor. Era acorde a él, especialmente porque Izar podía oler el sudor debajo de la loción.

"Me siento algo insultado de que crea que mi edad tiene algo que ver con mi habilidad," murmuró Izar con una sonrisa.

"No," respondió el Ministro. "Sólo quería darte la opción de no participar."

Era la excusa perfecta para que Izar pudiera declinar y luchar junto con los Mortífagos. Después de todo, necesitaba saciar su sed de sangre y sentir la adrenalina de matar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, ahora tenía prohibido ir a los ataques o tener cualquier contacto con los Mortífagos en la base.

Izar cruzó su mirada con los ojos marrón brillante de Riddle antes de enfrentar a Rufus con una sonrisa. "En ocasiones no seré capaz de luchar, Señor. Pero considéreme parte de la guerra. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa tengo para hacer en la noche?"

Scrimgeour se permitió una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos permanecieron duros mientras estudiaba a Izar. "Muy ben, Señor Black. Retire sus cosas del Señor Riddle."

Había sospecha en los ojos del Ministro. Esto solo aumentó la intriga de Izar. Rufus debía saber algo, tal vez sospechaba que Izar era su oponente de la otra noche. Si ese fuera el caso, Scrimgeour trabajaría para echarlo del Departamento Misterios, tal vez incluso del Ministerio. Lo haría con gentileza y tacto, como si la razón no fuera que sospechaba que era un Mortífago sino porque lo hacía por su bien.

Después de todo, el hombre no tenía evidencia.

Izar se detuvo delante de la alta figura de Riddle y tomó un simple brazalete plateado y su nuevo uniforme. No miró al Secretario a los ojos. No podía. Eso solo hasta que le fue otorgada su túnica. Arriesgó una ojeada estudiando el rostro del hombre.

"¿Sucede algo, Señor Black?" murmuró Rufus Scrimgeour exasperado al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Izar.

El heredero Black desdobló el uniforme y observó la túnica amarilla con un gran emblema del Ministerio en la espalda. "Amarillo y negro no son exactamente mis colores. Me siento como un maldito Hufflepuff," comentó mirando a su _grupo _por sobre el hombro de Riddle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Conner Oran. "Aunque, estoy seguro de que Oran se siente como en casa."

El joven gruñó con furia. "¡Yo fui a Revenclaw!"

Tan fácil de provocar. Izar se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno en esto. "Pudiste engañarme." Miró a Riddle enseñándole el atisbo de una sonrisa traviesa antes de caminar atrás de todos hasta el fondo del salón. Permaneció cerca de su grupo, pero a suficiente distancia para darse su espacio.

Izar encontraba los cambios en el Ministerio difíciles de aceptar. Rufus estaba apretando su puño alrededor de Gran Bretaña muy rápido. Aunque Izar no esperaba nada menos. Solo se preguntaba si Riddle estaba preparado para enfrentarlo. Si el Señor Oscuro no atacaba a Rufus con todo lo que tenía Izar estaba seguro que el lado Oscuro iba a tener que trabajar mucho. Claro que siempre estaba la opción de cometer algunos… errores en batalla con los Inefables. Que se le escapara un _Avada Kedavra _o poner a un Auror accidentalmente en el camino de una maldición cortante…

Pero eso solo pasaría si Voldemort venía a él primero.

"Ese fue todo un espectáculo," murmuró una voz en su oído.

Izar había visto a Lucius aproximarse. "Si quieres llamarlo así," respondió cortante. Notó como los hombros de Riddle se enderezaban y lo conocía lo bastante para saber que el hombre estaba escuchando a pesar de estar de espaldas.

"Algo tan… deplorable como esto debe requerir una bebida fuerte para aplacar los nervios. ¿No crees, Izar?" ronroneó Lucius con suavidad. "¿Te importaría acompañarme a almorzar?"

El heredero Black finalmente volteó hacia Malfoy, captando el verdadero significado detrás de la invitación. Había una razón detrás de este pedido e Izar se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con la misión en Francia.

Tenía que moverse con cautela si ese era el caso. Voldemort había dejado bien en claro que Izar no podía ir a ningún ataque. Y eso incluía el asesinato del Señor Oscuro de Francia. Aunque también… ¿Desde cuándo Izar lo escuchaba?

Miró a Lily a los ojos y ella volteó abruptamente.

Con una sonrisa, Izar asintió. "Suena bien."

**(Death of Today)**

"Estoy seguro que era él el de anoche," confesó Rufus acariciando el puente de su nariz. "No tengo manera de probarlo mas que mi propia palabra y el modo en que se _mueve. _Pero Izar Black es una amenaza y me pone inquieto dejarlo en el Ministerio a pesar de mi falta de evidencias."

El hombre frente a él sonrió y tamborileó en el apoyabrazos de su silla con sus largas uñas. A veces, Rufus lo comparaba con una serpiente disfrazada. Pero claro, capaz que si lo era. Todos los Slytherin eran así. Rufus no podía terminar de confiar en uno ya fuese hombre o mujer. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo extraño que lo sentía, a pesar de los rumores y las advertencias que había recibido del carácter del hombre, simplemente había _algo_ que le decía que podía confiar en él.

Una risita escapó de los labios del hombre, poniendo a Rufus nervioso. No era particularmente un amigo de la presencia del mago frente a el, peor había momentos en los que podía ignorar su disgusto y soportarlo.

"En lugar de echarlo, ¿Por qué no… juegas su propio juego?"

Los ojos amarillos se cruzaron con los oscuros. "¿O sea?"

"Esta jugando contigo, tratando de molestarte. Tu eres su nuevo juguete," susurró el hombre. "¿Por qué entonces no juagar con él, hmm?"

Rufus frotó su pierna herida y cerró los ojos un segundo para darse fuerza. "Me temo que ésos no son mis métodos. No manipulo o _juego _con otro ser humano, no importa que tan peligroso pueda ser. Lo que debería hacer en realidad es transferirlo a otro Departamento, tal vez los Aurors y mantenerlo ocupado en su entrenamiento." Súbitamente Rufus se sintió pequeño cuando el hombre negó con su cabeza con desaprobación.

"El espera eso," vino la respuesta. "A pesar de haberte visto solo unas cantas veces, Izar Black ha logrado interpretarte hasta los huesos. Conoce tus métodos y tus acciones antes incluso de que las hagas. Un oponente peligroso, sí, pero también un Revenclaw y un prodigio. Es natural para él. Cuando algo le da curiosidad no se detiene hasta averiguar todas las propiedades del sujeto. Tu eres solo su mas reciente experimento."

Rufus tenía que reconocer que se trataba de interés mutuo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan inteligente y poderoso con dieciséis años. El chico era una amenaza ahora, pero aun era joven—aun luchando con sus errores. Cuando Izar Black madurara se convertiría en algo que Rufus sabía iba a ser muy tarde para vencer.

"Si eso que dices es verdad," comenzó Rufus alzando y apoyando su pluma. "Entonces es posible que se convierta en el próximo Señor Oscuro. Tengo que arreglar este problema _aho_ra, antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Exageró la pasión detrás de sus palabras golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

"Eso es verdad," coincidió el hombre siempre con calma. "Aunque el Señor Black tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser un Señor Oscuro, no posee las cualidades o el interés para dirigir un ejército. Sin embargo sí va a ser algo que hasta un Señor Oscuro tendrá problemas para controlar. Aun ahora choca con él." Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios del hombre. "Pero debes darte cuenta que a pesar de su gran lista de éxitos, sigue siendo solo un niño. Debe a prender se sus errores antes de poder ser un mago maduro y habilidoso."

Rufus entrecerró los ojos. El hombre frente a sí tenía contacto con los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Estaba dispuesto a creer que era Lucius Malfoy, pero vitó preguntar. Claro que también podía ser el hombre mismo, en tal caso tendría que proceder con cautela.

"¿Qué estas sugiriendo exactamente?"

El hombre parecía frustrado porque Rufus no comprendía. "El chico es sólo eso, _un chico. _Cuenta con sus inseguridades. Es un digno y poderoso oponente; ¿por qué n intentar convertirlo?"

Era una idea absurda. "¿Y cómo harías algo así? El chico es un Mago Oscuro."

"No tienes creatividad cuando de manipular se trata ¿no es así Ministro? Izar Black lo sabe y confía en que seas temperamental y brusco."

Rufus alzó su labio superior revelando sus dientes puntudos y amarillos. Cerrando las manos en puños se acercó mas a su visitante. "Me disculpo, pero creo que aquellos que manipulan y _juegan_ tienen problemas psicológicos que deben ser tratados. Ustedes no están bien de la cabeza. Así que perdóname si soy algo brusco y directo en ms acercamientos. Logro que las cosas se hagan evitando innecesarios dolores de cabeza."

El hombre frente a sí sólo se recabó en su asiento mirando a Rufus con ojos impasibles. "Creo que a Izar Black le gusta ser reconocido y el poder," continuó ignorando por completo las palabras del Ministro. "No recibe tal honor en los números del Señor Oscuro. Es solo un sirviente sin rostro en su armada. Muéstrale que merecer ser apreciado y que puede ser un mago muy influyente en el Ministerio. Muéstrale que es _importante."_

El Ministro se apoyó contra el apoyabrazos tamborileando sus dedos contra el escritorio, pensativo. "Crees que se alejará del Señor Oscuro y vendrá al lado de la Luz," murmuró, sin enunciarlo como una pregunta puesto que ya sabía la respuesta.

Sin embargo el hombre respondió. "Es una posibilidad. Y una de la que estoy mas que ansioso por ver los resultados. Considéralo una especia de prueba para Izar Black."

Rufus alzó una ceja. "¿Una prueba para mi beneficio o el tuyo? ¿O ambos?" Súbitamente volvió a incorporarse apoyando sus antebrazos en los papeles sobre el escritorio. "Por por alguna razón, Señor Riddle, creo que sus expectaciones con respecto a los resultados de la prueba de Izar Black son diferentes a las mías."

Riddle exhibió una de sus pequeñas sonrías e inclinó su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. El hombre alto se dirigió hacia la puerta con una gracia casi igual a la de su heredero político. "Que tenga un buen día, Ministro. Y recuerde, Francia lo ha contactado para revisar el tratado que Cornelius Fudge declinó." Exhibió todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa. "Creo que temen a su propio Señor Oscuro y quieren nuestro apoyo lo antes posible."

La puerta se cerró. Rufus parpadeó una vez mirándola y luego suspiró de solo pensar en revisar el tratado con Francia. Eran un país relativamente pacífico, uno que se jactaba de su sinceridad en el Ministerio y su política libre de fraudes. Y ver a dónde los llevó, un Señor Oscuro. Claro que su problema no era tan grave como el de Gran Bretaña, pero los franceses también querían controlar su Ministerio.

Reconsiderar el tratado de alianza acercaría a Gran Bretaña a las manos de Francia. Pero Rufus no quería declinar el pedido con demasiada rudeza o tal vez ni siquiera declinarlo. Después de todo, si la guerra aquí se hacía demasiado difícil de contener, podía necesitar la ayuda de Ministerios de Europa y posiblemente América.

Pero no quería ayuda. Si se tratase de Rufus mandaría algunos hombre encubiertos a asesinar al Señor Oscuro de Francia sin que el Ministerio lo supiese.

Al infierno con los Señores Oscuros. Todos ellos.

**(Death of Today)**

"No el lugar que asociaría contigo, Señor Malfoy," dijo Izar con honestidad mientras observaba el pub.

Se había preparado para un restaurante extravagante con servilletas de seda y utensilios de oro. No un pub oscuro que, tenía que admitir, estaba bien decorado y no tan sombrío como un bar. Pero también era ruidoso y lleno de humo y licor. La mayoría de la gente estaba en el bar peor había algunas bancas y mesas en la parte trasera donde ellos estaban sentados.

Había un partido de Quidditch reproduciéndose en una especia de pantalla y aquellos en la barra animaban a su equipo. La mayoría de los clientes estaban bien vestidos, como si estuvieran en una reunión de negocios y acabasen de salir del trabajo.

Lucius apoyó un whiskey de fuego frente a Izar a pesar de su minoría de edad y se apoyó contra la esquina. "A Draco y a mi nos gusta venir aquí cuando juegan sus equipos favoritos," respondió el rubio. "Soy inversionista de este pub y a cambio me dan una mesa exclusiva para sentarme cada vez."

Nada sino lo mejor para Draco, de eso Izar estaba seguro. Si recordaba correctamente, Draco estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Claro que podía estar equivocado. No se había mantenido al tanto del deporte en la escuela.

"Una mesa exclusiva que obviamente necesitamos hoy," continuó Lucius en tono casual alzando las cejas. "Dime, ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para que te persigan los espías del Señor Oscuro?"

Izar, que estaba considerando si beber el horrible licor, hizo una pausa y miró a Lucius con sospecha. "¿Disculpa?" preguntó con cautela en voz baja.

Lucius miró de reojo a un hombre sentado a unas mesas de distancia bebiendo de una botella al mismo tiempo que los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. "Hay aquí algunos seguidores del Señor Oscuro, ciertamente no son muy discretos."

Izar lo había notado por supuesto, pero no conocía sus identidades. Lucius había estado con los Mortífagos mucho más que él. Confiaba en él cuando decía que eran espías, lo que solo sirvió para aumentar su enojo hacia Voldemort. "Es irrelevante," respondió de manera cortante tomando su bebida y dando un sorbo. El fuerte licor no parecía tan horrible como la última vez que lo había probado con el Señor Oscuro.

Lucius sonrió al oír su respuesta. "No me sorprende que el Señor Oscuro te tenga con una correa tan corta," susurró roncamente con sus ojos brillantes.

El heredero Black bajó su vaso y miró al hombre sin emoción alguna. Lucius no sabía nada de la relación entre Izar y Voldemort, y aun así parecía que el rubio algo sospechaba. Justo igual que Regulus. "Me trajiste a aquí por una razón, Lucius." Cambió el rumbo de la conversación mientras alzaba su varita para crear una barrera de privacidad a su alrededor. "¿Cuál es?"

Por un momento, Lucius parecía molesto de haber sido apartado del tema que había escogido. "He estado investigando a Acelin Morel y encontré algo bastante… intrigante." Hizo un movimiento para tomar algo de su maletín pero Izar intervino con rapidez.

"No," siseó bruscamente deteniendo a Lucius. "No quiero que vean nada mas que a nosotros teniendo una conversación." Lucius inclinó su cabeza, parecía casi inseguro de juntarse con Izar si el Señor Oscuro estaba molesto con él. "¿Dijiste que tenías información de Lord Morel?"

"Sé que a ti t fue asignada esta misión por el Señor Oscuro, pero creí que podría ayudarte con mis contactos en Francia. Si lo consideras un insulto, yo—"

Izar sonrió. "No me siento insultado, solo sorprendido de que te hayas movido tan rápidamente. El Señor Oscuro nos informó de este…viaje hace dos días."

La cabeza de la familia Malfoy frunció los labios y sacudió suavemente el frente de su túnica antes de tomar su bebida. Sus anillos brillaron bajo la tenue luz. "Discúlpame. Encuentro la idea de acompañarte en esta misión bastante fascinante. Trabajar contigo siempre me ha intrigado."

Los ojos pálidos lo miraron fijamente e Izar negó con la cabeza, divertido. "Estas lleno de cumplidos hoy ¿verdad Lucius?" tamborileó sobre la mesa. "Puedo asegurarte que la idea de trabajar contigo también me interesa." Izar se incorporó aparando la galantería y yendo directo al grano. "¿Qué sabes de Acelin Morel?"

Los labios de Lucius se tensaron en una sonrisa. "Le gustan los rubios jóvenes."

Izar parpadeó y tomó un momento para captar el significado de las palabras del hombre. "¿Es un pedófilo?" preguntó sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué pasaba con los Señores Oscuros y los chicos jóvenes? Claro que Voldemort tenía más de una sólida razón para pretender a Izar. Y el hombre ni siquiera lo había tocado apropiadamente ni a ningún otro.

Suponía que tenía que ver con el control. Los Señores Oscuros, o solo figuras poderosas, no confiarían en hombre y mujeres mayores en un estado vulnerable, como el sexo. Podía tomar ventaja con facilidad sobre la víctima menor y asegurarse que no lo apuñalaría en el calor del momento.

Lucius asintió riendo. "No esta confirmado. Pero ha sido visto abandonando eventos sociales con un joven o una mujer rubios. Usualmente son mayores de edad, apenas. No es necesariamente un pedófilo pero los disfruta tan jóvenes como los pueda conseguir."

Izar se recabó contra el asiento mirando la mesa sumido en sus pensamientos. "Sé a lo que quieres llegar, Lucius. Pero no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con tu táctica. ¿Dónde vas a encontrar a un chico o una chica rubios dispuestos a atraer a Acelin? Es posible que podamos utilizar poción Multijugos en uno de los Mortífagos…" se detuvo cuando vio el brillo hambriento en los ojos de Lucius.

"Siempre tuve curiosidad por cómo te verías rubio."

Izar captó de inmediato "Absolutamente no," respondió cortante. "¿Esperas que yo sea quien atraiga a mi propia presa?"

"¿Por qué no?" persistió Lucius. "Ciertamente eres atractivo y lo bastante joven. La única negativa es que tienes que actuar de tu edad para que se vaya contigo. Eso haría que te subestimara." Lucius leyó la expresión de Izar y frunció el entrecejo. "Era una sugerencia, Señor Black. Nadie conoce su residencia. Las galas de la sociedad son sus únicas apariciones públicas. He sido invitado a una esta noche y a otra en una semana. La segunda es seguramente nuestra mejor opción ya que esta noche sería demasiado pronto.

"Esta noche," respondió Izar. "Lo haremos esta noche."

Se acercó aun mas y colocó sus dedos en su sien. Era la oportunidad perfecta.. Si lo que Lucius decía era cierto entonces su única oportunidad de atrapar a Acelin era durante una gala. Y una fiesta social así se ingresaba solo por invitación. Lucius tenía contactos suficientes en Francia para conseguir una audiencia con Acelin y su grupo. No podía pasar esta oportunidad.

Podría haber funcionado la semana siguiente. Y claro, sería la opción mas lógica, pero también significaría que Voldemort se enteraría y haría su mejor esfuerzo por detenerlo.

Esta era la misión de Izar. No iba a dejar que Voldemort se la asignara a alguien mas sólo porque habían tenido una pelea por un niño Sangresucia. Esta era una misión para probarse a si mismo un poco mas delante del círculo interno. Claro que lo mas probable era que el Señor Oscuro se enfureciera, pero por el momento Izar quería eliminar al de Francia. El hombre era _suyo. _Esta era su venganza por lo que le había hecho en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Acelin Morel había tratado a Izar como un simple peón en su juego con Riddle. El hombre probablemente ni siquiera recordaba su nombre—sólo el campeón sin rostro del gobierno de Riddle.

"¿Esta noche?" repitió Lucius algo sorprendido. "Sé que el Señor Oscuro confirmó que Acelin Morel no era un oponente peligroso, pero muchas de mis fuentes advierten que hay que considerar su fuerza."

Izar alzó la mirada y echó su pelo hacia atrás con frustración. "No sería la primera vez que el Señor Oscuro se deja llevar por la arrogancia," dijo bruscamente. Lucius pareció descolocado; casi horrorizado por la forma en que Izar hablaba de su Señor. "No me digas que crees que el Señor Oscuro no es arrogante."

Malfoy palideció un poco enderezando sus hombros e inclinando su rostro para ocultar sus labios de los espías de Voldemort. "He notado arrogancia de vez en cuando…"

"¿De vez en cuando?" repitió Izar divertido. "No seas necio, Lucius, el Señor Oscuro abunda en ella. Subestima a las personas sólo porque no puede ver mas allá de su propio poder." Izar se echo hacia atrás, filtrando lentamente su furia hacia el Señor Oscuro. Éste tendría que ajustar su carácter si Acelin Morel resultaba ser una amenaza mayor de lo que Voldemort había previsto. Pero justo ahora no era el momento para pensar en sus problemas con el Señor Oscuro.

Alzó la cabeza e ignoró la mirada sospechosa de Lucius. "¿Estas disponible para ir a Francia hoy? ¿Preferentemente a la tarde?" presionó gentil y casualmente. Acarició el vaso de vidrio a su lado, sabía que probablemente sería de buena educación terminárselo. Pero era incapaz de tragar el licor.

Lucius se recabó contra la silla, su pelo largo cayendo sobre sus hombros. Sus pálidos ojos miraron a los espías del Señor Oscuro y luego a Izar. "Primero," comenzó en un susurro. "Dime si estás planeando un motín."

Fue difícil esconder su reacción y permanecer inafectado. "¿Un motín?" preguntó confundido. "¿Contra un Señor Oscuro que al parecer tiene cientos de seguidores?"

Alzando sus manos en gesto de rendición, Lucius le ofreció una media sonrisa. "Podría pasar, Izar. Te sorprendería quienes te seguirían." El rubio se inclinó hacia adelante levemente. "Nuestros enemigos no fueron los únicos en notar tu gran habilidad la otra noche durante el ataque. Tu nombre fue susurrado entre los Mortífagos, considerado una amenaza o un enigma. Tomaron interés por primera vez durante las festividades cuando venciste a Bellatrix."

Izar soltó una risita. Aunque podía ser inteligente y por sobre el nivel promedio de fuerza mágica, no creía poder competir con la fuerza del Señor Oscuro. "Un a reflexión encantadora, Lucius, pero no una que consideraría. El Señor Oscuro nació para liderar. Tiene más seducción sobre las multitudes de la que alguna vez podría esperar poseer," el heredero Black negó con la cabeza. "No deseo ser un líder."

Lucius frunció el seño. "Una lástima," murmuró. "Especialmente resulta gracioso que el Señor Oscuro piense lo mismo que nosotros. Por eso es que te aferra con tanta fuerza."

"¿Para mantenerme vigilado?" respondió Izar.

"Si," dijo el rubio bebiendo el resto de su whiskey de fuego. "Podrías ser una amenaza para él algún día. Por eso te mantiene cerca." Fríos ojos grises estudiaron el rostro de Izar. "Dime… ¿es sofocante tenerlo tan cerca? ¿O excitante?" Lucius sonrió y un brillo demente resplandeció detrás de sus ojos. "Me encantaría verlos a los dos juntos. Dos hombres poderosos y dominantes como ustedes. Sería abrumador, me atrevo a decir ¿Increíblemente hermoso?"

Izar estudió al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. Lucius prácticamente ardía con un aura sexual a su alrededor mientras lo estudiaba de cerca. Antes creía que el rubio o era gay y que no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Narcissa de tal manera. Su aura sexual era solo un efecto secundario de su inmenso interés. ¿Pero era ese el caso?

"Nos ves juntos todo el tiempo, Lucius," respondió Izar.

Malfoy rió con fuerza. "Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero," dijo.

En vez de sentirse insultado o ponerse a la defensiva, Izar también rió apartando la tensión. Después de todo, sólo era sentido del humor. Lucius no estaba acusando una relación entre Izar y Voldemort. "Prefiero una presa mas sencilla de dominar, Lucius. Una cacería siempre es bienvenida, pero no una tan imposible como nuestro Señor. Él sólo perdería de verse a si mismo en el espejo," comentó con ligereza.

Malfoy volvió a reír, un sonido real. Izar sonrió pero su mente estaba en otro lado. La afirmación de Malfoy sobre Voldemort manteniéndolo cerca era algo que él mismo se preguntaba. A veces creía que el hombre mentía sobre todo eso de ser _compañeros, _que toda esta relación que compartía con el Señor Oscuro era solo una treta para mantener a Izar sujeto. Y cada vez que pensaba en eso lo apartaba de su mente con rapidez. Después de todo, ahora era una criatura, podía sentir la atracción hacia Voldemort—sin importar cuan débil pudiera ser.

Estaba teniendo dudas sobre su futuro con el Señor Oscuro. Sobre su relación. Y aunque pareciera patético, Izar quería arreglar unas cuentas cosas con Voldemort antes de sucumbir.

Quería pasarse las manos por la cara en exasperación. Pero dejó los dedos alrededor de su whiskey a medio tomar. "Ahora que sabes que no planeo una rebelión, ¿estás listo para acompañarme a Francia hoy?"

Lucius suspiró perdiendo su buen humor. "Claro que sí, sería un placer."

El hombre miraba a Izar como si supiera de las prohibiciones del Señor Oscuro. Éste se preguntaba en cuántos problemas se metería por desobedecer a Voldemort e ir en una misión con algunos de sus Mortífagos. Seguramente en muchos. Pero Acelin Morel era la víctima de Izar, de nadie mas.

Morel odiaba al Secretario Riddle desde el día que se rió de él cuando le pidió que unieran fuerzas. Probablemente Acelin aún no sabía que Riddle era el Señor Oscuro Voldemort. Sin embargo, quería venganza por su orgullo herido. En el Torneo de los tres Magos encontró su oportunidad para devolvérsela a Riddle al atacar al Campeón de Gran Bretaña—Izar—como un insulto personal.

Y aunque el hombre no lo hizo en persona mandó a su hija, Airi Roux, a que le lanzase _Devil´s Venenum_ en el rostro durante la primera prueba. Cuando no tuvo éxito, lo intentó en el baile de Navidad con la _Vesania _y Daphne había sido la desafortunada víctima en beber de la copa de Izar. Y finalmente, antes de la Tercera prueba, Izar descubrió que había sido envenenado con _Acontium Folliculus._

Riddle ya había obtenido su venganza al matar a la hija de Acelin. Airi y su esposo, el Ministro de Francia Serge Roux. Exhibió sus cuerpos al mundo durante la tercera prueba. Pero ahora era el turno de Izar. Había sido tratado como un simple peón en el juego de Morel y Riddle. Pero esta noche, sería él quien movería algunas piezas.

"¿Habrá otros?" preguntó Lucius estudiando la expresión de Izar.

"Esta… gala de la sociedad a la que iremos," comenzó Izar. "¿Es una fiesta política? ¿O una llena de sus seguidores?"

"Ambos," confirmó Lucius. "Será un evento tan grande que el Ministro de Francia estará ahí. Pero Morel se presentará con sus seguidores mas leales. Algunos políticos de otros países también irán. El Secretario Riddle fue invitado como siempre, pero por supuesto no va a presentarse."

Izar meditó si debía llevar a alguien mas que solo a Lucius. Si iba a atraer a Acelin lejos de la fiesta ¿Acaso el hombre selle varía a sus seguidores? ¿O iría solo? Quería asegurarse que él era quien matara a Acelin, nadie más.

"¿Podrías invitar a dos Mortífagos más y llevarlos a Grimmauld Place lo antes posible? Desde ahí planearemos nuestro siguiente paso." Izar pausó. "Voy a hacer un Traslador. Debería estar listo para cuando ustedes lleguen."

Lucius asintió. "¿Tendría que informar al Señor Oscuro?"

Izar finalmente tomó su vaso de whiskey y lo terminó. Luego lo dejó sobre la mesa ocultando una mueca ante la quemazón. "Déjame eso a mi," susurró. "Tengo que informarle que no estaré en su oficina esta tarde." Una lechuza bastaría. Tal vez Izar podía darle la excusa de que había surgido un _asunto familiar_ y no iba a llegar.

Lucius se puso de pié con una sonrisa. "Te veré pronto."

Justo cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de retirarse, Izar se incorporó y tomó la manga de su túnica. "¿Lucius?" el hombre volteó hacia él con una ceja alzada. "Dejemos esto entre nosotros dos."

Lucius exhibió una pequeña sonrisa. "Por supuesto, Señor Black."

Izar lo observó abandonar el pub con un aire de elegancia. Luego volteó hacia los ojos en él y se preguntó cuánto podían reportar los espías de Voldemort. No podían saber lo que había pasado. Claro que aunque no supieran, la pista más pequeña que le pudieran dar a su señor alertaría a Voldemort de lo que sucedía.

Tenía que actuar rápido.

¿Por qué tenía que disfrutar tanto de ir en contra de las órdenes de Voldemort? Seguramente era porque le gustaba mantener al hombre sobre la tierra. Era buena práctica para el viejo.

**(Death of Today)**

Regulus lo miró mientras Izar se apoyaba contra el umbral del vestíbulo.

"¿Acaso quiero saber?" murmuró a modo de pregunta observando el pelo rubio de Izar y su elegante túnica verde. Los ojos de su padre estudiaron sus vestiduras finas y el cuello alto. Resaltaban la figura de Izar.

"No," respondió Izar con sinceridad. Se apartó un mechó de cabello del rostro notando el rubio platinado. Había copiado el color de Lucius, prefería el rubio blanco que el rubio dorado. Era un simple encantamiento que se iría en un par de días.

"Por favor sé cuidadoso," susurró Regulus volviéndose hacia el Tapiz de los Black.

Izar frunció el seño al ver a su padre agitar su varita y murmurar un hechizo en latín sobre el árbol familiar destruido. Mas allá estaba Aiden sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a un rompecabezas mágico. Sin embargo e niño no miraba el rompecabezas sino que concentraba su atención en Izar con ojos sombríos.

El heredero Black se enderezó mirando a Aiden con frialdad antes de volverse hacia Regulus otra vez. "No deberías perder tu tiempo con eso, Regulus," dijo. "¿Por qué no te enfocas primero en arreglar tu relación con Snape?"

Regulus volteó y miró a su hijo con irritación. "Eso tomará años en hacerse, Izar. Mejor me ocupo en reconstruir el Tapiz de los Black. Seguramente será mucho mas sencillo."

Izar bufó e hizo una nota mental de destruir el tapiz n poco mas antes que Regulus encontrase la manera de reparar la pared. Volvió a mirar a Aiden al sentir que sus ojos le perforaban un lado de a cabeza. El chico seguía mirándolo.

"Por favor no vayas," susurró, parecía más joven que sus siete años. "Hay tanta sangre. Tanta sangre."

Regulus se puso de pie con rapidez, parecía delirante. "¿Qué?" preguntó mirando a Aiden y a Izar. "¿A dónde vas?"

Izar tensó los labios. "Te dije, no quieres saber." Los ojos verdes se volvieron hacia Aiden. "No conocemos la precisión de sus visiones. Puede que ni lleguen a pasar, Regulus. Relájate." Aiden comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás y su rostro tomó una coloración verdosa. Izar se dio cuenta que debía ser un don horrible para un niño tan pequeño. Además, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad sólo porque Aiden había visto pasar algo.

¿Quién sabía? Podía tratarse de la sangre de Acelin Morel. Izar era inmortal, no podía morir por pérdida de sangre.

Pero otra vez se preguntó por el alcance de su inmortalidad. Tenía que haber modos de matarlos a Voldemort y a él. ¿Decapitarlos serviría? El fuego era algo que ciertamente no podía sobrevivir. Las pocas veces que había habido llamas a su alrededor se había puesto incómodo. Sabía que el _Avada Kedavra _no lo mataría, simplemente porque su corazón ya estaba detenido.

Era un tema que tenía que conversar con Voldemort algún día.

"¿Vas a cambiar su nombre por uno más acorde a la familia Black?" preguntó Izar inocentemente. Después de todo, 'Aiden' no era una estrella.

Regulus se le quedó mirando. "No puedes hablar en serio, Izar. ¿Cómo puedes considerar ir cuando ha visto algo así?" su padre miró a Aiden y luego negó con la cabeza. "No puedes ir. El Señor Oscuro debe saber de la visión de Aiden—"Regulus se detuvo abruptamente y sus rasgos se iluminaron al darse cuenta. "Sí. ¿A dónde vas? El Señor Oscuro prohibió que fueses a ningún ataque o que tuvieras contracto con los Mortífagos en su base."

Izar se mantuvo impasible y miró a su padre a los ojos. Esto era simplemente ridículo. "Me voy a Francia," respondió finalmente. "Voy a consumar mi venganza."

Antes de que Regulus pudiera quejarse las defensas de la casa vibraron anunciando la llegada de Lucius y los otros Mortífagos. Avanzando con rapidez, Regulus se acercó a Izar y llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas. "Por favor," jadeó. "Sé cuidadoso. Lo digo en serio." El hombre presionó su frente contra la de su hijo. "Quiero que vuelvas mañana por la mañana."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Izar. Se sentía culpable por preocupar tanto a su padre. Especialmente cuando sabía que la visión de Aiden le mostraba la caída de Acelin, no la suya. "Lo haré."

Regulus no pareció muy convencido.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Levante la mano el que no se pueda imaginar a Izar rubio! Una semana como prometido. Me alegra estar de vuelta. ¿Este cap es mas largo que los demás? Así me pareció. Son como unas 15 páginas de Word : ) Pero bueno, he llegado bien. Ya ni sé lo que escribo. Quiero agradecer especialmente a los que siguen comentando algo. Ni se imaginan lo mucho que espero con ansias que le aparezca un Review Alert en mi monitor. Solo para que sepan que aprecio mucho que se tomen un tiempito para escribirme algo.


	48. Parte II Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

"_Debes_ tener algo que reportar," dijo Riddle subiendo la voz.

El hombre frente al Secretario bajó su barbilla con rapidez en una muestra de sumisión. "Discúlpeme," susurró. Su única salvación era el lugar donde estaban. El Ministerio. El Señor Oscuro seguramente iba a controlar su temperamento hasta otro día, en que estuviera lejos del ambiente político. "Pero alzó una barrera."

"¿Alzó una barrera?" repitió el hombre con humor. "¿Y no pudiste con ella?"

"No Señor," respondió el hombre con honestidad. En nada le ayudaría mentir al Señor Oscuro. El mago podía oler mentiras justo como una serpiente olfateaba a su presa. "Tenía un escudo increíble. Para ser algo que hizo no verbalmente, era bastante bueno—"una mano blanca se alzó deteniéndolo mientras expresaba su admiración por las habilidades mágicas de Izar Black.

"Te mandé a ti, especialmente, para que pudieras destruir cualquier hechizo y barrera. ¿No es eso a lo que te dedicas? ¿Deshacer maldiciones?"

Mark eligió no responder, sabía que el hombre estaba estableciendo un hecho y no preguntándole. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no esforzarse más en destruir la barrera de Izar Black. Mark sólo tenía veinte, acababa de dejar Hogwarts y ya casi terminaba con sus lecciones sobre el rompimiento de maleficios. Había sido una sorpresa que el Señor Oscuro lo contactara. Y aún mas sorprendente cuando éste se acordó de él y de sus talentos.

Era halagador y abrumador al mismo tiempo. Mark apenas si podía alzar la barbilla en la presencia del hombre. ¡Y el Señor Oscuro ni estaba ni siquiera en su verdadera forma! Había pasado un año, tal vez más, desde que había sido reclutado en su armada. Parecía una eternidad, estar tan cerca de él, captar el interés del Señor Oscuro, pero seguía fresco en su mente. Y desde aquel día, Mark sólo ansiaba el poder estar en ese lugar otra vez.

Había tenido su oportunidad y la había perdido. Aunque… podía ser que el Señor Oscuro se acordase también de él por su fracaso. De hecho, podía mantenerlo en su memoria sólo para recordar nunca volver a usarlo. No importaba que su Señor pensara mal de él. Mientras Mark estuviera presente en la mente del hombre, eso era todo lo que importaba. Solo tenía que esforzarse más para impresionar a su Señor.

Cualquier cosa. _Cualquier cosa._

Cerró los ojos intentando en vano inhalar y guardar el aroma del hombre en su memoria.

"Aunque no debería sorprenderme," murmuró su Señor. A Mark se le puso la piel de gallina. "Izar Black es un joven de gran talento."

Mark pudo sentir los cómo los celos turbios y sin piedad se acumulaban en su estómago. Levantó la mirada lentamente para no encontrar sus ojos con los de su Señor. "A pesar de mi fracaso, señor, si noté que ambos parecían fascinados con el otro. Casi de manera obsesiva." No podía llamar al Secretario Riddle 'mi señor' simplemente porque la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo le prohibía hablar de Riddle y del Señor Oscuro como la misma persona.

"¿A si?" El Señor Oscuro alzó una ceja.

"Si," continuó Mark con la esperanza de ensuciar el nombre de Izar Black en la mente del Señor Oscuro. A pesar de que Lucius Malfoy había sido quien mostrara mas interés, era a Black al que quería perjudicar frente a su Señor. "Casi demasiado amistosos."

El Señor Oscuro se echó hacia atrás con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estudiaba la expresión de Mark. "¿Y qué, Señor Lavern, le dio la impresión de que en realidad me _importaba_ cuán interesados estaban en el otro? ¿Hmm?"

Mark se ruborizó de vergüenza. "Yo…" tartamudeó y volvió a bajar el rostro. "Yo – yo creí que quería saber cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido."

"Efectivamente," fue la única respuesta del hombre.

Antes de que Mark pudiera abrir la boca para corregirse alguien golpeó a la puerta. El joven mago se puso de pie con dificultad mientras el Secretario invitaba a entrar al visitante. Un hombre pelirrojo más o menos de su edad entró.

"Señor Riddle, señor, un mensaje para usted." El hombre le tendió un simple pedazo de pergamino sellado con un escudo de cera. Mark trató de espiar el escudo de armas de la familia impreso en la parte de atrás, pero no pudo distinguirlo antes que el Señor Oscuro tomara el papel.

"Gracias, Señor Weasley," lo despidió.

Mark observó, curioso, mientras el hombre abría la carta. Estaba doblado de tal manera que podía notar las letras gruesas y apresuradas sobre el pergamino.

_Esta en Francia_

_-R.A.B._

¿Quién era R.A.B.? Mark frunció el seño, sintiendo otro ataque de celos. ¿Acaso era un espía más valioso y experimentado del Señor Oscuro? ¿Y quién, exactamente, estaba en Francia? ¿Izar Black acaso? Imposible ¿Para qué iría el chico a Francia? ¿Con qué propósito?

Cualquiera fuera la razón, Mark definitivamente no quería ser el chico en ese momento. Notó que los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron rojos debajo de su disfraz. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el hombre acariciaba el anillo Celta plateado en su dedo.

"Puede retirarse, Señor Lavern."

Mark prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación, espantado por el aura maligna.

**(Death of Today)**

"¿Te estas echando atrás?" preguntó Lucius con suavidad. "Estas particularmente callado esta noche."

Izar le ofreció a Lucius una mirada fría mientras subían por los escalones de piedra de la inmensa mansión. "Sólo meditando sobre cómo actuar como un chico de dieciséis años," se encogió de hombros. "Aunque, supongo que estar tan cerca de tu hijo me ha ayudado mucho." Lucius pareció ofendido pero se recobró con rapidez antes de que Izar pudiera saborear la emoción.

El heredero Black no temía actuar de su edad. No, esa era la parte sencilla. Lo que aun inquietaba a Izar era la visión de Aiden antes de irse. El pensar en fracasar le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago. Esta misión suponía ser un beneficio para _él. _Se suponía que iba a obtener su venganza de un Señor Oscuro que había movido sus hilos el año anterior.

Cuando oyó la predicción de Aiden le había restado importancia alegando que seguramente era la sangre de Acelin Morel. No la suya. No podía serlo. Pero aunque había intentado olvidarlo seguía molestándole en el fondo de su mente. Entre más se acercaba a Francia, su inquietud se hacía más presente. Si estuviera al acecho de cualquier otro hombre o en cualquier otro momento, Izar hubiera pospuesto el ataque hasta sentirse más preparado, seguramente para ganar la aprobación de Voldemort.

La venganza fue lo que lo hizo ignorar la visión de su _hermano _menor. A Voldemort no le importaba su urgencia. El Señor Oscuro simplemente le asignaría la misión a otro Mortífago. No tenía otra alternativa. Tenía que encargarse de Lord Morel _ahora. _Y tenía que ser él quien lo hiciera.

Entonces, tomó la visión de Aiden como una advertencia. Tendría que ser cauto y sumiso hasta que fuera el momento preciso para atacar. Después de todo Voldemort había dicho que Morel no tenía poder. Izar solo esperaba que el hombre hubiera estado en lo cierto. No quería ser él quien tuviera que sufrir por el error del Señor Oscuro de subestimar a su enemigo.

Izar acomodó su cuello mientras el portero tomaba la invitación de Lucius. Espió por sobre su hombro hacia el bosque con indiferencia. El cielo francés estaba nublado esa noche, algunos copos de nieve flotando en el aire. Era fines de noviembre, ciertamente normal el ver nieve. Ya se estaba acumulando en el suelo. En Gran Bretaña había una ola cálida y el fenómeno blanco aun no había aparecido. Era casi como si el clima fuera afectado por la guerra.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad identificó a dos figuras mimetizándose entre los árboles. Barty Crouch Junior y Bellatrix Lestrange. Encantador. Ambos Mortífagos estaban dementes y eran reacios a seguir las órdenes de Izar. Sin embargo los _haría_ obedecer. Tenían que permanecer en segundo plano hasta que los llamara. Solo hizo falta un sencillo encantamiento para conectar Marcas Tenebrosas al brazalete que había recibido del Ministerio esa mañana. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tocar el adorno con su varita y podrían aparecerse a su lado donde quiera que estuviera.

"¿Y tu nombre?" gruñó el portero con marcado acento francés.

Izar se volvió hacia adelante estudiando al hombre con frialdad. "Harrison," dudó un segundo. "Potter."

A su lado, Lucius se llevó una mano enguantada a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa. "Mi invitado," dijo al portero con aire de inocencia. "Me dijeron que podía traer un acompañante conmigo ¿cierto?"

El hombre ofreció una sonrisa aburrida. "Por supuesto. Disfrute su velada." El mago hizo una reverencia y las puertas se abrieron con sutil _creak_.

Izar se mordió la lengua cuando fue forzado a caminar detrás de Lucius, permitiendo al hombre que guiase. Era para mantener las apariencias, pero Lucius parecía demasiado presumido al conducir a Izar por todas partes. El joven mago entrecerró los ojos. Se preguntaba sobre el alcance de la ocurrencia de Lucius en el pub.

Un motín. Izar bufó con desdén ante la simple posibilidad de tomar el control de la armada de Voldemort. Era absolutamente ridículo.

¿Había sido una prueba de Lucius? ¿Lo había ordenado Voldemort o lo hizo por cuenta propia? Era poco probable que Lucius siguiera a Izar si éste era lo bastante demente para disputarse con Voldemort la posición de Señor Oscuro. Si tuviera planes para un motín seguramente Malfoy lo apoyaría solo por la emoción de ver qué sucedía entre él y Voldemort. Su ayuda no duraría mucho porque Lucius besaba el piso donde Voldemort caminaba.

Regresando su atención al salón frente a sí, pudo notar lo increíblemente hermoso que era. Decoraciones en oro pintaban las paredes y techos haciendo que el inmenso salón pareciera mas una catedral que cualquier otra cosa. Había escenas de la historia de los mogos pintadas en el techo. En un panel en particular Izar reconoció un capítulo de la guerra contra los duendes. Las pequeñas criaturas se movían lentamente pero aun así atraían las miradas a la colorida pintura. Y luego estaba Merlín con su capa plateada y brillante. No era extraño ver a su lado a Morgan le Fay particularmente hermosa y bastante parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Era _espectacular. _Aun los marcos de oro de las ventanas estaban exquisitamente decorados con pequeñas florituras y grabados.

"Si mantienes _esa _expresión vas a encajar bien con los de tu edad," murmuró Lucius divertido.

Izar dejó de mirar hacia arriba y gruñó. "Es impresionante. Nunca había visto nada igual," se defendió con calma.

"Hay algunas catedrales en el Mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, pero nada como esto," susurró Lucius mientras se sumergían en el mar de invitados. "Tal vez, cuando nuestro Señor reconstruya Gran Bretaña podrás convencerlo de hacer algo como esto."

Izar pensó en la casa de verano de Tom Riddle. Era bellísima con todas sus ventanas y sencilla arquitectura. Una parte de él deseaba estar de vuelta allí, con la simpleza y la tranquilidad.

"Creí que habría más gente," susurró Izar cuando se detuvieron cerca de la mesa de los refrigerios. Sus ojos sondearon el salón y a los invitados. La mayoría estaban paseando o bailando aunque había algunos sentados comiendo porciones de comida no más grandes que la palma de su mano.

Francia no era increíblemente diferente a Gran Bretaña, pero de alguna manera la atmósfera se sentía… ¿más elegante? Con más gracia. Pero claro, probablemente los invitados eran todos sangre pura. Y hasta en su país, los sangre pura tenían a su alrededor un aire de elegancia que hasta los mestizos tenían problemas para imitar. Era algo en lo que Regulus iba a tener que esforzarse con Aiden.

"Acelin Morel es conocido por sus fiestas. Tiene una cada semana y los invitados eligen a cuál ir. Considerando que mantiene la ubicación de este edificio en secreto, estos eventos son solo para atraer a otros a su círculo y mantenerse en contacto con sus seguidores. Invita a los políticos mas influyentes de Europa, con la esperanza de que se le unan," le dijo el hombre al oído.

Lucius estaba posicionado de frente al salón mientras que Izar estaba de espaldas mirando los diferentes vasos de champaña. El hombre estaba increíblemente cerca e Izar se preguntaba si era el miedo lo que hacía que el rubio buscara su proximidad o algo mucho mas sensual. Lucius ya había expresado su opinión en cuanto a su color de pelo, que tenía que ser permanente.

"Parece que ya ha encontrado su presa de esta noche," murmuró Malfoy algo decepcionado. "Aunque ella ciertamente no es competencia."

Izar finalmente se dio vuelta y miró por sobre su hombro a la mesa principal. En el centro, el hombre a quien reconoció como Acelin Morel estaba sentado con una mujer de pelo rubio platinado. Parecía mayor de lo que Acelin supuestamente las prefería, tal vez en el fin de sus cuarenta, pero tan hermosa como cualquier Veela. Sin embargo, Izar la ignoró a favor del mago. Tuvo una sensación rara al observar detenidamente a Acelin. Su sensibilidad a la magia palpitó una vez antes de disolverse, dejándolo ignorante a las capacidades mágicas del hombre.

Había algo sobre ese mago…e Izar sabía que tenía que ser precavido y proceder con cautela. Podía ser que Acelin pareciera afeminado con su pelo rubio largo y esos ojos oscuros brillando ante lo que su cita susurró en su oído. Pero Izar rara vez se equivocaba respecto a una persona. Y sabía que este hombre merecía más crédito del que Voldemort le había otorgado.

Los ojos ligeros de Morel sondearon el salón hasta detenerse en Lucius. El hombre alzó una ceja, como sorprendido y complacido con la presencia de Malfoy. Izar se compuso, sabía que era el siguiente en su línea de visión.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Fruncir los labios? ¿Hacer ojitos? ¿Gemir su nombre desde el otro lado del salón como una perra en celo? Era una idea atrayente, pero una a la que no se degradaría a recurrir a menos que fuera por propia diversión.

Lo que no había planeado era simplemente quedarse allí parado estúpidamente cuando los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos. Izar volteó y se apoyó contra la mesa. El aire estaba denso; alertándole que algo no estaba bien.

"¿Sentiste algo?" murmuró Lucius acercándose mas a Izar y colocando una mano en el cuello del joven mago. Parecía como si el hombre estuviera aprovechándose de su desconocida identidad. "¿Prefieres retirarte y volver con mas refuerzos? Eres una mente brillante, Izar, puedes idear algo mejor que lo de esta noche. Había sido solo una sugerencia, una que nunca creí que querrías—"

El hombre vaciló e Izar sabía por qué. Su propia Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a quemarle la piel, expresando con claridad la furia de Voldemort. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no encogerse y gritar de dolor y agonía. Él y Lucius se miraron y notó que presionaba con fuerza la mandíbula y le temblaba el labio.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que no me dijo, Señor Black?" inquirió Lucius. "¿Por qué está enojado? _Sí _le dijiste sobre nuestros planes esta noche ¿verdad?"

Izar respiró profundamente y miró a Lucius fijamente. "Eres mas que bienvenido a retirarte, Lucius." El heredero Black se enderezó y volteó mientras Morel se ponía de pie.

"Estas jugando con _fuego," _siseó el rubio, su actitud fría de siempre transformándose en una de frustración y ansiedad.

Izar tensó los labios y miró al hombre de reojo. "¿Crees que no lo se?" el joven mago se acercó mas a Malfoy con una sonrisa amarga. "Algunas veces, Lucius, me gustaría hacer algo sin aprobación o permiso. Hay días en los que me gusta recordarme que no le pertenezco a alguien, que soy mi propia persona sin alguien que me controle. A diferencia tuya, no tengo un escape de Lord Voldemort. Mientras tú ves a nuestro Señor solo cuando te llama, yo tengo que estar con él constantemente. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que digo, es observado por _él_."

Hizo una pausa estudiando el rostro de Lucius mientras este regresaba a su usual expresión. "Necesito mi venganza. Esto es _mío. _No puede quitármelo. No voy a guardarte rencor si te marchas, Lucius. Después de todo, te metí en algo sin tu permiso."

Los ojos de Lucius lo escudriñaron. "Entiendo," comenzó con tranquilidad. "No naciste para ser controlado y atado a un amo." El hombre parecía complacido. "A pesar de las consecuencia, me gustaría quedarme para ver los resultados de lo que pase esta noche."

Izar contuvo su respuesta. Notó que Morel se les acercaba desde el otro lado del salón con su túnica balanceándose contra sus tobillos a cada paso que daba.

"Bon soir," los saludó Acelin en francés con voz suave. "Me encuentro encantado de que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Lucius. Y trajiste un invitado por lo que veo."

Izar bajó la mirada y acercó su cuerpo mas al de Lucius para parecer vulnerable. Luchaba consigo mismo para no ver al hombre a los ojos, pero ya estaba sobre hielo fino. Cualquier movimiento brusco o desafiante alertaría a Morel y lo volvería sospechoso.

Aunque era una sorpresa que Acelin se hubiera acercado tan rápido. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había intentado que Lucius viniera a Francia? No podía ser la aparición de Izar lo que lo había atraído. Uno no podía estar tan hambriento por sexo.

¿O si?

"Buenas tardes, Lord Morel," saludó Lucius con una mano en el hombro de Izar. "Me gustaría presentarle a mi sobrino distante, Harrison Potter. Expresó su interés por venir a Francia. Creí que su invitación sería la oportunidad perfecta para enseñarle el país."

Una emoción sádica creció en su estómago al mirar a Morel con timidez. Siempre había sido bueno jugando con la gente. Y aun así sabía que hubiera sido mas divertido de no tener que estar tan en guardia. Con la predicción de Aiden presente encontró sus ojos con los del Señor Oscuro.

"Es un placer conocerlo, Lord Morel," dijo Izar estirando su mano como saludo.

Una sonrisa depredadora apreció en el bello rostro del hombre. No podía tener más de treinta y cinco años lo que inquietaba a Izar. ¿Cómo podía un político tan influyente ser tan joven? ¿Y uno que molestaba hasta a Tom Riddle?

"Un placer también," murmuró Acelin. Tomó la mano de Izar y besó sus nudillos. "¿Qué esta haciendo un mago tan joven en Francia en noche escolar, hmm?"

Izar no pudo forzarse a ruborizar, pero bajó sus pestañas cuando los labios de Morel rozaron sus dedos. La banda Céltica en su otra mano ardió, recordándole que Voldemort estaba consciente de que le estaba siendo _infiel. _No sabía que era peor. El anillo o la Marca Tenebrosa. Aunque en cuanto el anillo comenzó a quemar, la Marca súbitamente detuvo su furia.

"No voy a una escuela de Magia. Tengo un tutor privado. Ahora está enseñándome sobre Francia," explicó Izar en voz baja apartando su mano como si estuviera algo abrumado por el contacto. Siguió sin ver a Morel a los ojos, sabía que la mayoría de los magos de su edad no tenían suficiente confianza y se volvían sumisos frente a sus superiores. "¿Qué mejor manera de entender la sociedad Mágica de Francia que visitándola en persona?"

Morel rió. Pobre Lucius. El hombre había quedado olvidado detrás de Izar.

"¿Y tu tío se anotó de chauffeur?" Se burló Acelin acercándose más a Izar y mirando a Lucius brevemente. "Es unas sorpresa que hayas sido capaz de venir a pesar de la desaprobación de Riddle, Lucius, al ser tan cercano al hombre. El Secretario ha declinado mi invitación cada vez que hago doy una fiesta. Merlín lo entienda, no tengo idea de por qué," comentó antes de exhibir una sonrisa brillante. "Pero me sentiría _honrado_ de poder acompañar al Señor Potter por los sitios más bellos de Francia si me lo permites."

Era justo como Izar esperaba que fuera. El hombre iba solo hacia la trampa.

Se odió a si mismo mientras frotaba la parte de atrás de su cuello y sonreía patéticamente. "No quisiera ser una molestia, Lord Morel. Sé que debe ser un hombre ocupado…" dijo lastimeramente mirando a Lucius como para pedir su apoyo.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una expresión confundida de Malfoy. Gran actuación.

"Tonterías," Lord Morel rió. Se incorporó para colocar su mano en el hombro de Izar. "Te traeré al chico de vuelta a las once de la noche, Lucius."

Éste se recuperó y sonrió brevemente. "Gracias, Lord Morel. Es muy generoso de su parte." Sus ojos claros se dirigieron a Izar, preguntándole sin palabras si quería seguir con el ataque.

Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado por toda respuesta antes de ser arrastrado por la mano de Acelin. Aun si quisiera abandonar, no podía hacerlo ahora. Todo iba tan rápido. Y aunque Izar había planeado que Morel lo apartara de Lucius, no creyó que el Señor Oscuro lo hiciera tan rápido.

Miró a Morel de reojo estudiándolo con sospecha. ¿Acaso el hombre sabía? Izar no había pensado en que Acelin pudiera reconocerlo. Había estado en las noticias como tres veces y en ese entonces era más bajo y menos maduro.

Morel lo miró. "Vous êtes très beau."

Izar le ofreció una sonrisa divertida fingiendo inocencia. "Me temo que no sé mucho de francés," inclinó la cabeza aun poco, bien consciente que el hombre acababa de llamarlo hermoso. "Pero es un idioma muy bello."

"Sí que lo es," concordó Morel. "Sonarías exquisito hablando mi lengua."

"Seguiré practicando," murmuró Izar. Caminó tenso debajo de la mano de Morel posada tan superiormente sobre su hombro. Se dirigían a la mesa principal e Izar se descubrió estudiando a la mujer sentada al lado de la silla vacía de Morel. La bruja rubia los vio llegar, su expresión enmarcada por líneas muy duras y ojos aún mas estrictos.

"Mi esposa," le susurró Acelin en el oído cuando notó que la bruja rubia los miraba.

"¿Tu esposa?" Izar permitió que su sorpresa se reflejara en su tono de voz. Lucius nunca había mencionado que Acelin estaba casado, con una mujer mayor ni más ni menos. Sabía que Acelin había estado casado con una mujer asiática. Y producto de dicho matrimonio fue Airi, la joven que rivalizaba con Snape en su conocimiento de pociones y que fue luego muerta por Voldemort. La misma mujer que había atacado a Izar en el Torneo por órdenes de Acelin.

Era difícil de asimilar. La madre de Airi había muerto poco después de darla a luz y fue criada por Acelin Morel. Pero sus edades… Acelin no era mayor de 35 Airi debió haber estado en sus veintes al morir. Y si Morel estaba casado con esta mujer, entonces ¿Qué hacía escapándose con hombres y mujeres rubios? Izar no era ingenuo. Sabía que las parejas cometían infidelidades, pero cuando Acelin era conocido por salir con otros… ¿Por qué su esposa soportaba tal vergüenza?

Sus ojos marrones eran rápidos e inteligentes, casi demasiado. Su postura era firme y confiada, parecida a la de Narcissa Malfoy pero mucho mas poderosa y menos delicada. Su belleza parecía ser solo un accesorio.

Mientras se acercaban, su confusión y sospecha iban aumentando cuando ella miró a Acelin significativamente.

Izar no conocía todos los hechos aquí. Y sabía que pagaría caras las consecuencias por ello.

"Si," dijo Acelin riendo al detenerse al lado de la mujer rubia. Su mano seguía aun firme en el hombro de Izar, atrapándolo y cortando cualquier oportunidad de escape. Eso era, si Izar quería escapar. "Harrison Potter, quiero presentarte a mi esposa, Marjolaine."

Era incluso mas hermosa de cerca, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era casi maliciosa. Izar ansiaba exhibirle su propia sonrisa, como para asegurarle que su varita podía ir en muchas partes, particularmente en su pertinente trasero. Despreciaba a los adultos. Especialmente cuando creían que estaban sobre la nueva generación solo porque tenían arrugas y años para probarlo.

A pesar de todo abrió un poco más sus ojos para mantener las apariencias. Aun si Morel sospechaba que era Izar y no Harrison Potter, era mejor estar seguro y seguir actuando.

"Enchante, Harrison Potter," susurró en francés bajando su copa de champaña y ofreciéndole la mano.

Izar hizo una breve inclinación, tomó su mano delicada y besó sus nudillos. "Es un placer, Madame." En cuanto se enderezó fue lo bastante rápido para notar cómo Marjolaine miraba a Acelin por sobre su cabeza. Subconscientemente rozó su varita entre sus ropas para asegurarse que siguiera ahí.

"Estaré acompañando al Señor Potter el resto de la noche," le informó Morel a su esposa. "¿Estarás bien sin mi?"

Ella bajó la mirada sonriente. "¿Cuántos?"

Izar frunció el seño.

"Sólo tres sitios," respondió Acelin con voz suave. Sonrió a Izar. "Tres," repitió.

Izar asintió mientras seguía mirando a Marjolaine quien agitó su mano a modo de despedida. Dientes blancos, más blancos aun que los de Riddle, se formaron en una sonrisa. "Entonces disfruten," murmuró. Y luego susurró a Izar. "Y diviértanse."

El heredero Black la miró confiado. "Lo haré."

Morel se inclinó cerca de su esposa. "Vous et nul autre," suspiró y la miró con lujuria.

Izar intentó traducirlo rápidamente, sabía que significaba algo parecido a 'tú y nadie más'. Sus sospechas aumentaron aun mas pero apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso porque fue conducido a la salida de atrás. Se oyó la risa de Marjolaine a sus espaldas produciéndole escalofríos. Solo unos cuantos podían producirle esa sensación. Ni siquiera Acelin Morel lo había inquietado tanto como ella.

Antes de que Izar fuera sacado de la habitación encontró su mirada con la de Lucius y gesticuló, _él sabe._

Malfoy dio un paso hacia adelante pero Izar ya no pudo ver mas puesto que fue sacado por la parte de atrás de la mansión. Era riesgoso llamar a los otros tan rápido, pero los instintos de Izar rara vez se equivocaban. Acelin no ocultaba sus sospechas y la conversación con su esposa sólo lo había delatado.

La emoción intensa y pasional en los ojos de Acelin al ver a su mujer solo significaban admiración y afecto. No infidelidad.

Entonces ¿por qué sería Acelin conocido por llevar a su casa jóvenes rubios?

Tres sitios. Tres. Tres Mortífagos acompañaban a Izar.

"Es gracioso," comentó Izar al comprender lo que había sucedido entre Aclin y su esposa. Su farsa había sido descubierta. Si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Intentó soltarse del Señor Oscuro, pero descubrió que Morel lo sujetaba con firmeza. "Debes creerme un estúpido."

"No," Morel chasqueó la lengua. "Tu debes creer que yo soy estúpido. Ese fue tu primer error, lo que te convierte en un verdadero idiota."

"Jugar con tus vulnerabilidades no es un error," lo corrigió Izar mientras atravesaban la cocina y otras habitaciones vacías. "Te gustan los jóvenes rubios. Sin embargo pareces devoto a tu mujer. ¿Por qué?" Tenía que saber para saciar su curiosidad, una de la que Voldemort siempre le advertía. Después de todo, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Aunque no tenía por qué preocuparse. Acelin no respondió. Su pelo dorado parecía casi una mancha borrosa mientras lo arrastraba con rapidez por el laberinto que era su mansión. El heredero Black se lo permitió, prefería no llamar la atención del salón lleno de invitados. Aun con su adrenalina creciendo no lograba que su sensibilidad a la magia funcionara apropiadamente. Por ahora, Acelin Morel era un enigma peligroso.

Súbitamente fue tomado los hombros y empujado contra una pared. Los ojos oscuros de Acelin brillaron con malicia. "Nunca he traicionado a mi esposa y nunca cometería tal blasfemia. Pero tú... tú estas bastante bueno y lleno de fervor. ¿Algo mejor? Riddle te mandó. Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña. Va a ser delicioso probarte y violar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo antes de matarte."

Izar permaneció impasible. A pesar de la amenaza, la confesión mas alarmante que Acelin acababa de hacer con acento francés era el hecho de que sabía que Riddle era el Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña. "¿Riddle?" presionó con una risita. "Voy a admitir que el Señor Oscuro me mandó, sí, pero ese viejo de Riddle no tiene nada que ver con que esté aquí."

Morel se paso la lengua por los labios acercándose mas a Izar. "No te hagas el tonto. No te queda bien pequeño." Una larga uña trazó su mandíbula y luego su labio superior. "Y tampoco el cabello rubio, Señor Black."

Y entonces todo cayó a su alrededor. Sus planes, su deseo de venganza, su orgullo… todo se partió en el suelo.

Izar gruño en negación llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y luego arrojándola hacia adelante contra la frente de Morel. Se oyó un sonido satisfactorio y Morel se echó hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa por el dolor. Izar esquivó la siguiente embestida y alcanzó al hombre en la nariz con su puño antes de ser tomado por el cuello de su túnica y arrojado sobre la mesa. Los pocos Elfos Domésticos en la cocina escaparon con las orejas bajas por el miedo y la ansiedad.

El joven mago se levantó de la mesa destrozada y miró a Acelin con los ojos entrecerrados. El Señor Oscuro sanó su nariz sangrante. "¿Por qué te mandó aquí? Mata a mi hija peor no tiene la audacia de venir él mismo contra mí. ¿Está asustado acaso?" dijo el hombre que según Izar parecía algo agitado. "¿Y qué es lo que estás—"

Lucius tomó ese momento para actuar como el héroe rubio y entrar en la cocina. Tenía la varita afuera y había aparecido un agujero en la pared donde segundos antes habría estado la cabeza del Señor Oscuro francés si este no hubiera esquivado a tiempo. Pero detrás de Lucius también vinieron las fuerzas de Acelin.

Izar se agazapó cerca de la isla del medio de la cocina y respiró profundamente en un momento de serenidad. Él y los otros Mortífagos estaban en desventaja. Estaban en un campo desconocido—en territorio enemigo. Y alguien le había avisado a Acelin Morel sobre su posible aparición e intento de asesinato. ¿Pero quién? Los únicos que sabían de la misión de Izar eran el Señor Oscuro y los miembros del círculo interno…

Siseó entre dientes, su fuerza sobrenatural destruyendo el suelo a sus pies. Tenían que retirarse. Sí, Izar iba a tener que regresar a Gran Bretaña con la frente en alto contra las burlas y el prejuicio. E iba a tener que sobrevivir la furia de Voldemort. Pero salvaría las vidas de tres Mortífagos del círculo interno.

Izar saló de su posición y corrió hacia Lucius. Estirando su brazo alcanzó l rubio por la cintura y los giró a ambos hacia la salida. "Debemos retirarnos," ordenó alzando su varita hacia el techo. No verbalmente provocó que cayera sobre los magos franceses que acababan de entrar a la cocina. Por las dudas también les prendió fuego para retrasar a sus enemigos.

"Me temo que es el mejor plan que he escuchado en toda la noche," coincidió Lucius.

Los dos corrieron desde la mansión y de regreso a la nieve. Sus túnicas les dificultaban el movimiento pero Bellatrix y Barty Crouch Jr. Se les unieron al escuchar la explosión.

"¿Terminaste con tu misión?" preguntó Barty mirando hacia atrás a la mansión. A su lado, Bellatrix se detuvo y también se quedó mirando.

Izar gruñó tirando de la túnica de Barty para alejarlo del edificio. "No exactamente," murmuró. "Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes," siseó. Izar miró a Lucius por sobre la cabeza de Barty. "Tenemos que retirarnos."

Se acercaban al linde del bosque, sus atacantes finalmente salían de la mansión a sus espaldas. "¿Retirarnos?" Barty rió. "Estas bromeando. No vine hasta Francia para acompañar a un _chico, _a un simple niño, sólo para huir. Puede que nuestro Señor vea algo en ti, Black, pero yo te encuentro increíblemente inmaduro e ignorante cuando se trata de—"

Izar tomó la cabeza de Barty entre sus manos con fuerza. No le importaba que hubieran detenido su retirada o que las maldiciones le pasaran rozando. No iba a permitir que Barty Crouch Jr. le faltara el respeto.

El mago siseó de dolor por la presión que Izar estaba ejerciendo y cayó de rodillas. Izar se inclinó y presionó su frente contra la de Barty. "Honestamente no podría importarme menos tu opinión de mi. Los franceses estaban alertados de nuestra venida. Nos superaban en número," continuó hablando en su rostro. "Yo estoy al mano y puedes seguir mis ordenes o con gusto usaré tu cuerpo de proyectil y te arrojaré al otro lado del campo."

Antes de que Izar se descontrolara y destruyera el cráneo del hombre, una mano delicada acarició su mejilla. El heredero Black volteó y soltó la cabeza de Barty. La rabia y la humillación por la situación hacían que viera todo borroso. Frente a él estaba Bellatrix con sus labios formados en un puchero. Se acercó más hasta presionarse contra el pecho de Izar. Su aliento frío le izo cosquillas en la nariz cuando se inclinó para lamerle la mejilla. "Yo creo que podemos con ellos," susurró con seductora excitación. "Tu poder… puedo sentirlo luchando por salir."

Izar se apartó de ella y miró a Lucius antes de voltear hacia el ataque Francés. Habría diez magos por cada uno de ellos. Su cuerpo temblaba con pequeños shocks de magia.

Tensó los labios en determinación al notar cómo un maleficio se dirigía a ellos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, lo capturó con la punta de su varita y lo devolvió a sus dueños. Colisionó con un hombre que cayó al suelo.

Izar ronroneó con satisfacción. "Nos quedamos," ordenó y dio un paso hacia adelante. Vagamente oyó una carcajada jubilosa de Bellatrix. Pronto ya no estuvo pendiente de los tres al introducirse en batalla.

Sangre. Y mucha de ella derramada por Izar. No tenía piedad ni compasión al masacrar a los magos franceses que se lanzaban contra él. Como eran magos ordinarios y mayormente políticos pomposos, no estaban entrenados en el combate como los Aurors. Izar tomó ventaja de eso y arremetió con ansia. Se dio cuenta que admiraba mas la nieve manchada en sangre que la expresión de sus enemigos al darse cuenta que no tenían oportunidad.

La intensa humillación y vergüenza que había sentido antes al fallar fue utilizada para aumentar la fuerza de su ataque. La piel no era una barrera pues la desgarraba. Los huesos eran manipulados como armas para destrozar los órganos. Antes, el aire había olido a hielo y frío. Ahora podía reconocerse el hedor de la sangre y de los órganos destrozados.

Era delicioso. Izar fue vagamente consciente de encontrarse riendo. Riendo. Algo que ya rara vez hacía. Sin Sirius cerca le era difícil reír por tonterías. Esta noche no reía por algún chiste ridículo, sino porque se sentía tan _bien. _Nada podía compararse con lo que sentía ahora. Sexo. Amor. Nada podía ser tan fuerte como lo que estaba experimentando. Se sentía cálido por dentro y como si su cuerpo no lo pudiera contener del todo.

Mientras su oponente caía al suelo con un agujero en su cabeza, Izar volteó limpiándose la sangre espesa del rostro. Una cosa que extrañaba de ser humano era el sentir su corazón latir rápidamente contra su pecho, un signo de que estaba exigiéndose más allá de sus límites. Pero ya no habría para él mas límites que cruzar. Y, por extraño que pareciera, Izar lamentaba la pérdida.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucius y notó que el hombre lo miraba maravillado y horrorizado a la vez. Izar le ofreció una sonrisa que desapareció cuando oyó el ruido de Apariciones. No sabía cómo se sintió al ver a los Mortífagos emerger de las sombras. No era todo el ejército, pero lo suficiente para que se sintiera insultado de que Voldemort creyera que necesitaba tanta ayuda.

Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a sus hombres, su túnica negra velaba cualquier emoción.

El grupo estaba de pie a unos metros de Izar y los otros tres. Parecían espantapájaros Muggles, de pie en el linde del bosque muy quietos. Bellatrix e Izar se miraron, ambos comunicándose el mismo mensaje.

No querían compartir. Ya habían acabado con casi la mitad de los magos franceses. La otra sería igual de sencilla. La ayuda extra solo disminuiría la posibilidad de satisfacer sus deseos.

Ignorando a los Mortífagos, Izar continuó su asalto. Considerando que iba a tener que trabajar con los Inefables de ahora en más, iba a saborear este ataque tanto como fuera posible.

Esquivó una maldición asesina lanzada por un morocho y pivoteó sobre su pie para enterrar su codo en la nariz de su oponente. Sin perder el tiempo, Izar echó su brazo hacia atrás y usando su varita como arma la introdujo en uno de sus ojos. Empujó la punta tan lejos como podía ir, disfrutando de la tibia fuente de sangre que manchaba su mejilla.

Izar sonrió sádicamente y miró el púnico ojo funcional del hombre. "_Bombarda," _susurró con dulzura.

Su oponente logró lanzar un grito antes de que el hechizo surtiera efecto. Su cabeza explotó esparciendo los vestigios de su cráneo y cerebro por la nieve. Izar usó la manga de su túnica para limpiarse la sangre de los ojos mientras buscaba su próxima víctima

Aunque no llegó muy lejos.

Sintió una brisa como única advertencia antes de que algo pesado lo golpeara en el estómago. Izar perdió el aire y voló unos metros antes de caer sobre la nieve. Gruño y cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor en sus costillas. No había sido magia lo que lo había golpeado. ¿Pero entonces qué?

Se puso de pie con elegancia ignorando su costilla mientras ésta se reacomodaba sola. Había una negativa con sanar tan rápido. A veces podía sanar de manera incorrecta y la única forma de corregirlo era volviendo a quebrarla para poder alinearla.

Izar se estiró para tomar su varita cuando notó una figura cargando contra él a una velocidad sobrehumana. El cabello rubio era evidencia suficiente de que era Acelin Morel. Y su velocidad también confirmaba sus sospechas de que el hombre no era humano. Vampiro. Tenía que ser un vampiro. E Izar no podía defenderse de él físicamente con todos los Mortífagos presentes.

Se apartó del camino el ataque usando sus reflejos para evitar otra colisión. Blandió su varita preparándose para rostizar el trasero del maldito Señor Oscuro cuando una pierna apareció y pateó su brazo. Izar jadeó y sintió un ruido en su articulación provocando que su varita cayera y perdiera su balance.

"No vas a necesitar magia." Dijo Morel sarcásticamente. "Solo a ti. Y tus respuestas." Acelin se inclinó con una sonrisa. "Tienes mucho que responder." El rubio se acercó aun mas, su pelo rozando el rostro de Izar. "Y yo voy a obtener esas respuestas. Pero no aquí," el hombre rió. "Lejos de Señores Oscuros posesivos."

Izar solo pudo divisar a Lord Voldemort acercándose antes de ser tomado por la túnica y forzado a aparecerse con Acelin More.

Bueno… _Maldita sea… _¿quién dijo que Acelin tenía todas las respuestas?

**

* * *

**

**Nota de Traductora: **Muy buenas tardes y felices vacaciones, para los que las tengan. Otro cap :)

Epic ha escrito una escena lemon en unos cuantos capítulos. La puso en su perfil (no la lean todavía) Como para que fuera opcional leerla. Nunca he traducido lemon.. jeje… con franqueza va a ser todo un experimento para mi. Sólo quiero saber qué opinan. Gracias y me alegro que sigan leyendo.


	49. Parte II Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Izar aterrizó con fuerza sobre el suelo helado. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocarlos. Podía ver su reflejo junto a su cabeza en el río congelado. Estaba en una especie de bosque, seguro no demasiado lejos de donde era la batalla. Aunque, batalla era una palabra muy fuerte para lo que era en realidad. Él y Bellatrix solos habían prácticamente destrozado a todos los hombres de Morel, Lucius a su lado.

Oyó que alguien maldecía a sus espaldas y usó las puntas de sus dedos para levantarse del suelo y voltear rápidamente. Permaneció agazapado, listo para atacar.

Se quedó mirando, divertido, cómo Morel cerraba una gran herida abierta a un lado de su rostro. Parecía que Voldemort lo había alcanzado con un hechizo antes que desapareciera. Lo que fuera que le hubiera lanzado no pudo reconocer puesto que el corte desapareció segundos después.

"Nunca te acostaste con ellos," susurró Izar mirando a Acelin con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Todos esos rubios que se rumoreaba metías en tu casa? Nunca tuviste sexo con ellos. Bebías de ellos. Una rara costumbre tuya… beber y asesinar hombres y mujeres rubios. Jóvenes claro," Izar hizo una pausa y miró a Acelin a los ojos. "Estoy seguro que saben mejor jóvenes."

Morel parpadeó, su rostro aun contraído en una mueca por el ataque de Voldemort. Luego sonrió. "Ah pero… parece que aquí tenemos a uno inteligente." Acelin se elevó entre la nieve y comenzó a caminar en torno a Izar. Era como si hubiera olvidado todo acerca de Voldemort al darse cuenta que su premio estaba justo frente a él. "Mis gustos son particulares. Aquellos con cabellos rubio tienden a tener sangre mas dulce y apetecible."

Izar tenía la espalda vuelta hacia Morel pero mantenía sus sentidos alerta.

"Tu, sin embargo… tienes la sangre de una criatura," continuó Morel. "Nada que haya percibido antes, pero sigues sin ser humano. El veneno en tus venas te hace algo empalagoso. Tu sangre seguramente será así. No atraerá a nadie más que a tu compañero."

"No sé si sentirme insultado o aliviado de que creas que huelo _empalagoso."_ Dijo Izar en voz baja ignorando el comentario del hombre sobre un 'compañero'. Estaba seguro que Morel no sabía que Riddle era una criatura. Eso era una cosa buena en esta situación. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser que Acelin no oliese la sangre de Riddle como lo hacía con la de Izar? A menos, claro, que Acelin se convirtiese en vampiro después de conocer a Riddle. "¿Cuándo fuiste transformado?"

Acelin alzó las cejas. "¿Cuándo fuiste_ tú _transformado?"

"Por lo menos hace una semana, día mas día menos," respondió Izar con honestidad con una pequeña sonrisa. Mucho parecía haber sucedido desde entonces.

"Ah," Acelin continuó rodeándolo. "¿Y qué eres? ¿Qué clase de soldado de juguete ha creado Riddle para matar a sus enemigos? No un vampiro, pero algo similar ¿no es así?"

"Tu esposa," Izar cambió la conversación abruptamente mirando a Acelin por sobre su hombro. "¿Es tu esposa en realidad? ¿Una Veela? Impresionante, de verdad. Un vampiro y una Veela. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?" exhibió una gran sonrisa. "Aunque es algo vieja para ti, ¿no crees?"

Había dado en la llaga. Morel se le abalanzó pero Izar estaba preparado. Se apartó con rapidez aterrizando unos metros al lado de un árbol. Con ojos ansiosos pudo notar que Acelin Morel estaba furioso. El hombre había expuesto sus colmillos, ya no ocultaba quién era en verdad. Izar rió mientras examinaba al mago frente a sí. No iba a darle al hombre la satisfacción de mostrar su verdadera imagen. Si de algún modo Acelin escapaba con vida, no quería que supiera mas de lo que ya sabía.

"Tengo la misma edad que ella, pequeño mocoso," gruñó Acelin. "La ponzoña me mantiene como estoy. Hay tontos que creen que uso hechizos para parecer más joven."

"Debe ser difícil," susurró Izar fingiendo lástima. "¿Tener a una esposa envejeciendo…o una compañera… cuya sangre de Veela nunca podrá ser compatible con tu ponzoña? Qué historia tan trágica." Izar rió mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco del árbol y giraba hasta desaparecer tras él.

Algo sobre estas revelaciones no estaba del todo claro para Izar. Entendía que Morel debió haber sido convertido después de conocer a Riddle. ¿Pero acaso Riddle en verdad creía que Acelin usaba hechizos y disfraces para parecer mas joven? ¿Especialmente cuando el Señor Oscuro de Gran Bretaña hacía exactamente lo mismo, sólo que tratando de parecer mas viejo?

Era posible. Riddle tenía un concepto muy pobre de Acelin y creía que atraía a seguidores por su dinero e influencia política. Los encantamientos para parecer mas jóvenes eran muy utilizados en el mundo mágico. Y la apariencia de Acelin a los treinta y cinco no era muy distinta a la de su mujer de casi cincuenta. No se notaba tanto, así que Izar podía entender que Voldemort no supiera que Acelin era un vampiro.

¿O el Señor Oscuro sabía y simplemente pensó que Izar debía darse cuenta solo?

Apartó su enojo al pensar en esto, había algo más en este misterio. Más sobre la relación de Acelin con _ella. _Morel parecía ponerse rígido cada vez que Izar hablaba de ella. Y en la fiesta, ella logró inquietarlo. Mientras Acelin parecía totalmente devoto a ella, Marjolaine Morel apenas bizqueó con sus confesiones de amor y lealtad. Fingió indiferencia. ¿Acaso había estado ocultando sus celos por la elección alimenticia de Acelin? ¿Eran compañeros en verdad? ¿Sólo una simple pareja?

"No sabes nada," siseó Morel, sus ojos marrones brillando.

"Entonces tú dime," Izar sonrió.

El Señor Oscuro de Francia estaba a unos metros de él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El hombre creía que tenía la ventaja, pero en realidad era Izar quien controlaba el rumbo de la conversación. Y sin demasiado esfuerzo. Se preguntaba si Acelin en verdad era una amenaza, si Riddle no habría estado en lo correcto al asumir que no tenía poder. El vampirismo le daba una ventaja, pero el hombre no parecía tan dominante y controlador como la mayoría de los Señores Oscuros.

Si Morel no era tan poderoso ¿entonces cómo había sabido que Izar no era Harrison Potter? Tenía que haber un espía que le susurraba al oído. ¿Pero quién?

"¿Por qué no me cuentas tú de los planes del Señor Oscuro?" Acelin propuso su propia pregunta. "La mayoría de los Señores Oscuros ansían la inmortalidad. Muchos la consiguen." Su rostro se ensombreció al decir esto, solo un poco, pero Izar fue lo bastante rápido para notarlo. "¿Eres sólo un experimento de Riddle? ¿Está usándote para probar su teoría de la inmortalidad?"

"Me temo que no puedo responder eso," Izar sonrió paseándose en torno al árbol. "Aunque… quizá consideraría decirte si me das una pista sobre quién te contó de mi llegada."

Acelin expuso sus colmillos. Sus incisos eran casi del mismo tamaño que los de Voldemort, mucho más grandes que los de Izar. "Si no vas a darme las respuestas por las buenas, chico, entonces puede que tenga que sacártelas por la fuerza."Acelin alzó sus garras y encorvó sus hombros dejando que el vampiro tomara el control.

Izar abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa y alejándose lentamente de Morel. "Sí te das cuenta que el Señor Oscuro comenzó a buscarte el segundo en que desapareciste. No llegarás muy lejos en tu búsqueda de respuestas."

Acelin estudió a Izar por un largo rato, parecía algo decepcionado y pensativo a la vez. "¿No puedes cuidarte solo, Izar?" Morel comenzó a caminar resuelto hacia él. "Supongo que no. Mi hija casi logró matarte en tres ocasiones el año pasado. Según me han contado, siempre necesitaste que el Señor Oscuro te meciera contra su pecho. ¿No es así?"

Izar perdió su buen humor, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante. Raspó sus uñas contra la corteza del árbol frente a sí mientras Acelin se acercaba."

El Señor Oscuro Francés rió. "¿He dado en la llaga? ¿Acaso he expuesto la verdad?" inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿No se suponía que te trajera a la fría y dura realidad? No eres _nada. _Nada."

El heredero Black se impulsó lejos del árbol, arremetiendo contra Acelin. Nunca había usado su criatura para buscar ventaja en la batalla. Después de todo, Voldemort le recordaba sin parar que tenía que actuar como humano. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía lo que podía hacer y lo que no.

Tal vez fue por eso que Acelin lo atajó por el torso y lo apartó como si no pesara nada.

Izar golpeó de espaldas contra un árbol. Por un segundo se preguntó si el ruido que había resonado en el bosque había sido el tronco o su espalda. Cayó al suelo en sus manos y rodillas. Frunció el seño tratando de recuperarse. Lamentablemente, los vampiros eran conocidos por su temperamento y su inhabilidad para controlarse cuando estaban sedientos de sangre.

Morel lo agarró por a garganta alzándolo del suelo y manteniéndolo suspendido. El vampiro siseó entre dientes y rió. "¿Qué eres? ¿Una maldita hada?" Con su otra mano, Acelin rasguñó la mejilla de Izar. "Eres lo bastante bello para eso."

Izar gruñó y aferró la muñeca de Acelin con sus dedos. Estaba forzando a los hechizos ocultando su apariencia a permanecer, tanto como pudiera controlarlos, pero sabía que no durarían mucho más.

La mano apretando su cuello lo bajó solo un poco y Morel cubrió la boca de Izar con la suya. El joven mago gruñó sintiéndose enfermo por la saliva del hombre y por el anillo hirviendo en su mano.

Morel lamió los labios de Izar lentamente, como saboreando la sensación. Su otra mano recorrió su torso hasta apoyarse sobre su entrepierna. "Ay, ay," susurró Morel en su boca, su mano acariciando más descaradamente entre sus piernas. "Eres bastante _grande _para alguien de tu… delicadeza." Los ojos marrones se abrieron y lo miraron fijo. "Dicen que es más grande entre mas poder y dominancia posee el mago."

Izar permaneció inmóvil, sus pies meciéndose inútiles en el aire y su miembro igual de inactivo bajo los intentos de seducción de Morel. "¿En verdad?" dijo el heredero Black. "Entonces sólo puedo imaginarme lo pequeño que debe ser el tuyo."

Izar echó su pie hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante enterrando la punta de su bota en la zona pélvica de Acelin. La mano en torno a su garganta se aflojó y cayó al suelo de pie. . Con rápidos reflejos se cubrió de un golpe de Morel con el antebrazo y lanzó su mano derecha para alcanzar al vampiro en el ojo con sus garras.

Pudo sentir su disfraz desvanecerse, pero solo pareció darle más fuerza para mantenerse a la par con el ataque brutal de Acelin.

El vampiro era rápido, pero Izar lo era más. Sin embargo, no estaba entrenando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y pronto dejó una brecha en sus defensas permitiendo que una garra rozara su cuello y rostro.

"Sí eres un hada," dijo Acelin divertido y volvió a lanzarse contra la garganta vulnerable de Izar. Sus ojos escanearon con rapidez sus orejas puntudas y sus brillantes ojos verdes mientras trataba de evadir las defensas del joven mago. "Un experimento fallido de Riddle seguramente."

Consumido por la rabia, Izar aferró el brazo de Acelin y lo torció en la dirección opuesta hasta que lo quebró dos veces. Con su mano libre lo golpeó en la cara. "_No _soy un hada," siseó, sus colmillos salivando ante la idea de destrozar la garganta de Morel.

Con su primer golpe dejó una marca en su sien. El segundo causó que el ojo del vampiro sangrara. Y el tercero…

Nunca llegó a dar el tercero. Dos manos lo empujaron por el pecho y lo mandaron volando hacia atrás. Antes que Izar pudiera golpearse contra otro árbol, manipuló su cuerpo y giró para que sus manos fueran las primeras en tocar el suelo y luego sus pies. Sin embargo, en cuanto se puso de pie, Acelin cargó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

El vampiro se movía con gran fervor y logró arrancar el brazo de Izar de su hombro. El heredero Black gritó, podía sentir cómo su brazo se balanceaba contra su costado, parte del mismo arrancado de su articulación. Comenzó a salir sangre en grandes cantidades y los huesos e quebraron. Pero Acelin todavía no había terminado. Presionó sus palmas contra las mejillas de Izar y _torció._

Izar abrió bien grandes los ojos cuando su cuello se quebró. El dolor fue tan impresionante que ni siquiera llegó a emitir un sonido. El heredero Black presionó su mejilla contra la nieve, incapaz de moverse. Debería estar muerto. Un cuello roto por la mitad hubiese matado a cualquier ser humano.

Desafortunadamente, no lo hizo.

Ya podía sentir cómo sus huesos volvían a unirse. Podía _oírlos_ crujiendo dentro de su cuerpo mientras su ponzoña sanaba su cuello y brazo. Los ojos verdes estudiaron el espeso líquido carmesí mientras lentamente manchaba la blanca nieve. Aún si la sangre era suya, Izar seguía creyendo que era impresionante. Mórbidamente hermoso.

Oyó cómo Acelin se alejaba de su cuerpo, como si se estuviera preparando para volver a atacar. Era una pausa innecesaria. Un vampiro no tenía que detenerse para lanzar el golpe letal. Eran criaturas incontrolables.

Entonces ¿Por qué Acelin no lo terminaba? El heredero Black intentó voltear su rostro, sabía que si seguía en esta posición su cuello sólo iba a unirse débil e incorrectamente. Pero no podía moverse. Así que se quedó mirando su sangre, recordando cómo Voldemort alardeaba sobre haber creado una criatura superior. ¿El hombre había sido demasiado arrogante? ¿O simplemente Izar estaba destinado a fallar en todo lo que hiciera?

No.

Los ojos de Izar se abrieron en cuanto lo entendió. Voldemort no inventó esta criatura para imitar el ataque de un vampiro, la hizo para que pudiera mezclarse con los humanos. Para que no se descontrolara cuando sedienta. La creó para que pudiera actuar como un ser humano normal mientras vivía por toda la eternidad.

Había estado encarando el asunto mal. No debería haber tratado de contrarrestar el ataque incontrolable de Acelin con el suyo. Su criatura no era un vampiro. Solo en parte. Izar estaba hecho para tener control y lucidez. Era una fuerte ventaja contra la mente nublada de un vampiro.

"Preferiría no matarte," dijo Acelin con calma. "Eres útil. Y me gustaría averiguar qué eres."

Izar hizo un esfuerzo supremo a pesar de dolor y enderezó sus hombros y su cuello para que pudieran sanar correctamente. Mantuvo su rostro contra la nieve atento a los movimientos de Acelin. De momento permanecería así, hasta que estuviera lo bastante bien para atacar.

"No soy nada especial," susurró Izar casi desalentado al darse cuenta que su confesión no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego Acelin resopló. El vampiro se acercó e Izar entrecerró los ojos en la nieve. Sus huesos estaban casi recompuestos. Solo un minuto mas, tal vez menos. Permaneció tan quieto como pudo, aun cuando sintió el aliento de Acelin en su cuello.

"Tu y yo nos parecemos mucho," confesó el vampiro. "Ambos usados, manipulados."

Un dedo tocó su cuello y por un momento Izar creyó el que el hombre volvería a quebrarlo. "¿Manipulado?" repitió Izar tratando de apartar al vampiro de su cuello.

Sin suerte. Pudo sentir sus labios trazando el hueso fracturado. "Creí que la amaba, "murmuró Acelin. "Tal vez sí la amo. O sol solo sus manipulaciones…" se detuvo y besó la piel tibia de Izar mientras terminaba su curación. "Di todo por _ella. _Justo como tú hiciste por Riddle."

A pesar de la confusión que le produjeron las palabras de Acelin, Izar comenzó a tener mayor control sobre su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le confirmó que su hombro acababa de completar su curación al igual que su cuello.

En cuanto los dedos de Morel aferraron su túnica, Izar lanzó su codo hacia atrás golpeándolo justo en la frente. Acelin gruñó e Izar rodó fuera de su alcance. Saltó para ponerse de pie e hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer en calma mientras Acelin volteaba en su dirección—sus ojos dilatados por la furia y la sed.

Era mucho más sencillo esquivar los ataques del vampiro cuando estaba tranquilo. Su criatura no era muy poderosa, sólo le daba la fuerza necesaria para bloquear los ataques y lanzar sus propios golpes. Sus antebrazos sangraban por ser los que bloqueaban las garras de Acelin. Con cada ataque, Izar iba haciéndose hacia atrás, dirigiéndolos a ambos más cerca del río congelado. El vampiro nunc aparecía estar consciente de sus alrededores pues ponía todo su empeño en atacarlo.

El heredero Black se paró lentamente sobre el hielo con cuidado de mantener el balance y luego atrajo a Acelin con él. Como el vampiro no había estado prestando atención se volvió vulnerable mientras luchaba por permanecer en pie sobre el hielo.

Izar reaccionó con rapidez y empujó a Acelin en el pecho. Con ojos ansiosos observó como Morel se hacía hacia atrás y luego empujó en sus piernas. Antes de que pudiera caer, Izar lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

Acelin gruñó cuando su cuello se torció. Trató de defenderse contra los ataques pero el joven mago tomó sus muñecas y las retorció hasta inutilizarlas.

Sorprendentemente, el hielo permaneció intacto bajo su peso. "Veo que nuestras posiciones han cambiado," susurró Izar en la oreja del vampiro mientras se agazapaba sobre su cadera. Estiró una mano para clavar sus garras en el cuello del hombre. La sangre recorrió sus dedos y comenzó a gotear sobre el hielo. Supo que había perforado la arteria principal cuando la sangre comenzó a manar en grandes cantidades.

Los vampiros necesitaban sangre para sobrevivir. La necesitaban en su sistema para mantener la fuerza. Si perdían una cantidad significativa perdían su resistencia. Izar ya podía ver cómo se iba opacando el brillo en sus ojos.

El hombre tosió y alzó los hombros mientras permanecía tirado debajo de Izar. Aún si quisiera levantarse, las rodillas de éste sostenían sus piernas con firmeza.

"Cuando estás cara a cara con la muerte," comenzó el hombre haciendo una pausa para lamer la sangre que salía de su nariz. "Comienzas a ver tu vida por lo que fue. Los errores que cometiste. Cuán tonto eres…" Acelin rió con amargura. "No somos tan diferentes tú y yo, Izar."

No era la primera vez que lo decía. Izar no estaba seguro si pedirle que elaborara pero se descubrió a si mismo haciéndolo de todos modos. Podía concedérselo al vampiro mientras la preciosa sangre salía de su sistema. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Los ojos marrones se dirigieron de las ramas de los árboles al rostro de Izar. Acelin parpadeó como si luchara por recordar de qué estaban hablando. Un pequeño espasmo lo recorrió cuando la sangre brotando entre las garras de Izar se tornó negra. "No soy el Señor Oscuro que crees que soy," jadeó Morel.

Las garras de Izar casi se retrajeron de su cuello, pero permanecieron en su lugar. "Todo el mundo te nombra como el Señor Oscuro de Francia, "murmuró. "Hasta _tú_ te jactas del título."

"No," Acelin intentó reír pero sólo provocó que brotara más sangre. Cerró la boca e intentó calmarse para responder. "Soy como tú. Sólo un protector, un mero peón. Aunque deseo fervientemente ser algo más. Desearía significar algo más para ella."

Ella. _Ella. _Siempre era ella. La mente de Acelin parecía sólo razonar alrededor de ella e Izar sólo podía imaginar que hablaba de Marjolaine. Entonces, súbitamente, todo tuvo sentido. Lo inquieto que lo ponía, la admiración obsesiva de Acelin por ella… "Ella está detrás de todo, "susurró Izar con sorpresa que luego disimuló- "Marjolaine, Ella es el Señor Oscuro… la Señora Oscura. ¡Estuvo actuando detrás de ti todo este tiempo como una cobarde!"

A regañadientes, Izar apartó sus garras del cuello de Acelin. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Acelin ya no volvería a levantarse. Necesitaría ayuda y sangre antes de poder defenderse apropiadamente o atacar.

Morel no parecía darse cuenta que Izar lo había soltado pues cerró los ojos casi con una expresión serena. "Sé cómo debes sentirte, Izar, porque yo me siento igual," comenzó ignorando las últimas palabras de Izar. "Eres lo bastante poderoso para desafiar a Riddle… tal vez lo suficiente para mantenerte a la par con él. Y él hace que te sientas importante. Como si fueras el _único_," Acelin volvió a reír débilmente. "Pero no lo eres. Él siempre está un paso adelante, ¿no es así? Para él, él es el único que importa. El único digno. Estas tan ciego por sus manipulaciones que crees que eres alguien importante."

Izar se echó hacia atrás presionando sus manos contra el pecho de Morel mientras su mente absorbía sus palabras. La aborrecía. Odiaba a Morel. Se odiaba a si mismo por solo pensar que el vampiro podía entender su relación con Riddle. El hombre no sabía nada… sin importar qué tan veraces sonaban sus palabras.

Acelin abrió los ojos y sonrió a Izar. "Durante años, desde que era un chico recién salido de la escuela, me abrí paso por el mundo de la política. Estaba contento en dónde estaba." Su sonrisa desapareció. "Y entonces apareció _ella, _me obligó a tomar más poder y más seguidores políticos. Por su causa, me perdí a mi mismo en el camino. Perdí mi orgullo… ¡Perdí mi _mortalidad_! ¡Mi hija!" el rostro de Morel se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. "Pero en ese momento creí que valía la pena porque estábamos enamorados. Porque yo era importante. Pero nunca lo fui. Era solo ella. Siempre fue ella moviéndome para sus propósitos."

La atmósfera a su alrededor se tornó helada y cambió.

Voldemort estaba aquí.

Izar continuó sentado sobre Acelin. A juzgar por los ojos del vampiro, éste también había sentido el cambio. Una sombra negra zumbaba entre los árboles, descendiendo sobre ellos como un gran manto. Voldemort sondeaba el perímetro, sin acercarse ni delatar su presencia. Aún los ojos de Izar no podían identificar a silueta del Señor Oscuro. Izar miró en su dirección antes de volver hacia Acelin.

A pesar suyo, Izar sintió lástima. Entendía por lo que Acelin había pasado. Y una parte de él se preguntaba si no estaba cegado por su propia admiración hacia Voldemort.

"¿Riddle lo sabe?" preguntó a Morel. "¿Sabía que Marjolaine era la Señora Oscura de Francia?" _¿Justo como sabía que eras un vampiro?_

El miedo se Acelin por la aparición de Riddle se esfumó, dejando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del vampiro. "Por supuesto que si," escupió Acelin lañando gotas de sangre a la túnica de Izar. "Lo sabía. Bastante sorprendente que no te lo diera, ¿hmm? Supongo que quería que creyeras que yo era quien estaba detrás de los ataques. No. Era ella. Él sabía—"

La cabeza de Acelin Morel fue separada de su cuello antes que el vampiro pudiera terminar. Por un momento, Izar se quedó mirando la cabeza rodante. Demasiado shockeado para reaccionar. Cuando finalmente entendió lo que había sucedido pudo sentir la furia quemando su garganta.

"¡Él era _mío_!" siseó Izar golpeando el hielo con los puños. El río congelado comenzó a romperse.

"Ni siquiera ibas a matarlo," respondió Voldemort con calma, su rostro impasible frente a la furia de Izar. "Además, te prohibí participar en cualquier misión, incluyendo ésta. No era tuyo a menos que tuvieses mi aprobación."

Izar se abalanzó sobre él con los colmillos y las garras expuestos. Voldemort tomó sus muñecas y lo apartó. Izar dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio antes de gruñir al Señor Oscuro. "Te odio," susurró con sinceridad. "Te _odio."_

El Señor Oscuro se puso rígido. "Ve a tu casa antes que hagas algo que lamentarás," demandó cortando dando un paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque. "Estas fuera de control."

"Siempre supiste que era Marjolaine, no Acelin. ¿Y sabías que era un vampiro y ni siquiera se te ocurrió decirme? Siempre me ocultas cosas. Siempre crees que es alguna clase te _prueba _para mí. Estoy tratando de hacer _algo _en esta guerra. Trato de ayudarte en _tú _guerra. Y estás haciendo que sea increíblemente difícil probarme a mí mismo."

Voldemort no dijo nada, sus ojos fijos en Izar. Entonces, el Señor Oscuro le lanzó algo. El heredero Black lo atrapó en el aire, era la varita que había dejado en el campo de batalla.

"Ve a casa," susurró otra vez. "Es inútil hablar contigo cuando estás así."

Izar dio un paso hacia atrás y se concentró en la magia mientras presionaba su varita con fuerza. Conjuró la imagen de Grimmauld Place en su mente vagamente consciente que nunca antes había aparecido tan lejos, pero ansioso por estar lejos del Señor Oscuro.

Izar alzó la mirada y miró fijo los ojos carmesí. "Buena suerte, Tom, "saludó antes de desaparecer con un _crack. _

La sensación de aparecerse desde tan lejos era mucho más nauseabunda. Era como ser apretujado en un pequeño tubo que lo transportaba hasta Gran Bretaña a la velocidad de la luz. Cerró los ojos al ser escupido en el piso de Grimmauld Place.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando oyó pasos apresurados en su dirección. Merlín. Aun no había ocultado su apariencia…

"¡Izar!" gritó Regulus desde el pórtico.

Izar se encogió sobre sí y agito la varita en su rostro, sus ojos y orejas antes de concentrarse en sus colmillos y garras. Normalmente lo hacía frente a un espejo. Con suerte había hecho lo suficiente. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que Regulus se enterara.

"Regulus," dijo con voz rasposa luchando por ponerse de rodillas mientras Regulus corría hacia él. Era algo difícil tragarse la ira contra Voldemort y actuar con normalidad frente a su padre. "Volví antes de medianoche," se burló permitiendo que su padre lo ayudara a pararse.

El rostro de Regulus era una mezcla de emociones. Culpa, sospecha, alivio… la mayoría no tenían sentido en la mente confundida de Izar. Y especialmente no entendía por qué Regulus se inclinaba y escrutaba su rostro con cuidado.

Por un momento, Izar creyó que no había hecho bien los encantamientos.

"Te ves… horrible, Izar," Regulus dejó de mirar su rostro y se concentró en su cuerpo sangrante. "¿Llegó el Señor Oscuro a tiempo?"

Izar resopló antes de comprender las palabras de su padre. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. "¿Cómo supiste que Voldemort fue a Francia?"

Regulus palideció y soltó una risa mientras se apartaba con lentitud. Fue entonces cuando Izar se dio cuenta que estaba vestido en su túnica de Mortífago con su máscara de Níquel en las manos. No estaba sudando ni parecía exhausto. Solo podía significar que Regulus n había ido a Francia pero estaba siendo llamado.

"Él vino luego de que te fuiste," admitió Regulus algo inquieto. "Hablaremos después, Izar. Tengo que irme. Ha estado furioso toda la tarde. Estoy seguro que quiere desquitarse iniciando un ataque esta noche. Siento lástima por los desafortunados Muggles y magos que elija."

Izar inclinó la cabeza. No culpaba a su padre por decirle a Voldemort dónde estaba. Prefería que Regulus confesara a que tuviera que sufrir la tortura del Señor Oscuro.

Entonces sintió que un par de manos enguantadas tomaban su cabeza. Regulus acercó su rostro al suyo y besó su frente ensangrentada. Su padre sonrió mientras trataba de peinar su cabello ondeado. Los ojos grises lo miraron con una emoción intensa, una de amor tan fuerte que Izar se encontró preguntándose si alguna vez podría poseer tal emoción.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto a salvo, hijo mío. Estaba tan preocupado. Si cualquier cosa te sucediera…" Su padre negó con la cabeza.

"Nada va a pasarme, no tienes que preocuparte," le aseguró Izar con algo de amargura al pensar en su inmortalidad. Tomó las manos de Regulus un instante y luego las soltó. "Ve a divertirte."

Los ojos de Regulus se llenaron de dolor, sin duda por la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. "Vigila a Aiden por mí. Ha estado algo inquieto últimamente."

Aguantándose de comentar cómo Aiden había estado con él solo dos días, Izar observó cómo Regulus desaparecía.

Necesitaba algo _fuerte_ para beber.

**(Death of Today)**

Una ducha caliente y un vaso de vino le sentaron fabuloso a los nervios de Izar.

Ahora estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea observando las llamas. El reloj de su abuelo contaba los segundos mientras la aguja se acercaba cada vez mas a la una de la mañana. Regulus había estado ausente por lo menos una hora. Y su brazalete del Ministerio se había calentado hacía ya cuarenta minutos, se detuvo diez minutos después e Izar ignoró el llamado. Los ataques no solían ser muy largos, pero tal vez Voldemort había estado algo tenso y necesitaba extenderlo. La ira del Señor Oscuro se sentía a través de su Marca Tenebrosa. Durante toda la hora no había disminuido su intensidad.

Se preguntaba si la furia de Voldemort se debía a la desobediencia de Izar o el hecho de que había descubierto su silencio en cuanto a Marjolaine.

Izar suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sillón. Se había calmado muchísimo durante esa hora y comenzó a ver sus errores en el modo que había actuado en Francia. Claro que seguía enojado con Voldemort por ocultarle que Morel era un vampiro y el rol de Marjolaine en la guerra. Pero no estaba lo bastante furioso para atacar al Señor Oscuro como lo había hecho en Francia.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sabía que no tendría que haber aceptado las palabras de Acelin Morel. La relación entre Acelin y Marjolaine era tan similar como diferente a la de Izar con Voldemort. Marjolaine y Acelin no eran compañeros. Y Acelin creía estar locamente enamorado de ella, lo que lo dejó a sus manipulaciones.

Izar no estaba locamente enamorado de Voldemort. Estaba perfectamente consciente de todo lo que hacía el Señor Oscuro—lo bueno y lo malo. Lo que hacía su situación diferente a la de Acelin. Izar sabía de las manipulaciones de Voldemort y las recibía con sutileza. Siempre era un juego entre ellos, uno que era prueba del mutuo interés que se tenían. Era divertido y sensual. Pero por momentos, Izar se cansaba de ellos. Se cansaba de perder. De ser dejado en la ignorancia. Suponía que solo quería estar tan involucrado en la guerra como Voldemort. Quería saberlo todo. Quería estar en el mismo nivel que el Señor Oscuro.

Y sabía que eso no pasaría nunca. Siempre iba a ser algo inalcanzable.

Claro que había cosas que entendía tenía que aprender solo. Pero lo de esta noche no estaba incluido en esa lista.

Y luego estaba que el Señor Oscuro había matado a Acelin antes que Izar; y era entendible. Izar había desobedecido a Voldemort, era un castigo apropiado. También estaba el hecho que Izar había sido _suave_ y había quedado confundido al escuchar a Acelin. Izar había sido demasiado débil para matarlo.

En ese momento, Izar creyó parecerse a él. Pero sabía, ahora, que había algo que Izar tenía y Acelin no.

Dominancia. Izar luchaba contra Voldemort con la misma fuerza que el Señor Oscuro. Mientras que Acelin nunca alzaba un dedo contra Marjolaine. Dejó que lo manipulara a él y a su vida, sin pensar nunca que él podía pelear contra ella. Se _inclinaba _frente a ella y se convertía en un mago sumiso con el que podía jugar.

No Izar.

Nunca.

El amante de un Señor o Señora Oscuro tenía que mantenerlo sobre sus dos pies. Tenía que disfrutar las manipulaciones y las pugnas por el poder. Las luchas por dominar eran increíblemente excitantes—intoxicantes. En resumen, como Izar se había dado cuenta, tanto el Señor Oscuro como su amante tenían que estar algo… dementes. Acelin era demasiado cuerdo. Demasiado débil.

Al analizar los sucesos de esta noche Izar se sentía mas calmado y seguro sobre su relación con el Señor Oscuro. Las cosas nunca iban a ser normales entre los dos. Para quien la viera de lejos, su relación podía ser incluso abusiva e insana.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras abría los ojos. Aun si había llegado a aceptar su relación con el Señor Oscuro, eso no quería decir que Izar lo perdonaba. Iban a tener una pequeña _charla _pronto. Una que estaba seguro no iba a terminar como él quisiera.

Miró el Tapiz de la familia Black, se daba cuenta que esta era el momento perfecto para destruirlo o crear uno nuevo con información falsa.

No había planeado que estuviera… arreglado.

Abrió los ojos muy grandes y lo fijó el en tapiz. En particular dejó que sus ojos se dirigieran a su sitio en la cima del árbol, solo para encontrar una calavera en su lugar. Tembloroso, Izar se puso de pie y se acercó a la pared. Todo su cuerpo se puso frío.

Imposible. Había estado quemado justo antes de que se fuera a Francia. ¿Cómo había podido Regulus descifrar la Magia Oscura tan rápido? Era bastante irónico que su padre hubiera iniciado de este lado del tapiz, porque el otro seguía destrozado.

Izar estiró su mano y acarició la calavera sobre su nombre. ¿Qué había pensado su padre al verla? A pesar de que Izar había estado preparado para ver un cráneo sobre su nombre, no podía evitar sentirse vacío al verlo. No era de extrañar que Regulus pareciera tan ansioso cuando Izar regresó a la casa.

Alguien golpeó la puerta e Izar apartó sus dedos del tapiz. Salió rápidamente de la habitación acercándose a la puerta principal con pasos que parecían demasiado lentos para su gusto. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al abrir y ver a Severus Snape y a Lucius Malfoy. Los dos magos lucían terrible al ver a Izar.

A sus espaldas y subiendo las escaleras, Aiden comenzó a llorar en su habitación.

_Merlín._

"No," susurró Izar con voz ronca al darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Debería haber leído las señales antes! ¡Debería haber sabido, demonios!

"_Él vino luego de que te fuiste." _La voz de Regulus hizo eco en su mente. Voldemort había estado aquí. Tal vez justo cuando Regulus había logrado arreglar el tapiz de los Black. Si ese era el caso… si esa era la verdad…

Su visión se empañó y estiró un brazo para apoyarse contra la puerta. Su mano se resbaló causando que cayera de rodillas. Negó con la cabeza. "¿Se…se encuentra bien?" Entre los mechones de cabello que cayeron sobre su rostro miró a Snape, sabía que el hombre no hablaría con rodeos.

Los ojos de ónix estudiaron su rostro. "No," dijo Severus.

Si el corazón de Izar no hubiera dejado de latir hacía tanto, sabía que habría aumentado de tamaño y se hubiera quebrado.

_Regulus…_

_

* * *

_

**Nota de Traductora**: Sip… yo también odié cuando Epic lo dejó ahí. No haré más comentarios en honor a Regulus Black. Gracias por los ánimos que me dieron por mis nervios de antes. Dejen un review. Nos vemos


	50. Parte II Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Los minutos sentados en la dura silla parecían horas. Izar estaba quieto como una estatua mirando hacia su interior y tratando de ignorar el sonido del reloj de la sala de espera. No sabía que era peor, el reloj que le recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado Regulus en cirugía o la constante _respiración_ de Severus y Lucius.

Izar sabía que eran simples guardaespaldas. Voldemort les había ordenado que lo vigilaran. Tal vez para evitar que corriera dentro del consultorio con la intención de pasarle a Regulus la maldición de la inmortalidad. O tal vez para que contuviera su ira.

"¿Fue herido en la batalla?" persistió Izar con calma mirando hacia adelante. Antes habían tratado de explicarle lo que había pasado a Regulus, pero Izar había dejado de escuchar después de "está vivo."

Con solo un par de pantalones arrugados y una simple remera negra, Izar parecía igual de desarreglado que los dos Mortífagos del Círculo Interno. Acababan de llegar del ataque en Francia. Aparentemente, por los pedazos de información que había oído, Voldemort había llevado su armada a Francia y asesinado millares de magos y brujas antes de llevarla a Gran Bretaña para continuar. El Señor Oscuro tenía su temperamento. Un temperamento explosivo. Y a veces hacía cosas que no pensaba muy bien. Izar no hubiera sugerido iniciar un ataque en Francia. No solo le daba a Marjolaine la iniciativa para lanzar el suyo propio contra Gran Bretaña sino que también sembraba el temor en los otros países de Europa.

"Tonto," siseó Izar olvidándose de dónde estaba. "Eres un maldito tonto."

Cuando el resto de los países de Europa oyeron sobre un Señor Oscuro en Gran Bretaña decidieron quedarse al margen del conflicto. Pero ahora que Voldemort había cometido el tonto error de atacar otro país, estaba la posibilidad de una alianza entre el resto de los Ministerios de Europa. Se unirían movidos por el terror, el miedo a los Mortífagos. Y si se formaba una alianza Izar sabía que los Mortífagos no tendrían oportunidad.

Lucius y Severus se miraron y luego volvieron a quedar en silencio como si no hubieran oído las palabas de Izar. Y antes que alguno pudiera responder a la pregunta de Izar sobre Regulus se abrió la puerta de la sala de espera y el Secretario Riddle finalmente hizo su apariencia.

Izar apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se mantuvo mirando tercamente hacia adelante y abriendo y cerrando sus puños. Era temprano en la mañana. Tal vez cerca de las tres o cuatro. Izar había dejado a Aiden a cargo de Kreacher en Grimmauld. El niño se había despertado llorando después de su visión de Regulus. Una parte de él sabía que tendría que haber consolado a Aiden antes de irse, pero la preocupación por su padre había superado la culpa por dejar al niño solo con sus lágrimas.

Una mano se apoyó en la parte de atrás de su cuello y presionó. En el interior estéril del hospital el jabón de Riddle era un aroma fuerte. "¿Cómo está?" preguntó Riddle con suavidad, ignorando al resto de los visitantes en la sala.

"No lo sabría," respondió Izar brevemente. "Sigue en cirugía."

"Por las últimas dos horas," agregó Lucius con algo de cansancio.

Izar apartó la mano de su cuello incapaz de soportar el toque de Riddle hasta que conociera los detalles de qué había causado la condición de Regulus. Agregando eso al hecho de que Izar no había estado en buenos términos con el Señor Oscuro desde antes. "No estoy obligándote a que te quedes, Lucius. Eres más que bienvenido a retirarte."

Malfoy pareció extrañado por lo irritable que estaba Izar pero se recuperó con rapidez. "Estoy aquí para apoyarte."

El heredero Black negó con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el cuero cabelludo. No iba a decirle lo mismo a Snape. Simplemente porque sabía que el Maestro de Pociones quería estar ahí. Su razón no era porque quería apoyarlo sino para oír el diagnóstico de Regulus. Al hombre le importaba su padre y aun así tercamente intentaba ocultarlo.

"Cayó bajo la varita de un mago francés," confesó Severus de pronto. "No pude verlo my bien, pero no dejaría de atacar a tu padre…" el Maestro de Pociones se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta. "Para cuando llegué a su lado apenas si respiraba. Tuve que actuar con rapidez. Intenté sanar sus heridas más graves, pero algunas eran demasiado profundas para mi limitado conocimiento."

Con su cabeza aun entre sus manos Izar abrió los ojos. "Entonces…" rió con amargura. "¿_Cualquiera _podría haberlo atacado?" Izar se levantó y miró a Riddle con fijeza.

El Secretario, sentado con calma en una silla, simplemente alzó una ceja.

Era posible que Voldemort hubiera puesto el Maleficio Imperius en alguien y atacado a Regulus en la confusión de la batalla. Haría algo así. Era furtivo e indetectable, una oportunidad perfecta para destruir a Regulus y luego fingir inocencia. No había nada que lo delatara. Un asesinato limpio.

Izar volvió a negar con la cabeza y apartó su atención del Secretario. Era bastante conmovedor que Riddle estuviera ahí… casi como si al hombre le _importara._

"¿Señor Black?"

Alzó el rostro para observar al Sanador que se acercaba. El hombre de pelo gris tenía una pelada y anteojos que parecían estarse cayendo de su nariz. Unas gotas de transpiración caían por sus sienes. A juzgar por la expresión que traía, Izar podía deducir que las cosas no estaban tan bien como deberían.

"Tu padre sobrevivió la cirugía con éxito," le informó con gentileza el Sanador, como si Izar fuera un niño pequeño. "La mayoría de las quemaduras y heridas sanaron bien, así como los huesos rotos en las piernas y en su torso. Controlamos su presión y sus signos vitales están en orden."

Izar inhaló con fuerza por la nariz y lo miró. "No disfrace su condición, doctor. ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué _no_ lograron hacer?"

El Sanador pareció tomado con la guardia baja por las frías palabras de Izar. "Ha...ha sufrido un shock de magia. Permanecerá en coma por unas cuantas horas para que su magia se recupere e intente sanar su mente."

"¿Intente?" repitió Izar con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hay una posibilidad de que el Señor Black no sea el mismo cuando despierte. Si despierta muy pronto o no sana correctamente podría perder la memoria o sufrir un retraso mental." El Sanador hizo una pausa. "Las posibilidades de que esto llegue a ocurrir son bajas, pero debo advertirle que las hay." El mago tensó los labios. "También debo informarle que fuimos incapaces de reconstituir apropiadamente su médula espinal. El daño en su sistema nervioso era mucho y—"

"No puede caminar," lo interrumpió Izar impasible.

"En términos simples, sí," admitió el mago. "La magia Oscura rodeando su columna estaba demasiado arraigada. Le…"

El hombre continuó hablando en términos médicos e Izar se cerró a su voz. Había sido un alivio tan grande oír que Regulus estaba _vivo_ pero todo esto era demasiado. ¿Retraso mental y parálisis? Si eso sucedía iba a ser un trauma ver a Regulus así. Su padre tenía una voluntad muy fuerte y era independiente… iba a ser muy difícil verlo depender tanto de otros. Su padre sería un hombre diferente, uno con el que Izar ya no iba a poder contar. Nunca iba a volver a sentir afecto verdadero de otro ser humano. Su padre había sido quien le había enseñado que era posible amar y seguir siendo fuerte.

Era extraño un caso de parálisis en el mundo mágico. Entonces ¿Por qué tenía que ser su padre?

Izar se mordió el labio inferior luchando por mantener la calma. Furia, fuerte e hirviendo, se acumuló en su pecho. Presionó los puños hasta que sus uñas perforaron su piel pero no prestó atención mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

"Tu…" comenzó Izar con voz ronca. "Eres un Sanador, ¿cierto?" cuando el hombre asintió con la cabeza dubitativo Izar se puso de pie. Tenía la ventaja de su altura y tomó gran placer en mirar al hombre hacia abajo. "Se supone que los Sanadores, _sanan. _¿No es ese tu trabajo?" No le importaba si estaba alzando la voz o si los demás pacientes miraran en su dirección. "Tienes un conocimiento ilimitado de el cuerpo humano y _magia_ para ayudarte. ¿Cómo es que no puedes curar una simple médula espinal?"

La ira creció dentro de él y tomó al Sanador por el cuello de su túnica. Alzó al hombre del suelo. "Yo soy un inventor," dijo. "Invento cosas. Justo como los Sanadores sanan cosas. Voy a inventar una cura para la parálisis a pesar de mi falta de conocimiento del cuerpo humano." Izar acercó su rostro al del Sanador. "Y luego de que destruya tú médula lenta y dolorosamente… ¡voy a usarte de rata de laboratorio y a disfrutar cada momento!"

"Detén esto, chico," lo reprendió Riddle apartando a Izar del Sanador. Pasó un brazo por su cuello y hombros confinándolo contra su pecho. "Son solo amenazas vacías," explicó Riddle al aterrorizado Sanador con una sonrisa en el rostro. "No lo dice en serio. Debe entender que sólo está molesto por la condición de su padre."

"Tenga cuidado, Sanador," siseó Izar entre dientes. No podía controlarse a si mismo cuando veía al hombre. Su calma acostumbrada cuando trataba con las personas se le había escurrido entre los dedos. "No son amenazas vacías. Voy a encontrar—"

El brazo de Riddle presionó con fuerza su garganta ahogando cualquier otra palabra. Lucius se puso de pie y consultó al Sanador con gentileza. "Tal vez sería prudente si le diera al Señor Black el número de la habitación de su padre."

El Sanador intentó enderezar el cuello de su túnica y miró a Izar algo inseguro. "43B", susurró.

"No necesito una niñera," murmuró Izar tratando de controlarse mientras Riddle mantenía una mano firmemente sobre su hombro. Ingresaron por el corredor y hacia las escaleras que los llevarían al cuarto nivel del hospital. "A menos, claro," comenzó. "que hayas venido a terminar lo que no pudiste esta noche."

Por la mirada que Izar recibió de Riddle se dio cuenta que, tal vez, en su ira no era la mejor idea forzar una respuesta del Señor Oscuro. Porque había una pequeña posibilidad de que Voldemort no supiera que Regulus había descubierto de la inmortalidad de Izar. El hombre sospecharía la razón por la que Izar creía que trataría de matar a su padre.

Como si leyera su mente, Riddle tomó control e su cuello y por lo tanto de sus piernas y lo guió a un cuarto de servicio cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. "¿Terminar qué exactamente, chico?" preguntó Riddle apoyando sus palmas sobre el pecho de Izar empujándolo contra la pared. El Secretario se ciñó sobre él entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha. "¿De castigarte por desobedecer mi orden?"

"Obviamente," mintió Izar. "¿Viniste aquí a burlarte de mí por mi pérdida de control? ¿A pararte a un lado de la cama de Regulus y mofarte?"

El cuarto oscuro se iluminaba a considerablemente debido a la habilidad de Izar para ver en atmósferas penumbrosas. Aun así, los ojos de Riddle parecieron oscurecerse considerablemente. El hombre alzó e labio superior y rió antes de tomar a Izar por la mandíbula.

"Mentira," siseó. "Tú crees que yo ataqué a tu padre ¿no es así?" el hombre negó con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos permanecieron en el rostro impasible de Izar. "Ay, ay," Riddle chasqueó la lengua. "En verdad te ha ido mal estos últimos días."

Izar se puso rígido pero siguió mirando al Señor Oscuro. Aun no había calmado su furia y era peligrosa cuando Voldemort se estaba sintiendo particularmente sádico.

"Dime," murmuró Riddle. "¿Te sientes tan perdido como te ves? Porque puedo asegurarte que pareces un niño perdido y asustado. Que me acuses del accidente de tu padre es ridículo y bastante insultante. Si hubiera querido a tu padre muerto puedo asegurarte que no estaría en una camilla del hospital sino en su tumba junto a su madre y padre." El hombre inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus anteojos se torcieron. "Aunque tus acusaciones alzan mis sospechas. ¿Por qué crees que atacaría a tu padre?"

"¿Cómo puedo saber el por qué haces lo que heces?" Izar evadió la pregunta con éxito; evitando mencionar que Regulus había descubierto la 'muerte' de Izar. "Todo lo que hiciste estos días han sido mentiras bajo mentiras y sólo jugaste conmigo."

Izar curvó sus dedos en torno a la cintura de Riddle y apartó la mano del Señor Oscuro de su mentón. Con su otra mano, Izar se acercó para tocar la mejilla de Riddle. "Voy a ser el primero en admitir," comenzó Izar con suavidad. "Que disfruto los juegos que jugamos. Pero tiene que haber limitaciones. Y tu las cruzaste demasiadas veces."

Riddle permaneció, sorprendentemente, en silencio. Izar lo tomó como un permiso para continuar. Con una de sus manos aun en su cintura y la otra en su rostro, Izar se acercó más, odiando que aun podía sentir la abrumadora tensión entre él y el Señor Oscuro. Riddle debió sentirla también porque expuso su cuello permitiendo que la mano de Izar trazara hasta su garganta.

"A veces," continuó Izar. "Me cuesta creer que no tengas un Horrocrux. No posees otra emoción que la ira y un humor sádico." Acarició suavemente su manzana de Adán. "¿Puedes sentir adoración? ¿Algo de compasión? ¿Amor?" inquirió Izar son suavidad. "Ni siquiera espero amor de tu parte, pero me bastaría algo de _respeto." _Se separó del Señor Oscuro. "¿Eres sincero cuando expresas el deseo de estar conmigo? ¿O… soy acaso solo algo de diversión para ocupar tu tiempo?"

"Me disculpo," dijo Riddle.

Izar se apoyo contra la pared ocultando su sorpresa. No podía recordar la última vez que el Señor Oscuro se había disculpado por _nada._

"Estuvo fuera de lugar que te demandara matar al niño Muggle," los hombros de Riddle estaban rígidos mientras miraba a Izar. "Aunque, mi opinión sigue siendo la misma al respecto. Fue una decisión equivocada de tu parte. No solo desaparecer en el medio del ataque sino también llevarte a un _Sangresucia." _El hombre se acercó encerrando a Izar contra la pared posicionando sus brazos a cada lado. "Pero eso es lo único por lo que me voy a disculpar."

Izar rechinó los dientes y gruñó. "¿Y qué con Acelin Morel? ¿Y su amante? ¿Qué pasa con Regulus?"

"Estas completamente inestable," Riddle fingió sorpresa. Se apartó de Izar y caminó por la pequeña habitación mientas consideraba sus próximas palabras.

Izar miró al hombre mientras caminaba, su temperamento comenzaba a descontrolarse nuevamente. ¿Acaso el hombre planeaba mas manipulaciones? Comenzaba a impacientarse por el tiempo que le llevaba a Riddle responder. Tenía que llegar a Regulus antes de…

"Estás inestable," comenzó Riddle como para comenzar a hacerse a la idea. Volteó levemente para mirarlo. "Alguien dañó a alguien que manas. Estas consumido… por la preocupación y la furia. Necesitas culpar a alguien además de un francés sin nombre. Entonces no crees en mi palaba de que no tuve nada que ver con la condición de tu padre para poner la culpa en alguien."

"Eso es ridículo—"

"Lo es," coincidió Riddle. "No me sorprende que no confíes en mi. No te he dado razones para hacerlo. Solo tienes mi palabra de que no deseo verte sufrir," volteó completamente hacia Izar. "Aun así, me canso de ser culpado siempre. Y de tu constante…temperamento _infantil_. ¿Dónde esta tu prueba de que yo ataqué a tu padre? ¿Dónde esta la prueba de que sabía que Acelin Morel era vampiro y que su _amante_ era la Señora Oscura de Francia?

Súbitamente Izar se dio cuenta y le sentó como un chorro de agua helada. Había estado haciendo justo lo que el Señor Oscuro decía. Rabietas. Como si fuera un maldito Hufflepuff sacando conclusiones sin pensar.

Si lo pensaba bien, nada ganaba Voldemort manteniendo en secreto a Lady Marjolaine. Y si el Señor Oscuro era responsable del ataque de Regulus, el hombre hubiera terminado su trabajo. Regulus estaría muerto. No peleando por su vida.

Cuando Voldemort lo enfurecía, Izar normalmente pensaba en modos de molestarlo. Como la otra noche después del ataque cuando el Señor Oscuro le había prohibido participar en cualquier misión con los Mortífagos por su decisión de quedarse con Aiden, Izar había ido a Francia de todos modos. No había visto nada malo en su relación con el Señor Oscuro entonces. Pero ahora, ahora se veía débil y vulnerable. ¿Queriendo que el hombre mostrara afecto y justicia? Aunque quería respeto de su parte, nunca lo conseguiría si seguía actuando injustamente.

¿Qué había cambiado desde esa mañana?

La respuesta le llegó con rapidez. Acelin y Regulus.

"El vampiro te manipuló tan fácil como uno lo haría con un juguete Muggle." Voldemort confirmó las conjeturas mentales de Izar. "Encontró tus debilidades escondidas y las exhibió frente a ti. El hombre ni siquiera estaba _casado_ o atraído de forma romántica a Marjolaine."

Voldemort decía la verdad. A pesar de las seguridades de Izar es anoche, antes del ataque de Regulus, las palabras del vampiro lo había afectado bastante. Izar tenía dudas cuando se trataba de su relación con el Señor Oscuro y Morel había jugado con ellas muy bien.

Izar se sentía avergonzado por haberse tomado en serio sus palabras. Inclinó la cabeza un poco antes de darse cuenta de su sumisión y alzarla con rapidez. "Me confundí," murmuró. "Solo esta vez, me equivoqué y dejé que mi enemigo se aprovechara de mi. No volverá a suceder," juró, sabía que era la verdad. Sabía que no volvería a ser despreciado. Nunca.

Riddle se acercó hasta detenerse a centímetros de Izar. "Tendrás bastante tiempo para prepararte."

Izar frunció el seño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Voy a reevaluar tu salud mental en Navidad. Si pruebas que estás listo para continuar participando en la guerra, voy a permitirte regresar."

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás siseando. No faltaba demasiado para navidad, un par de semanas, pero… "Estoy perfectamente para continuar _ahora. _Si crees que Acelin me afecto tanto entonces estás equivocado—"

El joven se puso rígido cuando Riddle posó una mano en sus caderas y acercó a Izar contra su pecho. Izar presionó sus dientes con furia, incapaz de moverse incluso cuando pasó los dedos por su pelo. La caricia no era para nada cariñosa. Los largos dedos tiraban casi dolorosamente de los mechones desordenando las ondas aun más.

"Aprendiste tu lección bien con Morel. Tienes suerte de aprenderla con un enemigo tan fácil de vencer, lo hiciste bien."

El hombre volvió a quedarse en silencio, pero Izar contuvo su lengua. Si hablaba sabía que perdería el control y Riddle volvería a considerarlo _inestable. _Su respuesta solo serviría como prueba para el Señor Oscuro para mantenerlo lejos de la guerra. No iba a darle la satisfacción de descontrolarse.

Riddle continuó acunando a Izar contra él, casi ronroneando al tenerlo tan sumiso en sus brazos. Pero ambos sabían que Izar era solo una serpiente enroscada, lista para atacar si la situación empeoraba.

"La razón por la que te mantendrás fuera de mis filas es para que puedas recobrarte de la…condición de tu padre. No va a recuperarse totalmente. Y en tu preocupación por él, estas desbalanceado. No voy a permitir que uno de mis mejores Mortífagos ande equivocándose. Tienes suerte que la guerra solo haya comenzado y de que te esté dando tiempo para recuperarte. No sería posible si estuviéramos en el fuero."

"Él va a recuperarse," respondió Izar. "Y necesito una guerra para distraerme." A pesar de haber sido expulsado solo por dos días, Izar ya extrañaba ser parte de la armada.

"¿Para que puedas perder el control como en la sala de espera? No voy a permitir que resbales cuando estás tan inestable. Tu padre esta destinado a morir frente a ti, era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que algo como esto pasara." El hombre no trataba de ser frío. Voldemort en realidad creía que estaba siendo relativamente gentil con Izar.

No pudo evitarlo. Izar trazó sus uñas por la túnica de Riddle, rasgándola en el pecho. "Eres un bastardo insensible," gruñó.

Riddle torció su boca antes de arremeter, tomando el rostro de Izar y conectando sus labios con fiereza. Izar cerró los ojos, odiándose por acercarse más al Señor Oscuro. Culpaba a su volatilidad. Culpaba a sus genes de Black que habían arraigado la demencia hasta sus huesos. Culpaba a Regulus por permitir que alguien lo venciera en la batalla.

Merlín… Voldemort era intoxicante. Algo que querías y odiabas a la vez.

Izar sabía que el Señor Oscuro ignoraba que Regulus se había enterado de su inmortalidad. No había atacado a su padre en la batalla y su humor mejoró mucho al llegar a esta conclusión. Aunque iba a tener que ocultárselo al Señor Oscuro. Extrañamente, la idea de ocultar el descubrimiento de Regulus le parecía más atrayente de lo que debería.

El beso aumentó en intensidad con la irritación de Izar y la satisfacción proveniente de Riddle. Había algo inquietante y atrayente en besar al viejo Secretario Riddle. Cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en esta forma, Izar sentía como si tuviera más oportunidades de dominar.

Sus dedos tomaron con fuerza el cuello de Riddle, presionando al hombre más profundamente en el beso. Pero cuando el hombre lo tomó como una invitación para hacer lo mismo con Izar, el heredero Black se apartó con un gruñido.

Riddle rió con los ojos brillantes. "Esto no quiere decir que puedes volver. Navidad, chico. Entonces vas a poder mostrarme que estas listo."El hombre se aparto, casi a regañadientes.

"No voy a complacerte yendo a tu oficina en la semana," declaró Izar. "Si no puedo participar en la batalla entonces tampoco lo haré en la política."

El Secretario agitó su mano despreocupadamente. "Iba a sugerirlo," respondió a la ligera. "Disfruta las horas extra con tu madre en el Departamento de Misterios."

Izar cerró los puños. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro lo veía como débil de momento y no quería tenerlo a su alrededor hasta que se recuperara. Cualquier emoción que expresara, especialmente miseria o dolor era mal vista. E Izar estaba de acuerdo. Pero no podía evitar hacer duelo por Regulus. _Podía_, sin embargo, intentar probarle a Voldemort que era capaz de jugar incluso cuando su padre se aferraba a la vida.

Con los ojos entrecerrados observó cómo Riddle se dirigía hacia la puerta. "¿Sabías de Acelin y Marjolaine?" La pregunta salió entre moderada y demandante.

Riddle se detuvo y volteó hacia Izar. Sus ojos prácticamente lo atravesaron produciéndole escalofríos. "Pide y recibirás, chico. Dentro de lo razonable," susurró con suavidad. "Tenía mis sospechas en cuanto a Marjolaine, sí, pero no pude confirmarlas hasta tu pequeño viaje a Francia. Y en cuanto a Acelin Morel, no. No sabía que era un vampiro. Creía que su narcisismo era lo que lo mantenía joven."

Había mucho mas que Izar quería preguntar, tanto mas que tenía que conversar con Voldemort. Pero sabía que este no era el momento ni el lugar. Seguía molesto con el Señor Oscuro, pero el peso de las palabras de Acelin pareció desaparecer. Esta vez de verdad.

Ya no existía esa duda sobre su relación con Voldemort. Simplemente porque sí lo manipulaba y engañaba a veces e Izar aceptaba esto con los brazos abiertos. Porque podía ver al Señor Oscuro de cerca y absorber sus técnicas. Y cuando llegara el momento, Izar iba a poder algún día jugar con él a la par. El día aun n había llegado, pero estaba seguro que iba a poder enderezar el tablero.

Y en cuanto a la otra parte de su relación. Izar sabía que ahí estaba pero ambos la ocultaban muy bien. Ambos deseaban al otro y… se preocupaban y lo admiraban a pesar de que preferían no andarlo adulando. Tal vez, algún día, llegara a transformarse en amor—uno muy profundo y escasamente demostrado—pero ahí estaría.

La sonrisa brillante de Riddle devolvió a Izar al presente. El heredero Black se cruzó de brazos, solo en caso de que Riddle planeara otro ataque verbal antes de irse.

"Debo decir que fue un alivio que Acelin fuera un vampiro," admitió el Secretario con una sonrisa letal en sus labios. "Disfruté bastante volviendo a colocar su cabeza y reviviéndolo luego de que te fueras. Pagó duramente por haber tocado lo que es mío." Los ojos de Riddle lo miraron de arriba abajo.

Izar no estaba impresionado por el tono posesivo. "Tu retorcido sentido de expresiones románticas siempre logra que mi corazón detenido se derrita," comentó.

La mirada de Riddle finalmente dejó de estudiar su cuerpo y volvió a su rostro. El fantasma de una sonrisa asomó en sus labios antes de volver a voltearse. "Mi puerta esta siempre abierta, chico."

Con esto el hombre se fue con toda la gracia que se podía tener al salir de un depósito. Izar fue dejado allí, sus ojos perdidos en el sitio donde segundos antes había estado el Secretario Riddle. Sus últimas palabras eran una invitación para que lo buscara si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

El heredero Black inclinó su cabeza con cansancio acariciando el puente de su nariz. Aunque aun estaba algo irritado con el Señor Oscuro también se sentía mas seguro después de su conversación con Voldemort De algún modo, el hombre siempre parecía ayudar a Izar a elevar sus escudos devolviéndolo a sus pies. El hombre lo sabía todo… sabía exactamente cómo y dónde empujarlo para volverlo a enderezar.

Lamentablemente, no duró mucho. Solo hasta que logró ver a Regulus.

**(Death of Today)**

Los primeros días Izar había hecho exactamente lo que Riddle había dicho y había permanecido tercamente al lado de Regulus. Había ignorado la quemazón en su Marca Tenebrosa cuando los Mortífagos fueron en un ataque unos días después y ni le había prestado atención al brazalete del Ministerio. Por lo que sabía el mundo continuaba girando a su alrededor a pesar de su quietud.

_El Profeta _anunció del ataque Mortífago la noche después del ataque de Regulus, pero no mencionaron nada de su incursión a Francia. Seguramente Voldemort no había dejado su marca ahí, algo por lo que Izar estaba agradecido. Resultaba que el hombre sí tenía algo de sentido común.

Lo único que informó el periódico sobre Francia fue de la desaparición de Acelin Morel.

El Secretario Riddle también estaba mencionado, una rareza. Izar sabía que el hombre emergía lentamente de entre las sombras y se hacía escuchar. Riddle expresaba sus condolencias por las víctimas del último ataque de Mortífagos, pero no comentaba nada más. Pronto el hombre comenzaría a convencer al público de los cambios. La gente se negaría a las radicales modificaciones que Riddle proponía, pero cuando Rufus Scrimgeour fallara en detener a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, el público comenzaría a desesperarse y a acceder a las sugerencias del Secretario.

Pero para eso aun faltaban meses—mucho tiempo. Y podían aparecer nuevos obstáculos en el camino. El tiempo siempre cambiaba.

Sirius Black había pasado por San Mungo al oír de la condición de Regulus. Izar se aseguró que su estado fuera difundido lo menos posible. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que el _Profeta _se abalanzara sobra la cabeza de la familia Black en su vulnerabilidad.

Sin embargo Izar había emergido de su ensoñación cuando Sirius había aparecido. Distintivamente recordaba que éste le había ofrecido sus condolencias antes de irse al no recibir reacción alguna. Después de todo, el hombre no quería quedarse mucho pues había otra persona que se quedaba sentada al lado de Regulus casi tanto como Izar.

Severus Snape.

El hombre regresaba casa día después de sus clases en Hogwarts y se sentaba en silencio al lado de la camilla. Izar siempre lo miraba sin decir nada, sabía que estaba usando Legemerancia en Regulus. Snape había tenido la idea de usarla para asegurarse que su padre permaneciera en coma el tiempo necesario para sanar… para asegurarse que no despertara con daño cerebral. De momento Izar no había pensado mucho en el plan, sus ojos y su atención estaban concentrados en el subir y bajar del delgado pecho de Regulus.

El día en que Izar finalmente salió de su parsimonia neblinosa fue el día en que Snape finalmente habló.

"No quiere que te quedes aquí," había dicho el hombre súbitamente después de unas horas en la mente de Regulus.

Izar había apartado sus ojos del rostro lastimado de Regulus y había mirado a Snape confundido. Luego de algunos días, las lesiones del rostro de su padre se habían ido aclarando y desapareciendo, pero algunas cicatrices habían tomado residencia permanente en sus mejillas y frente.

"¿Disculpa?" la voz de Izar estaba áspera por la falta de uso.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape lo atravesaron desde el otro lado del cuerpo de Regulus. "Me dice que tienes deberes a los que atender. Agradece tu preocupación por él, pero expresa su decepción porque has descuidado tus obligaciones."

Regulus expresaba su decepción…

Igual que Voldemort, Regulus se decepcionaba de él.

Después que Snape admitiera los pensamientos de Regulus, Izar se puso de pie impasiblemente y abandonó San Mungo con su mente trabajando a mil.

¿No podía sentarse al lado de Regulus y sentir dolor por la imagen frente a si? Su padre podía no volver a caminar y conservaría cicatrices que marcarían su rostro. El verlo echado en la cama tan vulnerable hacía que algo se rompiera en su interior.

Nunca había experimentado una pérdida antes. Aunque nunca había amado a alguien tanto como a su padre. Súbitamente comprendió por qué los seres queridos eran vistos como una debilidad. Cuando éstos morían destruían tu juicio impidiendo que te concentraras en otra cosa que el dolor y la pena y las memorias que no podías volver a experimentar. Izar era la prueba de tal debilidad. Había pasado una semana al lado de su padre, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor y las personas en él.

Y Regulus ni siquiera estaba _muerto. _Pero allí sentado en la incómoda silla del hospital Izar se dio cuenta que no pensaba tanto e el dolor por la condición de Regulus como en el futuro. Estarían exactamente como hoy. Solo que él permanecería sin ser tocado por el tiempo y Regulus con arrugas profundas y pelo gris. Izar se sentaría a su lado a ver cómo inhalaba por última vez antes de yacer inmóvil. Y luego iba a ser asaltado con un sentimiento de pérdida mucho más fuerte que el que sentía ahora.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería prudente comenzar a distanciarse de Regulus antes de ese momento. ¿Aplacaría ese intenso sentimiento de impotencia?

Mientras Izar pensaba en los seres queridos se preguntaba si valdría la pena sacrificar la admiración y las memorias sólo para evitar sentir dolor al final. No. No valía la pena. Izar preferiría conocer a su padre y crear recuerdos con él antes que apartar al hombre solo por miedo a perderlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto finalmente se despertó.

Aunque aun sentía un peso en el pecho por la preocupación, su mente volvía a su agilidad acostumbrada. Era fin de semana. Lo que quería decir que tenía dos días completos antes de regresar al Ministerio y a los Inefables.

Con esto en mente Izar eligió comenzar un proyecto que había ansiado emprender.

Los falsos Horrocruxes de Voldemort—el invento que planeaba fuera clave en la guerra. Quería crear un artefacto que se pareciera en todo a un Horrocrux. Si Dumbledore estaba tan convencido de que Voldemort tenía uno, o _siete_, Izar iba entonces a complacer al viejo. Solo que iba a asegurarse que cualquiera que destruyera el Horrocrux también fuera destruido en el proceso. Algunos líderes de la luz iban a estar buscándolos. Sus muertes iban a ser un alivio para el lado Oscuro.

Era una tarea increíblemente desafiante, una sobre la que se encontró _leyendo_ el sábado por la tarde. Quería que su invento fuera creíble para aquellos que lo buscaran.

Allí en el sótano de Grimmauld Izar tomó un polvoriento libro que tenía una pequeña sección sobre lo que se sabía de Horrocruxes. No había mucho escrito sobre el oscuro artefacto, pero si encontró instrucciones detalladas de cómo crear uno. El procedimiento no era tan Oscuro como se rumoreaba. Un sacrificio—un asesinato. Izar lo había echo con facilidad durante cada batalla. Pero entre mas leía de Horrocruxes mas le costaba no pensar en su madre.

Para alguien de la luz era, de donde lo vieras, un acto sangriento e imperdonable. Era mas que solo un asesinato… era algo más íntimo y explícito. Lily había arriesgado mucho para crear un Horrocrux.

Negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en su madre. Le gustaría tener listo al menos uno de los Horrocruxes falsos para Navidad. Si no más. Creía que si descubría cómo crear uno, los otros seis iban a ser relativamente fáciles de manipular.

Deseaba poder ver un Horrocrux de verdad para examinar su aura y los sentimientos que infringía en un ser humano al acercarse. Así podría imitar esas influencias.

El heredero Black se apoyó contra un armario pensando. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba el retrato de Cygnus Black. Izar se regodeó en colocarle un hechizo para silenciarlo y colgarlo en la pared. ¿Qué mejor manera de obtener venganza de su ancestro que asegurándose que Cygnus viera cómo había fallado su intento por alcanzar la inmortalidad?

Los ojos oscuros de Cygnus se entrecerraron y su boca se movió en vano.

Izar frunció los labios y chasqueó la lengua. "Vamos, vamos, Cygnus, ya has tenido tu momento de atención."

Tamborileó con sus dedos sobre el libro y volvió a Lily. Esta vez no pensó en la confusión que le había supuesto tal sacrificio, sino lo que él había sentido alrededor de su Horrocrux. Recordaba haber sido atraído hacia ella… hacia él…con mucha fuerza. Había una luz extraña a su alrededor que Izar había querido tocar y poseer.

No podía ser lo mismo para alguien como Voldemort. Si el Señor Oscuro creaba un Horrocrux no tendría luz. Pero sería atrayente. Y una oscuridad que el de Lily no había poseído.

Izar se incorporó con el ceño fruncido. Si los Horrocruxes de algún modo reflejaban el estado mental y mágico de su dueño al ser creados, ¿sería posible que Voldemort los hubiese creado de joven? ¿Serían menos oscuros éstos que cualquiera que hubiera creado en el presente? Si Tom Riddle había tenido uno de joven, a los diecisiete o dieciocho, seguramente tendría un aire más sereno e _inocente_ que uno hecho pasados los treinta.

Soltó una risita. Probablemente Tom Riddle era un bastardo sanguinario a los cinco años, ciertamente nada inocente. Seguramente era visto como el hijo del diablo. En realidad solo era el heredero de Slytherin. Igual o peor.

No importaba, Izar iba a variar la magia oscura en cada Horrocrux.

Lo que solo dejaba la cuestión de la forma. Lily había manipulado su Horrocrux en una forma espiritual, una que atrajo a Cygnus detrás del velo. Los falsos Horrocruxes de Voldemort tenían que ser sólidos, más fácilmente destruidos por sus enemigos.

¿Pero qué?

Izar se miró los dedos, particularmente la banda Céltica en su mano. El anillo era lo bastante creíble, ¿Pero el gran Lord Voldemort usaría un simple anillo para guardar un pedazo de su alma? Era poco probable, pero Izar recordaba haber visto uno con una gran piedra negra en los dedos de Riddle. Nunca le había preguntado qué era, pero podía ser un símbolo de su pasado, algo que consideraba importante.

Los Horrocruxes tenían que ser objetos que fueran parte de la historia de Voldemort, posesiones que definieran al Señor Oscuro. Sería incluso mejor si Dumbledore conocía alguno de esos objetos.

La conclusión dejó un blanco en su mente. ¿Qué debía usar? ¿Cómo podía saber qué posesiones estaban vinculadas con el pasado del Señor Oscuro? Izar sabía muy poco del pasado de Tom Riddle. Lo único que si sabía del Señor Oscuro era que había sido criado en un orfanato y que su padre Muggle había abandonado a su madre embarazada. Por los trofeos de Hogwarts, Izar sabía que Tom Riddle era un estudiante modelo…

Aunque lo que sabía era mas que lo que muchos Mortífagos, no era suficiente. Lo dejaba en un callejón sin salida. ¿Iría a espaldas de Voldemort a investigar su infancia? ¿O debía confrontarlo de frente y simplemente preguntar? Esta última parecía la mejor opción, especialmente porque le daba mas tiempo para terminar los Horrocruxes. Pero Voldemort protegía bien su pasado. Iba a ser una lucha extraer la información del hombre.

Oyó un gemido a sus espaldas e Izar volteó rápidamente. Sus mejorados sentidos le permitieron distinguir una pequeña figura al pie de las escaleras.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" demandó Izar a ver las lágrimas en las mejillas del chico.

A decir verdad, se había olvidado completamente de Aiden la última semana. Estaba seguro que Kreacher lo había alimentado, pero aparte de eso el niño Sangresucia había estado solo en Grimmauld Place mientras Izar estaba en San Mungo.

Aiden se pasó la manga mugrosa por la cara. "Lo siento," susurró.

Izar miró el techo, preguntándose si su paciencia con el chico no habría disminuido desde a condición de Regulus. "Las lágrimas no solucionan nada," lo reprendió volviendo a mirarlo. "Si en verdad buscas sentirte mejor busca un libro y aprende sobre el mundo en el que estás ahora. O sé útil y limpia la casa." Probablemente no era la mejor sugerencia. Grimmauld era el hogar de algunas criaturas desagradables en las esquinas y sombras.

"Lo siento mucho por mis lágrimas," respondió Aiden brevemente entrecerrando sus ojos en Izar. "Y lo siento por Regulus."

Al menos el chico tenía algo de espíritu. Izar imitó su expresión frunciendo el seño. "Volverá pronto," fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltear y volver a tomar su libro.

"Estas enojado conmigo," persistió Aiden, su voz quebrándose.

Izar colocó el libro en su falda y cerró los ojos con exasperación. Tal vez la táctica de presionar al chico no estaba funcionando. Tal vez debería aplacar sus miedos y ansiedades. Le dejaría mas tiempo para trabajar _solo_ con los Horrocruxes.

"No estoy enojado contigo," comenzó tomando un tono neutro. Volteó con lentitud y le hizo un gesto al chico. "Ven aquí."

Aiden bajó torpemente de las escaleras y se acercó a Izar. Entre más se acercaba más este podía notar el desastre que era el chico; su ropa estaba sucia, sus pantalones destrozados, su rostro estaba marcado por las lágrimas, tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos y estaba demasiado pálido. Su resolución comenzó a destruirse al ver la figura patética frente a él. El niño _apestaba._

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? ¿O te bañaste por cierto? ¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve de la mano todo el tiempo?" Izar tomó a Aiden por la cintura y lo acercó hasta que sus piernas se tocaron. Luego apartó un grasiento mechón de los ojos hinchados.

"La comida de Kreacher sabe vieja y mohosa," confesó inclinando su cabeza y acercándose subconscientemente más a Izar.

"¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?" repitió Izar sombríamente.

Los ojos marrones miraron a Izar antes de mirar al suelo avergonzados.

El heredero Black suspiró apartando su mano de la cintura de Aiden y cerrando el libro. "Este comportamiento es inapropiado para un Black. Siempre debes lucir presentable sin importar las consecuencias." Estaba actuando como un hipócrita. Pero él n había sido criado como el heredero Black. Aiden iba a tener que ser un Black presentable para atraer una mujer sangre pura para continuar el linaje. Izar no. Él solo tenía que lidiar con un imperioso Señor Oscuro.

Volvió a mirar el rostro del chico y negó con la cabeza al sentir el cansancio surgiendo de él. No había pensado que el accidente de Regulus iba a afectar tanto a Aiden. El chico sólo lo había conocido dos días, pero claro, también había tenido visiones de Regulus durante su infancia.

A regañadientes, Izar tocó la mejilla del chico. "Regulus está muy herido, Aiden. A pesar de su estado, va a regresar a casa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Prefería no decirle sobre su inhabilidad para caminar. Le dejaría eso a Regulus cuando regresara.

"Debí haberlo visto _antes _de que pasara," discutió el chico lastimeramente. "A veces no veo las cosas. Y otras llegan demasiado tarde y ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido las visiones. Debí haberlo sabido. Alguien podría haberlo salvado antes que…"

Izar ahora entendía qué torturaba al chico. Para ponerse en su lugar tuvo que tragarse por un instante su odio por los chicos y los sangresucia. Era sólo un niño pequeño y así y todo era invadido por visiones de dolor y sufrimiento, de sangre y muerte. Eventualmente iba a tener un efecto negativo en su estado mental e Izar sabía que tenía que consolarlo antes que lo destruyera por dentro.

Tomó a Aiden por la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. "Se te ha dado un regalo, Aiden, uno por el que muchos magos te envidiarían. Y debes aceptar que no puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan. El destino… el destino es tu enemigo; siempre va a serlo. Va tratar con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas que están destinadas a pasar, pasen. Puede haber momentos en que puedas evitar que algo suceda y otros, como con Regulus, en los que no tienes el poder para hacerlo."

Algo de la tensión en el rostro de Aiden desapareció y el heredero Black simplemente estaba feliz de que el chico hubiera entendido.

"El destino es mi enemigo," susurró Aiden para si mismo perdiéndose en los ojos de Izar. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarle. Como tu haces con tus enemigos."

Izar frunció los labios antes de volver a su rostro impasible. "Solo recuerda, si algún vez pierdes Regulus y yo nunca nos enojaremos contigo. Sabemos lo difícil que es luchar contra el destino."

Los ojos de Aiden se hicieron mas grandes y brillaron e Izar se preguntó si no se había pasado.

_Sí, _fue lo que pensó cuando el pequeño Aiden se arrojó sobre él y abrazó su cuello.

Izar palmeó su espalda inseguro, pero también aliviado de haber acabado con este tema. El siguiente problema a tratar antes de ir a los Horrocruxes era el baño y el desayuno de Aiden. Y tal vez podría ordenarle a Kreacher que comprase comida de verdad para Grimmauld. Sin lugar a dudas Lucius estaría de acuerdo con este plan.

"Ven," Izar se soltó del abrazo, su nariz había sido atacada demasiado tiempo por el hedor de Aiden. "Un baño. Y luego el desayuno."

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la escalera. Antes de llegar al primer escalón, una mano tibia tomó sus dedos.

Bajando la mirada, Izar vio como Aiden le ofrecía una sonrisa tímida antes de aferrar completamente su mano.

_Maldición._

Voldemort se haría un día de campo con esto.

**(Death of Today)**

Daphne se pasó los dedos por su corto pelo rubio mirando hacia el otro lado de la sala común de Slytherin a Draco Malfoy. Últimamente el rubio había estado con un mal humor constante. Gruñía a sus compañeros y se quedaba tercamente silencioso durante sus clases, incluso permanecía impasible mientras la sangresucia sabelotodo Granger ganaba a Revenclaw mas puntos que Slytherin.

La heredera Greengrass contuvo un suspiro alzándose de la silla y acercándose al chico irritado. _Realmente. _Extrañaba a Izar mucho. Aunque solo habían sido unas cuantas semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto en el baile del Ministerio, descubrió que necesitaba estar cerca del chico. Izar siempre tenía un aire de calma a su alrededor, uno en el que Daphne se sentía cómoda.

Pero Izar no había seguido con su promesa de mantenerse en contacto. Le había dicho, después de su baile en el Ministerio, que iba a mantenerse en contacto.

No lo culpaba por olvidarse. Una profunda tristeza la había invadido cuando oyó de la condición de Regulus Black. No sabía mucho al respecto pues Izar y Sirius Black lo cubrían bien. Con suerte el padre de Izar se iba a recuperar. Sólo podía esperar.

Se detuvo al lado de un silencioso Draco Malfoy, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. "¿qué? ¿Hoy no vas a tratar de seducirme hoy?" Sarcasmo. No era muy buena con él, pero tener a Izar a su alrededor esos años le habían dado la habilidad para imitar el cinismo del heredero Black.

Lo único que no iba a perdonarle a Izar era que hubiera incitado a Malfoy a que la cortejara. El niño mimado no iba a admitir la intervención de Izar, pero Daphne lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el chico no iba a comenzar a pretenderla de la nada. No, tenía que ser idea de Izar.

"Vete de aquí, Daphne," Malfoy frunció el seño mirando las llamas en la chimenea.

Ella también lo hizo. Por lo que se había enterado, Draco había recibido una 'misión' especial del Señor Oscuro. Era la envidia entre los estudiantes de Slytherin. Con franqueza, Daphne no se lo había tragado, creyendo que solo era la arrogancia de Draco. El Señor Oscuro era demasiado importante, demasiado habilidoso para pedir ayuda. Especialmente de Draco. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

"No voy a burlarme si necesitas ayuda, Draco," dijo Daphne recurriendo al primer nombre del chico. "Puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda."

"No puedes ayudarme," Malfoy soltó una risa amarga, su rostro era de un blanco poco natural.

Daphne apoyó su cadera contra el respaldo de su sillón, sus ojos sondearon la desierta sala común antes de volverse hacia el heredero Malfoy. "Si necesitas ayuda con tu pequeño _proyecto_, ¿Por qué no le pides a Izar?"

Draco inhaló con fuerza inclinándose hacia adelante y frotándose el rostro sudoroso con las palmas. "No puedo. Este es mi proyecto. Además, no puedo pedirle. Su padre está…"

Daphne se quedó callada estudiando al enfermizo Draco Malfoy. "Creo que Izar apreciaría una distracción. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez le gustaría oír de ti." Draco volteó para verla incrédulo, ella sólo se encogió de hombros. "Tienes razón, probablemente no esté encantado de oír de ti. Pero si no vas a preguntarle, yo voy a hacerlo. Esto obviamente te está destruyendo—"

"No," siseó Draco aferrando su muñeca con firmeza.

Daphne miró su mano y entrecerró los ojos hasta que Draco la soltó.

"Le preguntaré en Navidad si aun no lo he resuelto. Una simple lechuza no servirá. Necesito verlo cara a cara."

"Bien," Daphne sonrió sabiendo que ésta la había ganado.

Draco volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldar del sillón con una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Por qué tan preocupada, Daphne? ¿Extrañaste mi atención esta última semana?

La pequeña rubia bufó. "Eso es totalmente improbable."

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Izar no estará mucho tiempo lejos de los Mortífagos. Tengo algunas cosas en mente antes de que vuelva. Pero no se preocupen, no va a perderse mucha acción. Aun quedan muchas batallas antes del final.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **O los capítulos se están volviendo más largos o yo me estoy cansando. 39 grados en Córdoba. Muerta de calor y cansadísima. Perdonen los errores que pueda haber. En serio quería terminar con este capítulo. Gracias a los reviewers. Los veré en cuanto pueda.


	51. Parte II Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Como siempre, desde que Izar había regresado a su mesa de trabajo con los Inefables se percibía un aire incómodo. Rookwood parecía no percibir la tensión puesto que el Mortífago permanecía sumido en sus notas de posibles invenciones. Lily, siguiendo su ejemplo, mantenía su cabeza gacha sobre sus propios apuntes. Solo habló una vez con Izar cuando éste había regresado y le ofreció sus condolencias por la condición de Regulus.

Conner Oran se había limitado a fruncir su nariz al ver a Izar antes de frotar su pluma contra el pedazo de pergamino.

A su alrededor, los otros grupos de Inefables hablaban en voz baja planeando invenciones para ayudar con la guerra. El grupo de Izar se destacaba, su silencio aturdía todo el Departamento. Pero Izar no sentía la necesidad de romperlo. Nada mas que pensaba en los Horrocruxes y en Regulus. Su padre aún no había despertado. Pero un corto mensaje de Severus Snape le aseguraba que su mente estaba casi sanada.

"Creí que se suponía que fueras _brillante," _murmuró Conner súbitamente mirando su pergamino. "Todo el mundo dice que eres un prodigio."

Izar se acomodó la túnica dorada y negra y miró a Conner Oran con desdén. "¿Y qué supones exactamente?"

Lily miró a Oran de reojo antes de volverse hacia Izar. Conner ahora miraba al hombre frente a sí.

Apoyó en la mesa su pluma y frunció el seño. "Digo que ellos piensan demasiado de ti. No has hecho nada impresionante además de enseñarnos tu habilidad para observar la pared frente a ti."

Lily hizo un ademán de hablar pero Izar alzó una mano deteniéndola. Sonrió a Oran. "Lo siento," susurró mientras se incorporaba apoyando los antebrazos sobre la mesa hasta que su rostro estuvo a milímetros del de Oran. "Tal vez debería concentrarme en dibujar garabatos en mi pergamino." Miró las notas de Conner llenas de patéticos dibujos.

El joven se sonrojó y enderezó la espalda. "_No _son garabatos," siseó Oran. "Son borradores de posibles inventos para ayudar en la guerra."

"Que tonto de mi parte no darme cuenta," comentó Izar

El rostro de Oran se tornó rojo. Antes de que pudiera ridiculizarse aun más a sí mismo, Lily intervino con calma. "Izar ha estado aquí solo un día, nosotros hemos tenido una semana para trabajar." Tocó el brazo de Oran para calmarlo pero, y para diversión de Izar, solo pareció enfurecerlo mas. "Admito que soy nueva en esto de inventar cosas nuevas," confesó en voz baja, sus pestañas casi rozaron sus mejillas al bajar la mirada.

Izar la miró, intrigado y confuso. Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar en el sacrificio que había hecho, pero siempre había evitado prestarle demasiada atención. Creí que nunca iba a entenderlo por completo. Todavía le intrigaba su estado mental. De a momentos parecía una dura como una piedra y a veces había un brillo cálido en sus ojos. ¿Estaba inestable? ¿O estaba tratando desesperadamente de buscar las emociones que había dejado más de quince años atrás? Sabía que tenía que haber sentimientos en ella. Pero la mayoría no se manifestaban.

Los ojos esmeralda lo miraron, Izar podía ver el vacío en ellos y la oscuridad opacando los irises considerablemente. Izar se vio forzado a apartar la mirada.

"Mi sitio esta en la Cámara de la Muerte," explicó dejando de mirar a Izar e ignorando a Rookwood completamente. Sabía que era un Mortífago y no quería tener nada que ver con él. "Creo que aquí ninguno tiene bastante confianza en el otro para mostrar sus ideas."

Tenía razón por supuesto. Los dos, Conner y Lily, no se sentían seguros al expresar sus ideas por temor al rechazo. Rookwood e Izar solo se mantenían en silencio porque no querían crear nada que le diera ventaja a la luz. Izar sabía que eventualmente iba a tener que salir con algo para mantener las apariencias, pero se aseguraría de saber cómo contrarrestar cualquier cosa que creara.

Lily apartó un mechón carmesí de su rostro. "Puedo hablar con Owen Welder o Rufus Scrimgeour. Tal vez pueda pedir un cambio de grupo."

"No," espetó Oran.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él e Izar comenzó a aburrirse. Sabía que el joven frente a él no quería cambiar de grupo. Sus celos y su odio por Izar hacían que necesitara quedarse. Esto hizo que se acordara que tenía que comentar lo adorable que se veía en los colores de Hufflepuff.

Oran se enderezó al darse cuanta de su error y miró tímidamente a un sombrío Rookwood. "Quiero decir…" Oran de calló cuando algo detrás de Izar captó su atención.

Un fuerte olor a colonia alteró sus sensibles sentidos antes de voltear para ver a Rufus Scrimgeour de pie junto a su mesa. El pelo del Ministro estaba menos graso hoy a pesar de lo desordenado de su ropa.

Los ojos amarillos del Ministro estudiaron el pergamino manchado con tinta y las plumas rotas en la mesa. "¿Progresando?" por sobre su hombro de podía ver a un miembro del panel de Inefables, su túnica carmesí contrastaba en la penumbra del Departamento de Misterios. "¿O han dado contra una pared?"

Nadie quería responder. Hasta Lily permaneció en silencio mirando sus prolijas notas. Izar volvió a darle la espalda al Ministro, monitoreándolo por el ruido que hacía su túnica y el roce de sus botas de cuero.

Rufus gruñó al ver las expresiones solemnes del grupo. Súbitamente una mano fuerte y pesada se apoyó sobre el hombro de Izar. El joven se tensó por el contacto, pero permaneció impasible. Su presa parecía vacilante hoy. Se preguntaba si el hombre iba a anunciar sus sospechas acerca de su participación con los Mortífagos. La última vez que había visto a Rufus había notado las sombras de la duda y la desconfianza en su mirada.

Seguramente el Ministro iba a actuar de acuerdo a sus sospechas. No era su estilo el permitirle a Izar permanecer con los Inefables aún si no había mucha evidencia en su contra. El hombre lo tomaría por el cuello de la túnica y lo sacaría del Ministerio o, tal vez, lo acusaría como un enemigo público.

Por un segundo Izar se preguntó cómo sería vivir como fugitivo. Bellatrix no parecía molestarse con estar siempre bajo amenaza. Había sido criado para solo vivir con poca ropa, una manta y una almohada. Vivir huyendo no parecía ni tan remotamente horrible a como lo sería para otro sangre pura. No podrían vivir de lujos y sacar dinero de sus bóvedas.

Con franqueza, Izar contemplaba la posibilidad de ser un criminal perseguido y… le gustaba. Lamentablemente a Voldemort no le gustaría. El Señor Oscuro quería tantos miembros de su armada como pudiera de encubierto en el Ministerio.

"¿Puedo intercambiar unas palabras con usted, Señor Black?"

Izar miró a Lily antes de asentir. "Por supuesto, Ministro."

Se puso de pie con elegancia de la mesa y siguió a Rufus fuera de la habitación, ignorante de los ojos sospechosos de Rookwood clavados en su espalda.

Los dos se sumieron en un tenso silencio. Izar sonrió y juntó las manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba lentamente por el oscuro corredor del Departamento de Misterios. La fría temperatura le acariciaba la piel. Su lado animal deseaba estar bajo los rayos del sol con la agradable temperatura de Diciembre.

"Owen Welder y yo nos sorprendimos un poco con su ausencia la semana pasada, Señor Black," comenzó Rufus por fin mirándolo de reojo. "Cuando nos informase de qué sucedió sólo puedo expresar mis más profundas condolencias por ti y por tu padre. Espero que pueda recuperarse del todo."

Izar solo asintió con sequedad, no deseaba comentar la condición de Regulus. La semana pasada había mandado una breve carta a Owen informándole que Regulus había sido atacado y su condición era crítica. No había mencionado nada de un ataque Mortífago ni en detalle las heridas de su padre.

"Discúlpeme, Ministro," comenzó Izar. "Pero parece… como si tuviera algo que decirme."

Y el hombre sí tenía algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Normalmente Rufus era rápido sacando conclusiones, actuando y diciendo las cosas. De momento el hombre parecía vacilante y así no era el carácter de Rufus. Las sospechas de Izar aumentaron y esperó, atento, las palabras del hombre.

Rufus dejó de pasearse y volteó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Izar. Frotándose la barbilla lo estudió con cuidado. Tenía el seño fruncido, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro. "Eres un buen mago, Izar"

Alarmas de advertencia se encendieron en su cabeza pero permaneció estoico frente al mago con apariencia leonina frente a él. Estaban solos en el corredor salvo por el miembro del panel a una buena distancia de ellos.

"Eres un joven muy talentoso y poderoso," continuó Rufus quien ignoraba lo que pasaba por la mente de Izar. "Quiero que sepas lo mucho que el lado de la luz valora tu cooperación. Creo que… con tu ayuda, podemos ganarle con facilidad a la oscuridad que se ha posado sobre nuestro país."

El hombre lo estaba colmando de elogios, inflando su ego y provocando que Izar sospechase aún más. Así no era Rufus. Estaba seguro de haber notado la desconfianza la última vez que se habían visto después del ataque de los Mortífagos. De hecho, si se fijaba bien, Izar podía ver las profundas sombras de duda y precaución en sus ojos justo ahora.

Izar se balanceó sobre sus talones en silencio, intencionalmente provocando que Rufus se sintiera incómodo.

Si Rufus Scrimegeour sabía que Izar era el Mortífago con el que había luchado en el tejado entonces ¿por qué lo elogiaba? En vez de encarar la situación de manera brusca y predecible, Rufus parecía tratar de manipularlo.

Lo que Izar quería saber era… ¿quién había hablado con Rufus Scrimgeour?

La respuesta le llegó demasiado rápido.

Tom Riddle.

Tenía que ser el Señor Oscuro. ¿Quién mas iba a poder convencer a un ex Auror cabeza dura de cambiar tácticas? Izar conocía a Rufus Scrimgeour como la palma de su mano. Manipular no era su punto fuerte. Era demasiado terco e impaciente para echarse a esperar detrás de escena.

Entonces ¿Porqué Voldemort convencería al Ministro de tragarse su primer impulso de echar a Izar? Había muchas posibles respuestas a eso. Todas lo irritaban y divertían. Una razón para esto sería para probar su lealtad. La situación, por sobre todo, era insultante. ¿Acaso Voldemort creía que era tan fácil de seducir? ¿Tan desleal? Era cierto que Izar notaba que los de la luz lo reconocían más a él y a sus habilidades. Pero no lo atraían la pompa y la fama. Disfrutaba la oscuridad y la privacidad que ofrecía.

Además de probar su lealtad Izar aceptó de regañadientes que Voldemort podía estarle salvando el pellejo. Sin su intervención, Rufus lo hubiera echado de los Inefables y tal vez también del Ministerio. Ahora parecía que el Ministro lo quería cerca. Y a cambio lo mantenía cerca de la guerra.

De cualquier manera, sin importar cuáles fueran las intenciones de Voldemort, Izar iba a moverse con la corriente. Esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Podía considerar acercarse a Rufus y jugar con los temores de Voldemort—si el hombre en serio estaba preocupado porque Izar cambiara de bando.

Izar juntó las palmas y se tocó las puntas de los dedos tratando de parecer incómodo. Mirando a Rufus a los ojos se preguntó si podía juagar con el Ministro. "Yo…" quebró su voz y le ofreció una sonrisa. "No soy tan genial, Ministro."

El Ministro abrió los ojos un poco más. "Tonterías," comentó con una sonrisa gigante. "Eres la mejor mente vista en décadas. Y solo tienes dieciséis." Rufus se encogió de hombros, algo agitado. "Debe ser difícil con tu padre en el estado que está. Y por eso, me siento culpable por pedirte cualquier cosa."

Izar se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. "Necesito algo en lo que ocupar mi mente, Ministro. ¿Qué tenía en mente?" estudió con cuidado cómo Rufus miraba al mago de túnica carmesí entre las sombras. Rufus tramaba algo. Izar no podía esperar para oírlo.

Rufus gruñó tomando a Izar por los hombros y guiándolo por el corredor lentamente. "Un Inefable se me acercó con un diseño la semana pasada," comenzó diciendo en voz baja.

"¿Un invento?" probó Izar.

El Ministro asintió con la cabeza. "Es un invento que estoy algo inseguro de llevar adelante. Debatí muchísimo este fin de semana sobre si darle el okey y crearlo. Es algo que se encuentra en el límite de la moral y la ética. Pero este ejército de Mortífagos comienza a ser una gran amenaza. Quiero eliminarlos antes de que crezcan en número. El público va a permitir que el miedo dirija sus acciones. No pasará mucho hasta que se unan a los Mortífagos con la esperanza de estar en el lado ganador."

Izar asintió sin expresión alguna. "¿Y cuál es este invento?" preguntó, intrigado pero cauto.

El hombre robusto se estremeció. "Necesito su palabra de que eso quedará ente usted, yo y el grupo con el que trabajará. Esto tiene que ser confidencial. Extremadamente confidencial."

Izar entrecerró los ojos. Si el proyecto era tan confidencial entonces ¿Porqué Rufus confiaba en él tanto para decírselo?

Su pregunta fue respondida en cuanto el asistente con túnica roja se acercó llamado por Rufus. Éste desenrolló un pergamino, un papel color crema que tenía un brillo dorado; evidencia de que era un contrato mágico. Los ojos de Izar se dirigieron a la línea en blanco al final, espacio suficiente para su firma si deseaba colocarla.

"Una firma y estarás obligado a mantener el proyecto en secreto. No podrás escribir sobre él, hablar sobre él, canalizarlo mentalmente, nada. Puedes hablar de él entre tus colegas, unos pocos de confianza que he seleccionado para esto. Si hay otros cerca de ustedes cuando hablan de esto sólo oirán balbuceos. Debo recalcar que este es un proyecto extremadamente privado. Uno en el que quiero que concentres todos tus esfuerzos. Tiene que estar terminado lo antes posible. Luego, espero destruir toda la evidencia de su creación."

Izar se quedó en silencio algo sorprendido, su mente trabajando a mil. "¿Usted se da cuenta, Ministro, que algunas invenciones pueden parecer impresionantes e inspiradoras en papel pero en la realidad son imposibles de crear?"

Rufus inclinó la cabeza levemente en entendimiento. "Creí que usted podía hacer l_o que sea_, Señor Black."

El joven rió negando con la cabeza. "Yo no soy Dios, Ministro. No puedo inventar algo que sobrepase los límites de la magia. Como lo hace sonar me hace creer que esta invención es peligrosa e imposible."

Los ojos amarillos lo miraron atentamente. "El Inefable que me presentó el proyecto cree que es factible de realizarse. Claro que sí, mencionó que necesitaría ayuda. Incluso te pidió especialmente, Señor Black. Y estuve de acuerdo de inmediato. Serás una pieza importante en el equipo que he armado. Comienzas la semana que viene. Quiero que esté en seguida. Con discreción." Rufus esbozó una sonrisa presumida, casi obsesionado con la impulsividad de Izar. "Eso claro solo si crees ser capaz de crear un invento que destruya al lado Oscuro."

El hombre lo estaba provocando. A él. Los ojos de Izar brillaron peor mas allá de eso no mostró reacción alguna. Si no aceptaba solo confirmaba las sospechas de Rufus. Sin embargo, si lo hacía estaría obligado a crear algo que bien podría destruir al lado Oscuro y no sería capaz de advertir a los Mortífagos. Pero entonces, si aceptaba la oferta, al menos iba a saber de qué se trataba y cómo detenerlo...

"¿Dónde está la pluma?" preguntó Izar con sus ojos en el contrato. Era corto y sus ojos ágiles solo descubrieron lo que el Ministro había dicho. Silencio. No había nada implícito o confuso en el contrato, por lo que Izar estaba agradecido.

Rufus asintió hacia el Inefable y éste le tendió una pluma dorada. El Revenclaw se acercó y escribió su nombre completo con fluidez en una sola línea. Volviendo a enderezarse, Izar devolvió la pluma y volteó expectante hacia Scrimgeour mientras su firma era absorbida por el pergamino.

El Ministro agradeció al hombre y volvió a caminar con Izar. "Se te informará mas sobre el invento mañana cuando te encuentres con el grupo. Pero te daré un breve panorama da los efectos deseados."

El hombre estaba intencionalmente extendiendo la explicación. Izar ocultó su impaciencia y se dejó llevar por el confort que le brindaban los oscuros corredores del Departamento.

"El invento va a eliminar completamente la magia en un área determinada."

Izar se detuvo y volteó para mirar a Rufus. "No puede hablar en serio." Recordó su sensibilidad a la magia, el don que Cygnus le había revelado durante su posesión. Izar tenía la habilidad para apagar el núcleo mágico de alguien. Y odiaba ese don, simplemente porque era _cobardía._

"Hablo en serio," dijo Rufus. "Esperamos que funcione como una especie de escudo en forma de jaula. Los generadores se activarían y eliminarían toda la magia dentro de perímetro."

"Básicamente," comentó Izar. "Quiere encerrar al ejército del lado Oscuro y dejarlo sin magia." Parpadeó mirando a Rufus. "¿Por qué no simplemente los mata? Quitarles su magia igualmente va a matar a la mayoría. Los magos respiran gracias a su magia, su pulso está en sincronía con su núcleo. Arrebatarles su magia solo va a sofocarlos y dejarlos como cascarones vacíos. Es tortura, Ministro. Matarlos sería una mejor opción."

Rufus se acarició la barbilla y había duda en sus ojos, pero también resolución. "Es no tiene por qué ser verdad, Izar. Matarlos sería poco ético—"

"Destruí sus núcleos sería aun menos ético. Igual los matan en batalla."

Scrimgeour sonrió. "Matar en batalla es siempre nuestro último recurso. Al quitarles su magia les estamos dando a oportunidad de vivir. Seguramente la mayoría elegirán vivir sin su magia a morir."

"No esté tan seguro de eso, Ministro." Izar apartó la mirada, se le estaba haciendo difícil controlar su temperamento.

El Ministro le había hablado en el baile del Ministerio sobre el exceso de poder que tenían los Inefables. Temía que crearan algo que fuera a destruir el mundo mágico desde adentro. Esta invención era un paso en esa dirección. ¿Scrimgeour creía que podía deshacerse de él después de destruir los núcleos de esos magos Oscuros? No iba a ser tan fácil. El público iba a saber de ella a menos que Rufus pusiera todo su esfuerzo en cubrirla.

Izar estaría en contra de este invento incluso si Voldemort le pidiera crearlo para ser usado en contra del lado de la Luz. Magos y brujas estaban destinados a tener magia. Estaban destinados a defenderse con ella. El destruir y marchitar sus núcleos sería como pervertir las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Y sus núcleos iban a ser destruidos. A su pesar, la mente de Revenclaw de Izar ya le ofrecía posibilidades de cómo construir esto. Necesitaría suficiente poder y radiación para que reaccionara con el núcleo mágico y lo reprimiera. Los sanadores utilizaban la radiación en pacientes con cáncer y a veces destruían partes de sus núcleos en el proceso. Pero la radiación era poca y la magia se reconstituía sola. Si Izar podía acumular suficiente podría destruir un núcleo por completo.

Aunque demasiada radiación afectaría a las personas.

El solo pensarlo lo hizo sentir enfermo. ¿Cómo podía zafarse de esto? ¿Podía advertir a Voldemort de algún modo? ¿Podía de algún modo crear algo defectuoso?

Si. Hacerlo incorrectamente funcionaría. Pero también tendría que tomar en cuenta al resto de los Inefables en el trabajo. Iba a ser difícil, pero Izar prefería haber sido asignado a esto que permanecer ignorándolo.

Haría que funcionara. De algún modo.

Izar asintió brevemente. "Si es lo que desea, Ministro, así de hará."

Rufus se inclinó brevemente. "Gracias, Señor Black. Estaré esperando su éxito."

El heredero Black se quedó mirando a Rufus mientras éste salía del Departamento de Misterios, su corta túnica balanceándose contra sus rodillas. Izar reprimió un suspiro preguntándose en qué mierda se había metido esta vez. El Ministro había jugado bien. Conocía las lealtades de Izar. Y las estaba probando. Sin lugar a dudas iba a haber ojos sobre Izar que iban a reportar al Ministro. Rufus quería que se sintiera bienvenido en el lado de la Luz. Quería que se sintiera _importante._

El hombre no conocía a Izar lo bastante bien para saber que le encantaban los juegos mentales. El heredero Black se excitaba bajo el prospecto de jugar… y Rufus acababa de iniciar una chispa e Izar no iba a echarse hacia atrás.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió con lentitud hacia el área de trabajo de los Inefables. Se preguntaba quién había ideado tal invento. Quien quiera que fuera tendría que ser degollado vivo. No era algo ingenioso, era una idea enfermiza y cobarde prueba de los propios temores del inventor. Era patético. E iba a ser todo un _placer_ para Izar identificar y cazar al hombre.

"Izar," susurró una voz entre las sombras.

Izar se detuvo, sus hombros se tensaron al reconocer al dueño de esa voz. "Lily," concedió algo rígido.

Ella estaba apoyada contra la pared oscura, su rostro sombrío y pálido. Su cabello carmesí caía a ambos lados de su cara delgada como una cortina pesada. Sus ojos verdes eran muy parecidos a los suyos cuando no los ocultaba. Solo que los de ella eran mas oscuros, menos letales y mucho más sombríos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando él la nombró pero luego frunció el seño. "Quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche."

Izar se echó hacia atrás. "No lo creo."

Estaba a punto de de irse cundo una mano pequeña lo tomó por la muñeca. "Por favor," murmuró. "Es estrictamente profesional. James y Sirius vendrán a cenar pero quería hablar contigo en privado sobre este invento. Mi casa sería el lugar más seguro para discutirlo."

Ella sabía. Sabía sobre el proyecto y parecía bastante asustada. "¿Sabes a quién se le ocurrió la idea?"

Sus dedos se aflojaron hasta que soltó su muñeca por completo. "No," dijo ella, su expresión tornándose fría. "El grupo no se ha juntado todavía. Supongo que Rufus estaba esperando por tu aprobación primero. Mañana es nuestra primera reunión. Quería hablar antes contigo." Lily hizo una pausa estudiándolo con cuidado. "Solo si me lo permites claro está."

Izar respiró profundamente por la nariz apartando su mirada y dirigiéndola al oscuro corredor. No era el lugar para discutir sobre eso. Ambos lo sabían. "¿Estrictamente profesional? ¿Nada más?"

Era tonto de su parte el creer que se sentiría aliviada. Solo mostró fría aceptación. Estaba demasiado ida para mostrar otra emoción.

"Nada más," concedió ella. "¿Qué prefieres para cenar?"

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más ante la pregunta tan casual. Era tan extraño encontrarse en esta situación. Después de tantos años de odiarla e ignorarla, estaba ahora parado frente a ella, siendo preguntado qué quería para cenar.

"Pasta," murmuró antes de dar media vuelta dejándola sola.

Merlín. ¿En qué se había metido?

**(Death of Today)**

"Nuestro Señor va a estar muy _complacido_ de saber dónde estarás esta noche," comentó el Mortífago a Izar desde atrás de su máscara.

Izar miró con irritación al hombre que se ocultada detrás de un gran árbol. Era constante. Esta vigilancia. Voldemort tenía hombres espiando cada paso que diera. Había al menos dos Mortífagos afuera de Grimmauld Place cada día, tomando turnos cada pocas horas. Había algunos en el Callejón Diagon, en el Callejón Knockturn, San Mungo, y… aquí, de todos los lugares. Frente a la casa de los Potter. Por un momento se preguntó si Voldemort no habría colocado un hechizo rastreador en él. No le parecería extraño.

Claro que sí se preguntaba _por qué_ el hombre estaba haciendo esto. Solo con las manipulaciones de Rufus se le ocurrían infinitos motivos posibles. Los Mortífagos no se preocupaban en esconderse, así que Izar pensaba que Voldemort no les había pedido discreción. El hombre no podía estar verificando su lealtad. Era demasiado obvio. Debía creer que Izar necesitaba protección. ¿Por el francés?

Los Mortífagos siguiéndolo podían ser por protección o solo… para tenerlo ubicado.

Era vergonzoso admitir que extrañaba la compañía del bastardo. Su criatura parecía algo inquieta sin la proximidad de Voldemort. No era un ansia fuerte, pero Izar estaba consciente de ella. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro sentía lo mismo, si no más fuerte.

Esa ansiedad por estar cerca del Señor Oscuro sólo hacía que Izar estuviera aun mas determinado a mantenerse alejado de Voldemort hasta Navidad—la fecha en que habían acordado. Izar no iba a _someterse_ primero y buscarlo. Y sabía que Voldemort sentiría la misma determinación.

Pero _esto… _esto era hacer trampa. Mandar a sus hombres a perseguirlo.

Normalmente cuando Izar notaba las sombras las ignoraba por completo. Esta noche, sin embargo, no se sentía tan paciente.

Se alejó lentamente de la casa de los Potter y se dirigió al Mortífago. Las barreras vibraron a su alrededor, recordándole que los Potter sabían que estaba allí. Tendría que hacer esto rápido.

"Me importa un carajo cómo reaccione el Señor Oscuro al saber dónde estoy," dijo Izar en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa. El Mortífago era de segundo rango. Seguramente creía ser muy ingenioso al ocultarse en la oscuridad, pero Izar podía verlo con facilidad. "Puedes decirle a nuestro Señor que o extraño tanto como él a mí. Pero que creo que su obsesión no es saludable."

El Mortífago se quedó horrorizado. "Alguien debería cortar esa lengua tuya pequeño mocoso."

Izar inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y no dijo nada mas mientras volvía a la casa de los Potter.

Ignorando a los Mortífagos a sus espaldas Izar golpeó la puerta algo inquieto por esta confrontación. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría hablar con Sirius a solas. Había pasado bastante desde su última conversación, desde su último intento por persuadirlo. Tenía que asegurarse de saber dónde estaban las lealtades de Sirius ahora que estaba en buenos términos con James Potter otra vez.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente revelando a un sonriente Sirius Black. Su tío lo miró con ojos ansiosos, completamente ignorante de los Mortífagos del otro lado de la calle.

"Sirius," saludó Izar con suavidad. Exhaló por la nariz apartando la mirada de la sonrisa irritante de Sirius para acomodar su camisa. No traía una túnica. No veía ninguna razón para impresionar a los Potter cuando lo más probable era que estuviesen en sweaters de lana y jeans.

Súbitamente, unos brazos fuertes lo tomaron y comprimieron en un fuerte abrazo. El joven mago parpadeó por la fuerza de agarre, no acostumbrado a tal muestra de afecto. Pero con Sirius, debería estar acostumbrado a cualquier cosa.

"Es bueno verte, chico," dijo Sirius casi quebrándole una costilla. Después de dejar en el suelo a un exasperado Izar, continuó desordenando su cabello.

Izar gruñó apartando las manos de Sirius. "También me alegra verte, Sirius." Aunque su tono sugería que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Sirius esbozó una gran sonrisa apartándose para invitar a Izar adentro. Las barreras gimieron al detectar la magia oscura que lo rodeaba. Para un mago de la luz sin experiencia y para barreras que protegían contra la magia oscura, alguien que la utilizaba era como un fumador. Aun si el individuo no hubiera fumado un cigarrillo en unas horas, aún apestaría a humo para aquellos que lo rodearan.

Los magos oscuros siempre tenían un halo a su alrededor. Para los magos de la luz siempre era incómodo y los ponía en guardia. Pero solo los experimentados podían detectarlo.

Las barreras de la casa de los Potter, por otra parte, notaban con facilidad lo involucrado que Izar estaba con las artes oscuras. La sonrisa de Sirius se desfiguró un poco al notar el gemido de las barreras antes de recuperarse bajo la atenta mirada de Izar.

Nadie engañaba a nadie esa noche. Todos los presentes sabían que Izar era del lado oscuro. Sería de tontos pretender otra cosa. Eran los Potter quienes arriesgaban su seguridad al abrirle la puerta a Izar. Aunque claro, su residencia no estaba exactamente oculta. Era una pequeña casa a pocos kilómetros al norte del Callejón Diagon. Y James Potter, siendo un Auror, seguramente tenía alguna ruta de escape en el caso de que su casa fuera atacada.

Y hablando del hombre…

"Señor Black," se anunció James Potter en el vestíbulo. El hombre estaba vestido mas formal de lo que Izar hubiera pensado con una camisa elegante y pantalones. Su pelo, sin embargo, era un imposible nido de aves y sus anteojos estaban algo torcidos. "Es un placer al fin conocerte apropiadamente."

Apropiadamente. Cierto que Izar y James nunca se habían presentado formalmente hablando. Se vieron de pasado en la carpa de la Segunda Prueba pero más allá de eso nunca se habían enfrentado cara a cara.

Izar lo miró con detenimiento, observando mas allá de los anteojos, del pelo desordenado y de esa media sonrisa idiota. Lo primero que notó el heredero Black fue la precaución. James Potter se movía como si estuviera listo para defenderse. La manera en que se paraba era evidencia de un luchador habilidoso. Había arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, no producidas al sonreír sino por estrés emocional.

También había desconfianza en esos ojos. A Izar le complacía ver eso en James. Al menos alguien tenía la audacia de darse cuenta que estaban en lados opuestos del campo de batalla.

"Por favor llámeme Izar, Señor Potter," murmuró el heredero Black tomando su mano con firmeza. Al menos se había ganado su respeto al ser realista y no estar cegado por falso optimismo como Sirius y Lily.

James inclinó la cabeza. "Entonces tu puedes llamarme James."

Sirius se acercó y les dio a ambos una palmada en el hombro. "Mejor de cómo creí que iría," el tío de Izar inhaló con fuerza y en su rostro se notaba el alivio.

Tanto Izar como James voltearon hacia Sirius con distintas expresiones. James con una leve sonrisa e Izar con el seño fruncido y una ceja levantada. Su tío tenía una impresión equivocada si creía que él y Potter iban a llevarse bien. Las palabras, o en este caso las amenazas estaban en cada frase. En tan solo un minuto y entre algunas formalidades James le había advertido que lo vigilaría de cerca mientras estuviera en su casa.

"Me alegra que estés aquí, no creí que vinieras."

Izar volteó hacia la pequeña figura al lado de la cocina. Tenía su cabello recogido resaltando sus pómulos pronunciados que él había heredado de ella y de Regulus. "Te dije que vendría. Siempre cumplo mis promesas."

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltearse. "La cena está lista. Estoy segura de que querrás irte lo antes que puedas. Podemos discutir el invento de Rufus después de comer."

La cena consistía en pasta tal como Izar había pedido en el Departamento de Misterios. La comida era decente pero desde que Izar era inmortal ya nada le apetecía como antes. Todo le era desabrido. La sangre había sustituido a la comida. Y aunque Izar no la ingería a menudo, cada vez que lo hacía calmaba sus nervios y esa persistente ansiedad en su interior.

Aunque la comida había estado bien, la conversación durante la cena había sido bastante incómoda. Sirius tenía una de _esas _noches. Estaba de ese humor que subía el ánimo de las personas y en el que a él lo calificaba de un niño medio mal portado. Su tío era, casi con seguridad, bipolar. Por momentos estaba como un fuego artificial Muggle pero a veces permitía que la oscuridad en su interior dirigiese sus actitudes. En esos momentos se volvía sombrío y serio—tan distinto.

Hasta James y Lily parecían inseguros con la falta de límites de Sirius y su actitud relajada. Lily permanecía en silencio y mirando o su plato a medio comer o a su marido. James, por otra parte, parecía interesado en lo que Sirius decía pero no tomaba parte.

"Lo lamento por Sirius, pero estoy segura que estarás acostumbrado," confesó Lily después de la cena. Sirius y James habían dejado la cocina para dejarlos solos. "Estaba tan preocupado por esta noche. Quería que saliera bien."

Izar estaba sentado en un rincón de la cocina con una taza de té caliente que se negaba a beber. Su madre estaba a dos sillas de él manteniendo su distancia. "Sus expectaciones sus muy elevadas y poco realistas," murmuró Izar con frialdad. "Sería lo mejor que volviera sus pies a la tierra."

Lily frunció los labios un instante antes de volver a aclarar su expresión. "James hará eso. Mientras tanto, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre el invento de Rufus."

"Así es," respondió Izar. "Pareces bastante interesada en este proyecto." No sabía que pensar del entusiasmo de Lily cuando se trataba de la idea de Rufus para destruir el lado oscuro. ¿Estaba ansiosa? ¿Asustada? ¿Furiosa? En el Departamento de Misterios parecía algo asustada. Pero a la luz del día, su rostro era impasible.

"Estoy en contra," admitió ella en voz baja.

"¿En contra?" repitió Izar con una sonrisa amarga. "Pero destruirá al lado oscuro por completo ¿no es así? ¿Por qué estarías en contra de algo que trabaja a tu favor?"

Lily tomó con fuerza su taza de té mirándolo. "Porque no estoy de acuerdo con quitarle a alguien su magia. Rufus Scrimgeour cree que simplemente va a poder destruir su invención luego de usarla contra los Mortífagos. Pero no va a ser tan fácil. Cuando el mundo se entere de que destruyó al lado oscuro se alzará el interés y la curiosidad de algunos magos hambrientos de poder. Ellos copiarán el invento para destruir a sus enemigos. Será un círculo vicioso. Pronto nuestra clase va a ser un cuento de hadas para los niños Muggle."

Tenía un buen punto. Rufus era un tonto al creer que podía taparlo todo. Era un tonto en general e Izar sintió que iba perdiendo el respeto por el hombre. ¿Estaba el Ministro tan desesperado por derrotar a los Mortífagos que tenía que poner al mundo mágico en riesgo?

"Bien," Izar sintió mientras agitaba el líquido ámbar en su copa y miró su reflejo en ella. "Pareces sincera. Cualquiera que tenga en la cabeza lo que hace falta para apoyar este proyecto tiene que ser eliminado." La miró y se dio cuenta a regañadientes que había encontrado a alguien en quien podía confiar y pedir apoyo. "¿Qué sugieres?

Lily vaciló y se quedó mirando un punto sobre la cabeza de Izar. "Sé que no confías en mi, Izar. Pero me asustan las consecuencias de este invento. El futuro parece un sitio algo siniestro si esto tiene éxito. Tenemos que detener la producción y, de algún modo, destruirla antes de que funcione."

"Entiendo," concedió Izar. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaba bastante asustada. "Pero no podemos solo sentarnos aquí a discutir la injusticia de esto. No vamos a encontrar la solución esta noche. Tenemos que averiguar quién está a cargo y qué tiene en mente. Después sí, vamos a poder idear un plan."

Se puso de pie y estudió la cocina. La casa de los Potter era pequeña y acogedora. Pero no una en la que esperaría ver a un Potter de sangre pura. Seguramente tenía algo que ver con los deseos de Lily. El resto de las mansiones familiares probablemente estaban desperdigadas por el país, sucias por la falta de uso como las de los Black.

Su altura proyectaba una sombra sobre Lily que seguía sentada. La miró a los ojos por un largo rato encontrando nada más que determinación en ellos. Se preguntó si dentro de ella había alguna otra emoción. Los seres humanos normales tenía un torrente de ellas. Tenían en la cabeza varios problemas a la vez y nunca lograban un equilibrio.

¿Lily era siempre como una vasija vacía hasta que algún problema serio se le presentaba? ¿Podía enfocarse sólo en una cosa por vez?

Era algo difícil de entender, pero algo que lo intrigaba profundamente.

A regañadientes estiró su mano. Los ojos verdes lucieron sorprendidos. "¿Estás dispuesta a trabajar conmigo en esto?" le preguntó con seriedad.

Lily asintió antes de tomar su mano, su piel estaba fría. Súbitamente, Izar aferró su muñeca con los dedos y la puso de pie. Un jadeo de ella hizo que le cosquilleara los vellos del rostro, evidencia de que estaban a centímetros del otro.

Se aseguró que estuviera mirándolo a los ojos antes de sentenciar con frialdad. "Esto no quiere decir que de pronto vayamos a entendernos. Tampoco que estaremos en el mismo bando en la guerra. Si cometes el error de traicionarme con este invento o tratas de engañarme no tendré reparos en matarte a ti y a tu esposo. Nuestro único objetivo es amortiguar los efectos del _ingenioso _plan de Rufus. Nada más. ¿Está claro?"

Estando tan cerca de ella Izar notó que sus cejas oscuras eran, en realidad, castañas; no que importara. Ella parpadeó mirándolo impasible. Al contrario de su esposo, que ahora estaba en guardia parado en el umbral de la puerta, ella era la imagen de la serenidad.

"Sí," dijo ella estudiando su rostro casi obsesivamente. "Entiendo perfectamente."

Izar soltó su mano como si le quemara y volteó. "Entonces nos veremos luego durante la semana para discutir esto en más detalle." Pasó al lado de James Potter antes de detenerse. Volviéndose hacia la figura en la silla hizo una breve inclinación. "Gracias por la cena."

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Izar se dirigió a la puerta no antes de captar a Sirius apoyado contra la pared. Su expresión era sombría, su anterior buen humor finalmente había desaparecido y había vuelto a la realidad. Izar lo miró un instante antes de salir por la puerta del frente. Esto no era la noche para presionar a su tío con sus lealtades.

No quería acercarse demasiado a ninguno de ellos o pasar más tiempo del necesario en su presencia. La única razón por la que había aceptado la ayuda de Lily era porque no podía hacer esto solo. Era un proyecto inmenso con grandes consecuencias.

Una parte de él deseaba encontrar una manera de saltarse su promesa de silencio y comentarlo con Voldemort. Y aun así, otra parte de él quería destruir este invento sin la ayuda del Señor Oscuro.

**(Death of Today)**

"¿Es cierto? ¿El Señor Black fue a la casa de los Potter la otra noche?" preguntó Lucius al Secretario Riddle en su oficina del Ministerio.

Riddle miró a Lucius con un aire monótono. "Fue lo reportado, Lucius, sí."

Lucius frunció el seño echándose hacia atrás en la incómoda silla frente al escritorio de roble del Secretario. "¿Y?" presionó el rubio con la esperanza de producir una reacción en el Señor Oscuro sobre las acciones de su Mortífago favorito. "¿Qué piensas de eso?"

Riddle se quitó los anteojos falsos y acarició el puente de su nariz. "Cuando quitas la correa de un perro, Lucius, siempre va a salir corriendo. Olfateará nuevos territorios, curioso or los nuevos horizontes, para eventualmente regresar con su amo. El Señor Black no va a ser diferente. Solo que cuando el perro regresa con su amo lo hace con la cola entre las patas. Puedes estar seguro que Izar regresará con la frente en alto."

Era una analogía razonable. Y Lucius estaba más que interesado en saber que el Señor Oscuro estaba permitiendo que Izar se moviese con libertad. Primero había creído que solo le daba tiempo para recuperarse por el accidente de su padre. En la realidad, el hombro sólo probaba a su Mortífago favorito, midiendo las lealtades del chico. A pesar de todo, Lucius estaba… impresionado de que el Señor Oscuro fuera lo bastante seguro de sí mismo para soltar su correa.

"¿No crees que Izar se sentirá cómodo con su madre? Ahora que su padre ya no está, ¿se sentirá seguro en el lado de la luz?" Lucius expresó sus preocupaciones. No quería que el prodigio de la familia Black se aliase con la luz.

"Antes lo creí posible," confesó Riddle inclinando la cabeza de modo que parecía estar pensando la respuesta. "Pero dudo que se siente cómodo en el lado de a luz. Los genes de os Black están demasiado arraigados a sus huesos a pesar de la influencia de su madre sangre sucia. La luz no puede saciar sus necesidades." El hombre compartió una sonrisa sádica con Lucius. "Sin embargo, el Señor Black siempre muestra curiosidad por los objetos y las personas a su alrededor. Se siente atraído a su madre por razones más allá de mi comprensión. Una vez que entienda su carácter y las lealtades de su tío volverá a la tierra."

Lucius frunció los labios, aliviado pero con cuidado de no demostrarlo. "Es bueno oírlo," comentó acariciando su bastón de plata. Prestó especial atención a las gemas verdes en los ojos de la serpiente. "La guerra comienza a complicarse. Su participación sería de gran utilidad."

"Efectivamente," fue todo lo que dijo el Secretario.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta mientras se ponía de pie. "Gracias por su tiempo, Señor Riddle—"

"Vuelve a sentarte Lucius; todavía no he terminado contigo."

Lucius tomó asiento rápidamente, ignorando el leve dolor en su columna ante el movimiento abrupto. El tono del hombre sugería que quería discutir algo serio con él.

Riddle acarició el pergamino frente a él, en apariencia ignorando la presencia del rubio. "Tu esposa es hermosa, Lucius."

Lucius se tensó. "Sí, señor, muy hermosa," concedió con una sensación de frío en el estómago. ¿A dónde quería llegar exactamente el Señor Oscuro? ¿Quería acostarse con su esposa? Si ese fuera el caso. Lucius no sabría cómo reaccionar. Claro que sería un honor, pero Narcissa era _su esposa…_ algo que le iba a ser difícil de asimilar si se acostaba con el Señor Oscuro.

Riddle lo miró serio. "¿La considerarías más hermosa que Izar Black? ¿O crees que él la supera?"

El rubio se quedó quieto, incapaz de decir algo coherente. No podía equivocarse. Pero aun así, no sabía qué quería de él. "Mi esposa, señor, es mucho más hermosa." Era una pequeña mentira. Y juzgando por la mirada del Señor Oscuro, la había identificado. Lucius negó con la cabeza. "Amo a mi esposa, Señor Riddle. A mis ojos es la criatura más hermosa. Aun con sus fallas. Claro que si ella no me atrajese tanto y no estuviéramos casado, diría que…el Señor Black es de…de gran belleza. Un espécimen exótico entre simples humanos."

La expresión de Riddle se tornó sombría, parecía más un Señor Oscuro que un político. "¿Te acostarías con él?" preguntó el hombre con ese tono suave que le daba escalofríos.

"Nunca traicionaría a mi esposa—"

"Eso no es lo que te pregunté," siseó Riddle incorporándose y colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio. "Al diablo las consecuencias con tu esposa, ¿Te acostarías con él? La verdad, Lucius. No me canses con mentiras mezquinas."

"Si," admitió Lucius entre dientes.

Riddle volvió a reclinarse estudiando a Lucius con ojos inescrutables. El hombre estaba rodeado de sombras, indicación de que el peligro no había pasado. Nunca iba a pasar. "Es un niño, Lucius. ¿Y aun así quieres satisfacer un impulso primario con él?"

Lucius se descubrió riendo a pesar de la situación. "Izar Black es un _niño _tanto como yo lo soy. Puede que a veces se equivoque y permita que se note su edad, pero es de viejo espíritu. Si yo no estuviera casado con una mujer consumada no tendría ningún prejuicio en dormir con él. De hecho, puede que encuentre estimulante el estar con un dominante mas joven." Y Lucius sabía que Izar Black sería un dominante en la cama. Aunque apartó esos pensamientos temiendo llegar a disfrutar el sabor de algo tan prohibido.

Riddle no parecía nada complacido con la confesión de Lucius. "Espero que tengas eso en mente la próxima vez que permitas que te controlen tus deseos, Lucius. Tienes una esposa que te hará rendir cuentas si te tientas demasiado." El Secretario se volvió a incorporar ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de una serpiente hambrienta. "Si eso no te ayuda a mantenerte alejado de él, sólo recuerda que voy a disfrutar mucho cortando tus dos manos lentamente. La muerte sería demasiado piadosa. Primero se iría tu oro y luego tu varita. La vida de un Muggle te sentaría bien como castigo."

Lucius se quedó pasmado, le costaba imaginarse tales consecuencias. "Entiendo, Señor Riddle. El chico es suyo."

"Si _es _mío," concedió Riddle. "Tal como lo eres tú y cualquiera que yo haya marcado. Preferiría que el chico no tuviera su mente en cualquier lado durante la guerra. Te convendría no distraerlo."

El Señor Oscuro siempre podía engañarlo, pero no con esto. Lucius sabía que había algo más profundo entre el Señor Oscuro e Izar. Esta conversación solo era evidencia de tan tentadora relación. Era mejor recordar eso la próxima vez que fuera hipnotizado por el poder y la apariencia del Señor Black. Que Merlín tuviera piedad de cualquiera lo bastante ignorante para tocar a Izar Black. El Señor Oscuro lo cazaría y destruiría lenta y dolorosamente.

Lucius estaba de acuerdo con no tocar a Izar sexualmente, pero no podía prometer mantenerse alejado. Izar Black estaba destinado a grandes cosas y él quería ser el primero en verlas.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar levantó cuidadosamente la tapa de la canasta con una sonrisa siniestra y miró la víbora anestesiada. Tenia tres metros y medio de largo y estaba cubierta de escamas verde brillante y otros exóticos colores.

Perfecta. Pero claro, _él_ sólo esperaba perfección.

"_¿Cómo te llamas?" _Siseó Izar en Parsel, la primera vez que usaba el idioma desde que había sido convertido.

La serpiente lo miró con cautela y sacó su lengua dividida para probar a Izar. Le hacía acordar a la lengua de Voldemort y cómo seguramente la usaba para captar las mentiras.

"_Nagini, joven hablante," _respondió. Sus escamas contrastaron mientras comenzaba a estirarse fuera de la canasta y hacia Izar. Su lengua continuó probándolo y rozó su brazo un instante antes de enroscarse por completo en torno a su antebrazo. "_¿Dónde esta tu compañero? Hueles a él."_

Izar bufó. Era gracioso cómo podía oler tan fuertemente al Señor Oscuro cuando ni siquiera había…

"_Está ocupado de momento," _respondió mientras sentía el peso enroscándose en torno a su cuello. "_Va a ser tu futuro amo." _Justo como lo era de Izar desafortunadamente.

Ella se retorció en torno a sus hombros y cuellos antes de volver para mirarlo a los ojos. "_Asumo que va a cuidarme bien. Requiero que se me alimente apropiadamente y bastantes caricias para satisfacerme."_

"_Estoy seguro que hará eso y más." _Comenzó a decir Izar mirando su mesa de trabajo llena de libros polvorientos y artefactos descartados que no habían pasado su inspección. "_Quedará pasmado con tu belleza, estoy seguro."_

"_Por supuesto que sí, no esperaría otra cosa," _siseó con aires de suficiencia.

Izar contuvo una sonrisa. Era tan arrogante como su futuro amo. Los dos se iban a llevar muy bien. Aunque era una lástima que Nagini fuera a ser perseguida por la Luz y asesinada. ¿Podría encontrar otra serpiente? ¿Una que no fuera tan perfecta para el Señor Oscuro?

No. Tenía que ser Nagini.

Ansiaba presentársela al Señor Oscuro en Navidad.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Para aquellos que estén preocupados por la falta de afecto (slash) entre Voldemort e Izar—habrá mas de eso en Navidad. Después de eso va a haber bastante de Voldemort el resto de la historia. No voy a sacrificar el argumento de toda la historia solo para escribir lemons sin sentido. Hasta entonces necesito que pasen algunas cosas mientras están separados. Han llegado hasta aquí sin muchas escenas de Izar/Voldemort; pueden sobrevivir unos capítulos más. Con suerte cruzaron una gran barrera en su relación el capítulo pasado. Desde aquí solo va a mejorar. Claro que nunca va a ser una relación "normal"…

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Buenas y malas noticias. Bueno… buenas para mí. Finalmente voy a tener mis tan esperadas vacaciones. Pero eso solo significa que desaparezco por dos semanas. Así es, lo siento; pero el próximo capítulo va a salir recién la segunda semana de enero o eso espero. Me voy para las fiestas a visitar parientes. Gracias por sus reviews. ¿Alguien recuerda que fue, de hecho, Lucius el que 'descubrió' a Izar? Fue el primero en notarlo jeje. A otras noticias... el capítulo anterior fue el número 50. ¿quién lo hubiese dicho? Cuando empecé esta historia tenía solo 17, no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo. Pero hey! sigo aquí. Saludos, felíz navidad, año nuevoy día de reyes.


	52. Parte II Capítulo 20

**ADVERTENCIA: **_el capítulo avanza algo en el tiempo, dos semanas y media mas o menos. Mucho diálogo en éste capítulo._

**Capítulo 20**

Le quemaban las rodillas, aunque esto contradecía las leyes de la naturaleza. Estaba arrodillado sobre el frío suelo de piedra y aún así de él manaba una sensación cálida para nada confortable. Claro que cuando se estaba arrodillado frente al Señor Oscuro, lo último que se podía esperar era comodidad.

Augustus Rookwood mantenía su cuello inclinado, ya podía sentir un ligero entumecimiento en sus hombros. A su alrededor el resto de los Mortífagos abandonaba la habitación. Algunos de ellos con poco de su orgullo intacto—el Señor Oscuro había hecho gala de su temperamento. El hombre había estado mas agitado de lo normal últimamente. La poca misericordia que poseía se había esfumado.

Sería un tonto si negaba estar asustado por esta audiencia privada con su Amo. A través de su máscara podía sentir su respiración agitada, aumentando al ritmo de su acelerado pulso.

Su objetivo esta noche era evitar la Maldición Cruciatus. Exactamente en lo que el resto de los miembros del círculo interno habían fallado.

"¿Tienes algo que reportar, Rookwood?"

El Señor Oscuro lo decía como si Augustus se hubiera quedado por voluntad propia. No era el caso. Le había ordenado permanecer y soltaba la pregunta de repente. Si Rookwood no fuese tan inteligente no tendría idea de qué informar a su Amo. Pero sí sospechaba lo que el hombre quería oír.

"Sí, amo," Rookwood acercó su pecho más al suelo sosteniéndose con una sola mano en el suelo de cemento. "He notado varias reuniones privadas entre los Inefables. Hay algo cocinándose en el Departamento de Misterios pero no he sido informado de nada personalmente, al igual que la mayoría de los empleados."

"¿Ah sí?"

Rookwood se encogió aun más, no antes de notar un aura siniestra en los ojos de su Amo. "Mi Señor, odio sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero Izar Black está entre ese grupo selecto que ha estado reuniéndose. Creo que está construyendo algo que podría destruirnos." Alzó la mirada hacia el Señor Oscuro. "¿Habló con usted sobre tal invento?"

Tal vez no era la mejor pregunta para hacer porque provocó que los ojos carmesí brillaran con crueldad. Rookwood volvió a inclinar la cabeza tratando de hacerse pequeño para no ser notado por el Mago Oscuro.

"Mantén un ojo en él," ordenó el Señor Oscuro. "¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras agregar, Rookwood?"

Éste cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Le caía bastante bien el pequeño Black, pero prefería que el lado oscuro ganara la guerra. "No tengo nada más que reportar, mi Señor. Solo lo que los demás espías ya la han informado. Ya se ha visto con Lily Potter en su casa varias veces esta semana. Sospecho que se está aliando con lo luz."

El Señor Oscuro permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. "Pareces tener una opinión formada sobre las alianzas del chico, Rookwood."

Augustus respiró profundamente y luego jadeó, era difícil estar bajo esa mirada, _su _mirada. "Siento como si lo estuviéramos perdiendo, mi Señor. Aunque un solo Mortífago no supondría una gran amenaza. Podemos destruirlo, usted puede hacerlo por su traición."

Una risa aguda escapó de los labios del Señor Oscuro. No la respuesta que Rookwood estaba esperando. "No es conveniente que destruyas tus propios puentes, Rookwood. El chico podría ser nuestra salvación," admitió con voz suave. "Solía creer que eras uno de mis Mortífagos más sensatos y lúcidos. No dejabas que las sospechas de tus camaradas te influenciasen. Mientras ellos escupen e insultan al Señor Black mientras pasa tú puedes ofrecerle tu apoyo si alguna vez lo necesita."

Rookwood frunció el seño preguntándose si había oído correctamente. ¿Su Señor… creía que Izar Black aun le era leal? ¿Aun a pesar de su secretismo y su contacto configuras importantes del lado de la lúz?

"Consideraré… un cambio de perspectiva, mi Señor," concedió Rookwood volviendo a inclinarse.

Solo esperaba que el Señor Oscuro estuviera correcto en sus supuestos. Aunque… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Lord Voldemort se había equivocado?

**(Death of Today)**

Izar sabía que estaba mal fisgonear, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Se inclinó debajo del armario del baño y estudió los compartimentos. Había sentido un pulso mágico de allí y eliminó una barrera para revelar una colección de frascos de pociones. Si no supiera mejor, diría que el mismísimo Severus Snape vivía con los Potter. Si James Potter no lo odiara Izar creería que el Maestro de Pociones vivía en su sótano.

Miró de reojo la puerta cerrada del baño antes de tomar el frasco más grande que contenía una mezcla púrpura. Lo agitó con suavidad para ver la consistencia y notó cómo un polvillo blanco decantaba al fondo.

Era una poción que ayudaba con la depresión. Se la quedó mirando por un rato y luego volvió a dejarla con cuidado entre la colección. Todas las pociones eran distintas maneras de manipular el humor, algunas ayudaban con la depresión y otras podían mejorar el humor del bebedor dándole mejores disposiciones. También había una mas al fondo que Izar se quedó mirando. Pequeños hilillos dorados danzaban en el líquido transparente. Supo en seguida que era una poción que se creía podía inducir el amor.

Respiró profundamente y se enderezó. Lily debía tomarlas a diario. Y aun así luchaba por demostrar emociones.

Mientras continuaba mirando los frascos pudo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Su madre estaba desesperada por volver a sentir. Y se estaba poniendo en riesgo. Ingerir etas pociones no podía ser bueno para su estómago y su mente. Algún día podía dejarla totalmente inestable… demente. O pero, podía matarla.

Izar inclinó su cabeza tratando de entender las emociones que lo embargaban. Lástima, ira, dolor… No convenía sentir esas cosas por su madre. La misma mujer que había jurado no perdonaría por lo que había hecho a Regulus. Pero después de estas semanas trabajando con ella, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil mantenerse indiferente, especialmente después de descubrir esto.

Alguien tocó la puerta y lo devolvió súbitamente a la realidad. Izar agitó su varita volviendo a ocultar los frascos de la vista. Cuando se hubo asegurado que todo estaba como antes abrió la puerta lentamente.

Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta miró hacia abajo a Lily Potter. Tenía las cejas alzadas y llevaba un montón de papeles en la mano.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo mejor.

Izar tensó los labios. Se habían juntado casi todos los días por las últimas tres semanas. Sus días consistían en ir al Departamento de Misterio a trabajar en la… invención de Rufus. Después iba a su casa a ver si Aiden no se había metido en algún lío; finalmente visitaba a Lily. Tarde en las noches también trabajaba en los Horrocruxes. Estaba avanzando más de lo esperado considerando todo lo que tenía en su mente.

Nagini había probado ser una distracción constante, se quejaba continuamente de que no la atendía lo suficiente. De tanto en tanto Izar tenía que desmayarla y devolverla a su canasta.

En cuanto descubriera las propiedades que necesitaba un Horrocrux, Nagini iba a tener que soportar bastante. La cantidad de hechizos oscuros que iba a tener que hacer coexistir dentro suyo seguramente la matarían. Por ahora practicaba con ratas. Sin importar si sobrevivían o no, Nagini siempre esperaba ansiosa para devorarlas.

Las noches que no trabajaba en los Horrocrux iba a visitar a Regulus. Su condición de mantenía estable. Aun no despertaba y las visitas de Snape se hacían cada vez menos. Izar estaba seguro de que lo que sucediera en sus charlas mentales no estaba yendo muy bien y Regulus se negaba a despertar. Si despertaba con daño cerebral, Izar iba a ir tras Snape.

Lo que sucediera entre ellos dos no era asunto suyo. Pero lo haría asunto suyo si su padre sufría por ello.

Las noches en vela, su preocupación por Regulus y el uso constante de las Artes Oscuras estaban haciendo mella en Izar. No sabía que a una criatura inmortal podían aparecerle círculos negros bajo los ojos, pero había sucedido. No había dormido en días. Y aunque no necesitaba descansar para funcionar sí estaba exhausto y su mente solía divagar de a ratos.

Como ahora.

"Solo cansado," murmuró para tranquilizarla. Apartándose del umbral siguió a su madre hacia el living. La mesita de café se había convertido en su escritorio en las tardes y James Potter se daba una vuelta de tanto en tanto.

Sirius solía aparecerse. Aunque los últimos días su tío había estado ausente.

"¿Prefieres continuar otra noche?" insistió Lily mientras Izar tomaba asiento en un sillón de cuero.

Izar sonrió. "Robamos los cálculos del Departamento esta noche. Tenemos que regresarlos mañana por la mañana con las alteraciones. Esta vez Conner Oran acertó a la cantidad correcta de radiación. Tenemos que desviarlo del camino correcto."

Se incorporó más cerca de la mesa ignorando los scones de nuez. Lily siempre parecía incitarlo a comer sin importar que le dijera que ya había cenado.

Izar juntó las manos frente a su boca recordando sus anteriores artimañas para prevenir que el proyecto se completase. Cuando se enteró que había sido Conner Oran quien propusiera la idea se había puesto furioso. Su determinación sólo había aumentado y la de Lily también. _Oran _había ideado esa cobarde invención. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que se iniciaran las investigaciones. Con casi veinte Inefables trabajando hubieran terminado mucho antes si no fuera por Lily e Izar. Los dos habían trabajado juntos para crear problemas que los retrasaran.

Al principio se habían juntado a pensar en el invento, los dos ya sabían cómo construirla antes que los demás. Al ya saber los cálculos exactos y hechizos que usar les era más sencillo impedir que el resto de los Inefables los descubrieran.

Lamentablemente no habían logrado prevenir todo progreso. De momento el invento podía encerrar a una gran cantidad de magos. Nada podía entrar o salir de este campo de fuerza. Solo faltaba terminar con los cálculos para determinar la cantidad exacta de radiación que tenían que usar.

Lily había robado los cálculos de Oran y los había traído a su casa. Al verlos Izar inhaló profundamente. Ya los había visto en el Departamento. Sabía que estaban correctos. La frecuencia y cantidad de fotones empleados freirían con éxito un núcleo mágico. Los generadores tendrían que funcionar por algunos minutos para asegurar que el daño no fuese reversible.

Izar conocía el invento de adentro hacia afuera. Pero el resto de los Inefables comenzaban a entenderlo igual de bien. ¿Qué tendría que hacer si Conner tenía éxito?

Iba a tener que revelar ser un Mortífago. Eso lo sabía. Lily y él tenían un límite para su intervención sin ser descubiertos.

"¿Deberíamos disminuir la frecuencia?" Lily lo devolvió al tema en cuestión. "Nunca se dará cuenta. Conner no me suena a la clase de hombre que recuerda sus propios cálculos. Trató tantas ecuaciones estos últimos días que no sospechará que algunos números se alteren. Lo considerará otra prueba y error."

"Es lo único que podemos hacer."

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a alterar los cálculos con cuidado. James Potter estaba de pie cerca de la ventana entre las sombras. El hombre estaba callado esa noche con los hombros hacia atrás y las manos cerca de su varita. ¿Era posible que el hombre sintiera a los Mortífagos vigilando del otro lado de la calle?

Entonces, las barreras crujieron con fuerza y las luces se apagaron. Lily se puso de pie rápidamente varita en mano. Su esposo fue igual de rápido. Su pose de Auror le hacía fácil tanto atacar al enemigo como defender a su esposa.

Izar permaneció sentado y en calma, pero su pecho subía y bajaba contrastante. Era más que un mero Mortífago lo que perturbaba las barreras. Su sensibilidad a la magia se agitó y ansiosa lo impulsaba hacia el Señor Oscuro que merodeaba afuera. Su criatura también se puso alerta, sabía que su otra mitad estaba cerca. Izar se removió en su silla, odiaba las reacciones de su cuerpo. Había pasado tanto desde que había hablado con Voldemort. Más que unas miradas ardientes que se habían dirigido en el Ministerio, habían estado separados por casi cuatro semanas.

Navidad se acercaba, sólo faltaban _días. _Izar sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que Voldemort había elegido aparecer en la residencia de los Potter. Para recordarle que faltaba poco y que lo estaba observando. Esta era una amenaza para que no se sintiera muy cómodo con los Potter, un recordatorio de _quién_ era.

Con los ojos cerrados, Izar sitió la oscuridad ceñirse en torno a las barreras casi hasta romperlas antes de desaparecer. Las luces regresaron y las protecciones de la casa se calmaron con un ronroneo.

"¿Deberíamos avisar a Albus?" preguntó James a Lily apenas relajando su posición.

"No va a atacar esta noche," respondió Izar por ella algo exhausto tanto mental como emocionalmente. "Solo juega con ustedes." _Conmigo._

Abrió los ojos para ver que tanto James como Lily lo miraban. Sus expresiones eran de duda e Izar entendía. Desconfiaban de él particularmente en ese momento. Y como para probar sus sospechas, James Potter se lanzó sobre él. Si Izar no contase con sus rápidos reflejos le hubiera costado ver el súbito ataque.

"¡_James_! ¡No!" gritó Lily acercándose a su esposo.

Izar permaneció impasible, casi con expresión de aburrimiento mientras James Potter presionaba su varita contra su cuello. Estudió al hombre con sus ojos verdes y grises, animándolo a que intentara algo. Si el Auror hacía otro movimiento Izar tendría que actuar.

"Dame una razón para que no te mate aquí en vez de en el campo de batalla."

"¿Darte una razón?" repitió Izar vagamente. "Me temo que no tengo ganas ni estoy lo bastante preocupado para darte una." El heredero Black le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa mientras trazaba de la varita en su garganta hasta el hombre que la sostenía con firmeza. "De hecho, ¿Por qué no lo haces? Me daría una razón a mí para atacarte."

El rostro de James se puso rojo y sus nudillos blancos mientras presionaba más su varita contra el cuello de Izar. A su lado Lily los miraba a ambos con preocupación. Preocupación. Estaba mostrando emociones. ¿Era por la cantidad de pociones que ingería? ¿O era verdadera preocupación lo que distinguía en esos ojos esmeralda?

"¿Por qué?" demandó Potter súbitamente con el seño fruncido. "¿Por qué te uniste al lado oscuro? ¿Cómo puede alguien tan joven _saber_ lo que quiere en la vida? ¿En verdad entiendes las consecuencias de seguir a un hombre demente? Eres un joven inteligente. No me pareces la clase de mago que se deja engañar por las mentiras del Señor Oscuro o intimidar por su poder."

Izar alzó las cejas ante a pregunta. Lo tomaba con la guardia baja. "¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarme engañar? Sé exactamente lo que quiero en mi vida. No todos pasamos la infancia ignorando el mundo a nuestro alrededor. Algunos tuvimos que tratar temas mas importantes que molestar a nuestros compañeros de Slytherin." Se lo dijo recordando que Regulus le había contado lo mucho que James había hecho la vida de Severus un infierno.

Los ojos de James se abrieron un poco más. "Tienes _dieciséis. _¿Cómo puedes pensar que dedicar tu vida a perseguir una causa cruel es una buena idea?" El Auror aflojó su mano y bajó la varita. "¿Acaso el Señor Oscuro te ofreció consuelo después que te enteraras que tu madre te había abandonado en el orfanato?"

"Silencio," siseó Izar con los ojos brillantes. "No asumas que entiendes lo que pasó entre Lily y yo."

James negó con la cabeza. "No lo hago. Pero sé lo suficiente. Sé que traicionó a tu padre. Ella o, mejor dicho, Dumbledore creyó que podría destruir al Señor Oscuro a través de Regulus Black. Entiendo que Lily fue por el camino equivocado. Fue algo… sin duda deshonroso de su parte." Aquí James miró a Lily que permanecía en silencio y solemne antes de volverse hacia Izar. "Y sé que te dejó en un orfanato. Como odias tanto a los Muggle solo puedo asumir que fue allí donde todo comenzó."

"Sería prudente que te callaras," susurró Izar con frialdad.

"¿Es porque no puedes asumirlo?" persistió James. "Lily era joven e impresionable. Tomó algunas malas decisiones. A mí mismo me tomó bastante digerirlo y ni siquiera fui yo el perjudicado. Pero puedo asegurarte que ella ha sufrido cada día por lo que hizo. Vive cada momento en el pasado y nunca se ha perdonado. Su intención nunca fue que crecieras en un ambiente lleno de odio."

Izar permaneció en silencio mirando a James Potter con indiferencia. En su mente repitió las palabras sorprendido por la pasión detrás de cada sílaba. El hombre admitía que lo que Lily había hecho fue un error y eso lo sorprendía. Creía que su esposo la apoyaría en todo. Y aunque Potter hacía eso, lo hacía con el ojo abierto; consciente de la naturaleza de sus actos.

El heredero Black había perdonado al Horrocrux de Lily hacía ya varias semanas. ¿Podría, tal vez, decirle en persona que la perdonaba? Aunque no había meditado demasiado sobre su sacrificio sabía que le había dejado una gran impresión. Estaba… orgulloso y apreciaba lo que había logrado con su Horrocrux. Eso la había destruido. Ella _sabía_ que la destruiría y lo llevó a cabo de todas formas. Para salvarlo.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que le había quitado la culpa por abandonarlo en el orfanato. Sin embargo, nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho a Regulus. Luego de la segunda prueba había admitido que lo volvería a traicionar si tenía que hacerlo. Pero cuando le había preguntado a su Horrocrux éste la había asegurado que lo que le había hecho a Regulus era imperdonable.

Sabía que esta Lily y la otra eran dos personas diferentes. Esta Lily no era más que un cascarón vacío. Pero todavía había algunas emociones en su interior…

"He perdonado a Lily por dejarme en el orfanato," anunció Izar. En voz alta. Volteó para mirarla y notó un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro. Asegurándose de contar con su completa atención; a regañadientes agregó lo último. "Y nunca voy a olvidar lo que sacrificó por mí. Estaré… agradecido por siempre."

Ambos sabían que hablaba de Horrocrux. Estaba consciente de que James Potter no tenía idea de lo que Lily había hecho e Izar respetaba el secreto. La miró mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta y presionaba los labios con fuerza.

El rostro de Izar volvió a la indiferencia y la miró con frialdad. "Pero ahora estamos a mano. Y nunca voy a perdonarte lo que le hiciste a mi padre." Súbitamente se volvió hacia James. "Por mucho que las acciones de Lily han afectado mi vida, no me uní al lado oscuro por ella." Exhibió una sonrisa arrogante. "Pero fue un buen intento el tratar de confundirme. Para ser un Gryffindor, fue un buen intento."

"Tú crees que hay que matar a los Muggles," respondió James con sequedad. "Hubiera pensado que te unirías por algo más serio que eso, una razón menos superficial."

"Si desea involucrarse con exquisiteces políticas, Señor Potter, no le deseo la muerte a los Muggles," respondió Izar divertido. Claro que los prefería muertos, pero era realista. "Solo los quiero tan lejos del Mundo Mágico como sea posible. No pertenecen entre nosotros." Hizo una pausa. "También creo en que debería haber igualdad en el Mundo Mágico ¿Por qué deberían ser despreciadas las Artes Oscuras? Son muy útiles en la defensa y algunos magos se encuentran más a tono con ellas que con la luz. Nuestra sociedad es corta de mente."

No sabía por qué complacía a James Potter. Tal vez era porque le producía curiosidad o porque quería defenderse. Aunque ¿por qué le importaba lo que Potter opinase de él? No debería importarle que creyera que se había unido al lado oscuro solo para matar Muggles.

Y entonces James Potter dijo algo que le costó creer. "Entiendo a que te refieres. Y estoy de acuerdo."

Lily tomó asiento aún inexpresiva y los miró a ambos. Por suerte no interfirió. Izar estaba muy interesado en James Potter en este momento. No quería que nadie se interpusiera.

Se hizo hacia adelante entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Disculpa?"

James se apartó un poco y tomó asiento también, nunca apartando su mirada. "Dije que estoy de acuerdo." Dijo con una sonrisa. "No crees que todos los magos de la luz piensen igual ¿no es así? Conozco algunas maldiciones de magia oscura que me producen curiosidad y prueba durante la batalla. Aunque siempre me han desagradado. Creo que nuestra sociedad necesita cambiar su manera de ver las cosas. No todos los magos que practican las Artes oscuras deberían ser despreciados." Lily y James se miraron. "Y también estoy de acuerdo en que los Muggles se están involucrando demasiado con nuestro mundo."

"James," comenzó Lily con algo de brusquedad. "Mis padres estaban bien conmigo siendo una bruja. Ya hemos discutido esto."

"Puede que así sea, pero tu hermana es prueba de que no todos los Muggle aceptan la magia, Lily." James la miró antes de volver toda su atención a Izar. "Hacen falta restricciones entre los Muggles y los magos." Potter alzó una ceja y se acercó un poco. "Parece que tenemos ideas similares, Izar. Y aun así estamos en lados opuestos del campo de batalla. Pero eso es solo porque creo que tratas de hacer ese cambio de la manera incorrecta."

"¿A sí?" murmuró Izar divertido. Justo como la mayoría, Potter creía que Voldemort trataba de cambiar Gran Bretaña por la fuerza. Lo que no sabía era que el Secretario Riddle era quien haría el cambio. Riddle manipularía al pueblo en creer que el cambio era necesario. "Explícame entonces ¿por qué crees eso?"

"Es simple," comenzó James agitando su mano como ignorando el tono burlón de Izar. "Atraen demasiado la atención de los Muggles. ¿Dices que los quieres tan lejos del Mundo Mágico como sea posible? Entonces, ¿Por qué llaman su atención atacándolos? Lo que hacen los Mortífagos ahora es destrucción. ¿En verdad crees que el pueblo va a cambiar la manera de ver a los magos oscuros con todos estos ataques? Su odio y sospecha para con las Artes Oscuras solo ha aumentado desde que ustedes se revelaron a Gran Bretaña."

"Y," continuó el hombre. "Conozco a algunos Mortífagos. Y sé de su sed de sangre. ¿Qué pasará con ellos si tienen éxito en cambiar el Mundo Mágico. ¿Continuarán con sus asesinatos y torturas por diversión? ¿Crees que la gente soporte eso?"

Izar tamborileó con los dedos en el apoyabrazos de su silla mirando a Potter. Las palabras del hombre eran ciertas. Para los rumores que había escuchado sobre que James Potter era bastante obtuso, el hombre era bastante bueno con sus teorías.

Aunque claro, Izar ya había pensado en todo eso. Por una parte, no le preocupaba que los Muggles pudieran descubrir del Mundo Mágico por los ataques de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro era lo bastante listo para atacar comunidades tanto de Muggles como de magos. No solo porque los empleados del Ministerio se encargaban de borrar la memoria de cualquier Muggle que hubiera visto demasiado, sino también porque ellos mismos hacían su propio control de daños. Creaban mentiras e historias para todo lo que no pudieran explicar. Los Muggle no tenían idea de qué sucedía.

Sin embargo, sí se puso a pensar en lo que Potter había dicho sobre la obsesión de los Mortífagos con la matanza y la tortura. ¿Qué sucedería cuando acabase la guerra? ¿Serían forzados a dejar a los Muggles en paz y viviendo entre los magos de la luz en armonía?

Bellatrix, Voldemort… hasta Izar ansiaba una batalla tanto que no era saludable. La vida no tendría mucho sentido sin la expectativa de una matanza.

Era algo para preguntar a Voldemort cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Pero más allá de eso, los temores de James Potter eran en vano. El hombre no conocía los planes de Tom Riddle ni sus ideales. Por un momento, Izar se preguntó si James aprobaría los planes del Secretario. Probablemente no. El hombre estaba demasiado en contra de lo que los Mortífagos hacían durante sus ataques. Mientras Potter quería creer que Izar y él pensaban igual… estaba equivocado.

Su manera de ver las Artes Oscuras era diferente. Sus éticas eran como la noche y el día.

"Todos son buenos puntos," concedió Izar volviendo a concentrarse en la conversación. "Pero como dije antes, la luz es corta de vista. Nunca accederían a un cambio pacífico. Por eso lo hacemos de esta forma. Por la fuerza."

James negó con la cabeza. "Puedes creer eso, Izar, pero tu Amo esta demente. Si llega a tener al mundo en sus manos, va a destruirlo."

Entonces Izar comenzó a reír, el sonido siniestro incluso a sus propios oídos. "Tu Ministro ya está haciendo un buen trabajo en destruir este mundo desde adentro." Izar acarició el sillón de cuero con la vista fija en el rostro confundido de Potter. "Además," comentó. "No estés tan seguro de saber lo que el Señor Oscuro tiene planeado."

Potter se ajustó los lentes con una sonrisa amarga. "Lo mismo digo," dijo. "Por mucho que me intriguen los planes del Señor Oscuro, sé que el hombre no confía en nadie más que en sí mismo. Tú eres solo un mero Mortífago para él. No asumas otra cosa, Izar. Por favor. Por tu propio bien."

El heredero Black frunció el seño al sentir la genuina preocupación de Potter. Esto había durado demasiado. "Creo que he tenido suficiente conversación por una noche."

Izar tenía que admitir que seguía intrigado por James Potter, pero creía que esa noche le había servido para entenderlo mejor. James Potter era solo un mago que quería estar bien con todo el mundo, que quería ser diplomático. Por ejemplo, afirmaba estar interesado en las Artes Oscuras; pero Izar sabía que el hombre apenas sí las había experimentado superficialmente. Su aura estaba impecable. La oscuridad no estaba presente como en la de Lily. O en la de Rufus.

Seguramente Potter había madurado bastante desde Hogwarts pero, en todo sentido, era el mismo. En el colegio James competía por atención, necesitaba ser popular. Y para lograrlo hacía cosas estúpidas.

Y no había cambiado.

Potter seguía queriendo complacer a todos. Solo que en vez de hacer bromas y meterse con aquellos debajo de él, James trataba de mantener su opinión abierta para conseguir más aliados. El hombre sería un buen político de no estar tan involucrado con los Aurors.

Aun así, Potter era realista y no era estúpido. Por eso Izar le tenía algo de respeto. Sería un buen oponente dentro y fuera del campo de batalla.

"¿Puedes con el resto de los cálculos?" tomó su capa de la silla y miró a Lily brevemente antes de volverse hacia la puerta. "Solo disminuye la frecuencia y asegúrate de devolver los cálculos al Departamento mañana temprano."

"Lo haré," la voz de Lily era suave mientras lo seguía hasta afuera.

Una vez que Izar cerró la puerta se apoyó contra ella y cerró los ojos en la fría noche tratando de calmar su ansiedad.

Le exigía un gran esfuerzo sabotear este invento. El gran peso sobre sus hombros era solo una pequeña evidencia de lo que sentía. Y los Horrocruxes… estaba _tan cerca_. Y aun así había algo que siempre le impedía completarlos. Toda esa magia oscura no convivía junta. No le gustaba estar confinada en un espacio pequeño con otras propiedades. Cada maleficio quería dominar al otro. Si tan solo pudieran…

Izar forzó a sus ojos a abrirse y se alejó de la casa de los Potter. Allí sintiendo lástima por si mismo no iba a lograr _nada_.

**(Death of Today)**

El invento de Rufus, o mejor dicho el de Oran, era de una estructura muy simple. Eran cuatro postes idénticos de unos dos metros y medio aproximadamente. Cada uno tenía un generador por dentro. Eran fáciles de transportar, ese había sido el plan de Oran. Cuando los Mortífagos llegaran al ataque, los Inefables colocarían los cuatro postes. Una vez activada, la máquina se convertiría en un campo de fuerza—encerrando a quien estuviera en el perímetro.

También había un panel de control similar a una computadora Muggle. Controlaba la potencia de la radiación de los generadores.

Por donde se viera, estaba muy bien construida.

Izar solo la odiaba.

Se sentó contra la pared más alejada del Departamento mirando a Oran mientras éste escribía los cálculos en el panel de control. En el perímetro había algunos duendecillos volando. La idea era que éstos tenían un núcleo mágico similar al de los magos. Por las dudas también había un Thestral. Su núcleo era del mismo tamaño que el de un mago. Era mejor realizar la prueba y error con estas criaturas.

Izar había sugerido que usaran a Conner Oran como conejillo de indias. Sin embargo, no le había ido muy bien con eso…

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación hasta posarse en Lily. Su cabello rojo destacaba entre los Inefables, tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía despreocupada. Cuando los generadores comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza, Izar supo que comenzaban a generar radiación. Los duendecillos comenzaron a gritar y el Thestral agitó sus alas nervioso. Izar se apartó de la pared y dio un paso hacia adelante mirando el invento con ojo crítico. Los duendecillos dejaron de volar y cayeron, su núcleo mágico temblando. Sin embargo, el Thestral permaneció intacto y fuerte; a primera vista no parecía haber sido afectado.

Izar observó la decepción de los Inefables antes de volver a ocultarse entre las sombras con una sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro. Estudió particularmente la expresión sorprendida de Oran. El hombre frunció el seño en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Izar.

Haciendo una mueca, Oran se apartó del panel de control y se dirigió a él. Los Inefables se mantuvieron en silencio, su atención en los dos hombres que se detestaban.

"¿Y para qué mierda sirves tú?" susurró Oran. A su espalda los generadores se detuvieron y los duendecillos empezaron a recobrarse. Sus núcleos se estaban recomponiendo. La radiación no había sido suficiente, justo como Lily e Izar lo habían planeado.

"¿Disculpa?" respondió Izar.

Conner rechinó los dientes y siseó. "Tú controlaste los cálculos después que yo los aprobé. Dijiste que la frecuencia de la radiación sería suficiente para que el núcleo de un mago promedio se apagara definitivamente." El joven mago señaló al Thestral. "¿Ahora no fue suficiente?"

Izar permaneció impasible frente a la rabieta de Oran. "No veo por qué estas tan enojado conmigo," murmuró Izar. "Tú fuiste el que sacó esos cálculos." Señaló con paciencia con un tono lo bastante bajo para que los Inefables a su alrededor tuvieran que esforzarse para escucharlo.

Los ojos marrones se entrecerraron con furia. "Ambos sabemos que eres el mejor con los cálculos. Tú examinaste mi trabajo ayer y estuviste de acuerdo con que era la cantidad necesaria de radiación y las partículas subatómicas que la acompañaban." Oran bajó los brazos negando con la cabeza. "No entiendo por qué haces esto. No entiendo por qué el Ministro te quería aquí con nosotros. Ya habríamos terminado."

El heredero Black se apartó de la pared y se acercó más al Inefable. "Scrimgeour dijo que tú solicitaste mi apoyo con este proyecto."

Oran soltó una risita. "Solo estaba halagándote Black. Yo no te quería aquí. Este era _mí _invento. Te quería lejos de él. Al comienzo estaba la amenaza de la competencia, pero está claro que nunca debí preocuparme por eso."

Izar lo miró a los ojos, sus dudas en aumento. Entre más tiempo pasaba aquí, sus sospechas en cuanto a los motivos de Rufus iban en aumento. Seguramente Scrimgeour no podía creer que Izar ayudaría ¿no es así? De hecho, ¿no se le había ocurrido que trataría de sabotearlo?

No pudo responder a Oran o analizar los motivos de Rufus porque un avión de papel lavanda lo golpeó en el hombro. Apartándose de Oran tomó el pergamino y lo abrió.

_Tu padre despertó y ha estad preguntando por ti._

_Sirius._

Izar dobló el pergamino rápidamente y miró a Oran. "Tengo que retirarme." Sin esperar a que éste respondiera, Izar se dirigió hacia la salida. "¿Puedo sugerir que vuelvas a esos cálculos y comiences de cero? Puede que demore más, pero al menos trabajarás sobre limpio."

Miró a Lily y la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó sus labios antes que ella voltease para hablar con otro Inefable.

Izar se fue del Departamento de Misterios más lento que de costumbre. Su plan con Lily había funcionado. Por ahora. Y aun así, algo no estaba bien. La situación con Oran y Scrimgeour lo fastidiaba bastante, advirtiéndole que las cosas no eran lo que parecían. La pregunta era… ¿Quién estaba pretendiendo? ¿Scrimgeour? ¿O era Conner Oran?

O peor ¿Ambos?

Sus labios se tensaron mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el Ministerio. No podía hacer nada ahora. Luego de ver la condición de Regulus podría sentarse a pensar mejor en esto. Iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas que sabía que el Señor Oscuro no aprobaría. Sin embargo, sí salvaría a los Mortífagos. Y con franqueza, Izar se estaba cansando de vivir una doble vida.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó los ojos oscuros del Secretario Riddle siguiéndolo hasta que abandonó el Ministerio.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de la salida y comenzó a agitarse. Pero no llegó muy lejos. Sirius Black estaba de pie con un grupo de Aurors. El hombre estaba de perfil para poder observar a la gente que entraba y salía del Ministerio. Cuando los ojos grises se posaron en Izar parecieron oscurecerse más.

Izar no le prestó atención y continuó caminando pero una mano aferró su muñeca y lo arrastró hacia su tío. El joven mago siseó al ser arrastrado con tanta rudeza. ¿Era demasiado pedir poder hacer algo sin mayores problemas? Comenzaba a creer que nada le sería fácil.

"Izar," susurró Sirius. Los alejó del grupo de Aurors para tener más privacidad. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

El heredero Black frunció el seño con impaciencia. Junto a Sirius apareció James Potter, sus ojos café estudiándolo cuidadosamente. _Maldita sea. _Izar no sabía cuánto más podría soportar antes de colapsar. Sentía que sería pronto si las cosas continuaban de esta manera.

"No tengo tiempo para jugar a las adivinanzas, Sirius," respondió Izar con algo de frialdad. "Necesito ir a ver a Regulus. Aunque, me _alegra _que hayas podido visitarlo antes que yo." Hizo un gesto para irse, pero Sirius lo mantuvo donde estaba.

"Está paralizado," dijo con la voz ronca. "Está paralizado por Merlín y ni siquiera me lo dijiste. Creí que solo estaba en coma. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando lo vi sentado en una silla de ruedas. Permanentemente." Sirius acercó su rostro más al de Izar, sus manos como barras de acero lo sujetaban por los hombros. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Mi hermano menor está lisiado." El hombre lo sacudió con rudeza con una expresión de dolor.

Izar miró al suelo tratando de controlar su temperamento que comenzaba a írsele de las manos. "¿Por qué no te dije?" susurró amargamente. "Porque es obvio que escogiste tu bando," dijo mirando a James Potter. "Este verano nos llevamos bien. Tú y Regulus comenzaban a reconstruir su relación de hermanos. Pero después no nos volviste a contactar."

Se acercó más, casi rosando la nariz de su tío. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron, sorprendido de que Izar voltease la conversación con tanta facilidad. Pero Izar no veía esto como un modo de explicar por qué no le había comentado de la condición de Regulus. Lo hacía como el primer paso para lograr que Sirius se cuestionara sus lealtades con la luz. Para ver cuanto podía aguantar su lealtad para con la familia.

"Regulus dejó pasar tu ausencia como si no le molestara," continuó Izar en voz baja. "Llegó hasta a decir que aceptaba que estuvieras en el lado opuesto del campo de batalla. En ese momento, fui lo bastante tonto para creerle. Pero ahora sé lo bien que cubrió su dolor. ¿Cómo podía aceptar el hecho de que finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su hermano mayor solo para que éste volviera a dejarlo?"

"Yo…" Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Es bueno que hayas podido recuperar a tu mejor amigo." Izar miró a James e inclinó brevemente la cabeza. "Después de todo él fue tu verdadero hermano durante la infancia ¿no es así? Pero este verano me dijiste que no volverías a seguir a Dumbledore otra vez. Me dijiste que cuanto mucho permanecerías neutral. Confesaste que no querías luchar contra mí. ¿Qué es esto?" Izar señaló la túnica de Auror de Sirius. "El Ministerio apoya a Dumbledore. El mismo hombre que no solo arruinó la vida de Regulus sino también la de Lily."

Consciente de todas las miradas en ellos, Izar supo que iba a tener que hacerlo breve. Tenía que plantar la semilla de la duda rápido e irse. No tenía tiempo para ver si crecía. No podía saber si James Potter no estaría aquí para reconstruir a Sirius. Pero Izar se aseguraría de demoler ese muro que su tío había tratado de construir desde el verano.

Izar se aceró y colocó una mano en la mejilla de Sirius consciente de que presionaba el anillo de la familia Black contra la piel de su tío. "En lo que a mí concierne, ya no eres parte de la familia Black. ¿Cómo puede importarte Regulus si estas en el lado opuesto de esta guerra? ¿Cuándo tienes a tu propia familia de este lado?"

Sólo se quedó lo suficiente para ver cómo el rostro de Sirius perdía el color.

"_¡Izar!"_

El heredero Black no volteó y abandonó el Ministerio. La familia siempre sería importante para Izar. Siempre haría su mejor esfuerzo por protegerla. Pero si Sirius permanecía con los Aurors después de este intento por manipular su culpabilidad, iba a tener que volver a examinar el rol e su tío en esta guerra.

Claro que nunca lo mataría a consciencia.

Una vez había prometido a Regulus que de algún modo iba a servir al lado oscuro y encontraría una manera de proteger a Sirius.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse así para con un enemigo.

**(Death of Today)**

"Pareces… un crío," comentó Izar al entrar y encontrar a Regulus leyendo un libro. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla junto a la camilla del hospital. Las cicatrices en su rostro casi no se notaban a la luz del atardecer. Así y todo el hombre parecía más delgado, joven y apuesto que nunca.

Regulus bajó el libro rápidamente y miró a Izar con adoración. "Izar," jadeó el hombre. "Acércate, hijo mío."

Izar no dudó al acercarse a la silla de ruedas e inclinarse para abrazar a su padre. Las manos cálidas de Regulus tomaron su rostro para besarlo en la frente. Su padre olía mejor que en estas semanas en coma. Con solo algunos hechizos para mantenerlo higienizado, Regulus no estaba mejor de lo que era ahora. Su padre olía ahora como siempre, masculino y a almizcle.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Ciertamente no parece que estuvieras paralizado permanentemente." Dijo con honestidad sin dar rodeos sobre la condición de Regulus.

Su padre le sonrió. "Me siento mejor que en años Izar. Severus me ayudó a sobreponerme a algunas cosas. Estoy seguro que te contó sobre nuestra conexión a través de la Legemerancia."

Una conexión. Así la llamaba Regulus. Izar sonrió. "¿Eso es? ¿Una conexión entre Severus y tú?" Sentándose en la cama frente a su padre, Izar se sacudió el hollín invisible en sus ropas. "No es de extrañar entonces que estés de tan buen humor entonces."

Izar miró a su padre sorprendido de ver una sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Era casi difícil de creer lo bien que Regulus estaba tomando su condición. Claro que debió ayudarlo tener a Severus Snape en su mente durante el coma, pero su padre parecía tan _diferente._

Regulus no había perdido su aura. De hecho su poder parecía haber aumentado desde el accidente. El hombre estaba sentado orgullosamente en su silla con los hombros hacia atrás y el cuello extendido. Su porte era el de todo un sangre pura, tal como antes. Su cabello negro ondulado estaba bien arreglado. La pequeña barba que Regulus había mantenido después de su ausencia de quince años ahora ya no estaba resaltando de esa manera sus facciones aristocráticas.

Los ojos grises que lo miraban parecían más brillantes—más observadores.

"Tengo mucho que agradecer a Severus," concedió Regulus. "Durante toda mi vida adulta he estado viviendo en el pasado. Es bueno finalmente despertar en el presente." El hombre se incorporó para apoyar una mano en la rodilla de Izar. El anillo de los Black en su dedo parecía ser usado como una corona. "Es bueno verte finalmente después de tanto tiempo. Mucho debe haber sucedido."

"Así es," dijo Izar. "Pero probablemente este no sea el mejor lugar para discutirlo."

Se quedó mirando a su padre a los ojos. Desde que Izar había descubierto el tapiz de la familia Black se había preguntado si debía destruirlo antes de que Regulus regresara o si dejarlo así. ¿Recordaría haber visto su calavera y año de defunción? ¿O todo lo que había sucedido le había hecho olvidar?

Había sido una decisión difícil pero Izar había terminado de reconstruir el tapiz y había colocado en él un poderoso encantamiento en el sitio donde él estaba. Ahora estaba 'vivo' y a salvo. Sería curioso ver si Regulus lo mencionaba o si había olvidado todo durante su coma. Ahora viéndolo a los ojos se preguntaba cuánto de todo lo que sabía estaba dispuesto a callar.

Su padre acercó su mano hasta su mejilla y le acarició la piel con el pulgar.

"Entonces ¿puedo asumir que ahora tú y Severus son pareja?" Izar dio vuelta la conversación.

Regulus bufó. "Aun no," dijo apartando su mano casi a regañadientes. "Hemos hecho avances que seguramente nos hubiesen tomado años. Si no fuera por él, no me sentiría tan bien en cuanto a mi posición."

"¿En verdad?" murmuró Izar curioso. "¿Cómo te sientes en realidad en cuanto a eso?"

Regulus se miró las piernas y colocó las manos sobre su regazo. "No puedo decir que esté contento. Sé que algún día volveré a caminar." Miró a Izar. "Magia oscura fue la que me dejó así. Yo la practico, la adoro. No puede mantenerme en esta condición para siempre si actuó con sensatez."

Era algo tonto para decir. Izar no era tan estricto en eso de adorar la oscuridad y servirla. Algunos magos oscuros participaban en rituales en honor a la oscuridad, hasta algunos de la luz glorificaban su rama de la magia. Creían en supersticiones y fantasías que habían escuchado de niños. Mayormente eran los sangre pura. Era algo en lo que Regulus no lo había presionado.

Izar tenía un pensamiento más científico. Aunque tenía un gran respeto por la magia e incluso entendía los distintos temperamentos de la magia negra y blanca—él no la adoraba mediante sacramentos.

"Aun si eso no sucede milagrosamente, yo puedo ayudarte," le aseguró Izar con calma. "No sé mucho del cuerpo humano, pero puedo aprender—"

Su padre negó con la cabeza. "Me conmueve que quieras ayudarme. Y acepto tu ayuda Izar. Pero no ahora." Los ojos del hombre lo examinaron. "Puedo ver que estás con muchas cosas justo ahora. Puedo ver el cansancio en tus ojos."

Izar miró por la ventana la puesta de sol. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado obvio para aquellos que no lo conocían bien.

"Soy un hombre libre ahora," comenzó Regulus al notar que Izar permanecía en silencio. Su padre se arremangó para mostrar su antebrazo limpio que había estado Marcado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "No volverá a marcarme. No sé bien como me siento al respecto, pero sí lamento no poder volver a participar en las batallas." Súbitamente Regulus lo miró con un brillo demente en sus ojos. "Tal vez podría convencerte para que me trajeras un Muggle de vez en cuando. Preferiblemente no un niño esta vez."

Izar exhaló y miró a su padre. "El chico es completamente irritante. Entre más pronto regreses a casa para cuidarlo antes podré deshacerme de él."

Regulus exhibió una gran sonrisa. "Le tienes afecto a Aiden," declaró descaradamente. "Has llegado a quererlo ¿no es así?"

"Difícilmente," dijo Izar. "A lo sumo se ha vuelto cada vez mas exasperante. A pesar de todas la veces que le he explicado que es imposible aun insiste en que quiere que su nuevo nombre sea Izar Junior."

Regulus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Izar se acomodó sobre la cama, no le veía la gracias. Aunque solo esta vez dejaría que su padre se divirtiera. Era bueno ver que las sombras que antes lo cubrían finalmente habían desaparecido.

**(Death of Today)**

Rufus fue interrumpido de su trabajo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Invitó a pasar a quien fuera y observó complacido como Conner Oran, su Inefable de confianza, ingresaba en su oficina. El joven era prácticamente un niño en sus ojos y aun así era unos años mayor que Izar. Y a pesar de todo Oran parecía mas joven. El Inefable se frotaba las manos juntas con nerviosismo.

Rufus no lo culpaba. Se había acostumbrado a Izar Black y a su increíble habilidad para ocultar sus emociones… si el chico siquiera las tenía. La situación era seria. Se esperaba que alguien tan joven como Conner Oran tuviera miedo.

"¿Ministro?" comenzó Conner aunque vacilante. "Pasó como usted dijo," susurró. "Black alteró los cálculos."

Rufus se recabó contra el respaldar del sillón de su oficina. "Eso creí," dijo con cautela. "¿Completaron el invento de todas formas?"

El chico se enderezó y sacó pecho. "Sí señor," dijo con una sonrisa. "Guardé una copia de mis notas antes de que las cambiara. Lo probé cuando el resto de los Inefables ya se habían ido. Está listo para cuando desee utilizarlo."

Rufus se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "Buen trabajo, Señor Oran." El chico parecía cada vez más confiado. "Debemos actuar tan rápido como sea posible. Seguramente el Señor Black se dará cuenta si nos equivocamos. Su padre despertó de su coma hoy. Estará bastante distraído por el resto del día."

Scrimgeour se incorporó y se apoyó sobre su escritorio. "Seguramente los Mortífagos atacarán esta noche. Mis contactos me han informado que el Señor Oscuro ha estado impaciente y planea una matanza. Tenemos que asegurarnos que el Señor Black nos acompañe."

Oran asintió. "Estoy seguro que se nos unirá, señor. No tiene excusas para ausentarse."

Rufus solo sonrió.

Esperaba que no las tuviera.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Cuan increíblemente rápido se pasan las vacaciones : ) Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior. De cierta forma me alegra estar de vuelta. Es una lástima que Epic no haya tenido tiempo de escribir.


	53. Parte II Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

"Silencio," siseó Conner. Su voz sonaba temblorosa y apenas audible para sus propios oídos. "¿Quieren que nos descubran antes de que lleguen los demás?" Solo podía imaginar lo que pasaría si los atrapaban.

Espiaba entre la maleza las casas incendiadas y los alaridos suplicantes…la sangre. Todo estaba frente a él. Lo había visto antes cuando había acompañado a los Aurors en sus misiones, pero nunca había estado _aquí_. Solo. Vulnerable. Inactivo. Viendolo todo sin hacer nada por detenerlo.

Tragó con dificultad mientras observaba a un mago intentar en vano de proteger a su familia del ataque brutal. . Los Mortífagos reían, sus máscaras metálicas reflejando las llamas de las casas de sus víctimas. Conner estaba muy lejos para ver sus ojos, pero sabía que brillaban por la demencia y la sed de sangre. Eran _monstruos_. Todos eran monstruos mientras torturaban y mutilaban a sus víctimas.

No merecían la magia. Ninguno de ellos. Si había tenido dudas sobre su invento ya se habían disipado. Albus Dumbledore lo ayudó a superarlas al igual que Rufus Scrimgeour.

Conner tuvo que contener las lágrimas de furia y horror que lucharon por escapar de sus ojos al ver a un hombre siendo despellejado. La piel se desprendía fácilmente revelando los músculos y ligamentos. Se echó hacia adelante haciendo arcadas consciente de los ojos de los Inefables sobre él. Solo había diez con él. Dos llevarían un poste para crear un perímetro en torno a los Inefables mientras Conner activaba el escudo tan rápido como fuera posible.

La idea era rodear a los Mortífagos antes de que llegara el Ministerio pero permaneciendo ocultos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" murmuró uno de los Inefables.

Conner se ruborizó limpiándose la boca y asintió. "Estoy bien."

A regañadientes volvió a dirigir su mirada a la escena frente a él e inmediatamente enfocó su atención en el líder. El Señor Oscuro. La alta figura parecía concentrada en los Muggles a sus pies y en nada más. Conner sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Si no estuviese ya en el suelo seguro hubiera caído del susto.

Ignorando el terror se recordó que otros lucharían contra el Señor Oscuro.

Él lo haría también. Solo que… a la distancia.

"Vamos mientras están concentrados en sus víctimas. Rápido."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar estaba sentado junto a Regulus. Parte de su atención estaba en la historia del ataque de su padre en Francia. Sin embargo, estaba mas interesado en sus propios pensamientos. La atmósfera de esa noche estaba densa y pesada, una advertencia.

Una advertencia, ¿pero para quién?

Acariciaba su varita con los dedos preguntándose si sería posible clonar a Aiden y encogerlo. De esa manera podría llevar un vidente de bolsillo sin tener que prestarle atención al chico. Cada hora podría chaquear al clon para ver si Aiden había tenido alguna visión. Después podría silenciarlo y colocarlo de nuevo en su bolsillo hasta que volviera a necesitarlo.

Tentador pero también imposible.

"Lo siento," dijo Regulus. "¿Te estoy aburrideno?"

"Sí, así es," respondió Izar sardónicamente. Miró a Regulus finalmente despertando de sus cavilaciones. "¿Cuándo puedes salir de aquí?"

Regulus se frotó la barbilla mientras estudiaba a Izar pensativo. "Aparentemente estoy siendo evaluado. Los sanadores parecen sorprendidos de que haya despertado del coma de tan buen humor. Alguien finalmente mira lo positivo en vez de solo lo negativo. Creen que debería considerar la terapia."

Regulus miró con intriga como la enfermera resoplaba y salía de la habitación.

"Si dependiera de mí, y creo que es así, te contrataría un terapeuta privado que viniera a casa," le informó Izar acomodando su uniforme de Inefable. "Claro que primero habrá que efectuar una intensiva investigación de antecedentes. Quiero solo lo mejor hasta que vuelvas a caminar."

Se detuvo al lado de su padre y colocó una mano en su mejilla como saludo.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó Regulus tomando su mano y presionándola aún más contra su piel. El hombre actuaba como si Izar no hubiera estado sentado ahí por unas cuantas horas. "Disfruté conversando contigo. Gracias por hacer tiempo en tu ocupado día para visitar a tu padre averiado."

"¿Averiado?" Izar sonrió. "Desde donde yo lo veo estas _encantado_ por haber podido interactuar tanto con Severus. No sé si verlo como algo bueno o algo malo."

"Eso puede ser," concedió Regulus con una sonrisa presumida. Pero luego su rostro se ensombreció. "¿Vas a la casa de Lily esta noche? He oído que la estuviste visitando seguido estas últimas semanas." Su expresión era completamente ilegible. Hasta a Izar le costaba adivinar lo que su padre estaba pensando.

"No es lo que piensas," comenzó a defenderse. No quería que Regulus creyera que había perdonado a Lily por lo que le había hecho. "Ella y yo—"

"Hey," lo interrumpió Regulus con gentileza. "Creo que es algo bueno que la estés conociendo. A pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, ella es tu madre. Eso no es algo que yo te pueda quitar. Te dije que asimilé varias cosas durante mi recuperación. Ella fue una de ellas. Solo espero que, algún día, tú puedas hacer lo mismo."

"No puedo creer que estés…"

Izar se calló abruptamente presionando su mandíbula cuando sintió una quemazón insoportable en su Marca Tenebrosa. Instantes después el brazalete del Ministerio comenzó a calentarse. Con la mirada fija en un punto en la pared Izar se permitió un minuto de pánico en su mente y cuerpo.

Estaba de pie en un cruce de caminos. Aun tenía prohibido unirse a los Mortífagos, el Señor Oscuro no lo llamaría a menos que fuera algo de extrema importancia. E Izar sabía para qué lo necesitaba Voldemort, solo que no podía asimilarlo.

El invento no podía estar listo tan pronto. Creía que tenía al menos un día garantizado. Esta noche iba a sugerir a Lily que tomasen caminos diferentes si no quería que la descubrieran. Esto porque sabía que iba a tener que hacer algo extremo. Ella no tendría que verse en el medio cuando él destruyera el invento. Bailar en torno a él tratando de cambiar la fecha de finalización había sido una idea noble pero al final solo dejaba a Izar ajeno al proyecto.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde para intentar nada.

¿O no lo era?

"¿Izar?" lo llamó Regulus preocupado. "¿Qué sucede?"

Izar apartó su mano del rostro de Regulus y volteó. "Tengo que irme. Seguramente voy a regresar esta noche si las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan…"

Izar llegaría al Ministerio como Inefable. Seguramente tendría más posibilidades de destruir el invento antes que como Mortífago. Sin embargo, si las cosas empeoraban Izar no iba a dudar en revelar sus verdaderas lealtades. Haría lo que hiciera falta para evitar que los siervos del Señor Oscuros no terminaran con sus núcleos mágicos destruidos.

Mientras se deslizaba por los corredores, Izar se preguntaba _cómo_ iba a destruirlo.

Aunque era considerado un prodigio no podía contra veinte Inefables. Con todas sus mentes juntas eran tan brillantes como él. Había sido todo un desafío mantenerlos fuera del camino correcto con Lily. Los que estaban trabajando en el invento de Oran habían sido seleccionados especialmente por su inteligencia y su lealtad al Ministerio. Sí y cuando Izar lo destruyera iba a tener que buscar y matar a cada uno de esos Inefables antes de que pudieran volver a construirlo.

Pero era algo para considerar después. Tenía que buscar una solución a su problema actual.

La invención tenía múltiples capas de hechizos una vez que el campo de fuerza era activado. Éstos se asegurarían de proteger los postes mientras las víctimas estaban dentro. Si Izar llegaba a tiempo podría hacer algo antes de que activaran el invento. Solo entonces iba a tener una oportunidad de destruirlo. Pero a juzgar por el ardor en su Marca, ya estaba llegando demasiado tarde. Solo esperaba que aun no hubiesen liberado la radiación.

Ahora lo único que podía intentar era manipular el panel de control.

Claro que tendría que descartar su plan original y aparecer junto a Voldemort como un Mortífago. El único problema con eso sería la falta de apoyo. A plena vista, con su túnica de Mortífago, sería visto como un enemigo. Mientras que así, como Inefable, no sería atacado inmediatamente.

A pesar de sus sospechas para con los planes de Scrimgeour tenía que apartar sus inseguridades y arrojarse esta noche a como pasara.

¿Y quién sabía?

Esto podría resultar increíblemente… _divertido_.

**(Death of Today)**

"Señor Black… veo que finalmente apareces por aquí," gruñó Owen Welder desde el otro lado del salón.

Izar se acercó al grupo de Inefables con gracia gatuna. Notó que había pocos Aurors en comparación con la cantidad de miembros del Departamento de Misterios. Lily resaltaba entre ellos con los brazos cruzados y su atención en un punto al otro lado de la gran habitación. Izar volteó para ver a James Potter estudiando los procedimientos con sospecha antes de asentir en dirección a Lily y desaparecer por un corredor.

"El Ministro Scrimgeour nos pidió específicamente que te esperásemos," continuó Owen acariciando su barba anaranjada. "¿Tienes idea de por qué?"

"Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo," murmuró Izar al detenerse frente al grupo de Inefables. "¿Y los Aurors? ¿No vienen con nosotros?"

"Scrimgeour esta seguro de que no va a necesitar Aurors para esto," contestó con tono cansado mientras se acariciaba la barba más vigorosamente enroscando los mechones de pelo.

"Ah," Izar chasqueó la lengua. "Por supuesto." Claro que tenía sentido que Scrimgeour no quisiera Aurors allí. Rufus quería que el invento continuara siendo secreto. El Ministro creía que así sería más sencillo activarlo y luego destruirlo antes de que algún Inefable pudiera protestar. Pero ¿el hombre en realidad pensaba que eso iba a funcionar?

Solo veinte Inefables sabían del invento. Eso dejaba casi treinta que seguramente estaban curiosos y que serían treinta hombres y mujeres que en potencia iba a tratar de copiar lo que viesen.

Izar miró a Rookwood algo sorprendido de verlo tan indiferente. Estas últimas semanas Izar solo había recibido el desprecio de los Mortífagos en público. En su presencia resoplaban y murmuraban insultos y los más atrevidos hasta escupían a sus pies. Todos conocían de su ausencia en los rangos y había oído rumores del tiempo que pasaba en la casa de los Potter.

Izar inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Rookwood, al menos tenía dos aliados.

¿El primero de ellos?

Volteó hacia Lily. Su rostro tenía una coloración verdosa e Izar sabía que ella estaba consciente de la situación. Esa era la razón por la que había advertido a James Potter. Izar no sabía que pensar de eso. ¿Quería que los Aurors llegaran y vieran el invento? Había una posibilidad aunque remota de que estos no estuviesen de acuerdo con Rufus y los ayudaran.

"Bueno," murmuró Owen sacando a Izar de sus cavilaciones. "Terminemos con esto."

Sin aviso previo su brazalete comenzó a tironear de él y los Inefables desaparecieron del salón antes que tuviera una opinión solida. Y qué hablar de un plan.

Lo primero que vio cuando sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo fue el rostro de Rufus iluminado por las llamas anaranjadas provenientes de las casas a su alrededor. El Ministro estaba de pie cerca del lar en destrucción con las manos detrás de a espalda mientras sonreía a Izar. Una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago al ver la expresión de Rufus. El hombre quería _jugar_ e Izar estaba dispuesto a aceptar la invitación.

Pero su excitación no duró mucho. Los murmullos de sorpresa y confusión de los Inefables llamaron su atención y volteó para ver a una buena parte del ejército de Mortífagos dentro del campo de fuerza vibrante del invento de Conner Oran El perímetro había sido hecho descuidadamente atrapando también a algunos Muggles y magos. Pero lo que Izar encontró mas inquietante fue el hecho de que Voldemort hubiera sido atrapado con la guardia tan baja y por sorpresa.

Los Mortífagos lanzaban hechizos al perímetro pero Izar sabía que _nada_ podía romper el escudo. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie entre sus filas, extrañamente inmóvil.

Izar dio un paso al frente tratando de conseguir una reacción del Señor Oscuro. La figura encapuchada permaneció quieta, su túnica se movía mas solo por la fuerza de los maleficios a su alrededor. Su varita apuntaba al suelo, cerca de un Muggle muerto a sus pies Izar entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Los otros Mortífagos parecían aterrorizados. Parecían animales salvajes en una jaula por primera vez, tratando de escapar sin éxito. Pero Voldemort parecía indiferente.

"¿Qué _mierda_ es esto?" Aulló Owen Welder. A su alrededor, los Inefables miraban el escudo con ojos grandes e inquisidores.

"Esto," comenzó Rufus acercándose. "Es el invento que finalmente traerá paz a nuestro país. Y es todo gracias Izar Black."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Izar. Este permaneció con la vista al frente, observando cómo los Mortífagos siseaban furiosos al notarlo allí.

¿A qué estaba jugando Rufus exactamente? ¿Quería domarlo? ¿Hacerlo mirar cómo los núcleos de sus compañeros eran destruidos? ¿Creía que podía forzarlo a cambiar de bando al decir a los Mortífagos que él era el culpable de su encierro? Si Izar atacaba y los defendía tendría la varita de Rufus en su cuello en cusión de segundos.

El Ministro lo tenía acorralado.

E Izar finalmente comprendió qué quería decir Voldemort al advertirle que sus zarpas podían enredarse en la bola de estambre. El hombre que creía conocer bien había cambiado completamente su estrategia y había hecho algo que hasta a él le sorprendía. Era…gracioso pero a la vez nauseabundo.

Había sido manipulado por… por _Rufus Scrimgeour_. El mismo que era conocido por ser temperamental y actuar siguiendo sus impulsos.

Izar rió. Pero él aun no había terminado con su lado del tablero. Y mientras Voldemort quería que Rufus viviera lo suficiente para hacer sus maniobras políticas, Izar haría todo en su poder para destruirlo. Para destrozar sus barreras y eliminarlo.

"Eso no es verdad…" gritó una rasposa voz de mujer desde adentro del perímetro. Izar supo enseguida, por su postura salvaje y agazapada, que se trataba de Bellatrix. "Mientes tras esos dientes filosos tuyos, Rufus."

"¿Izar Black?" dijo alguien débilmente, casi con asco. "¿Estás diciendo… que Izar Black es el responsable de esto? ¿Hablas… hablas en serio?"

Izar dejó de mirar a Bellatrix y volteó hacia Conner Oran que estaba de pie frente al perímetro. Aferraba con sus manos temblorosas el panel de control. El chico no parecía muy controlado a juzgar por cómo temblaba y lo pálido de su rostro. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su rostro parecía casi demente mientras miraba a Rufus Scrimgeour sintiéndose traicionado.

"Este fue _mi_ invento. Mío."

Alzando las cejas, Izar le ofreció a Rufus una pequeña sonrisa. Aparentemente cuando planeó esta confrontación Scrimgeour se había olvidado de lo mas importante. No había entrenado a sus marionetas. Conner Oran no conocía los planes del Ministro y ahora por eso Rufus parecía un _idiota._

Los Inefables observaban todo en silencio. Izar mantenía su atención dividida entre un Voldemort inmóvil, un Oran inestable y un Rufus que presionaba. Alguien tenía que _ceder_. Voldemort no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo. ¿Acaso el hombre se había vuelto tan frío durante el último mes que Izar no… sentía nada cerca de él? El Señor Oscuro estaba completamente cerrado. ¿Creía en serio que Izar tenía algo que ver con el invento?

"No seas tímido," dijo Rufus mientras se acercaba mas a Izar. El joven mago se puso tenso y dejo que su mano rozara la varita en su bolsillo. "Tú sabes que tuviste todo que ver con este invento, Izar. No te ocultes detrás de la intrépida declaración de Conner." La cabeza leonina se inclinó hacia un lado. "Es algo de lo que debes estar _orgulloso_, no avergonzado. ¿Por qué no la activamos y probamos dónde están tus verdaderas lealtades?"

Izar curvó su labio superior por toda respuesta. Antes de tener oportunidad de responder sonó un fuerte _crack _en el pequeño pueblo en el que estaban. A juzgar por la reacción de los Mortífagos quienes renovaron sus esfuerzos, Izar solo podía suponer que quien hubiera aparecido a sus espaldas no era para ayudarlo. Y entonces, como si lo notara por primera vez, Izar miró con atención dentro del perímetro y se dio cuenta que al ataque de esa noche no había sido llamada toda la armada.

Extraño…

"¿Qué crees que haces, Rufus?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, la cabeza de los Aurors, anunció su presencia junto con el resto que se aparecía detrás de él. Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron con sospecha antes de volver a abrirse al ver la máquina activada detrás del Ministro.

"Yo puedo ilustrarte en lo que está haciendo, Auror Shacklebolt," anunció Izar. Volteó hacia él. "Está hambriento de poder desde el día que fue elegido. Desde ese instante ha corrompido el Departamento de Misterios como quiso. Arruinó nuestros trabajos, arruinó nuestras vidas…" Aquí Izar miró a los Inefables, hablaba con fuerza para asegurar su completa atención. "Amenazó nuestras morales y lo que es más importante, nos quitó lo que más deseamos. Nuestro anonimato y nuestra libertad."

Un júbilo enfermizo lo invadió al notar cómo algunos Inefables asentían de acuerdo. Izar se enfocó en Owen Welder, conocía lo que el hombre pensaba del control que Scrimgeour tenía ahora sobre el Departamento. "Y ahora," continuó Izar. "Ha obligado a varios de nosotros a crear un invento que destruirá el mundo mágico." El contrato de silencio que había firmado le impedía ser específico, pero eso no le impediría decir lo que sí podía. "Con este invento, el Ministro Scrimgeour tiene demasiado control—demasiado poder. Esta en contra de cualquier moral que yo posea."

Los Inefables a su espalda susurraban y los ojos de Owen Welder se ensombrecieron. Volteando nuevamente hacia Kingsley, Izar sonrió. Una parte de él se preguntaba por el silencio de Rufus. El hombre no hacía nada por detenerlo.

"No solo mata a los magos en el perímetro. Los destruye."

"También va en contra de mis morales," dijo Lily Potter en voz alta parándose junto a Izar con determinación "En esto estoy completamente de acurdo con Izar."

Shacklebolt alzó las cejas sorprendido al oír las palabras de Lily. Kingsley tenía el sentido común para reconocer lo serio de la situación. Izar sabía que los dos eran parte de la Orden de Dumbledore y trabajaban juntos.

"Suficiente," rugió Rufus cuando los Inefables comenzaban a murmurar mas alto. Los Aurors permanecían en silencio, sus expresiones curiosas. "¿Confiarían en sus palabras si supieran que él es un leal Mortífago?"

Súbitamente, la manga izquierda de Izar se desprendió a la altura del hombro revelando la Marca Tenebrosa. Izar se la quedó mirando mientras Bellatrix soltaba una carcajada jubilosa. Extrañamente no se sentía tan mortificado al ser revelado de esta manera a pesar de que fuera un modo cobarde de hacerlo. Era consciente de las múltiples varitas apuntándolo. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily, su expresión hacía suponer como si hubiera tenido que ver la Marca Tenebrosa para asimilar por completo sus verdaderas lealtades.

Izar rió levantando las manos mientras su varita salía volando de su bolsillo y en las manos de Rufus Scrimgeour. Un brillo cruel atravesó esos ojos amarillos mientras el Ministro mantenía su varita apuntada entre sus ojos.

"Nunca me gustó mucho esta túnica…" dijo Izar con júbilo.

"¿Crees que esto es una broma, Black?" dijo Rufus. "Finalmente tengo la evidencia que necesito para mandarte a Askaban. Finalmente puedes bajar esa orgullosa frente tuya."

"Al contrario," susurró Izar. "Puedo tenerla bien en alto sabiendo que finalmente te tengo."

Podía sentir a los Aurors acercándose lentamente; sus varitas en alto y preparadas solo por si Izar tenía algún truco bajo la manga. El realidad, Izar no sabía ya que hacer a este punto. Sin duda algo dramático. No iba a caer sin una pelea. Pero primero, burlarse un poco le mejoraría bastante el humor.

"¿Cómo se siente, Ministro?" Murmuró en voz baja alzando una ceja mientras Rufus presionaba su varita entre sus ojos. "¿Cómo se siente convertirse en lo que juraste odiar?" Izar entrecerró los ojos. "¿Se te ocurrió que te has convertido en el hombre que usa su poder contra los demás de un modo tan discriminante? Tú eras todo sobre la justicia y la _luz. _ Eres tan oscuro como cualquier mago que conozca. Me decepcionas."

Rufus alzó el labio superior gruñendo. "Lo que pienses de mi me preocupa muy poco."

"Lo dudo," lo provocó Izar obteniendo coraje de los susurros de Bellatrix, alentadores y llenos de promesas. "Puedo ver como esto te influye bastante. Sabes que eres un hombre distinto. Retorcido. Marcado."

"Suficiente," siseó Rufus.

"Lily, por qué no te apartas para que pueda poner a Black bajo custodia, "ordenó Shacklebolt con suavidad.

"No irá a ningún lado excepto al Ministerio para interrogarla," interrumpió Rufus mirando fijamente a Izar. "Tengo mis razones para creer que ayudó a Black con sus fraudes."

"¿Y de qué fraude se trata?" Izar rió con fuerza.

Rufus se acercó aun más inclinando su codo para poder presionar su varita con mas fuerza contra la frente de Izar. "No trates de protegerla. Sé muy bien que no estuvo bajo la influencia de ningún Imperdonable. Ella es tan culpable como tú, solo le falta un tatuaje en su brazo."

"Ah Ministro," Izar chasqueó la lengua. "La Maldición Imperius no es la única manera de lograr que alguien haga algo. El chantaje es algo bastante… apropiado y logra que las cosas se hagan con mayor eficiencia que con la Imperius. Solo hizo falta que amenazara la vida de su marido."

Lily parecía a punto de protestar pero Izar le sujetó el brazo y presionó con fuerza. Rufus no lo notó porque su atención estaba centrada en Izar.

"Encienda el invento, Señor Oran," ordenó Rufus esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"En realidad no creo que sea necesario, Rufus," razonó Shacklebolt. "Los Mortífagos están atrapados. Podemos hacernos cargo desde aquí. Pondremos a Black bajo custodia y los Mortífagos serán encerrados. Hasta tenemos al Señor Oscuro…"

Izar sonrió. "Ah, pero eso no es suficiente para ti ¿verdad Rufus?"

"Izar…" siseó Lily.

"¡Actívelo ahora!" rugió Rufus.

"Odias no estar en control," comentó Izar burlonamente a pesar de lo inseguro que estaba por la situación.

Una sombra peligrosa oscureció los ojos de Rufus mientras éste echaba el brazo hacia atrás seguramente para lanzarle algún maleficio a Izar. Pero los gritos de los Mortífagos los distrajeron a ambos. Izar miró con rapidez temeroso de que el invento hubiera sido activado, pero frunció el seño al notar cómo el Señor Oscuro titilaba antes de disolverse frente a sus ojos.

Izar finalmente se dio cuenta de que había sido un encantamiento duplicador. Nunca había sido el verdadero Señor Oscuro. A juzgar por la reacción de los Mortífagos no sabían del plan de su amo para engañar a los espectadores. Tenía sentido, El Señor Oscuro no confiaría en nadie lo suficiente para decirle que usaría un señuelo.

"Si ese no es el Señor Oscuro…" comenzó un Auror con voz temblorosa. "Entonces ¿dónde está?"

Una risa escalofriante resonó en todo el pueblo antes que todo… se convirtiera en un caos.

Izar tomó impulso y le ensartó a Rufus el puño en el rostro. El Ministro de echó hacia atrás e Izar se agazapó y corrió entre el grupo de Inefables confundidos en dirección a Conner Oran. El joven lo vio aproximarse y rápidamente activó el invento.

"¡No!" gritó Izar lanzándose sobre Oran y enviándolos a los dos al suelo. A su alrededor, los Mortífagos faltantes emergieron entre las casas y comenzaron a luchar con los Aurors. Le daba algo mas de confianza, especialmente porque Scrimgeour aun tenía su varita.

Tomando a Conner por el cuello de su túnica, Izar acercó su rostro al de él. "Tienes que detener la radiación. ¿Cuál es el código?" Tenía dudas sobre si destruir el panel de control, solo porque si ya estaba activado seguiría así hasta que hubiera terminado el ciclo. Necesitaba el código para detener la radiación.

Miró rápidamente a la izquierda por sobre su hombro a los Mortífagos que permanecían en pie en el perímetro. Era cuestión de minutos antes que la radiación destruyera sus núcleos mágicos. No tenía mucho tiempo para detenerlo.

"Yo… ellos no merecen la magia…" balbuceó Oran. "No la merecen. Dumbledore y Scrimgeour me dijeron que…"

"¿Dumbledore?" demandó Izar aferrando al chico con fuerza. "¿El _sabía_?" Claro que si, Scrimgeour no podía estar actuando solo. Voldemort le dio la idea pero Dumbledore también había estado susurrando en su oído. "¿No te das cuenta que fuiste un mero peón para ellos?"

"Esta idea me ha dado vueltas por varios años," escupió Oran. "Solo obtuve el coraje para construirla porque tenía apoyo. Sé que esto está bien. No trates de ser condescendiente." Conner miró la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo. "Deberías estar allí con ellos."

Antes de que Izar pudiera tomar medidas para extraerle el código, un hechizo llegó hasta ellos. Izar rodó pero no fue necesario puesto que Augustus Rookwood se colocó frente a él bloqueando la maldición con un fuerte escudo.

"Te tengo cubierto, pequeño Black."

Izar golpeó la acera con el puño y estiró el brazo para volver a sujetar a Oran quien intentaba escapar. El chico se patinó y cayó torpemente golpeando su cabeza contra el concreto. Conner quedó allí tendido. Izar se lo quedó mirando incapaz de creer que el chico estuviese _inconsciente_.

"_Mierda," _siseó golpeándolo en el rostro un par de veces mientras con la otra mano buscaba el panel de control. Sus manos no temblaban a pesar de sus nervios.

El panel estaba bloqueado tal como esperaba. Rápidamente probó un par de códigos que recordaba de cuando trabajaba en el invento. Ninguno funcionaba y comenzó a frustrarse. Como último recurso Izar arrojó el panel contra el suelo destruyéndolo. Los pedazos volaron en todas direcciones y con pocas esperanzas Izar volvió a mirar el invento solo para encontrarlo aun funcionando.

"Hay algunos Mortífagos de elite ahí adentro. Encuentra una manera de destruirlo. Ahora," dijo una voz a su lado, una voz cargada de arrogancia.

Izar volteó con rapidez y entrecerró los ojos al ver a un Mortífago de segundo rango. Tenía que ser aproximadamente de su edad a juzgar por su voz y su estatura. "¿Por qué no haces algo útli y me consigues una varita?"

Los ojos marrones lo atravesaban con la misma intensidad que los de Riddle. El Mortífago le arrojó una varita al pecho. "Esta es la última vez que te devuelvo tu varita, chico. Cuídala mejor."

Chico. _Chico. _Obviamente era el Señor Oscuro disfrazado. Nadie más podía poseer tal arrogancia y confianza y a la vez emanar un aura que la mayoría de los magos podías percibir a kilómetros de distancia.

Izar miró al Señor Oscuro furioso. Le hubiera servido su presencia mientras buscaba el código. Voldemort podría haber usado Legemerancia para extraerlo de la mente de Oran. Pero ahora ya no había panel de control. Izar era un _tonto_.

Respiró profundamente mirando el campo de fuerza. "No hay nada que pueda detenerlo hasta que se complete el ciclo," susurró Izar más para si mismo. "Los Inefables se aseguraron de eso."

A su alrededor los gritos de la batalla se intensificaron. Algunos de los Mortífagos que habían llegado después con Voldemort estaban tratando de formar un perímetro en tono a sus camaradas encerrados—pero en vano. Detrás de Izar Rookwood lanzó un grito de dolor cuando un hechizo lo alcanzó en el pecho y cayó. Riddle lo abandonó y tomó la posición de Rookwood para proteger su lado expuesto.

Todo daba vueltas tan rápido. Izar presionó sus labios mientras se enfocaba en el invento activado. Adentro del mismo los Mortífagos comenzaban a caer de rodillas con expresiones de shock y temor. Izar sabía lo que estaban sintiendo. Sentían cómo la magia abandonaba sus cuerpos dejándolos vulnerables. Igual que Regulus y Sirius cuando Cygnus había suprimido sus núcleos mágicos…

Izar alzó su rostro al cielo mientras se enfocaba en su núcleo mágico buscando su perdido don. Nunca antes había atravesado sus propias defensas tan brutalmente. Algunos magos entraban en trance para protegerse y a sus mentes para evitar sentir dolor o experimentar un trauma. Izar estaba haciendo algo parecido y sólo lo estaba logrando por pura desesperación.

Confiando en la protección del hombre a sus espaldas, Izar se abstrajo del mundo a su alrededor y se enfoco solamente en su núcleo mágico. Se mareó por la velocidad con la que su mente rodeaba su núcleo y quedó maravillado al poder finalmente ver su centro dividido; una parte era él como mago y la otra era su criatura. Izar no hizo caso a su núcleo mágico ya que sabía que su sensibilidad a la magia ya no residía allí.

Con renovada determinación, Izar dio con una porción ennegrecida de su núcleo; sabía que tenía que desbloquear su don. La barrera que evitaba que fluyera libre era muy débil, apenas capaz de contenerlo. Parecía como si acabara de re erguirse lo que explicaría cómo Izar había sido capaz de usar su don en ciertas ocasiones.

A pesar de sus deseos de seguir explorando, Izar presionó la barrera y subió junto co su don de regreso a la superficie.

El sacar su sensibilidad a la magia de su prisión se sentía como si tironeara de un gancho enterrado en sus intestinos. Izar parpadeó porque sus ojos le ardían y soltó un jadeo de dolor al regresar a la realidad.

A su alrededor y a pesar de estar mareado, podía ver la magia en el aire. Había pasado mucho desde que había podido ver las auras y _sentir_ la magia de esta forma. Era una bendición y logró que pasara el dolor en su estómago y su cabeza. Izar tuvo que ignorar la belleza y volver a concentrarse en el invento; inmediatamente encontró el punto donde se conectaban todos los hechizos que lo protegían. Era similar a un nudo brillante que mantenía toda la magia contenida en torno al perímetro.

Izar alzó su varita y la otra mano y dio un tirón experimental al nudo. El invento soltó un chirrido y los postes temblaron. No se atrevió a mirar demasiado a los magos dentro del perímetro puesto que sus gritos le bastaban para saber cuánto daño ya habían sufrido.

Izar soltó el aire contenido con furia y abruptamente tironeó del nudo mágico hasta deshacerlo. La magia pareció ronronear por el contacto y lo bañó con ondas cálidas mientras se desprendía. Izar cerró los ojos contra la explosión de magia antes que el invento colapsara. Los postes cayeron y los generadores de vidrio quedaron destrozados. Algunos fragmentos lo alcanzaron pero a pesar de eso permaneció de pie ignorando el cansancio.

Un extraño silencio siguió a la destrucción y el cuerpo de Izar se estremeció por la fatiga. Su atención estaba centrada en los Mortífagos que comenzaban a ponerse de pie lentamente. Con su sensibilidad a la magia podía ver sus núcleos mágicos dañados, dañados sí, pero aun poseían magia y eventualmente sanarían. Tenían solo poder suficiente para aparecerse una vez antes de quedar exhaustos. Izar había destruido el invento justo a tiempo.

"_¡Retirada!" _gritó Voldemort a su espalda.

La Marca de Izar volvía a quemarle pero no le prestó atención. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en dirección al invento, no era capaz de creer que casi había cumplido su cometido.

"Vamos, chico," una mano lo rodeó por la cintura. "_Tú _más que nadie debes venir."

Izar apenas se resistió, sentía algo de familiaridad con el hombre a pesar de su cuerpo extraño. Una parte de él solo quería colapsar y dejar que Voldemort lo cuidara. Había sido un largo mes. Pero tenía una noche aun más larga frente a él. "Aún no," susurró mientras se oían los ruidos de las apariciones a la distancia. "Tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de…"

¿Antes? ¿Antes de qué? ¿Antes de ocultarse? Era algo surrealista para él, especialmente con el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

"No lo creo," discutió Voldemort apoyando su frente con la máscara contra la de Izar.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que el Señor Oscuro así disfrazado era más bajo. Izar se preguntó qué rostro estaría usando el hombre antes de apartarse bruscamente. "Encárgate de Rookwood," ordenó con suavidad apartándose de la mano extendida de Voldemort. Miró la figura inmóvil de Rookwood antes de desaparecer.

Tenía cosas que hacer antes de arrastrarse a un agujero. Después de todo aun quedaban algunos días para Navidad e Izar no iría a la mansión Malfoy antes que eso.

**(Death of Today)**

Había sido casi un éxito.

Izar estaba sentado sobre la mesa de madera del Departamento de Misterios mirando unos rollos de pergamino y las pruebas de los generadores de radiación. Todos los rollos tenían complejos cálculos. Fueran de ensayo y error o correctos todos debían ser destruidos Desafortunadamente Izar era lo bastante inteligente para saber que destruir la evidencia no aseguraba que el invento no volviera a construirse.

¿Quién sabía lo que Oran había hecho con lo que sabía? Y el chico seguía con vida—al igual que el resto de los Inefables que habían trabajado en el invento. Era otro trabajo que Izar tenía que completar antes de Navidad. Mancharía sus manos con sangre, pero no se veía capaz de sentir piedad por sus víctimas. De hecho, estaba emocionado por la cacería.

Pero justo ahora, allí sentado en el Ministerio, Izar trataba de calmarse. No pasaría mucho antes que Rufus mandara hombres por toda Gran Bretaña a buscarlo.

Se quedó mirando el Departamento, preguntándose si esta sería la última vez que lo viera. Ahora que era un criminal buscado ¿Tendría que estar confinado en la base del Señor Oscuro y salir solo durante los ataques?

No.

No se permitiría esconderse. De hecho, tentar a Rufus apareciendo en público constantemente parecía una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. ¿Y quién sabía? Tal vez el Secretario Riddle ideara una manera de limpiar su nombre.

Lo dudaba, pero no iba a permitir que una orden de arresto se interpusiera en su vida. Tenía negocios sin atender. Y no incluían ocultarse bajo la protección de Voldemort.

Izar oyó pasos acercándose por detrás. Volteó con rapidez y alzó su varita solo para ver a Owen Welder alzar sus manos en señal de rendición. "Por favor asegúrame," susurró Izar con frialdad. "Que no viniste aquí para tontamente detenerme."

"No," dijo Owen negando con la cabeza. "Solo quería confirmar mis sospechas."

"¿Sospechas?" repitió Izar. "¿Sospechas sobre qué?"

Owen parecía mucho más letárgico de lo que Izar lo había visto nunca. "Sobre si el invento que crearon Rufus y los Inefables puede en verdad destruir la magia de alguien." El jefe de los Inefables inclinó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron con asco y furia. "No tienes que responder eso. Ya lo sé."

Izar estudió al hombre antes de bajar de la mesa. "¿Por qué permitiste esto? No sólo el invento sino la invasión al Departamento." Sus botas resonaron sobre el piso de piedra mientras se acercaba a Owen.

El hombre no parecía asustado con su proximidad, solo curioso. "¿Y qué se suponía que hiciese? Él es el Ministro."

"Puedes ponerte derecho. Eso es lo que puedes hacer. Es tú Departamento. Son tus Inefables." Izar se detuvo frente al hombre corpulento. Se aseguró que Owen lo estuviera mirando a los ojos y lo miró con intensidad. "Contáctame cuando quieras tu Departamento de vuelta, Owen. Bajo el mando de Rufus nada volverá a ser como antes. Eso puedo asegurártelo."

Allí plantó la semilla de la duda justo como había hecho con Sirius. El heredero Black volteó hacia la habitación donde su madre y él habían tratado de confundir a los Inefables. ¿Volvería a ver a Lily? ¿Cara a cara?

"Hasta ntonces," dijo Izar rompiendo bruscamente el silencio aun mirando la habitación. "Te sugiera que abandones el lugar. No querríamos que el jefe de los Inefables muera incinerado ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo puedo contactarte?" dijo Owen justo cuando Izar estaba por alzar su varita para prender fuego a la habitación.

Izar sonrió, sabía que eventualmente pondría a los Inefables al lado de Riddle o Lord Voldemort. Tenía que admitir que se estaba volviendo bueno en esto de atraer a los demás. Tal vez debería dedicarse a eso de ahora en más.

"Eres un hombre inteligente, Owen. Estoy seguro que encontrarás una manera…"

Izar agitó su varita en el aire y un chorro de fuego salió disparado de la punta. Comenzó pequeño, quemando los rollos sobre la mesa. Eventualmente se expandiría a los objetos más inflamables de la habitación. E Izar iba a quedarse hasta estar seguro de destruirlo todo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para abandonar el Ministerio sin ser detectado?" preguntó Owen con tono de preocupación.

El joven mago rió y miró a su jefe por sobre el hombre. "_Eso _es un insulto, Señor Welder."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar caminó rápidamente por los pasillos de San Mungo en dirección a la habitación de su padre. Había tirado su uniforme de Inefable y ahora lleva una simple camisa y había atado un pedazo de tela sobre su Marca Tenebrosa que seguía al rojo vivo. Tenía poco tiempo para desaparecer antes que todos supieran que era un criminal buscado.

"Nos vamos," anunció con brusquedad al entrar en la habitación de Regulus. Su padre estudió su apariencia con confusión.

Los ojos grises del hombre miraron primero su ropa destruida y luego su rostro. "¿Nos vamos?" repitió. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Izar apoyó las palmas en el colchón de Regulus y se acercó más a su padre. "Me han descubierto como Mortífago," murmuró. "No pasará mucho antes que todos lo sepan. Quiero que tu y Aiden se oculten conmigo. Seguramente vendrán a interrogarlos, yo no—"

Hizo una pausa al ver cómo se derrumbaba el rostro de Regulus. "Izar," susurró su padre con voz ronca. "No voy a ir contigo."

Izar se apartó como si se hubiera quemado. "¿Disculpa?"

Regulus se apoyó contra las almohadas, su expresión seria por las sombras del pasado. "Pareces… casi complacido con tener que huir, Izar. Tienes el mismo brillo demente en tus ojos que el que tenía Bellatrix cuando supo que era una criminal buscada. Los dos ansían algo _enfermizo. _Esta es una guerra corta, Izar. Terminará antes que te des cuenta. Antes que notes lo que sacrificaste por ella."

Izar permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Regulus le ofreció una amarga sonrisa. "Una vez tuviste una larga vida frente a ti, Izar. Pero ¿qué tienes ahora? Estoy seguro que es mucha la evidencia en tu contra. No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es la vida cuando siempre tienes que correr y esconderte." Su padre suspiró y frunció el seño. "Me miras como si te estuviera matando, hijo mío. Te amo. Siempre voy a hacerlo."

"Hablas como si ya no apoyaras nuestra causa," lo acusó Izar.

"Es cierto," admitió Regulus con suavidad. "Y nunca he sido más feliz. Ya no tengo un Amo ante el cual deba responder. A pesar de haber sido Marcado hace poco, he vivido toda mi vida temiendo lo que _él_ haría si pusiera sus manos sobre mi otra vez. Ahora que a sus ojos ya no sirvo, soy libre para hacer lo que quiera sin restricciones. Puedo vivir otra vez. Libre." Regulus tamborileó con los dedos en las sábanas mirando a Izar. "No tienes idea de lo que sacrificaste por un hombre que nunca va a apreciarlo."

Izar dio un paso atrás, el rechazo oprimiéndole el pecho. "¿Estás traicionándome?" Su voz sonaba quebrada, lastimera a sus oídos.

Los ojos grises de Regulus se abrieron bien grandes. "No. _No_. A ti no. No estoy con Dumbledore ni con el Ministerio, Izar. Aun estoy con el lado oscuro solo que… solo que ya no sirvo a _él_."

Una pequeña parte de Izar sabía que era egoísta de su parte enojarse con Regulus. Su padre merecía toda la felicidad que pudiera conseguir después de su horrible pasado. Pero de momento, se sentía traicionado—casi engañado. No enojado. ¿Cómo pudo Regulus hacerle creer que apoyaba al Señor Oscuro para después cambiar sus lealtades? Izar necesitaba a su padre ahora más que nunca. Solo que ahora parecía que Regulus estaba fuera de su alcance.

Incapaz de formar alguna acusación coherente sin herir a su padre, Izar volteó y abandonó la habitación del hospital.

"_¡Izar!"_

El llamado desesperado de Regulus sonaba idéntico al de Sirius. Aunque mientras el grito de Sirius le resultaba divertido, la súplica de su padre le hacía sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho.

Cuando volteó la esquina se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir el aura sombría y miserable de Regulus en su habitación. Aunque Izar nunca había sido capaz de ver su propia aura, estaba seguro que se parecía a la de su padre en ese momento.

Había logrado el apoyo de la mayor parte de los Inefables esa noche, pero también había perdido el de su padre.

Izar daría lo que fuera por revertirlo.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **WOW! Que capítulo! Como disfruto traduciendo esto. Jeje. Un gracias especial esta semana a los que dejaron un review. Son muy apreciados


	54. Parte II Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

"¡Señor Riddle! ¡Señor Riddle!"

Lucius se deslizó hasta perderse entre la multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos, tratando en vano de ocultar una sonrisa presumida. Sus ojos sondearon desde los flashes de las cámaras hasta los rostros desesperados de los reporteros mientras se empujaban para obtener las respuestas que sus lectores querían saber. Pero lo mejor para mirar, la mejor persona era el malhumorado Secretario Riddle. O… _ex_ Secretario Riddle.

Temprano por la mañana Rufus Scrimgeour finalmente había usado su poder como Ministro para quitarle a Tom Riddle su posición como Secretario del Ministerio. Aunque el hombre podía hacerlo, el asunto sería llevado a la corte. Rufus no tenía evidencia sólida de que Riddle estuviera involucrado en la guerra. Le quitó su trabajo basado solo en sus sospechas. Pero sin importar lo fácil que sería amenazar las órdenes de Scrimgeour y ganar el caso, Riddle solo tenía la intención de sentarse y dirigir al público con mano vaga y algunas palabras bien colocadas.

Riddle había estado esperando justo este movimiento de Scrimgeour. La parte política de la guerra comenzaba. Riddle empezaría a sembrar la duda en la manera en que el pueblo veía al Ministro. Y pronto lo buscarían a él y a los cambios que introduciría en el mundo mágico.

Lucius tenía la suerte de ser uno de los pocos Mortífagos que conocían los verdaderos motivos de Lord Voldemort, o mejor dicho Riddle. Los únicos otros que lo conocían eran Bellatrix Lestrange, Izar y Regulus Black. Los que habían estado en Grimmauld Place el día en que Voldemort había revelado sus planes. Aunque a Bellatrix no podían importarle menos las maniobras políticas y había rumores de que Regulus Black ya no volvería con los Mortífagos.

El único entonces que disfrutaría este espectáculo estaba, seguramente, fuera del país. Una lástima. Pero Entendible. Por ahora.

Lucius se encontró sonriendo a pesar de sus intentos por permaneces impasible en público. Izar Black era un espécimen fascinante.

El chico había estado ausente por semanas. Mientras la mayoría de los Mortífagos creían que Izar era un traidor por sus constantes visitas a Lily Potter y su esposo, Lucius había sido—otra vez—confiado por el Señor Oscuro que la ausencia de Izar era para probar su lealtad. Y su lealtad era exactamente lo que Izar había probado ayer. Lucius no podría haber estado más impresionado por la manera en que Izar había anunciado su lealtad al Señor Oscuro.

Si más hombres pudieran estar tan seguros y orgullosos de sus lealtades como Izar. Su elección de exponerse había complacido al Señor Oscuro. Durante las semanas de su ausencia, Lucius había notado un cambio de humor en su Señor. Nada le parecía bien. Sin embargo, desde ayer a la noche su humor había mejorado.

El respeto de Lucius por Izar había aumentado la otra noche. Había estado dentro del perímetro que habían creado los Inefables cuando el invento se había activado. Había sentido cómo se debilitaba su magia a niveles peligrosos y el cansancio en sus huesos, cómo su orgullo y honor se disolvían lentamente. Lucius sabía cuál era el propósito del invento; que si hubiera tenido éxito, no hubiera sido capaz de vivir consigo mismo.

Era un horror saber que el enemigo era capaz de construir algo que le quitaría a un mago su magia. Aunque se sentía incapaz de hacer un escándalo al respecto. El lado Oscuro tenía al único mago que sabía todo sobre el invento y a la vez sabía cómo _detenerlo_.

Lucius recordaba estar arrodillado dentro del perímetro, congelado por el miedo. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida. Se había quedado allí, gritando por el shock y con la falta… con la falta de ese peso reconfortante del poder y la magia. Con los ojos apenas abiertos había simplemente…Merlín—había _suplicado_ que Izar o el Señor Oscuro detuvieran el invento de alguna manera.

Las primeras horas después del incidente, Lucius no podía ni pensar en los que estaba pasando simplemente porque lo avergonzaba. Pero ahora que podía solo lograba maravillarse por lo hermoso que se había visto Izar en su determinación por destruir el invento.

"¿Cómo se siente por la decisión del Ministro Scrimgeour de encausar su posición de Secretario? ¿Cómo planea responder?"

Lucius regresó al presente y observó con intriga como Riddle finalmente se detenía frente a los reporteros. Para el ojo ignorante el Secretario lucía atareado, incluso devastado. Otros podían ver el brillo astuto y depredador en esos ojos marrones.

Con una mano, Riddle desordenó su cabello canoso. "Es molesto no estar más en la oficina donde he servido fielmente por muchos años," respondió con voz controlada. A su alrededor la multitud pareció ceñirse aun más, hipnotizada por el encanto que poseía Riddle. "Durante mis años de servicio no he tenido en cuenta más que los mejores intereses del Ministerio. Pero no solo del Ministerio, sino también de Gran Bretaña y su gente."

Una buena forma de evadir la pregunta. Lucius sabía que Riddle no iba a responder la segunda mitad de la pregunta. Seguramente los reporteros ya la habían olvidado.

Riddle se quitó los lentes y comenzó a frotar el vidrio con un pañuelo. "A pesar de mi fidelidad para con el Ministerio, debo admitir que me alivia no tener que trabajar junto con Rufus Scrimgeour."

Esto causó una nueva avalancha de preguntas pero Riddle permaneció mirando hacia abajo mientras limpiaba sus lentes. Lucius resopló mientras se apoyaba casualmente contra una columna y observaba la escena. Esto sería historia. Y él recordaría cada detalle.

"Cuando Rufus Scrimgeour fue elegido como ministro," comenzó Riddle silenciando a los reporteros. "Esperaba los con ansia los cambios que haría en el Ministerio. El Mundo mágico tiene que ponerse al día con los tiempos cambiantes. Por muchas décadas nos hemos mantenido con las mismas políticas, las mismas creencias, y las mismas leyes. Creí que Scrimgeour sería el hombre que cambiaría el Ministerio para mejor."

Todas mentiras por supuesto. Lucius tuvo que contener otra sonrisa. Riddle sabía exactamente la clase de hombre que era Scrimgeour por lo que el Señor Oscuro prácticamente lo había colocado en la silla de Ministro.

Riddle inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando finalmente terminó con sus lentes y se los colocó sobre la nariz. El ex Secretario miró al círculo de reporteros con renovada intensidad. "¡Pero hay de mí! Scrimgeour solo ha dado vuelta el Ministerio e introdujo más corrupción en los Departamentos. Puede que Rufus haya sido un Auror extraordinario, pero nunca será un líder exitoso para nuestra sociedad. Su único objetivo es destruir la armada de Mortífagos. Y lo está encarando de manera incorrecta."

_Muy bien. _Riddle había expuesto con sutileza las debilidades de Scrimgeour. Había mencionado que Rufus era un Auror decente, pero _sólo _un Auror. No un político.

"¿Y cómo sugiere que el Ministro Scrimgeour mejore sus métodos?" contraatacó un reportero.

"Con todo respeto," comenzó Riddle aireadamente. "Creo que sería imposible para el Ministro Scrimgeour considerar otro método que la fuerza bruta." Riddle negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa encantadora. "Este grupo de Mortífagos solo responden a la fuerza bruta con doble intensidad. No creo que se detengan en sus ataques a los Muggle sin alguna clase de acuerdo."

Esto hizo que los reporteros se detuvieran en shock antes que las Vuelaplumas atacaran de nuevo sus anotadores. Lucius asintió una vez con la cabeza, impresionado por la sutileza de Riddle.

"¿Un acuerdo? ¿Con terroristas?" preguntó otro reportero, su expresión de sorpresa y disgusto.

La reacción del hombre era de esperarse. El público estaba indignado por la idea de Riddle de negociar. Pero cuando Rufus continuara siendo ineficiente, todos comenzarían a notar que sus métodos no estaban funcionando y se volverían a Riddle como último recurso. Un plan _brillante_ del Señor Oscuro.

Riddle miró al reportero con simpatía. "No estoy de acuerdo con la manera en que los Mortífagos expresan sus opiniones. No me gustan las matanzas y la destrucción. Aunque sí creo que sería prudente ceder a algunas de sus demandas. Dentro de los límites razonables por supuesto. Un as acurdo con ellos no pondría a Gran Bretaña en peligro y detendría los ataques y las muertes de nuestros niños y seres queridos."

"¿Y qué le hace creer que los Mortífagos quieren negociar?" preguntó una mujer desde la primera fila.

Riddle soltó una risita divertida mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta del Ministerio y lejos de os reporteros. "Los Mortífagos son demasiado dramáticos. Solo quieren ser escuchados."

Era el final de _esta_ entrevista. Lucius sabía que habría más. La prensa estaba interesada en este nuevo acontecimiento y al público le gustaría oír más sobre esta 'escandalosa' nueva visión. De momento, Rufus apenas sí conservaba el favor del público. Solo harían falta unos ataques más y ciertas pérdidas mayores para que se tomaran en cuenta las ideas de Riddle.

"Izar Black," gritó alguien cuando Riddle ya les daba la espalda.

Lucius pausó en media retirada, curioso por la reacción del Señor Oscuro. El rubio sabía que no culpaba a Izar por revelarse, pero Lucius creía que a su Señor no le gustaba la idea de que _su_ Mortifago estuviera escondiéndose—lejos de él.

Los hombros de Riddle se tensaron y cuando volteó a ver a la atrevida reportera había un brillo posesivo en su mirada. "¿Qué pasa con Izar Black?" murmuró Riddle con voz suave y peligrosa. Algo del Señor Oscuro fue visible en ese instante ante la posible amenaza sobre su Mortífago favorito.

La mujer tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada pero su ansia por una buena historia hizo que continuara con la pregunta. "Es un criminal buscado por unirse a los Mortífagos. Muchos Aurors y Inefables fueron testigos de su traición en el ataque de la otra noche. Sé que no ha sido su heredero político por mucho tiempo pero ¿Qué piensa sobre su cambio de lealtades?"

"Los niños son muy impresionables," susurró Riddle. "Izar Black experimentó de primera mano el deficiente liderazgo del Ministro Scrimgeour y seguramente quiso oponerse a la corrupción del Ministerio al unirse a los Mortífagos. Conozco a Izar. Es un joven muy inteligente. Nunca se uniría a una causa sin conocer las consecuencias." Riddle alzó una mano cuando se volvieron a lanzar preguntas. "Eso es todo."

Lucius vio como Tom Riddle se marchaba y previó la asistencia de Izar durante Navidad. Ciertamente mejoraría el humor del Señor Oscuro. No sería una fiesta muy agradable si su Señor estaba imposible.

El rubio sabía que los oficiales del Ministerio vigilarían los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, por lo que le mandó un Translador a Izar que le permitiría acceder directamente.

Aun no había recibido respuesta. Pero conocía a Izar lo bastante bien para saber que el chico no perdería la oportunidad de hacer una entrada.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando sin ver el paisaje nevado de la Mansión Black en l Escocia. No podía ver mucho a través de la escarcha adherida al cristal. El reflejo del sol matutino sobre el hielo se le hacía casi insoportable.

Hoy Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy abrían su casa a invitados políticos y servidores del Señor Oscuro. Seguramente ahora tenían a los Elfos Domésticos sacudiendo cada rincón de la Mansión y puliendo casa picaporte t candelabro de oro. Hoy también era el día en que Izar finalmente regresaría con el Señor Oscuro. Había muchas cosas que quería discutir con Voldemort. Y también estaba… ese placer culpable de querer estar _cerca_ del hombre y de su maldita arrogancia.

Izar respiró profundamente espiando por la ventana. Los últimos dos días habían sido muy movidos; con asesinatos, amenazas e investigaciones. Había visitado personalmente a cada Inefable que había colaborado con el invento menos a Lily y a Conner Oran. Izar iba a dejar a Oran para el final, quería que el chico temiera por su vida al oír de la muerte de sus compañeros.

De los diecisiete Inefables que habían trabajado en el invento, doce habían caído bajo su varita y cuatro habían satisfecho a Izar con sus promesas de nunca considerar construirlo otra vez. Los cuatro habían sobrevivido solo con la promesa de que los estaría vigilando.

¿El otro?

"¿Dormiste bien?" murmuró Izar aun mirando la ventana para ocultar su sonrisa.

A su espalda oyó una inhalación. Su agudo oído podía distinguir con facilidad los frenéticos latidos del corazón de la mujer. Ella había sido la última Inefable que había visitado anoche. Elizabeth Spenelli, una bella sangresucia de pelo negro e increíbles ojos azules.

El objetivo de Izar había sido destruir a la mayor cantidad de Inefables en el menor tiempo posible. Si hubiera demorado más el Ministerio hubiera tenido tiempo para localizar al resto del grupo y poner una ridícula cantidad de protecciones a su alrededor. Era un dolor de cabeza con el que no había querido enfrentarse, la razón por la que había terminado con la cacería ayer.

Había sido muy tarde cuando llegó a la casa de Elizabeth. Al ser tan tarde—o temprano—no había podido pensar con claridad con sus gritos histéricos y sus súplicas. Así que la había traído aquí para dormir mientras pensaba si matarla o dejarla vivir.

Lo triste era… que no había dormido nada. _El Profeta _había llegado con la noticia de que Riddle ya no era el Secretario e Izar había estado meditando al respecto desde entonces. Había pensado en muchas cosas los últimos días. En Regulus. Y en Aiden.

Después de dejar San Mungo la noche después del ataque, Izar fue a Grimmauld Place a empacar algunas cosas; más que todo los Horrocruxes en los que había estado trabajando y cualquier cosa que valiera la pena ser salvada. Aiden le había contado que el hombre 'de los ojos rojos' había estado ahí mientras Izar estaba en el Ministerio. Aparentemente, Voldemort le había inducido a Aiden una visión por la fuerza para tener una vaga idea del próximo ataque.

Inducirles visiones a los Videntes era una experiencia increíblemente dolorosa. Izar maldijo a Voldemort por lo bajo cundo Aiden le confesó lo sucedido y pudo ver sangre en su camisa, evidencia de un sangrado de nariz. El Señor Oscuro _nunca_ volvería a colocar una mano sobre Aiden otra vez. Si se le hacía eso con frecuencia, la mente de Aiden podía colapsar. Además, el chico era _suyo_, no de Voldemort.

Aun así, Izar se había disculpado con Aiden por no haber estado ahí y comenzó a empacar. Al ver lo que hacía, Aiden comenzó a llorar y _suplicó_ a Izar que no se fuera. El chico anunció que sería la última vez que lo vería si se iba. Izar apenas había hecho caso a la confesión apartando a Aiden para poder largarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Izar se preguntaba si en verdad no había sido la última vez que viera al mocoso. Y si era la última vez que veía a Aiden, ¿Sería también la última que vería a su padre?

Sin importar lo mucho que Izar quería estar con él, sabía que esto era lo mejor. Regulus se había ocultado por la mayor parte de su vida. Su padre merecía vivir una vida relativamente normal. Y al menos un Black tenía que mantener las apariencias. Aun así se preguntaba por el súbito cambio de opinión de Regulus y su inesperado buen humor considerando las consecuencias de su condición.

Izar respiró profundamente para controlarse. Con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda, continuó mirando por la ventana.

Severus Snape. El hombre había estado escarbando y arreglando cosas en la mente de Regulus mientras se recuperaba. Izar no tenía idea de qué habían conversado, que habían hecho ni qué había pasado. Pero si había alguien a quien culpar, ese era Snape. E Izar tenía toda la intención de confrontarlo en Navidad.

"Dormí lo mejor que pude, considerando las circunstancias," dijo la mujer sacando a Izar de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Izar con cautela. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. No debería estar aquí, con ella justo ahora. Estaba exhausto, furioso e impaciente. Cuando decidiera su destino sería parcial. A menos, claro, que le llegara algo de tolerancia en los próximos segundos.

Lo que era extremadamente improbable.

"La puerta estaba cerrada. La ventana estaba cerrada. Ni siquiera pude ir al _baño. _¿Cómo crees que dormí?" dijo entre dientes. "Sé muy bien por qué me secuestraste."

Izar finalmente volteó para mirarla. Estaba sentada en la gran mesa de desayuno, la comida frente a ella estaba sin tocar. Izar tampoco había comido. El Elfo Doméstico que vivía en la Mansión se las había preparado. Por suerte había logrado entrar a la Mansión Black sin resistencia. Aparentemente Regulus aun le permitía usar las propiedades de la familia a pesar de su renuencia a ayudar en la guerra. No era como si Izar fuera a quedarse allí por mucho…

"¿En verdad?" dijo Izar acercándose a ella con lentitud. "¿Y por qué crees que te secuestré?"

Sus ojos azules eran increíblemente claros, resaltando el brillo inteligente en ellos. El blanco de sus ojos estaba rosáceo y la piel sensible en torno a sus pestañas estaba irritada. Había estado llorando anoche pero esta mañana no había rastro de las lágrimas. En lugar de eso, mantenía su barbilla en alto orgullosa. Era una mujer de treinta y tantos. Era muy atractiva a pesar de su sangre inmunda.

"Quieres que te ayude a construirla otra vez para _ellos_, para el lado Oscuro."Curvó su labio superior y lo miró con ojos asesinos. "Prefiero morir a ayudarlos."

Esa respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba. Su oposición se generaba por su desprecio por el lado Oscuro, no por el invento en sí. Todos los demás con los que había hablado habían hablado en contra del invento, no de los Mortífagos. De hecho, ni siquiera habían mencionado a los magos oscuros ni nada similar. En sus respuestas solo había habido vergüenza por lo que habían creado. Se habían visto abrumados y aterrorizados por el poder que habían concentrado.

"Lizzy, Lizzy…" susurró Izar chasqueando la lengua. Se apoyó contra la mesa a su lado y estiró una mano para acariciar su mandíbula. Izar sonrió cuando trató de apartarse pero la sostuvo con firmeza. "¿Tienes esposo? ¿Hijos tal vez?"

"No voy a decirte _nada," _escupió ella.

Izar inclinó la cabeza frotándose el puente de la nariz. "Tú pierdes supongo," murmuró cansado. "Quería saber a quién enviarle mis condolencias."

Antes que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, Izar alzó su varita y murmuró la Maldición Asesina. Su cuerpo delgado cayó hacia adelante en la silla antes de caer al suelo. Izar se quedó mirando como sus músculos vaginales se relajaban liberando el hedor a orina por toda la habitación.

En verdad había tenido que usar el baño… Obviamente era un _pésimo_ anfitrión.

Se enderezó y cruzó el living hasta su habitación. Luego ordenaría a un Elfo Doméstico que se deshiciese del cuerpo. Mientras tanto tenía que terminar con su Horrocrux. Se preguntaba si su sensibilidad a la magia no sería una ventaja para resolver los problemas con el falso Horrocrux.

Le había tomado semanas a Izar lograr que la Magia Oscura entrara en la rata sin matarla. Pero las Artes Oscuras eran muy temperamentales y no les gustaba estar confinadas en un espacio tan pequeño. Necesitaba algo más y no podía encontrar la solución.

Izar entró a su habitación y abrió su baúl, todo el tiempo ignorando a Nagini y su faceta de mascota. Ya podía sentir la magia de su invento fallido sin verlo. Se sentía compacto, Oscuro e increíblemente furioso. Exactamente como tenía que ser un Horrocrux, pero necesitaba _más. _Necesitaba más intensidad y ser más atrayente para que sus víctimas se acercaran. Los magos de la luz que lo buscaran tendrían que sentir un torrente de emociones incontrolables cuando estuvieran cerca del Horrocrux. Tenían que sentirse incómodos por la intensidad de la Magia Oscura.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué hechizo o maleficio podría crear tal intensidad? ¿Qué haría que las Artes Oscuras se fusionaran en un Horrocrux completo?

Izar tomó la jaula de la rata y la acercó para inspeccionarla. A sus ojos, la maga danzaba alrededor del roedor sumiéndola en las sombras. Podía ver las artes oscuras luchando entre sí y se preguntó qué haría que _dejaran_ de removerse y causar estragos.

Los hechizos simples no funcionarían. Serían avasallados con rapidez por la magia oscura en el pequeño espacio.

A menos claro que fuera un poderoso hechizo de magia blanca o sacrificio. Como un espíritu. O amor. O…

O fuerza vital.

Izar cruzó las piernas súbitamente ansioso. Darle su fuerza vital al invento _podía_ funcionar. Y ni siquiera tenía que drenar toda su fuerza; sólo un poco de energía sería suficiente. Y con el tiempo, con comida y descanso, su fuerza vital se regeneraría. Si fuera humano, el donar energía creando siete Horrocruxes lo mataría. Pero considerando que él estaba muerto, sólo lo debilitaría—posiblemente lo cansaría por unas cuantas horas, tal vez días.

Existían hechizos que se podían realizar sobre víctimas ala borde de la muerte. Hechizos que transmitirían algo de su vida—o energía—al ser amado agonizante. Lo reviviría el tiempo suficiente para recibir atención médica.

Un hechizo de magia blanca, no le sentaba, pero era necesario para completar el falso Horrocrux.

Izar bajó la rata sintiéndose más confiado y ansioso que en años. "_Oh mi preciosa Nagini," _siseó encantado. "_Ven aquí."_

**(Death of Today)**

"_Me siento extraña…casi como un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Mis escamas no se han caído ¿verdad?_

Izar se removió en su descanso culpa del insoportable siseo junto a su oído.

"_Despierta tu, humano tonto. ¿Qué me hiciste esta vez? Estuve viendo esa rata espectacular por horas, esperando pacientemente mi comida y todo lo que tú estuviste haciendo fue echarte ahí como un inútil. Sácala de su jaula—"_

"_¡Silencio!" _siseó Izar con severidad. Con el entrecejo fruncido lentamente abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a cerrarlos, recordándose otra vez por qué era necesario dar su fuerza vital. De momento no se le ocurría ninguna razón suficiente. Se sentía para la mierda.

"_Bien, estas despierto," _su tono de voz parecía levemente preocupado mientras la lengua dividida se aventuraba y le cosquilleaba la piel sobre las cejas.

Izar suspiró, permitiendo que la tota serpiente lo reconfortara mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. Nagini había sobrevivido la fusión de las artes oscuras sólo con una leve náusea, según ella. Eso si las serpientes siquiera podían sentir náuseas. Luego Izar continuó con el ritual y destiló un poco de su fuerza vital en ella. Ni siquiera había llegado a ver los resultados antes de caer inconsciente.

Ahora estaba echado en el suelo y si se enfocaba podía sentir a Nagini, como un faro. Su sensibilidad a la magia se veía atraída por la oscuridad y de no tener tan habilidad sería lo mismo—solo que no tan poderoso. Era perfecta. Y la Luz la confundiría con un verdadero Horrocrux. Izar se aseguró de colocar una maldición de sacrificio en Nagini. Cuando alguien tratara de matarla, moriría también.

Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo, pero no podía sentir nada más por el cansancio

Izar gruñó apartando a Nagini de su rostro. Estudió la habitación con ojos somnolientos antes de detenerse en el cielo oscuro.

Comenzó a alarmarse. De un salto se puso de pie solo para apoyarse contra la pared cuando el mundo comenzó a girar. Izar miró hacia el techo tratando de calmar sus nauseas y sintió algo parecido a bilis subirle por la garganta. Los inmortales no vomitaban ¿verdad?

Ya era casi de noche, lo que quería decir que ya iba tarde a la fiesta de Navidad de los Malfoy. Ahora que su mente ya estaba más despierta podía sentir la quemazón de su Marca Tenebrosa. No era persistente ni doloroso; era casi como si su tardanza estuviera molestando al Señor Oscuro. El hombre aún no estaba enojado, pero a eso iba. Una pequeña parte de su mente se divirtió con la idea de llegar a la mansión Malfoy mañana solo para molestar a Voldemort.

Izar apartó a Nagini con el pie ignorando su siseo furioso y se acercó a su baúl. Tenía que prepararse para la fiesta. Su túnica mugrienta ciertamente no era apropiada.

Después de lo que le pareció una hora, Izar luchó por salir de la ducha y vestirse. Se puso de pie frente al espejo tratando de ajustar su capa. Había elegido este atuendo especialmente para esa noche. No solo necesitaba confianza cuando enfrentara el escrutinio de los Mortífagos, sino también le presentaría Nagini a Voldemort. Elegir la ropa era una preocupación algo mezquina, pero tenía que admitir que esta túnica negra de cuello alto con detalles en rojo le sentaba… bastante bien. Mucho mejor que las túnicas blancas que Voldemort le hacía usar.

Se pasó la mano por las ondas negras de su cabello sonriendo mientras rodeaba su baúl. "_Tienes que volver a tu jaula," _siseó a Nagini mientras buscaba el Traslador que le había mandado Malfoy

"_No lo creo," _respondió molesta la serpiente. "_¿No me prestas atención en días y esperas que vuelva a esa pequeña jaula?"_

Su arrogancia se estaba poniendo ridícula. Con lo cansado que estaba no sabía cuánto podría soportar esto antes de estallar. "_Vas a conocer a tu Amo esta noche. No quiero que nadie más te vea." _Izar sacó una cadena de plata de su baúl y la examinó con cuidado notando las ondas mágicas a su alrededor. Un objeto demasiado caro para ser un simple Traslador.

No podía imaginar algo menos para los Malfoy.

Nagini siseó con furia y dirigió su largo cuerpo hacia el baúl de Izar "_Espero que él sea más atento," _dijo.

Izar asintió distraídamente cerrando el baúl en cuanto entró. "No te preocupes," murmuró. "Los dos se van a llevar estupendo." Podía pasar que las personalidades del Señor Oscuro y de Nagini chocasen o que Voldemort simplemente mimara a la serpiente irritante porque eran tan compatibles. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Izar estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro iba como siempre a domarla y a convertirla en un sumiso pedazo de gelatina.

Izar trazó con su mirada la habitación oscura y vacía, repitiendo en su mente la última Navidad con Regulus. Este año iba a estar solo, arreglándoselas solo. Solo esperaba que su falta de energía no lo hiciera más lento a las amenazas y comentarios.

Respirando con profundidad, Izar aferró la manija de su baúl en una mano y su varita y el Traslador en la otra. Lo tocó dos veces con la punta y la mansión Black desapareció mientras se fundía en el tiempo y el espacio.

El impacto en el suelo provocó que flexionara las rodillas; peor más allá de eso permaneció erguido. Lentamente permitió que sus sentidos escanearan la habitación antes de abrir los ojos.

En la esquina podía oír un viejo reloj marcando los segundos. Ll amó su atención el calor de la chimenea a su espalda y el sonido de un pulso frente a él. En cuanto llegó, dicho pulso se aceleró con rapidez. Además de eso, el hombre permaneció impasible.

"Lucius," susurró Izar abriendo los ojos para ver a la cabeza de la familia Malfoy sentado en un sillón.

Estaban solos en una sala con una alfombra Persa bajo sus pies y un pequeño bar en una esquina bajo un espejo de marco de oro. Al apoyar su baúl en el suelo desapareció, seguramente yendo a su habitación. Izar no se preocupó demasiado. Las barreras alrededor del mismo crearían una desagradable sorpresa para cualquier lo bastante tonto como para intentar abrirlo.

Izar guardó su varita bajo el escrutinio de Lucius y caminó lentamente hasta el bar. Miró por un momento el fuerte licor allí, fingiendo interés mas sin interés por beber nada. "¿Debería...,"se detuvo mientras volvía a colocar las pinzas para el hielo en su sitio. "¿Debería sentirme halagado de que estés descuidando a tus otros invitados solo para esperar mi dudosa venida?" preguntó descaradamente.

"Sabía que vendrías," respondió Lucius con placer. "El Señor Oscuro por otra parte, no sabe de tu llegada. Una pequeña sorpresa para él supongo."

"El Señor Oscuro _siempre _sabe, Lucius." Lo reprimió Izar. "Tampoco le emocionan las sorpresas como a ti y a mí." Finalmente apartó la vista de los cubos de hielo que parecían más diamantes que agua congelada.

El glamur y la ostentación de la mansión Malfoy lo tranquilizaban. Estaba entre hombres con máscaras que vivían manipulando y traicionando. No podía molestarse si alguien decidía soltarse la lengua. Porque aunque Izar quería que Regulus fuera feliz, su padre estaba depositando una pesada carga en sus hombros. Si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba de que Regulus ni tan siquiera los _apoyaba_, Izar iba a tener que intervenir antes que Voldemort tomara medidas. El hombre ya lo había traicionado una vez. Su padre le dijo que permanecería neutral, mas le valía mantenerse alejado y su boca cerrada.

Lucius, en especial, era un respiro de tranquilidad. Izar disfrutaba estar cerca de Malfoy. La personalidad del hombre era como su oro.

"Creo que tienes razón," respondió Lucius." Sin embargo todos nosotros vamos a estar más cómodos cerca del Señor Oscuro una vez que hayas hecho una aparición."

Izar alzó las cejas "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Una sonrisa cruel y divertida apareció en los labios de Lucius. "Estas cinco semanas de ausencia fueron completamente agotadoras para los Mortífagos. Puede que prefieran afirmar otra cosa pero saben tan bien como yo que el Señor Oscuro estaba mucho más propenso a repartir castigos. Al principio no conocía la fuente del problema, pero después encontré el factor común. Tú y tu ausencia lo tenían desquiciado."

El hombre estaba sugiriendo su relación con Voldemort. Y aunque el hombre estaba en lo correcto, Izar no permitió que se viera más que su máscara inexpresiva. "Es interesante que pienses que el Señor Oscuro estaba inestable, Lucius. ¿No crees que nuestro Señor está en su derecho de repartir castigos sus seguidores que lo merecen?" contrarrestó.

Lucius sonrió por toda respuesta. El hombre estaba tan pulcro como siempre ataviado en su traje negro con una capa de satén del mismo color. El largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo en la base de su cuello haciendo resaltar sus facciones. Los fríos ojos grises podían engañar a muchos, pero Izar podía ver con facilidad el brillo en ellos.

"Estas tan presentable como siempre. Despierto, preparado e increíblemente llamativo," murmuró Lucius mientras lo estudiaba de abajo hacia arriba y se detenía en su rostro. "Pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa."

Izar se encogió de hombros con elegancia. "No es muy sencillo dormir mientras huyes, Lucius."

Malfoy se puso de pie y se acercó a Izar con lentitud. "Ven; déjame escoltarte a la parte de atrás."

Izar permitió que la mano en su hombro lo guiara al patio de atrás donde se reunían los Mortífagos. "Infórmame," comenzó Izar mientras zigzagueaban por los corredores en dirección a la puerta que recordaba del año anterior. Unos metros más y estarían afuera. "Los Mortífagos aún me quieren muerto ¿verdad?"

Lucius lo miró por un segundo. "Creían que habías traicionado al Señor Oscuro. Justo como hizo tu padre por segunda vez." Ante la mención de Regulus el rostro del rubio se ensombreció. "No todos los Mortífagos están bendecidos con mi inteligencia. La mayoría de nosotros creemos que eres leal mientras que otros dejan que sean los celos los que hablen por ellos. Te apuñalarán por la espalda en cuanto bajes la guardia."

"Bien," respondió Izar encantado. "Cualquier otra cosa estaría fuera de lo ordinario."

El rubio alzó una ceja entretenido antes de soltar su hombro y asentir en dirección al Mortífago de tercer rango cuidando la puerta. Este inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como fría bienvenida y se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Malfoy pasó primero y sostuvo la puerta abierta para Izar. Éste no vaciló un instante y atravesó el umbral, ansioso por regresar a donde pertenecía.

El tema de este año era obviamente fuego, agua y hielo. Había pequeñas fuentes y cascadas por todo el mirador con llamar azules y rojas danzando sobre la superficie del agua, fusionándose para crear un exótico púrpura. Los centros de mesa eran esculturas de hielo con gemas de diferentes colores en la base. La suculenta comida ya estaba servida, su exquisito aroma colmaba el patio. Había pequeños vasos como de hielo adornados en bajorrelieve que flotaba debajo del techo de la carpa con pequeñas llamas dentro de ellos para servir de iluminación a los invitados.

Igual que el año anterior el suelo estaba dividido en tres niveles para marcar la jerarquía. En el nivel más elevado, amueblado con mesas y sillas negras, estaban el Señor Oscuro con su Círculo Interno. Izar estaba de pie en la zona reservada para los de segundo rango y bajando un par de peldaños estaban los Mortífagos de tercer rango.

"Ridículamente impresionante, como siempre," murmuró Izar a Lucius.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. "Me aseguraré de pasar tus cumplidos a Narcissa."

"_¡Izar!"_

Izar volteó justo a tiempo para abrir sus brazos y equilibrarse tanto él como Daphne. Permaneció rígido mientras sus delgados brazos presionaban su torso. Por suerte, ella se apartó abruptamente; no quería llamar más la atención de lo que ya había hecho. La pequeña bruja miró a Izar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios brillantes. "Te extrañé tanto," susurró solo para él.

No había pensado mucho en Daphne durante las últimas semanas. De hecho, la última vez que le había prestado atención a Daphne había sido en el baile del Ministerio, justo antes de que Rufus Scrimgeour fuera electo como Ministro. Sin embargo le sorprendía lo contento que estaba de verla. Un año atrás nunca hubiera pensado que le agradaría la presencia de sus compañeros.

"Y sabes que yo te extrañé igual," le aseguró Izar colocando las manos en sus delgados hombros. Podía sentir la respiración de Lucius en su cuello, el hombre no se había ido. Era irritante.

La sonrisa de Daphne desapareció al notar también a Lucius. "¿Lo necesitan en otra parte?" Acercó una mano para acariciar la túnica de Izar antes de volverse hacia la plataforma de los de tercer rango. "Porque los demás esperaban poder hablar con él." Exhibió a Lucius una sonrisa encantadora. Izar sabía por qué. "No le negarías a Draco la oportunidad ¿verdad?"

Lucius colocó una mano en el hombro de Izar apartándolo de Daphne. Izar hizo una mueca, no encontraba muy placentero el verse en el medio de esto. Especialmente cuando estaban frente al resto de los Mortífagos. Por ellos permaneció impasible, la presión que ejercía en sus labios siendo la única evidencia de su molestia al ser disputado.

"Me temo que el Señor Oscuro ya ha reclamado la atención de Izar, Señorita Greengrass," respondió Lucius con sencillez. Ante la mención del Señor Oscuro, Daphne lo dejó ir a regañadientes. "Luego estoy seguro de que usted y mi hijo tendrán todo el tiempo que quieran con él."

Izar podía sentir las miradas sobre ellos. Un par de ojos en particular le estaban provocando hormigueos en la piel. S le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en estar cerca del Señor Oscuro otra vez. El hombre y su arrogancia y encanto sin reservas. Izar tenía que admitir a regañadientes que había extrañado su presencia abrumadora y sus desafíos demandantes. Claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Necesitaba a alguien con quien batirse verbalmente otra vez. Y solo Voldemort podía cubrir ese puesto.

"¿Lo prometes?" Daphne se acercó más ignorando a Lucius y mirando a Izar.

Él se desenredó de ella y d Malfoy. "Tienes mi palabra," respondió apaciguándola. Ella intentó sonreír pero Izar notó algo diferente en sus ojos. Los pensó un instante pero antes que pudiera sacar cualquier conclusión Lucius pasó a su lado instándolo a seguir.

El trayecto hacia la plataforma del Círculo interno fue mucho más fácil que el del año anterior. Ahora tenía más confianza, mejor manejo de sus habilidades y la habilidad para protegerse. A pesar de las circunstancias rodeando la invención de Conner Oran, Izar no se sentía preocupado por el juicio de los Mortífagos.

Una vez que llegó a la mesa, Izar tuvo que alzar la vista y lo primero que encontró fueron las pupilas rojas divididas. La reacción al volver a ver a Voldemort fue notable y bastante… desconcertante por parte de Izar. Apartó la mirada con rapidez del Señor Oscuro no sin antes notar una sonrisa presumida en los labios del hombre. Claro que el hombre no sabía que Izar podía ver con claridad cómo su magia mostraba la misma excitación y lujuria. La tensión estaba allí, tan tersa y tangente como siempre.

"Dulce Izar," lo saludó Bellatrix en ese tono infantil. Palmeó la silla vacía a su lado con sus largas uñas. "Finalmente nos bendices con tu presencia. Me preocupaba que te demorase el Ministerio… o tu _padre_."

Izar le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse. "¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver todas estos bellos y sonrientes rostros?" miró alrededor de la mesa a los Mortífagos con el ceño fruncido. "No lo creo."

Dejó que su atención se concentrara en el Señor Oscuro frente a él. El hombre parecía echado hacia atrás mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de su asiento estudiando los acontecimientos con ojo crítico. Aunque estaba especialmente enfocado en Izar. Mientras miraba al joven mago en sus ojos apareció un brillo sospechoso y precavido. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Izar juntó las cejas y miró al Señor Oscuro preguntándose qué sabía ahora el sabelotodo.

Había algunas cosas que ocultaba de Voldemort; el hecho de que Regulus podía saber de su estatus como criatura, Lily y todos sus secretos, la dudosa lealtad de su padre y el Horrocrux junto con su decisión de sacrificar parte de su fuerza vital. El heredero Black no sabía que pensaría Voldemort e esto último. Podía ser que el Señor Oscuro lo considerara necesario con tal de matar algunos miembros importantes de la luz o podía pensar que era patético que Izar se estuviera debilitando por cuenta propia.

A pesar de las _pocas_ cosas que Izar no quería decirle, Voldemort también tenía que responder por mucho. Como el ataque a Aiden y el hecho de que lo hubiera suspendido de los Mortífagos no para que se recuperara del ataque de Regulus sino para probar su lealtad con Rufus. Para Izar esas pruebas eran insultantes. ¿Acaso no le había dado a Voldemort todo lo que tenía?

Izar dejó que se mostrara su rebeldía al mirarlo. "Mi Señor," saludó a regañadientes bajando la vista en sumisión por la presencia del resto de los Mortífagos. Lucius, a la derecha de Voldemort, parecía casi congelado por la excitación que emanaba.

"Izar," susurró Voldemort. Sus largos dedos tamborilearon una vez sobre la copa en su mano. "Es bueno verte regresar lo más ileso posible."

Izar resopló. "Fue una larga ausencia, aunque muy productiva." Trato de informarle con los ojos que había disfrutado de su tiempo lejos y que no le había afectado. El fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios de Voldemort era prueba de que el hombre no le creía.

"Muy productiva," repitió Evelyn Mulciber con altivez. El hombre era uno de los tres miembros del círculo interno que habían ido al colegio con Tom Riddle. Los otros dos que quedaban de los Mortífagos originales eran Ayers Rosier y Cene Lestrange. Mientras estos últimos tenían hijos en el círculo interno, el de Mulciber estaba en el rango más bajo. Y Evelyn estaba resentido por eso. "Claro, cuéntame de tu trabajo con los Inefables… y los Potter."

"Me temo que tu limitada inteligencia no comprendería los detalles de mi trabajo," respondió Izar con frialdad. A su lado Bellatrix rió por lo bajo inclinándose hacia Izar como para apoyarlo. Pero él no necesitaba ayuda.

Evelyn presionó la mandíbula pero antes que pudiera responder el normalmente silencioso Ayer Rosier se incorporó. La luz encima de él hacía brillar su calva. "A mí me _gustaría_ saber más del invento que crearon los Inefables, si puedes contarme. ¿Estuviste allí como espía verdad?" Era una pregunta hecha por simple curiosidad, no una burla. A su lado los hermanos Lestrange asintieron, sus ojos negros brillaban con interés.

De hecho, había notado el interés del resto de los miembros del círculo interno por la pregunta de Ayers. Sabía que esto pasaría. Los Mortífagos querían respuestas por lo que había sucedido esa noche con los Inefables.

"Estuve trabajando en el sabotaje, sí, peor fue completada clandestinamente y sin que me enterara." Evitó mencionar que Rufus había ordenado a Conner Oran que la terminara en secreto. Izar prefería que los Mortífagos no supieran del engaño del Ministro. "En cuanto al invento en si," continuó. "No puedo decir mucho, estoy bajo un contrato de silencio. Pero aquellos que estuvieron en su interior saben de qué es capaz."

"¡Eliminar la magia!" exclamó Barty Crouch Junior.

Izar pudo sentir el súbito silencio de los Mortífagos de segundo rango detrás al oír a Barty. Sospechaba que esto había sido tema de discusión entre los Mortífagos. Estaban preocupados, confundidos, asustados. La mayoría no conocían los detalles de lo que había sucedido porque no habían estado dentro, pero no evitaba que temieran lo que los Inefables y el Ministerio eran capaces de hacer.

"Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, mi Señor," continuó Barty en voz más baja. El joven Mortífago se acercó más a Voldemort, sus ojos entrecerrados con preocupación y deseosos de sangre. "Pero ¿qué les impide construir otra? Ahora que Black ha sido expuesto no puede vigilar el Departamento."

Voldemort simplemente agitó una mano restándole importancia. El Señor Oscuro no parecía muy preocupado; claro que nunca nada parecía molestarlo. "Estoy seguro que el Señor Black lo tiene bajo control. ¿No es así, chico? Has estado bastante ocupado las últimas horas."

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Izar, algunas curiosas y otras desconfiadas. Ésta miró a Voldemort. "Me deshice de los Inefables que colaboraron con la construcción. También tengo a alguien en el Departamento en quien puedo confiar. No van a crear nada como eso en un largo tiempo."

"¿Y quién es esa persona en la que tanto confías?" preguntó Lucius con un deje de sospecha.

Izar negó lentamente con la cabeza preguntándose por qué se molestaba. Podía sentir el cansancio en todo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ir a la mansión Malfoy esa noche no había sido su mejor idea. Estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansado para enfrentar todas estas preguntas y requerimientos. Cuando despertó después de crear el Horrocrux en Nagini, su entusiasmo había ganado a su lógica. Solo extrañaba estar entre los Mortífagos otra vez—jugando e insultando. Obviamente, interactuar con ellos en su estado no era muy inteligente.

Y el pensar que tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort después…

Esa parte no podría evadirla. A juzgar por la mirada ardiente del hombre, cualquier excusa llegaría a oídos sordos.

A su lado Bellatrix soltó una risita acercándose y rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Sus rulos le rozaron la mejilla. "Vamos, Lucius. Es obvio que Izar no se refiere a esa perra sangresucia ¿no es así, querido?"

"_Potter_," siseó un de los hermanos Lestrange con asco.

"Sí, Lily Potter, la bien amada madre de Izar. Esposa del habilidoso Auror, James Potter," decidió ampliar Evelyn Mulciber mirando a Izar con una sonrisa. "Y aparentemente los confiables ojos que esperamos nos alerten si se está inventando algo."

Izar tomó un vaso de agua y se quedó mirando el líquido transparente para calmar su temperamento inestable. El mundo comenzó a girar y su visión se tornó borrosa. No le ayudaba tampoco que le temblasen los dedos causando que el agua resbalara por el borde del vaso y mojara el mantel. "Tengo todo bajo control, Mulciber. _La_ tengo bajo control."

"Eso dices," murmuró el hombre. "Solo es que encuentro esa fe ciega en tu madre algo…" el hombre se detuvo contrayendo el rostro en un horrible sonrisa. "_Conmovedora."_

El heredero Black rió siniestramente mientras bajaba el vaso y se soltaba del agarre de Bellatrix. Apartando sus dudas se enfocó en permanecer calmado y racional. "Es divertido que creas que mi madre es mi fuente en el Departamento de Misterios. Es una lástima que estés tan equivocado." Izar alzó las cejas desafiando a Mulciber con los ojos. "En verdad creíste que lo sabías todo ¿verdad?"

"Tu mocoso insolente—"

"Aunque me impresiona tu compostura para tratar con un niño de dieciséis, Mulciber, me cansa un poco." El Señor Oscuro finalmente decidió interrumpir a Mulciber. El Mortífago se sonrojó cuando sus camaradas comenzaron a reírse con disimulo por su infortunio. Aunque Voldemort estuviera hablando a Mulciber, sus ojos estaban fijos en Izar. "Deja que el chico conserve sus secretos. Creo que está sirviendo a nuestra causa con toda su habilidad. Tal vez podrías seguir su ejemplo, Mulciber. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo útil?"

Era una de las únicas veces que Voldemort apoyaba a Izar frente a los Mortífagos, especialmente el círculo interno. Era exhilarante ser respaldado por el Señor Oscuro. Izar sentía que podía luchar sus propias batallas. Esta noche, con el cansancio y la enfermedad, podía necesitar un empujón, pero podía defenderse solo. A pesar de todo, era _divertido_ ver a Voldemort humillando a alguien.

"Puedes retirarte," le dijo a Izar por sobre las carcajadas de los Mortífagos. A pesar de la manera en que lo decía, Izar sabía que era una orden. "Tú y yo terminaremos esta discusión en privado."

Y _miren_, el hombre se daba una excusa para dejar la fiesta también. Perfecto.

Izar presionó los labios mientras se ponía de pié con elegancia e inclinaba la cintura. Sabía que ésta no sería su última interacción con el círculo interno en las celebraciones de navidad. Seguramente Voldemort había captado su inestabilidad y había terminado la conversación.

Inclinándose con rapidez, Izar volteó y bajó los escalones. Tuvo especial cuidado en evitar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Tendría más que tiempo suficiente para hablar con ellos. Y con suerte Daphne leería su lenguaje corporal y no lo seguiría. El Señor Oscuro lo seguiría pronto, lo que la desalentaría aún más.

En cuanto entró en la mansión Izar se perdió entre los corredores hasta que estuvo lejos de las miradas. En la comodidad de las sombras se apoyó contra una pared y cerró los ojos. Se permitió unos momentos de vulnerabilidad. Si iba a enfrentar a Voldemort iba a necesitar tantos minutos robados de relajación como pudiera. Tenía que estar despierto y atento para esta confrontación.

A pesar de su náusea y fatiga, Izar se sentía bien allí. Aquí era donde pertenecía y apreciaba cada momento.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en cuanto sintió el cambio en la atmósfera. Voldemort había entrado en la mansión. Apartándose de la pared, Izar echó los hombros hacia atrás y se paseó con lentitud por el corredor. Mientras el aura poderosa avanzaba se ponía mas ansiosos. Podía _oler_ la proximidad del Señor Oscuro, su magia. Y entonces, Izar sintió una suave caricia en la parte baja de su espalda mientras Voldemort pasaba a su lado.

Si el heredero Black no hubiera tenido su buena visión, el Señor Oscuro hubiera sido una sombra más en el negro corredor. Izar miró la alta figura antes de seguirla.

El hombre lo guió por los salones de la mansión Malfoy, al parecer llevaba a Izar a sus propios aposentos. Y conociendo a Lucius, el hombre probablemente había reservado un ala completa para el Señor Oscuro.

Vaciló un instante cuando Voldemort desapareció dentro de una habitación. La puerta fue dejada abierta para él, una invitación para que le siguiera.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Izar mientras éste ingresaba con confianza.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Creo que eso en inglés se llama un cliffhanger. Pueden buscarlo en google si quieren : ) Lamento que me haya tomado tanto esta cap. He estado con muchas cosas estos últimos días. Tuve tiempo de responder algunos reviews. Muchas gracias a los que siguen escribiendo y… feliz casi febrero (se me viene el 2011 encima)


	55. Parte II Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

En cuanto entró en la gran habitación, Voldemort lo empujó abruptamente contra la pared. Sus brazos fuertes se posicionaron a cada lado de su cuerpo aprisionándolo. Izar no podía borrar esa sonrisa ridícula de su rostro mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro. El hombre entrecerró los ojos mientras trazaba cada línea y curva de su rostro.

La tentación era demasiado fuerte. Izar no pudo evitar acercarse para rozar la mejilla de Voldemort con la punta de los dedos. El Señor Oscuro no se apartó sino que parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a centrar su mirada. La tensión estaba ahí, esa misma estática a su alrededor. Se acercó más hasta que sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de los de Voldemort. Izar lo quería, pero no podía hacérselo así de fácil.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Izar escapó por debajo de uno de los brazos del Señor Oscuro y se apartó de la pared. "Ha pasado tanto," admitió en voz baja. "Que casi olvido que tengo que negarte lo que quieres." Caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación consciente de los hambrientos ojos que seguían cada movimiento.

"Eso no me preocupa tanto," comentó Voldemort. "Solo porque sé que te lo niegas a ti mismo al mismo tiempo."

Izar miró por sobre su hombro y alzó una ceja. "No estés tan seguro de eso."

Voldemort lo estudió por un segundo. "Querías impresionarme esta noche," adivinó asertivamente. Sus pupilas divididas se dirigieron a su elegante túnica. "Aunque te queda bien la preferiría blanca. Eso lo sabes, chico."

"Ah pero si alguien está lleno de sí mismo esta noche," dijo Izar. Volvió voltear, se sentía insalubremente cautivado en su presencia. "No haría algo tan tonto como intentar impresionarte vistiendo bien." Era un mentiroso. Y ambos lo sabían.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa por toda respuesta.

Izar suspiró por lo bajo y se quedó mirando una gran mesa de caoba llena de lujosa comida y postres. "¿No es en serio verdad? ¿Lucius?" preguntó acercándose más a la mesa. Todo estaba acomodado perfectamente. Las frutillas eran como rubíes, los mangos eran de una anaranjado sinuoso, las frutas eran suculentas y los chocolates estaban decorados con elegancia en blanco y negro.

"Por supuesto," comentó Voldemort. "Sólo lo mejor para mí." Hizo una pausa como si estuviera considerando algo. "Tal vez sería práctico que tomaras una hoja del libro de Lucius de cómo tratarme."

El joven mago resopló ante la idea. "No," murmuró inclinándose para inspeccionar qué postre le apetecía más. "Solo disfruto aprovecharme de estar tan cerca de ti." Izar tomó una frutilla y mordió con avidez. "Además, consentirte sería demasiado trabajo. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?"

"Efectivamente," respondió Voldemort. "No queremos que te esfuerces demasiado."

Izar miró al Señor Oscuro preguntándose cómo debía proceder. Olvidando los juegos, ambos tenían temas que tratar, cosas que pedir o demandar. No sabía que sería lo más conveniente. Provocarlo o discutir. Las dos ideas lo excitaban.

El heredero Black se volteó apoyándose contra la mesa a su espalda. "Tengo un regalo pata ti," confesó iniciando una estrategia. Era mejor exhibir un premio frente al Señor Oscuro antes de demandar nada.

Los ojos carmesí brillaron hasta tornarse rojo sangre. "¿En serio? ¿Un regalo de Navidad?"

Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado considerando. "Podría considerarse un reglo de Navidad, pero prefiero que sea por tu cumpleaños. Sé que es a fines de diciembre." Se aclaró la garganta tratando de no reír. "Ochenta este año ¿no? ¿O ya estás cerca de los noventa?"

Voldemort permaneció impasible ni siquiera bizqueando ante la burla. Seguía junto a la pared y no parecía dispuesto a moverse. "Debo confesar que extrañaba tu descaro y comentarios exasperantes," dijo con seriedad. "Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. No fue un cumplido solo una afirmación." Voldemort dejó pasar el comentario y finalmente se apartó de la pared y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Izar.

Éste esperaba haber controlado su expresión a tiempo con la confesión. No era común que el hombre admitiera una vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo le encantaba. Los dos habían extrañado la presencia del otro. Y aunque su convivencia no fuera sencilla, se sentían cómodos. Disfrutaban sus desafíos mutuos… o… en el caso de Izar, intentos de.

"¿El regalo?" inquirió Voldemort cambiando el tema de conversación.

"El regalo," repitió Izar. "Te lo daré _después_ que tratemos algunos temas. Hay cosas que _tenemos_ que aclarar."

Izar le lanzó una mirada mordaz. "Quiero saber si estas satisfecho." Cuando Voldemort alzó las cejas con curiosidad, Izar elaboró. "Con mi lealtad. Quiero saber si estas satisfecho con mi lealtad," demandó. "Esa _prueba_ que me pusiste con Scrimgeour fue excepcionalmente insultante para mí. ¿Renuncié a muchas cosas por ti y ni siquiera puedes apreciar la extensión de mis sacrificios?"

"Era necesario," explicó Voldemort con calma ciego al parecer a la ira de Izar. "Pero puedo asegurarte que no fue solo una prueba. Lo que discutimos en San Mungo después del ataque de tu padre era la verdad. Estabas débil. Y por eso te suspendí de los Mortífagos. No me arrepiento de mi decisión y lo haré de nuevo si vuelven a darse las circunstancias."

La afirmación era una advertencia disfrazada. Si Izar tenía otra decaída, Voldemort iba a alejarlo de la armada y hacer que se reconstruyera. Hacía que se sintiera como un niño petulante. ¿Acaso no había cambiado ni un poquito en un año la manera en que el Señor Oscuro lo consideraba? Izar creía haber mejorado desde el año pasado, pero tal vez no.

"Entiendo eso perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué fuiste con Scrimgeour a sugerirle que trate de manipularme."

"¿Trate?" susurró Voldemort encantado. "Desde mi punto de vista diría que a pesar de su falta se sutileza tuvo bastante éxito."

"Supe en el instante en que cambió su táctica que trataba de manipularme. Y enseguida supe que eras tú el que susurraba en su oído, maldito bastardo," siseó Izar mientras su visión volvía a ponerse borrosa. "La única razón por la que tuvo éxito fue porque los subestimé a él y a Oran. Para ser alguien tan brusco y apresurado, Scrimgeour fue bastante paciente y discreto en sus planes. Pero eso fue solo porque Dumbledore metió su retorcida barba."

Izar respiró profundamente por costumbre para calmar su temperamento. Entre más furioso se ponía más aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. El cansancio por crear el Horrocrux se estaba haciendo notar.

"¿Acabo de poner el dedo en la llaga?" preguntó Voldemort. "Es exactamente de lo que te había advertido ¿no es así? Justo como un gatito… tú y tu curiosidad. Tu fascinación con las personas y las _cosas_ no es saludable."

Izar se apartó de la mesa y comenzó a deambular. "Admites haberle dado a Scrimgeour la idea de manipularme solo para probar mis lealtades. Pero luego afirmas que querías enseñarme una lección, una que me advirtiera que aun la gente más predecible tiene sorpresas." Juntó las manos tras su espalda acariciando su anillo plateado subconscientemente. "¿Cómo es entonces, mi Señor? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Scrimgeour solo para mortificarme?"

El Señor Oscuro se movió con lentitud hasta sentarse en la silla de cuero; su expresión indiferente como siempre. "¿Quién dice que no pude haberlo hecho por más de una razón? Tengo que admitir que hasta _yo_ estaba sorprendido de lo regalado que estaba." La voz del hombre estaba saturada de arrogancia. "No solo evitaba que Scrimgeour te echara del Departamento de Misterios un mes antes, sino también podía probar tus lealtades y enseñarte una importante lección."

Izar soltó una carcajada, de alguna manera no le sorprendía la actitud del hombre. "Me pregunto," comenzó con sospecha. "Si no eres la clase de mago que actúa sobre la marcha sin pensarlo. Los resultados hacen parecer como si calcularas cada paso. Pero en realidad, solo seguiste la corriente." Izar observó cómo una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Voldemort. "Y por supuesto, al final del día solo te sientas frente a un vaso de whiskey y piensas cómo hacerlo parecer como si lo hubieras planeado todo."

Voldemort solo negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que nunca lo sabrás, chico."

"Sí lo haré," juró Izar. "Algún día… algún día voy a conocerte de adentro hacia afuera." Dio un paso en dirección a Voldemort antes que el Señor Oscuro lo convenciera de lo contrario. "Pero aun no respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Estás satisfecho con mi lealtad?"

Voldemort lo estudió por un largo rato. Juntó sus largas uñas debajo de su barbilla. "Creo que conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta, chico."

Izar se detuvo frente al Señor Oscuro, sus rodillas rozándose. El joven estaba de pie disfrutando de mantenerse erguido en la presencia de Voldemort mientras él permanecía sentado. Naturalmente, el hombre hacía que pareciera como si él estuviera en una posición superior.

El heredero Black se inclinó apoyando una mano en cada apoyabrazos. "Creí conocer la respuesta cuando casi me vuelvo demente frente a los Dementores por ti. Si no entonces, creí conocerla cuando renuncié a mi mortalidad por ti. Y si esas no fueron suficientes, tal vez… cuando dejé a mi familia por ti." Sus rostros casi se tocaban y ninguno apartaba la mirada. "Hice muchos sacrificios por ti, sacrificios que sé que por mucho que lo desee _nunca_ voy a recuperar. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a notar que soy leal? ¿Qué puedes confiar en mí?"

El ataque de Voldemort fue tan rápido como el de una serpiente furiosa. Esas manos tibias se cerraron en torno a la garganta de Izar acercándolo más. Éste se vio forzado a mirar a la pared por sobre el hombro de Voldemort mientras el hombre inhalaba su aroma y rozaba sus labios contra la delicada piel expuesta.

"La confianza que te doy no es la misma que a cualquier Mortífago. Y tu lealtad no se compara con la de un seguidor común." Sus dientes hicieron contacto con su cuello, sorprendentemente no lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo sangrar. "Estas pruebas, estos sacrificios fueron necesarios. Sin importar lo dolorosos que fueran para ti."

Izar se apartó apretando con fuerza las muñecas del hombre hasta que éste soltó su cuello. "¿Tengo tu confianza?" repitió con brusquedad.

La mirada de Voldemort se ensombreció de manera siniestra. "Si,"

A pesar de la pequeña victoria de Izar al lograr que Voldemort lo admitiera, ambos sabían que la confianza podía desmoronarse en un instante. Había una advertencia en los ojos del Seño Oscuro, una que susurraba que habría consecuencias si Izar se atrevía a abusar de esa confianza o romperla.

El joven mago no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

"Eres un criminal buscado," continuo Voldemort con fluidez como si no acabara de confesar una vulnerabilidad.

Era obvio que el hombre estaba incómodo con el tema e Izar no podía culparlo. Había sido incómodo para él preguntar, pero necesitaba saber que las pruebas de lealtad de Voldemort habían terminado. Claro que aun habría desafíos e Izar los esperaba con ansias, pero ya no habría trampas que lo insultaran a él o a sus sacrificios pasados.

"A pesar de tu impresionante exhibición de poder la noche del ataque, cometiste un grave error."

Izar alzó la barbilla, inmediatamente poniéndose en guardia. "¿Por qué lo dices? No tenía alternativa. O revelaba ser un Mortífago o permitía que los otros perdieran su magia."

"No estoy hablando de tu revelación. Me refiero a la cacería que iniciaste después." Al ver la expresión desconcertada de Izar, Voldemort sonrió. "No creíste que no sabía lo que hacías ¿verdad? Sabía que los Inefables estaban desapareciendo, muriendo antes de que el público se diera cuenta. Fuiste en busca de aquellos que ayudaron con el invento. ¿El único problema? Te olvidaste del mago más importante involucrado."

"_Oran," _Izar escupió el nombre con asco. "Él no importa." Le dio la espalda al Señor Oscuro sentado, consciente de los ojos taladrándole la nuca. La magia del hombre siempre le cosquilleaba, lo atraía y advertía a la vez. Siempre con una advertencia.

"Oran es una niño patético que necesita figuras poderosas como Dumbledore o Scrimgeour que lo guíen de la mano," trató de defenderse. Odiaba sentirse frustrado por el comentario de Voldemort. Y odiaba la verdadera razón por la que todavía no había matado a Conner Oran. "Necesitaba al equipó de Inefables para que lo ayudaran con el invento. Estará demasiado asustado para pensar en repetirlo."

"Querías guardarlo para el final," murmuró el Señor Oscuro. "Lo querías consciente de las muertes de sus camaradas. Necesitabas que supiera que él era el siguiente. Algo bastante egoísta e infantil de tu parte, Izar. Especialmente porque él fue el cerebro detrás del invento. "Voldemort lograba provocarlo y parecía hacerlo sin esfuerzo.

La humillación era demasiado. Principalmente después de lo mucho que Izar estaba luchando por controlar su temperamento, no quería escuchar las opiniones de Voldemort en este asunto. "No se haga el superado conmigo, mi Señor," susurró Izar. Miró al Señor Oscuro, no encontraba razón para tomar las palabras del hombre en serio. "Es algo hipócrita de de tu parte llamarme la atención por mis placeres culpables. Después de todo, tú eres el que queda ciego al mundo cuando se trata de tortura."

En cuanto lo dijo Izar se dio cuenta que no debería haberlo hecho. A veces podía burlarse y mencionar las debilidades de Voldemort, pero el tono de voz que acababa de utilizar era increíblemente irrespetuoso. A pesar de su relación y la confianza que había entre ellos. Izar tenía que recordar que Voldemort era un Señor Oscuro y su Amo. Había límites que tenía que recordar.

Y acababa de cruzar uno.

Las sombras parecieron ceñirse en torno a Voldemort mientras este se ponías de pie, así parecía más alto de lo normal. Su sensibilidad a la magia podía ver el aura oscura vibrando lívida.

"Y tú no volverás a hacerte el superado _conmigo_," siseó Voldemort.

Izar frunció los labios y apartó la mirada en sumisión. Se preguntaba si el Señor Oscuro estaba enojado porque había señalado su única verdadera debilidad. Seguramente el hombre creía que no tenía debilidades y se negaba a que alguien las nombrara.

El tema de la fascinación que Voldemort tenía con la tortura también lo había tenido preocupado en cuanto a la guerra y el futuro, a su futuro eterno.

Había muchas cosas que quería aclarar pero sabía que el Señor Oscuro nunca era muy paciente cuando se trataba de largas conversaciones.

"Es verdad que solo quería que temiera mi llegada," admitió Izar en voz baja. "Pero voy a encontrarlo. Estoy seguro que Lucius puede averiguar dónde lo esconde el Ministerio. Ninguna barrera puede detenerme." Podía estar hablando de pura arrogancia pero ahora que tenía de nuevo su sensibilidad a la magia podía remover cualquier escudo con facilidad.

La risa siniestra del Señor Oscuro hizo que Izar alzara la mirada con curiosidad.

"Me diviertes, chico," comentó Voldemort. "¿En serio crees que voy a dejar que te alejes de mi protección ahora que eres un criminal buscado? Tu libertad se _acabó_. Si sales de esta Mansión o de la base necesitarás mi permiso y, esencialmente, mi protección."

Y súbitamente, la independencia y libertad que tanto había disfrutado las últimas cuatro semanas le fue arrebatada. Ahora estaba de nuevo en la red de Voldemort, una que cerraba cuatro firmes paredes a su alrededor y prevenía cualquier movimiento sin la aprobación del Señor Oscuro.

Izar inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Su risa fue creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una carcajada. Una risa histérica. "Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto contigo," jadeó. Se sentía atrapado, claustrofóbico. El hecho de que no necesitaba oxígeno pero le estaba costando respirar evidenciaba su estado mental y emocional.

Incapaz de soportar esa habitación un segundo más, Izar pasó al lado de Voldemort y salió al pasillo. La penumbra en el corredor lo engulló y tuvo que someterse. Sus hombros y cuello se inclinaron hacia adelante. Lentamente apoyó una mano sobre la pared de piedra para balancearse. Aunque las sombras velaban su rostro sabía que Voldemort, que lo seguía por detrás, podía notar su estado deteriorado.

¿Así iba a ser de ahora en más? ¿Los ojos del Señor Oscuro siempre sobre él?

_Por supuesto que no._

¿Qué le sucedía? Simplemente porque estaba inestable al crear el falso Horrocrux no quería decir que tenía que perder el sentido común.

Izar enderezó los hombros ignorando sus mareos. Vivía para molestar a Voldemort. Sabía que sería tan independiente como siempre, solo porque él se aseguraría de eso. El Señor Oscuro podría tratar de mantenerlo encerrado, pero el heredero Black solo iba a tratar de escapar. Escabullirse de la Mansión Malfoy o de la base del Señor Oscuro no podía ser tan difícil. Se aseguraría de eso.

Sus pies no resonaban en el piso mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que había utilizado el año pasado. Ya podía sentir la magia oscura que había colocado en Nagini.

Izar decidió que no iba a dejar de dársela a Voldemort solo porque habían tenido otro desacuerdo. El hombre era un bastardo y era de esperarse. De cualquier manera, Izar necesitaba deshacerse de Nagini y podría irse a dormir después de dársela al Señor Oscuro.

"No te lo mereces," dijo Izar a la sombra que lo seguía. "Pero es prudente que recibas tu regalo lo antes posible."

Fue un alivio notar que su habitación era la misma que la del año pasado. Encontró su baúl junto a la cama gigante. A sus espaldas, en cuanto Voldemort entró, Izar cerró la puerta con su varita.

El hombre permaneció en silencio mientras se arrodillaba frente a su baúl. Agitó su varita frente a los cerrojos y éstos se abrieron. Izar esbozó una sonrisa torcida, orgulloso de sí mismo cuando notó la atracción que producía Nagini. No sabía si Voldemort también podía sentirla.

"Aquí," dijo Izar ofreciéndole la canasta al Señor Oscuro feliz de haberle puesto un encantamiento para hacerla pequeña por fuera y grande por dentro.

Voldemort miró la cesta con sospecha negándose a tomarla. Era obvio que el hombre podía sentir la magia poderosa en el objeto. Los ojos carmesí lo miraron directo y lo estudiaron con cautela. Frunciendo el seño, Voldemort tomó asiento al borde de la cama de Izar y abrió sus manos en aceptación. "¿Tengo que ponerme en guardia?"

Izar gruñó. "Ábrelo."

El Señor Oscuro tomó la canasta y la colocó sobre su falda. Lentamente comenzó a abrirla mientras Izar se acercaba estudiando su reacción.

Nagini, como frustrada por haber estado en su prisión todo el día, se lanzó con rapidez. Voldemort igualó sus reflejos y cerró su mano sobre sus fauces abiertas. La sostuvo con firmeza del morro, controlando sus movimientos. La serpiente y el hombre se miraron a los ojos. Con interés por parte de Voldemort y cautela de Nagini.

"Una serpiente," comentó Voldemort con placer. "Una muy atractiva serpiente." Inhaló con fuerza. "También es la dama que había olido en ti."

Izar presionó su frente contra el baúl en exasperación. "_Tonto," _murmuró como reprimiéndolo. "¿Es todo lo que crees que es?"

Voldemort le dirigió a Nagini una última mirada complacida antes de forzarla nuevamente en la cesta. Izar se quedó mirando, mitad divertido y mitad preocupado por la cordura de la serpiente. Sus ojos lo acusaron desde su jaula antes de que Voldemort la cerrara.

"Ella esperaba poder hablar contigo," Izar se sintió inclinado a defender a la gran serpiente.

"Eso puede esperar," respondió Voldemort con brusquedad inclinándose para agarrar a Izar por el cuello de su túnica. Y tan rápido como había detenido la acometida de Nagini, lo alzó del suelo y lo subió a la cama.

Antes que Izar pudiera comprender por completo su posición, unos dedos largos aferraron su cabello y tiraron su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su garganta. Luego sintió unos labios posesivos en su cuello.

"Es mi Horrocrux," respondió Voldemort a su primera pregunta. "Es impresionante. _Tú _eres impresionante," susurró con voz ronca contra la piel húmeda del cuello de Izar.

Ahora, _esto_ era algo a lo que Izar podía acostumbrarse. El hombre podía continuar si lo deseaba…

Gimió suavemente, nunca se había sentido tan estimulado como ahora. _Él_ estaba sobre _Voldemort_. ¿Lamentablemente? No lograba excitarse. La fatiga confundía sus ideas y su visión volvió a ser borrosa. Sus ojos rogaban por un descanso. Izar luchó por ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias—algo que sabía probablemente no se repitiera.

Control. Aquí estaba, sobre el Señor Oscuro y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo tentadoras que se veían esas almohadas en el cabecero de la cama.

Voldemort pareció notar la falta de excitación de Izar porque invirtió sus posiciones abruptamente. El Señor Oscuro estaba duro y pesado, la evidencia presionaba contra la pierna de Izar. El joven mago jadeó por la sorpresa, apenas sí consciente de su posición.

Esta era la primera vez que Voldemort se había echado completamente sobre Izar. El peso era abrumador y la postura era posesiva y dominante. Si así lo deseaba, podía luchar por salir de abajo, pero se encontraba conforme en su posición actual. El colchón en su espalda era increíblemente suave…

Cerró los ojos fingiendo placer mientras Voldemort frotaba su entrepierna por sobre su túnica en un intento por excitarlo.

Izar solo podía pensar en cómo el día había sido todo un éxito. Había aparecido ante los Mortífagos después de una larga y sospechosa ausencia, había matado uno de los últimos Inefables que habían intervenido en el invento de Conner, había creado un Horrocrux para que buscaran los magos de la luz y se había desenvuelto bien frente a Voldemort.

Con eso en mente, Izar cayó dormido.

**(Death of Today)**

"Black."

La voz no era muy fuerte e Izar se mantuvo en estado de semiinconsciencia. Hasta que el llamado persistió.

"_¡Black!"_

Izar despertó, somnoliento y confundido. Un hilillo de baba mojaba la esquina de su boca y la sábana. Por un momento se quedó viendo su cuerpo aun vestido—su túnica de vestir toda arrugada. Sus pies, aún con zapatos, colgaban por el borde de la cama.

Entonces recordó todo.

Su mente se aclaró al ver al hombre sentado en la silla junto a su cama. Voldemort se había cambiado la túnica, prueba de que no había pasado la noche en la habitación de Izar y de que era un nuevo día. Nagini estaba encantada, toda enroscada sobre los hombros del Señor Oscuro, prácticamente ronroneando mientras el hombre acariciaba la piel sensible bajo su mentón. Los dos lo miraban con disgusto, ambos por razones distintas.

"Hazme el favor," murmuró Voldemort con calma. "De invitar a tu invitado a pasar. Ansío saber qué tiene que decirte el joven Malfoy."

Izar se sentó y frotó sus ojos con las palmas de las manos. Recién comenzaba y el día ya no se veía muy bien. ¿Despertar para encontrarse con un Señor Oscuro molesto y un Malfoy desesperado? Al menos su cansancio había disminuido, sólo dejándolo desorientado por la larga siesta que había tomado.

"Siempre que puedas desaparecer," contrarrestó Izar. El joven mago se levantó al oír otro golpe en la puerta. No sabía si podría reunir la paciencia para lidiar con Draco Malfoy.

"Demonios, Black, abre esta—"

Teniendo fe en que el Señor Oscuro se ocuparía de desaparecer, Izar abrió la puerta de par en par y frunció el seño en dirección a Malfoy. "Me gustaría informarte que has tenido éxito," siseó.

Draco estudió su apariencia antes de invitarse a la habitación. "¿Y en qué?" preguntó el rubio. "¿Despertarte?"

"No," respondió Izar cerrando la puerta. "En hacerme creer que eres un mocoso imposible de soportar."

Con ojos similares a los de su padre, Draco miró alrededor de la habitación. Por suerte ni el Señor Oscuro ni Nagini estaban a la vista. Solo estaba la cama desordenada. Viendo el colchón, Izar no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado la otra noche.

No podía creer que se había quedado dormido mientras Voldemort trataba de excitarlo. Hubiera sido una oportunidad si Izar no hubiera caído inconsciente. Estaba listo para tener sexo. Y anoche Voldemort había estado lo bastante complacido con él como para permitirle algo de control. Algo era seguro, el Señor Oscuro iba a ser totalmente insoportable la próxima vez que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

"El sentimiento es mutuo," concordó Draco.

Izar apartó la mirada de la cama y la dirigió al mago a su lado. Prestándole atención al heredero Malfoy, podía notar que estaba con problemas. Aunque lo ocultaba bien, su mejorada visión podía ver los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos enrojecidos y su pálida tez… todos signos de algún agotamiento emocional. Izar hasta podía ver que el aura de Malfoy estaba apagada, titilando como desesperada antes de volver a aclararse.

Volteó lentamente fingiendo no haber notado el estado del chico. Dudaba si no decirle a Malfoy que debían hablar más tarde en privado, pero por otra parte no le importaba para nada que el Señor Oscuro los oyera.

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?" preguntó Izar. "¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que Daphne quería comentarme anoche?"

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro cauteloso mientras tomaba algo del escritorio. Izar lo estudió de cerca notando cómo presionaba los labios con fuerza.

"No quería acudir a ti. Pero no tuve otra opción. Daphne me convenció de que ayudarías."

"Voy a ayudarte si puedo," respondió Izar con escepticismo. "Si sé lo que es."

Draco continuó evitando su mirada mientras trazaba con los dedos las curvas del pisapapeles de vidrio. "El Señor Oscuro me encomendó una misión."

Izar se enderezó inmediatamente, listo para intervenir, pero Malfoy continuó.

"Una misión para probar mi valía, mi lealtad. Si tengo éxito voy a ser promovido al segundo rango. _Él_ lo dijo. Dijo que si la completaba sería digno de avanzar. Y como mi padre, algún día sería del Círculo interno." Draco volteó mirando a Izar con fiereza. "Quiero esto más que nada, Black."

Había dos clases de Mortífagos. Algunos como Lucius, los Lestrange e Izar que eran crueles—fuertes—y tenían cierta demencia. Y luego estaban los otros Mortífagos que seguían con la corriente porque creían que era lo que se esperaba de ellos o querían encajar en el molde. Draco era de estos últimos. Quería la aprobación de su padre.

"¿En serio?" susurró Izar. "¿O crees que tu padre lo quiere más que tu?"

Draco lo miró antes de dejar el pisapapeles con fuerza en el escritorio. "Sabía que no ayudarías. Fui un tonto en venir aquí. Olvídalo, Black."

Izar alzó la mirada haciendo acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía antes de detener a Draco por la muñeca. "Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo, Malfoy," lo reprendió. "Dije que ayudaría si sabía lo que era. Todavía no me dices."

No presionaría en su status de Mortífago. El chico podría ser un gran político, pero parecía estar solo enfocado en destacarse en la armada.

Draco suspiró entre dientes mirando a Izar. "Quiere que encuentre una manera de introducir a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts."

Izar soltó su muñeca y su mente se congeló por la sorpresa. Probablemente Voldemort estaba molesto porque Draco había contado a alguien de su misión. Aunque sí era obvio que a juzgar por la sombría apariencia del chico, no lo estaba llevando bien.

"Hay un armario, dos en realidad," continuó Malfoy. "Es un pasaje entre dos lugares—"

"El armario evanescente," dijo Izar, recordaba haber leído sobre eso en uno de sus libros. Malfoy lo miró con desdén por saberlo. Izar lo dejó pasar. "Es una idea bastante brillante. ¿Dónde está en Hogwarts? ¿Dumbledore no lo quitó todavía?"

Malfoy miró hacia abajo mientras se acomodaba la túnica. "Uno está en la Sala Multipropósito y otro en Burkes. El Director aun no se da cuenta de su importancia." Draco miró a Izar con algo de desesperación. "Lo intenté todo. Cada vez que coloco algo me es devuelto muerto o… o completamente destrozado." El chico tenía una expresión trastornada en sus ojos.

Izar parpadeó y rió con suavidad. No fue su intención, pero lo hizo y Malfoy lo oyó.

"¿Crees que esto es _gracioso_?"

"En realidad no," respondió Izar controlándose. Le dio la espalda a Malfoy sonriendo a la pared para expresar su diversión. El chico estaba histérico. No tenía nada de malo en que Izar lo encontrara gracioso. "Confieso que no conozco todas las propiedades del Armario Evanescente. Voy a tener que investigar al respecto. Pero o bien tienes problemas en la recepción del objeto en Burkes o en el armario de Hogwarts."

Simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta, preguntándose si era posible ayudar a Malfoy si no podía ver el Armario personalmente.

"¿Vas a ayudarme?" preguntó Draco.

Buen chico. El rubio se había recuperado de su desesperación y ahora exhibía su máscara fría que Lucius era famoso por haber creado. Y aun así… había algo más en su tono. Algo que Izar pudo identificar como vacilación.

"Tal vez," comenzó. "Puede que sea capaz de viajar a Borguin & Burkes y verlo más de cerca. Pero…" se volvió y miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. "Solo si me dices qué más te está molestando."

Draco se enderezó y resopló. "No sé de qué hablas."

Izar dio un paso hacia adelante. "Yo creo que si. Aunque, si no me dices, puedes ir con nuestro Señor y contarle cómo no puedes completar la misión que te asignó. Estoy seguro que estará más que complacido—"

"Eres igual a Bella," lo acusó Draco con brusquedad. "Los dos tienen ese tono dulce, pero debajo de ese brillo demente hay una _perra_ traicionera."

"Vamos, vamos," lo reprendió Izar con suavidad. "Una cosa es que me acuses de ser una perra, pero otra es que permitas que tus celos hablen por ti." Ignoró la mirada indignada de Draco. "A veces creo que hubieras encajado mejor de mi lado de la familia. Si hubiéramos podido cambiar de lugar…" se calló pensando en cómo sería su vida si Lily se hubiera acostado con Lucius en vez de Regulus.

Pero rápidamente dejó de pensar en eso.

Aunque Draco hubiera encajado bien con Regulus y Sirius e Izar con Lucius, los dos sobrellevaban bastante bien sus situaciones. Izar con la demencia de los Black y Draco aceptando los mimos de su madre y padre.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza como para aclarar su confusión. "Eres totalmente ridículo Black. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Otra vez."

Izar sonrió pasando junto a Draco y hacia la puerta. "Solo estoy informándote que no vas a obtener mi ayuda a menos que me digas lo que te está molestando en realidad, además de no ser capaz de de arreglar el Armario Evanescente."Se apoyó contra la puerta y le ofreció al chico una sínica sonrisa. "Los insultos no van a ayudarte en nada."

Como había predicho, el chico siseó con furia. Se notaba su lucha por mantener su rostro confiado y frío contra su temperamento de niño consentido. Izar sabía que Lucius lo había criado mal. Se había enfocado en lo que Draco _debía_ ser, pero en la privacidad de su hogar padre y madre lo consentían—volviéndolo un mago que tenía todo lo que quería y no aprendía de sus errores.

"Quiero…" Draco respiró hondo cruzándose de brazos. "Hogwarts es mi casa fuera de la mansión Malfoy. Solo quería que le pidieras al Señor Oscuro que no destruyera el castillo en su ataque y tal vez no matara a la mayoría de los estudiantes…"

Izar podía ver que arreglar el Armario Evanescente no era lo que le estaba molestando a Draco. Era el ataque en sí, lo que sucedería después que lo lograra.

"Me intriga," susurró Izar "que te intereses tanto por los estudiantes que juraste que odiabas." Presionó con fuerza la manija de la puerta mientras estudiaba a Draco con cuidado. Otros debían haber notado esas sombras debajo de sus ojos. Izar tenía que admitir que cualquier otro chico de diecisiete años en la posición de Draco estaba en todo su derecho de actuar así. Eran niños, hijos de magos oscuros, pero niños al final. No sobrellevaban con facilidad la muerte y la destrucción.

"¿Es l cuerpo de estudiantes el que quieres salvar? ¿O una persona en particular que no apoya a la oscuridad?" presionó Izar estudiando la reacción del chico.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza. "No me hagas responder eso."

La respuesta confirmaba sus sospechas. La única pregunta era a quién quería salvar. Izar recordaba que Draco se enfocaba primeramente en su odio por esa sangresucia de Revenclaw, Granger y Weasley por supuesto. ¿Podía ser ese odio su manera de ocultar lo que sentía en realidad?

"Sabes que no puedo pedirle nada al Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión si quiere destruir Hogwarts?" Izar decidió no presionar con los deseos secretos de Malfoy.

"Si algún Mortífago puede hablar abiertamente con el Señor Oscuro, eres tú," dijo Malfoy. "Te mira como con estrellas en sus ojos. Tú eres su favorito. ¿En serio crees que soy tan ciego como para no notarlo?"

"Me estoy cansando de esto," dijo Izar. "Voy a informarte cuando salgamos para Bogin & Burkes. Hasta entonces, puedes retirarte."

Antes que pudiera abrir la puerta para despedir a Draco, el rubio se detuvo frente a él. Su mano cálida se apoyó sobre la suya helada. "No eres ni de cerca tan cruel como te gusta creer que eres," Draco se acercó más tratando en vano de agregarse unos centímetros para poner sus ojos al mismo nivel. "Sé que tienes unos poco magos elegidos por quienes harías cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlos. Un complejo de héroe, supongo. Y aunque probablemente no encajo en esa categoría, sé que tienes una clase de punto débil por mí. Y espero nunca hacer algo para destruirlo. Aprecio tu ayuda."

El rubio apartó su mano y dio un paso atrás. Izar se recuperó con rapidez y abrió la puerta al mago mayor, preguntándose si había más del heredero Malfoy de lo que había creído. El chico estaba al borde de la adultez, perdiendo algo de su inocencia. Tal vez en unos años Izar podría reevaluar su carácter y ver más a un joven Lucius que a un heredero Malfoy consentido.

Mientras abría la puerta, Izar notó que había otro rubio justo afuera. "No sé si pueda soportar más Malfoy esta mañana…" comentó más emocionado al ver a Lucius que molesto.

Lucius miró a su hijo con severidad mientras Draco lo esquivaba y desparecía por el pasillo. "Lamentablemente, no vine aquí a hablar contigo," murmuró volviéndose hacia Izar y estudiando con sospecha su desaliño. "Hay alguien que quiere verte. He intentado echarlo de mi propiedad, pero insiste…"

La expresión de Izar se ensombreció al ver aparecer a Sirius es su uniforme de Auror. Le ofreció a su sobrino una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. "Hola chico."

"Sirius," lo saludó Izar ominosamente y sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Lucius. "Gracias, Lucius." Se suponía que era una despedida, pero Malfoy permaneció donde estaba.

"No aprecio la influencia que este vagabundo tiene en ti, tampoco la de tu padre," susurró siniestramente mientras sus ojos color del hilo estudiaban a Sirius de cerca. "Acordé a que lo vieras solo porque amenazaste con introducir a un pelotón de Aurors en mi casa. Pero no consentí a que conversaran."

Izar solo deseaba haber estado ahí. Lo que no apreciaba era ser observado todo el tiempo como si tuviera niñera. "Respeto tu posición como Lord de la casa Malfoy, Lucius, y tienes el control de las protecciones de tu casa. Si crees que hay que echar a Sirius siéntete en la libertad de hacerlo. Por otra parte, me gustaría pedirte que nos concedieras unos minutos."

Sirius se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta observando la interacción. Igual que Draco, su tío mostraba signos de fatiga emocional. Esas semillas de duda que Izar había plantado en su mente parecían haber tenido efecto. Y pensar que Sirius lo había buscado a él en vez de ser al revés, era prueba de que había logrado manipular a su tío.

"Nada me gustaría más que otorgarte eso," respondió Lucius mirando hacia el pasillo. "Sin embargo nuestro Señor me ordenó específicamente que escolte al Señor Black fuera de la residencia en cuanto te viera. Ni un minuto después. Hay otros Aurors en la zona que querían revisar la mansión para buscarte. El Señor Black los convenció que él sería quien debía hacerlo arriba." Lucius sonrió. "Cómo logró algo así está fuera de mi comprensión."

No tendría que sorprenderle que el Señor Oscuro estuviera detrás. Expandiendo u sensibilidad a la magia notó que ya no podía sentir a Voldemort en la habitación. ¿Cuándo se había ido? Era tonto de su parte no permanecer consciente del Señor Oscuro. Y por la barba de Merlín, el hombre era imposible.

"Necesito hablar contigo," interrumpió Sirius. "Es sobre nosotros. Sobre Regulus y Lily… es importante."

Izar los miró a los dos, notó como Lucius se acercaba a Sirius—listo para usar la fuerza de ser necesario. Suspiró antes de voltear y comenzar a desvestirse. Lucius hizo una mueca en desacuerdo pero él no le prestó atención mientras se quitaba su túnica arrugada y tomaba una negra simple. Con suerte la costura plateada fuera suficiente para satisfacer el sentido de la moda de Lucius.

"Yo voy a escoltarlo hasta afuera, Lucius."

El rubio parecía a punto de contradecirlo pero se contuvo. Con una leve inclinación Lucius se marchó. El hombre era bastante sobre protector cuando de Izar se trataba. Nunca le había gustado Regulus y creía que era una mala influencia para él.

"Ricachón presumido," gruñó Sirius mirando la espalda de Lucius con una sonrisa mordaz. "Te tratan como un prisionero, Izar. No entiendo cómo los soportas."

Izar salió de su habitación y tomando a Sirius del codo lo guió por el corredor. A pesar de ser media mañana el sol aun no entraba en las profundidades de la mansión. "Y yo nunca voy a entender por qué insistes en seguir a un hombre cuyas morales están tan arrugadas como sus testículos."

Sirius no tenía otra opción que seguir a Izar. El hombre se rascó la barba con su mano libre mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. "Eso no puedo discutírtelo, chico."

"Las bromas para otro momento, ¿Por qué viniste, Sirius?" persistió Izar mientras guiaba a su tío por un oscuro pasillo. Los políticos invitados a la mansión Malfoy durante las fiestas seguramente ya estaban despiertos, disfrutando un suculento desayuno en el salón principal mientras loa Mortífagos permanecían en el patio trasero otra vez.

El rostro de Sirius se contrajo en una mueca lastimera mientras miraba por el pasillo. "No quiero que creas que toda tu familia te abandonó. Regulus se siente terrible, Izar. Está en Grimmauld Place cuidando de Aiden y ha estado re mal."

"Lo visitas. Eso es bueno. Y yo que creía que te habías dado por vencido con tu familia."

Súbitamente Sirius lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó contra la pared. Izar trató que no se notara su diversión, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver lo frustrado que parecía Sirius.

"Te lo dije, la familia es importante para mí. Tal vez necesitaba que me zarandearan un poco ese día en el Ministerio lo admito, pero necesito que entiendas que tu y Regulus siempre van a significar mucho para mí. No sé cómo hacer que te entre que te quiero y que Regulus haría _lo que fuer_a por ti. No escapó contigo porque necesitaba mantenerse impune en caso que fuera beneficioso para ti después."

"No quiero hablar de Regulus," dijo Izar. "No quiero hablar de _ti_. Y por qué exactamente estás aquí."

El hombre siseó frustrado empujando contra Izar antes de voltear. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza mirando los retratos de las paredes. "Deberías saber que tu familia te ama. No quiero que Bellatrix sea la única Black en tu vida. Con la demencia de los Black ya en nuestras venas no es recomendable que estés siempre con alguien tan inestable. Ella sólo sacará lo peor de ti."

Izar permaneció apoyado contra la pared, intrigado por como las cosas estaban saliendo con Sirius. Y aun así, sentía algo de culpa. Una clase de culpa que Izar _nunca_ sentía cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya. Sirius siempre había sido un mago orgulloso. Verlo tan perturbado le producía una ligera presión en el pecho. Pero ligera.

"Si mostrarte mi apoyo quiere decir que tengo que hacer sacrificios, entonces voy a hacerlo," dijo Sirius sacando la mano de su frente y volteando hacia Izar. "Nunca voy a unirme a los Mortífagos por voluntad propia. Pero estoy listo para actuar como un espía para ti. No estoy de acuerdo con Dumbledore y Rufus está hambriento de poder. Riddle está tan desquiciado como los otros, pero a ti te _apoyo_. Creo que de alguna manera vas a hacer que funcione."

"¿Estás dispuesto a espiar para mí?" susurró Izar.

Sirius miró por el pasillo, algo inquieto. "Tengo que irme, Izar. Pero aun tenemos mucho de que hablar. Lily y James… ellos quieren hablar contigo también."

Oír hablar de los Potter debió haberlo molestado, pero no lo hizo. No estaba en malos términos con ellos y la visita podría resultar ser útil para el lado oscuro. "¿Cuándo querrías que nos viéramos?" murmuró en voz baja. "Mañana es la cacería y notarán mi ausencia. ¿qué te parece la noche después?" se aseguró de sondear los alrededores en busca de auras.

No había nadie cerca.

"Podría funcionar. ¿A las diez? La heladería de Florean Fortescue probablemente sería el mejor lugar para vernos. Todas las casas están bajo vigilancia últimamente, encontrarnos a la vista de todo el mundo sería el mejor plan. Un simple disfraz será todo lo necesario."

Izar solo asintió, pensando en cómo escaparía de la Mansión Malfoy.

Sirius comenzó a trotar por el pasillo antes que pudiera sugerir otra locación. Sin embargo, Izar no dejaría que se fuera sin una amenaza.

"Sirius," lo llamó Izar cuando ya se alejaba. "Tengo algo parecido a confianza en ti. Solo sabe que, si intentas _cualquier cosa_, no voy a dudar…" se calló dejando que sus palabras quedaran flotando entre ellos.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza un momento, los hombros le temblaban y tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto presionar los puños. "Me lastima oír eso. Pero entiendo." Los ojos grises miraron a Izar con seriedad. "Entiendo."

Lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza y se marchó.

Medio cubierto entre las sombras, Izar lo miró irse con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Aunque creía que había logrado convencer a Sirius, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados principalmente en su próxima batalla con Voldemort. Iba a ser una intelectual e Izar tenía toda la intención de ganar esta vez.

Encontrarse con James, Lily y Sirius no era tanto por querer hablar con ellos sino que era la victoria de escapar del agarre de Voldemort.

E Izar tenía una buena idea de dónde empezar.

**(Death of Today)**

Una mano arrugada acarició la larga barba mientras los ojos azules se entrecerraban pensativos.

"Lo que me dices es una acusación grave, aunque increíblemente útil."

"No es una acusación cuando es verdad," murmuró el hombre frente a Dumbledore. "Izar Black es, en realidad, un vampiro. Ya te di mis pruebas. No muchos saben que Black viajó a Francia acompañado por su propio grupo de Mortífagos. Cuando estaba ahí, desafió a Acelin Morel. Y ambos sabemos qué criatura era Morel antes de morir. A manos del Señor Oscuro por cierto. Black no logró asesinarlo lo que solo quiere decir que fue víctima de los colmillos de Morel."

Dumbledore se acomodó en su silla. Miró durante un rato a Fawkes que dormitaba, su plumaje dorado y rojo lo apaciguaba. "Pero la otra evidencia…" Se volvió hacia el hombre frente a él. "¿Estas seguro que tu fuente estaba lo bastante lúcida para observar todo?"

El hombre de negro se incorporó juntando las palmas. "Hay una posibilidad de que Black no sea un vampiro, sí. Pero lo dudo mucho."

"Por alguna razón, Tom encontró su mando derecha en el joven Señor Black." Dumbledore intentaba completar el rompecabezas frente a él. En efecto, era uno de los más complicados en los que había tenido que trabajar. Cuando de Tom Riddle se trataba, Dumbledore siempre encontraba difícil descubrir lo que planeaba el Señor Oscuro.

"Al Señor Oscuro le gusta tener a Black cerca, claro que le gusta mantener cierta distancia. En público."

"Lo cual es sorprendente siendo que Tom es un mago posesivo." Dumbledore se quedó mirando un remolino danzante en su túnica. "El Señor Black es un prodigio," razonó. "Tiene una mente muy despierta y observadora para alguien tan joven. Y las pocas veces que conversé con él, me pareció bastante encantador. No es de extrañar que a Tom le guste. En cierta forma, Izar Black se parece mucho a Tom Riddle." Dumbledore suspiró con tristeza. "Aunque si veo que le falta algo del sadismo que Tom posee. ¿Dices que es algo renuente a la tortura?"

El hombre asintió. "No, no disfruta con la tortura. Pero no te confundas, Albus. No puedes apartarlo del lado oscuro. Cuando se enfrenta con un oponente que cuenta con medios para defenderse, se parece al Señor Oscuro como nadie que yo haya visto."

"No planeaba tratar de manipularlo a nuestro lado," Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "Solo estoy midiendo su valía. Yo fui quien convenció a Rufus de que colocara al Señor Black dentro de la máquina de los Inefables para deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, él quiso jugar con su mente al haberlo mirar a sus subordinados morir.2

Tamborileó con los dedos en el escritorio. Izar Black era un mago que sabía que no podía dejar con vida, a pesar de su actitud honorable hacia aquellos más débiles que él. El chico era peligroso en manos de Tom. Especialmente porque él sabía cómo explotar todo su potencial.

"Estoy tratando de determinar por qué Tom a tomado tanto interés en el chico. ¿Es solo la mente del Señor Black la valiosa o hay algo más de lo que no sabemos?" Aunque ¿con qué frecuencia nacía un prodigio y dispuesto a trabajar con un Señor Oscuro? "No importa, el Señor Black es un enemigo peligroso y tenemos que concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en él. Aunque a mi mismo me cuesta creerlo, puede que perder a Izar deje a Tom invalidado por un tiempo:"

"Izar Black es solo _una_ persona. ¿En serio crees que es tan indispensable para el Señor Oscuro?"

Dumbledore razonó por un momento, su atención se enfocó durante un rato en la bandeja con caramelos de limón. Se incorporó separando las esferas amarillas que no le llamaban la atención. "Así es. En serio creo que Tom se está apoyando en el Señor Black en algún aspecto. ¿Creo que la muerte de Black va a destruir al lado oscuro? No, claro que no. Pero le tomará a Tom un tiempo reevaluar su estrategia y recuperarse de la pérdida de su mano derecha."

"Ajá," Dumbledore tomó el caramelo más grande y volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo de su silla. Lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos mirándolo mientras pensaba. "Matar a Black va a ser un desafío, pero ahora que sabemos de su inmortalidad podemos idear algún método."

El viejo Director se llevó el caramelo a la boca y cerró los ojos. _Inmortalidad_. Albus mordió con fuerza el caramelo mientras comenzaba a especular sobre Izar Black y Tom Riddle. ¿Sería posible que Black hubiera sido inmortal _antes_ de enfrentar a Morel en Francia? Si ese fuera el caso, alguien debió pasarle la maldición.

Tom…

Aunque, Tom no podía ser un vampiro ¿verdad?

No, claro que no. Era una idea tonta. Tom Riddle consideraba a las criaturas como seres inferiores a él. Los vampiros tenían demasiadas debilidades y eran fáciles de matar. El Señor Oscuro no se arriesgaría a ser un blanco tan fácil.

"Ahora que Tom finalmente ha tomado el título de Señor Oscuro, creo que deberíamos volver a entablar la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes." Dumbledore abrió un ojo y miró al hombre sentado frente a su escritorio. "¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde comenzar, Severus?"

Severus resopló. "No tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas que no se sabe qué son, Albus. Hasta que me necesites en verdad, voy a estar en mi laboratorio."

Dumbledore lo miró marcharse agitando su mano en aire como para eliminar la negatividad en él. Permitió que su mente se centrara en Tom Riddle e Izar Black hasta que lo llamó otro caramelo de limón.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Me tomó algo más que de costumbre : ) pero no dejé que pasaran dos semanas jeje. Me gusta como sigue esta historia. No tienen idea de todas las sorpresas que Epic les tiene reservadas chan chan chan! Gracias muchas a los comentaristas, es lo segundo que más me gusta leer después de las actualizaciones de esta historia en inglés.


	56. Parte II Capítulo 24

**Advertencia: **_algo de tortura en este capítulo, aunque nada muy explícito._

**Capítulo 24**

¿Lo primero que tenía que maquinar para escapar de Voldemort y encontrarse con los Potter?

Una distracción.

Aunque elemental y predecible, era justo lo que necesitaba para burlar a Voldemort y escapar de la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo tenía que ser algo creíble. Algo que el Señor Oscuro creería que el se ocuparía sin tener un motivo oculto para ello.

"Hola amor," susurró Izar en su oído esa mañana.

Daphne parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos bien grandes y fruncir el seño. "No recuerdo que alguna vez me haya saludado tan apropiadamente, Señor Black." A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Daphne sonrió con esos labios perfectamente maquillados. "Por favor, siéntate." Le enseñó la silla vacía a su lado. "Claro, solo si el círculo interno ya terminó contigo por hoy." Sus ojos verde oscuro miraron por sobre su hombro a la plataforma elevada.

Izar acababa de regresar a la mansión Malfoy luego de la partida de Sirius, su mente algo abarrotada con todos sus planes. Deliberadamente había evitado mirar a Voldemort al entrar, demasiado molesto con el hombre para hacer contacto visual.

"¿Viste la serpiente del Señor Oscuro?" continuó Daphne, seguramente su mente le advertía que no mirara a Voldemort y a Nagini pero sus ojos no podían evitar desobedecer. "Es… increíblemente grande y aterradora. No es que tenga nada en contra de las serpientes." Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado ruborizada.

"No, no lo había notado," contestó Izar alegremente, consciente de ser el foco de muchas miradas curiosas e inquisitivas.

"Es bueno ver que nos bendices con tu majestuosa presencia, Black," dijo Pansy. "Muy considerado de tu parte rebajarte al territorio de los de tercer rango," la bruja de pelo negro estaba sentada graciosamente del otro lado de la mesa al lado de un silencioso y aburrida Draco Malfoy.

"Pansy," dijo Daphne sin aliento. "¿No tienes otro sitio donde estar?"

Pansy exhaló con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos. "Yo pertenezco aquí, a diferencia de algunos.2

Izar se incorporó para tomar el brazo de Daphne y silenciarla antes que respondiera. En su lugar. El heredero Black le ofreció a Pansy una sonrisa brillante mientras se incorporaba sobre la mesa. "Eres más que bienvenida a quedarte, Pansy. De hecho, me sentiría _honrado_ con tu presencia. No te había visto desde nuestros días en Hogwarts cuando tu nariz estaba permanentemente apuntando al techo."

Tuvo el efecto deseado. Pansy permaneció rígida en su asiento por unos segundos desafiando a Izar con su mirada. El heredero Black simplemente le devolvió la atención, más divertido que molesto con sus persistencia. Eventualmente, ella empujó su silla hacia atrás y furiosa se fue a otra mesa llena de jóvenes Mortífagos. Izar notó que había pocos jóvenes nuevos de Hogwarts. De hecho, él era el más joven y parecía que el Señor Oscuro no había marcado a más adolescentes.

Tenía sentido. No había más Slytherin cuyos padres fueran Mortífagos.

"Brillante, Izar," dijo Daphne. "Ahora si tan solo pudieras deshacerte de Malfoy."

"No seas tonta," masculló Izar. "Él es la razón por la que estoy sentado aquí." Se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla tamborileando en el mantel con la punta de sus dedos. "Draco vino a hablar conmigo esta mañana. Estoy seguro que sabes de qué hablamos." Izar captó un brillo de conocimiento en los ojos de Daphne.

Entonces ella sabía. ¿Quería esto decir que ella y Draco se estaban acercando? ¿Su plan para juntarlos iba por buen camino?

Draco se incorporó, sus ojos como el mercurio sondeando a su alrededor. "¿En serio crees que sea prudente hablar de esto aquí? No lo entiendes, Black, quiero que esto quede estrictamente entre los tres. Si alguien más se entera…"

Izar rió despreocupadamente. Malfoy no tenía idea que él quería que el Señor Oscuro sospechara de su conversación. Una pequeña parte de él se sentía culpable por usar a Draco para provocar a Voldemort, pero era solo una pequeña parte; una que podía ignorar con facilidad.

"Entonces te sugiero que permanezcas echado hacia adelante y bajando la voz, Draco. Mientras lo haces, tal vez podrías ser más obvio cada vez que espías hacia atrás," lo reprimió Izar con sequedad. "Tus acciones te delatan. Cualquiera algo sobrio podría saber que discutimos algo importante solo con verte."

Malfoy siseó entre dientes volviendo a acomodarse en el asiente o fingiendo desinterés.

"Mejor," lo apremió Daphne.

"Como si estuvieras calificada para juzgarme, Greengrass."

Izar ignoró a ambos cuando encontró un rostro familiar. O, mejor dicho, uno que había madurado en el transcurso de un año.

Theodore Nott. El mismo Slytherin al que había ayudado a vengarse por el encarcelamiento de su padre. Su padre había sido encarcelado en Askaban luego ser descubierto con algunos artefactos oscuros. Izar aceptó los ruegos de Nott y lo ayudó a encontrar a Appleton, el Auror autor del hecho. La misión no había tenido mucho éxito, pero Izar la recordaba con claridad.

Lamentablemente, el padre de Theodore tenía una enfermedad terminal y murió en Askaban poco después. Con la muerte de su tutor, Izar ahora podía ver madurez en su rostro. Después de todo, con ambos sus padres fallecidos, Theodore era ahora la cabeza de la familia Nott. Por lo que había oído, había dejado el colegio y trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Más que estos rumores, Izar no sabía nada del chico desde sus días en Hogwarts. Era algo sorprendente notar que Theodore Nott estaba de pie junto con otros Mortífagos de segundo rango.

Entonces, el chico debió haber sido promovido…

Unos ojos azules se cruzaron con su intensa mirada. Nott parpadeó antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. Pero Merlín; el chico seguía desgarbado y sus facciones hacían acordar a un conejo—un conejo maduro ahora.

Izar estaba más interesado en estudiar la figura alta y delgada. Theodore avanzó por la plataforma y descendió los escalones hasta las mesas de los de tercer rango. El heredero Black se puso ansioso cuando notó que tenían casi la misma altura, aunque no caminaba con la misma gracia. No importaba, Nott podía e _iba_ a servirle.

"Izar Black," lo saludó Nott. "Ha pasado un tiempo ¿verdad?"

Izar se puso de pie con elegancia y estrechó la mano de Nott. Éste lo acercó incorporándose para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. Izar mantuvo una sonrisa estable en su rostro a pesar de la repugnancia que le causaba ser saludado tan… casualmente.

¿Otra cosa que odiaba?

La plática.

"Ha sido más de un año," coincidió Izar. Mientras tanto lo estudiaba. Era algo más alto que él y también más robusto, pero no tanto. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era manipular la conversación a su favor. "La última vez que estuvimos juntos, tú estabas bajo la varita del Señor Oscuro. Ahora parece que se te consideró lo bastante leal para pasar al segundo rango..2

Nott sonrió, el orgullo evidente en su rostro. "Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Black. Por lo que he oído estas siempre al borde de la paciencia de nuestro Señor y aun así todos apostamos que vas a ser promovido al Círculo Interno antes de fin de año."

Izar solo negó con la cabeza y disimuladamente invirtió sus posiciones. Ahora Nott enfrentado a Draco y dándole la espalda al Señor Oscuro. No sabía qué tan inteligente fuera Nott, pero no se iba a arriesgar a que Voldemort notara la expresión de Theodore cuando eventualmente tocara el tema que le interesaba.

"Nunca te agradecí apropiadamente," comenzó a decir Nott, inconsciente de los planes de Izar. "Por ayudarme el año pasado con… con mi situación."

Izar mantuvo su rostro neutral. "No fue nada. Después de todo, las cosas en realidad no resultaron muy bien." ¿Mordería el anzuelo? ¿O lo decepcionaría cambiando de tema?

"No, es cierto," Nott rió. "Pero fuiste el más sensato de todos nosotros. Te debo una Black. Nos salvaste el pellejo a todos ese día, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte algo a cambio. Te debo la vida… haré lo que sea.2

Era difícil disimular el brillo hambriento en sus ojos, pero Izar estaba seguro que había controlado su expresión. "No pediría que arriesgues tu vida por algo que pasó en una hora de desesperación, Nott." Hizo una pausa necesaria. "Pero… ahora que lo mencionas. Con gusto aceptaría tu ayuda con un tema de suma importancia."

Nott alzó las cejas, exactamente la razón por la que Izar había cambiado sus posiciones. No importaba que el Señor Oscuro estuviera conversando con su Círculo Interno, el hombre tenía ojos en todas partes. Como Theodore estaba frente al parque, no muchos iban a notar su sorpresa. Aun así, Nott se recuperó rápidamente cuando notó que él permanecía inexpresivo.

"Por supuesto," respondió en voz baja, entendiendo que Izar quería que quedara entre los dos. "¿Vas a contactarme?"

Izar sonrió por toda respuesta. "Fue un placer volver a verte, Nott."

Los dos se miraron, ambos sabían que Izar lo estaba usando. De hecho, se sentiría decepcionado si Theodore no se hubiera dado cuenta. No le molestaba usar a Nott, simplemente porque el chico sí se lo _debía_. Lo había usado por su inteligencia y ahora él lo usaría… bueno… en su plan para escapar de la mansión Malfoy sin ser detectado para verse con los Potter.

Theodore le guiñó un ojo e hizo una inclinación antes de retirarse.

"¿Qué—?"

"¿Dónde estábamos?" murmuró Izar interrumpiendo a Daphne antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Los dos no pudieron haber oído la conversación, se había asegurado que ambos estuviesen hablando bajo."Ah," notó la mirada sospechosa de Draco. "En nuestro plan para ir al callejón Knockturn y visitar Borgin & Burkes."

Súbitamente Daphne se incorporó y atrajo a Izar por la manga de su túnica. "Sé que no tienes permitido salir en público, Izar. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?"

Izar alzó las cejas y encontró su mirada con la de Malfoy. "Estoy ayudando a Malfoy como querías, Daphne." Luego la miró fijo. "¿No fuiste tú la que le sugirió que viniera a mi por apoyo?"

Ella resopló ruborizándose un poco. "Creí que irías a pedirle _permiso_ al Señor Oscuro para acompañar a Draco al callejón Knockturn. Así tendrían _más_ tiempo y protección."

"El Señor Oscuro no puede saber de esto, Greengrass," siseó Draco.

Daphne los miró a los dos algo irritada. "Hombres," escupió. "son increíblemente obstinados y completamente ilógicos." Soltó la manga de Izar y se pasó los dedos por su cabello. "Solo espero que no les salga para atrás y terminen como el año pasado con el plan de _venganza_ de Theodore."

"Creo que lo que quieres decir es que no quieres que nos salga a para atrás a los _tres_," murmuró Izar inoscentemente. Sonrió al ver su expresión desconcertada y casualmente miró la plataforma del Círculo Interno.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que Severus Snape se inclinaba frente al Señor Oscuro trayendo consigo a un muy inestable Rookwood. Izar se sintió aliviado notar que Augustus había sobrevivido el ataque de los Inefables y sus heridas ya estaban sanadas. Pero ese alivio se tornó en desprecio cuando se enfocó en el hombre que era seguramente responsable de la recuperación de Rookwood.

Izar tragó saliva y mantuvo su mirada fija en la espalda de Snape mientras hablaba a los rubios en la mesa. "Nos iremos la noche después de la cacería. Búsquenme en el jardín a las diez. Hasta entonces no volveremos a hablar de esto."

Apenas fue consciente de Daphne preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero no prestó atención. Arriba, en la plataforma del Círculo Interno, Voldemort despidió a Snape con su mano y el Maestro de Pociones comenzó a bajar los escalones. Como si sintiera su mirada, Snape se detuvo y volteó para mirar al heredero Black a los ojos. Unos mechones oscuros cayeron sobre su rostro al entrecerrar los ojos.

Izar se enderezó en un intento por ocultar sus manos temblorosas y enfocar todo su desprecio en su mirada. Eso hasta que Snape volteó y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión, su capa volando detrás.

Para Izar, escapar solo hacía que pareciera una presa. ¿Y cómo podía decirle no a la cacería?

Izar se deslizó hasta la plataforma de segundo rango lentamente y con elegancia entre los cuerpos en su camino. Todo a su alrededor carecía de importancia excepto por esa túnica negra. Su intención era atrapar a Snape y lo haría con facilidad y sin interferencias.

Luego de que Snape dejara el patio e ingresara a la mansión, Izar apresuró el paso, finalmente lejos de la atención innecesaria. Sus zancadas se hicieron más grandes n cuanto entró a la oscura mansión. Danzando entre los corredores no pudo evitar compararlos con un complejo laberinto.

"¿Por qué huye, profesor?" lo provocó Izar entre la penumbra. Ingresó en otra sala justo para ver una capa desaparecer por la puerta.

El heredero Black se deslizó por la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral que conducía a un nuevo pasillo. Espió hacia ambos lados fingiendo interés en las dos posibilidades. "¿Derecha o izquierda…" murmuró dubitativo. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro mientras daba un paso fuera de la habitación solo para voltear rápidamente y regresar.

Sus manos aferraron el cuello de la túnica que se mimetizaba con la pared y estampó al hombre contra el librero. "No puedes engañarme," siseó Izar presionando su antebrazo contra el cuello de Snape. Pudo sentir su ira aumentar al verlo a los ojos. "Puede que hayas engañado al Señor Oscuro y a mi padre, pero no a mí."

Tenía que darle crédito, Severus no jadeó por la falta de aire ni intentó zafarse. Sus ojos solo lo estudiaron con frialdad mientras respiraba rápidamente para conseguir el oxígeno que necesitaba.

"Solía respetarlo," declaró Izar aliviando la presión en la garganta del hombre. "Incluso lo veía como una influencia importante en mi vida. Cuando Regulus admitió que te amaba estaba en desacuerdo al principio porque te consideraba un bastardo sin corazón. Pero, eventualmente, llegué a aceptar esa obsesión absurda."

Izar presionó con fuerza antes de apartarse. El Maestro de Pociones tosió un poco pero aparte de eso mantuvo la compostura.

"Acepté cualquier enfermiza relación que tuvieras con mi padre," continuó con frialdad. "Pero no voy a aceptar que corrompas su mente. Cuando estaba en coma confié en ti para que lo ayudaras con su recuperación mental. No esperaba que despertara como un hombre nuevo, ¡renunciando a sus lealtades!"

Snape entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia adelante. Con un dedo largo tocó a Izar en el pecho. "Tus razonamientos me maravillan, Señor Black. ¿Crees que le hice algo a la mente de tu padre? Me das lástima. Ya no eres su primera prioridad, ahora es capaz de ver que tiene su propia vida. Ya no toma decisiones basadas en tu felicidad, sino la _suya_ también. ¿Y tú crees que modifiqué su mentalidad? Yo la _reparé_."

Izar tomó la muñeca de Snape con sus fríos dedos manteniendo la mano donde estaba. "No me perjudican tus decisiones, _Severus_. ¿Me consideras un niño mimado que necesita a su padre?" Aun aferrando la mano de Snape, Izar dio un paso hacia adelante invadiendo su espacio personal. "No necesito a Regulus. Pero me tomo su seguridad con seriedad y eso incluye su salud mental. Si tan solo vuelves a ingresar en su mente—"

Snape soltó su mano y empujó al joven mago contra el umbral violentamente. Los ojos ónix brillaron con furia mientras se acercaban a Izar. "Todo lo que hago, lo hago para proteger a Regulus—me importan un bledo las consecuencias que pueda eso tener para _ti_." Unos mechones de su pelo rozaron su rostro cuando el hombre se acercó. "¿Has entendido, _chico_?"

En la tensión del momento se oyó un siseo y los dos magos miraron al suelo para ver a Nagini deslizándose entre los dos.

"¿Están portándose bien, niños?"

La voz le hubiera provocado escalofríos de no estar tan furioso. Mantuvo su ojos fijos en Snape mientras éste se apartaba y acomodaba su túnica. "Lo siento, amo. Estuve fuera de lugar," Severus se inclinó frente a Voldemort. "¿Puedo retirarme?"

Una vez que Snape se fue, Izar se recabó contra el marco de la puerta. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar sus temblores de ansiedad. "No confío en él," dijo. "No confío en él para nada."

"Yo tampoco, chico, y aún así no me ves acorralándolo en los pasillos."

Izar soltó una risa irónica y miró al techo para clamarse. "Si no confías en él entonces ¿Por qué lo tienes aquí? No es más que un peligro para nosotros."

"¿Te gustaría que lo mate para ti?" inquirió Voldemort con voz suave y curiosa.

Los ojos de Izar atravesaron la habitación oscura hasta donde estaba el Señor Oscuro. Estaba de pie, tranquilo y orgulloso, mientras Nagini zigzagueaba entre sus pies. Su pelo negro estaba nuevamente recogido en la base del cuello haciendo resaltar su piel de porcelana y pómulos prominentes. Los ojos carmesí miraron a Izar casi con cariño, aun así también había una emoción siniestra detrás—una mezcla de fascinación, obsesión y diversión. Un instante después volvieron a verse inexpresivos y arrogantes.

Le aterraba ver esas emociones en el rostro de Voldemort, solo porque sabía que si se relajaba las mismas aparecerían en el suyo. Era más fácil fingir que no tenían nada ni tan remotamente parecido _amor_ y hacerlo pasar por fría indiferencia. Si se pusieran a examinar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Izar apartó esos pensamientos, irritado. "No juegues conmigo," gruñó. Se apartó del umbral y comenzó a rodear la habitación. "No lo matarías simplemente porque todavía puedes utilizarlo."

"Eso es cierto," coincidió Voldemort. "Aunque si es algo que en verdad quieres, que la idea hasta te estremece, estoy dispuesto a obsequiártelo. Severus sirve para muchas cosas, pero también es reemplazable. Si lo pides estará muerto en cuestión de minutos."

No sabía si Voldemort lo estaba probando o si el ofrecimiento era genuino. "La oferta es generosa, pero puedo con mis debilidades." Quería presionar sobre la falta de utilidad de Snape pero de momento no podía pensar en el hombre que había admirado desde niño. El mismo que, en cierto modo, era el causante de la deslealtad de Regulus.

"Si eso es lo que deseas…" dijo Voldemort estudiándolo con cuidado.

El hombre entonces se deslizó hasta el centro de la habitación donde se fusionó con una silla. No había luz en la habitación y la chimenea estaba apagada. Era como si Voldemort quisiera incomodar a Izar.

"Sin embargo, me gustaría que hablásemos de temas más recientes."

El joven apoyó una palma contra la madera de la estantería. A juzgar por la risa siseante de Nagini, Izar supo exactamente por qué el aire en la habitación se había enfriado tanto. El Señor Oscuro estaba enojado y quería que le explicara su decisión de pasarle su fuerza vital a la serpiente.

Izar resopló tratando de escaparse del tema. "¿Estás seguro que deseas hablar de anoche? ¿De tu fracaso?"

Voldemort siseó entre dientes. "Eres un tonto. ¿Crees que el sueño de anoche fue el que te dio la energía que tienes hoy? ¿Hmm? No lo creo." El hombre ignoró sus palabras por completo. "Mientras babeabas en tu cama te di unas gotas de mi sangre."

El heredero Black frunció los labios, intrigado e irritado a la vez.

"Explícame," continuó Voldemort. "Sin tus impertinentes comentarios, ¡Explícame por qué hiciste algo tan _tonto_!"

"¿Tonto? No hice nada así," gruño Izar. "Ya te había contado de mis intenciones de _crearla" _Señaló a Nagini. "Las Artes oscuras en su interior continuaban destruyéndose entre sí al estar tan confinadas. Traté de eliminar tantos hechizos como pude pero los necesitaba a todos para crear un Horrocrux creíble." Le dio la espalda a Voldemort examinando los libros de la estantería. "Llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba un hechizo de magia blanca para contrarrestarlos. Necesitaba que fuera poderoso; como el amor, una fracción de mi alma, o… una parte de mi fuerza vital."

Voldemort chasqueó la lengua. "Y lo hiciste sin pensar."

"Lo hice después de pensarlo bien, Mi Señor. Tal vez tú eres el equivocado. Creé algo que va a destruir a miembros importantes de la armada de Dumbledore."

"Pero fue imprudente," comenzó Voldemort en cuanto Izar terminó de hablar. "Estabas escapando, chico. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el Ministerio te encontraba en tu estado de debilidad? Estamos en una guerra. No puedes ir haciendo esas cosas."

Izar apoyó ambas manos sobre la estantería para sostenerse. El Señor Oscuro tenía un buen punto y odiaba admitirlo. Había estado demasiado emocionado ante el prospecto de desentrañar el misterio del falso Horrocrux que no se había dado cuenta de su peligrosa posición al momento de realizar el ritual.

"Puede que tengas razón," comentó Izar amargamente. "Pero tengo que hacerlo un par de veces más. Necesito más ideas para los Horrocruxes, Mi Señor. Necesito objetos que se asociarían a Tom Riddle, de los que Dumbledore pueda saber." Volteó justo a tiempo para notar una mueca mordaz en el rostro del Señor Oscuro. "Como ese anillo, por ejemplo."

Los dedos delgados cubrieron el anillo negro posesivamente. Izar mordió su lengua, furioso por la falta de cooperación del hombre cuando él había sido el que había hecho todo el trabajo. "Bien," susurró Izar, "Podemos olvidarnos de todo el plan y seguir luchando contra Dumbledore porque no puedes sacrificar un maldito _anillo_."

Hizo un ademán de abandonar la habitación pero la uñas de Voldemort se clavaron en su muñeca y lo tironearon hacia abajo. Con la otra mano aferró su delgado cuello para besarlo. El estómago de Izar se calentó con lujuria cuando lo consumió el olor de Voldemort. Aunque no duró demasiado, el Señor Oscuro se apartó rápidamente sonriendo para si mismo.

Ah sí, el hombre jugaba a hacerse el difícil para vengarse de su rechazo la otra noche.

"Voy a entregarte seis artefactos más para hacer los Horrocruxes para el fin de semana. Deseo atraer a Dumbledore y a su armada a ellos antes de año nuevo. Si… eso te parece bien." Preguntó Voldemort acariciando su anillo con cariño.

"Bien," concedió Izar, súbitamente muy excitado ante el prospecto de una batalla antes del fin de año. "¿Vamos a hacerlos aquí o en tu base? Voy a necesitar algunos días de descanso después—"

"Conseguirás a alguien más que ofrezca su fuerza vital o no vas a participar en el ataque."

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás, furioso. "Buena suerte con eso, Mi Señor. Puedes crear tu propio maldito Horrocrux porque yo no voy a ayudarte si no puedo participar en la batalla." Mantuvo su rostro neutral mientras Voldemort lo miraba con frialdad. Izar podía sonar como un niño, pero necesita una batalla. Necesitaba liberarse. "La fuerza vital de una persona tiene que ser ofrecida por _propia voluntad_. Y los Mortífagos no pueden sospechar que los Horrocruxes son reales. Tengo que hacerlo yo, pero no lo haré si no puedo participar."

Entonces Voldemort sonrió. "Ah mi niño. ¿Hambriento por un baño de sangre?" Sus largos dedos dejaron de acariciar su anillo y tomaron las delgadas muñecas de Izar. "La cacería es mañana en la noche. Tendré una sorpresa para ti."

Izar hizo una mueca. "Espero que la sorpresa no sea otro set de túnicas blancas."

El Señor Oscuro esbozó una gran sonrisa enseñando los dientes. "Claro que no. Espero que estés listo para la persecución."

"¿Entre tu y yo o mi víctima?"lo dijo sarcásticamente pero Voldemort lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

"Ambos," prometió mientras se ponía de pie. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel de las muñecas de Izar. "Y en cuanto a los Horrocruxes, arreglaremos algo para que puedas participar en la batalla. Tengo planes para ti."

"Alguien está particularmente complaciente hoy," comentó Izar. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Voldemort colocó un dedo bajo su mentón y sostuvo su barbilla con la punta de su uña. Inclinándose, los ojos carmesí parecían siniestros. "A ti," dijo en un susurro antes de apartarse.

Izar se quedó abobado un momento y luego entrecerró los ojos.

"Por cierto, chico," agregó Voldemort desde la puerta. Nagini ya estaba maniobrando su inmenso cuerpo por la habitación en ondas hipnotizantes. " Encuentro bastante amable de tu parte que formules planes para escapar con tus mascotas rubias. Pero si continúas con ellos, me temo que se reducen tus esperanzas de participar en la batalla."

El heredero Black observó como Voldemort le ofreció una sonrisa siniestra antes de desaparecer por los corredore. El Señor Oscuro decía que no le iba a permitir contribuir en el atque si escapaba con Draco y Daphne. E Izar estaba seguro que el hombre cumpliría su promesa. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de ir al Callejón Knockturn con Malfoy. No, sus planes eran otros. Por lo tanto, no calificaban para la amenaza de Voldemort.

Las palabras podían ser manipuladas con tanta facilidad.

A Izar le encantaba.

**(Death of Today)**

La noche estaba tan hermosa como la del año pasado. La nieve no era tan profunda pero sí era suficiente para cubrir el pasto. Y justo como el año pasado, la magia era _radiante._ Izar se quedó mirando las pequeñas esferas doradas mientras estas emergían del suelo y flotaban como estrellas luminosas. Estiró el brazo para tocar una y sonrió cuando ésta cosquilleó en su piel e ingresó en su cuerpo.

La magia en el aire eras la causa de la excitación de magos y brujas. Por solo una noche eran bendecidos con esa abrumante sensación—algo que Izar podía sentir todos los días. Y aún así, nunca lo despreciaba. La magia era algo que siempre había respetado, sin importarle su uso, si era Blanca o Negra.

Bajó su brazo y se quedó mirando la gran fogata de navidad. Las llamas púrpuras y naranjas eran casi tan altas como las ramas de los árboles mas no había peligro alguno de incendiar el bosque. Los Mortífagos conversaban entre ellos, todos reunidos con interés frente a un grupo de unos treinta o cuarenta magos con bolsas sobre sus cabezas. Había rumores de que Voldemort y algunos de sus seguidores habían capturado a algunos reconocidos magos de Gran Bretaña.

Se decía que Amelia Bones estaba entre las capturas, Aurors, algunos miembros del Wizengamot entre otras figuras prominentes. No era de extrañar que los Mortífagos se empujaran para quedar en la primera línea. Sólo los más poderosos y rápidos conseguían su alimento ¿verdad?

"No pretendo retenerlos mucho tiempo. La noche es joven y tenemos presas más que suficientes para los Mortífagos dignos," Voldemort anunció su presencia. En cuanto éste llegó, los Mortífagos bajaron sus voces pero continuaron susurrando entre sí—demasiado desinhibidos por su magia para permanecer en silencio.

Izar notó en seguida la túnica rojo oscuro que usaba el Señor Oscuro. Claro que ningún otro Mortífago prestaría atención al atuendo de Voldemort; su atención estaba centrada en el aura radiante del hombre y en las vulnerables presas alineadas a un lado del claro. Las auras de los cautivos pulsaban con miedo y adrenalinas, preparados para correr.

"El año pasado," continuó el Señor Oscuro con calma. "Cazamos aquí escondidos, con Muggles inútiles como nuestras presas. Esta noche nos vemos dignificados y privilegiados con enemigos que _pueden_ defenderse. Con las barreras anti desaparición en el bosque tendrán tanta diversión como lo deseen. Es solo un pequeño regalo que les ofrezco."

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a codearse entre sí con júbilo. Izar se quedó por atrás, observando las reacciones divertido. Si los retenía por más tiempo Voldemort iba a conseguir que sus hombres comenzaran a pelear entre sí.

"A mi orden dará comienzo la cacería," Voldemort rió al liberar a los prisioneros de sus ataduras y bolsas.

Izar identificó algunos rostros, pero corrieron antes de que pudiera verlos bien. Exactamente lo que los Mortífagos querían. No pudo evitar que sus piernas se inclinaran en dirección a los magos que huían, le resultaba bastante tentador el ir tras ellos. A diferencia de los Muggles del año pasado, estos magos y brujas podían defenderse. Una persecución sería divertida, pero Voldemort tenía sus propios planes para Izar esta noche.

"Vayan."

Voldemort disfrutaba demasiado la vista frente a sí, de los Mortífagos corriendo tras sus presas. Izar identificó una cola de caballo rubia desapareciendo entre los espesos árboles y deseo poder ver cómo el aristocrático Lucius Malfoy torturaba a sus víctimas. Se decía que el hombre era brutal y creativo, un enemigo que nadie deseaba enfrentar.

Izar curvó y volvió a estirar sus dedos al encontrarse ahora frente a un Señor Oscuro que le lanzaba miradas lascivas. El pelo del hombre estaba suelto esta noche, salvaje y desordenado en la suave brisa. El viento manipulaba los mechones negros para velar su expresión, excepto por los ojos carmesí y los finos labios que se separaron en una peligrosa sonrisa. Lentamente, los dos comenzaron a caminar en círculo.

"Te quiero a ti," siseó Voldemort con voz ronca mientras sus ojos lo atravesaban. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Y aun así permaneció en su lado del círculo.

Izar solo le ofreció una sonrisa tímida en respuesta, disfrutaba el efecto que tenía en el Señor Oscuro.

"Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta. Después de todo pretendo darte mi regalo, y eso haré." Voldemort controló su postura y se enderezó. Juntó sus manos tras su espalda y continuo mirando a Izar con intensidad. "¿No lo hueles, Izar? ¿El miedo? ¿la absoluta sensación de solemnidad?"

El heredero Black se posicionó frente a Voldemort e inhaló con cautela. Ahora que los demás cuerpos se había ido, Izar podía oler con claridad al Señor Oscuro y…

Volteó con rapidez escrutando en el bosque. Había una persona junto al tronco de un árbol, temblando con miedo y desesperanza. La bolsa seguía sobre su cabeza, pero Izar sabía exactamente quién estaba ahí. "Imposible," jadeó Izar volviéndose para ver a un presumido Señor Oscuro. "Pero creí que estaba oculto por el Ministerio."

"Podría haberlo estado si no me lo hubiera llevado la noche del ataque de los Inefables." Un instante después, Voldemort estaba junto a Conner Oran, sacando la bolsa de la cabeza del chico.

Oran abrió sus ojos y soltó un grito ahogado al ver a Voldemort. Izar se aproximó lentamente a los dos, impresionado por cómo el Señor Oscuro se había adelantado y entusiasmado por tener a Oran _allí_. Aunque el chico lucía patético, miserable. No quedaba pelea en ese cuerpo encorvado mientras trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de Voldemort. Era algo decepcionante el pensar en torturar al chico ahora. Sin importar lo mucho que se lo merecía por crear esa máquina, había sido manipulado por Scrimgeour y Dumbledore.

"El chico tiene una mente muy interesante en realidad," comentó Voldemort acercándose para tomar el mentón de Orzan. "La mente de un hombre increíblemente inteligente, aunque no la de un prodigio. A lo sumo, la mente de un niño en crecimiento—demasiado inmaduro para ser considerado un adulo. Tiene todas estas _ideas_ dentro de su cabeza pero no sabe como usarlas para que alcancen todo su potencial. Es exactamente como dijiste, Izar. Necesita que lo lleven de la mano."

Voldemort sonrió a Conner y luego a Izar. "Y luego me encontré con esos deseos. Deseos que más que a la mente de un niño pertenecen a la de un adulto enfermo y pervertido."

Entonces, Oran luchó para zafarse de Voldemort. Respiraba laboriosamente por la nariz, sus ojos entrecerrados y furiosos. Izar tuvo una premonición de a dónde se dirigía esto y se quedó donde estaba. Voldemort era un hombre posesivo y seguramente su deseo de torturar a Oran era mucho más fuerte que el de Izar.

"Oh si," Voldemort rió amenazadoramente. "Cómo te desea, chico."

"Eso lo sé," interrumpió Izar. La sonrisa del Señor Oscuro desapareció y miró a Izar, sus dedos aún aferrando con fuerza la mandíbula de Orzan. "Prefiero no oír los detalles." El hombre súbitamente se tornó frío y volátil, casi como si Izar le hubiera quitado todo el humor.

"¿En serio?" El Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia Conner estudiando al chico atentamente. "¿Sabías que se toca pensando en ti? Lo hace con frecuencia, Izar. De hecho tuvo fantasías en las que te jodía por detrás en el Departamento de Misterios. Le excitaba el arruinar tu reputación de Black respetable al acostarte con un _Sangresucia_."

Izar respiró hondo, ahora se daba cuenta que Voldemort estaba demasiado sumido en su ansia por sangre derramada. En realidad, Conner Oran había comenzado siendo su regalo para convertirse en el premio del Señor Oscuro. En realidad resultaba bastante divertido. A Izar no podía importarle menos Oran, o quien lo matase. Siempre y cuando el chico muriera, no importaba quien enarbolara la varita y terminara el trabajo. Aunque sí se sentía insultado por lo obsesionado que Voldemort parecía con el chico y cómo parecía ignorarlo.

"Se a superado a si mismo, Mi Señor," comentó Izar sarcásticamente. "¿Por qué no lo mata usted en mi lugar? Haría un mejor trabajo que yo."

Voldemort apenas lo miró y volvió su atención a Oran. Súbitamente el chico dejó de forcejear y su nariz comenzó a sangrar. Izar dio un paso hacia atrás, observando con curiosidad cómo el Señor Oscuro llevaba a cabo su venganza.

Oran comenzó a gritar con desesperación, sus ojos enfocados en enemigos invisibles. Voldemort estaba empleando la Legemerancia, destruyendo la mente del chico con crueldad. Izar siempre había sentido celos de Snape y el Señor Oscuro por manejar la Legemerancia y Oclumancia con tal habilidad. Luego del ataque de Cygnus, Izar descubrió por qué no podía ser un Maestro de las artes de la mente y lo dejó tan molesto como aliviado.

Voldemort rió dejando que Oran cayera al suelo. El chico se hizo un ovillo en el suelo gimiendo y suplicando. Izar hizo una mueca, le resultaba desagradable. ¿Cómo podía alguien disfrutar torturando a una criatura tan vulnerable y patética? Su manera de tratar a magos débiles como Conner sería una muerte rápida. Otros magos que luchaban hasta su último aliento merecerían una muerte más lenta y dolorosa. Tal vez era una lógica contradictoria. Pero entre más lo desafiaba un enemigo, el heredero Black se excitaba aun más ante el prospecto de un baño de sangre.

Pero ¿esto?

Miró a Voldemort de reojo y notó que el hombre estaba encantado. Varita en mano parecía estar meditando qué método de tortura usar a continuación.

Antes que Izar pudiera detenerlo, el Señor Oscuro alzó su varita y se oyó un chasquido de la espalda de Oran. El chico se atragantó son su saliva cuando su costilla se quebró y gimió. Pero Voldemort aun no terminaba. Con otra floritura de su varita forzó al cuello de su víctima a torcerse hacia atrás y su boca abierta. La lengua del chico comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Izar lo consideró un rato. El Señor Oscuro estaba utilizando magia no verbal. De hecho, su aura pulsaba por la inmensurable cantidad de poder—era sofocante. Parecía que cuando Voldemort estaba concentrado y determinado su magia alcanzaba su máximo potencial. Pero su concentración estaba fuera de control. Estaba peligrosamente enfocado en una sola cosa, ciego a sus alrededores. Izar le había mencionado esta falla en una ocasión pero el Señor Oscuro le había ignorado.

Ahí mismo estaba la prueba.

Oran soltó un grito de dolor cuando su lengua se desprendió y sangre comenzó a manar de ambos lados de su boca. La lengua estaba a su lado e Izar se la quedó mirando, pensando que debería haber sido más larga.

Voldemort entonces provocó una herida profunda en el torso del muchacho revelando sus intestinos. Cuando el horrible hedor le llegó, Izar tuvo suficiente. "Mi Señor," llamó. El hombre solo rió.

Izar se acercó y aferró al hombre por la mandíbula. "Esto me está cansando," susurró acercándose más al cuerpo poderoso. Voldemort hizo un ademán para apartarlo, pero el joven mago lo aferró con firmeza. "Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿no es así?" acarició la línea de su mandíbula sonriendo con deleite cuando lo ojos carmesí se movieron lentamente del cuerpo sangrante de Conner a él. "Si…"ronroneó Izar acercándose a su oreja. Acarició el lóbulo con la punta de su lengua mas se apartó con rapidez cuando Voldemort hizo un ademán de agarrarlo.

El Señor Oscuro, aun en un frenesí por la tortura, rugió furioso. "No juegues conmigo." El hombre volvió a tratar pero Izar se apartó una vez mas.

"No puedes tener todo lo que quieres tan fácilmente ¿verdad?" se burló. "Además, yo también necesito divertirme esta noche. Cuando termines con él, tal vez puedas encontrarme."

Sabía que era un riesgo, pero Izar volteó y con calma se internó en el bosque. Estaba perfectamente consciente de los ojos atentos a cada movimiento y ajustó sus sentidos para que estuvieran atentos a algún posible ataque por la espalda.

En cuanto oyó el _crack _del cuello de Oran al partirse, Izar comenzó a correr. Era difícil oírlo, pero sabía que Voldemort lo seguía con rapidez. Aunque habían sido creados de las mismas criaturas, ambos tenían una que era dominante entre las otras. Voldemort tenía al Basilisco, haciéndolo más fuerte que Izar. Mientras que este tenía la rapidez de la Fae.

Izar zigzagueó entre los árboles, su mente transportándolo al año pasado. Era similar a aquella vez solo que Voldemort y él habían estado en dos niveles completamente diferentes. Izar había sido humano y algo incómodo de ser el centro de atención de Voldemort. Ahora sin embargo, estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. Se conocían mutuamente mejor de lo que cualquiera podía podría esperar.

Las risas a su espalda le confirmaron que Voldemort seguía cegado por su sed de sangre. Lo que quería decir que Izar tenía la oportunidad de dar vuelta esta persecución para probarle al Señor Oscuro lo tonto que era cuando torturaba. Después de todo, era su trabajo mantener al otro con los pies sobre la tierra ¿verdad?

Sacó su varita y dio un giro violento y rápidamente colocó un encantamiento espejo en sí mismo. Apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, Izar se quedó mirando mientras una figura con túnica blanca continuaba corriendo por el bosque. Poco después le siguió Voldemort.

"Tonto," susurró y siguió al Señor Oscuro. Sus ojos dilatados con placer al ver a su presa. Esta cacería era mejor que cualquier obsequio que Voldemort pudiera imaginar darle.

Apresurando el paso, Izar se acercó tanto que casi lo podía tocar. Antes que el hombre pudiera oírlo, saltó, una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó que se expusieran sus uñas y las clavó en los hombros de Voldemort.

Ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Izar rió con deleite y acercó su boca al oído de Voldemort. "En donde el depredador se convierte en presa," canturreó, repitiendo las palabras que el Señor Oscuro había usado el año pasado.

Voldemort arremetió, nunca había parecido una criatura hostil más que en ese momento. Izar gruñó al recibir el ataque en el pecho y aterrizar a unos metros de distancia. Cerró los ojos, se daba cuenta que era su culpa por animar la sed de sangre del Señor Oscuro con la persecución. Y aunque Izar sabía que el sexo entre ellos no sería cariñoso y suave, no quería que _éste_ Voldemort estuviera a cargo. Sería brutal y sin su consentimiento.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Se relajó y quedó inmóvil en su espalda, negándose a incentivar más a Voldemort. Miró al Señor Oscuro a un par de metros mientras éste se agazapaba, sus ojos fijos en Izar pero sin verlo en realidad.

El rojo comenzó a cambiar con lentitud del brutal Señor Oscuro al hombre inteligente que Izar conocía. Todo quedó en silencio, ambos entendían lo que había sucedido y ninguno quería decirlo. Izar sabía lo que era tener que enfrentarse a una debilidad. Los había hecho innumerables veces. Era perturbador, incómodo y chocante. Para el Señor Oscuro admitir sus debilidades debía destruir su ego.

Izar se sentó y le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa. Podría haber frotado sal en la herida del hombre, pero eligió hacer lo opuesto. Y la gente decía que no era considerado…" ¿Terminamos por hoy?" Se puso de pie y sacudió la túnica verde y blanca que Voldemort insistía en que usara. "Porque tengo algunas cosas que—"

Una mano lo aferró posesivamente por el tobillo y tiró. Izar jadeó al encontrarse cayendo de cola en la nieve. La mano continuó tironeando de su tobillo acercándolo más. "Aun no he terminado contigo, amor."

Voldemort quedó sobre él, sus manos ahora a cada lado del rostro de Izar, y se inclinó para besarlo.

Izar abrió los ojos en el beso, no les gustaba a donde iba esto. El Señor Oscuro casi dudaba en sus acciones; era demasiado gentil, demasiado indulgente y seguro, intentando en vano compensar su sed de sangre con su buena conducta.

El heredero Black rodeó la cintura del Señor Oscuro con sus piernas y los volteó abruptamente. Se rió en su rostro mientras se sentaba a ahorcadas en su falda. "No voy a estar de espalda otra vez," comentó presuntuoso. Sus uñas se clavaron en la túnica roja de Voldemort destrozando la tela mientras viajaban por el cuerpo delgado.

Simplemente le estaba mostrando que él tenía la ultima palabra. Tener a alguien amenazando su control haría que Voldemort finalmente saliera de su estado de autocompasión. Y justo cuando Izar iba a continuar más abajo con sus dedos, el Señor Oscuro tomó sus muñecas. "Esta no es la noche."

Izar parpadeó, forzado de sus pensamientos. "¿Disculpa?"

Voldemort continuó manteniendo sus muñecas prisioneras y sus ojos vacíos de emoción. "Ninguno de los dos esta como para esto. Tienes que darte cuenta. No puede forzarse."

El heredero Black se lo quedó mirando. Aunque entendía a que se refería, se sintió algo rechazado. Había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que había experimentado el rechazo. Ambos eran hombres ¿verdad? Voldemort _siempre_ estaba de humor para el sexo. Y aun así el Señor Oscuro no mostraba evidencias de excitación. Con franqueza, Izar tampoco.

"Creí que lo habías planeado para esta noche," dijo en voz baja, casi de manera infantil.

Las comisuras de los labios del Señor Oscuro se curvaron hacia arriba. "No puedes _planear_ algo así, chico."

Izar sintió el calor de la humillación, pero lo ocultó bastante bien. "Claro que no." Soltó sus muñecas del agarre y se puso de pie. Hizo todo lo posible para evadir los ojos carmesí al voltear y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la mansión Malfoy.

Antes de escapar, Izar volteó y señaló con un dedo al Señor Oscuro mientras este se ponía de pie. "Me has visto en mis peores momentos." Bajó su brazo, tiró los hombros hacia atrás y alzó el mentón como un sangre pura orgulloso. "Conoces cada una de mis debilidades. En normal que tu vieras las mías primero ya que tienes más experiencia en eso. Pero debiste darte cuenta que entre más cercanos nos volviéramos, yo vería las _tuyas_."

Voldemort miró a Izar con desdén. Era prueba suficiente de que éste se había distanciado porque se sentía desgraciado—algo que seguramente nunca había sentido en su vida adulta.

"No creas que puedes alejarme porque vi tu debilidad de primera mano. ¿Crees que hará que me olvide? Solo va a servir para enfurecerme." Izar dio un paso hacia atrás, irritado con el Señor Oscuro. "Tenemos una eternidad juntos, Tom. Tú así lo decidiste. Esta noche no va a ser la primera que te vea en tu peor momento. Tienes que decidir si esto es lo que quieres. Porque si no lo es necesito saberlo así puedo dejar de perder mi tiempo y esfuerzo."

Izar lo desafió con sus ojos, sin intimidarse al recibir una mirada hostil. "No eres Dios, Mi Señor. Deja de creer que eres invencible. Tal vez entonces puedas comenzar a obtener todo lo que deseas."

Asegurándose que no habría ningun ataque del Señor Oscuro, Izar volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Vieron un lado vulnerable del Señor Oscuro. Eventualmente iba a suceder. Es humano…o…bueno, ustedes entienden. En el próximo capítulo una interacción de Lily/James/ Sirius con Izar. Tal vez algo de Bellatrix/ Izar y tal vez algunos problemas con Rufus.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:** No mucho que comentar en este cap. Así que es mejor no hacerlo. Gracias por los que siguen leyendo y un doble gracias a los que dejaron un review 3


	57. Parte II Capítulo 25

**Nota de Autor**: Un muy corto texto del punto de vista de Voldemort y algunos de los juegos algo infantiles de Izar…..*suspiro*

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

"¿Y a qué está impresionando hoy, Señor Black?"

Izar sonrió mirando su reloj de bolsillo, mientras la aguja pequeña marcaba el paso del tiempo. Colocó la mano izquierda descuidadamente dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros mientras con la otra cerraba el reloj. Creía que se veía increíble el día de hoy, y no era por arrogancia. Sus pantalones negros combinaban con un fino y aun así informal chaleco sobre una camisa blanca descuidadamente arremangada por encima de sus muñecas. Hoy no llevaba ni capa ni túnica.

Aunque era común que los magos no las utilizaran, no era algo normal en él. El cambio era notable, y era exactamente lo que _quería_.

"A ti, Lucius." Ronroneó Izar. Volteó y guardó el reloj de bolsillo dentro de su chaleco. "¿funciona?"

Lucius tenía una sonrisa fría pero sus ojos brillaban con placer. "Sin duda." El hombre cambió su bastón de mano y apoyó su mano enguantada entre los omóplatos de Izar. "Vamos, las fiestas ya casi terminan. Debes complacer a Bella y sentarte a su lado en el desayuno."

Izar bufó. "¿ha estado insoportable?"

Malfoy alzó una ceja. "Si solo supieras. Es mucho más fácil de tolerar cuando te tiene aquí para distraerla."

Los dos se encaminaron a la parte de atrás de la mansión. El patio estaba sereno y frío y la nieve brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Estaba inusualmente tranquilo ya que muchos de los invitados se habían marchado o estaban demasiado exhaustos por la otra noche como para enfrentarse al sol matutino. Izar dedujo que si las cosas hubieran salido _como debieron _a otra noche, él seguiría envuelto en las lujosas sábanas que Lucius proveía para los invitados.

Las cosas no habían salido como había esperado. Izar había visto la debilidad de Voldemort por primera vez. Había sido extraño para ambos pero él se había recuperado con más rapidez que el Señor Oscuro. Lo había dejado pasar como algo _humano_, algo que todas las personas pasaban. Fue tonto de su padre el pensar que iba a ser tan simple. Voldemort no podía y no iba a olvidar lo que había sucedido y lo estaba evitando.

Las cosas nunca iban a ser simples entre ellos dos. Izar lo sabía. Lo que no entendía es porqué Voldemort creía que siempre iba a ser visto como una divinidad ante sus ojos. Eran más cercanos de lo que cualquiera había sido a ninguno de los dos. Permanecerían así e Izar sabía que Voldemort iba a tener que asumir lo que había pasado la otra noche.

Seguramente se había quedado despierto pensando en el incidente. Izar podía verlo deambulando y maquinando en su oscura habitación. Le gustaba creer que conocía a Voldemort lo suficiente para saber que el hombre estaba considerando su siguiente paso.

En el comienzo, cuando Izar tenía catorce y se encontraron en el baile del Ministerio, Voldemort seguramente había debatido sobre qué camino tomar. Podía ignorarlo y observarlo de manera anónima para velar por su seguridad, o podía acercarse a él. El hombre eligió la segunda opción, seguramente por su actitud posesiva y arrogante y porque tontamente ignoró las consecuencias posibles del camino elegido. ¿Había creído en verdad que no se acercarían con los años?

Cualquiera fuera el plan del hombre entonces, Voldemort tenía que llegar a la conclusión de que estaban destinados a conocerse mutuamente. Y que, por lo tanto, tenía que tomar dos decisiones.

Podía distanciarse de Izar lentamente antes que la relación los destruyera a ambos. O podía acercarlo aun más, volviéndose más protector y posesivo del único individuo que conocía el secreto para derrotarlo.

Personalmente, Izar no había analizado sus sentimientos para cualquiera de los dos posibles reclutados. Convenientemente apartó sus propias emociones para poder intuir lo que Voldemort pensaba.

Esa era una de sus propias debilidades, tal vez. Se negaba a pensar en asuntos que tuvieran que ver con sus propias emociones inestables. Le tomó mucho finalmente asumir lo de Lily y sus… extraños sentimientos hacia ella. Tuvo que disculparla por lo que había hecho para darse cuenta que había algo de afecto oculto entre toda la amargura.

"La mayoría del Círculo Interno no están muy contentos contigo," murmuró Lucius mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la plataforma del primer rango.

El Señor Oscuro estaba allí, su rostro una máscara perfecta de indiferencia. Sus súbditos quedaron en silencio cuando lo vieron acercarse con Lucius. Por suerte no estaban los trece presentes. Los pocos que lo miraban evaluativamente eran los Lestranges, Barty Crouch Junior, y el Señor McNair.

"No sé por qué te sorprende, Lucius," comentó Izar complacido. "¿Qué hice esta vez?"

"Estoy seguro que lo sabrás pronto. El Señor Oscuro ya se lo ha contado al Círculo Interno." Lucius permaneció renuente a contarle más y aun así había un deje ansioso en su tono.

Izar lo dejó pasar, solo porque habían llegado a la silenciosa mesa. "Mi Señor," lo saludó Izar con una inclinación evitando el contacto visual. Ahora que estaba en su presencia otra vez sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Era algo así como enojo, por haber sido tratado con tanto desdén la otra noche.

"Señor Black," murmuró Voldemort a modo de saludo mas permaneció impasible. Podía sentir esos ojos taladrándole la cabeza, atravesando sus defensas y viéndolo todo.

Antes que Izar pudiera sentarse entre Lucius y Bellatrix, un arrugado ejemplar del _Profeta _se deslizó por la mesa en su dirección. Pudo ver una fotografía en la página cuatro de su padre y, extrañamente, Aiden. Era un pequeño artículo, uno que seguramente no tenía suficiente información para componer una historia interesante. Aparentemente Regulus había adoptado a Aiden formalmente.

"Olvidaste mencionar a tu pequeño _hermano," _dijo Mulciber riendo.

Izar empujó el periódico de regreso y tomó asiento despreocupadamente mientras éste volteaba el té del hombre. "Se me debe haber pasado…" ignoró los ojos del hombre mientras tomaba un pedazo de tostada caliente y su cuchillo. Sonrió mientras la untaba con una generosa cantidad de manteca.

"Un sangresucia," Rabastan sacó a relucir el interrogante. Normalmente era un espectador silencioso pero esta mañana su aura estaba particularmente inquieta. De hecho, la mayoría de los ocupantes de la mesa estaban tensos. "¿Esto quiere decir que vas a tener que entregar ese anillo en tu dedo?"

Izar se detuvo un instante con la manteca para mirar el anillo de los Black. Los zafiros azules contrastaban con las piedras negras que coronaban el escudo de los Black. Era un anillo hermoso y se diferenciaba del resto de los anillos de su familia porque era portado por el heredero de la familia.

"No seas tonto, Rabastan," respondió Bellatrix a su cuñado. Una mano tomó a Izar por el cuello, Bella lo acercó y presionó sus labios en la orilla de su boca. "Izar es el primer Black en su familia que lleva el nombre con orgullo. No eres un verdadero Black hasta que te busca la ley. ¿No es así sobrino?"

El heredero Black hizo girar el bastidor con los dulces, tomándose su tiempo para escoger un sabor. "En realidad, y aunque concuerde contigo, Bella. Planeo darle esta anillo a Aiden en cuanto sea lo bastante mayor para ostentar el título. Lo consideré digno de continuar nuestro linaje. Tener una familia no se encuentra entre mis intereses." Detuvo el bastidor satisfecho y tomó la mermelada de frutillas.

Bellatrix apartó su mano y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, asqueada. Ellos no entenderían. No podían hacerlo. Aun si su situación fuera diferente y no tuviera a un insoportable Señor Oscuro como amante, probablemente no se hubiera conformado con una esposa para consolidar una familia. Era demasiado inestable—demasiado interesado en sus inventos para su propio bien. No quería ser como Cygnus e ignorar a sus hijos a menos que los necesitara como ratas de laboratorio.

"Encuentro tu lógica bastante interesante," comentó un Mortífago.

Izar miró a Barty Crouch Junior de reojo mientras el hombre seleccionaba un pastelillo. Había un desprecio mutuo entre ambos. Pero también había un nuevo sentimiento en los ojos de Crouch. El desprecio seguía allí, pero también había un creciente respeto.

"Serías un padre terrible," concluyó.

Izar mordió ávidamente su tostada para ocultar una sonrisa. Sabía bien que el padre de Barty estaba del otro lado el campo de batalla. Barty Crouch Padre era un hombre obsesionado por el trabajo. Seguramente nunca había estado mientras su hijo crecía. Y por lo que Izar había oído, la madre de Barty sufrió de una enfermedad terminal y murió mientras su hijo aun era joven.

Mientras Izar sabía de la verdadera razón por la cual Barty estaba de acuerdo con su opinión de no tener una familia, no dijo nada.

"A pesar de todo," siguió Rabastan. "Debes haber supuesto una gran vergüenza para tu padre al elegir a un _sangresucia_ como su sucesor." El hombre esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza. "¿Acaso finalmente el incesto en la familia Black a comenzado a afectarlos? ¿Son tan infértiles que necesitan esperma fresco de un niño sangresucia?"

"_Rabastan," _escupió Lucius con las mejillas coloradas.

Era un gran insulto para los sangre pura que se cuestionara su fertilidad. Izar era un mestizo y ni siquiera había sido criado por Regulus y aun así, lo sintió. "Mi esperma es lo bastante fresco," comentó, aparentemente no afectado para nada. Apoyó su tostada y volvió a abrir el frasco de mermelada de frutilla otra vez.

Algo bruscamente apuñaló el dulce y lo esparció sobre la indefensa tostada.

"Eso solo deja una opción," continuó el hombre. "Entonces eres homosexual ¿hmm? A un lindo niño como tu debe gustarle la polla…2

Se oyó el tamborileo de unos dedos sobre la mesa atrayendo la atención a un malhumorado Señor Oscuro. Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron mientras observaban a Rabastan hambrientos. "Harías bien en mantener fresca en tu mente la discusión que tuvimos antes que el Señor Black llegara, Rabastan. ¿Crees que solo porque escogí a Dolohov como el miembro desafortunado no puedo cambiar mi decisión? Tus palabras no son solo vulgares sino que tu madurez deja mucho que desear. Si vas a insultar, hazlo con dignidad."

Rabastan palideció dramáticamente, sus ojos dilatados por el terror. "No, no mi Señor—"

"No tienes que gritar para que se oigan tus intenciones, Rabastan," siseó Izar sombríamente. Apoyó su cuchillo y se alzó graciosamente de su silla.

No quería tratar con esto, no _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Un Señor Oscuro obstinado y Lestrange como un idiota celoso, le resultaba algo cansador. Ya había cumplido con sus intenciones esa mañana; no se sentía obligado a permanecer allí.

Rodeó la mesa para abandonar la plataforma e hizo una pausa para inclinarse junto a la oído de Rabastan. Su sentido enfermizo de diversión lo guió a cubrir su mejilla con la mano mientras sus labios rozaban su oreja." Si solo querías revolcarte en las sábanas conmigo, debiste aproximarte a mí en privado," susurró. Jubiloso, notó que el hombre se ponía rojo. Se enderezó y continuó en un tono de voz más elevado. "No se me ha escapado el hecho de que no estás casado."

Rabastan se puso de pie, sus ojos fríos y furiosos. Izar permaneció impasible y mantuvo la frente en alto mientras el hombre avanzaba. Ninguno llegó a lanzar una maldición porque una mano delicada tomó a Izar por la cintura y lo alejó rápidamente de la plataforma.

"Sería prudente no enfurecer al Señor Oscuro más de lo necesario," le informó Bellatrix con brusquedad. "No esta de muy buen humor el día de hoy."

"No puedo imaginarme por qué," comentó Izar con sequedad. "él _siempre_ está de buen humor."

Los dos continuaron caminando por la carpa protegida hasta la nieve. Izar fue siguiendo las huellas dejadas por alguien más hasta un grupo de árboles. Bellatrix continuó guiándolo, sus rulos negros siendo alborotados un poco por la suave brisa. Sus botas altas crearon un nuevo camino, ignorando completamente el ya marcado.

Antes que Izar pudiera preguntar a dónde iban, se detuvo. Estaban a una buena distancia de los demás, pero no la suficiente para no ser vistos.

Bellatrix soltó su muñeca pero se mantuvo de espaldas. Notó que presionaba los puños con fuerza y comprendió de qué se trataba todo esto. Aiden.

"No sé si la reputación de los Black estaba mejor sin ti y Regulus o si con su aparición hace dos años no la ha mejorado." Lo miró con desdén sobre su hombro. "Encuentro lo que hiciste _insultante_ para nuestra familia. ¿Me crees una tonta? Sé que ese… _niño_ fue por el cual el Señor Oscuro estaba furioso esa noche durante el ataque en el Valle de Godric."

Izar se quedó en silencio por un momento. Era tentador decirle a Bellatrix que no era de su incumbencia. Y hasta estaba por tomar esa salida pero decidió que necesitaba _algunos_ aliados entre los hombres del Señor Oscuro. Bellatrix no era la mejor bruja para tener de enemiga. Además, le divertía demasiado.

"La maldición de Cygnus nunca resultó ser necromancia, Bellatrix." Comenzó. "Al final era una manera en que Cygnus podía poseerme y usar mi cuerpo para alcanzar la inmortalidad. La única razón por la que sobreviví fue porque nuestro Señor utilizó la Legemerancia para expulsarlo de mi mente. Su espíritu aun está allí. Si yo continúo el linaje de los Black, uno de mis hijos o nietos podría ser poseído por Cygnus. No puedo permitir eso. Por eso Regulus adoptó un niño."

La estudió cuidadosamente y ella controló su expresión con el mismo cuidado. Aunque Izar logró notar algo de intriga y humor en los ojos de Bellatrix. Sabía que ella consideraría correctas las actitudes de Cygnus, incluso entretenidas. Izar lo hubiera hecho también si él no hubiese sido la víctima.

"Fue generoso del Señor Oscuro haberte salvado," concordó Bellatrix. "Pero no apruebo al sangresucia."

Izar se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros de una forma que parecía arrogante. "Naturalmente," bromeó. "Sin embargo, el chico tiene habilidades que podrían ayudar a nuestra causa. Y también era tratado injustamente por su familia. A pesar de ser un sangresucia va a crecer para despreciar a los Muggles. La mente de un niño es tan fácil de manipular para nuestra conveniencia."

Bellatrix suspiró dramáticamente y volteó lentamente para rodearlo. Súbitamente rodeó su cintura con los brazos presionando su espalda contra su amplio pecho. Apoyando su mejilla entre sus omóplatos, Bellatrix rió. "Eres ingenioso, sobrino. Esto no me gusta nada, pero por ti voy a quedarme callada."

El estaba tenso en sus brazos, no disfrutaba del contacto físico. Espiando por sobre su hombro, sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos negros lo observaban traviesamente. "¿Hay algo que tienes prohibido decirme pero te está costando mantener en secreto?" preguntó con falso aburrimiento.

"Si, "Bellatrix rió y acarició las mejillas de Izar con sus largas uñas. Había un brillo posesivo en sus ojos. "Es solo lo que te mereces. Ahora que te abandonó tu padre debemos permanecer juntos, Izar…" ronroneó en un susurro ronco. "Los Black son mucho más poderosos entre los suyos. Nunca lo olvides, querido."

No iba a soltar el secreto, eso lo sabía. Si Voldemort le había pedido que no lo divulgara, ella le obedecería con lealtad. Su fidelidad para con el Señor Oscuro no conocía barreras e Izar sabía que no valía la pena ni intentar.

Se enteraría eventualmente. Mientras tanto tenía que organizar todo para esa noche.

Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los negros. Ambos Black compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa.

**(Death of Today)**

Draco estaba de pie rígido en el jardín de su mansión, estaba consciente de la incomodidad de Greengrass a su lado. Eran las diez y Black aun no había aparecido. Admitiría que el chico tenía una mente brillante. Sabía que Black tenía prohibido abandonar la propiedad, por eso el joven mago había ideado un plan que consistía en mantener a la seguridad ocupada con la cantidad de gente entrando y saliendo.

Arriba, cerca del salón, había una fiesta repleta de alumnos de Hogwarts. Draco había contactado a cuantos conocía para un baile en la mansión Malfoy. Lucius no había estado demasiado contento con los planes, pero su padre no había podido hacer nada pues había sido demasiado tarde.

Daphne y él se habían escabullido de la fiesta y habían llegado al jardín sin ser detectado.

"No va a venir," murmuró Draco. "Toda esta escena era para que él pudiera escapar de la propiedad solo. _Él solo."_

"Cállate," lo reprendió Daphne señalando a una figura encapuchada que se les acercaba.

Draco reconoció los pantalones negros y el chaleco del atuendo de hoy de Izar. Aunque ahora llevaba una capa encima. Antes que pudiera retarlo por hacerlos esperar, Black apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

Bastardo arrogante.

Inhaló profundamente por la nariz y siguió a regañadientes a la alta figura en dirección al bosque. Obviamente tenían que tratar de pasar a los guardias y llegar al punto de aparición. Solo esperaba que pudieran hacerlo sin ser detectados. Black tenía que tener algún plan ingenioso.

¿Verdad?

**(Death of Today)**

Izar estornudó con fuerza en su mano mientras se aproximaba a los dos guardias apostados a cada lado de la cerca. Lucius Malfoy no dejaba que nadie entrara o saliera sin identificación. Aunque hubiera podido dejar inconsciente a un estudiante de la fiesta de Draco y disfrazándose de él, el plan era demasiado arriesgado. No tenía poción Multijugos y crear una identificación falsa en el mundo mágico era casi imposible— y un proceso increíblemente lento.

_Entonces_, había ideado una alternativa. En cuanto los dos guardias cambiaron de lugar en la puerta principal, Izar hizo su movimiento.

"Identificación," dijo un guardia en un tono que denotaba que estaba aburrido de repetirlo. Eran Mortífagos vestidos de civiles, sin máscaras y temperamento. Era gracioso en realidad, saber que tenían que hacer de niñeras para los invitados que entraban y salían. Izar era consciente de la seguridad en los bosques. Todos estaban advertidos que izar Black podría intentar salir.

De hecho, seguramente Voldemort en persona hubiera detenido su escape si el hombre no estuviera en su habitación, malhumorado. Si el Señor Oscuro hubiera estado atento y preparado todo hubiera sido más divertido. Sin embargo, había mandado a sus hombres a hacer el trabajo.

Una lástima.

Izar se pasó una mano por su pelo rojo brillante mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Su cuerpo delgado estaba cubierto con un sweater amarillo que contrastaba horriblemente con su cabello. Sorbió ruidosamente, consciente de las miradas de disgusto que estaba recibiendo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

"Yo…" Izar hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba sus grandes anteojos. Respiró por la nariz imitando a un chico con severas alergias. "La tengo por aquí, en algún lado." Volvió a buscar en sus bolsillos sin detenerse a cubrirse la nariz al volver a estornudar.

"¿Dónde _rayos_ estaban?

Miró en dirección al bosque cercano a la mansión, buscando tres figuras ausentes.

"¡Aquí está!" Exclamó Izar con triunfo pasándole una tarjeta de plástico al Mortífago de la derecha.

El hombre hizo una mueca mirando la tarjeta, para nada inclinado a tomarla. Justo cuando el otro estaba por tomarla, Izar la apartó riendo nerviosamente. "No, lo siento, esta no es." Sonrió a los guardias bajando los hombros. "Esa es una foto de mi novia. Una bella modelo."

"Identificación," gruñó el hombre impaciente.

Era demasiado fácil. Izar sabía que los Mortífagos considerarían insultante el tener que andar cuidando a los adolescentes que entraban y salían de la mansión Malfoy. Iban a subestimarlo si actuaba indefenso. Y sobre todo, nunca creerían que Izar Black usaría la puerta del frente.

Los Mortífagos debían odiarlo esa noche.

Y a Izar le encantaba.

Inclinó la cabeza dando vuelta sus bolsillos y un pañuelo húmedo cayó al piso. Se tiró de rodillas con torpeza dejando caer sus lentes. A su derecha pudo oír un forcejeo y unas voces en el bosque. Ocultó una sonrisa al ver a Draco, Daphne y Nott siendo arrastrados de entre los árboles. Por suerte Nott aun tenía el rostro cubierto de los Mortífagos. Todos creerían que Nott era Izar en compañía de Draco y Daphne.

Los Mortífagos junto a la puerta rieron al ver a los tres Mortífagos siendo conducidos a la mansión.

"Levántate," gruñó uno. Empujando su hombro con su bota.

Izar gimió desesperado. "_Sé_ que tengo mi identificación en algún lado. Yo…yo sé…" Se puso de pie y se levantó los anteojos con un dedo.

"Largo de aquí," gruñó el Mortífago aferrándolo del sweater pasándolo del otro lado de la reja. Ámbos se rieron de él e hicieron algunos crueles comentarios. Izar solo continuó caminando por la vereda, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso había sido emocionante. Pero también algo decepcionante.

Solo esperaba que Lily y James fueran un desafío más grande esa noche, aun si era solo en la conversación.

**(Death of Today)**

"Pase," ordenó Voldemort al oír un golpe en la puerta. Sus pensamientos fueron recolectados con calma y apartados para poder concentrarse en lo que viniera ahora.

Apartándose de la baranda del balcón volteó para ver entrar a Severus Snape. Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron. El hombre estaba ansioso esa noche. Como era Severus, Voldemort tenía que mirar con atención sus hombros tensos y cómo contraía los músculos de los dedos de tanto en tanto.

"Mi Señor," lo saludó. Hizo una inclinación y mantuvo la posición hasta que consideró que era respetuoso enderezarse. "Tengo que informarle de un gran descubrimiento." Severus apartó unos mechones grasosos de su frente. "Tiene que ver con Izar Black."

Voldemort ocultó su expresión con facilidad. "¿Cuándo no, Severus?" preguntó divertido.

Severus inclinó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas. "Dumbledore tiene razones para sospechar que Izar Black es un vampiro."

_Ah_, sí. Esperaba que sucediera eventualmente, sin importar lo mucho que cuidara el secreto. "¿en serio?" dijo. "¿Y cómo fue que el anciano llegó a esa… posible solución?" Una parte de su mente atendía a Severus mientras que la otra meditaba sobre posibles movimientos, posibles pasos, y posibles _problemas_. Seguramente Izar no le había confiado a nadie su secreto.

A menos que… su _padre_. Voldemort siseó entre dientes, una furia ciega asentándose en su estómago. Sus ojos miraron a Severus obsesivamente, más divertido que otra cosa mientras buscaba por signos que confirmaran sus sospechas. La revelación no le sorprendía. Eventualmente Dumbledore iba a sospechar que Izar no era un ser humano normal. Aunque sin importar lo esperado que era, no le agradaba.

Para nada.

"Acelin Morel," respondió Severus con la cabeza inclinada. "Tengo razones para creer que la Señora Oscura Marjolaine le informó a Dumbledore que Morel había convertido a Izar esa noche en que el chico falló en asesinarlo en Francia."

"El chico con falló, Severus." Susurró Voldemort. Y luego rió. "¿Cuándo fue que el viejo tonto creyó que Izar Black no había matado a Acelin Morel? Si lo que dices es verdad y Marjolaine contactó a Dumbledore con esta historia, entonces sí entiendo. Sin embargo. Si esta historia es falsa, solo puedo _imaginarme_ quién la fabricó." Se inclinó y alzó la barbilla del joven mago. "¿Eres leal a mi o a Dumbledore, Severus?"

"A usted, mi Señor," respondió sin dudarlo.

Voldemort sonrió. No podía identificar una mentira, pero el hombre era habilidoso para la Oclumancia. "Puede que sea cierto, y creo que es cierto." Miró al mago más joven a los ojos. "Entonces respóndeme esto. ¿Eres leal a mi o a Regulus Black'2

No le dejó responder.

"Considero que eres leal a mí, Severus. Pero no olvidaste que hacer años te ordené matar a Regulus Black ¿verdad? Puede que hayas sido leal hace dieciséis años, pero lo ignoraste para ayudarlo a escapar—desobedeciendo mis órdenes. Yo creo que has vuelto a desviarte para asistir a Black antes que su propia curiosidad lo destruyera."

Voldemort continuó sosteniendo la mandíbula del hombre, su temperamento comenzaba a descontrolarse. "Estuviste en la cabeza de Black cuando estaba en coma y tomaste información. Eras consciente de que yo conocía lo que había allí y que sería su fin. Así que fuiste con Dumbledore con la esperanza de que creyera que Morel tenía que ver, no Regulus Black. Lamentablemente me subestimaste, Severus. Y me has decepcionado bastante."

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Voldemort gruñó soltando el rostro de Severus con brusquedad. Extendió una mano y las puertas de su habitación de abrieron permitiendo la entrada a seis personas. El Señor Oscuro se quedó observando a los dos rubios y a la otra figura vestida con el traje que había estado usando Izar.

No lo engañaba, y no le resultaba divertido.

"MI Señor," anunció uno de los Mortífagos."Trajimos a los tres como ordenó. Estaban cerca de los límites—"

Voldemort se acercó y levantó la capucha de la figura del medio revelando el rostro nervioso de Theodore Nott.

"Mi Señor," susurró patéticamente mientras con su mano temblorosa sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Yo… íbamos a un concierto de las Weird Sisters."

Voldemort ignoró las entradas que le enseñaba y se quedó mirando sin ver al joven Nott. Izar había logrado lo prometido. El chico había jurado escapar y mantener su independencia. Y lo había hecho muy bien-

Una risa siniestra escapó entre sus labios a pesar de su furia. Claro que el chico iba a tomar ventaja de la situación e iba a aprovechar su ausencia.

No cabían dudas, estaba criando al chico bien.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar ingresó en la tienda le helados. Sorbió con fuerza y alzó sus anteojos ante la mirada de todos los presentes. No había muchos clientes, eran más de las diez, pero se dirigió a los tres que le interesaba.

Seguramente estaban bajo la poción Multijugos puesto que Izar no podía detectar ningún hechizo de ocultamiento. La única razón por la que supo que eran ellos fue por sus auras. No le sorprendía que Sirius hubiera elegido disfrazarse de una mujer mayor. Su tío se acarició el pelo gris y le giñó un ojo con cariño. Estaba sentado frente a otra mujer, Lily, que tenía pelo corto rubio. Sus ojos parecieron brillar al verlo entrar, pero aparte de eso permaneció indiferente.

Las dos 'mujeres' estaban sentadas en una mesa, justo detrás de la de un hombre solitario. James Potter estaba encorvado frente a un helado a medio terminar acariciándose una brava tupida. Sus ojos pálidos estaban concentrados en el _Profeta _y su largo pelo negro cubría parte de su rostro.

Izar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se acercó al mostrador. Le ofreció una sonrisa tímida a la chica del otro lado y la agrandó cuando ella solo le respondió con una mueca. Era bastante divertido ser alguien más. Considerando la elección de atuendo de Sirius, su tío se sentía igual.

"Una bocha de chocolate, por favor."

Ella agarró una cuchara y se tomó su tiempo para formar una bocha bastante pequeña. Izar colocó unas monedas en el mostrador, tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a su objetivo. Se sentó como si nada frente al disfrazado James Potter. El Auror no apartó la mirada del _Profeta._

"Bueno verte de nuevo," murmuró James a modo de saludo. "Me sorprende que pudieras llegar."

Izar notó que el hombre agitaba su varita debajo de la mesa y cubría su mesa y la de atrás con un hechizo de privacidad. "Nunca falto a mi palabra," respondió Izar removiendo el helado de chocolate con su cuchara. "En poco tiempo notarán mi ausencia. No tengo mucho tiempo para rodeos."

James finalmente dejó el periódico y miró a Izar fijamente. "Entonces deberíamos ir directamente al grano ¿no?" A sus espaldas, Lily y Sirius permanecían en silencio, escuchando pero sin ser muy obvios. "Algunos de nosotros tenemos la ventaja de saber que Tom Riddle es el Señor Oscuro. Hemos seguido sus pasos de cerca últimamente. De hecho, en cuanto fue removido de su puesto como Secretario."

"¿Quiénes son '_nosotros'_" preguntó Izar aún mirando su helado.

"Algunos miembros de la Orden."

"La Orden de Dumbledore," murmuró Izar

"Si," confirmó James. "No hay muchos tan abiertos como Lily y yo, pero hubo quienes a regañadientes aceptaron que entendían los motivos de Riddle. Queremos negociar."

Izar rió. "No entiendo a qué quieres llegar. ¿Cómo podrías entender los motivos de Riddle? Eres de la luz—"James se incorporó y tomó las muñecas de Izar. El joven mago apartó su mirada de su postre sin comer para estudiar los ojos azules.

"Te dije una vez, Izar, que no todos los magos de la luz son de mente tan cerrada. Creo que el mundo necesita adaptarse a estos tiempos cambiantes. Necesita comenzar a aprobar diferentes magias y prácticas. Sé lo que busca el Señor Oscuro y sé que está usando su imagen de Tom Riddle para cambiar la perspectiva de la sociedad. Ya hay personas que dudan de Scrimgeour y sus habilidades. Con las continuas apariciones de Riddle ante la prensa, magos y brujas comenzarán a ver las cosas desde su punto de vista."

"Entonces eres más inteligente de lo que te consideraba," le concedió Izar. El hombre se había dado cuenta que Voldemort no era quien cambiaría el mundo mágico. Era Tom Riddle quien convencería a todos. "¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con una negociación?"

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Queremos negociar. Somos unos pocos de la Orden de Dumbledore que creemos en las perspectivas de Riddle, pero si hacemos pública nuestra opinión puedo asegurarte que figuras más prominentes del lado de la luz nos seguirán. Con nuestro apoyo esta guerra no tiene por qué continuar."

Izar se hizo hacia adelante para acercarse más a James y sonrió. "Pudiste nombrar todos los beneficios a nuestra causa, pero no veo qué sacas tu de esto."

Potter rió marcando las arrugas de sus ojos. "Nosotros obtendríamos, por supuesto, lo que Riddle pueda hacerle a nuestra sociedad. Puede que para algunos sea difícil aceptar la legalización de las Artes Oscuras, pero podemos establecer restricciones para su empleo. Y haremos pasar la idea de una división más marcada entre Muggles y magos."

"Si, si," dijo Izar como descartando sus palabras. "¿Pero qué obtienes tu de todo esto?"

James se apoyó contra el respaldar de su silla. "Todo lo que quiero es que esta destrucción se detenga. Hay muchos inocentes muriendo en esta guerra, queremos que pare." Hizo una pausa como considerando el siguiente paso en la negociación. "También querría que dos representantes, uno de la Luz y otro del lado Oscuro, que se reunieran a fundar las bases del nuevo gobierno. Tiene que haber restricciones para las Artes Oscuras. No caos, o crímenes parciales."

Izar parpadeó y luego cerró los ojos. "No sé si considerarte un tonto o un bastardo temerario." Respiró hondo para calmar la avalancha de sus pensamientos. "Tu plan tiene muchas goteras, Potter. Por empezar, ¿en serio crees que Dumbledore lo va a dejar pasar? El anciano tonto es tan blanco y negro como cualquier otro bastardo egoísta, pero tiene poderes para respaldar sus ideales. Puede que creas tener a un grupo que te apoye, pero puedo asegurarte que Dumbledore tendrá uno el doble de grande."

Abrió los ojos y alzó un segundo dedo. "Luego ¿crees que Voldemort estará de acuerdo con tus exigencias? Por más leal que yo le sea, puedo asegurarte que disfruta destruyendo a las personas. ¿Quién dice que no utilizará tu ayuda para obtener lo que quiere y no dará vuelta el tablero en el último minuto?"

"Estaría dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo."

"Entonces eres un idiota." Izar volvió a apoyarlos brazos sobre la mesa, su rostro impasible a pesar de su irritación. "¿En serio piensas que el Señor Oscuro estaría dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo? No es para _nada_ un hombre confiado. Ni siquiera confía en su propio círculo interno. No se fiaría de ti."

"Entonces todos estarías asumiendo riesgos. Hay maneras de asegurar la confianza. Un juramento inquebrantable, por ejemplo. Estoy dispuesto a hacer uno con el Señor Oscuro. O contigo. Hay rumores de que eres su mano derecha."

"Rumores," se burló Izar. "Son solo rumores."

Se sumieron en un silencio que le permitió estudiar al hombre. Se dio cuenta que este disfraz le pegaba mejor con su personalidad que los lentes y ese cabello ridículamente desordenado. Tal vez Potter hubiera sido un mago de la luz con grandes esperanzas y bastante ingenuo, pero también era abierto y capaz de ver otros sectores del tablero.

"Hablaré con _él_," dijo Izar compadeciéndose de James. Miró por sobre su hombro a Lily. La mujer lo miró también, sus emociones ocultas con habilidad. Izar tensó los labios y devolvió su atención a James. "Pero ten presente que se va a negar." Rió. "Mientras tanto haz como si no creyeras que tu bando va a perder. Esta negociación va a hacerle creer que tienes poca fe en que la Luz gane esta guerra."

Los ojos de James se agrandaron antes de entrecerrarse. "En realidad, es todo lo contrario."

"Exactamente," respondió Izar.

Tomó el líquido que era ahora su helado, lo hizo girar un par de veces y se lo terminó de un sorbo. Apoyó el recipiente y miró a la vendedora detrás del mostrador. Esbozó una gran sonrisa y ella frunció el seño y apartó la mirada.

"Fue divertido," dijo poniéndose de pie. "Pero tengo que retirarme."

Potter frunció el entrecejo pero asintió. "Cuídate," susurró a su espalda.

El heredero Black se negó a voltear para responder. Abandonó la cálida atmósfera de la heladería y se internó en la helada noche. Fingió estremecerse abrazándose a sí mismo mientras miraba la calle. Los compradores dando vueltas eran todos de edad mayor. Sabía con qué humor estaban.

Ahora había un Señor Oscuro, nunca se era demasiado precavido. Los mayores no permitían que sus hijos estuvieran afuera de noche sin un acompañante. Los hombres acompañaban a las mujeres y miraban atentos a cualquier mago que se cruzara y a las sombras de los callejones. Sus manos estaban siempre libres, disponibles para tomar la varita con rapidez.

Izar observó a los Aurors patrullando las calles. Una parte sádica de él disfrutaba de este cambio del mundo mágico. Siempre le había enfermado ver familias dando vuelta, inconscientes de los problemas del mundo. Ahora todos sabían. No podían caminar con los ojos cerrados.

Volteó y se vio a si mismo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver un cartel de buscado. Era una lástima que tuvieran que usar una fotografía que le habían tomado en el Torneo del los Tres Magos. Solo había pasado un año y aun así había cambiado mucho desde entonces. SE preguntaba… quizá podría jugar con Rufus esa noche. Necesitaba que le tomaran una nueva fotografía ¿verdad?

"Rufus y su cacería de Izar Black," susurró una mujer sobre su hombro.

Izar volteó y alzó una ceja al ver a Sirius. "No le va muy bien ¿no?" comentó girando y comenzando a caminar en dirección al Callejón Knockturn. Sirius los siguió con un voluptuoso movimiento sobre sus tacones causando que el joven se detuviera abruptamente. "No sé si preocuparme o reírme al ver lo bien que caminas en esos zapatos."

El Sirius disfrazado chasqueó la lengua y parpadeó. "Un jugador habilidoso sabe cómo caminar en zapatos de mujer, querido niño." Frunció sus labios pintados.

Izar rió con ganas, muy a su pesar disfrutando de las ocurrencias de su tío. "Me temo que lo estás disfrutando demasiado."

Sirius sonrió y se acomodó los…er… pechos. "No tengo idea de qué estás hablando." El hombre se acomodó el cabello a pesar del hecho de que estaba prolijamente sostenido con un rodete. "Tú y yo tenemos que hablar." Con su brazo rodeó los hombros de Izar y su humor pareció cambiar. "Rufus está bastante determinado en encontrarte. Estoy de acuerdo en que no es muy brillante, pero muchos dirían que está esforzándose mucho en detener a los Mortífagos."

Caminaron lentamente en dirección al Callejón Knockturn, atentos a cualquier posible perseguidor. Izar mantenía su sensibilidad a la magia en alerta para detectar cualquier encantamiento en ellos. Si alguien trataba de oír, él iba a sentirlo.

"No me sorprende," murmuró. "Rufus fue superado. No es una persona que tolere bien el fracaso."

"Entonces prométeme que no harán nada imprudente. Como ir a buscarlo. "Sirius lo miró con severidad.

Izar parpadeó inocentemente. "No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando." Sonrió a su tío mientras giraba en una curva y se acercaba a la entrada del Callejón Knockturn. "Si te hace sentir mejor, no planeo hacer nada esta noche."

Sirius suspiró, era obvio que intentaba ocultar su expresión tras una sonrisa.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Izar. De haber sido alguien más probablemente lo hubiera ignorado, simplemente porque no le hubiera importado. Pero Sirius… era familia y tan ridículo que Izar no podía evitar sentir algo de afecto por él.

"Entré a la Orden," susurró roncamente. "No tengo nada que informarte todavía, solo que Dumbledore parece algo distante últimamente. Sombrío en realidad. Es extraño. Apenas sí toca sus caramelos de limón."

Izar entrecerró los ojos y escrutó a Sirius para ver qué le molestaba en realidad. "No crees que confíen en ti." No era una pregunta, simplemente porque podía verlo en sus ojos. En ellos había miedo y culpa. El hombre era un desastre. Mientras el espíritu de Sirius siempre iba a pertenecer a la oscuridad, sus lealtades estaban con la Luz. Estaba demasiado asustado de lo que el Señor Oscuro podía hacerle, y aun así era lo bastante fuerte para resistir el llamado de su naturaleza.

Sirius solo espiaba en la Orden por Izar. El hombre no apoyaba al Señor Oscuro. De hecho, tal vez Potter apoyaba sus ideales más que su tío. Él, cuando era joven, se había encomendado a la Luz. Espiar para él iba en contra de sus antiguos sacrificios y sus creencias. Y aun así, lo hacía porque… quería a Izar.

El joven Black tensó los labios mirando a su tío. Él había sembrado las manipulaciones en su cabeza, la culpa. Y era una amarga victoria.

Era débil. Voldemort lo despreciaría por lo que estaba por hacer. Izar pertenecía al lado Oscuro, era cruel y sádico con sus enemigos, pero tenía que recordar que los Black eran leales a su familia. Era tiempo que se diera cuenta que tenía que hacer sacrificios para mejorarla. Sin importar lo que perdiera en el camino.

"Quiero que lo dejes," susurró Izar con calma. Sus emociones estaban veladas, se negaba a dejar que su tío las viera.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo. "Iz—"

"Puede que no lo veas, pero tu aura luce agotada. No necesito tu ayuda, Sirius."

Éste se detuvo, su porte en los tacos ya no era tan firme. "No quiero que creas—"

"¿Qué me abandonó mi familia?" lo volvió a interrumpir Izar. "Iba a suceder. Estamos en lados opuestos del campo de batalla. Tu no puedes volverte un mago Oscuro por mi y yo no puedo irme al lado de la luz por ti." Mantuvo su voz neutral, solo porque si se ponía demasiado frío, Sirius podría pensar que era brusco. "Además," Izar sonrió. "Hubieras sido un espía horrendo."

Sirius rió. "Eso te lo concedo." Se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Izar. "Cuídate, chico."

Izar solo sonrió como respuesta y volteó para ingresar al callejón Knockturn. Pudo sentir el peso de su mirada al abandonar a su tío en la entrada.

El heredero Black bufó, sabía que apartarse de Sirius era la mejor decisión. En relidad, nunca hubiera funcionado. Ahora que su tío no estaba, Izar podía volver a ser él mismo. Su mente se aclaró al sentir la deliciosa sensación del Señor Oscuro rodeándolo y acompañándolo. La aceptó con gusto, inhalando el fuerte aroma de la magia.

Una risita escapó entre sus labios al notar lo cerca que estaba esa aura familiar. Voldemort estaba cerca e increíblemente enfadado y aun así, mantenía su distancia.

El joven mago pivoteó e ingresó en Borgin & Burkes. Borgin, el dueño, lo recibió con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció al ver su apariencia patética. Izar tenía que admitir que su sweater amarillo contrastaba horriblemente contra los tonos oscuros de la tienda.

"Está cerrado," gruñó el hombre.

"¿En serio?" murmuró Izar encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo va a tomar un segundo."

Su atención se dirigió al gran armario apoyado inocentemente contra la pared. Se acercó a él y acarició la madera. Izar cerró los ojos, intrigado por el aura poderosa que emitía el mueble. No parecía haber nada malo con el patrón, nada que señalara que Draco fuera a fallar en su misión.

Izar abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos al ver que el dueño lo observaba.

"No eres el primero que se interesa en él," comentó Borgin. "Un par de niños estuvieron aquí el otro día."

Su mente se llenó de sospechas. "¿Cómo eran?"

El hombre pareció dudar en darle algo sin obtener nada a cambio, pero pareció decidir que no valía la pena. "Un pelirrojo de tu estatura y una niña de pelo castaño desordenado," hizo una mueca horrible. "Una sangresucia sin duda."

Izar pensó inmediatamente en Granger. No estaba seguro de quién podía ser el pelirrojo pero tenía sus sospechas. La única pregunta era _por qué_ dos niños de Hogwarts irían al Callejón Diagon a inspeccionar el Armario Evanescente. Los dos estaban en el lado de la Luz, sin duda. ¿Por qué estarían interesados en algo que estaba en los sectores más oscuros del Callejón Diagon?

A menos que fueran demasiado curiosos para su propio bien. Draco no era exactamente discreto y sus continuas ausencias en la Sala multipropósito debían haber llamado la atención de Granger y su compañero. Izar sabía que la chica era inteligente; ella vincularía los dos armarios.

Aun si Draco tuviera la oportunidad de arreglar el de Hogwarts, ya no podía hacerlo. Granger conocía la existencia de los dos armarios y seguramente le contaría a Dumbledore. El joven Malfoy no iba a poder ni acercarse a la sala Multipropósito al volver a Hogwarts.

Izar estaba a punto de satisfacer su curiosidad y estudiar el armario Evanescente cuando una mano aferró su sweater por detrás. Con una fuerza que solo podía pertenecer a una persona, Izar fue arrastrado hasta quedar frete a la figura encapuchada.

"Discúlpeme, _Señor_," exclamó Izar. "¿Lo conozco?"

"Ya te divertiste hoy," siseó Voldemort soltándolo y aferrando con fuerza su brazo. " Espero que hayas disfrutado, chico, porque estás en muchos problemas."

A pesar del dolor en su brazo, Izar no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. El hombre solo estaba furioso porque él le había ganado esta vez.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:** Recen porque Merlín me ayude con el capítulo que viene.


	58. Parte II Capítulo 26

**Nota de Autor: **No me gusta escribir lemons. Sin embargo, ya era tiempo que hubiera uno… así que la escena eliminada será puesta en mi perfil. No estoy seguro si va a haber otra escena así… pero ya veremos. A Izar me lo imagino más asexual que otra cosa.

**Nota de traductora: **Ya lo oyeron, llegó la escena que yo tanto temía, nunca escribí ni traduje un lemon así que espero hacerle justicia a Epic que, a pesar de que dice que no le gusta escribirlos, le salen muy bien. Yo no tengo página ni ganas de hacerme una sólo para esto así que no voy a eliminar la escena. Este fic es M lo que quiere decir que pueden aparecer cosas de este tipo (no voy a aceptar comentarios quejándose por esto)

Para aquellos a quienes no les gusten estas escenas o se sientan incómodos sepan que no tienen relevancia con la historia y no se pierden nada importante. Voy a poner un cartel _**Así **_cuando empiece y uno igual al final. Están todos advertidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

"No puedes _forzarme_ a hacer esto," gruñó Izar mirando la caja sobre la mesa de acero.

Después de haber sido atrapado en el Callejón Diagon, Izar había regresado a la Mansión Mafloy. Lo primero que hubiera querido hacer era ir a hablar con Daphne y Draco—para apaciguar los ánimos y advertirle al rubio de los peligros de continuar con el Armario Evanescente. Pero esos planes se habían esfumado cuando Voldemort lo arrastró bruscamente por los corredores hasta su…laboratorio.

Y era un laboratorio _muy_ impresionante. Los calderos sin usar estaban acomodados prolijamente en un rincón frente a un armario de vidrio con ingredientes de pociones que hasta Snape se quedaría mirando. Lo único que había en la impecable mesa de acero era una caja con objetos que, Izar sabía, serían los falsos Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro pretendía que él creara otro, tal vez dos más, y que quedara débil e indefenso en sus brazos. Era un castigo bien pensado. Izar odiaba ser dependiente, especialmente de Voldemort. Había sido insoportable para él después del ataque en el Torneo cuando el Señor Oscuro lo había estado cuidando. Y había experimentado la misma impotencia cuando se había vuelto inmortal después de la posesión de Cygnus.

Voldemort sabía cómo le hacía sentir el estar indefenso, y por eso había elegido este castigo. Izar no tenía nada en contra de crear Horrocruxes, pero no quería hacerlo como castigo o bajo presión. No quería que lo forzaran a hacerlo. Debería ser su decisión cuándo hacerlos y cuántos hacer cada vez.

Permanecía tercamente lejos de la caja a pesar de su curiosidad por saber qué había elegido Voldemort para que fueran sus Horrocruxes. A sus espaldas, el Señor Oscuro cerró la pesada puerta y colocó barreras sobre ella para prevenir cualquier interrupción.

El heredero Black se puso tenso al oír los pasos de sus zapatos de cuero. Lo rodearon con la gracia de un depredador, lenta y calculadora, pero también con un atisbo de enfermizo placer.

"Oh, pero sí _puedo_ forzarte, chico."

La voz provocó que se erizaran los vellos de su nuca, y aun así el joven se negó a demostrar su inquietud.

"Tu excursión a el callejón Knockturn no solo fue en contra de mis órdenes sino que también causó disturbios innecesarios entre mis Mortífagos. No es su trabajo hacer de niñeras tuyas mientras continuas—"

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," interrumpió Izar sin hacer caso alguno a las palabras del hombre. "Me ordenaste no ir al Callejón Diagon con Draco y Daphne. Y yo me atuve a tus órdenes. No fui con ellos. Ni siquiera tenía planeado ir al Callejón Knockturn hasta darme cuenta que tenía algo de tiempo de sobra."

Miró a Voldemort con suficiencia cuando este se detuvo justo enfrente. No parecía divertido pero tampoco furioso como esperaba que estuviera. Cuando el Señor Oscuro lo había levantado en el Callejón Knockturn lo había hecho con excesiva brusquedad. Izar aun podía sentir el dolor en su brazo como si aun lo estuviera aferrando. A pesar de ser una criatura, Izar sabía que la única persona que podía dejar marcas en su cuerpo por un periodo prolongado era Voldemort.

El Señor oscuro continuó mirándolo haciendo que se pusiera algo incómodo.

"Te ves totalmente ridículo," dijo finalmente frunciendo el seño.

Izar lo miró, insultado. "Yo podría decirte lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero mi respeto por ti me contiene."

Las sombras en el rostro de Voldemort parecieron desaparecer. "Y aun así no me respetas, chico," Sus largos dedos tomaron los grandes anteojos de su rostro. Terminaron destrozados en el suelo a un par de metros.

Izar se negó a mirar los anteojos caídos, sus ojos fijos en los de Voldemort. Había algo extrañamente excitante en estar físicamente tan cerca del Señor Oscuro. La tensión sexual había estado presente entre ellos desde la primera vez que se encontraron, instándolos a acercarse cada vez más pero sin que ninguno hiciera el primero movimiento. Estar en esa tensión constante hacía que Izar se sintiera poderoso y vulnerable a la vez.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su frente contra la de Izar. El joven parpadeó, confundido por el gesto y volvió a mirarlo. Se sentía inseguro, perdido, ansioso y curioso por lo que vendría… y sabía que canalizaba esas emociones a través de sus ojos. Aunque era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, el Señor Oscuro lo conocía demasiado bien.

Súbitamente, el aura poderosa de Voldemort lo rodeó sofocándolo y brutalmente deshaciendo su disfraz. Su cabello rojo volvió al negro y resurgieron esos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus orejas redondas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus ojos se sintieron inmensamente aliviados al retornar a su forma original.

Izar gimió mientras Voldemort tomaba su rostro y los besaba profundamente. No había nada tranquilizador en el beso, solo pura dominancia.

Había muchas cosas que podía analizar sobre esta situación. Por un lado parecía que Voldemort había aceptado su error durante las celebraciones y su relación. Esta también podía ser una manera de restablecer su posición dominante entre ellos. No solo se había descuidado la otra noche sino que Izar le había ganado al escapar de la mansión.

Y aun así, forzarlo a crear un Horrocrux era una prueba más contundente para Voldemort de que tenía el control en su relación. Entonces ¿por qué estos avances?

Izar entrecerró los ojos y apartó al Señor Oscuro por los hombros. Sus sospechas lo hacían pensar si no había algo más detrás de sus acciones. "¿Qué me estás ocultando?"

Los ojos rojos del hombre permanecieron en los labios de Izar. "Tanto como lo que tú me estás ocultando a mí, amor." Los labios de Voldemort se torcieron en una extraña mueca. "Pero no te equivoques al creer que mis avances tienen que ver con algo más que mi deseo. Esta noche, somos solo nosotros dos."

Antes que tuviera oportunidad de analizar sus palabras, Voldemort arremetió aplacando sus tendencias de Revenclaw. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo y fue empujado con fuerza contra la pared. Izar respondió con igual vigor, sonriendo con júbilo en el húmedo beso. Su mano se aventuró para acariciar su mandíbula pero Voldemort la apartó.

_Ah._

Entonces el hombre quería jugar al sumiso y al dominante.

Bueno, podía complacerlo. Después de todo, había generado mucha confianza este año. Voldemort no realizaba un avance seguido, como si supiera que Izar en _realidad_ no estaba listo para intentar nada. Pero esta noche, Izar no tenía dudas ni quejas. Llegar a esta fase en su relación con el Señor Oscuro era siniestramente erótico.

Liberándose del agarre, Izar rodeó a Voldemort con sus brazos y hundió los dedos en su espalda. Justo como éste había hecho recién, lo despojó de su disfraz y eliminó toda pretensión entre ambos. La lengua presionando con firmeza sus labios cerrados se dividió e Izar rodó sus ojos hacia arriba ante la sensación. Solo esta vez, se rindió a su voluntad y abrió la boca. Claro que era solo por curiosidad, no sumisión.

Voldemort lo devoró con ansia, explorando y clamando cada rincón de la boca de Izar con esa… deliciosa lengua suya.

Izar volvió a gemir cuando sus colmillos chocaron. El Señor Oscuro acarició con su mano sus pómulos y luego rodeó su cuello. Con un fuerte empujón lo presionó aun más contra la pared e inclinó su cabeza en un ángulo que le permitiría poseer mejor su boca.

No tener la necesidad de respirar era increíblemente útil a veces…

Ahora que Izar había experimentado la sensación de la lengua bífida de Voldemort y estaba satisfecho impulsó la suya propia hacia adelante. Sin embargo, en cuanto se aventuró en la boca del Señor Oscuro éste le clavó uno de sus filosos colmillos haciéndolo sangrar.

El joven mago retrocedió, rompiendo el beso y siseando de dolor. Frunció el seño al ver el aire arrogante rodeando a Voldemort mientras este se pasaba la lengua por los labios. "¿Sucede algo?" murmuró inocentemente.

Izar apartó el pelo de sus ojos y se separó de la pared, acercándose más a Voldemort. Antes que el Señor Oscuro pudiera detener su avance colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro y lo atrajo hacia él. Ignorando los labios invitantes, Izar tomó su cuello. Succionó en la piel sensible parado en las puntas de sus pies y encorvando la espalda hacia él para ganar altura. Sorprendentemente, el hombre permaneció quieto, actuando como un pilar sólido para su avance.

Lo que solo quería decir que lo estaba disfrutando.

Presionando en la hendidura de su cuello, Izar probó la piel salada del mago. Su aroma lo consumió por completo, provocando sus sentidos. El Señor Oscuro olía poder, un poder intenso que cosquilleaba en su miembro. Y también estaba la masculinidad…

Con esto Izar llegó a la súbita conclusión de que tenía al Señor Oscuro solo para el. El hombre era inalcanzable para cualquiera excepto _él_. El pensarlo lo llevó a enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello posesivamente. Voldemort se quedó rígido, su excitación aumentando más evidente contra el estómago de Izar.

Como para ocultar su reacción, el hombre siseó y lo tomó con fuerza por el pelo. El Señor Oscuro apartó a Izar de su cuello mas no antes que el joven mago tuviera una probada de su deliciosa sangre.

El heredero Black se apartó lamiéndose los labios inoscentemente. El ver a Voldemort así lo hacía todo aún más excitante. Había un brillo intenso en esos ojos carmesí, casi como un hambre aterradora que prometía un monto igual de dolor y placer. Izar sonrió para cubrir su excitada inseguridad, estirando su sweater y pasándolo por encima de su cabeza.

"Hay una manera mucho más fácil de hacer eso, chico," Voldemort chasqueó sus dedos desnudándolo sin decir una palabra.

Izar se encontró de pronto frente al Señor Oscuro, sin ropa. Nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo y eso le ayudaba para permanecer firme frente a Voldemort. "¿Y tu ropa?" inquirió. No lo diría como una orden o Voldemort pensaría que estaba incomodo y usaría eso a su favor.

"Alguien está bastante impaciente esta noche," murmuró el Señor Oscuro pero igualmente se desvistió.

_**ESCENA LEMON**_

Izar observó su cuerpo delgado. Las escamas negras estaban distribuidas por toda su anatomía aumentando su deseo, pero mantuvo su distancia. Su miembro estaba listo, ya había algo de líquido blanco goteando por la punta. Aunque el pene del hombre no era mucho más largo que el suyo propio, sí era grande y era algo inquietante imaginarlo dentro suyo. Aunque… a Izar también le intrigaba la idea.

Voldemort apoyó una mano sobre el costado de su rostro y dio un paso hacia adelante. Sus miembros se rozaron e Izar no pudo retener un gemido. El Señor Oscuro estaba intencionalmente manteniendo una distancia que era tan placentera como exasperante.

Para ocultar su súbita excitación por el contacto, Izar se arrodilló, tomó las caderas del Señor oscuro y presionó sus labios contra su entrepierna. El aroma masculino era abrumador y si algo hacía era excitarlo aun más. Aunque justo cuando estaba punto de lamerlo apropiadamente, Voldemort gruñó y lo levantó por el pelo. Izar siseó de dolor cuando su espalda golpeó contra el borde de acero de la mesa. Su cuello y cabello parecieron ser las desafortunadas víctimas de su ira.

"Nada de eso esta noche," ordenó Voldemort con brusquedad, su voz tal vez demasiado ronca. "Me temo que tendremos que guardarlo para otra ocasión."

"Alguien está bastante impaciente esta noche—"antes que Izar pudiera burlarse apropiadamente, fue arrojado sobre la mesa por un Señor Oscuro extremadamente ansioso. Antes que tuviera oportunidad de levantarse el hombre se lanzó sobre él colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Izar.

"No," gruñó Izar con fiereza. "No voy a estar echado de espalda."

"Tú no decides," dijo Voldemort empujando su hombro hacia abajo. "Y voy a disfrutar cada minuto de esto." El hombre arremetió hacia abajo presionando sus erecciones cruelmente.

A pesar de su oposición, Izar echó su cabeza hacia atrás, abrumado por la sensación como de electricidad viajando por su cuerpo ante el contacto íntimo. Después de todo aun era un maldito virgen. No era como si pudiera defenderse de algo así. Voldemort rió sobre él tomando sus delgadas caderas con ambas manos y frotando su entrepierna contra Izar con rapidez. Éste presionó los dientes, sintiéndose tonto por estar allí echado tan sumiso.

Con la súbita necesidad de un cambio, Izar enganchó sus piernas en torno a la cintura de Voldemort y usó su impulso para invertir sus posiciones. Estaban cerca del borde de la mesa pero no le importó mientras trataba de inmovilizar al hombre. El Señor Oscuro siseó aferrando su brazo y torciéndolo para volver a su posición original.

Izar luchó debajo del hombre queriendo cambiar. Pero el brillo en los ojos de Voldemort le dijo que no sucedería esa noche.

"Bastardo," escupió Izar.

El Señor oscuro sonrió y abruptamente lo penetró con un largo dedo. "No soy de preparar," prácticamente jadeó, su miembro chorreando copiosamente empapando el vientre de Izar con el espeso líquido blanco. "Pero supongo que como yo soy la razón por la que eres tan inexperto, es mi deber hacerlo con gentileza."

La palabra 'gentileza' fue dicha con una sonrisa tan grande que Izar supo que sería todo menos gentil.

Voldemort se detuvo un instante mirando su semen sobre el vientre de Izar. Con un brillo inmoral en los ojos pasó su mano libre por él y luego la presionó imperiosamente contra sus labios.

"Lámela. Ahora," demandó, su tono para nada gentil o genuino. Era duro, frío y tan excitado.

Izar se negó a abrir su boca y apartó su rostro. Sin embargo, los dedos eran insistentes y sin mucha dificultad separaron sus labios. Semen salado y desabrido cubrió su lengua mientras Voldemort prácticamente lo ahogaba con sus largos dedos. En cuando éstos salieron de su boca, Izar escupió el resto.

El joven mago no tuvo oportunidad de responder puesto que el dedo dentro de él se volvió casi estimulante entre más se acercaba a su próstata. Se mordió el labio inferior, demasiado terco para incitar a Voldemort con otro gemido. Fue cuando entró el tercer dedo que ya no tuvo problemas para controlar sus gemidos, simplemente porque ahora le incomodaba y dolía.

Voldemort entonces, nunca demasiado paciente, sacó sus dedos. Con inusitada gracia el hombre escupió en su mano, tomando especial cuidado en el área de sus colmillos. Los ojos carmesí lo miraron astutamente antes de tomar su miembro y cubrirlo con saliva, semen y algo más espeso… ¿ponzoña?

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose por qué había creído que Voldemort sería normal y usaría aceite lubricante.

"Ahí echado tan obediente…"lo provocó alegremente.

"Solo porque quiero terminar con esto. Rápido," respondió izar sardónicamente.

"¿Ah sí?" inquirió Voldemort acariciando hábilmente el miembro de Izar con su otra mano. Sus garras rozaron superficialmente la piel sensible de su pene enviando oleadas de placer por su columna. "Entonces voy a respetar tus deseos y apresurarme." El Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia él, sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno antes que se elevara un poco para conseguir un mejor ángulo hacia su objetivo.

"Te gusta el dolor ¿no es así, Izar?" susurró antes de introducir su miembros en su entrada.

Ni siquiera había entrado por completo, y el dolor estaba ahí. Izar se estremeció debajo del Señor Oscuro, disfrutando del peso del hombre sobre sí pero odiando la intrusión. A regañadientes miró los ojos carmesí que lucían divertidos.

"¿Debes hacer todo complicado, amor?" Se burló Voldemort pausando en su posesión de Izar. "Si te relajaras esto sería más sencillo para ambos."

Izar siseó furioso cuando la invasión se volvió insoportable. "No querríamos hacer esto más difícil para ti ¿verdad?"dijo "Tú no tienes algo metido por el trasero, maldito bastardo—oh." Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contra la mesa cuando el hombre se introdujo hasta el fondo.

Voldemort rió sentándose bien adentro de Izar por un glorioso minuto antes de salir. El joven prácticamente abrazó al hombre sobre sí, usando sus garras. Si él tenía que sufrir, Voldemort tendría que soportar algo de dolor también.

El Señor Oscuro reajustó las piernas de Izar alrededor de su cintura y éste, a regañadientes, lo permitió. Mientras Voldemort volvía a arremeter él enterró sus uñas por su espalda, rasgando la piel y haciéndolo sangrar. El Señor Oscuro gimió, sus ojos brillando de un rojo poco natural. Los dos magos se desafiaron mutuamente con sus miradas, el mayor pausó en sus arremetidas e Izar dejó de torturar su espalda. Pausaron un instante.

Ambos sonrieron a la vez antes que Voldemort lo penetrara dolorosamente, su ancho pene ensanchando su entrada y estableciendo un ritmo implacable.

Izar rió casi como un demente mientras entre el inmenso dolor y agonía sentía el abrumador y enfermizo placer. Sus uñas continuaron asaltando la espalda de Voldemort, destrozando la piel cuando las embestidas se volvieron casi insoportables. Su risa pronto se convirtió en gemidos, intencionalmente alentando al hombre. Las manos del Señor Oscuro recorrían su cuerpo, casi como si no estuviera seguro de donde colocarlas. Estuvieron en su rostro, sus caderas y sus hombros, sus dedos inconscientemente desgarrando la piel. A Izar le complacía oír a Voldemort haciendo sus propios sonidos de placer aunque fueran difíciles de identificar entre los gruñidos y los gemidos.

"Mírame," le ordenó en su frenesí de lujuria. Y aun así, todavía el tono era presuntuoso. "Quiero que sepas quién te está causando este dolor, este placer… esta… dominación."

Para ocultar su dolor de Voldemort, Izar había cerrado los ojos en cuanto comenzaron las embestidas. Pero ante el nuevo desafío, no podía resistirse a responder. Los ojos verdes vibrantes se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron con rebeldía. "¿Quién dijo algo sobre placer?" jadeó.

Voldemort mostró sus dientes en algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras continuaba observando obsesivamente al cuerpo sobre el que estaba. La mesa sobre la que estaban se movía inestable con cada arremetida, gimiendo en protesta de tanto en tanto.

Aunque el sexo era placentero en cierto sentido, era mucho más que eso. Era la posesión, la cercanía. Era intoxicante e Izar lo encontró casi tan entretenido como sus enfrentamientos verbales. Casi. Tal vez porque era su primera vez, pero Izar disfrutaba más los juegos previos que el sexo en sí.

Izar apartó una de sus manos de la espalda de Voldemort para colocarla sobre su cuello. La sangre en sus dedos contrastaba hermosamente contra la piel de marfil y las escamas negras.

Aunque estaba forzado a ser el sumiso, no quería decir que Izar no tenía poder. De hecho, creía poseer bastante influencia sobre el Señor Oscuro. Y tomaría total ventaja de eso. Voldemort quería jugar con sus reglas todo el tiempo que deseara, pero Izar tenía otros planes.

Inclinó el rostro del hombre hacia abajo trazando con su nariz y labios el rostro de Voldemort en una caricia seductora. Manteniendo el contacto visual con el Señor Oscuro, Izar soltó un gemido ahogado. El joven mago sonrió maliciosamente al sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban. El hombre era demasiado fácil…

"Izar," gruñó este en exasperación después de embestir con fuerza una última vez bien profundo en el joven.

La poderosa eyaculación de de Voldemort lo llenó en volúmenes mayores que cualquier otro ser humano. El heredero Black se quedó quiero ante la extraña sensación de ser tan asquerosamente marcado. Extrañamente, era la sensación más… exhilarante que hubiera experimentado. Izar se corrió justo después presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Voldemort.

Nuevamente se sintió decepcionado de que no fuera humano para sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón y su respiración irregular. Aunque estar tan cerca del cuerpo estremecido de Voldemort compensó su pérdida con rapidez.

_**FIN ESCENA LEMON**_

"Te ves absolutamente delicioso," susurró con voz ronca. Acarició el cabello de Izar sonriendo con aires de suficiencia. "Tan poseído."

Izar presionó sus labios con fuerza, dejando pasar el comentario solo porque el Señor Oscuro aun no había visto su espalda. Si Voldemort miraba por sobre su hombro vería múltiples cortes que seguro dejarían marcas por bastante tiempo. Comparado con Izar, él se veía aun más poseído. Aunque era mejor no tentar a la suerte, así que no comentó nada al respecto.

**(Death of Today)**

El peso era levemente molesto, así que no podía ser el Señor Oscuro. Ahora que Izar ya no era humano, Voldemort era el único que podía ser realmente incómodo con su peso.

Abrió un ojo y miró a Nagini. "_Criatura irritante," _siseó.

Ella lo miró con superioridad y golpeó su mejilla con su cola. Sorprendentemente, no le respondió. Continuó zigzagueando por la cama vacía y hasta la puerta.

_Cama vacía._

Izar se enderezó y miró el lugar libre a su lado. A pesar de sí, anoche había seguido a Voldemort hasta su habitación. SE irían de la mansión Malfoy en poco tiempo y él no había querido compartir la cama con él hasta que estuvieran nuevamente en la base. Nunca sabían quién los podía estar viendo. La otra noche, en el laboratorio, habían estado protegidos de los curiosos. Asumirían que Izar estaba siendo 'castigado' por su desobediencia. Y aunque no había sentido a nadie mientras seguía a Voldemort, aun así lo inquietaba.

Lo que lo hacía aun más era la ausencia del hombre a su lado. Izar estaba seguro que él quería que pasara la noche con él solo porque podría mofarse con libertad cuando se despertara. Sí, el hombre lo había poseído la otra noche, lo había dominado. Y querría restregárselo en la cara en cuanto Izar abriera los ojos.

Y aun así, la sonrisa burlona del Señor Oscuro estaba ausente. Solo una serpiente desapareciendo con rápidamente por la puerta entreabierta.

Izar saltó de la cama y a pesar del dolor que sentía abajo ando de puntillas por el piso. Sus acciones hicieron que Nagini se moviera con más rapidez, alzando sus sospechas. Se acercó a la puerta y sus sentidos captaron los murmullos del otro lado.

"… no estaba en su casa. Black está fuera del radar, simplemente desapareció."

"La utilidad de Severus va a expirar en los próximos días. Y entonces morirá. Así lograremos que Black—"La voz rasposa y fría de Voldemort se volvió suave. "_Ah, Nagini. ¿Ha despertado nuestra mascota?"_

"_Sí, está escuchando tras la puerta."_

Izar se echó hacia atrás, siseando furioso. Maldita serpiente. Maldito Señor Oscuro. Su mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, pensando en posibles pasos que podía dar para mantenerse a la par con Voldemort. Lo que acababa de oír no presagiaba nada bueno para su padre. Y tenía una fuerte sospecha de qué estaban hablando. Eventualmente iba a suceder; Izar solo había tenido la esperanza que el tema fuera olvidado. Aunque… sí tenía una estrategia para salvar la vida de Regulus. Otra vez.

Tomó la túnica del Señor Oscuro y la hechizó para que le quedara. Izar entonces pasó la varita por su rostro ocultando su verdadera apariencia. Una sensación de frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, indicando que lo había hecho bien.

"Creo que debemos terminar esta discusión en otro momento, Lucius. Por favor recuerda reunir a los miembros del Círculo Interno y a tu hijo para la reunión."

Izar abrió de par en par las puertas de la habitación del Señor Oscuro sorprendiendo a Lucius que se estaba levantando. Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente y su boca se soltó en un jadeo al verlo salir de la cámara privada de Voldemort.

El aura de éste se oscureció considerablemente. Permaneció impasible en su silla apoyando sus dedos en su barbilla y mirando a Izar con ojos amenazadores. El heredero Black no le prestó atención y caminó en dirección a Malfoy. El hombre volvió a ocultar sus emociones.

"¿Te vas tan pronto, Lucius?" Sus pies desnudos apenas hicieron ruido en el suelo al detenerse frente al rubio. Acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla. Aunque, inesperadamente, el anillo Celta en su dedo comenzó a arder, haciendo que Izar detuviera la seducción del otro.

Se quedó mirando el anillo con furia. SE suponía que aseguraba su virginidad, no su fidelidad. Después de la otra noche ya debería dejar de quemar cada vez que tocaba a otra persona. Sin embargo, seguía funcionando igual que el día en que se lo había puesto.

Izar inclinó la cabeza, controlándose. Con calma se apartó de Lucius y casi descuidadamente jugueteó con el anillo, en cierta forma no le sorprendió que no saliera. Ere _bastardo_.

Dejó caer sus manos y se apoyó contra la mesa frente a los dos magos. Los dos lo miraban mientras tomaba una pera de la canasta y la mordía con avidez. Mantuvo sus ojos en Lucius, manipulando el silencio a su favor. El rubio se removía un poco, mirando al Señor Oscuro de reojo de vez en cuando sin ser nunca demasiado obvio. Era claro que estaba asustado, no sorprendido. Lucius temía la reacción de Voldemort a la situación. Lo que solo probaba las sospechas de Izar.

"No estés tan sorprendido Lucius," murmuró Izar. "Después de todo tu _siempre supiste_ que el Señor Oscuro y yo éramos amantes." Aquí miró a Voldemort antes de volverse a su víctima.

"Yo…" las orejas de Lucius se tornaron rosa pero más que eso permaneció impasible. "Tenía mis sospechas, Mi Señor. Eso es todo." Suplicó en dirección al Señor Oscuro pero el mago permanecía tieso como una estatua.

"Toma algo de crédito," insistió izar. "Hace mucho que lo sabes." Hizo una pausa, dudando un instante antes de continuar. "Si no desde que el Señor Oscuro te advirtió que te mantuvieras alejado de mi."

Solo estaba adivinando que Voldemort le había ordenado que mantuviera su distancia. El Señor Oscuro era posesivo y observador. Había notado el interés mutuo que se tenían Izar y Lucius. Era muy probable que le hubiera advertido que se apartara y la reacción de Lucius solo probaba su teoría. Voldemort sí lo había hecho. Y por lo tanto, prácticamente había confesado su relación con Izar al rubio. Su estrategia había funcionado a su favor a pesar de haber sido tejida sobre la marcha.

La situación lo divertía y decidió dejarse llevar y reír.

"Vete Lucius." Voldemort se puso de pie. "Ni una palabra afuera de esta habitación. ¿Entendido?"

Lucius se dirigió a la puerta tan rápido como pudo sin parecer asustado. "Por supuesto, Mi Señor. Nunca." Miró una vez al sonriente Izar antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Izar se terminó la pera y sonrió maliciosamente en dirección a la puerta cerrada. De reojo miró a Voldemort mientras este volvía a sentarse, su postura tensa y furiosa. "Es gracioso," dijo Izar chupándose los dedos y limpiándolos en la túnica que había tomado prestada del Señor Oscuro. "Cómo estás tan ansioso por matar a Regulus porque sabe de nosotros…" El heredero Black volteó hacia él haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la satisfacción fuera de su tono. "Pero lo ignoras cuando se trata de Lucius. Después de todo, tú prácticamente le dijiste que somos…amantes. ¿No debería ser eliminado también?"

Unos segundos después, los labios de Voldemort se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. "Eres bueno, chico. Pero estás olvidándote de algo importante."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Inquirió Izar negándose a creer que Voldemort iba a zafarse de esta.

"Que no me podría importar menos que Lucius sepa de nuestra relación sexual."

Izar se apartó de la mesa y se detuvo frente al Señor Oscuro. "¡Pero a mí sí!" siseó furioso. "Tu no comprendes la discriminación que tuve que sufrir por ser un mestizo, por ser el hijo de una sangresucia, por ser el hijo del hombre que te traicionó. Trabajé duro para hacer mi propio nombre y no quiero arruinarlo siendo la puta del Señor Oscuro."Se tranquilizó un poco y se enderezó. "No puedes matar a Regulus si no has matado a Lucius. Es injusto."

"Lo que es injusto es tu favoritismo y lo ciego que estás por tu padre. No conoces las consecuencias, Izar."

"Entonces dímero en vez de mantenerlo en secreto."

Voldemort se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento frotándose la barbilla y examinando a Izar. "Severus Snape lo vio todo dentro de la mente de tu padre mientras estaba en coma. Aun no se bien lo que vio, pero tu padre sabía que eras inmortal. Severus sabía que esta información sería su perdición cuando yo me enterara. Y para desviar mi atención de Black y de su eventual muerte, Severus le contó todo a Dumbledore."

Izar dio un paso atrás, demasiado sorprendido para tratar de ocultarlo. Antes que pudiera pedir por más información, Voldemort continuó implacable.

"Severus creyó que si me decía que Dumbledore se había dado cuenta solo entonces yo no me daría cuenta y no sospecharía que era Black quien tenía la información. Un plan bastante brillante si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. Voldemort alzó su labio superior. "Sé que Severus es leal a mi, pero también sé de su alta estima por tu padre. Es patético y no le encuentro uso. Ambos van a ser eliminados sin importar cómo te sientas al respecto."

"Pero aun no mataste a Snape." No era una pregunta. "¿Y qué es _exactamente_ lo que Dumbledore sabe?"

Voldemort suspiró. "Severus aun me es útil. Y Dumbledore cree que eres un vampiro."

Izar negó con la cabeza, incapaz de llegar a una inmediata conclusión en cuanto a todo este asunto. Sospechaba de Snape y aun así el hombre se había arriesgado mucho para proteger a Regulus. Era un movimiento arriesgado de su parte y había fallado puesto que no había engañado a Voldemort ni por un instante. Snape no debía tener duda que si el Señor Oscuro se enteraba que Regulus sabía que la inmortalidad de Izar, seguramente lo asesinaría sin dudarlo. Seguramente creyó que su plan sería la salvación de Regulus.

Y había resultado al revés. Para todos. Hizo a Izar más vulnerable ante Dumbledore y también hizo que Voldemort se dispusiera a terminar con las vidas de Regulus y Severus. A pesar de las circunstancias Izar no podía evitar sentir respeto por Snape. Alguien que llegaría hasta esos extremos para proteger a Regulus merecía su admiración.

"Sé lo que estás pensando," dijo Voldemort. "Y sin importar qué, los dos morirán. Dejé a Severus libre solo porque aun necesito de sus servicios. Su orgullo lo mantendrá en Gran Bretaña. Regulus Black, por otra parte, eventualmente aparecerá. Y se encontrará con una muerte rápida y sin dolor."

Izar presionó los puños. "Regulus no tuvo nada que ver. Si alguien merece morir, es Snape." Y aun así buscaría la manera de salvar su vida. El hombre era un manipulador brillante e inteligente, alguien con lealtades inquebrantables sin importar sus tonos de gris. Snape hacía feliz a Regulus e Izar siempre era impráctico y sentimental cuando se trataba del bienestar de su padre. "Te dije una vez que si asesinabas a Regulus te daría la espalda sin dudarlo un instante."

Le tomó a Voldemort un parpadeo ponerse de pie y cruzar la habitación. El Señor Oscuro lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello y forzó su cabeza hacia atrás de manera dominante. "Ya tuviste tu oportunidad de irte. Ahora que expiró no irás a _ninguna_ parte. Si corres voy a encontrarte a donde sea que vayas."

Sus palabras no eran una amenaza sino una promesa que Izar sabía iba a mantener. A pesar de todo miró al hombre a los ojos sin vacilar.

Voldemort presionó la yema de su pulgar contra el labio inferior de Izar antes de apartarse. El heredero Black tenía dos opciones. Podía presionar en el tema o podía controlar su temperamento y manejar la situación detrás de escena.

Eligió esta última. "Me encontré con James y Lily Potter anoche."

Voldemort permaneció de espaldas a él pero dejó de servirse su taza de té. "¿En serio?" volvió a inclinar su cabeza mientras continuaba sirviéndose. "¿Y qué tenía para decirte tu queridísima madre?"

Izar rió. "En realidad hablé con Potter. Es bastante… intrigante pero increíblemente ingenuo. Sus morales son impresionantes y sus ideales tienen muchísimas goteras. Es caliente y frío podría decirse. A veces me cuesta un poco definir qué pienso de él," admitió. "Quería hablar conmigo sobre una tregua, una especie de negociación."

Voldemort _rió_ de verdad. Sus largos dedos sostenían la taza de té mientras se dirigía de regreso a su silla. "Me encuentro curioso por enterarme de los términos de esta negociación. En contra de mi buen juicio por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," se burló Izar. "Ya conozco tu respuesta. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con esto?"

Voldemort tomó un sorbo de té y lo miró por sobre el borde de su taza. El hombre se tomó su tiempo en apoyar el recipiente de porcelana y saborear la infusión. "Mi niño," canturreó. "Estás bastante irritable esta mañana. Me pregunto qué tienes metido o… qué te está faltando adentro. —El Señor Oscuro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Mi Señor, es tan gracioso." Izar asintió presionando con fuerza sus labios para ocultar un gruñido. "En verdad, su sentido del humor es bastante ocurrente, me encuentro abrumado.2

El Señor Oscuro apenas si prestó atención al sarcasmo de Izar. Trazó su labio superior mirándolo desde la otra unta de la habitación. Los ojos carmesí parecían atravesarlo. "Hueles excepcionalmente delicioso esta mañana, amor." Como para probar su punto el hombre inhaló por la nariz cerrando los ojos con placer. "Juro que a Nagini le costó distinguirnos por nuestro aroma."

Izar se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que apestaba a Voldemort pero encontró la idea tanto repulsiva como… _excitante_. Se odiaba a si mismo por eso. Dio la espalda a la expresión deleitada de Voldemort y se dirigió a la mesa llena de comida.

"Y veo que estás adolorido…"

El heredero Black presionó la mandíbula. "Me alegra que tengas la habilidad de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, _Tom_." Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y volvió a ver el negro anillo Celta. Lo miró por un momento y una idea le llegó a la mente. Oh sí, lo dejaría para otro momento. Por ahora.

"La negociación era bastante positiva para nosotros, en realidad," comenzó cambiando de tema. "Quieren que dejemos los ataques y las matanzas. Están de acuerdo con legalizar las Artes Oscuras siempre que se pongan restricciones razonables a las mismas. Habría dos representantes que conformarían una especie de tratado para la nueva sociedad. Una del lado oscuro y la otra de la luz. Más que eso, Potter asegura que habrá muchos magos de la luz que lo apoyarían."

Voldemort rió por lo bajo mirando la espalda de Izar. "Eres demasiado confiado. No me produce mucha satisfacción tomar la ruta fácil. Voy a reconstruir Gran Bretaña y lo voy a hacer en mis términos sin ayuda indeseada."

Izar miró los ojos carmesí de Voldemort por el gran espejo en la pared. "¿Qué va a pasarnos?" preguntó en voz baja. "A nosotros."

El Señor Oscuro alzó una ceja. "Me temo que tendrás que explicarte mejor, chico." Dijo hablando en dirección al espejo.

"Esta guerra no va a durar para siempre, Tom." Era un riesgo usar su nombre odiado y verdadero, pero Izar quería que supiera que hablaba en serio. Y esperaba a cambio una respuesta honesta y seria. "Sé que siempre te atrajo la inmortalidad. La muerte es algo desconocido, un camino que nunca quisiste emprender. Y, por lo tanto, creaste tu propia manera de resistirlo. Pero me arrastraste a mi también a pesar de mi preferencia por seguir ese camino."

Había algo en los ojos de Voldemort que Izar no podía terminar de comprender.

"Mientras a ti te aterra la muerte me temo que yo me encuentro aterrado por esta inmortalidad," confesó Izar concentrando su atención en el reflejo en vez de en el hombre en sí. Lo hacía más fácil, el confesar algo así. "Por ahora la guerra ha estado ocupando mi tiempo, distrayéndome de la fosa oscura que es la inmortalidad."

Voldemort se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia Izar, su mirada fija en el espejo. "Si eso es lo único que te preocupa deberías habérmelo comentado antes. Claro que una parte de mi tontamente cree que todos comparten mis opiniones. Que matarían o harían todo en su poder para ser inmortales, pero tu siempre eres la excepción."

Las pupilas divididas se apartaron del espejo y hacia el Izar corpóreo. Un brazo se aventuró en torno a su cintura y atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia su pecho. El heredero Black mantuvo sus ojos en el espejo hasta que supo que era seguro apartar la mirada.

"Siempre voy a mantenerte entretenido al igual que tu a _mí_." Voldemort se inclinó presionando su nariz contra el cuello vulnerable de Izar. "¿En serio crees que Gran Bretaña es el único país que necesita un Señor Oscuro? No pretendo dominar al mundo, pero si tener el poder de desmembrar una sociedad y volver a reconstruirla. Quiero jugar contigo, experimentar ambos lados del campo de batalla. ¿Cómo sería, en un par de décadas, luchar para el lado de la luz y destruir la sociedad que intentamos salvar solo para revelar que en realidad estamos en el lado Oscuro?"

Una eternidad de juegos, de manipulaciones y no entre ellos sino con quien se encontraran. Era lo que Izar más disfrutaba y la razón por la que Voldemort vivía. Podía que lucharan por llevarse bien a veces pero también eran muy compatibles. El tiempo lo cambiaba todo. ¿Quién sabía a dónde los llevaría mañana? Mucho menos en la eternidad.

Izar se sentía un poco más cómodo con su maldición. Fue capaz de apartarse del espejo y mirar al Señor Oscuro hacia arriba. "Tu lógica es algo difícil de imaginar," murmuró. "No te veo luchando para la luz."

"Tal vez no por mucho tiempo," coincidió Voldemort. "Yo, el Señor de la luz, tú el señor Oscuro. O dos Señores Oscuros luchando entre sí. Tantas opciones, tantas posibilidades."

Entonces Izar rió. "Yo no voy a tomar el título de Lord."

"Tal vez no en ese siglo, pero seguramente harás un buen Señor Oscuro, o de la luz. Después de todo, te he entrenado desde que tenías quince." Voldemort presionó sus colmillos contra el cuello de Izar. "Vamos a disfrutar del otro, de eso no tengo dudas. Si alguna vez fallo en desafiarte o mantenerte entretenido, entonces recibiré la muerte con los brazos abiertos."

Izar se apartó y miró atentamente al Señor Oscuro. "¿entonces dices que sí hay maneras en que podemos morir?"

Voldemort lo liberó y se dio vuelta. "Hasta que sepa que no eres suicida no voy a proveerte esa información."

A Izar le resultó gracioso. "No soy suicida. ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero la información para matarte a ti?"

La expresión en el rostro de Voldemort no cambió. "Si esa es tu razón para preguntar entonces esté más que dispuesto a decirte. Pero me niego a darte la información que necesitas para acabar con tu inmortalidad. Tu lugar es conmigo, no voy a permitir que sea de otra manera." Agitó una mano desinteresadamente dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Vístete apropiadamente y veme en el salón en una hora."

Obviamente la conversación había terminado.

Mirando la puerta cerrada, Izar se dio cuenta que no sabía nada del tipo de criatura que era. Claro que sabía lo básico, pero no era suficiente para él. Necesitaba saciar su curiosidad y conocer el proceso que había seguido Voldemort para crearla, sus limitaciones, cómo podía morir… estaba sediento de saber. Aunque tal vez esa era la intención del Señor Oscuro. Quería que él permaneciera sin saber y eso lo inquietaba. Estaba acostumbrado a conocer tdo lo que deseaba, no a ser mantenido en la oscuridad. Esta driatura que era… no estaba en ningún libro. Voldemort era la única fuente de información y el hombre era reacio a divulgar sus secretos.

Sabía que aun podía sentir dolor y placer, podía eyacular y podía sangrar. La mayoría de las sensaciones humanas. Pero no necesitaba sangre para sobrevivir, ni alimentarse ni dormir, pero hacía ambos para mantener su mente despierta. El dolor que sentía era mínimo, a menos que fuera provocado por Voldemort. Seguramente si alguien cercenaba su cabeza moriría ¿cierto?

¿Podría ser? ¿O sería el fuego la mejor arma contra él?

Y entonces se preguntó por qué le preocupaba tanto y debatió si Voldemort no habría estado en lo cierto al asumir que era suicida.

**(Death of Today)**

Después de _bañarse_ y vestirse Izar se dirigió al primer piso de la mansión Malfoy. La mañana era silenciosa, todos los invitados ya se habían retirado. Se preguntaba si ésta soledad había sido la que Draco había sentido de niño? ¿O si los Malfoy avivaban la mansión cuando estaban solos?

Al llegar al salón observó los rostros solemnes de los miembros del Círculo Interno. Excepto Severus Snape y Antonin Dolohov, todos estaban presentes. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, notoriamente incómodo, al final de la habitación. Una clara indicación de que no debía ser confundido con los demás. Al ver a Izar alzó el labio superior y se apartó—disgustado.

"Señor Black, me alegra que haya podido venir," comentó Voldemort. El hombre estaba sentado en una gran silla dándole la espalda a la chimenea. Los miembros del Círculo Interno estaban divididos por la mitad, una sentada a su derecha y la otra a su izquierda. Sus posturas eran rígidas, sus expresiones igual de inmóviles. "Por favor, arrodíllate frente a mi."

Izar mordió su lengua y tranquilamente caminó entre los Mortífagos y se arrodilló con elegancia a los pies del Señor Oscuro. Haciendo su parte, inclinó la cabeza. Sabía que su relación requería de ciertos límites cuando estaban en público y que tenía que mostrar respeto. Si lo que requería era un pequeño acto de sumisión, Izar representaría su parte lo mejor posible.

Voldemort descruzó sus piernas y tomó un objeto de la mesa a su lado. "Has mostrado tu valía en mis filas continuamente desde que fuiste marcado. No solo te has hecho un nombre a tan temprana edad sino que también has probado tu lealtad. Soy un Lord… comprensivo con mis servidores leales y sé cuándo recompensar a mis Mortífagos. Por eso es que te promuevo al primer rango."

Izar alzó la mirada hacia la máscara de oro en manos del Señor Oscuro. No debía sorprenderlo por la manera en que Bellatrix y los otros se habían estado comportando ayer por la mañana. Pero sí lo descolocaba el ser promovido tan formalmente. Aunque también sentía orgullo y algo de decepción. Mientras que el Señor Oscuro usaba los rangos para animar e inspirar a sus Mortífagos a dar lo mejor de si, el primer rango era una posición respetada. Ahora que estaba ahí, podía asumir un rol más importante sin obstáculos.

Y aun así, también estaba la decepción. Disfrutaba ganando lo que se había esforzado por lograr y recibir la recompensa después. ¿Se había ganado esa máscara o solo la recibía por ser el amante del Señor Oscuro?

_No_, pensó Izar con ferocidad.

Se había ganado esto. Había sacrificado _muchas_ cosas por esta guerra, por el Señor Oscuro.

Lo merecía.

"Gracias, mi Señor. Continuaré probando mi valor." Izar se acercó para tomar la máscara, tocando el frío metal con los dedos. Pero antes que pudiera Voldemort tomó su muñeca, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos carmesí bien cerca del rostro de Izar. Los dos se entretuvieron durante un privado momento antes que Voldemort continuara. "Quiero que entiendas que éste es un privilegio, no un derecho. Puedo revocar con facilidad el poder que otorgo como lo hice con Dolohov. No abuses de él o serás castigado acorde." Entonces miró al resto del Círculo interno. "Y eso va para _todos_ ustedes."

Izar finalmente fue liberado y se sentó sobre sus rodillas tomando su máscara con el. Casi podía sentir las auras inestables a su espalda, vibrando con desprecio. De hecho, Rabastan Lestrange estaba sentado justo a su lado respirando ronca e irregularmente.

El heredero Black ocultó una sonrisa y volvió a inclinarse frente al Señor Oscuro.

"Busque un asiento, Señor Black. Tenemos algo que dicutir."

Izar se puso de pie con elegancia y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a una frívola Bellatrix antes de sentarse en el asiento más alejado a la derecha de Voldemort. Convenientemente frente a Augustus Rookwood, el ex – Inefable. El cabello grasoso del hombre estaba recogido sobre su cabeza revelando lo pálido de su rostro- Había perdido mucho peso e izar estaba seguro que seguía recuperándose de la herida fatal que había recibido durante el ataque.

Rookwood inclinó levemente la cabeza y esbozó lo que podría considerarse como una sonrisa. Izar le correspondió ignorando el seño fruncido de Draco cerca de la puerta.

"Como muchos saben," comenzó a decir Voldemort aplacando la tensión con su tono firme. "Le he encomendado al joven Malfoy la tarea de reparar el Armario Evanescente de Hogwarts. Consideré que, siendo un alumno pasaría inadvertido frente a la crédula mirada de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, ha fallado en cumplir su encomienda."

Draco pareció encogerse más en su silla, si fuese posible, sus ojos aun fijos en Izar. El heredero Black continuó mirando al Señor Oscuro, para nada distraído por el chico. Draco estaba en su derecho de estar enojado, pero no podía apreciar el cuadro completo. Si Izar lo hubiera acompañado con Daphne como planeado hubieran sido descubiertos y nunca se hubiera enterado que Dumbledore conocía su plan.

"Hogwarts va a ser nuestra culminación," continuó Voldemort. "Y quiero una manera de entrar."

Era claro que estaba abierto a sugerencias. O tal vez ya tenía un plan pero quería complacer a su Círculo Interno al pedir su opinión. Los miembros permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato.

"¿Un Traslador?" sugirió Evelyn Mulciber. "Si Malfoy puede crear un Traslador en Hogwarts y mandárselo a Lucius tal vez tengamos la posibilidad de entrar."

Izar no pudo evitarlo. Soltó una risita burlona.

Las cabezas giraron en su dirección y él se enderezó en su asiento mirando al frente y evitando los múltiples pares de ojos en su dirección. "Es un plan viable, en realidad," trató de suavizar su reacción irrespetuosa a la sugerencia de Mulciber. "Al crear un Traslador _dentro_ de Hogwarts, las barreras no lo afectarían. Las propiedades del mismo incluirían pasos seguros, haciendo posible que alguien de afuera ingrese al castillo sin problema alguno."

"¿Entonces qué te resulta tan gracioso, Black?" preguntó Mulciber con desprecio.

Izar se miró las uñas como si nada. "Puede que muchos consideren a Albus Dumbledore un viejo tonto, pero es un viejo tonto inteligente. Esta es una guerra y no lo veo respetando la privacidad de un estudiante; especialmente no la de Draco ahora que sabe lo del Armario Evanescente. Estará vigilando el correo con precaución. Y considerando que necesitaremos a toda la armada al ingresar a Hogwarts, dudo que permita que varios Trasladores salgan."

Silencio.

Izar no entendía por qué Voldemort quería que Hogwarts fuera su último golpe. Era el territorio de Dumbledore. Pero claro, con más razón querría ir ahí. El público veía a Hogwarts como el sitio más seguro en toda Gran Bretaña. Si el colegio caía también lo haría la fe que le tenían a Dumbledore y a Rufus Scrimgeour. Depositarían sus esperanzas en Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Era brillante, pero también difícil.

"Izar Black," murmuró Barty Crouch Junior. "Es la clave para entrar a Hogwarts."

Izar alzó una ceja, finalmente mirando al resto. Voldemort estaba sentado imponente en su silla, observando los eventos como un exaltado titiritero. A su lado, Barty sonreía mirándolo con deseo incontrolado.

"¿En serio?" se animó Izar. "¿Y por qué crees eso?"

Barty frotó las palmas sobre sus pantalones aventurando su lengua para lamer la comisura de su boca. "Hay rumores de que eres sensible a la magia. También fuiste quien destruyó el invento de los Inefables antes que pudiera despojarnos de nuestra magia. Las protecciones en torno a Hogwarts son nuestro principal obstáculo, pero estoy seguro que alguien sensible a la magia como tu sería capaz de identificar su punto débil y eliminarlas."

Murmullos se alzaron de todos los rincones y las auras brillaron con interés y excitación. La sonrisa de Voldemort solo aumentó como si sus planes estuvieran resultando a la perfección.

"Hay muchas cosas que podrían ir mal con ese escenario," contraatacó Izar. "Hogwarts es muy antiguo al igual que sus barreras. No puedes quitarlas con la misma facilidad que a un invento que acaba de ser terminado."

"Pero lo intentarás," dijo Voldemort silenciando a cualquiera que estuviera por comentar. "Semanas antes del ataque te mandaré con un grupo selecto a inspeccionar las barreras y buscar su punto débil. No intentes desbaratarlas, sólo asegúrate de recordar dónde estaba ese sitio." El Señor Oscuro apartó su mirada. "Hasta entonces prepárense para la batalla. Les informaré del lugar y el momento."

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, inclinándose frente a Voldemort antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Lucius, Izar y un incómodo Draco.

"Mi Señor, Draco esta listo para compensar su falta," susurró Lucius con reverencia. "¿Desea que complete alguna otra tarea?"

"Si," interrumpió Izar antes que el Señor Oscuro pudiera hacer un comentario sarcástico. Los ojos rojos se abrieron solo un poco pero el heredero Black miró a Draco. "Sí hay otra tarea; una más sencilla y más probable que puedas lograr que la que originalmente te encargó nuestro Señor. Aun así es más importante. Y es _vital_ que tengas éxito."

Si Voldemort no sabía qué estaba tramando Izar, no dijo nada.

Draco se enderezó en su silla, sus ojos esperanzados mas aun velados por su enojo hacia Izar. "Cualquier cosa, mi Señor," suplicó mirando al Señor Oscuro sobre el hombro de Izar. "Haré lo que desee."

El joven Black se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento sonriendo. "Entonces sin nuestro Señor lo permite te informaré de tu tarea mañana antes que vuelvas a Hogwarts."

Hoy iba a ser un día cansador. Tenía que completar dos Horrocruxes. Ahora que Voldemort no lo forzaba no tenía ningún problema con seguir con sus planes. Solo esperaba que las cosas resultaran.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Las cosas van a ir progrsando de ahora en adelante. Me gustaría decirles que quedan menos de diez capítulos, pero es un estimado bastante malo así que pueden ser más. En el próximo habrá un ataque. Es el capítulo que he ansiado escribir antes siquiera que empezara el primero de la segunda parte. Esto ansioso.

Con suerte Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte haya estado buena, no le he visto aun pero oí que tiene buenas críticas. Tal vez vaya a verla este fin de semana.

**Nota de Traductora: **eso último lo traduje para que vieran de qué época estamos hablando : ) Y la historia aun no termina (como para que no se asusten)

Bueno, terminé el capítulo tan temido, no fue tan terrible. ESPECIALES saludos a **shisenia** y **js1408** por tomarse un descanso en sus ocupadas vidas y dejarme un review.


	59. Parte II Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

A pesar de todo el ajetreo y el bullicio de regreso de los estudiantes a Hogwarts, Draco estaba solemnemente sentado en una esquina observando la escena. El Expreso de Hogwarts atravesaba los terrenos nevados sin darle mucho que mirar. Miraba de todas formas, tratando de olvidarse del _objeto_ en su baúl. Izar Black se lo había entregado personalmente junto con noticias que Draco no quería oír de sus labios.

Y aun así, lo que Izar le había dicho daba vueltas en su cabeza, acosándolo aun cuando estaba a kilómetros del heredero Black.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Parkinson discutían entre ellos y esparcían chismes entre los estudiantes. Una año atrás, Draco hubiera estado con ellos; jactándose de los logros de su padre, mostrando los regalos que había recibido e insultando a Granger y a los Gryffindor. Un año, y parecía haber pasado una vida. Y también era un Draco Malfoy diferente, uno que aun no conocía el verdadero significado de la vida.

"¿Estás bien Draco?"

Draco apartó la vista de la ventana y frunció el seño en dirección a Daphne Greengrass. Estaba ojeando un volumen del _Semanario de la Bruja, _negándose a formar parte del bullicioso comportamiento de los Slytherin.

Le llamó la atención el movimiento fuera del compartimento. Antes que pudiera responder a Daphne fue distraído por la aparición de Granger y Weasley. La chica de Revenclaw discutía con el pelirrojo, sus hombros casi desapareciendo entre su cabello. Había rumores de que estaban saliendo, pero Draco se negaba a creerlo.

Los dos habían empezado a pasar tiempo juntos en público al empezar el año y Draco creía que era porque se habían unido a la Orden de Dumbledore. Granger por sus calificaciones y su inteligencia y Weasley por su familia. No tenían nada más en común y podía notarlo con facilidad por cómo se llevaban. O tal vez lo hacían solo para disipar la tensión sexual entre los dos.

Granger volteó abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos. Esa fiera pasión que tenía al pelear con Weasley cambió a fría indiferencia al ver a Draco. Sus labios se tensaron por la repugnancia. Luego se alejó con rapidez, Weasley lo miró con el seño fruncido antes de seguirla.

Draco bufó. "Perfectamente, Greengrass." Dijo con sarcasmo. Sus manos se transformaron en puños en sus bolsillos mientras se preguntaba por qué se molestaba siquiera con Granger. Izar tenía razón. Era un simple capricho, un pequeño e insignificante factor en esta guerra.

Se acordaba de la conversación que había tenido con Black esa mañana.

"_Dijo que estaría aquí antes que te fueras, Draco," dijo Lucius colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo._

_Draco tuvo la súbita urgencia de apartarla pero decidió que sería extremadamente infantil "Llegaré tarde si continúa haciéndome esperar." Inhaló con fuerza volteando para ver a su padre. "Por favor te cuidado en los ataques, padre. Allí todos cuidan de sí mismos. Nadie va a ayudarte si necesitas ayuda. Tal vez yo podría—"_

_Lucius le sonrió cálidamente, una sonrisa que solo reservaba para su familia. "Me ayudarás yendo a la escuela. Voy a estar bien."_

_Draco solo pudo asentir. Nunca había tenido muy buena intuición, pero hoy sentía algo oscuro—siniestro—dentro de así ante el prospecto de dejar a su padre. Más temprano había saludado a su madre pero no se había sentido así. "Seré el mejor de mi clase," le aseguró a Lucius._

"_Adorable," interrumpió una voz._

_Padre e hijo voltearon, sorprendidos al ver a Izar Black justo detrás. No había oído a nadie acercarse y ciertamente no a ambos, Izar y el Señor Oscuro. Éste estaba acechando mas no lo bastante cerca para bendeciros con su presencia. Permanecía cerca de un baúl y de su serpiente fingiendo interés en los cuadros del pasillo _

_Draco abrió la boca, listo para insultar al chico, cuando vio lo horrible que se veía Black. El adolescente normalmente erguido estaba levemente inclinado sosteniendo una caja de madera contra su pecho. Su expresión estaba vacía, aparentemente exhausta. Y sus ojos estaban vacíos y cansados. Si Izar Black hubiera estado un poco cansado, lo hubiera disimulado extremadamente bien. El verlo así solo quería decir que algo había pasado desde ayer a la mañana. ¿Tortura tal vez? Aunque debería haberlo complacido solamente lo dejaba aterrorizado en cuanto a lo que el Señor Oscuro era capaz._

"_¿Puedo hablar con Draco a solas, Lucius?" murmuró Izar en voz baja. Apenas si miró al rubio mientras éste se alejaba. "Entiendo que estás enojado conmigo."_

_El rubio se cursó de brazos alzando las cejas como diciendo 'dah'_

_Izar cerró los ojos y gruñó. El chico debía estar extremadamente enfermo porque no se esforzó para nada en ocultar su expresión de repugnancia. "¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar que si las cosas no hubieran ido así Dumbledore te habría atrapado mientras trataba de arreglar el Armario Evanescente? De haber ido juntos como planeado nos hubieran atrapado y confinado en la mansión. Al ir solo fui capaz de descubrir que Granger y Weasley han estado siguiendo tu desagradecida persona por todo Hogwarts."_

_Era el tuno de Draco de quedarse callado, dándose cuenta a regañadientes que no lo había pensado de esa manera._

_Black dio otro paso hacia adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal. "No solo salvé tu pellejo esa noche sino que te di la opción de redimirte ante el Señor Oscuro."_

_La caja fue colocada sobre sus manos. La tomó torpemente, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo sosteniéndola. Al igual que esa intuición que había tenido en relación a su padre, presentía que algo estaba mal. Era un objeto oscuro y aterrador…_

"_¿Puedo ver dentro?" preguntó haciendo caso omiso a su conciencia._

"_Claro que puedes, pero solo aquí. Cuando salgas de la mansión asegúrate de no sacarlo de la caja o llamar demasiado la atención."_

_Draco se lamió el labio superior destrabando la caja y levantando la tapa. Esperaba un cráneo, un frasco con alguna poción misteriosa, un huevo de serpiente… todo menos una maldita corona que parecía ridículamente lujosa aun en los confines de la Mansión Malfoy. Y aun así, un gran zafiro brilló llamando su atención, tentándolo y poniéndolo nervioso. Era una extraña sensación. Quería mirarla todo el día y aun así también sentía el irrefrenable impulso de arrojarla a la fosa más profunda del infierno._

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó Draco._

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia," lo reprendió Izar. "Le pertenece al Señor Oscuro; por favor trátalo con extremo cuidado."_

_Draco finalmente cerró la tapa y miró al Señor Oscuro por sobre el hombro de Izar. El hombre estaba demasiado lejos para oírlos ¿verdad? "¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? ¿Qué quieres que nuestro Señor que haga con esto?"_

"_Ah," Black soltó una risita tratando de enderezar sus hombros y fracasando en el intento. El chico volvió a caer hacia adelante, su porte algo inestable. "Antes de informarte tu misión, tengo que estar seguro que estás comprometido con esta guerra, con el lado oscuro."_

_Draco evitó rodar los ojos al tema. La última vez que había tenido esta conversación había sido en la habitación de Black cuando le había pedido ayuda con el Armario Evanescente. Estaba cansado que Black creyera saber todo de todos. Sin embargo, esos ojos exóticos y únicos lo atravesaban dificultando su respiración._

_En el transcurso de los últimos días, Draco había empezado a ver a Black como algo más que un extraño adolescente aristocrático. Era un genio, una amenaza, una fuerza a considerar. Izar Black era joven ahora y a Draco le había costado llegar a admitirlo. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía alguien un año menor que él ser más maduro? Podía finalmente admitirlo al verse frente a él. Era tiempo de imitarlo._

"_Sabes que estoy comprometido." Respondió ignorando su primer impulso que fue responder de manera brusca y cortante._

_Black alzó una ceja, igual de sorprendido por el tono frío del rubio. "Ese capricho tuyo." Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, aun atravesando a Draco con su mirada. "Tu y Granger siempre compitieron por ser el mejor de la clase. Tus insultos eran algo injustos a pesar de tu odio por los sangresucia. Estás obsesionado con ella porque es una bruja poderosa que puede desafiarte."_

"_Estas equivocado," siseó Draco. Miró a su alrededor por si estaba su padre pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. "No asumas que sabes nada."_

_Izar le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, su postura, si era posible, pareció encorvarse aun más."Ah pero si sé, Draco. Es siempre el desafío, el amor por la cacería. Yo también lo he experimentado en realidad." Había algo de humor escondido en sus ojos. "No te culpo ni te considero débil por eso. Sin embargo, sí he de advertirte que este tipo de cacería es peligroso. No solo sacrificas tus lealtades por esta sangresucia, sino que también puede que hagas sacrificios que afecten a esta guerra."_

_Draco se quedó mirándolo, nunca alguien se había parado frente a él y le había expuesto sus debilidades. Nadie lo había leído mejor que Izar Black. Su obsesión con Granger no era saludable, pero no era algo tan fácil de controlar._

"_Ni siquiera me agrada," repitió su negación._

"_Y aun así dudas al hacer algo que podría perjudicarla, que podría suponer un peligro para ella." El chico se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la caja que Draco sostenía. Esos ojos mirándolo con intensidad. "Puedes renunciar a tus lealtades y perseguir a Granger o puedes redirigir tus ansias por un desafío a otra parte y participar en la transformación de una sociedad. Muchos tenemos que sacrificar cosas por participar en la guerra. ¿Puedes imaginar darle la espalda a tu familia? Algunos tenemos que tomar estas decisiones a pesar de nuestros deseos por permanecer cerca de quienes amamos. Cuando comparas a una chica sangresucia con tu familia ¿En verdad crees que sería difícil escoger?"_

_Abruptamente se inclinó hacia adelante con expresión resuelta. "Es solo una sangresucia, un simple capricho a estas alturas de tu vida."_

_Draco siseó entre dientes. "¡Ella no es nada! Te repito que no siento nada por ella."_

_Izar permaneció callado por un momento, sus ojos distantes. Draco lo miró con el seño fruncido, como parecía tratar de mantener una línea de pensamiento. "¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó. Entonces el señor Oscuro volteó en su dirección y el rubio tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Izar._

_El heredero Black frunció el entrecejo. "Necesito que pienses en lo que te dije," comenzó Izar por la tangente. "Si decides continuar apoyando al Señor Oscuro quiero que ocultes esto en la Sala Multipropósito. Si crees que es mejor seguir por donde vas y perseguir tu capricho entonces por favor entrégaselo directamente a Dumbledore."_

_Draco se puso serio ante el cruel humor en los ojos de Izar. El chico era intoxicante, tenía que admitirlo. Había algo etéreo en Izar. El heredero Black era apuesto, hermoso… casi lindo. Y lucía tan endemoniadamente inocente. Muchos se sorprenderían al ver a una criatura tan oscura y compleja detrás de esos inimitables ojos. Draco odiaba admitirlo pero quería pasar días estudiando a Izar y memorizando sus hábitos y temperamentos—quería dilucidarlo, descifrarlo e imitarlo aun así sabía que tomaría más que un par de días lograrlo._

_Súbitamente unos dedos fríos aferraron su barbilla. Izar lo miró entre sus espesas pestañas._

"_No creas que puedes tomarte de ambos porque al final siempre debes elegir un lado. Uno no puede tener el dulce y también comerlo."_

_Draco quería volver a contradecirlo, a decirle que Granger no era nada. Era solo una sangresucia con mejores calificaciones. Pero descubrió que era incapaz de mentir. Había notado estos pensamientos abrumándolo desde principio de año. Había temido que el Señor Oscuro tomara control de la escuela y ella corriera peligro. Nos entendía esta súbita fascinación, pero había afectado su habilidad para arreglar el Armario Evanescente sin ser detectado. Había hecho que le pidiera a Izar que intercediera frente al Señor Oscuro a favor de los estudiantes._

_Lo hacía débil y lo odiaba._

_Draco respiró hondo con sus ojos fijos en Izar. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza la caja. "Llevaré esto a la Sala Multipropósito por nuestro Señor. De eso no tengas dudas."_

Se acomodó mejor sobre su asiento mirando el baúl. Estaba determinado, sorprendiéndose aun a si mismo por la intensidad de esa sensación. Quería enorgullecer a su padre; quería ser útil en esta guerra. Y mataría a Granger si tenía que para probarlo.

Lo haría.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar estaba de pie frente a un pequeño precipicio rodeado de mar. A su espalda había tres miembros del Círculo Interno, tiesos e incómodos frente a la furia del océano. Izar sonrió detrás de la máscara dorada, disfrutando cómo la bruma y el agua mojaban su túnica. El cielo estaba negro, ni las estrellas ni la luna parecían querer perturbar su oscuridad. Las nubes estaban cargadas, bañando a los de abajo con helados copos de aguanieve.

La pequeña elevación rocosa donde estaban comenzaba a cubrirse con una capa de hielo. Izar podría haberla derretido con magia pero le encantaba la idea de los otros tres cayendo de nariz si se movían mucho.

Frente a ellos había una oscura cueva. En la entrada de ésta se encontraban el resto de las figuras encapuchadas, todas esperando sus instrucciones.

Le resultaba extraña, esta posición de poder. Después de haber estado confinado a su cama unos días después de las festividades, Voldemort le había anunciado que acompañaría a un grupo de Mortífagos al ataque. Los líderes elegidos habían sido Izar y Lucius, su tarea era simple y aún así crucial. Tenían que colocar el 'Horrocrux' en la cueva y al mismo tiempo atraer a la Orden de Dumbledore.

Severus Snape había sido quien filtrara la información a Dumbledore sobre esa noche. E Izar tenía la sensación de que éste iba a ser el último ataque en el que participaría Snape; ya que su 'utilidad' había terminado. Y aunque había planeado un modo de separar su vida, había estado inconsciente la mayor parte de los últimos tres días luego de terminar dos Horrocruxes. Esos días habían sido un infierno para Izar. Recordaba haber sido persistente al querer hablar con Draco al día siguiente de su creación. Su terquedad hizo que su tiempo en cama se extendiese dos días luego de desmayarse en los brazos de Voldemort inmediatamente después de su conversación con Malfoy.

Había sido humillante. La manera en que Voldemort estaba sobre él. Cómo el hombre se aseguraba que ingiriera sangre cada tres horas. Cómo Izar había estado demasiado débil para siquiera abrir los ojos.

Lo que era aun más desafiante era cómo Voldemort insistía en mantener oculto su pasado. Cuando Izar había recuperado la fuerza suficiente para estudiar los objetos que éste había elegido para que fueran sus Horrocruxes, el heredero Black había preguntado por cada uno. Quería saber qué relación tenían con el pasado del Señor Oscuro. Voldemort se mantuvo frío y evasivo—abandonando la habitación durante el día solo para regresar con la cola entre las patas.

El hombre la había explicado sobre la mayoría de los objetos, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Revenclaw y el relicario de Slytherin eran solo reliquias, meros trofeos que Voldemort se había interesado en obtener. El diario solo había sido una tonta idea ya que no se le había ocurrido el séptimo artefacto. El anillo sin embargo era algo de lo que Voldemort se negaba a hablar. Pero le había hecho a Izar la fútil promesa de contarle algún día.

Izar no sabía si creerle. El anillo era intrigante solo porque el hombre era excesivamente posesivo de él. De todos los artefactos el anillo había sido el único duplicado. Voldemort se negaba a que fuera destruido. También había pedido que fuera el último Horrocrux en la mira.

Mientras escuchaba, Izar notó algo de emoción detrás de los ojos carmesí. El hombre sabía algo que no estaba contándole. Con solo la promesa de que el anillo sería el Horrocrux que mataría a Dumbledore, Voldemort había abandonado el tema.

No importaba. Izar era paciente. Tenía la eternidad para aprender del pasado de Voldemort.

"¿Crees que ya podamos entrar?" preguntó Augustus Rookwood, su voz temblando un poco por el frío.

Izar suspiró. "Solo unos minutos más. Me temo que estoy disfrutando el clima demasiado." El resto se mantuvo en silencio. Por favor, ¿acaso era él el único con sentido del humor? Al parecer esos días en cama lo habían dejado como Pansy Parkinson.

Sacó el hermoso reloj de bolsillo que Voldemort le había regalado el año pasado y observó el segundero moverse. El sonido del tiempo pasando pareció reconfortarlo. Era extraño pensar que estaría vivo cada segundo hasta que la tierra fuera destruida.

"Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad, pequeño Black?" continuó Rookwood. "Los que están allá en la entrada de la cueva deben estarte maldiciendo. Y a ti te encanta."

Izar sonrió. "Si solo pudiera oírlos. Todo valdría la pena." Cerró su reloj y volvió a colocarlo en su bolsillo.

"No creas que nosotros no lo estamos haciendo también, Black. ¿Siquiera has comenzado a remover los encantamientos protectores para que podamos Aparecernos?" gruñó Rodolphus Lestrange, esposo de Bellatrix.

Izar volteó para verlos a los tres por sobre su hombro, los dos hermanos Lestrange y a Augustus Rookwood. Un grupo decente aunque no su preferido. El resto del Círculo Interno y algunos del segundo rango estaban frente a ellos esperando paciente… o no tan pacientemente. Una persona en particular, con una máscara plateada, no parecía en mínimo afectada por la insistencia de Izar de hacerlos esperar. Y era justo el hombre que Izar quería provocar, y sabía que era solo un juego infantil.

Lord Voldemort había anunciado que no los acompañaría mas solo para mantener las apariencias frente a sus enemigos. Después de todo, el Señor Oscuro no se ocupa con una tarea que sus Mortífagos pueden completar. Tom Riddle, sin embargo, estaría presente en el ataque. El hombre no le había informado de su plan pero Izar había notado el aura familiar en cuanto se habían aparecido allí. Voldemort volvía a estar disfrazado de un adulto joven, algo más bajo que Izar. El heredero Black aun no lo había visto pero asumía que había tomado la forma de un Tom Riddle joven.

Y tenía demasiada curiosidad por ver el joven rostro del Señor Oscuro.

"¿Los encantamientos protectores?" preguntó Izar encogiéndose de hombros. "Cielos, debo haber olvidado mencionar que los quité hace bastante."

A su espalda todos soltaron improperios provocando que el joven mago sonriera con ganas. Rabastan pasó al lado suyo chocándose con su hombro antes de Desaparecer seguido por su hermano. Antes de desparecer, Rookwood le dio una palmada juguetona en la cabeza. Aun sonriendo, Izar alzó su varita y encendió la punta para que la viera el resto. La gente era tan fácil de provocar…

Observó cómo las figuras frente a sí comenzaban a desaparecer antes de hacerlo él mismo. Aterrizó con fuerza sobre una superficie rocosa poniendo todo su esfuerzo en permanecer erguido frente a los Mortífagos. Prácticamente podía _sentir_ las ondas de descontento dirigidas a él. Lo tomaba como que había tenido éxito en enfurecerlos.

El heredero Black enderezó los hombros y miró al resto. Estaban alineados frente a un lago turbio, mirándolo con frialdad. "Puedo ver que todos están emocionado por estar aquí," comentó izar.

Una de las pocas mujeres, de baja estatura, dio un paso al frente. "Si no nos hubieses hecho esperar bajo la lluvia tal vez te daríamos la bienvenida de rodillas, chico." Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo e Izar la encontró extrañamente entretenida.

Chasqueó la lengua."Eres una bruja ¿no es así? Podrías haber colocado un simple hechizo calentador."

"Nuestra misión," interrumpió Lucius colocándose junto a Izar. "Es extremadamente importante. El Señor Oscuro nos confió un artefacto que ha de ser protegido a toda costa. Hay rumores de que la Luz ha sido informada de nuestra ubicación y del objeto en cuestión. Nuestra primera tarea es asegurarlo en este lugar debajo de esto." Lucius alzó un frasco conteniendo un líquido color verde brillante. "Luego erguiremos una serie de encantamientos protectores y barreras en torno a la cueva. Sin embargo, si aparecen debemos llevarnos el artefacto con nosotros. _No_ deben conseguirlo."

Los Mortífagos, claro, no conocían las verdaderas intenciones de Izar y Voldemort. Ambos planeaban que la luz se apoderara del relicario, pero no querían que el resto lo supiera. Era importante que los Mortífagos más inteligentes como Lucius y los Lestrange creyeran que Voldemort tenía Horrocruxes. Nadie conocía la verdadera razón de su inmortalidad excepto Izar. Y así se quedaría.

"¿Y el objeto? ¿Qué es?"

Izar tomó el relicario de su bolsillo y lo alzó para que todos los Mortífagos pudieran verlo.

"¿Un reloj de bolsillo?" murmuró uno confundido.

"Artefacto equivocado, Señor Black," murmuró Lucius divertido. Bellatrix soltó una risotada, el eco danzando por la cueva y aumentando en volumen.

Izar volteó y se dio cuenta que sostenía su reloj de bolsillo en vez del relicario. Frunció el seño detrás de su máscara, sabiendo que su estómago se encogía de vergüenza y no de nervios por la batalla. "Simplemente mostraba el regalo que recibí, Lucius," murmuró tratando de remediar la situación. Izar volvió a guardar el reloj. Ni se atrevió a mirar en dirección al Señor Oscuro.

"Claro," exclamó Lucius con ligereza. "Y es en verdad un regalo apropiado para usted, Señor Black."

Izar gruñó al hombre y tomó el relicario por la cadena. El objeto de oro se meció emanando oscuridad y poder. No hubo comentarios atrevidos de los Mortífagos, solo porque podían sentir algo antinatural en el Horrocrux. No era un relicario ordinario.

Junto a él, Lucius observó la joya con ojos brillantes. Había varios Mortífagos que sospechaban de qué se trataba el artefacto. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y una fiera ansia de proteger. Voldemort e Izar habían discutido sobre la posibilidad que hubiera Mortífagos caídos ese día por proteger el falso Horrocrux. Fue el Señor Oscuro quien al final decidió que no importaba mientras tuviera a la Orden.

"Ustedes tres," Izar señaló a tres Mortífagos de rango menor, "llevarán esto por el lago hasta una pequeña isla. Allí encontrarán una vasija. Coloquen el relicario primero y luego vacían la poción sobre él. ¿Pueden con eso?"

Los tres Mortífagos asintieron rápidamente, no querían ser vistos como débiles frente a los demás. En cuanto Izar dejó el relicario sobre la palma de uno de ellos pudo sentir las auras aproximándose.

La Orden había llegado.

Izar se aproximó hasta el borde del lago, observando con ansia cómo su invento era transportado hasta la isla. Ansiaba tanto verlo en acción. Sería el primer Horrocrux destruido por la Luz e Izar estaba demasiado emocionado para su propio bien.

Los encantamientos que había eliminado antes permitían a los Mortífagos aparecer directamente en la isla en vez de tener que usar el bote o nadar. Mientras Izar observaba, pudo sentir a alguien a su espalda, acechando. Sabía que era Voldemort y también que el Señor Oscuro estaba igual de ansioso que él.

El sonido que hizo el oro al tocar la vasija de piedra hizo eco en la cueva y pareció detener el tiempo. Justo antes que el segundo Mortífago pudiera vaciar la Bebida de la Desesperación sobre el relicario, se oyeron múltiples apariciones en todos los rincones de la cueva. Los tres en la isla fueron apartados mágicamente y lanzados al agua. Antes que los miembros de la Orden pudieran tomar el objeto, Izar los desmayó rápidamente, siendo el único con reflejos lo bastante rápidos.

Saltó a un sitio más elevado y colocó un hechizo protector sobre la isla. Nadie podría aparecerse ahí. Tendrían que nadar o tomarse el _tiempo_ para romper su hechizo.

Izar rió por lo bajo y volteó para observar la batalla. Estaban igualados. Una pareja en particular llamó su atención. Lily Potter y Bellatrix luchaban con fiereza. Lily tenía una expresión determinada acompañada con cierta frialdad que Izar estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Bellatrix, por otra parte, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras provocaba a su madre.

Tom Riddle estaba contra un hombre pelirrojo. Izar se preguntaba si al Señor Oscuro no le molestaba tener que fingir un nivel promedio. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría fingir?

Izar saltó desde su elevada posición y aterrizó detrás de un hombre con pelo castaño canoso. El rostro de rasgos definidos le resultó familiar y reconoció en él a Edgar Bones, el hermano de Amelia. La familia Bones eran miembros respetados de la sociedad y, aparentemente, dignos oponentes.

"¿No sientes curiosidad por lo que le pasó a tu hermana?" comentó Izar en voz alta.

Edgar volteó y miró a Izar con sorpresa y luego con ira. Más allá se encontraba James Potter, mirándolos de tanto e tanto. Aparentemente su actual oponente no le suponía un desafío. Si el hombre quería entretenerse, Izar estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarlo.

"Desapareció durante las fiestas, ¿no es así?" continuó acariciando su varita. Prefería a su presa enfurecida y con ansia de sangre. "Puede que se haya perdido las fiestas familiares pero te aseguro que llegó a tiempo para nuestra celebración esa noche."

Una vena sobre la frente de Edgar comenzó a hincharse y el hombre dio un grito de batalla. El hechizo que salió de su varita parecía un disparo y seguramente dolía igual. Izar lo apartó con facilidad y extendió ambos brazos haciendo un ademán como de empuje. El hombre salió volando hasta la pared de piedra y cayó al suelo, inerte. Izar parpadeó, decepcionado de que un mago tan proclamado hubiera muerto tan fácilmente.

Para su placer, Potter desmayó a su oponente bruscamente y arremetió contra Izar. Ambos se enfrentaron, uno son conocer la identidad del otro. Izar sonrió al hombre por detrás de su máscara, ansioso. Potter atacó, su rostro con la misma expresión que el de su esposa.

Izar permaneció a la defensiva para poder dilucidar el estilo de James. Su técnica de duelo era muy parecida a la de Rufus Scrimgeour; muy a lo Gryffindor con avances y movimientos bruscos. Era completamente a la ofensiva e Izar ansiaba jugar con eso. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que James Potter luchó con alguien que dominaba la ofensiva?

Se agachó para esquivar una maldición que rozó su cabeza. Volteó rápidamente y alcanzó las piernas del hombre en un fuerte agarre y lo hizo caer. Potter se removió, irritado por el juvenil movimiento y furioso al haber sido aventajado. Izar lo desarmó y alzando su mano hizo volar al sangre puso hacia el techo de la cueva y luego la dejó caer.

Era tentador lanzarlo hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. A esa altura seguramente le abriría el cráneo y moriría al instante. Sin embargo se encontró deteniendo su caída a milímetros del suelo. Potter tenía el rostro enrojecido y los anteojos torcidos. Antes que pudiera burlarse de él, Potter alzó su brazo y se liberó de sus ataduras invisibles.

Impresionado, Izar pausó antes de su siguiente maldición y vio cómo Potter volvía a ponerse de pie con gracia. "¿Qué harás ahora?" inquirió agitando la varita de Potter. "Yo tengo tu varita."

Potter alzó su labio superior y estiró su brazo para tomar su varita. De no haber estado listo se le habría escapado de las manos. Sin embargo, Izar la aferró con fuerza y usó su sensibilidad a la magia para romper ese pequeño lazo de magia no verbal de Potter. El hombre cayó hacia adelante al desaparecer la presión tan abruptamente.

El pelo desordenado cayó sobre sus ojos cuando Potter lo miró. "¿Izar?" El heredero Black inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado por toda respuesta. El rostro del hombre se contrajo antes de enrojecer. "Mátame o deja de jugar conmigo. Dame una pelea justa ¡_demonios_!"

"No quiero matarte," susurró Izar, su voz suave como la seda. "Eres demasiado divertido. Además, ¿qué pensaría mi madre de mi?"

Potter apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas, respirando entre jadeos."Supongo que esto responde a mi propuesta del otro día."

Izar se quedó pensando en eso. Sería más fácil matarlo ahora y evitarle al Señor Oscuro cualquier otra artimaña que se le pudiera ocurrir. Pero se encontró a si mismo incapaz de matar a esta orgullosa criatura aún. "El Señor Oscuro manda saludos, pero tendrá de declinar esta vez." Le lanzó su varita de regreso, preparándose para un duelo de verdad.

En cuanto James la tomó la agitó frente a su pecho enviando un hechizo cortante. El heredero Black lo atrapó con la punta de su varita y usó su propio hechizo para regresarlo a Potter. Antes que James pudiera bloquearlo apropiadamente, Izar ya estaba lanzando su siguiente maleficio. Los dos hechizos se fusionaron y colisionaron contra el escudo de Potter sin romperlo.

Sus suposiciones eran correctas. Potter era un luchador de ofensiva; bastante torpe en su defensa. Izar arremetió sin sentir lástima por el hombre, destruyó su escudo y luego sus anteojos. Éstos cayeron y terminaron hechos añicos a sus pies.

"Lentes de contacto, querido," instó Izar mientras se preparaba para un ataque algo más poderoso. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera pensar en algo creativo, captó de reojo cómo Lucius Malfoy era alcanzado por un brutal hechizo cortante desde se rostro hasta su entrepierna cortesía de Alastor Moody.

Izar frunció los labios al ver a Lucius caer al agua, seguramente a morir. El heredero Black aferró con fuerza su varita. Tenía a Potter a su merced, y se estaba _divirtiendo. _Pero… el rubio era… alguien que Izar valoraba. Eran esas _malditas_ morales que había heredado de Lily Potter.

Potter, que acababa de arreglar su visión temporalmente con u hechizo abrió sus ojos para ver la varita de Izar a centímetros de su rostro. El hombre palideció e Izar sonrió. "_Stupefy," _susurró. Antes que el cuerpo tocara el suelo, Izar ya corría por la costa del lago. Se ocultó detrás de una gran roca y convocó el cuerpo de Lucius.

Solo pudo horrorizarse al ver el rostro del hombre. Ese pelo platinado que iba tan bien contra su pálida piel estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre. Izar se agachó, tomó el cuerpo inconsciente y lo levantó del suelo. Lucius pareció atragantarse y de sus labios azules salió agua y sangre.

Volviendo a apoyarlo, Izar estudió el daño y se dio cuenta que era demasiado avanzado para él. Sus conocimientos en el capo de la Sanación se limitaban a una simple cortadura. Nuca se había interesado mucho en la medicina. _Esto_… esto estaba fuera de su control.

El hechizo había cortado su cuerpo por la mitad desde su cabeza. La piel de sus labios y su cuello estaba dividida, ya maltrecha y sangrando. Si Izar prestaba atención podía ver sus intestinos. Era horrible y el aire apestaba. Las cuencas de Lucius giraron al mirarlo, se oyó un siseo entre sus labios mientras luchaba por tomar oxígeno.

"Izar," susurró con dolor.

No sabía cómo el hombre había reconocido su identidad con la máscara puesta, pero aun así Izar se inclinó hacia adelante con ojos desesperados. "No sé qué hacer." ¿Era su imaginación o su voz sonaba entrecortada? Trazó su mano temblorosa por la herida, presionando para comprimirla pero también causando que saliera algo más de sangre. Se estremeció, nunca había visto algo así en alguien que…

Los ojos de Lucius se enfocaron en él, ese brillo inteligente en ellos parecía haber desaparecido. Su pulso era lento, salteándose algunos latidos. El rubio iba a morir e Izar notó que le aterrorizaba la idea. La muerte… era extraño cómo no podía importarle menos en la gente que despreciaba mas ahora le resultaba tan difícil de enfrentar.

Acarició los mechones mojados del hombre, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando los Mortífagos morían, lo hacían por el honor de luchar por su Señor. No había Sanadores, no había camaradas que los recogieran y asistieran. Era una guerra cruda y cruel, cada uno por sí mismo o por el Señor Oscuro.

Mirando fijo al hombre tembloroso, Izar trazó su varita por la herida susurrando una frase en latín. Detendría el sangrado por unos segundos y sellaría la herida un minuto antes que el hechizo se agotara.

"_Izar," _volvió a susurrar.

Los labios de Lucius apenas sí se movían y el sonido era muy débil, pero Izar podía oírlo con claridad. A su espalda había más chapoteos en el lago puesto que la batalla continuaba a su alrededor. Pero él estaba tan inmóvil como Lucius, éste incapaz de siquiera levantar los brazos o mover los dedos. Extrañamente, los ojos grises se apartaron de él y miraron hacia abajo. El heredero Black frunció el seño y notó un pequeño bulto en la túnica de Lucius. Sobre él había un estable pulso mágico.

Izar se apartó un poco y rebuscó en sus bolsillos. Ahí encontró un estuche de cuero, al sentir el aura del objeto reconoció un Traslador. Las propiedades del mismo eran similares a las del que había recibido para ser transportado a la Mansión Malfoy para las fiestas. Adentro estaba el anillo familiar.

El heredero Black se incorporó, tomó la mano de Lucius y la acercó al anillo. Tanto el Traslador como el rubio desaparecieron en segundos dejando a Izar solo, agazapado en una esquina oscura.

Muchas cosas podían salir mal con lo que acababa de hacer. El aterrizaje podría empeorar las heridas de Lucius o matarlo en el impacto. Eso o podría morir solo, Narcissa y los elfos inconscientes de su presencia. Pero Izar sabía que era un Traslador de emergencia. Los Malfoy debían haber tomado precauciones para algo así.

Izar se apoyó contra el pilar de piedra, sintiéndose tenso y extrañamente inmóvil. Odiaba que Lucius y la muerte pudieran afectarlo así. Y de algún modo finalmente comprendió la insistencia de Voldemort por permanecer inmortal—por temor a la muerte.

Miró la isla y examinó los escudos protectores mientras se inclinaban hacia afuera, a punto de caer. Ira, tan pesada y sofocante, le oscureció la vista. Presionó los puños contra el costado de su cuerpo para evitar temblar. Estaba destinado a suceder, se _suponía_ que así fuera. La Luz debía destruir el relicario, pero el mago que estaba tirando abajo las protecciones de Izar le provocaba una furia irrefrenable.

Dumbledore.

Si agregaba al anciano tonto junto con la casi muerte de Lucius, Izar estaba cada vez más determinado a luchar con él. Era algo tonto. Dumbledore era un Lord y él estaba solo por encima del promedio ¿Verdad? Nunca se había enfrentado con alguien así y con franqueza la idea lo tentaba. Voldemort no estaba aquí para enfrentar a Dumbledore y Tom Riddle no revelaría su posición a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Era el turno de Izar.

Poniéndose de pie estiró su mano derecha reforzando los encantamientos en torno al falso Horrocrux. Lentamente bajó de donde estaba y se dirigió el viejo. El anciano mago estaba de pie en al borde de la roca, sus zapatos y su túnica mojados. Sus ojos azul brillante se apartaron de la isla y hacia Izar.

El heredero Black se quitó las máscara, sintiéndose sofocado por el pesado metal contra su piel. Apuntó a Dumbledore con su varita alentando su paso.

"Izar Black," saludó Dumbledore con algo de tristeza.

"_No_ empieces a hablarme como a un niño, anciano," siseó Izar.

Entre su larga barba, los labios de Dumbledore se tensaron con amargura. Alzó su varita e hizo una floritura. Un par de rocas se elevaron y comenzaron a moverse lentamente frente a Izar. El joven observó el monótono espectáculo. Aunque por dentro estudiaba cómo el aura del anciano parecía brillar, volviéndose casi imposible de ver. Izar se preparó, sabía que este no era un duelo contra James Potter ni Bellatrix Lestrange. Esto era contra un hombre que ni Voldemort podía derrotar.

Las rocas entonces se afilaron mágicamente, sin ningún hechizo por detrás. Izar se vio frente al hecho que los Lord no se apoyaban en los hechizos—lo hacían en grandes demostraciones de extremo poder y voluntad. El joven tragó saliva, sabía que no tenía experiencia en esta clase de duelos, pero daría lo _mejor_.

Las filosas puntas dejaron de moverse y lo apuntaron. Con una rapidez que hasta a él le costó seguir, las rocas volaron en su dirección. Dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó una porción del suelo frente a él para bloquearlas. Algunas hicieron muescas en la improvisada pared. El heredero Black se apoyó contra ésta para recuperarse.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a un terreno elevado en una sección de la cueva y notó una figura agazapada sobre el precipicio. Riddle estaba inclinado hacia adelante, mirando a Izar. El Señor Oscuro parecía inquieto con la situación, debatiendo si debía intervenir o no.

Una lástima… tener un compañero que no podía defenderse solo, pensó Izar. ¿Cómo era para Voldemort verlo encogiéndose detrás de un escudo frente a su enemigo? Si fuera al revés, Izar estaría disgustado.

Inclinó la cabeza concentrándose antes de saltar sobre la pared de tierra y enfrentar a Dumbledore. El hombre había estado listo y lanzó una bola de magia en su dirección. Izar la apartó, su varita hirviendo en su mano al hacerlo. Dumbledore lo estudió un momento, el viejo seguiría a la ofensiva hasta que Izar estuviera más confiado.

Dumbledore creía que era un vampiro. Usaría las típicas maldiciones que cualquiera contra uno e Izar estaría preparado para detenerlas.

El director volvió a alzar su varita creando un gran Phoenix de Fuego Demoníaco. El ave abrió sus alas y cantó con su voz aguda, el sonido aturdiendo los sensibles oídos de Izar. Se balanceó sobre sus pies y agitó su varita en dirección al lago. Pareció un siglo hasta que la superficie comenzó a burbujear.

Izar siseó furioso observando de reojo cómo el fuego se dirigía hacia él. Con su magia y voluntad hizo que el agua comenzara a moverse en su dirección. Entre más se acercaba la ola más se parecía a un par de serpientes.

Riendo por la abrumadora sensación de la magia en el aire, Izar alzó ambos brazos comandando a las serpientes que atacaran a Dumbledore y a su Phoenix de fuego. Los reptiles de agua se alzaron con facilidad abriendo sus bocas para exponer sus colmillos. Enroscándose entre sí se abalanzaron sobre el ave y la vencieron con facilidad. Las llamas se apagaron bajo la influencia de Izar antes que las serpientes volvieran su atención al anciano mago. Para defenderse, Dumbledore cruzó sus antebrazos sobre su frente y las serpientes se derrumbaron.

El agua cayó sobre Izar el resto de los magos por ahí cerca. El joven mago sacudió su cabeza para eliminar el exceso de su pelo y saltó de la plataforma para acercarse más a Dumbledore. Alzando su varita cristalizó el agua en el suelo y la lanzó volando en su dirección. El Director logró pulverizar los fragmentos antes que hicieran contacto con su piel.

Izar observó al anciano, decidiendo que era hora de tomar este duelo en _sus_ manos y manipularlo a un nivel en el que estuviera más cómodo. Comenzó a lanzar en sucesión cualquier hechizo que se le ocurriera. Dumbledore los evitó con facilidad, a veces incluso haciéndolos regresar a Izar. Ninguno de los dos pausaba un instante para considerar su próximo paso. Pronto había más de tres hechizos en el aire a la vez.

El heredero Black se dio cuenta que sus inquietudes se iban disipando lentamente y aumentaba su excitación. Nunca nadie lo había desafiado así. Una parte de su mente estaba consciente de los hechizos protectores en torno al Horrocrux cayendo. No le preocupaba. Siempre y cuando fueran los miembros de la Orden los que lo obtuvieran.

Volteando y pivoteando sobre sus pies, Izar mantenía sus brazos en alto bloqueando y devolviendo cada maleficio que venía en su dirección. Siempre procurando acercarse a Dumbledore. Los enfrentamientos de cerca solían ser incómodos para la mayoría de los magos e Izar suponía que Dumbledore no era la excepción.

"¿Cansado?" preguntó Izar genuinamente curioso al oír la pesada respiración y ver el rostro levemente enrojecido del anciano.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos y bajó su varita súbitamente atrapando su pierna. El heredero Black no había estado esperando un movimiento tan bajo y cayó de espaldas. Aterrizó sobre las rocas y volteó rápidamente, justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición que explotó a centímetros de su cuerpo. Izar avanzó más rápido hacia Dumbledore, notando que el hombre parecía incómodo por la proximidad y planeando en usarlo en su contra. ¿Acaso el hombre creía que iba a atacarlo físicamente? Eso tenía potencial…

Izar permitió que su mente rápida se encargara y lanzó un hechizo reflejante detrás de Dumbledore. El hombre apenas sí prestó atención al haz de luz que pasó sobre su hombro, no conocía las intenciones de Izar. El heredero Black entonces lanzó una maldición cortante por el mismo camino y observó cómo esta rebotaba y golpeaba a Dumbledore por detrás. El anciano jadeó con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa.

Izar alzó su brazo, sabía que podría haberlo matado en su momento de debilidad. Pero se detuvo, Dumbledore era el enemigo de Voldemort.

Súbitamente, la cueva pareció crujir cuando una onda expansiva de magia oscura se extendió por cada rincón. Izar sonrió al oír el grito del _pobre_ individuo alcanzado por el falso Horrocrux, por su invento.

Alzando la mirada, sintió como su sonrisa se congelaba al identificar al mago que sostenía una espada sobre el relicario. Su varita se le escapó entre los dedos y cayó sobre la piedra haciendo eco en la lúgubre caverna. Un grito ahogado y desesperado siguió la caída de la varita e Izar se dio cuenta que era él quien emitía el patético sonido.

Dumbledore frunció el seño y volteó para ver qué había captado su atención. Los magos presentes observaron sorprendidos cómo Sirius Black caía y su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas. Unos segundos más tarde las llamas desaparecieron dejando detrás un cadáver negro con dientes blancos.

Izar se quedó allí, temblando. A su alrededor se oyeron desapariciones mientras la Orden comenzaba a retirarse—asustada y confundida.

"Izar…" oyó que decía Bellatrix con voz suave, su voz sin ese usual tono desquiciado. Se acercó para tomarlo del brazo pero él la apartó con brusquedad. "¡Estaba en el _lado_ equivocado!" chilló ella. "¡Debes darte cuenta que estaba fuera de tu control!"

_Cuan equivocada estaba. _Izar volteó para mirarla. Algo en su expresión debió haberla asustado ya que dio un paso hacia atrás. "Llévalos de regreso a la base. Asegúrate que Lucius está siendo atendido en su Mansión. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Y tú dónde estarás?" demandó, los Mortífagos habían comenzado a reunirse detrás de Bellatrix. Ella volvió a tratar de toar sus muñecas pero él se apartó. "Nuestro Señor te espera de regreso."

Izar la ignoró y llamó a su varita caída antes de Aparecerse en la isla. Se paró frente al cuerpo calcinado. Antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Izar aferró a Sirius por la muleca y desapareció de la cueva, lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos.

Aterrizaron en el campo cerca de la Mansión Black en Escocia. La nieve le llegaba a la altura de as rodillas y la lluvia congelada lo azotaba sin piedad. Izar levitó el cuerpo de Sirius hacia él y sonrió antes de apoyarlo con gentileza sobre la nieve. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo, sin ver ningún rasgo reconocible del hombre que había llegado a…

Izar cerró los ojos un instante, recordando las palabras de Regulus de tantos meses atrás.

_Izar se puso de pié, caminó lentamente hasta la chimenea y apoyó la frente contra la madera de roble. "Es tu hermano," comentó vagamente con voz siniestra. "¿No sientes nada al saber que puede que tengas que luchar contra él?"_

_Un bufido fue su respuesta. "Tu carácter me sorprende Izar. Siempre eras impasible y para nada te importan aquellos más vulnerables o que se encuentran por debajo de ti. Y sin embargo te acercas a ciertas personas. Estas relaciones… son tu debilidad. Parecer querer, proteger y compadecerte de aquellos que consideras bajo tu protección. Es una característica tanto increíble como peligrosa, Izar."_

_Izar entrecerró los ojos por estar tan cerca de las llamas, podía sentir el calor en su piel. Detrás suyo oyó como Regulus se acercaba. Un brazo lo aferró por la cintura y pudo sentir el cosquilleo del aliento de su padre en su mejilla. "Debes entender que puede que tengas que matar a Sirius para lograr tu objetivo. Tal vez no seas tu personalmente, pero su muerte podría ser ésa vida en tu camino. Debes mantenerte atento a qué estas apoyando, por qué estas peleando. ¿Elegirías la vida de Sirius sobre la oportunidad de que el lado oscuro prevalezca?"_

_La barba de Regulus rozó la mejilla de Izar._

"_Encontraría la manera de elegir ambas," dijo en voz baja._

_Su padre rió. "Justo la respuesta que esperaba."_

Encontraría la manera de elegir ambas…

¿Qué tan ingenuo había sido?

Izar rió delirante, sus gritos de vacía felicidad pronto volviéndose de frustración y pérdida.


	60. Parte II Capítulo 28

**Nota de Autor: **_Sé que es sorprendente pero va a haber una escena algo tierna entre Voldemort e Izar. En realidad, yo estoy sorprendido de cuanto tiempo permanecieron neutrales._

**

* * *

Capítulo 28**

Pasaron horas y parecía seguir lloviendo diminutos pedazos de hielo. De a momentos los bordes filosos caían sobre el rostro de Izar cortando la tersa piel. Las gotas de sangre resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían sobre la nieve. En cuanto una gota llegaba al suelo el corte en su rostro ya estaba curado.

El heredero Black estaba arrodillado sobre la nieve e inclinado sobre un cadáver carbonizado. Tenía una mano apoyada sobre los quebradizos dedos de su tío y la otra sobre el frío suelo. Se tendió presionando su mejilla sobre el hielo y observando la espantosa calavera negra. No sabía cuánto había estado ahí echado, cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a su tío. Y el hombre _no_ iba a moverse.

Izar suspiró frunciendo y relajando los labios. El sol se había alzado y ocultado, imitando su estado de ánimo.

Nunca antes había experimentado una pérdida. La sensación de perder a alguien tan cercano a él le ardía por dentro y dejaba un vacío que sabía nunca podría llenar. Sirius había sido alguien en su vida que le había enseñado a tomarse las cosas con ligereza, que el humor estaba presente en toda circunstancia. También había sido incondicionalmente leal, el hombre más confiable que Izar había conocido. Aunque su aura siempre había buscado la oscuridad, su personalidad era pura—apartada de las crueldades del mundo.

Los recuerdos se Sirius siempre permanecerían con Izar, sin importar cuánto sobreviviera la eternidad; la manera en que había caminado con tanta habilidad sobre los tacos, cómo siempre lo llamaba 'chico' y se negaba a dejarle creer que su familia no lo amaba. Cosas tan pequeñas, memorias tan insignificantes—pero tan atesoradas por Izar.

Las horas de frustración e ira trajeron también aceptación. Izar no tenía dudas de que podría haber prevenido la muerte de Sirius. Tampoco de que él había sido quien lo había matado. Pero… ambos peleaban por lo que creían y eso los colocaba en lados opuestos del campo de batalla. Sirius había volado libre la noche en que Izar lo liberó de su promesa en el Callejón Diagon. Sus ojos habían recuperado ese brillo y volvía a tener esa actitud despreocupada y alegre.

Sirius murió por su causa, por sus creencias, y para Izar esa era a muerte más honorable.

Le había hecho la promesa a Regulus de que encontraría la manera de proteger a Sirius y luchar por el lado oscuro al mismo tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una promesa tonta e inocente. ¿No había sido ayer o el día anterior que le había advertido a Draco de lo mismo? Izar se preguntaba por qué Regulus había avalado una idea tan inconsciente. Claro que su padre había sido quien había tratado de explicarle lo que ahora se estaba dando cuenta

Regulus había pasado por lo mismo. Intentó tener a Lily—una familia—y al mismo tiempo apoyar al Señor Oscuro. Su decisión de tratar de aferrarse a ambos terminó en tragedia.

Izar cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus heladas pestañas rozaban la piel debajo de sus ojos. La muerte de Sirius también le había revelado una amarga realidad. Si no se había dado cuenta antes de lo solitaria de la inmortalidad, ahora sí lo hacía. Se compadecía de Tom Riddle y sentía lástima por él. Cómo había temido tanto la muerte como para elegir una eternidad de soledad. Ahora, más que nunca, podía entender la verdadera razón por la que Voldemort quería un compañero. Era para mantenerse sano y también para tener compañía.

Su relación era retorcida y a veces enfermiza, pero Izar juró ser un compañero firme para Voldemort y él también lo sería.

Se levantó con lentitud de la nieve y gateó un poco más cerca de Sirius. A pesar de sus vueltas y su aceptación de la situación, la pérdida aun le ardía en el pecho. "Te envidio," susurró roncamente mirando las cuencas vacías. No había ojos allí, sólo un agujero que lo atraía en contra de su voluntad. Apartando su mirada de las distorsionadas facciones de Sirius, Izar se quedó mirando la luna. El heredero Black suspiró y frunció el seño. "Supongo que querrás ser enterrado apropiadamente."

Miró la mansión Black a unos metros, sabía que Sirius no podía ser sepultado en el cementerio privado de la familia. Había sido desheredado de chico y nunca se había arrepentido de huir. A diferencia de la mayoría, Sirius sabía que no recuperaría lo que estaba sacrificado. Lo mínimo que Izar podía hacer era llevar el cuerpo de su tío a alguien que sabía eso tan bien como él.

Irguiéndose con torpeza tomó la rígida muñeca de Sirius y desapareció.

Al aparecer fuera de la casa de los Potter, Izar supo en seguida que tendría que hacerlo rápido, ya que las barreras estaban vibrando. Sujetó mejor el cadáver de Sirius y lo llevó en brazos hasta el porche. Por suerte no tuvo que tocar ni acercarse a la puerta ya que esta se abrió. James Potter, sin sus anteojos, se asomó y lo apuntó con su varita. Lily estaba detrás aparentemente en una pieza a pesar de su duelo con Bellatrix.

James miró el cuerpo en brazos de Izar y se estremeció, su rostro derrumbándose por un segundo. "¿Es… es él?" preguntó, su voz tan ronca como la de Izar.

El heredero Black mantuvo sus ojos en la varita apuntada a él mientras se inclinaba para depositar a Sirius sobre la nieve. "¿Sirius? ¿Quién más tendría una sonrisa ridícula como esa?" Izar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras los Potter se quedaban pasmados. "Lo único que pido es que lo sepulten como se deba. Era un Auror respetado y un verdadero miembro de la luz. No merecía yacer solo en una cueva."

James se recuperó con rapidez y asintió, sus ojos rojos evidencia de que ya comenzaba a lamentar la pérdida de su amigo. Izar miró a su tío por última vez antes de voltear para irse. Antes que pudiera desaparecer oyó a Potter gritar a su espalda.

"¡_No_, Lily!"

"Está bien, James," respondió esta.

Izar se detuvo mientras la pequeña pelirroja bajaba las escaleras y se le acercaba. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él y madre e hijo se miraron.

Inesperadamente, ella se echó hacia adelante y lo abrazó. Izar hizo todo lo posible por evitar apartarse ante el abrupto movimiento. Los dos estaban rígidos, la imagen no se parecía a la de madre e hijo. Vacilante, Izar colocó una mano en su espalda más por hábito que por afecto. Ella lo apretó con fuera ferrando la parte de atrás de su túnica. Lily acercó su cabeza a su cuello, aparentemente inhalando su aroma.

"El te amaba," susurró ella. "Te amaba muchísimo." Los estrujó una vez más antes de dejarlo ir. Dio un paso atrás, sus ojos vacíos de lágrimas, mas con un brillo extraño en ellos. Se acercó otra vez y acarició su mejilla con sus dedos. "Gracias por traerlo de vuelta a casa, Izar."

Izar solo pudo asentir, no confiaba que su voz funcionara apropiadamente. Volteó y caminó con lentitud alejándose de su madre y del cuerpo del hombre que había llegado de amar.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar sabía que tendría que haber buscado a Voldemort al llegar a la base, pero se encontró caminando lentamente por los corredores en dirección a la Enfermería. Considerando que las pociones curativas y las lociones antibacteriales tenían un olor bastante fuerte para los humanos, él sólo tuvo que seguirlo con sus poderosos sentidos. Lo guió dos pisos debajo de la entrada y peligrosamente cerca de las habitaciones de Voldemort.

"¿Ahora eres un prisionero aquí?" murmuró al llegar. El joven mago se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta mirando a Severus Snape mientras éste elaboraba un brebaje apestoso. "No estuviste en el ataque la otra noche."

Snape volteó para mirarlo entre los mechones que cían sobre su rostro. "Y tú no has sido visto por casi un día."

"Voy y vengo como me place," respondió Izar, no le apetecía recordar el día echado en la nieve junto a Sirius. Si alguien se enteraba de su lapso de realidad, la pequeña plataforma que había construido se derrumbaría bajo sus pies. No era algo de lo que se enorgullecía pero sí había sido un proceso necesario.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿Haces eso cuando no eres más que un prisionero tu también? Perdona si me cuesta creerlo." Los ojos ónix estudiaron la apariencia de Izar; su túnica rasgada a la altura de las rodillas, los pequeños agujeros en sus pantalones y la mugre en general en su piel. "Me atrevo a comentarte que el Señor Oscuro ha estado de mal humor desde tu ausencia."

Izar se cruzó de brazos, no tenía intenciones de reaccionar a las palabras del hombre. "Uno creería que si alguien camina en la cuerda floja no haría esa clase de comentarios, Severus. El Señor Oscuro esta _siempre_ de mal humor, no tiene nada que ver con mi _corta_ ausencia." El hombre se estaba burlando de él, tratando de hacerlo consciente de cómo influía en los estados de ánimos de Voldemort. Pero ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando Severus ya conocía parte de la verdad?

De todos los jugadores, Severus era quien manejaba más información. Lucius sabía lo mínimo—el hecho de que Izar y Voldemort estaban involucrados sexualmente. Aunque Regulus sabía tanto como Severus prefería ignorar las decisiones inmorales de su hijo. Disfrutaba señalando lo cruel que era el Señor Oscuro por _aprovecharse_ de Izar. Su padre se negaba a creer que disfrutaba. NO podía manejar el hecho de que su hijo estaba abierto a tener intimidad física con el Señor Oscuro.

Severus, sin embargo, no tenía una relación afectiva con Izar como Regulus. Podía ver la demencia en él sin preocuparse, sin juzgarlo. Y eso lo hacía más peligroso que su padre a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma información. Los dos sabían que Izar era inmortal y que él y el Señor Oscuro eran…_pareja_.

El maestro de pociones lo miró. "Haz como quieras, no puedes continuar dando vueltas por la ciudad con tantos enemigos persiguiéndote."

Izar respiró hondo y se apartó del umbral internándose en la enfermería. Era una habitación relativamente grande, bastante parecida a la de Hogwarts, con las camas con cortinas y todo. El laboratorio de pociones estaba en un rincón cerca de la entrada. Era pequeño pero tenía todos los ingredientes que un maestro necesitaría.

"¿Dónde está Lucius?" preguntó cambiando de tema. No necesitaba a otro hombre observando lo que hacía y criticando. Ya había tenido varios y el Señor Oscuro contaba por muchos.

Severus señaló con la cabeza la cama más cercana con las cortinas corridas. Izar se dirigió allí y las apartó. La delgada tela parecía más pesada de lo normal y eso solo podía significar que temía lo que habría al otro lado.

"Ha estado preguntando por ti," comentó Snape pensativo. "Suele estar con fiebre pero se clamó esta tarde. Estaba e condición crítica pero ahora está estable."

Lucius yacía inmóvil sobre el colchón, sus facciones apuestas y angulares apuntando al techo. El hombre estaba increíblemente pálido y había una gruesa cicatriz que iba desde su nariz hasta el cuello y desaparecía por el cuello de su túnica. Izar recordaba la herida. Sabía que lo atravesaba por completo. Y aun así, a pesar de su desfiguración, Izar se sentía confortado por el subir y bajar constante de su pecho.

"¿Asumo que Narcissa lo encontró?" preguntó al hombre a su espalda pero sin apartar sus ojos de Lucius.

"Si," respondió Snape distraídamente. El sonido de ingredientes cayendo el caldero rompió la monotonía del líquido hirviendo. "Los Malfoy designaron un sitio seguro en caso de emergencias. Hay barreras en torno al lugar que alertan cuando un miembro de la familia se aparece con necesidad de asistencia. Tuvo suerte de ser encontrado a tiempo." Snape pausó un momento. "Se le informó que fuiste tú quien lo salvaste."

Izar volteó hacia Snape, examinándolo mientras revolvía la pación. "Si a veces suelo hacer eso," respondió con una mirada significativa que se tornó en una de satisfacción cuando el maestro de pociones levantó la cabeza rápidamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Izar sonrió con malicia y se volvió hacia Lucius. "Respeto lo que hiciste por mi padre. Aunque encuentro tu estratega algo pobre y desesperada entiendo que el hombre que intentabas engañar puede ver a través de la gente."

"No encuentro sentido en hablar del pasado, Señor Black."

"¿Es que acaso no puedes aceptar tu destino?" Izar se acercó para tocar la mano de Lucius pero apartó sus fríos dedos con rapidez. El rubio se estremeció pero pareció volver a caer inconsciente. "Te debe complacer ver el fin de tu patética y solitaria vida si te niegas a huir como el Slytherin que afirmas ser. ¿Odias tanto tu vida que permaneces merodeando por la mansión del Señor Oscuro hasta que expire tu utilidad? ¿Eres un simple esclavo?"

Y eso mismo era. Voldemort disfrutaba torturando a Severus, viendo cómo el reloj adelantaba su muerte. Le encantaba la sensación de jugar a Dios—de tener una vida en sus manos como si tuviera el poder para controlar lo que más temía, la muerte.

Los ojos negros insondables estudiaron a Izar. "¿Quién dice que va a expirar mi utilidad?"

Izar parpadeó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios a pesar de su intención de permanecer impasible. El hombre tenía una agudeza que le encantaba. Era este hombre el que lo había formado como era ahora. Cuando Izar había sido un estudiante recordaba quedarse mirando a Snape con oculta admiración mientras éste usaba sus crueles comentarios para sacar lo mejor de sus estudiantes.

"Efectivamente," susurró Izar. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver algo más profundo pero reconociendo a regañadientes que Severus Snape era de los pocos que le costaba leer. "Bromas aparte, profesor, las cosas no tienen que ser así. Puede pedirme ayuda, yo puedo hacer algo"

Severus golpeó suavemente la cuchara contra el borde del caldero y la apoyó junto a las llamas. Su túnica flotó en torno a sus tobillos cuando volteó y se apoyó sobre la mesa para escudriñar a Izar. "¿En serio puede prometer eso, Señor Black? ¿O es solo una suposición tuya que si haces ojitos a nuestro Señor por el tiempo suficiente él no podrá resistirse y hacer lo que pidas?"

Izar frunció los labios al notar una sombra negra internarse en la enfermería por detrás de Snape. Se sintió tentado a seguir las palabras del profesor agitar sus pestañas al Señor Oscuro mas decidió darle la espalda.

No tenía razones para sentirse culpable por abandonar la batalla. Izar había necesitado su tiempo para lamentar la pérdida de Sirius. Obviamente no estaba en los planes del Señor Oscuro pero sí en los suyos. Y eso era lo que importaba.

A Izar le irritaba lo inoportuno que era. Había varios temas que quería discutir con Snape—como dónde estaba Regulus. Los hombres de Voldemort no habían podido dar con él e Izar no quería escuchar que estaba bajo la protección de Dumbledore. No le quedaba bien.

Por su parte, Severus no se echó a los pies de Voldemort disculpándose. Simplemente lo saludó de manera formal y regresó a su poción.

"Veo que regresaste; sin tu tío," el Señor Oscuro habló a la espalda de Izar. "Hubiera creído que arrastrarías su cadáver contigo—"

"_¡Suficiente!" _siseó Izar en Parsel. Sus comentarios lo enervaban y aun así estaba demasiado consciente de los límites que debía respetar. Aunque, si lo pensaba, Voldemort los estaba cruzando ahora. "Al menos deje que su cuerpo se enfríe en su tumba antes de escupir en ella, mi Señor." Añadió en tono neutral aunque con algo de amargura.

Izar permaneció dándole la espalda y mirando a Lucius. Entonces, los párpados del rubio comenzaron a moverse, o estaba despertando o en un sueño. No sería una sorpresa si Lucius despertaba simplemente por la tensión acumulada que había en la habitación. Podía sentir los ojos carmesí clavados en su espalda y la inquieta aura de Snape que parecía listo para desaparecer en cuanto su poción estuviera lista para dejar reposar.

Lucius separó los párpados con lentitud. Parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz antes que sus ojos color mercurio se volvieran hacia Izar. Esos labios que ya no volverían a ser perfectos se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Izar," susurró a modo de saludo. A pesar de su condición se las arreglaba para mantener su orgullo y vanidad.

"Lucius," murmuró Izar complacido. "No estamos muy bien, ¿verdad?" Acomodó las sábanas y se sentó al borde de la cama sólo porque irritaría al Señor Oscuro. "¿Te importaría explicarme cómo pudo Alastor Moody atravesar tus defensas tan fácilmente?"

Lucius tragó saliva, parecía que le dolía el hacerlo. En su condición sus ojos se habían puesto brillantes. "Puedo asegurarte que soy un mejor mago. Fue solo un tonto error." El hombre hizo una pausa y estiró su mano lentamente para asir la muñeca de Izar. Lucius aun no había notado que tenían compañía e Izar no se sentía inclinado a decírselo. "Sí puedo prometerte que la próxima vez que vea a Alastor, su cara va a verse mucho peor que la mía."

"Puedo imaginarme," afirmó Izar. Alastor Moody era un Auror infame que aun no había sufrido ninguna herida significante o desfiguración que lo probara. Estaba seguro que Lucius, en su sed de venganza, arreglaría eso la próxima vez que se vieran.

La sonrisa del rubio se fue desvaneciendo sus cálidos dedos acariciaron el sitio inexistente en su muñec donde debía haber estado su pulso. El aura de Voldemort se oscureció considerablemente e Izar sonrió.

"Quiero agradecerte," comenzó a decir Lucius con sinceridad.

Izar lo interrumpió antes que pudiera continuar. "No tienes que agradecerme, Lucius." Sabía que el rubio era orgulloso y que se tragaría todo eso para agradecerle. El heredero Black no quería provocarle innecesaria humildad. Sabía que Lucius estaba agradecido y era todo lo que necesitaba. "Si alguna vez necesito ayuda en el futuro, sé a quién recurrir." Malfoy también insistiría en devolverle el favor y por esa razón Izar decidió mencionar él mismo la deuda.

Lucius bajó la mirada en apreciación de su consideración y luego abrió los ojos al enfocarlos en un punto sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos soltaron de su muñeca lentamente justo cuando unos largos y delgados se posaban sobre su cuello.

"Mi Señor," saludó Lucius con neutralidad, sino aprensión.

Izar tensó los labios cuando los dedos aferraron su garganta casi dolorosamente, posesivamente. Trató de escapar del agarre pero este permaneció firme. Voldemort posó su otra mano sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus uñas entre los mechones de su pelo.

"Lucius, me alegra que estés progresando." Siseó con malicia. "Me disculpo por interrumpir tu tiempo con el Señor Black; sin embargo requiero su presencia. _Ahora mismo_."

E Izar apenas tuvo tiempo para apoyar sus pies en el suelo antes de ser arrastrado brutalmente fuera de la enfermería. Se negó a mirar a Snape al salir, demasiado avergonzado al ser conducido como una maldita _mascota._ En cuanto los dos magos salieron al oscuro corredor, Voldemort chasqueó la lengua y apartó a Izar de sí.

Por su parte, Izar no se tambaleó ante el abrupto de la acción. "Idiota," escupió el joven enderezándose.

"No me impresiona el juego que has decidido jugar conmigo," susurró Voldemort desde las sombras. Continuó caminando por el pasillo e Izar lo siguió a regañadientes. "Hay algo que lamento de haberte convertido a los dieciséis. No voy as poder soportar una eternidad de hormonas adolescentes, especialmente si sientes que puedes encontrar satisfacción en alguien más. No va a suceder ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Izar mientras se adelantaba por el oscuro corredor y tomaba la túnica de Voldemort. Cerrando a distancia empujó al hombre contra la pared y presionó su cuerpo contra sus piernas. Con una sonrisa, el heredero Black apartó la capa que velaba las malignas facciones. Nunca admitiría, a _nadie, _que disfrutaba amenazando al Señor Oscuro. Era extraño que lograra ver alguna emoción humana en el hombre. Iba a dejar que creyera que eran sus _hormonas_ controlando sus acciones.

Se puso de puntas de pie, inhalando el aroma del poderoso mago. "Si lo que te preocupan son las hormonas entonces no tendrías problema en meterme en tu cama ¿no es así? Sin embargo te cuesta bastante someterme."

Justo cuando Izar estaba por apartarse unas manos fuertes lo tomaron por detrás. El Señor Oscuro levantó al heredero Black tomando especial cuidado en acomodar sus piernas en torno a su cintura antes de revertir sus posiciones. El joven mago golpeó su cabeza contra la pared mientras Voldemort cerraba la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

"Parecías bastante dispuesto esa noche. ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo fácil que te derrites entre mis manos?"

Izar giró la cabeza cuando Voldemort se inclinó para besarlo. "¿Dispuesto? Me cuesta considerarlo así en el contexto de querer evitar crear esos Horrocruxes en contra de mi voluntad," respondió descaradamente. Volvió a enfrentarlo y trazó la mejilla del Señor Oscuro con la yema de sus dedos. "En ese momento el sexo parecía mejor que el castigo."

Los labios de Voldemort se estiraron y curvaron en las comisuras. Algo cálido pareció brillar en esos ojos rojos al acercarse para acariciar el rostro de Izar con sus labios y su nariz. El joven mago cerró los ojos ante el extraño pero agradable gesto. No era algo que normalmente asociaría con Voldemort. Era gentil, casi…_cariñoso _e Izar se descubrió disfrutándolo sólo por esta vez. Devolvió la caricia y se dio cuenta que casi parecía que frotaban sus narices.

Era extraño cómo la tragedia de Sirius parecía quedar en el olvido cuando estaba con Voldemort. De algún modo el mundo dejaba de girar cuando estaban juntos, como si nada importar más que ellos y lo que hacían. Izar ahora podía ver una posible eternidad con este hombre.

"¿Por qué lo salvaste?" demandó Voldemort en voz baja. "Dos pájaros de un tiro, yo apostaría."

Izar abrió los ojos y miró esas rendijas rojas que lo observaban. Y entonces el Señor Oscuro tuvo que abrir su boca…

Empujó sus hombros separando sus cuerpos. "Espero que no consideres a Sirius y a Lucius como parte de esa apuesta." Era difícil asumir que a Voldemort no le interesaban sus Mortífagos, que no le importaba si Lucius o cualquier otro miembro de su círculo interno era asesinado. Pero también era comprensible.

"Por supuesto," respondió el Señor Oscuro sin duda ni remordimientos. "Era una debilidad, alguien reteniéndote como tu padre y tu madre, como Lucius Malfoy. ¿Me atrevo a incluir a Daphne Greengrass, Severus y el joven Malfoy en la lista? Y no olvidemos a la querida Bella. Todos son distracciones innecesarias para ti."

Entendía a qué se refería el Señor Oscuro, tal vez demasiado bien. Tenía seres queridos, algunos de los que no se enorgullecía y otros que había formado a consciencia. "No pretendo que entiendas mi pérdida," murmuró con frialdad. "No te importa nada ni nadie."

Voldemort apartó unos mechones de su flequillo mirándolo con severidad. "Todo lo contrario, chico. Me importan varias cosas, como triunfar y destacar en todo lo que hago. Y, lamentablemente, me importas tu."

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por silencio mientras Izar luchaba por concebir una reacción apropiada ante tal confesión. Voldemort lo estudió durante unos segundos antes de voltear y continuar caminando por el pasillo. Izar se quedó parado registrando sus últimas palabras. Siempre estaría presente esa pequeña duda sobre si el Señor Oscuro era sincero en cuanto a su estima por él. Sin embargo, después de todo por lo que habían pasado esa duda era apenas un vestigio de lo que alguna vez había sido.

"Tienes razón," le concedió. "Sirius fue… alguien con quien me encariñé. Pero me di cuenta que nunca podría haber seguido con él y con el lado oscuro a la vez." Hizo una pausa caminando lentamente detrás del Señor Oscuro. "Lucius es un seguidor de confianza. Seguramente tu—"

"Caro que no," lo interrumpió Voldemort de manera cortante. "¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará darte cuenta que aquellos a mi alrededor son simples marionetas? ¿Nuestras marionetas? Él va a morir antes al igual que tu padre y tus compañeros. Tu eres la criatura superior. Nosotros los usamos para nuestro provecho; son las piezas que mantienen el juego en movimiento. También son reemplazables… desechables." Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la chimenea con su varita.

Izar se acercó a él, tomó su codo y lo hizo voltear. "Eso ya lo sé, lo sé. Pero esta es nuestra primera fase, nuestro primer round si lo prefieres, en la inmortalidad. Entiende que voy a sentir cosas por aquellos con los que crecí."

"Nunca dije que no entendía, Izar." Voldemort apartó su mano. El Señor Oscuro continuó sosteniéndola entre ellos. "Me preguntaste si me importaba si Lucius moría. Sé que tienes vínculos emocionales, debilidades. Aun no te has desarrollado ni madurado por completo." El hombre hizo una pausa, pensativo. "Puede que nunca lo hagas. Aunque eres muy parecido a mi tenemos también muchísimas diferencias. Eres mucho más sentimental."

A Izar no le gustaba que el Señor Oscuro lo viera así. Era una característica fácil de manipular por sus enemigos.

Como si leyera su mente Voldemort sonrió y soltó su mano. "Mejorarás en cuanto nos vayamos, cuando ya no haya distracciones. Un nuevo comienzo."

Izar lo miró mientras volteaba para servirse una bebida en el bar y se dirigía al sofá. Su mirada atenta captó cómo acariciaba su anillo con cariño, casi subconscientemente. El joven Black no estaba a favor de que Voldemort llevase puesto el anillo que debía ser un Horrocrux. Solo porque lo habían duplicado no quería decir que era prudente que estuviera a la vista de ojos curiosos. Tendrían que ocultar el falso y el Señor Oscuro tendría que dejar de usar el original.

"¿Acaso tiene valor sentimental?" preguntó Izar desde el bar. Ya le había preguntado porqué había elegido cada objeto para ser su 'Horrocrux'. El hombre había insistido que luego le contaría del anillo, pero tal vez, ya que parecía de buen humor esa noche, podría sacarle información. "El anillo," aclaró cuando Voldemort simplemente alzó una ceja.

El Señor Oscuro volvió a mirar el anillo y a acariciarlo. "Sí, entre otras cosas." Hizo una pausa. "¿Haz oído de las Reliquias de la Muerte, mi niño?"

Izar frunció el seño mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar. Vagamente sí recordaba el cuento de las Reliquias de la Muerte y los tres hermanos de su primer año en Hogwarts. Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes y volvió a mirar el anillo bajo una nueva luz. Y aun así…sentía algo extraño en su pecho ante la revelación. "¿Es es la Piedra de la Resurrección?" humedeció sus labios con una mueca. "¿A quién ves entonces? Cuando te aferras a él así, debes ver a alguien.

Voldemort parpadeó antes de sonreír con malicia. "¿Celoso?"

El heredero Black volvió su expresión neutra. "Por supuesto que no. Lo supuse cuando me contaste que habías ido a Sud América hace años y decidiste no hacer un Horrocrux. Debiste haber amado a alguien y considerado inconveniente crear uno si no podrías tener sentimientos después."

Voldemort se lo quedó mirando por un largo rato antes de soltar una carcajada. Era efusiva y extraña de oír del Señor Oscuro. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba verdaderamente divertido. "¿Amado? _¡Amado!" _Voldemort rió bajando el volumen gradualmente. Apartó su mirada y se volvió hacia el fuego con expresión pensativa. "No, no hay ningún amante muerto, sólo mi compañero de pie frente a mí. Y así es como pretendo que continúe."

Esto último provocó que se le erizara los vellos de la nuca. Era más una promesa que una afirmación y lo ponía inquieto. Apartándose de la barra, Izar caminó con lentitud en dirección al Señor Oscuro.

"¿Quieres decir…" comenzó a decir con calma, como si se estuviera acercando a un animal salvaje. "¿Qué guardas el anillo como medida de seguridad?" No quería que se confirmaran sus sospechas. No quería que el Señor Oscuro estuviera considerando cada idea con la que Izar no estaba de acuerdo. No coincidían en mucho pero _esto_ era algo en que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final.

El Señor Oscuro acarició su anillo una vez más y luego apoyó su mano en el sillón. Sorbió del líquido ámbar con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Sí."

Ahora que Izar lo pensaba bien, Voldemort siempre llevaba ese anillo encima y solo recientemente había comenzado a tocarlo—a acariciarlo. "No puedes traer a alguien de la muerte," susurró Izar entre dientes. Sabía que el anillo no podía traer a un espíritu del mas allá, ni siquiera un ánima. La Piedra simplemente traía una manifestación—algo para tentar y llevar al poseedor a la demencia. Y estaba consciente de que Voldemort lo sabía. El problema era que el Señor Oscuro podía ser aterradoramente inteligente cuando se lo proponía. No usaría el anillo para ese propósito, simplemente encontraría la manera de resucitar empleándolo como medio.

"No puedes traerme de vuelta," corrigió Izar. "Aquellos que regresan de la muerte nunca vuelven a ser los mismos. Nunca olvidan la sensación de ser arrebatados de la otra vida y lanzados de vuelta al cruel infierno que llaman vida. Si tu mueres, Tom, y quieres que use el anillo para resucitarte lo haré. Pero tienes que respetar mi decisión y dejarme descansar en paz."

Voldemort alzó el labio superior exhibiendo sus blancos dientes en una despiadada sonrisa. "tú no decides en esto."

Izar soltó un gruñido y desapareció en dirección a su habitación. Caminó sobre la alfombra mientras se desvestía e ingresó en el baño. Una vez allí abrió el agua caliente y lavó su cuerpo y su pelo. Olía a Sirius, a muerte, a sangre… y lo descomponía. Todo esto lo sofocaba, lo que había sucedido y su reciente conversación con Voldemort.

Era mejor no discutir con él cuando estaba en su modo terco y arrogante. Entre más discutía con el Señor Oscuro éste se volvía más insoportable y obstinado. Nada podía contra su cabeza dura e inflada…

Izar se recabó contra la puerta de la ducha y golpeó su puño contra la pared. Observó e anillo Celta en su dedo entre los mechones húmedos de su cabello. El Señor Oscuro había llegado a esas instancias para mantenerlo a su lado. ¿Acaso lo hacía por miedo? ¿Podía ser que Voldemort no podía vivir sin Izar? ¿Un efecto secundario de ser compañeros? ¿O era su soledad lo que oscurecía su visión?

Le entristecía que Voldemort creyera que tenía que ser controlador para mantenerlo con él. De chico Tom Riddle siempre había estado solo. Nunca había estado en una relación y nunca se había sentido cómodo con la gente. Ahora que Izar era la primera excepción, su primera compañía, Voldemort estaba inseguro y actuaba de manera posesiva. No era de extrañar que el hombre llegara a extremos para mantenerlo cerca.

Izar alzó la cabeza y la colocó a debajo del chorro de la ducha. Una parte de él creía que había sido creado solo para Voldemort. ¿Cómo más podría encontrar placer y emoción con un Señor Oscuro dominante? Apagó la ducha con una sonrisa. Era demasiado como Voldemort para enojarse con él. Y ahora estaba lo bastante calmado para no darle el tratamiento silencioso. Solo estaba cansado.

Saliendo de la ducha, Izar se sacó con una toalla y tomó una túnica negra del estante. Al ver su reflejo sonrió con amargura, era algo divertido observar cómo lucía impoluto a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado. La inmortalidad traía consigo muchos beneficios, pero así también una abrumadora oscuridad—horrorosamente similar a la relación de Izar y Voldemort.

Salió del baño y se detuvo en seco al ver al hombre en su cama. El Señor Oscuro estaba sentado en el borde del colchón acariciando un peón negro sobre un tablero de ajedrez. "Ven a jugar," lo llamó sin apenas mirarlo. "Hasta voy a dejarte empezar. Y como ambos sabemos, quien hace el primer movimiento gana." Dio vuelta el tablero con sus largos dedos para que las piezas blancas estuvieran frente a Izar.

Su primer instinto fue informarle que solo quería irse a dormir. Pero se tragó su respuesta al darse cuenta que era el modo de Voldemort de compensarle. "Solo lo dices para asegurarte," respondió desafiante. "Si pierdes tendrás una buena excusa."

El Señor Oscuro solo sonrió.

El heredero Black se dirigió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente al tablero. "ES la primera vez que juego ajedrez contigo," murmuró mientras examinaba sus peones. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a destruirme?"

Los ojos rojos se alzaron para estudiarlo con atención. "¿Alguna vez has jugado ajedrez, chico?"

Izar tensó los labios. "He leído al respecto pero no, nunca he jugado," admitió. Nunca había tenido con quién jugar.

"Entonces debo aplaudir tu coraje por jugar," Voldemort rió. "Voy a guiarte." El Señor Oscuro se acomodó volteando su torso para ponerse frente a Izar. Aun cuando el hombre estaba en una posición relajada de algún modo lograba mantener su imagen de poder y autoridad. "Uno siempre debe tener un propósito cuando juega. Mucha gente estudia el tablero por horas para mejorar su estrategia. Sin embargo, un verdadero maestro solo se hace cuando se enfrenta a varias crisis en el transcurso de la partida."

Ambos sabían que Voldemort no se refería solo al ajedrez. Este era un juego sumamente analítico, parecido a la vida y a las estrategias en una guerra. Por eso Izar se incorporó para prestar suma atención al Señor Oscuro. No todos los días se encontraba los bastante paciente para instruirlo. El hombre solía hacerlo a través de pruebas y juegos. Nunca cara a cara.

"La eficiencia de un movimiento es más obvia y relevante cuando se analiza en retrospección." Voldemort movió su mano sobre el tablero y las piezas se acomodaron a su voluntad. Su reina negra se posicionó justo enfrente del rey blanco de Izar. "Las tácticas mediocres te dejan en posiciones precarias. Como aquí."

Izar se quedó mirando la reina. Lo único que la detenía de acabar con su rey era un solo peón negro. Uno de Voldemort.

"Algo tonto," el Señor Oscuro chasqueó la lengua. "Tu falta de retrospección y táctica te lleva a una posición en la que tus propios jugadores te bloquean el jaque mate. Es mejor sacrificar un peón." El hombre miró a Izar con severidad. "Pero tu eres demasiado inteligente para cometer ese error.

Izar frunció el seño, sabía que el hombre estaba comparando la escena con sus arraigos sentimentales. Cómo evitarían que cumpliera sus metas, lo distraerían de su 'jaque mate'. "Divertido," comentó Izar. "En verdad creativo."

"Claro que solo sacrificarás un jugador cuando sepas con exactitud qué obtienes a cambio." Voldemort agitó una mano regresando las piezas a su posición original. "¿Cuál crees que es la primera razón para sacrificar un jugador?"

Izar se planteó la pregunta. "La primera razón sería acorralar a un jugador del enemigo de mayor valor para eliminarlo del tblero," respondió frunciendo el seño con concentración. "Aunque… también creo que sería prudente llevar a tu oponente a un callejón sin salida para restringir sus movimientos. En tal caso no tendrías que sacrificar a ninguno de tus jugadores y aun así limitarías el poder de tu enemigo."

"Muy bien," lo elogió Voldemort. "Aunque yo prefiero la primera. Un oponente siempre puede cambiar su estrategia y atacar de la misma manera. Es mejor directamente eliminarlo del tablero. No puede influenciar tu juego si no está en él."

Era bastante irónico que Voldemort lo viera desde esa perspectiva. En la realidad, el Señor Oscuro no le otorgaba mucho crédito a su enemigo. Los subestimaba y era arrogante. Si alguna vez lo acorralaba para restringir sus movimientos nunca se le ocurriría que éste pudiera zafarse—y mucho menos devolver el ataque. Izar se sintió tentado a señalárselo, pero la atmósfera finalmente parecía estar balanceada. No quería alterar esta extraña paz.

"Debes estar atento a un movimiento que sé que podría engañarte," continuó Voldemort. "Algunos jugadores crean su estrategia basados en un error de su oponente. Sin embargo, no es sabio esperar tanto. Por supuesto que puedes especular y utilizar cualquier falla en sus defensas para atacar, pero no debes depender de eso al armar tu estrategia en el ajedrez. Dumbledore fue un ejemplo de eso en el ataque."

Izar miró al Señor Oscuro a los ojos. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Voldemort sonrió. "Él confiaba en aprovecharse de tus debilidades. Sabiendo que eras un vampiro de antemano, Dumbledore te subestimó. Esas criaturas son famosas por ser incontrolables. Esperaba a que perdieras el control para matarte. Eso no sucedió y pagó cara su estrategia."

Izar inclinó la cabeza acariciando las piezas de ajedrez. Esas palabras eran ciertas. No había ganado el duelo porque estuviera al mismo nivel que el Señor de la luz, sino porque Dumbledore lo había subestimado.

"Lo hiciste bien," concedió Voldemort como si leyera sus pensamientos. "Aunque me cuesta entender por qué crees que tienes que igualar mi poder."

Los ojos verdes brillaron al alzarse para mirarlo directamente. "Me gustaría defenderme solo sin tu constante protección. Claro que creo que debería ser igual de poderoso." Era un tema incómodo, simplemente porque Izar sabía que nunca iba a llegar a ser tan poderoso como Voldemort. Lo irritaba; lo hacía sentir débil—inútil.

El Señor Oscuro se incorporó ignorando el tablero entre ellos. Sus dedos tomaron el cuello de su túnica, jugueteando con él distraídamente. Sonrió acercando su rostro al de Izar. "Esa s una sensiblería extremadamente infantil. ¿No puedes aceptar que complementamos nuestras fuerzas, chico? Juntos somos imparables," Voldemort inhaló con lujuria cerca de su oreja. "Tu mente prodigiosa es algo que nunca podré obtener. Y mi poder es algo que tú no puedes."

Izar se apartó y empujó el tablero más cerca del Señor Oscuro. Permaneciendo alejado movió su peón hacia delante.

Odiaba cuando tenía la razón. Aunque el poder de Izar estaba sobre el promedio, nunca alcanzaría el nivel de Voldemort. Tal vez con tiempo y práctica tendría habilidad suficiente en el duelo y la teoría de la magia para ganarle más por su técnica que por su poder. Era posible, pero primero tenía que aceptar que nunca podría igualarlo. Tenía otros talentos que el Señor Oscuro no y tendría que cultivarlos y apoyarse en ellos para poder superarlo.

Izar alzó sus ojos y sonrió con una promesa oculta. A cambio, Voldemort también sonrió en dirección a las piezas y movió un peón para enfrentar al suyo.

Encogiendo sus rodillas contra su pecho, Izar estudió el tablero mientras pensaba en lo que Voldemort había dicho de Dumbledore. Apoyó el mentón sobre sus rodillas y se quedó mirando el juego como en trance. "Sabes… la estrategia de Dumbledore sí funcionó a su favor a pesar de lo que crees."

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Voldemort inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado demostrando que estaba escuchando. "¿Y cómo?"

Izar sonrió con amargura. Tomó un peón entre su pulgar y su índice y lo hizo golpear contra uno de Voldemort moviéndolo hasta afuera del tablero. "Sabe que no soy un vampiro."

**(Death of Today)**

Discutían a su espalda.

Izar se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ignorar a los Mortífagos mientras miraba casi con cariño las barreras de Hogwarts. El castillo, aun desde la distancia, emitía un brillo eterno de confort y bienvenida. Solo que desde este lado del tablero sabía que era un gran obstáculo en su camino. También era la locación de la última partida de Voldemort.

Había pasado más de una hora y aun no habían recorrido el perímetro del castillo o encontrado el punto débil en sus defensas. Normalmente, cuando cada Director iniciaba en su cargo reforzaba las barreras con su propio poder. De esta manera éstas se volvían más fuertes pero también se entrelazaba otra capa sobre las antiguas. Al pasar las décadas, las barreras comenzarían a formar un nudo donde las protecciones se encontraban y comprimían.

Considerando la poderosa estructura de Hogwarts y lo antiguas de sus barreras; el nudo que Izar estaba buscando sería pequeño y difícil de identificar. Sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera distinguir entre las barreras anti desaparición y las de protección. Si pudiera hacerlo entonces podía eliminar las primeras y los Mortífagos serían capaces de aparecerse dentro. Aunque no era fácil. Hogwarts no solo estaba cubierta con varias categorías de barreras sino que también tenía muchas de anti desaparición fusionadas en las anteriores—pulsando y brillando como una sola.

Tocándose el labio inferior Izar caminó lentamente hacia la derecha. Si no podía encontrar el nudo estaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera hacerlo más fácilmente desde adentro. Pero no podía pensar en nadie lo bastante confiable y poderoso para hacerlo. Severus Snape no tenía permitido abandonar la base y Draco y Daphne no tenían la habilidad necesaria.

"¿Cuánto falta?" se quejó alguien a su espalda. "Hemos estado aquí toda la noche."

"Una hora. Solo ha pasado una hora," respondió Bellatrix con frialdad. "No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo, Carrow."

Izar los ignoró y continuó estudiando las barreras doradas. Eran en verdad hermosas. Era una especie de domo transparente que flotaba sobre el castillo y los terrenos. Siempre se cuidaba de no tocarlo y se aseguró que el resto permaneciera a metros de distancia. Las barreras eran sin duda como de oro, tenían partículas rubí y esmeralda flotando en ese río amarillo, brillando y desapareciendo.

Frunció los labios mientras avanzaba unos metros más por el perímetro. Su varita flotaba con elegancia sobre las barreras, casi tocándolas, provocando y tentando la magia que pulsaba con deleite. Izar alzó la mirada hacia la parte superior entrecerrando los ojos. Había una posibilidad de que el nudo estuviera ubicado allí arriba, pero su vista era muy buena y no había más que una suave superficie.

El nudo tenía que estar en alguna parte. Si no podría encontrarlo tendría que quitar las protecciones una por una. Y eso tomaría horas, tal vez días.

Izar estuvo otra hora más rodeando el perímetro e ignorando las quejas de los Mortífagos a su espalda. Eran solo un par y más del segundo que del primer rango. Claro que iban a estar impacientes. No podía ver lo que él y creían que podrían estar haciendo algo más productivo que mirar su espalda. El heredero Black se paseó por la curva de la barrera y súbitamente notó un parche rugoso en la parte inferior del domo.

Se agachó rápidamente más con indiferencia. No quería llamar la atención de los Mortífagos. Aunque la mayoría apoyaba al Señor Oscuro y a su causa ninguno era completamente confiable. Era mejor mantener la ubicación del nudo en secreto. Sorprendentemente, estaba ubicado cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts, no del bosque prohibido como había esperado. Tenía el tamaño de su puño y era como pequeñas venas brillantes arrastrándose en el aura dorada. Los pulsos y brillos se entrecruzaban creando un espectáculo increíble ante sus ojos.

Hizo una nota mental de su ubicación y volvió a pararse para examinar las barreras como si no lo hubiera encontrado. Aún asísus dedos se contrajeron por las ansias de tratar de deshacerlo. Sabía que aún no podía tocarlo o Dumbledore sería alertado de sus planes.

Pasaron otros treinta minutos antes que Izar fuera interrumpido.

"¿Cómo se ve?" preguntó Barty Crouch Junior por sobre su hombro. "¿Cómo son las barreras?"

Izar dejó de mirar las protecciones y se volvió hacia el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. Era la misma pregunta que Draco le había hecho hacía un año en la casa de Appleton. El rubio se había decepcionado que las auras no parecieran _fuegos artificiales. _El joven Malfoy no podía imaginar la magia siendo tranquila, pacífica—o hermosa. Él quería estar lleno de flashes brillantes y formas vívidas. ¿Barty pensaría igual?

El heredero Black bufó y acercó con lentitud la punta de su varita a la cabeza de Barty. Los ojos marrones miraron sus movimientos pero el hombre no hizo nada para detenerlo, solo agrandó su sonrisa. Permaneció de pie tranquilo, un contraste importante con los Mortífagos que se removían a sus espaldas.

Presionando su varita contra la sien del hombre, Izar murmuró un hechizo que permitiría que Barty viera lo que él. Luego volteó hacia las barreras siempre con su varita contra la cabeza de Barty. Éste inhaló profundamente. "Es exactamente como lo imaginé," exclamó con admiración. "_Impresionante."_

Izar sonrió. Tenía sentido que Crouch Junios apreciara la magia y Draco no. Aunque Barty era un hombre joven tenía madurez y sabiduría en los sitios donde el heredero Malfoy no. A pesar del odio mutuo que se tenían, el respeto de Izar por él aumentaba en tanto más lo conocía. No le gustaba admitirlo pero ambos eran muy similares. Incluyendo su vida familiar y la manera en que se habían apegado a Voldemort. Barty lo veía como su figura paterna ideal e Izar… bueno…

Justo cuando estaba por quitar su varita de su sien, Barty tomó su muñeca y la mantuvo donde estaba. "¿Cómo se ve mi aura?"

Suprimiendo un suspiro irritado, Izar volteó hacia Barty a regañadientes. "Cambia todo el tiempo," se sintió inclinado a aclarar. "Cada vez que tu estado de ánimo cambia la velocidad y el color de tu aura lo hace también, como si se adaptara a tus emociones. Ahora mismo estas tranquilo, tal vez algo intrigado y por eso tu aura luce serena."

Y así estaba. El aura de Crouch era más una tonalidad que un color. Las partículas de polvo plateadas lo rodeaban como en ondas. Mientras la miraba comenzó a brillar, un vínculo directo a la sorpresa y admiración de Barty.

"_Asombroso," _murmuró. "Cuando ves al Señor Oscuro—"

Izar perdió el control sobre su varita al recibir el ataque tan abruptamente por detrás. Gruñó al caer al suelo, su varita a unos metros de distancia. El hechizo que lo había alcanzado debió haber sido de magia oscura ya que sus huesos no parecían sostener su cuerpo. Al tratar de moverse volvió a caer.

"¡Atrapen a Black! ¡Black! ¡Los otros no importan!" ordenó una voz familiar. ¿Quién más tendría una mente tan cerrada?

Izar esbozó una tonta sonría mientras los Mortífagos trataban de alcanzarlo. Eran graciosos. Sus ojos bien grandes y sus manos abiertas con la esperanza de atraer su cuerpo a ellos. Lo único en sus mentes era la ira del Señor Oscuro.

Bellatrix lanzó un grito de batalla enarbolando su varita y conjurando la Maldición asesina en dirección a Izar. El flash verde voló en una curva perfecta y rozó su cabeza para dirigirse al hombre que se acercaba a él. Antes que la maldición alcanzara su objetivo unas manos lo atraparon y se aparecieron junto con él.

Izar fue forzado a acompañarlos, riendo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tendría Rufus planeado para él?

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Lamento anunciarles que mis actualizaciones pueden hacerse algo menos frecuentes. Así como dos o tres semanas más o menos. La facu me está aplastando y el laburo se me acumula. Tengo dos libros que entregar así que voy a priorizarlos. En fin, no desesperen. Prometí continuar hasta el final y voy a hacerlo. Quedó como en un Cliff hanger acá :) espero que les haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias a los reviewers. Sepan que siempre son apreciados.


	61. Parte II Capítulo 29

**Advertencia: **Escenas de tortura, no extremas, pero de tortura de todas formas.

**Capítulo 29**

Izar yacía inmóvil sobre una mesa de acero. El propósito de la bolsa negra sobre su cabeza era intimidarlo, asustarlo. Pero solo servía para irritarlo. Estaba solo en una habitación resguardada. A través de la trama de la tela podía distinguir una luz brillante sobre él. Unas esposas de metal sujetaban sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mantenía sus manos inmovilizadas. Sus tobillos estaban igual. Y para empeorarlo estaba desnudo a excepción de sus bóxers.

Sería un idiota si no podía intuir lo que estaba por suceder. El Ministerio era transparente frente al público, totalmente desligado de sus prisioneros. Pero Izar sabía que cuando la comunidad no estaba involucrada, obtenían sus respuestas de una u otra manera. Si tenía que ser por medio de la tortura, que así fuera.

Cerró los ojos dentro de la bolsa negra meditando sobre su próximo paso. Podía escapar. Podía destrozar el metal en tono a sus muñecas con su fuerza sobrenatural y drenar la magia de los guardias fuera de a puerta. El único problema con ese plan era que se encontraba fuertemente custodiado. Podía oír los pasos en el pasillo de afuera; sentir la potencia de la magia vibrando en el exterior; y percibía el aroma de numerosos cuerpos. En realidad, si intentaba escapar probablemente llegara a eliminar a cuatro oponentes antes de ser atacado por el resto. Después de todo, no tenía varita.

Además, quería mantener su condición de criatura en secreto todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Ya era suficiente tener a Dumbledore, Regulus y Severus sabiendo. Si el Ministerio se enteraba entonces Izar tendría más en sus manos de lo que podía soportar.

No, no podía huir de la tortura. Como humano tenía una alta tolerancia al dolor y era aún mayor como criatura. El único problema sería su habilidad para sanar rápido. Si se ejecutaba la tortura para obtener respuestas entonces se pretendía que fuera dañina para su cuerpo. Si sanaba drásticamente, el encargado de torturarlo seguramente iba a notar cómo su trabajo desaparecía.

Respirando más por hábito que por necesidad, Izar se tranquilizó para aclarar su mente. Era inteligente. Tenía que _pensar_.

Cooperar estaba fuera de discusión. No solo no le creerían sino que Rufus lo identificaría como una anomalía en su carácter. Izar era conocido por ser terco, inteligente… no era de él soltar respuestas como si estuviera asustado por la tortura.

Frunciendo sus labios, su mente lo transportó a ese día en el Ministerio cuando Cygnus lo había poseído. El hombre había atacado a Voldemort y había suprimido su núcleo mágico. Lo que el hombre no sabía en ese momento era que el Señor Oscuro era una criatura y tenía, por lo tanto, dos núcleos. Si Cygnus hubiera suprimido ambos al mismo tiempo, Voldemort hubiera muerto.

Izar sólo podía asumir que lo mismo se aplicaría a él. Aunque si suprimía su núcleo animal hasta casi extinguirlo estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir siempre que no lo cortara por completo. Sería una lucha por permanecer enfocado en su propio núcleo y en el interrogatorio al mismo tiempo, pero era la única opción que tenía. Al sofocar a su criatura perdería muchas de sus cualidades sobrenaturales, tales como su vista, su olfato y su habilidad para sanar.

Un riesgo. Pero uno necesario.

Si sobrevivía a esta sesión, seguramente lo arrojarían en una celda para que se revolcara en su dolor. Reducirían la seguridad a su alrededor y podría escapar. Solo esperaba que Voldemort pudiera contenerse el tiempo suficiente para hacer su movimiento. No sería prudente que atacara el Ministerio por varias razones. Seguramente no iba a permitir que su captura activara su abrumadora posesividad. El secuestro no era solo para obtener respuestas de Izar, era un desafía directo de Rufus al Señor Oscuro.

"Impresionante," comentó una voz mientras se abría la puerta. "Todos los capturados murieron por la Marca Tenebrosa. Como siempre parece que usted es la excepción, Señor Black."

Izar juntó sus dientes. "Por supuesto, Rufus, ¿Por qué habría de ser de otra manera? Por extraño que parezca, todos me encuentran irresistible." Giró su cabeza en la dirección contraria de los dos humanos que habían entrado. Podía oír sus latidos, sus pasos inestables… "Aunque, para ser sincero, sí arde como el infierno."

Y lo hacía.

Su Marca había permanecido tranquila por un largo rato, solo un gran peso en su antebrazo mientras esperaba que Voldemort fuera informado de su… inconveniente ausencia. Y ahora súbitamente había comenzado a quemar, imitando el inestable temperamento del Señor Oscuro. El hombre era una reina del drama. Lo único que lamentaba era que no iba a estar ahí para apreciar el castigo creativo que impondría a sus seguidores. A pesar de eso, no estaba para nada preocupado por su posición. Aunque claro, tal vez eso estuviera por cambiar.

Alguien se acercó y le quitó la bolsa de tela de la cabeza. Izar volteó con calma y miró al hombre junto a él. No era Rufus sino un mago con pelo gris una pelada. No podía identificarlo pero tomó especial cuidado en recordar su rostro. Tenía arrugas en torno a los ojos y los labios y las pupilas que lo miraban eran azul pálido.

"Un niño bonito," el hombre bufó exasperado. "No esperaba uno tan joven."

Izar apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa y entrecerró los ojos por la luz. "A juzgar los el aire narcisista que te rodea y a los músculos que te gusta exhibir supongo que eres mi torturador. Es un placer seguramente." Izar sacó su labio inferior y volteó a la sombra parada tras de escena. "¿Ni siquiera tienes el coraje para torturarme tu mismo, Rufus? Ah, sí que has sido decepcionante—"

Recibió una bofetada en la mejilla, silenciándolo al instante. Le dejó una quemazón y cerró los ojos un momento buscando su núcleo mágico. Como le había dedicado unas horas a identificar sus núcleos luego de volverse inmortal no fue difícil.

La mano volvió a descender, mas antes de que esta hiciera contacto había logrado suprimir su núcleo animal hasta casi extinguirlo. Izar gruñó al sentir cómo su pómulo rebotaba contra la mesa de metal al recibir el segundo golpe y su visión se tornó borrosa un instante. Al perder sus características únicas, se sentía desnudo—expuesto. La seguridad que sentía disminuyó considerablemente pero se mantuvo lúcido e intentó apartarse de esas sensaciones. No quería depender de su criatura, no cuando había vivido dieciséis años sin ella. Quién diría que dependía tanto de ella cuando en realidad ni siquiera la tendía consciente. A veces tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no era humano. Pero ahora que no lo sentía, definitivamente sentía la pérdida.

"Me contaron de tu impertinencia. Puede que otros lo consideren adorable pero para mí es algo grosero."

Izar se tomó un momento para recuperarse y su acostumbrada arrogancia. Luchó para respirar, no comprendía esta súbita necesidad de oxígeno. Seguramente, sólo porque había suprimido su criatura no significaba que necesitaba inhalar oxígeno para respirar. Tensó los labios mientras se calmaba. Descubrió un instante después que no, no necesitaba aire. Su súbita necesidad se debía a la ansiedad que sentía por tener sus niveles de inmortalidad en precario nivel. Necesitaba tranquilizarse si no quería sufrir un ataque de pánico en la mesa.

Era todo un desafío tratar de mantener su disfraz en pie, evitar destruir por completo su núcleo y mantenerse impasible. Había soportado cosas peores. Si no podía tener éxito en esto, entonces no merecía su posición en esta guerra.

"¿Grosero?" preguntó con sequedad, una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse en sus labios. "No solo pareces increíblemente lento sino que también eres un hipócrita."

El hombre se dispuso a bajar su codo. "_Alto," _ Ordenó Rufus Scrimgeour con severidad logrando que se detuviera a centímetros de la nariz de Izar. "Conviene que recuerdes quién está a cargo y cuál es tu trabajo. No caigas en las manipulaciones del chico, solo está provocándote."

Izar esbozó una sonrisa torcida. El hombre no era más que un perro obedeciendo a su amo. Había un forcejeo interno en el torturador, uno que Izar conocía muy bien. Era lo que muchos hombre y mujeres enfrentaban al estar bajo las órdenes de alguien más. Creían ser más competentes que sus superiores, saber más, pero eran forzados a obedecer de todas formas. Izar también notó que Rufus estaba haciando un estupendo trabajo en no mencionar su nombre.

Rufus se movió más cerca y el heredero Black pudo notar la irregularidad en sus pasos. La luz de arriba proyectó una sombra oscura en el rostro del Ministro cuando éste se inclinó sobre su prisionero. Izar lo miró sin parpadear con sus labios contraídos en una mueca. Rufus estaba igual que siempre. Su pelo desordenado estaba algo más graso de lo habitual y sus cejas enmarcaban sus ojos cansados pero decididos.

Una mano musculosa se posó sobre su frente. "Finalmente te tengo," anunció con voz ronca. "Fue un error dejarte ir aquella vez."

Izar respiró por la nariz, recordaba vivamente la noche del ataque de los Inefables. Al principio le había sorprendido que Rufus y Dumbledore hubieran trabajado juntos. Pero se había hecho a la idea, sabía que al final seguro los dos tenían planes distintos para él. Dumbledore hubiera preferido colocarlo a él también dentro del invento mientras que Rufus quería que Izar sufriera al ver cómo la magia de sus compañeros era suprimida. Luego, Izar no tendría a dónde ir más que al Ministerio. Una lástima que no hubiera resultado como Rufus lo había planeado. Tenía que darle crédito por trabajar furtivamente detrás de escena pero al final tanto él como Voldemort sorteaban sus obstáculos.

"Hmm, no es una buena idea creer que puedes domar un cuerpo incansable," murmuró Izar. "Aunque ese movimiento fue muy Slytherin de su parte. Usar a Conner Oran como su marioneta fue casi cruel. ¿Vio su rostro cuando le dijo a todo el mundo que su invento era mío? Si no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo puedo estar seguro que los Mortífagos me hubieran culpado a mi y es posible que me hubiera quedado con el Ministerio.

Los dedos de Rufus presionaron con fuerza contra la frente de Izar. "Pudiste haber sido grande," dijo el Ministro. Los ojos amarillos aprisionaron los suyos con tan fuerza como sus ataduras. "Dejaste que ese tonto egoísta te manipulara. Solo está sofocándote a ti y a tu potencial."

"Señor…" susurró Izar, intencionalmente logrando que el Ministro se acercara más. Mirándolo a los ojos dijo con toda seriedad. "Me hace ruborizar."

Rufus liberó su frente súbitamente, su expresión convirtiéndose en una de ira. Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con ganas. No pudo evitarlo. El hombre era demasiado fácil de provocar. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía si se divertía tanto atormentando a los Mortífagos.

Antes que Scrimgeour pudiera continuar alguien golpeó la puerta. Una cabeza apareció sin invitación y miró primero el rostro sonriente de Izar y luego a un lívido Rufus. "Lamento la interrupción, Ministro, pero ¿quiere que avise a Dumbledore? Dijo que era importante que lo contactáramos si atrapábamos a Black–"

"Eso no será necesario," gruñó Rufus. Rápidamente agitó su varita y cerró la puerta en las narices del fisgón.

La sonrisa de Izar desapareció y se quedó estudiando al Ministro. Pareciera que Dumbledore y Scrimgeour tenían problemas para cooperar. Era factible que Scrimgeour fuera posesivo de su Ministerio y no quisiera que un Señor de la luz se metiera en su territorio o tuviera voz en sus asuntos. Era un problema típico entre dos hombres poderosos, especialmente si ambos tenían una posición de poder. Aunque lo que Izar encontraba más interesante era el pedido de Dumbledore.

¿El anciano tonto quería ser notificado si él era capturado? Obviamente Rufus no le iba a hacer caso probablemente nunca le avisara. Claramente el viejo director no le había contado de la inmortalidad de Izar. De haberlo hecho, el heredero Black seguramente se encontraría en una situación completamente diferente. Pero ¿qué quería Dumbledore obtener con saber de su captura? ¿Por qué el anciano había echo una demanda con tanto descaro?

No tenía importancia, Izar tendría que guardarse esa información para después. Si Rufus Scrimgeour y Albus Dumbledore no trabajaban o se comunicaban apropiadamente podía usarlo en su contra.

"Me temo que no usaremos el suero de la verdad en nuestra sesión," dijo Rufus. Esta vez se fue al fondo de la habitación, ocultándose entre las sombras. "Es fácil de manipular por alguien con talento para la Oclumancia y no voy a perder mi tiempo en eso contigo. Por suerte, tenemos un método alternativo para obtener respuestas de ti."

Izar hizo girar su cuello y miró la luz sobre su cabeza. "Si lo que quieres es respuestas, Rufus, no me molestaría sentarme contigo con una deliciosa taza de té." Miró a su torturador notando su rostro colorado. Parecía que estaba enfureciendo más al extraño que a su presa.

"Tu encanto no va a ayudarlo hoy, Señor Black, sin importar que tan tentadora suene la idea," comentó Rufus colocando dos objetos cerca de él. "Esta es una versión revisada del Falsoscopio y el Detector. Estoy seguro que sabes que lo que hacen es detectar engaños y mentiras. Intento mantenerlo tan simple como sea posible. Tu mente lúcida puede que no lo esté en un par de horas. Planeo tomar ventaja de eso." Con esto último Scrimgeour hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el torturador.

Izar se tensó cuando el hombre bruto se acercó a él. El Heredero Black estaba acostumbrado a la altura de Voldemort, pero el Señor Oscuro era tan delgado como era alto. El hombre frente a él era puro músculo y fuerza.

"Comencemos fácil ¿quieres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El heredero Black cerró los ojos para no ver a su torturador. Era un juego cruel el de Rufus. Si el Ministro era inteligente lo guiaría a pensar que las respuestas eran explicaciones. Izar empezaría respondiéndolas, tal vez como para burlarse, pero luego las respuestas serían de si y no. Si se quedaba en silencio después de responder las primeras preguntas, Rufus interpretaría el silencio por su respuesta. Y no podía mentir con los detectores tan cerca. Con su concentración centrada en su disfraz y en su núcleo no podría desactivarlos quitándoles su magia-

Pero Izar no caería en la trampa. Abrió los ojos lentamente. "De mí no oirás ni mi nombre, querido Rufus."

El torturador fue quien respondió. "Esperaba que dijeras eso."

Tocó su piel con la punta de su varita provocando que Izar rodara sus ojos hacia atrás en agonía.

**(Death of Today)**

James salió de la habitación buscando a Lily. No le llevó mucho tiempo ver una figura increíblemente delgada apoyada contra la pared y con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su estómago proyectivamente. Estaba oscuro en la casa de los Longbottom y aun así la luz de la luna hacía brillar la piel de porcelana de su esposa. La pequeña bruja no volteó al oírlo acercarse. Siguió mirando hacia afuera con expresión sombría.

Por un largo rato, James se quedó mirando al amor de su vida. A veces le resultaba insoportable ver cómo se deterioraba lentamente con el pasar de los años. No era la misma mujer de la que se había enamorado. Aunque todos habían madurado desde sus días en Hogwarts. James consideraba su deber permanecer junto a Lily sin importar los errores que hubiera cometido en el pasado. Podía notar su arrepentimiento, su sufrimiento. Trataba de ocultarlo pero James sabía. Sabía que estaba deprimida y a veces sospechaba que sufría un desorden de múltiple personalidad. Era fría, casi sin vida a veces. Sus caricias parecían fingidas y con cada día que pasaba lo lastimaban.

"Están hablando de él," susurró Lily con voz ronca. "Izar"

James suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. No solo sufría por la salud de Lily sino también por la confusión de la guerra. Su lealtad siempre estaría con la Luz, de eso no tenía dudas. Sin embargo que Lily tuviera un hijo del otro lado del campo de batalla complicaba las cosas. Especialmente cuando su esposa seguía preocupándose por su bienestar. A James le había costado mucho digerir el hecho de que Lily había estado con Regulus Black y había tenido un hijo. Sus celos se habían tornado en horror al enterarse de lo que su esposa había hecho al hermano de Sirius y a su propio hijo.

Cuando eventualmente llegó a aceptarlo, se encontró de pie junto a Lily como un fiel compañero.

"Sí," admitió. La Orden estaba en una sala de juntas a puertas cerradas. Le habían pedido a Lily que se retirara y James había sentido los ojos en él cuando se quedó obstinadamente para escuchar a Dumbledore. "Se rumorea que fue capturado por el Ministerio."

Lily entrecerró los ojos y luego se relajó con cansancio. "Si los rumores son ciertos y Izar es la mano derecha de Riddle, entonces estoy segura que podrá escapar del Ministerio en una semana." Sus dedos delgados se contrajeron con fuerza. "Me resulta gracioso ser vista como el enemigo, entre mis amigos, mis camaradas. Me tratan como si portara la marca del Señor Oscuro. Para echarme afuera… después de todo lo que he hecho y sacrificado por la Luz…"

James dio un paso hacia adelante como para tocarla pero se retractó a último segundo. "Es solo para protegerte. Cuando hablamos de Izar es mejor que no estés presente y estoy de acuerdo."

Ella exhaló. "Es mi hijo."

Era dicho con tanta frialdad que le hizo preguntarse si Lily podía sentir pasión por algo. Si las pociones que ingería para su depresión la estaban ayudando en su sufrimiento. ¿Cómo podían cuando Lily se había convertido en una cáscara vacía? Y aun así había momentos en los que era vivaz y cálida… pero esos flashes iban y venían con tal rapidez que no podía apreciarlos. "También es el enemigo. Uno my poderoso."

Los ojos esmeralda lo observaron tras una cortina de pelo carmesí. No dijo nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo.

"Izar es poderoso, Lily. Tiene el favor del Señor Oscuro… va a estar bien."

¿Estaba mal de su parte poner tanta fe en el bienestar de su enemigo? James admitiría a cualquiera que Izar Black era un exótico espécimen. Era un genio y aun así seguía siendo un niño. Era un mago oscuro y aun así poseía lealtad y compasión. Había sido criado en un orfanato y aun así se tomaba en serio la protección de su familia. El chico tenía buenos ideales, pero también al Señor Oscuro siempre sobre él. James veía tragedia cada vez que miraba al hijo de Lily.

Se acercó a ella y lentamente la rodeó con un brazo. Ella se inclinó sobre él casi inmediatamente apoyando su mejilla en su pecho y mirándolo hacia arriba. "¿Me dirás si Albus idea un plan para destruir a Izar verdad? ¿Por qué más querrían que abandonara la habitación?"

James apenas controló un estremecimiento ante la pregunta directa. Su mente lo transportó a la reunión, a sus planes para Izar… lo que Dumbledore había maquinado. ¿Debería alertar a Lily? No, no solo la Orden lo consideraría una deslealtad sino que pondría a su esposa en peligro.

Se la quedó mirando y sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Sus ojos esmeralda lo observaban atravesándolo con la mirada. Lily era una bruja increíblemente poderosa y era muy inteligente. No le sorprendería que encontrara la forma de averiguar qué sucedía en las reuniones de la Orden. Y con franqueza no quería saber hasta dónde llegaría para proteger a su hijo. Porque entonces tendría que aceptar el hecho de que Lily dejaría de lado su propia seguridad solo por un hijo que había concebido para chantajear a otro hombre.

En vez de responder de manera directa James cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al cabello colorado. "Creo que conoces la respuesta, Lily."

Unos brazos delgados rodearon su torso.

**(Death of Today)**

"Simon."

Simon miró a su compañero. El Auror junto a su lado señaló a dos figuras paseando por el corredor. Ambos estaban vestidos en túnicas negras elegantes que llegaban hasta sus talones. Una de ellos era significativamente más alto que el otro y llevaba un sombrero Fedora que proyectaba una sombra sobre su rostro. El otro tenía pelo negro hacia atrás revelando rasgos familiares y aun así aun no identificables.

"Buenas tardes caballero," saludó el más alto.

Simon se puso rígido y sintió a Philip hacer lo mismo. "Me temo que no tienen permitido estar en este corredor. Por favor, déjenme escoltarlos de regreso al–"Simon se detuvo cuando el mago más alto ajustó su sombrero revelando unos anteojos y facciones inconfundibles. "¡Señor Riddle!" exclamó y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Había rumores en el Departamento que Tom Marvolo Riddle tenía algo que ver con la guerra y otros que elogiaban al hombre frente a él.

El ex Secretario inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Lo siento pero he de ser breve con usted esta noche Señor…"

"Westly, señor. Simon Westly," se presentó formalmente. Juntó las manos frente a sí y señaló al otro mago con su barbilla. "Y este es mi compañero, Philip Morsal."

"Un placer," Riddle sonrió.

Simon intentó contener un estremecimiento. Era consciente de cómo hablaba Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo podía olvidar que el hombre tenía una voz que podía congelar la sangre de las venas? Su tono era como siseante, algo parecido al silbido de una serpiente.

"Lamentablemente he de ser franco con usted. Verá, este es Barty Crouch Junior, mi abogado." Riddle colocó una mano enguantada sobre el hombro del hombre. "Es conocido por todos que Izar Black es mi heredero político por lo tanto Barty no solo me representa a mí sino también a mi protegido. Creo que sería prudente que anunciaras al Ministro que estamos aquí." Las antorchas del pasillo hicieron brillar los dientes de Riddle. "Antes que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir."

Era demasiada información para que Simon pudiera registrar. Miró al otro mago y se dio cuenta por qué le resultaba tan familiar. Bartemius Crouch era el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional– y uno muy bueno. Fue quien permitió a los Aurors matar Mortífagos en vez de capturarlos. Simon respetaba a Crouch y su hijo tenía los mismos ojos.

Pero apenas si se parecían. Crouch Junior era mucho más parecido a su madre y había una cruel frialdad en sus ojos. Simon sabía que Bartemius Crouch tenía un hijo que trabajaba en algo de leyes, solo que no había sabido específicamente. También había rumores sobre Crouch Junior– pero no eran tan positivos como los de su padre.

"¿Izar Black?" preguntó Philip antes que Simon pudiera recomponerse. "me temo que está equivocado, Señor. No tenemos a Izar Black en custodia."

La atmósfera sufrió un cambio súbito, Simon se frotó el antebrazo donde tenía la funda de su varita. Riddle pareció apretar su mandíbula mas permaneció en silencio. Fue el hijo de Bartemius quien habló primero.

"Sería prudente que analice las consecuencias de su declaración," susurró Crouch Junior. El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante inquietando a los Aurors. "¿Aseguran que no tienen a un menor de edad bajo custodia? Mantener a un menor captivo sin representación es en contra de las leyes." Súbitamente Crouch se incorporó y desfiguró sus labios en una inquietante sonrisa. "Las consecuencias de torturar a dicho menor serían aun mayores y destruirían al Ministerio si la prensa se entrara…"

Era difícil pensar en Izar Black como un menor. Simon estaba consciente de que el chico era joven, pero aun más de los crímenes que había cometido. La mayoría de los Inefables que apoyaban al Ministro Scrimgeour habían sido perseguidos y asesinados por el _menor_. Era algo imperdonable y Simon no podía sentir lástima por el chico en la sala de interrogación. Aunque entendía las palabras de Crouch Junior. Si el público se enteraba de esta situación habría caos. El Ministerio ya estaba algo inestable frente a la sociedad y la cantidad de preguntas sobre la autoridad de Rufus Scrimgeour… Y todo se debía al hombre que estaba frente a él en este momento.

Entonces, un grito resonó en los pasillos. Era más una risa que otra cosa– una risa demente y desesperada. Simon se removió incómodo. Sabía exactamente quién era el causante de esa risa. Era una especia de deporte para los Aurors olvidarse intencionalmente de colocar encantamientos silenciadores en la sala de interrogación para regodearse en los gritos de sus prisioneros. Era una pequeña compensación por todos sus camaradas muertos a manos de esos hijos de puta.

Pero había pasado más de media hora desde que Black había llegado. Y esto era lo primero que Simon oía de él desde entonces.

Tensó los labios y evadió los ojos de ambos hombres. "Iré a avisar al Ministro Scrimgeour de su llegada."

Al voltear fue lo bastante desafortunado para notar una sonrisa presumida en los labios de Riddle. "Buen chico," susurró. Parecía haberlo dicho solo para Simon, ya que la burla lo siguió por el oscuro corredor.

**(Death of Today)**

El tercer dedo de su mano izquierda fue arrancado hacia atrás acompañando a los otros dos. Izar se estremeció y mordió su lengua sin emitir ni un sonido. Su mano derecha ya era un desastre, torcida por las quebraduras y roja por la sangre seca que salía de sus tejidos mutilados. A su torturador parecía gustarle cortar y experimentar. Había algo extrañamente doloroso con sentir el frío metal contra la carne y el músculo expuesto.

Por suerte Voldemort había logrado crear una criatura en apariencia similar a los seres humanos. Izar sangraba como cualquier otro. Su piel se cortaba con facilidad. Y parecía tener los mismos nervios. De no haber estado reprimiendo su núcleo estaba seguro que no estaría sintiendo tanto la tortura.

Estar en este estado era surrealista para él. No lo disfrutaba pero por extraño que pudiera sonar le tranquilizaba sentir dolor. Se sentía humano otra vez. Solo que no tenía un pulso. No necesitaba respirar. Y nunca moriría por algo tan mundano como tortura humana. Si algo sucedía primero perdería la concentración. O suprimiría por completo su núcleo o perdería el agarre y sanaría increíblemente rápido–seguramente también perdería su disfraz.

"¿Estuviste o no involucrado en la muerte de los Inefables?" preguntó Scrimgeour. "¿Cómo liberaste a los Mortífagos del invento de Conner Oran? ¿Acaso tu madre lo saboteó?"

"Mi nombre, Rufus ¿Cuál es mi nombre?" Jadeó Izar riendo. "¡Ni siquiera hemos pasado de la primera pregunta!"

Rufus había comenzado a irritarse durante la última hora, paseándose por la habitación y gruñendo. De Izar no estar tan concentrado en su torturador hubiera disfrutado inmensamente ver cómo el poderoso Ministro se frustraba minuto a minuto. No había respondido ni una de sus preguntas hasta ahora y había abierto la boca solo para provocarlo.

Su torturador no decía ni una palabra y lentamente presionó la punta de su cuchillo sobre las piernas ya sangrantes de Izar. Con júbilo mal contenido el hombre presionó el filo sobre su carne atravesó la piel con agonizante lentitud. Izar gimió y cerró los ojos bajo la luz de la lámpara. Hasta ahora nunca había llegado tan cerca del músculo. El frío metal solo había pasado por su piel provocando que presionara sus dientes por la sensación.

Pero ahora parecía que tanto al Ministro como al torturador se les acababan las ideas ya que el cuchillo se enterró profundo en su carne. Izar soltó un grito y contrajo su pierna por reflejo. Desafortunadamente, esto causó que el cuchillo se hundiera aun más en su músculo. Giró la cabeza contra un lado y se atragantó con su sangre. El hombre continuó abusando sus tejidos causándole una indescriptible agonía.

"¿Crees que puedes salvarte del interrogatorio pasando el tiempo?" le dijo. "tengo noticias para ti, chico. Esto no es una sola sesión. Puede seguir por semanas. Eventualmente no vas a poder más. Y me aseguraré que te derrumbes como el niño que eres."

Izar abrió los ojos para mirar al hombre inclinado sobre él. Tenía que concedérselo. Su torturador sabía lo que hacía. Le cortaba exactamente donde sabía que causaría más dolor pero sin que se desangrara. Hasta le había colocado un hechizo que limitaría la cantidad de sangre que perdida.

"Sé exactamente que clase de tortura necesitas," continuó, sacando el cuchillo de su pierna y acercándose más. "Eres extremadamente arrogante. Orgulloso." La mano enguantada se deslizó entre sus piernas. "Sé qué te hará bien."

"Hay muchas técnicas para descarar antes de llegar a eso," gruñó Rufus entre las sombras. "Apenas hemos comenzado."

Izar presionó sus labios con fuerza al sentir la mano e intentó mover sus piernas. No solo las ataduras de sus pies se contrajeron aun más sino que también la herida de su pierna le ardió de manera insoportable. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó calmarse. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era perder el control.

"¿En verdad?" soltó el torturador. "¿Encontré su debilidad y te niegas a dejarme aprovecharla?"

"Sí," ordenó Rufus con brusquedad. Obviamente no dejaba lugar a discusión.

El Ministro tenía a su torturador bien controlado e Izar lo disfrutaba enormemente. Los hombres eran tan fáciles de manipular por el poder o el rango. No era más que su perro. Izar sonrió y miró al torturador. "Tranquilo chico." Frunció sus labios y chasqueó la lengua burlonamente.

Éste lo abofeteó provocando que sus mejillas sangraran por sus uñas.

"Apenas hemos comenzado ¿eh?" gruñó. "Entonces lo esperaré con ansias."

Súbitamente el filo se enterró en la planta de su pie. Izar abrió los ojos bien grandes y soltó un grito agónico que se volvió una risa desesperada. Los pies tenían una gran cantidad de nervios. No era de extrañar que su torturador favoreciera esa parte de su anatomía.

"No saldrás caminando de aquí, eso es seguro." El hombre gigante removió el cuchillo muy lentamente. "¿Tienes algún otro comentario inteligente que hacer?" La punta del metal cosquilleó su otro pie donde su pierna aun ardía por su músculo mutilado. "¿Nada?" se mofó mientras Izar se estremecía incontrolablemente en la mesa de interrogación. "Que lástima."

Cuando el cuchillo estaba a punto de enterrarse en la planta fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por la puerta. Rufus murmuró algo por lo bajo e Izar hizo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de oírlo. Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar a medida que se centraba en no perder su núcleo. Su visión se había puesto borrosa y su oído ya era tan bueno como el de cualquier humano. Con los ojos apenas abiertos notó como Rufus se dirigía a la puerta y conversaba en voz baja con alguien.

La risa que soltó el Ministro era fría y sarcástica. "Finalmente. Esperaba que viniera en cuanto lo trajimos." Rufus se volvió hacia el torturador. "Ya hemos terminado por esta noche. Prepáralo para la próxima sesión.

Lo último de lo que Izar fue consciente en su estado meditatorio fue del roce del filo contra su pie.

**(Death of Today)**

Sorprendentemente, o no tanto, Riddle estaba de pie y tranquilo junto a otro mago apoyado contra la pared frente a él. Rufus había sido informado que Riddle había traído un abogado con él, solo le sorprendió que fuera el único hijo de Barty Crouch y también un Mortífago. Muchos considerarían que el sistema de justicia era injusto. Rufus lo consideraba un dolor de cabeza y algo inútil a veces. Era todo un desafío incriminar a personas que sabía eran Mortífagos pero no tenía evidencia.

Estar con la ley era mucho más difícil que estar en contra. Los hombre como Riddle se consideraban manipuladores brillantes y habilidosos. Pero Rufus había notado que no era del todo cierto. El lado de la Luz siempre iba a prevalecer y eran más listos que el enemigo. ¿Cómo más podían luchar dentro de los límites de la ley y eliminar a sus oponentes cuando estos podían asesinar sin discriminación?

Era una de las razones por las que respetaba tanto a Crouch. El hombre había hecho posible para los Aurors matar a los Mortífagos. Ahora el Ministerio podía luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos caballeros?" preguntó en tono burlón. El Ministro sabía que cojeaba al andar pero no se preocupaba en disimularlo. Claro que sus métodos de interrogación no lo habían llevado a ningún lado pero en verdad, no había esperado otra cosa. A pesar de ser tan joven, Izar Black era decidido y muy obstinado. Una simple sesión de tortura no lo destruiría.

Pero eventualmente lo lograría. Una parte de Rufus quería destrozar al chico y reconstruirlo en el aliado perfecto. Black tenía tanto potencial e inteligencia. Sin embargo esa parte se había demostrado equivocada durante el ataque de los Inefables. Mientras él había intentado persuadir al chico Dumbledore solo había querido aniquilarlo. Su decisión había resultado en el escape de los Mortífagos y la muerte de la mitad de los Inefables.

Crouch Junior fue el primero en hablar. "Creo que tiene algo que nos pertenece," dijo apartándose de la pared. Sus ojos negros se parecían tanto a los de su padre. "Un chico de tan solo dieciséis está siendo retenido sin representación. No solo eso sino que si estoy en lo correcto está siendo interrogado bajo métodos de tortura."

El Ministro sonrió llevándose las manos a os bolsillos. "Izar Black es un criminal." Hizo una pausa. "Hay muchos testigos oculares que pueden confirmarlo."

"No importa, eso aun no justifica la tortura sin representación. Es un menor."

Rufus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Puede que Black solo tenga dieciséis, pero estoy seguro que la corte lo verá como un menor emancipado. Después de todo ¿No fue usted, Señor Riddle, quien inició el papeleo para su emancipación? Si recuerdo correctamente fue justo después del problema que Lily Potter y Regulus Black tuvieron con su custodia." El Ministro se volvió hacia Riddle notando su inusual silencio.

Su pregunta fue respondida al notar los fríos ojos de Riddle mirando por el pasillo. El torturador, James Schrill, se quitaba los guantes ensangrentados provocando al ex secretario con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rufus reprimió un suspiro, sabía que era inútil echar a Schrill. Los hombres arrogantes siempre eran atraídos hacia una presa mayor. De momento Riddle tenía sus fauces abiertas, listo para devorar a James.

Crouch Junior dio un paso hacia adelante. " El Señor Riddle nunca completó esos papeles. La emancipación de Black no es legalmente reconocida en la corte."

"Su persistencia es admirable, Señor Crouch, pero inútil. Las cosas han cambiado ahora que estamos en guerra. Verá, el Señor Black es una excepción especial. Un individuo de alto rango del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hizo posible que pudiéramos retener a Izar Black y obtener respuestas de él siempre y cuando no lo matemos. La edad no importa. Es un criminal peligroso."

Tanto padre como hijo tenía una fría y cruel determinación que hacía que les brillaran los ojos. "¿En verdad? ¿Y quién es ese individuo?"

"Tu padre," dijo Rufus con simpleza antes de voltear y detenerse justo frente a Riddle. "Me temo que Izar va a quedarse conmigo, Señor Riddle. Es mi prisionero. _Mio. _Y tomaré lo que quiera de él."

El ex secretario apartó su mirada de Schrill y lo perforó con esos inocentes ojos marrones. Había un brillo inquietante en ellos. "¿Es ese un desafío, Ministro?" susurró con voz suave como la seda.

Rufus apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. "¿Un desafío para Tom Riddle o para lord Voldemort?" murmuró. "Porque cualquiera sea, sí, es un desafío. Uno que no puedes esperar ganar."

Riddle rió con ganas. "Su arrogancia es admirable, Señor Scrimgeour, pero inútil." El hombre le devolvió sus propias palabras. "Sé que es lo que busca lograr con Izar. Solo por la lástima que me da déjeme aconsejarle que no pierda su tiempo. Cuando crea que ha logrado transformarlo en su nueva imagen descubrirá, al final, que él fue quien lo manipuló a usted." El hombre se pasó la lengua por los dientes. "Prácticamente lo crié yo mismo, Rufus. No sea tonto."

Había algo inquietante en esas palabras. Rufus permaneció tenso un largo rato como tratando de recuperarse. Finalmente lúcido, el Ministro volteó. "Tienes permitido presentar cargos. Y también visitar a tu protegido, solo sigue a mis hombres. De hecho, me gustaría que lo hicieras. Tal vez una visita tuya lo reviva un poco. En verdad disfruto la agudeza del Señor Black.

Antes que Rufus pudiera desaparecer por la esquina oyó las últimas palabras de Riddle.

"No olvide que el Señor Oscuro puede asesinar a través de la Marca Tenebrosa. Si no recupera a Black, ¿en serio cree que le _permitirá_ al chico vivir? Él no comparte, Ministro."

Scrimgeour se detuvo, una vez más con la guardia baja. Esas palabras eran como una promesa y aun así sonaban falsas. Voldemort nunca mataría a su mano derecha, eso lo sabía. Las palabras de Riddle o, mejor dicho, las de Voldemort no significaban nada. El Ministro entrecerró los ojos y continuó caminando sin mirar atrás.

**(Death of Today)**

"Black."

"_¡Black!"_

Izar fue recuperando lentamente la consciencia. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza y sus pies apenas rozando el suelo. Era una posición muy bien pensada. Las heridas en sus pies tocaban el suelo y a su vez las de su pecho se estiraban dolorosamente. Izar se meció de manera experimental y alzó sus pies encogiendo sus rosillas hasta su pecho. Sus músculos abdominales se quejaron por el esfuerzo y unos segundos después dejó caer sus piernas.

"Arg…diablos…" siseó cuando las heridas abiertas de sus pies rozaron el suelo de piedra. Intentó acomodarlos. Pero sin importar cómo los acomodara estaba siempre incómodo.

"Black…" volvieron a llamarlo desde afuera de su celda.

Entonces fue cuando Izar notó lo humillante que era su posición. Escrutó entre los barrotes incapaz de ver más allá de la luz apuntada hacia su rostro. "¿Quién eres?" Alguien rió por toda respuesta e Izar siseó furioso.

"Te ves bien, Black," se burló la voz.

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó con furia y frustración al identificar a Barty Crouch Junior.

"Ya es suficiente. Los dos," los interrumpió una voz particularmente familiar antes que Izar pudiera responder. "Pelear no te hará nada bien, Izar. Por lo que puedo ver necesitas todo el control que tengas."

"¿Tom?" susurró Izar y se dejó sostener por las cadenas. Inclinó la cabeza y el pelo le cubrió el rostro dándole así algo de privacidad. Era todo lo que podía hacer con tantos ojos sobre él. No podía hacer nada para ajustar su posición. Era degradante.

"Entre otros," Riddle le hizo entender que no estaban solos y seguramente bien vigilados.

Izar se tomó su tiempo para concentrarse en la respiración de Barty mientras se recuperaba. Había subestimado a Rufus. Había creído que disminuiría la seguridad luego de la tortura, pero al liberar sus sentidos pudo sentir numerosos cuerpos afuera de su celda. Aunque el Ministro también lo había subestimado a él ya que no sabía de su sensibilidad a la magia.

"Luces bien con cadenas," anunció Riddle.

Izar se estremeció. Sus hombros se contrajeron. Era difícil decir si este era verdaderamente Riddle o no. Tenía la misma voz, sí, pero considerando que Izar estaba suprimiendo el núcleo vital de su criatura ya no sentía esa atracción. Su conexión ya no estaba y no lo sentía igual. Aunque, conociendo a Voldemort, Riddle no buscaría llamar la atención a su atracción sexual frente a otros. Seguramente la frase había sido un permiso para que Izar pudiera continuar.

Y lo hizo. "Pronto ya no estarán." Lo que quería decir que actuaría pronto.

Riddle soltó una risita sarcástica "¿En serio?" preguntó sin poder creerlo. Se oyó un dedo tamborileando en los barrotes, señalando su obvia ira e impaciencia. " Sabes que el Señor Oscuro podría matarte. Ya mató a otros Mortífagos a través de la marca. Algunos dirían que es más sencillo enfrentar a la muerte que a la tortura."

"¡No!" gruñó Izar alzando la cabeza. Sabía exactamente a que se refería. Podía pretender que la Marca estaba actuando y colapsar. No tendría pulso y su piel estaría fría al tacto. El ministro lo creería muerto. Pero ese plan tenía demasiados factores desconocidos. "No lo hará. Yo puedo con esto." Podía escapar solo y no necesitaba la ayuda de Voldemort.

"Sí, parece que lo tienes todo bajo control," fue la sarcástica respuesta. "Además, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer de momento." Nada que Riddle pudiera hacer legalmente.

" Y mi Señor no puede hacer nada," agregó Izar. "Sería imprudente. Déjame divertirme un poco."

Se oyó un siseó. Casi demasiado bajo para que Izar pudiera captarlo. "_Tienes una mente excepcional, chico. Lo has pensado todo muy bien sin embargo dudo que lo logres en el estado que estás."_

Izar negó con la cabeza.

"Obstinado," Riddle chasqueó la lengua. Luego rió. "El Señor Crouch y yo nos encontraremos con un representante legal en una hora. Si no podemos pensar en algo para entonces tendremos que pedir ayuda. Las rutas políticas parecen no ser más que una pérdida de tiempo. Encerrar a menores y torturarlos… me da asco."

En su actual estado mental, le tomó a Izar un buen rato desenredar lo que acababa de decir y descifrar el verdadero mensaje. Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó sus dedos sobre el piso para dar vuelta su cuerpo. La acción dejó una mancha de sangre en el suelo y reabrió la herida en su pantorrilla. Pero él no le prestó atención y se enfrentó a la pared. Su espalda estaba menos mutilada. Se negaba a lucir como un pez descamado frente a ellos.

Izar alzó su barbilla y abrió los ojos estudiando las piedras grises y frías. "_¿Solo una hora?" _siseó por lo bajo. "_No me dejas mucho tiempo." _El Parsel no iba a ser notado por nadie más y Riddle lo escucharía claramente con sus sentidos.

"Será un desafío," respondió este lleno de sí "… sacarte de aquí por medios legales cuando el Ministro tiene tanto poder. Aunque no soy un hombre muy paciente. Sucederá tan rápido como pudea hacer que suceda."

Un desafío. Todo era un desafío con el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo su elección de palabras era brillante. Quienes los oían reportarían a Rufus y éste creería que Voldemort haría su movimiento. Esperarían un ataque del exterior, no del interior.

Las cadenas resonaron cuando Izar intentó mover sus manos. "_Me hubiera gustado quedarme parea ver a dónde va todo esto–me refiero a la tortura y al interrogatorio. Hasta que atraería apostar que después de un par de sesiones más disminuirá la guardia aun más." _Sonrió al sentir el desacuerdo de Voldemort. "_Lamentablemente, no puedo quedarme. La guerra se acerca su fin y necesito construir el último Horrocrux."_

Para el resto, Tom Riddle estaba hablando solo. Izar era demasiado silencioso para que lo oyeran y lucía derrotado, desvergonzadamento confiando en las palabras y el apoyo de su mentor.

"No te preocupes, mi pequeño protegido. Barty y yo haremos todo lo posible por disminuir los obstáculos legales para que puedas salir. A pesar de su poder como Ministro, Rufus no tiene posibilidad contra la justicia verdadera."

Izar rió por lo bajo. "_No me insultes," _siseó con arrogancia al comprender las palabras del Señor Oscuro. Riddle intentaría quitar algunos Aurors de su custodia. "_Puedo con todos los guardias que pongan a mi alrededor. Con o sin una varita."_

Entonces Izar relajó su postura. Inclinbando su cabeza volvió a girarse hacia la luz. Contorsionó su rostro en una de desesperación. "Por favor…" susurró tan fuerte como para que los humanos pudieran oírlo. "Tom...por favor apresúrate. No sé cuánto más podré soportar." Esbozó una expresión lastimera que sabía parecería genuina. Lamentablemente, le costaba asumir que tenía un rostro bello e inocente. Pero claro, ahora podía usarlo para su favor.

Casi podía oír las risas de los guardias.

"Me apresuraré," le aseguró Riddle. 'Al igual que tu' las palabras prácticamente se dijeron solas.

Izar oyó, con el rostro inclinado, cómo lo dejaban. Luego sintió un pulso de adrenalina por todo el cuerpo.

Ah, no podía esperar.

**(Death of Today)**

"Me disculpo por mi error en Hogwarts esta noche, pero ¿en verdad espera que dejemos y sacrifiquemos todo por salvar su inútil pellejo?" preguntó Barty Crouch Junior en voz baja mientras se alejaban de la celda.

"Hmm… algo así." Dijo Riddle. El hombre alto y poderoso se calzó un par de guants de cuero negro. Flexionó los dedos y sus ojos marrones parecieron teñirse de carmesí. "Tu parte ya terminó. Regresa a la base."

Crouch observó cómo su Señor se alejaba en la dirección opuesta. "¿Eso es todo?" su voz sonaba vacía mientras miraba la espalda de Riddle. "¿No quiere que prepare a los otros–"

"No."

El joven mago parpadeó. Luego trató de rearmar la escena de esa noche. Tal vez no había analizado a su Señor con bastante cuidado al interactuar con Black ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? ¿Había sido a Black a quien no había observado con atención? Imposible. El mocoso era tan sutil como un maldito Hufflepuff.

Pero luego las palabras de su Señor le golpearon en el estómago. _"Prácticamente lo crié yo mismo, Rufus."_ Barty se tragó los celos y la amargura que surgieron en su pecho. Cuando era más joven, el Señor Oscuro siempre había parecido estar para él donde su padre no. Con el tiempo había empezado a ver al poderoso mago como una figura casi paternal.

Tenía que aceptar que Black tampoco había tenido un padre o una madre. Y que su Señor se jactaba de aprovecharse tanto de las vulnerabilidades de sus enemigos como las de sus aliados. Debía haber acercado a otros por esa misma vía…

"¿Y usted qué hará?"

Su Señor continuó por el oscuro corredor, su figura comenzó a volverse invisible. "Tengo asuntos sin terminar que he de atender."

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Ni en el tiempo ni en la calidad a la que me había estado acostumbrando pero he de enfrentar el hecho de que las actualizaciones puede que se vuelvan cada tres semanas sino mensuales. ¿La buena noticia? El próximo es el capítulo del gran escape y tiene algunas de mis frases favoritas de todo el fic (las he ido coleccionando jeje) ya van a ver a qué me refiero.

Miles de gracias a quienes se han mantenido fieles y por no recriminarme mi demora. Gracias también a los nuevos lectores que me han estado escribiendo.


	62. Parte II Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Era un extraño día en el Ministerio.

Un Auror caminaba por un oscuro corredor entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor en la penumbra. Estaba en su descanso y regresaba a la sala de los Auror. Normalmente los pasillos estaban repletos de hombres y mujeres lleno y viniendo. Hoy, sin embargo, había un prisionero que requería extrema vigilancia y todos habían sido asignados a la entrada del Ministerio. Aparentemente Shacklebolt, Mood y Scrimgeour temían una violación de la seguridad esa noche… o mañana.

Aaron estaba acostumbrado a ser sigiloso mas de momento sus pasos lo aturdían. Mas adelante podía distinguir una figura echada en el suelo. Con cautela enarboló su varita. Flexionó las rodillas para estar preparado se acercó al objeto oscuro identificado. Con la espalda contra la pared, Aaron examinó ambos lados del pasillo.

No había nadie cerca. Pudo sentir el sudor frío en su frente. Miró hacia abajo tratando en vado de identificarlo. ¿Era una persona?

"Hey," llamó Aaron. "¿Estás bien?"

Vio entonces una sombra a sus espaldas. Volteó con rapidez hacia el corredor. Nada. Miró hacia ambos lados y dio un paso más hacia el cuerpo. En cuanto estuvo cerca sus botas pisaron algo húmedo y blando.

"Diablos," gruñó. Se hizo hacia atrás tratando de apartarse de lo que parecía ser comida derramada. Tal vez alguien había bebido demasiado celebrando la captura de Izar Black. Era normal que Aurors desocupados festejaran antes a pesar de la desaprobación de sus superiores.

"_Lumos," _Sentía ojos sobre él. Lo último que necesitaba era que la luz atrajera a alguien.

Aaron bufó y negó con la cabeza. Sus colegas siempre se burlaban de él por su paranoia, probablemente no había nadie cerca pero no podía evitarlo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por Mortífagos. Su hermana y su cuñado también. Él mismo había sido atacado. Era normal que alguien como él experimentara paranoia.

Apuntó con su varita al suelo y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. "¿Qué _diablos?" _Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras miraba esa gran masa roja y púrpura. Le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta que lo que veía era un cuerpo. Pedazos de intestinos estaban en sitios que no debían estar y había huesos y músculos desparramados por el suelo.

"_¡Diablos!" _gritó haciéndose hacia atrás al darse cuenta que no estaba parado sobre comida sino… ¿un órgano humano? Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía el torso del cuerpo y notó que la cabeza y el rostro no habían sido tocados.

Unos ojos azules y grandes le devolvieron la mirada. Era James Schrill… el torturador del Ministerio a cargo de los interrogatorios. ¿Su más reciente? Izar Black.

Aaron se pegó a la pared, se inclinó y vació su estómago. El vómito cayó en un charco de sangre haciendo un ruido desagradable.

"Supongo que sí, puede ser una visión repugnante."

El Auror se enderezó al oír el susurro justo a su izquierda. Volteó abruptamente apuntando su varita a… nada. Otra vez. Nada… se estaba volviendo loco. En verdad. La voz había sido un mero susurro, fácilmente pudo habérsela imaginado por el shock del momento… tal vez su cordura se había marchado el día en que encontró a su hermana embarazada descuartizada.

"Pero creí que los Aurors como tú tenían estómagos de acero."

Aaron volteó a la derecha al oír la voz con la respiración agitada. Sus manos ahora temblaban incontrolablemente. No había nadie allí. No había entrenado lo suficiente para manejar esto… él… ¡era demasiado joven! ¡No tenía experiencia!

"¡Deja de jugar conmigo!" gritó. "¡bastardo enfermo!¡Estás demente!"

"Tal vez tu eres quien lo está," comentó la voz. "Aunque supongo que sí soy un bastardo hay una sola persona que puede llamarme así y vivir." La voz pausó como pensando. "Y me llama así a menudo."

Las palabras venían de todas direcciones. Las piernas de Aaron se dirigieron a las escaleras, sus instintos lo instaban a correr pero su lógica le decía que eso solo lo empeoraría. Manteniendo una mano en alto, Aaron llevó la otra a su bolsillo y presionó su botón de emergencia. Era un pequeño objeto que tenían todos los Aurors por si necesitaban ayuda. Buscaba a los miembros de su equipo y les avisaba.

"Esperaba que hicieras eso," dijo la voz. "Me temo que tu amigo el Señor Schrill no fue lo bastante rápido para alertar a los demás."

Con la esperanza de atrapar a su enemigo con la guardia baja, Aaron lanzó un hechizo por sobre su hombro de donde venía la voz. Lo hizo de manera tal que no se viera alertado de sus movimientos. Se oyó un ruido de algo pesado cayendo y Aaron abrió muy grandes sus ojos, incapaz de creer que había sido tan fácil. Volteó listo para lanzar otra maldición pero allí no había nadie.

"He estado detrás de ti todo el tiempo, _Aaron."_

El Auror volteó preguntándose cuándo se había apartado de la pared. Alzó su varita y se echí hacia atrás cuando los ojos rojos brillaron bajo la luz del _lumos._

Solo tuvo tiempo para gritar antes que su atacante su abalanzara.

**(Death of Today)**

"Durmiendo como un maldito bebé," se quejó una voz afuera de la celda de Izar. "Debe estar acostumbrado a las cadenas." El grupo rió e Izar esbozó una sonrisa manteniendo su rostro inclinado. "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esté en esa clase de cosas?"

Por favor. Iban tan bien hasta ese último comentario. Izar consideraba esos juegos sexuales bastante inútiles. Al menos _él. _Obviamente había otros que los consideraban excitantes. Aunque… si pensaba en ello, Voldemort parecía la clase de hombre que se metería en esa clase de prácticas. Claro que podía ser que no. El Señor Oscuro era más sobre ser dominante y hacer jugos de palabras _antes _del sexo. Lo consideró en silencio y luego abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que ese también era un fetiche del estilo. Asqueroso. Lo excitaban los juegos psicológicos y la prevalencia física… no era mejor que los humanos afuera de su celda.

¿Por qué estaba pensando es esto? Malditos humanos con sus mentes tan poco complejas. Lo trastornaban entre más tiempo pasaba en sus presencias. Tenía una tarea en la que enfocarse. Oír sus interminables intentos por hacer chistes no lo estaba conduciendo a ninguna parte.

Segundo a segundo Izar iba liberando su núcleo. Podía sentir cómo se llenaba de energía y sus heridas más profundas comenzaban a sanar. El dolor en su cuerpo lentamente desapareció y sus incoherentes pensamientos comenzaron a aclararse. Sus sentidos también mejoraban. La maldita luz sobre él ahora era aún más molesta que antes.

Por suerte, la sangre en su cuerpo hacía que aún pareciera herido. Quienes lo vieron no sospecharían de su condición. Izar había estado silenciosamente ubicándolos. Se había conformado en un grupo afuera de su celda–cuatro. Afuera de la habitación podía sentir otros dos cuerpos–seguramente veteranos. No conocía este nivel del Ministerio sin embargo sabía que era como un laberinto. Necesitaría mucha cautela para salir sin ser detectado. Había Aurors patrullando los corredores y seguramente también las salidas.

Izar tiró de sus cadenas probando sus amarras. Por fortuna estaban atornilladas y no reforzadas con magia. Justo cuando estaba por comenzar con su plan una quinta persona ingresó en la habitación.

"¿Oyeron lo que pasó?" La voz sonaba agitada y nerviosa. "El equipo de Rookie fue encontrado en un pasillo. Muertos. Todos ellos masacrados. El perpetrador aun no fue identificado o capturado."

El heredero Black se quedó helado y entrecerró los ojos. Unos mechones cayeron sobre su rostro y gruñó mirando la pared.

"El Ministro está llamando refuerzos."

Los Aurors comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. La mayoría de ellos no parecían tan emocionados al respecto. "¿Qué quiere el Ministro que hagamos?" preguntó uno de ellos.

"Tienen que quedarse donde están," les informó el recién llegado. "Scrimgeour quiere más guardias con Black. Cree que es una estrategia para alejarnos del prisionero. Extremadamente asqueroso, si me lo preguntas. Oí que el equipo completo fue descuartizado."

"¿Están todos muertos? Debe se más de uno."

"Supongo que se trata de un grupo oculto en el Ministerio. Scrimgeour va a ordenar un cierre total del Ministerio. Nadie entra ni sale del edificio hasta que Moody y Shacklebolt declaren que todo está bajo control."

Izar siseó. O Voldemort era en verdad un bastardo o Scrimgeour se estaba volviendo más inteligente. Seguramente era una combinación de ambos. El Señor Oscuro se había encargando de su torturador y Rufus se había acostumbrado a predecir los movimientos de sus enemigos. Voldemort también podía haberlo hecho para hacer su escape aun más complicado. De cualquier forma, Izar tenía que actuar. _Ahora._

Desencajó las cadenas del techo y cayó al suelo. Luego comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Intencionalmente pateó la luz que apuntaba en su dirección.

"Mi brazo," siseó desesperado. "_¡La Marca!" _Se puso de rodillas y aferró su antebrazo izquierdo con sus manos encadenadas. Presionando los dientes miró a los hombres que lo observaban desde afuera con sorpresa y curiosidad. "Por favor, está matándome. ¡El Señor Oscuro va a acabar conmigo!"

Uno de los Aurors dio un paso hacia atrás. "Scrimgeour mencionó que algo así podría suceder. Hay que alertarle.

En cuanto el hombre se dirigía a la salida, Izar gimió. No podía alertar a los hombres del otro lado de la puerta. Si se enteraban que algo estaba mal alertarían a los otros Aurors y más guardias lo sabrían. "No hay tiempo," jadeó encogiéndose sobre sí. "Tienen que amputar mi brazo, por favor." Como si fuera a ser tan fácil, como si Voldemort fuera tan estúpido. La Marca estaba unido al cuerpo de su portador. Cortar el brazo no hacía diferencia alguna– pero ellos no lo sabían.

Solo uno de los hombres lo miró con sospecha. Los otros cuatro idiotas comenzaron a abrir su celda.

Izar siseó de dolor encogiéndose y presionando su frente contra el suelo. Preparó su cuerpo en la posición correcta contando cada segundo mientras ellos se movían justo a dónde había supuesto. Uno se agacharía frente a él, otro cubriría a éste y el resto permanecería cerca de la puerta abierta.

"Solo deja que ese bastardo muera," susurró un de ellos. "Después de lo que hizo merece morir. Le enseñará lo _compasivo _que es su Amo en realidad."

"Por mí estaría bien. Pero Scrimgeour lo necesita vivo por ahora."

Fingiendo temblar, Izar ocultó una sonrisa. Entre los mechones sobre su rostro notó que un Auror se acercaba con su varita en alto, listo para seccionar su brazo izquierdo. En cuanto comenzó a entonar la primera sílaba, Izar arremetió.

Golpeó con sus dedos la muñeca del Auror causando su varita saliera volando. El mago desprevenido no tuvo ninguna oportunidad cuando el heredero Black la tomó y conjuró un _Silencio _en torno a la habitación. Luego la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación y avanzó hacia el sorprendido Auror y lo tomó por detrás. Colocó ambos brazos en torno a su cuello cruzando sus cadenas y tiró quebrando su cuello instantáneamente. Usando el cuerpo muerto como escudo para las maldiciones que siguieron, Izar volteó y arrojó al Auror muerto al grupo de magos.

Eran rápidos, se los concedía. Pero él lo era aún más, con o sin su condición de criatura.

Torció el brazo de uno hasta quebrarlo, aplastó una nariz con su pie y dejó a uno más inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza antes de voltear hacia su último oponente. El corpulento Auror mantenía su distancia, demasiado lejos para que Izar lo pudiera alcanzar. Aunque ya volvía a ser él mismo, quería evitar que alguien más supiera de su inmortalidad. Pero su sensibilidad a la magia seguramente sería descubierta después de su escape.

Izar alzó su brazo justo cuando el Auror lanzaba una maldición. Esquivando el rayo verde flexionó su pulgar e índice como si aferrara algo en el aire. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca iba a eliminar un núcleo mágico como había hecho Cygnus. Era cobarde e inhumano. Sin embargo, de momento, no tenía su varita para defenderse apropiadamente y contaba con poco tiempo.

En cuanto aferró su núcleo mágico el Auror cayó de rodillas. Ni un sonido escapó de sus labios temblorosos pero Izar prácticamente pudo saborear el grito silencioso. Con la atención puesta en el hombre frente a él echó el codo hacia atrás conectándolo con la nariz de otro Auror que se acercaba por su espalda. Izar esbozó una sonrisa torcida al oír el ruido sordo de un cuerpo al caer. ¿Y qué si ponía algo de su fuerza sobrenatural en sus golpes?

"Cielos," jadeó Izar relajando sus brazos y mirándose. "No puedo dar vueltas por ahí en mi ropa interior ¿verdad? No importa lo agradable que pueda resultarle la vista a algunos…"

Se paseó con sus pies desnudos por la celda observando los cinco cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo; uno muerto, otro aun inconsciente, uno demasiado aterrorizado con perder su magia como para ser útil, uno más sostenía una sangrienta nariz y el último adunaba su brazo con expresión aterrorizada y confundida. Vaya grupo.

El eco de una varita siendo arrastrada por el suelo captó su atención. Con reflejos demasiado rápidos para que un humano los pudiera seguir, Izar volteó y estampó su talón sobre la madera quebrándola por la mitad.

Chasqueó la lengua y alzó las cejas mirando a uno de los hombres. Era el Auror más viejo de todos e Izar tenía que darle crédito. Aun con una nariz rota, el mago tenía bastante sentido común para darse cuenta que podía seguir peleando. Lamentablemente, con una varita rota frente a él, ya estaba perdido.

"Tú," Izar señaló al hombre más joven y pequeño con un brazo roto. "Desvístete."

El morocho lo miró con desdén pero se negó a moverse.

"No tengo tiempo para esto," gruñó Izar. Se mantuvo consciente de todos lo magos en la habitación pero se acercó al Auror más joven. Alzó su mano, ignoró el grito de advertencia del hombre a su izquierda y presionó su núcleo mágico. El joven abrió muy grandes los ojos y gritó. "Puedo despojarte de tu magia o devolvértela si cooperas. Tú elige."

"¡R-regrésamela!" gritó. "¡Por favor! ¡Regrésamela!"

Izar suspiró y soltó a magia tentadora. El Auror jadeó y sus miembros se estremecieron.

"Tu ropa… ahora."

**(Death of Today)**

Rufus se dirigió hasta el pasillo más oscuro y lejano de la prisión y asintió con la cabeza a los dos Aurors de guardia afuera de la celda de Black. Lo seguían otros tres Aurors alertas.

"Reporte," gruñó.

"Nada sospechoso Señor." Los dos se enderezaron de brazos cruzados asumiendo su posición para vigilar la entrada. Sus varitas estaban orientadas hacia la puerta, listas en caso que alguien quisiera entrar o salir a la fuerza.

El Ministro asintió, tenía la mente en otro sitio. Acababa de verse con Shacklebolt y Moody. Ambos veteranos iban a permanecer cerca de las salidas del Ministerio. Aunque Rufus se había asegurado que Black oyera que iba a reforzar la seguridad en su celda en realidad la había disminuido y había redirigido a los Aurors a los corredores más cercanos a escaleras y elevadores. Después de la masacre en los pasillos, Rufus no iba a arriesgarse. Diez hombres, descuartizados como cerdos Muggles, era todo lo que podía permitirse perder.

El hecho de que James Schrill, el torturador, estuviera entre los muertos advertía a Scrimgeour que Riddle estaba detrás de todo esto. Unas semanas atrás, Rufus había sido informado que Riddle era Lord Voldemort y le había tomado días asumirlo. No había pruebas, nada excepto la palabra de Albus Dumbledore. Y la palabra del anciano no significaba mucho para él. Señores Oscuros y de la Luz, todos eran iguales. El Ministerio era quien tenía en cuenta el bienestar de la comunidad.

Sería más sencillo echar por completo a Tom Riddle del Ministerio, pero Rufus no tenia evidencia. De a momentos le costaba creer que el astuto político fuera un asesino psicópata.

El Ministro ingresó en la habitación y se detuvo en seco al notar que estaba vacía. La atravesó rápidamente y espió dentro de la celda.

"Santo…Dios…" siseó sin poder creerlo.

Los cuatro Aurors estaban colgados igual que como Izar Black había estado. Un mago estaba en bóxers y a los demás solo les faltaban los zapatos. Había sangre chorreando de sus pies y formando charcos debajo de sus dedos mutilados. Todos estaban inconscientes… o muertos, ignorantes de la luz brillante iluminando sus cuerpos.

Los hombres que venían con Rufus abrieron la puerta de la celda y comprobaron la salud de sus compañeros. El Ministro solo pudo permanecer allí inmóvil, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro había logrado entrar. A pesar de los Aurors, a pesar de los encantamientos de seguridad en torno a la celda– el Señor Oscuro había logrado colarse por entre sus dedos. Se suponía que sonaría una alarma si se utilizaba Magia Oscura en esta habitación. Seguramente el hombre no usaría otra cosa para hacer esto…

"Todos están con vida, Señor, excepto Collins."

Sus pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a Black. Izar debía haber escapado solo. De haber sido el Señor Oscuro no hubiera habido sobrevivientes.

Cojeando hasta la puerta, Rufus aferró el Auror más cercano. "¿Quién abandonó la celda de Black recientemente?"

El Hombre pareció sorprendido al notar la mano del Ministro en su hombro. "Marlens, Ministro. Marlens… y Barnes iba con él."

Marlens había sido el Auror que Rufus había enviado específicamente a la celda de Black para hacer que el chico creyera que la seguridad era más fuerte en torno a él. Barnes, sin embargo, estaba colgado en la celda de Izar mientras Marlens estaba ausente. "¿Viste el rostro de Barnes?" demandó Scrimegeour. "¿O estaba cubierto con su capa?"

El Auror frunció el seño. "Tenía el uniforme oficial Señor…" se detuvo como para considerar. "Pude ver el rostro de Marlens mientras escoltaba a Barnes a la enfermería. Lucía bastante preocupado por su salud. Dijo que era urgente– dolor de estómago o algo así." El hombre alzó ambas manos en gesto de rendimiento. "¡Fue solo hace un par de minutos!"

Rufus lo dejó ir, apenas conteniendo un grito. "Te pedí tu reporte. Dijiste que no había habido nada sospechoso. ¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tus palabras?" Sin esperar una respuesta, el Ministro salió rápidamente de la celda, su mente trabajando a mi por hora.

¿Cómo había escapado Black? Rufus gruñó pasando una mano por su pelo grasoso mientras se alejaba apresuradamente de la prisión. Analizar la habilidad de Black para escapar no lo conduciría a ninguna parte. Podía maravillarse de su genialidad más tarde, preferentemente cuando lo tuviera encadenado otra vez. Lo que importaba ahora era que Black se estaba paseando por el Ministerio como un Auror.

Sin importar lo inteligente que fuera, Rufus tenía el control del Ministerio y sabía cómo funcionaba su mente de prodigio.

¿Quién tenía la ventaja?

**(Death of Today**)

"_Treinta minutos, chico… se te acaba el tiempo." _El siseo se transformó en una risa siniestra que persiguió a Izar.

"Puedo hacerlo en veinte," dijo éste con una sonrisa. Se acomodó la capucha velando su rostro. A su lado, el Auror lo miró confundido. A Izar no podía importarle menos. El hombre era su pase para salir del Ministerio. Lo dejaría creer que estaba demente, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Estaba más que consciente de Voldemort siguiéndolo–observándolo. Cómo lo hacía Izar no tenía idea. No era un simple Encantamiento Desilusionador. Conocía un hechizo de magia oscura que permitía al ejecutor fundirse con las sombreas y viajar fácilmente en la oscuridad sin ser visto. Era magia muy avanzada e Izar no había tenido tiempo para estudiarla.

Pero ¿Cuándo tenía tiempo? Desde el comienzo de la guerra, Izar había visto difícil hacer lo que quería. Todo se trataba de crear Horrocruxes, participar en ataques, discutir con Voldemort…

Cuando la guerra terminara, Izar quería un par de meses sino de años antes que él y el Señor Oscuro iniciaran una nueva etapa en su inmortalidad. Había cosas que quería aprender estudiar e inventar antes de continua. Había abandonado sus hechizos inventados desde Hogwarts y necesitaba desesperadamente nuevas maldiciones para utilizar contra sus enemigos. Los que se enseñaban en el colegio eran tan _aburridos_.

Suponía que ahora que era considerado un 'adulto' ya no tendría tanto tiempo libre como antes. Era algo decepcionante.

"No vas a salirte con la tuya," murmuró el Auror jubiloso.

Izar se sintió confundido por el tono y giró la cabeza hacia el hombre alto y robusto. Era el mismo Auror en quien había usado su sensibilidad a la magia. Parecía haberse recuperado del susto. "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó por simple curiosidad.

"Como si fuera a decírtelo inútil pedazo de basura."

"Oh," Izar rió. "Eso fue insensible e injustificado." Estiró su brazo aferró el cuello del Auror con su mano. Hundió los dedos en la piel aplicando presión en los puntos sensibles de la garganta. "Especialmente cuando sostengo tu vida literalmente en la palma de mi mano."

El Auror de pelo negro rió burlonamente. "Como si un mocoso flacucho como tu pudiera hacer algo. Sé que me necesitas con vida para salir de aquí. Sigue fanfarroneando. Conocí a hombres como tú. Son inseguros y compensan tratando de controlar a los demás."

Izar se detuvo súbitamente mientras salía del segundo piso. Un nivel más y estaría en el piso principal del Ministerio. Mantuvo su mano fuertemente aferrada al cuello del hombre y presionó aún más. "Primero, hablas demasiado." Se acercó para mirar de cerca sus ojos. "¿Segundo? No me desafíes porque me veré forzado a aceptarlo. No… te necesito."

Justo cuando el Auror hizo un movimiento como para atacarlo, el heredero Black presionó la indefensa garganta hasta que el cuello se quebró. Izar pasó por encima del cadáver inerte y siguió por el corredor. Justo cuando estaba ideando un nuevo plan para escapar del Ministerio oyó un un sonido como un 'beep'. Volteó con rapidez aun sabiendo que no había nadie allí más que un silencioso Señor Oscuro y un cuerpo.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar una lucecita roja parpadeante en el bolsillo del Auror. Izar se abalanzó y sacó de allí un objeto hexagonal de plata más pequeño incluso que la huella de su pulgar. Lo observó con cuidado y pudo notar el logo del Ministerio en el pequeño botón. Estuvo rojo un momento antes de volver a convertirse en una moneda común y corriente.

"Diablos," siseó. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Por supuesto que los Auror tendrían un objeto rastreador para emergencias. Izar buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un artefacto similar. Había tomado prestada la túnica en su celda.

Izar se agazapó y pensó. Su primer impulso fue destruirlo. Sería lógico. Pero…

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos al oír pasos y sentir auras acercándose. Tocó repetidamente su rostro con los dedos para liberar la ansiedad. Si lo lograba salir en el tiempo que Voldemort le había otorgado tendría que aceptar su derrota y el Señor Oscuro tomaría el asunto en sus propias manos. El fracaso no era una opción para Izar.

Abrió los ojos, volvió a guardar el artefacto en su bolsillo y aferró el cuerpo del Auror muerto por su túnica. Arrastró el cadáver por el pasillo hasta el elevador. El heredero Black entró justo cuando los Aurors aparecían por la esquina. Al verlos Izar esbozó una sonrisa presumida y saludó con la mano mientras las puertas se cerraban. Luego presionó un botón dirigiendo el ascensor al nivel inferior del Ministerio.

Sin embargo, justo al llegar al quinto piso, el elevador chirrió y se detuvo con brusquedad. Las luces de apagaron y una sirena resonó en el ministerio. Izar se apoyó contra la pared y se quedó mirando severamente al ahora visible Señor Oscuro. El hombre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba el reloj de bolsillo que le había regalado a Izar. Sus largos dedos sostenían el valioso artefacto tamborileando a ritmo con los segundos.

"Les habla el Ministro de Magia," se oyó una voz en el ascensor. Sonaba como una cinta pregrabada de Fudge. "Para ser efectivo inmediatamente habrá un cierre total para todos los Departamentos del Ministerio. Todos los pasillos y corredores deberán permanecer vacíos y se solicita a los empleados que permanezcan en sus oficinas. Se desactivarán lo elevadores al igual que las líneas de conexión Flu. Habrá Aurors patrullando para ayudar y escoltar a los visitantes a las zonas seguras asignadas. Cualquiera que se resista será suspendido. Gracias por su cooperación para hacer de nuestro Ministerio una más fuerte y seguro."

Izar sonrió. ¿Scrimgeour cerraba el Ministerio? Claro que era tarde en la noche o temprano en la mañana y seguramente casi no había empleados en la oficina. Pero las salidas iban a estar selladas–desactivadas. Solo añadía un pequeño inconveniente para Izar.

"Espero que tu continua presencia no delate mi ubicación," advirtió. "Sino–"

"Chico, ya conocen tu ubicación," comentó Voldemort aireadamente. Los ojos carmesí observaron obsesivamente el rostro de Izar antes de dirigirse al techo. "En realidad, si no me equivoco, un grupo de Aurors ya viene hacia aquí."

"Eso esperaba." Izar se arrodilló en el suelo. "¿cuántos minutos me quedan?" Sacó ambos rastreadores.

"Catorce."

Esto hizo que el heredero Black se detuviera mientras recuperaba la varita del Auror muerto. "Tonterías. Estás quitando minutos. Acabas de decir treinta hace un rato."

Voldemort alzó las cejas. "Dijiste que podías salir en veinte minutos. Eso fue hace seis. Naturalmente ajusté las cuentas para coincidir con tu osada declaración."

Izar seccionó una mano del Auror y la transformó en una rata. El joven mago tomó el inquieto roedor antes que pudiera hacer agujeros en el ascensor. "Te diré qué. Saldré de aquí en catorce minutos. Aun mejor, si lo logro en diez… me dejarás estar arriba la próxima vez…"

El Señor Oscuro se quedó en silencio mientras consideraba la negociación. Izar no pudo estudiar su expresión ya que estaba ocupado. Tenía que terminar con la rata para que pensara en correr y esconderse. El roedor se removía en sus manos mientras alteraba sus propiedades mágicas. Una luz brillante escapó de sus orejas e Izar tomó el rastreador y abrió la boca del animal.

"Hecho," accedió Voldemort sorprendentemente. "Puedes estar arriba, pero yo seguiré siendo quien _entregue. _Y si no lo logras en diez minutos estarás en mi cama por el resto de la semana. Abriendo tus piernas voluntariamente cada vez que yo lo desee. "El tono era ronco y posesivo provocando que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Ignorando al hombre por un momento, Izar colocó el artefacto en la boca de la rata y lo empujó para asegurarse que se deslizara por su garganta. "Absolutamente no, no hay trato. " Liberó al roedor que comenzó a corretear por el elevador y se apartó un poco de Voldemort. El Revenclaw entonces se aseguró que el otro rastreador estuviera seguro dentro del bolsillo del Auror muerto antes de voltear hacia la puerta y techo.

"¿No aceptas un desafío? Mmm… suena como si no creyeras que puedes salir en diez minutos."

Las palabras de Voldemort resonaron en el elevador mientras Izar reforzaba la puerta y las paredes con hechizos protectores. Entrecruzó las barreras para que las fisuras fueran invisibles. Los Aurors ya estaban intentando entrar, pero él aun podía contenerlos. Las protecciones eran muy fuertes. El sabía algo de magia. Obviamente necesitaría que los Aurors entren en unos minutos por lo que creó unos cuentos puntos débiles en la barrera. Sonriendo agregó una última protección y la ocultó detrás de las demás. El primero en pasar obtendría una desagradable sorpresa.

El ascensor se estremeció al ser atacado desde arriba. Tan predecibles. Tan fácil.

Izar tomó la rata y comenzó a hacer un agujero en el suelo del elevador. Sabía que ellos solo podían sospechar que intentaría huir trepando por arriba, nunca por abajo siendo que estaban a más de cuatro pisos de altura. Colocó un hechizo en sus manos y pies para que se adhirieran fácilmente a la pared y luego agitó la varita sobre su cabeza murmurando un encantamiento desilusionador.

"Si me haces el desayuno entonces trato hecho," le dijo a Voldemort por sobre su hombro. El heredero Black colocó un hechizo en la rata para que no pesara y la arrojó por el agujero. "Aunque te convendría seguirme el paso. No voy a volver para salvar tu pellejo."

E Izar saltó.

Contuvo una carcajada jubilosa mientras caía. Se sintió tentado a dejarse caer hasta abajo. Después de todo, no iba a morir. Pero tenía poco tiempo y seguramente lo retrasaría. Estiró ambos bazos para frenarse con la pared de piedra y encogió sus piernas para escalar. Había poco espacio entre el elevador y el muro pero se las arregló para escurrirse y seguir hacia arriba.

Vagamente observó a los Aurors en el hueco del piso superior que atacaban el techo del elevador. Tan ciegos que ni vieron a Izar mientras éste pasaba justo frente a sus varitas. Podría haberlos decapitado mientras subía pero se contuvo.

"El monitor indica que saltó del ascensor…"

Izar exhaló con una sonrisa y escaló rápidamente hasta el nivel dos. Ahora se habían quedado atrás pero aun podía oíros como algunos corrían a perseguir a la rata en una salvaje cacería. Sabía que lograría dividirlos. Un grupo se quedaría en el cuarto nivel, atacando el ascensor desde arriba. El Segundo en el quinto tratando de abrirlo por el frente y ahora un tercero persiguiendo una rata que había tragado un botón de emergencia. Sin embargo, Izar no era ingenuo. Y Rufus tampoco. Scrimgeour estaba por ahí en alguna parte y no junto con su multitud de soldados.

Quitando el encantamiento Desilusionador, Izar saltó fuera del hueco del elevador. Estaba en un nivel que actuaba a modo de entrepiso del vestíbulo del Ministerio. Se agazapó cerca del suelo y espió sobre la baranda la entrada. Las puertas estaban cerradas impidiendo que pudiera Aparecerse. Y no solo eso, había una armada de Aurors en guardia prolijamente formados.

Rufus Scrimgeour estaba de pie frente a ellos, su expresión delataba hasta qué extremos sría persistente en la recaptura de Izar.

Izar señaló a su lado donde podía sentir que Voldemort se encontraba. "Sigue mis movimientos. Hay una ridícula cantidad de trampas aquí. Si pudieras verlo… es hermoso." Alazó ambas manos como un niños sorprendido y sonrió.

Había sensores, maldiciones seccionadoras, _Hominum Revelio, _encantamientos antiintruso el _Protego Totalum. _Todo estaba allí esperando pacientemente que alguien lo activara. Era un cuadro bellísimo para alguien sensible a la magia. De rosa a púrpura, a gris, a amarillo… a verde brillante… todos los colores brillaban en el penumbroso vestíbulo del Ministerio.

También había diversos tamaños y formas. Algunos encantamientos eran una fina línea cerca del suelo mientras otros tenía forma como de red. Era maravilloso. Izar entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Había algunas trampas muy cerca de donde estaba agachado y aun más allí debajo. Los Aurors estaban muy tiesos, sus hombros casi rozaban los encantamientos. Eran un recurso para detectar si había algún humano cerca, si se usaba Magia Oscura, si alguien estaba disfrazado…

Era un plan brillante por parte de Rufus. El hombre no esperaba que Izar se introdujera en las profundidades del Ministerio como los otros Aurors. Scrimgeour había creado la ilusión de los Aurors frente a la salida del Ministerio, pero en realidad solo eran señuelos para hacerle sentir una falsa sensación de seguridad. Consideraría solo a los Aurors como un amenaza y no los encantamientos desperdigados por todo el vestíbulo..

Lamentablemente, Izar podía ver la magia y eso Rufus no lo sabía.

Ninguna prisión podía mantenerlo prisionero.

Súbitamente, a su espalda y unos pisos más abajo, se oyó una explosión ensordecedora que hizo temblar todo el Ministerio.

El heredero Black permaneció agachado sonriendo maliciosamente al atisbar por el rabillo del ojo las llamas subiendo por el hueco del elevador. Al parecer los Aurors habían logrado romper la barrera que Izar había colocado allí. No todos saldrían con vida.

-Olvídalo," susurró Izar acariciando la punta de su varita. "Siéntete libre para moverte con libertad."

Tenía un plan alternativo. El original tomaría mucho tiempo. Esquivar y saltar entre los detectores le llevaría más que su límite de tiempo y a Voldemort no le importaría. Después de todo el hombre quería que tomara más de diez minutos lo cual era ahora muy probable–

"Cuatro minutos," siseó Voldemort.

Izar asintió distraídamente mientras los Aurors y Scrimgeour se acomodaban mirando en su dirección y la del elevador. La armada era cuidadosa de no moverse demasiado para no activar los sensores. Con tantas trampas en el camino Izar tendría que hacer algo un poco extraño y extremo. Pero era más su estilo que correr y saltar como un tonto entre los hechizos.

Colocó otro hechizo Desilusionador en si mismo y se paró sobre la baranda. Cuidadosamente evadió los sensores y alzó su varita. "_Adveloare, obticeoere," _susurró y apareció una voluta de humo en la punta de su varita. Haría sus hechizos invisibles e inaudibles.

Izar se irguió y apartó su túnica un poco para tener más espacio para moverse. Alzó su varita y la agitó en el aire. "_Igenero erraticus." _En cuanto entonó la última sílaba saltó del entrepiso. Su hechizo viajó por el vestíbulo del Ministerio activando cada alarma y trampa que pudiera encontrar. La magia comenzó a volar por todas partes, lanzando chizpas y provocando ruidos estruendosos.

Flexionó las piernas al aterrizar y corrió en dirección de las puertas. Al llegar junto a los Aurors desactivó el encantamiento desilusionador y se confundió con el resto. Estaban tan inquietos por la activación de los detectores que no notarían un cuerpo extra. Dejó que una sonrisa se extendiera sobre su rostro mientras se paseaba por el desastre que había sido un perfectamente alineado grupo de Aurors. Estaban todos amontonados con sus varitas listas pero sin ningún objetivo al cual apuntar. Sus superiores les gritaban que permanecieran tranquilos y ordenados.

"¿A dónde atacamos?" preguntó Izar a una Auror.

"A ningún lado por ahora," respondió mirándolo de reojo sin prestar atención. "No queremos agregar más lío a este loquero. Solo mantente alerta. Está por aquí en alguna parte."

"Hmm…" Izar pasó por su lado y se acercó más a la salida. "Oí que el Ministro es en realidad Izar Black bajo la poción Multijugos. ¿Tú qué crees?" Preguntó a un hombre alto frente a él. "De hecho, no me sorprendería si alguno de nosotros fuera Izar Black."

El Hombre canoso solo gruñó, al parecer no le habían hecho gracia sus palabras por lo que continuó examinando el balcón. El heredero Black rió mientras se escurría entre los Aurors y se apartaba de una de las maldiciones que había sido activada. Fue dirigido entre el grupo de magos hasta una de las puertas. Deslizó su varita por su manga e hizo desaparecer las rejas irguiendo rápidamente una ilusión de que aún estaban allí.

Con la misma rapidez y seguridad, Izar desmanteló las barreras anti-desaparición.

Era demasiado fácil.

"¡Manténganse alerta!" Gritó Rufus a pocos metros de Izar. "Desconfíen de quien tengan al lado. Está entre nosotros, vestido como uno de nosotros."

El Auror junto a él lo escudriño con sus ojos verdes. Su expresión se tornó en una de sorpresa mas antes que pudiera alzar su varita o dar la alarma, Izar ya estaba sobre él. "_Animus Lapis," _susurró para luego deslizarse hacia atrás y volverse a mezclar en el grupo.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó el Auror antes de soltar un alarido de horror al notar que sus piernas se habían vuelto roca sólida.

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo e Izar aprovechó para ir en la dirección opuesta. Acercándose a las puertas volteó justo para ver cómo el Auror terminaba de solidificarse. Su postura no había sido muy balanceada al recibir la maldición y, por lo tanto al convertirse en piedra la gravedad se encargó del resto. Al caer el cuerpo se rompió en mil pedazos.

Izar atravesó la barrera y quedó detrás de la verja imaginaria que lo separaba de los Aurors. No le sorprendió que el primero en notarlo fuera Rufus. Los ojos amarillos del Ministro se abrieron muy grandes por la sorpresa. Aunque extrañamente no hizo ademán alguno para atacarlo. Hizo una mueca antes de elevar un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

Era una lástima que hubiera sido tan fácil. Ahora que el Ministro iba a descubrir su sensibilidad a la magia tal vez las cosas se volverían más desafiantes.

"Me temo, Ministro, que tendremos que posponer nuestro duelo." _Hay un Señor Oscuro que tiene que prepararme el desayuno. "_Hasta la próxima."

Izar saludó a Rufus antes de desaparecer.

Mientras su cuerpo viajaba por el tiempo y el espacio se dio cuenta que nunca habían tomado su foto para los anuncios de buscado…

Diablos.

**(Death of Today)**

"Dije que quería tocino, no salchichas," murmuró Izar distraídamente mientras apartaba su plato.

"Mocoso insolente," siseó Voldemort. Nagini estaba del otro lado del pequeño comedor sobre un armario mirando a los dos magos con interés. "Ya no había. Puedes encapricharte o comerte eso con una sonrisa."

"Hmm," Izar pasó las páginas del _Profeta. "_Eres un mago ¿no es así? No debería tomarte mucho conseguir un poco." El heredero Black cambió de página y alzó ambas cejas al notar la falta de descripción sobre lo que había sucedido en la madrugada. Era muy conciso y corto. El número de muertes nunca se redondeaba para abajo. Pero tenía que considerar que él y Voldemort acababan de regresar a la base. La prensa seguramente trataba de forzar detalles de los labios cerrados del Ministro. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para que Tom Riddle hiciera otra aparición en público. La reputación de Rufus Scrimgeour se arruinaría después de esto.

"Puedes pedirle ayuda a un Elfo Doméstico." Izar miró a la gran serpiente. "_O puedes despellejar y freír a Nagini. Estoy seguro que no extrañará unos cuantos kilos."_

La serpiente se incorporó y siseó furiosa. Su postura se tensó en una posición defensiva y curvó la cola.

Izar ignoró al falso Horrocrux y volteó hacia el hombre frente a sí que permanecía inexpresivo. El joven mago suspiró y miró su plato de desayuno. Tenía que admitir que lucía delicioso. Recordaba el día en que había despertado de su transformación. Voldemort había preparado la cena para ambos con una sorprendente habilidad en las artes culinarias.

Había tres panqueques apilados junto a los huevos y cuatro salchichas. En un bol separado había cereal con canela. ¿Y el mejor plato? Un vaso lleno de un líquido rojo y espeso. Era sangre para recuperar la energía que había perdido durante el interrogatorio.

"Lo dejaré pasar, esta vez," bromeó Izar. Antes que pudiera tomar el vaso de sangre una mano tomó su barbilla.

"Estuviste impresionante hoy," dijo Voldemort inclinándose hacia él. El Señor Oscuro acarició su mejilla con la otra mano hasta enredarla entre los mechones de su pelo. "Y solo por eso voy a tolerar tu descaro."

Izar esbozó una sonrisa traviesa mientras el hombre se inclinaba para besarlo. Había notado la excitación del Señor Oscuro durante su escape. ¿Cómo no notarlo cuando su aura brillaba con intensidad cada vez que Izar mataba a alguien? Era de esperar. Hasta él se había sentido inquieto y abrumado cada vez que sentía a Voldemort cerca mientras huía.

Sería tan fácil reclamar su premio ahora. El heredero Black aferró la túnica de Voldemort. A pesar de que aún recibiría, estaría arriba. Por muy tentador que sonara no estaba de humor. Necesitaba llenar su estómago con algo para recuperar energía y tenía que _bañarse._

El joven mago se apartó y miró directamente a los ojos rojos. "Antes de ser capturado descubrí el punto débil en las barreras de Hogwarts." Izar tuvo que apartarse de los ojos lujuriosos. Solo porque él no estuviera de humor no significaba que Voldemort no lo estuviera. Desviar la atención a otro tema enfriaría la atmósfera hasta que el Señor Oscuro se centrara.

"¿En serio?" preguntó. "Tus compañeros me hicieron entender que no habías tenido éxito." El hombre se sentó frente a él.

"Eso es porque no les informé al encontrarlo." Tomó el vaso y bebió el líquido espeso. Se deslizó por su garganta satisfaciendo la sed y la fatiga. "No confío en nadie. ¿Quién sabe en qué podrían meterse de saber la ubicación del punto débil?"

Voldemort asintió. "Muy astuto," lo elogió. "Mejoras cada día."

Esas palabras escondían un doble significado. El hombre estaba tan orgulloso como cauto. Como debía ser. Voldemort le enseñaba gradualmente los pasos para convertirse en alguien poderoso. Se impresionaba cuando Izar hacía grandes avances, pero también tenía que guiarlo. Llegaría el día en que el heredero Black estuviera a su mismo nivel y Voldemort tendría que ajustar su manera de pensar. Lo peor que podía hacer era subestimar a Izar y creer que siempre sería un estudiante. Porque no sería así y el joven mago se aprovecharía de eso.

"Dumbledore no le dijo nada a Scrimgeour sobre mi inmortalidad. Solo puedo asumir que no confían el uno en el otro." Izar pinchó el huevo con el tenedor.

El Señor Oscuro se recabó contra el respaldo de su silla. "El Ministerio casi nunca se alía con un Lord. Celan por su control porque les cuesta aceptar la superioridad del poder de uno. Por lo tanto necesitan mantener la distancia para asegurarse de no ser meras marionetas de un Lord. Rufus Scrimgeour no es diferente. Siempre ha sido un líder independiente. Aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore lo haría sentir inferior."

"Tiene sentido," dijo Izar con la boca llena. Ignorando la mirada de desdén de Voldemort, agitó su cuchillo en el aire. "Me pregunto si Rufus le contará a Dumbledore que estuvimos afuera de Hogwarts. Aunque aun si se lo contara, no significaría nada para nosotros."

"¿En verdad?." El Señor Oscuro se incorporó mirándolo con ojos penetrantes. "¿Y por qué es eso?"

Izar apoyó el cuchillo en la mesa y colocó ambas manos debajo de su mentón. "Aun si Dumbledore supiera de mi sensibilidad a la magia y que estuvimos buscando el punto débil en las barreras, no podría hacer nada. Con los años, las protecciones crean un nudo en la superposición de hechizos. Sin importar qué tan poderoso sea el Director, no puede hacerlo desaparecer. Si refuerza las barreras puede que sea más difícil entrar, pero el nudo sólo será mayor. Seremos capaces de desmantelarlas."

"¿Y si quita todas las protecciones y coloca una nueva? Así se desharía de esa debilidad ¿no es así?"

El heredero Black sonrió. "Ese sería un peor error. Dejaría al colegio vulnerable y yo podría deshacerme con facilidad de esa sola capa. Verás, nunca ha habido a nadie con mi habilidad. Cygnus hizo que yo pudiera sustraer la magia de objetos y personas. Otros solo pueden ver auras, nada más. No veo nada que Dumbledore pueda hacer. Podremos atacar Hogwarts justo como lo tenías planeado."

Voldemort permaneció en silencio por un rato seguramente absorbiendo la nueva información. "Necesitas comer más," lo reprendió.

Izar miró su plato. Su cuerpo no necesitaba comida pero le daba energía. Con franqueza no tenía ganas de forzar más comida por su garganta sin importar como supiera. "Eres una mamá gallina."

Un brillo demente apareció en los ojos de Voldemort y una cruel sonrisa curvó sus labios. Izar se detuvo algo confundido. La respuesta le llegó al oír la puerta. La expresión del Señor Oscuro sólo se deleitó al oír el sonido, evidencia de que sabía que alguien venía.

"Puede que quieras atender, chico," susurró con malicia. Los ojos carmesí lo atravesaron. "Me temo que nuestro invitado no se irá."

Izar sintió un agujero en el estómago. Le tomó un par de segundo moverse desde la silla a la puerta. El individuo del otro lado tenía un aura fuerte y familiar. No podía ser… no… no podía. No sería tan estúpido.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando la figura encapuchada. El hombre estaba erguido confundiéndolo aun más.

"Izar," jadeó acercando una mano para tocar su mejilla.

Había solo un hombre que conociera cuyos dedos portaran tales anillos. El frío metal tocó su piel sacándolo de su trance.

"¿Regulus?"

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Sé que dije que saldría ayer… ooops! Jeje. Se viene la semana de mayo, me dejaron mil cosas para hacer pero casi que puedo prometer que el próximo capítulo, en compensación por éste, va a venir en poco más de una semana. Ténganme fe. Epic dice que la historia llega a su fin y sólo nos lleva 7 capítulos de ventaja. Sniff…

En fin. Gracias a todos los que, a pesar de los desvaríos y altibajos de esta traductora, me siguen deslizando un comentario de aliento.


	63. Parte II Capítulo 31

**Nota de Autor: **No eliminé el lemon en este capítulo. Este va a ser lo más cercano que tengan a una escena romántica 'dulce y cariñosa' Este va a ser el capítulo antes del comienzo del final, la calma antes de la tormenta… creo que saben a qué me refiero. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

"No puedes estar aquí," susurró Izar entre dientes. A sus espaldas se oyó una risa siseante. No pudo identificar si se trataba de Voldemort o Nagini. "¿Por qué viniste?" Sabía que sonaba como alguien reservado, pero Regulus era un idiota por venir. Después de lo que había pasado…

Izar suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz y salió. Las risas lo siguieron hasta que cerró de un portazo. La última vez que había visto a Regulus el hombre se encontraba en una cama de hospital, recuperándose después del ataque en Francia. Recordaba haberle pedido que huyera con él, que se ocultara del Ministerio después que había sido descubierto como traidor por los Inefables. Regulus parecía haberse despertado un hombre diferente, se había negado a permanecer con él y también a seguir a la oscuridad… o al Señor Oscuro para ser más específico.

Ahora que lo pensaba Izar comprendió lo tonto que fue querer que su padre lo acompañara. Regulus había pasado la mitad de su vida ocultándose. Había sido egoísta de su parte pedirle que volviera a renunciar a su libertad. Después de todo al menos tenía que haber un Black que pudiera mostrar su cara al público. Y con Aiden, alguien tenía que estar ahí para cuidarlo.

Voldemort había estado furioso al enterarse de la segunda traición de Regulus. Pero esa no era la razón de su persistencia por matarlo. Su padre y Snape había revelado la inmortalidad de Izar a Dumbledore. Regulus claro no sabía nada de este detalle. No había nada que el heredero Black pudiera hacer para que cambiara de opinión. Estaba decidido a terminar con la vida de Regulus y Severus.

¿_O sí lo había?_

"¿Por qué vine?" Regulus repitió su pregunta confundido. "Porque me dijeron que mi hermano murió y su cuerpo fue devuelto por su sobrino. Porque mi hijo fue capturado por el Ministerio. Y porque me dijeron que no volvería a verte…"

"¿Tienes idea de en qué posición me pones?" demandó Izar. Le dio la espalda enfrentando a la puerta y sus hombros cayeron. "Va a matarte. Y esta vez no puedo hacer nada."

Regulus se acercó y tomó su brazo. "Por favor, quiero hablar contigo. A solas."

Una pequeña y trivial parte de Izar quería negar la petición de su padre. Sería más sencillo no encariñarse con él antes de tener que verlo morir.

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Ya estaba encariñado con su padre como un tonto, al carajo lo que Voldemort dijera. Esas relaciones eran necesarias para la vida e Izar nunca iba a dejar de tenerlas. Sí, dolía a perderlas. Sí, siempre iba a existir ese dolor en su pecho cuando tenía que dejarlas ir. Pero al final, valía la pena. No podía imaginar la vida sin interactuar con Lucius Malfoy o compartir una tranquila relación con Daphne. Severus Snape siempre había sido su ídolo mientras estaba en la escuela. Y Regulus. Regulus no había estado ahí cuando era chico. Pero su padre nunca lo abandonaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Estas relaciones eran las que ayudaban a un individuo a crecer y aprender.

Izar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos sonriendo con amargura. Voldemort lo había dicho una vez que no creía que el dejaría de tener relaciones. Y tenía la razón.

"Sígueme." Guió a su padre por el pasillo hasta una habitación situada cerca de las de Voldemort. Era la única mediamente cómoda en términos de atmósfera. Las demás disponibles estaban del otro lado de la base cerca del resto de los Mortífagos allí alojados.

Se mantuvo atento a Regulus. Sus pies no hacían ruido contra el piso, sólo se oía el movimiento de su túnica. Era casi como si estuviera flotando. "Es un hechizo que aprendí unas semanas después de dejar el hospital," Comenzó a explicar su padre al notar la discreta observación de Izar. "El encantamiento se conecta con mis señales cerebrales e informa a mi cuerpo de la dirección en que deseo ir. Algo muy útil cuando deseo abandonar la silla. Lo cual es por cierto a menudo."

Izar tomó asiento en una de las sillas y observó cómo Regulus se deslizaba hasta otra y se sentaba con la espalda rígida. Su padre estaba igual que siempre. Pero eso era de esperarse. Parecía que hacía siglos que no lo veía pero, en realidad, solo habían transcurrido dos semanas.

"Nos despedimos tan…" Regulus dudó. "No dejaste que me explicara. Fue horrible verte partir del hospital ese día."

"Pudiste haberme escrito," insistió Izar

"Lo hice," dijo Regulus. Respiró hondo por la nariz y apretó los puños. "Supongo que Lucius hizo un gran trabajo interceptando mis cartas. Él y el Señor Oscuro. Así que decidí venir en persona."

Izar se incorporó apoyando la barbilla en su mano. "Sí sabes que el Señor Oscuro tiene encerrado a Snape aquí ¿cierto?" Sus ojos verdes y plateados estudiaron con atención el rostro inexpresivo de Regulus. "Y está increíblemente contento que hayas venido voluntariamente a recibir tu muerte con los brazos abiertos."

"Sí noté que Severus estaba desaparecido, pero él no es mi prioridad ahora. Tu lo eres."

El joven mago se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. "No tienes idea." Y no debería sorprenderse. Su padre había sido injustamente acusado por Voldemort. Su muerte no era necesaria pero el Señor Oscuro había dicho que si alguien se enteraba de su inmortalidad tendría que morir.

Regulus descubrió su rostro y lo miró con ojos cansados. "Entonces dime, Izar. Deja de evadir el tema."

"Snape te ayudaba durante tu coma," comenzó regresando a su asiento. "Guiaba tu mente para que no sufrieras daño cerebral al despertar." Su padre asintió pero había algo extraño en sus ojos. "Se topó con algo particularmente interesante," continuó Izar. "El hecho de que tú sabías que yo era inmortal."

Regulus se puso pálido y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. "Izar…" el hombre negó con la cabeza, parecía sin palabras.

"¿Por qué no hablaste de eso conmigo?" Izar se hizo hacia adelante tocando las rodillas de su padre. "¿Por qué te lo guardaste?"

"Estabas tan…reservado. Respeté tus límites. No lucías infeliz o molesto con tu inmortalidad, al menos no lo parecías. Si querías hablar de eso tú te me hubieras acercado." Regulus colocó una mano sobre la suya. "Sentí que el tema de tu inmortalidad tendría que tratarse con discreción."

"Bueno," Izar sonrió con amargura. La verdad es que las palabras de Regulus lo tomaban por sorpresa. Su padre siempre había sido sobre protector y aun así entendía que había límites. "Snape sabía que esa información iba a matarte. Voldemort se enteraría que sabías de mi inmortalidad y terminaría contigo. Snape tuvo esta… brillante idea de que si le contaba a Dumbledore primero, el Señor Oscuro no se enteraría que tú sabías. Su plan era que Voldemort creyera que el Director había intuído el hecho."

Regulus hizo una mueca. Alzó la mirada con una expresión de disgusto e incredulidad. "Yo…" soltó una risa desesperada. "Nunca fue mi intención que Severus hiciera algo así, Izar. No tenía derecho a ponerte en esta situación. De haber sabido–"

"No sabías nada, Regulus." A regañadientes Izar soltó la mano tibia. "En muchas cosas se te mantuvo ignorante." El joven mago volvió a ponerse de pie. "Ahora ya no importa. Entiendo las razones de Snape. Solo que Voldemort se mantuvo dos pasos por delante. Lo que me preocupa ahora es tu seguridad."

Al ponerse de pie, y debido al hechizo en sus piernas, su padre aun le sacaba unos centímetros. Regulus colocó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y se acercó más a él. "No me arrepiento de haber venido, aun si significa mi muerte." Inclinó su rostro apoyándolo sobre su cabeza. "Tenía que verte, no solo para asegurarme que estuvieras bien, sino también para asegurarte que nunca te abandonaría."

Izar apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su padre y permitió que los dedos de este acariciaran su pelo. También se dio cuenta del cambio de tema. O Regulus entendía sorprendentemente bien que no podía hablar de eso o trataba de quitar de su mente el hecho de que su hijo había sido 'manipulado por el Señor Oscuro para convertirse en inmortal' No era común que Izar subestimara a su padre pero con los años había descubierto que poca gente podía analizar las cosas tan bien como Voldemort o él mismo.

Con lentitud, el joven mago rodeó a Regulus con un brazo. No le importaba lo que su padre estuviera pensando. Justo ahora Izar estaba disfrutando este momento. Sabía que tal vez sería la última vez que viera a su padre y quería arreglar las cosas.

"Sé que no lo harías," murmuró. "Aunque sí tengo que admitir que por un momento así lo creí. Ahora comprendo que hubiera sido una decisión tonta que vinieras conmigo. No solo te estabas recuperando del ataque sino que tenías también que cuidar de Aiden…"

"Y tu estás antes que esas dos razones," susurró Regulus. "Sabía que el Señor Oscuro iba a protegerte. De no haber estado seguro de eso te hubiera seguido."

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un rato. Regulus continuó acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza deteniéndose de vez en cuando para deshacer un nudo de su pelo ondulado. "Izar," comenzó vacilante. "Dime que eres feliz."

Izar parpadeó una vez mirando la penumbrosa habitación y luego sonrió. "Me creerías demente si supieras lo que me hace feliz, padre." El joven se apartó pero se mantuvo a estrecha distancia. "No s que sepa lo que significa ser feliz pero estoy satisfecho. Quieras creerlo o no soy muy parecido al Señor Oscuro." Izar apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Regulus. "LO único que nos diferencia es mi atisbo de humanidad."

Su padre tomó su mano y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. "Prométeme que nunca perderás esa humanidad."

Izar sonrió con tristeza al sentir las auras aproximándose. Sabía que no iba a tener mucho tiempo con su padre. "No pretendo hacerlo." Se acercó más, quería tocar a Regulus lo más posible. Sintió una amarga victoria al apoyar su palma sobre su mejilla. "Quiero agradecerte por estar conmigo cuando te necesité. De no haber sido por ti o por Sirius no hubiera salido entero."

Los ojos grises de Regulus parecieron ensombrecerse por la confusión. "Soy tu padre. Es mi deber y honor hacerme cargo de ti…"

La puerta se abrió súbitamente a sus espaldas. "Tienes que acompañarnos, Black," dijo uno de los magos con voz aburrida. "El Señor Oscuro ha ordenado tu captura. Serás ejecutado al alba junto con Severus Snape. Si te resistes no tendrás el honor de sobrevivir la noche."

Izar apretó la mandíbula, volteó y miró brevemente a los tres hombres. "¿Por qué mañana?" Recordaba vagamente quienes eran. Eran dos de segundo rango y también criminales buscados. Vivían en la base junto con los otros fugitivos.

El hombre de pelo gris miró a Izar con frialdad. "Para hacerlos un ejemplo. ¿Por qué desperdiciar una buena ejecución sin una audiencia?"

Izar rió. "Por supuesto, que tonto soy." Dijo con sarcasmo. Estiró una mano hacia atrás y con rápidos reflejos aferró la muñeca de su padre. El hombre había estado a punto de sacar su varita sin duda creando un caos. Izar volteó y miró a Regulus a los ojos. "Mantén un perfil bajo," susurró. "Encontraré la manera de sacarlos a ti y a Snape de esto."

Regulus tensó los labios. "Estaba consciente de qué sucedería si venía aquí, Izar. Estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo."

"Pero yo no." Izar rechinó los dientes. "Confía en mi." Solo al ver la rendición en los ojos de su padre liberó su muñeca. Por suerte el orgullo del hombre parecía haberse enfriado ya que permaneció tranquilo.

El heredero Black abandonó la habitación dejando a Regulus solo. Antes de desaparecer por completo, Izar aferró al líder del grupo por el cuello de su túnica. "Si oigo de algún daño físico producido antes de la ejecución te voy a buscar y voy a matarte personalmente. No me importan las consecuencias. ¿Me entiendes?" A veces era exhilarante usar su rango entre los de la armada. No tenían otra opción mas que obedecerlo si esto no contradecía las órdenes del Señor Oscuro.

El Mortífago gruño con desdén y escupió a sus pies. "Entendido, su alteza."

Izar lo soltó y se alejó. Ingresó en las habitaciones del Señor Oscuro en el peor de los humores. "Eres un bastardo," escupió al verlo. El hombre estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa del desayuno, actuando como si nunca hubiera dejado la habitación y ordenado la captura de Regulus.

"Estoy consciente de eso," comentó aireadamente. Voldemort volteó la página del _Profeta. _Solo miró a Izar cuando pasó pro su lado. "Tienes que sentarte y comer."

Había una razón por la cual el Señor Oscuro quería esperar hasta mañana para matar a Regulus y a Snape. E Izar sabía exactamente cuál era. Necesitaba tiempo y privacidad para planear cómo responder a este nuevo desafío.

"Sabes a dónde puedes meter esos huevos. Voy a tomar una ducha." Antes de entrar al baño volteó y miró a Voldemort con severidad. "Y esa no es una invitación."Cerró de un portazo en la cara de un sonriente Señor Oscuro y su mente comenzó a trabajar en posibles escenarios.

Este era un desafío que no podía permitirse perder.

**(Death of Today)**

_Sabía que estaba soñando. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vio tanto blanco? Cuando había permanecido enterrado en la nieve después de la muerte de Sirius. Pero aquí no estaba frío, no había viento y no estaba el cuerpo inerte de su tío._

_Tenía los pies desnudos sobre algo blanco. Era liso y brillante. Tenía que ser mármol o algo por el estilo._

_No tenía sentido. Izar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y continuó caminando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero, finalmente, vio a alguien adelante. Era una figura pequeña, increíblemente delgada. Quien quiera que fuera, era un niño o una mujer joven. Izar entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo al estar cerca. Efectivamente, era un niño. El chico estaba vestido completamente de blanco, un color que combinaba con su piel y contrastaba con su cabello oscuro._

_Entonces el chico volteó e Izar lo miró perplejo. "¿Aiden?"_

_Éste esbozó una gran sonrisa pero se desvaneció dramáticamente segundos después. El anillo de adopción de Regulus parecía estar funcionando. Su pelo claro se estaba oscureciendo y sus facciones redondeadas comenzaban a definirse. Comenzaba a aparecer una mezcla de Sirius y Regulus._

_Aiden permaneció en silencio y alzó una mano hacia Izar lo que provocó que éste, a regañadientes, se inclinara. Con cautela, el heredero Black observó cómo los ojos del chico se volvían blancos como la leche. Antes que atinara a apartarse, Aiden tocó su frente con el dedo índice y todo se desvaneció._

_Pronto lo único que veía era nuevamente blanco. Pero en cuanto se acostumbró al cambio comenzó a ver flashes de imágenes. Estaban como deconstruidas, como si Aiden estuviera luchando por mantener una visión a pesar de su inexperiencia._

_El principio de la visión era tan rápido, tan irreconocible que Izar no entendió otra cosa que un grupo de árboles a su alrededor y una vieja cabaña a su espalda._

_Pudo descifrar con claridad la siguiente imagen. Mostraba a Voldemort sentado en una habitación vacía. Sus ojos carmesí estaban extrañamente desorientados mientras miraban al otro lado de la sala a nada en particular. En segundos su expresión se tornó en una de dolor. El Señor Oscuro soltó un grito de desesperación y cubrió su rostro con una mano. Al hacerlo la otra se relajó dejando caer al suelo un pequeño objeto de metal. Éste rodó por la habitación hasta detenerse e Izar notó que se trataba del anillo de los Gaunt–la piedra de la Resurrección._

_Sin importar cuánto tiempo Izar permaneció atontado al observar tantas emociones en ese rostro, la visión desapareció para ser sustituida por otra. Voldemort estaba de pié frente a un caldero, su expresión impasible excepto por una fiera determinación. Aunque Izar sí notó que no prestaba atención al caldero sino a la mujer frente a él. Era Bellatrix. Parecía dudar mientras estudiaba una copa en su mano. "Bébelo," ordenó Voldemort con un frío siseo. Siendo alguien qué nunca desobedecería a su Señor, ella bebió la poción. La copa se rompió en el suelo y Bellatrix cayó segundos después. La habitación quedó estática por la Magia Oscura que chirriaba y vibraba alegremente._

_Su visión volvió a aclararse y luego vio a Bellatrix nuevamente. Esta vez estaba embarazada. Izar sintió un escalofrío al verla. Observó con horror cómo Voldemort se inclinaba frente a ella y presionaba los dedos sobre su barriga. "¿Es él? ¿Funcionó?" Exclamó ella esperanzada. El Señor Oscuro sonrió por toda respuesta. Esa sonrisa hubiera asustado a cualquiera pero parecía difuminar las sombras en el rostro de Voldemort. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Insistió Bellatrix._

_Antes que Izar pudiera oír una respuesta fue arrojado bruscamente en otra visión. Un grito resonó en la habitación y dio un paso atrás al ver a Bellatrix dando a luz. Su rostro se contrajo una última vez y empuj. Un instante después sus gritos murieron y unos nuevo ocupó su lugar. Izar solo pudo mirar sin poder creerlo cómo Voldemort sostenía al recién nacido cerca de su rostro e inhalaba con cariño. Con una mano sostenía el frágil cuello protectoramente mientras la otra acunaba su espalda. "Izar… bienvenido de vuelta mi niño," susurró el Señor Oscuro. Voldemort acercó su rostro al niño que lloraba; nunca se le había visto tan feliz._

_Cuando la última visión apareció, Izar ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo para luchar contra la blancura. Sentada frente a él había una réplica exacta de sí mismo. Solo unos años menor. Parecía tener doce o trece a lo sumo. Y era humana. Había cierta inteligencia y familiaridad en los ojos de este Izar mientras adelantaba una pieza de ajedrez. Y aun así había un brillo desafiante en los irises bicolor al mirar al Señor Oscuro que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa. "Jaque Mate."_

_El dedo en su frente desapareció y dejó a Izar temblando. En cuanto se recuperó miró directo a los ojos oscuros de Aiden. "¿Por qué?" se estremeció. "¿Por qué me mostrarías eso?"_

_El chico esbozó una sonrisa infantil. "Tienes que aceptarlo," dijo Aiden. Su voz parecía vibrar en las paredes del sueño, cargada de una sabiduría que un niño de su edad no debía poseer. "él te ama."_

_Izar se apartó furioso. "¿Crees que eso es amor? Resucitar a alguien de la muerte no es amor. ¡Es tortura!"_

"_Las memorias de tu vida pasada permanecerán intactas. Será como si nunca te hubieses ido," dijo Aiden. "Al principio estarás furioso pero lo aceptarás. Debes aceptarlo."_

Y entonces Izar despertó. Su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y seguramente había despertado a Voldemort también. Giró hacia un lado y encontró sus ojos con los carmesí. El Señor Oscuro no habló ni se movió mientras el heredero Black abandonaba la cama y escapaba al baño.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, Izar se apoyó contra la pileta y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. No. No podía suceder. ¿Había… acaso había sido real? ¿Aiden se le había aparecido en sueños? ¿Podían los Videntes viajar entre los mundos y contactar a otros? Era algo que tenía que averiguar y tendría que hacerlo sin que Voldemort sospechara más de lo que lo hacía ahora mismo. Pero… ¿Y si era real?

Izar miró sus propias pupilas dilatadas en el espejo. ¿Y qué entonces?

Soltó un siseo de frustración y se clavó los ojos en la mesada de mármol. ¿Qué es lo que más le molestaba? ¿Qué iba a morir o que Voldemort lo iba a resucitar?

Obviamente era esto último. Y aun así podía sentir un peso es el estómago al pensar en morir. Estaba asustado. Cualquier persona normal estaría aterrorizada al enterarse que iba a morir. Era algo desconocido y completamente fuera de control. Excepto para Riddle. La resurrección lo horrorizaba a un más que la muerte. ¿Cómo sería morir? Podría ser hermoso, un paraíso. Y sería arrastrado de él cuando Voldemort lo trajera de vuelta. O… tal vez era solo negrura, un vacío confortable. Sea o lo fuera que la otra vida le deparara, Izar sabía que sería horrible ser resucitado.

Se estremeció y cerró los ojos con un abrumador sentimiento de invalidez y vulnerabilidad. Rara vez se enfrentaba a emociones que eran para el débil. Pero en una situación así era entendible que experimentara algo tan… crudo. Y lo sentía aun más fuerte ya que al parecer sucedería relativamente pronto. En las visiones, Bellatrix lucía exactamente como ahora. Y eso quería decir que Izar tenía muy poco tiempo para actuar.

_Amor._

Amor. Izar rió. Aiden era solo un niño ¿Cómo podía entender algo tan complicado?

Y aun así le hacía pensar. ¿Podía el Señor Oscuro amar de verdad? ¿O solo podía sentir esa ardiente sensación de propiedad? Era cierto que tenían una relación y que Voldemort s notaba algo inseguro. Pero seguramente el hombre no amaba a Izar. De ser así lo dejaría morir. Respetaría sus deseos de no ser resucitado.

Izar rechinó los dientes tratando de concentrarse a pesar del dolor y el miedo. Su mente recreó la imagen de Voldemort sentado en la habitación, su rostro convertido en una máscara de pérdida y desesperación.

Apartó la memoria con rapidez y abrió los ojos, No podía pensar en el Señor Oscuro. Tenía que concentrarse solo. Si comenzaba a pensar en Voldemort terminaría más confundido y asustado. Y de momento era lo último que quería. Tenía que enfocarse en otra cosa… algo…

Como un desafío.

Izar contuvo sus temblores y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sí. Podía considerarlo así. Aun si Voldemort no sabía nada, Izar podía inventarse que sí y competir con él. El Señor Oscuro haría planes para su resurrección y él intentaría impedirlo. Brillante.

"Brillante," susurró Izar para si mismo. Su mente comenzó lentamente a adaptarse a esta nueva línea de motivación. Ya no pensaba en la visión ni en las emociones que lo habían embargado. Ahora solo se enfocaba a en superar este reto y nada más. Esto iba a ser lo más importante. Más aun que liberar a Regulus y a Snape mañana.

Y era tan sencillo. Era él más fácil de todos pero también uno que no podía perder a ningún costo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era destruir el anillo de los Gaunt. Claro que había otros rituales que se decía servían para resucitar, pero eran increíblemente Oscuros y con posibles efectos secundarios. Voldemort no se arriesgaría. Usaría la piedra de la Resurrección y su propio método que Izar estaba seguro que ya inventaría.

A su lado se abrió la puerta y el Señor Oscuro ingresó en el baño usando solo unos pantalones. Sus pies desnudos resonaron en el piso trayéndole una viva imagen del sueño que acababa de tener. Enojado consigo mismo apartó esos pensamientos. Tenía que analizar esto desde un punto de vista intelectual, olvidando las emociones y sus sentimientos. Tenía que aprender de los Videntes y de sus habilidades y además necesitaba destruir el anillo de los Gaunt sin que Voldemort se enterara.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás hasta apoyarlo contra un torso desnudo. "Espero que no estés ahora planeando el escape de tu padre. Si es así estaré muy decepcionado." Su voz sonaba suave y burlona, casi con un deje de preocupación.

Izar sonrió, apoyó su cabeza contra el cuerpo del mago y miró hacia arriba. Estiró un brazo y trazó los dedos por a mandíbula de Voldemort. "Sigo enojado contigo ¿sabes?" Se apartó de los brazos del Señor Oscuro y regresó al dormitorio. "Vuelve a hablarme cuando Regulus esté libre."

El heredero Black tomó su capa. Cuando estaba por ponérsela sintió un peso en el bolsillo. Haciendo una pausa introdujo una mano dentro y sintió un sobre sellado. Entonces fue cuando recordó la carta que Lily le había enviado. Regulus se la había pasado cuando le dijo que su madre había dejado de luchar por su custodia. Esta capa había permanecido en la habitación de Voldemort por varias semanas sin usar. Después de todo, había sido echado de la base por un mes después del ataque de Regulus en Francia… lo había olvidado por completo.

"Te quedarás aquí," ordenó Voldemort desde la cama. "Necesitas dormir para recuperar tus fuerzas después de la tortura."

Izar vaciló y volvió colgar su capa. "Es tierno que te preocupes tanto por mi." Subió a la cama mas se mantuvo a buena distancia del hombre. "Pero los dos sabemos que es solo porque quieres mantenerme vigilado."

El Señor Oscuro solo lo rodeó con un brazo por respuesta.

**(Death of Today)**

La dolorosa excitación que lo había estado molestando no ayudaba a su sigilo. Aun así se deslizó por el corredor hasta la biblioteca donde se encontraba su presa. Deteniéndose al amparo de las sombras afuera de la estancia, Voldemort se quedó mirando a la figura sentada frente a la mesa. La vista solo empeoró el dolor entre sus piernas. Aunque claro, el chico frente a sí tenía la habilidad de despertar las emociones más primitivas en el hombre más muerto.

El Señor Oscuro alzó el labio superior. El chico sabía de su presencia pero permaneció indiferente al dejar un libro y tomar el siguiente. Voldemort notó la posición del tomo abandonado. Izar lo había alejado como si le molestara, como si hubiera terminado de leerlo. Pero él no era tonto. Sabía que el chico no quería que se enterara de lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Si?" dijo Izar con irritación apenas si dirigiéndole la mirada. Los vibrantes ojos verdes lo miraron un instante antes de colocar otro libro sobre el ya descartado.

Era un buen acto, especialmente cuando rebuscó entre las pilas a su alrededor, tomó otro libro y se sentó a leer en una posición relajada. Una maniobra que seguramente engañaría a la mayoría, pero Voldemort se consideraba muy superior a 'la mayoría'.

"He venido a felicitarte por tu… impresionante éxito," susurró Voldemort. Entró en la pequeña biblioteca atraído por la natural esencia del chico. "En verdad ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para sacar a tu padre y a su amante de la base mientras estabas sentado aquí inocentemente?"

Había tomado la captura de Black personalmente, construyendo sus propias runas y sus propias protecciones en torno al condenado. Nunca nadie se había colado entre sus hechizos como Izar. No debería sorprenderlo y no lo hacía. Solo lo provocaba hasta un punto de lujuria en el que necesitaba marcar y poseer. Sus dedos se contrajeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Izar pero permaneció inmóvil.

"¿Sentado aquí inocentemente?" repitió Izar como extrañado. Las delicadas facciones se asomaron desde atrás del libro. "He estado ocupado creando otro Horrocrux." El chico señaló con la barbilla una familiar copa de oro. La reliquia vibraba seductoramente y parecía reír con crueldad. "Alguno de tus hombres debió haber ayudado a Regulus y a Snape a escapar, y tengo cosas mejores que hacer." Izar regresó a su libro ignorando al Señor Oscuro que cada vez estaba más cerca.

A pesar de su reluctancia para convertirse en un Lord, Voldemort veía el potencial. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él había sido una influencia directa en la vida del chico desde los quince años. Y aun así había una poderosa debilidad. Las habilidades políticas de Izar. De momento el heredero Black dependía de su encanto, su inteligencia y arrogancia para obtener lo que quería. Claro que había muchos tontos que se dejaban guiar por sus hormonas y veían la apariencia celestial de Izar como un atributo divino. A cambio, éste triunfaba con su técnica y no le veía la utilidad a las maniobras políticas. Por esa debilidad, Voldemort sabía que la siguiente fase de su inmortalidad se desarrollaría en el mundo de la política. Tal vez ya no habría batallas o guerras, pero sí estrategias y competencias entre aristócratas para poder moldear a Izar acorde. Una vez más sería el estudiante y él el maestro. De hecho, pasarían muchos años antes que Voldemort considerara que Izar podía volar solo– tomar las riendas. Y cuando el momento llegara, el Señor Oscuro no creía que fuera a ser capaz de soltar a su niño.

El mago continuó mirando al menor con ojos hambrientos, sabía que el chico aun no había terminado de hablar.

"No voy a jugar al tonto contigo," continuó Izar. "Sé que la razón para que ordenaras que la ejecución de Regulus y Severus fuera hoy es porque querías que los ayudara a escapar. Querías desafiarme con tus… protecciones." El chico esbozó una sonrisa. "Es tierno en realidad. No querías matarlos ¿verdad?" Izar volvió a su libro.

Debería ponerlo furioso que Black y Snape no fueran castigados, pero ahora el enemigo sabía que Izar era inmortal. Era un tema viejo. Siempre que no se hiciera público el chico podía soportar los patéticos intentos del anciano por matarlo. Voldemort estaría cerca, listo para intervenir de ser necesario.

Aunque, ahora mismo, decidió que era tiempo de tomar lo que quería. Pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión si no jugaban un poco primero?

El Señor Oscuro rodeó a Izar y se dirigió a donde estaba el primer libro abandonado. Mientras caminaba, sus ojos y su atención permanecieron en el cuerpo frente a él. Sopló suavemente sobre el cuello expuesto de su amante acercándose a la silla. Al notar cómo este tensaba los hombros Voldemort no pudo evitar reír.

Era increíble lo fácil que podía leer a su niño. Y aún más lo fascinado que estaba con él.

El Señor Oscuro trazó con una uña el contorno de la mejilla de Izar mientras éste fingía indiferencia. Por dentro, Voldemort estaba seguro que planeaba cómo alejarlo del libro. "_Mi niño," _susurró. A veces le daba algo de lástima. Que una mente tan brillante como la de Izar fuera conocida de adentro hacia afuera por él. Cuando el chico escondía cosas, Voldemort no tenía más que mirarlo para darse cuenta.

Como ahora. Al mirarlo ni bien entró a la biblioteca, el Señor Oscuro ya había notado que no portaba el anillo de la familia Black. Seguramente Izar se había despedido de su padre por última vez esta mañana. Esto también explicaba las sombras oscuras debajo de sus expresivos ojos, pero Voldemort sabía que algo más lo distraía. No era solo su padre. ¿Podía tener algo que ver con el libro que trataba de ocultarle?

Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que tenía que ver con el episodio de la otra noche.

Como para complacerlo, Izar arremetió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Eres un bastardo arrogante," dijo antes de besarlo.

¿Sexo como distracción? Era algo juvenil de Izar aunque podría haber funcionado si el chico no estuviera tan determinado en ocultarle cosas. A regañadientes, Voldemort se apartó y enredó los dedos en la sedosa masa de pelo. "He sido bastante paciente," gruñó. Empujó a Izar sobre el escritorio desparramando los libros por el suelo. No podía decidirse si admirar al chico echado sobre el mueble o espiar los tomos a su lado.

Voldemort siseó con agitación, posicionó su erección entre las piernas de Izar y se movió adelante y atrás siempre sosteniendo la cabeza del chico contra el escritorio. Ignorando las protestas de su amante estiró el cuello para espiar entre los libros. Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a un volumen medio tapado sobre videntes.

_Videntes._

Voldemort quitó su mano de la cabeza de Izar, tomó sus delgadas caderas y continuó moviéndose. La furia y la lujuria se combinaron y se descargó en el mago frente a si. Tenía una buena idea de lo que sucedía en la inconsciente cabeza del chico.

**(Death of Today)**

**COMIENZO DE LA ESCENA LEMON**

Izar hizo una mueca al sentir las oleadas de lujuria en su estómago. Era una posición tan humillante y servil para estar excitado– echado sobre un escritorio con un Señor Oscuro frotándose contra él. Y aun mejor, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta de par en par para que cualquier pasante se los encontrara en esta posición.

El joven mago se agarró del borde de la mesa para sostenerse cuando los movimientos se volvieron casi brutales. Izar rechinó los dientes mirando la pared. Esta ciertamente no era la posición que quería. De hecho, habían hecho un trato y él estaría arriba la siguiente vez que tuvieran sexo. Aunque ¿acaso esto lo era?

"¿Te alcanza con algo tan inocente, Tom?" lo provocó Izar.

Recibió su respuesta al sentir unas manos deslizándose por sus piernas, debajo de su túnica hasta bajarle los pantalones. Izar soltó un siseo furioso mientras Voldemort alzaba su capa y presionaba su erección contra su entrada. El hombre no llegó muy lejos ya que el joven mago se incorporó y enterró un codo en su estómago. Claro que no tuvo el efecto deseado pero fue capaz de apartarse del asalto y enfrentar al Señor Oscuro de pie.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó con satisfacción que el libro había quedado enterrado por los otros. Aun si Voldemort había logrado ver el título no había forma que hubiera logrado conectar los eventos. Ninguna forma. Genio o no, el Señor Oscuro no tenía la habilidad de imaginarse de visión que Izar había tenido la otra noche. Y aun de poder hacerlo no sabría nada de su plan para obtener el anillo Gaunt.

Izar se apoyó contra el Señor Oscuro y acarició su mejilla con una mano. "No voy a recordarte nuestro trato," ronroneó. "Simplemente voy a reclamar mi recompensa." Sin esperar respuesta el joven mago aferró la túnica del mayor y lo empujó sobre la mesa.

Voldemort siseó con frustración y se acomodó lo más pomposamente que pudo. Por divertido que fuera verlo en un apuro, Izar no estaba de humor para dejar que el hombre se acomodarla las plumas. Subiéndose a la mesa colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y presionó su cuerpo contra la madera. Los ojos carmesí lo miraron con malicia, tratando de intimidarlo. Pero era inútil simplemente porque había tanta ira como ansia y lujuria.

Con calculada lentitud, Izar alzó la túnica de Voldemort para revelar su erección. La punta de su miembro estaba húmeda y lubricada. Solo para torturar al mayor un poco más, el heredero Black se inclinó y rozó la punta sensible con sus labios. El Señor Oscuro lo miraba con aterradora indiferencia pero Izar sabía que estaba exaltado. Su aura prácticamente gemía. A Voldemort le gustaba creer que lo engañaba, pero Izar no era embaucado con tal facilidad.

El joven mago esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se apartó del miembro para posicionarse apropiadamente. "Ahí echado tan obediente…" se burló Izar repitiendo exactamente las mismas palabras que Voldemort le había dicho en su último _encuentro._

"Yo seguiré siendo quien te penetre, chico. Eres tu el que parece mucho más obediente y ansioso que la última vez."

Su ausencia de pantalones lo hacía todo más sencillo mientras se colocaba sobre la erección. Aun tenía su túnica y ésta los cubría a ambos en caso de que fueran interrumpidos antes de terminar. "Eso es simplemente porque yo estoy a cargo."

"Tan seguro de ti mismo… es _adorable,"_ dijo Voldemort acercando una mano para acariciar una pierna de Izar. "Es una lástima que ni siquiera te has preparado aun. Me estoy aburriendo."

Izar alzó una ceja. "¿Quién dijo que necesitaba prepararme?" Colocó todo su peso sobre las rodillas y se posicionó sobre la erección. Asegurándose de mirar al hombre a los ojos, el joven mago se empaló en el miembro del Señor Oscuro.

Merlín, eso dolió.

Apretó los dientes y soltó una carcajada cuando el dolor envió un pulso por su columna hasta su cuello. Estaba sin preparar y tan pequeño que el movimiento pareció partirlo por la mitad. Las risas solo aumentaron al ver a Voldemort echar la cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis y cerrar los ojos. Era extraño que la misma acción les causara a ambos distintas sensaciones.

Izar tuvo que permanecer inmóvil para acostumbrarse y permitir que el líquido que fluía de la erección de Voldemort lo lubricara tanto como fuera posible. El Señor Oscuro también parecía necesitar un tiempo ya que hizo rodar su cuello antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Entonces se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sonriendo por razones distintas. Todo lo que Izar podía pensar era en la exhilarante sensación de estar encima de un poderoso Señor Oscuro. Él lo miraba hacia abajo para variar.

Con eso en mente se movió un poco para probar el límite de sus movimientos. Se sintió complacido al notar que podía moverse hacia donde quisiera siempre que pudiera aguantar el dolor. "Más te vale no terminar pronto," jadeó Izar incorporándose para apoyar ambas manos en los hombros de Voldemort. "Porque quiero experimentar esto por el mayor tiempo posible."

El Señor Oscuro soltó un gruñido y alzó las caderas. "Muévete." El mago hizo un ademán de colocar sus manos en la cintura de Izar pero éste las apartó y las colocó sobre su cabeza.

"No lo creo," gruñó Izar. "Manos quietas. Yo estoy a cargo." Aunque le encantaba recordárselo, Izar estaba seguro que el Señor Oscuro no estaría sumiso mucho tiempo. Así que decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo para recuperarse y era hora de jugar.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia atrás y adelante aun sosteniendo las manos de Voldemort sobre su cabeza. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros e Izar notó que era como mirar a una bestia salvaje enjaulada. Los labios del Señor Oscuro se tensaban y relajaban a tiempo con sus embestidas. Los ojos carmesí no se apartaban de los suyos y lo estudiaban de cerca, hambrientos. ¿Qué era mejor? Izar podía sentir sus caderas estremecerse y cómo contraía los músculos abdominales.

Delicioso.

Pasaron solo segundos hasta que el dolor desapareciera y se convirtiera en una preocupación menor en contraste con el placer. Cada vez que Izar iba hacia abajo esa caliente sensación de deseo se escurría por su estómago hasta su pecho. Entrecerró los ojos y liberó las muñecas de Voldemort para enderezarse. Era muy diferente a la primera vez. Ahora Izar tenía algo de control y podía experimentar y averiguar qué le gustaba. Para ser sincero la primera vez había dolido un montón ya que Voldemort parecía más dispuesto a marcarlo que otra cosa.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo delgado rápida y creativamente. Izar prefería moverse lenta y profundamente sobre el miembro que rápida y bruscamente. Aunque, las veces que se apuraba, podía notar por la expresión del Señor Oscuro que éste lo prefería así.

Los mantuvo a ambos contentos en un ritmo intermedio. Solo por experimentar contrajo los músculos en torno a la erección. Voldemort emitió un gemido de placer informándole que valía la pena el dolor. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y apenas se dio cuenta cuando el Señor Oscuro deslizó las manos por sus piernas hasta su cadera. Tal vez debió haber prestado más atención ya que Voldemort se incorporó presionando sus torsos causando que las piernas de Izar quedaran colgando del bode de la mesa. Aunque seguía en la falda del hombre tenía ahora poca libertad de movimiento.

"Bastardo," siseó letárgicamente. Pero disfrutaba demasiado como para ponerse a luchar por el control.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió y comenzó a moverse. El hombre presionó el rostro contra su cuello inhalando y chupando. Las manos del Señor Oscuro acariciaban su nuca tironeando de su pelo. El heredero Black gimió odiándose a si mismo por disfrutar tanto de esos labios presionados contra la delgada piel de su cuello.

Para suavizar la mordida, Voldemort lamió la piel herida antes de moverse a otra sección. Izar se sentía casi derretido contra el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. Había apoyado la frente contra su hombro tenía obedientemente inclinada hacia un lado exponiendo su cuello para el asalto. La erección dentro de él continuaba moviéndose empezó a sentir los testículos rozando su piel.

En ese frenesí que Izar nunca describiría como pasión, enderezó su cuello para enfrentar a Voldemort y presionó las labios contra los suyos. El Señor Oscuro rió en el beso aun sosteniendo su cabeza, indeciso entre tironear de su cabello o aferrar su rostro. Al final mantuvo una mano enredada en los mechones de Izar y la otra sosteniendo su mentón y mejilla. Ambos lucharon por dominar al otro y sus labios se iniciaron en una húmeda batalla.

Voldemort tenía su propia arma. Y sabía que era la debilidad de Izar. Su lengua, ahora bífida se coló entre sus dientes y atacó cada parte que pudo alcanzar. El hombre gimió mientras acariciaba el paladar de Izar.

Los ojos del heredero Black se abrieron y se arqueó hacia adelante incapaz de controlarse. Contrajo los dedos de los pies y liberó su simiente en un poderoso clímax. Voldemort rió con deleite, abrazó a Izar con fuerza y también terminó. El semen caliente pareció quemar sus interiores con un excesivo volumen.

**FIN DE LA ESCENA LEMON**

Cerró lo ojos disfrutando la humana reacción que recorrió a Voldemort mientras éste se estremecía por el placer. Las manos que lo aferraban con fuerza se negaban a dejarlo ir y, por una vez, Izar no objetó al respecto.

El Señor Oscuro recorrió su cuello con la nariz intencionalmente besando a Izar otra vez. La situación parecía casi cariñosa… muy distinta que sus usuales encuentros. El joven mago disfrutaba sus forcejeos en la proface pero ahora descubrió que esto también le gustaba.

Sin remordimiento alguno respondió al beso y acarició el pelo del Señor Oscuro que había escapado de su prisión. Luego entreabrió los ojos para estudiar la expresión del hombre. Y súbitamente recordó la visión de la otra noche. ¿En verdad podía maldecir a Voldemort a una eternidad sin él? ¿Podía ignorar los _sentimientos _del Señor Oscuro y apuñalarlo por la espalda? ¿Era esto… acaso el hombre _amaba?_

En ese momento se sintió dolorosamente consciente del anillo de los Gaunt. Prácticamente ardía en su cuello recordándole su destino. No era como si Izar estuviera traicionando a Voldemort ¿Verdad? Solo destruiría la piedra de la Resurrección; no tenía nada que ver.

El heredero Black se reprendió a si mismo por pensar en eso y enterró el rostro en el cuello del Señor Oscuro.

**(Death of Today)**

"Tenemos que irnos," ordenó Snape desde el umbral de la puerta.

Regulus miró el anillo en su mano antes de volverse hacia la entrada. Severus estaba de pie junto a Aiden. Ambos tenían un baúl al lado indicador que habían terminado de empacar. Black estudió la expresión perpleja en el rostro del niño antes de dirigirse a la impasible mirada de Severus.

Se sentía incpaz de acercarse al profesor de pociones justo ahora. Aunque Izar dijera no odiar a Snape por contar a Dumbledore de su inmortalidad, Regulus no podía pensar de la misma manera. Por lo menos no ahora. Izar era lo más importante para él y Severus intencionalmente no había puesto en riesgo. El hombre se había metido en su mente y había tomado información que debió haber permanecido oculta. Era una invasión, un atentado.

Aun si la intención de Severus hubiera sido salvarlo de Voldemort, no había funcionado. Solo había complicado todo, ahora era más peligroso. Y Snape debía saber a estas alturas que él daría su vida antes de permitir que alguien dañara a su hijo. Y ni siquiera lo había hablado con él antes…. Regulus no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría perdonar al hombre que había llegado a amar.

Aferró el anillo, herencia de los Black y se llevó una mano a la frente. Cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza. Siempre era difícil aceptar que su hijo ya no era un niño. Cuando Regulus dejó Hogwarts, soñó con una familia– un hijo. Irónico que había obtenido un hijo adulto que no necesitaba a su padre más de lo que necesitaba a su madre. Aunque por momentos Izar mostraba signos de vulnerabilidad, no pasaba seguido y casi nunca sabía cómo actuar con un hijo crecido.

Y era aun más difícil de aceptar que un cruel Señor Oscuro era más parte de su vida que él.

Mientras se recuperaba después del ataque logró entender que Izar era un mago Oscuro que había heredado mucho de la demencia de los Black. Su hijo estaba más a tono con la oscuridad y era capaz de controlarla con habilidad en áreas donde otros solo la usaban por necesidad. También era el amante… del Señor Oscuro. Y hoy Regulus había llegado a aceptar que Izar era _feliz _con eso y no estaba siendo manipulado. Era feliz con el Señor Oscuro.

Solo Merlín sabía por qué…

"Yo no me voy," murmuró convencido. Apretó con fuerza el anillo que Izar le había regresado. El rescate de esa mañana había sucedido tan rápido. Regulus apenas pudo comprender que estaba siguiendo a Izar y a Severus por los laberínticos corredores de la base de Voldemort.

Habían discutido sobre el anillo. Parecía algo tan tonto sobre lo que pelear en medio de una despedida. Izar quería regresarle el anillo de los Black y Regulus se negaba a aceptarlo de vuelta. No habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para despedirse apropiadamente y cuando se fue creyó haber ganado la discusión. Solo que al llegar a su casa descubrió el anillo en su bolsillo.

Se quedó mirando la herencia de los Black negándose a creer que esta era la despedida definitiva de Izar.

"No puedes seguir cambiando de parecer," razonó Severus con firmeza.

"Nunca cambié de parecer en cuanto a mi hijo, Severus," siseó Regulus sin preocuparse por controlar su temperamento frente a Aiden. "Mi lealtad siempre va a estar con mi familia y el lado Oscuro. Solo porque no siga al Señor Oscuro no quiere decir que no sienta remordimientos por dejar a Izar."

El Maestro de pociones presionó los labios. "Izar arriesgó mucho para ayudarnos esta mañana. No puedes regresarle al favor quedándote en Gran Bretaña. Y, especialmente, no puedes regresar con él. Es egoísta de tu parte."

"Ya fui obligado a ocultarme una vez por Voldemort," murmuró Regulus más para sí mismo que para Severus. "No sé si pueda volver a vivir esa vid. Y Aiden…" sus ojos grises se dirigieron al niño. Aiden era un buen chico. Era difícil para Regulus ayudarlo con las heridas de su niñez y al mismo tiempo luchar con su patética vida. Pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía porque Izar se lo había pedido. "Aiden no puede experimentar una vida de fugitivo."

"Entonces tienes que prepararte para morir. El Señor Oscuro seguramente vendrá por ti."

"No lo hará," una suave voz interrumpió su conversación. "Siempre que mantengas tu distancia el hombre de los ojos rojos no te buscará."

A veces el niño lo desconcertaba. Casi siempre Aiden era un chico común que disfrutaba descubrir la magia y jugar con sus juguetes. Pero también a veces parecía poseer sabiduría que un adulto envidiaría.

Regulus suspiró y volvió a mirar el anillo. "Entiendo que Izar necesita seguir sin mi. Pero le dije que nunca lo abandonaría. Aun a la distancia y sin que lo sepa me sentiré mejor como observador silencioso que como un cobarde que huye." Apretó la joya con fuerza. "Eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, Severus. Pero yo me quedo aquí."

**(Death of Today)**

Izar se inclinó sobre la mesa de la biblioteca totalmente exhausto. El simple diario era ahora un nuevo Horrocrux falso para que la luz rastreara. Todos estos señuelos eran el preludio para el evento principal. Dumbledore. Voldemort estaba seguro que el anillo de los Gaunt iba a atraer al anciano. Los otros solo eran para señalar el camino.

Tocó el diario con la punta de su varita transportándolo a su locación. Lucius debía tenerlo ahora justo cómo Izar ya le había informado que pasaría. El hombre sabría qué hacer…

Miró la varita en su mano, extrañaba un poco la original de núcleo de Thestral. El Ministro aun la tenía pero por suerte, Izar tenía la de pluma de Fénix. Para su sorpresa la hermana de la varita de Voldemort se sentía más cómoda en sus manos que la vieja. Esta debía quedarme mejor que la otra. Recordaba cómo se había sentido al 'robarla' a Ollivander y usarla para manipular la Marca Tenebrosa.

Izar gruñó al caer al suelo con la visión borrosa. Había construido el resto de los Horrocruxes ese día. Bellatrix iba camino a depositar la copa de oro y el diario estaba con Lucius. Solo faltaba el…anillo.

El joven mago apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo y miró el techo. Necesitaba una ducha. El semen de Voldemort seguía adentro suyo y estaba escurriendo entre sus piernas. SE había lanzado un Encantamiento limpiador a si mismo al vestirse de nuevo, pero el hechizo no llegaba hasta allá.

"Eres asqueroso, Black," se susurró a si mismo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza con la intención de dormirse allí mismo…

Súbitamente, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, una gran explosión hizo vibrar la base. El edificio entero se tambaleó e Izar abrió los ojos. Una nueva explosión; esta vez más cerca de su posición.

_Maldición. _Los estaban atacando.


	64. Parte II Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

Lucius estaba sentado en una elegante silla. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y miraba cómo avanzaba el segundero del reloj. Su pelo rubio estaba hacia un lado y caía recto hasta sus hombros. Llevaba una túnica negra y plateada con detalles en terciopelo. A su lado cerca de la baranda de la escalera estaba Narcissa con su misma expresión relajada. Su cuerpo delgado y femenino estaba apoyado sobre la ornamentada barandilla cual estatua de mármol en un jardín.

"¿Vendrán?" preguntó ella en voz baja.

"Si Izar dice que vendrán, entonces lo harán," respondió Lucius en un susurro ronco.

Aunque se había recuperado del ataque de Moody aun seguía deformado. Aún no podía usar hechizos para disimularlo ya que podían reaccionar con sus tratamientos. La horrenda cicatriz iba de sus labios a su entrepierna. Si se movía muy rápidamente podía desgarrar la piel que se estaba sanando. Y no era mejor cuando hablaba. Para evitar el dolor, Lucius tenía que susurrar o murmurar cuando alguien se dirigía a él.

Era una discapacidad, pero también un vivo recordatorio de que hubiera muerto aquel día de no ser por Izar.

"¿Crees que es sensato?" insistió Narcissa. "Abandonar la mansión–"

"La mansión va a estar bien sin nosotros, Narcissa." Lucius tamborileó en la mesa con sus dedos sin mirarla. "En cuanto nos vayamos serán mantenidos afuera por las barreras. Seguirá aquí cuando la guerra haya terminado."

El silencio de su mujer no presagiaba nada bueno para la seguridad de Lucius.

"No es solo por la mansión, Lucius, sino por nuestras lealtades. ¿Estás seguro que deberíamos permanecer con el Señor Oscuro? Aunque tenga grandes aspiraciones, la armada de la luz nos está alcanzando. Y Draco adora su colegio; es demasiado joven para tomar estas decisiones."

Lucius siguió mirando el espejo. "Draco tiene edad para decidir su camino, Cissy." Acarició la madera con una media sonrisa. "MI vida le pertenece a Izar ahora. Lo seguiré a donde desee guiarme. Los Malfoy no nos retractamos de nuestra palabra." Los fríos ojos plateados la miraron. "Y se que los Black tampoco."

En ese instante las barreras dieron la alarma y Narcissa se apartó de la baranda mientras se abría la puerta principal. Lucius la miró de reojo y con calma, respirando hondo para recomponerse. Parecía que sus huéspedes habían llegado justo cuando Izar había anunciado que lo harían.

"Señor y Señora Malfoy, tenemos una orden para registrar su propiedad. Si la evidencia buscada resulta estar presente serán arrestados," Shacklebolt anunció su presencia irrumpiendo en la mansión con u grupo de Aurors a sus espaldas.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con satisfacción mal disimulada. Buscó entre el grupo hasta que sus atentos ojos se posaron en el hombre junto a Shacklebolt. Alastor Moody gruñó al posicionarse al frente, y miró a Lucius con repugnancia. Malfoy respondió con superior indiferencia. Solo sus ojos anunciaban la promesa de venganza. Aunque claro, no le sorprendería que el Auror ni siquiera se diera cuenta de su fiera determinación.

Moody esbozó una mueca burlona con sus indeformadas facciones. Cuando Lucius terminara con él ya no estarían así.

"Veo que de algún modo lograste escapar de tu merecido lugar en la tumba de los Malfoy," gruñó Moody.

Lucius lo miró con frialdad y luego se volvió a Shacklebolt. "¿Qué es lo que…están buscando?" alzó ambas sus cejas rubias.

"Si lo encontramos serás el primero en saberlo." El Auror hizo una seña a su equipo para que lo siguieran por las escaleras.

El Señor Malfoy observo con atención cómo bajaban. Todo estaba sucediendo exactamente como Izar lo había planeado. Con tal exactitud que hasta era algo desconcertante. Habían llegado a la hora exacta con un grupo de Aurors que también estaban conectados con la Orden. Éstos fueron quienes siguieron a Moody y Shacklebolt, seguramente ya expertos en buscar los Horrocruxes del Señor Oscuro.

Y Lucius sabía que el dieron que Izar le había enviado era uno. Un falso Horrocrux en realidad. El joven Black le había explicado que habían sido creados para que los encontraran los magos de la luz. Era un plan ingenioso. Dejar que creyeran que mataban al Señor Oscuro cuando en realidad sus Horrocruxes permanecían cuidadosamente guardados. Su Señor no sería tan estúpido para colocarlos donde otros los pudieran hallar.

También sabía que Izar le había confiado esta valiosa información. El rubio le había asegurado que no le diría a un alma a menos que le fuera ordenado. Colocó un pequeño sortilegio, una especia de reja para cualquiera versado en la Legemerancia que buscara en su cabeza información de los Horrocrux. Solo encontrarían una bruma indescifrable.

"Creo que es hora, Cissy," Lucius se puso de pie lentamente. No podían permitir que los Aurors que se habían quedado los detuvieran antes que pudieran escapar.

"¿Hora de qué, querido?" preguntó Narcissa representando su parte a la perfección. Sonrió ofreciendo una mano a su esposo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

"MI medicación. También tengo que tratar mi herida." Lucius se llevó una mano al pecho donde estaba la cicatriz fingiendo fatiga. "Me temo que tendremos que hacerlo rápido ya que Akaban no tomará en serio mi condición."

Los Aurors rieron a su espalda, tontos. Tan solo Izar había matado veititrés Aurors en su escape del Ministerio. Por lo que Lucius sabía, Tom Marvolo Riddle estaba en una conferencia de prensa para verse bien frente al público. Sin lugar a dudas, el Secretario era un favorito pero le hacía falta un último empujón antes de ser elegido como el nuevo Ministro para poder hacer cambios en la sociedad.

El Ministerio había sido burlado por un niño de dieciséis años. Riddle se divertiría de lo grande detallando la incapacidad de Scrimgeour para proteger no solo a los ciudadanos británicos sino también su propia base. Lucius sabía que el Señor Oscuro se acercaba a su objetivo. El público estaba tan cerca de echar a Rufus Scrimgeour de la oficina, pero necesitaban algo más para aumentar su furia. Y Malfoy se preguntaba qué tenía pensado el Señor Oscuro… o Izar.

Antes que pudiera considerar las opciones hubo una explosión mágica procedente de abajo. Los Aurors más cercanos a la pareja de rubios solo podían adivinar a que se debía y su atención se distrajo de Lucius y su esposa por unos segundos. E Izar le había advertido que aprovechara ese instante para hacerse humo.

Con una fuerte presión en el pecho, Lucius rodeó a Narcissa y ambos desaparecieron de su casa.

**(Death of Today)**

Solo quería una maldita ducha… en realidad… ¿era mucho pedir?

Izar observaba el techo en llamas preguntándose por qué su vida era tan… miserable. "Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras. En serio," dijo a la habitación vacía. "Hasta me enfrentaría a Rufus. O Dumbledore."

Estaba oculto debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca donde Voldemort y él habían… copulado temprano en la mañana. A su alrededor las estanterías se habían autodestruido en el momento del ataque. Voldemort había encantado ciertos objetos para hacer eso si había un fallo en la seguridad. De esa manera sus enemigos no tocarían nada que él una vez hubiera poseído. Otras cosas, las más importantes, estaban hechizadas para transportarse a una locación segura. Tenía cierto amargo encanto er la biblioteca en llamas sabiendo que no era la única habitación afectada por el ataque.

Por lo que Izar llegaba a escuchar, la armada de la luz estaba cerca de la entrada de la base y lentamente desapareciendo. Seguramente esperaban que las fuerzas de Voldemort se encontraran enfiladas en el interior listas para la batalla. Excepto que justo ahora había muy pocos Mortífagos en la base, todos ellos fugitivos de la ley. Seguramente habían desaparecido al atacar los Aurors; no tenían motivos para quedarse.

El Señor Oscuro ni siquiera estaba presente en la base. Ahora estaba paseándose frente a la prensa como su otra mitad, Tom Riddle. En su ausencia, Izar decidió hacer el segundo Horrocrux con la ayuda de Lucius a pesar de la desaprobación de Voldemort. No le gustaba que el Señor Oscuro estuviera cerca cuando hacía un Horrocrux. Odiaba ser cuidado, especialmente por Voldemort.

Y se dio cuenta que, esta vez, su rebeldía no lo llevó a ninguna parte. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un cuerpo debilitado y un núcleo mágico exhausto frente a un ataque. Bueno, si Lucius tenía éxito entonces Izar habría logrado otra gran muerte en la Orden de Dumbledore.

Ahora usaba toda su energía para permanecer consciente, no podía hacer más que eso. No podía desaparecer ni hacer un Traslador y no podía extinguir las llamas a su alrededor. Izar presionó la mandíbula y miró la parte de debajo de la mesa. Los músculos de su estómago de contrajeron y logró sentarse tratando de ignorar como el mundo pareció ponerse a girar a su alrededor. No quería morir así. Ni siquiera había tocado el anillo de los Gaunt aun. Y si quería destruirlo tendría que sobrevivir al infierno en el que estaba.

Poniéndose a gatas, Izar se arrastró de debajo de la mesa y se acercó lentamente a la puerta. Sus miembros re rebelaron en protesta, rogándole que se detuviera.

Izar presionó sus labios con fuerza y rió al caer al suelo, incapaz de seguir. Se quedó mirando las llamas a su alrededor, mentalmente calculando cuánto tiempo les tomaría consumirlo. ¿Acaso podía morir incinerado?

Bueno, estaba ansioso por enterarse.

**(Death of Today)**

"… crees que el Señor Oscuro estaba adentro?" jadeó Narcissa junto a Lucius llevándose una mano al cuello. Su expresión era impasible mientras observaba la base en llamas. "¿Y Bellatrix?"

"El Señor Oscuro estaba dando una conferencia de prensa," respondió Lucius, sabía que su primera preocupación no había sido porque le importara el Señor Oscuro sino por su reciente escape de la ley. Y la segunda era porque Narcissa admiraba bastante a su hermana. "Y en cuanto a Bellatrix, esperemos que haya tenido bastante sentido común para huir con el resto."

Lucius se ocultó con cuidado entre los árboles del bosque. Observó impasible cómo los Aurors y miembros de la Orden salían lentamente de la base conversando entre sí. Las protecciones estaban destrozadas debido al ataque furtivo. Aunque el Señor Oscuro había erguido esas barreras personalmente, había profesionales que sabían de ellas. No le sorprendía a Lucius que hubieran sido capaces de meterse, aunque torpemente, entre las protecciones.

Su única preocupación era el plan del Señor Oscuro. A estas alturas Tom Riddle ya debía estar enterado del ataque. ¿Cómo respondería ahora? ¿Traería a su ejército?

"¡_Señálame _a Bellatrix Lestrange!" Susurró Narcissa apoyando la varita en la palma de su mano.

Lucius miró de reojo cómo la varita señalaba al noreste, bastante más a la izquierda de la base. A su lado, Narcissa suspiró presionando su varita con fuerza y relajando sus dedos una vez más. "¡_Señálame _a Izar Black!"

El Señor Malfoy parpadeó confundido, preguntándose por qué Narcissa consideraría buscar a Izar. El chico seguramente había sido el primero afuera o…

Palideció al notar que la varita daba vueltas y vueltas como su no estuviera segura a dónde detenerse. Al hacerlo la punta señalaba directamente a la base. Indicando que el chico seguía adentro. Imposible. Izar nunca se quedaría atrás.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte ruido a su lado. Lucius volteó y apenas pudo distinguir a la figura encapuchada que se dirigía a la base dando grandes zancadas. La única característica que la identificaba era la magia vibrante a su alrededor. Con frecuencia, Lucius sentía lástima por el don de Izar. Si magos y brujas normales podían sentir la magia del Señor Oscuro, solo podía imaginar qué sentiría alguien sensible a la magia estando constantemente rodeado por un mago del calibre de Voldemort.

Lucius solo se detuvo lo que le tomó sacar su varita antes de seguir al Señor Oscuro. Ni se molestó en decirle a Narcissa que se quedara. Hubiera sido un insulto para ambos. Una mujer que no podía defenderse apropiadamente no era una digna esposa. Narcissa, aunque siendo la más sana de los Black, aun así era una fuerza que reconocer. Podía ser una mujer impresionante cuando había algo por lo que valía la pena pelear.

Más adelante, el Señor oscuro ni se inmutó cuando unos Aurors se le acercaron corriendo. Con una floritura de su varita, los tres estuvieron muertos. Cayeron de rodillas al paso de Voldemort y éste no redujo su paso. Su larga capa negra flotaba tras él cual una nube de tormenta. Lucius observó admirado cómo el hombre pasaba entre las llamas e ingresaba a la base.

No tuvo que preocuparse por los Aurors o miembros de la orden en el camino ya que el Señor Oscuro se encargó de cada hombre en su camino. Había sangre en todas partes, pero Lucius no era un Mortífago veterano solo por su lealtad. Era experimentado en el delicado arte de la tortura. Aunque sí envidiaba la rapidez con que el Señor Oscuro masacraba a sus enemigos.

"¿El chico te envió el diario?"

Lucius, con la guardia baja, tardó un rato en responder. "Si, mi Señor. Lo discutió conmigo temprano en la mañana. él solo manipuló al grupo de Dumbledore a que viniera a la mansión mandar un correo falso."

Al ver cómo los hombros del hombre se tensaban, Lucius tuvo que preguntarse si no tendría que haberlo mantenido en secreto. En momentos como estos la fascinaba esa relación que había entre el Señor Oscuro e Izar. Sabía que era algo sexual, lo que lo complacía bastante. No solo porque Lucius sabía algo que ningún otro Mortífago sabía, sino porque era excitante ver interactuar a dos hombre poderosos como Izar y Voldemort. Aunque ahora se preguntaba cuál era la profundidad de esa relación.

Obviamente ocultaban muy bien sus emociones. Pero si Izar podía planear cosas a espaldas del Señor Oscuro sin ser castigado, entonces su… relación estaba basada en más que solo sexo. Una noción interesante. Lucius siguió al hombre por el corredor.

Esa línea de pensamiento lo llevó a una compleja pregunta. ¿Era más leal a Izar o al Señor Oscuro? Le debía su vida a Izar y su inquebrantable lealtad al Señor Oscuro. Por ahora ambos magos estaban en el mismo bando así que todo iba bien.

Fascinante… una parte de él se preguntaba qué sucedería en el futuro. ¿Y si se encontraban en lados opuestos del campo de batalla? ¿O si ambos eran Lord enfrentados? Se divirtió un rato pensando en quién sería el mejor. Tanto Izar como Voldemort tenían sus fuerzas y debilidades.

El heredero Black no tenía el mismo nivel de poder que Lord Voldemort, nunca lo tendría. Y ciertamente no tenía tanta experiencia como el mago mayor. Sus edades iban de dieciséis a… ¿setenta? Sin embargo Izar tenía una mente prodigiosa. Era más listo e intelectualmente sensato que Lord Voldemort y aprendía con rapidez. Y aunque el Señor Oscuro controlaba las Artes Oscuras, Izar también se relacionaba con la magia de una manera especial. El chico creaba sus propios hechizos, sus propios inventos…

Si le preguntaban quién ganaría un duelo en diez años Lucius no sabría qué contestar. ¿Sería Lord Voldemort con su poder sobrenatural? ¿O Izar con su mente ágil y prodigiosa?

Lucius tampoco imaginaba quién sería el mejor en cuanto a carisma y seducción. De tener que elegir, sería a Izar. Mientras Lord Voldemort tenía un aura llamativa y habilidades políticas, pero también era intimidante y se valía del miedo como motivación principal. Izar, por otra parte, era simplemente irresistible. Su tono seco y sarcástico era atrayente, especialmente para aquellos que lo consideraban divertido. Izar era también más… compasivo que Lord Voldemort.

"Niño tonto," siseó el Señor Oscuro sacando a Lucius de sus desvaríos. "Se debilita extremadamente después de construir una de esas cosas."

Lucius abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa. Era obvio que el hombre hablaba del Horrocrux falso. No o mencionaba porque Narcissa estaba presente. Sin embargo no detuvo su preocupación al imaginar a Izar vulnerable.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle al Señor Oscuro cómo sabía que Izar seguía en la base, tuvo que detenerse cuando la alta figura delante de él lo hizo. Entre más se adentraban en el edificio había menos Aurors y más llamas a su paso.

Lucius estudió al Señor Oscuro y notó su expresión ausente mientras miraba al suelo. Siguiendo su línea de visión, el señor Malfoy notó dos cuerpos calcinados. Uno era humano, su cráneo negro con piel y tejidos quemados. El otro era obviamente el de una serpiente sin cabeza… una que solía verse siguiendo al Señor Oscuro como una sombra. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Nagini?

El rubio frunció los labios y se volvió hacia su Señor tratando de discernir su humor al ver a su mascota muerta. Solo que el Señor Oscuro ya había volteado y continuaba su camino.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar cerca de la biblioteca y Lucius notó de inmediato la delgada figura inmóvil en el cuelo. Su línea de visión se vio obstaculizada por el Señor Oscuro que se inclinó sobre el chico y trazó su varita por el cuerpo. Lucius frunció el seño preguntándose por qué tanto secretismo. ¿Acaso el chico había muerto?

"Yo…" jadeó una voz rasposa. "Yo puedo salir de aquí solo… cualquier menos tu…"

Lucius frunció los labios y se apartó de ambos magos. Miró a Narcissa y notó que no estaba tan entretenida como él. Era de Izar negarse a aceptar ayuda del Señor Oscuro.

"Bien. Si deseas buscar una salida de aquí tú solo, entonces no voy a discutir contigo," respondió Voldemort con sequedad. El Señor Oscuro, que tenía a Izar casi en brazos, lo dejó caer peligrosamente cerca de las llamas.

Junto a Lucius, Narcissa jadeó preocupada y se adelantó para ayudar a Izar cuya túnica lentamente se prendía. Antes que el Señor Oscuro notara su intervención, Lucius la tomó por la cintura contorsionando su rostro al sentir cómo su herida se estiraba dolorosamente. "Confía en mi Narcissa. No quieres interponerte entre esos dos." Se volvió hacia la escena observando con humor sádico cómo los dos magos se miraban.

El rostro esculpido de Izar enfrentaba al Señor Oscuro tanto con furia como determinación. Éste le devolvía la mirada. A este punto las llamas habían llegado al cuerpo del joven que aun no se movía. ¿Acaso crear un Horrocrux falso tomaba tanto del chico? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ponía en sus inventos?

"Bien," escupió Izar en tono de rendición con los párpados pesados.

Pero aun así el Señor Oscuro permaneció inmóvil. Lucius sabía que el hombre esperaba más de Izar. A pesar de la furia de Narcissa, Malfoy entendía la complejidad de la situación. No podía culpar al Señor Oscuro, simplemente porque el heredero Black se lo había buscado al negar su ayuda.

"_Por favor, _ayúdame…" el chico siseó algo más al final, algo inentendible para Lucius pero que hizo reír a su Señor.

Con rápidos reflejos, el Señor Oscuro apartó las llamas y levantó a Izar en brazos. Por lo que Malfoy llegó a ver, este permitió que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Voldemort antes de caer inconsciente.

"Lucius," lo llamó su Señor. El hombre sostenía al chico de manera posesiva, negando a Lucius y a su esposa la posibilidad de verlo siquiera. "Sostén a Narcissa." Con esto el Señor Oscuro desapareció.

Instantes después su Marca Tenebrosa se activó y apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar a Narcissa por el brazo antes de ser forzado a desaparecer tras su Señor.

**(Death of Today)**

Los dedos contra su cuello eran tibios, un importante contraste con su piel fría. Izar mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sabía por el olor y el aura del hombre que era Lucius quien estaba inclinado frente a él. El Señor Oscuro consideraría sus acciones tontas e imprudentes pero él no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Si Dumbledore ya sabía que era una criatura, y Severus y Regulus, entonces no tenía problema con que Lucius se enterara.

Quién sabía cuánto tiempo el anciano mantendría su inmortalidad en secreto. En cualquier caso, de a ratos, Izar confiaba en Lucius tanto como en Regulus. Y considerando que había salvado su vida, el rubio tenía una deuda con él. Claro que sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por chantajearlo. Lucius estaba obsesionado con el. Desde los once años de edad, Malfoy se fijó en el cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Y ¿quién sabía? Que lo supiera podría beneficiarlo algún día. Y podía ser _tan_ divertido.

Lucius presionó con fuerza contra su cuello, buscando un pulso que nunca estaría allí. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no reía.

"Debí haberlo sabido," susurró el rubio. Sus dedos le acariciaron el cuello. "Ningún ser humano podría ser tan atractivo."

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido, Lucius." Izar abrió los ojos y posó en el rubio una mirada de cansancio. Estaba echado sobre un sofá negro con una almohada roja bajo su cabeza. Lucius estaba agachado a su lado con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Malfoy, sus manos aún trazando cada rasgo de Izar. Los irises de plata líquida lo observaban con calidez.

El heredero Black separó los labios. Sentía su brazo demasiado pesado para apartar la mano de Lucius. Aun si fuera capaz de hacerlo no sabía si quería que el cálido contacto cesara. No era un toque de naturaleza sexual para él, solo algo tranquilo y reconfortante. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué era para Lucius. El hombre irradiaba siempre un aire sexual.

"Eso, no es algo que vaya a confesar." Izar entrecerró los ojos. "Confío en que te das cuenta de que esto debe quedarse entre los dos."

Lucius sonrió, pero antes que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió. Izar mantuvo los ojos cerrados, ya podía sentir la furia que Voldemort emanaba. Era demasiado difícil contener una sonrisa. El Señor Oscuro siempre se volvía loco cuando Lucius se le acercaba. Probaba que por mucho que a Voldemort le gustara jactarse de que no era celoso sí era inseguro en su relación y se molestaba cada vez que alguien se interesaba en Izar.

En su mundo, _eso _era ser celoso.

"Lucius," siseó el Señor Oscuro. "Aunque tu ayuda fue apreciada esta tarde creo que Izar puede descansar sin tu apoyo."

El rubio apartó sus manos y se puso de pie. "Por supuesto, mi Señor."

Izar oyó cómo se acercaba a la salida. "¿Quién fue?" preguntó débilmente. Aun sin mirar supo que Lucius había alzado una ceja. "¿Quién destruyó el diario?"

"No estoy seguro," respondió este rápidamente. "Pero Moody y Shacklebolt llegaron a la mansión. También había un grupo de miembros de la Orden con ellos. Pudo haber sido cualquiera, solo espero que no haya sido Moody."

El heredero Black enterró el rostro en la almohada con una sonrisa. "Estoy casi seguro que no fue Moody, Lucius. Pronto obtendrás tu venganza."

"Y yo estoy seguro que todo va a terminar bien," continuó el rubio aunque su voz comenzaba a apagarse. "Después de todo, el gran Arthur Weasley murió durante el ataque a la base. Aparentemente fue quien destruyó la _mascota_ del Señor Oscuro."

Los ojos verdes y plateados se abrieron para estudiar el rostro de Lucius y luego moverse a la sombría expresión del Señor Oscuro. "¿Nagini murió?" su voz se apagó. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Voldemort quería a esa maldita serpiente. Sí había sido un animal irritante y aún así Izar también había llegado a apreciarlo. Pero sabía desde el inicio que había sido concebida para morir.

Pudo oír cómo Lucius se iba, seguramente apenas suprimiendo su curiosidad.

"Se hacen más fuertes," Izar se sintió inclinado a ser quien rompiera el silencio.

"Estás particularmente impreciso hoy, chico," comentó Voldemort. El hombre permaneció en silencio mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Izar. El sofá de hundió bajo el peso del Señor Oscuro y unas manos frías rodearon su cuello para sentarlo de un tirón.

El joven mago gruñó y tomó las muñecas de Voldemort. Las manos que aferraban su cuello no se aflojaron, todo lo contrario. Izar relajó su cuerpo, siendo ahora el Señor Oscuro lo único que o mantenía erguido.

"El ejército de la luz se está haciendo más fuerte," susurró el heredero Black aun con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos. Seguramente no había estado inconsciente mucho tiempo. "Un grupo se dirigió a la mansión de Lucius, otro a la base y estoy seguro que no más fue a Gringotts a destruir la copa en la bóveda de Bellatrix. El Ministerio y la orden del Fénix han finalmente unido sus esfuerzos."

Voldemort permaneció en silencio por un largo rato y luego presionó algo sobre los labios de Izar. "Tómalo," ordenó. Liberó su cuello y curvó ambos brazos en torno a su cintura. "Será mejor que recuperes tus fuerzas lo antes posible. Después de hacer algo tan tonto como crear un Horrocrux sin mi supervisión, debes hacer lo que te diga."

"Actúas como si fuera algo nuevo," respondió Izar. Aun así tomó la copa y comenzó a beber la sangre. "¿Cómo te fue con la prensa?" preguntó entre sorbos. "¿Crees que falta mucho para que Rufus sea echado de la oficina y Tom Riddle ocupe su lugar?" Al abrir los ojos notó que la expresión de Voldemort se ensombrecía.

"Si," fue la corta respuesta.

Izar entrecerró los ojos. "¿Quién está siendo impreciso ahora?" preguntó con aspereza.

El Señor Oscuro tenía su mente en otra parte. Sus ojos carmesí estaban clavados en la pared y sus brazos seguís subconscientemente rodeando su cintura. Tenía el seño fruncido resaltando penumbrosa aura. "En cuanto estés recuperado, atacaremos Hogwarts. Ese será el golpe final. Scrimgeour ya no será Ministro y Tom Riddle tomará su lugar, corriendo al rescate del pueblo de Lord Voldemort. Y haremos de la sociedad lo que siempre debió ser."

A pesar de lo mareado que estaba, Izar sabía exactamente qué no estaba diciendo el Señor Oscuro. El hombre estaba furioso porque su base había sido atacada y porque la Orden y el Ministerio se habían aliado. Al final, sin importar de dónde se lo mirara, la luz se estaba volviendo poderosa. ¿Podía ser posible que el Señor Oscuro estuviera… preocupado? ¿Preguntándose si dominar Gran Bretaña no era tan sencillo como había creído?

Era un desafío. Y ciertamente Voldemort los disfrutaba más que una victoria sencilla. Claro que podía no tener nada que ver con esa alianza. El ataque a la base había sido un insulto directo. El hombre se lo estaba tomando personal. De no ser por el débil estado de Izar, el hombre estaría marchando hacia Hogwarts ahora mismo.

Por primera vez en su existencia, Izar agradecía estar vulnerable. El Señor Oscuro tenía el hábito de lanzarse si tomarse un tiempo para planear cada paso.

"Estoy totalmente dispuesto luego de que discutamos un plan de ataque," murmuró Izar. "Aunque aun me falta un Horrocrux antes que pueda desmantelar las protecciones de Hogwarts…" Estiró su mano para acariciar el anillo de los Gaunt.

El Señor Oscuro se apartó. El heredero Black observó inquieto cómo Voldemort observaba el anillo en su dedo pensativo. Los ojos carmesí luego se volvieron hacia Izar con intensidad.

Izar sorbió de su copa, preguntándose si Voldemort había aprendido a usar Legemerancia sin causar dolor, pero sabía que no era el caso. Y aun así, con la intensidad de esa mirada pude sentir cómo se resolución comenzaba a fallar.

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa y apartó un mechón del rostro de Izar. "Tal vez, si todo va acorde al plan de Hogwarts, no tengamos que construir ese Horrocrux."

Y fue entonces cuando el joven supo que el Señor Oscuro había averiguado su plan. O… tenía una idea. Ambas eran concepciones difíciles de solventar. Cada cosa que dijera o expresara iba a ser examinada y evaluada mientras Voldemort ensamblaba las piezas. Era peligroso andar sobre vidrios rotos cerca del Señor Oscuro. Tomó todo su autocontrol no colocarse a la defensiva. SE miraron por un rato, ambos tratando de adivinar el siguiente movimiento del otro.

Izar sonrió y mantuvo cerca la copa de sangre. "No entiendo," murmuró. "Creí que la razón por la que creábamos los Horrocrux era para atraer a Dumbledore al anillo de los Gaunt."

"Lo es," concedió el Señor Oscuro. "Pero si es destruido en la batalla de Hogwarts entonces no es necesario hacer ese proceso."

_Fascinante…_

Izar volteó bebiendo el espeso líquido que reaparecía al llegar a cierto nivel. Si lo que Voldemort decía era cierto entonces tenía que él tenía que cambiar su perspectiva. Los videntes y sus visiones siempre eran subjetivos y cambiaban con rapidez. Sin embargo, si Izar se movía con cuidado y mantenía su mente abierta a las posibilidades podría seguir el curso de la visión.

Primero había creído morir cuando la base había sido atacada por el Ministerio. Pero no había sucedido. ¿Moriría en la batalla de Hogwarts? No era probable. Pero si posible. Aunque… ahora que recordaba la visión, había un grupo de viejos árboles a su alrededor. Había sido rápido pero recordaba que la escena lo había hecho sentir tan vulnerable. No era en Hogwarts. LO que quería decir que aún le quedaba tiempo. Tal vez no demasiado, pero se aseguraría de apoderarse del anillo después de Hogwarts.

"Dime," comenzó a decir Voldemort. "¿Qué tiene a tu mente tan preocupada?"

Izar se enogió de hombros fingiendo fatiga. "Solo no veo por qué proteges tanto ese maldito anillo. Sabes que no vamos a usarlo como Horrocrux sino que vamos a duplicarlo." Y entonces fue cuando ideó forma más fácil de destruir el anillo.

¿Por qué no dejar que Dumbledore lo hiciera por él?

Su mente comenzó rápidamente a pulir el plan. Podía hacer un duplicado, dárselo a Voldemort y permitir que Dumbledore destruyera el anillo real. O aún mejor ¿por qué no hacer tres? Sería extremadamente complicado especialmente si no quería que Voldemort se diera cuenta de la diferencia.

"Sabes bien por qué lo protejo," respondió el Señor Oscuro.

"Y tu sabes bien lo que pienso de la resurrección." Ahí, lo había dicho. Que Voldemort pensara que Izar no temía mencionar el tema que habían estado evitando. Aunque su declaración podía no hacer cambiar su plan sí podía hacer que el Señor Oscuro adivinara sus futuras intenciones.

"Podrás crear el Horrocrux _luego _del ataque sí Dumbledore aun vive." El Señor Oscuro deslizó una uña por la mandíbula de Izar. "Hasta entonces no hablaremos de eso. No sucederá. Mi deber es protegerte."

Izar presionó los labios y rió. "¿Aun de ti mismo?"

Sorprendentemente Voldemort sonrió. "Supongo qué tu podrás hacerlo de ser necesario."

El heredero Black negó con la cabeza. "Eres increíble." Por mucho que quisiera enterrar su rostro en la almohada y dormir, sabía que la sangre que estaba bebiendo pronto repondría sus energías. Además, todavía _necesitaba _una ducha. "¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó escrutando la habitación y de paso cambiando de tema. Era mejor desviar la atención del anillo lo antes posible. "¿Otra base?"

"Sí," respondió Voldemort distraídamente. "Es solo temporal y menos segura que la anterior. Pero servirá. Ya no falta mucho para el fin."

Izar frunció el seño mientras el Señor Oscuro se inclinaba sobre su cuello. Con sus mano acercó aun más su cabeza. "¿Te había mencionado que hueles delicioso hoy?"

El heredero Black sintió la ira hirviendo en su estómago de solo pensar en su cuerpo irradiando el olor a Voldemort. "¡Eres un bastardo!"

El Señor Oscuro rió.

**(Death of Today)**

Los doce ocupantes estaban cómodamente sentados, mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando. Nadie hablaba; estaban concentrados en permanecer impasibles e idear insultos inteligentes por si lograban soltar alguno durante la reunión. Uno de dichos ocupantes notó esto y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus facciones. Todos creían que eran vitales. Y aunque a Izar le gustaba creer que eran una fuerza importante en la guerra, también eran simples juguetes del Señor Oscuro.

Le había tomado un par de días recuperar su fuerza. Voldemort había estado insoportable como siempre. El hombre le colocaba una copa de sangre en las manos en cada oportunidad. El heredero Black encontró muy reconfortante refugiarse varias horas bajo la ducha para escapar. Y también estaba ese extraño nuevo comportamiento del Señor Oscuro. A falta de una palabra mejor, Voldemort estaba… pegajoso. Claro que a su manera. Si alguien más actuara similar no se definiría como pegajoso.

Aun así Izar lo ignoraba, la tensión sexual entre ellos seguía en su punto máximo. Lo habían hecho el día en que la base había sido atacada, un par de días atrás. Izar se negaba a sucumbir a sus deseos sexuales. Pasaría mucho antes que un deseo tan primitivo lo controlara. En cualquier caso, no le importaba mantener su distancia y hacer sufrir a Voldemort. Pero lo que el Señor Oscuro hacía solo aumentaba la tensión. Estaba… pegajoso… como si.

Maldición, ni siquiera sabía cómo definirlo. Era tan extraño viniendo del Señor Oscuro que Izar solo fingía no notarlo.

Izar se enderezó en su silla y cruzó las piernas con elegancia. Se quedo mirando a los cuatro miembros de la familia Lestrange frente a sí. Cene Lestrange estaba sentado entre sus dos hijos con una expresión de aburrimiento idéntica a la de Izar. Bellatrix estaba junto a Rodolphus. Su postura carecía de toda gracia femenina. Tenía los hombros hacia adelante y ambos antebrazos apoyados sobre sus piernas, ofreciendo a los magos en el círculo una generosa imagen de sus atributos.

Y había magos que la observaban con diversos grados de interés. Walden McNair, por ejemplo, la miraba descaradamente. A su lado, Barty Crouch Junior observaba fingiendo desinterés pero Izar podía ver con claridad una sonrisa en sus labios; como un niño al que atraparon con la mano en sus pantalones. Claro que el individuo más discreto era Evan Rosier. Apoyaba su cabeza sobre una mano y observaba el escote de reojo. Aunque Izar no fue el único en notarlo. El abuelo de Evan, Ayers Rosier, aclaró su garganta lanzándole a su nieto una mirada de exasperación.

El heredero Black estudió a los Rosier por un momento. Ayers era uno de los Mortífagos originales, había jurado su lealtad a Tom Riddle desde la adolescencia. Habían compartido habitación como estudiantes de Slytherin. En cierta forma era inquietante ser recordado la verdadera edad de Voldemort. Ayers, a juzgar por sus arrugas y canas, parecía tener setenta. Y su nieto, Evan, era unos años mayor que Izar.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Voldemort podría ser su abuelo. En verdad compartían una maravillosa y retorcida relación.

Bellatrix se acomodó el borde de su raído vestido a la altura de las rodillas y sus pirando enderezó la espalda echando la mata de rizos negros por sobre su hombro. La mirada de aburrimiento de su esposo solo se intensificó. Aparentemente no le impresionaba el exhibicionismo de su esposa.

"Es una maldita sirena," susurró Augustus Rookwood a su oído. "Una perra demente pero agradable a la vista."

"Si tu lo dices," respondió Izar con desgano.

Los únicos dos que parecían no enterarse de la presencia de Bellatrix eran Lucius y Evelyn Mulciber. Este último leía una carta ignorando al resto del círculo interno con practicado desinterés. Lucius estaba junto a una silla vacía observando por turnos a Izar y Augustus e ignorando a Bellatrix con bastante disimulo. Aunque, si Izar tenía algo que decía al respecto, Lucius iba más hacia los hombres sin importar tras qué bella rubia quisiera ocultarse.

Bellatrix se incorporó hacia adelante, sus piernas algo demasiado separadas para el débil estómago de Izar. Estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Apartó la mirada con rapidez. La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió rompiendo el silencio. A juzgar por las pulsaciones de placer de su aura, esto era solo un juego para ella.

"Mi querido, _querido, _sobrino," canturreó. Bellatrix hizo girar su cuello, el ruido de sus articulaciones arruinando la imagen de una mujer seductora. Sus ojos negros de posaron en Izar y aun así permanecieron conscientes de la atención de los otros hombres.

Se puso de pie y cruzó la distancia que los separaba. Estirando una brazo tomó a Rookwood y lo sacó de su silla. El hombre se tambaleó hacia adelante y recuperó el equilibrio justo antes de caer al suelo. Quedó parado en el centro del círculo en cuanto Bellatrix tomó su asiento.

Izar mantuvo la mirada al frente, impasible cuando su tía apoyó un brazo sobre sus hombros y acarició su cabello. Apoyó el pecho sobre su brazo y acarició su pierna. "Necesitas una mujer en tu vida, mi querido sobrino. Una mujer de verdad que pueda darte placer."

Lucius y el resto observaban la escena con interés.

El heredero Black esbozó una gran sonrisa y volteó para mirar a Bellatrix. "¿Te estás ofreciendo?" murmuró. "Porque estoy seguro que nadie más que tu podría satisfacer mis gustos querida Bella, "respondió con sequedad. "Tu atractivo es simplemente… abrumador."

Ella hizo un puchero notando su tono sarcástico. Colocó una mano en su entrepierna y presionó ronroneando de placer. "Es una lástima. Tal vez prefieres el inútil género masculino."

"Esa debe ser la razón," concedió Izar divertido y para nada incómodo con sus atrevidas manos. Aunque el anillo Celta en su dedo ardía con fiereza. Aparentemente no distinguía avances de individuos no invitados de invitados. "Porque nadie podría resistirte de otro modo."

"Pero claro que eso es," murmuró Rabastan. "¿No has visto su bello rostro? Pertenece hundido contra un colchón."

"Todos en la habitación parecieron escandalizarse mas Izar solo sonrió encantado. Ya habían pasado por esto la navidad pasada. "Ya te lo dije, Rabastan. No tienes que comportarte de una manera tan degradante para llamar mi atención. Estoy abierto a invitaciones querido."

Los más ancianos en el círculo negaron con la cabeza ante tal interacción. Rabastan se puso rojo y se removió en la silla. "Bueno, acepto esa invitación," susurró. "Voy a darle un buen uso a esa boca tuya."

Lucius siseó y frunció el seño. "Tanta vulgaridad, Lestrange." El rubio pasó una mano por su túnica como para quitar la mugre de estar sentado tan cerca de Rabastan.

Éste apartó la mano de su padre que intentaba retenerlo y gruñó en dirección a Izar y su cuñada. "El mocoso merece que se lo use para su verdadero propósito aquí. Aparentemente el Señor Oscuro es el único lo bastante inteligente para ver eso."

Izar negó con la cabeza y se acomodó contra el respaldo de su silla para observar cómo estallaba el caos. A su lado, Bellatrix se puso de pie de un salto escandalizada. Y no era la única, la mayoría de los Mortífagos en la habitación aullaron de rabia. "¿Cómo te atreves?" chilló Bellatrix. "¿Cómo osas escupir en el nombre de nuestro Señor de esa forma?"

Los otros únicos que parecían tan escandalizados como su tía eran los viejos compañeros de Tom Riddle.

"No actúen tan sorprendidos," anunció Rabastan riendo. "Es la perra del Señor Oscuro. ¿Acaso no lo ven?"

Una voz tranquila y controlada detuvo a los Mortífagos de maldecir a Rabastan. "No pierdan su tiempo con él," murmuró Barty Crouch Junior. "Son sus celos los que hablan. La única razón por la que está en el Círculo Interno es por su padre y su hermano. Black ha avanzado tan rápido en rango por su habilidad; nuestro Señor lo recompensó por ello. Rabastan, naturalmente, solo busca excusas para explicar su éxito."

Izar frunció el seño en dirección a Crouch Junior mientras el segundo miembro más joven del Círculo Interno de observaba las uñas con indiferencia. "Es obvio que Rabastan solo logra expresar sus celos a través de lenguaje vulgar y ridículas suposiciones." Barty miró a Lestrange. "Deberíamos sentir lástima por la inseguridad de nuestro compañero en vez de atacarlo."

Rabastan temblaba y rechinaba los dientes. "¿Celos eh? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Crouch? Nuestro Señor ya no provee para ti como un _padre," _se burló obteniendo una mirada siniestra de Barty. "Tal vez tu eres el de los celos."

Crouch Junior rió. "La diferencia entre nosotros, Lestrange, es que yo sé cómo manejar mis celos con elegancia." Barty miró a Izar con seriedad y aun así había un atisbo de respeto en esos ojos. "Además, yo sé dar crédito a quien hay que darlo. Me gustaría verte a ti tratando de escapar del ministerio por tu cuenta."

Izar asintió en dirección del joven Mortífago dándose cuenta que le había costado bastante admitir eso en público. Barty volvió a observarse las uñas.

Esto era lo que Izar quería. Al ser iniciado por primera vez en el Círculo interno lo habían visto con duda y hostilidad. Pero con el tiempo le había dado a esos cínicos Mortífagos una razón para creer en sus habilidades. Había querido probarse a sí mismo. DE hacerse pública su relación con Voldemort no habría obtenido el respeto que merecía. Todos hubieran creído que su éxito era producto de un favoritismo sexual.

Y aunque Rabastan seguía dudoso, el resto había cambiado su percepción de él. Proaba que Izar sí tenía la habilidad de impresionar a los demás. Era algo útil para su futuro con–

Dejó ese razonamiento sintiéndose enfermo. No tenía un futuro con Voldemort. No de acuerdo a la visión de Aiden.

_Lo tendrías si dejases que él te traiga de vuelta…_

Izar se tensó. Pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando más en eso llegó el invitado de honor. El Señor Oscuro ingresó en la habitación, su rostro una perfecta máscara de indiferencia. Tenía sus facciones descubiertas y fruncía el seño. Los ojos carmesí observaron a los Mortífagos de pie y luego se posaron en Izar. "¿Qué has hecho esta vez, chico?" preguntó al pasar frente al joven.

Izar solo se encogió de hombros optando por la respuesta sarcástica. Aparentemente esto se salía de personaje ya que el Señor Oscuro vaciló antes de sentarse.

Voldemort tamborileó los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos observando a los Mortífagos en el centro del círculo con aire monótono. "Siéntense," ordenó con severidad observando con oculta satisfacción cómo corrían a sus asientos. "Los he reunido para discutir nuestros planes para mañana. Pero si tenían otra cosa en mente…"

"No, mi Señor," Lucius fue quien habló. Inclinó la cabeza para vocear por el resto. "Estamos ansiosos por servirlo y aún más por oír sus planes."

A Izar le estaba resultando difícil no llevarse un dedo a la garganta y vomitar. A su lado, Bellatrix volvió a sentarse, afortunadamente en forma menos vulgar en respeto por el Señor Oscuro. El resto de los Mortífagos ocuparon sus lugares eliminando de sus expresiones cualquier rastro de ira excepto por Rabastan.

Voldemort estudió a cada uno de los miembros de su círculo interno deteniéndose en Bellatrix y Rabastan. "Ha llegado el momento de atacar Hogwarts."

Su declaración fue recibida en silencio antes que los Mortífagos entraran en distintos estados de entusiasmo. Izar se mantuvo rígido e su asiento con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Ya sabía qué era lo que Voldemort quería hablar con sus Mortífagos, pero acababa de caerle lo poco que faltaba para el fin. Luego del ataque al colegio y dependiendo del resultado, Tom Riddle sería votado como nuevo Ministro y el heredero de Slytherin cambiaría la sociedad como quisiera.

Luego ya no habría guerras ni batallas e excepción de algún Mortífago que quisiera volver a torturar y masacrar nuevamente o cuando los magos de la luz comenzaran a revelarse.

Más allá de eso… habría terminado. Por mucho que Izar quisiera declarar lo aliviado que estaba, no podía. Los últimos años toda su atención había estado en luchar para que Voldemort dominara Gran Bretaña. Pero ahora que había llegado el momento clave, Izar se sentía desanimado.

Había terminado.

Y el futuro frente a sí se pintaba tan incierto, tan vasto e igualmente deprimente.

No sabía cuál sería el resultado de la batalla de Hogwarts. Demonios, por todo lo que sabía podría equivocarse en su interpretación de la visión de Aiden y morir durante el ataque. _Voldemort _podía morir. Lucius podía morir. Bellatrix. Toda la armada podía ser aplastada bajo las fuerzas combinadas de la Orden y el Ministerio.

Izar estaba nervioso, pero también sabía que tenía que mantenerse enfocado en el presente.

"El Señor Black será un elemento importante en nuestro ataque," continuó el Señor Oscuro. "él se encargará de las protecciones anti desaparición en torno al castillo. Una vez que lo haga nuestro objetivo es sembrar caos. Haremos que el Mundo Mágico nos tema. Después de todo Hogwarts es visto como el sitio más seguro. Hay niños allí. Y tomaremos ventaja de eso."

El aludido tuvo que llevarse una mano a la barbilla para contener su lengua. ¿Ciertamente Voldemort no podía estar sugiriendo que los Mortífagos atacaran niños?

"Quiero que destroces las barreras que protegen las Salas Comunes, Izar. Infundiremos el terror sin un lugar seguro para esconderse," ordenó Voldemort, sus ojos clavados en el joven. El Señor Oscuro rió cuando Izar ni se movió. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Izar miró a Lucius, apartó al mano de su rostro e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Para ser franco, mi Señor, sí. Tengo un problema. O creo que sea una buena idea que involucremos a los estudiantes."

Varios Mortífagos rieron, todos excepto por Lucius. El rubio era el único que aun se aferraba a ciertas morales. A los demás no podía importarles menos que niños de once años fuesen masacrados. A Izar no le gustaban los niños, y especialmente no los Muggles. Pero sí le provocaban cierta compasión. Y estos eran futuros magos.

"¿En serio?" Voldemort se incorporó en su silla estudiando a Izar de cerca. "Los niños son el futuro, Señor Black. Si experimentan de primera mano lo violenta y cruel que es esta guerra apreciarán aun más que Tom Riddle la detenga. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"Es una teoría lógica y razonable, mi Señor, "admitió Izar con voz neutra. _Sí _era una buena teoría. Pero Izar no tenía por qué estar de acuerdo. Y El Señor Oscuro conocía muy bien sus opiniones en el asunto.

"Discutiremos esos detalles más adelante, Señor Black," prometió Voldemort con malicia antes de volverse al grupo. "En cuanto a nuestro plan de ataque, estoy abierto a sugerencias. Tanto el Ministerio como Dumbledore sospechan del atentado. Seguramente hay quienes guardan los límites de Hogwarts, ocultos y esperándonos."

Izar apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho. Sus pupilas temblaban debajo de párpados cerrados mientras pensaba. Consideraba escenarios posibles, soluciones y a la vez manteniéndose atento a las sugerencias a su alrededor. Probablemente Voldemort ya tenía su propio plan de ataque; solo quería dar la impresión de valorar las propuestas de los miembros de su Círculo Interno.

"El método tradicional es siempre el mejor, mi Señor," dijo Cene Lestrange. "Un solo ataque con todas nuestras fuerzas. Black tendrá los refuerzos que necesita en su momento de debilidad mientras elimina las protecciones. El Ministerio no estará preparado para un ataque tan poderoso e improvisto. Los tomaremos con la guardia baja."

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación en el círculo pero Izar no podía estar en mayor desacuerdo.

"Los únicos que serán tomados con al guardia baja seremos nosotros," dijo con suavidad y aun mirando al suelo. Todos callaron. "El error principal que cometen muchos magos es subestimar a su enemigo." Izar parpadeó y alzó la mirada hasta encontrarla con la de Cene Lestrange. "Estaremos rodeados e indefensos antes siquiera que pueda alzar mi varita."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?" siseó Cene alzando el labio superior para revelar sus dientes amarillos.

Izar tamborileó con los dedos en el apoyabrazos y sonrió. "¿Por qué no hacer algo un poco más…_ostentoso?_

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Sé que ha pasado muuucho tiempo. No hay excusas. Agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que comentan aun con mi vagancia a cuestas. Es difícil pensar que antes subía un capítulos semanal :S Para los que no "hacen trampa" y leen en inglés… hay unas cuantas sorpresas en el próximo cap… chan chan chaaan!


	65. Parte II Capítulo 33

_**Advertencia: **__una pequeña escena sexual entre dos rubios._

**Capítulo 33**

Los pies tibios dejaron a regañadientes el resguardo de las sábanas y se apoyaron sobre el piso helado. Los ojos marrones observaron la borrosa imagen del reloj preguntándose qué lo había despertado, el espacio vacío a su lado o el dolor de cabeza que parecía querer explotar su cráneo.

James Potter se pasó una mano por la frente con una mueca de dolor. Se levantó con torpeza y jadeó cuando sus pies protestaron contra el frío suelo. Se le puso la piel de gallina y los pelos de sus brazos y piernas se erizaron. El poderoso Auror se apoyó contra la pared mientras su visión daba vueltas. Normalmente no tenía jaquecas. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez. De hecho, había sido muchos años atrás. La mañana siguiente en que él y Sirius había bebido un poco de más.

No pudo evitar sentir que sus hombros temblaban. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que sus dolores tenían que ver con cierta pelirroja?

James hizo un esfuerzo para despegarse de la pared y tomó sus lentes de la mesa de luz. El mundo cobró sentido nuevamente permitiéndole salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Una vez en el primer piso escrutó rápidamente la habitación y descubrió la solitaria figura parada en medio de la sala, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

Dudó un segundo en el último escalón, incapaz de asumir lo que veía.

Era normal ver a Lily distante y deprimida, pero nunca antes la había visto completamente fuera de control. Estaba de pie con los hombres hacia atrás y los brazos algo extendidos. De no estarse convulsionando con el rostro inclinado, James hubiese confundido su postura por una de orgullo. Sin embargo tenía los puños presionados causando que en sus delgados brazos pudieran notarse sus venas y tendones.

La mujer frente a él parecía no haber notado su presencia. Su camisón colgaba de su increíblemente delgada figura. También tenía los pies desnudos. Y aunque su piel parecía estarse tornando azul por el frío, no parecía darse cuenta. Sí, sin embargo, respiraba con dificultad sollozando cada vez. Su cabello largo color carmesí cubría su rostro ocultando su expresión.

James dejó la escalera y se acercó rápidamente a su esposa. "¿Lily?" Le pareció sabio, por alguna extraña razón, anunciar su presencia antes de tocarla. Casi como si se tratara de un animal acorralado. "Lily," colocó una mano firme sobre su hombro ignorando la inicial sorpresa provocada por lo huesuda de su complexión. Había pasado… mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían intimado. Normalmente ella estaba completamente vestida cada vez que la tocaba.

Lily contuvo el aliento y lo miró entre los mechones de su una vez reluciente cabello. Para su sorpresa no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo un brillo oscuro e inquietante. "Merezco pudrirme en el infierno," le dijo con voz rasposa. Era un tono surrealmente tranquilo y controlado para alguien quien parecía en estado de demencia. Pero seguía siendo una voz casi demoníaca, vacía y fría. "Sin importar cuántas pociones ingiera solo sigo empeorando…cada día…"

"Lily," comenzó James. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir en una situación así.

"_Quiero _sentirme culpable," continuó ella cómo si él no estuviera allí. "Quiero sentir dolor por todo lo que he hecho. A veces sí siento culpa, especialmente por Izar. Pero no logro hacerlo por lo que le hice a Regulus… a ti…"

James tragó saliva, súbitamente congelado en su lugar. Los ojos cansados e inexpresivos de su esposa observaron su expresión, casi burlándose de él.

"Hay momentos en los que intento llorar. A veces tengo éxito, pero las lágrimas no me hacen sentir nada. Son solo producto de mi magia cumpliendo mis deseos." Sus manos aun seguían presionadas con fuerza. Lentamente volteó para quedarse mirando la pared con una expresión vacía. "Sé lo que se supone debo sentir. Solía ser capaz de sentir. Y la mayoría de mis emociones de ahora son producto de experiencias pasadas, no la experimento en verdad."

"Lily," volvió a decir James en voz baja. "No digas eso…"

"Izar," murmuró Lily aún oculta por su cabello. "Es la única persona con la que puedo sentir. Es casi como si él llevara la otra parte de mí. Puedo sentir cosas con él, por él. Pero no para nadie más. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intente."

Para James nada de eso tenía sentido. Negó con la cabeza colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. "Es tu depresión, Lily. ¿Has estado tomando tu medicina?"

Los ojos esmeralda lo miraron un instante antes de volver a desenfocarse. "No, no la he estado tomando."

El Auror bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás con sorpresa. "Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, Lily."

Ella negó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sin importar qué me receten nunca voy a ser la misma que cuando era joven, James." La delgada figura le dio a espalda y se quedó mirando la alfombra. "Irrumpí en tu mente esta noche. Tenías un escudo pero lo atravesé; mi deseo por proteger a Izar

Superó mi preocupación por tu bienestar. Tenía que saber qué tenía Albus preparado para él, tenía que estar lista."

James hizo una mueca al sentir una presión en el pecho y el estómago. Sus palabras le dolían, pero sabía que nunca se lo admitiría. No sabía cómo era tener un hijo. No podía culpar a Lily por sus palabras, sin importar cuan frías es insensibles fueran.

"Y dañé tu mente," continuó ella. "Me di cuenta después que pude haberte herido seriamente. ¿Y sabes qué? No sentí nada."

El Auror se apartó y acarició el puente de su nariz.

"¿Por qué continúas torturándote a ti mismo?" preguntó Lily. "¿Por qué sigues amando y apoyando a una mujer que no puede sentir nada por ti? Que no puede amarte con el mismo vigor."

James abrió los ojos con un gran nudo en la garganta. Volteó para tomar el rostro de Lily entre sus manos; sus palmas tibias prácticamente se derritan sobre las heladas mejillas pero el Auror ni se inmutó. Continuó sosteniendo con firmeza dio un paso adelante y inhaló. Entonces cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo de manera protectora.

"Porque siempre te he amado."

**(Death of Today)**

Draco miraba el fuego del hogar tratando de imaginarse en la Mansión Malfoy con su madre junto a él y su padre en frente. Éste tendría puestos sus anteojos para leer siendo su casa el único lugar donde se sentía lo bastante cómodo para usarlos y admitir que los necesitaba. Draco siempre se burlaba de su vanidad aunque al final su madre siempre lo callaba colocando con gentileza una mano sobre su cabeza.

Pero no estaba en la mansión. Estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin sobre un sillón de cuero negro mientras el resto de sus compañeros dormían. Era la mitad de la noche y él mismo debería estar en su segundo ciclo de sueño. Pero ahora mismo su ansiedad estaba al máximo. Algo estaba por suceder pronto, podía sentirlo. Merlín, _todos_ en Hogwarts podían sentirlo. Los estudiantes se quedaban mirando el cielo gris esperando la nieve y obteniendo a cambio gotas de agua helada.

Para empeorarlo todo no había tenido contacto con ninguno de sus padres. Lo último que había oído de ellos era que dejarían la mansión para no regresar hasta el final de la guerra. El _Profeta _los etiquetaba de fugitivos de la ley y Draco tenía que sentarse y escuchar cómo el nombre de su familia era calumniado. Los estudiantes lo insultaban constantemente, los profesores lo miraban con desconfianza.

Draco mantuvo todo el tiempo una máscara de serenidad. Después de todo, era ahora el único Malfoy que mostraba su cara en público. Todos los ojos estaban en él. Y aun así nadie sabía de la profunda tristeza y el temor residiendo en su interior.

Bueno, casi nadie. _Ella _sabía. De algún modo Daphne Greengrass parecía poder ver a través de él.

"Sabía que estarías aquí."

Hablando de Roma.

Draco colocó ambas manos frente a sí y volteó para mirar cómo bajaba las escaleras. Por un instante sólo pudo quedarse mirando. Llevaba puesto un simple camisón que enseñaba bastante de su busto y piernas. Era una bruja de baja estatura y complexión delgada pero sus proporciones exageraban sus piernas.

Era absolutamente _hermosa._

Daphne lo miró con tristeza ajustándose la bata de dormir. Draco alzó una ceja y apartó la mirada. A pesar de su inicial descontento con Greengrass, había llegado a verla bajo una nueva luz. Al conocerla le había dado la impresión de ser demasiado franca, salvaje e irreverente para ser una mujer. Siempre iba tras Izar provocando sus celos por la atención que éste le daba a ella y no a él.

Pero había madurado y sus impresiones sobre Daphne también. Ahora se daba cuenta que era independiente y bastante ocurrente. Era muy parecida a su madre pero mucho más atractiva… excepto por esa ridícula manía suya de dejarse el pelo corto que… le sentaba extrañamente bien.

Y era totalmente diferente a Granger. Hermione Granger, la inteligente Revenclaw cuya belleza era promedio sino inexistente de niña. Claro que lo que atraía a Draco no era su apariencia. Era su intelecto, su independencia, la habilidad que tenía de mantener la frente en alto a pesar de la suciedad de su sangre. Que estuviera mal que le gustara también era lo que le atraía. Era una Sangresucia y se suponía que debía odiarla. Y aun así, Draco se había obsesionado con el fruto prohibido.

Había sido estúpido de su parte. Y ahora se daba cuenta. Aunque siempre estaría ahí esa atracción. Había sido su primer capricho, su primera obsesión (además de Izar) y también su primera tentación.

"Me conoces bien," respondió. Se mantuvo especialmente consciente cuando ella se sentó a su lado en el sillón. "¿Qué hacer despierta a esta hora?"

Daphne juntó las manos. Los anillos de la familia Greengrass brillaron a la luz del fuego. "Estoy ansiosa por el ataque. ¿Quién puede dormir en un momento como este?" Comentó con timidez. Draco solo tuvo que verla de reojo para notar lo insegura que estaba.

"Seguro que todo resultará al final," comenzó, con poca convicción. "Además Izar está de nuestra parte, estoy seguro que Hogwarts no será atacado severamente." El rubio se estremeció recordando el día en que pidió… prácticamente _rogó_ a Izar que convenciera al Señor Oscuro de dejar a los estudiantes si decidía atacar Hogwarts. Sólo se preguntaba si Black tenía el poder suficiente como para pedir por tanto.

"Él es bastante increíble ¿no crees?" admitió Greengrass con cariño-

Draco sintió un pequeño ataque de celos pero tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Siempre estaría en deuda con Izar por salvar la vida de su padre. En un principio había creído a Black como cualquier otro Mortífago. Implacable, cruel, preocupado solo por si mismo. Pero al final, Izar se había desviado de su camino para rescatar a Lucius de Alastor Moody.

"¿No estarás celoso verdad?" le susurró ella al oído.

El volteó súbitamente y sus narices se tocaron. "Claro que no estoy celoso, Greengrass," Exhaló sintiendo una incómoda presión en su entrepierna ante la proximidad. Sus brillantes ojos verdes lo provocaban, desafiándolo a que hiciera un movimiento. _Maldición._ Draco había intentado cortejarla y ella solo se había reído de él. ¿Ahora lo quería después de haber abandonado sus avances?

Como si fuera a aumentar su deseo para que jugara con él…

Dudó un instante y bajó la vista a sus labios ligeramente separados. Sonreían, prácticamente una invitación. Draco esbozó una amarga sonrisa antes de inclinarse para presionar esos labios con los suyos. Enseñando los dientes el heredero Malfoy se inclinó aun más para besar sus pechos y lamer la piel suave.

Tal vez no estarían haciendo esto si no supieran del inminente ataque. Aunque nadie les había contado de los planes del Señor Oscuro, ambos _sabían, _ambos sentían que algo se aproximaba. Estaban liberando su ansiedad distrayéndose entre ellos. Los dos sabían que no iba a ocultarse. Las Salas Comunes podían sellarse y ofrecer protección, pero tanto Daphne como Draco iban a luchar en la batalla, arriesgando su vida por algo que ni siquiera entendían tan bien como los mayores.

Draco tironeó de su camisón revelando su generoso busto. Ella gimió cuando él cubrió con sus labios uno de sus pezones. Aparentemente Daphne consideró necesario torturarlo aun más ya que colocó ambas piernas en torno a su cintura. Draco gruñó acercándola a su entrepierna.

Merlín que era tentadora. Con sus gemidos y esas venturosas manos…

Estiró una mano y enredó los dedos en su cabello descubriendo con placer y sorpresa que los mechones rubios eran tan suaves como parecían. Draco volvió a besarla encontrándose completamente distraído por primera vez en meses.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar dio vuelta la página ignorando el sonido de los cubos de hielo y la intensa mirada clavada en su frente.

"¿Qué lees, chico?"

Se quedó mirando las letras impresas, admirando el libro por un momento. No lo había usado en varias semanas pero había tenido la suerte de encontrarlo en uno de sus baúles que había sido transportado desde la vieja base de Voldemort. Recordaba cuando el hombre se lo había obsequiado al cumplir quince años. Izar solo había leído del _Eruditio _en viejas fábulas. Que el Señor Oscuro le diera el preciado tomo había sido una grata sorpresa. Las páginas permanecían en blanco hasta que especificara el tema del que deseaba leer. Al terminar las palabras desaparecían, ocultándose de los _ojos entrometidos._

"Nada en particular," murmuró Izar marcando la página donde describía cómo duplicar objetos. Considerando que con su sensibilidad a la magia había podido ver el aura que rodeaba el anillo de los Gaunt, Izar estaba seguro de poder crear un duplicado convincente.

El Señor Oscuro chasqueó la lengua y se sentó junto a Izar. "Siempre pude leer esos bellos pensamientos tuyos. Tu mente no tendría protección contra mi."

El Heredero Black alzó la vista del libro y le lanzó una mirada de exasperación. "No estoy ocultándote nada. Te has vuelto increíblemente paranoico." Izar apartó el libro y se inclinó un poco hacia Voldemort. "¿Eso quiere decir que ahora me consideras una amenaza?" No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cuando los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron.

"No vas a ganar nunca," comentó el Señor Oscuro. Bebió de su copa sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Eso puedo garantizártelo. Especialmente no en _este_ juego."

Izar alzó una ceja. "No sabía que estábamos en uno." Volvió a hacerse para atrás apretando el libro con fuerza. Las palabras de Voldemort lo inquietaban. El hombre era demasiado arrogante, muy confiado. Lo volvía aún más determinado. "Entonces será mejor que participe. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de este _juego?"_

Entonces su mentón fue aferrado brutalmente por un furioso Señor Oscuro. Izar soltó el libro en sus manos cuando su rostro fue forzado cerca del de Voldemort. Los ojos carmesí lo atravesaron, casi tomándolo por sorpresa.

Antes que el Señor Oscuro pudiera decir algo, Izar reaccionó por instinto y se liberó. La copa cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea siempre atento a los movimientos del hombre a su espalda.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y una densa sensación de melancolía se apoderó de la habitación. Izar tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró. Apoyó su mano sobre el frío mármol del hogar y se quedó mirando las llamas. Podía sentir que Voldemort aun estaba en el sillón.

"Aún no has insistido con el tema de los estudiantes de Hogwarts," comenzó a decir el Señor Oscuro.

A Izar le sorprendía que Voldemort estuviese dispuesto a cambiar el tema de conversación. Pero controló su expresión e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. "Si yo insisto," respondió. "Sé que vas a hacer que te ruegue dejar a los niños afuera de la batalla. Así que voy a quedarme callado a esperar que tu atracción ciega hacia mi te haga reconsiderar."

El hombre rió, aunque sin esa nota sádica que normalmente lo caracterizaba. Si Izar volteaba a verlo sabía que esa sonrisa nunca llegaría a sus ojos.

"Es divertido oírte llamarlos niños cuando tu mismo tienes solos dieciséis años."

"Así es," gruñó Izar. "No tienes que recordarme que voy a tener dieciséis para siempre." O por el tiempo que viviera.

El Señor Oscuro volvió a quedarse en silencio, al parecer considerando la frialdad del tono de Izar. Entonces se puso de pie pisando los vidrios rotos. Lentamente, como esperando una reacción de Izar, Voldemort rodeó el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos. Acercó el rostro a su oreja y acarició con los dedos su mejilla, su nariz y boca y luego su pelo.

"No eres tu mismo, chico. Eso me entristece."Trazó con la punta de la lengua el borde exterior de la oreja de Izar. "es obvio que tienes algo en tu mente que te está molestando," comentó en tono burlón.

Izar se rehusó a voltear pero tampoco se apartó. Y entonces… Voldemort le hizo una pregunta que causó que se derritiera en sus brazos de la sorpresa.

"¿No eres feliz conmigo?"

El heredero Black hizo una mueca, lo invadió la claustrofobia y comenzó a marearse. Apartó su cabeza del camino de sus labios y sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Era feliz con Voldemort? A Regulus le había dicho que sí, pero ahora se daba cuenta que nunca había considerado cómo se sentía en realidad. Nunca se había concentrado particularmente en sus sentimientos. Y se negaba a hacerlo. No ahora que estaba presionado y con tantas dudas hacia el hombre en cuestión.

"Sí," se encontró diciendo con sinceridad. Volteó para tocar brevemente los labios contra los suyos. "Soy feliz. Solo desearía que las circunstancias fueran diferentes." Se apartó del agarre y le ofreció una sonrisa por sobre su hombro. "Deberías descansar antes de la batalla de mañana. Después de todo, es su oportunidad de brillar Mi Señor."

**(Death of Today)**

"¿Están todos los puestos asegurados?" preguntó Rufus. El hombre que caminaba detrás tropezó con su túnica pero logró permanecer en pie.

"Sí, señor Ministro," el secretario se acomodó los anteojos. "Los Aurors se están concentrando en el perímetro de las barreras de Hogwarts en este mismo momento. La seguridad ha sido reforzada desde el escape de Black. Dumbledore mandó un mensaje pidiendo más hombres para esta noche."

"¿Y?" insistió Rufus mientras cojeaba levemente en su paso siempre manteniéndose por delante del joven mago. "Confío en que cooperaste y mandaste los refuerzos requeridos."

"Lo hice," respondió Jenkins algo tenso, como sintiéndose insultado que Rufus sugiriera otra cosa.

El Ministro gruñó en gesto afirmativo prefiriendo no decir mucho sobre el tema. Se acomodó la túnica gris y continuó por los pasillos del Ministerio en dirección a su oficina. Trabajar con Dumbledore y recibir sus órdenes dañaba su orgullo. Y le costaba asumir el tener que mandar _sus _Aurors a pedido. Trabajar con un Lord nunca había estado en su lista para enfrentarse a otro Lord. Se sentía como un hombre común de media edad siendo usado por ambos hombres como apoyapiés.

Voldemort y Dumbledore creían que esta era su guerra. El bien contra el mal. Blanco contra negro. La luz contra la oscuridad. Siempre era así con los Lord. Y aunque Rufus podía ver a Izar como un futuro Lord neutral, el chico estaba demasiado involucrado con Riddle como para salir y hacer algo por la guerra. En cualquier caso, Rufus no podía confiar en otro dictador.

Al final, si quería que las cosas se hicieran bien tenía que hacerlas él mismo. Esto recaía sobre sus hombros. La sociedad y el país en sí deberían ser dirigidos por _gente. _No por Lords. El gobierno siempre tendría el poder. Rufus se había ocupado de dedicarse a cada Departamento del Ministerio y limpiar cualquier corrupción que pudiera hallar. Claro que sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a todos los manipuladores, pero era un comienzo.

Y no podría vivir consigo mismo si un Lord evitaba que cumpliera con sus objetivos, ya fuera Dumbledore o Voldemort.

Claro, por ahora colaboraba con Albus. Pero solo superficialmente. El anciano dirigía a los suyos y Rufus a sus propios hombres. Era una causa común. Destruir a Lord Voldemort y a su ejército, detener este caos que el Señor Oscuro había creado en Gran Bretaña.

Dumbledore no necesitaba saber que Rufus tenía sus propios planes. Pronto Hogwarts estaría bajo el control del gobierno. Un hombre con tanto poder no debería dirigir una escuela, influenciando estudiantes y haciendo que los chicos vieran el mundo en blanco y negro. Aun el gran Albus Dumbledore tenía faltas y podía ensuciar el aura de prestigio que había erguido a su alrededor. Lo mismo con el lado oscuro. Izar Black era un buen ejemplo. Era considerado por muchos como cruel, pero el chico tenía morales y un atisbo de humanidad. Alivianaba su manto a un color gris.

Rufus frunció el seño entrando a su oficina con Jenkins pisándole los tobillos. Odiaba en qué se había convertido. La vida era mucho más fácil como Jefe de la división de Aurors. Claro que había estado ciego entonces. Aunque era versado en las Artes Oscuras, las había usado con cautela y solo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Consideraba que era una rama corrupta de la magia. La magia blanca era superior y mejor para el alma.

Y aunque era cierto y la mayoría de los magos tenías problemas controlando las Artes Oscuras no quería decir que necesariamente fueran _malas. _Un mago no se definía por la magia que usaba; sino por lo que hacía con ella. Eran sus acciones las que los definían.

Los niños de hoyen día y él mismo de joven habían crecido aprendiendo que el mundo era estrictamente blanco y negro. Aquellos que practicaban las Artes Oscuras eran malos y los que no eran buenos.

Eso tenía que cambiar.

Rufus se despreciaba por su mente abierta… por estar de acuerdo con los interminables discursos de Tom Riddle frente a la prensa. El Ministro no era un idiota. Podía haberle tomado mucho tiempo aceptar el echo de que Riddle era el Señor Oscuro, pero había adivinado sus motivos. Para el mundo Voldemort y Tom Riddle eran dos personas. El político iba a salvar el mundo echando a Rufus de la oficina y deshaciéndose de Voldemort al hacer cambios en la sociedad.

El Ministro se frotó el puente de la nariz cerró los ojos. Había sido usado como un peón. Y aun lo era. La única razón por la que no había sido asesinado por los Mortífagos era porque Tom Riddle lo necesitaba para que le pasara la posición como Ministro.

Brillante. Y Rufus, a regañadientes, respetaba lo que Riddle tenía planeado para la sociedad. Pero eso no quería decir que apoyara sus métodos. Si ignoraba los ataques y las matanzas, Voldemort lo estaba encarando con astucia. Su plan haría que el pueblo tuviera menos ganas de protestar contra los súbitos cambios, pero las matanzas eran inmorales. ¿Quién decía que Riddle no planeaba guiar Gran Bretaña hacia el lado oscuro más que hacia una pacífica neutralidad como Rufus imaginaba? Si el Señor Oscuro era _oscuro, _ciertamente sus ideales estaban corrompidos.

Rufus no podía permitir que ganara. No podía dejar que Riddle moviera sus hilos. Y esta era la razón por la que había solicitado una peligrosa pero poderosa alianza. Ni siquiera Dumbledore estaba enterado. La armada oscura estaba acabada.

Sólo había pedido que un individuo fuera separado.

A nadie le sorprendería que Rufus quisiera a Izar Black con vida. Suponía que debía haber alguna insana obsesión. Pero cada vez que miraba al chico, pensaba en tragedia. El mago tenía tanto potencial. Y aun era tan joven. Rufus aun no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer con el chico. Dependería de qué sucediera en los próximos días. Ciertamente le daba tiempo para construir una prisión que pudiera contenerlo.

A pesar de las vidas perdidas, el escape del chico del Ministerio había sido….impresionante. No se sabía de magos sensibles a la magia que tuvieran la habilidad de drenar o anular el núcleo mágico de otro mago. Tanto potencial, tanto poder e inteligencia podían servirle a Rufus. Y el chico era encantador. Un verdadero político.

Y aun así Rufus tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Izar también era peligroso y, aparentemente, había sido _criado _por el Señor Oscuro. Aunque era lo bastante fuerte para tener sus propias morales. En sus duelos, Izar nunca había suprimido el núcleo mágico de sus enemigos para obtener una ventaja. Cualquier chico criado por el Señor Oscuro no jugaría limpio.

Sin embargo Izar lo hacía.

"El Director Dumbledore nos avisó que se han visto Mortífagos rondando el perímetro," comenzó Jenkins con vacilación. Ambos entraron a la oficina.

"No me sorprende," murmuró Rufus sentándose. "Hace un par de días Izar Black fue capturado frente a las protecciones de Hogwarts. Se lo conoce por tener la habilidad de succionar la magia y desmantelar protecciones con más rapidez y eficiencia que un profesional."

Su asistente se sentó frente a él y lo miró con ojos inocentes. "¿Crees que intente hacerlo?" su rostro se volvió pensativo. "no serían tan estúpidos para atacar con tantos Aurors en el perímetro.

"No," concedió Rufus. "Pero el chico es de hacer lo imposible."

En cuanto terminó de decirlo las luces titilaron y una alarma sonó en el Ministerio. Rufus se puso de pie de un salto aferrando el escritorio para no caerse cuando todo el edificio tembló. El Ministro solo pudo quedarse mirando la pared incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Y si Hogwarts no había sido el objetivo? ¿Y si lo que querían atacar era al Ministerio? Sus hombres estaban en Hogwarts. No había nadie, ni un guardia para proteger los muros del Ministerio.

Rufus apretó la mandíbula tratando de identificar si era una trampa o verdaderamente el plan del Señor Oscuro. Tenía sentido que Voldemort concentrara la atención en Hogwarts para hacer que vaciaran el Ministerio. Era propio de un político de dos caras pensar dos pasos por delante.

"_¡Demonios!" _Rugió Rufus golpeando el escritorio. No podía perder esta guerra.

**(Death of Today)**

"Se están yendo," notó Lestrange con júbilo. "Se van. Tal como lo planeamos." El hombre rió.

"_¿Planeamos?" _preguntó Crouch Junior divertido. "Fue idea del Señor Oscuro, tonto. No tuya. Ni nuestra."

Que los hombres creyeran que Voldemort había ideado el plan. Todos habían estado presentes cuando Izar expuso su idea y todos sabían que él había construido la trampa. No le importaba quién recibía el crédito siempre que el plan funcionara. Aunque sí era divertido que los Mortífagos anunciaran a Voldemort como la mente brillante. El Señor Oscuro había estado en contra desde el principio.

Observó el perímetro de entre los pliegues de su capa y cómo los Aurors comenzaban a Desaparecer. Después de todo, la armada completa estaba atacando el Ministerio. Bueno, todos menos tres, dos de los cuales eran del círculo interno y estaban actualmente sentados en el bosque sobre las ramas.

Izar acomodó sus guantes de cuero y el material crujió. "Si ambos siguen cotorreando entonces todo esto será para nada," advirtió con un siseo letal. A pesar de que no podía sentir ningún aura mágica debajo o en el bosque, Izar no era tan tonto para andar a los gritos. También podía haber criaturas que espiaran para el Director. No es que no pudiera con Albus. Solo quería a los Aurors lejos de la barrera.

Ignorando las miradas de Rabastan y Barty, Izar saltó de la rama y aterrizó en el suelo. Se había asegurado de esconderse cerca de la entrada de Hogwarts y la puerta de rejas. Era donde había descubierto el nudo. Y por suerte, éste seguía en el mismo lugar. Tan hermoso e impresionante como la primera vez que lo había visto. Sus dedos se acercaron a él con ansia de acariciar los pequeños puntos titilantes que danzaban dentro.

Izar permaneció inmóvil atento a los _cracks _de Desapariciones. La mayoría de los Auror se habían retirado a defender el Ministerio. Deseaba que se apresuraran. La magia frente a él lo tentaba a acercarse.

Miró hacia el cielo, más allá del domo que creaban las barreras y a la negrura del firmamento. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver la nieve. La noche era simplemente hermosa; llena de magia, de miedo y anticipación, llena de posibles escenarios del futuro. Habría sufrimiento esa noche, fieras batallas, y no podía esperar.

Lestrange y Crouch Junior también saltaron y se acercaron a Izar cuando sus marcas comenzaron a escocer.

Era hora. Aparentemente ya había el número deseado de Aurors. El plan era simple. Atraer a los Aurors al ministerio para que Izar tuviera suficiente espacio y tiempo para desmantelar las barreras anti-desaparición. Cuando terminara tocaría su Marca Tenebrosa para alertar a Voldemort y al resto de los Mortífagos que podían aparecerse en Hogwarts.

"Cúbranme esta vez ¿puede ser?" preguntó Izar sobre su hombro con un deje de impertinencia a los dos Mortífagos. Tenía su máscara dorada. Sería mejor si nadie más lo reconocía. Cuando Voldemort se convirtiera en Ministro movería influencias para limpiar los nombres de sus Mortífagos. Si Izar era visto continuamente en los ataques todo sería más difícil, especialmente en este último.

Barty gruñó. "Solo apresúrate, Black. Este lugar de pone la piel de gallina."

Decidiendo omitir el comentario sarcástico que luchaba por salir, Izar se volvió hacia las barreras. Alzó una mano y acarició la magia con gentileza. Su cuerpo tembló de placer y sus ojos se cerraron por lo abrumante de la sensación. Las protecciones parecieron ronronear ante el toque de su mano enguantada, acercándose a él como un gato rogando ser mimado. Izar respondió acariciando el nudo y las antiguas protecciones. Era un sentimiento impresionante. La magia así de antigua y poderosa era deliciosa. Podía consumirlo con facilidad si no era lo bastante cuidadoso.

Sus dedos comenzaron lentamente a trabajar en el nudo, susurrando palabras de aliento. Éste comenzó a soltarse haciendo que el manto de barreras fuera más fácil de identificar y sus propiedades. Las de anti-desaparición saltaron a la vista e Izar se concentró en ellas con los ojos entrecerrados. Había al menos cinco tipos diferentes una sobre la otra. Pero también había encantamientos protectores de distintas categorías, demasiados para quitarlos todos. Sería mejor terminar de deshacer el nudo por completo y luego quitar el manto de protecciones de un tirón.

El nudo vibro y siguió aflojándose manipulado por las manos de Izar. El heredero Black echó la cabeza hacia atrás tirando de los bordes más flojos. En torno al colegio la atmósfera pareció rugir y la nieve comenzó a caer con mayor rapidez. El domo dorado titiló y fue recorrido por un rayo visible para cualquiera, no solo para él.

Izar presionó los dientes aferrando con fuerza las barreras anti-desaparición y tirando. Jadeó con cansancio cuando resistieron al principio pero no pudieron luchar mucho más contra él. El castillo gritó al sentirse súbitamente desnudo y vulnerable. A pesar de la cantidad de protecciones que aun permanecían, los Mortífagos serían capaces de aparecerse adentro ahora. Izar seguiría trabajando en el resto mientras ellos llegaban.

Con su mano izquierda aún en las barreras levantó su manga y presionó la varita sobre su Marca. Alertaría a los demás de su éxito.

Por entre la nebulosa de su mente, Izar notó otra aura acercándose por detrás. Como drogado volteó y observó pasmado cómo Rabastan caía muerto a sus pies seguido enseguida por Barty Crouch Junior, quien no pudo resistir más de un segundo al oponente.

Comenzaron a oírse Apariciones e Izar fue consciente de los Mortífagos llegando. Aun mareado observó con desconfianza cómo Dumbledore salía de entre los árboles cercanos a las puertas de Hogwarts.

"Hola, Izar."

"Anciano," saludó Izar arrastrando la palabra.

**(Death of Today)**

Lucius apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts junto al resto de sus compañeros. Alzando los brazos el rubio aristócrata se regocijó en la sensación. Desde niño siempre había oído que advertían a los estudiantes que era imposible aparecerse o desaparecerse en el colegio. Ahora, con ayuda de Izar, había podido hacer lo imposible.

Pero su momento de júbilo no duró mucho. Por las rendijas de su máscara vio cómo un grupo de Mortífagos se dirigían al castillo. Para su placer iban a dejar a los estudiantes fuera de la batalla. Solo debían dañar el castillo y atacar a cualquier estudiante lo bastante tonto para abandonar su Sala Común. No matar.

Aparentemente Izar tenía bastante control sobre el Señor Oscuro para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Aferrando su varita con una mano enguantada, Lucius cargó junto al resto de los Mortífagos. Dentro de poco los Aurors y la Orden les pisarían los talones. La razón detrás del ataque era para colocar a Tom Riddle en la oficina de Ministro y destruir a tantos Aurors t miembros de la Orden como fuera posible. Dependiendo de cómo progresara la noche, este podría ser su último ataque.

Pero tuvo que detenerse al ver la escena frente a sí. Los pocos Mortífagos que habían comenzado a atacar el castillo habían sido lanzados hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Lucius sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca al ver a sus compañeros luchar por ponerse de pie. Algo no andaba bien.

Volteó y vio al Señor Oscuro algo apartado de su armada que observaba la escena con el mismo interés. "Creí que Izar se había encargado de las barreras," jadeó Lucius en dirección a su Señor. "Nunca imaginé que Hogwarts tuviera tantas protecciones."

"No las tiene," siseó el Señor Oscuro dándose vuelta para observar el perímetro. "O no solía tenerlas."

Lucius y el resto de los Mortífagos dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando un rayo cruzó entre ellos, demasiado bajo para ser un efecto climático. De hecho, parecía como si el rayo rodeara el castillo creando un domo invisible en torno al mismo. A pesar de lo siniestro del rayo, era una escena bellísima contra la incesante nieve.

Volteó al notar que parecía haberse originado cerca de las puertas de Hogwarts.

"No Desaparezcan," gritó el Señor Oscuro. "Hay una barrera anti-desaparición."

Estaban atrapados entre dos protecciones. Pero eso solo podía significar…

Lucius vio como el Señor Oscuro atravesaba el campo en dirección a la puerta de rejas dejando atrás un ejército de confundidos y ansiosos Mortífagos. Sin preocuparse por las apariencias, Lucius corrió tras su Señor temiendo saber exactamente qué les esperaba en la entrada. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber para que las barreras se hubieran reactivado? Esto no estaba en los planes e Izar era siempre bien terco y preciso. Si algo no iba como él había ideado entonces haría lo que fuera antes de admitir la derrota.

El rubio disminuyó el paso al acercarse a la reja observando sin poder creerlo la escena que se desarrollaba adelante.

Había un Mortífago arrodillado en el suelo, su cuerpo delgado haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer erguido. A juzgar por los dos cadáveres cerca, Lucius solo podía asumir que quien luchaba era Izar. El chico no alzó la vista, su rostro miraba hacia el suelo como si su cráneo fuera demasiado pesado. De su boca salían pequeños gemidos haciendo que pareciera más un cachorro llorando que el mago confiado y orgulloso al que Lucius estaba acostumbrado.

Los ojos plateados miraron del reojo al Señor Oscuro. El mago se detuvo directamente frente a Izar. Era claro que no podía avanzar más. Había una barrera invisible entre él y su amante y aun así el hombre no hizo gesto alguno de aflicción mientras Izar jadeaba delirante a sus pies.

Lucius miró las protecciones preguntándose si era esto lo que Izar veía. Había un sólido domo dorado alrededor del perímetro de Hogwarts con rayos danzando entre las barreras. Lo único que no se veía bien era que Izar parecía estar cubierto por ellas, los rayos salían de él y parecía que le provocaban aun más dolor.

"Creativo, anciano tonto," siseó el Señor Oscuro. "¿Cómo le llamas a esto?"

El rubio se puso tenso al notar al mago. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie afuera de las protecciones del colegio, del otro lado de la barrera. Con su varita apuntaba a Izar provocando en Lucius una furia incontrolable.

"Es un encantamiento que creé especialmente para el Señor Black, Tom." Dumbledore, el anciano tonto, frunció el seño con tristeza. "No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, sin embargo–"

Izar soltó un grito cuando el Señor Oscuro atacó con furia la barrera. Lucius se echó hacia atrás tomado con la guardia baja por la reflexión de la magia de su Señor. El hechizo de Voldemort dio en el domo sólo para regresar. Claro que el Señor Oscuro se apartó sin esfuerzo alguno, su túnica siquiera flameó. El rubio se recompuso y observó de cerca las barreras y a Izar. Aparentemente cualquier hechizo afectaba igualmente al chico.

El Señor Oscuro inhaló con fiereza moviéndose frente al domo como un animal enjaulado. "¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" susurró peligrosamente.

Dumbledore juntó ambas manos frente a sí y miró a la caída y gimiente figura de Izar. "¿Qué mejor manera de usar su inmortalidad que protegiendo a Hogwarts?"

Lucius volvió a tensarse, no sabía que Dumbledore estaba al tanto de la inmortalidad de Izar. Mirando por sobre su hombro notó al resto de los Mortífagos acercándose. Estaban demasiado lejos para haber escuchado las palabras del anciano.

"Verás," continuó Dumbledore. "Hice posible que Izar se volviera parte de las barreras. Por su sensibilidad a la magia ésta es capaz de unirse con él como con ningún otro mago antes. Reconoce a Izar como parte de ellas y continuará consumiéndolo hasta que solo quede su esencia. No quedará un cuerpo físico del Señor Black e Izar será uno con las barreras. Su inmortalidad permitirá que proteja a Hogwarts por siempre."

Malfoy se llevó una mano a la boca sintiéndose enfermo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al cuerpo de Izar que temblaba notando cómo este comenzaba a disolverse lentamente. Que destino tan cruel. Ni muerte ni vida. Una infinita existencia como una _esencia, _un simple protector del castillo.

Mirando al Señor Oscuro de reojo una vez más logró notar cómo los ojos carmesí se abrían aun más.

"Eso es imposible, anciano," el Señor Oscuro trató de provocar a Dumbledore.

El Director solo sonrió con amargura. "Me temo que no, Tom. En pocos minutos las barreras consumirán por completo la entidad física de Izar. Y me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detener el proceso."

El Señor Oscuro miró a Dumbledore con ojos fríos e impasibles. El aura en torno al mago comenzó a oscurecerse helando hasta a Lucius con su intensidad.

"Puede que Tom Riddle no pueda hacer nada," anunció una voz detrás de los árboles. "Pero yo puedo y lo haré."

Lucius volvió su atención a la línea de árboles observando con sorpresa cómo Lily Potter emergía entre las sombras. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra, el pesado material contentando horriblemente con la palidez de su piel. El pelo rojo de la bruja parecía casi negro y su rostro era una máscara de completa indiferencia. Y aun así entre más Lucius observaba su determinada expresión más se daba cuenta de cuanto se parecía a Izar. Tal vez el chico no era _todo_ Black.

Dumbledore observó cómos e acercaba con una expresión de tristeza. Era obvio que el Director no veía a Lily Potter, la pequeña bruja, como una amenaza. "Lily…" comenzó antes de voltear en su dirección. "No quieres hacer esto."

Para sorpresa de Lucius la mujer ni se inmutó ante el tono de condescendencia. Un aura oscura la envolvió cuando levantó su varita. "No sabes nada," jadeó. Su delgada muñeca permanecía firme. "He querido hacer esto desde hace demasiado…"

Dumbledore alzó su varita también con una expresión resignada en el rostro. Antes que pudiera atacar a la pequeña bruja otra figura hizo aparición. Esta vez, el recién llegado se colocó a espaldas de Dumbledore.

Le tomó a Lucius un buen rato comprender que James Potter tenía su varita apuntando a la cabeza de Dumbledore.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Hoy no sé que me tomé pero traduje todo de un tirón, creo que mi mano quedó dura (sabían que escribo con dos dedos?) a cuántos de ustedes les llegaron extrañas imágenes a la aveza al ver la advertencia de los dos rubios al principio del cap? Jeje. Les dije que estaba lleno de cosas buenas ;) nos vemos dentro de poco y gracias a los reviewers… si tengo algo que comentar se los respondo


	66. Parte II Capítulo 34

**Advertencias: **Bueno, lo que viene en general con las batallas; muerte, sangre, masacre. La mayoría de estas advertencias son para el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Su rostro.

Lucius había visto antes esa expresión. Ciertamente nunca en el hombre frente a él pero sí en la de quienes sentían que algo estaba fuera de su control y no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlo.

Claro que su rostro estaba esculpido en la más fina máscara de indiferencia, pero Lucius no era tonto. Detrás de esa ficticia construcción podía notar la impotencia y la preocupación. El Señor Oscuro estaba sintiendo y experimentando algo _humano. _Y Lucius era el primer Mortífago, tal vez después de Izar, en ver algo tan vulnerable en su Señor.

Habiendo decidido apartar la vista de la escena frente a él, Malfoy solo pudo voltearse hacia el Señor Oscuro. Los ojos carmesí no se habían movido de Izar. Como si ni Dumbledore, ni los Potter ni Lucius estuvieran presentes.

Las barreras se ondearon cerca de sus pies sorprendiendo al rubio cuando una corriente eléctrica subió por sus piernas. Al mirar al suelo y a través de el velo dorado notó que Izar trataba de alcanzar sus pies, todo el tiempo esforzándose por mantenerse lo más erguido posible. Rápidamente Lucius se inclinó para oír mejor al chico.

"Izar," jadeó acercando una mano a las protecciones antes de retirarla nada sorprendido de no haber podido tocarlas. Observando de cerca el cuerpo tambaleante del mago, Lucius se preguntó por qué el chico se acercaba a él y no al Señor Oscuro. ¿Seguramente… querría hablar con su amante?

"Tontos," emitió en un susurro ronco. Lentamente, el chico comenzó a reír detrás de su máscara dorada. Una lástima que su último recuerdo de él sería con ese artefacto y no el rostro perfecto por detrás. "¿Solo van a quedarse ahí? El Ministerio está aquí…" Sorprendentemente, Lucius consiguió entender las palabras a pesar del temblor de su voz.

El Señor Malfoy se apartó y observó sus alrededores y al Ministerio que se acercaba. Tenía su atención centrada en el grupo de Mortífagos que permanecía inmóvil sin comprender qué demoraba a su Señor.

"Ve," ordenó el Señor Oscuro. Aparentemente había oído a Izar a pesar del tono de su voz.

"Mi Señor," exclamó Lucius echando una mirada a James y Lily Potter. "¿Y usted?"

"Yo tengo que estar aquí y tu allá. Vete."

Lucius se vio en una encrucijada. Admiraba a Izar bastante como para quedarse a ayudarlo en cuanto pudiera; también le intrigaba el drama detrás de las lealtades de los Potter. Pero sabía que esas tentaciones iban en segundo lugar comparadas con su lealtad hacia el Señor Oscuro. Y el solo imaginar que éste optaba dejar la batalla para quedarse a cuidar a un chico cuya escancia se desvanecía lentamente probaba sus sospechas de que Izar era más que solo un juguete para el Señor Oscuro. Eran amantes, sí, ¿Pero a qué extremo?

"Le deseo suerte, Mi Señor. Los veré a usted y a Izar en el campo de batalla."Naturalmente su tono era natural y tranquilo. Aunque en la realidad esas palabras dejaron en su boca un sabor amargo. Ya no habría más Izar. ¿Acaso los Mortífagos quedarían atrapados como animales? ¿Encerrados por barreras fortificadas con el espíritu de un chico que había sacrificado tanto por esta guerra? Era repugnante el solo pensarlo. Y aun más cuando Lucius se dio cuenta que esperaba que los Potter tuvieran éxito.

Malfoy mantuvo su frente erguida mientras se alejaba. El chico en el suelo volteó hacia él y sus ojos lo penetraron detrás de su máscara. Esos ojos se veían tan vulnerables, tal llenos de dolor y sufrimiento. Y aun así Lucius podía ver las sombras de determinación. Y entonces se dio cuenta que Izar estaba sobreviviendo tanto en su cuerpo físico porque era terco y se negaba a ser derrotado.

"Dije que te fueras," ordenó el Señor Oscuro con firmeza. La túnica negra giró cerca de sus pies cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia Lucius. Sus facciones estaban controladas en una débil máscara a través de la cual el rubio podía ver con facilidad.

Sin embargo se limitó a asentir y obedecer.

Si iban a quedarse atrapados hasta morir o ser tomados en custodia, Lucius no iba a caer sin dar pelea. Se lo debía al chico que dejaba atrás.

**(Death of Today)**

"Solo intento hacer lo correcto. No quieres hacer esto, James," Albus intentó razonar con él. Sus ancianas manos se elevaron pero su varita seguía entre sus dedos.

James permaneció implacable apuntando a la cabeza del Director preguntándose por qué demonios había decidido arrojar años de lealtad por la ventana por su chico que era la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Pero no. Esto no era por Izar Black, el prodigio del lado oscuro. Esto era por Lily y por su hijo.

Lily y su hijo. Esas eran las palabras que continuaba repitiendo en su mente mientras seguía a Lily esta noche. Había ignorado el llamado de emergencia de los Aurors, había abandonado a sus compañeros en al batalla y había sido ahogado por la duda que aun lo sofocaba– todo para seguir a Lily.

Siempre era para eso. Donde ella fuera, lo que ella creyera, él la seguía. Era su deber como esposo y como amigo. Siempre lo había sido.

"No, "susurró con amargura. "No quiero hacer esto, Albus."

Miró de reojo al Señor Oscuro del otro lado de la barrera. Éste parecía no prestarle atención, pero James sabía que el hombre estaba consciente de todo lo que sucedía. Aun desde el otro lado podía sentir la magia abrumadora que lo rodeaba. Lo hacía sentir escalofríos. Seduciría a muchos magos, los tentaría, pero James podía detectar la oscuridad de su aura y así podía resistir.

Aun atento a los movimientos de Dumbledore, miró con rapidez al chico en el suelo. "Pero no me dejas opción," murmuró. "Lo que estás haciendo es algo que no puedo apoyar. Está moralmente mal."

El chico, aun en su uniforme de Mortífago, finalmente perdió su batalla silenciosa y terminó de caer al suelo. Apoyó su frente enmascarada contra el suelo negándose a darle al Señor Oscuro o a sus enemigos la satisfacción de mirarlo a los ojos. Los único que evidenciaba su sufrimiento eran sus dedos contrayéndose de a momentos

James frunció los labios apartando la mirada del hijo de Lily. Una pequeña parte de él _despreciaba _al chico con cada fibra de su ser. Tenía más de Regulus y de Bellatrix Black que de Lily y por eso era una mala influencia para ella. También era peligroso, demasiado inteligente para alguien de su edad y poder. Obviamente si el chico no fuera una amenaza, el Señor Oscuro no lo tendría en tan alta estima.

Y aun así, también había otra parte de James que consideraba al chico desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta. Aunque no había interactuado mucho con Izar podía ver mucho de Lily en él detrás de todas las características de los Black. Por más que era esa parte de su esposa que James no había visto en muchos años, ahí estaba, y le recordaba la razón por la que la había buscado. Madre e hijo, los dos, tenían un brillo que atraía a las personas, cierto encanto al que costaba resistirse. Emanaban este afrodisíaco misterioso como una invitación para cualquiera lo bastante tonto para caer en su red.

Todo estaba ahí. Aunque magro aun la antigua calidez de Lily estaba en Izar. Si el chico no tuviera morales o emociones no habría traído el cuerpo de Sirius de vuelta después del ataque. Y si Izar no fuera el hijo de Lily, no tendría esa irrefrenable devoción hacia su familia y hacia aquellos que consideraba bajo su protección.

"No lo estoy matando," respondió Albus con voz pausada

"_No, _haces algo mucho peor," gruñó Lily.

Miró a James por sobre el hombro de Albus y sus ojos brillaron en silenciosa gratitud. Éste hasta llegaría a decir que era el momento en que había visto más vida en esos ojos en un largo tiempo. Pero solo le hacía sospechar sobre las intenciones de Lily. Cuando la había seguido, ella no sabía que él venía. Obviamente tenía su propio plan y éste no incluía a James. Entonces, ¿cómo planeaba defenderse sola contra Albus sin ayuda?

Ya podía verla acercándose lentamente a Izar. Y si él no había notado, esta seguro que Albus también.

"Lily," le advirtió el anciano con desesperación, habiendo adivinado sus intenciones. "Debes entender que es el enemigo. Su existencia será utilizada para un mejor–"

"Disfrutas demasiado el sonido de tu propia voz, anciano," intervino finalmente el Señor Oscuro. Sus ataques verbales eran todo lo que tenía de momento ya que no podía atacar del otro lado de las barreras sin dañar más a Izar. "Continúas recitando tonterías como si tú mismo las creyeras. Tienes una mente vil en verdad, Albus. ¿Por qué no solo matas al chico y lo terminas de una vez?"

"Haría tu trabajo demasiado fácil, Tom."

"Ah," el Señor Oscuro suspiró encantado como si acabara de recibir un elogio halagador. "Entonces admites que no haces esto por el bien te todos sino para molestarme creyendo que el chico significa algo para mi."

Dumbledore rió y levantó su varita. James reafirmó la suya sabiendo que la batalla inminente era inevitable. Aunque era considerado un Auror de renombre, Albus era un Lord. Su poder no era del mismo nivel. Sin embargo, su determinación podía bien ser el factor que igualara el campo de juego.

"Sé que amas al chico," murmuró Dumbledore. Aun tenía la espalda vuelta hacia James y sus ojos seguían con calma el lento recorrido de Lily hacia su hijo. Solo faltaba que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento para desencadenar el caos. "¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí entonces? En verdad me entristece tener que deshacerme de la única persona que puede mantener tus pies en la tierra, Tom, pero es un enemigo peligroso. Tal vez, incluso más que tu solo porque él puede controlar tus acciones.

James frunció el seño aun con la mirada fija en la nuca de Albus. ¿Qué disparates estaba divagando? ¿El Señor Oscuro _amaba _a Izar? Le daba náuseas el solo pensarlo y solo podía esperar que fuera un amor platónico y no sexual bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"Además, esto fue planeado particularmente para proteger a los estudiantes y a Hogwarts, no solo para destruir a Izar," continuó Albus. "Al completarse el ritual, Izar será quien salve vidas inocentes y también detendrá la guerra. Tu ejército no podrá abandonar las protecciones del colegio sin el permiso del Director."

James apartó sus ojos de Lily que susurraba algo para sí y se volvió hacia Albus. ¿Era en verdad tan horrible lo que éste trataba de lograr? James sólo podía verle lados positivos a su plan. Una vida sería sacrificada para salvar cientos. Si Izar era absorbido por las barreras, la guerra terminaría esa noche y los niños estarían a salvo en el colegio.

"Y es por eso que no puedo dejarte continuar, Lily." Se lamentó Albus. Y está fue su única advertencia antes de atacar.

A pesar de las lealtades de James y sus inseguridades, su amor por Lily lo hizo reaccionar igual de rápido. Aun así apenas logró desviar el hechizo dirigido a su esposa. El Auror rodó en el suelo para evitar el segundo ataque. Lo que tenían los Lord era que disfrutaban lanzar magia hacia todos lados, sin limitarse a un hechizo o maldición específicos. Simplemente creaban y manipulaban la magia como quisieran. Era difícil luchar contra un enemigo así.

Se mantuvo en la ofensiva en un esfuerzo por desviar la atención de Dumbledore de Lily. Intentó atacar sus tobillos, hundir el suelo bajo sus pies, invocar nubes negras en frente de sus ojos…_cualquier cosa. _Todo menos atacar directamente al hombre que había admirado desde su infancia.

Sus ataques podían hacer muy poco para detener a Albus. El hombre simplemente desviaba sus maldiciones como si fueran una mera molestia. A pesar de todo, sí estaba efectivamente dándole tiempo a Lily. Pero ¿era eso lo que debería estar haciendo?

James tragó con dificultad al verla ingresar en las barreras con su hijo. Entonces supo exactamente qué estaba planeando hacer. Tal vez su presencia no era necesaria para su plan. Quizá incluso si Dumbledore quisiera sacarla no podría. A pesar de todo, James necesitaba estar seguro y seguiría luchando.

Al continuar atacando pudo sentir una extraña sensación alojándose en su estómago. Tal vez porque sabía que de haberse detenido podría haber salvado la vida de Lily. Sin embargo, la estaba protegiendo para que pudiera sacrificarse por su hijo. Estaba, voluntariamente, apartándose y mandando a su amada a la tumba.

Parpadeando para quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos, James atacó con fiereza al viejo Director. No permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano.

**(Death of Today)**

Esta magia… era ciertamente algo especial.

Izar solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante la furiosa embestida de magia y poder. Cuando había ingresado al mundo de la magia a los once años se había visto abrumado por días después de sentir el aura de Dumbledore. Hasta le había tomado días acostumbrarse a la de Voldemort. Pero su magia no era nada comparada con _esto. _Lo que lo rodeaba era antiguo y poderoso. No había nada sutil en este poder.

Las barreras de Hogwarts lo provocaban con suaves y seductoras caricias para luego convertirse en rudas manos que lo aferraban y tironeaban de él. Todos su ser se retorcía ante la magia que había tomado el rol de su tormento personal. Gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos solo para ver puntos blancos danzando bajo sus párpados cerrados. Cando esos dedos se cerraron en su estómago y su torso superando a Izar, éste se sumió en la inconsciencia unos segundos antes que su determinación lo devolviera a la realidad.

Cuando esas garras lo liberaron las manos comenzaron a acariciarlo susurrando dulces palabras de ánimo.

_Ven con nosotros…_

En cuanto Izar se negó, las garras volvieron a atacarlo iniciando el ciclo de nuevo.

Cuando Dumbledore lo había lanzando a las barreras había sido más fácil resistir. Pero ahora, después del dolor y la tentación, le estaba costando volver a la realidad. Tenía miedo de perderse a si mismo y completar el ritual de Dumbledore. Perdería su cuerpo físico y se volvería uno con las protecciones del colegio.

La idea lo aterrorizaba. De a momentos temía morir, pero normalmente lo terminaba aceptando. Pero _esto. _Esto no era solo morir; esta era una eterna existencia sin sentido, atrapado en Hogwarts y obligado a protegerla.

Las barreras estaban obsesionadas con Izar. Éste sabía que la magia tenía una personalidad propia. Cuando estaba afuera tratando de desmantelarlas aunque a regañadientes habían cooperado. Habían querido complacerlo. Ahora que estaba dentro de ellas no tenía el control y estaban dispuestas a seguir con el ritual de Dumbledore y consumirlo por completo.

Izar se retorció de dolor cuando la magia volvió a atravesarlo mandándolo nuevamente a ese oscuro abismo. Sería tan fácil darse por vencido, acabar con el dolor. Sin embargo, la presencia que seguía firme a su lado le recordó que él no era tan débil. "_¡Tom!" _llamó desesperado, aun con el rostro hacia el suelo.

El heredero Black tembló ante los embates. Siempre había amado la magia, sin importar su poder o su temperamento. Aunque estaba experimentando el peor dolor físico y mental de toda su vida, aun pensaba que las barreras eran algo increíble. Le llegaban susurros del pasado. Si escuchaba con atención temía no ser capaz de resistirse y perderse en la magia.

El dolor se retiró lentamente e Izar se preparó para la siguiente fase del ciclo– las caricias seductoras y las promesas. Solo que esta vez, las manos en su rostro parecían más sólidas. La calidez era tan tranquilizante que Izar no quería más que permanecer en ella por toda la eternidad.

"_Izar, regresa."_

Ah, ¡las barreras de Hogwarts tenían talento! La voz que lo llamaba era mucho más suave, más invitante. Si tenía que soportarlo una y otra vez, sabía que no serpia capaz de resistir, perdería toda conexión con la realidad y sucumbiría.

La mano acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Izar sintió que su cuerpo frío y sin vida recobraba su calidez. Nunca se había sentido así antes, ni siquiera cuando era humano. No era un calor insoportable, solo una tibieza reconfortante.

"Izar, abre los ojos."

Éste frunció el seño. Aun podía sentir la magia, pero el calor, este capullo donde se encontraba parecía protegerlo de los susurros del pasado de Hogwarts y se esas garras tratando de apoderarse de él. Abriendo los ojos se descubrió arrodillado en el suelo con su máscara de Mortífagos abandonada cerca de sus piernas. ¿Cómo es que su cuerpo se había movido sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Había estado tan cerca de rendirse que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo se había levantado?

Izar exhaló, su mente aun luchando por volver a la realidad. Su cuerpo no se había levantado solo; había dos manos sosteniendo su rostro, manteniéndolo erguido. A donde fuera que mirara estaba rodeado por un sólido velo de magia dorada y aun así, a mujer frente a él se destacaba igualmente.

"¿Mamá?" estaba confundido, le costaba entender lo que veía. Su mente estaba aun en una nebulosa y miró a la mujer con reverencia. Era hermosa, simplemente bellísima. Parecía radiar una luz blanca brillante que borroneaba sus facciones. Lo único reconocible eran los clarísimos ojos verdes y el largo cabello rojo. Izar hasta llegaría a decir que se trataba de un ángel. Su ángel. Peor no merecía ser tocado por uno; sin lugar a dudas ensuciaría tanta pureza.

Ella sonrió, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras él continuaba mirándola. Su toque era tan cálido y lo rodeaba como si estuviera acariciándolo. ¿Así era el toque de una madre? ¿El de una _verdadera _madre?

Le temblaron los labios y gimió. Subconscientemente se sintió asqueado por expresar una emoción tan primitiva– tan vulnerable. Pero no podía controlarse a si mismo ni a sus acciones. Su cuerpo era como gelatina en sus manos, en sus bellas manos. Podría haberse tratado del cielo. Aunque era una cómica noción.

Una parte de él estaba dolorosamente consciente de su actual situación, pero la otra quería disfrutar este estado de inconsciencia.

Lily acarició sus mejillas con su pulgar e Izar cerró los ojos solo por instante hasta que sintió que sus frentes se tocaban. La miró con admiración infantil, observándola mientras ella inhalaba su aroma. "Siempre desee que las cosas hubieran sido así," susurró Lily. "Pudiéndote sostener así… pero la vida es cruel."

"Cruel…" repitió Izar tratando de aclarar su mente. "Siempre cruel."

Ella rió entendiendo su confusión. Acarició su rostro con los dedos mandándole un agradable escalofrío por la espalda. "Eres tan hermoso, Izar," dijo con suavidad. " me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero siempre recuerda que nunca lamenté traerte a este mundo. Solo lamento cómo sucedió."

Izar cerró los ojos, abrumado por la calidez que emitía. Pero no duró mucho. Su mente se aclaró súbitamente, devolviéndole su habilidad de pensar y razonar con inteligencia. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a entender su actual posición. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar en la barrera con él? ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore? ¿Por qué no detenía a Lily? ¿Y Voldemort? Ambos Lords estaban cerca, podía sentir sus auras, pero no estaban haciendo _nada._

Y allí estaba Lily… finalmente entendió por qué sentía esa tibia sensación y por qué estaba rodeada de luz. Se estaba sacrificando por él, el sacrificio de una madre.

Abriendo los ojos notó el halo brillante y fue capaz de espiar la magia debajo. No había nada más poderoso y puro que el sacrificio de una madre. Izar no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de magia, pero ahora estaba bañándose en ella. Lo que Lily estaba haciendo podía contra cualquier hechizo o maldición, podía eliminar cualquier cosa en el camino hacia su hijo. Solo había una condición; la madre debía dar su vida por él.

So sabía por qué esto le provocaba tanto dolor. Pero permitió que lo consumiera mientras se erguía y rodeaba a su madre con los brazos soportando su peso. A esta altura, las barreras de Hogwarts estaban apartándose de él y consumiendo a Lily. Podía ver la minúscula mota de magia negra dejándolo y rodeándola a ella. Trataba de permanecer de pie pero Izar podía sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse.

Izar intentó tocar en anillo de magia del ritual de Dumbledore, con la esperanza de lograr aplacarlo con su sensibilidad a la magia, pero sólo hizo que se enterrara aún más profundamente en Lily. Las barreras tenían hambre e iban a recibir el alimento prometido.

Ella apartó su rostro para poder mirarlo con sus ojos cansados. Ya podía sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse. No estaba luchando como Izar lo había hecho.

El heredero Black se quedó rígido cuando ella se inclinó para besar la comisura de su boca. Respiraba con dificultad, evidencia de cómo su cuerpo ya no respondía. "Prométeme, Izar…" comenzó a decir con voz ronca. "Por favor, deja a mi alma descansar."

Izar tomó con fuerza sus pequeños brazos y miró fijo en esos ojos desesperados. Sabía que ella no esperaba que el siquiera considerara su pedido. Como cualquier ser humano, le temía a la muerte. Y aun así, había una expresión de alivio en su rostro ante el prospecto de volver a estar completa. Solo le había pedido que liberara a su alma de las barreras. Y con su sensibilidad a la magia, él estaba seguro de poder desmantelarlas y así dejarla ir.

"Lo haré," juró. ¿Qué más iba a decirle a la mujer que había sacrificado su alma por él? La mitad había ingresado al Velo para defenderlo de Cygnus y la otra se había sacrificado para liberarlo del ritual de Dumbledore. "Espero…"se interrumpió al sentir que la luz y el calor se desvanecían con rapidez. "Espero que sepas que finalmente puedes descansar en paz, madre. Te has redimido."

Ella sonrió acercándose para apartar un mechón de su rostro. Él se preparó para el contacto, notando que no lo rechazaba, pero sus dedos nunca tocaron su pie. Se había ido, llevándose esa calidez con ella.

Y fue devuelto a la realidad con la misma rapidez.

Una mano fría lo agarró por el cuello tironeándolo hasta dejarlo en un lugar aun más frío. Se estremeció, aunque no por el frío, al caer sobre la nieve. En cuanto estuvo en el suelo, un grito de horror resonó en la atmósfera de batalla. Giró la cabeza en la nieve para mirar a James Potter desde el otro lado del domo dorado. Esa cruda emoción de dolor y terror le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y se dio cuenta que era lo mismo que había experimentado al morir Sirius. E incluso ahora…

Unos ojos carmesí se interpusieron en su campo visual, rodeándolo de manera protectora. Aunque los dedos aferrando su túnica no lo fueran. La expresión del Señor Oscuro estaba cuidadosamente cerrada aun si su aura seguía descontrolada. "¿Puedes deshabilitar las protecciones?" demandó de manera cortante.

Izar parpadeó una vez, aun mareado. "Solo dame un par de minutos para desmantelar las barreras."

Voldemort siseó. "No tenemos un par de minutos." El Señor Oscuro entonces se irguió con rapidez apartándolo con un pié.

Izar rodó un par de metros, furioso y frustrado por las acciones de Voldemort. Justo cuando estaba a punto de acusar a su falta de decencia, la nueve donde había estado echado explotó. Izar se despertó finalmente, girando la cabeza para observar a Dumbledore aun del otro lado. El anciano tonto se acercaba a las barreras atacándolos con ferocidad. La pelea era injusta. Los hechizos de Voldemort no podían atravesar las barreras mientras que él estaba libre para atacar, forzando al Señor Oscuro a permanecer en la defensiva.

Izar presionó la nieve bajo sus manos enguantadas y cerró los ojos. Desde que se enteró de quién era Lily y qué había sacrificado por él se había concentrado en apartarla de su sus pensamientos y de su mente. Nunca se había permitido reflexionar sobre ella y ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo. Ciertamente, éste no era el momento para ponerse a lamentar la muerta de la mujer que había creado un Horrocrux para su protección y vivido una vida sin emociones para luego sacrificarse otra vez por él.

En cualquier caso, le había prometido dejar que su alma descanse. La única forma de hacerlo era destruyendo por completo las barreras que rodeaban Hogwarts. Después de la batalla, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, se tomaría su tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre Lily Potter, su madre.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió siguiendo el perímetro de las barreras. Aun había rayos cruzando el domo, había sido particularmente impresionante en contraste con la nieve, pero ahora que Lily había sido absorbida el efecto también había pasado.

Izar tocó las protecciones con la punta de sus dedos enfocándose en la magia latiendo en su interior. La conocía muy bien, tanto como ella a él. Sería increíblemente sencillo desmantelar el velo completo ahora que casi se había convertido en parte de él. ¿El único problema? Enfocarse lo suficiente en ello con Dumbledore pisándole los talones.

El heredero Black miró al anciano de reojo mientras el Lord se mantenía a la par con ayuda de su magia. Voldemort lo seguía con el mismo vigor, negándose a ser superado por el Director.

"Eres endemoniadamente persistente, eso lo reconozco," gruñó Izar plantándose en la nieve y pivoteando para quedar frente a las barreras. Colocó ambas manos con firmeza sobre ellas provocando un temblor que recorrió los terrenos del colegio.

Miró a Dumbledore a los ojos desde el otro lado del velo dorado; nunca había odiado tanto al hombre como ahora. Con nueva determinación tiró de la magia hacia él provocando que viajara por todo su cuerpo. Fue nuevamente asaltado por los susurros del pasado y la tentación. Pero esta vez, _él _tenía el control. A sus espaldas sintió cómo las ventanas de Hogwarts se resquebrajaban al levantar las barreras de sus antiguas raíces.

En cuanto Dumbledore alzó su varita, Izar apartó apenas las manos estremeciéndose al sentir la magia de Hogwarts rugiendo dentro de él. "Esto es por Lily," susurró Izar.

Dumbledore invocó el fuego infernal hacia él, uno lo bastante grande para consumirlo por completo. Pero en cuanto abandonó la punta de su varita Izar volvió a colocar las manos sobre el velo como si estuviera atravesando el domo. Y eso hizo, liberando la magia acumulada en su cuerpo y destruyendo las barreras.

Magia de esas excesivas proporciones causó una erupción. Cuando Izar dirigió lo que quedaba de las protecciones hacia Dumbledore, la fuerza era tan grande que se volvió contra _él_.

Fue levantado del suelo y lanado por los aires. Izar presionó los labios antes de soltar una carcajada de deleite, no deteniéndose siquiera al caer con fuerza contra el suelo. Estiró los brazos hacia ambos lados dejando huellas en la nieve. Era extraño… nunca antes había hecho un ángel de nieve. Ahora parecía el momento apropiado para hacer uno, considerando que acababa de desmantelar el más viejo y poderoso sistema de protecciones de Gran Bretaña.

Izar apoyó la cabeza sobre la nieve, ignorando la extraña quietud en los terrenos del colegio. Sabía que la armada estaba absorta por lo que acababa de suceder. Aunque esperaba que estuvieran impresionados, porque él mismo lo estaba. Lamentablemente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la batalla continuara entre los Mortífagos y el Ministerio; podía oír las maldiciones volando en todas direcciones a varios metros de sonde él se encontraba.

Dentro de poco se desataría el caos. Ambos grupos aun estaban algo aturdidos por la falta de _magia _que se sentía en Hogwarts. Pronto, estudiantes y profesores volverían al castillo, escaparían o se unirían a la pelea.

Hasta que eso pasara…

Izar estiró aun más sus brazos y piernas creando un ángel de nieve. Sus ojos verdes miraban hacia el cielo observando los copos que comenzaba a poder enfocar. Sin el brillo amarillento que provocaban las barreras de Hogwarts, lo único que iluminaba el terreno era la luna y los hechizos que volaban en el aire. Sonrió, se sentía tranquilo a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder.

Entonces gimió para sí. _Lily…_

"¿Qué… estás haciendo?"

Izar miró con desdén al hombre sobre él. "Exactamente lo que parece, mi Señor."

Voldemort tensó los labios observando cómo Izar había aun más profundo su ángel de nieve. "Me habían advertido que la demencia de los Black era fuerte en ti. No me había puesto a considerarlo." Hizo una pausa. "Hasta ahora."

Aunque Voldemort solo se burlaba de él, Izar podía verlo por dentro. Había un brillo de comprensión en los ojos carmesí observándolo en la nieve. El Señor Oscuro creía que Izar trataba de distraerse de la realidad para no pensar en su madre o en su mortal experiencia.

¿Era eso lo que hacía? Posiblemente…no, seguramente. Casi había sido absorbido por las barreras de Hogwarts. Y prácticamente se había derretido en sus brazos como un recién nacido buscando el pecho de su madre. Dumbledore lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Estaba también esa punzante sensación de que podía haber prevenido todo eso. Podía haber evitado que pasara, pero parecía que Lily ya hubiera sabido. Ella había estado esperando en las sombras hasta que Izar fuera atrapado dentro de las barreras. Hasta _ella_ podría haberlo prevenido.

Y aun así, no lo había hecho. Casi como si… como si hubiera querido morir por una causa que creía la pondría a descansar.

"Tu ejército puede arreglárselas solos por un momento," Izar sonrió con amargura mirando el cielo. "Además, tenemos otro problema del que encargarnos…"

Voldemort dejó caer su varita y máscara sobre su pecho, obviamente no oyendo sus palabras, y se paró en el camino de uno de sus brazos en la nieve. "Levántate," ordenó con firmeza. "Tenemos una batalla que continuar."

Izar se detuvo en consideración girando la cabeza hacia ambos lados y presionando una mejilla contra la nieve. Miró al Señor Oscuro con intensidad y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Aunque Scrimgeour es tentador, tendrá que esperar. Como dije, tenemos otro problema." Izar suspiró sentándose y examinando su ángel. Por el rabillo de sus ojos observó cómo aparecían sus otros _invitados. _"Los franceses están aquí."

Al oírlo, el Señor Oscuro volteó con rapidez para observar la batalla. Izar siguió su línea de visión y estudió a los Mortífagos un instante. Estaban resistiendo bien. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Otro grupo apareció detrás del Ministerio. Combinados, sus números superaban a los Mortífagos. Pero un aura en particular atrajo la atención de Izar.

Voldemort se agazapó frente a él logrando distraer la atención del joven mago del campo de batalla. "Quiero mi venganza," susurró Izar desafiando a que el hombre se atreviera a contradecirlo.

Aunque Dumbledore estaba en su lista de magos odiados, había una sola bruja en esa lista también. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al llevar su mente de regreso al Torneo de los tres Magos. Airi Roux y su marido, el Ministro de Francia, habían sido asesinados por Voldemort por haber atacado a Izar durante el Torneo. Pero el Ministro no sabía nada que las acciones de Airi. De hecho, ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Ella había dicho trabajar para su padre, Lord Acelin Morel. Y muchos creían que Lord Morel era el Señor Oscuro de Francia y quien había atentado contra Izar por su odio hacia Tom Riddle. Pero todos eran marionetas de _ella. _Todos eran simples peones en el juego entre Lord Voldemort y Lady Marjolaine, incluyendo a Izar. Él no era más que una forma de llegar a Tom Riddle, una forma de insultarlo. Y si había algo que Izar despreciaba era ser controlado y manipulado.

"Tu tienes que concentrarte en Dumbledore, donde quiera que esté…" Continuó Izar. Se puso de pie con cuidado de no arruinar su ángel y se alejó de sus marcas. "La quiero a _ella–"_

Voldemort tomó su rostro con rudeza y forzó sus labios en un beso. Al apartarse clavó las uñas en la piel de las mejilla de Izar. Esas heridas eran una marca para señalar su pertenencia, y un doloroso mensaje para que el joven se mantuviera atento y enfocado.

El Señor Oscuro volteó y comenzó a caminar instando a Izar a seguirlo. "Tú y yo entraremos juntos en la batalla," dijo con voz controlada. "Ante el primer signo que vea de que pierdes el control, nos iremos. Ya hemos hecho suficiente para que Riddle se haga con el poder."

"Pero necesitamos eliminar a tantos oficiales del Ministerio y miembros de la Orden como sea posible," discutió Izar en necesidad de otra razón para quedarse a luchar contra Marjolaine.

Voldemort se dio vuelta, aferró a Izar por el collar de su túnica y lo acercó más a él. "Despeja tu mente, niño tonto. Esto no se trata de _ella _y de tu venganza. Este es nuestro juego. Tuyo y mío." Los brillantes ojos carmesí atravesaron a Izar. "Por supuesto que tenemos que destruir tantos adversarios como podamos, sí. Pero no perderás de vista el objetivo solo para cobrar tu venganza."

Era cómico oír esas palabras saliendo de la boca del Señor Oscuro. Se trataba de control entonces, _claro, _tal como el hombre se controlaba cuando torturaba. Aunque, cuando Izar se hubo calmado, se dio cuenta que Voldemort tenía razón. Su habilidad estaría en mejor uso eliminando tantos enemigos como pudiera. Tal vez, después de matar una cantidad considerable de magos, podría volver su atención hacia Marjolaine; la mujer que los había manipulado tanto a él como a Lord Morel.

Como si hubiera visto la aceptación en Izar, Voldemort sonrió con arrogancia.

"Bastardo presumido," siseó golpeando su hombro en su camino al campo de batalla. Se colocó su máscara dorada preparándose para saltar en el combate. "Más te vale mantenerme el ritmo. No me hace gracia cambiar a una compañera discente como Bellatrix por alguien tan gastado como tú."

Súbitamente, el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtió en hielo. Sus botas patinaron y cayó torpemente. Mientras se sentaba agitado, Voldemort pasó a su lado con elegancia. Casi con demasiada. "Eres tu quien tiene que mantenerse a mi ritmo, chico. Mira nada más cómo luces…" El hombre chasqueó la lengua y continuó dejándolo atrás.

Izar bufó.

Que los juegos comenzaran.

Se puso de pie con cuidado y se sacudió la túnica con las manos. El castillo a su derecha le llamó la atención. Entonces quedó helado, mirando Hogwarts por un momento. Ya no estaba esa luminosidad acostumbrada que rodeaba sus muros, la estructura estaba rodeada con un halo frío. Solo quedaban un par de ventanas iluminadas pero por dentro, estaba seguro que los estudiantes estaban demasiado asustados para concentrarse en volver a encender las luces.

Él lo había hecho. Había desnudado al poderoso castillo hasta sus huesos. De algún modo, la victoria le resultaba amarga por razones que prefería no ponerse a analizar.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cielo pensando un su madre un instante al observar la nieve cayendo.

"Ni siquiera parece importarte," susurró una voz delirante a sus espaldas.

Izar volteó tranquilamente mirando a James Potter, impasible. El joven mago se acomodó los guantes notando con cierto desencanto que Potter estaba parado sobre su ángel de nieve. Una lástima, era tan hermoso.

"Tal vez no me importa," respondió Izar.

Potter permaneció en silencio e Izar le dio la espalda. La batalla estaba a favor del Ministerio y de la Orden mientras el Señor Oscuro permanecía afuera del tumulto. Lo estaba esperando, su seño fruncido con irritación como única prueba de su impaciencia.

"La amaba," susurró el hombre. Potter tragó con dificultad pero se mantuvo firmemente de pie. "Y sé que ella te amaba. Al menos muestra algo de culpa o gratitud ya que tu patético pellejo sigue vivo gracias a ella."

Izar volvió a mirarlo sobre su hombro. Al contrario de lo que creyó, no había lágrimas en sus mejillas. Potter respiraba de manera agitada y sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Hasta su cuerpo permanecía inafectado a pesar de la desolación de su aura. Izar siempre lo había respetado. Y ahora no era distinto. Maldición. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que sus pensamientos se centraban en mostrar su simpatía.

El heredero Black comenzó a caminar en dirección a la batalla antes que pudiera encontrarse quedándose atrás y lamentándose con Potter. "Infórmame cuando será su funeral," dijo al hombre a sus espaldas. "Ahí presentaré mis respetos."

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un _crack _de desaparición.

Bueno, aparentemente Potter no ayudaría a nadie esa noche. Y con una buena razon. Una mente tan distraída no ayudaría a nadie en la batalla.

Con eso en mente, Izar se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

Competir con Voldemort. Y siendo que éste ya empezaba con ventaja.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Sí, un capítulo relativamente corto, ya sé. Pero también una muy difícil de escribir. Tuve que terminarlo aquí porque no sentí que estuviera bien continuar… además necesita aclarar mi cabeza para el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a Todos!

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Demoré de nuevo, me disculpo. Tengo la sensación de que hago eso mucho últimamente. Estoy sin internet gente! Me avivé de copiar el cap. en un Word un día cuando me fui hasta un cyber (5 pesos la hora!) Paso esto a un pendrive y con suerte pueda subirlo hoy. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Me encanta leerlos y aun más contestarlos ;) espero escuchar de uds! (bueno… leer)


	67. Parte II Capítulo 35

**Advertencias: **Otra vez, sangre, muerte…

"¿Cuántos capítulos quedan?" Bueno, si les dijera entonces delataría algunas sorpresas. Sabrán cuando termina cuando el capítulo diga 'fin'.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

"… eres idiota si crees que voy a dejar que lo hagas, Hermione."

Draco se apoyó contra la esquina de la habitación mirando la completa oscuridad frente a sí. A pocos metros, del otro lado de una gran pila de basura apilada, había dos Gryffindor de pie frente a una joya. Una diadema para ser exacto. Si Draco cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, su mente podía proveerle con una imagen exacta de cómo era. Había pasado horas mirándola después que Izar se la diera. Conocía la ubicación de cada zafiro y diamante en el metal. Y también recordaba cómo se _sentía._

Rodó el cuello hacia arriba y miró el techo. Se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Había pasado casi una hora desde que la luz y la magia habían desaparecido del castillo, dejando al edificio frío aterrador. Los estudiantes se habían aterrado al volverse vulnerables en forma tan súbita y ver la batalla desde atrás de las ventanas rotas; pero los profesores ya los estaban transportando a una locación segura. Ahora que ya no había magia ni protecciones en el castillo podían Desaparecerse con libertad.

Era un desastre, pero también era fruto del trabajo de Izar. Draco no podía pensar en ningún otro con el poder para desmantelar las barreras del antiguo castillo. Las escaleras inmóviles, los cuadros vacíos, las luces apagadas, _todo _estaba muerto. Aunque le era difícil ver toda esa destrucción, más las ventanas rotas y la falta de magia, también estaba agradecido… con Izar. Los Mortífagos permanecían afuera de Hogwarts y no parecían interesados en atormentar a los estudiantes cuando el castillo ya estaba debilitado. No habría muertes innecesarias a menos que fueran lo bastante tontos para unirse a la batalla.

La guerra lo hacía sentirse enfermo y desconcertado. La Marca en su antebrazo izquierdo denunciaba su lealtad y su deber para con sus camaradas. Y aun así, ahora estaba lejos de ellos. En ese momento recordó la mañana en que habló con Izar en la Mansión Malfoy durante las festividades. Había negado ser un Mortífago solo porque Lucius así lo deseaba. Pero naturalmente, como en todo lo demás, Izar tenía razón.

Draco admitía no estar hecho para ser un Mortífago. Aun quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso, pero en los últimos meses sentía que había terminado de madurar. Impresionar a su padre no era lo único que importaba. Lucius lo amaba y preferiría verlo feliz que haciendo algo que lo hiciera miserable.

Su padre tenía a Izar cuando se tratara de guerras y batallas. Draco podía compartirlo con otro, especialmente cuando le debía tanto al joven Black. Pero cuando todo terminara, Lucius volvería con él sin remordimientos por su falta de interés en la guerra.

Anoche, Draco y Daphne habían asumido que tendrían que participar en la batalla. De hecho, lo habían creído hasta el punto de reconfortarse entre sí para relajar la tensión.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sonrió en la oscuridad, ignorando a los dos Gryffindor discutiendo a su espalda. La otra noche había sido…_brillante. _Y cuando todo hubiera terminado, la guerra, las muertes, seguiría los pasos tradicionales con Daphne para completar su propuesta. O por lo menos eso era lo que pretendía.

Cuando los profesores comenzaron a evacuar a los estudiantes, Draco había convencido a Daphne para que se fuera con ellos. No le sorprendió cuando sacó a relucir su temperamento y discutieron durante un largo rato. Fue solo cuando Draco accedió a irse con ella que a regañadientes decidió dejar Hogwarts con el resto.

Había solo un pequeño asunto del que tenía que encargarse antes de reunirse con ella en el Gran Salón.

"Sabes… sabes qué le pasó a mi padre cuando fue tras la serpiente de Voldemort." El chico se sorbió la nariz y Draco alzó las cejas. Sabía que Arthur Weasley había muerto. Solo no sabía los detalles.

"Ron," lo consoló la bruja. "Tenemos que destruirla. _Necesito _hacerlo. Sé muy bien lo que pasa a quien destruye un Horrocrux. Como parte de la Orden, es nuestro deber destruirlos a todos y así, al Señor Oscuro."

¿Un Horrocrux? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Fuera lo que fuera, no era una maldita corona. Tal vez Draco no sabía qué era el objeto, pero recordaba especialmente que Izar le había dicho que era importante para el Señor Oscuro. Y por eso él estaba aquí.

"¿Por qué no podemos llevársela a Dumbledore, Hermione?" insistió el chico. "él nunca nos dijo que teníamos que destruir nada. Nos advirtió que permaneciéramos atentos ante algo sospechoso. Cuando vimos que Malfoy traía esto aquí estábamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber. Llevar el Horrocrux a Dumbledore es nuestro deber. _Destruir _el Horrocrux no lo es." Weasley permaneció en silencio por un largo rato y Draco aferró con firmeza su varita. "Por favor, Hermione. No puedo perderte también. Ya perdí a mi padre cuando destruyó a la serpiente y a Bill cuando fue tras la copa en Gringotts. No a ti también."

La chica pareció dudar y Draco bufó. Pobre Weasley. Un padre y un hermano muerto. Era una guerra y su familia era asquerosamente grande, obviamente sufrirían bajas. ¡Los Weasley eran la mitad de la población mágica por Merlín!

"De–de acuerdo," concedió ella. "Llevaremos las diadema con nosotros y cuando termine la batalla, asumiendo que Dumbledore sobreviva, le daremos el Horrocrux."

Y… era el turno de Draco.

"Temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso." Draco apareció y observó en la penumbra como los dos saltaban y lo apuntaban con sus varitas. "Verás, me asignaron la protección de _eso. _No puedo dejar que se vayan con él." Remarcando sus palabras, Draco selló la puerta de salida de la Sala Multipropósito. Con igual rapidez, bloqueó un hechizo de Granger.

"Por favor, Malfoy," le rogó. "No entiendes."

Quizá unas semanas atrás Draco se hubiera visto afectado. Sin embargo, ansiaba la esperanza de su padre por un futuro en que el Señor Oscuro liderara. Sus ruegos resonaron en sus oídos y poco de ellos atrajo su atención. Era sorprendente que fuera capaz de ignorarla. Después de años de estar tras ella e imaginar diferentes futuros a su lado, palidecía en comparación con cierta rubia.

"No, _sí _que entiendo, Granger. Quita tus sucias manos de eso."

Entonces, Weasley tomó la caja de sus manos y corrió en dirección a la salida. Draco gruñó escondiéndose atrás de una pila de basura para evitar las maldiciones de Granger. Con renovado vigor, Draco apuntó cuidadosamente a Weasley que continuaba corriendo. Complacido lanzó una maldición cortante acertando en su tobillo. Observó con fascinación cómo la sangre cubría todo y Weasley caía gritando y aferrando el muñón en su pierna.

"¡Ron!" Gritó Granger.

Draco salió de atrás de la pila de basura con la intención de hacerla sangrar a ella también. Pero no estaba donde la había visto por última vez. Y, sin advertencia alguna, la pila sobre él explotó y Granger corrió a la ayuda de Weasley. Draco apenas sí tuvo tiempo de cubrir su cabeza antes que la gran pila cayera sobre él. Siseó de dolor apartando los objetos de su camino para correr tras los dos Gryffindor que se acercaban a la salida.

Nadie lo oiría de él, pero Granger tenía buenos reflejos. En cuanto fue capaz de salir de su predicamento, la chica volteó y lanzó una nueva maldición. Era capaz de defenderse y permanecer alerta mientras sostenía a Weasley que no dejaba de gemir de dolor. Era una bruja fuerte e inteligente, pero Draco capaz de hacerle frente. Después de todo, había sido discípulo del notorio Lucius Malfoy.

En posición defensiva, Draco absorbió su _Expelliarmus _y su hechizo _Cleoreso _ con su escudo. Le había tomado un año entero perfeccionarlo y esta era la primera vez que lo ponía a prueba.

Con un gruñido, echó ambos brazos hacia adelante devolviendo las maldiciones a Granger. Ésta parecía sorprendida por lo que había conseguido hacer. Con tanta dignidad como pudo acopiarse conjuró su propio escudo. Aunque no lo bastante rápido. Draco observó cómo caía hacia atrás, perdiendo su varita en el proceso. Estiró una mano para tomarla en aire y sonrió con malicia al ver cómo una mesa llena de baratijas amortiguaba la caía de Granger. La bruja quedó inconsciente, no se levantaría pronto.

Draco volteó hacia Weasley y lo apuntó con su varita deteniéndose un minuto para pensar si mataba al chico. Podía hacerlo… ¿cierto? Dudó por un momento con el seño fruncido. Años de entrenamiento, años de proclamar que sería como su padre, años de jactarse que había matado… todo parecía una tonta manera de perder el tiempo. No podía matar así. No lo podía hacerlo. Weasley tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirándolo atontado. Se habían odiado el uno al otro desde Primer año. ¿Cómo podía Draco quedarse ahí parado como un idiota?

Sin embargo, puso su atención en la caja que aferraba con fuerza. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

"_¡Accio diadema!"_

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_

Draco siseó cuando las dos varitas saltaron de su mano pero se tranquilizó cuando cayeron justo entre Weasley y él. Asimismo, la diadema dentro de la caja voló hasta aterrizar cerca de las varitas Parecía que los hechizos se habían cancelado mutuamente, o tanto como pudieran dando las circunstancias.

¿El único problema? Ahora Draco estaba parado frente a Weasley y éste era el único armado.

Sabiendo que éste no tenía lo que hacía falta para matarlo, Draco tiró toda precaución por la ventana y corrió hacia las varitas y la diadema. Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Weasley luchaba por incorporarse en el charco de sangre.

Podía hacerlo. Podía–

Oh…_mierda._

Draco se detuvo en seco mirando con horror las llamas incontrolables que salían de la varita de Weasley hacia él y la diadema. Seguramente el chico quería destruir el objeto pero no tenía el control suficiente para dirigir el Fuego Maldito.

Soltó un grito y corrió en dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudo lejos de las llamas. A su espalda pudo oír a Weasley gritando. Draco tenía la mente en caos y gritaba con desesperación. No tenía una varita y corría _lejos _de la salida. Las llamas lamían sus tobillos. Sabía a qué llegaría esto. Nunca en su vida había estado tan aterrorizado.

Al menos su muerte iba a valer la pena. Aunque el Horrocrux del Señor Oscuro había sido destruido, Draco había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por protegerlo. Con suerte su padre lo notaría.

Cuando las llamas comenzaron a lamer su túnica Draco cerró los ojos y lágrimas las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en su familia antes que el calor lo envolviera y enviara a la inconsciencia. Sumido en el abismo se imaginó siendo bañado con agua helada, un escape al fuego abrasador.

**(Death of Today)**

Una mano acarició la espalda de Izar con increíble lentitud mientras él y Voldemort giraban para cambiar lugares. El joven Black sonrió detrás de su máscara notando la faceta posesiva y sobre protectora del Señor Oscuro esa noche. Tenía que ver con sus sospechas sobre la inminente muerte de Izar pero, ¿Quién decía que no había pasado ya y Lily lo había salvado?

No importaba, ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso. Nunca antes había luchado acompañado por Voldemort. Siempre había sido Bellatrix. Y si había algo que los Mortífagos sabían era que Izar y Bellatrix estaban hechos para ser compañeros. Ambos sínicos, implacables y rápidos. Y si alguno de los dos fuera a caer, el otro no se detendría por el dolor emocional.

Y aun así, Bellatrix había sido entrenada por el Señor Oscuro para luchar en el campo de batalla. Al menos Voldemort debía ser similar a ella y ser un buen compañero para Izar. Pero no lo era. Era aun mejor. Le había tomado unos minutos acostumbrarse al estilo de Voldemort, pero una vez que su hubo ajustado, los dos fueron capaces de cooperar como una sola entidad. Izar diría que esta era la primera vez en que el Señor Oscuro y él se ponían de acuerdo con un objetivo común. No había ni arrogancia ni terquedad que los distrajera de trabajar juntos. _Juntos._

Era exhilarante. Voldemort lo desafiaba a expandir sus sentidos. Izar se descubrió muy atento a los movimientos del hombre a su espalda. Estaba consciente de los magos atacándolo desde todos los ángulos, aun los cobardes que se lanzaban hacia el punto ciego del Señor Oscuro. Esta podría ser una desventaja de luchar junto a Voldemort, pero el hombre lo compensaba estando igual de atento. Si Izar detenía a un enemigo que llegaba por su lado vulnerable y no veía una maldición volando en su dirección, el Señor Oscuro lograba desviarla antes que pudiera tocarlo.

Otro lado positivo de estar en la batalla con Voldemort era que la presa venía a _ellos_. Eran atraídos por el Señor Oscuro como polillas a la luz. Debería haber sido justo lo contrario, Aurors demasiado asustados para acercarse al Lord. Pero eran lo bastante listos para darse cuenta que si destruían al líder, destruían al ejército.

Que mal que no se habían dado cuenta que el Señor Oscuro estaba siendo protegido por un sensible a la magia.

Izar lanzó el codo hacia atrás, con la intención de conectarlo con la cara del Auror. Pensó en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No era para nada lo que Hogwarts enseñaba en la escuela. Por supuesto que los profesores organizaban torneos de duelo en sus demostraciones pero ninguno se acercaba a lo que era la _guerra. _No existía la respetuosa distancia entre oponentes, no había disposición para esperar a que el oponente lanzase su maldición, y definitivamente no había un profesor cerca listo en caso de que haya heridos.

En su lugar, había cuerpos en el piso. Tantos que Izar tenía que prestar mucha atención en dónde pisaba. A veces pisaba el rostro de un cadáver des balanceándolo y rompiendo el ritmo que había establecido con el Señor Oscuro. A Izar le resultaba algo irónico que los cuerpos en el suelo fueran para unos una imagen aterradora y solo una molestia e incomodidad para otros.

La distancia entre oponentes era otra cosa que los profesores no les habían advertido a sus estudiantes. Actualmente, había apenas treinta centímetros entre cada uno mientras nadaban en el mar de cuerpos en dirección a su siguiente objetivo. Era un océano interminable de caos, una multitud de magos que prácticamente tenían a su enemigo a un brazo de distancia. Al final se trataba de quién tenía los mejores reflejos y los mejores hechizos defensivos. También era el mago que podía crear el perímetro más amplio a su alrededor. El espacio libre le otorgaba más libertad y era más fácil no ser tomado por sorpresa.

Y este combate tan cerca significaba que en ocasiones era necesaria la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Izar abrió los ojos en alarma cuando el Auror que trataba de golpear aferró su brazo. Aparentemente tenía que elegir mejor a sus oponentes cuando decidía luchar físicamente. Este mago sabía defenderse. Definitivamente.

El hombre movió sus piernas con rapidez retorciendo su brazo hasta romperlo. El heredero Black sonrió con amargura mientras caía al suelo. Evitó la maldición asesina rodando sobre la nieve acercándose a una de las víctimas recientes de Voldemort. A través de su máscara, Izar miró el cuerpo notando la forma rápida y espantosa en que el Señor Oscuro había terminado con su presa. Ëste se había aburrido del _Avada Kedavra _unos cinco Aurors después de que entraran en la batalla y había decidido asesinar con más creatividad.

Izar se preguntó si el Señor Oscuro en verdad estaba aburrido como decía o si solo quería impresionarlo con su exposición de poder e ingenio.

"No estoy impresionado," gruñó Izar al hombre mientras éste descuartizaba al Auror con el que había estado luchando. "¡Y continuas arruinando mi juego!"

Los ojos rojos apreciaron su cuerpo arrojado en el suelo antes de volverse hacia su próximo oponente. "Me disculpo, debí haber sabido por tu posición que tenías todo bajo control."

_Bastardo presumido. _Izar se levantó de un salto y se apoyó contra la espalda del Señor Oscuro mientras un francés lo atacaba, tanto irritado como divertido por las acciones de Voldemort. Éste había acumulado una buena cantidad de cadáveres ridículamente rápido. La mitad de esos cuerpos eran porque se mantenía atento a la presa de Izar, esperando a que el joven mago la debilitara para terminarla con una simple floritura de su varita.

Era un simple entretenimiento para el Señor Oscuro, y un circulo interminable de exasperación para Izar. Aunque sí entendía la necesidad del hombre por divertirse. Los magos contra los que luchaba eran simples molestias. No eran verdaderos desafíos para un Lord del calibre de Voldemort. Si la mayoría eran fáciles para Izar, entonces solo podía imaginarse lo que el otro sentía. Dumbledore era el único que podía hacerle frente y al joven Black le costaba asumirlo.

Se preguntaba cómo sería luchar contra Voldemort. ¿Duraría más que los Aurors? A Izar le gustaba creer que si. Había mejorado muchísimo e incluso había sido capaz de sostenerse frente a Dumbledore. Quería sentir cómo era enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, y quería ser capaz de hacerlo sin quedar como un tonto.

La magia del hombre era abrumadora e imposible de resistir. A pesar del frío, el fuerte viento y la nieve que no cesaba de caer, el Señor Oscuro parecía radiar un fuego que calentaba todo a su alrededor. No había nieve bajo sus pies, nada más que sangre y su intoxicante poder que Izar asumía venía de una neblina que le llegaba a las rodillas. Él solo podía soñar con ser tan poderoso como Tom Riddle y Albus Dumbledore.

Experimentando un ataque de celos, Izar se abalanzó atacando las rodillas del francés y alistándose para terminarlo. Solo que Voldemort se asomó por sobre su cabeza y apuntó causando que el pecho del hombre explotara desde adentro.

Sus ojos se nublaron por la ira y gruñó enfadado. "Si continuas haciendo eso estaré especialmente irritable porque no habré gastado mi energía reprimida. No querrás lidiar conmigo cuando estoy así." Apartó sus celos con irritación, sabía que eso era lo que guiaba a los magos a la locura. Anhelaban ser algo que no eran y que nunca podrían ser. Y su fracaso terminaba destruyéndolos.

"Sé exactamente qué puedes hacer con tu energía reprimida," insinuó el hombre con voz ronca. "Y no tiene nada que ver con la batalla."

Izar frunció el seño. "Como si fuera a darte esa satisfacción, maldito bastardo."

"Sería mucho más productivo y placentero que _esto," _continuó él como si no lo hubiera oído. Entonces se inclinó causando que una maldición pasara junto a la oreja de Izar.

Sin dudar un instante, el joven alzó un brazo devolviéndola sobre la cabeza de Voldemort. Jadeó satisfecho cuando oyó a un Auror lanzar un grito de dolor. Mirando al Señor Oscuro con exasperación, Izar volvió a voltear. "No te halagues tanto."

Voldemort rió complacido mientras se deslizaba a su alrededor y presionaba una mano sobre su espalda. "Disfruto jugando contigo, chico. Tu presencia siempre será una fuente de entretenimiento para mi."

Izar sonrió detrás de su máscara sin poder resistirse a mirar en los ojos rojos. No tuvo tiempo para responder ya que a su lado se oyó un grito desesperado. Ambos magos voltearon para ver a un miembro de la Orden con el rostro rojo corriendo en su dirección con los ojos desorbitados. Izar y Voldemort se miraron antes de apartarse para que el mago pasara entre ellos. No pasó mucho hasta que Bellatrix apareció corriendo detrás de su objetivo, sus ojos con el mismo brillo demencial.

Izar apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender la situación antes que Bellatrix lo tomara por la muñeca. Fue apartado de Voldemort, incómodo por la sensación de vulnerabilidad que lo asaltó entre más se alejaba.

"Gracias querida tía," dijo Izar con gratitud mientras la seguía. Estaba complacido de que Bellatrix lo hubiera raptado. No solo se había visto consumido por el poder de Voldemort sino también había comenzado a depender de la sólida figura a su lado. No era inteligente acostumbrarse a eso, especialmente en el medio de la batalla. Aunque era cierto que era muy buenos compañeros, no estaba en su carácter depender de otros.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos negros revelando su simpatía antes de brillar por la emoción de la cacería. Izar la siguió, notando que el miembro de la Orden que seguían no tenía su varita. Sonriendo al sentir que le subía la adrenalina, siguió a su presa entreteniéndose en atacar a los magos en su camino.

**(Death of Today)**

Lucius entrecerró los ojos cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, irguiéndose frente a los elementos de la naturaleza mientras miraba a Alastor Moody. Parecía haberle tomado años atravesar la multitud hasta alcanzar al hombre que lo había desfigurado – que casi lo había matado.

Poderoso de por sí solo, Moody tenía una buena pila de Mortífagos muertos a sus pies. Al ver a sus camaradas tan indignamente eliminados, Lucius alzó su varita, apuntó al rostro vuelto del Auror y disparó. Distraído como estaba, Moody apenas tuvo tiempo de eliminar a su último oponente, mucho menos para bloquear su maldición. El hechizo le golpeó en el ojo izquierdo. Lucius solo pudo observar con júbilo contenido cómo el ojo del Auror salía de su cuenca y caía a sus pies. Sí, su ataque había sido traicionero, pero quería tanto verlo tan desfigurado como él.

En sus últimos duelos, Lucius había sido la víctima. Moody siempre lo había superado. Pero no esta vez. Esta vez, su ansia de venganza mejoraba sus reflejos. Estaba preparado para luchar contra el Auror hasta que uno de los dos ya no pudiera continuar.

Sorprendentemente, Moody sólo soltó un jadeo de dolor cerrando su ojo que chorreaba sangre antes de terminar su duelo con el Mortífago de tercer rango. Antes que éste pudiera tocar el suelo, el Auror atacó a Lucius, enviando una serie de maldiciones en rápida sucesión. Malfoy, con calma y determinación, evadió sus ataques y mandó el suyo propio a través de su escudo defensivo.

Esto continuó por un rato, como siempre. Ninguno de los dos caía en las trampas o manipulaciones del otro. Lucius ya lo había visto todo antes, predecía el siguiente movimiento de Moody y viceversa. Era la razón por la que había decidido alterar su táctica.

Recordaba ver a Izar luchando y había oído cómo éste había tomado a Dumbledore por sorpresa en su último duelo. El heredero Black era habilidoso en verdad, especialmente contra oponentes que lo superaban. Izar no buscaba matar en seguida o presumir de su poder, sino que tenía esa gracia y finesa que conducían a su enemigo a una falsa sensación de seguridad. Era casi como si el chico los acomodara al ritmo del duelo para después cambiarlo de manera abrupta al final.

Izar tampoco mostraba sus emociones cuando luchaba. El chico tenía una mente forjada en la lógica. Era un hombre de teoría y sabiduría. Muchos decían que aquellos versados en las Artes Oscuras eran más poderosos cuando experimentaban emociones tras sus ataques. Y aunque podía ser cierto, era también algo negativo. Podías distraerte tanto y llegar al punto de no disfrutar la verdadera belleza de un duelo, un intrincado baile de ingenio y astucia.

Moody, ya demostrando su impaciencia, lanzó la maldición asesina. Lucius plantó su pie en la nieve y pivoteó hacia atrás con la varita frente a su cuerpo para esquivar el _Avada Kedavra _con facilidad. Lanzó un hechizo cortante que él mismo había modificado a la cabeza de Moody. Éste volteó al último segundo para atacar sus piernas. En cuanto Alastor desvió su escudo para protegerlas, Lucius dirigió otro hechizo a su rostro.

Aunque su primer ataque fue bloqueado, el segundo casi alcanzó a Moody en el cuello. Lucius siseó cuando el hombre se inclinó para evitar la maldición. La única parte de su cuerpo que no fue tan afortunada fue la punta de su nariz. Lucius se quedó mirando cómo el pedazo caía al suelo y juntó sus piernas tratando de ocultar su frustración.

"Sin importar lo que intentes, nunca vas a ganar," rugió Moody. "Ni tu ni tu ejército." El hombre esbozó una sonrisa presumida. "Estoy medio ciego y aun así soy superior a ti."

Un hechizo de Moody le acertó en el codo dañando la articulación. El rubio gritó apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Su mano quedó colgando inútil y apenas podía sostener su varita. Inclinó la cabeza mientras luchaba para esquivar una nueva maldición asesina de Alastor.

_Piensa como Izar._

Le estaba ganando su temperamento y sabía que en cuanto eso pasaba el duelo solo podía terminar como los demás; en empate o en _él_ en el suelo. Moody confiaba en que Lucius se descontrolara, como siempre, pero no caería a ese nivel.

Izar, él–

La mente de Lucius se puso en blanco y todo lo que pudo recordar fue la descripción que Bellatrix le había hecho del duelo entre Izar y Dumbledore. Más específicamente, lo que Izar había hecho para tomar al Director con la guardia baja. Seguramente el anciano lo subestimó y éste lo había tomado por sorpresa lanzando un encantamiento espejo a su espalda.

Lanzando una silenciosa disculpa al joven por robar su idea, Lucius inclinó los hombros hacia adelante fingiendo cansancio. Ningún Malfoy mostraría su debilidad a menos que fuera verdad. Moody lo sabía y Lucius tomó ventaja de eso. Apenas evitó otra maldición asesina y lanzó un hechizo no verbal cerca de la cabeza de Moody fallando intencionalmente. Después de todo, su brazo derecho estaba roto por la mitad.

El Auror no le prestó atención al haz de luz que pasó cerca suyo y avanzó hacia Lucius. Éste dio un paso hacia atrás, ya saboreando el éxito que tomar a Moody en una de sus trampas. Solo tendría que sacrificar su orgullo por un momento y permanecer a la defensiva.

Lo único que podía producir eran escudos. Se aseguró de lanzar alguna maldición que fallara al objetivo de vez en cuando, notando que el Auror comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su mala puntería.

En cuanto esquivó la cuarta Maldición asesina, el rubio decidió dar el último paso de su plan. Lanzó otro hechizo no verbal, esta vez el encantamiento reflejante, que voló sobre el hombro de Moody y quedó flotando a su espalda. Lucius intentó no observarlo demasiado para no llamar la atención.

Alastor entrecerró los ojos abalanzándose contra Malfoy. El rubio sabía lo que venía y que no sería capaz de esquivar a tiempo. Con calma fría apuntó atrás del Auror y lanzó el hechizo cortante más fuerte que tenía.

"_Avada Kedavr–"_

Lucius abrió los ojos y su corazón se salteó un latido al oír esa última maldición. Solo que el Auror no lo había terminado. Se oyó un desagradable sonido de succión y densos chorros de sangre lo empaparon de pies a cabeza. Se estremeció ante la sensación de la sangre pasando por los huecos de su máscara y manchándole el rostro. Nada de esto era nuevo para él, pero no había esperado que su maldición le diera a Moody tan de lleno. Lo había tomado realmente con la guardia baja.

Lucius se enderezó irguiéndose sobre el cuerpo caído de Alastor Moody. Sus ojos pálidos observaron al Auror que se retorcía admirando su obra. El cuerpo estaba cercenado por la mitad en el torso provocando que sus extremidades se contrajeran por los espasmos de su columna.

El rubio sonrió tras su máscara asegurándose de ser lo último que Alastor viera antes de morir. El poderoso Auror lo miró con odio en su único ojo antes que su pecho dejara de moverse.

Antes que Lucius tuviera tiempo de disfrutar su triunfo se oyó una explosión a su espalda. Volteó mirando el castillo confundido. Unos magos ataviados en verde atacaban la escuela tratando de provocar exteriormente el mayor daño posible. Era el ejército Francés. ¿O debería decir la armada de la Señora Oscura? El Ministro Scrimgeour era un tonto por haberse aliado con Lady Marjolaine. Sí, aumentaba su número, pero era claro que ella tenía sus propios planes. Quería Gran Bretaña. Quería al Señor Oscuro.

Lucius dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para observar la batalla. A pesar de su éxito reciente, notó que los Mortífagos perdían. Eran superados en número y más caían a cada momento. También notó que el núcleo de la batalla había cambiado por completo. Lo que en un momento había sido una densa multitud concentrada, ahora estaba dispersa por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Vio a dos Mortífagos abalanzándose contra los franceses y supo al instante que eran Bellatrix e Izar. Interesante. La última vez que había visto al joven mago éste estaba luchando junto al Señor Oscuro. Los dos se habían visto increíbles juntos. Era una lástima que ya no estuvieran juntos en el centro de la batalla. Aunque el Señor Oscuro no estaba muy lejos de Izar.

Lucius limpió su varita en su túnica para quitar la sangre. Lentamente enfiló hacia los tres magos y dirigió una rápida mirada al castillo. Ciertamente Draco se había ido con el resto de los estudiantes y ya no se encontraba en peligro inmediato.

Renovaba sus fuerzas saber que su familia estaba a salvo.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar saltó sobre un cuerpo caído y desgarró la garganta de una víctima distraída a un par de metros. Sonrió encantado cuando el francés cayó muerto. Ahora mismo no se preocupaba por hacerlo con finesa. Solo quería acumular víctimas. Y lo hacía mientras corrían.

Se movía con rapidez por el campo riendo cada vez que Bellatrix pegaba un salto entre zancadas. Su vestido negro estaba raído cerca del dobladillo y revelaba demasiado cuando la bruja corría. Sus rizos salvajes volaban en todas direcciones. Su apariencia era en todo sentido idéntica a la de su aura indomable. Izar disfrutaba ver cómo su magia bailaba a su alrededor en ondas pequeñas y desordenadas.

Bellatrix chilló con alegría al descuartizar a otra bruja, danzando como una niña pequeña que acababa de recibir un obsequio. Izar la rebasó lanzando su _Abrumpo, _hechizo que él había inventado, a un grupo de franceses que atacaban la escuela. El gusano de fuego se deslizó con increíble rapidez por el campo de batalla buscando a sus víctimas. Había modificado un poco su hechizo para que durase algo más y estaba interesado en descubrir a cuántos podía afectar a la vez.

El gusano se deslizó por el grupo de magos franceses cercenando tantos pies como pudo antes de ser detenido por una maldición explosiva. Izar contó un total de diez magos sin pies.

"No empieces a confiarte," lo reprendió una voz por detrás.

Izar presionó los dientes. "¿No deberías estar luchando con Dumbledore?"

"El enemigo me busca a mi, no al revés," respondió el Señor Oscuro con aspereza proyectando su sombra sobre Izar.

El heredero Black ignoró los intentos de Voldemort por discutir para volverse hacia su problema actual. Un grupo de franceses corrían en su dirección lanzando maldiciones. Izar sonrió ansioso y corrió a su encuentro. Esquivando con habilidad las maldiciones que le lanzaban, tomó prestada una página del libro de Voldemort y transformó en hielo el suelo bajo sus pies. Plantó ambos pies con firmeza en la superficie y extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"_Tetendi laqueus," _pronunció Izar. Una película gris brillante se extendió desde sus brazos y frente a los franceses que ya habían llegado al hielo. Se aseguró de mantener el hechizo lo bastante bajo para que ninguno pudiera escapársele. Entonces observó con enfermizo deleite cómo su hechizo actuaba cual una red filosa y cortaba en partes a los cuerpos que colisionaban contra ella. La mayor parte de los magos terminaron decapitados, pero otros llegaron al revés; con los pies por delante. Muertes no tan limpias como las primeras.

Un francés llegaba patinando en su dirección a increíble velocidad. Tan rápido como pudo, Izar pegó un salto. Al hacerlo rompió el hechizo y liberó el brazo en que tenía la varita. Podría simplemente apartarse y dejar que el mago pasara de largo. Pero así le estaría regalando una muerte fácil a Voldemort. E Izar no estaba de humor para ser generoso.

Mientras el hombre pasaba justo debajo de él mientras estaba en salto, el heredero Black apuntó a su rostro. "¡_Animus Lapis!"_ Su hechizo le dio de lleno justo antes que terminara de pasar.

El joven Mortífago aterrizó agazapado y volteó para mirar sobre su hombro. El hechizo comenzó a tomar efecto rigidizando los miembros del hombre y dándole la apariencia de una estatua mientras bajaba por la helada colina. En cuanto el francés llegó a los pies de Voldemort, su cuerpo se quebró en mil pedazos. Tal como el de Avery cuando Izar había probado el hechizo por primera vez.

Izar se puso de pie mirando al Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa presumida. El hombre se la devolvió, luciendo impresionado muy a pesar de si. Pero su sonrisa desapareció con rapidez y un seño fruncido tomó su lugar. Su aura comenzó a flamear con furia, tomando a Izar por sorpresa. No fue hasta que sintió la inmensa fuente de poder a su espalda y se dio cuenta que estaba por ser atacado. Voldemort se le adelantó antes que pudiera reaccionar extendiendo sus brazos y liberando una poderosa fuerza mágica expansiva.

Atento, Izar se agachó para esquivar la magia del Señor Oscuro mientras pasaba sobre su cabeza para interceptar una bola de fuego que venía en su dirección. El joven mago exhaló sorprendido al sentir cómo las dos fuerzas colisionaban haciendo temblar la tierra. El hechizo de Voldemort había absorbido el de Dumbledore por completo, dejando a los dos poderosos Lord frente a frente.

Izar, sabiendo cuándo no era útil, se enderezó con lentitud y dio un par de pasos en la dirección contraria. Dumbledore pareció moverse levemente hacia él pero Voldemort le lanzó otra maldición de la que tuvo que encargarse.

"Mantén tu atención en _mi_, anciano tonto," siseó Voldemort distrayendo a Dumbledore de Izar.

El Director desvió el nuevo ataque sin esfuerzo y mandó el suyo. Sin usar su varita, Voldemort cruzó los brazos frente a su cuerpo preparándose para recibirlo. Cuando la magia dorada lo golpeó, el Señor Oscuro la tomó inclinándose casi como doblado de dolor. Entonces Voldemort extendió ambos brazos con un grito ensordecedor y liberó la magia. Parecía haber crecido el doble de su tamaño disparó en dirección al viejo Director. La que una vez había sido dorada había palidecido con tintes color gris y llamas naranjas.

Izar solo pudo quedarse mirando atontado. Solo había visto a Voldemort y Dumbledore luchar desde la distancia, nunca de tan cerca. Y nunca antes había visto al Señor Oscuro así. Había rumores de que Voldemort era poderoso y que algunos podían sentir su aura. Pero Izar nunca antes había _experimentado _su verdadero potencial. Era exhilarante.

La túnica del Señor Oscuro flotaba a su alrededor y la nieve bajo sus pies comenzó a derretirse. A esta instancia, la capa que había estado cubriéndole el rostro cayó revelando los ojos carmesí y una expresión frente a la que solo otro Lord podía estar frente.

Sintió una calidez extraña expandirse en su pecho producto de la fascinación y, a regañadientes, continuó alejándose. Este no era su duelo. Sin importar que su curiosidad quisiera quedarse y observar tenía que encargarse de otras cosas. En cualquier caso, tenía que recordar que estos eran _Lords. _No trabajaban con la teoría de la magia sino con su esencia. Él nunca podría igualarlos en fuerza aunque tuviera la inteligencia y los reflejos para mantenerse a la par.

Volteó y continuó por la colina. Pero fue sorprendido por quien encontró en su camino.

"Ministro," lo saludó.

"Izar," fue la corta respuesta de Rufus. El hombre lo había reconocido aun con la máscara puesta. Sus ojos amarillos estudiaron a Izar antes de mirar por sobre su hombro. "Un duelo impresionante."

El heredero Black lanzó una rápida mirada a Voldemort y Dumbledore mientras estos se lanzaban maldiciones con extrema rapidez. Se volvió hacia Rufus con cara de aburrimiento. "Probablemente no tan impresionante como la destrucción que tus aliados están infringiendo en Hogwarts. Ahora, eso sí es impresionante." En cuanto hubo dicho esto, otra explosión proveniente del castillo hizo temblar la tierra. Izar miró al Ministro con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Qué sucede Ministro? ¿Las cosas no van como le gustaría?"

Rufus lo miró fijo. "Estamos ganando. Y ese era mi plan."

Izar fingió pensar un momento. "Hasta que todos se enteren que te aliaste con la Señora Oscura de Francia quien, por cierto, no puede controlar sus ansias de poseer Gran Bretaña y ahora mismo destruye el hogar de cientos de estudiantes. Si, Rufus, eres ingenioso." Hizo girar la varta entre sus dedos. "Me impresionan tus aspiraciones–"

"Les echaré la culpa a ti y a los tuyos. Después de todo, tu fuiste quien destruyó las antiguas protecciones de Hogwarts. A estas instancias, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya deben estar lejos del colegio y no serán atacados por los franceses. No habrá heridos. Con algunas reparaciones menores Hogwarts estará como nuevo y funcionado." Rufus dio un paso hacia el. El viento jugaba con su melena haciendo que velara sus ojos penetrantes.

Izar sonrió, complacido por la expresión en esos ojos. "Creo que una parte de ti se da cuenta que no vas a ganar en este juego, Rufus. Es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar tu total falta de sentido común. Normalmente eres más listo que esto."

Rufus frunció el seño alzando su varita. El heredero Black mantuvo la calma, disfrutando la nieve y el fuerte viento sobre él- "¿Por qué no haces uso de tu sensibilidad a la magia?" demandó saber el Ministro.

El Mortífago alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta. "Por favor, sé más específico."

Rufus contrajo los dedos que sostenían su varita estudiando a Izar de cerca. "Podrías ser invisible si usaras ese poder contra tus enemigos. Puedes quitarles su magia y destruirlos cuando son más vulnerables. Hasta podrías acabar con Dumbledore en segundos. ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Era una pregunta que nunca nadie le había hecho, y ciertamente no con genuina y desesperada curiosidad. Era como si Rufus estuviera tratando de entenderlo. Izar no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Simplemente porque creía que era demasiado complejo para que él mismo se entendiera. "Una vez leí que educar a un hombre en la mente y no sus morales es educar una amenaza para la sociedad. No estoy tratando de destruir el mundo o conquistarlo, Ministro. Solo intento satisfacer mi aburrimiento y mi ansia por un buen desafío."

Rufus permaneció mudo unos segundos, frunció el seño y volvió a mirar a Izar. "Eso no te lo creo," susurró. Si frente a él hubiera estado un ser humano, no lo habría oído por el viento. "No te creo," dijo en voz más alta. "Creo que tienes bien claras tus morales, Izar. Solo que se desgastan por las compañías que frecuentas."

"Cada monstruo suelto las tiene, Ministro. Sin importar lo ocultas que estén." Izar señaló al Señor Oscuro con su mano. "Es solo que aun no las has descubierto."

Antes que Rufus pudiera responder con otra súplica a que Izar descubriera su humanidad, se oyó el distintivo sonido de múltiples apariciones en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Los dos voltearon con expresiones sorprendidas al notar quiénes finalmente daban la cara.

Los Inefables.

"No..." susurró Izar temiendo lo peor. Tendrían que retirarse. Ya se encontraban en desventaja numérica. Con los Inefables, ya no tendrían oportunidad. Tendrían que terminar aquí con la batalla y rogar que Tom Riddle tuviera influencia suficiente para tomar el control. De otra forma, la guerra estaba lejos de acabar.

Aun así, Izar buscó a quien los guiaba y halló a Owen Welder; su antiguo jefe. El hombre de pelo anaranjado dio la orden de ataque y el heredero Black observó sorprendido cómo los Inefables se lanzaban contra los franceses y los del Ministerio con sus habilidades combativas y sus inventos. _Increíble._

Izar entonces recordó la discusión que había tenido con Owen esa noche en el Ministerio. Parecía que habían pasado años, pero recordaba cada palabra. Había sido justo después que los Inefables crearan esa máquina para denar a los Mortífagos de su magia. Owen había estado furioso de enterarse que habían reunido a un grupo para crearla sin que el lo supiera. También le irritaba que Scrimgeour se entrometiera en el Departamento de Misterios desautorizando proyectos.

El heredero Black le había dicho que si quería arreglar las cosas, iba a tener que participar. Aparentemente el hombre se había tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra. Los Inefables querían a Riddle en el poder y el control de su Departamento de vuelta.

Lentamente, Izar se volvió hacia Rufus con una gran sonrisa, decepcionado de que el hombre no pudiera verla por su máscara. "Eso es lo que sucede cuando no tienes completo control sobre tus subordinados." Izar rió. "Y nunca te metas con los inventos de los Inefables."

Rufus parecía conmocionado; veía cómo los Inefables defendían Hogwarts y a los Mortífagos. Con el renovado vigor que el apoyo les otorgaba, los seguidores de Voldemort parecieron atacar con más fuerza y comenzaron a dominar la batalla.

"_Izar…"_

Izar volteó al oír el siseo y entrecerró los ojos al ver al Señor Oscuro luchando contra Dumbledore y…_ella. _Aunque Voldemort estaba concentrado en el anciano y Marjolaine, Izar sabía que él lo había llamado en Parsel. El saber que el Señor Oscuro estaba voluntariamente cediéndole su presa hacía que se sintiera… demonios… no iba a terminar esa oración.

Quitándose y arrojando su máscara dorada en la nieve, Izar se acercó al Ministro. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca aferró al hombre del frente de su túnica y lo acercó a sí. Las túncias de ambos volaban en el viento.

"¿Por qué intentas distraerme, Rufus?" susurró Izar. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de por qué Scrimgeour estaba tan charlatán. El hombre trataba de darles a Dumbledore y Marjolaine la oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort sin que nadie fuera a ayudarlo. "¿En serio creíste que no me enteraría de la situación del Señor Oscuro?"

Rufus enseñó los dientes. "El Señor Oscuro no puede importarme menos. Solo no te quiero en el medio de eso."

Esta declaración causó que los dedos de Izar se relajaran y lo soltaran. Su estómago se contrajo con una horrible sensación al darse cuenta que Rufus no quería que muriera. "Eres un idiota," soltó el heredero Black apartando al Ministro junto con sus conflictivas emociones. Estiró una mano ye hizo un gesto con su pulgar y dedo índice.

Rufus cayó de rodillas con una expresión de horror en el rostro cuando su núcleo comenzó a fallarle. No gritó como los otros, comenzó a jadear y su piel se puso pálida.

"Déjame hacerte una sugerencia," murmuró Izar inclinándose para mirarlo a los ojos. "Corre tan rápido como puedas cuando Riddle se vuelva Ministro. Porque no soy tan amable como tu y voy a encontrarte y matarte si te quedas."

Liberando el núcleo mágico de Scrimgeour, Izar volteó y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Marjolaine. Sus confusas emociones sirvieron para alimentar u adrenalina y darle eso que necesitaba para enfrentarla. Todo lo de la batalla dejó de tener importancia al ver al Señor Oscuro

Caer hacia atrás, incapaz de defenderse ante el doble ataque. Inmediatamente volvió a erguirse con un brillo asesino en su mirada.

Izar apuntó a Marjolaine mientras ella se preparaba para atacar a Tom nuevamente. "_Funis." _Una cuerda brillante se enroscó en el brazo de la Señora Oscura. Con un sádico tirón, Izar echó el brazo hacia atrás. Ella rugió cuando su brazo se retorció por el hechizo. Antes que Izar pudiera hacer mucho daño, Marjolaine se liberó del agarre con un gruñido. Aunque, en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en Izar ella rió.

"_¡Tu! _¡El amante del Señor Oscuro!"

"Izar Black," la corrigió. "Aunque me halaga que te acuerdes de mi."

"No eres más que un bello accesorio, querido," se burló ella. "Justo como todos en este capo de batalla."

Izar contrajo y relajó los dedos de la mano. Esta mujer lo había tratado como un peón durante el torneo de los Tres Magos. Había destruido la vida de Acelin Morel y de su hija. Era todo lo que una Señora Oscura tenía que ser. E Izar estaba ansioso por demostrarle que el era más que solo un bello obstáculo entre ella y Voldemort. _ Él _ era una amenaza. Y no le agradaba que la gente lo menospreciara.

Marjolaine fue apartándose de Voldemort y Dumbledore lentamente y se concentró en observar a Izar como si éste fuera un espécimen fascinante. Él la estudió también, planeando su estrategia de ataque. Tendría que mantenerse controlado ya que, seguramente, sería parecido a su duelo con el Director. Cada movimiento debía ser precios y planeado.

Miró sus ojos color miel, maravillado por su color. Y tuvo que recordarse que era una Veela. Su larga melena rubia caía en ondas casi hasta su cintura y su piel parecía irradiar un brillo tenue. Pero su apariencia no era nada comparada con su postura y su aura abrumadora.

Al asumir el hecho de que su enemiga era una criatura, Izar comenzó a plantear una solución para su duelo con Marjolaine. Ser lo que era instantáneamente le daba una ventaja y una desventaja. Tenía poder, pero también descontrol. Y las criaturas que eran conocidas por su temperamento eran los Vampiros y las Veelas. Veelas con grandes cabezas de pájaro y aterradoras alas naciéndoles de los hombros. ¿Y por si fuera poco? La habilidad de lanzar fuego poa las manos.

_Oh,si…_ronroneó Izar en su mente, formando ya un plan. Muchos considerarían que una Veela en ese estado era una amenaza. Pero otros, como Izar, verían la oportunidad para tomar la ventaja. La única complicación era lograr que perdiera el control.

"¿En verdad quieres desafiarme, dulzura?"

Izar entrecerró los ojos y tuvo que recordarse que él no era quien tenía que perder el control. Sin lugar a dudas, ella trataría de usar su inmortal edad de dieciséis como una ventaja. Era un tema sensible para Izar pero no podía dejar que se enterara.

Doblando las rodillas y plantando sus pies sobra la nieve. Izar se preparó para la furia de la vanidad de una mujer. "Siempre que puedas seguirme el paso… vieja bruja."

Ella abrió los ojos casi cómicamente antes de abalanzarse. Izar saltó justo a tiempo para evitar la explosión que sacudió la nieve a su derecha. Alzó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza e hizo girar su varita. La nieve comenzó a volar en espiral a su alrededor como un pequeño tornado. Izar bajó los brazos causando que la nieve lo ocultara de la vista y rápidamente creó un duplicado de su cuerpo y se lanzó un _silencio _a si mismo.

Mientras la helada nube artificial seguía en el aire, Izar desapareció y reapareció directamente detrás de Marjolaine. Ella no notó su presencia y atacó la nube de nieve revelando el duplicado del cuerpo de Izar en el suelo.

"Demasiado fácil," se jactó.

Izar tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Lords, o en este caso, Señoras Oscuras y su arrogancia siempre lo divertían. En realidad, ser subestimado era probablemente lo mejor que podía sucederle en un duelo. Hizo equilibrio sobre sus talones y movió su varita en forma similar a como Voldemort lo había hecho una vez. Apoyó la punta bajo su mentón y miró a Marjolaine con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo. Demasiado fácil," comentó Izar en un susurro.

En cuanto Marjolaine volteó hacia él, Izar lanzó fuego por su boca. Tomó la forma de un ave gigante y con sus alas extendidas se abalanzó. Ella la evitó pero no lo bastante rápido. El fuego alcanzó su rostro y su cabello reduciendo sus mechones rubios a una masa chamuscada. Ella gritó con furia y dolor, un signo de su pérdida de control. Cuando el fuego desapareció, Marjolaine se giró para sisear furiosa en dirección a Izar.

"Vieja… y ahora horrible. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?" se burló Izar. Su rostro se ensombreció y en el apareció la sombra de un pico. "Y todo a manos de un bello y joven accesorio." Esbozó una sonrisa irresistible. "Debe ser humillante para ti."

"_¡Retirada!" _

La orden no fue de Voldemort, así que Izar solo pudo asumir que el Ministerio se retiraba. Poco después de oyeron los característicos sonidos de desaparición en todas partes en los terrenos del colegio. El Ministerio, los franceses y la Orden se iban, por lo que solo los Mortífagos prevalecían. Fue un corto tiempo para celebrar la victoria, ya que Marjolaine no estaba ni cerca de abandonar el duelo. Izar se sentía complacido de tener la habilidad de enfurecerla hasta el límite de hacerla quedarse incluso ahora que la guerra había terminado.

Ella enseñó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre él con nuevo vigor. Él se apartó del camino de tantos hechizos y maldiciones como pudo, pero una lo alcanzó en el pecho. Fue alzado del suelo y lanzado sin mayor cuidado por un precipicio. Caía hacia el lago congelado pero, antes que llegara a tocarlo, vio a Marjolaine saltar por el borde para seguirlo.

Su rostro se había ahora transformado en el de una Veela furiosa. Pero aun no enseñaba sus alas ni lanzaba fuego. Una lástima. Izar aun no la había enfurecido lo suficiente.

Aterrizó en la costa rocosa del lago exhalando con fuerza al sentir cómo las piedras lastimaban su espalda. Tomó un segundo para mirar el precipicio del que había caído. Habría matado a cualquiera. Y por suerte la única persona que lo había visto era Marjolaine y ella ya conocía de su inmortalidad.

Se levantó de la roca atravesando su espalda e hizo una mueca al sentir cómo la herida comenzaba a sanar. Apenas logró ponerse de rodillas cuando ella aterrizó a su lado aun lanzando maldiciones. Izar saltó para evadirlas y se paró sobre el hielo.

"No eres más que un niño pequeño," aulló alcanzándolo con una maldición punzante.

Izar presionó la mandíbula al sentir la sangre caer sobre la helada superficie. En su pecho se había formado un agujero del tamaño de una bala Muggle que lo atravesaba de un lado al otro. Pero al igual que sus otras heridas, comenzó a sanar con mínima incomodidad.

Comenzó a preguntarse si la había enfurecido solo lo suficiente para avivar su deseo de matarlo y no para que perdiera el control. Maldición. ¿Por cuántas fases de ira tenía que pasar hasta descontrolarse?

Súbitamente, el hielo bajo sus pies desapareció mandándolo a las heladas profundidades. Suprimió un suspiro de exasperación cuando el hielo volvió a cerrarse sobre él atrapándolo. Suponía que descubriría todas las fases de la ira en cuanto encontrara la forma de salir de esta.

**(Death of Today)**

Lucius sintió una abrumadora sensación de alivio al ver retirarse a sus enemigos. Volteó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ni siquiera los cadáveres esparcidos por los terrenos del colegio podían contra su buen humor.

Habían _ganado_. Habían ganado. Ahora el último paso era poner a Tom Riddle en la oficina para que el hombre pudiera convertir a Gran Bretaña en su lugar _seguro _otra vez. La gente lo amaría. Aceptarían los cambios que haría en la sociedad solo porque podía detener todos los ataques.

Lucius exhaló con ganas al oír los vítores de los Mortífagos sobrevivientes. Notó que el número había disminuido sustancialmente. Pero también el de ellos. Por lo que sabía, Barty Crouch Junior y la mayoría de los Lestrange habían caído. Seguramente había más, pero Lucius estaba demasiado exhausto para pensar en sus camaradas fallecidos. Lo único que importaba ahora era que él y su familia estaban vivos. Y…

Sus ojos sondearon el campo de batalla, buscando a un joven mago en particular o al menos un Señor Oscuro que pudiera darle una pista de su paradero.

"Lucius, _Lucius," _lo llamó alguien.

El rubio se volteó hacia Rookwood y éste señaló el borde del precipicio. Varios Mortífagos estaban concentrándose, todos mirando hacia abajo por el borde hacia el lago congelado.

Aferrando su varita, Lucius corrió temiendo lo peor. ¿Izar había caído? O el Señor Oscuro…No. No importaba si Izar había caído. El chico era inmortal ¿o no? Una caída no lo mataría, a menos que…

Se hizo camino entre los Mortífagos y miró hacia abajo. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver la batalla que se desarrollaba en el lago. Una Veela furiosa y un joven mago estaban sumidos en un duelo intenso, ambos enseñando secuelas. Izar estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y la Señora Oscura semi transformada. Lo único que Lucius si pudo notar, además del increíble espectáculo, era la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Izar. Como siempre el chico provocaba a su presa.

Lucius notó que la armada francesa estaba del otro lado del lago. Ellos también miraban el duelo, habiéndose quedado atrás hasta asegurarse que su Señora estuviera bien.

Antes de volverse hacia la batalla, Lucius notó que el Señor Oscuro también estaba ahí. El hombre se mantenía apartado observando el duelo con ojos penetrantes. El rubio notó que el hombre estaba tenso y listo para intervenir. ¿Era… inquietud lo que veía en su rostro? Por Merlín. Si lo era.

Lucius presionó los labios en una sonrisa. El Señor Oscuro no tenía de que preocuparse. Si las cosas se descontrolaban, Izar tenía un ejército agotado pero leal a su espalda.

También notó que Dumbledore no estaba a la vista. Ni vivo ni muerto. Lo que solo significaba que el anciano había escapado otra vez. ¿Quería esto decir que la guerra aun no había terminado? ¿O el Señor Oscuro seguiría con su plan? De eso Lucius estaba seguro, pero también de que Dumbledore seguiría siendo una amenaza.

Volteó hacia la batalla, esperaba que Izar ya n demorara. Necesitaba ver a Narcissa y a Draco.

**(Death of Today)**

De haber sido humano, Izar estaba seguro que hay habría colapsado por el cansancio o muerto por la pérdida de sangre. Sus ojos atentos notaron la fatiga de Marjolaine aunque esta la ocultaba muy bien. La diferencia entre ambos era que ella era inmortal. Envejecía, moría, y su corazón bombeaba sangre. Era natural que estuviera cansada después de un duelo tan largo. Sin mencionar que parecía no haberse dado cuenta que Izar la obligaba a permanecer en la ofensiva.

Izar la rodeó en el hielo, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre él como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al verla continuar atacándolo… como si pudiera acertarle. Claro que algunas maldiciones le habían roto un hueso o dos. Pero habían sanado relativamente fácil.

Ella se estaba cansando y agitándose cada vez más a medida que pasaban los minutos. Izar se dio cuenta que tenía que darle un final antes que decidiera Desaparecerse.

"Mientras yo siga con vida hay grandes posibilidades de que tu rostro quede como está," se burló Izar con dulzura. "Oí que los sanadores en Francia no tienen mucha experiencia con la reconstrucción cosmética. Es una lástima. En realidad te veías decente para alguien de tu edad."

Ella dejó de atacar para mirarlo con furia. Izar patinó hacia atrás por el hielo fingiendo aburrimiento y juntando las manos en su espalda. Una gran navaja lo tomó por sorpresa. Rápidamente alzó un escudo pero esta lo atravesó. Izar inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivarla y observó cómo volaba por encima y se clavaba en el borde del precipicio. Rocas y astillas volaron por el impacto, dejando a Izar preguntándose de qué clase de maldición se trataba.

Marjolaine aulló con furia, levitó las piedras del borde del lago y las lanzó con fuerza. El Heredero Black se irguió con calma construyendo su escudo nuevamente. Con los hombros tensos, se preparó para el golpe de su magia. El escudo pulverizó la mayoría de las rocas bañándolo en polvo y arena fina. En cuanto terminó, Izar corrió hacia ella.

La Señora Oscura esbozó una sonrisa maníaca al verlo aproximarse. Agitó su varita elevando punzantes fragmentos de hielo para que volaran en su dirección. Pero Izar estaba preparado. _"¡Cassesium!"_

_Hola, mi querido amigo. _Habían pasado meses de la última vez que había usado su querido hechizo. Pero era el indicado para mandar a su oponente en ese frenesí confuso y descontrolado. El hechizo _Cassesium _creó a su alrededor una red que actuaba a modo de escudo. En cuanto la maldición de la Señora Oscura la tocó, la red se tornó azul y la absorbió. Izar estiró un brazo y tocó la red atrayendo la magia a la punta de sus dedos.

Izar la tragó con renovada determinación y descubrió, tan sorprendido como complacido, que no sabía tan mal como había imaginado. Su piel se tornó de un brillante color azulado mientras ella se acercaba. Disfrutó a sus anchas de la expresión en el rostro de Marjolaine y aun más cuando lanzó una poderosa onda mágica en su dirección. Justo como había anticipado, la maldición rebotó en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño alguno.

Ella continuó lanzando hechizos y con todos sucedió lo mismo. Sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de dorado y un par de alas letales brotaron de su espalda. "¡Pequeño bastardo!" aulló.

Izar se aproximó a ella con calma, totalmente relajado, pero atento y listo para atraerla el último paso hacia su trampa. ¿Caería? Sí… claro que si. Era demasiado arrogante y no lo veía como a una amenaza.

Marjolaine se transformó por completo con una sínica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y extendiendo ambos brazos. Asumía poder tomar a Izar por sorpresa e incinerarlo. Y, técnicamente, sí podía. Pero el heredero Black había esperado esto desde el primer hechizo del duelo.

Cuando ella lanzó ambos brazos hacia adelante, Izar la imitó. Solo que él lanzó un no verbal hechizo reflejante. Ella no lo vio venir. Su defensa estuvo lista segundos antes intensas bocanadas de fuego salieran despedidas de sus manos. Si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca como Izar no habría estado preparado y ahora ya estaría muerto. Pero el joven mago se relajó, observando atento cómo el fuego golpeaba en su barrera y regresaba a su dueña.

Marjolaine abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Al estar Izar tan cerca, también lo estaba su escudo; a meros centímetros de ella. No había tiempo para bloquear el flujo incendiario y éste la consumió por completo. Todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en las llamas y aulló con terror. Era cierto que el fuego de una Veela no dañaba a su dueña. Pero una vez que salía de sus manos y era corrompido por la magia de Izar, era indomable.

El heredero Black juntó los pies irguiéndose y enarboló su varita. "_¡Avada Kedavra!"_

La Señora Oscura, ahora con la apariencia de un demonio quemándose, aulló algo incomprensible antes de Desaparecer.

Izar se quedó ahí, atontado, viendo cómo su maldición asesina daba con el lago congelado donde Marjolaine había estado y hacía saltar un gran pedazo de hielo hacia él. No hizo nada para detenerlo y le golpeó en la frente; hasta le dio el gusto y cayó de espaldas.

Cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el hielo helado, Izar gruñó. Sus pálidos ojos verdes miraron al cielo con triste indiferencia. El viento ya había cesado y ya no caía tanta nieve.

¡Casi la tenía! No, ya la tenía y huyó como… como lo haría cualquier otro Lord Oscuro. No podían enfrentarse a la muerte o a la destrucción. No como cualquier orgulloso mago o bruja lo haría con gusto. Si Izar tan solo hubiera dejado erguidas las barreras anti desaparición después de dejar entrar a los Mortífagos, habría…

No. Había prometido a su madre que destruiría las protecciones y liberaría la otra mitad de su alma. Lo haría e nuevo con gusto si quería decir que ella finalmente descansaría en paz.

A pesar de hecho de que Marjolaine huyera justo antes que pudiera matarla, las cosas había ido relativamente bien en al batalla. Habían _ganado. _Y había sido gracias a la ayuda extra de los Inefables. Izar lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que una vez más había probado que Voldemort se equivocaba. Sus relaciones no lo hacían débil. Y sí eran necesarias. Eran como una espada de dos filos. Podían sí acarrear un mal, pero también suministraban fuerza y apoyo. De no ser por su relación con Owen Welder el hombre nunca habría ido allí esa noche. Y… su madre… de no ser por ella él estaría–

"Encantador," ronroneó el Señor Oscuro sobre él.

Izar cerró los ojos un instante guardando su nuevo descubrimiento sobre las relaciones para más adelante. Era algo que Voldemort podía nunca entender, y algo que el heredero Black podía usar para su provecho algún día.

"La tenía," susurró Izar. "La tenía."

"Técnicamente, sí. Pero no la próxima vez."

Izar abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró a Voldemort con ira. "Por supuesto que si."

Una pequeña sonrisa alzó las comisuras de los labios del Señor Oscuro mientras este miraba al joven mago. "Te subestimaron, ambos Dumbledore y Marjolaine. Tanto tu apariencia como tu edad te hicieron parecer poca amenaza para ellos. La próxima vez te costará algo más tomarlos por sorpresa."

Antes que Izar pudiera soltar una respuesta, el hombre continuó.

"Estaré más que dispuesto a entrenarte antes que llegue la ocasión."

Izar miró a Voldemort sin parpadear. "Sí, eso me gustaría," admitió aunque algo a regañadientes. El heredero Black siseó al ver cómo la sonrisa del Señor Oscuro crecía en una de arrogancia. Algún día, pronto, le probaría a Voldemort que iba a ser tomado con seriedad. Iba a ser una dolorosa lección para el hombre pero el joven mago juraba ganarle una vez.

El hielo crujió a su lado cuando Bellatrix se detuvo junto a él. La bruja presionó su rostro contra el cuello del mago en el suelo e inhaló. "Mi dulce sobrino," canturreó. "Ganamos."

Izar sonrió al notar a Malfoy cerca. "¿Moody?" preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Eliminado."

Justo cuando Izar estaba por felicitarlo, alguien lo interrumpió.

"Lucius," lo llamó alguien a un par de metros. Todos volvieron su atención hacia Narcissa Malfoy que parecía flotar con la mirada perdida en su marido. Su rostro estaba gris –casi verde en tonalidad– y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. "Lucius… Draco esta en San Mungo. No le queda mucho tiempo." Estiró una pequeña mano hacia el rubio como si necesitara tocar un cuerpo sólido para mantenerse cuerda.

Bellatrix liberó a Izar y se irguió sorprendida. Era uno de esos únicos momentos en los que el heredero Black la había visto verdaderamente preocupada. "¡Creí que no había participado en la batalla Cissy!"

"No lo hizo," respondió ella con brusquedad. Aferró a un inmóvil Lucius y sus ojos se fijaron en Izar. Su cuerpo pareció ponerse rígido y sus ojos vidriosos se entrecerraron en una furiosa mirada de madre protectora. Su desprecio profundo afloró hacia el joven mago a través de su aura. "Fue quemado vivo en la Sala Multipropósito y rescatado por Granger. Tu, por casualidad, no tendrás idea de cómo sucedió Izar ¿verdad?"

Izar, que se acababa de poner de pie, se quedó helado.

_Maldición… _Draco había estado protegiendo el Horrocrux. No sabía cómo Narcissa de había enterado pero suponía que por Granger o el mismo Draco. Estaba furiosa con él por habérselo dado a su hijo, y aun así, no sabía que éste había arriesgado su vida por un Horrocrux falso.

Lucius, por otra parte, entendería todo pronto e iría tras Izar.

El heredero Black se enderezó con lentitud y mantuvo su rostro impasible frente a Narcissa. Su estómago se contrajo por la culpa al ver su expresión devastada. Ciertamente no la detuvo cuando se acercó a abofetearlo en el rostro. Permaneció mirando el hielo mientras Lucius apartaba a su esposa.

Esta vez si que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Odio escribir escenas de batalla tanto como los lemon. Pueden imaginar la tortura por la que pasé en este larguísimo cap. ¡Gracias Por leer!

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Espero que esto tranquilice a quienes ya creían que me habían secuestrado los aliens o algo así. Si me escriben desde cuentas de puedo responderles antes y calmar sus ansias ;) como verán el cap. Era algo largo. El año va llegando a su fin, se acumula el laburo y las entregas en la facu. Voy a tratar de mantener las actualizaciones a una, a lo sumo dos semanas cada una. Un último tirón que ya casi estamos. Muchas gracias por lso reviews! Me encantan! Y gracias también a mis pacientes y comprensivos lectores!


	68. Parte II Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

"… vendrán momentos difíciles, pero al superarlos nos convertiremos en una sociedad más fuerte y unida que nunca."

Estas palabras fueron acompañadas por un efusivo aplauso y un asentimiento del hombre en el podio. Izar observaba desde arriba como el político se ajustaba los lentes y miraba sus notas antes de volverse hacia la audiencia. Un verdadero político. A veces Izar se preguntaba cual sería a verdadera forma de Voldemort. ¿Un Señor Oscuro? ¿ un astuto funcionario del gobierno? Obviamente era un poco de cada, ni todo una y nunca una más que la otra. Era un perfecto balance entre Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort.

O 'Mi Señor', como Izar lo llamaba.

El heredero Black inclinó la cabeza apoyando la frente en la baranda mientras Voldemort continuaba con su discurso frente a la prensa. Era oficial. Tom Riddle, el ex Secretario, iba a remplazar a Rufus Scrimgeour como ministro de magia. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde el ataque en Hogwarts, pero luego de la batalla, Tom Riddle había llegado al Ministerio para juntarse con el concejo y mas tarde con la prensa. Resultado de intensas discusiones tras puertas cerradas, había sido el despido de Rufus Scrimgeour del Ministerio por su falta de juicio y numerosos intentos fallidos por destruir a l Señor Oscuro.

La sociedad en general había quedado escandalizada a oír del ataque en Hogwarts. Todo había sucedido como el Señor Oscuro lo había predicho. Pero ¿acaso este no siempre tenía la razón? Las cosas le salieron aun mejor cuando los jueces y la prensa se enteraron de la alianza entre Rufus y la Señora Oscura de Francia.

Izar llegó a sentir algo de lástima por el viejo león. Rufus había comenzado decidido y fuerte, pero la presión constante del público y el Señor Oscuro estaban destinadas a hacerlo caer desde el comienzo. No había sido más que una marioneta para Voldemort. E Izar sabía que Rufus ahora estaba consciente de eso. Y ahora se preguntaba si el hombre reaccionaría. ¿Seguiría su concejo y abandonaría el país? ¿O habría el destino preparado algo diferente para Scrimgeour?

"Aunque Rufus Scrimgeour era un líder de visión, le faltaba la experiencia y habilidad para manejar el país con eficiencia. Sucumbió ante la presión y tomó malas decisiones. Una cosa en la que acertó fue en su actitud hacia el cambio. La sociedad necesita actualizarse para mantenerse a la par en la época actual. Durante mi mandato implementaré nuevas políticas que tengan en primer lugar la seguridad del pueblo."

Izar abrió los ojos y esbozó una amarga sonrisa. ¿Qué clase de líder sería Voldemort? ¿Haría un caos en Gran Bretaña con sus políticas? ¿O intentaría convertirla en un mejor lugar para la comunidad mágica? El heredero Black creía que era esto último. Voldemort quería eliminar toda influencia Muggle y así fortalecer el Mundo Mágico. Pero Izar no era un tonto. Sabía de algunos individuos que se verían perjudicados por las nuevas políticas.

"Juro, como su nuevo Ministro de Magia, crear un ambiente seguro para que nuestros niños crezcan y prosperen. Seremos más fuertes que nunca."

_Y en un par de décadas volverás a Gran Bretaña a destruir la sociedad que construiste solo por diversión ¿cierto Tom? _Izar no imaginaba a Voldemort permaneciendo al margen. Gran Bretaña siempre sería su hogar– _su _ territorio. Sus eterna vida lo traería de nuevo. Solo para jugar con él y reclamarlo una y otra vez.

Izar apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano preguntándose sobre el futuro… su futuro. ¿En verdad le deparaba la vida eterna? ¿Era acaso el sacrificio de Lily el fin de la visión de Aiden? Él–

"¿Esta listo, _Mi Señor?"_ Se oyó una vocecita burlona. Rookwood ajustó su máscara y rió por lo bajo. "Probablemente deberías tomar la poción ahora. Ya casi termina con su discurso." A su lado estaba Bellatrix, más callada que de costumbre desde que supo de a condición de su sobrino.

Izar miró el frasco en sus manos y luego la inmensa túnica que traía puesta. No sabía cómo evolucionaba Draco. Diablos, el chico podría estar muerto ahora mismo; pero Izar no había preguntado a Bellatrix ni hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por ir a visitarlo. Bueno, había estado ocupado. En cuanto la batalla había finalizado, el Señor Oscuro lo había arrastrado con él y puesto a memorizar un acto de su última puesta en escena.

Sí, Izar ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en Draco. Al menos, eso le gustaba decirse a si mismo ignorando la desagradable sensación que se alojaba en su estómago.

Voldemort no se había quedado quieto desde que los Malfoy habían desaparecido del lago congelado. El hombre no había hablado con él más que para instruirlo en los detalles de su movida política. A pesar de su impedimento para conversar como un adulto racional, Izar se sentía algo solo e ignorado. Había querido hablar con Voldemort sobre…_ciertas cosas. _Pero sabía que su itinerario solo iba a complicarse desde ahora.

Se permitió sumirse en la depresión aunque fuera solo por un instante. Odiaba esta fase del Juego.

Y entonces apartó ese instante de vulnerabilidad y dejó caer el telón sobe esas emociones con las que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Era más fácil concentrarse en una cosa por vez. Ser abrumado por todo de una vez lo dejaría un inválido. Y ahora mismo no podía permitírselo. No cuando Voldemort necesitaba que hiciera su _parte_.

Terminó la asquerosa poción de un trago y cerró los ojos al sentir cómo la espesa sustancia helaba sus intestinos. Un instante después se dobló sobre sí mismo y presionó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar y extenderse.

Su pelo negro perdió sus ondas y se hizo más largo. Su cuerpo le siguió elevándolo a alturas inesperadas. Izar se enderezó, su túnica ahora quedándole a la perfección. Lentamente se llevó las manos al rostro maravillándose en la sensación de ser tan grande. Al pegar el estirón durante el verano en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, se había sentido superior y tan _bien. _Pero _esto. _Era algo abrumador.

"¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó Rookwood mirándolo con genuina curiosidad en sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cómo es estar en el cuerpo del Lord?

Izar inclinó la aveza para mirar a Rookwood, quien usualmente se encontraba a su misma altura. Ahora el hombre era bastante más bajo que él. ¿Era esto lo que Voldemort veía cuando se dirigía a él?

"Algo confuso y desconcertante en realidad," respondió Izar e hizo una pausa y sonrió. Su voz… le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse. Su voz ahora era un arma nueva por si sola– y esto lo sabía por experiencia. Solo tenía que practicar para que le saliera convincente.

Casualmente tocó su cuello donde las escamas debieran estar y notó complacido que seguían ocultas. Voldemort y él lo habían planeado cuidadosamente y habían colocado los hechizos en su cuerpo para prepararlo para la poción Multijugos. Incluso su boca estaba preparada para ocultar la bífida lengua y sus colmillos.

Sin embargo, estudiar la criatura que era en realidad su Señor Oscuro no fue su primer interés. No, fue la magia. Izar nunca había sido capaz de ver o sentir su propia aura¸ pero extrañamente sí podía sentir lo que Voldemort en su propio cuerpo. La magia prácticamente irradiaba de sus extremidades. Se sentía como si agua helada chorreara por sus dedos y lanzara chispas por todo su cuerpo. No era una sensación abrumadora e Izar podía entender que Voldemort se acostumbrara a ella; pero a él le resultaba inimaginable. El tener tanto poder a su disposición…

_¿Por qué no usas tu sensibilidad a la magia? Serías imparable…_

Izar dejó que sus brazos colgaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo y caminó de un lado al otro lentamente para acostumbrarse a su nueva altura. Muy a pesar de sí, recordó esas palabras que Rufus le había dicho en la batalla hacía tan solo unas horas. ¿Eran acaso sus morales las que le impedían utilizar el 'don' que Cygnus había depositado en su ADN? ¿Por qué, después de haber matado tantos magos, dudaba cuando se trataba de suprimir su núcleo mágico? Si iba a matarlos de todos modos ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

¿Eran sus morales? ¿O como le había dicho a Rufus, que solo estaba aburrido y quería un desafío?

"Tal vez ambos," susurró para si mismo. ¿Era posible tener tantas conflictivas creencias y razones en una sola cabeza?

Entrecerró los ojos. Estos últimos días no hacía más que cuestionarse a sí mismo y a sus acciones. ¿Por qué estaba siempre con dudas sobre la forma que hacía las cosas? Y en realidad no era saludable estarse haciendo tantas preguntas dentro de su mente. Allí adentro no había nadie para responderlas, ni siquiera él mismo. Su voz de la conciencia lógica permanecía callada, como si esperara que Izar respondiera sus propias preguntas.

Se oyó una conmoción abajo e Izar volteó y se acercó a la baranda.

"Acaba de informar a la prensa y a todos que tendrá una reunión con el Señor Oscuro," murmuró Rookwood. "No están felices."

Izar bufó. "Sabían que Riddle quería hacer un trato con el Señor Oscuro desde el comienzo. Le dijo a la prensa que no seguiría los pasos de Scrimgeour y que acordaría con algunos de sus 'deseos'." Sus ojos rojos escanearon a los reporteros que no cesaban de murmurar entre si. Era cierto que estaban inquietos; pero parecían igualmente emocionados.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando. Y todos parecían estarse dejando llevar por la corriente.

"Varios miembros del Wizengamot se encontrarán presentes en mi reunión con el Señor Oscuro," continuó Riddle alzando una mano para calmar a la multitud. Éstos se calmaron inmediatamente. "Como ya he reiterado varias veces, creo que el Señor Oscuro es sobredramático en sus ataques solo para ser escuchado. Nuestra reunión resultará en u debate de diversas políticas y en algunas siendo implementadas. Tengo razones para creer que sus números están aumentando. Nuestros aliados en el Ministerio están débiles por el ataque a Hogwarts de anoche y muchos países del extranjero no están dispuestos a aliarse con nosotros."

Riddle esbozó una triste sonrisa."Tienen mi palabra que nunca adoptaré ninguna política que sea dañina para nuestra sociedad. Pero _sí _ habrá algunos cambios sustanciales, unos a los que todos tendremos que acostumbrarnos. ¿Prefieren los cambios o someterse a una guerra interminable que sin duda llevará a más muertes?"

El nuevo Ministro asintió una vez más antes de abandonar el podio. Su nuevo secretario, un rostro que Izar no reconocía, tomó su lugar para despedir a la prensa.

Izar contempló la situación por un instante. Voldemort tendría mucho que manejar. Necesitaría muchos aliados entre la prensa y cuantos ciudadanos pudiera ablandar frente a las nuevas políticas. Tendría que hacer control de daños y asegurarse que habría rumores de lo bien que Riddle lideraba Gran Bretaña.

Y por alguna razón, Izar creía que el hombre ya lo tenía todo bajo control. De hecho, estaba seguro que Voldemort ya tenía grupos por toda Gran Bretaña anunciando a Tom Riddle como un héroe. El Señor Oscuro siempre estaba diez pasos delante de cualquier otro en el juego.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Rookwood

Izar lo miró y luego a Bellatrix. Ella estaba apartada, su máscara dorada lo único visible en el palco donde estaban.

"No te preocupes por ella," le susurró Augustus. "Le tomará tiempo, pero ya volverá a ser la de antes." El hombre la guiñó un ojo detrás de su máscara. "Además de la condición de su sobrino, los Lestrange sufrieron graves pérdidas durante la batalla de anoche. De hecho, su esposo fue el único sobreviviente."

"No lo sabía," fue su corta respuesta. "Y También Barty Crouch Junior–"

"Lo sé," lo interrumpió Rookwood con amargura. "Era un buen hombre, un buen mago. Muchos sacrificamos nuestras vidas por esta causa. Solo espero que el Señor Oscuro entienda eso y haga lo mejor para mejorar las cosas en el país."

Izar lo miró un rato y sintió un incómodo nudo en el estómago ante su admisión. ¿Qué diría Rookwood de enterarse que todo esto no era más que un juego para Voldemort? ¿Solo una fase en su larga vida inmortal?

_Maldición, ¡diablos! _Izar se apartó de la baranda y atravesó el palco en dirección a la Sala Verde. ¿Por qué se ablandaba así? Sentía como si se estuviera transformando en una gelatina emocional. Necesitaba a Voldemort. _Necesitaba _que el hombre le devolviera el sentido. Izar quería volver a ser un mago impasible que le costaba simpatizar con los sentimientos de los demás. Pero ahora hacía esto con Rookwood y lamentaba la muerte de Crouch Junior. Se estaba acercando demasiado a las personas. Ciertos lazos emocionales eran comprensibles, pero así, a este extremo… era completamente patético.

Apenas era consciente de los dos Mortífagos que trataban de mantener su paso. Acomodó su túnica para que le cubriera el rostro velando todo excepto sus delgados labios. Sus pasos, que al principio eran erráticos, fueron acomodándose hasta convertirse en zancadas seguras y acompasadas. Los trabajadores del Ministerio a su paso se detenían estupefactos y lo miraban con horror. Izar se había asegurado de encontrarse cerca de la Sala Verde para observar la conferencia de prensa de Riddle. No podía ser detenido antes de poder poner en marcha el plan de Voldemort.

Finalmente se detuvo delante de un par de puertas dobles de un verde brillante. La Sala Verde. Así se llamaba por ser donde se llevaban a cabo conferencias 'pacíficas' y en carácter de neutrales.

Los dos Aurors apostados en la puerta lo miraron con desprecio y acercaron las manos a sus bolsillos, obviamente listos para sacar sus varitas.

"Ni siquiera lo intenten," siseó Izar aun tratando de acostumbrarse a la voz de Voldemort. "Tengo una_ cita_ con el Ministro Riddle. Pueden dejarme pasar o podemos suspender la reunión."

"¿Hay algún problema, caballeros?" inquirió una bruja rubia asomándose de adentro de la Sala Verde. Sus ojos miraron a Izar de arriba abajo antes de volverse hacia los Aurors. "Ya acordamos con el protocolo. Déjenlo pasar."

A regañadientes, los Aurors se apartaron de la puerta y la mujer también se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Sin dudar un instante, Bellatrix y Augustus se adelantaron e ingresaron primero. Izar los siguió instantes más tarde aproximándose al grupo de magos reunidos alrededor de una gran mesa.

Parecían ser unos diez miembros del Wizengamot que acompañaban al Ministro sentado al otro extremo de la mesa. Había cinco Aurors alineados en la pared opuesta como silenciosos espectadores. En cuanto Izar entro, Riddle se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos sobre mueble.

"De haber sabido que nuestra cita incluiría una exhibición de fuerza bruta, Ministro, habría traído más hombres conmigo," dijo Izar con voz burlona desde su extremo de la mesa. Esto era demasiado bizarro. Y con franqueza, era lo bastante divertido para calmar su ansiedad. Al menos por ahora. "No sabía que necesitabas a tantos hombres contigo, y en tu propio _territorio."_

Voldemort no le había dado un monólogo para esta reunión. Simplemente le había señalado las políticas que quería que se mencionaran. Cuando Izar había preguntado cómo debía proceder, el Señor Oscuro solo había sonreído. "_Actúa como siempre lo haces, chico. Somos muy parecidos tu y yo."_

Riddle lo miró por sobre sus anteojos fingiendo la apariencia de cualquier hombre en su posición, exhausto pero firme. "Usted arregló esta reunión, Lord Voldemort. No yo. Discúlpeme por procurarme algo de protección extra, acabo de ser nombrado Ministro hace solo dos horas."

"Y bien nombrado," respondió Izar con sequedad. "Solo me preocupo por su bienestar. ¿Cuánto les tomará a estos hombres derrumbarte como lo hicieron con Rufus Scrimgeour? Les gusta jactarse de que te apoyan y luego te comen vivo." Los miembros del Wizengamot lo miraron con furia, sus expresiones entre aterradas e irritadas.

"Agradezco su preocupación," dijo Riddle. "¿Pero no fue usted quien terminó con el buen juicio del Señor Scrimgeour?"

Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin prestar atención a Bellatrix y Augustus que ahora tomaban sus posiciones junto a él. "Tal vez podrías considerarme un factor en su caída." Izar sonrió con ganas. "Pero nunca estuve contra del viejo león. Exactamente como contigo quise arreglar una conferencia para discutir mis demandas. Él se negó y yo respondí de manera acorde." Acarició el borde de la mesa con sus dedos largos y delgados. "Solo esperemos que no tomes las mismas decisiones que el viejo Scrimgeour."

Uno de los miembros del Wizengamot se puso de pie abruptamente, su rostro combinando con su túnica color carmesí. "¿Por qué no habríamos de destruirte ahora mismo maldito bastardo? ¿Discutir tus demandas? No lo creo."

Izar permaneció sentado en su silla y miró al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. No dijo nada mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con una de sus largas uñas. Intencionalmente intimidó al hombre lo suficiente para que vuelva a sentarse. "Esa es una _muy _buena pregunta, buen señor," murmuró Izar. Su dedo pausó y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella como si estuviera a punto de lanzar misiles por la punta de los dedos. "Y tiene una respuesta muy sencilla."

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de conseguir una respuesta que fuera o bastante intimidante.

"La cual es…" lo presionó Riddle con desprecio. Aunque, si Izar lo miraba con atención, podía notar como esos falsos ojos marrones brillaban con deleite.

Izar rió e hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano. "Dejé a los estudiantes de Hogwarts con vida durante el ataque por una razón. Respaldo. No creas que no sé a dónde los llevaron sus profesores durante el ataque." Los rostros de los miembros del Wizengamot palidecieron. "Si, aunque algunos padres se levaron a sus niños con ellos, la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron enviados a la institución de Durmstrang bajo el cuidado de Igor Karkaroff. Justo ahora tengo hombres rodeando el _infranqueable _colegio. También hay un grupo esperando afuera del Ministerio. Están débiles y vulnerables ahora. Una orden mía desencadenará nuevos ataques de los que nunca van a recuperarse."

"No tendrías tiempo de mandar tal orden. No si decidimos terminarte ahora," advirtió otro miembro del Wizengamot.

Izar volteó hacia él estudiándolo con una expresión siniestra. "¿En verdad crees eso?"

"Eres un monstruo enfermo," escupió la única mujer del grupo.

"Ese insulto acaba de destruir todas mis defensasmilady," comentó Izar. A su lado, Rookwood soltó una risita. El joven Black tuvo que suprimir su diversión al ver cómo la bruja se ruborizaba.

"Sí es un monstruo, de eso no hay dudas," dijo Riddle devolviendo la atención a él. "Has matado a cientos de Muggles y magos por igual. Has sembrado el terror en toda Gran Bretaña e incluso en algunos países vecinos."

"¿Quiere llegar a un punto, Ministro?" LO interrumpió Izar irritado. "Esa es exactamente la razón por que estoy aquí. Puede trabajar conmigo para reconstruir el país o puedo hacerlo solo a la fuerza. Y ambos sabemos que la sociedad se dejar dominar por el miedo." Izar esbozó una gran sonrisa, un secreto que ambos compartían. Después de todo, Riddle había sido elegido por el miedo de la gente. Todos estaban siendo controlados por él– igual que inocentes ovejas.

Riddle respiró hondo apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y mirando a Izar con ojos inexpresivos. "Déjeme dejar algo bien claro, Lord Voldemort. No soy y _nunca _seré una marioneta tuya. Si no me gusta alguna de sus políticas trabajaremos en eso para ajustarlo hasta que _ambos _lleguemos a un acuerdo. Nunca fue mi intención ser manipulado. _Yo_ estoy a cargo de este país, no usted."

Oh, Riddle se estaba poniendo fiero y posesivo. Tal como Izar había imaginado que sucedería. Gran Bretaña era su país e Izar nunca lo cuestionaría o se atrevería a desafiar su autoridad al respecto. El heredero Black permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, sin palabras y tratando de recuperar el control. Sabía que Riddle actuaba así para mantener su papel frente a los testigos. Y que fuera el Wizengamot quien lo viera era una muy buena decisión de su parte. Ellos eran la voz de la sociedad completa.

Solo que Izar se vio en verdad afectado por esas palabras. Alzó la barbilla lentamente y miró al nuevo Ministro con expresión desafiante. Justo ahora no era Lord Voldemort enfrentando a Tom Riddle. Era Izar y el Señor Oscuro y ambos lo sabían.

"Por ahora," susurró con frialdad. No sabía qué le había hecho decir eso. Nunca había sido su intención apoderarse de Gran Bretaña y menos ir en contra del Señor Oscuro; pero esas palabras se le habían escapado antes que pudiera detenerlas. Aunque, sí era algo que Lord Voldemort hubiera dicho ¿verdad?

Riddle abrió los ojos una fracción antes de entrecerrarlos, prueba de que había captado sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de la amenaza. "Efectivamente," respondió con amargura. El Ministro de Gran Bretaña hizo un gesto hacia el hombre delgado a su izquierda y éste mojó la punta de su pluma en un tintero. "Mejor comencemos ¿bien? ¿Cuál es su primera demanda Lord Voldemort?"

Izar sabía que tenía un tiempo limitado antes que la poción Multijugos perdiera su efecto. Así que decidió comenzar con el tema más importante.

"La práctica de Magia Oscura."

**(Death of Today)**

_Izar,_

_Te escribo no para rogar por tu perdón sino para que entiendas el alcance de mi amor por ti. Dejé de luchar por tu custodia porque llegué a aceptar el rol que Regulus ocupa en tu vida. No solo por eso, sino también porque entiendo que ya no eres un niño que necesita a su madre o a su padre. Has crecido en un joven maduro y capaz, uno que ya no necesita que sus padres le digan qué hacer._

_Tal vez eso fue lo más difícil de aceptar, el hecho de que no necesites de la guía de ninguno de los dos._

_A esta altura ya sabrás que creé un Horrocrux para protegerte de Cygnus Black. Extrañamente, descubrí que esa decisión fue la más sencilla a la que me he enfrentado. Verás, el día en que te tuve en mis brazos luego de darte a luz me sentí abrumada por el amor y un fiero deseo por protegerte. Se dice que el amor de una madre no conoce barreras. Sabía que el legado de Regulus tenía la posibilidad de padecer la Maldición de Cygnus. Y fue por eso que decidí salvarte a ti y a tus descendientes de él. Desgarré una parte de mi alma para protegerte y lo haría otra vez aun conociendo las consecuencias de mis acciones._

_El tiempo pasa diferente cuando vives con solo la mitad de tu alma. Los días se vuelven meses y los meses rápidamente se tornan en años. Hay meses e incluso años que no recuerdo luego de crear el Horrocrux. No hay emociones detrás de mis memorias y por lo tanto estas y el tiempo no se quedan conmigo. James y los Sanadores creen que sufro de depresión y me dieron unas pociones para ayudarme a sentir de nuevo. Funcionaron un poco al comienzo. Aunque ahora enfermo aun más cada día, mis emociones son cada vez más obsoletas. Soy una cáscara vacía en todo sentid, sólo moviéndome cuando experimento alguna emoción ocasional._

_No te cuento esto para que sientas lástima por mí, Izar. Solo quiero que entiendas las decisiones que hice en mi vida. Estoy de acuerdo en que no tenía derecho de traicionar a Regulus como lo hice, pero ya raramente me siento culpable por mis acciones pasadas. Es hacia ti que puedo sentir más. Es casi como si mi otra mitad viviera contigo, acompañándote a donde quiera que vayas. Me arrepiento de haberte dejado en un orfanato que te trató tan injustamente. Pero entiende que no sabía que serían tan crueles con un niño. Temían tus habilidades sin entender que lo único que necesitabas era amor. _

_Ese amor no lo hubieras encontrado conmigo tampoco. Aunque aún me siento así hacia ti en ocasiones, nunca he podido experimentarlo en forma permanente. Me retraigo en mi antiguo ser, viendo como el tiempo pasa cada día. No hubieras estado mejor con una madre incapaz de cuidarte. Posiblemente hubieras crecido para odiarme. Igual que ahora._

_Sin importar qué cosas hubiera hecho diferente, hay algo que permanece constante. Sí te amo. Y sacrificaría todo para que estuvieras a salvo._

_Ten una vida larga y feliz por mi, Izar._

_Tu madre,_

_Lily_

Izar se quedó mirando la carta por un rato. Luego de meses de descansar en el bolsillo de su túnica en la base de Voldemort, Izar finalmente la había abierto. La había recibido de Regulus el día en que se enteró que Lily ya no apelaba por su custodia. Izar no la había leído hasta ahora, se había ido olvidando al pensar que nunca era el momento para pensar en Lily o en sus sacrificios.

Alzó la fotografía adosada a la carta. Obviamente su madre lo había tenido en un hospital Muggle ya que el equipamiento alrededor de su cama era Muggle y la fotografía no se movía. Lily estaba sentada con una gran sonrisa y acunaba a un recién nacido de pelo negro en sus brazos. Su cabello rojo era largo y ligeramente ondeado y caía por sus hombros y espalda en brillantes ondas carmesí. Aun a pesar de la calidad Muggle de la foto, Izar pudo ver lo vibrantes que habían sido esos ojos esmeralda.

Sostenía el último día que Lily Evans había vivido como persona normal. Recordaba que el Horrocrux de su madre le había dicho que lo había sostenido todo el día. Probablemente había estado lleno de amargura. Sabes que acababa de dar a luz a un niño hermoso solo para tener que dejarlo ir.

Y Lily tenía razón. Podría haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, pero no lo hizo. No tenía sentido lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sido cuando Izar estaba relativamente conforme por como había resultado para él. Se dio cuenta que no le guardaba rencor por abandonarlo en el orfanato. Para nada. Y aunque sí sentía lástima por todos los años que Regulus había pasado escondiéndose, no odiaba a Lily por lo que había sucedido. Ambos habían sido jóvenes enredados en una guerra de adultos. Los niños estaban destinados a cometer errores. En cualquier caso, el problema era entre Regulus y Lily, no Izar.

Distraídamente acarició los bordes de la fotografía. Tenía que aceptar lo que Lily había sacrificado por él. Finalmente era tiempo de dejar descansar ese viejo conflicto.

Nunca antes había experimentado el amor, pero estaba vivo gracias a él. Le resultaba algo incómodo tener a alguien que lo amara lo suficiente para estar dispuesto a sacrificar su alma por él. Era una acción pura y desinteresada y le costaba aceptarla. Claro que había llegado a… encariñarse con Sirius y Regulus, pero nunca hasta el extremo de lo que Lily sentía por él. Y se daba cuenta que ella nunca lo conocido. O interactuado con él. No le había dado nada a cambio y aun así Lily había optado por una vida en el infierno para salvarlo.

Era… inconcebible. Totalmente ilógico. Y a Izar no le gustaba estar tan confundido.

Pero entonces, ella se había justificado en su amor materno. ¿Estaba una madre o un padre dispuestos a llegar a tales extremos por un niño al que no habían criado?

Izar se levantó del sofá y cruzó la sala de estar hasta el baño. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se acomodó traje Muggle que llevaba puesto. Lily podría haber actuado por la culpa. Sus acciones podían haber estado motivadas por el hecho de que había arruinado la vida de Regulus y concebido un niño por chantaje. Tal vez había creado el Horrocrux para tranquilizarse a así misma y calmar su culpa.

Era la única explicación lógica que podía fabricar que explicaba por qué Lily había sacrificado tanto. Ciertamente el amor de una madre no podía ser _tan _fuerte. No podía aceptar un amor tan extremo. Morir por alguien…

Súbitamente, Izar se preguntó si él moriría por Voldemort.

Presionó los labios con fuerza y se apartó de su reflejo, disgustado por su línea de pensamiento. Ahora estaba con _Lily, _no Voldemort. Ese tema vendría después, mucho después; cuando no tuviera tanto en su mente.

A pesar de todo, y de sus dudas sobre las acciones de Lily, sí era capaz de discernir su gratitud por esos sacrificios. Sentía un respeto profundo por ella y siempre se preguntaría cómo hubiera sido llegar a conocer a la verdadera Lily. Y por todo lo que había hecho por él, consideraba su deber atender a su funeral y despedirla de manera apropiada.

Con Voldemort constantemente ausente en la base, Izar era libre de ir a donde quisiera sin un Señor Oscuro respirándole en el cuello. La reunión de ayer por la mañana había resultado como esperada e Izar se sentía orgulloso por haber actuado razonablemente bien frente a los demás. Tom Riddle tenía sus benditas políticas y ahora mismo las estaba redactando junto al panel de miembros del Wizengamot. No pasaría mucho antes que el público se enterara de los cambios.

Extrañamente, Dumbledore y Scrimgeour no se habían hecho oír. No se había detectado actividad de ninguna de las dos partes. Izar estaba algo decepcionado. Aunque la batalla en Hogwarts ciertamente había sido hacía tan solo unas horas; desde su perspectiva, había pasado mucho más tiempo.

Miró una vez más a la habitación antes de Desaparecer.

**(Death of Today)**

Para cuando Izar se acercó a Potter, ya todos los invitados se habían ido. Había sido un funeral relativamente corto y modesto. Izar no había visto muchos rostros conocidos. Claro que había observado todo desde lejos, incapaz de disfrazar su apariencia en el funeral de su propia madre pero sin intención de ser capturado por los Aurors.

Izar se acercó lentamente a Potter que se hallaba parado en un acantilado nevado mirando hacia el océano. El mago estaba bien en el borde, inhalando la brisa salina. "No creí que vinieras," le dijo sin voltear.

El joven mago se detuvo, preguntándose se habría estado haciendo más ruido del que creía. "Te dije que presentaría mis respetos en su funeral." Izar se detuvo a un par de metros de Potter y jugueteó con la cala blanca en sus manos. "Gracias por avisarme el sitio y la hora…"terminó poco convencido.

Potter volteó para estudiar su rostro y atuendo y una amarga sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. "Es extraño verte sin tu máscara de Mortífago, te ves mucho mejor."

Izar frunció el seño. "No vine aquí a discutir contigo sin importar lo tentador que sea." Bajó ambos brazos y caminó lentamente hasta el borde del precipicio. "Quiero hablar contigo sobre ella, sobre Lily." Apretó con los dedos el tallo de la flor preguntándose cuándo se le había ocurrido decirle todo a Potter. A pesar de que Lily se había negado a hacerlo, Izar sentía como que el hombre tenía derecho a saber.

"¿Y qué podrías tener para decir?" murmuró Potter entre dientes. "Ella te amaba más que a nadie. Y todo lo que hiciste fue maldecirla por sus pasados errores."

Izar entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el horizonte. "¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera Potter? Cambiar mis lealtades solo porque mi recién aparecida madre irrumpía en mi vida cuando menos la necesitaba?" miró al hombre de reojo notando las marcas rojas en sus mejillas. "La había perdonado, y ella lo sabía. Deberías saber por Sirius que ni siquiera tu familia puede hacerte cambiar quien eres y tus creencias. Estábamos en lados opuestos del campo de batalla, Lily y yo."

Volviéndose hacia el mar, Izar dejó atrás la guerra, la política y sus memorias. Ahora no era más que el hijo de una mujer muerta, tratando de hacer que su esposo comprendiera la verdad.

"Aunque sí tengo una pregunta para ti," dijo después de un silencio prolongado. "¿Por qué seguiste sufriendo? ¿Acaso cometiste algo imperdonable que creíste tenías que compensar quedándote con ella?"

"Tú…" empezó a decir James Potter, su aura hirviendo antes de congelarse súbitamente. "Ella me preguntó exactamente lo mismo, días antes de morir."

Izar miró hacia el fondo del precipicio donde las olas rompían contra las rocas. La espesa espuma que se acumulaba contra la pared de roca completaba la imagen a la perfección. Era bueno saber que Lily estaba consciente de lo que le hacía a su marido. Sabía por lo que Potter estaba pasando y estaba igual de desconcertada a por qué seguía con ella. "¿Y qué le dijiste?" preguntó simplemente por simple curiosidad.

"… dije que la amaba," respondió Potter con voz ronca. "Y que por eso seguía con ella."

Este _amor… _era una emoción poderosa. E Izar se daba cuenta. Hacía que la gente hiciera cosas estúpidas y desinteresadas. Pero también era ridículamente puro e inocente. Juró en ese momento que nunca iba a subestimar el poder del amor. Era algo importante que tenía que entender si iba a lidiar con un enemigo locamente enamorado de otra persona. Tendría que ir con cuidado y ciertamente no subestimarlos. Era algo que Voldemort insistía en enseñarle pero que Izar, al nunca antes haberlo experimentado, no lo comprendía.

"Sufría de depresión," el joven Black tiró el comentario en el aire para observar la reacción de Potter.

"¿Te lo dijo?"

Izar suspiró. ¿Acaso Potter en verdad creía que el diagnóstico de Lily era 'depresión'? "Me dijo muchas cosas que creo tienes derecho a saber." Volteó hacia el hombre y notó mil emociones en esos ojos marrones. "Necesitas seguir con tu vida Potter. No puedes vivir en el pasado, especialmente cuando fuiste mantenido en la ignorancia sobre tantas cosas." Hizo una pausa al notar su impaciencia. "No sufría de 'depresión'." _Idiota. "_Creó un Horrocrux días después de tenerme."

A juzgar por la expresión de horror en el rostro de Potter, debería haberse expresado con más sutileza. Aunque, así no era su carácter.

"Yo… no entiendo. ¿Por qué haría algo así?"

Interesante. Izar esperaba que Potter se pusiera furioso por sugerir algo tan _Oscuro. _Pero la expresión horrorizada del hombre se había tornado en una de dolor y culpa. Y, por alguna razón inexplicable, a Izar le pareció que Potter subconscientemente sabía sobre Lily pero nunca había entendido o no había querido aceptarlo. Ahora que estaba siendo sacudido en su rostro, no tenía oportunidad de ignorarlo.

"Los Horrocruxes son considerados una de las ramas más oscuras de la magia," comenzó Izar algo tenso. "Pero puedo asegurarte que lo hizo por algo que creía correcto." Vaciló un instante antes de continuar. "Para acortar la historia, creó un Horrocrux para salvarme de una enfermedad hereditaria."

James pareció derrumbarse y cubrió su rostro con una mano. Izar permaneció erguido frente a él, algo incómodo mientras sus hombros temblaban. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Sufrió todo sola–"

"No," lo contradijo Izar de manera cortante. "Te tenía a ti. Solo no te dijo que había creado un Horrocrux porque no quería que la vieras como un monstruo."

Potter se lanzó hacia Izar dominado por la furia y lo aferró por el cuello de su túnica. El Auror levantó al joven y lo arrastró hasta el borde del precipicio. Izar permaneció inmóvil, algo impresionado por la fuerza bruta. Solo la punta de sus zapatos rozaba la nieve. Un pequeño empujón de Potter y el heredero Black caería al vacío. Lamentablemente, no sería suficiente para acabar con él.

"¿Cómo puedes pararte ahí y decirme eso sin una expresión en tu rostro?" Potter respiraba con dificultad muy cerca suyo. "Actúas como si su sacrificio no hubiera sido _nada. _¡Ella te lo dio todo!"

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó mirando el cielo azul. "No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que estoy sintiendo o alguna vez sentí por mi propia madre, Potter," susurró con frialdad. "Solo porque no soy una olla de presión como tu, no quiere decir que no aprecie lo que Lily hizo." El joven mago miró al Auror con calma.

El hombre era patético. Necesitaba canalizar la culpa y el dolor que sentía por Lily hacia algún lado y, justo ahora, estaba dirigida a Izar. Claro que era una reacción natural, pero el joven mago no disfrutaba ser acusado de no importarle. No le interesaban las razones que Lily pudo haber tenido para crear el Horrocrux, Izar siempre le estaría agradecido. Ya admitir que la respectaba era una rareza para él, no necesitaba llorar sobre el hombro de Potter para probarlo.

El Auror liberó su túnica y se apartó como repugnado. "Todos ustedes son iguales," susurró. "Las emociones son para los débiles."

Izar permaneció de pié en el borde del abismo, con los talones sobre el vacío y las puntas del pie clavadas sobre la nieve. Mientras tanto notó como Potter luchaba con la nueva información. El aire estaba denso por el pesar, ayer también y era más potente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo estaba incomodando bastante.

Ver el dolor, no solo de Potter, sino también el de Bellatrix y Narcissa hacía que se diera cuenta de la ocurrencia natural de la vida del hombre. Ser abrumado por la tristeza en la forma que Izar había experimentado luego de la muerte de Sirius, era algo que podía darte nuevas fortalezas o dejarte vacío por el resto de tu vida. Para el joven mago, el dolor profundo que había sentido por la muerte de su tío iría desvaneciéndose quizá hasta desaparecer en la eternidad de su vida. Pero otros no tenían su suerte. El resto tenía un tiempo relativamente corto en la tierra y no podían ver una muerte como una experiencia que debían superar para volverse más fuertes.

Izar miró la flor blanca en sus manos de pronto dándose cuenta de lo apropiada que era para su madre. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba los suaves pétalos. ¿Se olvidaría de ella con el paso de los siglos? Lo dudaba, o más bien, temía olvidarla del mismo modo que temía olvidar a Sirius. Seguir hacia adelante siempre era hacia lo desconocido, como en la muerte. Había que ser muy fuerte y decidido para enfrentarse a lo desconocido con la frente en alto.

Volteando hacia el mar, Izar acarició la flor con cariño antes de dejarla ir. El viento la acunó en su manto en ese instante haciéndola volar hacia el agua hasta desaparecer entre las heladas olas. Con los ojos entrecerrados, el heredero Black observó cómo la flor luchaba por permanecer en la superficie hasta que la ferocidad del mar se la tragó.

"Gracias," dijo Potter a su espalda. "Por contarme de Lily. Es difícil soportar tanto…"

Izar lo miró por sobre su hombro intrigado por sus constantes cambios de humor. Aun no había experimentado la ira de Lucius y sabía que vendría. También sabía que tendría que visitar a Draco en el hospital y permanecer junto a su cama como un bastardo inútil. No había nada que Izar pudiera hacer por la víctima de un incendio. Sus conocimientos no se extendían hasta la anatomía humana. Demonios si aún buscaba una cura para la invalidez motriz de Regulus.

No podía hacer nada.

_Nada._

Y al darse cuenta de esto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Como Potter, Izar estaba sufriendo por la culpa y la desesperación. Era difícil decirlo con exactitud, pero el joven mago creía que esta era la primera vez que sentía culpa de verdad. Bueno, además de la vez en que Daphne había sido envenenada en el baile de navidad y su plan para traicionar a Voldemort creando un duplicado del anillo de los Gaunt… pero no se había permitido pensar en eso todavía.

Y Draco era realmente _tonto _por defender un Horrocrux falso. ¡Era su culpa! ¿Cómo podía alguien estar tan… endemoniadamente determinado a agradarle al Señor Oscuro?

"_Sabes que no es por eso que defendió el Horrocrux," _susurró una voz en su cabeza. "_Lo defendió por ti. Le hiciste creer que el Horrocrux era importante y que debía protegerlo con su vida. Sabes que solo quería impresionarte y devolverte el favor por salvar a su padre."_

Izar presionó los labios y se movió lentamente hacia el Auror. "No puedes cambiar lo que pasó, Potter. Ni lo hubieras podido detener." Se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombre frente a sí. "La culpa que sientes ahora es ridícula y no vale la pena. Tienes que seguir con tu vida."

James soltó una risa amarga. "Eres increíblemente comprensivo." Murmuró con tono sínico. "Pero entiendo…" y volvió a quedarse callado. Era un momento sumamente incómodo para los dos ya que ambos tenían sus propias emociones con que lidiar. Solos. "Gracias por venir a su funeral. Ella hubiera estado muy feliz de verte."

Izar asintió una vez a modo de saludo, pasó a su lado y continuó por la colina. Respiró una vez con dificultad y su visión se tornó borrosa. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba. No faltaba mucho hasta que estallara. Tenía todo comprimido por dentro y le costaba pensar en cada detalle para analizar los temas con exhaustividad. Eso era lo que hacía normalmente, pero ahora se le hacía difícil concentrarse. Draco, la muerte y la inmortalidad, Lily, Rufus, Lucius, la visión de Aiden, esta transición por la que estaba viviendo… todo era un desastre. Pero con suerte iba a poder tachar a Lily de la lista. Estaba convencido de que podía dejarla descansar en paz ahora que había analizado la situación lo mejor que había podido considerando las circunstancias.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, Izar desapareció con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas en la segregación. Excepto que cuando llegó a la base tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse que estaba viendo bien. No estaba solo, y no tendría el tiempo que necesitaba para arreglar las cosas por si solo.

No esperaba a Voldemort en la base al menos por un par de días más. Y aun así, ahí estaba, sentado en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas. El hombre tenía el mentón apoyado sobre sus dedos delgados y acariciaba su labio inferior con el pulgar. Los ojos carmesí estudiaron a Izar con cuidado, con sospecha. Junto al Señor Oscuro, sobre la mesa, Izar reconoció la carta de Lily abierta y con la foto encima.

El heredero Black trató de volver su expresión indiferente. Los ojos rojos lo notaron e Izar no estaba seguro de haber conseguido velar su inquietud.

"Eres bueno, chico," susurró el Señor Oscuro inclinándose hacia adelante. "Pero no _tan_ bueno."

Izar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se apoyó casualmente contra la chimenea. Miró al hombre directo a los ojos, no le gustaba la forma en que lo veía; como si pudiera atravesarlo. "No creí que volvieras tan pronto después de implementar las nuevas políticas." Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Te has topado con una pared?"

Voldemort rió entre dientes pero sus ojos permanecían severos. "Es mi descanso del almuerzo."

Izar miró el reloj en la pared detrás del Señor Oscuro y notó que eran las cinco de la tarde. "Ya veo," comentó. "También que escogiste algo interesante para leer y mantenerte ocupado. Algo con _mi _nombre en él." No le molestaba tanto como debió. De hecho, Izar creía que era bueno que Voldemort viera dentro de la mente de una mujer que había creado un Horrocrux.

El Señor Oscuro tomó la carta y la observó un instante. "Lo que es mío es tuyo, lo que es tuyo es mío," recitó. "No tengo mucho tiempo para ti antes que tenga que volver al Ministerio. No sabía que hoy era el funeral; de haber sabido hubiera hablado antes contigo." Voldemort volvió a doblar la carta y la colocó sobre la mesa."¿Quieres decirme que hay en tu mente?"

Izar echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra el estante sobre la chimenea. "No hay nada en mi mente. Solo estoy algo abrumado por el fin de la guerra, eso es todo."

Voldemort se levantó del sillón y se acercó al joven mago. "Cortemos con las mentiras, Izar. Puede que ignores nuestra conexión, pero yo no. Puedo sentir tu inquietud y tu melancolía. Y con franqueza no reconozco un evento que pudiera desencadenar tales emociones en ti." El Señor Oscuro se detuvo frente a él. Había una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas como si tratara de dilucidar algo que no llegaría a entender.

_No reconozco un evento que pudiera desencadenar tales emociones._ Eso era entonces. ¿Estaba Izar exagerando? ¿Acaso en realidad no había nada por lo que debiera estar tan melancólico? Si ese era el caso entonces ¿por qué él, que normalmente era tan frío, se veía… abrumado por estas extrañas emociones?

Y aun si Izar necesitaba que Voldemort lo ayudara a superar esta… etapa, el hombre no sería capaz de ayudarlo. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro nunca antes había pasado por esto y el heredero Black tendría que arreglárselas solo. Y eso haría. Lo sabía. Pero justo ahora parecía que ese momento estaba muy lejano. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo. ¿Cuándo había empezado a depender de Voldemort?

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el Señor Oscuro acarició su mejilla y se apartó. "No puedo ayudarte si te niegas a hablar. Con suerte cuando regrese me dejarás." El tono era cruel y seco aún si las palabras no.

Izar mantuvo su mirada fija en un punto en la pared, aun cuando Voldemort abandonaba la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el heredero Black inclinó la cabeza y enterró el rostro en sus manos. Sus dedos fueron transformarse en garras que atravesaron su piel. Aferró con fuerza mechones de su cabello y tiró con desesperación. ¡Todas estas _emociones_!

"No sé que pasa conmigo!" admitió enfurecido a la habitación vacía. En ese momento juró que superaría esto.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Algo avergonzada pero continuando. NO esperaba tener el problema con la compu y tenía muchísimo trabajo atrasado que entregar. Espero aprecien que a pesar de todo continúo y voy a mantener mi palabra de terminar antes de fin de año. Con suerte vuelva al ritmo anterior y actualice pronto el próximo capítulo.

Mil gracias a los lectores comprensivos que me alentaron en estas semanas.


	69. Parte II Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

Una pequeñas manos tomaron la fotografía el suelo junto a sus rodillas. Con movimientos automáticos, el niño colocó la imagen sobre la vela. Regulus solo pudo quedarse inmóvil observando. Alarmado vio como el pequeño reducía a cenizas una de las pocas fotografías que poseía de Izar.

"_¡Aiden! _¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Regulus empujó su silla de ruedas adentro del baño incapaz de entender lo que estaba presenciando. Antes que pudiera rescatar la fotografía, el borde tocó las llamas y el papel se curvó. El niño que la sostenía frunció los labios y emitió un fuerte sonido, como el de una explosión. Regulus se estremeció y echó hacia atrás cuando la imagen en cuestión…explotó obedeciéndole.

Aiden volteó lentamente hacia él con los ojos blancos y desenfocados. "¿Tienes una fotografía de Tom Riddle?" preguntó con voz melancólica.

El hombre se había quedado viendo la vela que había vuelto a ser un calmo y hermoso elemento. El chico no estaba dañado, ni su mano. Aunque Regulus ya había visto a Aiden en este estado le costaba mucho permanecer frente al vidente cuando estaba así. En estos momentos tenía que olvidar su miedo y preguntar al niño sobre su visión. Se hacía más común que Aiden la olvidara al despertar del trance.

"¿Por…" Regulus se aclaró la garganta y miró al niño que había llegado a amar como a un hijo. "¿Por qué querrías una fotografía de Tom Riddle?" _¿O de Izar?_

Aiden, cuyo pelo ahora era completamente negro y sus facciones comenzaban a parecerse a las de Regulus, sonrió. "Por ella va a quemarlo como lo hizo con Izar."

Regulus apretó con fuerza los bordes de su silla de ruedas. Obviamente, Aiden estaba insinuando que Izar iba a morir—al igual que Tom Riddle. Irónico. ¿Así que el fuego podía destruir a una criatura inmortal? Parecía tan simple, tan insignificante. Aunque el niño parecía indeciso entre 'quemar' y 'explotar'

"¿Quién es _ella?"_

"El error de Izar."

¿El error de Izar? Regulus frunció el seño mientras Aiden volvía a arrodillarse frente a la vela. "¿Quién es el error de Izar?" presionó. Si tan solo pudiera averiguar quién era _ella _podría tratar de advertir a Izar. ¿En qué podría ayudar a su hijo si no podía darle detalles?

Aiden exhaló agitado provocando que la llama danzara en todas direcciones. "Ella es," fue su vaga respuesta. "Izar esta siendo imprudente." Los ojos blancos se volvieron hacia él. "Izar cree poder detenerlo, pero es inevitable. Si Izar trata de ignorarlo Tom Riddle también explotará."

La vela frente a Aiden explotó súbitamente cubriendo su joven rostro con cera caliente.

"_¡Severus!" _llamó Regulus con voz ronca acercando su silla aun más al niño. Aiden se encontraba ahora sentado en el suelo con los ojos enfocados y bien abiertos, completamente ignorante de lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿En qué te has metido esta vez, hijo mío?" Susurró Regulus mientras trataba de quitar la cera del rostro de Aiden.

**(Death of Today)**

Izar estaba sentado con la mirada fija en _el profeta_. En la primera plana había una gran imagen de Tom Riddle caminando por el Ministerio rodeado por los flashes de las cámaras. "Pomposo presumido," murmuró el joven Black. Los reporteros anunciaban sobre las nuevas políticas que impondría el ministro Riddle para librarse de los ataques. Se anunciaba que el nuevo ministro las anunciaría durante el fin de semana. Nada estaba grabado en piedra aun y tanto la prensa como el público estaban agitados y ansiosos.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Izar estaba molesto. De hecho, la historia que le interesaba justo ahora estaba en la segunda página. El articulo parecía saltar de la página y el titular se encontraba en grandes letras negras.

_Scrimgeour fue encontrado muerto en su casa. ¡Suicidio!_

Que conveniente. El artículo en sí era aun más merengue sobre el pastel…de hecho, había tanto que casi le resultaba repulsivo lo perfecto que era el resultado. Hacía que Dumbledore y Scrimgeour parecieran magos inestables que habían estado equivocados durante toda la duración de la guerra. El artículo tenía las huellas de Voldemort por todas partes. Un párrafo en particular, cambiaría por completo la forma en que la sociedad veía a Dumbledore y a Rufus.

_Una fuente confiable dentro del Ministerio confirmó que Scrimgeour se obsesionó en su lucha contra el Señor Oscuro. Nuestra fuente, muy cercana al antiguo Ministro, informó que Señor Scrimgeour y Dumbledore conspiraban juntos y se habían aliado con la Señora Oscura de Francia._

_Un testigo dijo. "Yo respetaba a Rufus. Era un buen mago y un admirable miembro del Ministerio. Pero Dumbledore fue una mala influencia para él. Como iba terminando el año, entre más tiempo pasaba Rufus con el Director, más… inestable se volvía. Constantemente acusaba a miembros del Ministerio de ser el Señor Oscuro. O…" Y aquí el hombre rió. "Hasta llegó a insinuar que Cornelius Fudge era el Señor Oscuro disfrazado."_

Rufus Scrimgeour no se había suicidado. El hombre era demasiado orgulloso para caer tan bajo. El Señor Oscuro estaba usando su muerte para desprestigiar los nombres de Dumbledore y del antiguo Ministro. Con este artículo, con las miles de copias vendidas del _Profeta, _nunca nadie volvería a tomar sus palabras en serio. Si alguien involucrado con Scrimgeour o el viejo director llegaba a la prensa proclamando que Tom Riddle era Lord Voldemort, nadie lo tomaría en serio.

Como siempre, Voldemort estaba un paso por delante de sus enemigos.

Pero, eso no le daba _ningún _derecho. Izar se puso de pie abruptamente provocando que la silla donde había estado sentado cayera al suelo. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza sobre el periódico con los ojos desenfocados por la rabia. Recordaba el primer día que había visto a Rufus. La atracción y el interés que lo habían agobiado a primera vista. Siempre habían disfrutado jugar con el otro. Y aunque ambos eran enemigos, había algo más _profundo._

"_Creo que tienes bien claras tus morales, Izar."_

"¡Era _mío!"_ Aulló Izar con voz ronca, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas sin derramar. Lanzó el brazo hacia atrás lanzando las tazas y platos de porcelana al suelo. El resentimiento y la desesperación hicieron temblar sus manos mientras aferraba el borde de la mesa y la empujaba en su estallido de ira. El mueble cayó de lado, completamente destruido.

Izar quedó de pie en medio de la habitación destruida y expresión de sorpresa. Lentamente cayó de rodillas y se inclinó hasta tocar sus rodillas con la frente. Ahí se quedó, tratando de recuperarse mientras observaba un pequeño trozo de porcelana en el suelo. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control de esta manera? ¿Qué… qué le hacía reaccionar así? Tenía que deberse a lo inestable que había estado últimamente y, al enterarse ahora de la muerte de Rufus, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Torpemente se arrastró hacia donde estaba el resto de los trozos de porcelana. Los bordes filosos hicieron sangrar sus dedos pero el continuó avanzando, su mente aun ocupada en el viejo león.

Rufus lo veía como a un ser humano, aun cuando Izar no lo hacía. Aun cuando experimentaba emociones confusas, no _normales _si las comparaba con las de otros… Rufus había visto algo en él, algo que nadie más había notado. Lo hacía sentir…_humano._ El viejo era demasiado orgulloso y fuerte para morir así. El mundo siempre vería su muerte como un suicidio, un acto de cobardía. Era un insulto tanto para Rufus como para Izar. Voldemort _sabía_ que Rufus era su némesis. Tal como el suyo era Dumbledore. Que hubiera tomado el destino del ex ministro en sus propias manos ponía a Izar por demás furioso.

_"El Señor Oscuro no puede importarme menos. Solo no te quiero en el medio de eso."_

Aunque, si Izar lo veía desde un punto de vista lógico, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de matar a Rufus si el Señor Oscuro se lo hubiera ordenado. Si le hubiera asignado la tarea de en _realidad _salir de la base y perseguir a Rufus, ¿Hubiera sido capaz de asestar el golpe final?

No. No hubiera podido. Este supuesto suicidio era exactamente lo que Voldemort quería. Izar nunca hubiera sido capaz de terminar a Scrimgeour de esa manera. La única forma en la que se hubiera encargado del viejo león hubiera sido dándole su justa oportunidad de pelear. Y definitivamente hubiera tenido más respeto por Rufus y hubiera aludido asesinato en vez de suicidio.

Hubiera sido capaz de matar a Rufus, pero no de hacerlo como les convenía mejor.

Pero aun así, no le agradaba. Nada de esta basura sobre el fin de la guerra. Rufus y Lily…_Draco…_

Izar se miró los dedos cubiertos de sangre. Estudió con cuidado la espesa sustancia mientras las heridas en sus manos sanaban y luego vivían a abrirse al mover los dedos sobre la porcelana una vez más. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos hasta que finalmente se puso de pie.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahí tirado… lamentándose. Haciendo nada.

Los vibrantes ojos verdes se alzaron del suelo. Era tiempo de enfrentar a los demonios en lugar de esperar a que l alcanzaran.

**(Death of Today)**

Con uno de los sombreros de Tom Riddle y un par de anteojos como simple disfraz, Izar se abrió paso por los corredores de San Mungo y estaba actualmente apoyado contra la pared afuera de la _habitación. _Podía sentir las auras adentro. Todos estaban allí; Narcissa, Lucius, y hasta Daphne. El núcleo mágico de Draco estaba tan disminuido que no lo había sentido al llegar. Le tomó un par de minutos realmente reconocer la presencia de Draco en la habitación.

Y no estaba allí… su aura se estaba desvaneciendo. Y rápido.

Izar inclinó la cabeza y presionó los puños con fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos. Sabía que Draco no iba a lograrlo. El olor a quemaduras y químicos médicos le hacían arder la nariz. Pero estos hedores no eran peor que el olor a muerte. Draco estaba siendo consumido desde adentro, sus órganos internos habían sido dañados demasiado por el fuego como para poder recuperarlos.

El heredero Black clavó la mirada en la pared por detrás de sus anteojos.

¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Se preguntó a si mismo un instante a quién iba dirigida la pregunta. Si a él o a Draco. Ambos compartían en gran parte la culpa por lo sucedido. Aunque, aun si Izar la sentía, no debería hacerlo apretujarse contra una esquina y ocultarse. No estaba en su naturaleza sentir culpa y por alguna razón el duelo que guardaba por el destino de Draco la superaba. Y ciertamente no debía hacer que se quedara ahí parado como un idiota.

Gruñendo con frustración se paró de la pared e ingresó silenciosamente a la habitación. No había traído flores ni nada de valor material. Nadie las hubiera aceptado o permitido. Los bordes de la cama de Draco estaban decorados con grandes cantidades de flores y tarjetas expresando sus simpatías. No ayudaban mucho considerando que el chico no podía verlas.

Izar se plantó inmóvil y aprovechó para estudiar la situación. Narcissa y Lucius estaban sentados lo más lejos posible uno del otro, algo que le pareció algo extraño. Normalmente los padres en una situación así tendían a buscar consuelo uno en el otro. Claro que también había leído sobre padres que se separaban después de perder a un hijo. Ciertamente eso no les pasaría a Lucius y Narcissa. Estos rubios estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Tal vez tomaría algo de tiempo hasta que volvieran a reunirse, pero la muerte de Draco no iba a separarlos indefinidamente.

Daphne estaba sentada junto a Narcissa. Su expresión era una de duelo y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Aun su aura estaba más apagada que la última vez que la había visto y se concentraba en su… ¿estómago? Izar inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos. Su núcleo mágico parecía haber tomado temporal residencia en su zona abdominal y súbitamente Izar cayó en la cuenta.

Como si sintiese su escrutinio, Daphne apartó la mirada de la ventana junto a la cama de Draco y volteó hacia él. Al principió frunció el seño confundida hasta que lo reconoció. "_¡Izar!"_

"Daphne," dijo Izar con voz tranquila. Se abrió de brazos sorprendido de que ella se abalanzara sobre él con los suyos extendidos. La bruja colisionó con su torso y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Inesperadamente, el heredero Black se encontró abrazando el pequeño cuerpo.

"Él…" su voz se quebró y Daphne respiró hondo para calmar sus tartamudeos. "No ha despertado desde el ataque. Los sanadores dicen que solo le quedan un par de horas máximo…" Se aferró desesperadamente a la túnica de Izar levantando la cabeza para observarlo con ojos vidriosos. "Granger dijo que él y Weasley habían estado peleando en la Sala Multipropósito..." negó con la cabeza. "Por algo que le pertenecía al Señor Oscuro. ¿Tu sabes algo al respeto? Eres tan cercano al Señor Oscuro, si hay alguien que sepa algo sobre esto tienes que ser tu."

Izar soltó a Daphne y se hizo hacia atrás para recomponerse. Quitándose los anteojos y el sombrero se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Draco. Por ahora evitó la mirada de Lucius en favor de la magia que hacía funcionar el corazón del menor de los Malfoy. Era una fuerza artificial la que movía el pecho del rubio haciendo dolorosamente obvio el estado de su cuerpo.

Era horrible ver así al chico. Izar hubiera querido ver el rostro de Draco por última vez. Sin embargo, este estaba cubierto con vendajes bañados en pociones curativas que le daban una apariencia similar a las momias del antiguo Egipto. Aunque las pociones podían restaurar parte de su piel, no podían hacer nada por los nervios dañados. Tal vez, de haberlo alcanzado a tiempo aun hubieran podido salvarlo.

No pudo resistir un impulso de furia. ¿Por qué Narcissa y Lucius hacían pasar a Draco por este infierno? ¿En verdad creían que podría sobrevivir? ¿Honestamente tenían tanta confianza en el sistema de salud que hacían sufrir a su hijo?

Izar abrió grandes los ojos. Concentrándose sintió cada pulso operando en la habitación . Solo podía imaginar el tormento por que Draco estaría pasando. Seguramente se encontraba prisionero en su propia mente, incapaz de hacer oír sus gritos o quejas. Había un alma dentro de ese cuerpo quemado desesperada por salir, por escapar del dolor.

Era parecido a lo que Izar imaginaba que se sentiría resucitar. Sin importar lo tranquila y cómoda que fuera la vida después de la muerte sería intolerable ser arrancado de ella y forzado de nuevo en este infierno. Solo alguien egoísta haría pasar a un ser amado por esa case de tormento. Y justo ahora, Lucius y Narcissa no consideraban el dolor que Draco debía estar sintiendo.

Izar alzó una mano en dirección a la magia en las máquinas a las que Draco estaba conectado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de detenerla, se detuvo.

"¿Izar?" le llegó la voz temblorosa de Daphne a su espalda.

El heredero Black bajó el brazo, la decisión no le correspondía. Estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que Lucius y Narcissa estaban haciendo, pero también entendía su dolor. Querían mantener a Draco con ellos tanto como fuera posible. Necesitaban ese pequeño rayo de esperanza de que Draco se sobrepondría a todo y volvería a ellos.

Izar se preguntó qué haría él en su lugar si fueran Regulus o Sirius en esa cama. ¿Y si Sirius hubiera apenas sobrevivido al Horrocrux y hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir? ¿Le haría pasar lo que a Draco esperando contra todo pronóstico que su tío se recuperase? La respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado difícil para aceptarla.

Y entonces, como para hacerle entender lo que el dolor podía hacerle a un individuo, el cuerpo de Draco de repente se convirtió en el de Voldemort.

Izar sintió sus músculos entumecidos y se inclinó hacia adelante para sostenerse con el marco de madera de la cama de Draco. No, no sería Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro nunca se encontraría en una posición así… él… nunca estaría tan cerca de la muerte. No podía suceder.

_Pero sí que podría suceder. Y harías exactamente lo mismo que Lucius y Narcissa están haciendo con Draco._

Se vio shockeado por la noticia, y aún más escandalizado por su propia reacción. Nunca se había imaginado que Voldemort fuese a morir.

"Izar…" susurró Daphne. Sus delgados brazos rodearon lentamente su cintura sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. "Sé que es difícil verlo así. Lo he estado observando por horas y aun no puedo…" Su voz volvió a apagarse y volteó.

"Yo – " comenzó a decir Izar mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de recordar la primera pregunta de Daphne "Draco defendía un objeto muy importante para el Señor Oscuro," dijo con voz neutra. "Lord Voldemort aprecia su valor y su sacrificio…" su voz se fue apagando hacia el final al darse cuenta de lo tonto y patético que sonaba.

"Si aprecia tanto que mi hijo sacrifique su vida por un _objeto. _Entonces ¿por qué no está aquí?" Preguntó Narcissa con frialdad.

_Porque no le importa, a mí si. _Izar tensó los labios en una fina línea mirando el cuerpo de Draco. LA magia a su alrededor era como una estrella moribunda. Pronto su luz iba a extinguirse junto con su cuerpo. Draco recién había empezado a madurar; a ver el mundo con otros ojos. No debió morir tan joven.

Presionando los dedos sobre el marco de madera hasta que sus nudillos su pusieron blancos, Izar volteó para mirar de frente a Narcissa. "Porque me pidió a mi que viniera en su lugar. Yo tenía que venir a visitar a Draco y pensó que podría pasar el mensaje." Era simple y conciso. Para ellos sonaría como si el Señor Oscuro no podía desprenderse de su ocupado itinerario para visitar a un niño que moría por su causa. La realidad era mucho peor. A Voldemort n le importaba Draco en lo absoluto.

Narcissa le lanzó una mirada de odio y luego volteó ignorándolo por completo. Y como Izar ya no podía resistir, desplazó su atención de Narcissa a Lucius. El rubio también estaba sentado sobre una silla y no apartaba los ojos de Draco. Aunque sus pupilas estaban excesivamente brillantes y casi podía sentirse la furia que bullía en ellas. Sus labios aun desfigurados por la cicatriz estaban presionados con fuerza y tenía las manos formando puños sobre su regazo.

"¿No puedes hacer nada, Izar?" preguntó Daphne con voz ronca tironeando de su camisa con una mirada de desesperación. En sus ojos también había un brillo de esperanza como si creyera que Izar fuera un dios enviado para curar a Draco con un movimiento de su varita. "Eres tan inteligente; tiene que haber _algo _que puedas hacer."

"Aparentemente no soy lo bastante inteligente," murmuró Izar con amargura. Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir a continuación se desvaneció en un instante al ver la decepción en sus ojos. Él no tendría que estar ahí. ¿Cómo alguien podía creer que él podía curar un cuerpo quemado? No era _Dios. _Era un inventor—uno que trabajaba con el tiempo de su lado y no a las apuradas para salvar a un moribundo.

Era sumamente frustrante que Daphne fuera siquiera a creer que él podría milagrosamente salvar la vida de Draco. ¿Y cómo podía estar decepcionada por decirle la verdad? ¿Prefería que la engañara con falsas esperanzas?

Se volvió nuevamente a la inerte figura de Draco en la cama. Fue entonces que Izar se dio cuenta que no sentía por el rubio con la misma intensidad que el resto de los ocupantes en la habitación. No pertenecía aquí. Era _incapaz _de sentir esa clase de dolor por la muerte de Draco. Así como no podía sentirlo por la muerte de Lily. Él no conoció a su madre aunque quiso. La curiosidad por querer conocerla era más fuerte que la pena que le causó su muerte.

Al mirar a Lucius de reojo notó que el principal factor que le había hecho venir era el temor por la reacción del rubio. ¿Se arrepentía Izar de confiarle a Draco el falso Horrocrux? No en realidad. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con e joven Malfoy. Específicamente le había instruido dejarlo en la Sala Multipropósito. Nunca le había dicho que tenía que defenderlo. Nunca.

¿Lamentaba ser en parte responsable por la muerte del hijo de Lucius? Sí. Cuando se trataba de Lucius, Izar se sentía responsable. No por el chico en sí. Podía sonar insensible de su parte pero no conseguía sentirse devastado por la muerte de Draco. Le molestaba el dolor por el que estaba pasando y deseaba que las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes para su primo lejano. Draco no merecía morir, no cuando tenía toda su vida por delante.

Volvió a presionar el marco de madera. "Lamento mucho su pérdida," anunció finalmente, honestamente, antes de voltear y abandonar la habitación.

Y _ahí estaba, _pudo oírlo. Entre los ruegos de Daphne porque se quedara, Izar oyó el chirrido de a silla de Lucius al ser arrastrada por el piso. Tomó el sombrero de Riddle y lo colocó sobre su cabeza mientras escapaba de la sala. Continuó avanzando tranquilamente por el penumbroso corredor, totalmente consciente de las pisadas siguiéndolo.

Izar volteó en una esquina ocultándolos a ambos de cualquiera que pudiera deambular. Un enfermizo pulso de adrenalina le provocó un estremecimiento al pensar en qué le haría Lucius. ¿Sería el rubio quien finalmente lo mataría? Si alguien tenía que—

Entonces sintió como una mano lo volteaba con brusquedad. Se dejó acorralar contra la pared e incluso dejó que Lucius presionara un brazo sobre su garganta. De ser humano, Izar sabía que ahora estaría luchando por respirar y protegerse de una severa fractura de cuello. Eran momentos como estos en lo que Izar en verdad deseaba volver a ser humano. Para sentir el dolor, para permitirle a este padre en duelo su venganza.

"¿Debería pretender que duele?" Jadeó Izar mientras Lucius mantenía su antebrazo presionado con fuerza sobre su garganta.

El rubio tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos brillantes por la rabia y la desesperación. "No tienes idea por cuanto he querido empujarte contra una pared pero en una situación totalmente diferente a esta." Lucius acercó su cuerpo aún más al del joven mago. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?" Rugió entre dientes. "¡Me arrebataste a mi hijo!¡A mí y a mi esposa! ¡Era nuestro niño!"

Izar frunció el entrecejo. Justo ayer había presenciado a Potter lamentando la muerte de su mujer. Lo había visto sufrir en silencio y no se había visto afectado por la escena ni un poco. Pero, en cierta forma, ver a Lucius descargarse lo hacía sentir miserable.

"Eres un tonto," continuó Lucius. "Diste… le diste a _mi hijo _un Horrocrux falso para que defendiera con su vida."

"No… no hice tal cosa," negó Izar, su voz algo rasposa debido a que Lucius aun presionaba sus cuerdas vocales. "Nunca le dije que tenía que defenderlo con su vida. Solo que lo dejara e la Sala Multipropósito porque sabía que Granger y Weasley lo habían estado siguiendo por Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podía saber que iba a volver e interponerse frente a una maldición de Weasley?"

Los ojos de Lucius se dilataron y puso más de su peso sobre Izar. "¡Tus excusas no significan nada! Pusiste la vida de mi hijo en riesgo desde el minuto en que le entregaste un Horrocrux falso. Sabías lo que pasaría –"

"¡Y ustedes ambos sabían lo que pasaría cuando se puso de rodillas pidiendo la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo!" siseó Izar.

Algo en las pupilas del rubio pareció helarse antes que Malfoy volviera a entrecerrar los ojos. "Yo sabía que él estaba bajo tu protección. No creas que no sé que hay ciertas personas a quienes consideras bajo tu protección. ¡Él era uno de ellos! Era solo un niño, no era como _tu. _Nunca debió sufrir por esta guerra." La expresión en el rostro de Lucius era la de una serpiente que se sentía amenazada. El rubio nunca actuaría así sino frente a un enemigo que quisiera destruir. "¿Fue esa tu protección?... ¿Arrastrar a mi hijo con una correa?"

"Siempre quise proteger a tu hijo," susurró Izar. "Nunca quise que esto le pasara a Draco" Era cierto. Nunca. Le importaba el joven Malfoy, sí, pero Lucius le importaba más. "¿Vas a matarme?" Preguntó con sincero interés.

Lucius acercó su rostro aún más al de Izar. "¡No me insultes!" Y con esto liberó la garganta del heredero Black de la presión. "Aun si pudiera tengo una deuda contigo. El insinuar que faltaría a mi palabra es un insulto." Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos del rubio antes que este inclinara la cabeza. "Nunca fue mi intención atacarte."

En principio Izar se sintió decepcionado y luego curioso nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera preguntar, Lucius se lanzó sobre él tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo firmemente en los labios. Los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos al notar lo suave y cálida que era la boca de Lucius comparada con los finos y secos labios de Voldemort. Prefería estos últimos, especialmente ahora que los labios de Lucius estaban desfigurados y la delgada cicatriz cosquilleaba le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo.

Lo segundo que notó fue el anillo Celta ardiendo furiosamente en su mano. Izar cerró los ojos abrumado por la ferocidad del ataque a su boca. No era como imaginaba que sería besar a Lucius. De hecho, nunca había imaginado cómo sería una relación sexual con el rubio. Todo había sido un juego desde el principio. Solo a Voldemort lo podía tolerar así.

La Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a arder siguiendo el ejemplo del anillo e Izar supo que Lucius también la sentía. Aun así el rubio pareció tomar esto como una señal para continuar con mayor avidez. Malfoy mantuvo el rostro de Izar en su lugar mientras acariciaba la boca del menor con su lengua.

Fue entonces, al ver la reacción de Lucius a la Marca Tenebrosa, que Izar se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre pretendía. El rubio quería que Voldemort se enterara. Virtualmente, y en todo sentido, Izar era considerado 'intocable' para Lucius. El hombre estaba tan consumido con su dolor que prefería morir a seguir viviendo sin su hijo. Era demasiado orgulloso para terminar con su vida por lo que había optado por la alternativa—hacer que el Señor Oscuro tomara venganza por atreverse a tocar a Izar.

El joven mago cegado por la furia apartó a Lucius bruscamente. Con rapidez sobrehumana invirtió sus posiciones y empujó al rubio contra la pared y aferró su túnica con ambas manos para sostenerlo allí. "La próxima vez que quieras morir pídemelo personalmente, Lucius. No me gusta ser tratado como una mera posesión del Señor Oscuro."

"Hubiera matado dos pájaros con una piedra," siseó Malfoy con tono frío y libre de arrepentimiento. "Finalmente actuar de acuerdo a mis impulsos y morir antes que el cuerpo de mi hijo se rindiera."

Izar negó con la cabeza, ofendido por la respuesta. Soltó a Lucius y le dio la espalda para velar lo decepcionado que estaba por su modo de actuar. "Esa, Lucius, es una gran ofensa. No solo hacia mí ya que implica traicionar a mi amante sino también hacia tu hijo y el bienestar de la familia que te queda." Miró por sobre su hombro al rubio. "Es también un insulto hacia tu honor. Estás muy por encima de esto, Lucius."

Malfoy dejó que la pared sostuviera su cuerpo y miró a Izar detrás de una cortina de pelo casi blanco. El hombre no dijo una palabra.

"Yo… _siento_ mucho lo que le pasó a Draco. Si pudiera hacer todo de nuevo, lo protegería mejor. Creí que al darle el Horrocrux y enviarlo a Hogwarts lo estaría alejando de la guerra." Izar se encontraba inusualmente tenso. "Nunca fue mi intención hacerle creer que tenía que mantenerse en guardia y ponerse en peligro. Eran niños en una guerra de adultos. Los tres. Weasley, Granger y Draco actuaron como les ordenaron; conforme a lo que oyeron. No tenían nada entre ellos. Lo pasó en la Sala Multipropósito fue un _accidente."_

Lucius inclinó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Era increíblemente similar a la pose de Potter durante el funeral de Lily. Era como si ambos hombres quisieran ocultar sus lágrimas, a pesar de que cubrir su rostro no hacía nada por velar su pena. Izar lo observó con curiosidad.

Cuando Potter estaba triste se enojaba y también lloraba. Bellatrix se encerraba en su mundo negándose a interactuar con los demás. Narcissa creaba una muralla sólida en torno a su vulnerabilidad y atacaba a cualquiera que le pareciera había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su hijo. Y en estos términos, Lucius era muy similar a Potter.

Todas eran personas a las que Izar había aprendido a respetar como magos y brujas fuertes y orgullosos. ¿Verlos así los volvía menos ante sus ojos? No. Claro que no. Era perfectamente normal guardar duelo. Cuando había llorado y gritado en la nieve junto al cuerpo de Sirius, Izar se había sentido avergonzado. Quería saber cómo debía expresar su pena. Cómo hacerlo sin parecer débil.

Y la respuesta le llegó sola luego de ver a tanta gente perder a sus seres queridos. No había una manera designada de guardar duelo. Cada uno tenía su manera de hacerlo e Izar no era diferente a los demás en este sentido.

El joven mago se acercó y tomó una de las muñecas de Lucius para apartarla de su rostro. Lucius intentó resistirse, demasiado avergonzado para dejar que Izar lo viera en ese estado. "Verte lamentar la muerte de tu hijo no te vuelve inferior en ningún sentido, Lucius." Aun sosteniendo la muñeca del hombre, Izar se acercó otro paso.

No dudó un instante en apoyar su otra mano sobre el rostro del rubio tratando de confortarlo cuanto fuera posible. Fue cuando Izar apoyó la frente contra la suya que el rubio que quedó inmóvil. Era reconfortante, eso suponía. Nunca antes había consolado a nadie. Pro con Lucius, se sentía casi natural.

"Mis hombros son lo bastante fuertes para asumir la culpa por la muerte de Draco," susurró clavando sus ojos en los grises. "Lo que sea necesario para que continúes _viviendo. _Tu hijo te idolatraba, Lucius. No lo decepciones ahora cuando importa."

Lucius parpadeó u n par de veces y apartó la mirada. Su garganta se contrajo y jadeó dolorosamente en el rostro de Izar. El heredero Black deslizó su mano de la mejilla al pecho del hombre. Por un rato, Izar se contentó por quedarse así, oyendo los poderosos latidos de su corazón. Por la atmósfera de muerte que había experimentado estos últimos días, era reconfortante sentir la vida pulsando en el cuerpo de alguien que le importaba.

Izar liberó a Lucius y volteó para irse. No sabía cuando volvería a ver al rubio, tal vez nunca. Pero estaba satisfecho por haber enfrentado esto él mismo sin esperar a que viniera a él. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de continuar con su vida sin enfrentar la culpa por la muerte de Draco.

Sus pies se detuvieron al ver a Daphne parada en la esquina. A juzgar por su expresión, no hacía mucho que estaba allí. Acababa de encontrárselos.

"Tal vez es demasiado pronto, Daphne," comentó Izar. "Pero tal vez sea prudente que te hagas una prueba de embarazo."

A juzgar por la sorpresa que manó de las auras en el corredor había conseguido proveerles de otra cosa en la que ocupar sus mentes.

La siguiente generación de Malfoys…_encantador._

**(Death of Today)**

Cuando Izar volvió a la base se dirigió a la sala y observó la penumbrosa habitación con desconfianza. Gracias a su sangre de criatura era capaz de reconocer la silueta de los objetos a su alrededor. Aunque no estaba totalmente desamparado en la oscuridad, no veía tan bien como a plena luz del día.

Podría haber iluminado la habitación pero, ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? Especialmente cuando podía sentir la presencia del Señor Oscuro observándolo entre las sombras. A juzgar por los pulsos de su aura, Izar pudo determinar que Voldemort estaba irritado pero con ganas de jugar. Dos emociones contradictorias pero a las que estaba acostumbrado cuando del Señor Oscuro se trataba.

Sintió un dedo acariciando su cuello y volteó, tal como esperaba encontrándose con nada." Deja de jugar conmigo," gruñó Izar. Algo tironeó de la manga de su camisa e Izar volvió a voltear usando sus mejorados reflejos para volverse a encontrar con el vacío. "Lucius estaba de duelo," anunció a la oscuridad. Sabía exactamente qué tenía al Señor Oscuro tan molesto. "Consideró prudente acabar con su vida provocando tu ira. Entonces él…"

"¿Te besó?" susurró el hombre cerca de su oreja.

Izar permaneció tranquilo, no quería parecer como un tonto persiguiendo su propia cola. Esperaría su momento. Tendría su oportunidad e iba a esperarla pacientemente. Después de todo, había aprendido del mejor.

"¿Te tocó?" Voldemort presionó la base de su cuello, pero el contacto desapareció con igual rapidez.

Y entonces el Señor Oscuro se inclinó sobre él, su corbata de trabajo meciéndose sobre la orilla del ojo de Izar. El heredero Black sonrió aun mirando hacia adelante. Contrajo los dedos una vez esforzándose por mantener su expresión impasible. Si no era lo bastante cuidadoso, Voldemort iba a notar sus ansias y cambiaría de posición.

"Me perteneces a _mí."_

El tono oscuro y posesivo que acompañando esas palabras era la señal para que Izar atacara antes que Voldemort. Volteó con rapidez lanzándose hacia adelante y aferrando la corbata del mago antes que este pudiera escaparse. Con renovado entusiasmo tiró de la prenda terriblemente excitado por estar en control. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer observó cómo el cuello de Voldemort debía seguirlo a donde le complaciera.

Manteniendo su puño firme en el pedazo de tela, Izar los hizo girar a ambos y empujó a Voldemort contra la pared. Aun en control, se acercó al cuerpo del mago. "A veces eres demasiado predecible," admitió. Volvió a tirar de la prenda que tenía en su poder para inclinar el cuello del Señor Oscuro. Entonces presionó sus labios juntos, ansioso por probar al hombre que encontraba irresistible e intoxicante.

Voldemort colocó las manos a cada lado del rostro de Izar y profundizó el beso tanto como pudo. Su lengua ávidamente exploró cada rincón de la boca y labios del joven mago como para eliminar cualquier rastro de Lucius y reclamar a Izar como suyo. Solo que el beso no duró tanto como este hubiera querido. El Señor Oscuro se apartó y liberó su corbata de la mano del menor. Aun así no se movió de donde estaba ni hizo el menor esfuerzo por cambiar su posición mientras estudiaba a Izar con atención.

Seguía en su disfraz de Riddle, el Ministro, aunque sus ojos siguieran de un brillante rojo carmesí detrás de los falsos anteojos. "¿Vuelves al Ministerio?" preguntó Izar sorprendido por la amargura en su tono.

El Señor Oscuro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y esbozó una sonrisa presumida. "Me quedaré por todo el tiempo que quieras." Alzó una mano para acariciar el cuello de Izar y sus ojos se detuvieron en el familiar sombrero que este traía puesto. "¿Estamos entrando en esa etapa de nuestra relación en la que compartimos el guardarropas?"

"Tal vez," respondió Izar. "Espero que, con el tiempo, me dejes usar esas botas púrpura que te regaló Fudge hace unos meses. Son estupendas."

Voldemort mostró todos sus dientes en una sonrisa y acarició el borde del sombrero. "Claro que lo son. Si pruebas que puedes cuidar bien mis otras posesiones te permitiré usarlas." Su expresión se tornó sombría. "Claro que no dejaré que las uses para visitar a cierto rubio."

Izar suspiró pero sabía que tenían que arreglar eso. "Ya expliqué las razones de Lucius. No significó nada para ninguno de los dos—"

"Puras mentiras," siseó el Señor Oscuro en voz baja. "El hombre te quiso desde el momento que posó sus ojos en ti. Ya le fue llamada la atención en una ocasión." Voldemort clavó en el toda la intensidad de su mirada y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Sabes que usualmente no ignoro un desafío."

Izar se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. "Sé eso mejor que nadie, mi Señor. Pero te estoy _pidiendo _que separes a Lucius. Ya hablé con él y no va a hacerlo otra vez." El joven mago hizo una pausa. "En cualquier caso, me dijiste que el anillo Celta iba a dejar de activarse cuando tomaras mi virginidad. No me dijiste que también era un anillo de fidelidad." Izar alzó su mano acercando la joya al rostro impasible del Señor Oscuro. "Si estoy tan atado a ti me parece solo justo que tu también. ¿Cómo sé que no andas jodiendo a tu secretaria sobre el escritorio?"

Voldemort abrió los ojos en falso horror y hundió aun más los dedos en su rostro. "La imagen sí es atrayente." El Señor Oscuro lo miró a los ojos. "Hay una vacante para ser mi secretario personal; tal vez podría interesarte. Claro que no puedo garantizar que la consigas."

Izar presionó la mandíbula y apartó las manos del Señor Oscuro con irritación. "Debe estar realmente aburrido en el Ministerio, mi Señor. Puedo imaginarlo sentado en sus reuniones planeando sus insolentes comentarios cuando debería estar escuchando." Izar se apartó hasta apoyarse contra la parte de atrás del sofá. "Por descontado que estos no me divierten en lo absoluto."

El Señor Oscuro rió mientras volvía a acomodar su corbata. "Tan difícil de complacer, mi niño." Voldemort se apartó de la pared y con un movimiento de su mano encendió la chimenea y las velas finalmente iluminando la pequeña sala.

El hombre luego se apoyó también contra el sofá y miró a Izar que mantenía el rostro apartado hacia el lado contrario. "Quieras creerlo o no, Izar, los anillos si nos afectan a _ambos._ No siendo tan hormonal como tu aun no lo he probado. No encuentro a los rubios tan atractivos como a los morochos insolentes."

Izar volteó hacia el Señor Oscuro que ahora habitaba el cuerpo de Tom Riddle. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés aquí? ¿Además de irritarme claro?" Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo. "Si es sexo me temo que no estoy de humor."

"No es sexo," negó el hombre. "Por muy atractiva que suene la idea."

El joven mago frunció el seño mientras Voldemort se dirigía al pequeño minibar de la esquina. El Señor Oscuro no abandonaría el Ministerio solo porque sintió en anillo en su dedo quemar unos segundos. Tenía que haber otra razón pero Izar no llegaba a concebirla. La otra noche, Voldemort había vuelto a la base porque supuestamente había 'sentido' su inestabilidad. A partir de ahí el resto de la conversación no había ido muy bien e Izar no esperaba volver a ver al hombre sino en un par de días más.

Pero aquí estaba e Izar llegó a notar cómo su postura se tornaba más tensa y torpe. Era casi como si el hombre estuviera…avergonzado… casi incómodo. Los ojos carmesí permanecieron apartados de él mientras se servía un vaso de vino. Aparentemente para calmar sus nervios.

"Pareces más…estable que anoche," dijo Voldemort luego de tomar un buen trago.

Y entonces Izar se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Sus orejas parecieron enrojecer al enterarse que Voldemort había venido hasta aquí a _hablar_ de sus sentimientos. Después de todo el hombre había dicho que volvería y esperaba que Izar se abriera un poco más para entonces.

Izar abrió la boca, listo para lanzar un comentario defensivo. Lo último que necesitaba era que Voldemort se burlase de él—ridiculizando sus debilidades. El Señor Oscuro nunca lo entendería. Pero aún así, después de ver la expresión del hombre, tuvo que quedarse callado. Era algo perturbante la genuina preocupación que lograba notar debajo de esa máscara inexpresiva. Estaba bien oculta e Izar llegó a preguntarse si solo estaba viendo lo que quería ver.

Obviamente no podía reprender a Voldemort por volver a sacar el tema. El hombre estaba dejando su zona de confort, algo que Izar siempre había querido ver. Si se burlaba o criticaba al Señor Oscuro por este inesperado acto de compasión sabía que este se cerraría para siempre.

¿Esa compasión siempre había estado ahí? Izar se quedó mirando fijo al hombre, más confundido que antes. Nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo con los avances de Voldemort; nunca le había creído del todo cuando se trataba de su relación. Siempre había tenido sus dudas cuando de sus motivos se trataba. El Señor Oscuro era muy bueno ocultando sus verdaderas emociones.

Si Voldemort en verdad…lo amaba…bueno, eso cambiaba muchas cosas para Izar.

El Señor Oscuro hizo girar su copa moviendo el vino lanzando una mirada significativa a las tazas de porcelana que Izar había destruido en la mañana. "Aparentemente no tan estable…"

"Estoy bien," respondió Izar dejando para otro momento esta nueva información sobre su relación con Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se volvió para mirarlo con incredulidad. "Lo estoy," repitió Izar cruzándose de brazos. Cruzó las piernas aun apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón. "Hoy arreglé algunos asuntos cuando fui a visitar a Draco. Pero aun hay varias cosas que me falta aclarar. Que no he terminado de asumir."

El Señor Oscuro resopló obviamente entretenido. "Me disculpo por reírme, chico. Pero es bastante predecible de tu parte."

Izar se tensó y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. "Te atreves a criticarme cuando intento abrirme hacia ti."

Voldemort perdió la sonrisa y agitó una mano en el aire restándole importancia. "Por supuesto que no. Eres un hombre de ciencia, eso es todo."

"¿A Qué te refieres?"

El hombre frente a él miró su vaso de vino por un rato y luego de vuelta a él. "Me ha tomado mucho tiempo conocerte por completo. A pesar de que creí entenderte al instante había cosas de las que nunca estuve del todo seguro, como tu estabilidad mental. Hasta hace poco te creía un mago muy emocional. Y luego me di cuenta que ese no es necesariamente el caso. Aunque aun tienes seres queridos y los proteges con vigor no veo que experimentes muchas emociones el tiempo suficiente para ser saludable."

Izar lo miró con el seño fruncido por la confusión.

"Tal vez debería encarar este asunto desde un ángulo distinto," murmuró Voldemort. "Hay una diferencia entre experimentar emociones y ocultarlas, opuesto a tratar de eliminarlas por completo." El Señor Oscuro alzó su vaso de vino a la altura de los ojos y lo estudió sin mucha atención. "Todos deben experimentar emociones, Izar. Si creen poder vivir sin ellas se destruyen a si mismos desde adentro – como lo que te esta pasando mientras conversamos."

"Esa es una sarta de tonterías," gruñó Izar. "Tu me enseñaste que las emociones eran para los _débiles."_

"¡_Expresar _emociones es para el débil! ¡Encariñarse con meras marionetas es para el débil!" siseó Voldemort. "Obviamente no fui lo bastante claro la primera vez, chico. Debes experimentar emociones, todos lo necesitan. Ira, culpa, _amor…" _El Señor Oscuro lo miró fijo a los ojos, sus ojos carmesí brillantes. "¿Por qué crees que me abstuve de hacer Horrocruxes? Un mago estable necesita emociones para entender a sus enemigos y a si mismo. Eso no quiere decir que tiene que dejar que los demás sepan lo que está pensando. De hecho, es mejor que el resto vea lo que quiere ver. Está enteramente en sus manos."

Izar se recabó aun más contra el sofá, escuchando en silencio.

"Eres un mago emocional, Izar. Las emociones te llegan con facilidad pero no dejas que permanezcan en tu mente. Las dejas pasar con rapidez una vez que comprendes la razón de su presencia." Voldemort hizo una pausa para observarlo con atención. " Eres un prodigio, un mago para quien todo es lógica y teoría. Cuando sientes algo que no acostumbras buscas hasta hallar la raíz del problema y desechas las emociones cuando tienes tu respuesta. Eso o las ignoras hasta que te sientes listo para enfrentarlas."

"Te equivocas…" susurró Izar. "Tengo morales y – "

"Morales y emociones no son lo mismo." Voldemort volteó y apoyó el vaso sobre la barra. Su rostro estaba vuelto en la dirección contraria pero Izar notó su sonrisa. "Apuesto a que yo experimento más emociones que tu y mis morales dejan mucho que desear. Y yo si puedo ocultar lo que siento de _cualquiera, _incluyéndote."

"_Nunca _expresas tus emociones ni siquiera cuando tienes que hacerlo," señaló Izar. "Eres como una piedra."

Voldemort se encogió de hombros. "Hay momentos en los que sí, me cuesta expresar lo que siento cuando quiero. Me resulta incómodo. Pero eso no quiero decir que no siento hacia los demás, hacia _ti_."

Izar frunció el seño, sabía que había oído algo en el tono de Voldemort para lo que no estaba preparado.

"Y ahí lo estás haciendo de nuevo," señaló el Señor Oscuro con mal disimulado entusiasmo. "Te hice sentir algo y aun así, no lo entiendes. No puedes 'medirlo' como lo haces con la teoría de la magia y esos artefactos que inventas."

"Estas completamente equivocado sobre mi," susurró Izar.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez te he leído completamente mal. Pero dime algo, Izar. ¿Por qué te tomó tanto aceptar los sacrificios de Lily Potter?" Voldemort se cayó esperando su respuesta. Cuando el joven mago permaneció en silencio el Señor Oscuro respondió por él. "Porque no estabas acostumbrado a la afección que sentías hacia ella. No querías _amarla. _Seguramente evitaste pensar en ella por el mayor tiempo posible ¿no es así?"

Izar se apartó del sofá y dio un paso hacia Voldemort. "_¡No _la amo! ¡Ni siquiera la conocía!" El joven mago emitió un gruñido de frustración. "¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que debería lamentar su muerte? Solo porque no amaba a mi madre no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos. Llegué a respetar sus sacrificios –"

"Creo que no estás entendiendo a qué quiero llegar aquí, chico." Los labios del Señor Oscuro se tensaron en una fina línea mientras éste veía a Izar pasearse frente a él. "No digo que no experimentas emociones, sino que no las dejas fluir con naturalidad y no las aceptas sino hasta haberlas analizado por completo. Reprimes tus emociones hasta que tienes tiempo para estudiarlas. Solo debes dejarlas venir y aceptarlas," terminó Voldemort entre dientes.

Izar inclinó la cabeza. "Eso suena…nuevo. También suena como si viniera de la experiencia."

"¿Y qué esperabas?" Preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa. "Te lo he dicho antes y lo haré de nuevo. Tú y yo somos parecidos. Hubo tiempo en que yo traté a las emociones igual que tu. En realidad solo recientemente aprendí a aceptarlas. No creerías lo mucho que ha mejorado la claridad de mi mente."

Izar permaneció inmóvil mientras Voldemort se acercaba más a él. El joven mago permitió que un par de manos se deslizaran por sus mejillas y alzaran su rostro. El Señor Oscuro se acercó hasta tocar su frente con la punta de la nariz e Izar cerró los ojos. "Niño tonto," lo reprendió. "No te estoy reprochando. Solo quiero ayudar."

Inclinándose hacia el Señor Oscuro, Izar alzó las manos hasta el pecho del hombre y aferró su túnica. Apoyó su rostro sobre el cuerpo frente a él sintiéndose mucho más liviano. "Aun si era una crítica, creo que hubiera podido manejarlo," murmuró. "Gracias, por volver a la base hoy."

Alzó la mirada hacia el Señor Oscuro y se dio cuenta que estaban algo sentimentales. Y a juzgar por la expresión del hombre, él había notado lo mismo. Ambos se separaron rápidamente. Izar caminó en dirección a la chimenea y Voldemort se sirvió otro vaso de vino. Podían ofrecerse consuelo el uno al otro y aceptar el contacto corporal, pero nunca al mismo tiempo. Era demasiado sensiblero para ambos, muy fuera de su carácter.

Izar apoyó ambas manos en el marco sobre la chimenea y sonrió en dirección a las llamas. Aunque su buen humor se evaporó con las siguientes palabras de Voldemort.

"Aun no hemos terminado con la guerra, "anunció súbitamente. "Debes aburrirte aquí todo el día."

El joven mago acercó una mano a las llamas. El calor cosquilleó en su piel inmortal mandando extrañas vibraciones por todo su cuerpo. Tenía una relación amor odio con el fuego. Entibiaba su cuerpo de sangre fría pero también incomodaba sumamente a su criatura. "Me gustaría viajar un poco antes de la siguiente etapa," admitió Izar. "No he dejado Gran Bretaña con la excepción de mi viaje a rancia por un par de horas. Pero supongo que querrás ir por Dumbledore antes de poder dejar el país."

No hubo respuesta.

Izar se volvió hacia el Señor Oscuro que lo miraba con una expresión severa.

"Dumbledore no es el único que quiera exterminar antes de continuar con la siguiente fase de nuestro juego, Izar." Voldemort entrecerró los ojos estudiando la expresión del joven mago. "Hay que encargase de la Señora Oscura de Francia."

El heredero Black se volvió nuevamente hacia el fuego y contrajo los músculos de los brazos de a intervalos. "¿Crees…que aun sea una amenaza?" Sus ojos ardieron por la intensidad del fuego. ¿Cómo podría alguien sobrevivir a algo tan mortífero como el fuego de una Veela? Izar prácticamente la tenía. Era una cobarde por huir.

"Sí, aun creo que es una amenaza. Sus seguidores la vieron ser humillada por un niño de dieciséis años. Ahora, más que nunca, necesita probarse frente a los suyos. Causará problemas en Gran Bretaña sin ninguna duda."

Izar formó un puño con la mano y la apoyó sobre la repisa de la chimenea. "Pero eso podría tomar _meses."_

"No voy a dejarte aquí solo, chico. Hay tantos escenarios diferentes para considerar. Podemos limpiar tu nombre y podrías aparecer en el Ministerio. O podríamos crearte una nueva identidad. De cualquier modo necesitas mejorar tus estrategias políticas."

Voldemort podía decir lo que quisiera, pero ambos sabían que estas eran las últimas partidas del juego del Señor Oscuro. Esta era su fase; Voldemort era quien estaba confirmando su victoria sobre Gran Bretaña. Izar había sido dejado atrás, aun anclado en el país porque Voldemort lo quería cerca y lejos de Dumbledore y Marjolaine. "Quiero dejar Gran Bretaña," confesó el joven mago. Se volvió hacia el Señor Oscuro. "Quiero irme, dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo."

No había pensado mucho en qué quería hacer de su vida inmortal. Y ciertamente nunca había considerado dejar el país. Pero ahora la idea le atraía. Le sorprendía estar tan decidido a dejar su vida, pero también algo ansioso por ver lo que el resto del mundo tenía para ofrecer.

Había una sola cosa entre él y poder experimentar el mundo.

Voldemort.

El Señor Oscuro veía a Izar como un pupilo, _su _pupilo. Voldemort era demasiado posesivo y sobreprotector como para dejarlo volar sin supervisión. Y aunque Izar quería mantener a Voldemort como una presencia constante en su vida eterna, también quería tomar sus propias decisiones. No quería quedarse en Gran Bretaña a ver cómo el Señor Oscuro hacía cumplir sus nuevas políticas. Izar odiaba la política y el constante recordatorio de la vida que pudo tener de seguir siendo humano. Aunque había llegado a aceptar su inmortalidad, no quería quedarse a ver cómo sus compañeros de escuela envejecían.

"Aun no hemos terminado aquí," susurró Voldemort con tono autoritario, sus ojos carmesí observándolo con atención. "Cada vez que nos reubiquemos hay que atar los cabos sueltos. Dumbledore es uno. Marjolaine es uno."

"Gran Bretaña también lo es," señaló Izar. "_Aborrezco_ la política. Me resulta aburrida e inútil—"

"Pues entonces tienes mucho que aprender," lo interrumpió Voldemort con brusquedad. "La política siempre va a estar ahí, es el alma de cada situación en la vida. _Debes_ sobresalir en ella para poder prosperar."

"Y lo haré," respondió Izar. "pero tengo toda la eternidad para aprender. Quiero irme de Gran Bretaña. No me importa a dónde, siempre que tenga tiempo para inventar, para aprender. Ahí puedes enseñarme de política."

El Señor Oscuro lucía irritado y parecía con problemas para seguir controlando su temperamento. "Niño tonto," jadeó Voldemort. "La paciencia es una virtud. Nos iremos de Gran Bretaña tan pronto como _terminemos _aquí. Hasta puedes elegir el siguiente lugar donde vayamos, siempre y cuando dejemos nuestros asuntos en orden aquí." El hombre hizo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

Izar se apartó del hogar y se colocó en posición defensiva frente al temperamento de Voldemort. "Entonces ¿por qué no puedes continuar tú aquí y yo me voy a otro lado? Puedo encargarme de Marjolaine desde otro ángulo."

"Eso está fuera de discusión," siseó Voldemort.

Ambos magos se encontraban enfrentados, ninguno capaz de apartar los ojos del otro. Fue Voldemort quien hizo el primer movimiento. Llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su túnica y apoyó un pequeño objeto de metal sobre la mesa en frente de Izar. Cuando el hombre retiró la mano, el joven mago quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa. A pesar de que el fuego estaba a su espalda, su cuerpo se heló súbitamente al ver el objeto brillando malignamente desde la mesa.

El anillo de los Gaunt le despertaba viejas memorias, sentimientos que convenientemente había mantenido suprimidos.

"Mientras no estoy, tal vez puedas mantenerte ocupado creando un falso Horrocrux de un duplicado." Voldemort avanzó hacia la salida sin prestar atención a la estatua de piedra en la que se había convertido Izar. "Mañana en la mañana nos encargaremos de Dumbledore. Y ese anillo será la carnada."

"¿Debo informar a Lucius?" preguntó Izar aun medio atontado.

"No llevaremos a la armada. Seremos solo tu y yo."

Izar apartó los ojos del anillo y miró en las pupilas rojas. Había algo en esos ojos. Un desafío y fiera determinación que dejaron al joven mago confundido. ¿Acaso Voldemort creía que Izar no intentaría nada con el anillo a sus espaldas? ¿El hombre confiaba tanto en él que sabía que querría pasar toda la eternidad con él? Sería una grave traición de su parte si Izar se aprovechaba de esa confianza para hacerle daño.

Y ¿por qué esta súbita prueba de lealtad? A menos…a menos que Voldemort viera que la única forma de mantener a Izar a su lado era atando los cabos sueltos en Gran Bretaña lo más pronto posible. Si terminaban con Dumbledore ya casi estarían listos para dejar el país y el heredero Black no insistiría tanto con que se quería ir.

El Señor Oscuro trataba de complacerlo, probándolo al mismo tiempo.

A Izar solo le molestaba saber que iba a fracasar en el desafío. El anillo sería destruido y Voldemort no tendría medios para resucitarlo.

"¿Cómo sabes que vendrá solo por un anillo?" preguntó Izar.

"Dumbledore ha estado buscando ese anillo para fines personales. Él vendrá. De hecho, ya ha elegido la locación del evento." Voldemort le ofreció una media sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación.

Izar se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada antes de volverse hacia el anillo de los Gaunt. Sus rodillas finalmente colapsaron y casi delirando apoyó el pecho contra el borde de la mesa para apreciar la joya más de cerca. No parecía nada especial. El aura que lo rodeaba era importante, pero nada que Izar no pudiera imitar. Si iba duplicar el anillo para engañar tanto a Dumbledore como a Voldemort podía hacerlo con facilidad. Entonces haría dos duplicados y se quedaría con la verdadera piedra de la resurrección.

Sus dedos se arrastraron lentamente por la superficie de madera hasta tocar el frío metal. Vacilante, aferró el anillo y lo sostuvo cerca de su rostro.

La visión de Aiden seguía fresca en su mente. La muerte inminente de Izar no había sido impedida por el sacrificio de Lily. Había desencadenado una serie de eventos que llevarían a su deceso. El solo pensarlo lo helaba de miedo y le hacía cuestionarse si esto era lo que quería.

Izar frunció el seño. Estaba seguro sin lugar a dudas que no quería ser resucitado. El ver a Draco en el hospital había reforzado su resolución aunque también le había mostrado cómo eran las cosas desde la perspectiva de Voldemort. El joven mago una vez había negado que una persona que resucitara a otra amara a dicha persona. Y ahora se daba cuenta que no era necesariamente el caso. La gente se volvía egoísta cuando sus seres queridos estaban muertos o moribundos. Harían cualquier cosa por aliviar su dolor sin tener en cuenta lo que le haría al ser querido en cuestión. No lamentaban la muerte del otro, se lamentaban a sí mismos por su pérdida. Su ser querido muerto estaba en paz y serenidad, ¿Qué había que lamentar en cuanto a eso?

Izar jugueteó con el anillo de los Gaunt entre los dedos y suspiró,, sentía un nudo en el estómago por la confusión.

Merlín, ¡No quería que lo resucitaran!

Su terca resolución debía ser todo lo que necesitara para continuar con su plan y destruir el anillo de los Gaunt. Pero, como siempre, había una cosa lo hacía vacilar. Era siempre Voldemort. Siempre. El pensar en traicionar al Señor Oscuro y condenarlo a una eternidad de soledad lo ponía enfermo. Cuando había renacido como inmortal había tenido mucho miedo de estar solo para siempre. Pero Voldemort siempre había estado allí, compartiendo la maldición y ofreciendo su sólida compañía.

Pero, ¿Voldemort viviría el resto de su inmortalidad? ¿O terminaría con su vida cuando Izar fuera asesinado? Ninguna de las dos situaciones le agradaban.

Izar cerró los ojos y apretó el anillo dentro de su puño. Le había tomado casi dos años darse cuenta, pero finalmente entendía esa vacilación; la razón por la que no quería causar dolor a Voldemort. El hombre era un completo bastardo, su arrogancia era abrumadora y siempre estaba queriendo controlarlo. De a momentos, Izar no podía ni tolerar su presencia. Sin embargo, Voldemort era también el único individuo que lo conocía de verdad. Voldemort era el único que lo hacía sentir _vivo_. Izar no podía actuar como si mismo con nadie excepto con él. Discutían constantemente y se desafiaban el uno al otro y el joven mago disfrutaba cada minuto.

Y hoy, Izar había descubierto en qué se fundaba su relación. Ambos sentían verdadera compasión por el otro. Aunque estaban bien oculta y rara vez se expresaba, ahí estaba. Voldemort había dado evidencia de ello cuando había vuelto a la base y había sido sincero con él.

Y fue por ese concejo que el Señor Oscuro le había dado que Izar se dio cuenta que estaba bien admitir que… amaba a Voldemort. Ahí estaba. Se lo admitió a si mismo. Amaba al Señor Oscuro y eso era lo que estaba evitando que hiciera un duplicado del anillo de los Gaunt.

Voldemort, el maldito bastardo y viejo presumido, sabía que Izar se iba a dar cuenta de esto. Ese era el desafío que había visto en sus ojos antes. El Señor Oscuro sabía que el heredero Black iba a reconocer su devoción hacia él y no iba a hacer el duplicado.

Izar abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la joya sobre su palma. Al eliminar de su mente cualquier emoción, cualquier distracción, entendió que este seguía siendo un juego entre él y Voldemort.

Y que lo llevaran al infierno si dejaba ganar al Señor Oscuro.

"No soy tan fácil de engañar, Tom." Izar chasqueó la lengua. "Aunque odio admitir que todo eso sobre aceptar las emociones _fue_ una buena estrategia." Mientras que lo que el Señor Oscuro le había dicho era cierto, había manipulado el asunto para tener la ventaja al darle el anillo a Izar.

Pero a pesar de ahora entender los motivos del hombre, Izar se encontraba en un predicamento.

El joven mago se puso de pie y la habitación dio vueltas un instante por el súbito movimiento. Fue entonces que entrecerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Entre todas estas revelaciones y experiencias de liberación su mente se aclaró súbitamente. Parecía una eternidad desde que no había habido distracciones y conflictos en su cabeza. Se había visto amarrado por la depresión y su inteligencia había estado pagando el precio. Pero estaba de regreso y su prodigiosa mente ahora trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Izar cerró el puño en torno al anillo y esbozó una sonrisa desquiciada. Un plan se había comenzado a formar en su mente y rápidamente le añadía aspectos y eliminaba debilidades.

Podía funcionar.

_Ah si_… podía funcionar.

Siempre estaba la pequeña posibilidad de fracasar miserablemente y perderlo todo. Podía salir todo mal e Izar podía terminar como un recién nacido en brazos de Voldemort. O peor… pero Izar sabía que iba a funcionar porque esto era algo que _él_ quería. Eran _sus _decisiones. Finalmente estaba haciendo algo en lo que él creía para sus propios fines sin importarle quién saliera herido e el proceso.

Sería algo complejo y no tenía mucho tiempo. Tal vez podría contactar a algunas personas confiables para que lo asistieran. Regulus, Severus, quizá Lucius. No tenían que saberlo todo, pero serían guiados por su mano.

Izar enderezó los hombros aun sonriendo. Pronto comenzó a reír hasta que sus carcajadas tomaron un timbre demencial.

**(Death of Today)**

El joven Black estaba echado sobre una silla, exhausto tras una larga noche. Pero a pesar de todo aun le quedaban una o dos horas y decidió visitar a Riddle. Podía sentir esa aura familiar aproximándose a su oficina donde Izar estaba sentado. No había sido difícil entrar. Y a juzgar por el paso vacilante del hombre afuera de la puerta, éste no lo esperaba.

"¿Viene por el puesto de secretario?" preguntó Tom Riddle al entrar y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Izar sonrió pero no volteó hacia Voldemort. "Oí que estaba recibiendo aspirantes." El joven mago se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó al Ministro de Gran Bretaña. No pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al aferrar al hombre por la camisa y acercarlo a él. Rozó con sus labios los de Riddle pero sin la presión suficiente para besarlo. "Tómame, aquí." Susurró Izar.

Riddle, o Voldemort mejor dicho, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y o miró con desconfianza. Los ojos rojos estaban llenos de sospecha y el joven mago sabía que el Señor Oscuro estaba analizando sus palabras. Que el hombre creyera lo que quisiera de sus motivos, no los descubriría.

Izar dejó que sus ojos brillaran con la presunción que sentía. Voldemort gruñó y tomó su rostro entra las manos, atacando su boca con vigor. Con sus manos aun en Izar, Voldemort lo guió hasta que el heredero Black estuvo sobre el escritorio.

"Algún día tendremos que conseguirnos un colchón," jadeó Izar en el beso.

Voldemort lo silenció introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Ambos canalizaron su desesperación y amargura en ese beso como si entendieran de la muerte del hoy y el comienzo del mañana.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: NO, LA HISTORIA AUN NO HA TERMINADO.**

"Death of Today" no es solo de una canción de Evanescence sino también el centro de esta historia. Es una transición. Es la muerte/el final de algo. Usar esas palabras exactas "Death of Today" _(la muerte del hoy – literalmente __**N/T**__) _fue algo de ultimo minuto. Capaz que fue algo cursi, pero me tentó demasiado ponerlo.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **20 páginas en Word! Se que no parece tanto pero no puedo creer lo que me costó este cap. Me esta costando muchísimo encontrar las ganas para sentarme a escribir, adoro la historia pero entenderán que después de leerla, releerla, traducirla, volverla a leer… jeje se pone cansadora. Quiero dar muchísimas gracias a mis últimos reviews y a la gente nueva que recién encuentra la historia pero igualmente se detiene a escribir algo ;) Gracias y espero que el próximo cap. no demore tanto. Está demasiado bueno como para aburrirme. Seguro lo termino rápido.


	70. Parte II Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Se sentía como una luna de miel, aventurándose en la naturaleza en una romántica caminata por las colinas cubiertas de pasto. Izar caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, encogido sobre si mismo detrás de Voldemort como un fiel seguidor. Su caminata era todo _menos_ romántica. Se podía sentir en el aire que _algo _se aproximaba y tenía a los dos magos inquietos. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencionara.

"Little Hangleton," comentó Izar finalmente rompiendo el silencio. Se acercaban a la cima de una colina desde la cual podía verse el pequeño pueblo. "¿Por qué este lugar en particular? ¿Cuál es su importancia?" Voldemort se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo sobre su hombro. Ambos estaban vestidos a la usanza Muggle lo que probaba a Izar que los magos no eran bienvenidos.

"Este pueblo era el hogar de mi padre Muggle y mi madre y su familia," respondió el Señor Oscuro antes de continuar con su camino.

_Ah, _eso explicaría la actitud distante del hombre. Merlín… parecía que había pasado tanto, pero Izar recordaba bien su primer encuentro con Bellatrix Lestrange. Su tía, con su actitud cruel y sádica, le había informado de su linaje. Siendo solo un niño en ese entonces, Izar había corrido a esconderse tratando de aceptar que sus padres lo habían abandonado. Voldemort lo había encontrado y le había asegurado que él mismo era un bastardo y había matado a su padre Muggle.

Era una de las pocas cosas que Izar sabía de la infancia del Señor Oscuro. Con tantas similitudes entre ellos, no le sorprendía que de jóvenes hubieran tenido experiencias parecidas. Ambos eran mestizos, tenían padres disfuncionales y cientos de tortuosos recuerdos en un orfanato…

"¿Y Dumbledore sabe que este solía ser el hogar de tu padre?"

"El de mi madre y su padre, los Gaunt," lo corrigió Voldemort con brusquedad, como si este fuera el último lugar donde quisiera estar. "Tom Riddle vivía a un par de millas. Ahora vamos a la casa donde los Gaunt solían vivir. Dumbledore seguramente creerá que vendré aquí a ocultar mi último 'Horrocrux'."

Era obvio que a Voldemort no le agradaba regresar a este lugar e Izar no tenía que verlo en su aura para notarlo. El Señor Oscuro nunca hablaba sobre su familia, su madre, su infancia… Izar lo hubiera tomado como un insulto si no entendiera lo que era tener un pasado oscuro. Conocía bien a Voldemort y sabía que el hombre se avergonzaba de su ascendencia.

"¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?" inquirió Izar inocentemente.

"Eres mi amante," fue la simpe respuesta del Señor Oscuro. "Si alguien debía acompañarme, tenías que ser tu."

"Tierno," dijo Izar por lo bajo consciente de que el hombre lo oía de todas formas. "Pero tus acciones no acompañan tus palabras. No se nada de tu pasado."

Voldemort se detuvo en seco y volteó señalando a Izar. "Sabes más que nadie, a excepción de Albus Dumbledore. Y mira a dónde lo ha llevado esa información. Está usándola en mi contra."

Izar estudió su rostro con expresión serena. "¿En verdad crees que usaría tu pasado en tu contra? ¿Esa es tu opinión de mi? Creí que me conocías mejor, _Tom." _Izar siguió caminado y pasó junto al Señor Oscuro. "En cualquier caso con la cantidad de mierda que tienes sobre mi infancia seguramente podrías destruirme desde adentro." Se detuvo y alzó una ceja hacia Voldemort. "Aunque supongo que eso es lo que estamos destinados a hacer. Destruirnos el uno al otro."

Voldemort se lanzó sobre él y lo aferró por los hombros acercando su rostro a meros centímetros. "Mi madre era una perra buena para nada prisionera de un amor obsesivo por un apuesto Muggle. En su casa era abusada por su padre y su hermano. Era horrible y sus habilidades mágicas eran patéticas sino inexistentes…a excepción de las pociones de amor." Los ojos carmesí lo miraron fijo. "No fue hasta después que yo siguiera los pasos de mi tío y mi padre que me enteré que lo había puesto bajo los efectos de una poción de amor y así me había concebido. Al verse consumida por la culpa liberó a Tom Riddle. Cuando él se enteró qué era ella la abandonó cuando aun estaba embarazada."

El Señor Oscuro exhaló ruidosamente y liberó a Izar. Se irguió en toda su estatura y miró a un punto en el horizonte por sobre la cabeza del joven. "Luego comenzó a vender artículos valiosos de la familia hasta que me tuvo a mi. Su retorcido amor por Tom Riddle fue más fuerte que su amor por mí. Murió poco después de dar a luz."

Izar observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo Voldemort continuaba su camino por la colina. La amargura que sentía hacia su madre y su padre era tangible, pero el desprecio hacia su madre era casi abrumador. Sin embargo, Izar hubiera imaginado que Voldemort dirigiría todo su odio hacia Tom Riddle. "Tu madre," comenzó Izar mirándolo a los ojos. "No le das mucho crédito ¿verdad?"

Voldemort no dijo nada, permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro oyendo solo el viento. A Izar se le volaron unos mechones sobre los ojos mas no hizo nada para apartarlos.

"Debe haber tenido algo, para tener un hijo así." Izar presionó los labios, consciente de lo horriblemente cursi que sonaba.

"Chico," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa presumida. "Soy un Señor Oscuro, un cruel—"

"Tal vez es lo que todos ven," lo interrumpió Izar. "Pero yo sé quien eres." Le había tomado mucho tiempo de estar con el Señor Oscuro ver que el mago no era un dios intocable. Bien en el interior, Voldemort era tan humano como cualquiera. El hombre tenía sus miedos, sus debilidades, y cometía errores. El Señor Oscuro temía la muerte, bajaba la guardia cuando torturaba a alguien y a veces el hombre era demasiado predecible. Pero sobre todo, Voldemort quería ser amado como cualquier persona—solo que en una forma distinta. Quería un compañero para toda la eternidad, y por eso se había permitido tener uno.

Izar sabía, sin ninguna duda, que nadie hubiera sido mejor compañero para Voldemort que él mismo. Sabía cómo mantenerlo feliz, disfrutaba el lado más sádico de la relación y era lo bastante fuerte para manejarlo.

El joven mago admiró por un momento la figura inmóvil del Señor Oscuro antes de continuar. "De cualquier forma, creo que Tom Riddle tenía algún tipo de conexión con tu madre."

"¿Quieres decir amor?" preguntó Voldemort. "El hombre era un bastardo orgulloso y arrogante. Solo se amaba a sí mismo."

"Eso suena demasiado como otro hombre que conozco." Se burló Izar antes de volver a ponerse serio. "Debe haber sido capaz de ocultar sus emociones. En esos días era impropio que un hombre de clase mirara a una mujer inferior. Y con su familia y su _magia, _yo diría que Tom Riddle estaba solo asustado."

"Tal vez puedas explicarme la razón por la que crees que el podía tener sentimientos por ella."

Izar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Un niño concebido bajo métodos esquivos en vez de amor nunca sería capaz de amarse a sí mismo. Las pociones de amor no solo dañaban a quien las ingería sino también al niño concebido bajo sus efectos. Era un buen ejemplo de como la magia _normal _era tan destructiva como la magia oscura.

Al mirar al hombre a su lado Izar no pude menos que pensar que Voldemort _sí _era capaz de amar. Tal vez ser concebido bajo la influencia de una poción de amor había hecho de él el sádico Señor Oscuro que era ahora. Pero Izar quería creer que Voldemort era capaz de experimentar la poderosa y a la vez destructiva emoción que era el amor. "Tengo mis sospechas," respondió Izar con tono casual. "Pero no voy a compartirlas en caso que esté equivocado."

Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa torcida. "Así no eres tu, mi niño. Creí que tu nunca te equivocabas."

"Nunca," le aseguró Izar. "Dije _en caso _que pueda equivocarme. Eso no es lo mismo que equivocarse." Miró hacia arriba de la colina notando que estaban ya casi en la cima. Los árboles eran espesos y el joven mago sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al ver el bosque. "Volviendo al asunto de tu madre. Yo creo que ella demostró gran fortaleza al sobrevivir tanto tiempo con su padre y hermano. Y en cuanto a su magia, tú y yo sabemos cómo puede afectar tu entorno a tu núcleo mágico. Puede que haya sido igual de fuerte que tu. No esté tan desilusionado con su linaje, mi Señor, al menos hasta que conozca bien los hechos y no solo esas suposiciones generadas por prejuicios."

Una mano lo aferró por la parte de atrás del cuello. "¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me reconcilie con la memoria de mi madre y mi padre?" Susurró Voldemort cerca de su oído con genuino interés.

Izar volteó y sus labios se rozaron. El viento sopló con fuerza cubriendo ambos sus rostros con una maraña de cabello negro. El joven mago esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. "Porque el odio y la vergüenza que sientes hacia tus antepasados te está acorralando en un sitio que podría ser tu destrucción," dijo con honestidad. "No todos podemos tener un padre, un tío y un Señor Oscuro que nos ayude a superarlo." Izar se acercó y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de Voldemort. "Solo espero que mi advertencia sea tan bien recibida como la que me proporcionaste."

Voldemort helado. No había otra forma de describirlo. Era como si el hombre se hubiera desconectado por completo.

Súbitamente. El Señor Oscuro tomó la mano de Izar apartando los dedos de su mejilla y llevándoselos a los labios. "¿Dónde estaría sin ti, amor?"

Izar frunció el seño al sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Pero ¿por qué debería sentirse culpable? ¿Por una decisión que ya había tomado? No tenía razones para sentirse así. "¿En verdad quieres que te diga?" comentó Izar aliviando un poco lo tenso del ambiente.

El Señor Oscuro sostuvo la mano de Izar sobre su rostro cerró los ojos e inhaló un instante. Luego liberó sus dedos y se enderezó. "Vamos, terminemos con esto."

Izar siguió al Señor Oscuro. Pero antes que pudiera pensar mucho tiempo en su situación actual, Voldemort volvió a hablar.

"Nunca dejes que tus enemigos sepan lo que deseas," comentó el Señor Oscuro al llegar al gran grupo de árboles. "Así les es fácil controlarte a ti y a tus acciones. Sólo mira a Dumbledore. Está tan decidido a obtener la Piedra de la Resurrección que está dispuesto a caminar a una trampa. Anciano tonto."

Izar escuchó con cuidado, siempre inseguro de lo que podría suceder. ¿Iban a esperar a que Dumbledore apareciera? ¿O Voldemort simplemente dejaría el anillo de los Gaunt cerca de la residencia y se iría? El joven mago optaba por la primera opción. Después de todo, Dumbledore quería la Piedra de la Resurrección por algún motivo, el anciano se daría cuenta que el anillo que sostenía _no _era en realidad el de los Gaunt.

"¿Por qué quiere tanto a Piedra de la Resurrección?" Izar sabía que Dumbledore creía que el anillo de los Gaunt era el último Horrocrux del Señor Oscuro. El viejo director asumía que, al destruir el anillo, acabaría con Voldemort de una vez por todas. Pero ¿Ese deseo irrefrenable del anciano por obtenerlo era más fuerte que el de detener al Señor Oscuro?

Los ojos carmesí lo miraron casi con cariño. "Esa, chico, es una historia para otra ocasión."

Izar no presionó sobre el tema al darse cuenta que se había internado en el bosque. La inquietud que había sentido antes regresó con más fuerza. Había aun fantasmas del pasado vagando, inconformes con su vida pasada y destinados a deambular el área hasta cumplir la imposible tarea de hallar paz. Izar se llevó las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía enfermo. El ambiente estaba pesado y húmedo a pesar de ser invierno. De ser humano, el joven mago hubiera tenido problemas para respirar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a una construcción, Izar no se sintió ni remotamente más tranquilo. La casa, o mejor la cabaña, parecía de algún modo fundirse con el paisaje. La pequeña residencia estaba semienterrada entre los yuyos y la tierra dándole más la apariencia de una casa del árbol abandonada que de un lugar que actualmente había sido habitado.

Era también la misma cabaña que Izar recordaba haber visto en la visión de Aiden. Y los árboles a su alrededor le resultaban igual de familiares.

Izar sonrió con amargura e inclinó la cabeza.

"Quédate haciendo guardia," ordenó Voldemort y se aproximó a la cabaña con cautela varita en mano.

El heredero Black permaneció en su sitio aun cuando todo su cuerpo ansiaba seguir a Voldemort como un niño asustado iría tras sus padres. Los ojos verdes y plateados siguieron cada movimiento del Señor Oscuro. El hombre le había dicho que quería que vigilara, pero Izar sabía que el hombre no lo quería dentro de la casa. Voldemort en verdad creía que Dumbledore podía estar dentro y estaba cumpliendo con su deber de proteger a Izar al entrar primero.

Sin embargo, Izar se mantuvo atento y preparado. No podía sentir el aura de Dumbledore u oír nada aparte de algún animal en la profundidad del bosque. Si el joven mago podía detener a Dumbledore antes que atacara, tal vez podría evitar todo esto.

Mientras Voldemort ingresaba en la choza, Izar blandió su varita con lentitud preparado para lanzar más hechizos de detección en el área. Solo que la cautela de sus movimientos fue probablemente su perdición.

"_Punctum Virusi."_

Dumbledore había salido de la nada. Su aura totalmente apagada no revelaba su posición salvo por el echo que acababa de atacar a Izar por la espalda. El inesperado hechizo le acertó en la nuca, atravesando su cabeza y destruyendo algo… algo de vital importancia. El joven mago permaneció inmóvil por un eterno segundo, incapaz de comprender por qué Dumbledore querría atacarlo con un hechizo normalmente utilizado para matar serpientes.

Y entonces la respuesta le cayó como un martillo. Él era parte Basilisco. Tenía sacos con veneno en algún sitio de su cabeza, cerca de su mandíbula. No sentía nada de dolor, pero sabía que ya estaba sufriendo los efectos de la maldición de Dumbledore.

Y fue el único pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes que el veneno comenzara a esparcirse por su sistema, recorriendo partes de su cuerpo no preparadas para contenerlo y destruyendo su cerebro. Frente a él, Voldemort se había apresurado fuera de la cabaña y lo miraba en estado de shock. Izar le esbozó una sonrisa casi infantil antes que su cuerpo se viera envuelto en llamas desde adentro por una segunda maldición de Dumbledore.

**(Death of Today)**

El chico…

Voldemort permaneció solo unos segundos inmóvil, pero parecieron horas las que pasó allí parado como un tonto. Izar podría haber sobrevivido si el Señor Oscuro hubiera _reaccionado_ después de la primera maldición, por descontado que la mente del chico nunca volvería a ser la misma. El veneno corría por sus venas, era tan natural para ellos como la sangre para los humanos. Solo que la ponzoña almacenada en las glándulas de su garganta era aun más tóxica que la que corría por el resto de sus cuerpos.

El Señor Oscuro e Izar podían morderse el uno al otro sin peligro. El veneno liberado en una mordida era una cantidad muy pequeña. Pero con las bolsas totalmente destruidas era imposible su supervivencia.

La mente de Izar nunca sería la misma, revertido a un estado infantil o tal vez vegetativo. Pero Voldemort podría haber trabajado en eso; podría haber detenido el resto del veneno antes que destruyera el cuerpo del chico. Pero Dumbledore había sido más rápido. De algún modo, Dumbledore siempre era más rápido. Y cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Izar, parecía que Voldemort nunca podía protegerlo apropiadamente. ¿Por qué en lo único que quería sobresalir siempre fallaba?

El Señor Oscuro soltó un bramido estirando un brazo hacia Izar. Su magia tiró del cuerpo moribundo con la esperanza de apartarlo de la invisible figura de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, en cuanto Voldemort formó un escudo protector en torno al joven mago, sus bellas facciones revelaron su vulnerabilidad y su miedo un instante antes que su cuerpo explotara en una nube de cenizas por el infierno que bullía en su interior.

Podía haber evitado las cenizas o podría haberse resguardado de los restos pero no lo hizo. Voldemort permaneció inmóvil dejando que las cenizas de su amante cubrieran su cuerpo y se asentaran en su ropa y su cabello.

Sus dedos se contrajeron y comenzaron a temblar de manera incontrolable. Entonces empezó a embargarlo una emoción potente y totalmente desconocida, mas el Señor Oscuro no dejó que tomara residencia en su mente. Con solo furia en su interior avanzó hasta alejarse unos pasos de la cabaña.

Con un brillo casi demoníaco en los ojos, Voldemort echó ambos brazos hacia atrás para crear una barrera anti-desaparición alrededor de todo el perímetro del bosque. Allí donde terminó la barrera se inició el fuego que rápidamente se esparció consumiendo todo a su paso. Voldemort caminó con confianza hacia el centro del círculo y alzó ambas manos con expectación.

"Una vez dijiste que Izar era más peligroso que yo porque podía controlar mis acciones tan bien como las suyas," susurró en el bosque ahora turbio por el humo. "Era verdad; sí controlaba mis acciones hasta cierto punto. Solo que ahora al matar a Izar no has eliminado la amenaza. ¡Has creado un nuevo monstruo!" siseó Voldemort.

"No puedes amar, Tom. Es demasiado tarde para ti, mi niño. Te hubieras deshecho del chico en cuanto te aburrieras."

Voldemort río. "Al pretender que sabes todos os secretos de la vida solo has logrado condenar a este mundo. Si no puedo tener lo que quiero ya no jugaré limpio, Dumbledore. Al quitarme a Izar no has logrado nada por el bien de la mayoría y has destruido la poca moralidad que pude haber tenido." Los ojos carmesí finalmente se posaron en el anciano frente a sí. Una sonrisa siniestra estiró sus labios y apuntó un dedo en dirección al viejo director. "Y después del día de hoy, ya no estarás aquí frente a mi para proteger el resto del mundo."

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con un brillo de lástima en los ojos azules. "Si hubiera dejado vivir a Izar hubiera continuado con tu legado o peor, intentado resucitarte." El anciano negó con la cabeza. "Debí saber que habrías retorcido la mente del podre chico hasta que no fue más que un mero sirviente. ¡El solo saber que sacrificaría su humanidad por ti a los dieciséis años!"

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos sus dedos se deslizaron hacia su varita. No quería oír al viejo tonto hablar de Izar cuando no tenía idea.

"Cuando oí que el niño ya no era humano creí que lo habías convertido en un vampiro. Es tu estilo. Pervertir a un chico con la inteligencia y buen humor de Izar y convertirlo en un monstruo sin voluntad. Pero no, el chico demostró un autocontrol impresionante cuando nos enfrentamos." Dumbledore le lanzó una extraña mirada. "Conociéndote, estabas experimentando con nuevas maneras de volverte inmortal. Después de todo, debías estar desesperando ahora que todos menos _uno_ de tus Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos. Y entonces se me ocurrió que estabas utilizando a Izar como rata de laboratorio para asegurar tu propia supervivencia. ¿Y qué mejor criatura en la que experimentar que una serpiente?"

Los mechones negros aun con los restos de Izar se aventuraron a ocultarle los ojos mientras miraba a Dumbledore con expresión impasible. "Disfrutas demasiado el sonido de tu propia voz," murmuró el Señor Oscuro, su rabia apenas rasgando la superficie de su autocontrol. ¿Qué diría el hombre de saber que Voldemort había probado los cambios en si mismo primero antes de inyectar su veneno en Izar?

El solo pensar en cómo consideraba al joven mago en ese momento…

"Tom—"

Con reflejos solo igualados por los de su examante, Voldemort blandió la varita y lanzó su poder al anciano. Se identificaba con Izar cuando se trataba de sus enemigos. Ambos disfrutaban de jugar con ellos. También sentía un increíble respeto por Dumbledore por ser el único lo bastante poderoso para desafiarlo—en términos de magia. Pero cuando se trataba de las batallas que tenían lugar en un plano mental, Izar era el único que lo había entretenido.

Era una combinación de este trivial respeto y su aburrimiento que le habían permitido tolerar a Dumbledore todos estos años. Pero el mago había cometido lo imperdonable y Voldemort ya no podía permitirle vivir.

El viejo Director esquivó con rapidez y lanzó su propia maldición al Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort siseó, entendía que cuando se trataba de poder estaban en el mismo nivel. Su inestable paciencia no podía manejar un duelo muy largo, sin importar lo mucho que le atraía la idea.

El Señor Oscuro cruzó las muñecas entrelazando los árboles entre sí. Las ramas crujieron y se retorcieron hasta formar una red reforzando las barreras anti-desaparición y encerrándolos en una jaula que los encerraría a ambos hasta que uno muriera.. Voldemort permitió que una peligrosa sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro mientras estiraba su puño cerrado hacia Dumbledore.

"¿Es esto por lo que estás aquí?" preguntó Voldemort abriendo los dedos para mostrar el duplicado del anillo de los Gaunt que Izar había convertido en un Horrocrux. Observó con avidez la expresión de Dumbledore, divirtiéndose en el hecho de que el viejo no parecía capaz de ocultar su anhelo. "Seres queridos muertos, traídos de vuelta desde la tumba—"

"Y también tu último Horrocrux," respondió Dumbledore con amargura.

Voldemort alzó las cejas con una burlona expresión de asombro. "¿Es así como ves este anillo? ¿Mi último Horrocrux?" El Señor Oscuro chasqueó la lengua. "Yo _creo _que lo ves como un medio para traer a tu hermana de vuelta. ¿No es cierto, Albus?" El Señor Oscuro lo estudió intensamente. "Me pregunto… ¿lo usarás para mantener a tu hermana contigo? ¿O harás tu deber y lo destruirás, deshaciéndote de ambos en el proceso?"

Y tal como había predicho, Dumbledore atacó. Voldemort fue lanzado hacia atrás hacia la cabaña de los Gaunt y la piedra de la Resurrección salió volando en la dirección contraria. El Señor Oscuro torció su cuerpo en el aire y cayó agazapado haciendo frente al hechizo de Dumbledore. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo echó ambos brazos hacia adelante tirando con su magia del anillo. La joya voló hasta caer en medio de los dos magos, sobresaturada por la cantidad de magia a su alrededor.

Las pupilas carmesí y las azules se encontraron. Cada gramo de respeto que Voldemort una vez tuvo por el anciano había desaparecido. Todo lo que veía ahora en él era la sombra de Izar…

Dumbledore alzó su varita torciendo el brazo para apuntar mejor. El Señor Oscuro cruzó ambos brazos frente a su cuerpo bloqueando el torrente de magia. Con un rugido Voldemort hizo un movimiento en torno a su cuerpo con los brazos devolviendo el golpe a su enemigo. El anciano dio un paso atrás sorprendido por el contrataque y aunque logró bloquear la mayor parte, falló en cubrir bien su flanco izquierdo. Dumbledore gruñó de dolos cuando su brazo se dislocó hacia atrás con un fuerte ruido que resonó en la jaula de madera.

Voldemort pivoteó en sus talones, consciente de que su rabia daba renovada fuerza a sus ataques. Pero no quería matar a Dumbledore con su magia. No. Quería que fuera una experiencia cuerpo a cuerpo para ambos. Quería sangre. Necesitaba una venganza justa.

Antes que Voldemort pudiera continuar con la ofensiva, Dumbledore dio un agresivo paso hacia adelante y lanzó una pared de magia y su dirección. El hechizo se extendía de un lado al otro del perímetro cercado haciendo imposible esquivar o apartarse. Aun estando parado a muchos metros de la barricada, Voldemort podía sentir el calor infernal que emitía.

El Señor Oscuro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, usando la maldición de Dumbledore para implementar su propia estrategia. Creando un escudo protector a su alrededor, Voldemort alzó ambos brazos para enfrentarse a la pared de fuego. Aunque pudo evitar ser consumido por la maldición no pude prevenir ser empujado hacia atrás. Sus pies dejaron un rastro en el suelo mientras era empujado lejos de Dumbledore y del anillo de los Gaunt.

En cuanto estuvo cerca de la cabaña entró por la puerta abierta y se agazapó colocando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza para reforzar el escudo protector. Unos segundos después, en cuanto la maldición de Dumbledore hizo contacto con el la estructura esta tembló con violencia y explotó. Voldemort siseó al ver cómo la casa de sus ancestros caía en pedazos y era destruida en segundos.

Había cierto… extraño placer en ver la destrucción desde atrás de un escudo. Era ¿liberador? Sí, si lo era. Lo liberaba ver la casa llena de viejos fantasmas y memorias destruida tan fácilmente. Ninguno de los recuerdos de esa casa merecían vivir para siempre. Debían ser destruidos. Y Voldemort casi se sintió más _liviano _cuando el techo cayó sobre él, bañándolo con maderas podridas que cayeron esquivando su barrera.

Mientras permanecía agazapado entre los escombros recordó las palabras que Izar había dicho hacía solo un momento. La vergüenza que sentía por el pasado de Tom Riddle lo estaba acorralando donde sus enemigos lo podían destruir con facilidad. Era tiempo que aceptara sus orígenes. Puede que nunca acepte a su padre o a su madre, pero Voldemort en ese momento llegó a respetar a su pasado por cómo lo había formado para ser quien era.

Izar…

¿Qué diría el chico si supiera que Voldemort había hecho caso a sus palabras? Una sonrisa presumida seguramente adornaría sus inmaculadas facciones y algún comentario impertinente saldría de esos labios perfectos.

Sin embargo, había solo silencio.

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron al erguirse el Señor Oscuro entre los restos de la cabaña de los Gaunt. Lentamente volteó hacia Dumbledore que le daba la espalda. El anciano tenía el anillo de los Gaunt entre los dedos y le daba vueltas. Con pasos contados, Voldemort se acercó a Dumbledore enseñando y retrayendo las garras. Casi podía saborear el shock del viejo mientras continuaba examinando el anillo en su palma.

"Se paciente," susurró Voldemort. "Ya pronto te reunirás con tu hermana."

Dumbledore volteó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la apariencia del Señor Oscuro. "Estuve equivocado desde el comienzo," jadeó el viejo director. "Nunca hubo Horrocruxes." Dumbledore dejó caer los hombros solo un poco hacia delante. "Idea de Izar supongo. Que mente tan brillante…"

Voldemort apareció justo detrás de Dumbledore sin que este pudiera seguir sus movimientos. "Y que mente tan _predecible _la tuya, Albus. Tu duelo interminable por la muerte de tu hermana te guio directo a una trampa."

Los ojos azules lo miraron con tristeza. "Vas a tragarte tus palabras, Tom. Aun cuando lo ocultas bien asumo que ahora que has experimentado esa tristeza, ese dolor abrumador, entenderás hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a ir para volver a conectarte con tus seres amados. Pronto puede que te encuentres en mi misma posición—dispuesto a caminar hacia una trampa solo para poder ver a Izar una vez más." Dumbledore miró el falso anillo de los Gaunt con resignada aceptación. "Ahora que sé que no has creado Horrocruxes, entiendo que si sientes algo por él, por mínimo que sea. Izar fue el único al que fuiste capaz de amar. Y por eso sé que no vas a escuchar mi advertencia. No estas dispuesto a dejarlo descansar en paz y esa podría ser tu perdición."

Voldemort se acercó aun más presionando sus garras afiladas sobre la garganta expuesta de Dumbledore. El anciano no hizo nada para defenderse. "Tengo suficiente inteligencia para traerlo de vuelta sin caer en _ninguna _trampa."

Dumbledore sonrió con amargura como si la respuesta de Voldemort le divirtiera. Con renovado coraje, el director alzó la barbilla y miró al Señor Oscuro a los ojos. "Debes estarte comiendo por dentro, Tom. La forma en que murió." Albus inhaló con dificultad aun sin hacer movimiento para defenderse de las filosas garras en su cuello. "Es bastante sorprendente cómo no pudiste protegerlo lo bastante bien. Pero claro, tu protección es solo infalible cuando te proteges a ti mismo."

Voldemort lanzó un rugido tanto de furia y como de frustración y hundió sus garras en el cuello del anciano. La sangre espesa y caliente chorreó por su brazo mientras sostenía a Dumbledore mientras éste se retorcía. El anillo que Izar había creado fue liberado de los dedos del viejo y cayó a sus pies.

Solo cuando el cuerpo de Dumbledore dejó de moverse Voldemort se permitió llorar.

**(Death of Today)**

Sus pasos eras pesados y rígidos mientras se acercaba a las habitaciones que había evitado por casi cuatro días.

Cuatro días

Por cuatro días, Tom Riddle no había hecho más que trabajar en el Ministerio sin dejar que su mente divagara. Y aun así, el chico estaba siempre presente en ella, provocándolo, recordándole que no estaría en la base cuando Riddle tuviera la oportunidad de escapar de la oficina. Ya no estaría para recordarle que la eternidad no era aburrida, que no era tan desolada.

Voldemort abrió la puerta de par en par. Se quedó parado en el umbral mirando la sala vacía y penumbrosa. Los fríos ojos carmesí se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde la mesa seguía volcada y los trozos de porcelana desparramados a su alrededor. El silencio le resultaba ensordecedor.

Su túnica se elevó al apartarse del umbral e internarse en la sala. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas dejando afuera cualquier visitante inesperado, en especial ciertos rubios. Su primer gran obstáculo después de la muerte de Izar había sido la expresión en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Era solo natural que un mago sintiera la muerte de otro al que le debía la vida. Días después que el Ministerio hubiera limpiado el nombre de Lucius, el rubio había irrumpido en la oficina de Riddle y demandado saber qué había pasado con Izar.

Después de haberle explicado impasiblemente que Izar había muerto a manos de Dumbledore, Lucius lo había mirado con frialdad. El rubio lo maldijo por permanecer tan calmado, tan inafectado por su muerte. Tom Riddle no hizo más que Observar cómo Lucius escupía a sus pies antes de voltear e irse.

De no haber estado en el Ministerio, Voldemort hubiera usado la sangre de Lucius Malfoy como decoración para su nueva oficina.

Había una razón por la que Voldemort permanecía tan calmado. Él sabía que podía traer a Izar de vuelta. Siempre habría modos… necesitaba paciencia y mantener la mente fría para conseguirlo. Y también necesitaba _tiempo. _Preferiblemente ininterrumpido. Por eso es que había trabajado casi cuatro días completos en el Ministerio, dejando todo en claro con el público sobre las nuevas políticas implementadas. Hogwarts estaba siendo reconstruida y pronto todos se enterarían que las Artes Oscuras iban a ser enseñadas en el colegio.

Tom Riddle se había encargado de esta y otras cosas para poder irse. Sólo debía ser contactado en caso de emergencia. La gente se acostumbraría a cómo eran las cosas ahora y Gran Bretaña sería fuerte una vez más.

No traería a Izar de vuelta en medio de otra guerra. No, haría las cosas correctamente.

Lucius, ese hombre tonto, no podía comprenderlo. ¿Qué esperaba el rubio? ¿Que Voldemort se sentara junto a los restos de Izar a llorar? No era posible, especialmente porque el Señor Oscuro no tenía razón para guardar duelo porque Izar estaría a su lado nuevamente.

Y…aun así, el ambiente estaba denso e insoportable, recordándole a esa mañana en la que con Izar habían caminado por Little Hangleton. Algo no andaba bien y sentía que le faltaba una importante pieza del rompecabezas.

Voldemort se quedó mirando los pedazos de porcelana antes de continuar hacia la habitación donde estaba el verdadero anillo de los Gaunt. Sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en su objetivo. Se dijo a si mismo que allí estaba el verdadero anillo porque necesitaba que estuviera. Pero su confianza no era tan fuerte como debería a tomar la pequeña caja.

Se sentó en una silla y clavó los ojos en el objeto en su mano. Prácticamente había admitido sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Izar la noche antes de su muerte. Y estaba seguro que hasta el joven mago había podido entender sus propios sentimientos es noche. Voldemort había apostado que si podía convencer al chico que en realidad lo tenía en gran estima, entonces Izar se daría cuenta que la eternidad con él no sería tan mala. El pensó—no—el creyó que Izar pensaría dos veces sobre si quería ser resucitado. Era un simple juego entre él y el chico. Fue la única razón por la que Voldemort había arriesgado tanto al dar a Izar el verdadero anillo de los Gaunt. Se había abierto por completo a e heredero Black hasta volverse vulnerable.

Ciertamente, si Izar sentía lo mismo por Voldemort, el chico no lo traicionaría destruyendo el anillo.

Los largos dedos blancos tomaron la tapa y la abrieron. El anillo negó estaba dentro, brillando. El aire a su alrededor se tenía igual y las melladuras en el eral eran tal cual las recordaba. Pero tenía que recordar que Izar podía moldear la magia como quisiera.

Esforzándose para mantenerse controlado, Voldemort sacó el anillo de la caja y lo sostuvo en su mano.

Cerró los ojos y conjuró en su mene una imagen de Izar. No era fácil olvidar esas perfectas facciones, ese rostro tan aparentemente inocente con esos ojos penetrantes que contaban una historia distinta.

_Uno._

El chico y su ingenio inigualable, sus comentarios impertinentes y su sarcasmo. Ese encanto inconfundible que parecía encandilar a cualquiera que se cruzara. Esa increíble _gracia_ con la que se movía.

_Dos._

El modo en que Izar pretendía odiar las caricias suaves y amorosas, el modo en que reía y relajaba una situación e el momento más inadecuado. , la manera en que siempre estaba listo y dispuesto para cualquier desafío y nunca se daba por vencido, el modo en que hacía que Voldemort perdiera el control…

Todo, pensó en todo eso.

_Tres._

Voldemort abrió los ojos, pero ya esperaba la nada que lo recibió. Lo que no había esperado fue lo mucho que le dolió la traición. Izar había hecho dos duplicados de anillo. Había destruido el anillo de los Gaunt, conscientemente abandonando a Voldemort en una eternidad de soledad. Después de todo ¿Quién elegiría una eternidad con él si podía escapar en los misericordiosos brazos de la muerte?

Y por solo un minuto, Voldemort perdió el control. Su rostro se derrumbó por un instante en una máscara de dolor y lanzó un rugido de desesperación. Con una mano se tapó la cara negándose a mostrar a algún fantasma sus lágrimas. Su otra mano se relajó dejando caer la réplica al suelo. Era… difícil experimentar esta nueva emoción. Nunca creyó llegar alguna vez a este punto. Se había burlado de Izar por llorar la muerte de su tío sin decoro, pero ¿cómo podía enseñarle al chico sobre esconder sus emociones cuando él mismo no era capaz?

Voldemort clavó las uñas en su rostro y siseó con furia. Alzó la barbilla y miró con ira la pared del fondo. La tristeza y el dolor que sentía por la traición fueron remplazadas por la ira.

Le había dado al chico demasiada libertad—demasiada confianza. Erróneamente había creído que el _amor _era suficiente para mantenerlo a su lado.

"Esto acaba de comenzar, chico," juró Voldemort a la habitación vacía. "No te vuelvas tan arrogante. La piedra de la resurrección era mi método preferido para traerte de vuelta. No el _único._"

La silla en la que había estado parado cayó hacia atrás en cuanto se puso de pie. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa de luz de Izar. A grandes zancadas, Voldemort se dirigió a ella y tomó la fotografía que descansaba sobre una vieja carta. Recordaba haberla visto hace un par de días. Había venido adosada a la carta que Lily Potter había enviado a su hijo.

Ignorando la carta por completo, Voldemort estudió la fotografía; su atención absorta en el pequeño bebé en la imagen. Izar Black estaba en brazos de su madre, completamente inconsciente de en qué se convertiría y la atención de quién atraería. Trazando con una uña la figura del pequeño infante, Voldemort sonrió cuando una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Seguramente, traer de vuelta un alma perdida sería más fácil si era solo un feto. Un cuerpo crecido sería ciertamente más difícil. Izar tendría que ser traído de vuelta como un bebé recién nacido. Claro que las memorias no lo acompañarían en seguida. El niño tendría que madurar antes que pudiera recuperar los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Pero Voldemort solo podía _imaginar_ las posibilidades al criar a Izar él mismo.

Con la mente fría, se recordó que os detalles de la crianza de Izar vendrían después.

Lo que necesitaba ahora era ácido desoxirribonucleico de Izar, Regulus Black y Lily Potter. Solo funcionaría si tenía el ADN; de otro modo le tomaría años hallar un alternativo. Desde ya, sabía que le tomaría años, sino más elaborar una poción que resucitara a Izar. También sabía que necesitaría una mujer lo bastante fuerte para ingerir la poción y alojar al joven mago. Obviamente, ella no afectaría genéticamente al feto. Izar sería una réplica de su yo pasado. Sus padres serían los mismos, su apariencia, sus memorias…

Sería extremadamente difícil, complejo y por sobre todo, oscuro. Sin embargo, lo veía como un nuevo desafío entre él y Izar. No dejaría que el chico ganara esta vez. Tal vez el heredero Black fuera más inteligente que él, pero por sobre todo, Voldemort nunca había estado tan determinado.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado antes de doblar la foto y colocarle en el bolsillo de su túnica. Con pasos seguros salió de la habitación y volvió a la sala, subconscientemente presionó la punta de su varita en su antebrazo y llamó a Lucius.

Tenía que arreglar muchas cosas. Tendría que hacer muchos experimentos antes de poder administrar la poción al sujeto femenino. Aunque, había un infinito número de mujeres que podía elegir si una no sobrevivía al proceso. Y después de analizar y recolectar los ingredientes que necesitaría tendría que probarlos para asegurar su pureza y efectividad. Era una tarea sin fin, y aun que Voldemort detestara admitirlo, iba a necesitar ayuda.

Lucius podía recolectar las muestras de ADN. Rookwood también podría ayudar. Tener dos pares de ojos diferentes sería apropiado. A pesar de que el rubio no lo soportaba de momento, Voldemort sabía que tenía a Lucius por las cuerdas. El hombre era una marioneta inteligente pero aun así sumisa.

Voldemort se sentó en su escritorio alisando un pedazo de pergamino con los dedos. Primero tenía que estudiar el cuerpo humano y las propiedades del ácido desoxirribonucleico. El entendimiento que tenía del tema era muy elemental. Tendría que estudiar mucho si quería tener una buena base para comenzar a seleccionar los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

Si podía engañar a la muerte al crear una criatura híbrida, podía resucitar un alma de la tumba e introducirla en un feto. Ya existía un procedimiento para traer a alguien de vuelta de la muerte, pero el sujeto en cuestión perdía sus memorias o era completamente inestable. Si Voldemort iba a hacer esto, quería que Izar volviera tal cual era. Después de todo, quería al chico lo bastante competente para entender que Voldemort había ganado.

Un golpe en la ventana despertó a Voldemort de sus planes. Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron mientras agitaba una mano para permitirle la entrada a la lechuza. El sello del Ministerio le hizo mostrar los dientes. Tomó la carta ignorando al ave que salió volando sin esperar una respuesta.

_Ministro Riddle,_

_Ha pedido ser contactado solo en caso de emergencia. Todos creemos con firmeza que necesita descansar de su arduo trabajo, pero este asunto debe ser atendido personalmente por usted._

_El colegio Hogwarts y el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Por mucho que me gustaría asegurarle que fue un grupo de aliados de Dumbledore, me temo que fueron los franceses. No parece que la Señora Oscura esté dispuesta a dejar Gran Bretaña en paz ahora que hay un nuevo Ministro y el Señor Oscuro ya no está._

_La sociedad espera que le asegure que no va a haber una nueva guerra. El Consejo esta también ansioso por trabajar con usted contra esta nueva amenaza._

_Atentamente,_

_Secretario Swenson._

Apoyando la carta sobre el escritorio, Voldemort se quedó mirando la pared opuesta. Marjolaine. La mujer estaba siempre buscando llamar la atención y también era la última que tenía el poder para anunciar que Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort eran la misma persona. Era poco probable que el público le creyera, pero era una molestia y debía ser destruida. ¡Y pensar que tenía la audacia de poner un pie en Gran Bretaña y desafiarlo a _él_!

Esta insistencia por no detener la guerra no podía llegar en un momento menos conveniente. Estaba recién reconstruyendo Gran Bretaña y obteniendo la confianza y el respeto de la gente. Y también estaba enfocado en Izar.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y Voldemort volvió al presente. Se compuso una vez más y abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano y observó cómo Lucius Malfoy entraba en su oficina. El hombre se acercó con los hombros tensos.

"Mi Señor." Lucius cayó de rodillas.

Su largo cabello rubio le cubrió los hombros, súbitamente trayéndole a la mente cuando Izar había confesado tener una '_debilidad' _por los rubios. Claro que lo había dicho para provocarlo. El recuerdo trajo consigo una nueva oleada de ira y determinación. "Necesito que busques algo por mi," susurró Voldemort mirando con asco el pelo del rubio. No veía nada especial en los rubios. "Ve a la casa de los Potter y trae cualquier cosa que pueda contener el ADN de Lily Potter."

Lucius alzó la cabeza. Era claro por su aspecto que el rubio no había dormido. Humanos. Eran tan fáciles de dañar. Sin embargo, los ojos de Malfoy no estaban distantes y letárgicos, sino abiertos en una expresión de horror.

Tan rápido como recibió el shock, pudo ocultarlo y tragó saliva visiblemente. Voldemort frunció el seño. Era toda una visión, por lo cual le daría a Rookwood la misma tarea. Era tiempo de probar la lealtad del rubio.

"¿Acaso… planea resucitarlo… mi Señor?"

Voldemort se puso de pie negándose a dar permiso s Lucius para ponerse de pie. "No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, Lucius. Tu utilidad se está agotando, así como mi tolerancia con tu existencia." El Señor Oscuro se acercó y aferró el mentón de Lucius con poca gentileza. "La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque Izar así lo deseaba. De haber tenido algo de sentido común, te hubiera eliminado en el instante en que pusiste tus manos sobre él."

"Entiendo, Mi Señor," jadeó Lucius. "Solo espero que tenga éxito—"

"_Lograré_ resucitarlo," escupió Voldemort liberando la barbilla del rubio con disgusto. "No subestimes mis capacidades, Lucius."

"Perdóneme, mi Señor." Malfoy mantuvo su cabeza inclinada. "Mis pensamientos ya no son tan claros desde la muerte de Izar y la condición de mi hijo. Pero haré lo que me pide. ¿Debo ir también a la casa de Regulus Black y hacer lo mismo?"

Voldemort lo estudió con cuidado. "¿Sabe Black de la muerte de su hijo? ¿Quién más está al tanto? Estoy seguro que le contaste a cualquier par de oídos dispuestos a escuchar." Quien supiera no hacia ninguna diferencia. Izar regresaría como un bebé, sería mejor si 'Izar Black' desaparecía por completo. En realidad, era el final perfecto para la primera fase de su inmortalidad.

La punta de las orejas de Lucius se pusieron rojas pero el rubio permaneció inexpresivo. "Regulus y Severus saben, sí. También mi esposa y… Daphne Greengrass." Los ojos grises se alzaron hacia el Señor Oscuro. Ambos sabían que Greengrass se encargaría de hacer correr la voz más de lo necesario.

En realidad, le sorprendía que Regulus Black no hubiera llegado a echar abajo su puerta. El hombre siempre había querido ser parte de la vida de su hijo y siempre se había tomado su seguridad personalmente.

El Señor Oscuro volvió a su escritorio y movió unos papeles. Por un largo rato, dejó que el rubio permaneciera arrodillado en silencio. "Buscarás el ADN de Lily Potter y Regulus Black. Después quiero que traigas a Bellatrix. No está respondiendo a la Marca." Los ojos carmesí se posaron nuevamente en la figura en el suelo. "Seguramente estaré en mi oficina cuando termines. Ya puedes retirarte."

Con los ojos entrecerrados, observó cómo Lucius escapaba de la habitación. Había algo extraño en el rubio. Y Voldemort llegaría al fondo del asunto.

Después…

Se detuvo en la carta de su Secretario. El asunto con Lucius vendría _después_ que le asegurara a la prensa que Marjolaine no era una amenaza.

**(Death of Today)**

_Querido Tom Riddle,_

_O ¿debería decir, Lord Voldemort? Sin importar tu doble identidad, tengo una propuesta para ambos._

_Gran Bretaña a sufrido bajo nuestros ataques estos últimos días. Estos ataques no continuarán así, solo van a empeorar. Recientemente he renovado mi armada. Aunque somos fuertes, no tenemos todo el poder que esperaba obtener. Verá, a pesar de que el Ministerio de Francia sea famoso por ser el más diplomático del mundo, esta concepción está lejos de la verdad. No existe la democracia aquí. Es más bien una estricta monarquía. Aquí en la comunidad mágica, la gente no tiene la libertad que ustedes los ingleses han reclamado en todo su derecho._

_Me ha tomado años reunir una armada de mi confianza. Pero ni siquiera yo estoy demente. El gobierno aquí es implacable, resistente y se vuelve más fuerte cada día. Y es por eso de mi carta. He de solicitar una alianza._

_Nuestra unión nos beneficiará a ambos. Por favor, déjame explicar._

_Para Tom Riddle, si nos apoya, los ataques cesarán al instante y su reputación permanecerá intacta. La sociedad de Gran Bretaña tiene experiencia con un Ministro incompetente; seguramente no dudarán tanto en echarte de la oficina si no cumples con sus expectativas. Lo último que el país quiere es otra guerra. Estoy más que lista para desafiarte. Tus espías entre los míos están muertos y estoy segura que te encuentras en desventaja. No sabrías cómo descubrir mi ubicación. Y si fueras a atacar en Francia debes recordar que yo no soy Ministra como tu. El ataque sería un insulto al país, no a mí personalmente._

_Segundo, si Tom Riddle cooperara, Gran Bretaña obtendría un fuerte aliado. Una vez que me haya infiltrado en el Ministerio podremos hacer un trato. Francia y Gran Bretaña serían invencibles y nuestros ciudadanos estarían más seguros frente a cualquier amenaza._

_Y por supuesto, también tengo que conformar a Lord Voldemort. Para él, la recompensa sería mucho más satisfactoria. No me interesa la inmortalidad. Recientemente, he obtenido una pequeña piedra roja como la sangre que lleva el nombre de la Piedra Filosofal. La Piedra transforma todo lo que toque en oro sólido pero, y más importante, produce el Elíxir de la Vida que otorga inmortalidad a quien lo beba. Acabo de ser informada que tu chico murió. La piedra podría ayudar a traerlo de vuelta ¿verdad? Una de sus cualidades es la capacidad de incrementar el conocimiento en alquimia de su portador, así nada es inalcanzable._

_Le dejaré a meditar sobre los beneficios de la Piedra._

_Si decide que tal alianza vale la pena su tiempo, entonces espero su lechuza. Mi única condición e que se presente solo. Puede traer a su armada consigo, siempre que los deje fuera de la vista. La negociación es entre usted y yo._

_Con cariño,_

_Lady Marjolaine._

Tom Riddle apartó la carta. Juntó ambas manos y apoyó su mandíbula sobre ellas meditando en los eventos recientes. Conocía vagamente la verdadera situación de los franceses. El Ministerio era extremadamente corrupto y Marjolaine quería infiltrarse.

Su primera reacción fue quemar la carta. Que mujer tan tonta. Y también enemiga jurada de Izar. Trabajar con ella estaba fuera de discusión, de eso no había dudas. Sin embargo, había… _posibilidades_ de que esta alianza resultara en su beneficio. Y la Piedra Filosofal le resultaba extremadamente tentadora. Mejoraría sus habilidades en alquimia. Podría regresar a Izar más rápido de lo que había creído posible.

También estaba la opción de ayudarla hasta que consiguieran destruir el actual gobierno de Francia. Luego Voldemort podría traicionarla y tomar el país para sí. Seguramente Izar disfrutaría de Francia. El chico una vez había comentado sobre la belleza de la comunidad mágica francesa y lo increíble e inigualable de su arquitectura.

Si ignoraba su carta por completo, sabía que cumpliría su promesa y continuaría atacando Gran Bretaña. La comunidad ya estaba temiendo el horror que era 'Lord Voldemort' y dudaban sobre si permitir que Hogwarts enseñara Artes Oscuras a los estudiantes. Los humanos nunca se adaptaban rápidamente a los cambios. Y olvidaban las cosas con rapidez. Tal vez era tiempo de que Lord Voldemort hiciera una nueva aparición. Si la Señora Oscura comenzaba a atacar, entonces Tom Riddle se convertiría en otro Rufus Scrimgeour.

Cerró los ojos.

¿Por qué planear su siguiente paso le resultaba súbitamente tan tedioso? ¿Por qué ya no experimentaba esa excitación?

"Te necesito," confesó Riddle a la vacía habitación. "Aun cuando me traicionaste."

Apartó la carta aun más. Había medios para regresar a Izar sin la Piedra. Y Gran Bretaña necesitaba un recordatorio. No podía importarle menos la sociedad o las vidas perdidas. Marjolaine era débil. Estaba seguro de poder destruirla y a su armada en cuanto pusieran un pie en el país. Esta 'alianza' era para el beneficio de ella, no suyo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Riddle se ajustó los anteojos y se aclaró la garganta. "Entre."

Lucius Malfoy ingresó en su oficina erguido y formal. Tenía una gruesa túnica de viaje cubriéndole los hombros y su pelo estaba recogido en la base de su cuello. Aunque su expresión estaba controlada, Riddle notó en seguida que su piel había perdido el color y tenía los labios tensos.

El Ministro le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento y Lucius se acomodó con elegancia en la silla frente a su escritorio. "Ministro," susurró Lucius con un leve temblor en a voz. "Estoy aquí para aclarar las cosas."

Riddle apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y observó a Lucius con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Izar…" Lucius tragó saliva con dificultad y alzó las cejas para controlar su expresión. "Vino a verme la noche antes de morir."

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio garrafal. Riddle no pude decir unas palabras pero súbitamente sintió que su cuerpo se helaba. Su mirada se tornó letal al ver cómo Lucius luchaba con las palabras.

"Para que no se malinterprete, quiero que Izar vuelva tanto como usted. Haría lo que fuera. Una vez dicho esto debo confesar que he cometido un grave error." Lucius presionó los labios. "Esa noche, hace ya seis días, me buscó y me pidió este… favor inusual. De haber tenido idea de lo que estaba planeando, me hubiera negado. Hubiera—"

"¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?" lo interrumpió Riddle con tono amenazador.

Lucius bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. "Me pidió que destruyera cualquier rastro de Lily Potter en la casa de James Potter. Yo… Potter no estaba esa noche y me deshice de cada cosa de ella que convoqué con mi varita. En resumen, me pidió que me deshiciera de cada rastro de su ADN." Malfoy respiró hondo. "Cuando usted me ordenó hacerme con el ADN, fue entonces que me di cuenta porqué Izar me lo había pedido. Rastreé desesperadamente por cualquier cosa que me hubiera olvidado en la casa de los Potter, pero sabía que sería imposible. Entonces fui a cada lugar que recordara haber visto a Lily Potter, como el departamento de Misterios. Cuando lancé el encantamiento, nada apareció."

Riddle permaneció impasible con los ojos vacíos en Lucius.

"Asumo que Izar puso a más de una persona a cargo de destruir el ADN, Ministro," continuó el rubio con gentileza. "Porque… tampoco pude hallar nada de Regulus. De hecho, ni él ni Severus están en Gran Bretaña. Desaparecieron junto con su ADN. Hasta lo busqué en Hogwarts y no pude encontrar _nada."_ El rubio parpadeó al notar la expresión vacía de Riddle. "Izar debe haber visto esto, debe haber querido que así sea. Cubrió sus huellas como un experto…"

"Bellatrix," rugió Riddle.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza y juntó las manos enguantadas. "Está muerta. El Tapiz de Grimmauld Place lo declara."

Riddle se puso abruptamente de pie y blandió su brazo causando que Lucius saltara de su asiento. "_Largo."_

Malfoy se apartó rápidamente. Con una inclinación, el rubio volteó y escapó de la oficina.

Riddle lanzó un encantamiento silenciador y lanzó un grito ensordecedor golpeando los puños sobre la mesa. "_Diablos," _rugió. "¡Aun desde la tumba sigues jugando conmigo!" los ojos carmesí brillaron detrás de sus lentes. "Te estás riendo de mi, ¿verdad?"

Se enderezó súbitamente y quedó mirando su escritorio. De algún modo Izar logró arreglar todo la noche antes de que fueran a Little Hangleton. Y Hasta tuvo el tiempo para detenerse en la oficina de Riddle por sexo. Y Voldemort recordaba específicamente que la simiente de Izar había estado en el mismo escritorio sobre el que se estaba apoyando. Al terminar el chico se había limpiado a si mismo y a la oficina. En ese momento Voldemort no le había dado importancia.

Y mientras estaban acostados juntos Izar lo estaba engañando.

Siseando con ira, Voldemort inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó sobre el escritorio. No había ADN. Sabía que Rookwood reportaría la misma conclusión. Había mandado al hombre justo después de Lucius Malfoy y seguramente seguía buscando cualquier rastro de ADN. Pero no habría nada.

Sin ese ADN…

Por un ínfimo instante, y por primera vez en su existencia, Voldemort contempló el suicidio.

_¡No!_

Al final saldría vencedor. Izar aun no había ganado.

Desde que todo había comenzado, Voldemort supo que Izar había visto su propia muerte y que el chico veía el anillo de los Gaunt como un medio para ser resucitado. Pero estos acontecimientos recientes le hicieron darse cuenta que Izar había visto más allá de eso. El chico debió ver su plan de resucitarlo a través de Bellatrix como un feto. ¡Había saboteado cada paso!

Si no estuviera tan furioso lo felicitaría por un gran trabajo.

En su lugar tomó la carta de Marjolaine y mojó su pluma en el tintero.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Ya casi el final mis queridos lectores yipi! Sudo como maratonista al final de la carrera ( en realidad es porque hace mucho calor por acá y no tengo ni un ventilador en mi habitación) gracias a los que me han ido acompañando desde el comienzo y los que se han estado sumando más adelante. Se que aun me falta el último y más importante capítulo pero con suerte seré capaz de completarlo antes de volver a empezar con mis estudios (sí.. estoy de vacaciones gente!)

¿Qué pasará? En serio me gustaría oír alguna loca teoría (de los que no lo leen en inglés obviamente… si, saben de quienes hablo)


	71. Parte II Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

Los dedos huesudos de Voldemort aferraron los dobladillos de su túnica ciñéndola más sobre su cuerpo para hacer frente a la anormal fuerza de los vientos. La capucha que cubría su rostro flotaba sobre su cabeza bajo la influencia de los elementos, parecía no poder decidirse si cubrirlo por completo o echarse hacia atrás revelando su identidad. Voldemort se negaba a darle esa opción manteniendo una mano firme en ella, manteniéndola firmemente en su sitio.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar la pequeña mansión a la que había sido citado. Se encontraba en una pequeña comunidad mágica de Francia. No había ningún hito importante cerca del pueblo y había pocos habitantes. Había algunos puestos alineados frente a una calle de piedra que corría paralela al edificio frente al que Voldemort se hallaba. Parecía más una iglesia que otra cosa, con sus arcos altísimos y sus ventanas con vitrales.

Los ojos carmesí se entrecerraron mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada. No podía sentir ninguna barrera anti-desaparición en la estructura. La mansión también se veía muy pequeña para alojar a un número significante de magos. Marjolaine estaría, seguramente, aun herida por su encuentro con Izar. O tal vez solo se estaba recuperando. Sin importar cuál fuera su estado de salud, Voldemort estaba seguro que no podía lograr mucho sin tener a sus seguidores cerca.

En contraste, Voldemort había decidido dejar a sus Mortífagos en Gran Bretaña. No quería que sus seguidores supieran de sus negociaciones con Marjolaine a menos que resultaran como quería. Parte de él tenía en mente matar a Marjolaine y quedarse con la Piedra Filosofal. Era todo lo que quería de ella. Aunque, si las cosas no funcionaban como quería, estaba más que preparado para usarla para apoderarse de Francia.

¿Y si esta era una trampa para matarlo?

Si ese era el caso, Voldemort estaba preparado para defenderse. Tenía un traslador de emergencia en su bolsillo en caso que tuviera que huir como un cobarde.

Se sintió como Dumbledore en varios sentidos mientras tomaba la manivela y golpeaba tres veces a la puerta de madera. Podía oír sus últimas palabras, burlándose de él. Voldemort se había jactado ante Dumbledore que él era demasiado inteligente para caminar voluntariamente hacia una trampa. Aunque, en ese momento, no comprendía que tenía un prodigio como amante, uno que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para permanecer muerto y frustrar cada intento suyo por resucitarlo.

Antes que pudiera volver a llamar, la gran puerta se abrió. Un joven rubio lo miró con frialdad desde adentro. "_Puis-je vous aider?"_

El Señor Oscuro entendía el francés perfectamente, pero se negaba a hablarlo. "Estoy aquí por Marjolaine."

El rubio alzó las comisuras de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron. "Sí, adelante," lo invitó en un inglés con acento.

Voldemort entró la mansión ridículamente exuberante. Había pinturas en el techo y molduras de oro en las paredes y cerda del suelo. Éste era de madera oscura y cubierto en lugares con costosas alfombras. Pero, sin importar lo lujosa que fuera la mansión, Voldemort comenzó a sentirse inquieto mientras era guiado al fondo de la casa donde había una angosta escalera.

En el camino se cruzaron con pocos magos. Éstos estaban vestidos en túnicas blancas y grises y los miraban con desconfianza y cautela mientras Voldemort seguía al rubio. El Señor Oscuro no tuvo dificultad en ignorarlos pero se mantuvo a atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Especialmente tomó nota que el la batalla de Hogwarts los seguidores de Marjolaine estaban vestidos de verde.

¿A qué estaba jugando? E su carta mencionó que había mejorado su armada; ¿el nuevo color era parte de la renovación?

Que tontería…

Sin importar las intenciones que tuviera con su armada, Voldemort se vio cada vez más inquieto mientras subían las escaleras. Las paredes empezaban a juntarse y el lujo en la decoración iba desapareciendo. Los pisos de madera lustrada y las escaleras de mármol se trasformaron en madera envejecida. La temperatura descendió varios grados y la atmósfera se oscureció considerablemente. Debían estar cerca del último piso de la mansión cuando su guía se detuvo.

_Entenderás hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a ir para volver a conectarte con tus seres amados…_

El rubio señaló el último tramo de escaleras. "Es por ahí," instruyó pero él permaneció donde estaba.

_Pronto puede que te encuentres en mi misma posición—dispuesto a caminar hacia una trampa solo para poder ver a Izar una vez más…_

Voldemort evaluó con sospecha a su guía francés antes de continuar por los estrechos escalones. Maldito sea Dumbledore y maldito sea _Izar_. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el anciano le había advertido que no hiciera, pero ¿cuándo había escuchado al viejo tonto? Necesitaba la Piedra. Era más poderoso que ella. Ciertamente no había una trampa preparada al final de las escaleras.

Aun así, sus oídos buscaban frenéticamente algún indicio que le alertara de lo que le esperaba más arriba. Sintió la fría brisa de un balcón abierto y oyó el sonido de una túnica siendo acariciada por el viento.

Pero lo más importante… el _aroma…_

Voldemort se desestabilizó por un instante en la escalera antes de apresurarse a dar su último paso hasta arriba. Apoyó sus manos en el barandal consciente de que si juzgaba por el olor, esta tenía que ser una trampa. Y en ese momento súbitamente se dio cuenta que podía aceptar su muerte. Dumbledore tenía razón. Estaba dispuesto a continuar su camino hasta la muerte con tal que pudiera _inhalar_ ese aroma una vez más.

Se paró al final de las escaleras mirando con incredulidad a la figura de pie en el balcón. No era Marjolaine en busca de venganza, no. Era un joven delgado apoyado sobre la baranda mirando el cielo nocturno, su espalda vuelta al Señor Oscuro. El chico estaba vestido de blanco, un hermoso contraste con su pelo negro y ondulado.

El chico había sentido la presencia de Voldemort y aun así no volteaba. Como para provocarlo un rato más.

"¿Sabes..."comenzó a decir el joven. "Me siento un poco decepcionado por lo fácil que fue atraerte aquí y aun así orgulloso de mi mismo." Ahí, en la mano del joven, descansaba la Piedra Filosofal. El mago se dio vuelta con lentitud. "¿Qué fue lo que una vez me dijiste?" El chico se apoyó la piedra roja sobre la barbilla con una sonrisa burlona. "Ah, si. Nunca dejes que tus enemigos sepan lo que deseas porque así pueden fácilmente controlarte y tus acciones."

"_Izar."_

**(Death of Today)**

"¿Señor y Señora Malfoy?"

Lucius parpadeó para salir de su estupor y lentamente se volvió hacia el recién llegado parado en el umbral de la habitación de Draco. El extraño tenía pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y un grueso par de lentes. Pero a pesar de ellos, el mago tenía rasgos aristocráticos y un aura importante a su alrededor. No le parecía familiar, pero el fuerte acento francés le hacía sospechar de su identidad.

"¿Si?" Narcissa fue la primera en ponerse de pie. Con una mano aun apoyada sobre la cama de Draco volteó para mirar de frente al desconocido. Su otra mano comenzó a arreglar su cabello subconscientemente; de forma casi desesperada tratando de recuperar su perfecta compostura.

Lucius se quedó sentado. No creía que tuviera sentido emplear su encanto. Por estos días su depresión se apoderaba de su gracia usual. Ahora que Izar…

Como la condición de Draco solo empeoraba, ambos padres habían comenzado a cuestionarse si no debían cortar sus suministros artificiales. Era una decisión difícil y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para las consecuencias. Ninguno de los dos estaba ansioso por volver a estar en sociedad como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Lamento mucho molestarlos sin avisar de mi llegada," continuó. "Soy el Sanador Lefevre del Instituto Médico de Francia."

Narcissa jadeó y Lucius se enderezó súbitamente en su asiento. Originario de Francia, el Sanador Lefevre se especializaba en quemados. Lucius y Narcissa habían tratado de contratarlo en cuanto supieron de la gravedad de la condición de Draco. El sanador francés era conocido por toda Europa por tratar víctimas que sufrieron daño severo por el fuego. Y, en la mayoría de los casos, sus pacientes se recuperaban por completo y podían continuar con sus vidas y actividades igual que hacían antes.

Desafortunadamente, Lefevre había declinado sus súplicas ya que estaba trabajando con otro paciente en Francia. Si importar cuanto dinero le ofrecieran, el Sanador siempre les daba la misma respuesta.

Narcissa y Lucius estrecharon la mano del mago, aún estupefactos.

"Si aun me necesitan, mu gustaría trabajar con Draco." Lefevre miró por sobre sus anteojos al chico envuelto en vendajes. "Si se ha mantenido todo este tiempo creo que tiene la fuerza para recuperarse. Sin embargo, no puedo garantizarles que sobrevivirá los tratamientos. Es un riesgo que deben estar dispuestos a correr."

"Creo que mi esposo y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer ese sacrificio, "respondió Narcissa por ambos con una mano sobre su garganta. "Discúlpeme por ser tan directa, Sanador Lefevre, pero creí que estaba tratando a un paciente en Francia."

El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mas rapaz que reconfortante. "Me temo que mi paciente, Lady Marjolaine,… murió hace más de una semana. La causa de la muerte no tuvo nada que ver con mi tratamiento, no tienen que preocuparse." El sanador hizo una pausa y miró a Lucius. "Lord Black le manda saludos, Señor Malfoy."

Y, por primera vez desde que le anunciaran sobre la condición de Draco, Narcissa empezó a llorar. Debió haberse visto abrumada por el alivio y ya no pudo controlar sus emociones. Mientras su hijo luchaba por sobrevivir permaneció a su lado, negándose a mostrar su dolor con temor de que Draco pudiera oírla. Ahora que un milagro había llegado, Narcissa perdió el control.

Lucius cayó sobre su silla y se llevó una mano al rostro mientras conectaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en sus labios y rio. Pronto tendría que hacer una visita a Francia. Había un mago allí a quien debía su vida entera.

"_Izar," _susurró Lucius con reverencia.

**(Death of Today)**

"Izar,"

La voz de Voldemort estaba teñida de tanta emoción que Izar se preguntó si en verdad se trataba del Señor Oscuro.

Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre con la misma intensidad. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última vez que vio a Voldemort. Y aun así, parecía que hubieran pasado años. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado disfrutar de ver a Lord Voldemort tan confundido tenía que recordar que todo lo que había sucedido fue por una razón específica.

Colocándose en posición de ofensiva, Izar chasqueó los dedos y conjuró una bola de fuego sobre su mano. "A estas alturas merecerías estar muerto," susurró el heredero Black. La llama saltó de sus manos y comenzó lentamente a rodear a Voldemort. No tenía la intención de herirlo, solo de llamar la atención. Y aun así el Señor Oscuro solo se lo quedó mirando, ignorando el fuego por completo.

"Coloqué una barrera anti-desaparición en torno a la mansión y seguramente ni la notaste," Izar sonrió. "También imaginé que traerías un Traslador de emergencia. Me temo que no funcionará en esta habitación. Y, conociéndote, no trajiste refuerzos. Si yo fuera Marjolaine ahora estarías siete metros bajo tierra."

Los labios de Voldemort se contorsionaron en una sonrisa siniestra.

"Espero que sepas lo ridículo que te ves ahora," continuó Izar, furioso. Había planeado este encuentro por varios días y no era así como había imaginado la actitud de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro solo _estaba _ahí, mirándolo. "Acabas de…" se cortó cuando Voldemort pasó sobre las llamas y empezó a acercarse. "Acabas de caer en la misma trampa que arreglaste para Dumbledore…"

Izar bajó su brazo cuando el Señor Oscuro se le acercó a meros centímetros. La pasión en esos ojos carmesí casi lo hace derretirse. "Maldición, Tom," gruñó el joven mago. "No me quites la satisfacción de finalmente ser quien te reprenda a _ti—_"Voldemort cortó el resto de su discurso al tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

"Y estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Me siento profundamente avergonzado." El tono de Voldemort revelaba que sentía todo menos vergüenza.

Izar se aferró a lo poco que le quedaba de compostura para evitar que su enojo lo dominara. En el pasado, cada vez que él perdía ante Voldemort, juraba que se vengaría. Ahora que Izar ganaba una ronda, y una grande, Voldemort actuaba como si él hubiera ganado. El Señor Oscuro no estaba molesto. Solo complaciente.

Antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera continuar, Voldemort volteó con rapidez y estiró uno de sus brazos con irritación. Izar observó molesto cómo su rubio seguidor cargaba contra el Señor Oscuro. El mago francés tenía lista su varita, listo para atacar a Voldemort por atreverse a tocar a Izar en un gesto tan informal. Obviamente, el Señor oscuro no consideraba que este mago mereciera su tiempo ya que lo arrojó brutalmente contra la pared. Morel cayó al suelo con torpeza, inconsciente pero con vida.

Aunque Izar podía oír los latidos de su corazón, estaba seguro que el rubio necesitaría atención médica. Pero de momento, era Voldemort quien requería su completa atención.

"¿Es este hombre muy cariñoso contigo?" inquirió el Señor Oscuro.

Izar se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Las agresivas reacciones de Voldemort no parecían ser solo porque otro hombre había puesto sus ojos en él. No, Voldemort estaba… ¿molesto? Furioso por haber perdido un vital desafío.

El joven mago se sintió más confiado al ver finalmente al verdadero Voldemort, el mismo que se había preparado para enfrentar. "Creo que, a pesar de estar aliviado porque aun esté con vida, estás furioso porque di con eficiencia mi siguiente paso en la inmortalidad sin tu ayuda. No te pongas tan nervioso solo porque eres un mal perdedor."

"¿Un mal perdedor?" repitió Voldemort bruscamente mirando a Izar sobre su hombro.

"Sí, un mal perdedor," se burló Izar acariciando la Piedra con el dedo pulgar. "Solo admítelo, amor. Perdiste increíblemente en este juego entre tu y yo." El heredero Black inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Admítelo," volvió a repetir. "_Yo gané."_

Voldemort permaneció a un par de metros de Izar con una mueca obstinada. "no voy a admitir nada hasta que me digas con exactitud qué hiciste." Sus ojos estudiaron cada facción del joven mago, su mente demasiado ágil para perderse los detalles que estaban mal en ellas. "Su pelo está más claro y tus ojos y labios lucen pálidos." Frunció el seño. "Y hay grietas en tu rostro."

Izar se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Voldemort con presunción. "Mis facciones volverán a la normalidad en un par de días."

Un dedo esquelético se alzó para apuntar a Izar en acusación. "Creaste un Doppelganger esa noche. Y recién comienzas a recuperarte." Voldemort se irguió. "Niño _tonto_. ¿Qué tan cerca estuviste de morir?"

A Izar no le sorprendió que Voldemort fuera capaz de reconocer los signos de un Doppelganger. De hecho, se hubiera sentido decepcionado si no los hubiera distinguido. "No tuve mucho tiempo para crearlo," comenzó a explicar el joven mago. "Tuve que pedir la ayuda de Severus y Regulus. Tres pares de manos son más eficientes que uno. Sin embargo, como tuvimos tan poco tiempo para trabajar en el Doppleganger, sabía que estaba asumiendo un gran riesgo. Cuando entré en trance no desperté hasta que Severus me reanimó por la fuerza."

Existen dos tipos de Doppleganger. Los más comunes y fáciles de construir son los que copian directamente a quien los crea. Si Izar hubiera creado uno de estos, habría dos Izar Black deambulando por Gran Bretaña. Su Doppelganger tendría sus mismos modos y reacciones. Era más difícil controlarlo e interactuar con él.

Y es por eso que Izar creó una versión más oscura. Su Doppelganger era un duplicado físico de él mismo, sin embargo, para que funcionara Izar debía permanecer en un trance mágico para poder transferir una parte de sí mismo al Doppelganger. Fue una extraña experiencia. Se sintió como atrapado en el cuerpo de otro a pesar de que era una réplica exacta.

No había estado físicamente con Voldemort en Little Hangleton, pero si mental y emocionalmente. El proceso era similar a un Horrocrux excepto que cuando el Doppelganger era destruido, la otra mitad de Izar podía volver a unirse con él.

Colocar una parte de sí en el Doppelganger era la única manera en que Voldemort podría _sentir _su muerte. Y Lucius, gracias a la deuda que tenían, también se daría cuenta.

"Después de deshacerme del ADN necesario, me fui a Francia con Severus, Regulus, Aiden… y Bellatrix." Izar sonrió. "Fue sencillo manipular el tapiz de la familia Black. Y por supuesto, Lucius vería que Bellatrix estaba 'muerta'. Sabía que la usarías como rata de laboratorio para intentar resucitarme, así que la llevé con nosotros."

Hablando de Bellatrix, Izar sabía que debía mandar a Severus a buscarla lo antes posible. Seguramente ahora mismo estaba sembrando el caos en Francia. Izar no le había contado sus verdaderas intenciones. A pesar de su lealtad para con los Black, Bellatrix le era aun más leal al Señor Oscuro. Izar solo le había contado que estaba jugando con Voldemort. Ella había guardado sus sospechas, pero se dio por satisfecha cuando el heredero Black le aseguró que Voldemort vendría a Francia.

"Cuando llegamos a Francia me coloque en trance y transporté mi Doppelganger a Gran Bretaña. Como el ataque de Dumbledore fue tan súbito me quedé… en el limbo por un tiempo." Izar alzó el rostro para sentir el viento que entraba por el balcón abierto. "A pesar de que el cuerpo muera, el alma sigue dentro. Fue espantoso verme atrapado flotando en la nada," confesó. Anhelaba con toda esperanza que la muerte no fuera como el limbo que había experimentado. "No podía sentir nada, no podía pensar, ni ver, no tenía identidad…" su voz se quebró. "De no haber sido por Severus, allí es donde me hubiera quedado."

Una mano tibia se apoyó sobre su mejilla despertándolo de su estupor.

"Si sabías las consecuencias de crear un Doppelganger, entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Voldemort posicionando su cuerpo para escudar a Izar del viento.

Izar esbozó una media sonrisa. "Supiste, casi mientras sucedía, que recibí una visión de Aiden. Me vi a mi mismo siendo resucitado. Aiden me dijo que no podía evitarlo. En ese momento, lo que quería era ignorar su advertencia e idear una forma de zafarme. Eventualmente, a último momento en realidad, me di cuenta que si intentaba prevenir mi regreso de la muerte sólo prolongaría el proceso y haría más doloroso el regreso."

Izar dudó un instante estudiando el rostro inexpresivo de Voldemort. Éste alejó la mano de su mejilla y la dejó caer contra un costado.

"Regulus también me contó sobre otra visión de Aiden, Aparentemente Marjolaine te hubiera matado de haber tratado de resucitarme. Así que tenía ante mí dos opciones. Podía deshacerme del ADN y del anillo de los Gaunt y dejar que cayeras en la trampa de Marjolaine o dejar ambos y permitir que me resucitaras."

"Pero no hiciste ninguna de mas dos cosas." Señaló Voldemort innecesariamente.

"Sí," concedió Izar. "Aunque, a decir verdad, ideé este plan antes de oír sobre la segunda visión. El hacerlo solo fortaleció mi decisión de crear un Doppelganger."

Una sonrisa cruzó os labios del hombre. Ambos sabían por qué Izar decidió pensar una mejor solución para su problema.

Dándole la espalda a Voldemort, Izar se volvió para mirar la ciudad por la ventana. "Quiero que entiendas que no creé un Doppelganger porque le temía a la muerte, Tom." Sus pálidos ojos se clavaron en los carmesí. "En cualquier caso, esta situación me ha hecho aceptarla más de lo que creí posible."

Voldemort alzó las cejas en un gesto burlón. "Yo no le temo a la muerte. No vas a convencerme con tu inmadura sabiduría."

"¿Tu no le temes a la muerte?" Izar rio y se apartó del Señor Oscuro. "Por favor, Tom, no me insultes." El heredero Black rio nuevamente. "No estoy diciéndote esto para darte una lección; te lo digo para ser brutalmente honesto contigo." Izar apuntó a Voldemort. "Elegí crear un Doppelganger porque sabía que, sin importar qué sucediera, nunca volvería a ser el mismo si era resucitado. Me preguntaba por qué Aiden me mostró esa visión en primero lugar y entonces me di cuenta que nunca te hubiera podido aceptar de nuevo si ibas contra mis deseos y me traías de vuelta a la vida. Él quería que encontrara un plan alternativo. También me di cuenta que me mostró esa visión para hacerme entender tu manera de mostrar afecto."

El Señor Oscuro emitió un gruñido amenazador, pero Izar continuó antes que pudiera lanzar una respuesta ofensiva.

"Ambos nos amamos, dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto ¿está bien?" Izar volteó para Virar a Voldemort de frente. Alzó un poco el tono de voz para asegurarse que el Señor Oscuro le prestaba atención y no estaba perdido en su mente. "Aunque creé un Doppelganger para evitar ser resucitado y que Marjolaine te asesinara, sobre todo, lo hice porque no quería condenarte a una eternidad de soledad. _Quería _pasar más tiempo contigo. Arriesgar una eterna estadía en el limbo solo para lograrlo era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer."

Voldemort aferró su túnica y empezó lentamente a avanzar hacia Izar. "No es propio de ti confesar tal emoción, "canturreó. El Señor Oscuro alzó una ceja. "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

Izar negó con la cabeza, sabía que era difícil confesar algo sin que el Señor Oscuro sospechara que tenía otro motivo. Y aun así, el hombre estaba bien en sospechar. "Arriesgué mi cordura porque me preocupo por ti. Es lo que la gente hace por las personas que les importan. Y es por eso que quiero que me prometas que nunca intentarás resucitarme si llego a morir de verdad. Porque es algo que espero que respetes."

Voldemort se quedó inmóvil y soltó su túnica. Con los ojos entrecerrados, le lanzó a Izar una mirada abatida. "Toda esta…_situación_ fue solo un juego, chico. ¿Por qué debes hacer de ella una lección de vida? Esta historia no tiene moraleja, Ganaste esta ronda, eso es todo." Su pelo negro cayó sobre su rostro al mirar de reojo al joven mago. "Presume todo lo que quieras."

"No estás tomándome en serio." Izar cerró el puño en torno a la piedra, el tesoro que había obtenido tras derrotar a Marjolaine. "Nunca lo haces."

"Ahora suenas como un niño malcriado."

Izar siseó. "¿Cuándo verás que soy mi propia persona? No soy una réplica tuya. No soy alguien por quien puedas tomar decisiones." ¿Acaso valía la pena discutir con el Señor Oscuro? El hombre siempre resultaba abrumador. Pero Izar se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Solo quería que Voldemort le prometiera una cosa. "Sacrifiqué mucho por ti e hice cientos de cosas que _tú _querías. Me convertiste en inmortal a los dieciséis años—"

"¿Esto otra vez?" Voldemort frunció el seño. "Eso ya lo discutimos."

"Tal vez," Izar esbozó una sonrisa siniestra. "Pero hace mucho tiempo que vengo pensando en esto. Había otras maneras de salvarme de Cygnus. Él se jactó que la Legemerancia no funcionaría, pero tu eras un maestro en ella, un _Lord. _También me habías dicho que no querías un compañero mortal en el campo de batalla. Por alguna razón querías convertirme de joven. Y creo que fue porque querías tener una ventaja permanente sobe mí."

Voldemort alzó las comisuras de los labios, le dio la espalda a Izar y sonrió mirando al techo. "Piensas tan mal de mí, chico." Pero no lo desmintió.

Izar lo miró fijo. "prométeme," volvió a intentarlo, esta vez en un tono más gentil. No tenía sentido presionar a Voldemort cuando el hombre podía considerarlo un desafío y tratar de establecer su dominio en el juego.

"_No puedo _prometerte una cosa así." Extrañamente, Voldemort no sonaba irritado, solo… desconcertado. "Ponte en mi posición—"

"Lo he hecho, mi Señor. Y entiendo por qué se siente así." Izar se llevó la piedra al bolsillo y se acercó al Señor Oscuro. Aferró el frente de la túnica de Voldemort con ambas manos haciendo que el mago concentrase en él su atención. "Pero esta es mí decisión y tengo derecho a decidir cuando se trata de _mí _ vida. Prometo permanecer a tu lado hasta que los _dos_ decidamos terminar con nuestros juegos. Si no dura tanto tiempo, quiero que me dejes ir."

Voldemort lo miró un largo rato y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar su frente sobre la de Izar. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron su cuello hasta apoyarse en su rostro. Sin decir más, el hombre asintió.

Izar solo abrió un poco más los ojos. Había creído que tomaría más lograr que Voldemort accediera. Después de todo, nunca se había sabido que el Señor Oscuro acordara algo que estaba en contra se de sus propios deseos. Y aunque Voldemort no había sido muy entusiasta para asegurar a Izar, el joven mago sabía que era sincero.

Estos últimos días habían sido buenos para ambos. Izar realmente había entendido lo que Voldemort significaba para él y cómo ambos se complementaban. No existía nadie que pudiera entretenerlo como el Señor Oscuro. Regulus había sugerido sutilmente que aprovechara que Voldemort lo creía muerto para irse y seguir viviendo por su cuenta. Obviamente, Izar había ignorado el concejo de su padre. El hombre no tenía idea de lo que Izar y Voldemort eran juntos.

Y no solo él lo necesitaba, podía ver un cambio evidente en el Señor Oscuro.

Aunque no eran románticos entre ellos, ambos habían ganado suficiente confianza en su relación para seguir adelante.

Y eso fue justo lo que hicieron.

"Después de crear el Doppelganger, viniste a Francia para matar a la Señora Oscura," mencionó Voldemort manteniendo su cuerpo pegado al del joven mago. Sus facciones adornadas con una sonrisa torcida. "Dime cómo lograste hacerlo estando tan débil."

"¿Débil?" repitió Izar sonriendo. "No era nada comparado con el estado de Marjolaine. Cuando estábamos en Gran Bretaña y me dijiste que tendría que probase ante sus seguidores después de su duelo conmigo, me di cuenta de que podría lograr que sus seguidores me aceptaran si la bajaba de su pedestal. Aunque se acordaba de mi, no estaban muy dispuestos a dejar que me acercara demasiado a Marjolaine. Fue algo desastroso…" confesó Izar haciendo una mueca al recordarlo.

Voldemort asintió, contemplativo, y se separó un poco de Izar. Con pasos confiados se acercó a donde Moreau aun permanecía inconsciente. Era obvio el desdén que el Señor Oscuro sentía hacia el rubio. Se colocó cerca y tocó el cuerpo con un pie. "Aparentemente no fue _tan _desastroso. Tienes a un fiel rubio para remplazar a Lucius."

Izar sonrió al escuchar eso. "Nunca _nadie_ podría remplazar a Lucius." Cuando vio que el aura de Voldemort oscurecía considerablemente se apresuró a continuar. "Pero tienes razón. Cuando llegué a donde Marjolaine, usé mi sensibilidad a la magia para apagar su núcleo. Murió instantáneamente. Los pocos que no me aceptaron entonces intentaron atacarme y tuve que hacer lo mismo con ellos. Después de eso la mayoría de sus seguidores quedaron espantados de que pudiera quitarles su magia." Izar soltó una risita y luego volvió a mostrarse indiferente.

No se enorgullecía de haber usado su sensibilidad a la magia en sus seguidores. Aunque apreciaba una pelea justa, había estado muy débil en ese momento. Y necesitaba algo que lo hiciera destacar entre los otros magos. Los franceses no lo habrían aceptado de solo ser un simple mago que tuvo suerte con Marjolaine.

Voldemort volteó y miró a Izar con sorpresa mal disimulada. "Nunca me hubieras pintado como un Lord que domina a otros por medio del miedo."

"Era lo que debía hacerse. Recién empiezo a conocerlos a todos y a ganarme su confianza." Izar miró a Voldemort con un brillo presuntuoso en sus ojos. "No hay nada de malo en que exista algo de miedo. No pueden ponerse demasiado cómodos y considerarme uno de los suyos, un igual."

Entonces el Señor Oscuro se apartó de Morel y empezó a rodear a Izar como un niño ansioso. Había en esos ojos rojos un brillo de depredador. "Y fuiste tu quien atacó Gran Bretaña y me mandó esa carta," prácticamente acarició cada palabra. "Tú, chico, ya comenzaste nuestro segundo juego mientras terminabas el primero. En verdad _debo_ aplaudirte."

Izar permaneció inmóvil, se negaba a dar vueltas como una estúpida marioneta pero tampoco se quedó vulnerable frente al hombre que lo rodeaba.

"Sin embargo," susurró Voldemort. "No estás listo para esto."

Izar miró al techo pero no dijo nada. No podía discutir con esa observación, simplemente porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. No había sido su _plan _tomar el lugar de Marjolaine como el Señor de Francia. Sus ansias por desafiar a Voldemort y comenzar algo por sí mismo lo empujaron a hacerlo. Su decisión solo se había fortalecido cuando Moreau y otros seguidores le informaron que Marjolaine no había sido especialmente dedicada. Se ocultaba detrás de demasiadas personas y estaba demasiado preocupada atendiendo sus propios intereses en lugar de dedicarse a la causa.

El Ministerio era corrupto y los seguidores de Marjolaine habían querido un cambio en el gobierno.

Lo primero que Izar iba a hacer diferente, era que aceptaría tanto magos de la Luz como Oscuros en su armada. Ciertamente habría conflictos entre los nuevos y los viejos. Pero el Ministerio de Francia era abrumadoramente poderoso. Marjolaine tenía fuertes conexiones internas, y era lo único inteligente que Izar vio que había hecho. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba muerta, esas conexiones seguramente ya no existirían. Izar necesitaba una armada fuerte para erguirse frente al Ministerio y eso quería decir que necesitaba magos de ambos lados del espectro.

"Tienes razón," admitió Izar.

Voldemort pausó en su tarea de intimidarlo. "Entonces ¿ahora qué?"

La pregunta del Señor Oscuro hizo eco por todo el piso. Era más un ático que otra cosa y la habitación que Izar prefería cuando quería estar solo con sus pensamientos. Era también la misma habitación en la que el joven mago pasaba casi todo su día, planteándose alternativas a sus decisiones y sopesando cada beneficio o consecuencia.

Izar cerró los ojos, consciente de que Voldemort tenía toda su atención en él. Ahora que todo había caído en su lugar, el joven mago se vio abrumado por una sensación de calma. Las cosas eran exactamente como debían ser. Todos los detalles estaban arreglados en Gran Bretaña, tal como Voldemort quería.

Era tiempo para la segunda fase de su vida inmortal. Y era el turno de Izar de elegir cómo sería.

"¿Ahora qué?... "Izar inclinó la cabeza y luego miró a Voldemort a los ojos detectando inmediatamente su posición entre las sombras. Una verdadera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Solo porque admití que no estaba listo no quiere decir que no esté dispuesto a seguir adelante con todo lo que tengo." Ambas auras quedaron estáticas súbitamente. "_Tu _vas a defender Gran Bretaña o ayudarme con Francia."

Sería muy difícil balancear el Ministerio de Gran Bretaña y el de Francia, pero era un desafío que Izar estaba ansioso por aceptar. Parecía imposible, una estrategia ambiciosa destinada a fracasar incluso antes de empezar. Y por eso Izar se encontraba tan determinado. Ya empezaba a articular un plan y sabía que solo crecería y se volvería más complejo a medida que pasara más tiempo en Francia.

Como para seguir a la par con el entusiasmo de Izar, el aura del Señor Oscuro tomó un brillo extraño y miró al joven mago con lascivia. "¿Estás seguro que deseas desafiarme, chico? Recién estas recogiendo los pedazos por la muerte de Marjolaine. Te tomará meses tener una comprensión general de la situación."

Izar se cruzó de brazos y permaneció firme. "Admitir que no estoy listo sería como admitir la derrota, Tom," señaló.

Voldemort pareció considerar las palabras del joven mago y su postura, luciendo demasiado complacido consigo mismo. Izar debía prepararse para cualquier cosa que estuviera en la mente del Señor Oscuro.

"Como ganaste la última ronda, jugaré limpio y dejaré que te pongas a la par en Francia antes de atacar."

Izar se hizo hacia atrás al oír la oferta. "No te atrevas a insultarme." Claro que admitía estar curioso y tentado a aceptar la oferta. Aunque sospechaba de sus motivos. ¿Tal vez hasta el Señor Oscuro necesitaba tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos? ¿Estaban haciendo todo esto demasiado rápido?

El joven mago se enderezó cuando Voldemort juntó ambas manos frente a sí.

"Bueno," dijo con optimismo. "Ahora me voy. Debo prepárame para Francia."

Los ojos verdes y grises observaron con furia cómo Voldemort volteaba para irse. "Tu no te vas," siseó Izar. "Pasarás la noche aquí. Conmigo. "No le importaba si eso era justo lo que el Señor Oscuro había estado esperando. También ignoró el brillo de presunción arrogante que lo rodeó al voltear hacia él. No habían pasado una noche juntos desde lo que parecían siglos. E Izar pretendía tomar ventaja del tiempo que tuvieran juntos.

Izar dio un paso en dirección a Voldemort fácilmente ignorando su presunción. "Dame cinco meses," comenzó a decir, aceptando la oferta. "Hasta entonces tendremos un sitio neutral para reunirnos a pasar un tiempo juntos. Así no metes tus narices en lo que yo esté haciendo en Francia."

Fue Voldemort quien se acercó a Izar esta vez. Aun portaba esa ridícula sonrisa, prueba de su estado de ánimo. "Solo porque no meteré las narices no quiere decir que no encontraré otras formas de enterarme de lo que estés haciendo."

"_Ah, _pero es exactamente lo que espero, Tom."

Voldemort rio. "Y en lugar de cinco meses, te daré seis para que te prepares apropiadamente; los necesitarás."

Izar entrecerró los ojos ante la sugerencia. ¿El hombre en serio creía que estaba siendo generoso? Era poco probable. Era como si el hombre creyera que Izar era un _inválido. _"Cuatro meses," lo desafió con arrogancia.

"De acuerdo," concedió Voldemort, casi demasiado rápido. Obviamente había esperado que Izar cayera en la trampa y disminuyera el tiempo de preparación. "Cuatro meses serán. Y espero que pases cada noche conmigo."

"Si puedes mantenerme entretenido tanto tiempo," dijo Izar, criticándose a sí mismo por caer en los engaños del hombre. Por supuesto que podía prepararse en cuatro meses. Hubiera preferido que fueran cinco pero Izar se negaba a inclinar su cuello y pedirlos.

"Por supuesto, ahora que hemos decidido el límite de tiempo ¿dónde estará nuestro… _oasis_ neutral?" preguntó el Señor Oscuro de buen humor ignorando completamente el último comentario de Izar. "Creo que lo mejor es que sea en Gran Bretaña. A diferencia de ti, yo soy capaz de ocultar mis planes de ti cuando pases tiempo en mi país."

"Eres un verdadero bastardo."

Ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, atraídos por el nuevo desafío que se habían propuesto. Era intoxicante jugar del lado opuesto del tablero. Ahora que Izar había obtenido su victoria sobre Voldemort, esperaba que el hombre estuviera tan entusiasmado como él. Y, a juzgar por su aura, el joven mago llegaría a decir que el Señor Oscuro hasta lo excitaban estas situaciones. Era algo divertido lo fácil que Izar podía influenciar sus emociones.

"Nunca dije que no lo fuera," respondió Voldemort con presunción.

Izar pausó en su avance para estudiar al Señor Oscuro. La capucha de su túnica había caído en algún momento mientras conversaban revelando sus facciones. Izar siempre había admirado su sutil belleza. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, la cualidad que más le atraía de Voldemort era su habilidad para _moverse_. La gracia que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. En lugar de caminar, el Señor Oscuro se deslizaba.

El joven mago se rio de sí mismo por rebajarse a _admirar _al Señor Oscuro. Devolviendo su cabeza al presente notó complacido que Voldemort se encontraba a meros centímetro. Sus dedos se contrajeron a los costados de su cuerpo, necesitaban tocar pero se negaban a ser los primeros en sucumbir. "Estás en desventaja en esta guerra, Tom," continuó Izar, negándose a quedarse callado. "Yo conozco Gran Bretaña y a tu armada por dentro y por fuera. Tu sabes poco de Francia—"

"Lo que yo se de Francia es equivalente a lo que tu sabes. Así que ni consideraré tu amenaza." Voldemort apoyó una uña sobre el pecho de Izar. "Me temo que eres tú quien se encuentra en desventaja. No hay manera que puedas con tu propio Ministerio y ambos, Lord Voldemort y Tom Riddle."

"Esa es una amenaza débil," presumió Izar. "Porque seré yo quien te revelará frente a Gran Bretaña. Destruiré tu reputación."

Voldemort e Izar se miraron el uno al otro. La intensidad alcanzó su cénit cuando pequeñas arrugas aparecieron a los costados de los ojos del Señor Oscuro. El hombre deslizó su dedo lentamente hasta capturar la barbilla del joven mago, "_Te adoro," _confesó en lengua Parsel antes de reclamar sus labios con rudeza.

Izar gimió en el beso enredando sus manos en el largo pelo del otro. Tirando de él, el heredero Black profundizó el beso, controlando al Señor Oscuro. Sonrió con sus labios aun en los del hombre. Sabía que tenía gran control sobre Lord Voldemort. Sabía que podía usarlo como una ventaja. Claro que entendía que si abusaba de su confianza, le sería imposible conservarla.

Su mente se sentía aun más lúcida que antes. Ahora que la visión de Aiden había terminado, Izar estaba listo para seguir hacia adelante. Imaginó todas las cosas diferentes que inventaría, las distintas culturas que vería, las personas que conocería y, sobre todo, los diferentes juegos en los que participaría con Voldemort.

En realidad, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Sé que muchos de ustedes no apreciarán mucho este final, pero no me gusta mucho matar personajes principales. Además, me pareció que concordaba que Izar ganara finalmente. Al terminar así quería mostrarles que será un ciclo constante. Una vez que Tom e Izar terminen con una fase, pasarán a la siguiente. No tiene que ser necesariamente un Lord contra un Lord, podría ser algo completamente diferente.

Con esto dicho, por ahora, no habrá una séquela. Ha sido un viaje increíblemente largo (honestamente creí que esta sería una historia mucho más corta) Y quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno por leer hasta el final. Gracias a los que mandaron reviews y me inspiraron. Las traducciones de la historia también significan mucho para mí al igual que aquellos que subieron fan art.

Gracias otra vez, a todos. Disfruté escribiendo esto.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: **Traduje la última nota de Epic no solo porque me alaba al final (ejem ejem) sino también porque explica mucho y agradece a todos… a ustedes también ;) Ya que este final lo escribió mientras ustedes mandaban reviews por la historia en español.

Quiero aprovechas para dejar en claro que esta historia pertenece a Epic Solemnity y estos personajes (excepto el original… ya saben cuál es) pertenecen a JK Rowling (¡!)

Dicho esto, quiero dar mis propios agradecimientos por aquellos que me apoyaron tanto desde el principio, los que se incorporaron después, y los que empiezan a leer recién ahora. Al no ser la autora, cuesta mucho buscar un buen incentivo para ponerse a traducir y ese fueron ustedes, todos los que comentaron y estuvieron conmigo. Algún día volveré sobre los viejos capítulos para mejorar algunas cosas que no hice tan bien. No voy a traducir el nuevo fic de Epic Solemnity, es muy bueno pero realmente no me tienta. Pero la experiencia de la traducción en verdad me gustó así que permanezcan al tanto. Seguiré trabajando para ampliar la variedad de fics para los que leemos en español.

*en cuanto a ¿qué es un Doppelganger? búsquen en Wikipedia :P


End file.
